Gundam SEED Dark Destiny
by Ramiel666
Summary: After a single alternation in the war causes things to play out differently, friends become enemies, and war for dominance begins. Newtypes rise to a new power with Kira in the centre of it, can he save the world, or desroy it? KxL AxC SxS RxL CxMudie
1. Desperate Actions

**Gundam SEED Dark Destiny**

**A/N: Lets begin Dark Destiny! For those who haven't read Prelude to Dark Destiny, I suggest you read it for the main overview how this story has started. I would like to thank those who have read the Prelude and I hope you enjoy this!**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 1 – Desperate Actions

* * *

**September 24th C.E.73, 1232 Hours - Outside ZAFT Space Territory, Orb Escort Fleet, **_**Archangel**_

Space was quiet as usual when there was no one fighting in the dark abyss. It was perfect for the Orb escort to reach the PLANT's, without an outbreak of violence. Cagalli knew that best, she had been hassled by the Earth Alliance to try make an alliance with them, and she knew not to take sides to protect her country. The Seirans were the worst as they with her every time she was at work. She just wished that people wouldn't be like this, hating each other just because they are better than others at some abilities. Then she thought of her brother who seemed to be good at everything, yet he harboured no hate to any criticizing him before he went to this military organisation, the Fallen Angels. He became more aggressive, stronger and skilful in attacking his enemies when the terrorists attacked the summit last year.

She didn't like this new Kira. And it has been a year she last saw him, she couldn't imagine what he was up to now. She could only guess that he was killing people, like his old self but with the sense that he wants to now.

She looked to her left as Athrun was talking to Mu about the situation of meeting the ZAFT escort that would take them to Armoury One, which they knew was a large ZAFT military base inside but didn't know what it held. Athrun quickly felt like being watched so he turned to see Cagalli looking at him. She smiles which he smiles back, all were uneasy as they had the sneaky feeling that they would be meeting their old comrade and friend. Cagalli then looked to Lacus who was starring out of the bridge re-enforced glass. Cagalli was more concerned about Lacus as she was in a bad state since Kira last left her.

Lacus was more quiet and withdrawn than usual. Cagalli wished she had back the old Lacus that always had a sweet smile and always remained strong, and yet now she was weak. Her spirit was pierced and damaged. Cagalli only wished she knew what was going on in her mind, only that it must be battling something of her past and her lost soul mate.

Miriallia Haw looked at her radar and detected three vessels coming inbound. Then the vessels were identified as three Nazca class ships. "Captain, three Nazca class Destroyers are inbound. They are flying the flag of ZAFT"

"Our escort?" asked Murrue.

"I'm not sure, but they are now trying pass communications with us, shall I patch it through?"

"Punch it up" asked Murrue. Which Miriallia placed it up on the big screen.

The transmission came through which shows the captain of the Nazca class and a woman about Athrun's age, lush green hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and purple lips, indicating she wears lipstick, stood behind the captain looking away. "Lady Cagalli Yula Athha, me and the rest of my team will be your escort to Armoury One" said the captain

"Understood, thank you captain" replied Murrue.

Athrun however looked at the woman in the background, she wore a black uniform with white gaters and golden wings on her shoulders. "Excuse me, you lady in the back" The woman looked at Athrun. "...Who's your Commander?" asked Athrun to the pilot.

"If you must know its Saint Commander Yamato" she replied, "Why you ask?"

"Just wondering. And is his first name Kira?" asked Athrun again.

"Yes...and I will ask how do you know?"

The bridge was silent, they haven't heard about Kira for sometime and yet he now sends an escort for them. It was very suspicious and strange but they didn't have a choice at the moment. "Okay we accept captain" said Athrun, positive to find out what is the true purpose of the Fallen Angels role inside ZAFT.

"Thank you Admiral. Please follow us. I advise that the Orb escort remain at the boarder Representative" said the captain.

Cagalli nodded and informed the ships to remain. The Archangel followed the battleships in the direction towards the PLANT's. After hearing the mention of Kira, Athrun knew that they might be meeting their old friend once again.

* * *

**Armoury One Base Port**

Kira had placed his Strike Freedom in the secret dock on the other side of the PLANT and left it quickly. He rushed himself to the changing room holding onto his bag which carried his new Fallen Angel officers uniform. He changed quickly and got into his uniform, along with the alternations to the golden wings on his shoulders which were now four pairs, and the insignia of the Fallen Angels. The golden sword vertically running down with the wings attached to the sides. However they showed to be a white outline of the wings and black filled. Showing he was part of the Dark Angels and then had the golden crossed daggers above his badges, meaning he was in charge of the Dark Angels.

He placed his military headgear on and pulled on his officers coat with same wings and insignia on it. Its length went to his knee's and it had two belts. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before closing the locker door. Time was of the essence and he needed to hurry. He made his way out and stood outside the PLANT's port entrance. A military car was waiting for him with some of his loyal soldiers waiting too. As he approached they saluted him and he saluted back before getting into the car.

Kira sat back relaxing on the leather seat, _'What a day...First met my so called team, then Gilbert, and then help Cristen the Minerva. I don't need this today, I need to help prep our plan. But at least it keeps Gilbert off our backs for a while' _The whole journey was quiet until he got to the ZAFT Military Training Facility where he was to pick his team. Kira got out with some of his guards stepping out as well. They waited for about a minute until Kira saw sights of Luna and Rey running to him in their red coats. He was relieved at first then got annoyed as there was no sign of Shinn.

"What's wrong sir?" asked Luna, as she noticed Kira's expression wasn't pleased.

"Where the fuck is Shinn Asuka?!" barked Kira at Luna making her jump.

"Um...I...don't know sir" she replied. But it was a bad move.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know! Find him now!"

"Yes sir" said Rey coolly as ever, he saluted and went off for his comrade.

Luna stayed behind and looked at her Commander, she noticed the new set of wings on his shoulders, she opened her mouth to ask the question but stopped as she could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk. Kira noticed this in the corner of his eye. Because of being a Newtype Kira could sense various people's emotions depending how strong their spirit is, that is. "Ask what you want to Luna" said Kira in a calmer voice.

"Well sir I noticed that you have a new set of wings on your shoulders. And I was asking what rank is that now?"

Kira didn't want to talk about it and decided to change the subject. He smiled and walked in front of her which he stroked her face, "My, my. Your perfume is quite strong. And your wearing a little more makeup? Isn't that against some regulations in ZAFT?...tch tch. You know the rules Luna" he said.

Luna didn't know what to say at first as Kira's hand was smooth and warm. Like it was his personality but under the darkness that shelled it. "Umm, I'm sorry sir" she moped.

"Don't fray Luna. I ain't gonna say anything or care. Just make sure you don't get caught okay?"

"Yes sir" said Luna happily.

"Are you trying to impress someone today Luna?" teased Kira which made the girl blush. "Who are you trying to impress?" Kira begged to ask, but she remained silent. Kira sensed it was someone who she worked close with but that was how far he could figure out. He then looked at his watch realising that they were wasting time. "Now if Shinn could hurry up..."

"He's not here sir" said Rey as he returned behind him. And Kira spun around to see Rey calm as usual. Kira narrowed his eyes expecting an explanation as he lowered his head. Rey spoke up. "He was being held back by the instructors sir. But he left early as they secured him early. Most apologizes"

"Its not you that should be apologizing" said Kira raising his head. "I'll sort him out later. Now come on get in the car or we'll be late"

* * *

**Armoury One's Military Port**

The Archangel finally docked and then was secured, ready for Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun, and Mue to disembark for their meeting with Gilbert. The stepped into the light inside the colony, there was already an escort to the base. And they stepped into the vehicle and when everyone was ready. The journey was quiet as they were nervous, meeting the Chairman and maybe Kira. As they passed the main street, looking at the luxurious shops at the people walking around minding their own business. Expect one person who was running in a ZAFT redcoat uniform down the street in such a hurry.

"Looks like someone is going to late" said Athrun seeing the redcoat.

* * *

**The Main Street**

Much to Shinn's displeasure he had decided to run to the where Kira was going to take them to HQ. He thought he would make it, that was until he went into the busy street. "I don't fucking believe this!" shouted Shinn, extremely pissed off about this. He looked at his watch, he had an hour to get there, and he couldn't waste any more time. He went into a full on sprint to make up time, as he pushed past every person that was in his way.

Until he ran into a blonde haired girl spinning around as if she was dancing. "Oh crap!" he yelped as he crashed into her. Both of them fell to the floor which Shinn laid on top of her. "You should watch where you going" said Shinn with annoyed tone.

"Stella...sorry" she muttered, meaning her words to him in her eyes.

Shinn felt terrible, it was him who ran into her. "No. I'm sorry" he said, then he looked to where his right hand was, unlike the other hand, it was touching hard ground, his right was feeling something soft. His eyes widened as his hand was firmly on her left breast. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" pleaded Shinn standing up bowing.

"...Why?" she asked.

Shinn raised an eyebrow to why she asked that. He shrugged it off and offered her a hand. She was about to take it then looked at his uniform, she was shocked as by Shinn could tell by the expression on her face. It then twisted in anger, and then looked away.

"...Stella doesn't want you're help"

Shinn sighed in annoyance. "Look I ain't going to hurt you. I want to help you"

Stella looked at Shinn with another shocked look. "You...want to help Stella?"

"Yes...now come on" Stella's hand was shaking violently as it looked as if she was scarred. Then she placed her hand on his, although she was uncomfortable about his uniform she felt more comfortable as she touched his hand. She felt his warmth, which enlightened her.

Once helping her up, Stella asked him another question. "What's your name?"

Shinn looked surprised, at first he was knocked off balance by her question, then regained himself. "Um, Shinn. Shinn Asuka"

"Oi! Stella! What ya doing now?" said someone from the crowd. The two turned to see two boys about their age, one had blue hair the other had messy green. The two walked to them. "Stella what problems have you caused now?" said the green haired man.

"Its nothing" said Shinn defending her. "I ran into her. Its my fault"

"Looks like it" said the blue haired boy. Shinn could already taste the sense of distaste to him from this guy.

"Auel! Enough! My apologizes, we didn't mean to disrupt you" said the green haired boy.

"Its no problem but..." Shinn looked at his watch and realised he lingered too long. "Shit! I'm sorry I got to go. Nice meeting you" said Shinn before he ran off. He looked at Stella one last time before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Man, he's in a hurry" said the green haired boy.

"Sting we're wasting time. Come on lets go!" said Auel eager to go.

"Alright. Come on Stella lets go" said Sting as he turned around and walked away, with Auel following close behind and then Stella. "Such a nice guy for a Coordinator"

* * *

**1438 Hours - Armoury One, Outside HQ**

Kira stood near the door entrance to Headquarters waiting impatiently for his last member of the team to arrive. He looked at his watch for the time. "He's almost late" said Kira, with a hint of annoyance.

"He'll be here sir. Just wait a bit longer" pegged Luna.

"...All right"

They waited for another two minutes until they saw Shinn running full speed towards them. "Well, its about time" said Kira looking at his watch again.

Shinn ran up the stairs and came to stop in front of his Commander. He saluted and inhaled air rapidly as his lungs were burning. "I'm terribly sorry! I...I..."

"Explain later. Come on we're almost late" said Kira not interested in his excuse. They followed their Commander into the large building. In which several soldiers in dark navy blue Fallen Angel uniform came to salute their officer and Kira returned their salute by giving his. They took the elevator to main office in building in which two ZAFT guards at the door to salute to Kira.

"Good afternoon sir. You are expected" said the soldier.

"Very good. Let us pass"

"As you wish sir" And the guard swiped his security card on the door's card reader. The door opened in which the four Mobile Suit pilots stepped in.

The room was large which the three younger pilots noticed there were four Fallen Angel soldiers positioned in the room with their AKS assault rifles. Then their attention came to when Kira came to a salute to the man sitting on one of the chairs in the room. He was a long wavy blonde haired, blue eyed man in his thirties. He looked like to Shinn, the big cheese of the squadron Kira was in.

"Good afternoon sir. Saint Yamato and his team are here as requested by your orders" said Kira with such military like voice.

"Very good" said Rau. He looked at the other three pilots in which he saw only Rey salute the other two stood there as if he wasn't important. "Well?" said Rau at the two pilots. As soon as he said that the two pilots noticed Kira and Rey, so they copied them. "At ease" ordered Rau, which they complied. "Now its good to see all of you here. Today is the day that we Christine theChairman's battleship. So its very important, that nothing intervenes with this. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"Excellent. Now we wait for the Chairman and his 'visitors' to arrive"

"Excuse me sir" queried Luna to the officer. Rau looked at the young female to carry on her question. "Who are the chairman's visitors?"

Rau smiled, "His visitors are the Chief Representative of Orb, Admiral Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne, and...Mu La Flaga" Rau said the last name with dislike to it.

Both Rey and Kira understood why, except Luna and Shinn. The two pilots felt left out as Kira and Rey where aware of everything. Although Shinn felt like he didn't know something, he was more focused on about the Chief Representative. Her family alone was the reason for his families death. His rage and hatred for them was unjustified, because of them he wouldn't forgive. As Shinn's anger swelled, Kira, Rau and Rey sensed his emotions which they all smirked.

"Sir did you say Admiral Athrun Zala?" asked Luna.

"Indeed"

Luna lightened up at the sound of meeting Athrun. Again the three Newtype's sensed her emotions, something like a fling for him. They frowned and Kira sighed, because he knew that Athrun was in love with his sister.

"And Kira I would find it exciting for you to met your old love, right?" said Rau having the feeling to tease his subordinate.

"...Yes sir"

Everyone looked at the Commander and was puzzled. Then Luna clicked in. "You were in love with Miss Clyne!?"

Shocked expressions where all in the room, while Kira remained at his calm posture. "Yes"

The Fallen Angel soldier in the room looked out the large glass window and noticed the Chairman walking with his own guards, as well as having a conversion with Cagalli with Athrun and the rest of the crew that left the _Archangel_ following close behind with some Orb soldiers. The guard walked up to the Deity Commander and whispered to him what he saw.

"It seems that they entering the building. Prepare for their welcoming"

* * *

**1443 Hours - Headquarters Lobby**

"I see where you're coming from Miss Athha but-"

"Please Chairman you can call me Cagalli" asked Cagalli, getting tired of being called something so formal.

"I will, as long as you call me Gilbert"

"Agreed"

"Well that was a quick settlement. I hope our other issues could be solved just as easily as that" joked Gilbert. Cagalli let out a small laugh. "Anyway, the issue of weapons being built in the PLANT's is only for our safety Cagalli"

"But it seems like your preparing for war" shot back Cagalli.

"I'm sorry Cagalli but doesn't the Atlantic Federation seem like they're preparing for war? After all they were the first ones to rearm"

"That's true but..."

"You were also approached by them to make an alliance correct?"

"...Yes" replied Cagalli ashamed to admit it.

"Doesn't that make it look strange?" said Gilbert looking back at her before they approached the elevator which the ZAFT guard opened it for them. "That the Atlantic Federation is making alliances. They also approached the Kingdom of Scandinavian, but as they are like your nation, neutral, they see no reason to join. But they are under pressure. Remember last time they rejected to join them in the last war"

Cagalli tilted her head down slightly, "Yes I remember"

"All of us don't want to repeat that, but if it does come to it. We would have no choice even though I wish it was avoided"

The lift moved gently up to their designated floor. Athrun turned to look at Gilbert, there was something about him that spooked Athrun but didn't know what. Then he decided to ask the question everyone was dying to know.

"Chairman Dullindal" spoke up Athrun, keeping his emerald eyes on the chairman. The man looked at him with his usual small smile. "How well is Kira?"

Lacus looked desperately at the men wanting some answer of Kira. But the question was answered when the lift doors opened. There stood Kira behind in a military stand at ease position, and in front of him a blonde Fallen Angel officer sitting cool and calm. Oblivious to everyone except Kira, Rey and Gilbert. That it was Commander Rau Le Creuset. Mu however knew this person, that face. How could he forget that face? The face of his cloned father, his brother of some sort.

"Creuset!" spat Mu in anger and he rushed hastily towards him, until he heard the Fallen Angel soldiers, cocking their rifles and taking aim at him.

"Careful Mu. I don't think we should be spilling blood today" said Rau seeing as the peacekeeper here.

"You bastard! Don't get me started about spilling blood you fucking psychopath!"

"Mu..." said Kira with such a fearful voice, "Please be calm. I too don't find it appropriate to fight here, unless you want to die here"

The Orb gang couldn't believe Kira's words nor his tone he used on them.

"Shall we sit?" asked Gilbert as if that outburst never happened.

Cagalli sat down with Lacus next to her, they sat opposite to Rau and Gilbert. Which they decided to discuss matters regarding the situation on Earth. Even though Gilbert was engaging them in a strong conversion about it the two females minds were slightly else where, more of Lacus's. They were focused on the man that stood behind Rau.

Gilbert noticed this and smiled. Their once loyal friend was now a soldier working for Rau Le Creuset, the man seen responsible for the end results of the war. Creuset was also enjoying the faces what the Orb Representative and Lacus Clyne were showing, the face that showed the upsetting one from Lacus and the angry expression from Cagalli.

As the two high ranked men in front of Kira saw their faces, so did he. He saw the hurt and pain in Lacus's eyes, as well as the stern look he got from his sister and the slight anger from Athrun. Kira didn't want to look at them any more, it annoyed him and he yet had much to do.

"Excuse me Chairman, Deity Commander Creuset. I must take my leave, there are matters I must attend to" said Kira saluting the two men.

"Understood, please go ahead" said Creuset, giving him back a salute.

"Shinn, you are needed in this matter too" said Kira looking at the young elite pilot.

Shinn was puzzled to what Kira meant by this, but he thought it was better than staying in the same room as Cagalli. "Understood sir"

And Kira began to leave with Shinn following, the four Fallen Angel guards saluted the Saint Commander as he left. Lacus looked on at the man she still loved deep down, there was still the same Kira Yamato in there, but she had to search for it. She clenched her hands as she was telling herself to go after him, but her muscles weren't moving.

Cagalli saw how she was clenching her hands and she was battling with herself. Cagalli leaned into her ear, and whispered, "Go after him" Lacus taking that as a favour she stood up and excused herself. The two men looked at Cagalli for an excuse, "She has matters too that she must attend. For her place Athrun Zala will assist in the talk"

* * *

**Outside Headquarters**

Shinn was glad that they were outside, and yet he didn't know why. "Sir..."

"Call me Kira, Shinn. But around the other officers please address as sir" interrupted Kira, annoyed by the events in the building.

"Umm Kira, why did you take me out?"

"Because of two reasons, one I sort of guessed that you were not impressed to see Cagalli Yula Athha. So I brought you out as well as I need you to do me a job"

"That is?"

"I want you to go to the _Minerva_ and stand by on the Impulse, for you to show off the Gundam when the ship is unveiled. Understood?"

"Umm, yes Kira" and Shinn made his way to the ship.

Kira went on the opposite direction as he felt uncomfortable today, as something was to happen, that was the main reason why he placed Shinn on stand by. He was walking on his way to the hangers when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the concrete floor. He spun around knowing full aware that it was Lacus. "Why are you following me?"

* * *

**1452 Hours - While inside one of the Hangers**

Sting cocked his two sub machine guns quietly as he, Auel and Stellar were eager to begin their mission, to hit the Coordinator's where it hurt, from the inside of the bases. Stellar drew her combat knife and looked dazzled at then she narrowed her eyes as she felt the sensation of rage. Auel sniggered as he was going to have some violent fun with the Coordinator's.

* * *

**Outside**

"What do you mean why am I? You should already know that Kira" said Lacus annoyed to Kira's attitude already, it was quite rare to show this to people.

"Whatever you do is not of my concern" he replied coldly.

Lacus couldn't believe the treatment she was getting from him. "I want to know, was she better than me" said Lacus, which Kira obviously knew she was talking about Meer. "So...you're still seeing her?"

Kira looked away. "Honestly...no"

Though those words were like music to Lacus, she couldn't help but tell that his voice sounded as if it was hurt.

"Look Lacus...I think you should forget about me. I have my responsibilities with the Fallen Angels now" Kira turned and walked to her, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the ring she gave him. He grabbed her hand and opened it, placing the ring in her hand before looking at her one more time and walked off.

"Wait Kira!"

Then an explosion shock the grounds of the base as a hanger was blown apart showing three machines standing as the ones in crime surrounded by fire. "The Chaos, Abyss, Gaia. What the fuck is going on?!"

* * *

**Back in Headquarters**

The explosion also gained the attention of the ones inside. Gil looked in horror as he saw his machines attacking adjacent Mobile Suits. "What is going on?!"

"It seems we're under attack Chairman" said Rau in a cool manner but you could sense his anger. "Rey! Lunamaria! Get to some Mobile Suits"

"But sir, we don't have our own Mobile Suits yet" said Luna as she thought it was an impossible request.

"I don't care! Get into any Mobile Suit now!" he barked and the two ran off. Creuset then pulled out his communicator and linked up to Kira. "Kira where are you?"

"_Sir, I'm not far from the machines. I think its them" _replied Kira as Creuset knew what he meant.

"Get to your machine quickly and destroy them ASAP!"

"Creuset, I want to recapture those machines" said Gilbert annoyed that Rau made the judgement on his units before asking.

Creuset looked at him. "Kira change of plans, capture them on the Chairman's orders"

"_Understood" _Then a scream was heard, "_Lacus get down!"_ Then silence from Kira, all they could hear was the sound of fire and people shouting. Everyone nervously waited for a reply, until. "_I'm alright_ _sir. I took a bump to the head but fine"_

"Kira get to your machine quickly" repeated Creuset with order relieved that he was okay.

"_As you wish"_ Then silence came from it, which Kira was now on his way.

"Wait! What about Lacus?" asked Cagalli for her friends safety.

"I'm sure my Commander will take perfect care of her Representative. There is no need to worry. But Chairman I suggest we head to safe location"

"Understood. I will go to the _Minerva_" said the Gilbert.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Definitely. I would also suggest that the representative and the rest follow me to the battleship for their safety" He then turned to them "That is until you can board onto your own ship" suggested Gilbert.

Cagalli and the others had no other choice. "We'll take that offer" said Cagalli.

* * *

**Back Outside**

Kira was holding Lacus's hand and running with her away from the battle that had formed behind them. Lacus was shocked still that Kira dived in and took part of that debris to the head. He was bleeding from the wound but he didn't care as he had to destroy these beings he despised.

"Wait Kira! Your wound!"

"That doesn't matter now! I need to get you to a safe spot while I go and fight these thieves!" shouted back Kira.

"No I want to go with you!" Kira stopped and gave her a glare and from this she could tell it was a no, however Lacus didn't care. "If you get me to a safe spot now and then headed to your machine, you would be wasting time"

Though Kira hated to admit it, she was right. "Alright" said Kira as he ran with Lacus in hand again. Kira got his communicator out again and called the _Minerva_.

"_Yes, how may I help you sir?"_ said the voice which Kira recognised to be Meyrin.

"Meyrin! Tell Shinn to launch immediately!"

"_Understood sir"_

* * *

**_Minerva_ Hanger**

Shinn had stood next to his machine as ordered by Kira. He heard the explosions which it didn't take a genius to know that someone was attacking them. Then he heard Meyrin on the main broadcast. "_Shinn Asuka. Prep your Mobile Suit for battle on Saint Commander Yamato's orders. Launch ASAP"_

Shinn wasted no time as he went up the zip wire into his cockpit and started his machine. He looks at the system screen which flashes up, "**G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**etwork **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule". "Gundam" said Shinn quietly, "Shinn Asuka, Impulse, Launching!"

* * *

**With the Chaos and Abyss**

Auel as they would say was having a blast with his stolen unit. He laughed as he blasted the motionless Mobile Suits to pieces. "This is so much fun!" sniggered Auel. He then fired all his beam weaponry at the ceremonial GINN's, taking them out of commission.

"Don't have too much fun! Otherwise we'll be wasting time!" said Sting, who was having fun too, but thought of the time they had. Then an out-dated DINN started hailing rounds towards the Chaos, which did little effect to the phase shift armour. "Such a pest!" Sting rose his rifle and took a shot into the cockpit of DINN, wasting no time.

Stellar was quiet as ever but she had death written on her face. "Kill, kill, kill" she muttered as she switched her Gaia to Mobile Armour mode and leaped at the other DINN that was pestering her. She drove her beams through it. Which the damaged DINN fell onto a hanger, exploding on impact.

* * *

**Outside the _Minerva_**

As Gilbert with his aides were making their way to the ship, Rau stops and looks at the battle developing. He sighs as he knew that ordinary ZAFT pilots didn't stand a chance against these pilots. Cagalli, Athrun and Mu walked past noticing this. Rau then turned and went up the gangway to the newly built ship for lift off.

* * *

**Back with the Extended Pilots**

The three pilots were so busy that they almost didn't notice the alarm indicating something was above them. It was Stellar's that beeped off first as the approaching target was coming at her fast. She moved her unit out of the way of the two anti-ship beam swords clashing down towards her. She looked in awe at the machine as did Sting and Auel.

The Impulse had finally arrived and Shinn was pissed at the handiwork of the thieves. "You bastards come to cause pain and suffering?!" he roared. "I won't allow it!" He connected the two anti ship swords together and spun them around his unit's head. Before charging towards the black Gundam.

"It's fast!" cried Stellar as she didn't have time to fully evade it, she ducked the first attack before the the second one had clashed at her shield. Throwing her off balance. She leapt up and fired her CIWS at him, but it did little damage. Then Shinn pulled one beam boomerang out and threw one at the Gaia. It had little time to react so it raised its shield again only to knocked off balance again. "Dammit!" Stellar cursed as she took that hit and then avoided a beam shot from the Sword Impulse's beam rifle.

Shinn then took another shot at the Gaia as it landed. Which he then got communications from his mothership. "_Shinn you're meant to capture the machines! Not destroy them!" _Arthur shouted down the link.

"I know! But under these circumstances!" he shouted back.

"_Shinn, you have my permission to destroy them!" _said Kira on the link.

"Sir?"

"_You have it! Now do what you need to do now!"_

Shinn wasn't going to waste time on that order, he happily obliged to it. The Gaia drew its beam sabre and charged at the Impulse with Stellar screaming out in anger. Shinn disconnected the two swords and and duelled with the enemy. The swords clashed with the sabre and shield. "You don't give up do ya?!"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

Captain Talia Gladys, stood up frustrated at the situation in front of them but knew they couldn't do anything until the warship was powered up. Then the Chairman with Creuset entered the bridge which everyone turned and saluted both men. "Chairman? Why are you-" began Talia but Gilbert interrupted her.

"We need to launch now. We need to secure the outside to prevent them escaping"

"...Understood sir" Talia looked at Creuset who had a small smile on his face. It made her shiver at the sight. The man seemed to produce a dark aura and the look in his eyes showed murder.

"Captain Gladys" began Creuset, "I want to know how is our pilot doing"

"He's currently battling the stolen units sir" she replied.

"Alone? He's already starting to show much promise to us" replied Creuset.

"Where is Commander Yamato?" asked Gilbert.

"Unknown sir" said Meyrin as she tried to contact the Commander but she was blocked somehow.

"Regardless, we need to secure outside the colony" Talia picked up her own communicator and contacted the Nazca ships outside. "We have hostile's stealing our Mobile Suits! You are to prevent any of their reinforcements or escape routes that they may have out there"

* * *

**Outside Armoury One Colony**

While the two Nazca's where in comms with the _Minerva_, they searched for any backup that the thieves might have outside, but they couldn't detect any.

The _Girty Lue_, loomed near the Nazca class ships with its Mirage Colloid still active. On its bridge the captain Ian Lee, looks at the ZAFT vessels. "They are oblivious to our whereabouts" he said.

"Indeed" said his senior officer next to him, Willard Badgiruel.

"Shall we begin?" asked Lee.

"Of course. Aim Gottfrieds at the nearest Nazca class and prepare the Corinthos missiles for an attack on the second Nazca vessel. Afterwards turn to Port and aim the Gottfrieds again at the vessel" said the Commander giving out his orders. "After destroying the first ship send out two GAT-SO2R N Dagger N's to destroy the military port and send a further four out as protection from other Mobile Suits"

"Yes sir!" replied the bridge crew as they prepared their attack.

The Nazca class ship didn't know what hit them before it was too late. The exact orders that Willard had placed were carried out by the destruction of the first Nazca. The missiles were launched and the surviving Nazca class tried to intercept them. They sent out their ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R's and ZGMF-515 CGUE to engage the attacker, that was if they could find it.

The _Girty Lue_ had launched its six N Daggers all equipped with high explosive bazooka's. The mobile suits didn't what struck them as they appeared out of nowhere and destroyed them without a reaction from the ZAFT pilots.

The other two N Dagger's made it to the military port and began its destruction. Shooting the bridges of the vessels causing them to collide with other ships, blocking the entrance to it. The job was done yet they were recalled as their Commander wanted a turn to fight the enemy.

"You sure sir?" asked Lee as he looked at his Commander as he was leaving the bridge.

"Yes. It seems that those kids are taking their time to get here" he replied looking at his watch. "Definitely late" he growled. As he left he went to the hanger and looked at his Mobile Armor. "Its time to see if he's here" he muttered devilish before drinking his Extended enhancement drug. He walked to his Mobile Armor which stood there proud, TS-MA4F Exus.

* * *

**Back inside the PLANT**

Shinn had thought he could handle it, until the other two Mobile Suits got involved. "Fuck! This is insane!" he screamed as he was knocked back by a kick to the chest of his Impulse by Gaia.

Auel smirked as he prepared to fire his beam cannons at the idle Impulse. Then his warning alarm rang in his cockpit. He swerved around to see two ZAKU models heading his way, ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom and ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. "Yeah right!" laughed Auel as he took aim and fired at the Mobile Suits. "...They evaded it" said Auel disappointed.

Rey smirked as now was the time to show Rau he's capable to battle the Extended. "I hope that wasn't it?" mocked Rey.

"What the hell did you mean by that?!" screamed Luna as she seemed panicked, by the attack she barely missed.

"DIE!" screamed Auel as he fired again but yet again they evaded.

It was Rey's turn now to attack. He aimed his Beam Carbine and fired at Auel, he rose his shoulder mounted shields to block it, just barely. Rey then fired multiple shots at it driving it back knowing this wasn't an ordinary ZAFT pilot.

"God damn elite!" he cursed as he knew they would be at a slight disadvantage if they carried on. The ZAKU Warrior engaged the Abyss while Phantom took on the Chaos.

"Take this!" shouted Sting as he released his remote pods, they chased the Phantom but their attacks were clumsy to hit it as it kept moving. "Well, he's quite good...or he's one of them..." Sting didn't want to take his chances as he knew they had to withdraw as they were wasn't time now. "Auel! Stellar! We're leaving!"

"Shame...I wanted to take them on too" said Auel as he disliked the idea but it was true, they had to go. The ZAKU fired its beam rifle at him again and he blocked it.

"Stellar!" shouted Sting to get through to Stellar as she was still engaged in a heated battle with the Impulse.

Stellar gritted her teeth as she wanted to slaughter this pilot who stood in her way. She swung again at the chest of the Impulse which Shinn ducked at and kicked the Gaia to the chest driving her back.

"Stellar!" shouted Sting again but louder, but to no avail, all he could hear was Stellar's battle cry.

Auel just had enough of waiting for her to respond, and he smiled evilly as he knew what could snap her out of her trance. "I'll tell Willard that you died foolishly without listening to orders...he'll be so sad"

All went quiet for a bit even the movement between the Gundam's. Then a frightening scream was heard as the Gaia took into flight. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Shinn determined to take down the stolen weapon. He aimed his beam rifle but the Chaos covered it's flee by firing volleys of beams at Shinn, which caused him to rise his small shield.

"Auel! Why the fuck did you say that!" demanded Sting as he was started to fall back.

"Well she wasn't gonna listen to your orders!" shot back Auel.

"You were told not to use her block word!" said Sting as he was heading to catch up with the fleeing Gaia.

Shinn took out two beam boomerangs and lunged them at the fleeing Gaia. "Dammit!" said Auel as he saw them and fired his shoulder beam cannons at them destroying the weapons in mid air.

Stellar was a complete wreak, she wanted to get out and back into the ship ASAP. She fired her beam weapons at the wall of the PLANT, which after the first few hits made no effect on it. Then Sting and Auel combined their Gundam's weapons with the Gaia's making a explosion on the wall.

It felt like to the pilots, they were being sucked out by a giant vacuum cleaner. The three stolen Gundam's then fled through into space, which the Impulse and the ZAKU's decided to give chase.

"Meyrin send out a Force Silhouette!" shouted Shinn as he knew that would be better to handle the three Gundam's.

"Roger!"

The Silhouette flew out the _Minerva_ and arrived a few seconds later, which Shinn disconnected the sword and placed the force on. Now he was ready to give chase on the stolen units. As he went in pursue the two ZAKU's flew with him for assistance. But what they didn't know was what was waiting for them outside.

* * *

**Outside the Colony**

Sting, Auel and Stellar made their way to their mothership and boarded it. They saw their Commander's Mobile Armor ready for launch, which Auel sighed, "Great now he's gonna have all the fun!"

Willard couldn't help but notice the mood of his young squad which something had gone wrong. However he shook it out of his head and he agreed he will find out later. He stood his unit on the catapult and waited for the all green. Willard then saw the all clear and he launched with full intention of taking on the ZAFT forces and see if his intel was correct.

As soon as he entered the dark space he released his 4 wire-guided gunbarrels and engaged and destroyed the ZAFT units that gave chase to his squad, they didn't last more than a few seconds after the gunbarrels were released.

"I hope I do get a challenge" laughed Willard at his defeated foes.

Then he felt a presence unlike any other he felt before, before long he saw a Gundam and two ZAFT units heading towards him. "This should be fun"

* * *

**In the Secret Port**

Kira and Lacus had arrived at the locker room where Kira had no time to change but collect his kit and then grabbing Lacus again leading her to a to his Gundam where he planned to use his powers on the Extended.

"Where are we going?" asked Lacus.

"To my unit" replied Kira without looking at her. He swiped his card and entered it. With Lacus by his side. She then looked in awe at the weapon Kira planned to use.

"Is...is this the Freedom?"

"Sort of. Its a modified version of the Freedom. The Strike Freedom"

Lacus quickly turned and looked at Kira who had a large evil grin on his face. "Kira?"

"Shall we take it for a test drive?" he said taking her hand.

* * *

**Outside the PLANT**

The Impulse and two ZAKU units were having a tough time against one simple Mobile Armour. But the pilot was not so simple. He had placed the Impulse and Luna's ZAKU unit in terrible positions of attack. But Rey had always managed to beat back the Mobile Armour. Though he too was finding it difficult despite his Newtype abilities, trying to evade the attacks and cover his comrades was a bit too much.

"That damn pilot...always getting in the way" cursed Willard as he tried to shot the white ZAKU down with two gunbarrels, but he yet again evaded their attacks and shot at the main body of the Mobile Armour, but it moved quickly. "Well...I didn't expect this"

* * *

**Inside the PLANT, _Minerva_**

"Captain Gladys" began Gilbert. Which she swerved her captains chair to face the man. "How long till we launch?"

"Not long sir" she replied, knowing the Chairman was starting to get impatient.

"Ma'am!" shouted Arthur.

"Yes Arthur, and don't shout I can hear you fine"

"We're now ready" he said lowering his tone.

"Roger. Begin the launch sequence!"

The power cables to the large battleship disconnected and the ships support were released. Then the platform started to drop with the battleship. Inside Athrun, Cagalli, and Mue sat in the pilots accommodation, waiting for news of the battle.

* * *

**Other PLANT port, **_**Archangel**_

Murrue sat impatiently for orders from Cagalli or Athrun or even Mu. But they had none and the situation they figured so far was that the PLANT was under attack and they couldn't just sit there and wait any longer. Murrue looked at her pilot of the warship, "Prepare for launch"

Arnold Neumann looked at his captain with slight shocked face. "But with haven't received any orders to launch ma'am"

"If we linger here any longer with the PLANT under attack than we won't have anymore orders" said Andrew as he knew they had to get out there and help.

"True" admitted Neumann, as he too knew that waiting here was not a option. "Preparing _Archangel_ for launch ma'am!"

"Very good" Murrue replied looking at the status of the ship through her terminal. _'I wished that this ship wouldn't engage in an other battle, but I guess its unavoidable. Its like this ship is destined to be in battle as it was built for'_

* * *

**Outside the PLANT**

The _Minerva_ sprung into action as it fired its engines into space to locate the stolen Mobile Suits and theirs. While the _Archangel_ had left the port. The two ships located the small battle that occurred between the three Mobile Suits and the Mobile Armor, on their radars. Shocked to see one Mobile Armor taking on three Mobile Suits.

Creuset looked at it with interest, as if there seemed to be something out of place. But nevertheless, he would find out.

Willard grew massively impatient, and he noticed two warships heading towards him. "The _Archangel_!" spat Willard as he saw the large white warship. But then he turned to the other one, "I wonder what is that?" He then shrug it off and concentrated on the Mobile Suits in front of him. Then he saw an opening on the Impulse. "This is the end Coordinator!"

The two gunbarrels engaged the Gundam. One shot rapid shots at his shield distracting him, while the other appeared beneath him and fired. Time seemingly went slow for Shinn as the green flash meant that death was near. He could hear the screams of his comrades from their ZAKU's and the _Minerva_. It seemed to end so soon.

Then the two ships detected a fast moving Mobile Suit with a heat signature. Then another green flash appeared in front the Impulse, but it blocked the gunbarrels and a small explosion erupted in front of Shinn. The _Minerva_ wasn't as fast as identifying the contact that fired as fast as the Archangel. "It's the Freedom!" shouted Miriallia which the bridge's attention was gained at the former ally.

The _Minerva_ finally identified the Mobile Suit to the Freedom. "Its..." began Meyrin.

But Creuset cut her off. "So Commander Yamato shows up at last. Lets hope he puts on a good show" His words shook the bridge crew as if he wanted some bloodshed and he was going to enjoy it.

"Let's just hope Creuset that he doesn't disappoint me again" said Gilbert sternly.

"Disappoint you again? My Chairman, I believe that he was capable for the job. Its what he was made for" Creuset turned slightly away from the Chairman to ponder in his own thoughts. _Fool, it was you gave him a job not worth anything._

Cagalli, Athrun and Mu saw the weapon that was once used for peace now probably used to destroy, was there with their old comrade and... "Lacus might be in there!" hissed Cagalli to Athrun.

"I know" he whispered not wanting everyone to know if Lacus was in that Gundam.

As everyone looked at the Gundam they noticed its different appearance, its black and white features, different design of wings, and a multi-phase beam cannon fixed in the torso of the main body. Its eyes were also different, they shone blood red as if rage of the machine had awakened inside.

"So the pilot of the Freedom has shown himself" said Willard amused as it was now starting to get interesting.

In the Cockpit, Lacus was holding onto Kira from behind his seat while Kira let a small smile creep on his face and his flexed his hands on the controls. The machine did indeed needed a test drive of its capabilities. And Kira knew who to use it on.

The wound on Kira's head was still bleeding, but not bad anymore. _'How could he consider fighting with a wound like that?' _"Kira.." asked Lacus.

"...Yes" he replied emotionless.

"Are you going to be alright fighting with that injury?"

"Yes... Because I must strike him down. I advise you to hold on, this is gonna to get bumpy" he said as he pushed the controls forward and rose the thrusters at the Mobile Armor. "To protect the future...Show me the powers of a high level Extended you bastard!"

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Okay how was it? A bit slow to begin with but we will get there.**

**Ramiel666**


	2. The Damage I've Done

**A/N: Right the second chapter of our re-write. Now there had been some interesting comments from fans about the Fallen Angel weapons, all I can say is wait until later, it will explained. And someone had asked to update faster! I understand that you enjoy it but I also have to please the fans of my other story. Since I haven't updated that for a while. So I'll try my best. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed and I hope to see a lot more. So back to the Second Phase. **

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 2 – The Damage I've Done

* * *

**September 24th C.E.73, 1523 Hours - _Minerva_ Rec Space**

Athrun and Cagalli and Mu saw the Freedom on the monitor in the galley with other members of the ships crew. They looked at in shock and puzzlement.

"Why is the Freedom here?" asked one ZAFT soldier.

"Is here to help us?" another one questioned.

"It saved the Impulse" answered one.

"Then he is our ally!"

"So...Kira and the Freedom fly again" said Cagalli with worry. She had seen Kira kill people with his bare hands and now in his Gundam, what could stop him there?

"Yes" said Athrun, closing his eyes at the sight of his best friend's Gundam. "They fly once again"

* * *

**Outside the _Minerva_**

"Your mine!" screamed Willard as he left the three Mobile Suits to engage the Freedom.

"Shame, I wanted to make the first move!" laughed Kira as he engaged his thrusters to attack the incoming Mobile Armor.

Lacus couldn't believe the words Kira was using. _'He sounded like he going to...enjoy this. He's laughing...what has he become?!'_ Lacus didn't like this new Kira, the fact had sickened her to know what had become the once peaceful, caring and kind person she used to know. The peaceful side was gone as by his actions thus far, and most likely the other two was probably gone too.

The Mobile Armor sent out its gunbarrels and surrounded the Freedom with. "Too easy...shame" said Willard disappointed. As soon as he fired the gunbarrels at the still Freedom, everyone thought that Kira wasn't fast enough to react. However Rau knew that wasn't the case. As the bright green lights started to emit from their weapons, Kira smirked. The beams approached and time seemed so slow for the Ultimate Coordinator, or known better as the Newtype.

Just a simple flick of controls, he made his Gundam move all limbs out of the line of sight and back flipped away from what he could say, a simple attack. "That was too easy...shame" Kira laughed again.

Willard as the others were amazed by that certain movement, no one in the fighting experience had seen Kira move like that before in a Mobile Suit, except Rau who just smiled at his champion. "Lucky" sneered Willard as he prepared another attack.

"Don't take me easy!" shouted Kira as if his heart burned for the violence to begin. The gunbarrels fired recklessly at their target yet Kira made moves that still bewildered the observers. Even though Kira was enjoying trying his new weapon on its maneuverability he was getting tired of those weapons that reminded him when he fought Rau. "Those are nothing" muttered Kira as he spun around and shot his beam rifle at one gunbarrel in midair and exploded.

"No way" Willard said quietly to himself in disbelief.

Kira sensed Willard's disbelief and laughed. The other three gunbarrels went in again, but Kira got annoyed by these flying inferior weapons. The beams approached him again which he back flipped again and landed on the gunbarrel that was meant to shot him from behind, crushing the small metal weapon at the foot of his Gundam. He jolted off to let the weapon explode.

Shinn could only stare at the weapon that was responsible for his families death. His rage burned and yet he felt fearful of the Gundam as it easily evaded the beams as if they were nothing. "He's not normal..." he muttered, then he looked at the white ZAKU. "Then again, Rey evaded those beams like him...am I...not good enough?"

Kira felt the emotion of self pity from the Impulse, _'Shinn...well I'll have to beat some sense into him'_, thought Kira as he turned his attention on that Mobile Armor.

"Damn this ain't good at this rate..." said Willard that now he was playing with fire, powerful and vicious fire. "Phil! Luke! Help me deal with this guy! The others go back to the Girty Lue!" he ordered. A slight panic ran over him as a green beam headed straight for him, evaded but slightly skimmed the bottom of his Mobile Armor. "Damn that was close"

The Freedom took aim at the Mobile Armor again, but Kira felt a hidden presence, as if... "Cloaked units" said Kira knowing what was out there.

And he was right. One GAT-SO2R N Dagger N appeared and fired their bazooka's at the Freedom which it backed away from its projectile. Another Dagger N appeared and fired its bazooka at the Freedom, which he dodged again. The Dagger N then threw its bazooka at the Freedom and drew its beam rifle to take aim and fire. The beam hit the bazooka destroying it causing smoke to screen the sight of the Dagger, which he fired a couple of beams more into the smoke, hoping to hit its target.

But he was wrong, a multi-phase beam shot back out and took off the left arm of the mobile suit. Then the Freedom shot out and drew its beam sabre, the pilot screamed as he starred at the blood red eyes of the Freedom before a bright light struck into his cockpit, vaporising him as his Mobile Suit was sliced in half from a downward strike.

The Dagger N pilot shook with rage and opened fire at his opponent, "Die you fucking monster!" screamed the young pilot.

"You first" said Kira mockingly. He drew his Freedom's arm back and threw the beam sabre at the Dagger N, impacting the cockpit, which the Mobile Suit floated there motionless. The Freedom flew to its sabre and drew it out breaking the Dagger N into pieces. "Yes...this is power...this is my new sword"

Willard shook in shock at the pilots ability, "God dammit!" Then Willard's on board alarms went off, which he noticed the white ZAKU was taking a shot at him. "Fucking hell!" Willard steered his Mobile suit away from the line of fire and fire back at the ZAKU. Shinn noticed this and drew his beam sabre to assist his comrade in arms. Willard turned his stare at the Impulse and sent the remaining two gunbarrels at the Impulse which he blocked the incoming shots, only to graze his Gundam's leg from a reflection off his shield.

Kira watched happily as his team engaged the Mobile Armor, he then sensed two, no four hidden presences from his eyes, which he knew that there were four more Dagger N's hiding. He felt two hovering there while the other two were making their escape to their mothership. Kira smirked as he rose his beam rifle at nothingness and fired.

* * *

**_Minerva_, Bridge**

"What?" said Gil, confused why it looked like Kira was taking putt luck shot at nowhere near his enemy. As were everyone else confused. Until and explosion ruptured where the beam struck on impact. And pieces of a Dagger N spun from its original structure. "No way..." said Gil in amazement.

"Are you disappointed now Gilbert?" said Rau almost laughing at Gil's perverse statement.

"You can't hide from my powers!" screamed Kira, on the communications as he fired another shot and struck another Dagger N. "Pathetic..." said Kira as he defeated to him a worthless pilot.

As soon as the other Mobile Suit was destroyed the bridge was burst into with Cagalli, Athrun and Mu. "Chairman! Why is Kira killing again?!" screamed Cagalli as if she was blaming him entirely for Kira's change. She shook with rage at the man who looked back at her with his golden eyes looking innocent.

"Cagalli calm down!" shouted Athrun to match her voice

"But Athrun! He...he's become such a monster! That..." Cagalli beated her fists lightly on his chest, as tears rolled down her face. "He was so kind..."

"That Representative you can thank me for" said Rau coldly.

"Creuset you bastard!" shouted Mu, as his anger for the man rose. First he wanted to destroy humanity, then failed because of Kira, and now he turned him into a cold killing machine.

"That's right Mu I am a bastard, like you" smiled Rau.

Mu growled at the man, he so wanted desperately to kill him, but to do it here and in front of the chairman wasn't ideal.

"Besides, Kira is doing what he was born to do now as he was destined"

"What's that?!" shouted Cagalli through her sobs.

"To destroy"

* * *

**Back with the Freedom**

Lacus couldn't believe the abilities Kira had just shown. Sure he gotten stronger, but more violent as well. He was ruthless as well not giving a second thought of killing his opponents. _'What has happened to him?'_ She asked herself over and over when she was gripping onto Kira as he moved around his opponents attacks and striking them down.

Kira gazed at the Mobile Armor who now had no chance of defeating his enemies. "Such a shame" said Kira as he drew his beam rifle and fired at the Mobile Armor, which it dodged to much of Kira's demise. "Dammit" cursed Kira as he missed.

Willard now knew he was badly outmatched and decided to head back before it got him killed. He withdrew his remaining gun barrel as Rey shot and destroyed the other one. He was bolting away and saw the Freedom taking aim at him again. Lacus knew that the pilot was retreating and what made her gasped with horror was that Kira was going to take a shot at the fleeing soldier.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

"No Kira!" she screamed as everyone heard her voice in the link. The _Minerva_ had patched on the screen the image inside the cockpit. Which they saw the in-famous Lacus Clyne reached over Kira from his right pushed his controls of his Gundam's arm to jolt slightly when he pulled the trigger which the beam narrowly missed its target.

What everyone wouldn't have expected happened, "You idiot!" shouted Kira as he back slapped Lacus in the face with his left and she hit the screen of cockpit.

Everyone looked with gaped expressions at the event, even Rau was shocked at Kira's reaction. They saw the Freedom take aim again but Rau stopped him, much to Kira's old friends gratitude. "Kira! Return to the _Minerva_" ordered Rau.

Kira looked at him with an shock expression, "But sir!" protested Kira, "That pilot!"

"I know, but now isn't the time" said Rau.

Kira's face screwed up into anger and frustration, not at Rau but what Lacus had done, if she hadn't intervened he could have killed him. "Understood" said Kira with a cold tone.

Rau sighed as he rubbed his forehead, _'Looks like he needs to let off some steam'_

"You bastard!" screamed Athrun as he went to punch his old Commander, but Rau stopped it by grabbing his fist. And threw his own at Athrun into the ribs, throwing him back. Everyone gasped at the scene. Athrun looked at him with piercing eyes.

"You shouldn't blame me" said Rau resting his hand on his hip.

"Who could we blame?!" shot back Cagalli tending to Athrun as he was getting his breath back.

"Yourselves" replied Rau coldly. "You were the ones that helped sending him into battle. You were the ones that helped scar him. You are the ones that helped him become this"

Though that Cagalli wished it wasn't true, but it was. Rau was always right when it came to people's psyche on how they were treated. "I want to met him" said Cagalli in a low voice.

"You sure?" said Gil with a concerned look.

"Yes" she replied as Athrun got back to his feet and Athrun also nodded to show he wanted to met his old friend.

"Very well. Call back the rest of our units as well" said Gil as Cagalli and the rest went to meet Kira.

"But Creuset..." said Mu looking at the blonde man. Rau looks back expecting something insulting against him.

* * *

**_Minerva_ MS Hanger**

The Freedom docked quickly and Kira waited patiently for the other three Mobile Suits to return to disembark from his Gundam. He was completely unaware of Lacus's presence at that moment, then he felt his throbbing headache struck him like lightening. Lacus looked in horror as the man grabbed his forehead and screamed so much pain. As soon as the hanger doors closed Kira needed to get out.

The cockpit opened to have Kira floating at top of his Gundam shaking screaming in pain, Lacus was frightened. She didn't know what was happening to him. "Somebody help!" she screamed as she held him. But everyone was just starring at disbelief at the sight of seeing Lacus and this pilot's body going mad. _'Kira was alright before and yet he doing this!'_

Soon the other three pilots emerged which Rey saw what state Kira was in. "Dammit!" cursed Rey as he took off to Kira, along with everyone else at that matter.

Lacus was shaking almost as bad as Kira's fit, but it was nerve's, she didn't know or what to do. Then she felt Rey's hand placed on her shoulder. "Can you save him?" Lacus asked in surprise.

"I can help him" he insisted. He went into Kira's coat and drew a small plastic container that held blue and white pills. He forced Kira's mouth to open and popped a few in there forcing him to swallow. After a few seconds, Kira's stopped shaking.

He looked up slowly and then he couldn't breathe. Kira panicked and lent on the metal beam that was near them. The pain and lack of oxygen rose dramatically which he went mad and punched the metal beam due to those factors and what made it look like a small dent in the structure, and a busted bleeding knuckle.

He turned to see the sight of Rey Za Burrel, his ally on this ship. "Rey...whats our status?" he asked in between breathes.

"Nothing much sir. I believe we're giving chase to the ship holding our stolen units and we are at battle stations. Luckily you weren't out long"

"I see. If you excuse me, I must met the Deity Commander" replied Kira to the report.

"Are you sure?" asked Lunamaria looking at her Commander. "Should you rest a little?"

"No!" he shot back making her jolt. "I must go. You pilots stay on standby to launch" he dished those orders out before turned around quickly and was off, Lacus followed him through the door to the hanger and along the corridor's. He could sense she was tailing, it was obvious when you can feel other people's feelings as a Newtype. "Lacus..." he began softly. "Why are you still following me?"

"I'm worried about that cut on your head and your fist. Let me have a look" she gestured as due to Lacus's nature...being kind to everyone.

"I'm fine!" he waved his hand as he went to turn away, but he felt a hand grab his coat's sleeve. He looked back at the pink haired beauty. He felt her warm caring aura through him as she laid her hand on him. Pure, and beautiful.

"Please!" she was now begging him to let have a look. Kira grunted as he knew the crew could handle the situation for a while and decided to let her. He nodded his head, which she dragged him to the girls bathroom, thanks to the directions from Kira. They went around the wall that blocked any perverts from spying on the girls, Lacus turned the water hub to on, between hot and warm. "Put your head under Kira" she instructed.

Kira simply looked at her and then did as he was asked. She rinsed his dry and scabby blood from his hair and down to his neck with the pristine hot water. The bleeding continued but it wasn't so serious. Kira knew that, his body was able heal fast, due to he had a lot more amount of white blood cells and platelet's in his body.

_'At times like these...'_ Kira thought, _'I should be at the bridge with the Commander'_

"Hold on" she said sweetly. He noticed her concerned voice as soon as she spoke to him after his medication.

He let the water drip through his locks of brown messy hair. Reddish droplets came off the end of his nose as the water pounded his skull. '_This wound is like the scar on humanity, it seeps blood for those that died, meaninglessly. Yet people continue their selfish rambling of races and discrimination. It will end, soon'_

"You can sit down on the bench now"

He did as he was asked and Lacus placed a towel on his head without him expecting it. He carefully dried his hair and she looked at the wound. Kira noticed the First Aid box next to her from the corner of his eye. "There's no need for the bandages" said Kira coldly.

Lacus ignored his tone and words, and continued to place the bandage on him. Then upon inspecting his knuckles she treated that as well. Kira just let her do it, as long as it kept her mind off the events that just passed. "There you go" Most of Kira's hair was now covered in white bandages as well as his fist. He looked at her as if to say, 'You done?'

"...Thank you" said Kira as he stood up. He was going to leave but his wrist was held onto by his once beautiful love. "Lacus..."

"Kira...when you struck me..."

"I'm sorry...I...shouldn't have been so harsh on you" Kira knew why, the emotions his mind was in was due to the effects of his curse, which only could be treated by the medication given to him by Rau.

"...I...don't understand why you became this..."

"Somethings Lacus...is best to leave alone" Kira clenched his hand as he knew that was not what she wanted to hear.

"Kira..."

"...Yes?"

But she didn't reply. Kira turned around to see her face inches away from his face now. Tears were forming as her dams almost collapsed. Kira couldn't stand to see her like this. He hated that face she had, it was the same one as when she cried when her father died.

Then out of nowhere she placed her lips onto his. It seemed that she jumped into him as well as he fell back, not expecting it which he laid onto the bench. Even though Kira did miss her, and loved her, he knew that he can't have her back. He didn't want her involved in the plan he and Rau had. But it didn't stop him kissing her, he quickly deepened it. Their tongues connected and Kira was slowly undying her kimono dress.

Both of their hearts were racing, so fast and hard that you could hear beating against their ribcage. Then the door to the bathroom opened, immediately the two separate, with Luna making an entrance. She was shocked to see her Commander in the bathroom but more shocked to see Lacus with him. Lacus nervously tied her dress back up and Kira immediately stood up and left. Luna heavily blushed beat red as she was also gob smacked.

As soon as Kira was in the corridor storming his way to his Commander, he saw Cagalli, Athrun and Mu blocking his path.

"I have no time for this" he growled.

"I think we have all the time in the world" replied Athrun.

"You do. But I don't. I need to speak to..."

"Your Commander?" said Mu, which Kira glared at him. "For once I had a nice conversion with that man and he agrees. He says that you must agree to talk"

Kira looked at his face and felt his emotion. 'He's telling the truth...dammit' "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

**_Minerva _Bridge**

"Fire!" shouted Arthur as they let rip the Tristan and Isolde, targeting the _Girty Lue_, but given the name as Bogey 1. The shots of green beams and 420mm projectiles flew at the ship. Despite its size it was quite quick. "Fire again! Don't let it get away!"

Rau sat watching how the Chairman's new ship and crew performed against the Earth Alliance ship. _'Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all. However...in reality they need to fight the enemy once Mobile Suits are out. That is when I can see it the best in the ZAFT fleet'_ Rau turned to the chairman with his usual small grin. "I see why you chose these people as your crew Gil. They are proving worthy for your new battleship"

"Of course Rau" laughed Gil, pleased with the comment.

"Neidhart, fire!" ordered Arthur.

* * *

**_Girty Lue_ Bridge**

"Evade to port! Return fire!" ordered Lee as the missiles approached their ship.

Willard stormed into the bridge full of rage. "Lee! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sir? I'm trying to keep us alive...You don't look well" replied Lee coolly at his superior.

"I don't give a shit! Get us out of here!"

"Yes sir" Lee looks back at the ship engaging them on the monitor. "I would never thought that they would make a ship like that there too. It's fast. This is gonna be a pain"

One of the Neidhart's got a little too close to the _Girty Lue_ but the CIWS weapons got in time. Willard was getting even more frustrated. He lost to the pilot of Freedom and he was what looked like losing to this new ship that the Chairman had built.

"Jettison and explode the propellant tanks on both the port and starboard side! Throw the arms as well! I want it to hit them in the face! Then steer to port 35 degrees! Full speed!"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

"The enemy vessel had deployed something from its hull!" shouted out Bart Heim.

The rest of the bridge looked in puzzlement to what the structure that came off the ship was until. Talia realised something wasn't right about them. "Hold your fire! Steer to starboard 20!"

But as they tried the two tanks struck the ship exploding on impact. Meryrin screamed as they thought they were going to die. Everyone gripped on for dear life.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Junior Rate's Mess Square**

Athrun grabbed hold of Cagalli as the ship shook like a tremendous earthquake. Mu grabbed hold of the table, whilst Kira sat down, coolly as if nothing was happening.

* * *

**_Minerva_ MS Hanger**

Rey pushed himself to the com-link and tried to speak to the bridge. "Bridge! Whats happening?" No reply. "Dammit" Rey threw the phone away and pushed himself from the com-link and to the door to try to get to the bridge.

"Shit!" growled Shinn as he floated towards his Impulse, in case he needed to get out there again.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

"Bart, what is the position of the enemy vessel?" demanded Talia as her ship was engulfed in the blast.

"Please wait! I'm unable to find their bearings" he replied typing away to locate the vessel. "I've found them! Red 88, Mark 6, Charlie! Distance 500!"

"Did they get away?" asked Arthur.

Then the door to the bridge opened which Rey made his entry. The Chairman and Deity Commander both looked at Rey with as he entered. "Chairman...! Rau...!"

"I have to hand it to them" began Talia. "Trying to get away with a move like that"

"They seem to be a tough opponent" replied Gil.

"True... they are like a brick wall" said Rau. "But no matter how tough they are, it will collapse under greater power"

"Yes, thats why we can't let them get away. If those units fall into the wrong hands..." Talia replied.

_'Fool, they already have' _Rau thought.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, although we can't let you disembark at this point, in my opinion we must give chase to that vessel. What would be your decision, Chairman?"

"Please don't mind me, Captain. I'm afraid what an inferno this spark could turn into" Gil replied smiling.

Talia looked at Rau, who too smiled. "Me also, Captain. Continue with your mission"

"Yes, the retrieval or destruction of those stolen units are our top priority"

"Thank you" Talia then turned to Bart, "Are we able to track them?"

"Yes, we're still able to track them" returned Bart.

"Then the ship is to continue the pursuit of Bogey 1! Bearing Yellow Alpha!"

"Roger! Bearing Yellow Alpha!" Malik Yardbirds, the helmsman repeated back the order.

"Keep the condition alert on yellow and remove the Bridge screening" Talia ordered which the bridge then rose back into its normal state. Talia then turned to the two men behind her. "Chairman, Commander Rau, will you let me escort you around the ship?"

"It would be an honour" replied Gil, which Rau only nodded.

"Rey, will you also come with us?"

"Yes captain" he replied.

* * *

**Corridors of the _Minerva_**

Lunamaria was guiding Lacus through the many passageways of the ship as Lacus was trying to find Kira. Luna felt uncomfortable to be around such an important figure from the last war. It was quiet between them as they walked. Occasionally a few ZAFT personal stopped and greeted the ex-pop star, now peace leader.

"So um...Miss Lacus..." began Luna, to try and begin a conversion between them. "You knew Commander Yamato?"

"...I did" she replied, lowering her head, with a sad face. "He was with us. Fighting to stop the last war"

"Did you...love him?"

Lacus pulled out the ring that Kira gave back to her and looked at it. "Did"

"Ah Miss Lacus" said the Chairman as their paths crossed. "I'm glad to see that your alright" he said, as he bowed to her.

"There's no need for that Chairman" replied Lacus, trying to pull a happier face.

"Miss Lacus, you can call me Gilbert"

"I see. Gilbert you haven't seen Kira have you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. But I also would like to speak to him. Would you join us?"

"It would be a pleasure"

The group mixed of important figureheads made their way through the ship which Rey led. After all he could sense Kira nearby. Luna was now even more uncomfortable with the group of people she was with now.

"Lunamaria Hawke?" called out Rau not looking back at her. "Don't feel so uncomfortable with us. Its not like your under a test here"

"Ah! Yes sir" she replied shocked to how he knew how she felt while he was in front of her.

"I don't think I need to answer that!" shouted a voice similar to Kira's from the Mess.

"Kira!" shouted what seemed an annoyed Cagalli.

"That seems to be both Commander Yamato and Representative Yula Athha" said Rey plainly.

"Indeed" replied Gilbert.

They made their way to the Mess to see Cagalli standing being held back by Athrun as she was in pure rage, looking at Kira. "You slept with that whore after you ran away from us! Whilst Lacus was worried sick about you! Did you know what you put her through?!"

"Like I care" he replied coldly.

By now everyone was now in the Mess, with Shinn entering seconds later with Vino and Yolant to try and relax a little.

"You bastard!" Cagalli screamed, "I can't wait to met that whore! I'll-"

"You'll what Cagalli?!" shouted back Kira standing up to her. She took a step back at the fright of his voice. "You want to met her?! Well how about go to her gravestone!"

"W-what...how did she die?" stuttered Cagalli.

"You want to know?! HA! Alright, I'll tell you! I shot her!"

Everyone gasped, except Rau, Gilbert and Rey, as they knew what happened.

"You happy now?" said Kira sarcastically as he walked past her.

"...Good" said Cagalli. Kira stopped and turned his head to her. "I bet she deserved it. After all who could love you now?"

It was a wrong move, Kira snapped, he lashed out and slapped his sister that she fell to the floor. Everyone looked on in shock and horror, with the exception of Shinn, Rau and Rey. Which Shinn felt that she deserved it, while Rau and Rey knew that Cagalli crossed the line about Meer.

"You think you know everything?!" screamed Kira, "You know nothing! You don't even know what is going on in your own government! You're useless! YOU'RE NOTHING!!" the hot headed Commander turned around and stormed past the small group in the doorway. Pushing past everyone.

The room was quiet, except when Cagalli cried, as she the words of her brother pierced her heart. Athrun attended to her which the mark he hit her was bright red and already starting to bruise. A trickle of blood came from her mouth from Kira's was a powerful strike.

* * *

**_Girty Lue_ Bridge**

"How are feeling now Commander?" asked Lee as Willard finished his swig of drugs.

"A lot better now thank you Lee" he replied now relaxed. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I-"

"No need sir" Lee waved it, "I know what happened when the drugs effect you and the state your at after stress takes over"

"You have my thanks. Well, so how are we doing?"

"The ship is a good condition still, after those attacks that the Chairman's new ship had done. But apparently, the ship is chasing us along with a ship I think you would be interested in" said Lee. "Patch it up screen"

The image on the monitor did indeed interest Willard. "The _Archangel_? What's it doing in space?"

"I believe that it was part of the escort for the Orb Representative"

"So the Orb Representative was in the PLANT when we attacked...this won't look good if they find out it was the work of an Earth nation" said Willard looking at bit worried.

"True but I doubt that they would take action against us if they did find out"

"Yeah, after all, they are Neutral"

"So hows the pilots?"

"Fine...I suppose"

"You suppose?" asked Lee raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently Auel used Stella's block word"

"I see. How is she cooping?"

"Well, damage was done as I would say. But give it time and it should past" Willard replied sitting down in his seat next to Lee.

"Do they suppose to let the pilots come back after that state and sleep off every time?"

"I know. But technology is changing. They're a lot better than those pilots from the last war, taking drugs that they would need after every so many minutes"

"Shame that your still using them"

"I know. But at least they are a bit more effective"

"So what now?"

"Keep the course we have now. If anything happens inform me ASAP. I don't believe that they're gonna have a nice friendly chat with us"

"Understood"

And Willard left the bridge and headed to his own quarters. 'If that ship does pursue and engage us...that pilot will defiantly come back out as well. Boy was he strong. Also more ruthless than last time he was seen in battle. I got to be more careful next time'

* * *

**September 25th C.E.73, 0922 Hours - _Minerva_, Kira's Quarters**

Kira laid on his bed, with his coat and cap off. He looked at the ceiling with the lights off, with only his laptop on in the corner of his eye on his desk. He thought about how he treated his sister, _'Maybe I was a bit too hard on her'_, he thought as he rubbed his head. The headache was coming back. _'Again?'_ He stood up and walked to his coat pulling out his pills. He popped some into his mouth and drank it down with some water on his desk. _'This is slowly not working anymore. I hope the boys from the lab design some new ones and soon'_

"Umm, excuse me sir" said Luna's voice from the intercom on his desk.

He pressed the button, "Yes how can I help you Luna?"

"Is it alright to enter sir?"

"Yes, come in" The door slided open which it wasn't just Luna there but also Shinn, Vino and Yolant. They entered and saluted him. "How can I help you?" he asked brushing his long hair back from his left side that covered his eye.

"Sir, I want to know something about those pilots" asked Shinn.

Kira looked and blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well sir. You and Rey seemed to know how to effectively dodge those guns that flew everywhere and shot at us. I just want to know how did you do that" explained Shinn, hoping that his superior would give him the secret to it.

"And you too Luna?" asked Kira looking at Luna, whilst leaning back in his chair holding his hair back.

"Yes sir"

"And you two...why are you here?"

"Well we thought that it might have something to do with the Mobile Suit as well sir" explained Vino.

"Hmm, well. It doesn't really have anything to do with the Mobile Suits. More of the pilot itself" replied Kira letting go his hair, which it flopped back to its normal state.

"Sorry to bother you sir" said the two technicians as they saluted and left the office.

"So..." said Kira jumping out his seat and walking towards the two pilots. "You want to know how to defeat an enemy like that?"

"Yes sir!" they both said in unison. "It would help us next time we met a pilot or machine like that in battle" said Luna.

"I see..." Kira closed his eyes for a bit before reopening them and smiled. "Okay. I'll teach you" The two beamed up in excitement. "Go get Rey. I'll go speak to the Captain"

"Er, why sir?" asked Shinn.

"Well, I'm going to train you. As soon as you get Rey, go to the ships training room"

"Um, yes sir" they replied as Kira left. "Training? Urgh! We finished training!" Shinn said with annoyance.

"Well, it shows they don't teach you everything at the academy" replied Luna.

* * *

**1004 Hours - Mess Square**

"Representative, about yesterday, I do apologise about Kira's attitude. I'm sure he didn't mean to hit" explained Rau.

"No, its alright Creuset. He did mean it. I saw it in his eyes, I hurt him" replied Cagalli upset still from yesterday.

"Yes but wounds can heal Representative. Just give him time, he'll come around"

"You're sure Creuset?"

"Positive"

Despite this unknown attitude that the cold man that everyone knew him by, Cagalli felt that she could trust him, but not fully.

"Representative Athha, your ship the _Archangel _was requesting to give us an escort against the enemy ship. I had my crew give the go ahead, if thats alright with you?" said Talia.

"That's great thanks"

Then Kira entered the room. "Captain Gladys" called out Kira. Which everyone spun around and looked at the Commander. "Captain I'm going to take our three pilots to the ships training room, and give them special training"

Talia didn't like the attitude of this young and powerful Commander, but knew it wasn't best to argue with him. "Why is that sir?"

"They wish to know how to beat pilots like the one in that Mobile Armor. So I believe it is for the best. Don't worry, we will listen out in case we draw near the enemy, so have no fear of being attacked"

"As you wish sir" said Talia holding back her annoyed tone.

Kira then saw Cagalli looking at him, with feeling of sorrow and sadness, as he also felt those emotions from her. He walked to her, which she looked at him through her teary eyes. "Cagalli..."

"...Yes..."

Kira stuck his hand out which Cagalli flinched and Athrun prepared to stop him but realised what he was doing. "Will you accept my...apology?"

Cagalli looked at his extended hand and then his eyes. They showed regret which Cagalli knew he meant it. She rose her hand and placed it into her brothers and shook it slowly. "I accept"

"Thank you...Cagalli"

Lacus looked at Kira with gratitude as brother and sister had made up from their earlier argument. Then Kira turned to Lacus and walked to her. Instead of shaking hands as everyone thought he was going to do, he pulled her into an embrace. "K-Kira?" she said until he covered her lips with his own.

Everyone looked in awe as they kissed. After a few seconds he pulled back and whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry for what I've done. But you must understand...nothing can change back to what it was"

"I...understand" she whispered back. Acknowledging her understanding, he let her go, holding a small smile. He was just leaving until she called him, "Kira...", which he stopped and turned his head to her. She walked to him and opened his hand, placing the ring she gave to him before, back into his hand. "Even if you wish for me to forget you. I don't want you to forget me as I will never forget you. No matter what"

Kira closed his hand with the ring firmly in it. "...I understand" He placed the ring in his pocket. "Excuse me" And he left to head towards the hanger.

Whilst Gilbert was interested in this training that Kira had talked about. He turned to his captain of the ship, "Captain Gladys, I would like to see this training that Commander Yamato has organised, if that is fine with you?"

Despite Talia's dislike to Kira, she had to admit, this training that he discussed about was interesting. If he was opening the chance to improve the pilots abilities than she had no quarrel with it. "I too Chairman would like to see what the Commander has planned. The rest of you are welcome to join as well"

* * *

**1009 Hours - _Minerva_ Training Center**

Rey, Luna and Shinn stood patiently for their Commander to arrive, well, not really that Shinn stood patiently. "Man, where is he?"

"He'll be here" said Luna.

"If he doesn't get here sooner I'm gonna-"

"You're going to do what Shinn?" asked Kira appearing behind him, holding a small smile.

"Er?! Um, nothing sir!" replied Shinn almost shouting in surprise.

"Now then" began Kira, "You three, this training I'm about to put you through will push you to your limits. Believe me on that" The two pilots of the Impulse and ZAKU Warrior looked at each other with concerned looks. Rey kept his posture as usual. "So lets see what your skill you have" finished Kira as he made his way to the Minerva's Training room.

While the other three went to their lockers to change into their combat suits.

"What do you think he'll put us through?" asked Luna, curious to what this training holds for them.

"Hell if I know. But whatever it is, at least I'll be much stronger" replied Shinn.

"Do you wish to be stronger than the Commander?" asked Rey as he closed his locker holding his helmet.

"Maybe..." replied Shinn smirking, "If I am to avenge my family's death"

"Shinn...just one thing..."

"What's that?"

"Don't underestimate him. He is far stronger than you've seen him" was all Rey's reply before stepping out of the room.

Shinn just looked blankly then turned to Luna. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know" shrugged Luna, "But if what he says is true...you better watch yourself around him. Even though I tell he's kind and warm inside now but outside, he's got to be a totally different person on the inside, cold and murderous"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing...now come on! Otherwise Rey's gonna have all the fun!"

The young Commander lent on the wall with his arms folded and eyes shut, thinking on what his team's abilities and reactions would be like. _'Even though I sense strong abilities from these pilots...I can't help but wonder if they'll be good enough to go through what I've gone through...Rey isn't a problem, his skills are clearly shown...but the other two...I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see'_

Then Kira sensed the three pilots leaving the room which he looks to see them approach him. "We're ready and present sir" said Rey as he stood in front of his Commander.

"Good. Now we'll begin" replied Kira as he removed his coat and threw it onto the floor. He then drew his sword and looked at the blade. "Because you don't have a sword, we'll use knives"

"Knives?! What kind of training is this?!" shouted Shinn in shock.

"Are you scared Shinn?" shot back Kira placing the katana back in its sheath then rested it against the wall. He the pull out a small case that was next to it, taking out four combat knives.

"N-no!"shouted back Shinn.

Kira smiled devilishly and threw underarmed the three combat knives at the three pilots. "Then attack me"

Shinn grits his teeth and charges at Kira with knife ready. He swings at his Commander only to see him disappear as he jumped over him and kicked him in the side of the head. Shinn crashes down with his knife falling from his hand. Shinn grabs his aching head and looks back at the man responsible.

"What the hell?!" shouted Shinn in annoyance.

"You were too slow!" shot back Kira, still holding his smile.

"Too slow?! You kicked me!!"

"Exactly! You fail to foresee that attack, your punishment will be you getting hurt"

"What kind of training is this?!"

"It's the kind that makes you learn fast. Besides, all Fallen Angel soldiers participate in this kind of training. Its the only way for you to defeat enemies like that pilot, who humiliated you" Kira smile grew as he knew the feelings coming from the pilots. Hate, anger, fear and surprisingly determination. "Now attack me again"

Shinn charged again with full intent to take revenge on the counterattack Kira had done onto him. Kira was ready, he was about to see the attack. As the training was underway its audience enters with the door opened and Kira was called out to by Cagalli shrieking as she saw the ZAFT soldier charging at him with a knife.

Kira turned his head to face his audience failing to keep an eye on Shinn, until his mind foresaw the event about to take place. He moved his eyes onto his pupil which a steel white flash appeared, Kira jolted his head back but not in enough time. He felt the knife ripping his skin open on the left side of his face under his eye.

With pain and anger Kira, dropped his knife and grabbed Shinn's arm. He then thrust punched him knocking the wind out of him completely. He didn't want to kill him so he kept away from his heart. Shinn had dropped to his knees while trying to breathe, with Luna running to his side helping her friend to his feet as the rich oxygen circulated through his body again.

"Commander Yamato!" growled Talia, as she now was at limits to this man's attitude.

"What is it Captain?" he said coolly as if he had done nothing.

"Your training is barbaric! I won't allow this!"

"You're judging my methods?"

"Yes!" she spat.

"Fine..." Kira wiped the trickling blood off his face with his hand. "This won't happen again. Since you don't want Shinn to surpass people like that pilot, then that will be your undoing"

"Wait...sir!" Shinn said in a raspy voice. Kira looked back at him with his murderous eyes. "I...want to...carry on with the training" Shinn carried on gaining his breathe back still.

"Shinn?" gasped the Captain. As did everyone else, except Gil and Rau.

"You know you'll get hurt Shinn...are you sure you want this?" asked Kira coldly not looking at him anymore as he was more concentrated on his wound.

"I know...but sir I want to beat that pilot. No matter what" said Shinn.

Kira smiled and looked back at his young pupil. "Alright Shinn. How about you two?"

"I'm prepared sir" said Rey full of confidence.

"...Me too" Luna agreed afterwards.

"Good. Now Shinn, attack me again...but this time use some rage into it" said Kira before pointing his knife at him and smiling devilishly.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Alright, a bit rushed and it took a hell of a long time to get done...sorry. As well I got a disturbing review on the prelude chapters...something about unhappy how I ended Meer so early in the story...well this is meant to be a KiraxLacus pairing, as well as others that I'll name later. Also I got other pairings as well...weird...Anyway their might be leaks of other relationships Kira is having with other characters...you'll just have to wait and see. **

**We'll see more of the Fallen Angels in action later, so please have patience with until then thankyou. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW. Comments help you know after a bad day.**


	3. Swordplay of Newtype

**A/N: I guys its me again. I having trouble to keep two stories up and work is dragging me down completely! However I vow I will do my best! So Phase 03...this is where the Fallen Angels are discussed about a little and one of their Mobile Suits appear. **

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 03 – Swordplay of Newtype

* * *

**September 25th C.E.73, 1611 Hours - _Minerva_ Training Centre**

Shinn was beaten back from Kira's counter-attack. He fell backwards, landing hard on the training mat and then a bright flash flew past his head and landed next to head, millimetres away. The flash turned out to be the knife Kira had, which Shinn realised he threw it at him.

"Just a little more to the right and you would be dead" said Kira smiling at his pupil's defeat.

"But you didn't fight fair!" shot back Shinn. Kira rose an eyebrow to the young ZAFT elite. "You did all those flips and dodges I wasn't able to see you!"

Luna sighed, "That was the point" she said plainly, "And that was a poor excuse"

"Indeed" said Rey quietly.

Shinn sighed in defeat and scratched his head in frustration. Kira extended his hand to him which Shinn looked at the offering hand and then his Commander's face. "What's wrong Shinn? Afraid to take it? Just in case I attack you?" mocked Kira.

"N-no" he stuttered and took the hand which helped him up.

"You're attacks are good, there is without a doubt of that" began Kira, which Shinn's hopes rose. "However, you let yourself vulnerable to a attack when you begin your strike. Anger and rage cloud this and you focus more on attacking then defence" Shinn's hopes collapsed, "But, with more training you can overcome this. So cheer up Shinn"

"Thank you sir"

"Now Rey...its your turn" said Kira looking at the young blonde ZAFT elite.

As if that was Rau's queue, he drew his own katana sword and threw it at Rey which he caught it and drove his body into a defensive stance. Kira causally walks to his katana which rested against the wall of the training room. He picked it up slowly, then in an blink of an eye he sprints at Rey without drawing his sword.

Rey swung and hit the sheath of Kira's katana, "Impressive attack" muttered Kira. He then gripped the handle of his blade and drew it immediately taking a swing at his opponent. Rey foresaw this and rolled out of the way of the attack. "You surprise me Rey" said Kira throwing his sheath aside and rising the sword aiming it Rey, "I didn't think you would be this good"

"You shouldn't underestimate me sir" said back Rey in his usual calm voice.

"True, but you shouldn't underestimate me" retorted Kira as he ran towards him again but this time leaps into the air holding his blade in place as he drove it into Rey's sword. Rey having Kira applying pressure onto him from above dives out of the way but fails to escape from a slash from his superior cutting his left arm. Rey gripped his arm as blood trickled from in between his fingers.

"Commander Yamato!" Talia made her outburst, growing worried of the situation. "That is enough! If you place these pilots further into your sick-"

"That is enough captain!" shouted Rey. Everyone looked at the blonde boy, the quite and cool headed elite who was never known to have lost his rag about anything. "I want this, I want to defeat my enemy. I want to know how to become a true Newtype!"

The mention of Newtype made everyone turn heads at the blonde young man and the Commander who was training him. _Newtype? What was he talking about? Is he referring to him and...Kira?_, pondered Athrun at the two.

"You shouldn't mention us really in front of the spectators Rey. But if it is your wish to become one of us..." Kira looked away then like instantly charged at the young blonde. The blades clash and the sound of screeching metal almost deafened the audience of this training. "Then defeat me!"

They removed their swords only to clash them again and again. The strength that Kira placed into his swings were unmatched to Rey, as he was being beaten back by every swing stepping backwards after each hit. He noticed he was getting closer to the wall which he had to act quickly to prevent being cornered. He spun around after blocking another one of Kira's attack and charged at the wall.

Bewilded to what Rey was doing Kira chased the young man, what he was about to see would surprise him. Rey jumped onto the wall and what it seemed he ran up it for a short while before somersaulting backwards lashing his sword at the Commander. Kira, despite being caught off guard to this attack managed to block it with his sword.

Rey had leapt over the Commander and landed behind him about to continue his attack, Kira stood there waiting for the attack. As Rey swung for him, Kira sidestepped to the right and as Rey's sword stopped Kira grabbed it and went for a slash at him. Rey acting quickly moved backwards which the sword ran through Kira's hand.

Kira hissed as he looked at the new scar on the palm his hand. Blood gushed out, as expecting. _That was careless_, thought Kira. He looked back up at Rey. _Lets end this for today_. Kira ran at Rey again this time he went to stab Rey in the head, which Rey moved his head left and let the blade sheer past him. It looked as Kira was now vulnerable, but they were wrong it was part of what Kira wanted to look like. He smiled as he thrust-punched Rey, knocking the wind out of him and making him fly backwards.

Rey laid on the ground for only a few seconds, which some people thought he was dead, until he started to move again coughing and wheezing for air. Kira approached him. Extending his hand to him as he did with Shinn. Rey looked at it and took it.

"You did good, as expected" said Kira walking to the sheath of his sword and placing it back in.

"But sir I lost" replied Rey with a disappointed tone to himself.

"Hows so?" asked Kira smiling. Rey just looked at him confused. "I was the one who drew the first blood" Kira rose his hand to emphasized the point he was making. "You Rey are indeed are like me, Rau and the other Fallen Angels...you are a Newtype"

The sound of that made Rey smile, a smile hardly anybody saw except Rau and Gil. "Thank you sir" thanked Rey with a bow.

"Don't mention it" smiled Kira as he was walking away, blood still dripped from his hand as it ran down his fingers to its tips, marking the floor. "This cut you gave me Rey will be a reminder of my carelessness. Thank you" as Kira picked up his coat and was about to leave when Lacus grabbed onto his hand.

"You can't go wondering off as if it doesn't exist Kira" said Lacus with the tone of being worried.

"There's no need to worry Lacus. It will stop bleeding" replied Kira not taking care of his wound.

"Captain! We have a Mobile Suit heading straight for us!" said a panicked voice of Meyrin Hawke on the main broadcast.

"Does she have to scream?" said Kira calmly as he walked over to the terminal and linked to Meyrin on the bridge. "Meyrin what's the specs of this Mobile Suit?"

"Commander...umm, according to IFF, and the data bank its registered to be the YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type, but on the screen it looks different..."

"Ah! So she's arrived" said Kira sounding pleased to the news.

"Sir?"

"That is a friendly unit Meyrin, allow access for that unit to board" ordered Kira before turning her off and walking out. "Excuse me everyone I have to talk to my Squadron Leader"

"Squadron Leader?" everyone whispered.

"So Alice has arrived" Rau mused, he unfolded his arms and started to follow his young officer, "I hope she brings good news" he finished with a sly smile that sent shivers down peoples backs.

* * *

**1702 Hours - _Minerva_ Hanger**

The pilot of the friendly unit jumped out of her cockpit and landed on the floor of the hanger softly. She then quickly removed her helmet and turned to the two officers and quickly saluted them. "Saint Commander Yamato, Lord Le Creuset, it is a pleasure to met you again sirs!" she said with a full grown military attitude.

The two officers saluted her back, "Indeed it is Alice. Hows the leg?" asked Kira.

"Its healed sir, as expected" she replied smiling at her Commander, then she saw the hand that blood was coming from. "Sir! Your hand..."

"Its quite alright Alice, it will stop soon. Shall we talk privately?"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Mess Square**

"You were amazing Rey!" Luna praised the Newtype, "I mean, well even if he was stronger than you, you made him drew the first blood right?"

"Yes" came back his calm reply.

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"I am"

"..."

Just then Cagalli and the others entered the room. "He's more savage and deadly, than I last remember him" said Cagalli.

"Maybe, but there is still that Kira we remember in there somewhere, which is covered by his dark self he made" replied Athrun trying to keep hopes up for his old best friend. Even Athrun had to admit what Cagalli said, he was dangerous.

"But he says he's doing what he wants now. He followed his heart last time right? I guess the Kira is doing it again, but with Creuset...I don't like it at all" commented Mu.

"But he is killing people and it doesn't bother him" Lacus also added with distaste to it.

"He is doing what he was made for" Rey defended his Commander. "There is nothing that can change that"

The group turned to the blonde as he looked at them to defend his Commander again. "But he has the will to change" replied Lacus.

"Is this his will now?" shot back Rey glaring at the Orb officials. They didn't reply to his remark as they knew what he said was true. "He is better now. He is stronger. He will prevail"

"Prevail what?" asked Cagalli.

"Any fight" was Rey's simple reply before standing up and leaving, interested in this boarded friendly.

"Excuse his outburst Lady Cagalli" apologized Luna. "He's grown quite fond of Kira, he somehow sees him like a older brother"

"...It's alright" replied Cagalli. With that Luna took her leave and went to find Rey.

"That kid..." said Mu, "He's like him"

"Who? That Rey person?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, he's like Rau, but different. I don't know how to explain it but they share the same power and I get that feeling whilst around him like Rau. Also strangely Kira now"

"He mentioned being a Newtype, is that somewhat connected to Kira?"

"I don't know, but I got another feeling now, not as strong as the other three but still strong. Rau is up to something, I tell but I dare not accuse him. Otherwise we will have three pissed off so called Newtypes on our hands"

"But what are Newtypes?" Cagalli questioned herself in frustration.

"They're superhumans of some sort" said Talia coming through the doorway into the room. Everyone looked at her with puzzled faces. "They were experiments and creations into the ultimate human. They are able to sense people's emotions and foresee attacks, they're sorta like psychics"

"How do you know this?" asked Lacus.

"...Because I knew Rey before he joined ZAFT. He was a gentle boy who loved the piano. Now he is desperate to become part of that damn Creuset squad"

"Rey is..."

"Please don't tell anyone else. I want to keep it quiet. Rey isn't the same anymore, he wants to be like Commander Yamato"

"Kira was also once a kind and gentle boy but now he's what you see him now"

"I believe it has something to do with Commander Creuset, that man scared us other officers. He always smiled in dire situations and was always cold to us, treated us like second class people" Talia sighed as she sat down. "I don't think I'll see the same old Rey again. His heart has become a Fallen Angel...a forsaken being that fell from the heavens and wants to follow his brethren"

"He might change...you don't know yet but maybe he'll come back"

"I doubt it. He's influenced in their forces now, he is a Fallen Angel" Talia stood up and realised now was not the time to be loathing. "I must get going. Please don't tell anyone what I told you"

"We won't but is there anything else you now about them?" asked Athrun.

"I'm afraid we're on the same level now, beyond into their organisation I don't know what goes on, but that Mobile Suit that just entered this ship. It was originally a experimental weapon developed by ZAFT before the end of the First Valentine War. I don't know how they got their hands on it, and that scares me" After that Talia left.

"We need to now more about the Fallen Angels. And fast" said Lacus now concerned about the motives of this top secret army.

* * *

**1716 Hours - _Minerva _Hanger**

Rey had entered the hanger still looking for the Commanders and their 'guest'. He walked up to the Mobile Suit which was originally know as the YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. Now it was something else, it basically had the same armour plating but the legs were skinnier for armour like the Justice's, the mono-eye was gone and replaced with two evil looking crimson eyes and it had a shield similar to the old GuAIZ, the subflight lifter was slightly smaller in design and most importantly it had what Rey could guess a DRAGOON system. Other than that the body work was the same.

"So this is what the Fallen Angels use...interesting" mused Rey.

"Isn't it just?" said Vino who walked up behind Rey and stood next to him. Obviously he was listening to what Rey had said. "I had a look at the specs on the unit. It is like that missing YFX-600R GuAIZ during the Second Battle of Jachin Due. But it seems like the Fallen Angels had made some changes on it"

"Do you know the new registration name and code of the unit" asked Rey curious now that Vino had figured out some aspects of the unit.

"Yeah, apparently it's the TSA-125 SINN. Kinda religious name to give it" he replied sipping on his can of coke.

"Do you know that weapon on the back, on that subflight?" asked Rey with another question, hoping to have confirmation of the weapon.

"Yeah, its the same DRAGOON system that was used on the X13A Providence"

"I see. Thank you" said Rey started to walk away.

"No problem" replied Vino as he turned to return to his work.

_'So, its true. The Fallen Angels are obtaining their own weapons. Rau must be pushing for these to be in deployment soon. _Rey looked back at the unit one last time before reaching the doors to the hanger. _I would like to have one for myself. Hopefully Kira will lend one to me, if I ask' _Rey was in such a trance on the weapon he forgot look where he was going and as the door opened he bumped into someone who was running into hanger. Bashing heads together, while Rey stood up the other person fell to the ground.

"Ow!" screamed Luna as she rubbed her head from a large headache. She looked up to see Rey lightly rubbing the back of his head and looked down at her with his icy cerulean eyes. "Rey! You should be looking where you're going!" she winched in pain.

"Why were you running?" asked Rey coldly.

"You ask that and not an apology?! Sometimes Rey I think you're so cold"

Rey sighed and grabbed her arms lifting her up onto her feet. She was shocked by the strength he had, but then again he was a Newtype like the Commander. "I'm sorry" said Rey plainly.

"You don't even sound like you mean it!"

Rey sighed again, "I am sorry" said Rey as if he meant it this time.

Luna smiled and shook her head in acceptance of the better apology. "That's better. Anyway Rey what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Commander Yamato, why were you running around in a rush?"

"I was looking for you. You made such a scene with the Orb representative that she might talk to the chairman"

"Nothing bad will happen. Besides if you excuse me, I must find Kira"

"I'll go with you. Well, I mean, I'll help you find him"

"Do as you wish" and Rey started to walk off with Luna trailing behind her comrade.

"That training that the Commander placed you and Shinn in was dangerous. I hope I won't get to go through that" Luna started a conversion with the blonde young man. However he only nodded as they carried on walking. "Rey?" No reply came from him but a grunt that could only to mean to carry on. "Do you have anyone you love?"

Rey stopped and looked at the female pilot. "What?"

Luna started to panic she was getting a vibe that he was getting the wrong impression. "No! No! I mean like family" Rey looked away and said nothing. "Rey?"

"I have no family" his reply was cold and piercing. Which he carried his walk. Luna however followed.

"Do you love anyone then?"

"..."

"Come on Rey! You must be human to love or care for someone"

Rey pondered about, indeed he cared about some people. Rau was like a father to him, Kira was now like a brother to him. "I do care for a few"

"What about love interests?"

"...I..."

"Yes?"

"I never thought about love" was his unexpected reply.

Luna just gapped at him. "H-h-how?" Rey just slightly blushed, indeed a very rare sight to see the cold and plain blonde to do, which he didn't reply. "Well, then..." she said as she wrapped her arms around his arm and holding it tight to herself. "I think you need some help in love. Don't worry I'll help ya out, after all I am a young woman"

Rey's blush slightly deepened as he had his arm in her valley. 'S-s-so, this is what they feel like...women's breasts. Very soft, especially Luna's...wait...why am I thinking this?!' Luna then was tugging along the Newtype down the corridor in search for their Commander.

* * *

**1733 Hours - Kira's Office**

"So Alice what do you have to report about the others?" asked Rau as he sat down in Kira's chair behind the pristine white desk. Kira had allowed the Deity to sit in the chair as it was marks of respect to the man.

"Sir! I have reports of the other potential Newtypes that are in Rio, Novosibirsk and Cairo lab bunkers due to the hibernation they underwent before the end of the Bloody Valentine War. As you are well aware, the numbers in our forces are small, even though we have skills to take on many targets and eliminate them to complete our goals. As you know we have 31,000 soldiers/pilots, 2,000 officers, 8,200 mechanics, 4,600 agents. The numbers are tiny compared to what we need to achieve"

"Then how many are potential Newtypes?" asked Kira as he was handed a copy of the report.

"In the Brazilian province and the Russian province, there about 200,000. And the Egyptian province has 100,000"

"That's quite more than I expected" Rau said looking at his own copy. "So if we can rally them we have a chance correct?"

"Well sir, it would be better than where we stand now"

"I see. Very well. Thank you for the report, but couldn't you transfer it to me?"

"I could of sir, but with yourself and Commander Yamato here, I thought it was best to lend some protection for you at least"

"Commander, permission to enter please" came the voice of Rey Za Burrel through the speaker.

"Enter" replied Kira loud enough to let him hear him, obviously Kira couldn't be bothered to walk back to the inter-comm and reply.

The door automatically slide open, with Rey and Luna entering saluting the officers as they finished entering. "Sir I was wondering if you don't mind" said Rey looking at Kira, which he nodded to let him continue. "If I can have a unit like your squadron leader's, if possible"

"You want a SINN unit?" asked Kira to confirm what he heard.

"Yes"

Kira thought about it, "I would gladly give you one. But not this precise moment"

"Understood sir"

"I will give you ASAP. Just let us capture or destroy those stolen units first, then I'll get one for you"

"Thank you sir"

"And Luna, the Cleansed Lieutenant here would assist you in the training I placed Rey and Shinn in. After all I don't believe it is right for me to train you unless you have a female trainer. That is all" And with the two ZAFT reds came to salute the three officers and left.

As the two walked down the corridor they discussed on the situation at hand. "So I'm going to be trained to death with the female officer and you're maybe gonna get a new unit. Heh, if we had that other Commander from training we wouldn't have a chance" Luna lowered her head and then stretched outwards.

"Indeed. Lets be fortunate that we have a man like the Commander, otherwise we wouldn't be here maybe" replied Rey.

"Yeah, if he hadn't rescued us then, I wouldn't be standing here having this conversion with you"

"How true" said Kira behind them making Luna jump for life while Rey remained calm.

"Commander! You scarred the the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry" replied Kira smirking at Luna who seemed to be having a heart attack. "But I was making my way to the mess square. Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"Yes sir" the two replied and they made their way to Mess Square.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Mess Square**

Athrun came back into the Mess square after seeing off Mu, who was transported back to the Archangel in case he was needed to use his Mobile Suit. Athrun looks at his love as she had a concerned look on her face. "Cagalli?"

She looks up and hands him the message she got through on her private phone she carried just in case of emergencies. Athrun looked at the message that Cagalli received from her aids back at Earth. She sighed heavily as it read that members of the Orb government are up in arms against the news of their representative was under attack at the PLANT's, and there were weapons that were kept form the world's eyes. They wish to side with the Earth Alliance for 'security reasons'.

"This is really turning into a real mess, isn't it?"Athrun placed forward the question.

"Yes, it is" admitted Cagalli, who sat down next to her love. As the conversion sprung up Shinn walked in the Mess Square to get a drink after recalibrating his Mobile Suit for the next battle. "Soon people will be up in arms against this. And yet Earth nations build weapons freely and accuse the PLANT's for disobeying the peace treaty. I hope nothing else comes of people in Orb"

"We are trying to uphold the peace for Orb"

"Yes. We have to uphold the peace and ideals of my father. Neutrality...we mustn't get involved. However it looks like the government will side with the Earth Alliance"

Shinn was listening to the whole conversion and didn't like the sound of it. His anger was growing steadily until he heard the mention of upholding Uthha's ideals and the Earth Alliance, where he snapped. "What bullshit!" growled Shinn.

Cagalli and Athrun turned heads to the young ZAFT elite. "What was that?" asked Cagalli, obviously she heard the bad mouthing of pilot but wanted an explanation for it.

"You heard! It's nonsense! It's pathetic! It's fucking stupid!" shouted Shinn as he crushed his can in his hand. "Those are the ideals that caused Orb's downfall in the first place! And siding with those who destroyed Orb in the first place? How fucking stupid can you get?!"

"How would you know?!" shouted Cagalli on the defense from argument placed in front of her.

"You want to know why?! Its because my family were killed at Orb because of your stupid father's ideals!"

Cagalli was shocked to hear that. She did know about the amount of innocent civilians that were caught in the cross fire between the E.A forces and Orb's. It was unavoidable, due to that is was war. However actually meeting a survivor from the attack and admitting his hate towards the country that he used to live at, hit her hard.

"You are the reason for my parents deaths! So don't spout out such crap that doesn't work!"

"Shinn!" hissed the voice of someone shot their eyes to the doorway. Standing there was Kira, Rey and Luna. Kira walked to Shinn and stopped in front of him. "Why are you blaming Orb?"

"Because it was them that-"

"Negative! The deaths of your family were caused by me. I killed them remember?"

What Athrun and Cagalli couldn't help but be shocked at these words._ 'Kira killed this pilot's family yet he is his Commander now? How can they be so friendly to each other after that?' _thought Athrun.

"Remember our deal Shinn? If you get stronger you'll avenge their death's on me"

_'He can't be serious? He'll let Shinn kill him if he gets stronger? Thats insane'_

"Yes I do sir" replied Shinn calming down.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I would like to get a can for myself and these other two pilots" Shinn moved out of the way to let Kira press the buttons for three cans. Picking them up he threw them over his shoulder at Luna and Rey, who which Luna drops hers and Rey catches his. Kira moves his gaze to Athrun and Cagalli who sit and watch him. "Whats with the mopping looks? It looks like someone had kicked the crap out you, stole your lover and your wallet"

"...It's nothing" replied Cagalli not really in the mood to discuss the situation about Orb with Kira. She felt she couldn't trust him anymore, after all he's working for Rau Le Creuset, what more could you have a reason to?

"Orb's starting to side with the Earth Alliance" shot Shinn, not directing it at Kira but more Cagalli.

"I see" was all Kira's reply. They expected an answer for that, it wasn't enthusiastic which needed a reason. Which he gave after taking a swig of his can. "Whatever becomes of Orb doesn't matter" Cagalli thought the worse from her brother. "Because in the end Cagalli, I know" He takes another swig. "You are doing the best for your country, and I'm proud to have a sister like you" He gives her a general smile.

"Kira..." Cagalli was shocked, but as much as the other pilots in the room never knew. The truth came out, Kira's sister was the Representative of Orb!

"And you'll have Athrun there to help you. So...don't give up. That's all I'm gonna say" afterwards he takes the finishing sip of his can, he chucks it to the bin the other side of the room. Kira then started to head off with the reds trailing behind, still a bit stunned on the news they heard.

As they left, Cagalli lowered her head. "But Kira...you were the reason we were strong..."

* * *

**September 27th C.E.73, 2112 Hours - _Minerva_ Training Center**

Kira had thrown his long black coat off and then tightened his gaiters around his lower legs, as he prepared to take on both Shinn and Rey. However he waited for Alice to arrive to train Lunamaria. Eventually she arrived but instead of carrying just two swords, for herself and Luna, she carried three. Kira quickly presumed it was for Shinn as he had no sword at this time. But he was shocked to see it fly into his hands.

"Alice? I already have a sword" he said to her confused to reason she threw him one.

"I know sir. That's your new one. It's a present from Gabriel himself sir" she replied giving the other sword to Luna.

"A present from Rau?" quizzed Kira. He threw his old one to Shinn and slowly removed his new sword from its sheath. It wasn't your ordinary shiny steel sword, it was black in colour and was shiny still to see your reflection. "What?"

"That sword sir, is made from metal we discovered in space. We call it Black Heart metal. It shines like normal metal but its black texture it much durable and stronger than most steel"

"I see" he completely removes the sword in an blink of an eye. And points it at Shinn and then Rey. "You two, show me what you got"

* * *

**2125 Hours - _Archangel_ Hanger**

Mu stood in front of the newly rebuilt GAT-X105 Strike. "God this unit is being rebuilt too many times" said Mu out loud to no one in particular.

"You're telling me" came back an unexpected reply from Kojiro Murdoch. "The Orb government spend some extra cash to rebuild this old thing"

"I see. Hows the situation in Orb now?" asked Mue.

"Not good from what I hear. They're pointing fingers at the PLANT's for developing weapons. However they don't intend to do anything about it"

"They're waiting for the Earth Alliance to give the whipping on what to do next. Honestly how could a nation once free, independent, neutral nation ended up being the Atlantic Federation's lapdog?"

"Miss Cagalli is doing her best to resolve the situation" came the _Archangel_'s captain voice as she floated to the two men. "At the moment the Orb Union won't make a move as the _Minerva_ has her on board"

"Captain? What are you doing down here?" asked Murdoch confused.

"Aren't I allowed to enter any compartment on my ship?"

"...Good point"

"Anyway, I came to see Mu" she replied as she smiled at him.

"I see" said Murdoch as he scratched his head, smiling. "I'll be off"

As the chief engineer left, Mu then turned his gaze onto Murrue. "Hiya, gorgeous. Hows things?"

"Fine, fine. But what I wanted to ask about Kira. When you came back you didn't want to discuss anything about him. Or you changed the subject"

Mu sighed, "And I thought you wanted to see me..." he smirked as he looked at her. Then his face dropped in a serious look. "It's difficult. The kid's different, much different from what you and everyone else last saw him. You seen the Freedom destroying those mobile suits, right?" Murrue nodded, the whole ship was shocked to see it do those killings. "Creuset has changed him. Made him into a killing machine, he's a lot more aggressive than last time as well"

"So is he a danger to us if Creuset gave the word?"

"Most likely. To honest, there was something about kid that was weird, I mean, well remember how I talked to you how I somehow sense the presence of Creuset?" Murrue nodded. "Well I feel the same from Kira now"

"What does that mean?" asked the _Archangel _captain curious.

"I don't know. But whatever it is. Its something we should be afraid of. I doubt this machine would stop him if the time came when we do fight him"

"Let's just hope that time never comes"

"I know, but its inevitable"

* * *

**2206 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge**

Talia sat in her captain's chair, tapping on the arm rest, waiting for any reports of Bogey One. None, however showed. "Still nothing?" sighed Talia.

"Correct Ma'am. Nothing" replied Bart feeling the annoyance and frustration of his captain.

"Very well" replied Talia leaning back and rubbing her temples to relive stress. '_Dammit, all these events happening and I have a dangerous Commander on my ship! Why does Rey follow him so? Why does he follow that man, Rau Le Creuset!'_ the thought of that man made her flinch. She disliked the man ever since they were in the academy.

"Stressed Talia?" said a calm and smoothing voice behind her.

The captain jolted up and turned around to see the Chairman floating behind her smiling. "Chairman, you..."

"Made you jump? I'm sorry I didn't mean to. So hows the search going so far?"

"Unfortunately, not good. We believe they activated their Mirage Colloid and we can't detect them on radar, but I believe they're out there somewhere"

"Its just the matter of where" Gilbert floated back and sat on the chairs to the ops map. He looked at it, he saw positions of the PLANT's, Earth, and other colonies. Even the destroyed ones, such as Junius 7 _'Soon it will begin again, and this time no one can stop it'_

* * *

**_Minerva_ Training Center**

Shinn got knocked back into a wall while Rey skidded to a stop close to the wall, keeping his defensive stance at Kira. Kira had thrown a powerful swing at the two attackers which the force was so powerful that that happened.

"You getting better" congratulated Kira. "However you still lack to hold you defense well"

Shinn gritted his teeth and he grabbed his sword and charged at Kira with full rage. "Shinn!" snapped Rey as Shinn went for the Commander.

Kira just laughed, he couldn't believe that Shinn reverted back to old self. Shinn went for a stabbing move on him, but Kira made what looked like a simple flick of the wrist and blocked the attack. The young Commander frowned at the foolish attempt. "When are you going to learn that rage covers your eyes. Making you blind to your surroundings and senses. How fucking pathetic"

Kira pushed Shinn off using his black katana. "You!-"

"You are not able to fight me Shinn if rage covers your heart like that. It will be useful in short unexpected bursts but not all the time. I can foresee the attack before you place it into action"

However Shinn didn't listen to Kira's advise, he thought it was just mumble-jumbo. Shinn swings with a vertical slash, which Kira just steps slightly to the right, dodging it completely. "What?! Impossible!"

"I TOLD YOU!!" shouted Kira. "If you can't control your rage, it will only blind you!" Kira performed a spin kick, hitting the side of Shinn's ribs, knocking him to the ground out of breath. As Shinn tried to recover Kira pushed him back to the ground with his foot. "You don't listen do you?" The only response Kira got was Shinn coughing and sputtering. "You stay down for a while. Rey its your turn"

"Yes sir!" shot back Rey, eager to start.

"Then attack me!"

Rey went into a full on sprint and swung at Kira. To Kira it was very difficult to read him, he was calm and cool. Kira blocked with his sword and the screaming of metal scrapping against each other echoed and deafened those who watched. Kira threw Rey back and swung for him. Rey back-flipped to dodge the attack, just barely. Rey could feel the breeze the blade was giving off as it cut itself through the stabilized air, near his face.

"Good Rey. I am pleased to say that you are already on the level that is near me. Rau would be most impressed, however there other things as well. Shinn!" The annoyed teenager looked up to Kira, "Both of you attack me at the same time"

Shinn had a twisted confused look on his face while Rey showed some puzzlement. "You sure sir?" asked Rey.

"Definitely. Now! Try and strike me down! That is a order!"

While the boys were busy practicing, Luna was undertaking her training with Alice. Though Alice had to go easy on Luna at first, as she couldn't put the girl in life threatening attacks yet. But they progressed and Luna was getting better.

"Attack again!" screamed Alice as Luna backed away after having her attack being deflective, from Alice's own sword.

"Yes ma'am!" Luna shot back as she ran at her again this time, Alice couldn't sense the fear and regret from Luna's mind anymore. Luna went in but Alice blocked it again and cartwheel kicked Luna making her land hard on the matted floor.

"I think that's enough for now"said Alice as she sheathed her katana.

"As you wish ma'am" replied Lunamaria as she too sheathed her sword. She then rubbed the shoulder where Alice had kicked her. "That was indeed strong ma'am"

"Heh, well I wouldn't be Commander Yamato's squad for nothing if I couldn't hurt my enemy. Now come on lets watch the men duel" Alice and Luna walked to around the corner of the training room to see quite something they least expect. "My, my. The Commander is making them go all out isn't he?"

The two ZAFT reds attacked Kira simultaneously, all three blades clashed, with Shinn's and Rey's combined strength you would have thought they would overpower Kira. But no, Kira stood his ground and failed to move, but he did have a bit more difficulty trying to keep his stance. To get off him, Kira performed a round kick which this time Shinn did evade as did Rey._ 'They're better, but still ain't there yet'_, thought Kira as he rose his sword.

_'If we continue to attack like that, he'll counter both of us'_ thought Shinn. _'I guess we have to take from different angles'_ Shinn turned to Rey who was ready to block Kira's attack. Shinn sidestepped to Rey and whispered to him, "Rey, you take from the front and I'll take him from the back, there's no way he can block us both"

Rey nodded and he went for Kira which he rose his sword to block it with one handed. Shinn took his chance as Kira looked distracted and ran behind him. Shinn kicked off the wall with his sword raised. This was his chance to take vengeance against Kira.

_'Such as foolish attempt'_, thought Kira as he used his spare hand, going into his coat and drew a combat knife and uses it to block Shinn's attack.

"What?! How?!" Shinn was stunned.

"How did he..." mused Luna.

"He could tell that they were going to do that" replied Alice. "He sensed it"

"Nice try Shinn. But not a good one I'm afraid" replied Kira smirking at him.

Kira kicked Shinn's hand which the sword fell from his hands and dropping his knife, Kira punched him in the chest. Now not cornered Kira caught his knife in mid-air and slashed at Rey which he received a cut on his chest, a light one as well.

"Damn it!" scowled Rey.

"Enough" ordered Kira as he placed his knife and sword back. "If we continue I think there'll be more than that cut" he glared at Rey.

"Yes sir" replied Rey annoyed. He wanted to continue training with Kira, but if that was an order, that was an order. And he couldn't argue with that.

"You too Shinn. That we will be all today"

"As you wish sir" replied Shinn recovering his breathing. _'Dammit! Why does he always knock the wind from me?'_

"Rey, you should patch that wound up. I don't want you losing blood over this" Kira said as he rubbed the scar on his face, the one he received from Shinn earlier on today.

"As you wish sir" replied Rey as he sheathed his sword.

"Come on Rey. I'll take you there" said Luna as he walked with Rey out of the room.

Kira looked at scene then and smiled. _'Rey, you should watch her actions a lot more than you should do now'_

* * *

**2331 Hours - Junius 7 Site**

A GINN High Maneuver Type II, moves alongside the ruins of the once peaceful colony that was destroyed by the EA forces in the first war. The pilot looks at it with anger and rage. "This was the place that started it all...and yet again this will be the place where it will start again...Let these bastard of naturals suffer the same pain and sorrow that we felt back then men!"

"Yes sir Sato-san!" shouted back the pilots as they head towards the ruined colony.

"You will be avenged my daughter...you and everyone else will be avenged" whispered Sato to himself as he watched his fellow pilots place the devices on the colony. "It will end...today!"

* * *

**ZAFT Central Command HQ, Aprilius One**

"Sir! Sir! There's something going on at Junius 7!" shouted the duty watchmen, who was indeed panicking at the image he was seeing.

"Now calm down! What seems to be the problem?" replied the Lieutenant as he pushed himself form his desk to the ZAFT green's terminal.

"Sir look at this!"

The officer did look and was just as shocked as the private. "This..."

"This is impossible! How can this happen?!"

"Now calm down!" ordered the officer. He walked away from the terminal very quickly and picked up the phone on his desk. "Get me the Central Council and Chairman Durandal...get them now!"

* * *

**_Minerva_, Captain's Quarters**

"Gilbert, we shouldn't be doing this..." whispered Talia to the Chairman next to her in her bed.

"Talia...whats the problem? You didn't complain before" Gilbert whispered back from behind her, as Talia she rolled over, with her back facing him.

"It was fine back then, but now...what would people say if they found out? You would have a crisis at your hands and people would say I slept with you for the position"

"You did didn't you?" replied Gil sarcastically.

"Gilbert!" whispered back Talia playfully and she picks up her pillow and playfully hits him.

They laugh and then Gilbert moves in to kiss her. The relationship they had was quiet...and dangerous, but what more the fun? As they thought. Just then the inter-comm to the room buzzed. Gilbert sighed, "There isn't a time when you're not needed is there?"

Talia climbs over the chairman and makes her way to the inter-comm holding her bed sheets around her. She looks at it annoyed. _'The time when me and Gilbert have time to ourselves, and yet I said no disturbances...but there has to be something urgent'_ She pressed the button but makes sure the video link is disconnected. "Yes what is it Arthur?"

"Ma'am! We need you at the bridge! And contact the Chairman, there's a incident at Junius 7!" Arthur's voice came through with a mixture of panic and nervousness. There had to be a problem.

"I'll be there in a minute. Have you contact the Fallen Angel Commander's?"

"Not yet ma'am. You were the first"

"Then call them and Representative. If its big as you say, I would prefer to let them hear as well"

"As you wish ma'am"

Talia looks at Gilbert as the line went dead. "We better hurry" she says, and Gilbert nods.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

"What is the commotion?" asked Cagalli as she yawned.

"Just wait a bit longer Miss, the captain and the Angel Commanders have yet to arrive" replied Arthur, trying to keep his professionalism.

"There has to be something wrong" said Lacus, "Otherwise you wouldn't want all of us here"

"I'm afraid it is my Lady"

The door to the bridge opened with the Captain and Chairman entering. "Sorry we're late. What's the problem Arthur?"

"Ma'am...we received reports of Junius 7 is moving from its original orbit position, and it estimated that it is on a crash, collision course for Earth!"

Everyone gasped at the news. "You can't be serious! For Earth?!" Cagalli asked to confirm what was said was true.

"I'm afraid it is Lady Cagalli"

"No...Orb..."

"We must get onto the matter now! Who's on route to Junius 7 now?" demanded Gilbert.

"The Joule Team is armed and on route" replied Arthur.

Lacus looked around and noticed that Kira, Rau and Alice weren't here still. "Where's Kira?" asked Lacus.

Everyone else noticed this too. Gilbert gritted his teeth. "Where is Yamato?" he growled.

"Get it on the main broadcast, to get him to contact the bridge" asked Talia to Meyrin.

"Yes ma'am" she replied. "Sacred Commander Yamato, Deity Commander Creuset and Cleansed Lieutenant Sinclair, contact the bridge" Meyrin made her message to the main broadcast.

And afterwards in a matter of seconds, someone did. "Bridge, this is Cleansed Lieutenant Sinclair"

"Where is Commander Yamato and Creuset?" demanded Talia.

"The Commander's are here with me captain, on the observation deck"

"Why are they-"

"Junius 7...is moving towards Earth...." said the voice of Kira Yamato in the background.

"Indeed it is..." said the voice of Creuset.

"Commander's? How did you know that?" asked Talia.

"I...sensed it" replied Kira. "Captain are we on route?"

"Um, we will be if you gave the order sir"

"Then make it so. I want the pilots in the Mobile Suits by 10 minutes. We only have one chance, and one chance only. We can't screw this up"

"Yes sir" The connection severed. And Talia turned to the Chairman. "I believe we need to get you off Chairman first"

"No Talia. Commander Yamato made it clear that we have to go there now. Like he said we only have one chance and one chance only" Gilbert sounded dead serious, which Talia knew best not to argue. He then turned to the Orb officials. "Representative and Admiral Zala, I believe it is wise to get onto your vessel and assist us"

"Of course we'll help! We need to save the people down there" Athrun replied and he escorted Cagalli out of the bridge to hanger.

"You pilots! Why are you standing there still? Get going!" ordered Arthur as the ZAFT reds jumped into action and then left.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Observation Deck**

"So its begun" said Creuset, smiling. "Its the time when blood will be spilled again"

"Yes..." replied Kira, watching the transport vessel he knew his sister and best friend we're on to the Archangel. "What do you wish from me my Lord?"

The man known also as Gabriel looked at his disciple, keeping his cold smile. "Kill everyone who is known as the bad guys and make yourself look like a hero. Alice, I want you to assist as well"

The girl nodded and took her leave.

"Then I must take my leave sir. I won't disappoint you sir" said Kira as he was leaving.

"I know you won't..." replied Rau. And as Kira left the deck, Creuset's face went into a glare at the Earth. "Because you must lead humanity into a new path...son of God"

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Finally the next chapter is finished! This was a jump from the Armoury One incident to Junius 7 as I believed that the gap between was pointless, so I moved it. The next fight will be at Junius 7. The next battle...Phase 04 – Falling Vengeance. Thanks for reading and review please!**

**P.S. Still looking for a proof reader as well!**

* * *

**And now the Intelligence Data Section...**

**-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-**

Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:

**TSA **(**T**actical **S**upport** A**ttacker)

1: General all-purpose-use units

2: Transforming Air/space-use units

5: DRAGOON system units

Example: SRF-X**5 **(The number in bold is the size type of the DRAGOON pod)

TSA-125 SINN - Standard Type MS

Power Supply – Ultracompact Energy Battery

Pilot – Any Fallen Angel personnel

Info – The Fallen Angel's standard MS. It is based on the ZAFT MS, YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. One was used by ZAFT in combat during the First Bloody Valentine War, however it was deemed to be decommissioned due to lack of commitment of using this unit. It was saved by the Fallen Angels from scrap at the last minute and was placed under production as the Angels believed it could be a powerful and reliable unit. It is able to have various weapons attached to it by the pilots desire.

Armament -

1 x 'Cleanse' FG23 Beam Rifle

1 x Anti Beam Shield with twin beam claw - Attachment

2 x 50mm CIWS cannons (shoulder mounted)

2 x 'Hellfire' DA99 Beam Sabre

2 x 'Xiphias' Railguns

1 x Fatum-00 Subflight lifter Pack

1 x 'Desecrate' O12 Plasma Artillery Pack - Attachment

1 x 'Dread' 7 Missile Tube Pack - Attachment

2 x Beam Hookshot Pack - Attachment

Strike DRAGOON System - 2 Large DRAGOON pod (SRF-X6 beam machinegun x4) and 4 Small DRAGOON pod (SRF-X5 beam machinegun x2) – The two large DRAGOON pods are located on top the Subflight lifter which are similar in design to the Providence's three large weapon pods except these are slightly smaller. The other four are located and the bottom of the Subflight lifter.


	4. Falling Vengeance

**A/N: To those who read phase 3, I thank you. And now for some Mobile Suit action! The Junius 7 incident will be a trail to our hero's but some people have a dark intention here. Read to find out!**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 04 – Falling Vengeance

* * *

**September 28th C.E.73, 0022 Hours - Orb Transport Shuttle**

Cagalli looked out of the protective screen window to the new ZAFT flagship. She saw a figure looking at her, but she was too far away to recognise who it was, she felt a cold shiver running down her spine, she had a bad feeling, no, not bad, but a terrible feeling. She felt the comfort of her shuttle touching down onto the Archangel's hanger floor, as if the presence she had at that ship was now gone.

The same could be said about Athrun, but he felt it even worse. The three presences that he couldn't describe. And yet he felt as if he knew one of them. She stepped off the shuttle with Cagalli where they were eagerly greeted by Captain Ramius and other members of the _Archangel_.

"Miss Cagalli, thank goodness that you returned" Murrue began, "We got the message. Junius 7 is going on a crash collision course for Earth isn't it?" The silence and a slight nod confirmed it. "I see. What are ZAFT's intentions?"

"They plan to destroy Junius 7 before it enters the earth's orbit" replied Cagalli. "And we are to assist them"

"Where's Miss Lacus?"

"She decided to stay on the ZAFT ship. I believe she wanted to stay with Kira a bit more"

"I heard he's a changed person. Something to do with that Creuset"

"Yes, he has. And yes, it was because of him"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Passageway to the Hanger**

Kira was taking his time as he walked towards his Mobile Suit, it seemed like he didn't care if the ruined colony crashed onto Earth at all. Which in his mind, he didn't. If it fell, it would be better. It would decrease the amount of naturals down on that impure Earth. Less enemies to fight. But in reality it didn't matter how many they would send at him, they would be shot down like pathetic flies, to Kira.

He let a small smile creep across his face as he thought about. _'Playing the good guy but failed to stop it...how interesting...'_ He came up to his room which he completely disregarded the flight suit in there and headed to the hanger. As he was almost at the hanger he felt a soft and worried presence behind him, which he felt before. He stopped and looked over his soldier. "Lacus? I thought you went back with Athrun and Cagalli"

"...I just want to see you before you go" she replied quietly.

"...There is something else, isn't there?" asked Kira sensing something she was hiding.

"Yes...you would kill again...won't you?"

Kira gave her a short pause, before giving her his answer. "Yes" He knew that wasn't the answer she wanted but he has to now. He promised to make people suffer the wrath of the Fallen Angels, and showing mercy wasn't a option, even if Kira wanted to.

Lacus lowered her head. "I see..."

Kira turned around and approached her. He cupped her soft warm cheek, the emotions from the girl was beautiful, but as they stand now he was the cold arctic ice, and she was the warm summer sun. They had become total opposites, and it sickened them both.

"You just be careful out there" she whispered to him as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry about me...I'll...come back to you..." he whispered back uneasy as he reached into his uniform and pulled out the ring she gave him before. She saw a glimpse of it before he turned around quickly, making his way to his Freedom. There was a battle to be fought, and he had no intentions of losing.

Lacus could only watch as the man she still loved left, to shred some blood.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Hanger**

Kira quickly walked into the hanger in which the four pilots stood to attention as the rest of the staff in the hanger for the Commander. He walked up to the pilots, Shinn and Luna wore the ZAFT red pilot suits whilst Rey wore white, for Commander rating. Strangely as it seems, Rey was not the rating of a Commander, but he disregarded it and then saw Alice in her black suit.

"I'm gonna make this quick as we don't have much time" began Kira, "The colony is falling to Earth and we are assist the Joule squad in the task"

"Like we didn't know already" muttered Shinn under his breathe hoping for Kira not to hear. However he did, and in return received a punch to the head, not a hard one though, he needed Shinn out there.

"You idiot" muttered Luna.

"Now I want Luna and Shinn to defend or assist the north sector of the colony, whilst I and Alice will take the east. Rey, you'll team up with one of the pilots of the _Archangel_. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" they called back in affirmative attitude.

"Now get into your Mobile Suits!"

As they started to board their units, Shinn and Luna noticed the Commander wasn't going to change into his pilot suit. "Sir! Why aren't you getting into your pilot suit?" shouted Luna.

"Because I don't feel like wearing one" was his reply before closing the hatch to his Freedom. He boosted up the Freedom's systems, which showed an all green. "Excellent. Now lets let the fun begin"

* * *

**_Minerva _Passageway**

Lacus hadn't moved from the passageway since seeing Kira. She was so deep in though about his actions and what his thoughts would be. Did he still care for her? Did he started killing again because he wanted vengeance for Meer Campbell? Or did he start again because he found it easier to kill people than disabling them? If he started caring for her again why won't he admit and take her back?

She was in such a deep thought that she failed to notice someone was walking up behind her. "Something wrong Miss Lacus?" said the chilling voice of Rau Le Creuset.

She slightly jumped and quickly turned her head to see the man before her. Despite getting the chills from the man she preferred him now without the mask. "Nothing at all Commander Le Creuset" she replied with the slight tone of venom.

"Now, now, Miss Lacus. There's no need to put that tone on me" he retorted, glaring slightly at her. Lacus was glad that he no longer wore his mask, she could finally tell what his eyes were like when he had a conversion with her. "And there is something bothering you, so there's no point of lying"

"If so, why would I tell you Creuset?"

"Because I was the one who took Kira in since that country of Orb calls him a traitor. I was the one who made him stronger. He has also opened his pains and troubles to me. So I know him far better than you at this moment"

He got her there. He had been with Kira since he left Orb and was probably the person who trained him to be like this. But then again, would he tell her the truth? It was worth a shot. "Why have you made him kill again?" Creuset looks blankly at her for a few seconds then laughs. "Whats funny?"

"Its just you say I made him kill again. In truth, I never said to him to kill again or encouraged him. He decided to pull that trigger at people again. Entirely his decision"

"I don't believe you" Lacus shot back.

"Believe what you want. I'm telling you the truth. If you want to know ask him"

"I will"

"Good. Anything else that I may enlighten you with?"

Lacus was losing her patience, and that was something that she wouldn't likely to loss easily. "Yes" Creuset looked at her with his cold smirk. "Has he...been with anyone else besides that girl that was killed?"

Creuset could sense her worry and curiosity. "No. Anything else?"

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief. "Does he hate us?"

"You mean you and the rest of your friends?" he asked, which she nodded. "I don't know if he hates you. In fact..." Creuset turns around and takes one step down the passageway. "I believe he still holds you lot preciously still in his heart" The blonde man started to head away from the pink beauty.

"Where are you going?" she asks. Not like she was concerned, but stunned to the fact the thought he had told her.

He stops and turns his head to her. "I'm heading to the bridge Miss Lacus. I know that you don't like watching battles or violence but I think it would be best to see if they succeed"

"Battles? Why do you say that?"

"Because Miss Lacus I don't believe that this was caused naturally. And I intend to find out, do you?" He turns his head away and walks away again, which Lacus ponders about what the man said and shortly follows him to the bridge.

* * *

**_Archangel_ Hanger**

"Athrun, the Freedom and four other Mobile Suits have left the ZAFT flagship and are heading towards the colony now" Miriallia informed Athrun as he finished calibrating his Mobile Suit. "Kira's leading them isn't he?" her voice sounded full of worry.

"Yes" was his simple reply.

"And he killed those rogue Mobile Suits outside Armoury One didn't he?"

"Yes he did"

"Why?"

"Because the Kira we once knew is gone, this Kira has replaced the weakness that we all came to love and respect, this Kira is the one that won't give a second thought to killing someone. He has become what he was made for..."

"Which was?"

"To become the Ultimate Coordinator"

"Athrun" came Cagalli's voice through the comms.

The blue haired ace looked astonished as he saw his love sitting in what he knew to be the Strike Rouge. "What are you doing Cagalli?"

"I helping" she replied simply.

"No, you have to stay here. Your the Representative of Orb, if anything should happen-"

"Nothing will happen" she shot back, "I going out if you like it or not"

The emerald eyed man, sighed in defeat, he knew better than to argue with her. "Your still stubborn as usual" he mused.

"And you know that better than anyone else!" she replied winking at him.

"Alright, lets get ready, Miriallia how much time do we have until it reaches the Earth's atmosphere?"

"About 2 hours" she replied. "Just be careful guys"

"We will" Cagalli replied.

The Strike Rouge positioned itself on the catapult, waiting eagerly for the all green. Cagalli gripped the controls to her Mobile Suit tightly. It wasn't the fact that she was scarred to go out, there weren't any hostiles out there, it was because if they failed to stop Junius 7's drop, Orb and the rest of the world will perish.

The lights shone green for all clear, and Cagalli tensed. "Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge, Moving out!" And the pink and red machine cleared the catapult heading in the direction where the falling colony was.

Now it was Athrun's turn, he too gripped his machine, the remodel of his old one. "Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice, Launching!" The new Justice headed out with incredible speed, easily catching up to Cagalli.

Now for the last pilot. Mu, felt slightly uncomfortable sitting in this unit. This was the one that was destroyed in the War. And now fully rebuilt, and ready for action. "I better catch to the kids" he said to himself as he approached the catapult.

"Mu!" The captains voice came through the comms, which he turned to the screen to see Murrue looking worried at him. "Be careful"

Mu laughs, "Hey, I make the Impossible, possible remember?" he said reassuring her.

The captain smiles at her love, "I know. But just watch over the other two, something isn't right about this"

"I know, I can feel it. Don't worry, I'll watch them. When will the rest of the Orb escort get here?"

"Approximately an hour"

"They better hurry. Otherwise we might not succeed" The Strike stepped on the catapult, and peered down the shaft to where he saw the black space, it was empty and mainly full of death and destruction from the War. Mu knew he had to stop this, otherwise void that surrounds him will be the battlefield once again. He knew that the Earth would blame the Coordinators somehow. "Mu La Flaga, Strike, Heading out!"

The three Orb Mobile Suits made their way to the colony which they spotted five Mobile Suits along the way. They knew it was Kira and his team, Athrun quickly established comms with the Saint Commander. "Kira, we're here. Do you know the locations of the sites where the drill bombs have to be planted?"

"I haven't been given specific details as of yet. We will just have to find out when we rendezvous with them" replied Kira.

"Commander, who are those other two pilots?" asked a curious Shinn.

"Most likely Mu La Flaga, and Cagalli" Kira said to his soldier.

"Cagalli Yula Athha?" Shinn asked astonished.

"Yes. Cagalli also participated in the War, which that is her Mobile Suit she also used back then"

Shinn remained silent. But Kira could tell he was angry and puzzled, so he let him be. Kira looked at Athrun's unit, he noticed it looked very similar to old Justice. But it seemed it was upgraded which now looked faster and stronger. The subflight looked smaller than originally and it appeared to have more close combat weapons. And it looked like it had two railguns on the subflight.

"That's a interesting new Justice Athrun" commented Kira truly impressed with the machine. "I didn't think that you would actually upgrade it"

"Well, it needed some new equipment" replied Athrun taking Kira's compliment. "Yours also looks better, the wings seemed to have changed thought..."

"For the better my friend..."

Athrun was confused to what he meant by that, but then his attention was drawn away from the Mobile Suit and at the colony. Small explosions ruptured around the colony. "What the? What's going on over there?!"

"Come on!" ordered Mu, and he boosted away to the conflict. "I knew that something wasn't right about this, someone has played a part in this"

The other Mobile Suits jolted away after the Strike that was leading, whilst Kira patched through to Rey on a secret secured link. "Rey, I want you to make a scene of being the good guys, but pick off the ZAFT demolition units if you can. ZAFT must not succeed"

"I understand sir" replied Rey smirking slightly. "But what about the others?"

"Try not to get caught" finished Kira before jetting off.

"I won't fail you" muttered Rey before following his superior.

* * *

**Junius 7**

"Where the hell did these guys come from?!" screamed a ZAFT pilot as he took aim against the ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II. It had just appeared and attacked them. "Die you bastard!"

The green flashes flew past the GINN HM Type II, not hitting it. Instead the GINN took aim with its own beam rifle and fired directly hitting the cockpit of the GuAIZ R, it exploded afterwards which the GINN pilot smiled, pleased with his kill. He then noticed the Drill Platform that the ZAFT soldiers had established and tired to initiate. He took aim again and fired at it, destroying the device.

"No one can stop the naturals punishment!" shouted the pilot in victory. However it was soon short lived as he was killed by a powerful blue and red beam.

"Yeah. You're just talk" mused Dearka as he loomed his Gunner ZAKU Warrior above the wreaked GINN unit. A green beam shot past Dearka, making slightly jump. "Fuck! Hey! You cheeky mother fucker!" Dearka took aim with his M1500 Orthros, long range cannon and fired again, this time he missed.

Dearka was only in the battle for a few seconds and as it seemed, it wasn't playing his way. "Dearka what the hell is going on?!" demanded Yzak from his Nazca class ship.

"We're under-attack! Terrorists are attacking the demolition crews!" replied Dearka as he was dodging further GINN HM II attacks.

"Hang on! I'm going out!" replied Yzak as he left the bridge to the hanger, boarding his Slash ZAKU Warrior. "Yzak Joule, Slash ZAKU, Moving out!" The ZAKU left the Nazca and headed towards the colony.

Not far from the colony, the Bogey One ship, loomed in the shadows of space watching how this unfolded. Willard watched the scene from his terminal in his office. He knew at this moment that ZAFT is in the right here, they were trying to stop this. The Extended man couldn't help but wonder if they should assist the Coordinator's in this dire situation. Despite hating them, he thought he had at least help them and when the job was done they could escape again.

Soon as he was deep in thought he heard through his terminal beeped as an incoming transmission was coming from the bridge. He accepted it, which the Captain Ian Lee appeared. "Sir, what are your intentions? We can't just sit here whilst the Earth is danger! Even if ZAFT is there, they're under attack from terrorists and we need to assist them in stopping the colony!"

Willard looked at Lee, with piercing eyes, "I know that Lee! But we haven't been given any orders as of yet!"

"Sir! This is our home you're talking about!"

Willard growled in annoyance, not at his Captain of the ship, but at his Leader, Lord Djibril. "I'll contact him now"

"Thank you sir" sighed Lee in relief.

Willard closed the link. And established one towards Earth where he knew Lord Djibril would be at this time. Willard snarled at the thought.

* * *

**0103 Hours - Duncan Luis Mockelberg's Mansion, British Provence, Atlantic Federation**

"This situation in space is dangerous Djibril" said the owner of the mansion as he took his shot on the snooker table. Making a red ball fall into the pocket.

"Maybe. But we'll be fine. The Coordinators are fighting to save us after all. And we can somehow blame this on the Coordinators" laughed Djibril as rubbed the blue chalk onto his snooker stick.

"However, I don't prefer sitting here whilst a colony that we once destroyed is starting to descend onto Earth! Do you know how much damage that will cause?!" said Graham Nelleis another member of this powerful organisation.

"Indeed, at this time wherever it hits a nation it will suffer heavy losses!" shot Yuri Petkov. "If it hits my country, there won't any much left of the Russian Provence!"

"You're panicking too much" replied Djibril calmly.

"You're too soft Djibril! The Coordinator's are made to look like the good guys here!" Nelleis criticized again.

"Oh really? Well, we'll change that. As you know I sent our Girty Lue to retrieve some weapons that ZAFT were building. They shall look like the monsters that they are!"

"But we've also been building weapons Djibril. It won't make any difference"

The discussion could have carried on however the old servant of the household entered the room, "Excuse Lord Djibril" said the servant in a plain posh voice. The man turns his head at the servant expecting him to say straight away as he was busy. "You have a call from a man named Willard Badgiruel"

"I see. Let me take it" demanded the impatient man. The Lord grabbed the phone off the servant and spoke into it. "Willard, I guess the operation was a success?"

"Yes sir. But that wasn't the reason I needed to call you" replied Willard's voice, it was a bit distorted as it was after all from space.

"Oh? Then why did you contact me then?"

"I'm requesting permission to assist the ZAFT forces against the Coordinator terrorists dropping Junius 7"

Djibril paused for a while as his evil sinister mind was now at work. "Do you have a recording of the enemy?"

"Yes sir. The terrorists are using the new GINN High Maneuver Type II's. I also see the the devices on Junius 7 that causing the drop onto Earth"

"Yes, yes. But do you have a recording?"

"...Yes sir. Why?"

"Nothing don't worry about"

"And what about the colony?"

"Assist the terrorists against ZAFT"

"...Excuse me sir?" Willard though the distortion on the line made that sentence not what he wanted to hear.

"You heard, assist the terrorists! I want ZAFT not to succeed!"

"...As you wish sir" The line then went dead.

Djibril then turned to the other members of LOGOS, with the biggest evil smile they had ever seen on him. "I believe we now have our scapegoats for the start of war"

* * *

**In Space, The _Girty Lue_**

Willard slammed his fist onto the table. He couldn't believe what he heard. But that was an order. And an order was an order. "Dammit!" Soon Willard contacted Lee and told him what they must do. Lee was just as shocked as he was. But there was nothing that could be said about it. They started their preparations for the fall of Junius 7.

* * *

**With Kira and the Others**

They had just arrived at the site and Kira already started giving orders. "Right, Luna and Shinn take the North sector! Rey and Mu take the South and, Athrun and Cagalli have the West! Move out!"

And as soon as they broke off they headed to their designated areas. Cagalli and Athrun instantly saw the ZAFT demo team under-attack still. Athrun took aim and fired his rifle, decapitating the arms of three GINN's. Cagalli drew her beam sabre and slashed at the GINN HM II, he dodged it which he drew his large katana sword and swung for her, Cagalli rose her shield and then thrusts her sabre into the cockpit of the GINN, she then backed away as it exploded.

The three GuAIZ R units watched as the explosive drill dug its way into the falling colony. "This is Demo Team Charlie, we have successfully deployed the drill charge and is currently burrowing into Junius 7. Demo Team Charlie is now withdrawing!"

Shinn and Luna both engaged the rogue GINN's, which Luna landed on the piece of debris on the surface and fired her Orthros cannon. The beam ripped through the rogue GINN assaulting the GuAIZ R units. Another two GINN's appeared and went for an attack on the demo team. Then Shinn dashed in front of them and drew his sabre slicing one in half, and as the other flew past him ignoring him completely. Shinn quickly got annoyed. "Don't think that I ain't here you bastard!" And Shinn threw his beam sabre hitting the cockpit from behind, he flew to the immobilized unit and drew out his sabre and flew away.

The surviving two GuAIZ R units watched as their drill burrowed its way into Junius 7. "This is Demo Team Echo, drill successfully burrowing, withdrawing now!"

Mue felt to the least slightly uncomfortable to be with Rey. He was too similar to Le Creuset, which bothered him heavily but he was shown to the good version of him as they engaged the rogue ZAFT pilots. Spinning out the way of the GINN's shots. Rey drew his beam tomahawk and embedded the weapon into the GINN attacking him. He then pushed on the weapon ripping the Mobile Suit in half. The other three noticed the skill of Rey Za Burrel, so they decided to kill the demo team before Rey could kill them. They flew away and Rey pursued them. "Keep your eye on the other GINN's! I'll stop these three attacking the Demo team!"

"Roger!" replied Mu as he drawn his beam sabre and engaged a GINN HM II. "Pesky little fella aren't ya?!"

"You cannot stop this! Operation Break the World, will succeed!" shouted the rogue pilot. The GINN kicked the Strike away from him and went again to take the advantage of the dazed Mu. But it was all play as Mu secretly has his beam rifle in his hand, and took the shot on the GINN.

Meanwhile Rey had caught up with the GINN's, he opened his missile launcher packs and fired at the three GINN's. The rain of fast explosives smashed into the one GINN that took no notice until it was too late, he was more interested in destroying the demo team. The other two GINN's who evaded it turned on the white ZAKU unit as they knew it was going to pester them in their mission.

"Kill him!!" screamed the pilot as he charged towards Rey with his sword drawn and ready to strike.

"You can't kill me..." Rey laughed as he held his beam tomahawk tightly in his ZAKU's cold metal hands. "Useless...weak...Coordinator's" The GINN was in front of Rey and swung his sword, Rey snapped out out of his laugh and swung his shoulder shield. Sparks flashed from shield, but it meant nothing. Rey slashed at the GINN vertically downwards, cutting the GINN in half.

The other rogue pilot watched in horror as he drew his beam rifle firing at the ZAKU, but they seemed to be missing the white Phantom, however that wasn't the case, Rey just saw the attacks and simply evaded them. The GINN continued its shots at the ZAKU but Rey hid behind some debris coming off the colony. Then when the sun was in the view of the pilots camera he noticed another bright light heading towards him, it was coming fast. He couldn't react quick enough to realise what it was eventually. The tomahawk was thrown at him like a boomerang crashing into the cockpit of the GINN vaporising the pilot inside. Rey placed his thrusters in full retrieving the tomahawk quickly before the unit exploded. He then turned to the demo team who had just finished setting up the drill platform. Placing the tomahawk away, Rey drew his beam rifle and was about to fire at them, until...

"Hey kid you did good" Mu flew next to the white ZAKU, pleased to what they had achieved. "I handled the three other GINN units that were with them. So the team had successfully go it up and running?"

"...Yes"

Rey in disappointment watched as the drill dug its way into the colony. "Well we better find out whats going on"

* * *

**0049 Hours till drop - _Minerva_ Bridge**

"This is La Flaga, the drill has successfully been established. Demo team is now heading back to their mothership"

"Roger" replied Meyrin. "You got that Captain?"

"Yes, thank you Meyrin" replied Talia, having a sigh of relief. "What about the other areas?"

"Athrun Zala here, drill successfully initialised"

"Shinn Asuka, same here"

"Kira Yamato, drill failed to be setted up. The demo team were killed along with the drilling device. We managed to destroy the terrorists but failed to protect the team"

"Dammit!" Talia now had a problem. "How could you let this happen?"

"We approached the sector furtherest away from us. It couldn't be helped"

Rau smiled behind his hand covering his face, making it look like he was stressed. "How long till it enters the Earth's atmosphere?" Rau asked.

"About 48 minutes sir!" replied one of the officers.

"We need to get the final drill in! Contact the Yzak team and ask if they have a spare drilling platform" ordered Gilbert.

Meyrin straight away contacted the squad and discussed with the captain of the problem. "They have one more Chairman" Meyrin managed to reply after having an earful of abuse and frustration from the captain about their last drill.

"Then get the remaining pilots to protect it! The fall of Junius 7 must not succeed!" cried Lacus in worry for the population on Earth.

"Indeed. Get to it!" ordered the Chairman.

"Captain! We have a signature of Bogey One! And three Mobile Suits had just launched!" warned Bart.

* * *

**Kira and the rest of the Pilots**

"That ship! And the stolen Mobile Suits!" Shinn gasped in shock to see them here.

"Are they the ones responsible for this?" puzzled Athrun.

Kira knew he could play this now. "Maybe...I'll handle them"

"Watch out! More units are launching!" cried Meyrin in panic as more units launched from the mysterious ship. Looking on their scanners, they identified them to be a Mobile Armour and two other Mobile Suits. "More Mobile Suits identified to GINN HM II's heading from the south on your position! About three of them!"

Kira grinned at this sight. "Rey! Go after the Mobile Armour, Shinn and Luna go after the other two Mobile Suits that launched last. Athrun, Cagalli, Mue, go after the other GINN's. Alice, escort the drill platform. Move out!"

Following their respective objectives they split up, going after the targets that threatened the failure of the mission.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

"Will they succeed?" asked Lacus in a low voice, not convinced of the success of the mission anymore.

"If not, then a lot of people will hate and despise someone for this. At the moment, the GINN HM II's that we're attacking are units only accessible in the ZAFT military. This could be bad if this gets out" replied Creuset hiding his smile.

"Then we can't let this happen. We need to protect this world no matter what"

"Kira will do his duty" replied Creuset tapping his index finger lightly on his armchair. "I have faith in him"

"What if he fails Creuset?" asked Gilbert glaring at him.

_'Fool, I don't see why you're glaring at me. You want this too, you selfish bastard'_ "Have faith Chairman. Otherwise a lack of faith could demoralise people"

"What I am saying is that the people on Earth will have to blame someone, and yet you're calm and collective about this"

"Bad things had happened. What can I do about it? If he fails...then there's no one to blame then ourselves"

"What are you getting at Deity Commander?" asked Talia interested in what the cold man had to say.

"Well, we have terrorists who so happened to know about those new units, and they stole them. They have a prefect escape route with a battleship capable of using a Mirage Colloid, which was labeled in the treaty as ban, or for a better word, illegal. And yet these terrorists are skilled, well organised and well armed. I don't believe this is the work of a normal terrorist organisation. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Lacus?"

"What would I know? I am not military" she replied in a stern voice.

"True...but you stole and commanded the Eternal and assist in the thievery of two top secret weapons, the Justice, and the Freedom. And yet today we see them on opposite sides, but working together. Its like Justice and Freedom, are not a match, but opposites"

"How can you say that? Freedom represents the free will of people to make their decisions, and Justice takes control of chaos"

"That is also true. But Freedom is the free will you say? And yet Justice is known to be an aggressive force onto people's lives. How much so are they are match?"

_'This man...he despises Miss Lacus, but why? I know him to be a cold hearted bastard to people and dangerous, but to hate a woman who fought for peace and a great leading figure, its insane' _Talia kept her thoughts wondering if one of them would kick off.

"And also, the man you once loved now is under my wing. Fighting and killing, the way you hate about the most. How easy is it to just place a gun in someone's hands, and they easily pull a trigger? Wars start just like that"

"You're wrong!" screamed Lacus. She was furious about Creuset's rambling, how could he say stuff like that? Was it easy for him to make judgements on people like that? Is that the reason why his heart is so blackened by the negative side of humanity? "You think its easy?! And yet you're also murderer!"

"And so has become of Kira" retorted Rau.

_The line from the man struck a cord. A painful and cold struck. She lowered her head, which her eyes slowly watering. That bastard, thought Talia before turning back to scene outside._

* * *

**Junius 7**

Athrun swerved away from another attack from the GINN's beam rifle. He wasn't liking the situation one bit. But he had to distract the GINN's from the last drill nuke, so it can successfully be planted. "That's enough! Why do you people hope for!? More pain?! More suffering?!" Athrun screamed at he rose his shield to block the GINN's attack. _'This guy seems to be the leader'_

"We want revenge!" screamed back the pilot. "We want vengeance for the deaths of the people on this colony! My daughter...my daughter was on this colony before those Natural pigs fired that nuke at such a peaceful and friendly colony!" The GINN unit approached at top speed drawing its traditional sword and slamming it against the shield of the Justice, as Athrun rose to block it.

"But nothing will come out of this! People would just be like us more down there!"

"So what?!" The GINN drew back his sword and went again for another attack. "They caused all of this in the first place! We should have succeeded back in the war, when we had GENESIS. It should have struck the Earth and made it burn!"

"How can you say that?!" Athrun again blocked the attack with his shield.

"You out of everybody else should know that! That was your father's legacy! To destroy the Naturals! That was the path for the Coordinator's to take! That was the path that Patrick Zala had made for us!"

"What?!" Athrun couldn't believe those words. People actually followed his father's plan and wanted to destroy the Earth?

"You were foolish enough not to follow it!"

The GINN kicked the Justice making it vulnerable to attack. The GINN was ready to perform the final blow. In Athrun's mind, images of his past flew past his eyes. He saw his mother, then the images of the destruction of Junius 7. He had never been so angry in his life. He lost everything because of that. His mother died. His father went into a depression and his hatred towards Naturals was uneven. He lost both parents because of that. He was so furious, and yet when he thought about what would happen to the children on Earth if Junius 7 did drop...then they would hate him as much as he did. The cycle of hatred would continue, to kill and then be killed by a person who you killed closest to them. "No...I won't let that happen...not to them...they don't deserve...SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" The green SEED floated before him, before shattering, making Athrun become aware to his surroundings, and the danger, and the power he now had.

"You will die today traitor!" The pilot screamed as his sword rose to struck the final blow.

But in a instant the arm of the GINN was cut off. The pilot looked in fear, something he never felt before in battle. "Let me put it straight for you...I am no traitor...and also...I won't die today!" The Justice had its beam sabre out, and it poised to strike again.

"Fuck you!!" The GINN used its spare arm to draw its beam rifle, but like before it was cut off in a blink.

"But today, someone will die today..." Athrun held his head down for a while, as the GINN was frozen by its pilot's fear. "And that person is...YOU!!!" In a flash the sabre was thrust into the cockpit of the GINN, the screams of pilot echoed for a split second before it went silent as he was vaporised by the extreme heat. Eventually the GINN exploded but the Justice stayed there taking the the small debris hitting it.

The other GINN looked in anger as his leader was killed so mercilessly and aimed at the Justice. He fired but the Justice's beam sabre rose and blocked the beam attack. Then rogue pilot received not just fear as the eyes of the Justice peered into him, but a green flash also went into him. The GINN exploded, with the Strike Rouge appearing after the smoke cleared with Cagalli looking in worry for her love as it seemed that Athrun was now loomed there in deep thought.

The Strike and the last GINN unit were in close combat, with sabre and sword clashing. "Not bad, but I'm afraid that people like you cannot be around. If you have ideals like that!" Throwing the shield away Mu brought out one of the Strike's Armour Schneider combat knives and thrust the knife into the cockpit. Blood trickled from the dead pilot inside and down the knife which it then dripped off floating in zero gravity space. Ripping the knife away the GINN before it exploded. Ending the rogue ZAFT pilots.

* * *

Shinn and Luna couldn't believe the situation they were in. The two N Dagger N's had activated their Mirage Colloid, and decided to play with the confused Coordinator pilots. They circled them and took aim with their beam rifles, aiming at the limbs of the Impulse and ZAKU Warrior. They fired at the pair, which Shinn reacted quicker than he originally hoped. He placed his thrusters on full and jetted out of the way of the next shots that the N Dagger N was aiming for him.

"Run all you want space monster! You'll never evade all of them!" one of the pilots of the N Dagger N's screamed as if he lost his mind.

It was as if he was insane. Shinn quickly got annoyed with the N Dagger N pilot. Shinn rose his shield to block the next shots from the N Dagger N. During Shinn's time defending behind the shield he remembered the flaw in the Mirage Colloid system, he remembered what Rey taught him back in the academy._ "The Mirage Colloid System is indeed a powerful and dangerous weapon used on the battle of space, however there are flaws to the system. Such as when on Earth the system is rendered useless, due to gravity and high oxygen pressure on Earth the particles that get released are useless due to those two factors. There is also another flaw, the system is disabled when the unit engages a target such as firing its beam rifle"_

"That's it!" Shinn smiled as he jetted further away._ 'Hopefully he'll reactivate his Mirage Colloid and try to pursue me. But how can tell I where he's coming from? Wait...the training with the Commander, it was to make you react to danger extremely quick...that will come in handy'_

Like Shinn thought, the pilot activated his Mirage Colloid and was closing in, Shinn got a cold shiver in his spine and also something was telling him that something was behind him. Shinn kept a careful eye on the camera behind, then it appeared. "See ya!" the pilot laughed as the Mirage Colloid dropped and the rifle pointing at him.

The green flash ripped past the Impulse, as Shinn knew where he was now. He swung his unit around and aimed the beam rifle, firing only once into the bottom torso of the Mobile Suit, hitting the power supply. The N Dagger N went silent, the pilot inside as all went dark until he saw a bright light enter his cockpit then vaporising him from the Impulse's beam sabre. Shinn kicked the N Dagger N away allowing it explode in defeat.

Luna on the other hand was having a more difficult time dealing with the other N Dagger N, he clashed her beam tomahawk with the Dagger's beam sabre. "Man this is tough!" Luna complained as her suit was beaten back by the strength of the N Dagger N. Placing her tomahawk away she drew her beam cannon and fired at the Dagger. He evaded it, and landed on the surface of Junius 7, which the beam headed straight for him again, only to have him leap away from it and close in to the red ZAKU unit. Discarding her cannon for the tomahawk she blocks the attack from the Dagger. Using the shoulder mounted shield, Luna whacks the Dagger back and horizontally swings the tomahawk cutting lightly the Mobile Suit underneath the cockpit.

"You bitch! You damaged my Dagger!" The Dagger pilot went into full rage and ran itself into the red ZAKU. "A little payback is in order!" The Dagger punched the cockpit again and again.

* * *

Rey opened the missile pods on his wizard pack and fired every single fast explosive metal at the Exus. Willard quickly detached his gunbarrels which they struck down every single missile. Rey cursed under his breath. That was his best chance against the gunbarrels. _'I guess I have to take them on one by one'_ The gunbarrels surrounded him, he gritted his teeth as he had to think quickly. The shots came in, Rey turned his unit so that the two shoulder shields would deflect them, and performed a back flip causing the beams to collide and explode. Aiming his beam rifle, Rey shot one of the gunbarrels whilst mid air.

"This guy...he's like him..." thought Willard amazed at the sight he was seeing.

Rey then noticed the front gunbarrel now charged at him with the beam sabre's engaged. "Not today...I am not dying today!" Rey forced his unit to kick the centre of the gunbarrel, crushing it and exploding. Rey aimed his rifle at the main body of the Mobile Armour but his rifle was destroyed by a gunbarrel. Discarding it before it exploded, Rey pulled out both of his beam tomahawks, and charged at the gunbarrel that was responsible for the destruction of his rifle.

"Is he serious?" said Willard amazed of the pilots determination.

Rey approached the gunbarrel and swung for it. Missing as the gunbarrel shot off to the left of Rey which he simply threw one of his tomahawks at it, catching it before Willard could make it change course. Placing in thrusters in full he retrieved his tomahawk. He looked at the other gunbarrel and it charged at him firing beam after beam at the white ZAKU. Rising his shields to block the crazed attack, Rey noticed the cable that attaches the gunbarrel to the Exus. He throws his weapon towards the cable and slices it. The gunbarrel then soon became useless.

"Fuckin god dammit!" Willard cursed as he was now beaten twice. "I better get out of here" He placed the thrusters full and headed back to the Girty Lue infuriated.

"Coward..." smiled Rey as he now had proven his abilities against the Extended.

"REY!! REY!! COME IN REY!!" screamed a voice all too familiar to be Meyrin on the comms.

"You don't have to scream down the comms Meyrin, I can hear you loud and clear" growled Rey annoyed to the girls complaints.

"You have to help oni-chan! She's in trouble!"

"What?" Rey opened his sensors and maxed the range, seeing the N Dagger N beating the red ZAKU, crushing the outer shell of the cockpit. "Lunamaria..." Rey thought back to what he had a conversion with the red head before.

"_Do you have anyone you love?"_

"_What?"_

"_No! No! I mean like family" Rey looked away and said nothing. "Rey?"_

"_I have no family"_

"_Do you love anyone then?"_

"_..."_

"_Come on Rey! You must be human to love or care for someone"_

"_I do care for a few"_

"_What about love interests?"_

"_...I..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I never thought about love"_

_Luna just gapped at him. "H-h-how?" Rey just slightly blushed, indeed a very rare sight to see the cold and plain blonde to do, which he didn't reply. "Well, then..." she said as she wrapped her arms around his arm and holding it tight to herself. "I think you need some help in love. Don't worry I'll help ya out, after all I am a young woman"_

"She...will not die..." whispered Rey to himself as he in full speed charged at the N Dagger N. "You will die!"

The N Dagger N pilot stopped his torture on red ZAKU and turned his attention to the white one that the Dagger's early warning alarm was blaring off. He went for his beam sabre and slashed at Rey. But Rey dodged it, landing in front of the Dagger and swung his tomahawk at it, successfully hitting it, despite the Dagger jumping back. Rey had made a gap underneath the cockpit. "You bastard!!" screamed the Dagger pilot as he charged at Rey. He threw his beam sabre at him like discarding his weapon causing a slight distraction. He then clamped himself onto the back of the white ZAKU. "I'm gonna kill you along with me!"

_'This is pilot is insane!'_ thought Rey as he had clear hit at the black Dagger.

"Here we go!" screamed the pilot as if he was going to enjoy this. As he was beginning the disarm of the safety switch to the self destruct system.

Rey looked at the floor and noticed one of Luna's ZAKU grenades had fallen off somehow and now in his reach. "I'm not going to die. You are!" Rey disengaged the locks to the wizard pack then jettisoned which it pushed off the Dagger, making him losing his grip on him. Rey picked up the grenade and pulled the pin, and thrusted it into the gap he made earlier. Rey made his unit jump back as the timer quickly ran out and exploded, along with the rest of the N Dagger N exploding.

Rey made his way to the wreaked form of the red ZAKU Warrior. Luna despite taking a beating, with her head bashing around, causing some head injuries as blood trickled down the side of her face. She was luckily conscious as well. "Rey?" said Luna astonished at the role Rey had played in her battle. He was her saviour.

"Yes?" came back his normal plain tine voice.

"Thank you" she said softly and gratefully.

"Its...no problem. I had to help" he said lost for words at some extent. He picked up the red ZAKU and flew off the falling colony back towards the Minerva.

* * *

Kira himself, found to not to have any problems with these Extended. They were small fry to him as he knew what level they. He placed them in situations in which the training he was put through could identify what level they were. The Abyss rose its lance and crashed it down onto Kira's shield. Kira only smirked at such a petty attack.

"Why don't you die mother fucker!" Auel growled as his attacks had been stopped yet again by this Mobile Suit.

"Why don't you?" said Kira as he rose his railguns and shot into the chest of the Abyss. The stolen unit shot back by the force of the weapon. Luckily for Auel the damage wasn't great.

"Lucky..."

"Auel! Stop playing with him and kill him!" complained Sting as he caught the Abyss.

"I'm not playing with him you stupid ass!"

Sting merely sighed then grown in frustration. He released his weapon pods to engage the Freedom. They closed in and fired, but Kira somersaulted backwards, which the beams instead headed for the Gaia. Stella gritted her teeth in fear as she rose her shield against friendly fire.

"Watch it you dumb ass! You nearly hit Stella!" shouted Auel to his comrade in arms.

"This isn't good" mumbled Sting as he knew that this pilot was out of their league.

The Gaia transformed into its four legged hound-like Mobile Armour mode and charged at the Freedom. As it approached him, Kira simply drew his beam sabre cutting off the front two legs of the Gaia. Then the Freedom kicked Gaia away from him and turned to the other two. The weapon pods returned to the Chaos, which Sting was actually for the first time whilst fighting the space monsters, he was scared of this one.

"Sting!" Willard's voice came through the comms-link which he appeared on the screen. "Don't bother attacking that unit, he'll overpower you. Distract him while Auel and Stella take on that flagship of theirs. I don't care how you do it, just destroy it! We have some reinforcements heading our way to back you up"

"Yes sir" Sting replied. "You two did you hear that?"

"Yeah" replied Auel bringing a smirk.

"Stella heard it" replied Stella.

"Good then lets to it!" Sting replied as he charged towards the Freedom.

The Chaos released its weapon pods again and Sting transformed his unit into Mobile Armour mode and chased the Freedom. Buying the distraction that the Abyss and Gaia needed. Round after round of beams shot around the Freedom to actually hit it, but Kira foresaw these attacks and easily evaded them. It made Sting feel that Kira was toying with him. One beam went for the Freedom cockpit but it somersaulted again and when the Chaos went underneath the Freedom, it fired its multi-phase beam cannon narrowly missing the Chaos. Now the Freedom was chasing the Chaos.

Auel and Stella made their way towards the Minerva at full speed, regardless if they became detected. As long as they destroy it before the Freedom realises then they would be fine.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge **

"Captain! The Abyss and Gaia are approaching us fast, Bearing Green 50, Distance 21!" Bart shouts in shock as they head for them.

"Evasive actions! Take defence positions and take them down!" ordered Talia.

* * *

**Outside the _Minerva_**

"Take this!" shouted Auel as he fires all his beam weaponry at the _Minerva_, striking it, and destroying its missile launchers.

Rey's ZAKU approached the Minerva whilst holding the red ZAKU in his arms. What he saw made his heart sink, the _Minerva_ had no chance against those units alone. "Shit" Rey pulled out his beam rifle and fired at the pair of stolen units, but missed. They turned their attention to him slightly, the Abyss fired its shoulder mounted beam cannons. Hitting the arm where Rey was holding his beam rifle.

Kira was busy chasing the Chaos that he didn't notice the attack until he heard Rey contacting him. "Rey?"

"Commander! The other two stolen units are attacking the _Minerva_!"

"What?!" Kira turned his attention to the warship that was indeed under attack. "No"

The Gaia fired its beam cannons underneath the bridge causing it to shake and take heavy damage. "Soon it will be all over!" cried Auel as he enjoyed toying with the ship.

With the Freedom distracted, Sting decided to attack it, he went up close with it coming out of Mobile Armour Mode and drew its beam sabre. He was just behind him and ready to strike. Then something what made Sting dumbstruck was that the Freedom instantly turned around and cut off his arm to the sabre and kicked him away.

Whilst the Chaos was temporarily out of commission, the Freedom jetted itself towards the battle. He knew he wouldn't make it in time, he could see it. "Can I use this?" thought Kira, as he dove into view of the battle.

"_This Kira is the system that can help decide the fate of the battle" said Rau as he floated outside the cockpit to the Strike Freedom where Kira sat inside looking over the OS. _

"_Can I really use this?" asked Kira not convinced on his abilities using the system._

"_Don't fret Kira. Your abilities are more skilled than many other pilots in the Fallen Angels. All Fallen Angels can use this system at ease and so can you. All you need to put into your thoughts, is something like you see worth protecting. Such as when you fought me, you thought about protecting the Earth, correct?"_

"_Well not just the Earth..." replied Kira slowly._

"_Is that so? Then what was the other?" asked Rau intrigued. _

"_Well I wanted to protect everyone who was fighting along with me..."_

"_But there was someone who you wanted to protect the most..."_

"_Yes, I wanted to protect Lacus"_

"_Ah, Miss Lacus Clyne. Well when the time comes, your mind along with your spatial awareness technique, you can protect anyone that you care most" _

The Freedom stopped and spread its wings wide. Kira focused his mind on his task. The people he wanted to protect... everyone on that ship...most importantly. "Lacus...I won't let them kill you...I will never let anyone touch or hurt you again!!" screamed Kira in anger as his violent SEED floated before him, shattering. He disengaged the locks to the weapons. And ten of the weapons jettisoned off the wings and charged towards the two stolen units.

Auel's and Stella's alarms were going off and their radars were picking up something extremely fast, that their eyes couldn't keep up with. "What the fuck is it?!" shouted Auel annoyed and confused if there was actually something that fast out there. He soon got his answer as a black DRAGOON unit appeared in front of him and shot at him. Going to his basic instincts of defence he rose his shoulder shields and blocked the beam. "I'll get ya!" he shouted as he removed his shields ready to fire his beam cannons. But it was gone.

"Auel! Above you!" screamed Stella. The blue haired boy looked up to see two DRAGOON units charging down firing volleys of shots at him. This time he was too slow to block them and the green beams struck his beam cannons, exploding upon impact. Then another DRAGOON unit appeared in front of him and fired two instant shots from either side of the weapon slicing off the arms.

"HOLY SHIT!!" screamed Auel in fear. "No way in hell I am staying here like this!" And Auel flew off.

The DRAGOON units returned to the Freedom but floated around it. Kira then focused his units on the Gaia that floated there idol to Kira. Kira grinned in pleasure as he knew that she was his next victim. "Strike her" he muttered and the units flew off surrounding her.

Stella screamed in fear as they fired shot after shot destroying almost all the limbs of the Gaia. Kira aimed his attack onto the cockpit but was interrupted when the Chaos returned and attacked him. "You're so rude! Wait your turn!" shouted Kira almost laughing. Using this time wisely the Gaia fled, Kira noticed but didn't care, he was now busy with the Chaos.

The Chaos used its shield's guns and weapon pods on the Freedom but he moved around them easily. Kira smiled at the Chaos. As he begin his attack on the Chaos the Freedom drew both beam sabres and flew towards the Chaos, the DRAGOON units following close behind. Then as the Freedom got close to the Chaos he slashed downwards cutting off the leg and remaining arm of the Chaos. Sting tried to use his weapon pods but they were shot down by Kira's DRAGOON.

Then green shots zipped past the Freedom as the enemy reinforcements for the Extended arrived, and the Chaos took this chance to evacuate. Kira found them terribly annoying, which he took his DRAGOON units and aimed at the 21 Dagger L units approaching. Kira then made all the units fire, hitting the cockpits and destroying all of the Daggers.

"Pathetic..." said Kira through the radio. The tone seemed careless and cold, which made Lacus and many others on the bridge of the _Minerva_ shiver. They were already shivering at the extent of those weapons that Kira had. They heard of this kind of weapon before, but only rumours as there was no proof. But there was now.

Rau and Gilbert hid their smiles as Kira's powers were beginning to show greatly. Which Gilbert now had faith in Kira's skills as to accomplish their goals.

"Captain" Kira asked through the radio.

"Yes, Commander" she replied, still a bit shaken up.

"Withdraw all our forces immediately so we may activate the drilling explosives" he asked.

"Yes, as you wish sir. Meyrin begin the evacuation of all friendly forces in the area" ordered Talia. Meyrin complied and began the evacuation.

All the units were returning as ordered, which Kira waited outside just in case the enemy decided to make a reappearance. Kira waited for the SINN to return but failed to. Eventually Meyrin came through the link to Kira. "Sir, I can't seem to get a hold of Cleansed Lieutenant"

"I see. Make sure everyone else makes it back to the ship" And Kira shot off to find Alice.

"Yes sir. But hurry, you only have 12 minutes until the colony drops!"

Shinn looked on as he saw the Freedom fly off. "Where is the Commander going?" asked Shinn quietly to himself.

* * *

**Junius 7**

Kira made it to the zone where Alice should have been, only to see three GINN HM II's holding her hostage. She seemed to have lost her arms and the sub-flight which made almost useless against them. "Ah, so the amazing Commander Yamato arrives!!" shouts one of the pilots with the sound of clapping hands in the background.

"Who are you and how did you know about me?!" demanded Kira.

"Why Commander...we are like you. And we are here to replace you. We knew you would come after the girl so we set this trap just for you!"

Kira's senses kicked in and made his Freedom dodge green beams that shot across him. He turned to see the attackers and much to his shock, they were black painted SINN units that attacked him. "So that is why he said they are like me" muttered Kira. "As soon as this is finished I'll find out who these bastards work for, they can't be solo on this thing"

"How lucky" said the GINN pilot. "Now you won't be so lucky!"

The two SINN pilots charged at him with guns blazing, which the Freedom dodged the attacks. Kira's anger grew as this was traitors at work here. And the first thing that the Fallen Angels hate more than Extended, its Newtype traitors. The SINNs drew their beam sabre's and went in for a deathly charge. In a blink of the eye, Kira had pierced the cockpits to the two SINN's either side of him with his beam sabres, which they exploded shortly afterwards.

"Shit!" screamed the GINN pilot as the three GINN's charged at him.

Kira then noticed the drill explosive had already dug underground. Alice's SINN soon stood up and looked at the Freedom. "Alice get out of here now! Meyrin!! If you can hear me, activate the explosives now! No excuses!"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

Meyrin looked a little shocked, he was telling her to set off the bombs and also it sounded like he knew she was going to argue with the order. "Ma'am, what shall I do?" asked Meyrin confused if she should follow the order.

"If we set off the explosives, the Commander might get caught in the explosion..." Talia said to herself, thinking if she should follow the order too. She didn't like the Commander very much, but that is nothing compared to hating him enough to kill him.

"Do it Captain" said Gilbert. Which made heads turn to him. "If he says so do it. Besides, if we don't set them off, the colony will get too close to the atmosphere. And many lives will be lost"

Despite the truth, Talia couldn't do it. But she had to, to save the people on Earth. Lacus looked on at disbelief to what seemed to happen any moment. She was about to protest but seeing how they were going to do it regardless, made her quiver. She looked at Rau who himself for the first time, seemed to hate and despise the idea of doing something like this.

* * *

**_Archangel_ Bridge**

"They're going to activate the explosives even with Kira on the colony still?!" shouted Cagalli in disbelief. As Murrue told her of the news.

"Cagalli calm down" Athrun trying his best to calm down his love.

"No! Kira is still on there! We can't leave him!!" she shouted whilst tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You think he'll make it?" asked Murrue worried for the young man.

"I don't know" replied Mu, not convinced.

"We have to believe in Kira..." said Miriallia, in the back of the bridge. Everyone looked at her which she slightly shook in worry for her best friend. She didn't want him to die. She hadn't even met him again yet. "Otherwise all of us will be worried about him. And he always made it back, remember?"

Cagalli smiled slightly from her words of comfort. "You're right. We have to believe him" Then bright lights emitted from the colony as the explosive charges went off making pieces of the colony fall off. Cagalli tightened her hand on Athrun's. She wanted to see her brother again.

* * *

**Junius 7**

The explosions threw the GINN's off guard and allowed Alice to make her escape. Kira taking this time in need approached the traitors and sliced one vertically in half. He then thrusted his beam sabre into the other one's cockpit. Leaving only one GINN remaining.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

"Ma'am! The colony isn't breaking up properly!" screamed Meyrin as she saw it do ill effect.

"Dammit! Bring out the Tannhäuser! Aim at the colony!" ordered Talia.

"But Madam Captain! Kira is...!" protested Lacus.

"I'm sorry Miss Lacus, but we can't weight one person to the rest of humanity on Earth!" shot back Talia.

Lacus sat back with tears starting to fall from her eyes, what can she do now? Just hope that he makes it out alright. She then looked over to look at Rau, and to much of her surprise whilst looking into his eyes, she saw worry and anger of this order. For some reason to Lacus it seemed that Rau cared about Kira, but why after all the torment he placed him through?

"FIRE!!" ordered Arthur as the final safety lock was disengaged.

* * *

**Junius 7**

The powerful destructive beam struck the colony and it started to crumble after the hit, but the colony was now like molten landscape as pieces of debris flew off it, some the size of small cities! The final traitor GINN was struck by one of these debris's with no chance of survival.

"I need to get out of here!" Kira cried as he flew off, but then something struck him. Not anywhere on the Mobile Suit, but in his mind. His headache had started at a the worst time. "FUCK!! NOT NOW!!" he screamed as the pain was tremendous, and he soon lost control of his Mobile Suit which it drifted towards the Earth and soon it was in the gravitational pull. He was falling somewhere he didn't know, and soon landing somewhere he would probably die upon impact.

Pieces of the colony where falling and turning into fire as they entered the atmosphere. Kira only cursed himself for not bringing his pills with him. But that was his fault which soon would be his ultimate undoing. He cursed himself as blood slipped from his mouth and into the zero-gravity cockpit which slowly gravity was coming into control.

He wished he could see her face again...one more time, and touch it one more time before it all ended. Before Kira closed his eyes as he was falling into unconsciousness, he saw a small white light heading towards him, there were many white lights around him as his sight was being funny. But this one was an actual object heading towards him...what it was, he no longer cared, as he soon fell into unconsciousness. Allowing his Gundam to fall into Earth...

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Alright! The scene with Rau showing a softer side of himself will be rare in this story! I don't plan to make him into a softie. The fate of Kira Yamato will be relieved in the next chapter. Also any snags in spelling or grammar point it up so it will help me and the rest of the guys and gals who would read this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also the fact that the Strike Freedom had ten DRAGOON pods not eight, is because this Freedom doesn't completely go with the full design of which was originally. Thanks for reading and please send you reviews! **

* * *

And now the Intelligence Data Section...

-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-

Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:

TSA (Tactical Support Attacker)

2: Transforming Air/space-use units

5: DRAGOON system units

TSA-X25A Strike Freedom - Commander MS

Power Supply – Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

Pilot – Kira Yamato

Info – The resurrected X10A Freedom with heavy modifications installed unlike its original design plans by the Clyne Fraction to have it restored to its old state. Kira's unit had went under heavy modifications and is a test bed for future Mobile Suits that were to be constructed under Rau Le Creuset. Losing its two large Plasma cannons it was replaced with a multi-phase beam cannon mounted on the chest. It also is the first to wield a beam shield emitter, an experimental device derived from the EA's shield technology. Based on an entirely new system due to the Strike DRAGOON System was slowly becoming out dated and needed a new system to lock onto targets and fly towards them with the intended installed beam spikes at the tip of the pods. The main difference is the look on its ten wings, each holds a DRAGOON weapon pod that can fire two separate burst shots.

Armament -

1 x 'Lupus Augustus' Mk.2 Beam Rifle

2 x 'Super Lacerta' CSD7 Beam Sabre

2 x 'Xiphyas' Railguns

1 x 'Calidus' Multi-phase Beam Cannon – Chest Mounted

2 x 50mm CIWS cannons (head mounted)

1 x Hi-MAT Wings System

1 x Experimental-YT22 Beam Shield Emitter

Super DRAGOON System - 10 Small DRAGOON pod (SRF-X5 beam machinegun x2) – New and updated weapon pod design holding a new ability. All ten weapon pods are stored on the Hi-MAT wings System.


	5. Return to Orb

**A/N: Hi again its me your author of this fanfic! Thanks to those who had reviewed to me and are still reading this! I think this story is getting quite popular in some aspects but no way in any league as those other stories written by those gifted authors. However this chapter is a bit low down in fights, well there is two major fights and they will effect the course of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 05 – Return to Orb

* * *

**October 2nd C.E.73, 1744 Hours - _Minerva_ Hospital Ward**

Kira's eye's shot open as he saw the ceiling to the room which he knew he was. He felt woozy and sick, though he can't recall why.

"Ah, so you're finally awake?" said a quiet voice from Rau who sat on a small stool next to his bed. "Everybody has been terribly worried about you. But like always you manage to pull through"

"How long have I been out for sir?" asked Kira, he then noticed his voice low, dry and raspy.

"For about four days. Not long considering the problem you had back up there" replied Rau. "You have to take those pills with you all the time now. That is an order Saint Commander"

"Yes sir" replied Kira disliking it as he started to raise his voice.

"Don't be so loud Kira" said Rau quietly still as if someone was asleep in the room with them. "Or you'll wake her" pointed Rau to the bottom of Kira's feet. Kira slightly sat up to see the sleeping form of Lacus, resting her head on her arms next to his legs. "She's been here ever since you were brought here. And when the doctors needed her out of the way, she refused to leave the room. It seems you're still special to her"

Kira rested his head back down and sighed. "I don't know why. I am not the same as I were before"

"Maybe she doesn't care if you're different. Or maybe you're not different at all to her. She still loves you. Correct?" asked Rau smiling slightly, raising one eyebrow at him.

Kira looked away from his superior. "Strangely yes" he replied unsure of even his own words.

"It is not strange. It is normal" said Rau folding his arms and smiling. They were in a odd silence for a while until Rau looked at his watch, noticing it was time to take his leave. He had matters to discuss with the Chairman and the Representative. "I must leave Kira. Business as usual. I will check on your condition later, get some rest. Your sister is coming to speak with me and the Chairman on the situation since the 'Break the World' terrorist act" Rau stood up and quietly made his way not interrupting Lacus's sleep. "See you soon Kira" was what Rau said before the door slid shut behind him.

"...It is normal..." mumbled Kira over Rau's words. He put his head up to see Lacus still sleeping there. He reached over and stroked her long silky pink hair. Running his fingers through slowly, taking every stroke as precious as he had. It had been a while since he held and kissed her. _'That...was the past...'_

As Kira was going deep into his thoughts, his stroking actually made Lacus stir and to open her eyes slightly to see what Kira was doing. _'Kira...he's awake and stroking my hair...' _Lacus placed her hand on Kira's which made him flinch a bit as it was so unexpected.

"I'm sorry for waking you" said Kira in a soft apologetic tone.

"No...you don't have to say sorry" her voice was calming and sweet. Bliss, would be the word for hearing her voice again. "So, what do you want me to get you. The doctor said you should remain in bed for a couple more days until you're-"

But before Lacus could finish her sentence Kira had decided to get out of the bed and make his way around the ship. He was a Saint Commander, the Executive Officer to the Dark Angel squadron. He felt it was his duty to see the Chairman, his sister with his Commanding Officer, in this meeting.

"Kira! You should remain in bed" protested Lacus as he started to put his crimson shirt on and pulling up his black trousers.

"I'm fine now Lacus. I got to have a look around" replied Kira, with an intention of checking on the pilots and his Gundam.

* * *

**1749 Hours - _Minerva_ Hallway**

Rey walked down the many corridors of the ZAFT ship, with nothing in particular on his mind, carrying his katana. He was the same as he always was. Straight face, calm and unpredictable. Rey walked down the corridor only hearing the clicking of his boots on the metal floor, he only heard his for a while until he heard another set on the metal deck, the pace of these set were faster, like they were running. Rey stopped and turned around to the sound, to see Meyrin running down to him, almost out of breath...

_'And I thought everyone in ZAFT had to pass the standard fitness test...'_ thought Rey evilly to himself. Meyrin looked like she was about to collapse due to exhaustion. She came to a stop in front of Rey and took in deep breaths and exhaled them slowly trying to get her breathing back to normal. Rey just glared at her and for some reason he decided to say something out of his character... "Getting ready for your 3 mile run?"

Meyrin shot a deathly look at the blonde man. She felt so cold and hurt by Rey's cruel joke. "That's horrible Rey! I know I'm not as fit as the rest of the crew but there's no need to tease me about it!" protested Meyrin in a defensive tone.

Rey simply gave no reaction which was his usual expression. "What is it you want Meyrin?" asked Rey as if almost annoyed.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier" she replied almost as if shy. But Rey just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, obvious showing that he didn't have a clue one what she was babbling on about. "For saving Onee-chan!"

"Ah, well it was something I can't ignore" replied Rey in his plain tone.

Meyrin didn't like Rey in her honest opinion. She was scared of him. He was always cold, plain, he never had a proper social conversion, it was always business or professional. How Shinn and Luna managed with him was beyond her. She hated this kind of character, it spooked her out.

"How fare is your sister?" asked Rey in a curious voice.

This tone took her by surprise but thought nothing of it. "She's fine" said Meyrin after sighing. "She's awake now and all she could ask how was everyone else. She kept asking when you would be showing up to see her. But knowing you, you wouldn't care" Meyrin said with annoyance.

Rey glared at the girl. _'How dare she speak to me like that? Who does she think she is?'_ Compared between the two, Rey was superior by far, as he was Newtype. Rey for the first time felt anger at one of his comrades. He hated the tone she was using too, snide. "Get out of my face" he growled.

Meyrin looked at him with wide eyed, feared expression. "W-what?"

"Get out of my face, or I'll kill you!" he spat as he slightly drew his katana sword that Rau had given him during the training with Kira.

Meyrin shook violently at what Rey was doing. She shrieked and ran away in fear. Rey simply grunted and sheathed the blade, he turned around without looking where he was going.

"A bit harsh wouldn't you say Rey?" said Rau looking at his young disciple.

"R-Rau! I didn't sense you there!" Rey said in surprise.

Rau didn't respond to that remark, but simply decided to talk about Rey's reactions to what Meyrin treated him. "You were a bit ruff on the poor girl. You sure that was wise?"

"She was an hindrance. I wanted her out of my way" responded Rey in a cold tone, not directing at Rau.

"She was a bit harsh on you, but your actions will soon pay for that. You should hold that anger in you better. I thought that you were good at that?"

"I am!"

"Then why did you act that way then?" asked Rau narrowing his eyes at him.

Rey was caught off-guard. He actually didn't know why he acted like that, it was unusual of him to do that. The tone and way Meyrin acted towards him wouldn't get that kind of reaction. He pondered at it but got no reason at all.

"Maybe it was the way she talked about you and her sister? Saying that you aren't the type for caring" explained Rau.

"But we're just comrade in arms, colleagues. Nothing more sir" replied Rey.

"You sure?"

"..."

"I think so. Well, I must be off, I have a meeting to attend to. I'll see you later Rey" said Rau placing his hand on Rey's shoulder before walking past.

"I aren't the one for caring?" Rey asked himself about the harsh comment put against him. "I'll see her then. Then I'll show her" Rey said to himself as he made his way to the sick bay. Rey was almost there but he heard someone exchanging words of both worry and concern. It sounded like Lacus, which it was as she and both Kira walked past in another corridor. "The Commander is walking around so soon?" Rey asked himself but decided to figure that out later. He approached the door to Luna's room. He knocked loudly three times.

"Yes?" said back the cheery voice of Lunamaria.

"It's Rey Za Burrel. May I come in?" he asked like he was on strict business.

"Um, yes" she replied. Which Rey entered the sterile compartment. "Rey...I didn't expect you to come visit me"

"Why? Am I the type of person not to care?" asked Rey defensively.

"No! No, I just..." she trailed off. She bit her lower lip wanting to change the conversion quickly "So, hows everyone?"

Rey pulled out a stool near her bed and sat down on it. Looking professional as he always does. "The situation on earth is not so good. It appears that the images of the GINN HM II units were leaked to the press somehow. And the Earth nations are having a field day on this situation"

"I see. I just hope another war doesn't start" Luna said in worry.

"We just have to wait and see" replied Rey.

They were silent for several moments, Luna opened her mouth to start a conversion with the blonde, but nothing came out as she thought that he wouldn't take much interest in it, and he'll make a quick reply or answer leaving it like that. Luna felt like he wasn't actually there as it was quiet as this before he came to see her.

"I..." began Rey, looking for his words. Luna turned to look at him which she noticed the difficulty for his words. "I want to apologise" Luna looked shocked, had she ever heard him apologise for anything? Not that nothing she could recall. "I, didn't know you were in trouble until I heard from your sister. If I knew sooner I would have helped you before you received that wound"

Luna ran her two fingers along the bandages that covered the top part of her head. However it was better being late than never. Luna smiled at Rey and placed her hand on his that rested on his knee. Rey looked at Luna with his ice blue orbs. "At least you saved me" Luna slightly laughed, "I was like the damsel in distress"

Luna had to lean out of her bed to hold Rey's hand. The blonde slightly blushed as her touch was warm and somewhat comforting. He was looking at her face with slight shock for a while before his eyes drifted downwards...at her cleavage that the ward shirt had..._ 'I really shouldn't be looking there'_ thought Rey.

"Rey?" came Luna's voice interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at the red head, which her eyebrow raised at him. "What were you just looking at?"

Rey gulped. _'She noticed?!'_

"What were you just starring at Rey Za Burrel?" Luna asked her question again.

Rey pulled a straight face and slightly looked away. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm" Luna knew he was lying, she saw him stare! But decided to let it slide as it was something she never thought this quiet and unemotional man would do. Luna thought it was time to change the subject regardless of what Rey might say. "The Commander came in to look how I'm doing" began Luna, which caught the attention of Rey. "He looked a little battered up himself but he's walking around as if it was nothing!"

"I thought I saw the Commander pass by with Miss Lacus" replied Rey. "I believe he doesn't believe he has time to rest"

"Yeah I know! He even asked me how did he get onto the Minerva after he blanked out"

"And you said?" asked Rey perking up an eyebrow.

"I told him who saved him. I said it was Shinn. Shinn, out of all people that could have saved him, and it had to be Shinn! Unbelievable!" Luna's words did make sense. Why would the young ZAFT elite want to save the man who killed his family in a cross-fire?

"I think Shinn, doesn't believe that he has a use for killing the Commander anymore" stated Rey. Luna looked gingery at Rey. "I believe that Shinn sees Kira as a mentor, or teacher, or even a friend"

Luna was pretty dumb-struck by Rey's statement. She didn't think that this man would pay attention that much to other people around him. _'I guess there's more to Rey than meets the eye' _She was also shocked to hear Rey mention the Commander by his first name, that was a big no no in Rey's book. She heard Rey call the Chairman by his first name but not a military officer's. "So what is your connection to Commander Le Creuset and Commander Yamato?" Luna asked out of the blue. Rey looked at the young woman with a confused look. "I mean well, you seem to know and get along with them well. So I was just wondering..."

Rey turned his head away thinking if he should tell her everything about those two men. He decided it would have to wait, but he thought he might as well tell her part of it. "I knew Rau when I was just a toddler. He was like a older brother to me, he was like I suppose more like a father, that was until I was passed to Gilbert Durandal to care for me whilst Rau fought in the war"

"And you didn't mind living with the Chairman and Rau passing you to him?"

"No. As I did manage to met Rau a couple times whilst he was back in the PLANT's"

"And how did you get to know Commander Yamato?"

Rey paused for a a few seconds, he wanted to see he what he said would make her react strangely. "Kira, was Rau's enemy" Luna looked at him shocked. "Yes, he was. Kira was the infamous Freedom pilot remember? Rau fought Kira during the last stages of the Valentine War. They both severely damaged each other's machine. They both managed to escape the explosion from GENESIS and both fled into hiding. Rau stayed out of the ZAFT spotlight and Kira left for Orb. I only heard stories about Kira and how he humiliated Rau. I swore I could never forgive that man"

"But, you somehow forgive him now?"

"Strangely as it seems yes. You see I can to realise that Kira was not my enemy and more importantly not Rau's enemy. Kira had sworn a loyalty to Rau and vowed to give his life to protect Rau's if the time came. That kind of person I could never harm" Rey looked away slightly, _'And he suffers like we do'_

Luna smiled. "I'm glad that you trust him. He might be a bit aggressive at times, but he also is kind and caring"

"Indeed" said Rey.

"Rey..."

"Yes?"

"If another war starts..." she began but thought of her words carefully before speaking them. Rey looked at her as to what she about to say. "If another war starts... I want you to be there for me, when we're under-attack" Luna blushed heavily, which she turned away slightly to hide it, but was shocked to see Rey when she looked back to see him slightly blush on his plain white cheeks.

Rey sat there holding his katana tightly, he never heard anyone ask him that sort thing. His hands grew sweaty as he held his sword still with a strong grip. Rey looked back at Luna, with eyes she never saw before, the kind that made Luna feel comfortable, and his smile, a smile rarely seen made her feel warm and safe. "I promise" Rey said with a shaky voice.

Luna smiled, "Thank you Rey"

* * *

**1751 Hours - _Minerva_ Mess Square**

"You serious?! Rey drew his sword on you?!" cried out Vino opening his can, whilst shocked to hear from Meyrin who ran into the Mess Square all nervous and jumpy.

"Of course I'm serious!!" cried back Meyrin holding her can, which shook violently. "I've never been so scared in my life! Having a sword pointed at me!"

"Well, he is maybe like those guys..." said Yolant, which gained the attention of all the people in the room. "Rey could be like, you know, like Commander Yamato and Creuset! Those two carry swords"

"Yolant, are you spreading some crap again?" Vino said flatly, narrowing his eyes at him.

"No! You heard about what those Fallen Angel guys are like! They're meant to be some kind of super humans. They are strong and quick at everything more than a Coordinator. They're like a new kind"

"I heard that about the Fallen. But Rey being one of them? I doubt it, they would've picked him up earlier if he was one"

"But that doesn't change the point of it" said Meyrin still shaky. "What if he is one of those scary, horrible monsters! I wouldn't want to be in the same room with any Fallen! They scare the hell out of me!" Meyrin looked at the two technicians, who both had their mouths wide open and their eyes full of fear. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Do I scare the hell out of you Meyrin Hawke?" said a calm but annoyed voice behind her. Meyrin knew that voice which she slowly turned around to see her Commander arms folded looking down at her. Lacus just had a stern but worried face on, feeling sorry some-what for the poor young lady.

"C-C-C-" Meyrin was now petrified, her Commander had heard all what she had said about the Fallen Angels. "C-Commander Yamato! I-I-"

Kira raised an eyebrow at the young CIC operator. "Come on. You seem so confident on ripping your fellow comrade and the Fallen Angels, why aren't you now that one stands before you?"

"Kira. Don't. She doesn't need to be scared again" whispered Lacus to his ear.

Kira looked at Lacus and unfolded his arms. He knew that being harsh on Meyrin would be cruel and who knew that better than anyone else? Of course Lacus would, she cared very much for everyone else's well-being. He sighed and looked at terrified girl. "Alright Meyrin. I'll let your comments slip this time. But if you happen to discuss things like that with anyone else again, standby"

Meyrin was both grateful and now worried as the man to be her Commanding Officer was now probably watching out for her speaking out again.

"Now besides that, have you two seen Shinn Asuka" asked Kira looking at the two technicians.

"Why you ask sir?" said Shinn's voice behind him. "Hang on. Sir aren't you meant to be recovering at sick bay? You were in a pretty bad shape when you got back onto the ship"

"That's why I am here Shinn. I am here because you got me back to the ship in time" said Kira smiling at him. And something unexpected happened. Kira bowed at Shinn which everyone was shocked ans stunned at this event.

"Commander? What? Why are-"

"This is my gratitude for saving me Shinn Asuka. You have saved my life and so in return I will repay the favor when you need my help. No matter how big it is, I will repay it however I can"

Shinn didn't know what to say. This wasn't any military like he thought would happen. But it must be something within the Fallen Angels. Shinn soon grew a smile. "Thank you Commander. Thank you"

Kira rose and held a smile too. He was pleased that Shinn accepted. "Good Shinn. Now if you excuse me I must go to this meeting. I will see you all later" And Kira walked out with Lacus by his side.

"He still scares me" muttered Meyrin.

"I heard that" shouted Kira from the corridor, making the girl squeal in fear.

* * *

**1755 Hours - _Minerva_, Command Planning Room**

Cagalli and Athrun both sat on the end of the table that was placed in the room. They sat on the opposite side to Gilbert and Talia. With Creuset sitting to their right. They were silently watching the images on the large screen to Cagalli's left. The news were reporting area's in which were struck by the falling debris of Junius 7. The images were horrible to say at the least. Children were crying, people heavily wounded, and body bags were being carried off by emergency crews. Then the reporter changed to another one, which showed ZAFT forces responding to the crisis by providing humanitarian aid to the people effected.

Gilbert changed the channel to were a reporter was showing images of ZAFT GINN HM II units at Junius 7 with the devices that were used to plummet the ruined colony to the Earth. Then the Atlantic Federation President, Joseph Copland, addressing all the nations. "We the people of the Earth, have suffered a tremendous crime of hate and jealousy! We were attacked by people who lives in space, who live in colonies. Yes, I am talking about Coordinators. As the images show genuine ZAFT military hardware being used for this strike against us! They used their destroyed colony that started the Valentine War, to begin another! However we will negotiate with the PLANT's and find reasoning, if they do not comply or harbor terrorists responsible for this...then the Atlantic has no other choice but to fight back against the aggressors! We will defend ourselves by any means-!"

Gilbert turned off the screen and looked back at the others. "As you can see, relations are quickly collapsing. I believe that the Atlantic Federation won't start a war unless they gain allies. Though I would much rather avoid war, and show proof that it was rogues...we unfortunately don't have any"

"Yes, all the evidence was along with all those rogue units and the battle" said Talia, looking disappointed.

"If the Atlantic Federation is looking for allies against the PLANT's and her allies, they would most likely look at the neutral nations, such as Orb" Gilbert said looking at Cagalli.

"But I have no intention of joining such a thing" spat Cagalli.

"Don't get aggressive with me, Miss Yula Athha. But you are aware that some people in your cabinet want to join the Earth Alliance? I have doubts that we would be at peace for long..."

Rau just sat there listening to the two talking about how they could avoid war, but Rau knew it was impossible. War would happen, just like he wants it to. As soon as he begins his campaign, nothing would stop it. Rau sighed and lifted his head back as if he was bored.

The other occupants in the room glared at the man as he smiled faintly. "You have something to say Creuset?" growled Athrun at his former Commander.

Rau smile grew as he now gained their attention. "What's with the venom Athrun?" laughed Rau. "I was just thinking, whilst we stay in the middle of sea and chat about how to stop this, we could be doing this at land with other officials" Rau looked at Talia with his smile gone. "Captain Gladys. Which land are we closest to?"

"...We are near the United Orb Emirates Commander Le Creuset" she replied emotionless.

Creuset felt that tone from her but ignored it. "Then we'll head to Orb" said Creuset leaning back in his chair closing his eyes, which made him look like he's relaxing.

"Are you sure that is wise?" said Athrun a little shocked to hear that. "What about Kira? He was attacked back there and he made himself a name in Orb as well from the summit"

Rau opened his eyes and looked at the blue haired officer. "Really? What are they calling him?" he asked interested.

"They call him the Angel of Death! Do you know what kind of welcoming he'll get if he gets there?!"

"That is not of any concern Athrun" replied Kira from behind him, making him jump out of his skin. He shot around to see Kira walking in with Lacus closely behind. He just entered the room so quiet that nobody heard him entering. "People give names to others they fear. It is just a name"

"But-" shot back Athrun.

"Admiral Zala" interrupted Gilbert standing up. "I am as well a bit uncomfortable with the fact of Commander Yamato going back to Orb, but in the current situation, I believe that you need to head back to Orb so Cagalli can organise her cabinet. Besides this ship needs servicing and supplies. If that is alright with Representative?" He looked at Cagalli which he already knew the answer.

"Of course we'll lend you aid. You were the innocent ones in this attack" Cagalli now stood up and turned to her lover and Admiral. "Athrun inform the Archangel that we'll be heading back to home waters ASAP"

Athrun was still uneasy about this but that was an order as well as a request from his love. "As you wish Representative" and Athrun turned around with Cagalli and left the room, looking at Kira with a worried look before leaving.

"I miss all the conversion? Shame" laughed Kira, which made Talia unsettled with the young officer. "Well, I must find a way to waste time. Will you join me Miss Lacus?" asked Kira holding out his hand.

"Yes Commander Yamato" smiled Lacus as she was led off by the man she still loved.

As they left, Talia turned to Gilbert and whispered to him. "How long do you plan to have him in charge of this ship?" she asked. It wasn't the fact that she hated the man, but she had a bad vibe on him as well as Rau.

"Just give it time" he whispered back. "Well" said Gilbert now out loud, "I think that's it settled. We'll head to Orb, I don't expect not a warm welcoming when we get there though"

"True. But I can't wait to get there" smiled Rau.

* * *

**October 3rd C.E.73, 0931 Hours - _Minerva_ Upper Deck, Shooting Ranges**

Shinn along with Meyrin, Yolant and Vino were admiring the Earth sea as it was the first time for them seeing it. Except Shinn who already seen it and decided to pay attention to the ranges in front of him. He took aim again and fired more shots with his 9mm. A lack of the shots were dead on head shots, as he just missed it. The simulation was on a second and a half delay before the target went back down.

"Dammit! This is hard!" complained Shinn reaching limits.

"Then don't use this difficulty then" sighed Vino shaking his head.

"No! I can do this!" Shinn shot back hoping he would make the 100%. Just as he was about to take the next shot he felt a tingling presence behind him, he turned to see Rey with Luna. She was still wrapped in bandages but wore her ZAFT red uniform regardless. "Rey! Luna! Glad to see you guys are out here!" said Shinn pleased to see his shooting buddies.

"Well I heard the gunshots so we decided to take a look" replied Rey, "What difficultly are you using?" he asked interested. Shinn explained and Rey looked at him a bit shocked. "You decided to jump three levels from the one you were currently working on?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to become better as soon as possible. I mean look at the Commander, I bet he's amazing at this"

"You might be right on that" said Kira as he walked out to the upper deck. Making the junior ratings jump. _'I'm doing this too often'_, Kira laughed inside his head.

"Commander!" the ratings came to an attention and saluted him.

"At ease you lot" ordered Kira but not in a authority type tone. He looked behind them to see the ranges and smiled. "You're practicing your accuracy of that weapon?"

"Er! Yes sir" replied Shinn.

"Do you mind if I join you then?" asked Kira keen to test his abilities as he feared the prolong time without the medication might have hinder his skill.

"Not at all" replied Shinn standing aside. Kira walked forward and went into his tunic jacket pulling out his Glock. He removed the magazine clip and checked the ammo. "Sir?" Shinn asked, but waited for the Commander's approval to talk. Kira hummed to mean carry on. "Where is Miss Lacus?"

Kira slotted the clip back in with a loud clank and cocked the weapon. "She's coming. I said was going to be out here and she said she'll be here shortly. What are you trying to get at Asuka?" smiled Kira.

"Er, nothing sir. Sorry for asking" replied Shinn a bit embarrassed.

"Why should you be? You were simply asking" Kira rose the weapon and aimed. He had an idea where the target was going to pop up. He felt it. The target came up and he fired, claiming the head kill. Another four rose and quickly went down with head kills. Shinn and the others looked at their Commander in awe as he made the test look like child's play. He ended the 24 targets with ease, with all confirmed head shots. Kira looked back to see all the junior rates looking at him like he did magic, well except Rey who expected no other than the less.

Athrun and Cagalli entered the upper deck to see everyone and the target range, which Lacus came out shortly after. Athrun saw Kira holding his weapon and decided to pit a contest against his friend. He knew Kira was now good with a firearm but how good?

"Wow Commander! That was amazing!" cheered Luna as she was pleased to see an excellent performance. Rey too was happy to see it as well, as were Shinn but a little jealous. Everyone else was lost for words on the matter.

"Kira..." began Athrun which Kira turned to face him. "Would you like a little competition on the ranges?" asked Athrun.

"Athrun no" said Cagalli not too confident that he'll beat her brother.

"Well Kira?" Athrun asked again.

Lacus hoped that he would decline but had that sinking feeling in her stomach that Kira wouldn't refuse. "Okay Athrun lets go" replied Kira. Lacus sighed quietly in her disappointment. Kira handed him the other Glock he had in his jacket.

Then the two young officers rose their pistols and took aim. They decreased the delay time to 0.85 seconds, which seemed like a crazy thing to do. But the two went ahead of it. They waited as the targets prepared to show themselves. Then after a short wait the targets rocketed up, but were shot back down instantly, by head kills. The targets rapidly shot up only to be beaten back down by the two gunners. It seemed like they were about to run out of ammo, but the two quickly snatched up a spare clip and as emptied the clip they released the mag clip they instantly and slotted one in carrying on their onslaught of the targets. Athrun finished off the targets and lowered his weapon, whilst both of them being empty. Kira typed in another target to shoot up which he thought just for fun snatched up one more clip and cocked it. With the last target Kira decided to go full auto and blast the entire clip of rounds into this one target. Once the pistol clicked empty he lowered his weapon and slotted out the empty clip.

Athrun just starred at Kira as he holstered his weapon. Kira noticed and looked back a little taken back by Athrun's face, as it showed the look of, 'Why the hell did you do that?'

Kira simply just said to break the silence. "I like the automatic feature"

In a short amount of moments everyone burst of laughing. Kira started to laugh at his own comment as well, but then looked behind Athrun and noticed an island in the distance. Which Kira knew what that place was, it was Orb. Lacus noticed his look and realised he was looking at Orb on the horizon. She felt fear for him and worried about his thoughts on the nation that he ran from.

* * *

**1027 Hours - Military Docks, United Emirates of Orb**

Yuna along with his father and the rest of the Orb Parliamentary Council waited jetty the dockyard as the two warships came alongside. "This is awkward" said Unato looking grimly at the _Minerva_. "That Chairman is also in that ship too. We better be on our best behavior whilst he's here"

"Whatever you say father" replied Yuna not interested in what his father had to say. He was interested in the fact that Cagalli was back.

The new ZAFT flagship had finished doing harbour stations and a gangway was established for the disembarking for Cagalli, Athrun, Gilbert and the rest of the main high officials. The hatch to the gangway opened and Cagalli was the first to step off as she was the Representative. She looked around and saw Yuna, with his father along with the Orb Parliamentary Council. She made a small sigh as to make it not obvious to the Orb Council. She started to walk down in which four Orb soldiers came to attention and saluted the young leader. Athrun was next off with his military uniform gleaming. Again the soldiers saluted which he returned the marks of respect. Soon it was Gilbert, with Talia walking off next. Then Rau with Alice, who decided suddenly to show up. It was soon Kira's and Lacus's turn, Kira looked out to see Cagalli already getting annoyed with the foolish council. Kira glared at Yuna and his father, and also a few of the Orb council, for he knew their real intentions, he knew because the Fallen Angels intelligence agents run deep in every nation.

Lacus held Kira's hand, which he looked to her, with a slight shock expression. "You ready?" she asked softly. Kira didn't reply by speaking, he only nodded. Along with Lacus and Kira, Shinn, Rey and Luna were to come a ashore too. Shinn hated the idea of coming back here, for he could never forgive those pathetic fools in the council, but he was to come out as he was ordered by Kira, and lets face it, Kira was most like a wanted criminal in this nation.

Kira stepped on the gangway with Lacus and slowly made his way down to the jetty, along with his young pilots behind him. The council stared at him, with shocked and feared expressions. He received no salute from the soldiers at the end of the gangway. Kira glared at them with his dark and cold eyes making them shiver. "Doesn't a Commander receive a salute?" asked Kira annoyed.

They quickly gave him one and they carried on to met the everyone else who looked at recent scene. "So Kira Yamato..." began Yuna, "The coward returns again, and this time he brought his puppets as well" Yuna decided to tease the young so called traitor.

Kira just looked at him, and smiled slightly. "You want to die?" joked Kira, making the man yelp in fear.

Cagalli laughed at the man's cowardly side. "Cagalli! That wasn't funny!"

Cagalli stopped laughing and looked at the man she so despised. "Strange, I found that funny" joked Cagalli.

Soon they were off with Cagalli and Athrun heading off with Gilbert, Talia and Rau along with the Council to discuss the political situation on Earth. Kira in the other hand wanted to tag along but Rau told him have some R&R. Kira just looked at his superior as to say, 'How?'

However Kira decided he needed to relax, he went back into the ship and told the others they could go out of the ship in their civilian clothes. Shinn thought about it as he originally didn't want to come back to this place, but thought to see a grave of his family. Rey also didn't want to go out but Luna somehow made him change his mind, they were to go out with Meyrin, Vino and Yolant. Kira decided to see his parents, as it had been over a year since he last spoke to them. And also visit the orphanage, which Lacus agreed to go with him.

* * *

**An Hour Later - Yamato Residence**

Kira sat in the drivers position of the car that was lent to him, kind enough from the Orb government. He held onto the steering wheel tightly as he was just outside the house of where his adoptive parents lived. He was breathing irregularly as he thought they realised the truth to Kira being missing.

Lacus knew he was uncomfortable at this moment, she placed her hand on his arm. "It's alright Kira. They don't know the truth" she said reassuring him.

"But it is best for them to know right?" he asked. She looked down unsure to what he should do, but nodded her head and hummed to agree with that plan. "Okay" he said as he started to open the door. He and Lacus walked down the path that lead to the door to house. It was a nice modern house, fairly large and bright coloured white. Kira couldn't remember even entering this house despite him remembering where it was. He sighed and knocked on the door, then backing away a little to not cover the doorway. The door opened to show Kira's adoptive mother in her apron holding a plate, which looked like she was cleaning the dishes. "Hello mother" said Kira slowly.

After seeing and hearing the son which she thought she lost, she lost her grip on the plate that she was drying, smashing onto the marble floor. "Oh my...God. I...I can't believe it...Kira" Caridad couldn't believe what she was witnessing, her son had returned. "Kira!" she held her son who was bigger than her, she looked up to his eyes, she noticed the difference in them but that wasn't important to her now, her son had returned. "Well come in! Come in!" Caridad gestured the two to enter and sit. "Haruma! Haruma! Come here quickly!" she shouted to her husband with an excited tone ringing from her.

"What is it?" replies the man as he walks through the doorway to see his adoptive son standing there. "Jesus! Kira!" The man too runs to him and gives him a fierce hug. But he too notices the new features that Kira has. "Come on you two. Lets sit down"

Haruma led everyone into the living room and they all sat down. Kira sat down on the sofa with Lacus and his parents sat on the other. The room went quiet for a bit before Caridad had the courage to ask what she wanted to hear from her son. "Kira..." she began, he turned his gaze onto her, _'Those eyes, their not his warm and comforting eyes anymore. They're scarred' _"I was wondering where have you been since your disappearance" Kira sightly looked away towards the window that had a beautiful view of the crystal ocean. "Don't look away Kira. You knew we would ask, and yet you still came back. So where have you been?"

Kira looked back, uncertain of the things he should tell. "Alright..." He made his decision. "I tell you..." The story was long and detailed on what Kira had done within the past year. The story itself was of course hard to handle, the deaths Kira had on his hands now, the fighting attitude that wasn't originally present now dominated him. When Kira discussed who he was with and working for, Caridad shivered by the name Rau Le Creuset. And Haruma clenched his fists by that name. After the explanation Haruma looked at Kira, with disappointment, which both Kira and Lacus couldn't understand why.

"So in the end you still managed to find your way to him" muttered Haruma.

Kira heard what Haruma said, but decided to keep quiet. Strangely he sensed the emotions within the room. Disappointment, anger and fear.

"Ah, nothing! Don't trouble yourself with it. Anyway its fast approaching dinner. Shall we have something to eat?"

So they broke off to assemble the meal. Caridad and Lacus were in the kitchen preparing, Haruma was setting up the table whilst Kira went into what was thought to be his room. He walked in and looked around, it seemed like nothing had changed since he last lived with his parents. He walked over to a desk where Kira had placed the photo of mother holding him and Cagalli in a frame. He picked it up and held it tightly. His mother, the woman he failed to grow up with due to Blue Cosmos, he gritted his teeth at the thought of those scumbags that attacked the Mendel Colony. He wanted vengeance for his mother, and he swore to get it for her. His father however was not much of father type according to what Rau had told him. Ula Yamato was always deep in his work that he hardly even spoke to his wife! Regardless, Kira swore to have vengeance and it will come.

* * *

**1522 Hours - Orb Main High Street**

Meyrin glared at the blonde ace whilst sipping out of her straw that was in a coke bottle. Unfortunately for her, there was a spare seat in front of her. It was strange to see Rey out of his ZAFT uniform, he wore dark coloured jeans with white shoes, a black shirt and white coat that went to the length below his waist. Luna took interest to what he was wearing it seemed like Rey was a different person in his civilian clothes. Rey was drinking his cup of tea when he noticed that Luna was staring and lowered his cup and looked at her. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"N-nothing! It's just weird to see you in civilian clothes thats all" she said to make it obvious she was starring at him.

Rey shrugged it off. But Vino noticed what was going on, and he envied Rey. For he knew Luna had a thing for Rey, and yet he didn't know it! He was a good friend to Luna, so he thought he would help her out. But hearing Meyrin earlier about Rey drawing his sword on her, made a cold shiver go down his spine.

"So what should we do next?" asked Yolant, getting bored of waiting.

"Why not see a film?" suggested Meyrin.

"Yeah! Thats a good idea, come on!" It didn't take much effort to get Yolant into the mood.

As they were making their way to cinema, Vino stopped Rey. "R-Rey" he stuttered as he tried to explain what he wanted to say, but how would Rey react? The blonde looked at him with a annoyed look as they were wasting time. He decided to speak to Rey whilst making their way there. "I just wanted to ask Rey? If thats alright with you?!" Vino grew nervous, for some strange reason Rey did give off a cold vibe.

"What is it?" asked Rey unemotional.

"What are your feelings for Lunamaria?"

Rey looked at the technician and thought deeply on how he should explain to him. "First things first" started Rey. "If I tell you will you go off and tell?"

"No! Why?" asked Vino.

"Because if you do. I would personally tie you to a missile and let it off" replied Rey.

Vino laughed nervously. "I-I promise!"

Rey smiled as he knew he made sure that he would keep Vino's mouth shut on this situation. But how would Rey begin? "Well, Lunamaria...she's a..." despite being cool headed during the heated battles, Rey for some reason wasn't now. "She's someone I guess I would hold...greatly..."

Vino cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "You mean you got a thing for her?"

"Something like that" replied Rey uneasy.

Vino smile grew. "Good. So do you want to be with her?" Rey nodded. "Excellent! Now I'm gonna tell you how to do it..."

* * *

**1524 Hours - Orb Parliament, Meeting Room**

The discussion on the situation on Earth was quite intense to say at least. Cagalli watched as the council members squabbled over who they should trust or join. _'Idiots...they don't __realise__ that joining the Earth Alliance here, in front of Gilbert would make us seem like cowards' _Cagalli kept her thoughts to herself, for now.

Gilbert sat there watching the scene in front of him. He could say that they were cowards, fearing for their own lives in reality and not the country's own benefit. _'How the hell did these ministers ever get to be in control?'_

Rau sat there stirring his now cool tea, as he was bored of this. He had more important things on hand than be here. And yet he chose to be here. _ 'At least they're interesting to watch' _Rau smiled in his thoughts.

"Is there anything interesting that you would like to tell us Rau Le Creuset?" asked Unato glaring at the man.

Rau looked back with his own glare but with his small smile. "Why no Minister. I was thinking on how funny it would be if people saw how their government was run"

"How dare you! Why are you here in the first place? You are no political importance to us" he growled back the man.

Rau quickly stood up, which made the man shiver a bit. Rau was a man that was heard not to cross, even if your a minister. He looked at the man with his smirk still and then turned to the Chairman. "Excuse me Chairman. I will take my leave"

"Very well" replied Gilbert and the Deity Commander left. "Gentlemen. May I say something?" No one replied but Unato nodded at the black haired man. "Thank you. In the current condition that the earth is in, you are arguing over who should you trust and ally yourselves with. But what about the rest of the world? Surely they need assistance as well, ZAFT at the moment is trying to help millions of people that are either trapped, or dying in areas that are effected"

Unato stood up, purely annoyed at the fact that Gilbert was trying to look like the good guy in all of this. "Chairman Gilbert Durandal. That speech is heart warming as it is irrelevant. I believe you should stay out of matters that doesn't effect you, or the Coordinator people"

Gilbert disliked this man. And couldn't wait to get rid of him. "Very well. In that case I will take my leave as well" Gilbert stood up and left with Talia following. Leaving Cagalli to face the music from her ministers.

"Miss Athha" stood up Yuna. "I know that you wish that Orb should remain neutral in this current crisis and stay out of internal affairs but now is not the time! We should ally ourselves with the Earth Alliance! They will protect us, and if someone attacked us they will come to our aid!"

"But no one attacked us besides the Atlantic Federation!" shot back Cagalli.

"That was due to ignorance of the ministers before us" retorted Unato. "They were our downfall, they could have allowed the Alliance to use the Mass Driver but instead we fought to protect it and in the end destroyed it. And our peaceful nation was torn apart. Now would you allow something like that to happen again?" Unato asked hiding his smile.

Cagalli knew that Orb suffered from the war, but so did everyone else. And if Orb involved itself with the Alliance, she knew that they would enemies of ZAFT and the PLANT's if war was going to break out soon. "NO! We are not going to ally ourselves with those bastards! Not in a million years! Now if you excuse me I'm leaving the rest of this useless crap to yourselves!" Cagalli stormed out, with Athrun sighing and followed her to make sure she didn't use someone as a punching bag for reliving her anger.

One of the Ministers, Tatsuki Mashima leans into Unato and whispers into his ear. "That little witch is getting in the way too many times. What shall we do?"

"You leave that to me" he whispers back. "She will be removed from the picture soon enough"

* * *

**1529 Hours - Parliamentary Hallway**

Gilbert had managed to catch up to Rau who was about to leave the parliamentary house, to head back to the safety of their ship. "Creuset" called out Gilbert. The blonde man stopped and turned to the Chairman.

"Quite an interesting turn of events. No?" joked Creuset.

"This is preposterous! How could they even join an Alliance that destroyed them in the last war?"

"Fear I suppose" replied Rau, stepping out of the door. "What do you think about Miss Athha handling the situation?"

"I believe that she'll try and remain neutral but I don't trust some of those ministers in there"

"Yes, they seem...quite keen on joining the Alliance aren't they? My men have also reported that Blue Cosmos operate here as well. Orb is not the same as it was before they were destroyed. They are infested by those Atlantic Federation ideals"

"The more reason for us to leave as soon as possible" replied Gilbert as he stepped into the limo with Rau and Talia following.

* * *

**1547 Hours - Yamato Residence**

Everyone had sat down and enjoyed the meal that Caridad and Lacus had prepared, it was more like a feast, which no one could eat anymore. They soon discussed about Kira's past, which much to desire that he wished they didn't. Stories about Kira, learning incredibly faster than the other children and even those of Coordinators. The story went on how he fancied his first girl and blew it because he was too shy. But eventually pulled the courage and told her, which they went out for a while before Kira left the school. The story went on to how he made many achievements and how he enjoyed working on machinery and electrical equipment.

As soon as they were finished, Kira stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean that displayed itself before him. The sound of soft waves clashing to the rocks below him and the air blew his long brown hair everywhere. It was peaceful, but Kira knew that something like this doesn't last long.

Just as he was about to dive into his thoughts, he heard Lacus come through the door and stood next to him looking at the scenery as well. "Its beautiful isn't it?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes" he replied smiling.

"It would be a shame if war broke out again. Something like this that we fought to protect would be in danger again" Lacus held onto his arm.

"War is something that we can't foresee until it is too late. People can provoke it to happen and eventually it would occur like it was out of the blue for others"

"If war breaks out again...would you fight again?" Her voice seemed to have gone emotional as well as Kira sensing worry from her.

"Yes" he simply replied.

"I see" Disappointment was recognised in her voice. "If that is the case. Why not see the children once more before it happens?"

Kira looked at her with shocked expression. "Meet the children? After I disappeared? Would that be wise?"

"Of course it would be, now come on"

The two said their thank yous and received their hugs. Kira promised to see his parents again soon as possible if he has the chance. They left with Kira feeling that someone was watching them, but disclosed it and got into the car to go to the orphanage.

* * *

**1549 Hours - Orb Cinema**

The other Minerva crew sat down and watched the film they all wanted to watch, strangely enough Rey paid for it as Luna and Meyrin had went on a shopping spree before they got into the cinema, and Vino and Yolant spent quite a lot of money in music and video game stores. However Rey didn't mind as it was unusual for him to spend money. They chose a film based in the Valentine War, it was about a Natural pilot choosing between peace or war during his encounters with ZAFT. So far he just killed a ZAFT platoon in his Strike Dagger, and is holding back the pain as he finds out that one of the pilots was just fifteen. A Coordinator woman helps him overcome his struggles and vows with her that they would end this war by joining a secret group that wants peace between the Earth and the PLANT's.

It was a little boring for the blonde Newtype as it was unrealistic, the Natural pilot was said to be in a Skygrasper and shot down many ZAFT GINN's and DINN's. However everyone else seemed to enjoy the film. Especially Luna who sat next to him. Meyrin sat behind the two with Vino and Yolant. Rey looks at Luna with the corner of his eye and notices she's tearful at the scene where the Natural protagonist and the Coordinator woman finally admit their love for each other. Rey thinks back to what Vino had told him.

"_I'll get everyone to watch some romantic/action film, which you sit next to Luna and when a scene occurs which brings a tear to her eye, I want you to wipe away the tear and stroke her cheek. You see during that film she'll get all emotional crap and that's when you take action! Believe me, nothing could go wrong with that"_

_'Well, its time to put his advise to the test'_, thought Rey as he knew this was the time to do it. He turned his head to her and she looked back at him, he rose his hand to her face and wiped the tears from her cheek with his index finger and then caressed her face with hand. She was blushing heavily as was he.

Luna didn't know what came over him, he was so caring and soft to her. She leaned in to him, which Rey froze for a few seconds before he went in to connect his lips with hers.

Meyrin, Vino and Yolant watched above and to say at least they were stunned at the sight what was happening. Vino mused happily to himself as he managed to get the cold hearted, unemotional Rey Za Burrel to be romantic. Yolant was just gob smacked. While Meyrin didn't like the scene at all, she didn't want her older sister to fall in love with this kind of person. She uncapped the plastic top to her coke cup and poured it on Rey's blonde crown.

"M-Meyrin!!" screamed Luna in shock and anger. "Why did you do that?!"

"It was an accident!" lied Meyrin.

"Lair" mumbled Vino under his breath.

Luna instantly grabbed Rey's wrist and dragged him out of his seat. Which Rey was surprised to how strong she was. "Whatever Meyrin! Come on Rey! Lets go wash your hair out before it goes all sticky" The two went into the male's bathroom which Luna got strange looks at her when she came in with Rey. They went to the sink which Rey leaned into the basin as Luna ran the warm water into his long hair, rinsing it with soap. After washing it she placed his head under a electric hand dryer. After a through dry, Rey looked at the mirror and noticed something with his hair which Luna also noticed. "Rey...you look like...Rau Le Creuset..."

It was unnoticeable to compare the two until his hair was like Rau's, blonde, long and wavy, unlike his straight hair. Rey sighed and looked away from the image that made him look like Rau. "Luna..." he began, "I want to tell you something...a powerful and dark secret. Can I trust you to keep it?"

Luna blinked in confusion to what he was about to tell her. She felt uneasy as if something horrible was about to be said. However she decided to trust the blonde ZAFT pilot. "Alright"

Rey waited until all the men were out of the bathroom, which he checked the room to make sure only Luna heard what he had to say. It was all clear which he leaned and rested his hands on the sinks. "I going to tell you my origin Luna. Where I came from" He waited until she hummed and nodded her head. "I was not born naturally. I was born as a different being"

"What are you saying? I wasn't born naturally either so why-"

"Luna please let me finish. I am not my own self. I am a clone" As soon as he mentioned it Luna let out a gasp. "I was born in order to be the next generation of some selfish man who wanted to believe he was immortal. However that was unsuccessful. So I became a no body for most of my childhood, I lived in darkness as the place I was held and forgotten. Soon Rau found me and brought me to Chairman Durandal. Rau soon became my teacher and almost like my father. I think of him as my father as he too is a clone of that selfish man. He was the one who taught me the piano and how to live life despite the suffering that us Newtype's may carry. I trust him more than anyone else"

"What about Kira? What's his connection to you?"

"Originally there was no connection. I was told by Gil, that he was the reason to Rau's curse and the reason for his shameful defeat at the battle of Jachin Due. I wanted punish him, but apparently he suffers the same curse as Rau does. So I decided to help him as he completely trusts Rau now, despite they were once enemies"

"Rey...what are Newtype's?" asked Luna as she remembered Rey mention before.

Rey lowered his head. "They are the Fallen Angels, we are beings that were artificially made from the gene from the selfish man. The gene was copied and placed in the gene code of gametes before they were fertilized"

"And Kira?"

"He was created differently to all of us, but still a Newtype, however a powerful Newtype"

All this information that flooded into Luna's mind was enough. She had learned the dark truth of Rey's, Rau's and even Kira's past. Even the truth about the Fallen Angels. All of this could get Luna killed if she ever spoke of it to anyone else. But why would Rey tell her this? Did he trust her that much that she'll never tell anyone else?

"Luna. I trust you okay?" said Rey as he looked at in mirror. He could see her uneasiness.

"Don't worry Rey. I won't tell anyone else" said Luna. She approached him and hugged the clone. She looked into his ice blue orbs and leaned in and kissed him. "Your secret is safe with me" she said after she parted her lips before kissing him again, which he returned it.

Rey pulled away, much to Luna's displeasure. "I think we better head back to the others. Otherwise they'll get suspicious" said Rey as he released her.

"Hold on. You need your hair combed!" She pulled out her comb from her handbag and straightened his hair back to its old self. "Rey..." Rey hummed to let her continue. "Are we going to hide this?"

"I think that would be best, considering your sister hates me. And the Commander would prefer not to have the pilots to have a relationship with each other"

"I see" she replied solemnly. "Lets go Rey" she said with a sad smile and walked out of the bathroom with Rey's hand entwined with hers until they left the room where they seemed to be normal friends.

* * *

**1632 Hours - Reverend Malchio's Orphanage**

Kira looked at the building in which he had to admit missed for over a year. He could hear the orphans inside running around and laughing playfully. Nothing seemed to change. That is what saddened him. He approached the door with Lacus, which she knocked on the door only to have a little boy with messy brown hair and silver eyes to answer the door. The boys smile grew wider at the sight of seeing Lacus, he then leaps into her arms. "Miss Lacus! You were gone too long!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone that long" she replied smiling brightly at him.

The child's gaze left Lacus and went to Kira's. Kira remembered him, he was the child that was brought in after his parents were killed in the assault against Orb. "Who are you mister?" asked the confused child.

A cold dagger struck Kira. How could he have forgotten him? Kira was always there for him when he needed him.

"Who's there Shinji?" said a familiar voice to Kira, but it was too long to remember who it actually was. He got his answer as he appeared in the doorway. It was Sai, he hadn't really changed much since Kira last remembered seeing him. "Oh...Kira. Hi" said Sai with not much effort in his tone. The two really didn't get on after the war. Fllay loved Kira over Sai, and even though she used him, she deep down inside loved Kira. With her death, Kira sort of was blamed by Sai. Now how would he react when he finds out he's working for the man that killed her?

"Hello Sai. How are you?" said Kira trying to make some sort of conversion.

"I'm fine thanks. Hey wait. Miriallia! Someone's here to see us!" called out Sai picking up Shinji.

"Who is it?" said Miriallia sounding tired and annoyed. "If its another one of those doorstep-" she came to the door and saw Kira. "K-Kira! You're here! Of course you're here! You came in with the Minerva!" Sai looked at her with a shocked expression. "Come in! Come in! I'm sure Reverend Malchio would be pleased to have you here again!"

Kira and Lacus entered which they were soon engulfed by the orphans. So many questions were blurred at them. Some asked why Lacus had been gone for so long and others about Kira, such as who was he. They managed to get free of the excited children and entered the lounge where Malchio sat down looking like he was sleeping. "Ah, Miss Lacus you returned. Welcome back" said Malchio smiling in the general direction where she entered.

"Its good to be back thank you Reverend. How have you been?" she asked sitting down on one of the sofa's.

"I am fine thank you" he replied holding his smile. He looked over in Kira's direction as he made his way to the sofa. "And who is this person Lacus?"

The four adults looked at him, as if he could sense that he was someone else. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, this person seems different but I feel like I once knew him. He was a bright light but now filled with darkness"

Kira looked at him with a curious look. _Could he be...a Newtype? But how is it possible?_, thought Kira as he sat down.

"Reverend, its Kira. He came back"

The children who were looking behind Sai and Miriallia looked at the man to be Kira. They were confused for bit as they somehow couldn't recognize him. How could it be him? He was a darker and scarier man than the Kira they knew. Part of his face was covered by his hair. Shinji walked up to the man said to be the man who cared for him before. Kira leaned forward and the kid brushed his lock of hair away from his face. He boy saw the dark piercing eyes but remembered the face better. "Kira? You are Kira, right Mister?" asked Shinji unsure.

"Of course its me" replied Kira.

The child smiled and leaped into his arms. "Its Kira! Kira's come home!" cried the boy in joy. The other children soon joined him which Kira was now swamped by the children. Lacus laughed as it seemed they decided to dog-pile on Kira. Soon the children were off him and all the chatter from the children rang through the room.

"Now, now children" said Malchio gaining their attention. "I need to speak to Kira privately if thats alright. He'll play with you later okay?" The kids whined but listened and left to let the adults talk. As soon as they were gone Malchio turned in the direction of Kira. "So Kira, its been a while since we heard from you. I heard from Miriallia that you were on that ZAFT battleship when Junius 7 fell. How have you been?"

"Fine I suppose" replied Kira uncertain.

"You seem uncertain? Why?"

_Can he sense me that good? He must be a Newtype_. Kira straightened his thoughts and looked at the man. "As you know I left and was accused of being a traitor because of that attack in the shopping mall"

"Yes I heard about that. And Miss Lacus was caught in the cross-fire. I was deathly worried about her and you on that part. Then I heard you took your Freedom and left"

"Yes...I left to Carpentaria where I was told by Yuan..."

"Yuan?" interrupted Lacus, "You mean that kind man in the shopping mall who helped you?"

"Yes" Kira replied and returned to his story. "There I was approached by the man I least wanted to meet again. Rau Le Creuset"

"Hm, Rau Le Creuset? Yes the man who is in ZAFT" said Malchio remembering the name.

"But he wasn't in ZAFT at all. He was in the secret army of the Fallen Angels" Malchio shivered a bit by that name. And everyone saw it. "Reverend...do you know the Fallen Angels?" asked Kira.

"I'm afraid I do. You see I was apart of that project that created them"

"What are the Fallen Angels?" asked Sai. "I only heard of them as super soldiers for ZAFT"

"I think Mr Yamato would be better to explain that" said Malchio.

"What do you mean?" asked Sai.

"He's apart of them. Aren't you Kira?"

Kira nodded. And placing Rau Le Creuset in the picture as well made the pieces of the puzzle fix. Sai was furious. Kira was part of an organisation that Creuset was in. Just as Sai was about to let Kira have one. Kira's and Malchio's head perked up. Something terrible was coming. Kira stood up and faced the windows that had the blinds shut. "Get down!" shouted Kira as he forced Lacus to the ground to protect her. The rain of bullets plummeted through the windows and walls...

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Okay, with this story didn't feature any action...sorry. It at least featured some Rey's and Luna's early love relationship. And the secret of the Fallen Angels runs deep, which answers will come. The whole Sai and Kira conflict remains because I thought Sai never truly forgave Kira in the end of SEED. And Kira not recognised that easily by the kids, well it was a year and the kids are young, with Kira's appearance changed a bit. **

**The next chapter will feature some answers and Shinn noticed his Newtype powers. Kira shows the scary side of himself. Rau also has a little fun. Rey and the rest of Minerva crew run into trouble as the next chapter is...Phase 06 – So Long Our Haven**


	6. So Long Our Haven

A/N: Although there have been people who have reviewed and I give my thanks to those. There still a lot of people not reviewing...*sigh*. I just like to know what 'you' the readers think as it seems to me you're bored or something. Anyway enough of that. To the story...enjoy!

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 06 – So Long Our Haven

* * *

**October 1st C.E.73 - 1632 Hours, Malchio's Orphanage**

The rain of bullets came from the walls and windows of the room that Kira and the others had taken cover. After several seconds of the attack, it stopped. Most likely to reload. Kira had held Lacus close to him on the ground. He released her to see if she was alright. He saw how terrified she was, as she was reliving the time in the mall. He caressed her cheek before he got up and bolted to the back of the building, it was safer as Kira knew that the assassins were after him. He got into the kitchen which he looked through the drawers for some kind of weapon. He pulled out a small cutting knife and looked in the reflection which he saw the back door opened slowly with a gun barrel pointing in.

_'They're searching the house!'_, Kira screamed in his mind. He rose his knife and waited for the head of the assassin to poke in. What he saw shocked him, it was a soldier, an Earth Alliance soldier. The soldier spun around to see Kira then a small flash, then everything went black. The soldier fell backwards with the knife embedded into his skull.

Another soldier entered which he was tackled by Kira into the wall. The Fallen Angel Commander kicked his foot down knocking the FAMAS rifle up and catching it in his hand, firing the weapon in a burst round fashion. Taking the ammunition magazines of the dead men, two 9mm pistols and a small bag of grenades.

Running back into the lodge where everyone was still on the ground, Kira opened the bag and pulled out two grenades, one in each hand. Pulling the pin, he threw both out the windows. Three seconds to be exact the devices went off, with screams of people either near the explosions or actually hit by them.

"Get up!" shouted Kira as he slung the rifle into front of him. He aimed at the windows which they could enter or fire again. "Get the children and get out of here! I'll cover you!" Lacus's shocked expression made Kira slightly shiver but it was for the best. "MOVE!!"

They got up also helping Malchio out of the room, then as Kira sensed incoming danger he ducked which the 5.56mm rounds came through again. "KIRA!!" Lacus screamed as she saw him pinned down by gun fire.

"GO!!" Kira shouted at her. Lacus froze what can she do? Nothing...she felt helpless. She had to be pulled away by Sai. "SAI!! Take the weapon!" He threw the weapon to his feet which he picked it up. He felt uncomfortable about it but he had to protect everyone. He nodded to Kira and led them off to get the children to get out.

The gunfire stopped, making Kira feel uneasy. "Kira Yamato!" shouted a voice from outside, it was a male for sure. Kira didn't who this could be so he decided to wait as it could be a trap. "Kira Yamato! I know you're still in there!"

"Who are you?!" demanded Kira pulling out the double pistols.

The man laughed, "You don't know me? And yet we met before! Alright, I am Tatsuki Mashima, an acquittance of your sisters!"

"The stupid man who believed that Orb should ally with the Earth Alliance? Yeah I know that idiot!"

Tatsuki fumed, "You disgusting little vermin! We should have gotten better assassins to deal with you!"

Kira looked in the direction where the pathetic man was shouting at him. "Assassins? You mean that it was you that planned that attack on me?!"

"Not just me! The Seirans as well! Now you became such a problem long enough! Kill him for good!"

Kira readied himself where ever they were going to attack he had to be ready. He placed one pistol down and pulled out his communicator. "Commander Le Creuset! Commader please respond!"

* * *

**1639 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge**

The sound Kira desperately trying to contact Rau was heard throughout the Bridge. He pulled it out of his coat pocket and spoke into it. "What is the problem Kira?"

"We're not safe here in Orb! Part of Cagalli's government wants to overthrow her and join the Alliance! We need to get out of here now! Who knows what help they gathered here! Get everyone-! Grenades!" The line went dead after the sound of the communicator being chucked and a thunderous explosion took place afterwards.

_The entire Bridge that composed of Rau, Gil, Talia, Arthur and the everyone else with the exception of Meyrin looked at the blonde man. Rau's hand shook violently as traitors were close and Kira was likely pinned down. "Get everyone back to the Ship! ASAP NOW!!"_

* * *

**1636 Hours - Orb High Street**

The _Minerva_ crew stepped out of screening room, and made their way to the exit in which they intended to around shopping once again. They entered the street which they made their way to the store that Luna desperately wanted to go in. Rey, Vino and Yolant waited outside as the two woman went inside.

Luna was looking at once again at clothes that looked quite expensive. Meyrin just looked at her older sister with a curious look. She knew something was up. Luna pulled out a short red dress and placed it against her to see if she fits it. She turns to her younger sister with a curious smile. "Meyrin...how do I fit this?"

"Like I should care" Meyrin replied venomously and turned around facing away from her older sister.

Luna blinked in shock and went to a mirror, muttering "Jeez, her time of the month is terrible"

Meyrin heard her older sister and snarled. "I am not on my time of the month!"

"Are too" teased Luna as she imagined herself in the mirror with the dress. "Would he like it?" she said to herself.

"I doubt it" said Meyrin behind her. "He's too unemotional to care"

"He is not!"

"Oh really? Then how would you know?" asked Meyrin raising an eyebrow. Luna blinked in disbelief and stuttered for a lie.

Rey, Vino and Yolant waited outside for the girls to finish whatever they were doing and go somewhere else. "Man! This could be a while!" whined Vino.

"Don't worry we have all the time in world!" reassured Yolant as Rey started to answer his phone.

"Yes? Rey Za Burrel speaking" answered Rey plainly.

"Rey its Arthur! You need to get everybody back to the ship now! Earth Alliance soldiers have infiltrated Orb! It won't be long before they find you! Get back immediately!"

"Understood" replied Rey. He closed the slide phone and looked around as if someone was watching them, in which Rey's abilities sensed someone was watching them. Rey only hated himself for not noticing earlier. "You're wrong Vino, we're out of time. The Earth Alliance are here. We need to get back to the-"

With a split second Rey pushed down the two techs and pulled out his pistol, his senses kicked in of the danger coming. Rey side rolled and shot the attacker as soon as he drew his own pistol, which the undercover Earth Alliance fell with a perfect aimed head shot. Luna and Meyrin ran outside to see Rey holding his gun in the direction he shot at the undercover Earth Alliance soldier.

"Rey! What the hell are you doing!?"

Rey looked at Luna, "The Earth Alliance are here. We need to get back the ship!" He grabbed Luna's wrist and forced to run by dragging her. Luna then noticed that she was still holding the dress, she was planning to buy. Everyone else soon followed him down the street as people screaming of the gunshots echoing throughout the town. Another attacker appeared but dressed as an Earth Alliance soldier, which he was quickly put down by another head shot. The group of teenagers came around the corner to see even more Earth Alliance soldiers ,about a group of twenty standing their with the rifles raised. Rey knew he couldn't take them on, and if he managed to escape with his Newtype powers, there was no guarantee that the others will. Rey growled as he threw his pistol to the soldiers feet and rose his hands up in surrender.

* * *

**1649 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge**

Rau, Talia and Gil waited impatiently for any news of any of the crew to return. None thus far as the ship knew. The vessel had entered Condition Red, High Alert. All soldiers on the ship was armed with rifles and other weapons alike in case the Alliance tried to board the _Minerva_.

Rau had gotten a bad feeling about leaving the crew out there. Especially when Kira didn't have his weapons on him. Rau stood up from his seat and made his way out of the bridge. Gilbert starred at the blonde clone as he was waling past. "Where're you off to Le Creuset?" he asked in a flatly tone.

Rau turned to the Chairman not showing much care to what the Chairman asked of him. "I'm going to find our pilots and crew" he replied simply.

"What?!" blurted out Arthur in surprise.

"Creuset, you know that the Earth Alliance soldiers are storming the city. You could get killed" Talia saying to the higher ranking officer, believing that he either forgotten or didn't think it through.

"I am fully aware of the situation Captain. I don't need to be reminded" he replied glaring at her. "Now if you excuse me, I will be off" he said in a careless tone.

"Creuset" called out Gilbert before he stepped into the lift. "Don't get yourself killed over some child, you never knew during his childhood"

Everyone looked puzzled at Gilbert's comment but left it as it probably wasn't their business, although Talia was curious. Rau didn't care for what the man ideally had to say. He just left quickly and went to collect any weapons that the missing personnel would need.

* * *

**1646 Hours - Orb Parliamentary Building**

Cagalli sat at her desk with her head in her hands. The pressure from the Earth Alliance was getting to her and even members of her own government wanted to involve Orb in a possible war. It was inevitable really if any politician but their mind to it. She looked up to the picture she still had on her desk of herself with Athrun, along with Kira and Lacus, when they were all happy together before Kira's departure. She picked it up and missed those moments. "How come it came to this?" she spoke to herself.

Immediately after thinking of those good times Athrun had burst his way into her office. Cagalli looked at him which he looked as if he was panicking as well as angry. "Cagalli we need to get you out of Orb now!"

The golden hair girl looked at her secret lover both shocked and angry. "You burst into my office and demand I should leave my country?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"There's no time for this Cagalli!" Athrun shouted as he grabbed her wrist and made their way out. "The Atlantic Federation has sent their forces into Orb!"

Cagalli gasped, "What do you mean they've sent their forces into Orb?! What the hell is going on Athrun?!"

"I'll explain later!" he retorted. "Now we have to get you out of Orb!" He led her down the stairs to a small group of Orb soldiers that Cagalli could only guess to be loyal to her and Athrun.

"I am not leaving Athrun! Not when we need to fight back!"

"Cagalli it's too late! Soldier's are heading to us as we speak!"

"Athrun! I am staying!" Cagalli placing her foot down on the situation.

"What a brave answer, may I say Cagalli" came Yuna's voice from the doors. They all turned their head's quickly to his direction. "However, that it is also a stupid one" he said through his smirk. Earth Alliance soldiers stormed the entrance and surrounded them so quickly that they didn't have time to react. "Surrender now. So it can peacefully be over and dealt with" he said in a mocking tone. "Like you always wanted things done peacefully"

Cagalli gritted her teeth in anger, knowing they were out matched and possibly that the rest of the Orb government was in the back pocket of the Atlantic Federation. Her teeth were still clenched together as she said what she never wanted to say, even to a lowly life like Yuna. "We surrender"

* * *

**1708 Hours - Malchio's Orphanage**

The once great orphanage that Malchio had was no more. All that remained was debris and rubble of it. The Atlantic Federation soldiers laid waste to it, as so to speak. Grenades were chocked in left, right and center showing no mercy for the Newtype officer who was inside. Luckily for Lacus and the others made it out, that was as far as he was aware before the explosion and the darkness.

All laid quiet, with the sound of the waves splashing against the rocks and sand on the beach. All was too quiet.

Soon the sound of sand being brushed around by a running Fallen Angel officer, was echoing in the area he arrived at the scene. "Dammit" cursed Rau as he went to the rubbled building. Pieces of timber and bricks were everywhere. Rau looked around to see blood stained sand around the derelict structure. _'I hope these blood stains aren't any of their's'_, thought the blonde clone. He concentrated his Newtype senses to locate his young disciple. He looked around the rubble as he knew Kira had to be in the building when the grenades went off. He came to what used to look like a large room as by the amount of debris. He then felt the white bolt flash in his mind, meaning that there was a Newtype alive under the debris here. He went in the direction where he felt it, and it grew slowly. He soon stood where he believed to be Kira underneath. Grabbing each piece of timber and brick he chucked them aside. Soon revealing Kira's battered body. _'He's not in a bad shape at all'_. He grabbed his shoulder and shook it gently. "Kira wake up!"

Kira's eyes began to open but he stirred and shut them again. Rau shook him harder which Kira's eyes jolted open. "R...Rau?"

"Good to know you haven't lost your memory" joked Rau. "Come on, get up. We have work to do" he said in all seriousness.

"What happened to Lacus and everyone else?" Kira asked as he got to his feet holding his head. He had various cuts and bruises. He was bleeding from some cuts and from his left ear, most likely from the explosion.

"They got taken away. Quickly, we need to find Shinn. He's the only one we haven't had contact with, unlike you and others before they got taken away"

"Shinn?" Kira was still holding his head, his curse was coming back and took his pills out of his jacket and took two, swallowing hard. "I believe he's at the Orb National Cemetery. He's looking for his parents grave"

"I see. Then lets go" He gave Kira a Glock, which the brown haired Newtype checked the magazine clip, before holstering it and running off with Rau to get Shinn, hoping that he wasn't captured too.

* * *

**1718 Hours - Orb's National Cemetery **

Shinn stopped and looked at the large rows upon rows of gravestones that were the victims from the war. He held out his sister's pink cell phone and played her voicemail message again, whilst in the other hand held a handful of flowers for the grave. Hearing her voice soothed him, but it wouldn't heal the wounds. It never does, and Shinn knew that. He looked around the area to see no else was around, not like he cared but he thought that some people would be here to visit some of the graves of the fallen.

He walked slowly with the autumn wind blowing the orange, yellow and red leaves around him as he searched for the Asuka family tombstone he so hoped to find. _'So many...these are those who fell in battle...or the civilians never made it out of the battle'. _Shinn's spine shivered violently as he relived the images of his family killed on that day. Blood lined the hillside. His mother's bloody corpse on the hillside of what remained of it. And his father's crushed body under a tree. They never found his sister's body...they said it was because she was caught in the worst part of the blast. He shivered as the thought of her body ripped apart by the blast went through his mind. Those painful memories was what he could never forget.

And the ones responsible for this? The Athha family, the Atlantic Federation, and the one he served, Kira Yamato, pilot of Freedom. He thought about his Commander, what he heard about him was that he was a kind and caring person, and yet somehow he became a brutal killing machine. He didn't know why the man he had hated for his family's death, had yet made him respect the Commander at the same time. Was it his strength? Was it the promise he said to him? Or was it what he emitted? Like some kind of aura...but he disregarded it as it an insane theory.

During his thoughts he came across the grave he was looking for. 'To the Asuka family that rest here, let their souls rest in peace and forever look over their son, Shinn' it read. Shinn dropped to his knees, and placed the flowers in the gravestone's vase.

He played the voicemail on his sister's phone again, to hear her once more. A single tear came from eyes which he had promised himself not to cry again since that fateful day, but it was hard to hold back since being here looking what was the only contribute to his family's death.

Then a flash went through Shinn. _'What was...' _Strangely to Shinn the flash came from several directions around him. _'...that? It was as if something was there but...' _The flash happened again but it felt like he was in danger, he dived to the ground as bullets flew over the place. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!"

Shinn went to get out of here but three Earth soldier's appeared in front of him. "Stay on the ground space monster!" screamed the soldier as he pointed his gun at Shinn. Shinn gritted his teeth as he had no choice.

Another soldier went to his communicator and spoke into it. "Lieutenant! We have the Coordinator pilot pinned down and ready for extraction over!"

Shinn managed to hear the reply on the soldier's communicator, it sounded like he was shouting."There's no need. We have the important figures on the ship already. And we need to get to Panama as soon as possible. Just lay waste to him and return to the ship as quickly"

"I see sir, Roger out" the soldier turned to get his pistol out and pointed at Shinn. "Sorry kid. But you're a Coordinator, and you deserve this so we can make this a Blue and Pure World"

"Of course it needs to be a blue and pure world" echoed a voice within this place of sanctuary. "But it will be purified by Newtype hands!" The soldiers turned to the direction of the voice, there stood Rau Le Creuset, with his left hand rested on his katana's hilt. He walked to the soldiers holding his evil grin, with his icy orbs shadowed in violence.

"Rau Le Creuset! You bastard! You have shamed everything that is human and alike in this world!"

"I know. I am something that doesn't deserve to live in this world...but in order to have redemption for that, I must create a world where there is no discrimination or persecution. With my own hands and those who follow me, despite how dirty it would get, we will do it regardless" Creuset stopped in front of the three soldiers.

"Enough! Kill-" before the soldier could finally dish out the order Creuset thrust punched the soldier almost sending back through a tombstone.

The other two soldiers were standing there in horror which they failed to engage the man before them. He wasn't human, it was as it what his rank represented what he is...a Deity. Creuset gripped his hand on the katana and and drew it. The two soldiers could only watch as he approached them to pass them.

Shinn's mind caught something which shocked him. _'What was that? It flew past horizontally'. _He looked at Creuset which his katana was now at the right side of his body in his hand. Not only that but it had a stream of blood running down it. _'Blood! There's blood on it! Then that means...'_

The two soldiers fell to their knees which their bodies split off in the direction the sword swing. Blood gushed out like a fountain. Creuset's eyes never changed, they remained just as psychotic and violent. He gazed at the one he punched and his smile faded. "Disappear" Rau muttered before swinging again slicing this one vertically.

Lying on the ground Shinn was bathing in the blood of his enemy, which he didn't even kill. _'He's strong. But how strong? I bet he's stronger than what everyone else believes, he's got to be stronger than Kira!'_

"Are you going to swim in fools blood or are you going to get up?" Rau peered at Shinn from the corner of his eye.

"Ah! Sorry sir!" Shinn stood up with the blood covering his clothes.

"Come Shinn. We must head back to the ship. We have to rescue everyone" Creuset said as sheathed his sword and walked in the direction of the exit, walking as if the event that just never happened. "I will explain everything to you later. Now we must return"

_'How did he know that I wanted to know that?!'_

"Shinn! We're wasting time! Move it!" Rau's voice grew angrier which Shinn immediately ran towards the Deity Commander and followed him outside the cemetery. Which there stood Kira next to a three cars and dozens of corpses around. Shinn noticed that Kira with various wounds, having his pistol out with his left hand and his right covered in blood, standing with his back turned. He looked around with deathly eyes. "Ah Kira, so you sorted out the problem with transport"

"Yes sir" Kira's expression showed the darkness on his face and that covered his eyes.

"Good, then lets be off" said Rau as he stepped into the back seat of the sports car. Kira then took the drivers seat, which they both waited for Shinn to get in.

The young ZAFT elite looked at the dead bodies, some had bullet holes in them, mostly head shots. Others had parts of their body twisted as to that they had their bones broken, like necks. Some even had their throats missing, like it was ripped out with sure brute strength. His eyes widened only to believe that the man responsible is his Commanding Officer, Kira.

"SHINN!! I will not repeat myself!" warned Rau as he glared at Shinn. Shinn didn't want to make it look like he was disobeying the man again, which he quickly got into the passenger seat. Kira pressed the petal to the metal and the car sped off at terrifying speed.

* * *

**1737 Hours - Main road to Orb Military Docks**

The car that Kira could so called 'borrowed' ran down the road with its driver having the every intention to get back to the _Minerva_. "So they've taken them on one of the ships, heading to Panama?" Rau said to himself after Shinn informed him of what he heard, after Rau explained to Shinn what he knew.

"I can't believe Orb is now under the Atlantic Federation's thumb!" Shinn growled as the thought of the pathetic nation supposed such a peaceful country turned to an Alliance ally.

"Yes. But we will need to catch up to that ship. Kira barge through, they're in the way"

"Roger" replied Kira as he rammed the vehicle through the blockade of soldiers and a simple wooden gate.

_'He's completely different. Like another person has taken control of him'_, thought Shinn looking at Kira.

Luckily for the three, that Orb's soldiers were trying to protect the docks still due to the fact that the Archangel was there also with the Minerva. They came to a gunfight between the two which Kira leaned out the window and pulled out his Glock. He was picking off all the Earth soldiers with simple head shots, clearing the way. After finishing the last one off they drove to the hanger that the Minerva was held. The guards on the upper deck shivered as the car swerved in, but they sighed in relief as Kira, Shinn and Rau stepped out. The three boarded the ship quickly as Earth soldiers were drawing close. Once Talia heard that the crew made it on she gave the all green to leave Orb immediately.

* * *

**1756 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge, Outside Orb Territorial Waters**

Gilbert looked concerned of what he heard from Rau. "So they're on the a warship to Panama?" The PLANT's chairman didn't like the situation that the captives were in. "And what is your intention Rau?"

"I believe that it would be wise to go after and rescue them. They have members of our crew, also the Representative and Zala. If we save them, they might help in the future against the Earth forces"

"Yes that would be helpful. And since they taken ZAFT soldiers as prisoners I can say that the Atlantic Federation has committed a act of violation to the treaty. And I won't stand for it, Creuset, you may begin the operation in recovering the prisoners. Even though we may be short handed"

"I wouldn't think so Chairman" said Rau as he leaned against the glass screen, looking at the burning sunset as it began it's descendant into the ocean. "We have three pilots that match an entire fleet, maybe more" Rau pulled another one of devilish grins as the thought of showing the power of the Newtype should never be handled lightly.

* * *

**1834 Hours - _Minerva_ Hanger, Pacific Ocean**

"So Alice. Do you think we can do this? According to Bert that there's fleet of Earth Alliance ships we're going to come across" asked Shinn as he unsure to speak to anyone else. Kira seemed too dark and unstable to talk to at this moment.

"You're doubting your powers too easily Shinn. As well as the Commander's" winked Alice as she tightened her pilot suit. "Believe me if there's anyone at the moment that can pull this off its him. However he can't do this alone" said Alice indicating that Shinn had an important role.

"Yeah, whilst he makes his way to the ship and boards it, he'll find the captives and bring them back. But can he do that alone? Yet find the right ship?"

"You are seriously doubting the powers of our Commander aren't you" smiled Alice as she harshly rubbed Shinn's already messy hair. "Believe when I said, if anyone can do it, its him"

Shinn looked at the Commander as he entered in his black Fallen Angel pilot suit. The gold wings of his rank gleamed on the center of his chest. He carried his katana with him and what looked like two custom made pistols of the Glock. He had a deathly serious face on, which looked like he was ready to kill the nearest person who annoyed him, which obviously made the other crew move out of his way.

Kira approached them with his dark and shadowy eyes. "Board your Mobile Suits, when they give the word, we will launch. The _Archangel_ has agreed in helping us, considering that their Representative is on the same ship we're looking for. Now hurry"

The two saluted and went to their Mobile Suits, Alice's entered her SINN which was fully repaired and ready to engage. Shinn jumped into his cockpit, wanting to use the Force Impulse as soon as he gets out there. Kira climbed into the Strike Freedom, his eyes still the same as well as his resolve, to rescue Lacus and the others and make those who touched them, to be punished severely.

Kira loosened the sling on his katana and pulled out the two pistols that Rau gave him before he headed out to the hanger.

"_Kira before you head out, I want to give you these" Rau handed him the two pistols._

"_Another gift?" Kira looked puzzled at the pair of what seemed like Glock's but they seemed different._

"_Yes but these are different. The barrel is extended slightly to help for the range of the rounds, to effectively hit their targets from further distances. They have a high caliber with a smaller recoil. It is able to fix a suppressor on also now" laughed Rau. "Take them and your sword, to make the prefect world for us Kira"_

Kira opened his eyes as he relived that event. "I won't fail. I cannot fail"

* * *

**1841 Hours - Atlantic Federation Fleet, Alliance Aircraft Carrier _Stormweaver_, Brig**

Cagalli still held her head down as she and everyone else who got caught in Orb were going to be transported to Panama where they will most likely be killed anyway. She felt sorry for the Coordinator's with her, they were going to suffer the worst death.

"In about three days we will be in Panama. And you foolish punks will be trailed and punished" said one of the Earth guards mocking their captives.

_'We will be punished and theres nothing or no one to help us'_, Cagalli still couldn't get over the fact that her own cabinet had betrayed her. Getting Orb involved in this would lead to it's destruction, she knew the burning flames of war will start again, everyone knew, especially now.

Luna was in another cell with Rey and Meyrin. Luna was shaking, she believed they were going to die, it was after all the Atlantic Federation. Meyrin looked at the pair in the cell with her. She couldn't take it, the quiet and cool form of Rey was annoying beyond measure. "Argh! We're going to be killed and yet you're just sitting there so calm like its nothing!" Meyrin snapped making Luna flinch.

"Hey! Keep it down scum!" shouted the guard annoyed with a little girl screaming.

"It's nothing to worry about" replied Rey quietly to Meyrin.

"Rey. How could you say something like?" Luna asked afraid to what his actual answer be.

"Because I would be facing a harsher death than you lot" he replied to Luna.

"Its because your this Newtype that everyone thinks you like the Commander! Isn't it?!" screamed Meyrin.

"A Newtype? Who?!" demanded the guard as he drew his rifle from his back and walked to the cell. "Who is a Newtype? They should be killed immediately if they're down here! Speak up! Who is the Newtype?!"

_'A Newtype, like Kira? Rey's like Kira, then that means he's like...him, hes like Le Creuset'_, Athrun placed the pieces together. It made some sense but not a lot.

"Is it you blondie? Are you the Newtype?!" demanded the guard as he rose his rifle to him. Rey just looked at him with little change to his face, looking at person that might be his executioner.

"No! Don't harm him please!" Luna flew in front of Rey defending him of sorts.

Rey was shocked as were everyone else in the brig. "L-Lunamaria?" Rey looked at her with wide eyes in disbelief. Was she willing to through away her life recklessly to save his?

"I don't want anything to happen to you Rey. You, you can't be killed!" tears rolled down her face.

Rey took her into his arms, "Nothing will happen"

"How are you so sure you blonde freak?" laughed the guard.

"Because he's coming for us" replied Rey with an evil grin making the guard tremble. "The Angel of Death is coming to claim your souls!"

_'Kira?! Kira's coming here?'_, Lacus who held her head down for this whole time rose her head by the nickname that Kira got. She couldn't know how this Newtype would be right for sure but she somehow trusted him, despite what everything had been changed in Kira. He wouldn't forsake them.

The guard laughed manically, "Yeah right! There's no way he's coming. I heard he was blown up!"

Then alarms were going off, then emergency broadcast was made, "Hands to battle stations! I repeat! Hands to battle stations! We have four Mobile Suits coming from Green 160 Distance 40. One has been identified as the Freedom!"

Everyone gasped in joy whilst the guards gasped in horror. Rey looked at the shaking guard. "Death is knocking on your door"

* * *

**With the Four Mobile Suits**

The Freedom had taken the lead, with the Strike following behind the Impulse and SINN. Kira saw the fleet, his eyes shadowed as the darkness that made him with the year of his absence to the world, brought itself out. His SEED, was a dark and passive killing power now. He won''t hold back. "Nobody touch the warships until I locate the ship that their on. You can take out the weapons on them, but try not to conflict heavy damage on them until then"

"Yes sir!" replied Shinn and Alice as they jetted off to take flanking positions.

"Hey kid" said Mu through the comms. "I want to know something if thats alright with you?"

"Okay, but it has to be quick as we are about to engage the enemy" replied Kira focusing his Newtype powers.

"I know that whatever power flows through Rau, also flows through you too and that Rey kid" Kira froze his thoughts for a second before refocusing on the targets on hand. "I have it too. Is this what you thought to seek? This power?"

"Originally no. But now I am grateful I have it. As I am now stronger and I can make a difference with it"

Mu smiled, "That's good to hear. Well..." he said in a chirpier voice. "Let's get to work! Let's teach these Atlantic Federation bastards that they messed with the wrong people!"

The Strike boosted off with the Freedom spreading its wings and charged towards the first ship he came to. He reached out with his senses, so he could sense any of them on board, however none of the aura's he was looking for could be felt. "Worthless" he muttered before taking aim with his railguns and fired, wiping out the ship as it burst into flames after its thunderous explosion.

Alice whistled happily at the destructive powerful of the Strike Freedom. "Very impressive Commander. I hadn't seen you use that until now"

"Save the chit chat for later. We have company. Eliminate anyone thats stands before us!"

"You got it boss!"

The SINN and Impulse shot off to engage the Daggers, really hopeless in honesty to Kira, the Daggers had no chance against them. Mu then flew off to assist the two pilots whilst Kira looked around on the other ships. "Where are they?"

* * *

**_Stormweaver_, Bridge**

"Captain! That Mobile Suit just destroyed our ship with ease!" panicked the crew member on the helm.

"Don't you think I know that?!" shouted the Captain as he seen it with his own eyes. The ship was their starboard edge of the fleet when it exploded. "Send out the Zamza-Zah!"

* * *

**Outside with the Freedom and Impulse**

Kira drifted his Mobile Suit near Shinn after destroying yet another alliance ship since he found no aura of his companions. "Not that either sir?" asked Shinn disappointed.

"No" he replied annoyed. Then something flashed in Kira's mind, as well it did with Shinn although he had no idea what it was. They turned in the direction of the Alliance Carrier. A large crab like Mobile Armour approached in a fast pace towards them.

Shinn snigger's. "What a crappy looking unit"

"Too right" agreed Kira as he drew all his beam weapons and fired a full burst at the Mobile Armour.

"Activate the positron reflector!" ordered the Team leader in the Zamza-Zah. The crab Mobile Suit stopped and expelled something in a purplish-blue colour that stopped the beam weapons.

"Well...that was disappointing..." Shinn said shocked.

"Agreed" replied Kira. The enemy unit approached them again. "Its coming for us! Shinn take that Alliance piece of junk out! I think I have an idea where the captives are!"

"That's easy for you to say" groaned Shinn. He looked at it and drew his beam sabre. "Well, I never really liked crabs anyway"

The Freedom zipped past more Daggers with both his beam sabres drawn and slicing away anyone who was in his way. The Carrier aimed all its weapons at the Freedom and began their defence against the menace that threatens them. Machine gun fire wasn't a problem, as they were impervious to the Freedom's Phase-Shift Armour. It was the beams that were aimed for him from some Daggers and the ships cannons, that Kira only severed. "How annoying!" he drew all the beam weapons again and fired several rounds of beams hitting all the targets, annihilating them.

The Freedom dropped onto the ships main deck and looked at the bridge. He flipped up his Xiphias 3 and fired his weapons at the bridge, vaporising them.

In a distance Mu could feel several lives were ended in an instant, their aura's disappearing. He could only know that Kira could have done that. _'Ending lives isn't a bother to him anymore, thanks to Creuset. What terrors had you put him through Rau?!'_,Mu was distracted form his thoughts as another Dagger appeared before him and he shot it down with an instant blow into the cockpit with his beam rifle. _'However I ain't much different from the kid myself'. _Another Dagger attacked Mu to his right with a beam sabre. "Don't you guys ever stay down!" he shouted at the pilot before shield bashing him and switched to beam sabre impaling the cockpit.

The Freedom knelt down and Kira's seat rose, with him having drawn his pistols and shot all the soldiers that was deck. No mercy, no delays. He jumped off the chest of his machine and went to the hatch to he believed to be the lower decks. He had made sure that the Freedom's system and hatch to the cockpit was locked, just in case they tried anything.

Realising that Kira was now on the ship, Alice made sure that no Mobile Suit tried to damage the Freedom whilst its pilot was inside the ship. Even if the cost was her own life.

Whilst Alice was guarding the Freedom, and Mu was defeating various Daggers. Shinn was having a hard time dealing with the Mobile Armour. It was quite fast and it had some powerful weaponry that made Shinn think twice before doing a stupid engagement against it again that cost him the Impulse's right arm. "Dammit! Why did I get the short end of the stick?!" he moaned as he dodged another plasma beam blast. "This is getting god damn ridiculous!"

"Shinn Asuka" Rau's voice was projected across the channel to him which he responded.

"Commander Le Creuset?" asked Shinn puzzled to what the Commander was doing on the channel and why he wanted to speak to him at a time like this.

"Yes Shinn, I'm taking young over Miss Hawke's position for now. I've ordered the hanger crew to send you a new chest flyer and a Sword Silhouette. Standby"

And like that the new body and silhouette launched. "He had that already prepped for me didn't he?" said Shinn to himself. He disengaged the locks that held his Impulse together and allowed the damage body part to fly into the Mobile Armour to slow it down. He flew his Core Splendor towards the parts and joined them up with the Core Splendor and Leg flyer. He jetted over towards the _Minerva_ for a desperate recharge.

"That punk ass Coordinator!" growled the Zamza-Zah team leader. The other pilot used the claw to grab the Chest flyer that was lodged at them and broke it into pieces in the claw.

"Impulse recharged!" Shinn shouted with relief.

"Now Shinn, I want you to use a close combat weapons again, but this time before you go, think back to the times when you felt...useless. How about your family? Their murder at the Atlantic Federation's hands?" Rau edged on Shinn to put his theory to the test.

_'Why does he want me to think that?But what he said was true...it was the Atlantic Federation's fault! It was their fault! IT WAS THEIR FAULT!!'_, Shinn roared as the images of the death of his family flashed in his mind. _'Blood, death, destruction...these were the things that they leave behind!'_ "Not! Any-more!" growled Shinn. He opened his eyes they flashed, the SEED was broken, his eyes went empty crimson and he foresaw the attack. It was the two beams that was aimed for his cockpit. The Mobile Armour fired, and in a blink Shinn made the Impulse barreled away and threw his beam boomerang into the projector for the positron reflector.

Rau watched with a grin present. _'So he responds well to rage,interesting'_

"Sir! The positron reflector isn't responding!" shouted the crew in the Mobile Armour.

"You're finished!" snarled Shinn and he drew the beam rifle and fired the claws off the Zamza-Zah. Making only its plasma beam cannon functional. They fired a shot of desperation but Shinn barreled away and placed his rifle away drawing his Anti-Ship sword. "Like I said, you're finished!" He dived his Impulse into the Mobile Armour thrusting his sword into the cockpit of the unit. Shinn could feel them...something like a light fading away. It made him stir but he turned to the other ships, drawing his other sword and the other out of the Zamza-Zah, as it bursted into flames.

* * *

**Inside the _Stormweaver_**

Kira slowly stepped down the ladder into the lower decks. He saw two Earth soldiers standing there discussing on what to do in panic. _'Let me end your panicking'_. He drew both of pistols and shot both in the head. He walked on slowly, taking his time, Kira wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to see if he can clear the lower deck of all ratings and ranks. Other soldiers showed up to see what the commotion was about. "You should have stayed in your cabins and messes" Kira snigger's evilly as he opened his eyes which they became empty, filled with the darkness that lingered.

He pointed the pistols at the four soldiers and shot in the limbs before making head shots. He walked on, blood filled the corridors which Kira happily stepped through, tracing his footprints with the flight-suits boots. He carried on kicking doors open and blasting round after round into the cabins and compartments, killing anyone inside that was a threat to him, even if they were injured. He followed what was going through his mind, no mercy, no delay. He cleared several sections of the ships company incredibly easy, after all they weren't armed.

Kira then came to a junction as you could say, which Kira smiled, he knew that they were waiting for him on both sides, he sensed them. Kira jumped forward and knelt down switching his hands to the opposites sides of his body and blasted away at the seven to nine guards each side in automatic fire. After the smoke cleared, he heard one whimper in pain. He stood up and walked to the soldier, the soldier must came round the corner when Kira began his attack.

The long brown haired officer kicked the injured man over to see that he was shot through the right side of his chest. Kira knelt down before him and pressed his gun barrel on the face of the injured man. The amount of times Kira fired off those weapons caused the metal to become extremely hot. The man screamed in pain as Kira burnt him. "Now you will answer me one or two questions, understand?"

The soldier nodded fearfully. "Y-y-yes! Just don't hurt me!" pleaded the man.

"Good otherwise..." Kira removed the gun from his face and pointed it behind him, shotting a soldier who came around the corner in the heart. "I will press this against you again. And keep in mind that the more I fire this off, the more it gets hotter. You got it?"

"Yes!" whimpered the soldier in pain.

"Very good. Now where are the prisoners?" asked Kira in a patient voice.

"Um..." Kira wasn't pleased with the answer and pressed the gun to him again, this time near his eye. "They're in the brig!"

"Where is the brig?" asked Kira pointing the end of his gun barrel near the soldier's eye.

"Third deck! Charlie Section!" the soldier panicked for the location.

"Thank you" said Kira standing up holding the pistol at him still, he looked back down at the soldier with an evil grin. "What? You thought I was going to let you live?"

"No wait!" The echo of the pistol silenced the coward and Kira made his way to the brig, still treading in bloody footprints of his victims.

* * *

**Alliance Carrier Brig**

Gunshots rang through the metal bulkheads of the ship to this compartment, which most of the soldiers had flooded to considering that they knew the intruder would be coming here. About seven were in the compartment, with two next to the cells and the other five around the corner waiting in fear for the man that seemed to battle his way through the ship.

Rey sat in silence with a small smile on his face, he knew Kira was coming, he felt that soul getting closer. Luna looked at Rey as to why he was smiling. Meyrin was spooked out by Rey and the gunshots that thundered the ship.

Cagalli was holding onto Athrun tightly, hoping that the rescue party came soon. Athrun felt that tingling sensation in his mind that something was getting closer.

Malchio and Lacus sat with the children holding onto them as they were scared. Who could have blamed the little ones? The gunshots raging around them and screams of its victims filled the air.

Sai sat there knowing that Kira was coming to save them but how would he confront him considering that he was working with Rau Le Creuset, the man who killed Flay. Miriallia sat nervously for what she believed that someone would save them, but what kind of rescuer would this person be as the screams of soldiers was an agony and painful to listen to.

"He's coming! I can hear him coming!" screamed the soldier in panic. Athrun looked at them, they were only about his age or just younger, of course they would be scared, never seen battle before and some demon soldier was knocking on their door.

"Stand your ground!" ordered the most senior rating there, standing with the cells away from the soldier who was around the corner.

The soldiers near the door to the entrance of the brig saw it swung open with a Earth soldier running in drenched in blood, not his but his comrades. "He's right behind me! He's right-" The soldier was silenced with a furious gunshot to the head, spreading the man's brains onto the other soldiers.

Being distracted Kira ran in which round kicked the first one neck, everyone heard the snap and crack of bones. Kira then sprang the two pistols in front of him and shot simultaneously at the other two guards. The left pistol clicked as to an empty clip, which Kira discharged the clip and holstered it for now. He ran to the next one which the guard rose his FAMAS rifle and tried to shoot Kira, however foreseeing attacks was all too easy for Kira now. He side rolled, and kicked off the wall grabbing the soldier in the face, holding him in the air. Kira then smashed the soldiers skull against the steel bulkhead, again and again and again until the soldier was lifeless, with a large blood stain on the wall. Drawing his sword Kira looked at the other soldier he just started to rise his rifle at Kira, who wouldn't be scared of a person that caused that? Kira ran to him and ducked to kick his legs making him fall off his feet. Kira then rose up and as doing so he swung vertically upwards, cutting the poor individual in half.

The remaining two guards didn't dare move, they heard the fall of their comrades from this psycho. They soon heard footsteps tapping on the steel floor, which they rose their rifles ready on the trigger. A body flew into the clearing which all the soldiers released their full payload into the person. After the sound of clicking depleted ammunition, they looked at what they shot. They ripped apart a Earth soldier! The enemy had thrown in a dead corpse in to take all the rounds! Kira appeared around the corner which the Earth Alliance junior soldier, having enough balls to stand up to Kira dropped his rifle and ran at Kira with a combat knife. Kira stepped further in which everyone got to see the man in a black pilot-suit, the Saint Commander crest laid perfectly in the middle of the chest.

The soldier was within stabbing distance of Kira, however the Fallen Angel officer grabbed the soldier's arm holding the knife and sharply twisted it, breaking his arm doing so. Then swinging his sword cutting his chest open spreading blood over the black suit, making it look crimson instead. The last soldier, the most senior out of the seven, dropped to floor and scurried himself away from Kira, only to have Kira thrust his blade into him and picked him up with the sword. The soldier slowly slid down the sword with blood overlapping Kira's firm grip on the sword.

"You...you can't be real...you just can't be...you're not human..." muttered the soldier in his final breaths.

"You're right. I'm not" replied Kira laughing. Everyone shivered as they recognized that voice. Kira swung himself and sword around and pulling the blade out of the man only to make a mid-section kick into him, sending him back. Kira swings one more time to remove the blood off his blade before sheathing it. Quickly he then pulls out his pistol and aims at all the locks of the cells and shots them all open. Lacus walks out to see the empty eyes of the berserker himself, that now dominates Kira. He turns around quickly to escape her gaze, "Come on. I have to get you back" said Kira as he started to walk away.

* * *

**Outside the Carrier**

Mu had just finished the last of the daggers and rendezvous with Alice still holding her ground and finally shot down the last Dagger. "Well that was interesting battle I must say" said Mu pleased with the work they done. They must had shot down 69 Mobile Suits and destroyed six ships.

"Yes, but the Commander is taking his time to get back" replied Alice with annoyance.

"Hold yourself there kiddo, he's here" Mu looked at the vision he got of the Kira followed by the captives. _'What the hell? Is he covered in blood? He doesn't look injured, that can't be...did he went on a shooting spree or something?!'_

Kira jumped onto the knee of his Gundam and then onto the chest, pushing in the secret code to the hatch of his cockpit and climbed in. Sitting in the seat, he typed in the last code and the nuclear reactor started up, despite it against the treaty to use the nuclear reactor for war purposes, the Fallen Angel engineers thought who doesn't know, the better.

_'Cooling systems, okay. OS, okay. Power supply to all weaponry, communications and emergency circuits, all green'._ The Freedom placed the beam rifle to its back and lowered both hands to pick up all the people. They climbed on which Kira slowly spread his Hi-MAT wings and at a steady pace, flew off. Shinn approached his Commander with the SEED still running in his blood. Kira sensed it and stopped to let Shinn come closer to him.

"Your orders regarding the ship sir?" asked Shinn keen to destroy this one as well as the many others he already annihilated.

"Its all yours Shinn" replied Kira, which Shinn held a sinister smile.

"With pleasure"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

Rau placed down his headset and turned his chair to face Gilbert. "Kira has successfully extracted the prisoners and is heading back now Chairman"

"What about that Alliance carrier?" asked Talia.

As soon as Talia mentioned it the carrier had one explosion after the next. Until the largest one loomed into the darken skies. "Shinn dealt with it" smiled Rau. "They are now returning to the _Minerva_. Which the pilot of the Strike and the Captain of the _Archangel _would also like to come on board. If thats fine with you?"

Gilbert smiled, "Of course I wouldn't mind. It would actually be a pleasure to have her on board, wouldn't it Captain?"

Talia swerved her chair to face Gil and also smiled, "Indeed Chairman. Having the legendary _Archangel_'s captain on board would be an honor"

"Then lets let them come on"

* * *

**2012 Hours - _Minerva_ Hanger**

The Freedom entered the hanger with the SINN closely behind, followed by the Impulse afterwards. The Freedom settled down its hands to allow everyone to walk off. Though the children were a bit scared to be on a ZAFT ship they thought it was better than an Alliance one. Sai and Miriallia couldn't help but think the same. The two ZAFT soldiers that came to assist helped, Reverend Malchio off. When everyone was clear, the Freedom went to stand in its respected place in the hanger.

Soon Gilbert and Talia walked out with two ZAFT guards. Shinn and Alice climbed out of their unit's and dropped down via zip-wire. Shinn was later surrounded by all the technicians and the rest of the soldiers. Everyone shook his hand and patted him on the back for a job well done. Shinn couldn't be more glad. To make him even more happier was the sight of seeing his all friends alright.

"Thank god you guys are alright" said Shinn as they surrounded him.

"It was thanks to Rey! He was so awesome! He saved me and Yolant from this Earth Alliance soldier guy, he liked shot him and this other guy!"

"Right before he led us to a larger group of soldiers" Meyrin teased.

"You wouldn't handle the situation any better" replied Rey glaring at her. "The most I think you would have done was scream them away with that kind of voice you have"

"Shut up!" screamed the young Hawke girl.

Everyone laughed, and they also noticed that Rey's attitude had changed, he made them laugh and he was smiling.

Shinn then noticed that Alice was standing before the Freedom as the Kira was disembarking from his unit. Shinn pushed past everyone and stood next to Alice waiting to salute the Commander. Kira then came to the clearing, which they noticed his suit was covered in blood. People held commotion over the man, they started to fear him more and Shinn was also shocked. Kira then touched the bottom and the two saluted him. Kira bloody suit started from, half the helmet's visor down his body and boots. He loosened his helmet and removed it.

Kira smiled at the two pilots. "I must thank you for your marvelous work you two. Without you two, I wouldn't have done it by myself"

"Ah! It was nothing sir!" replied Shinn a little embarrassed.

"Now if you excuse me. I have to shower, as I reek of the foul smell of Alliance blood" Kira went past his pilots and was on his way out.

"Kira!" shouted his sister's voice which he turned round and met her azure eyes. "Is killing all that you love about now?"

"...Since killing is what humanity loves, it has made me do what I have to. Until the day that humanity stops its killing..." he turn away and starts to head out of the hanger. "...I will not. And until then I will happily kill as many enemies that stand before me" He left with no intention of continuing the conversion.

* * *

**Kira's Quarters**

Kira had finished washing himself off from the battle that he successfully completed, and walked out of the shower, approaching the mirror. He looked at reflection, how much had he changed? Kira did notice it, after all he wanted to change. He picked up the container of his pills and opened them, taking two and downed it with some water. Wrapping himself in a dressing gown he walks out of his bathroom. He opens his wardrobe and pulls out his officer uniform, placing it on the bed. He soon removes his dressing gown and prepares to put on the first bit clothing, until...

"Commander Yamato, I'm here to collect your-" the stewardess of the officers quarters wonders in to see her Commander naked before her. Kira quickly picks up his dressing gown to cover himself, but she saw enough, to make her blush heavily.

"What is it?!" he demanded angrily. "You are meant to knock before entering any officers cabin Yoko!"

"I'm sorry Commander!" she pleaded with an apology and blowing.

Kira sighs, she couldn't help it. She was a klutz after all. _'How she made it on board the Minerva is a mystery that will never be solved'. _

Kira walked back to the bathroom and picked up his pilot suit, and walked back to her to place in the laundry basket she brought. She noticed the blood that covered the whole suit. "Commander? Did you-"

"No Yoko, I'm fine. Its the enemies" he replies. She shivers slightly, at the thoughts that ran through her mind of what become of Kira's enemies. "Anything else Yoko?"

"N-no sir. Sorry to disturb you..." she slowly walked out blushing. _'I saw him naked! Man is it big!' _She walked away happy to herself that her klutzy abilities had bought her a first class ticket to see the naked Commander.

Kira sighed heavily and locked the door. "Such a strange girl that one..."

* * *

**2042 Hours - _Minerva_ Mess Square**

Rey, Luna, Meyrin and Shinn were sitting down watching what film that they could only watch to keep their minds from boredom. However that was failing easily. Luna reflected herself with Rey that day, they were having such a great day until Meyrin spoiled it.

She looked back at their kiss. She blushed slightly at the memory. _'Why am I going into my memories? I don't need that when I actually got Rey here next to me!'_.Luna then had an idea. She whispered to Rey something that made his eyes widen and his mouth open. "Oh come on" she whispered and she along with Rey sneaked away.

Once clear of the mess square they sprinted down the corridor to the lift for the upper-deck. They were almost there until someone they least wanted to met now showed up, which happened to be Kira. Luna screamed as she couldn't stop in time, Kira turned around and stepped out the way which she crashed into the wall behind him. "Luna! Luna are you okay?" asked Rey as she looked as she was knocked out.

"Didn't they ever tell you not to run in corridors at school?" joked Kira looking at Luna.

Luna got up and rubbed her head where she bashed it. "Sorry sir" she bowed to him.

"Think nothing of it. Besides, why the rush?"

"I...I wanted to beat Rey in a run" _What kind of lie is that?!_

Kira looked at both of them with a double take. "...okay carry on" Kira shrugged and started walking away.

_Wow...he bought it. Luna grabbed Rey's arm and tugged him to the lift. What they didn't know was that Kira secretly watched them around the corner._

* * *

**_Minerva_ Upper Deck**

"Wow, the sea is pretty at night with the full moon out!" Luna said amazed.

"Yes, Luna is doing a wonderful job tonight" replied Rey sitting down on the deck looking up at the moon.

"What wonderful job have I done?" asked Luna confused.

Rey looked at her with a strange look, and laughed. "No. I mean the moon" he laughed, making Luna look like a fool, she sat down next to him in a huff. "Don't be angry"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I didn't bring you up here to be angry" she ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. The two slowly started to bring their faces together.

"So this is what you two do in your spare time now?" said Kira from the doorway, making Luna jump to her feet and Rey looked like someone had kicked him in the groin. Kira laughed as he walked to them. "You two look incredibly weird with those faces"

"Sir! Please, don't tell anyone! I don't want Rey-"

"In trouble? Don't worry I don't really mind if you two are together. Although the Captain might have a slight say about it. But if she finds out, there will be a little talk with me and it will be sorted. So have no worries"

"Kira, when did you know?" asked Rey getting up. "You must've had an idea, correct?"

"Well Rey, I guess it was when I saw Luna's reactions to you, back to when you asked for a new Mobile Suit" replied Kira. "Ah! That's right! Rey I forgot to tell you that when we get to Carpentaria, you will receive the requested new unit there"

"T-thank you sir" replied Rey unsure how to react to this kind gesture.

"Anyway I will take my leave for you two lover birds to be alone" smirked Kira and as he was leaving, Rey decided to ask of something from Kira but in secret, so he went up and whispered to him at the doorway of what it is. "Luna? Well isn't she getting another ZAKU unit?"

"I know sir but..." he looked back at her which she looked at him puzzled to what he was talking to Kira about. "But I want her to have a better unit, if that's possible, something that she'll be safe in"

Kira hummed to himself to think about it. "You know it will difficult but I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you sir" replied Rey thankful.

Kira soon left and which Rey walked back to Luna and they sat back down again. "What was that about?" she asked quizzically.

"You'll see" he replied smiling at her. He placed his hand on her forehead and examined it, lucky that the outside fog light was still on, to notice it. "That's a pretty nasty bump"

"I know. I would have thought that the Commander would have stopped me at least" she moaned.

"He did. By using the wall" joked Rey.

Luna glared at him with an annoyed face, "That's not funny Rey! Your jokes aren't funny"

"I'm sorry" he said and he accidentally touched the soon to be bruise too hard, she whimpered in pain by doing so. " Luna! I'm sorry" He apologised in a soft voice making Luna's heart melt. He then went and kissed her bumped head. Rey didn't know what overcame him, he didn't really think that through like he used to. They stared at each other before they locked together and kissed passionately.

They parted which Luna leaned in near his ear and whispered to him. "Maybe...we can move this to your bed soon" she said seductively. They connected each others lips again and after a few minutes they broke off with Luna resting her head on Rey's chest whilst they stare into the sky, at the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked feeling sleepy.

"Yes, they are" replied the blonde. _'Move this to my bed...'_, Rey thought as he smiled to himself.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Passageway**

Kira was walking away from his two pilots happily. Rey was in love, which thinking to himself he never expected this from him, however it would be good news to Rau when their paths meet. Kira was in deep thoughts that he didn't notice that Athrun was coming in the opposite direction, until Athrun stopped in front of him. "Kira?"

The brown haired man stopped and looked at his old best friend. "What is it Athrun?"

"Is it okay to talk privately?" he asked. Kira looked at him gingerly but nodded which he led to his cabin. The two were quiet as they made their to Kira's cabin, and once in, Kira sat down and gestured Athrun to sit on the spare chair opposite his desk. "So, what is it you need to talk about?"

"Kira, it is about everything" replied Athrun.

"About?"

"About something" Kira opened his drawer and brought out two glasses and a large bottle of vodka. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"I got it from Rau's friend, a present of some sort he said", replied Kira twisting the cap off the bottle and poured for the two of them. He passed one to Athrun which he looked uneasy about the alcoholic drink.

"You had this before?" asked Athrun eyeing at Kira hoping he had.

"No. But best to try it before we make a judgement on it"

Athrun sighed heavily and took a sip, he clenched his eyes shut for a bit before reopening them. "It's quite strong"

Kira lowered his glass completely copying his friend. "Yep. I heard that the Russians can drink about few bottles of this and only be half drunk"

"...Shall we try?" smiled Athrun at the competition he wanted. Kira smiled and nodded.

**About an hour later...**

Kira and Athrun had their heads down on the table as they now suffered the signs of being drunk. "How do those Russians manage it?!" shouted Athrun unaware of his risen voice.

"I don't know!" moaned Kira. He looked at the bottles they drank. "We only had...is that one?"

Athrun looked at the bottles, and counted them with his hand. "Yep, one"

"Man! We suck at this!"

"Yep, and we are meant to be Mobile Suit ace pilots!"

"I know..."

Athrun pulled most of himself together to get back on the agenda he wanted before Kira brought another vodka bottle out. "Kira, in all seriousness. I was wondering that..." he stopped to find his words in his spinning head. "If you stayed...with us in Orb. I would've made you the best man in my wedding"

"...Wedding?! You proposed to...my sister" said Kira just managed to get his words out.

"Shhh! Not yet exactly..." he went into his Orb uniform and pulled out a velvet box. Opening it to show Kira the diamond ring.

"Wow! That's a nice big shiny thing. You must have worked your ass off for that!"

"Heh, heh. Yeah. But I want another serious answer out of you my old friend..."

"Go on"

"If war doesn't break out...would you be my best man when I propose to her?" asked Athrun.

Kira smiled. "Athrun my old buddy..." Kira placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "I would be honoured for two things. One, for being the best man. And two, you taking my sisters hand in marriage. I would never be happier!"

"Cheers!" said Athrun as he held up the glass of the remaining vodka and clashed it with Kira's in a small toast. They drank it fast to get the buzz. Athrun then looked at Kira as he prepared to open another bottle. "Kira..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Lacus?" he asked concerned.

Kira stopped trying to untwist the cap and looked briefly at Athrun before going into his drawer again and pulled out a photograph, placing it on the table in front of Athrun. "Look. This was us before that attack on me and Lacus happened. Do you notice anything in that picture?"

"Yeah...you and Lacus are happy"

"Bingo! We were together on the same agenda and policies, however do you think that we can still be together considering that we are now opposites?"

"Well..." paused Athrun. "They say that opposites attract"

"But this kind of opposites Athrun? She...wants peace and everyone to live! Whilst I, ashamed to admit this, want vengeance and the will to fight again. Pathetic huh?"

"How did you become so vengeful?"

"...When my mother gave me away to the parents I have now. She was later killed along my cursed father in Mendel Colony. Rau said he sent a special forces team to rescue them, but they were too late"

"...I'm sorry about that" Athrun replied looking away of the recent discovery of Kira's parents. He looked back at Kira who was emotionally broken. Athrun looked at him as he tried to open the bottle again.

"How come it won't open?!" shouted Kira annoyed and frustrated.

"...Your twisting it the wrong way"

Kira twisted it in the opposite direction only to have the cap come off. "Well I'll be damned...it came off!" Athrun laughed as did Kira whilst they continued to drink the powerful clear alcohol.

* * *

**2149 Hours - _Minerva_, Officer's Mess Square**

"It is an honour to met you Chairman Durandal. And I must thank you for helping with the rescue in Miss Athha" Murrue bowed with Mu at the Chairman.

"Please be seated" requested Gilbert as he sat down with them. "I am also thankful that we had the legendary ship assisting us as well with its ace pilot" The two smiled at the man's compliments. "However I must ask. What are your intentions now? You don't have a nation now to call home anymore"

Murrue frowned, "Sadly that is true Chairman. We have no plans as of this moment, but can I make a request please?"

Gilbert looked at the female captain a little curious. "Depends what it is Captain Ramius" he replied smiling.

"Can we come along with you to Carpentaria, to collect supplies and think what we do from there?"

Gilbert leaned back in his soft chair and thought about, before he smiled and looked back at them. "Of course you may. But there might be military restrictions a little, if that's still fine with you?"

"We don't mind as long as we have some assistance with the ship" replied Murrue, pleased with the Chairman's offer.

"Then its settled. You may come to Carpentaria with us"

"One more thing Chairman" said Mu before they got carried away. "I would be careful of Le Creuset if I were you. He's a man with his own agenda's"

Gilbert's smile faded for a second but then brought it back up. "I'm sure I'll keep an eye on him. So shall I and Captain Gladys take you two on a tour around the ship?"

* * *

**Rau's cabin**

Rau had sat in his cabin, behind the desk, sighing heavily as he pulled out a few files. He opened his terminal to a secure and untraceable link, to which he got to a page displaying results of some experiment in the Purification Project. _'Dammit! Another failure! When will those fools make a cure for our curse?'_.

Rau loaded up another file and opened it to overlook the Enforcer, Pursuer and Hunter Mobile Suits. _'They're almost ready for deployment, I can't wait to see them, however it would be best after Severnaya'. _He made a large grin with a good result. He then flipped over a few to the Judgement, Apocalypse and Deliverance Gundam projects. _'Still going through difficulty with the systems. Damn, it could take even longer till their ready for deployment. Well as long as the Freedom is still in action I guess it would have to do'_.

He pulled out another file and began to read it. _'So the nuclear reactor is fitted with it and the power supply is prefect. All is left is the main weapon and a calibration check. However they believe that need more time to work with the main body. But hopefully, that will be operational soon'. _

Rau closed that one and then opened another file, this one labelled, 'Eurasia Severnaya base – Iceblade'. _'As soon as everything falls into place, we shall begin and Kira shall take his rightful place in humanity's future'._

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Kay, another chapter is done! Hope that had enough action in it. Besides that how do you think the story is going so far? Reviews would be grateful and any questions are welcome. Thanks.**


	7. The Dark Tide of War

Phase 07 – The Dark Tide of War

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

* * *

**October 3rd C.E.73, 1423 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge, Entering Carpentaria**

"Thank you for the escort BABI 12th Squadron. We can come alongside now" Talia thanked the five BABI units which they departed and headed back to their respected hangers.

"Its great we made it to Carpentaria in one piece, right ma'am?" sighed Arthur in relief as their ship entered the military base.

"Well I didn't think they would go after us, seeing the destruction of that fleet" smiled Talia.

"Of course! Shinn showed the Atlantic Federation what's what! He's almost as good as Kira!"

"I wouldn't put Shinn in Kira's league just yet" said Gilbert resting his head back on his seat. "You see Commander Yamato return covered in blood? Just shows he's just as dangerous outside his Gundam, as he is in it"

"That's true" replied Talia thinking back to the scene. "Chairman Durandal, what is your intention with the Commander at this moment? Are you going to let him continue his service to the _Minerva_ or is he going to be drafted off?"

"Why you ask? He's been on here for only a few days" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you pleased with the man for this job?"

"Its not that he can get the job done sir. It's the fact that he's so violent that he's got the other crew nervous, or even fear him. I can't have a man like that around the crew"

"I understand, but I made a deal with Le Creuset that he'll be on the ship for three months, and after that he would return to his division and attend his duties there"

"But I can't imagine what he can do in three months"

Gilbert rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Captain Gladys, I can't do anything until we actually get to Carpentaria Headquarters, understand?"

"Yes sir" Talia then noticed that her ship was about to come alongside the jetty. "Meyrin give the order to harbor stations"

"Yes ma'am" replied Meyrin as she prepped the broadcast.

* * *

**Kira's Quarters**

"Hands to harbor stations! Hands to harbor stations! All personnel nominated for ceremonial entry into harbour, muster at your respected positions"

Meyrin's broadcast awoke the sleeping Saint Commander from his sleep, to only accidentally push over one one the three vodka bottles off the table and shatter on the floor. Which Athrun awoke after the disturbance.

"We're coming alongside now?" stirred Athrun as he opened and closed his eyes. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to see himself in the mirror. "Well, I look like a wreck"

"Heh, your telling me. My head feels like someone had battered me, over the head with a steel pole?" replied Kira as he rubbed his head. "...Oh crap. We're doing the ceremonial entry into harbor!" Kira dashed into his wardrobe and pulled out his cap and straightened his uniforms coat.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Air Lock**

Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey stood at the edge of the hatch with Cagalli and Lacus, as the officers of the ship and the chairman stepped off, to be greeted by soldiers and aids of the chairman.

"Oh man, I can't believe we're here at last. Capentaraia" said Luna happily. "My first run into a ZAFT earth base and its Carpentaria!"

"Its not that great" muttered Shinn.

"Oh you be quiet!" retorted Luna.

"Next time I see Sergei, I am going to let him have it" said Kira as he was coming down the corridor with Athrun.

"You can't blame him for something that isn't his fault" replied Athrun.

"Well, maybe. But I can blame you"

"What?! What for?!"

"You insisted that we try and beat the Russians in their own drinking games. So I am blaming you for me having a massive hang over"

"So you two were drinking last night?!" shouted Cagalli annoyed. The two young men stopped and looked nervously at the golden haired woman. "Care to explain why?"

"..."

"..."

"Well?" demanded Cagalli.

"..."

"...I got to go. See ya Athrun" said Kira as he rushed quickly past Cagalli and onto the gangway off the ship.

"Kira! Get your ass back here!" screamed Cagalli as she went after her brother.

Shinn sighs heavily at the sight. "So the Commander is afraid of her as well as Athrun. That I don't understand"

"If there's one thing Shinn, its not to upset Cagalli" replied Athrun going after Cagalli.

The military officials were chatting amongst themselves when they saw Kira running down the gangway laughing his head off as he was chased by his twin sister. Talia looked shocked at the pair as they acting like children. Arthur just laughed at the sight, he found out that despite the scary side of the Commander, there was a funny side to him. Rau looked back with Gilbert to see Kira running up to them.

"There you are Kira...why is she chasing you?" asked Gilbert seeing Cagalli running after him.

Kira stopped and looked at the two. "Give me a minute" he side stepped as Cagalli was inches from him and stuck his arm out which collided with on the forehead and crashed onto the floor. Kira then explained to the two about the vodka and Cagalli chasing him.

Talia was deeply horrified to know that an officer was drunk on board. She walked up to the young officer heavily annoyed with him. "Commander Yamato, that is inexcusable for you to act so idiotic when we could have been attacked, whilst you were drinking with your old friend!"

Kira looked at her then at Gilbert and then back at her. "Don't blame me. Blame Athrun, he started it"

* * *

**1523 Hours - Carpentaria Recreational Space**

After such a strange and interesting entry into harbor, Kira managed to calm himself down and gave Cagalli, who sitting opposite to his seat an ice pack for her head. "Sorry about that Cagalli, it was the only way to stop you" said Kira before drinking from his bottle of water.

"You didn't need to be so rough!" hissed the golden haired woman.

"You didn't need to be so childish" said Athrun drinking his water next to her.

"Says you!" flashed Cagalli.

"Alright, alright. There's no need to start a conflict in here" Kira said acting as the peacemaker. Cagalli then calmed herself down and rested her head back with the ice pack soothing her head. Kira placed his bottle down and pushed back his long hair covering his left eye. "I didn't think that it would go that bad" sighed Kira.

"Count me in. That was insane" smiled Athrun.

"So besides having a chaotic morning so far" giggled Lacus, "What is there we can do on this base?" she asked looking out the window.

"I'm afraid very little" replied Kira closing his eyes and still holding his hair back. "You can go around your rooms, the rec spaces, shops and the gym. But thats about it. Sorry, your a foreign military, or shall I say a unknown one"

"I can understand that" Cagalli replied. "Damn Yuna! That stupid bastard will get Orb nothing but trouble!"

"Let's hope he doesn't start a war with the PLANT's" Athrun said before taking another sip of water.

"No, it will be the Atlantic Federation" Kira opened his eyes to the see out of the window and into the sky. "It will happen shortly, they attacked Orb, then they'll get Eurasia and Africa involved. If we're lucky, the other Earth nations won't get involved"

"But then the Atlantic Federation will force them, won't they?" said Lacus with a heavy heart.

"...Knowing them, yes"

Soon Rey and Luna walked in close together, which the four veterans noticed. "They're quite close aren't they?" whispered Cagalli.

"Yeah, its like their a couple" whispered Athrun.

"They are" answered Kira. The three looked at him gingerly. "I knew they were for a while now. But its their business not ours. I would appreciate it if, you kept it quiet"

"Don't worry. We will" Athrun replied with the other two girls nodding their heads.

Rey and Luna stood ordering a drink from the bartender, which Luna had convinced Rey that she would pay for it. "You bought the cinema tickets remember? Its my turn to pay for something for the two of us"

"Whatever you say" smiled Rey shaking his head, eyes closed.

Luna opened his purse to find out there was no money. "Oh no! I got no cash!" she wined.

Rey sighed, "I'll pay" said Rey giving the man the respected money and picking up the two glasses of ice cold coke, walking off with it.

"I'll pay you back" insisted Luna as she walked with him to the tables.

"I know you will someway or somehow" smirked Rey.

"You dirty young man! I thought that I would never know the real side of Rey Za Burrel until now" The two approached the four sitting down which Luna bowed. "Excuse me sir, permission to seat with you"

"Permission granted. You really didn't need to ask me that" replied Kira letting go of his hair.

"It was respectful" Luna said sitting down next to Rey on the right hand side of Rey. "So Miss Lacus, can I question please?"

"Sure, go ahead" Lacus smiled at the girl.

"How did you and Commander Yamato meet?"

Lacus stirred at bit by the question. "Er, why you ask?"

"I wanted to know how you two came together, thats all"

"Well, where shall I start?" Lacus then explained her encounter with Kira, how he rescued her, gave her back to Athrun, how she saved him, gave him the Freedom and they fought to stop the war. She then went on how they lived in the orphanage in Orb and then how they were attacked, then it progressed to it was now.

"Wow, so in all of that, you two did love each other"

The two nodded and looked at each other, each saw the sadness in their eyes as the word 'did' was correct to how they were now.

"Yeah, but they hardly kissed for some reason" Cagalli smiled evilly.

"Yeah, Kira are you frigid?" teased Athrun.

"Screw you" Kira shot back.

"Then prove it. I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes"

"Fine" And Kira placed his arm around Lacus's body and pulled her towards him which their lips connected. Lacus had her eyes wide open as she couldn't believe what was happening. Kira had his eyes closed looking calm and collective as he kissed her but she wasn't returning it, whilst he looked passionate about it, Lacus was just shocked. However she gave in to her feelings for this man and returned the kiss.

Cagalli, Athrun, Rey and Luna looked shocked at the sight they were witnessing. After a few minutes they parted looking into each others eyes, the feeling was right, but the thought of the two's different positions made it feel awkward. However they loved it regardless.

"So you made your move on Miss Lacus, Kira?" came the Chairman's voice from behind Cagalli and Athrun. The two once Orb officials stood up shocked to see the Chairman to sneak up behind them.

"C-Chairman! I didn't-" Kira stood up shocked.

"That was probably because you were busy" smiled Durandal. The two blushed heavily at his comment, which he let out a small laugh. "Anyway I came to see you three. How are you feeling?" he said indicating to Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun.

"Fine I guess, but we're unsure on what to do now" replied Cagalli with a sadden look.

"We'll sort something out. We may have lost Orb, but we'll get it back" Athrun said trying to reassure her.

"And I hope you'll get it back" said Durandal. _'Because if you cause trouble to the Serians in power at the moment, we can handle the Atlantic Federation easier'. _"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to the office. Otherwise they'll panic" joked Durandal, and he began his walk back to the office.

Kira looked at Rey and Luna for a bit, then decided to ask Gilbert something. He excused himself and went after the Chairman, he managed to catch up to him before just the down the corridor of the recreational space.

"Chairman!" called out Kira.

Gilbert stopped and turned to Kira curious to why Kira wanted him. "What's the problem Kira?"

"Chairman, I don't know how to put it in any other way so I'm just going to come out and say it. I know we aren't on good terms since the incident..." Durandal cringed at the mention of it, but he let it go. "But I need a favor off you"

"I see. But can I trust you and Rau? I heard from Mu La Flaga that you two seem quite untrustworthy"

"You're putting his word over mine and Rau's?"

"..." Gilbert remained silent for a while before, deciding his answer. "I can trust you. But can you trust me?"

"Of course!" replied Kira.

Gilbert smiled, "Okay, what is the favor you wanted?"

"To let you know first, have you noticed how close Rey and Luna are together?" Gilbert's eyes widened in disbelief as he believed what Kira was actually trying to tell him. "That's right Gil. They're a couple, so I thought that two need to allow their love to flourish. For the future, if you know what I mean"

"I have no quarrel with that. In fact it would be in the best interests for the new future"

Kira nodded, but there something he needed to ensure this. "I also require Lunamaria Hawke, to have a new Mobile Suit, and not the ZAKU she was meant to have"

"Hm, I'll let you have a list of the units that can be at your disposal"

"Including Gundams?"

Gilbert smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't want Rey's love to receive nothing less than what you require"

"Thank you Chairman. This seems to be the most pleasant conversion we had for some time" smiled Kira.

"Agreed"

* * *

**1548 Hours - Back in the Rec Space**

Kira had just returned with a large smile on his face. He instantly went up to Rey and grabbed him in a headlock. Rey was completely nervous as he thought he done something wrong, even though not knowing what it was. "You Rey Za Burrel, owe me one!"

"Why?" came his muffled voice.

"Because the Chairman has given you and Luna permission to act all lovely on board ship and on any establishment!" Kira cheerfully let go of the blonde which Rey looked completely shocked to what he was told.

"How-"

"I have spoken to the Chairman, and he's allowed it. Any rejections?"

"No way sir!" cried happily Luna as she wrapped her arms around Rey's neck. "Thank you sir!"

"Its alright. As long as your happy, I am" Kira smiled at the thought and his plan. _'This is just the beginning'_.

"I think a little celebration is in order!" announced Athrun standing up.

"And I know the thing!" said Kira walking to the bartender holding up ten fingers and ordering something that shocked the bartender.

"What is he ordering?" asked Cagalli feeling strange about her brother's actions.

Athrun saw Kira's smirk as he looked back at him and the looked back at the bartender. "Oh god...why Kira?!"

Kira grinned as he returned with five large bottles in each hand, which contained vodka. Cagalli did a double take on the bottles and then at her brother. "You can't be serious!" she cried out in annoyance. Kira kept the smile on his face. "You were drinking last night!"

"Yeah? And I'm gonna drink now" replied Kira unscrewing the cap to the bottle. The bartender then arrived with six small glasses. And placed the tray on the table.

Athrun sighed in defeat. "Well, I ain't gonna let you drink all of these bottles alone" he said as he picked up his glass.

Kira poured himself and Athrun a vodka shot which they downed the substance very quickly. They instantly got the warm sensation in their stomach's and sighed happily, along with the buzz.

"FINE!!" stormed Cagalli, as she picked up a glass and demanded her brother to pour her one. He did so and she quickly drank it, that she instantly got the warm, quick buzz also. "Wow, that's...(coughs) Strong!"

Rey and Luna look at each other and sighed, "Might as well" mused Luna as she picked up two glasses which Kira poured for them. Rey looked uncertain to the drink but if the Commander could drink it and be fine, then he had no worries. He sipped slowly but eventually faster as he enjoyed the warm taste. Luna rose hers to her lips and drank it slowly all the way through, at first the taste didn't agree with her, but then she felt like she wanted another one.

All was left was Lacus sitting quietly as everyone was getting the buzz of the Russian brand drink. Kira looked at her and picked up the last one glass, and placed it in front of her. "Kira no. I don't think I should-" she rejected instantly as he poured.

"OH come on Lacus!" cried out Cagalli already on her fifth top up. "You scared? Is the infamous Lacus Clyne going to be the only one here not drinking?!" cheered on Cagalli. "Lacus is scared! Lacus is scared! Lacus is scared!" teased Cagalli.

Lacus was well known to control her temper, however everyone knows that people have limits. And for the first Lacus was losing hers. "Okay! Kira pour me one please!" he asked firmly which he gladly poured her one. She quickly downed it and after a minute, she felt light headed which she placed the glass back on the table, smiling cheerfully.

* * *

**1729 Hours - Arzachel Crater Luna Base, Earth Alliance**

The bases Commander had been shaken from his sleep to receive a transmission from home-command, Washington D.C. He grumbled as he made his way along the passageway to the command center. The commander was a young officer about the age of nineteen, with long black hair tied back, and bright green eyes. He strolled in yawning and frustrated.

"Commander! We have a important transmission from the President" said the communications operator.

"...(yawn)...put him on" said the Commander not really interested. Soon the image of Present Joseph Copland came on the big screen. "Ah, Mr President...what can I do for today?" The tone he used made Copland look like an irrelevant and unimportant person in his eyes. After all Djibril was the puppet master between the two.

"Commander Carter, I see that your bored as usual" glared Copland at the Commander.

Carter placed his feet on his desk tilting his head back. "You think? What is it Mr President? If it's not important, then I'm going back to my bed"

"Oh but you will be interested. I have a job for you and this base"

Carter's eyes shot wide open and looked at the screen with a devilish smile. "Really? I wonder what it might include? Let me guess...you're giving me permission to assault the PLANTs?"

"Of course. And you also have permission to use those weapons" Copland said with distaste to the use of the weapons Djibril wants to use.

Carter rose an eyebrow to the President. "Mr. President, that's just cheating. I would rather just attack them and force them to surrender after destroying Aprilius One"

"You have your orders Commander! Just do as your told"

Carter groaned in annoyance. "As you wish Mr President" And the video link disconnected. "Hmph! Cheating with those weapons is pathetic!...Don't they know once you play with fire you might get burnt?"

"Your orders sir?" asked his aide.

"Yeah, start the preparation to give the assault on the Coordinator's homeland. And prep those pieces of shit onto the ships. Wake me when they're ready" he said as he walked out the door quickly back to his dreams.

* * *

**Carpentaria Recreational Space**

After several drinks the small group were drunk or half drunk. Kira had his arm around Lacus as she had her head against his chest with her drink in her hand still. Athrun and Cagalli were snuggled up together on the seat. And Rey and Luna had their arms around each other close. They laughed with each other as the veterans told stories about their past and recent events. Luna just finished her story when Meyrin poured her coke on Rey.

"Your sister certainly doesn't like Rey, does she?" Cagalli had to admit, but she was shaking her glass a little, spilling some on the couch.

"I know, and that what troubles me. Why can't she accept him for what he is, so we can get along better" sighed Luna in defeat about her sister.

"She'll come around, I'm sure" replied Athrun smiling, giving her confidence and hope.

"Commander Yamato!" cried a ZAFT soldier running up to the group. "Sir, the Chairman needs you at the Commander's office immediately! Its urgent!"

Kira placed his glass down hard on the table and followed the soldier. "I'll be back in a minute" he shouted to them as he ran with the soldier.

Kira made it into the office which almost the whole room was full military officials and commanders, arguing and complaining over something about the number of forces in space. Kira was concerned to what does it mean, so he barge passed everyone to the desk where Gilbert sat at with Rau by his side. "Ah, Kira you're here!" shouted Gilbert over the many other voices within the room.

"Chairman whats going on?!" shouted Kira.

Gilbert didn't catch what Kira completely said, so he stood up. "Everyone! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" bellowed the chairman which made everyone shut their yaps and stare at the man in charge. "Good. Kira I summoned you here because we have dire news"

"The PLANT's are about to be attacked Kira. It seems that the Atlantic Federation have decided to take this chance and declare war on the PLANT's" continued Rau.

"Which most of our forces at the moment are scattered across earth, to provide humanitarian aid to the nations effected by 'Break the World' incident"

"With limited forces in space. We have still decided to react to this call of war, by defending the PLANTs at all costs. But I believe we must also presume that they'll attack our bases here on Earth as well"

"So in order to protect the PLANts, I wish to request from you Kira, to use the full might of the Dark Angel squadron, and its weapons in space for defending the PLANT's. What do you say Kira?"

All eyes were now on him, waiting to give the order. "I give you permission Chairman, to mobilise the Dark Angel squadron"

Talia who stood in the crowd, was puzzled to why Gilbert had to ask Kira for the usage of the Dark Angel squadron. Was Kira more powerful than he looked in the eyes of ZAFT, and only Gilbert could see it.

"Thank you Kira" Gilbert stood up and looked at the ZAFT officers. "We must defend the PLANTs at all costs!"

* * *

**1739 Hours - PLANTs Territorial Space, ZAFT Defense Fleet, Spacecraft Carrier _Gondwana_**

Yzak and Dearka rushed through the spacecraft carrier as soon as they got word to prepare for war. They reached the operations room which they were greeted by many other officers already planning their strategy of defense for the homeland. "At ease gentlemen! We don't have time for formalities at this point. Let's just get down to what we are going to be doing"

"Yes Commander Joule. At the moment the enemy has several ships waiting to attack, until they have rendezvoused with the other fleet from patrol" informed the intelligence officer.

"That would be a prefect time to attack them. At the moment, they're separate. Making them slightly vulnerable to attack. What nations are they from?"

"At the moment we are only aware of Atlantic Federation ships in the quadrant. But we got Intel from a source saying there's a Eurasian fleet somewhere nearby"

"Who's information is that?"

"That would be the Fallen Angels Intel Commander Joule" came a voice behind Yzak. He turned to see a young man about his age dressed in a black pilot suit. He had long dark green messy hair and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Yzak annoyed to see some somebody butt in a military briefing.

"The name is Sacred Commander Yuan Himaioto from the Dark Angel squadron. Intelligence Officer to Deity Commander Le Creuset"

"So you're with Kira Yamato in that squad?" asked Dearka at the man.

"Correct" he replied.

"Well, from someone who works with the legendary Angel of Death, I can accept that. So what do you suggest, considering it's your intelligence that you've provided" Yzak smirked at Yuan.

"I suggest that I take the Dark Angel squad, to intercept the fleet thats trying to rendezvous with the rest for the push onto the PLANTs. Once we are engaged with them, you attack the fleet here" Yuan pointed at the map, showing the Atlantic Federation fleet. "They'll be broken up and will be in smaller numbers, making them easy pick offs. Once then we'll come around and sandwich them. There will be no where to go"

"How many Mobile Suits do you have?"

"About 90 SINN units at disposal"

"That's quite small" Dearka questioned.

"Numbers are nothing in the Fallen Angels. We are determined by strength and strength alone"

"I see" Yzak liked the attitude of this officer, he had guts and courage, although a bit cocky like himself. "Well..." Yzak held out his hand to the officer. "Good luck"

"And you as well" replied Yuan shaking his hand before taking off.

* * *

**Fallen Angel Strike Force**

"Commander?" asked a Fallen soldier to Yuan as they waited to begin their attack.

"Yes soldier?" replied Yuan looking at the data he uploaded in his SINN unit.

"What are we going to do if that rumor of the Naturals having the toys are true?"

"Don't worry. We made sure ZAFT came prepared for that. Now..." Yuan faced his unit in the direction of the fleet they were to engage. "Steel yourselves my brothers and sisters! The hour of our victory here is drawing close!" And with that the 90 black and white painted SINN units jetted off. They varied with an armament of beam hookshots, 'Dread' missile packs, plasma artillery packs and anti beam shields with a twin beam claw.

"Commander the enemy targets are at Green 22, Range 300. We're closing in fast"

"This is it my brethren! This is where we show the enemy no mercy! This is where they shall fear us! ATTACK!!" Yuan had given the order and it began.

SINN units closed in with every intention to give their lives if they had to, to destroy the enemy. The Alliance vessels detected them and panicked. They ordered their Mobile Suits to fight off the enemy units. The Earth's Dagger Ls flew out and flew into the barrage of SINNs.

The Alliance thought they would have a upper hand over the small numbers SINNs, but that turned out to be their ultimate end. SINN's were faster and more heavily equipped from the Dagger's. The fight just began but it looked like they were already losing. The numbers of the Alliance were great, 240 Daggers to a miserly 90 SINN's, but as Yuan said before numbers mean nothing.

* * *

**Carpentaria Base, Commander's Office**

The officers with Kira, Rau and Gilbert watched the engagement on the screen which showed images of some of ZAFT's new ZAKU units battling out with Earth's outdated Daggers. From their view they knew the ZAKU's outmatched them.

A Dagger aimed its beam rifle at a ZAKU and fired only to have it block it with its shoulder anti-beam shield and retaliated with its beam carbine. It struck the cockpit and then exploded amongst the other Daggers. Another ZAKU brought out its beam tomahawk and struck the Dagger, breaking it in half. Then continued to battle other Daggers that remained to fight off ZAFT's attack team. To the Alliance it seemed that the hunters were becoming the hunted in this case.

They were amazed with little forces of ZAKU's managed to hold off the Alliance really well. Gil was pleased, but not as pleased as when he saw the Angel's SINN units. They were throating the Alliance and cutting them away as if they were nothing.

A SINN was outmatched by three Dagger's only to throw its double beam-hookshot at the two and fired its beam rifle at the one left standing. A high powered electrical current past through the cables and into the Daggers, which they exploded into pieces. Another unleashed its twin beam claw and its beam sabre and flew into the group of nine Daggers slicing the units up as it flew past them at high speeds. They all sparked and blew up like a domino effect.

"I have to say Creuset" said one of the ZAFT officers in the room. "Your SINN units are prefect weapons against the Alliance"

Though that was meant to be compliment, Creuset didn't think so like that. He thought it was an insult. "In fact, it is the pilot that is the prefect weapon against the Alliance. Even though they have powerful weapons, the weapon is nothing without its operator"

They looked back to see why Creuset made that statement which Yuan's unit boosted in front of three Alliance ships that tired to escape the onslaught. "You aren't going anywhere!" growled Yuan, as he disengaged the locks to the SINN's DRAGOON weapon pods and flew off. The wireless units zipped past in a blink of an eye and surrounded the ships. "DIE!!" The DRAGOON units flew in and unleashed their attack on the ships, firing green beams of death at the bridge's, hulls and engine rooms. They all were engulfed in a large fireball with their destruction.

Yuan looked over to a Agamemnon class carrier and places his beam rifle away, drawing his sabre and charges towards it, slashing the bridge, and making the DRAGOON units finish off the ship.

Soon the other SINN units used their DRAGOON weaponry which the fight was now in full favour to the Fallen Angels, they completely overpowered them. After the large defeat of the force the Fallen were tasked to take care of, Yuan overlooked the other SINN units condition before engaging the rest of the Alliance's fleet. Two destroyed and six damaged units, four which were heavily damaged, which the pilots inside needed medical attention.

"Those who can continue to fight follow me! The injured or damaged units, return to base for medical needs and repairs! The rest of you, move out!" Yuan dished out his orders and then went for the attack on the rest of the Alliance's fleet.

Gilbert was so impressed with the Fallen Angels performance that he had high hopes for them in his plans later. _'However, I got to be careful how I play them, they are rabid dogs and could bite if not controlled carefully'_. Gil thought as he looked at Kira who's watching the fight in space.

Meanwhile with the ZAFT defense force, Yzak had launched out in his Slash ZAKU and Dearka launched in his Gunner ZAKU. They engaged the enemy that threatened their homeland, with a large platoon behind them as they clashed against each other. Green beams flew everywhere and units brought out their close combat beam weapons, it was a matter of savage war fighting. It was do or die.

Yzak fired his beam carbine at three Daggers directly hitting their cockpits. He swerved around and aimed again at a unit that was inches from him with a sabre. Grabbing the arm of that Dagger he then pressed his carbine's gunbarrel against the cockpit and vaporised the pilot, which he kicked away the Mobile Suit as useless trash.

Another approached with a sabre, making the commander irritated. "Fucking annoying bastards!" Yzak holstered the beam carbine behind him and grabbed his large beam axe, he drew it over the shoulder of the ZAKU and twirled it around, finally holding a firm grip on it as the beam edge ignited. "Try and take me cowards!"

The Dagger approached which the pilot was too late to regret of doing so. Yzak rose the axe and slashed at it, the Dagger rose its shield to defend itself but the axe simply sliced it in half and then Yzak spun around to make another slash at the Dagger, splitting in half. Three daggers then zoomed into view of him which the white Slash unit flipped its beam gatling cannons over and fired its rain of death upon the Daggers. They never really stood a chance.

Whilst Yzak was in close attack, Dearka was in long range aiming his Orthros long-range beam cannon taking shots against the Daggers that threatened the Nazca destroyers, some were hit whilst others luckily to evade it. One Dagger managed to sneak near Dearka, whilst prepping his next attack on a Alliance ship. Dearka sighed, "You have to be stupid enough to try this..." he muttered. The black ZAKU unleashed its safety lock on the tomahawk inside the shield which it jetted upwards. The ZAKU then grabbed the tomahawk and threw it behind him, slicing the Dagger in half. "Idiot" growled Dearka as he then turned back to the Alliance ship and fired the cannon, which the blue and crimson beam struck the ship, causing the ship to explode into a fireball.

Yzak had made his path through the barricade of Daggers and headed to the flagships. "Commander Joule" came a voice through Yzak's radio.

He sighed and replied, "Shiho where have you been? I told you to be my backup and yet you were somewhere else playing with the enemy Daggers"

Shiho Hahnenfuss's YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms Mobile Suit jetted along the ZAKU Slash with a annoyed face. "I couldn't help it if there was so many of them"

"Never mind. Lets take out these Alliance ships quickly" The Slash and CGUE DEEP went towards the four Agamemnon class carrier's and began their assault. Yzak aimed his gatling cannons and fired a huge volley of beams from the hull of the ship all the way down the stern. The amount of damage caused it to explode viciously.

Shiho went to the next one which the ship fired its main cannons at her to fend her off. She barrel rolled away from the attacks and flew under the ship, flipping over to face the belly of the ship, she pulled out the two heavy beam cannons and fired into it. Fortunately for her she hit the ships fuel compartment causing the whole ship to engulf in flames. Rolling again she saw two Daggers heading towards her, she drew her physical beam sword and swung vertically down at one breaking it in half and the attacked the other horizontally cutting that one into two.

She reemerged from the fire and headed to the next ship which Yzak was heading next as he cut his way through Daggers in his way. The two dodged further attacks from the ships defensive weapons and Yzak went up close to the bridge of the ship and slashed down his axe on it, breaking it open and exploding. Shiho went to the hanger's entrance where more Dagger's were being launched from. Shiho drew out her large beam cannons again as the door into the hanger opened for a Dagger which the pilot saw her about to attack, he screamed in fear as Shiho fired, striking the Dagger and inside the hanger which struck the explosive weapons and missiles in storage, incinerating the ship.

The two then broke away to let it explode in a white and pink fireball. They then went after the last ship, as they closed in a red and blue beam struck it in the stern ripping it almost in half and exploded. Yzak turned to see Dearka's black ZAKU pointing the cannon at where the ship once stood. "DEARKA!! You bastard! That was mine!"

"HEY!! Don't hog all the fun ya know? I would like to take down a ship or two"

As the two starred angrily at each other, their radar's beeped, showing a platoon of SINNs heading their way to help finish off the Alliance forces. "Well it appears that you aren't going to have anymore fun Dearka. The Fallen have arrived"

* * *

**PLANT's**

The images of the battle were shown all over PLANTs television stations which they were at first scared but as soon as the images of ZAKUs, old GINNs and SINNs crushing the Alliance fleet, they felt reassured and safer with the ZAFT and Fallen Angel allies around, despite the lack of numbers they represented.

* * *

**Earth**

At the same time the Earth nations watched the battle in space. They however feared what they were seeing, completely in fear. The SINNs made easy work of the Alliance's forces and with them sustaining very little casualties. They couldn't believe that the Atlantic had started a war with the PLANT's when they had weapons and allies like that.

* * *

**Back in Space, Fallen and ZAFT forces**

The Fallen Angel and ZAFT forces met in the middle after destroying the last ship that stood in between them. Yzak looked triumphantly at their victory despite their small numbers to the Alliance. "We did it! We stopped the Alliance!" cried out Yzak to the other pilots, which they all cheered.

While the defensive forces cheered in victory a GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type was still covering behind a small asteroid as it still scanned the area for any remaining Earth forces. Then the pilot's radar picked up some moving tracks. He investigated it, comparing the tracks IFF and Radar emitters to the database, only to show up a Dagger L units. He peered the GINN's mono-eye around the corner to see them, only to see the Dagger's armed with large rocket launchers on their packs, zooming on the packs, he noticed the nuclear symbol on them. His eyes widened in fright. "Nukes!" he cried out in panic.

Then Yzak's alarm went off, displaying a transmission was coming through to all ZAFT and friendly units. "The enemy distracted us! They're going to attack the PLANT's with nukes! I repeat! They're going to attack the PLANT's with nukes! All units return and defend the PLANTs!"

Yzak grunted in anger and shock as this was all a distraction to allow the enemy to get behind them to surprise attack. "You heard! GET BACK TO THE PLANT'S!! DEFEND THEM AT ALL COSTS!!" he screamed as they all flew back to the homeland to stop this diabolical attack.

The Daggers leader was in clear view of the hourglass colonies which he waited for so long to destroy ever since their defeat in the last war. "This is it! This is where we destroy the space monsters!" cried the fanatic as his eyes grew wide and pupils dilate heavily in anticipation. The safety locks were then disengaged and they fired their missiles at the PLANT's.

"NO!! DESTROY EVERYSINGLE ONE YOU SEE!!" screamed Yzak firing all the long range beam weaponry he had. They did little effect as did the other pilots, they were out of range. Yzak gasped in fear as they approached their homeland.

Right up close in front of the PLANT's, three Nazca class destroyers waited patiently as they were collecting all the missiles on the targeting device. The one in front was fitted with a large cannon that looked like it was a large two bladed fan but rows of it on the way down. Inside the bridge of this ship, the captain shook nervously.

"Don't fray Captain. This device will work, and will put an end to this pathetic trick that the Alliance loves playing" Alec came to the Captain's side placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You sure about this? We're placing ourselves in a risky situation as to not attacking the missiles without main cannons now" replied the captain thinking about his family in the colonies behind them.

"I'm sure" replied Alec smiling.

"Sacred Commader, the connection to the cannon is all green and power is normal. All enemy thermo-nuclear missiles are within firing range and enemy units behind them are in range also" informed the weapons officer.

"Good! Now charge the weapon and wait on the captain's mark!" ordered Alec.

It took only a few seconds for the weapon to vibrate and glow showing the power it was supplied. The captain looked at Alec which he looked back smiling, then he looked back at the targets. "With this sort of move they pulled we have resorted to use a weapon more devastating then theirs"

"Which this weapon will cleanse their foul weapons from space"

"In order for us to survive" added the captain, "FIRE!!"

The weapon shook even greater as it glowed bright white with the uncontrollable energy. Then the fans shapes glowed also which they then unleashed what could be hell upon any soldier. The wide spread beam flowed through the missiles causing them to explode to the greater energy.

The Dagger L leader looked in terror as the beam that destroyed their weapons was also heading to them. He screamed at he felt the radiation flow through his body, making him inflate and explode into bloody pieces before his unit exploded. His comrades also suffered the same fate also as their units swam in the destructive power. None was spared by it, and it wasn't before long before the beam reached the ships that sneaked around the defense forces were trapped and sucked into its killing power.

The captain looked in awe as the beam faded after destroying all targets in the vicinity of the weapon. The cannon itself was almost destroyed after the beam was unleashed showing that nothing was invincible to its power. "That...that weapon..." he muttered in disbelief as the weapon actually defeated the threat and enemy in one blast. It reminded him of GENESIS when he was fighting back in the previous war.

"That captain is Stampeder. The weapon hasn't got the range to reach great distances but enough to, well as you see destroy the enemy like that" smiled Alec.

"Its a monstrous weapon"

"Its built by humans"

Yzak and the rest of the pilots looked in shock of the weapon's effect. But soon that was washed away with cheers by everyone, from pilots, ships crew, officers, civilians in the PLANT's and the political committee. Yzak was happy that the weapon saved the PLANT's but he felt a bad vibe about it. It was as if the battle with GENESIS had started again. They noticed the incredibly small survivors made their way back to their moon base as they ran in complete fear, after all who could stand against such a tremendous weapon?

* * *

**1901 Hours - Arzachel Crater Luna Base, Earth Alliance**

Commander Carter looked from the observation room to see various survivors reached back, some were already missing pieces of their Mobile Suits, others had to be carried, even the ships returning were on fire. Which fire and emergency parties came to assist them.

Carter sighed and lowered his head. "Well, I must admit those Coordinator's and Newtype's are something. I wish that we didn't have them together" he said to himself as he pulled out a small capsule, opened it and drank from it. His body shook a little as the drug got to work to stabilize him. "As at the moment they could be our end"

* * *

**Carpentaria Base, Commander's Office**

All the military officials cheered, shook hands and hugged one another in their victory against the Atlantic Federation. Gilbert had a relived smile on his face as that was indeed a close call. He looked to Rau who smiled also at the great work of the men and women of his squadron had done.

"That was a brilliant victory Chairman!" celebrated one ZAFT officer. "We showed those Naturals what we are made of!"

Rau and Kira looked at the man as if he was amplifying that it was just ZAFT that won it.

"It was also the work of the Fallen Angel's Dark Angel squadron as well" added Gilbert, disgusted to hear the officer meaning the same thing what Kira and Rau thought he meant.

"That weapon...what was it?" asked another.

"That was the Stampeder" answered Kira. "The weapon was orginally designed as a last minute defense weapon. That emitted a electromagnetic pulse that fires all electrical circuit in the blast radius. However we redesigned to hold thermo-nuclear molecules that the atoms break, once the electromagnetic pulse is fired off. Giving off a GENESIS effect to it"

"Was it built by the Fallen Angels?" asked Talia in the crowd. Kira hadn't noticed that she was in here also.

"Yes, along with ZAFT we built it. We hadn't actually tested it, but it seems that the Atlantic Federation had thankfully provided excellent results for us" smiled Kira, with his tone and look Kira had made the older officers shiver.

"Besides that" interrupted Rau, "I believe that the Atlantic Federation wouldn't stop there. They would likely attack our Earth bases in retaliation"

"Yes" agreed Gilbert. "I want all forces providing humanitarian aid to return to their bases immediately. To provide a defense line"

"Yes Chairman!" they acknowledged and left the room to get to work.

"Chairman, I will get the Blood Angel Squadron to provide assistance to Gibraltar and get the Doom Angel Squadron to Carpentaria at once" Rau offered which Gilbert nodded in appreciation for it. They needed all the help they get, to hold off the Alliance's assaults.

"Excuse me Chairman. May I excuse myself?" asked Kira standing to attention.

"You may" replied Gilbert leaning back in the chair. Which Kira then took his leave. "This war, had finally begun" Gilbert whispered to his old friend.

"And it shall end with only one victor" Creuset added.

"Yes, the side that holds enough power to finally make peace, in this foul world"

* * *

**1909 Hours - Recreational Room**

Since Kira's departure, the group that were still drinking, were told that the PLANTs were under-attack from the Atlantic Federation. They instantly turned the television on and watched the event. They saw the SINNs attacking the other group of ships, and ZAFT's defense forces engaging the Atlantic Federation strike force. Then the nukes were shown, which ended with that horrific weapon destroying the nuclear threat and the remaining nuke strike force.

Lacus couldn't believe that the world had somehow ended up using nuclear weapons yet again. All the suffering and sacrifices, were they for nothing now? War was now declared and she had no idea what to do. The same could be said about Cagalli and Athrun. They had no country or political power to help the situation now. They felt useless.

Luna was deeply worried about her family and friends up at the PLANTs, the threat was all too real and if it weren't for that weapon, then the PLANTs would have ended up like Junius 7. Rey on the other hand had no one on the PLANT's to care for, however the Atlantic Federation had attacked the homeland of which he swore down to protect. He stared angrily at the images of the fleeing OMNI fleet, he wondered what would be ZAFT's and the Fallen's next move.

Just then Kira returned with a small smile, but that quickly faded as he saw everyone's expressions. He wondered over and sat down next to Lacus again. He looked at Lacus which she looked like she was about to cry, however knowing Lacus she wouldn't cry easily. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Kira then picked up his glass which everyone else did, Kira held his glass in the air, proposing a toast. "To peace and freedom" he said quietly.

"To peace and freedom" they all said in unison, and drank. They didn't know why they said that or even did that, it was probably to break the ice, which they happily accepted.

Soon they got back to their drinking and the talk brewed again. They were washing away their sorrows, and it was working slowly. The talk went on to their past again, enjoying the lighter times before even the first Valentine War broke out. Minutes turned into a few hours, which they had about twenty-one empty bottles on the table. All were light headed and spoke gibberish at times.

Lacus was pressing herself against Kira which made him turn red slightly as her diva body was turning him on, especially when he looked down the cleavage of her dress.

Luna saw what her commander was looking at and laughed which she stood up only to fall back down into the seat, which toppled over, with her still laughing, everyone followed her laughter.

Everyone noticed that Lacus was drunk and was growing tired, in Kira said he'll take her to her room. He placed his drink down and lifted her her into his arms which he carried her. Cagalli continued to drink the remaining vodka which Athrun, even though drunk was growing very concerned, he asked her to stop but she wasn't having any of it. Eventually she stood up holding her mouth, which Athrun quickly guided her to the nearest toilets.

Rey and Luna watched the couple leave and laugh at Cagalli as she went. Rey took another sip of his drink then looked at Luna, which she was too busy pouring another drink. Rey at this moment was not able to think straight nor control himself, but he didn't care he placed his palm on the girls behind and stroked it. Luna jumped a little as she didn't expect him to do this. However she loved it, and smiled at him. He returned the smile which he leaned in and kissed her softly once, he then went in again and kissed her again, but more passionately with their tongues encircling each other. Luna grabbed Rey's hand and placed it against her breasts, Rey undid her uniforms buttons and pushed down her bra, feeling the soft, smooth skin. He rubbed his finger against her nipple which she started to get turned on and moaned slightly as they continued their kiss.

Then like all good things, they come to an end, and for Rey very badly. He was struck on the head with a blunt object which shattered afterwards, Rey held his head which he then looked at his hand to see blood on it. He looked to the direction he was struck from, although he his vision was blurry he noticed someone with red hair in pigtails, and a female green ZAFT uniform. "Oh for fuck sake" moaned Rey. "Meyrin you're such a brat" As he said that he the girl went berserk and clawed at Rey.

* * *

**Lacus's Room**

Kira had carried the pink beauty into her room, the alcohol made her look tired, however she had other intentions. Once near the bed and settled down on it, she wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and pulled him onto the bed with her. Lying on top of her, he returned the kiss. Kira then ran his hand across her dress and gripped the cleavage of her white dress. He then pulled down her dress and her bra along the way, exposing her luscious breasts to him. He moved away from their kiss which he dove his head into her valley and licked the silky skin towards the nipple, sucking and licking it, making her moan in pleasure. He moved to the next one doing the same, which excited her more. Kira then slid his hand under her dress gently stroking her panties, before rubbing harder to get her even more excited.

It worked which she was gasping and moaning louder. He moved away from her breasts and removed his tunic jacket and his crimson shirt exposing his muscular body and faint but visual scars on his chest. She sat up and caressed his scars before licking his chest, and removing the straps off her dress which dropped down to her waist which she removed it completely. She was going down to his trousers but was stopped by Kira as he held her chin to look at him, he made her to lay back onto the mattress. He went down to her legs and licked from her toes up her leg to her wet underwear, pulling them off, he saw he already pink lips waiting for him. He smiled faintly before indulging his tongue into her, licking around the lips and into her, stimulating her clitoris.

She couldn't hold her moans and groans as the pleasure she was dreaming to have with Kira had finally came, her body twitched and she gripped the sheets as Kira made her incredible, he then removed his tongue and dove his fingers in, thrusting them in and out, her moans were loud but that didn't stop them having fun. He removed them shortly and placed his mouth over again and continued to where he left off. Using his two fingers he stroked her behind before squeezing one finger into her other hole. She gasped and gritted her teeth as the pain of her hole being stretched. Soon she relaxed and allow the ultimate pleasure to come over her. After a few minutes Lacus was reaching her limit to what Kira was doing to her, she let out a cry to the man she loved, "I'm...coming!" Which her juices shot out and Newtype drank them. He removed his mouth and finger to look at her body as it shook still from her organism. "Kira..." she was breathing deeply to recover from his foreplay. "Put it in me...please!" she begged as she wanted him to take away her virginity.

He unzipped his black trousers and pulled out his huge erect cock, he was ready to enter her, looking into her eyes quickly as he saw the love and lust in them. Then...Kira's cell phone rang. Kira let it ring a few seconds before he angrily got off the bed and went to his jacket to pull it out, looking at the number and not recognizing it. "Saint Commander Kira Yamato speaking, who's this?" he asked with annoyance in his tone.

"Commander Yamato, this is Carpentaria Military Police" said the voice.

"Okay, whats the matter?" he asked raising an eyebrow to why they rang him.

"I believe it would better if you came to us sir. It concerns about your crew, being attacked"

Kira blinked in disbelief. "Why not contact the captain or the executive officer?" he asked annoyed to why they called him.

"We were told by them to call you. They're here with us, and because you're their commanding officer. We need you to solve the situation"

Kira sighed, "I'll be there soon" he replied.

"Are we disturbing you sir?" asked the MP.

"No, no. You weren't" Kira let out another sigh as he looked back at Lacus on the bed. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be there" he closed the flip phone and went to put his shirt and jacket back on. Re-zipping his trousers.

"What's the matter?" she asked, with her innocent eyes.

"The crew had been attacked. I got to go and solve the problem. I'm sorry" he said as he sat down on the bed and stroked her hair.

She placed her hand on his, and closed her eyes, smiling as well. "It's alright. It's your job, right?" He nodded slowly almost as if he was ashamed to admit that at this time. "Then get it solved. I'll still be here, by your side. Forever?" she looked into his lavender orbs with her sky blue, they looked desperately into his for the answer she wanted.

"Forever" he replied smiling, he kissed her on the forehead and caressed her cheek before heading out the door, he stopped at the doorway and looked back at her and smiled which she smiled back. He then went through the door, closing it gently to go to solve the matter at hand. 'When I find out who interrupted me, they'll soon regret it'.

* * *

**Cagalli's and Athrun's Room**

Cagalli laid next to Athrun in their bed, which after throwing up the entire contents of her stomach managed to find sleep. Athrun looked at the ceiling then back at her which he had to strip her to her underwear, so she would not wreak her uniform. He sighed and looked back up to the ceiling. _'Everything has started again, and yet we thought it would never happen. How foolish. However I have the power to make things right. So does Kira, but with him in the Fallen Angels. It doesn't make me feel comfortable around that fact'._

Athrun got out of the bed and went to the toilet, he stumbled on the way due to his head now spinning. How he manged to keep a sane attitude and yet walk badly was a mystery to him. He walked in and lifted the toilet seat to remove the excess amount of liquids he had drank. He sighed happily and flushed the toilet, then went to the sink and washed his hands, then looked back in the mirror. The blue haired ace pilot rethought about when he told Kira about proposing to Cagalli and how he reacted was great. _'But when am I going to propose? Fuck! I'm such an idiot! Bring yourself to do it Athrun Zala! The one who fought many battles and yet is scarred of one simple task?!...Not yet, not until this war is resolved, then I'll do it!'_

Athrun convinced and encouraged enough, went back to his bed and laid next to his love. She was still sleeping soundly, as what to expect after the amount she drank. He placed his hand on her soft cheek which she was still warm from the amount of drinking. He smiled and went to asleep for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

**2223 Hours - Carpentaria Military Police Station**

Kira sat down in a chair opposite the blonde Newtype who had scratch marks on his left cheek and and bandage on his head. He held his head down whilst Kira looked at him angrily. Behind Kira was Talia and Arthur, who also showed looks of anger but also disappointment.

Kira went to break this little silence as he didn't really want to be in the MP station. He sighed and slammed his hand on the table. "Alright Rey, I heard what the Military Police have told me. I want to hear your side of the story"

"Yes sir..." Rey replied quietly. "Well it began when after you left when me and Luna were alone..." Which he filled in what happened with him and Luna making Arthur's jaw drop and Talia's eyes widened in disbelief. Kira however expected this so he wasn't too shocked by this, he was more pleased with it.

"You and Lunamaria were doing that in a public place?" sighed Talia.

"But no-one was around...then..."

"What happened next Rey?"

"Well, I can't really tell, I was struck with something, like that vodka bottle you got Kira" Both of Talia and Arthur looked at Kira and shook their heads, to only imagine why he was drinking again. "After it shattered, I then saw what looked like Meyrin Hawke. I said something like, 'Oh for fuck sake. Meyrin you're such a brat' And she went mad and attacked me again"

"What? I doubt Meyrin would do that after you called her a brat" Arthur said puzzled.

"No. She doesn't like me and Luna together. In fact she doesn't like me" replied Rey.

"Then?"

"Well..."

-Flashback-

_Meyrin leapt onto Rey with her nails digging into his skin of his left cheek under his eye, which she clawed him. In pain and anger he kicked her off onto the table, with the bottles scattering everywhere. Meyrin went to pick up another bottle._

"_Meyrin! Put that down!" screamed Luna shocked and horrified to see what her sister was doing._

_Meyrin paid little attention and went to launch another attack on Rey, but failed miserably. As he grabbed her hand and twisted her arm behind her back,making her cry in pain with the minimal amount of force Rey was applying. Besides, at full strength he would break her arm._

_Vino looking at he pair, was more worried about Meyrin. "Rey! Hey Rey let go of her! You're hurting her!" he shook his shoulder only to receive an elbow to the face. He crashed back to hold his broken and bloody nose._

_Yolant angered by his friend receiving the blow, picked up another bottle and went to strike it at Rey which Luna got in the way taking the hit on her forearm, cutting her open slightly._

_Now Shinn was angry and he threw a punch at Yolant, knocking him down. It wasn't long until the Military Police came and had to restrain them. It took not many to hold down Yolant, Vino, Luna and Meyrin. But boy did a lot of MPs had to try and hold Rey and Shinn._

"...And then we were brought here and here we are now" finished Rey.

To least to say, the three officers looked at him wide eyed in shock to the story, but they believed him. "Well that was quite interesting" commented Arthur.

"Quite" agreed Talia.

Kira now scratched his head and looked at his watch, 2248. He sighed and decided to deal with this in the morning. "I will punish you lot in the morning when we have a good night's sleep. You lot can stay in the cells tonight as a taster of the punishment I'll give you six in the morning. Understand Rey?"

Rey nodded and was led away by the MPs. The three officers decided to was best to sort it out in the morning which they left the station to retire to bed.

* * *

**2259 Hours - Talia's Room**

Talia entered her room and turned on the lights to see Gilbert lying in her bed, what she could guess naked, waiting for her. She blinked twice to how he got in and what she guessed without help, otherwise people would ask questions. She sighed with a smile and walked up to him undressing, firstly kicking off her boots. "You're quite the sneaky one Gilbert" she said placing her uniform's coat and trousers on the chair.

"What do you expect?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing the less" she said seductively as she knelt on top of him with her legs spread wide open. "I take it you heard about Rey and the others?"

He nodded, with his face screwed up. "I don't need this publicity on the _Minerva_"

"Don't worry Kira said he'll sort out a punishment tomorrow"

Gilbert looked at her and had a feeling that she was starting to get used to this commander. "You're starting to like him aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I'll make my judgment on him when the time comes. Now enough of that. You didn't sneak in just to talk did you?" she said before placing her lips on his.

* * *

**Lacus's Room**

Kira at the same time just got back to Lacus's room, which he saw her sleeping under the covers. He then noticed her underwear and a towel on the floor which she had a shower, by his guess. He undressed himself and crawled into her bed with her. He was lying up close to her which she rolled over to him, like a magnet with metal. Her arm was resting against his chest, which he felt calm and relaxed, most likely the aura that she gives out. It didn't take the Newtype long to fall asleep due to this.

* * *

**October 4th C.E.73, 0007 Hours - Le Creuset's Room**

Rau as always was working late. This was due to the amount of reports he had coming in from the battles in space. Looking over the data of the Stampeder, he was by far impressed with it, as he was being debriefed by Alec on the weapon they field tested today. However there was one thing that didn't impress Rau one bit.

"Why did my new toy destroy itself during the firing stages?" asked Rau. They had spent a lot of money and time into the weapon and now it was destroyed. "I thought you said we had the components that prevent this through the machine's Phase-Shift armour?"

"That was the case before firing it sir. However the weapon's material itself wasn't as durable as we expected. And the power output to the Phase-Shift armour wasn't enough" replied Alec going through the report in his hands.

"Then the material that were using on the final project is useless?" asked Rau even more frustrated with this result.

"I'm afraid so sir. However we will try our best with the new kind of steel that was second choice, and we will increase the power output to the Phase-Shift armour by using a nuclear power supply"

"I hope to get good results" shot back Rau. "Besides that everything is going smoothly?"

"Yes, but the three Gundam's are still going through technical problems" remaining calm and collective even though Rau was about to rip into him.

"That can't be helped at this moment in time. They are using advanced weaponry that not even the Naturals or Coordinator's combined could match. And one more thing Alec, has Yuan got a positive ID on that base in Severnaya, which was responsible for the attack today?"

"Yes sir. 100% positive. I'll send you the data now"

"Thank you" replied Rau pleased. "We need to start our little invasion soon"

* * *

**Lord Djibril's Manor, Underground Lair**

The extremely pissed off lord thrashed still at his bottles of wine as the news of their failure in space was all too much. "This is bad Djibril!" shouted the screen of the member of this secret society, Lucs Kohler.

"Indeed! They defeated you in space! Now they can come marching on us like dirt if they should ever attack our Atlantic Forces!" agreed another, Bruno Azrael. "This is an even worse defeat than the one my cousin suffered!

Djibril growled in frustration, he turned to Yuri Vodnik. "What's the situation with your nation?!"

"They say they don't want to fight the Coordinator's but that will change soon" replied Yuri Vodnik.

"I hope so! They supplied us with the nukes!" barked the frustrated lord.

"We should be careful. If ZAFT finds out that Eurasia harbor's the weapons they won't think twice to attack"

"I agree. They might even send their Newtype buddies against us! And you know that it won't be in our favour!" shouted another almost as if he was scarred of the Fallen.

"Get the rest of the nations to join us! Otherwise we won't be able to recover again if the PLANT's win after this war!" ordered Djibril. "Besides at the moment they're most likely going to station the Fallen Angels at their bases as defenses"

"Then why are we sending our forces to Gibraltar?! They'll be annihilated!"

"Their forces aren't there yet. And I doubt that they can mobilise fast enough to make a counter-attack"

"Let's just hope that they don't" Yuri growled before shutting off his link.

"Yes lets" added Lucs which his and everyone else's shut off.

Djibril laughed at the pathetic men's worries. "Fools, we're building the greatest weaponry ever seen. And the Extended army is also almost ready. Soon I will see this world, as a Pure and Blue World"

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Another chapter out, and this time it came out quite quick then expected! I want to thank everyone for reading still and reviewing. Keep those comments flowing in!**


	8. Secrets and Preperations

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 08 – Secrets and Preparations

* * *

**October 3rd C.E.73, 0400 Hours - Carpentaria Military Base, Lacus's Room**

Kira's eyes shot open as it was time. He slowly crawled out of bed, so not to wake Lacus from her sleep, and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower lightly and took his time as he had to get to the ship to collect a few things before starting the day. After thoroughly washing he dried himself and put on his uniform. They still smelt of the alcohol he had. He sighed annoyingly and knew he had to put these in the wash, but now it was time to get to the _Minerva_.

He left quietly and made his way to the dockyard. Saluting back to soldiers who had their marks of respect to the officer, he ventured to the cold air outside. The strong breeze blew his brown dreadlocks everywhere. Making his way towards the _Minerva_, he past several officers from the ship, one of them was Arthur. The executive officer of the ship looked quizzically at his superior.

"Morning Arthur. Why are you up at this time?" asked Kira curious.

"I could ask the same Commander" laughed Arthur just after yawning.

"I'll explain after you"

"Well, the ship had be checked overnight and I was with the Marine Engineers, to see the defects rectified. We could get the call to go out anytime. Of course not with the kids in the cells at the moment" Kira nodded to his answer. "Yourself Commander?"

"I'm preparing to punish those kids" he replied smiling.

"This early?" Arthur rose an eyebrow to his Commander.

"Its part of their punishment" laughed Kira as he left to the ship to collect a few things.

The Marine Engineer officer standing next to Arthur looked at Kira strangely as he left, Arthur saw it and laughed as they walked away. "Well no one likes being shaken this early"

Inside his cabin, Kira undressed and pulled out another uniform, his usual crimson shirt. Black tunic jacket with his rank wings on their shoulders, and the badge of the squadron he belonged to, the top part of the jacket was undone to present his shirt. Long black trousers, which were tucked into his black boots, covered by the clear white gaiters. Then applying his white belt with his white combat knife cover attached to the back of the belt. He stood back and admired his uniform then flipped the jackets collar up to cover-up his neck. The traditional uniform he had came to like, it was almost like his civilian clothes. Happy how he looked he turned around and quickly made his way to the Military Police Station.

* * *

**Carpentaria, Military Police Holding Cells**

Kira made his way to the holding cells where he was greeted by the Chief MP of the base. "Morin' Commander. What business do you have with today?"

"I came to bail those trouble makers from my ship. If that is alright with you Chief MP?" replied Kira.

The chief nodded. "Of course Commander! I just hope they'll learn their lesson"

"They will. Believe me" replied Kira as he made his way to the cells. Walking in he was happy to see then still asleep. He grinned evilly as he pulled out one of his two large pistols, which he came to name them as Raptures, due to the fire power it had to rip his targets apart. He aimed his pistol just above Shinn's head, to miss him of course and fired. The immediate sound of gunfire woke up the crew which they looked around like rabbit in headlights.

Rey and Shinn bolted up as they instantly thought that they attacked, whist the others jumped in shock. They looked in the direction to Kira to see him lighting a cigarette for the MP, laughing, as were the MP.

"Wha-what the fuck sir?!" fumed Shinn.

"Manners Shinn please" tutted Kira.

Shinn growled, "...What was that for sir?"

"Your wake up" he answered. They looked at him with annoyance but that was nothing to how annoyed Kira was with them. "Get ready! And met me at the ship, in my cabin! Your punishment will begin this morning!"

"But sir...(yawn)...quarter to five in the morning" moaned Meyrin rubbing her eyes after looking at the clock on the wall.

"Stop wining! Just hurry up or I'll make you do this punishment for as long as I'm your commanding officer!" barked Kira. Then he nodded to the MP to let them out as he walked away.

* * *

**0459 Hours - _Minerva_, Kira's Cabin**

Sitting behind his desk, Kira tapped lightly on his desk as he waited for the kids to arrive. Soon enough his team arrived huffing and puffing as they ran to this very cabin. Shinn, Luna and Rey weren't too bad, but the others showed the exhaustion their in. "I think some of you need to retake your ZAFT Fitness Test" Kira said as he sat up in the chair.

"Sir! Don't be so cruel!" moaned Meyrin.

"Silence!" snapped Kira, which she followed that order. "Good. Now as you're here, I might as well as tell you the situation you lot are in" Kira picked up the report, which he got from the Chief MP before he left. "Violent clashes with Military Police personnel, which led to twelve injured" Kira looked up to the direction of Rey and Shinn, the perpetrators. The two remained still, but Kira sensed their shame. "Several injuries were also inflicted upon the offenders, such as a a cut to the head of Rey Za Burrel, and to Lunamaria Hawk's arm. Also three scratches to Rey Za Burrel's face" He looked at the injured two and sighed. "Finally criminal damage to the rec room, of the cost of 4200 PLANT Dollars"

"WHAT?!" cried out Shinn in disbelief. "4200 PLANT Dollars?!"

"That was a high ranking rec room Shinn. I ain't writing these figures for fun" replied Kira calmly.

"Sir" interrupted Luna, which the Commander looked at the red violet haired girl, wondering what she was asking. "The report states what we done. But what are you going to do due to the circumstances?"

Kira placed the file back on his desk and tilted back in his comfortable leather chair. "The report states that you should go to military prison" Everyone's faces lowered at the statement in the document. "However, because I'm good friends with Rau and the Chairman, I'll get them to let you off" Their faces brightened up at the news. "And I have no intention of punishing you really. However..." The team looked back wondering what the compensation would be. "I will deal with you my way. And by that I think that we should discuss the situation about this team. Meet me at the Command Planning room in 30 minutes" said Kira which he dismissed them.

* * *

**0530 Hours - Command Planning Room**

As the team sat down waiting for their commander, they went over the fight in their minds, which evil glares darted everywhere until Kira arrived. "Attention!"ordered Rey which they stood up and saluted him. He waved them off as he came to the center of the screen.

"Good Now, that we're here. I think its finally time we have a chat" he began. Which everyone looked at him strangely. "Well I never got your introductions properly. So lets begin...Shinn! You first"

Shinn stood up and made his way to the center. Kira walked off and sat in the officers chair in the room. "Well...I'm Shinn Asuka. I'm the pilot of..."

"Wait. Skip the stuff I know Shinn, like your job. I want to know about your past"

"...Sir" Shinn felt uneasy but that was an order. However Shinn thought that telling Kira what happened at Orb...would also help the commander, figure him out better. "I originally came from Orb. Until it was attacked by the Atlantic Federation, which the Athha's failed to stop them" Shinn's blood began to boil, but he had to control it.

"You blame the Athha's?" asked Kira, tapping his pen on the notebook he had.

"Yes, their ideals brought the war to Orb. They create Mobile Suits even though they're neutral. They didn't even try hard enough to save the civilians. Because of that, my family were...killed in the cross fire...you know the reason to that sir" said Shinn as he strangely still held back the anger.

"Yes I do. However Shinn, may I say something and it is up to you to understand it and take it or reject it" said Kira, which the Impulse pilot nodded. "The Athha's could be to blame for that. But I don't think so. Don't take it that I'm defending them. But put yourself in their situation, the battle was short noticed in reality. And the Atlantic Federation army were totally against Coordinators, regardless if you were a civilian, they weren't think twice to kill you. Muruta Azrael was the one leading it also"

"The Blue Cosmos leader at that time?" Luna asked.

"Yes. So Shinn if they didn't fight, and let them in, you would be probably be dead now and the PLANTs would maybe be destroyed also. Consider the Orb attitude for neutrality was a small delay and setback in the attack on the PLANT's"

"But it doesn't change anything" muttered Shinn.

"How so? I just told you the differences. By the way Shinn, I wanted to know why do you carry a pink phone. You ain't gay are you?"

Shinn eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. "NO!!" he shouted in total defense.

"Alright, alright! You don't need to shout at me! But seriously, why do you have that phone?"

"It was my sister's. Mayu" said Shinn quietly. Kira felt the sadden and troubled heart of the pilot through his senses. Kira also realised something, which he wrote down the name of his sister and the events taken place as they could be useful information. "I saw my dead parents. They were on the destroyed hillside. Blood was everywhere"

"What about your sister?" asked Vino.

"Her body was never found but I presume she died by being caught in the blast somehow" replied Shinn.

"Shinn" began Kira which Shinn turned to his commander. "May I have a picture of your sister?"

"Why?"

"The image will go along the ones that perished in war. Do you know the wall of innocents up in the PLANTs?"

"Yes" Shinn really didn't know where the Commander was going with this.

"Give me a picture of her which I'll e-mail it to some of my men in the PLANT's. They'll print one out and put in on there for you"

"You would do that for me sir?"

"Of course" smiled Kira. Shinn then sent a picture of Mayu through his phone to Kira's. They have after all since the attack, were told to keep each other's numbers in case. With that Shinn could now sit down and allow the next to speak. "Meyrin Hawke. Your next"

Meyrin stood up and made her way down which she stood in front of the small crowd. She searched for her words before beginning. "Well before I joined ZAFT, I lived with my mom and my sister. And we lived in a nice flat overlooking the city at Aprilius One"

"Sorry Meyrin to interrupt, but what about your father?" asked Kira which he rested his head on his hand.

"He...died. At the operation Spitbreak" Kira jolted up and looked at the girl. "He was killed in the self-destruct of the base by the Cyclops system"

Kira looked away. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that"

"Its okay sir. He was one of the first pilots into the base. Our family remains proud of him" Saying that Meyrin caught the attention of her older sister, smiling proudly at her younger sister.

After an explanation on her background Kira let her to sit down. "Rey Za Burrel" called out Kira.

Rey looked at Kira wide eyed and nervous. It was strange to see the blonde like that. Rey quickly got up and went to Kira whispering to him. "Kira. I can't tell them"

"You don't have to mention about your birth, just what you did in your childhood and talents. But say about being a Newtype, and I'll back you" promised Kira.

Rey grunted and made his way to the center. As he stood there he didn't know where to start.

Luna looked worriedly at Rey as his secret was about to be told. _'What are you doing Commander?! You know he can't tell anyone!'_, she screamed in her head hoping Rey will tell a lie.

"Come on Rey. They would like to know" encouraged Kira.

"If he has a past" muttered Meyrin. Rey immediately glared at the little girl.

Kira didn't know what she exactly said but decided to defend Rey, after all this little discussion was a part of the plan. "Meyrin, its that kind of attitude that led to that fight in the rec space. I will not have that repeated. Understand?"

"But sir! What has anything to do with Rey and me is nothing of your business!"

Now, people would say that was brave, however others will say that was 'fucking stupid', especially when your talking to Kira in a foul mood. Kira's eye twitched with anger clearly seen on his face. "I fucking think it id my business!!" boomed Kira, now Meyrin realised her mistake. "It is that attitude that landed you in trouble before!!"

With the force and sure anger in his voice it terrified Meyrin which she quickly sat down and shivered. Luna although scarred, had blush on her cheeks at the mention of Rey and her. "I-I'm sorry sir" she said holding herself together.

"I fucking hope so" snarled Kira. "Carry on Rey, tell them"

Rey frowned and prepared the story. "Well I didn't have much of a childhood really. I was abandoned when I was five. Alone and afraid, I feared that my life was short. That was until I met and was saved by Rau Le Creuset"

The audience were shocked by this. Rau Le Creuset was known as a cruel, merciless, cold hearted bastard. Why would he save a life such as Rey's? They then assumed that there was more to Le Creuset than everybody thought.

"He became my teacher of some sort, which he also taught me the piano. Eventually he left me to some foster parents to go to fight the Valentine War"

Shinn thought about this, according to Rey, Rau was a nice person before the war. Did that change him? Does that mean that it might change Rey or anyone else in this room?

"Afterwards I joined ZAFT, which I met everyone here"

"Say Rey" asked Yolant, "How talented are you on the piano?"

"Pretty good. As I've been told"

"I would like to hear some of your work sometime Rey" Kira said, with interest on how talented he really was.

"Thank you sir" replied Rey.

The next one was Luna, she took to the stage and smiled happily as Rey kept his darkest secret. "Well, how shall I begin?"

"How about, why do you like Rey?" asked Kira scribbling away on his notebook.

Luna turned bright red and shot around to the Commander. "Sir!" she whined. "I don't think that's appropriate!" Luna thought that her feelings for Rey, were private and not anyone else's business.

"Luna, I wasn't asking. That was order" said Kira not looking at her.

"F-fine!"

Kira had done it, he was going to get the feelings between the two out and in the open. The crew would only guess to why he was asking this. But it was simple. Kira wanted to get the backgrounds of the team out, Shinn was asked about his family, to know his background a little better. Meyrin was to get the picture of her family out, it was directly aimed at Rey. And it was vice-versa with Rey, but not to reveal his complete past. And Luna's was to let her little sister know why she loved him, if Luna didn't hold in her feelings, then Meyrin might understand.

"Well...", Luna began but stopped to think. _'Shit how can I explain this?' _"I like blonde guys" _'_..._What the fuck was that?!'_

Everyone fell out of the chairs in the worst reason they heard. Kira got back onto his seat with his eyebrow twitching. "You sure that's it?"

"N-no! It's hard to explain..."

"What do you mean?" asked her sister not convinced in her excuses now.

"Like I said it's hard to explain!" stressed Luna but she calmed down a little as she looked at Rey. "It's like I feel a dark pressure around him, and deep down there was a little boy who wanted to be held and loved. I don't know why it feels like that, it just...does"

Everyone looked at Luna shocked for her words. Not as much as Kira was, his eyes were wide and he couldn't believe what he actually heard. _'If what she says is true...but that's impossible! I can't even feel a slight presence of Newtype powers around her!'. _Kira was unaware of her being one, the report showed her to be a Coordinator, Shinn was an exception, he was informed by Durandal that he was a Newtype. But Kira had no indication of Lunamaria being one. He would have to investigate later on the matter.

Luna then smiled and rubbed her head. "Strange huh?"

"You can say that again!" said Vino.

However Shinn and Rey remained quiet. Shinn didn't know what this meant but it had something to do with him as well.

"Well, that was interesting Luna" thanked Kira, "Now next one, Vino..."

For Vino and Yolant they explained that they were highly interested in Mobile Suits, no matter how old or new they were. Kira thought despite their young age they were keen on their job. They were also Lacus Clyne fans which Vino asked if Kira could get her autograph for him.

After the discussion, the young ZAFT soldiers had mixed feelings with themselves in the room. And Kira could sense it, he smiled at which they hopefully settled that fight aside and be friends again. Because he needs a team in unity against the enemies they would encounter.

"Now that that is over I wish to..."

"Sir!" interrupted Shinn. "What about you?"

Kira blinked twice and realized he hadn't told them of his life. "Okay then" he smiled which he placed the notebook down and looked back at them. "I guess the first thing that comes to my past was when I was living on the friendly moon colony. That is where I met Athrun..."

* * *

**0841 Hours - Lacus's Room**

Lacus moved slowly to reach for the person who was in her bed but felt noting she opened her eyes only to see although blurry, that Kira wasn't here. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I guess Kira got up and went for breakfast" she said through her yawn. She jumped lightly out of the bed and went for a shower. She later dried herself and got dressed. Then a thought entered her mind. "I don't have any other clothes than these ones..." She then looked at her panties on the floor that needed to be washed. She sighed as she couldn't wear then, their still dirty after the foreplay last night. She then walked out hoping to meet Kira, Cagalli and Athrun at the officers dining hall.

* * *

**0836 Hours - Cagalli's Room**

Athrun was first up which he went to take a shower. The beating sound of the shower awakened Cagalli from her sleep, she stirred a bit before attempting to get out of the bed. She then looked at the clock next to her. "WHAT?!" she cried out, "It's this early!" she moaned.

Believing Cagalli had hurt herself, Athrun shot out of the shower without a towel. Cagalli starred at her lover with a sly smile. Athrun looked at himself and realized why she was smiling. He glared at her, "Its nothing that you haven't seen before" he muttered before walking back to the bathroom.

"Athrun!" she called out as she made her way into the bathroom.

"What?" he replied rinsing his hair.

"I just realized that we have no other clothes than our uniforms"

Athrun stopped his rinse and realized also. "Dammit!" he cursed.

"What is it?"

"You're right. We don't have anything else besides our uniforms. I guess we have to go to shopping for some new clothes"

"I can't believe that I realised this before you! Even though I was worst off last night" Cagalli said in some triumphant tone.

"Yeah, and despite you threw up in the toilets several times" teased Athrun.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**0836 Hours - **_**Minerva**_** Command Planning Room**

Kira had finished his story with the conclusion how he escaped from Orb and joined the Fallen Angels. To choose the words to express what the team were feeling, would be astonished. Shinn never knew that the Commander would have once been peaceful person to become what he is now.

Kira looked at his watch. "I think thats enough from me. The story took its toll really badly. Now to conclude this, I want you lot to clean the flats outside the officers quarters, from top to bottom. And when your done, met me at the officers dining hall. There I will allow you to dine there, for your breakfast". Kira left as he gave out the punishment, which the crew looked at him with heads low and in a foul mood.

* * *

**0843 Hours - Carpentaria Officer's Dining Hall**

Lacus entered the dining hall with very little personnel in here. There was a few ZAFT officers and one or two Fallen officers. Then she noticed Gilbert Durandal and Rau Le Creuset sitting at a table with four ZAFT guards around them. She walked up to them to see them watching the news on the television. It showed images of the defeated Earth fleet that attacked the Gibraltar base. Many of the victorious Mobile Suits were Fallen Angel SINN units. However Gilbert smiled regardless, Gibraltar was safe.

He then turned his attention finally to Lacus with his smile still holding. "Good morning Miss Lacus. How fare was your sleep?"

"It was good thank you Chairman" she replied politely, and then the images from last with Kira played in her head. She shook them out as to continue a conversion with the two men. "Excuse Le Creuset, where is Kira?"

"He's behind you" he replied looking at her.

She spun around to see Kira getting his meal and walked towards the table where the three waited for him. "Excuse me Chairman for being late. I had to punish my members of the ship, due to last night" said Kira as he sat down and started to eat his toast.

"Why? What have they done?" asked Lacus concerned to those crew involved. Kira explained after swallowing the chewed toast. Lacus was shocked by this development. "I hope you didn't give them such a harsh one"

"It's not that serious. Because if this is fine with you Chairman, I didn't fancy with the crisis we're at the moment, to send them to prison, or place them in the brig. Don't you agree?" Kira looked at the long black haired man which still smiled.

"Of course. They'll be pardoned and I hope they'll be properly sorted out" replied Gilbert picking up his cup of tea and slowly drank from it.

"They will sir, without a doubt you can trust me"

"Good"

Then after a couple of minutes later after Lacus got her breakfast, Cagalli and Athrun entered in their uniform getting their meal, and sat down with the rest of important figures. "Good morning Athrun and Miss Athha. I hope you enjoyed your sleep" asked Rau feeling in a good mood.

"Yes thank you Le Creuset" replied Cagalli somewhat annoyed. The rest didn't know why but left it at that. The meal went silent, making those at the table feel uncomfortable.

Lacus wanted to break the icy silence so she asked her blonde friend. "What's wrong Cagalli? Your in such a foul mood"

"We need new clothes but we don't have any money. All the money we had was at Orb and now the Seirans have confiscated it. We're broke" Cagalli explained resting her head on her arms.

"We'll get some money somehow" Athrun tried to pick up her spirits but a failed attempt.

"How Athrun?" shot back the golden haired girl.

Athrun just sighed in defeat, its true how were they going to get money? They were also a rouge crew now.

"I'll pay for what you need" replied Kira. Which his sisters head perked up sharply and then got out of her seat and hugged her twin brother.

"Thank you Kira! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cheered thankful.

"Its alright" said Kira as the grip his sisters hug tightened around his neck. "Can you let go of me now?"

"Er! Sure!"

A few minutes then past which the mood was greatly improved. Gilbert couldn't exactly believe this. _'That's strange. Just one person's foul mood effected everybody else's. It's like she has some sort of control'_, he thought.

Just then the small punished group, entered exhausted. They were stopped by the guards near the door, but Kira insisted to let them in that they then approached Kira.

"Commander, we finished the task you gave us" said Rey.

"Good" replied Kira looking at his watch. "That was certainly quick"

"Yes sir. But it was a large area you got us to clean"

Kira lightly laughed. "True. Now get something to eat. I want you lot to get some energy in you, and have a shower and change of civilian clothes. I got a task for you three, Shinn, Rey and Luna afterwards. I want you to met me outside in about an hour" The group sighed in annoyance. "Don't worry. Its nothing compared to the one I just gave you" he reassured them.

After they all finished their meals. Gilbert excused himself with Rau as they had to get on with the war situation on earth. Kira got up with Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun and left to get ready to go out. Whilst the rest enjoyed their meal, going for second's.

* * *

**Outside, An hour Later**

Kira waited outside in his civilian clothes, overlooking the events of last night. _'There was certainly something there last night'_, he thought to himself. _'Her eyes cried out for the love she missed'._

Just then the three arrived in their civvies. "Your orders sir?" asked Luna ready and waiting to go.

"Good. I want you three to help escort, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli to the shopping district on the base. I think that as the pilots of the _Minerva_, you should get as much free time as you can as well. Especially when we had a bad run in Orb. Right?" Kira asked which the three nodded. "Good. Now who can drive?" Only Rey rose his hand. Kira sighed. "Okay Shinn, I want you to come with me and Lacus. I'll drive. Rey and Luna, you take Cagalli and Athrun"

The three nodded and followed their Commander to the Aston Martin borrowed cars, that they were lent to by ZAFT. Kira opened the passenger seat to the leading vehicle, to let Lacus in. She smiled happily and walked over to the car and got in. Athrun did the same with Cagalli. After all Kira and Athrun think on the same wavelength when it comes to romance, even though Kira is slightly shyer. Shinn got in the backseat and muttered to himself, "Its like being a kid again"

Rey and Luna got into the back seats which the two cars sped off to the mall.

* * *

**1011 Hours - Carpentaria Mall**

Kira stood there with everyone else as they looked amazed to the style the mall was. It was high class and looked expensive. Kira lifted his stylish sunglasses from his eyes and looked around. "Clothing store..." he said to himself. "Ah! There it is" he said as he went straight to it, which they followed him in.

Lacus instantly went to the underwear section which Shinn caught her going into. _'Is she in short supply or something?'_, Shinn asked himself.

Cagalli went to shirts, which Athrun and Kira looked at her with a sweat drop on their heads. "Cagalli...you aren't going for the tank tops again are you?" asked Athrun irritated.

"Why not?" she shot back picking up a shirt she liked.

"Cagalli your too old for that now" said Kira. "That's for rebellious kids. Like Shinn" teased Kira as Shinn shot a look at his officer.

"So what? How are you going to stop me?"

"Well for starters I'm paying remember?"

"...Shit!" she ferociously chucks the shirt onto the railing. "Well what do you want me to wear?"

"Something normal" joked Athrun, making the two friends chuckled.

"I'm going to get you back for that" she muttered. "Well then fashion experts! What shall I wear?"

Athrun walked to another section which Cagalli followed. Kira just stood there and sighed. "Its going to take a miracle to get her to wear something else" he said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile Lacus had chosen the clothes she wanted and went to try them on. Luna showed up with Rey to help her out. "How can we help you Ms. Lacus?" asked Luna smiling brightly.

"Erm, can you go and get Kira for me?" she asked politely.

"Sure! Just wait here a minute. Wait here with Rey okay?" and with that Luna was off, which the clone and the infamous ex-singer starred and each other in an awkward silence.

_'This is awkward. Why isn't he talking to me?'_

_'She ain't saying anything. What's the problem?'_, thought Rey.

"So Rey...how is the relationship between you and Lunamaria?" asked Lacus desperately wanting to break the silence.

"...Well..." started Rey but stopped as he searched for the correct words to use. "It is fine I suppose Miss Clyne-"

"Please Rey, call me Lacus. We aren't informal now. Remember last night?"

Rey's memories shot back about the events last night, he was actually laughing and talking a lot with everyone last night. He blushed slightly. "I remember"

"So what's the problem?"

Rey sighed and scratched his scalp of his long blond hair. "It's her sister" he began. "She's...well she doesn't like me very much, in fact the word despise is better to describe what she feels. She might speak ill of me her parents"

"Do you love her?" asked Lacus going serious on the issue.

"Yes. I would gladly give my life for her. She is...my first love" Rey admitted embarrassed.

Lacus noticed his blush, and giggled. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Rey" said Lacus as she sat down on the cushion seats near her. She gestured Rey to sit next to her which he did but he was uneasy about it. "I think its kinda amazing that something like that happened"

Rey turned to her with a slight shocked expression. "You do?"

"Yes! Rey it sounds like fate. You were fated to fall for her"

Rey looked away and thought that it was nice for something like that to be said, but it sounded too unrealistic. He knew when people said that about couples, they eventually break up. _'Is that also fate? No'_. Rey was determined not to lose Luna. He promised himself that ever since the Junius 7 incident.

"Do you think she loves you?" asked Lacus. Rey looked at the pink haired lady, a little taken back by the question. "Well I suppose..." he replied uncertain. He knew she loved him. But deep down inside he felt that she will still drift away from him.

"You suppose? I believe she loves to the very end Rey. You know why I ask that?"

Rey shook his head to her question.

"Her arm's bandaged right?" she continued, which the blond nodded. "She took that hit for you. Doesn't that mean anything like she holds you in a very special place?"

Rey looked astonished. "I-It does sound something like that"

"That's because I believe that you were destined to be together. Like me and..." she stopped herself, thinking of Kira.

Rey sensed this. He knew the relationship must be a little shaky with Kira in the Fallen Angels and the recent attitude change in him. "He still loves you Lacus" said Rey snapping Lacus back into reality. "He still loves you and probably from what I can tell, you can never be replaced"

Rey's words struck cords in her heart. It was like a symphony played inside. She smiled brightly at the clone with slight tears coming through. "Thank you Rey"

Rey then sensed this sudden change of emotion and seeing the tears. Rey's eyes widened and he slightly panicked. "No! No! Lacus don't cry" Rey didn't want Kira to see her crying as it made a bad impression.

"I'm sorry" she said still smiling. "Anyway, like I said. If she risked to take a hit for you. That means something Rey. And I doubt that even her sister or parents would stop that"

Rey smiled brightly. "Thank you Lacus" He was sure now, he was sure that she did feel the same as him. Talking to Lacus like this made it feel like a mother and son discussion. But to fit the picture perfectly, she was like a sister in law, to him through Kira. After all Kira was like a brother to him.

Just then Luna returned with Kira. "Sorry it took so long Miss Lacus. I had to drag him away from Miss Athha and Athrun" Luna explained.

"Well if I wasn't there Athrun would have been through all the store's windows" replied Kira.

"She ain't being picky about clothes again is she?" asked Lacus sighing.

"Yep. And she refuses to wear clothes that we're trying to chose for her. It is kinda difficult when she's a tomboy" replied Kira looking at what Lacus held onto to. "They're nice clothes you have there Lacus"

"Thank you. It's the reason why your here" she replied.

Kira tilted his head as she went into the changing room. The Commander looked at the two young pilots which the two shrugged their shoulders. Kira allowed them to go and enjoy themselves. After one or two minutes the curtain swung open which Kira turned to his look at her, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"What do you think Kira?" she asked. She wore a black dress that had a pink outline running on the edges. It looked like a tight fit, making her breasts push outwards, looking bigger. She also had a mini skirt. "So what do you think Kira?"

"...Yeah!" he said happily.

* * *

**With Cagalli and Athrun**

"Well how about this?" asked Cagalli coming out wearing a jeans and a tight shirt. Athrun was more pleased with this one. At least it was different. He nodded his head approval and she went behind the curtain again. After a while she reemerged wearing something Athrun totally wasn't expecting. She came out wearing another tight shirt but a white with a sky blue skirt just above the knee.

Athrun was stunned to what he was seeing. Was it a dream?

"Well?" she asked annoyed as she wore it.

"You look great!" he said happily.

The compliment caught her completely off guard which she blushed. "Athrun!" she hissed embarrassed.

"What can't I compliment you when you look beautiful?"

She then shone a deeper red. "Athrun!"

He stood up and took her into his arms. And kissed her. After they parted she gave him a playful slap.

* * *

**The three ZAFT pilots**

The three sat around a table drinking smoothies as they relaxed. Shinn let out a sigh of relief and as the cold smoothie tasted great. "This is our punishment?" asked Shinn to the other two smiling.

"I know. More like he's spoiling us!" giggled Luna. Luna looked down to her bags that she...well Rey bought for her.

"Everyone thinks he's hard and scary but deep down he's a nice guy"

"Too right!"

"Like he said we better make the most of it" said Rey. The other two nodded. "Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute" Rey stood up and made his way to the toilets. Luna watched him as he went.

"Sorry Luna, I gonna check out this motorbike shop down there", said Shinn as he went off.

She was literary alone, as there was hardly anybody here, as it was during the working hours. She then looked in the direction of the male toilets. She smiled evilly as she got up and made sure no one saw her sneak in.

Rey finished his relief and he was washing his hands until he felt someone's presence coming in, a one familiar to him. He breathed out heavily as he guessed who it could be. Luna's face perked around the door which she walked in as the coast was clear. "You have a nasty habit of getting into the men's toilets don't you?" said Rey as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Come here Rey" she said as she pulled on his hand to cubicle which she closed it and locked, resting her back on the door. The violet redhead gently pushed him onto the toilet behind him. She starred at his ice blue eyes, smiling faintly. She knelt down and unzipped his trousers pulling out his big pulsing cock in her hand.

"Luna...what-" he was cut off as she devoured his manhood in her mouth. Licking the top and then sucking slowly on it. He just groaned happily with a slight smile on his face. _'I ain't going to argue'._

She picked up the pace which Rey enjoyed the experience. Just then two people walked in. Rey didn't even notice them coming in as he was, well distracted.

"So you got everything?" asked a voice similar to Kira's.

"Yeah. What shall we do now?" asked the other sounding like Athrun.

"Don't know. Play arcade games?"

"Sure why not. Those two are going on a shopping spree with your card"

Kira chuckled at the thought. "I know"

Luna regardless continued to amuse Rey with her talent that Rey was now panting but he tried to hold it back until the two left. They washed their hands and left chatting what they should play on. Rey relaxed and let his groans out. Luna then squeezed lightly on Rey's balls, making him jerk a little. He was enjoying this, as would any other person would.

She then deep throat his cock, which Rey released his load. The sound of small chocking nosies was filled with Rey's powerful grunt. Luna got some air back into her lungs and drank the load before smiling and winked at him. Rey looked a little flustered but he quickly composed himself and cleaned up before heading out with Luna. If it weren't to Rey's Newtype powers, he wouldn't know if someone was coming or not. They left the bathroom as if nothing happened.

* * *

**1217 Hours - Outside the Mall**

After Cagalli and Athrun got new clothes, they instantly changed into them. Athrun wore a black and white jacket, with a lime green shirt underneath, and black trousers and shoes. He then placed his orange shades on as the sunlight shone on him. Cagalli went to wear the skirt and shirt that Athrun liked. The two with Lacus approached the cars with their shopping. Kira leaned against the car, waiting patiently with his shades in his hand.

"You guys finished?" asked Kira looking at them.

"Yep. And thanks for lending us your card Kira" smirked Cagalli as she handed it back to him. Kira had a small shiver down his spine at the thought of the bill he would have to pay.

"Let's get going then" replied Kira as he placed his shades back on. The bags were in as were the passengers, which they drove back to the base's sleeping quarters.

* * *

**1221 Hours - ****Commander's Office**

Gilbert as always had paperwork to work with as well as reports on the front lines of ZAFT battles. Although outnumbered so far, the Fallen Angels had helped keep the Atlantic Federation at bay. ZAFT was fairing fine but how long will they last until the Atlantic Federation calls upon its so called earth allies? Gilbert listened to his military aide as he described the numbers and losses of their current forces in Gibraltar.

Gilbert rested his head on his hand looking bored. He did care but he was worried about how did the Atlantic Federation get their nukes. They and other nations made sure that those weapons were confiscated and destroyed. How did they get them?

"So sorry to interrupt you" said Rau as he approached the two. "But I think Mr. Chairman that you need to have a look at this"

"How important is it?" asked Gilbert raising his head.

"Very. It is about the nuclear weapons that were used against the PLANT's" Rau smiled holding up a disc.

This certainly got Gilbert's attention. He excused the aide and sat up straight to hear what the clone had to say.

* * *

**1225 Hours - ****Outside the Sleeping Quarters**

The two cars pulled up next to the large building which they all instantly got out. It wasn't long until Kira was approached by a Fallen Angel soldier. He ran up to the officer, coming to attention and saluted him. "Saint Commander Yamato sir! You have been requested along with everyone in your ship to bring yourselves to the Command briefing room immediately"

"What's this all about?" asked Kira with slight annoyance.

"Deity Commander Le Creuset said he will explain everything there sir. I don't know the details I'm afraid" replied the soldier.

"That's alright. Be on your way. We'll head there now" replied Kira, and the soldier left. He turned to everyone else. "Whatever this is, it ain't good"

* * *

**1234 Hours - Command Briefing Room**

Everyone in the large room were discussing what could this meeting be about. Kira along with Talia and the rest of the important officials sat patiently as required. Shinn, Luna and Rey sat just next to Kira. Why were they told to sit next to the highest ranking officer of their ship was a mystery, but they did as they told. They were back in their military rig much to their disappointment.

"Sir, do you know whats this about?" asked Talia, turning to the CO.

"I have as much of a clue as you do Talia" replied Kira.

"I see. I have to thank you sir" said Talia making Kira look at her. "You could have punished the those kids badly. But you gave them a slap on the wrist and then you treat the pilots a day out in the shopping area"

"Well, they need to relax. Because they aren't going to get the chance when we have to go to fight. Pilots out of everyone else suffer the worst. Because they are the one's actually risking themselves in the open"

"I see" Talia didn't know what being a pilot was about, but if Kira, an ace in a Mobile Suit said so, then she couldn't argue with that.

"Besides, expect the flats to be very shiny when we get back" smiled Kira.

Talia only gave him a puzzling look.

Just then a ZAFT soldier entered. "All come to attention and salute, Chairman Durandal and Deity Commander Le Creuset!" shouted the soldier. Which they did and Gilbert and Rau entered with a Fallen Angel soldier. But then followed by Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Mu and Murrue. A little discussion went on but they were silenced. "Be quiet and be seated!" And again they followed the order.

Gilbert stood out in front of Rau to brief them. "I glad to have you all here. You have been called here due to an interesting piece of information that we gathered about the nuclear weapons the Atlantic Federation had. As you all know the weapons after the war was taken off them as they had a greater risk to the PLANT's than any other earth nation. But something was discovered that I believe you all would be interested in" explained Gilbert as this certainly got their attention. "Deity Commander Le Creuset will explain" finished Gilbert as he sat down in front of everyone else.

Rau took the stage. "As the Chairman had said, this is information we got about the attack on the homeland. So listen carefully" Rau took the disc out of his uniform's coat and gave it to the Fallen soldier. He went to the computer nearby and inserted the disc and opened, and presented it on the projector. "The location where we found the nuke storage is here"

The first slide showed an image of a military base, taken from the sea. Snow and ice was everywhere, which meant that it was in an arctic area. The picture also showed various hangers, Earth Alliance mobile suits and a Mass Driver. The bottom right corner also displayed the name. 'Fort Iceblade'

Kira instantly noticed it and spoke up. "So our intelligence boys had found something there?"

Rau turned to his young officer and smiled. "Indeed. This ladies and gentlemen is as it says Fort Iceblade. It's located on the Severnaya Zemlya Islands"

"Severnayra Zemlya Islands? You mean it's in Eurasia?" asked Talia remembering the name. She remembered it as it was rumored to a secret base there for a while but no proof was ever discovered.

"Correct Captain Gladys. This is the location where the Atlantic Federation got their nukes from" replied Rau. The next slide showed Earth soldiers and Mobile Suits moving nukes onto a platform. The next one showed it to be a vessel. And the next showed it launched into space by the Mass Driver. Another showed the stock pile of nukes in a hanger.

Soon people within the room were discussing what sneaky bastards the Eurasian Federation were. Pretending to be neutral in all this but in fact helping the Atlantic Federation. They were all silenced by the ZAFT soldier.

"Now this is all the proof we need to strike back on the Eurasians" stood up Gilbert. "We must launch an attack on the facility to stop anymore of these diabolical weapons reaching space that will threatened our people again. Saint Commander Yamato"

Kira stood up. "Yes Chairman"

"I want you to lead the attack on the facility along with Le Creuset. You will have eight Vosgov class submarines to assist you"

"We will also have some of the Doom Angel squadron to assist as well" added Rau. "They will provide us with three Neptune submarines and their Deity Commander will also assist"

"Sergei is coming with us?" Kira asked again.

"Yes"

"Good. I owe that bastard back for the vodka he gave me"

Athrun chuckled along with Rau and Gilbert. Everyone else were shocked to hear a lower ranking officer call a higher like that. But it occurred in Talia's mind that the Fallen Angels were like friend's of some sort.

"Well, now that this is settled. Prepare to launch for the attack tomorrow at 1400" ordered Gilbert.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**1324 Hours - Outside the Base's Hangers**

After the meeting, Kira had brought Rey and Luna with him to the hangers. Whilst Luna was totally unsure what this was about, Rey had a very good idea what it was. They were driven in a jeep by a Fallen soldier. Luna looked at the skies which she could see drop pods coming through the skies, which she could only guess to be the Doom Angel squadron. She easily guessed that the smaller pods were their Mobile Suits whilst the much larger ones to be the submarines, three which would participate in the operation tomorrow.

"We're here" said Kira as the soldier pulled up to a hanger, and he jumped out of the passenger's seat. He walked up to the hanger with a key card in his hand. Rey helped Luna out and they caught up to their officer. He stopped by card reader, and turned his head to them.

"What is this we're here for sir?" asked Luna.

Kira smiled, "Let's just say, its a present" replied Kira and he swiped the card. The large clank sound for the locks meant it was unlocked. Another one sounded and the doors slowly opened. "Come on" Kira walked in with the lights out, but the sunlight beamed in. Luna and Rey followed, which they stopped half way in to see a Mobile Suit, no, a Gundam stood there.

"W-what is this sir?" another question Luna threw at Kira.

Kira stood on the bridge to the cockpit of the unit and looked back. "This...is your new unit Luna. ZGMF-X23S Saviour, a unit derived from the GAT-X303 Aegis and the ZGMF-X09A Justice. It can transform into a mobile armor for aerial combat with extra speed and mobility. It also has two large plasma beam cannons on its back and it has two beam sabres. I believe its an excellent unit for you Luna also..." Kira opened the cockpit and climbed in turning on the Phase-Shift Armour. "It's colour is red"

Luna screamed in joy, jumping up and down happily. "Thank you sir! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I wouldn't thank me" replied Kira, which she stopped. "I would thank your boyfriend behind you. He asked me to get you a new, powerful unit"

Luna bolted round to see Rey scratching his head, blushing slightly and looking at the floor, smiling. She sprinted to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

Rey remembered back to what Lacus had told him.

"_Do you think she loves you?" asked Lacus. _

_Rey looked at the pink haired lady a little taken back by the question. "Well I suppose..." he replied uncertain. He knew she loved him. But deep down inside he felt that she will still drift away from him._

"_You suppose? I believe she loves to the end Rey. You know why I ask that?"_

_Rey shook his head to her question._

"_Her arm's bandaged right?" she continued, which the blond nodded. "She took that hit for you. Doesn't that mean anything like she holds you in a very special place?"_

_Rey looked astonished. "I-It does sound something like that"_

"_That's because I believe that you were destined to be together"_

Rey knew that this was love, true love. The love that he knew was true and real.

"Lunamaria" called out Kira, which she broke off the kiss and looked at Kira, a little annoyed by the interruption. "Before your kiss becomes a little too passionate, take your unit back to the _Minerva_. I need to take Rey to his"

Luna looked back at the blonde, which he nodded to let her carryout her order. She then walked quickly to her unit which Kira walked down from the bridge and towards Rey. "Lets take you to your unit"

Kira walked out with Rey following to the next hanger, which again Kira swiped his card through the reader and the doors unlocked and opened. There standing was the unit Rey requested. "The TSA-462 SINN" said Rey with a smile.

"And its yours" replied Kira. "I had it painted white for your own personal colour. Also the attachments to the unit is in a large crate being boarded onto the Minerva as we speak. Take your new sword Rey. And lets make a new future"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

Talia and Arthur were busy going over the specs on the situation of the ship and its supplies needed before the operation. Talia was told that a large crate was being lifted on by the order of their Saint Commander. Talia noted that but she didn't know what it was, nor told. All she knew it was being lifted into the Mobile Suit hanger.

Bart Heim was checking on his sensors and secondary systems. He looked at his screen showing Fallen Angel SINN's flying to their positions for landing on the base and some boarded the Neptune subs. There was other units such as the new ZAFT BABI's doing capability tests and DINN's going on patrol. However something caught his eye, a new unknown unit and a SINN unit heading towards the hanger.

"Ma'am! There are two units heading straight for us. I believe they're going to enter the hanger" alerted Bart.

Talia sighed. Kira was probably bringing units on board without her consulting. "Let them on. I'll go to the hanger. Arthur finish up here will you?"

"Yes ma'am!" replied Arthur as she left.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Hanger**

Meyrin had finished her checks on her side and was with Yolant and Vino discussing what they expected from the battle in the cold north. Shinn was in his Impulse checking the Operating System over again and changing the settings he would prefer for the upcoming battle.

Just then the alert to clear the deck for two Mobile Suits was on the broadcast and everyone followed. Soon the hanger doors opened and the two units landed. One was a white SINN which looked like it was carrying something in its right hand and the other one was a red Gundam. The audience gasped and gazed at the units. Talia then entered to see the units.

The two then stood in their respected locations where Rey's and Luna's ZAKU units once stood.

"I wonder who's in those" wondered Vino.

Just then they saw their CO stand up on the white SINN's hand and leapt off, landing perfectly. Soon the two pilots climbed out of their cockpits, that which the crew were shocked to see it to be Luna and Rey. The two pilots walked to Kira happy with their new units.

"How were they?" asked Kira.

"Awesome!" Luna replied happily. "I never used a Gundam before!"

"Its what I wanted" Rey agreed.

"Good" said Kira.

"Commander!" called Talia which he turned around to see her. "Are these..."

"Ours? Of course. They are Rey's and Lunamaria's" he looked at the Saviour and smiled. "That" said Kira pointing at the Gundam. "Is Rey's present to Luna"

Everyone gasped. At the two. Rey looked slightly embarrassed while Luna hugged him. Meyrin saw the two and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with him still, despite everything that happened this morning she couldn't get used to him. Shinn walked up and whistled with amazement at the Saviour and the SINN.

"They look cool" complimented Shinn looking at the two.

"They will surely back you up better now Shinn" added Kira. He turned his attention to the large container. "Rey that large container there holds all the SINN's attachment packs. Your anti beam shield with its twin beam claw, plasma artillery, missile pods and beam hookshot. But that is nothing compared to the system on your unit"

"The DRAGOON system?" guessed Rey smiling.

"Yes. It yet has to be upgraded but I'll make sure you'll get the new version as soon as its tested"

"I thought it can't be used on earth" asked Vino intrigued to what Kira meant by new version.

"Well it can't. For now" replied Kira smiling.

* * *

**1856 Hours - Carpentaria Commander's Office**

Gilbert and Rau were going through the final details on the operation for tomorrow, when they got a call saying that Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Mu and Murrue wanted to speak to them. Unsure what they wanted they allowed them. The five came in and stood before the two men.

"How may I help you Miss Athha?" asked Gilbert.

"Chairman, the operation tomorrow. I was wondering if the _Archangel_ could participate with your attack fleet tomorrow" requested Cagalli, catching both men off guard.

The two men looked at each other confused. Athrun stepped forward, "We wish to help. You were tricked by the Atlantic Federation with Eurasia. We wish to give a little payback for the rebellion they did at Orb"

"I can see why" began Gilbert. "But you aren't with any nation nor do you belong to us as a military group"

"Then we are mercenaries" said Lacus, that the two men looked at each other again.

"You could need a little more fire-power with the mission and we need to get paid for our own little revolution against the Seirans" added Mu.

"We want to help. You had taken us in and helped us. Its the least we can do" Murrue also added.

Gilbert leaned back and thought about it. He smiled and looked back. "Of course you can help us. The legendary _Archangel_ is welcome to help us bring peace to this war"

The _Archangel_ crew smiled and thanked them, before leaving before preping themselves for the mission tomorrow.

"I told you brining them to the brief today will lead to them helping us" said Rau as they were gone.

"I never said they wouldn't. Now what is the situation with the Doom Angel's?" asked Gilbert.

"They have all the weapons and men they need. They're ready to sail tomorrow and to take that base" replied Rau looking out the window, at the orange sky that bestowed itself over the subs and two warships.

"Good. Once you have that base you can do whatever you want with it for your own plans"

"Thank you Chairman"

"Just make sure you do you part and I'll do my own"

"I wouldn't think of it any other way" replied Rau before going back top the details of the plan tomorrow.

* * *

**1907 Hours - **Archangel** Bridge**

"We're going to war tomorrow and I can't help but feel awkward around the Fallen Angels" said Miriallia. "They're bringing their own weapons and Kira is leading the Minerva into battle"

"Let's not forget to add that Le Creuset is leading the whole operation" added Mu.

"Now that is awkward" said Athrun as he had the thought of serving his ex-Commander again.

"What's plan after the operation?" asked Murrue. "I doubt we'll head back here"

"We would most probably head to Gibraltar" replied Lacus. "They need the most help there after we attack this facility at Severnaya. Eurasia and the Atlantic Federation would be after that base"

"Well, we'll sort this out later. I think we should rest for tonight and prepare for launch tomorrow. Its a long trip to Severnaya. We'll be going through various patches of icebergs there" said Mu stretching.

"Agreed. We'll meet back here tomorrow at 0900" declared Cagalli, and the bridge agreed and broke off ti their sleeping quarters.

Lacus and Cagalli remained to talk amongst several things. "Well Lacus..." Cagalli started. "What are you going to do with Kira?"

Lacus gave a puzzling look at her friend.

"I mean what are your plans? Are you going to stay by him or come with us to fight for Orb?"

Lacus really didn't know. Although she loved Kira with all her heart she couldn't abandoned her home at Orb. "I don't know"

Cagalli lowered her head. "If you stay by him, you'll be dragged into battles and I know you don't want to see him kill people. But coming with us, I know you'll just worry about him"

"Cagalli...for the first time in my life. I really don't know what to do" Lacus replied with her eyes watering. "I don't want him to be alone, and I don't him to hurt people"

Cagalli went to her friend and embraced her for comfort. _'Poor Lacus...she's in a vicious circle about that idiot. If this is how destiny works. It has a strange way of dealing it'._

To Be Continued...

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: This chapter was to slowly build itself to the next chapter which features the battle of Severnaya. It was meant to show the two couples Kira/Lacus and Rey/Luna, their emotions and opinions of their relationship with each other. Rey having his first love, was unsure of the relationship as he thought that Luna was using him somehow. Lacus is unsure if her relationship with Kira will work out. But Rey now believes in Luna, whilst we leave Lacus on a cliffhanger of some sort.**

**We will also met Sergei Petkov, the Doom Angels squadron's Deity Commander. And we will have a big battle for the control of the nuclear facility. We will also bring the Extended into the battle and Rau will pilot again. So prepare yourself for the next chapter...**


	9. Frozen Meltdown

**A/N: Just to let you know this was meant to be posted back two weeks ago whilst I was in Gibraltar for work issues but my internet didn't work there for a strange reason. So its released now. Enjoy, its pretty long. **

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 09 – Frozen Meltdown

* * *

**October 4th C.E.73 , 0534 Hours - ZAFT Carpentaria Base, Naval Docks**

Kira stood on the jetty looking at the Vosgov-class and Neptune-class submarines prepare for the battle that was going to happen. The cold ocean wind bated his face, but he didn't care. He just wanted to watch the weapons loaded into their sub-surface carriers. The last remaining SINN's and DINN's loaded into their designated submarines. The preparations went through the night and Kira stood there making sure they went as planned. He gained no sleep that night but it effected him very little.

Then he looked at a Vosgov-class submarine being loaded with a very large weapon covered in a sheets of protective cloth and a metal structure. That submarine was going to carry no Mobile Suit but it became the MEU (Mission Essential Unit) of the mission. Which Kira would have to make sure nothing happened to it during the course of the assault on the base.

Kira turned around and headed to his ship, pleased of the progress. Everything was going as planned and he was going to be make sure the plan went as accordingly at Severnaya. He knew the true objective there, he and Rau discussed it earlier.

He decided to leave now and make his way to his cabin to go over documents and files that needed to be tend to.

* * *

**0600 Hours - Lacus's Room**

Lacus laid in her bed awake, she just woken up to see in disappointment that Kira wasn't in the same covers with her. It happened like yesterday, she woke up to see him not there, but she knew he was with her the night before. Then why wasn't he with her last night?

She sighed and climbed out of bed to shower. She looked at herself in the mirror before entering the warm shower. _'We're going to Severnayra today...to fight. That which he would kill again'._ She stepped in and washed herself before going back into the room, dressing herself. She luckily had her spare uniform from the _Archangel_, and placed it on and headed to the dining hall.

She walked alone until she met Shinn, who was walking in a quick pace to the dining hall, muttering to himself as if he was annoyed about something.

"Shinn?" called out Lacus which instantly caught him away from his muttering and turned to the pink haired lady.

"Miss Lacus?" Shinn said as he was shocked to have her see him like that.

"Why were you muttering just now?" she asked which he felt embarrassed about it.

"I was just...saying why didn't my alarm clock wake me. I'm running late. Nothing serious" Shinn replied.

"I see. Well how about walk me to the dining hall?"

"Yes ma'am" Shinn said.

The two made it into the dining hall which Shinn noticed Luna and Rey sitting at one table. Cagalli and Athrun at another and Rau on his own reading files. Shinn approached his two colleagues and Lacus went to her friends.

Shinn sat down to see the two discussing something quite serious. "No Luna. I am not meeting your parents" said Rey sternly.

"O come on Rey! Its not like that their going to hate you" Luna tired to reassure him.

"No way. You know what your sister is like. She'll probably tell them about me, the negative side of me. Besides I doubt they would be interested in me. I was taught by the infamous Rau Le Creuset, remember?" Rey remaining defiant at his stance.

"Fine then no more sex until you meet them!" Luna placed her foot down which Rey frowned.

"We haven't had sex yet" he sighed.

Luna was caught off guard as she didn't mean to say it wrong, going red.

Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus looked in confusion at the couple. "If that's how she handles her relationship. May god help her" said Athrun.

"Well it works on you doesn't it?" teased Cagalli.

"But you eventually can't help it either" Athrun returned the tease, making her blush.

Lacus laughed at the pair. Then they heard a beeping sound and turned in the general direction it was coming from, Rau. He reached into his coat and pulled out his communicator. "Ah Kira, report" demanded Rau.

Kira's voice wasn't heard well to the others besides Rau as he held it close to himself. "The package is on board and now we await for the departure of the fleet" stated Kira.

"Good. Kira, have you slept at all last night?" asked Rau slightly concerned.

"Nope. You can't plan and prepare a battle without the correct equipment" Kira replied after yawning.

Rau chuckled to himself. "How true. Report to me if any problems occur"

"Yes sir" Kira then turned his communicator off.

Rau then placed his away, and turned to face the observers he had. He sneered and went back to his work.

* * *

**0934 Hours - _Archangel_ Bridge**

It was only less than six hours before the nicknamed 'Legged Ship' heads out with the rest of the ZAFT fleet to Severnaya. Murrue was getting final checkups on the ship, the plan when they reach the base and weather updates on the course they were going to use. To say the bridge was busy was an understatement though, this ship had been through enough tough and close call situations that made it become a legend in the last war.

Murrue finally sat herself down in captain's chair and breathed a sigh of relief. All the preps were made and all was needed, was the green light to launch. They had worked themselves hard during the start of the early morning to show ZAFT that this ship still was ready for action.

Mu then entered the bridge after checking and updating his unit's OS in the hanger. He stood himself next to Murrue which they looked at each other and smiled.

"Ah, nothing like a little preparation before a battle" joked Mu, not one of his best but it done the trick.

Murrue chuckled a little. "An early start for us all right?" she said.

"Yeah. The Chairman could have chosen a different time to launch though. Sometime in the evening perhaps?"

"Are you moaning about the time?" Murrue smiled holding a curious look too.

"Negative Captain. You know I wouldn't argue with your decisions. Unless like the time when you wanted to chose that horrible colour for the dining hall" Mu teased her.

"That wasn't a bad colour for your information" retorted Murrue.

The argument would have started if Cagalli and Athrun didn't enter just then. The two couple's looked at each other, as to say what happened. But it was brushed off by Cagalli who spoke up. "We've just been told that we'd be following orders from Kira throughout the operation"

Mu sighed, "So, we're having Le Creuset leading the operation, with Kira as his little pet. I wouldn't be surprised if the orders we got from Kira would be from Le Creuset"

"That wouldn't surprise me either" added Athrun as he walked down to the captains chair.

"I have a nasty feeling about this" Murrue said resting her head on her hand. "I mean we volunteered to go through this in order to restore peace but with those two, I doubt they want easily"

"Your lucky that Lacus didn't hear that" said Sai as he entered the bridge. "You know how she feels about him still"

"But the truth must stare at her in the face" Miriallia added. "She knows he changed but she can't let go of him"

"He was after all the one who made the difference in the last war" said Mu.

"And it seems that the two met and fell in love by fate" Cagalli sighed rethinking the conversion she had with Lacus yesterday.

"But how does fate justify his actions now?" Sai asked.

"I blame Le Creuset. He changed him and made him what he is now" Mu defiant on blaming the man. "I do feel sorry for the pink princess. By the way, where is she now?"

"I think she went to see him before we left" replied Cagalli looking at the Minerva.

* * *

**0941 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge**

"Are you sure Miss Lacus? I mean I can't decide that without the Commander's permission" replied Talia, looking shocked at the question Lacus had thrown at her.

"Can't you decide it without him?" asked Lacus, almost pleading to her.

"I would. But I promised to not cross him when it came to what goes on in this ship. Besides why won't you ask him yourself?"

"I...I don't think he would agree unless I have some support" Lacus replied feeling uneasy about the thought of his reaction.

"Well, I could back you up. However his answer may remain the same nevertheless" Talia had agreed but to what cost? "I'll get him to the bridge. Meyrin..."

Talia didn't need say anymore, Meyrin knew what she was going to ask for. Meyrin switched to the main broadcast and requested Kira to get to the bridge. In a matter of minutes they saw a ruff looking brown haired Commander, holding a mug, presumably coffee, who just looked like he tried to stay up after pulling an all nighter. Which they weren't far off.

"What is it Talia?" asked Kira rubbing his eyes before sipping his mug, closing his lavender eyes as he drank it.

"Commander, Miss Clyne has a request for you" explained Talia.

Kira opened his eyes and looked in the direction of Lacus which he didn't notice her on the bridge when he stepped on. He lowered his mug and waited for question.

She bit her lower lip and brought up what she wanted. But for some reason she found it difficult to ask him. "I want...I want to be on the _Minerva_ when we launch"

Kira looked at her puzzled to why she wanted to be on this ship, but he knew the answer to give her. "No" he replied.

"W-why?" she anticipated this answer but still she was shocked by it.

"Because you aren't in ZAFT nor the Fallen Angels. So you are not allowed on this ship" he replied simply.

Lacus quivered, he was being cold to her. She knew it. "But Kira..."

"I made my decision, no. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to work" He turned around only to have someone wrap their arms around him. He knew instantly who it was, it was completely obvious. "Lacus, I made my decision"

"Why are you pushing me away again?" she asked between sobs.

The bridge were silent at the scene, they were a couple and the scene was heart breaking. Kira however didn't want to answer, but he did. "I am not pushing you away again. I'm protecting you"

"But I feel protected with you! Like that night we had together-" Lacus was still sobbing on his tunic coat, but Kira stopped her finishing her sentence.

"Lacus!" Kira broke out of her embrace and spun around, slightly blushing. "Enough! Just, get off my ship"

Talia didn't want to see the situation deteriorate anymore so she brought up her courage and stood up. "Commander. I for one, am not pleased with the attitude you have against Miss Clyne. She has done nothing wrong and you are...being a jerk" She was surprised to get out the last four words.

But she wasn't as surprised or shocked as the rest of the people on the bridge. Meyrin's mouth hung open and so did Arthur's. But that was nothing compared to Kira himself. He stood there shaking, most due to anger, but his face was priceless. He had a shocked but twisted look trying to control his anger.

"Would...would you like to say that again. Captain?!" Kira lost it and lunged at her grabbing her collar he lifted her off the ground. His mug shattered as he used the hand he held onto it to grab Talia. Everyone looked at in fear and shock at the event.

Talia was speechless and fearing the man. She wished she never said that. But soon he let her touch ground and felt his head. Reaching in he pulled out his container for his pills and popped them into his mouth swallowing hard. "I'm...sorry sir. I didn't-" Talia apologized to her Commander.

"Forget it" he replied calmly now. "You are right Talia" he said. Her eyes widened in surprise as he said that. "I guess I was being a jerk"

"It can't be helped sir" replied Talia. Kira looked at puzzled. "You were working all night. You're tired and need some rest"

Kira was unsure of the current change in attitude in her but he was letting it past. "I guess I could have some sleep" he said walking away slowly. He sighs at the sight of the broken mug. "I'll clean it up" he said shrugging his shoulders at his lost of control.

"Don't worry about sir. I'll get the lower ratings to do it" replied Arthur.

Kira looked back with a small smile. "Thanks" he was then walking past Lacus when he stopped beside her, he felt her confused emotions, with the combination of love, fear and hate about him. But the biggest one was love. "Do you really want to be on this ship Lacus?" asked Kira.

Lacus took deep breath and replied with a confident answer for him. "Yes Kira"

Kira sighed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Very well. You have my permission. Talia, can you sort out a room for her please?"

"Yes sir" replied Talia smiling.

"Thank you. And Lacus..." Kira turned his head to her which the cerulean orbs met lavender ones. "The reason I said I was protecting you for not being on this ship" Kira made his way towards the lift, "It was protecting you, from me" he finished as he stepped out of the bridge.

Lacus and everyone else was indeed puzzled from his remark, but they dared not question. They presumed it had to do with something and his actions.

Talia walked next the pink haired ex-pop star and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, that was a little more difficult than I thought" she said with a faint smile.

"Are you alright Captain?" asked Lacus concerned for Talia.

"I'm fine. I dealt with something similar" she replied. Lacus gave a puzzling look. Talia leaned in and whispered to her. "Those pills he has. Their the same as Rey's. I helped Rey during his childhood and I understand their curse"

"Curse?" whispered back Lacus confused.

"Yes, they fail to control their emotions after a certain amount of time whilst under pressure. Making them snap and cause serious headaches. It then links in to their powers, as Newtype's. They carry that curse to the bitter end of their life"

"What happens after a long duration?" asked Lacus.

"Well, it is said it can kill them due to mental and spatial awareness stress. Something along those lines from what Gilbert told me"

"Is there a cure?"

"No. They endure this to end the of their life. A true punishment for Fallen Angels, created and played against God"

Kira was in his cabin where he punched the wall with full force in anger. How could he lose control so easily? He looked at the container of pills in his hand. 'They're slowly not working...when the fuck is that cure coming? If I take swings like that again, I'll lose it completely. And I can't afford that'.

* * *

**1352 Hours - _Minerva_ Passageway**

Lacus had finished moving all of her belongings onto the ship, which Talia had kindly given her a officer's cabin for their trip to Severnaya. She was wondering around the ship which was leaving harbour soon. Kira, Talia and Arthur would be on the upper deck to give a ceremonial salute before the departure of their operation. She wondered until she saw Luna walking out of the cross passage.

"Miss Hawke" called Lacus which caught Luna's attention completely.

"Miss Lacus. What's wrong?" asked Luna as she could tell she was a little confused about something by the look on her face.

"I was wondering if you can take me to the upper deck. If thats alright with you?" asked Lacus smiling at her.

"No problem Miss Lacus. I'll take you there now" replied Luna as she started to guide Lacus to her desired location. They were silent as they made their way there. Luna decided to spark up a conversion between them. "Miss Lacus-"

"Please Miss Hawke, call me Lacus" insisted Lacus.

"Okay, but you have to call me by my first name as well"

The two laughed lightly. Then Luna went back to the conversion she started. "Well Lacus, I wanted know something. Why did you decide to come on board the _Minerva_?". Lacus perked her head up to the question given to her. "I mean has it got something to do with our Commander?"

"Yes it does" replied Lacus with little sorrow in her voice, Luna noticed it and frowned a little. "I want to know, why he became what he has now. He was never like this before. He always cared for everybody else's well-being, even if you were the enemy. But there were people he intended and did kill"

"Why?"

"Because they killed someone important to him. Such as Athrun, I heard he killed his best friend when Kira killed Athrun's friend"

"He tried to kill Athrun?" Luna was shocked, she couldn't imagine the two actually trying to kill one another. They seemed the best of friends.

"Yes. Because they were enemies in the eyes of war. And there was also someone we know that he tried to kill"

"Who?"

"Rau Le Creuset" replied Lacus. She felt her heart sink at the mention of that man, was it his name or what he stood for that made her feel like that, she wouldn't know.

"His Squadron Commander?!" Luna was absolutely shocked now, Athrun was one thing but to actually kill the man he now serves made no sense.

"Yes, Le Creuset killed the woman Kira loved still then, she was in an escape shuttle, but Le Creuset destroyed it regardless"

"I don't understand Lacus. Why does the Commander serve the man that caused so much pain to him?"

"I don't understand myself. Thats why I plan to find out. Why don't you ask Rey? Doesn't he have anything about Le Creuset?"

Indeed, did Rey know anything about that man? Was he hiding something from her? She indented to find out later. Luna shook her head at Lacus and before long they made their way to the upper deck. They opened the hatch to see small squad of ZAFT soldiers, saluting the port as the ship made its way out with the three highest ranking officers on the ship saluting as well. Looking around the two women could see the _Archangel_ and the eight Vosgov-class submarines.

Then Lacus noticed three blackish/gray submarines. They had the same Mobile Suit launchers and chambers that to the Vosgov by body shape. At the aft section, port and starboard sides, they had large launchers. And at the midships, there was beam cannons. But what was most interesting was a large shell cannon at the front, it pointed downwards to show it not armed. They had to be the Fallen Angel submarine assault carriers, the Neptune-class.

One of those subs was actually next to the _Minerva._ Lacus could see a long haired blonde man and a jet black haired man in Fallen uniform standing on the submarine saluting as they left. _'Without a doubt, the __blonde__ is Creuset'_, Lacus thought to herself._ 'And the other one standing next to him must be that Sergei person they discussed about'. _About five minutes after the vessels had left Carpentaria the soldiers and officers stood from attention and turned to make their way back into the ship. The submarines started their dive and the wind picked up stronger.

Kira, Talia and Arthur turned around to see the two women looking at them. "Miss Lacus? Why are you on the upper deck?" asked Arthur which he looked at Luna for an explanation.

Luna noticed his stare and came to attention, "Sir! Lady Lacus Clyne asked to be taken onto the upper deck. I simply accepted her request" Luna was quite military when she wanted or needed to be.

"Very well" said Kira motioned his hand to revert herself back to her normal self. "It was nice to get a view of Carpentaria, before we head to cold north. Wasn't it?"

* * *

**October 6th C.E.73, 1548 Hours - Northern Pacific Ocean, _Archangel_ Upper Deck**

Cagalli leaned on the guardrails on the _Archangel_'s upper deck starring at the endless blue ocean She was growing tired of waiting for the day they lay siege to this Eurasian base. It wasn't that she wanted to fight them, she just wanted to get it over with so she can get assistance from ZAFT to retake her country. Call it selfish but she didn't care, her father's country was taken by traitors who were the Atlantic Federation's puppets.

They did pass by Orb, but miles off, so not to alert the forces there. She wondered what must be going on there. She knew that those bastards sitting behind her desk now were just messing up all the hard work she and everyone else put into. She would never forgive them. She would take it back whatever the cost, and the cost for now is helping her brother, a madman and their army to attack an arctic base which the nation was supposedly neutral.

The air was slowly getting colder, not because of the time of day, or the strength of the wind. It was because they grew closer to the arctic sea's. She shivered slightly as the wind was becoming bitter. Then she felt a warm coat dropped over her shoulders. Startled first she span her head around to see who it was. It was Athrun, he was wearing another winter coat he provided Cagalli just now and held onto a mug. He turned to her and smiled.

"Don't startle me like that Athrun its scary" moaned Cagalli looking back at the sea.

"Oh come on. Cagalli Yula Athha, scared? I thought that she never scared" teased Athrun.

"Athrun now isn't the time" Cagalli muttered from behind her arms as she rested her face into them.

Athrun lowered his mug before he was about to drink from it. He was growing worried about her. She wasn't the same much after they fled Orb from the traitors. But he knew something else was bothering her. But what? He intended to find out. "What's the matter Cagalli?" he asked stroking her golden hair.

She turned to him and smiled faintly. "Nothings wrong" she replied trying to hold up a false face to him.

"Don't lie" retorted Athrun, "We all know you're a bad lair when it comes to certain things. Especially when they eat you up in the inside"

Athrun was one of the few people to read Cagalli like a book. Besides her brother, Lacus and Athrun there wasn't anyone else. She sighed and looked at the sea again. "It's...well. What we're doing. It isn't what I expected to be doing after leaving Orb"

"I know. We all thought we were all over fighting for peace after the last war. But history repeats itself as it seems" he said before taking a sip and then leaned on the railing with his love. "I worried Cagalli" he admitted, which got her head to turn at him. "I'm worried about this world. I can't get this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. But I can't figure out what"

Cagalli looked back at the cerulean sea and thought back to where she saw the images of those nuclear missiles, and that Stampeder weapon used on one another. She didn't want people's deaths to be in vain from the last war, which they fought desperately to stop. Despite working with Le Creuset, they had to stop those missiles being delivered into space. For the sake to stop this war from getting out of control like the last one. Memories played back to the nukes used on Boaz and attempt on the PLANT's, then that deadly weapon, GENESIS, destroying half the OMNI fleet and then strikes their lunar base. It had to stop before it was too late.

"Athrun..." Cagalli said softly which gained his attention. "Will you stay by me, when the going gets tough and things turn out bad?"

Athrun chuckled, "Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Because I heard the Chairman talking to you about rejoining ZAFT" she shot back.

Athrun was stunned, by her sudden attitude change at him, it was like he was to blame for something. And how did she find out? "How..."

"Kira told me. He also said that you rejected the offer" she turned and smiled at him. "I want to make sure that you won't leave me"

Athrun sighed as well as smiled. He placed the mug down and embraced his love. He leaned into her ear, "I won't leave you for world" he whispered tenderly to her.

Cagalli blushed as that tone he had made her heart melt. He leaned back only to engage a kiss with her. She then returned it, the cold wind didn't matter anymore.

* * *

**1731 Hours - Severnaya Zemlya Islands, Bolshevik Island, Military Base 'Iceblade', Command Bunker**

"So glad to have you at our services Commander Badgiruel" smiled the base's Commanding officer from behind his desk which held the rank of Admiral. He was pleased about this war occurring and also for his nation hadn't been discovered yet for their secret dealings with the Atlantic Federation.

"I guess the pleasure is all mine" sneered Willard as he stood to attention.

"Well, Phantom Pain must be excited to be here. In this secret base of operations. I was told that you were ordered to come here by Lord Djibril. For whatever the reason is, I find it pointless. ZAFT or the other neutral nations will never find out about this place" Commander declared proudly to that supposed fact.

"I wouldn't be so sure Admiral. They know that the Atlantic Federation forces had no way launch supplies to our Luna base. So they might be looking elsewhere. Not to mention that we had actually some of your forces assisting us in the failed attack on the PLANT's"

The Admiral stared at the Commander before him, he was young and maybe naive. However he was acting older than he looked. "How old are you Commander?" asked the Admiral.

Willard didn't have a clue to why he was asking or what he seem relevant at this moment in time. "I'm twenty years old sir" Willard replied trying not to sound disrespectful with his bored and annoyed tone.

"Twenty huh? Well let me tell you Badgiruel!" shot up the Admiral from his chair slamming his fists onto the desk. "You're a young and inexperienced officer! You don't know how to plan decisive battles before!"

Willard rolled his eyes. How wrong could he be. Willard was the one who planned the whole operation of stealing those new units he required.

"Now obey your orders as a lower rated officer and tend to your childish squad" spat the Admiral, that which Willard took great pleasure to get out of this impossible man's sight.

He left the room and went on his way to his squad who sat impatiently for him. He walked slowly to his Earth Alliance Carrier. He knew they could've brought down the Girty Lue but the officials seemed not too keen on doing that. It made him angrier on the thought on how this Admiral thought everything will be all jolly. He climbed up the gangway and into the ship which he was straight away met by his Captain, Ian Lee.

"Welcome back Commander" saluted Lee. "How was your meeting with the Admiral, it seemed kind of short"

"It was" admitted Willard. "He wasn't in the mood about my opinion on the situation this base could be in. It's not ZAFT or neutral nations I'm worried about. Its the Fallen Angels that makes me shiver more than this subzero temperature"

"I see. But you need to keep your opinions to yourself sir. It could get you into trouble with Djibril" warned Lee. It wasn't the first time that Willard had 'expressed' his opinions to higher ranking officers on plans and such.

Willard chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head as they walked. "Well you know me Lee. I'm just that type of guy who likes giving his opinions into the open"

"Not like your sister?" said Lee.

Willard turned to Lee with a slight glare. "Yes like her" They carried on to the rec space where the three Extended children awaited their Commander. They entered which the three faces of Auel, Sting and Stella shot round to him. Stella rushed to him and hugged him. "Hello again Stella"

"Hello Willard!" she said cheerfully.

Auel placed his feet on the table and leaned back looking at Willard. "So what's the job about now?"

"Not to your expectations" replied Willard walking over and placed his body onto the sofa. "We are on guard duty as for now"

"What?!" cried out Auel. "Here?! In this freezing ice cube?!"

"Auel, cool it!" shot Sting to his younger teammate.

"Yeah, that's easy Sting. I'm in Severnaya! The coldest place in the Earth Alliance!" shouted back Auel.

"You two, shut up!" ordered Lee. Which the two calmed down and looked away annoyed. "It seems all the ice on the god-forsaken island wouldn't chill you two down" said Lee plotting himself down in a chair.

Auel and Sting just couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. It was true, it was almost impossible to calm the two down if they engaged themselves with an argument. Last time it went really bad that it was a brawl between the two. Willard reluctantly had to use their block words which froze them and let the doctors tend to them.

"Sorry guys. No Florida beaches like I promised" apologized Willard shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, it ain't your fault Willard" replied Auel.

"Yeah, its Djibril that's dishing out shitty orders for us" added Sting.

Willard laughed. He enjoyed being with these kids. They reminded him of himself when he was younger. Rebellious and had a good heart to them, shame that were included in this horrible project when they were toddlers.

* * *

**October 7th C.E.73, 0855 Hours - Near the Bolshevik Island, Rau's Neptune-class Submarine**

Rau stood on watch with the Fallen Angel submariners in the operations room. They noted that they were not far from the coordinates to their target. So they were doing final checks on their systems and weapons before they wanted to engage their enemy. They also made contact with their MEU to ensure it of its objective, to stay clear of the battle until told otherwise.

"Its almost time" said Sergei looking at the map of the base.

"Indeed. And soon we will initiate our plans on this region that the Chairman has willing allowed and provided us" smiled Rau looking at the computer planning screen as well.

Sergei pressed zoom out which showed the detail layout of Siberia. They had plans for this region of Russia but waited for the preparations to be made until then. He then pressed zoom out and looked onto the two cities on the northern Russian coast, which to the two Commander's was a key interest to them with rest of their plans, after Siberia.

"Arkhangelsk and Murmansk" said Sergei looking at the provenience of his once home called the motherland. "These are Eurasia's major military naval bases as well as major cities in the Russian provenience. If we have control of them, we will have surely defeated the Eurasian fleet in this region"

"And we will control the ports as well. What about the major cities? Like Moscow and St. Petersburg?" asked Rau keen on those areas.

"As we know the current Eurasian government has moved to Moscow itself. That would be heavily guarded regardless how much we take out at Severnaya"

"It doesn't matter. They'll regret deceiving us and you will have your vengeance my friend"

Sergei smirked. "Well, shall we prepare for war?"

* * *

**0857 Hours - The Assault Fleet**

It was that exact time that the whole assault fleet was told to enter battle stations. The bridge on the legendary 'legged ship' buzzed as they prepared all their Gottfried's, Varient's and the missile launchers. The Minerva followed, with its Tristan's, Neidhart missiles and the Isolde projectile gun. Mobile Suits and Gundams were being prepped for launch as the Vosgov-class subs were on standby to launch their UMF-5 ZnO and UMF-4A GOOhN first. The Archangel's Justice, Strike and Strike Rouge were ready to launch as soon as the order was given. It was likewise with the Impulse, SINN, Saviour and the Freedom. All the Fallen Angels SINN's were ready also, with one unit on standby as it wasn't to be launched upon Le Creuset's approval.

* * *

**0859 Hours - Rau's Neptune-class Submarine**

Rau stood there in the middle of the operations room as reports of all units and weapons are ready. He looked at his watch, 9 am, he smiled and looked at the main screens. "Its time. Begin the attack!" he ordered, which then all operators started to pass messages to begin the siege.

The order was given and all units moved to their catapults and launchers alike. Vosgov submarines surfaced with the exception of the MEU and allowed their DINN units to shoot up into the cold sky spreading their aviation wings. ZnO's and GOOhN's shot from their cages into the deep blue surrounding the fleet in case there was an counter-attack. All the Gundams flew from their battleships and awaited in the sky guarding their vessels. Everyone was told not to engage yet until the signal. But they were confused, there was no mention of what the signal is.

The three Neptune subs took to the front of the fleet and didn't surface at all.

"Are the Hydra ready?!" Sergei demanded to the weapons officer.

"Yes sir. They're locked on the coordinates and ready for launch!" shouted the officer back.

"Good. Fire ten from each sub now!" ordered Sergei.

* * *

**The Assault Fleet**

Each Neptune sub opened ten out of their eighteen tubes to the missile launchers and fired the exact number off. The large torpedo's swam through the dark blue sea to the location of destruction. The torpedo's headed towards the base, and by now the bases inner sonar equipment had picked up the thirty explosives. Instantly the bases alarm went off catching many of the soldiers off guard. The torpedo's reached the port, which the twenty of the torpedo's rose to the surface only to break up on the waters surface, and revealing the missile that was inside. It instantly headed over the ships and into the hangers and warehouses of the unaware OMNI personnel inside. The remaining ones crashed themselves into the ships damaging about ten of the Eurasian navy which four sunk.

Then the order was given for all vessel's to engage in their long range weapons, but to not hit the coordinates given to them of the nuclear weapon warehouses and the Mass Driver. Vosgov subs fired their cruise missiles, the Minerva fired its own with the Isolde and the Archangel aimed its Gottfried's ready for the first ship to engage against.

* * *

**Severnayra Military Base, Willard's Carrier**

The whole ship shook as did the land above them. Willard gritted his teeth as he knew that the enemy was attacking, whoever they were he didn't know but he could bet that the Fallen Angels were involved somehow. Stella gripped onto Willard in fear, Auel tensed as more explosions could be heard, Sting was growing weary of the situation. The enemy had attacked the base with no warning until the recent alarm, but it wouldn't have helped as the explosions came just after it.

"Your orders sir?!" shouted Lee over the booming above.

"What else?! We launch! Prepare for anti-ship, anti-sub and anti-Mobile Suit warfare! We haven't got enough information of the attack yet!" shouted back Willard as he ran to the bridge with his Captain and the pilots made their way to the pilot suits and then to their Gundams.

* * *

**Assault Teams**

Kira led a group of DINN's and Shinn as his escort to the base, where they planned on wiping out anything not worthy to keep after the battle. Including weapons, ships and even the OMNI personnel.

Athrun, Cagalli and Mu stuck together as they had no control or rank to order the ZAFT forces around.

Rey and Luna stayed with each other with a group of GuAIZ R's at their heels for the taking out the base defences.

Luna's new Saviour transformed into its Mobile Armour mode and flew ahead, that she encountered a group of Dagger L's. She instantly transformed out of the Mobile Armour mode and drew her beam sabre. She was pinned against two Dagger's but the power of the ZAFT unit was god-like to the Dagger's. She pushed one away and slashed one from the head to the toe, and thrusted the free sabre into the other Dagger cockpit. Two more went to attack, Luna drew the two plasma beam cannons and shot at the two shattering them.

"This is amazing!" Luna said in disbelief to herself as the machine was incredible to her.

"Don't celebrate yet Luna" said Rey as more appeared. The SINN aimed its top DRAGOON pods, still attached on the sub-flight as they were ineffective on Earth, and fired the eight beams shooting down the Dagger's. One tried to sneak upon Rey but his sense's alerted him which the railguns swung behind and fired a powerful shot breaking it into pieces. "Don't underestimate a Newtype!" The _Minerva_ bridge crew heard what he said and looked in awe as the SINN connected its beam sabre's and charged at the group of Dagger's. Slashing and swinging breaking up any unit that stood in his way.

Kira also was showing no mercy at the enemy as he held his beam sabre's backhanded and sliced the outdated units with ease. "This is easier than sparing them!" Kira cried as he landed on top of a Dagger and pierced the cockpit, a Dagger came at him but Kira kicked the defeated one at the Dagger, both exploding.

Shinn looked on in awe as the Commander was showing no mercy with his enemy. He didn't know what it was but Kira was chaotic when he fought in that unit now. Making it seem its a different pilot, the time when he heard the Freedom battle in the previous war, he was sparing the enemy and calm, but now, it was a slaughter. Whilst gazing, Kira spun around and fired the plasma beam cannons at Shinn's direction, striking the Dagger behind him.

"Stay focused Shinn!" shouted Kira angrily. "I'm not going to babysit you through this whole battle!"

"I didn't want you to!" growled Shinn as he went to prove his statement against a group of twenty Dagger's.

Kira grinned, _'He has a short fuse which disrupts his Newtype powers but it is handy when you want a uncontrollable killing machine'_. He laughed at the puppet he was mastering.

Shinn kicked a Dagger in the head before blasting out the pilot with his beam rifle. He switched to the sabre and cut two Dagger's in half in fury and annoyance. _'I won't let him believe that I'm weak! I will prove him wrong! He will be made the fool!'_. As Kira predicted and played out right, he sensed Shinn's red SEED shattered and watched as Shinn became a raging beast breaking up the enemy as they were playthings. Nine Dagger's approached the Freedom which Kira grunted at the pity sight and drew all beam weapons, firing a burst round into everyone.

The Justice was handling itself quite well as it played around the enemies attacks and shot off the camera's, arms and legs of the units, sparing them. Cagalli shot at a Dagger unit taking out its arm as she charged and shield bashed it. Flipping over to the beam sabre she cut off another Dagger's arm and then the other. "Surrender!" shouted Cagalli, "You don't stand a chance!" She wanted to spare the pilots but they were relentless.

"They won't be listening to rambling like that" said Mu, "They would fight us to the death regardless of numbers. That's how their military works"

"That's fucking stupid!"

"Maybe. But if you need to throw back your enemy, that is one way of doing it" Mu added as he shot down three Daggers in a rapid aim and pull trigger motion to them. Mu had made his beam attacks seem like automatic rate of fire, that was to long practice in the training centre.

Athrun flipped over the beam cannons on his sub-flight and shot a burst into the bridge of Eurasian ship. He wished he didn't have to do that but that was the quickest way of taking out the ship. He then detached it and it flew off engulfing itself in a purple beam and charged through the ranks of the Daggers, unfortunately it struck some of the cockpits. _'Dammit, why am I having difficulty in avoiding casualties lately?'_, Athrun thought angrily to himself. The sub-flight reattached with Athrun ignited his Justice's beam talons and kicked off the arm of a Dagger. Then in a blink he drew the beam boomerang and chucked it at another Dagger, he sliced the unit in half but spared it, however the boomerang still flew and into the DINN strike force.

The DINN pilot noticed his alarm going off which he looked to see the boomerang heading towards him. He screamed as it was close, but a white and black unit appeared in an instant and caught it. The Freedom flipped over the DINN and threw it, cutting away four Daggers before returning to the thrower. Kira then caught t again which the Justice took it from him.

"Your stressed Athrun...why?" asked Kira looking at the Justice.

"I don't know...I really don't know..." Athrun replied.

"Commander!" screamed out the DINN pilot retreating from his objective.

"What are you doing?! I ordered you to attack the hangers!" Kira said angrily.

"I know sir! But sir, the three stolen units from Armoury One are here! They took out my squad as we got near it" explained the pilot.

Kira grinned. _'They're here? Prefect, I can take out those units here and now. Extended or not, you can't defeat me!'_, Kira turned back to the DINN. "Go and join the Griffin team! I'll head over to those units"

"I'll join you" said Athrun. "We need to stop them before they cause any more trouble"

Kira smiled again as he now play Athrun with this. "Then lets go. I don't want to keep those bastards waiting"

Shinn who was finishing another squad of Dagger's noticed a large carrier with three Gundams on it, and a whole squad of Daggers with it. His eyes widened as he recognized them. "The stolen units!" he growled as he remembered the battle he had with before. "They will help me making Kira see I'm not useless" He boasted towards the carrier only to be followed closely by the Freedom and Justice.

Auel looked at the three units approaching them and smiled devilishly. "Hey Sting! There's the Freedom!" he pointed out. "I bet ya I'll shot it down first"

"No, he's mine" said Willard's voice through the radio. The three units turned to see a purplish Mobile Suit looking like a Earth Alliance design. "I owe him for what he did to me in space"

"Geez Commander. What unit is that?" asked Auel.

"They call it the Windam. Apparently the successor to our outdated Dagger's" explained Willard. "It's time to give it a test run" He jetted off with the Chaos Gundam close behind. Stella remained where she was as she had water or air capability. And Auel jumped into the sea, transforming into its Mobile Armour mode and began to close in the three Gundams. "Hello again Freedom. Do you remember me?" called out Willard on all channels.

Kira heard him and smiled, he sensed that aura as well. He knew who it was. "So, your that pilot in that Mobile Armour in space correct?"

The Freedom barrel rolled from the beam rifle shots off the Windam. Flipping over he brought out all beam weaponry and fired a full burst at it. The Windam evaded it with slight ease. "I see that your determined as ever at killing me" shot back Willard. He flew back and over the Freedom firing shots again, that the Freedom backpedaled from it.

"Likewise" retorted Kira. He aimed his beam rifle and fired at the annoying fly but he missed him. _'Hmm, he's strong for Extended'._

"I like you Kira Yamato" shouted Willard as he barrel rolled away from another burst of beam fire.

"What do you mean by that?! And how did you know my name?!" demanded Kira.

"Two things. One, your a skilled pilot and I never had a problem with fighting anyone before, its like a challenge! And two, I know you by the reports I got from our agents in the PLANT's, and from what my sister spoke about you" Willard gave his explanation as well as dodge another beam rifle blast.

"From your sister?"

Willard frowned in frustration and annoyance of this battle. "My sister was on the _Archangel_. Her name was Natarle Badgiruel. The captain of the Dominion"

"Natarle? I didn't know she had a brother" Kira fired another shot from his rifle which Windam blocked with the shield.

"She ain't my sister in blood" he explained. "I was adopted into the family. I...actually hated my sister. She left me alone to go to war! And in the end she gets killed by the people she once worked with!"

"But, you did love her?" asked Kira bringing all beam weapons to arms again and forced a direct shot at the Windam's shield forcing it back.

"Of course! She cared for me! She was my idol. Strong, determined and always followed orders. If she didn't go to fight she'll still be here! I swear...that I'll destroy you, the _Archangel_, anyone allied to you and the whole Coordinator race!"

Kira then felt a white bolt struck in his mind signaling below him. He looked down and back flipped to see the Abyss firing its twin beam cannons on its back at him. "Such as pest!" snarled Kira and fired into the water but to ill-effect, the Abyss dived. Then another bolt signaled behind him, he turned to see the Chaos removing its weapon pods and soon was engaged with them. To add the pressure he was attacked by the Gaia's beam cannons. "You're all fucking annoying!" screamed Kira.

Athrun and Shinn tried to assist him but they were backed off by all the Dagger's and beam fire from the ships. They battled and destroyed the units in their way but more and more just kept coming, in an endless wave. "Fucking bastards! Get the fuck out of my way!" screamed Shinn. Then his power alarm went off, displaying he had wasted almost all of his energy. "What the fuck?! Dammit! I got to return to the _Minerva_!" And Shinn did so, leaving Athrun to battle his way to Kira.

* * *

**Rau's Neptune-class Submarine**

"How is the battle fairing?" asked Rau to the captain of the vessel.

"ZAFT forces were progressing extremely well sir, until that carrier showed up with the stolen units on it. We also detected a new Mobile Suit unit there also sir. Here" he walked up to the operator and asked him to show what the operator saw.

He punched it up to a bigger screen, which Rau looked curious to it. "What is it?"

"Our EW's (Electronic Warfare) believe its a new model for the Earth Alliance to replace their ageing Dagger's" replied the captain.

"Wait is that the Freedom being attacked by that unit and those stolen Gundams?" said Sergei worryingly at the screen.

Rau looked back to see just that. The Freedom blocked another few shots from the weapon pods only to be kicked by the Windam and fall to the Abyss as it spread its shoulder shields firing a full blast of beams at him. The Freedom managed to avoid it but its rifle was blown apart in the line of fire. Rau eyes widened as the Freedom was hit by missiles from the Chaos and then clashed against its shield.

Rau couldn't watch this. "Sergei, take control I'm going out" declared Rau as he started to make his way out.

"You can't. What unit do we have that...wait. Your going to use that?" Sergei asked shocked to his own conclusion.

"Of course! If I don't get out there and help. It is over, that dream we desire will end before us!" Rau shot back and left.

Sergei sighed and turned to the captain. "Prepare all subs to submerge. And prep Commander Le Creuset's unit for combat. Also send out all the SINN's to escort him, we need to end this battle soon!"

Rau ran to his locker and pulled out his pilot suit. It was identical to Kira's with the exception of the one thick wing is showed. Sealing his suit up, he grabbed his helmet and pills, then sprinted to the hanger as quickly as possible. He entered it looking at the unit he was planning to use. He looked at it then smiled. "Its been a while"

* * *

**Surface Fleet**

Soon as everyone heard the conversion and watched the battle erupt between Kira and Willard, everyone closest to them tried to help. The Eurasian forces and ZAFT however were distracted by each other battling it out as they crossed paths. Athrun was bursting through the horde of Daggers in a desperate attempt but their numbers just kept interfering.

Cagalli and Mu also had problems of themselves as Daggers were swarming around them and the _Archangel_, which the Strike and Strike Rouge tried to protect.

Rey and Luna broke away from their attacks on the Dagger units and flew towards the fight between the Freedom and the stolen units with the Windam. "Get away from him!" screamed Luna as she fired her rifle at the Chaos. The stolen green unit evaded it and broke off to the Saviour. As soon as Rey aimed his rifle he was attacked from below, the Abyss was providing cover for the Windam. He swapped his firing to the Abyss, as soon as he destroyed it he could help Kira. But he knew it wouldn't be easy.

The three Neptune submarines merged from the cold depths and opened their hanger launchers, which black and silver painted SINN's jetted out swarming and headed for the Eurasian fleet. Some stayed for defence but three SINN's waiting for the final unit to launch.

Rau sat in his unit and powered it up. The machine came to life and the nuclear powered engine generated its unlimited power to the new system that this unit had been fitted with. He smiled and gripped the controls. "Rau Le Creuset, Providence, Launching!" The dark grey machine bolted up and all thrusters ignited to the direction of the battle where Kira was. The Providence Mark II unit, looked the same but their was something that Fallen Angel engineers and technicians had worked on countlessly to prefect, they succeeded. And now it was to put the system against live specimens.

Everyone looked in shock of the return of the dreaded unit. Mu especially felt uncomfortable with it flying again. He remembered its capabilities but it would be less useful in earth's atmosphere wouldn't it?

Losing his two Gundams, Willard tried to do his best in range attacks as the Freedom had lost its rifle, however he knew he had to be careful of the railguns and cannon on the body. Stella was still able to provide cover for Willard as she kept firing Gaia's beam cannons at the Freedom. The Freedom fired its railguns at Willard only to block them with his shield, and to block the Freedom's beam sabre attacks. Then the carriers beam cannon shot at the Freedom which it broke off its attack. Then out of no where the weapon pods appeared behind Kira, he sensed it and evaded it only to have the Windam above him with its beam sabre drawn and ready for the finishing blow.

Then a green light separated them which the two turned their attention to the attack. There flying towards them was squad of SINN's with Providence heading to them. The Eurasian forces were now shitting themselves as they heard the reports of a squad of SINN's wiping out a fleet, but these were smaller but nevertheless they were extremely powerful.

The Providence broke out in front and charged at the Windam, emitting its beam sabre from its tactical shield and clashed it against the shield of the Windam. Willard was thrown back by the force of the weapon and the speed of the machine. He was shaking as he heard about this unit, it like the new Freedom, showed no mercy to its opponents.

Auel laughed as he had heard that the unit's only reason it was powerful was because of its DRAGOON weapon pods it had. But they couldn't be used on earth, due to gravity and air pressure. "Why are we meant to be so afraid of it?! It can't use its DRAGOON!" mocked Auel.

Rau felt emotions of the pilots around him, they mocked him because of the ill-effect DRAGOON. Rau switched to all channels with the Earth Alliance frequency. "You believe that this unit is useless? Obviously you doubt Newtype engineer work" he said. "That is your downfall!" he shouted as he disengaged the locks to the weapon. The Providence threw off its weapon pods and to everyone's immediate shock and fear the pods stayed afloat and they moved at the same speed as they would in space. But they emitted bright light as a trail wherever they shot to next. Then Rau laughed hard. "Wipe them out!" he screamed and the weapon pods got to work.

They shot towards the large group of Daggers which pestered Athrun, and a green spider web of beams ripped the Mobile Suits to pieces. They didn't know what hit them until it was to late as 70 percent of those units were annihilated. Then they zipped towards the ships shredding them to pieces as well, no Mobile Suit could launch in time a attack or any defence could get a lock on the weapon pods.

Willard's eyes were wide as the unit had a a lot of weapon pods and a powerful Newtype at its controls. He knew now he couldn't win this, he turned to see the Freedom with its beam sabre risen and slashed at him. Willard managed to react quick enough for the Freedom to take its arm. He jetted away in fright, for once in the face of the enemy he was afraid, afraid of the beings that came here, the Newtypes. "Withdraw! All units withdraw! We can't win this! That's an order!" screamed Willard in fury. Soon the Chaos was beaten back from the Saviour by ripping it leg off with the plasma beam cannons, and the Abyss was forced back due to heavy fire from Rey's SINN.

Kira was pissed off, he almost lost, and he saw the Chaos's weapon pods trying to flee. "Where the fuck are you going?!" screamed Kira. He aimed his railguns and shot the two pods down.

Soon the SINN units along with the air support of the DINN's, stormed their way into the Severnaya base crushing any Mobile Suit, defence sentry gun or even the soldiers on the ground the assault force came upon. The Freedom and Providence then landed in the port and Kira was in full fury. He then felt his headache approaching, taking his pills quickly, they died down. "They made me look a fool" growled Kira.

"Maybe, but you were outnumbered and had a high level Extended pilot against you" said Rau watching a SINN stamp on soldiers that tried to flee.

"Regardless, he was in a simple Mobile Suit! I should have been able to take him down"

"The level of Extended don't need a powerful unit to compete with us, you were fighting four high level Extended" retorted Rau seeing another SINN pushing over a immobilised Dagger like a rag doll and shot its beam rifle into the cockpit. Then another SINN clawed the ground defences with its beam claw.

"I suppose. But next time he won't be so lucky"

"He won't. Because your unit is in need of an upgrade" grinned Rau as the battle around them was almost over. Screams of torture and death of the helpless OMNI soldiers filled the air. Blood stained the walls, and parts of the Mobile Suits as they were shown that the OMNI were being tormented with like a moth with no wings.

* * *

**1453 Hours - Severnaya base Port**

As soon as the ships got the all clear for entry into harbour they did so. Talia, Shinn, Rey, Luna and Lacus disembarked to see a small group of Fallen Angel soldiers, armed AKS assault rifles standing there waiting for them. They were told that they would be their escorts to the two Commander's, Le Creuset and Yamato, and the two were in the base's command centre. They went to the _Archangel_ and collected Athrun, Cagalli, Mu and Murrue as well to take them there.

As they led them through the devastated base they saw mutilated and torn bodies of the OMNI soldiers. The crew of the two ships tried to not look, but noticed that the Fallen soldiers were not fazed by this. Soon they were in the command centre, and more bodies lined the floor. Athrun noticed that these were killed by a gunfight and by blades.

Lacus wanted know why they were heading in here in the first place to meet Kira. Couldn't he met them outside? "Excuse me soldier" said Lacus as they headed to the stairs. "Why is Kira Yamato down here?"

The soldier looked at her in some disrespectful way. It was because she called their Commander by his first name, but he let it pass, after all it was Lacus Clyne. "He's talking care of the Admiral of this base" he replied simply with no emotion.

"Then why aren't we using the lift? I saw one back there" asked Talia.

"Because we destroyed the lift" he replied.

"Why?" asked Shinn.

"Questions, questions, questions" he moaned. "Because the enemy tried to quickly get to the bottom floor with it"

"Yeah, we opened the doors as it went down and cut the cables. You should have heard their screams when it dropped, what was it? Twenty floors?" said the other soldier.

"Yeah. And the amount of mess made on the bottom floor" laughed the soldier.

"Man, that was a right mess!" laughed the other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" screamed Cagalli. "You two are fucking sick!"

The soldier shook with anger and grabbed Cagalli's suit and rammed her against the wall. "We're sick?! What about my parents that the Alliance murdered! And my sister that they bastards beaten and raped?!" he screamed at her. Cagalli was petrified. "And they did again...and again...and again...and again. Right in front of my eyes. And you want to know why they did it?!" he asked in a furious tone.

"I-I don't know..." she replied afraid of the answer.

"It was because I was a Newtype. My family wanted a Newtype in the family. And that is what they did to me. I was the only one..." the soldier started to break down in front of her. "I was the only one capable to fight back. I was afraid to fight...and when I did I was too late..." he sobbed as he let go of Cagalli.

The other soldier tapped his comrades shoulder in comfort. "Its okay man. We'll get those bastards. And build the new world"

Everyone was puzzled by what he meant by the new world. But they better not ask as the soldier was already in pieces and another question could make him snap again.

"Cheers mate. Anyway..." the sobbing soldier wiped his tears and straightened himself out before continuing. "That is why I have no respect for them. They don't deserve it"

The tour through the torn up bunker went on until they came to what the soldiers said that this was the Admiral's office. They could hear someone beating someone inside that made them shiver as a person inside was begging for them to stop. The door opened to show the Admiral sitting down, tied up in a chair, having his body smacked by fists of a Fallen soldier. And there stood Kira, Rau and Sergei watching the beating.

Rau sighed annoyed and walked to the Admiral. "You aren't understanding the principles here Admiral" he said shaking his head. "We ask the questions and if you refuse to give us an answer we want, we'll beat the crap out of you"

"I...ain't telling you space freaks anything" he spat as blood dripped from his nose and mouth.

"Your putting us Newtype's in the Coordinators league? Oh no Admiral, we are far worse than Coordinators. You just can't admit it. Now who does that pilot in that new Mobile Suit of yours, work for?"

"I told you! I ain't telling you anything you fucking freak!" screamed the Admiral and spat blood on Rau's face.

Kira had enough he strolled to him and backhanded him very hard, and the chair tumbled over. Lying there the Admiral spat out another lost tooth. Kira glared at him. "You dishonoured a superior being to you, you stupid fucker" He looked to the two soldiers with their audience. "You two pick him up and place his right hand on the table" said Kira.

Without a second thought the soldiers did as they were told. Everybody looked in fear as to what Kira had planned for the officer. Rau and Sergei only had smirks on their faces as they waited for the punishment the officer was going to receive. One soldier held the Admiral's arm out flat on the table and the other restrained him.

"Now answer our questions you pathetic low life. Who does Willard Badgiruel work for?" asked Kira seemingly calmer.

"Fuck you!" was the only reply.

In an blink Kira's katana came down and sliced off the Admiral's thumb. He screamed in unbearable pain. "That's a thumb. You want to lose any more? Maybe your hand?"

"Your insane!" the OMNI officer screamed in both pain and anger.

Talia quickly made Meyrin wait outside as to not watch the torture. The three ZAFT pilots looked in shock and horror as they saw Kira mistreat a POW. Who was more shocked was Lacus and the A_rchangel _crew. They knew he changed, but how much to cause people pain and suffering?

Kira rose his sword again but the officer was quick to speak. "Alright! He works for Lord Djibril!" panicked the officer.

"Djibril?" said Mu remembering the name.

"You know him Mu?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, I mean I heard him from somewhere. He's meant to be some bad ass of a guy in the Atlantic Federation's government, I think. He totally despises Coordinators and probably Newtype's. Right Le Creuset?"

Rau turned to the natural born son from Al Da Flaga. "Yes. We've been hunting that bastard down for quite a while now. But he always manages to sneak away"

Kira returned to his interrogation. "Is Badgiruel a Extended?"

"I, I think so. He also has three kids in his team that are Extended" the officer gave the information hoping that it was enough to keep his hand.

"Now, about these nukes you have. How many does this base hold?"

"There's about 120 of them. We were going to send them off tomorrow to the Eurasian moon base" the officer was now completely spilling his guts for his life.

"Thank you. That will be all for now" said Kira just as he was about to sheath the katana.

"But what use is that information to you? You know when you attacked, the Eurasian Armoured Division will head here to reclaim this base. And yet you have a small task force. I doubt you would be able to match their numbers and strength" sneered the officer thinking he was safe to speak out against them.

Then the sword came back down and decapitated the officers hand. Kira glared at the man as he screamed and howled in pain. "Numbers are...nothing" replied Kira drawing his pistol.

Lacus looked in horror. _'Is he going to kill him? He surrendered! He's a prisoner of war! He can't do that!'_, she said in her head hoping that Kira wouldn't do it.

The two soldiers stepped away and the man looked at Kira with hate and rage. "You won't succeed Newtype! We will bring you down!" he screamed at Kira.

Kira laughed lightly first but then it became more harder and sinister. Everyone looked in fear as they thought Kira lost it. "You are a fool!" Kira shot back after his laugh. "You can't kill Angels!" And Kira quickly pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. Blowing out his brains. Blood splattered like a crazy art work. "You two," Kira indicated to the two soldiers. "Clean this up. This is now our headquarters and base of operations"

"Yes sir!" they replied to the officer and picked up the body dragging it out.

"So the Eurasian Armoured Division is coming here" smiled Rau in amusement to that sound. "Sergei, how long will it take your engineers to attach the weapon on the _Minerva_?"

Sergei looked at his friend and smiled. "You're thinking of using that? We haven't tested it on earth?"

"I know but time and man-power is against us"

"I see. Well, give it four to five hours and we'll be able to put it on. I'll get my men onto it straight away" said Sergei walking out of the room.

"Excuse me, Le Creuset?" Talia asked, she wanted to know what weapon they were planning to attach to her ship.

"Captain have no worries. We're simply going to attach the Stampeder on the _Minerva_" replied Rau as he knew what she was going to ask.

"Stampeder?!" Lacus said out loud. "But that weapon..."

"That weapon will grantee us victory here. If we show them we mean business they'll regret defying the treaty that was placed after the last war. And they'll regret ever thinking that they could only use nuclear weapons"

* * *

**9th October C.E.73, 2003 Hours - Severnayra Base Port**

Everything was ready for their defence of the base that the ZAFT, Fallen and the _Archangel_ crew prepped their weapons for this day. They received word that the Earth Alliance forces had actually sent their forces from Murmansk and Arkhangelsk, as it seems that the Armoured Division of Eurasia were currently based in western Russia. The victors over Severnaya, used this time wisely to salvage anything that they could use against them. Word was that they weren't going to receive reinforcements until midnight tonight.

Engineers and soldiers scrambled through wreckages and empty hangers for weapons. They found various weapons that were useful. They found several mines, gun placements, power sources, and beam weaponry. ZAFT grabbed the beam sabres and rifles, also weapon packs off destroyed Dagger L's, and welded them on their outdated DINN's. The Fallen used the power sources as a sort of explosive when they land on some area's in the base. The automatic gun placements were installed on the small mountain behind them.

Whilst these were going on, Kira's Freedom was going through a re-fit on the Neptune subs. And the _Minerva_, much to the dislike of the crew, had their trump card, the Stampeder weapon, fitted on the haul of their new ship. It was assured to be a one off thing, for such a desperate measure.

Soon everything was set and Rau with Sergei left their sub and stayed in the Command Bunker sitting where the base's original Commanding Officer sat.

* * *

**2007 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge**

Kira was discussing the plan with Talia on how they should preform in the battle. He, Talia and Arthur were looking at the digital operations map of the area. Kira pointed at the place where they would launch from. "Here, behind the mountain. And then we will work our way around the island and have some distance. Where we should fire the Stampeder at the enemy fleet, to their starboard side. We won't know how far the beam will engulf the fleet, so we need to get a little closer when we reach here" Kira pointed at where he would like the weapon to fire.

"That's not a problem. We will still be at some distance" replied Talia confident in the location.

"Very well then. Let us get this ship moving when my unit re...

"Saint Commander Yamato" Meyrin interrupted him which he looked at her a little annoyed.

"Your Freedom unit has been stored in our hanger sir. You're ready to launch as you please" she replied. Kira blinked as to the certain attitude change he got from her, then he noted that Talia was not arguing nor complaining about the plan he wanted. Something was up, but he'd said to himself to figure out later.

In truth they were more accepting to his orders with a better attitude, as because they saw first hand what Kira did to that Admiral, they feared what he did and him, so they tried to stay on his good side.

Lacus looked out of the bridge at the blizzard that the arctic north unleashed upon the area. She couldn't feel the cold but she still shivered. This plan was terrible and disgusting to the thought. But how could she complain, this is how the war became, nukes fired at the PLANT's, the only retaliation the Coordinator's wanted was to make the Naturals, fear and feel what they felt. She then felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she turned slowly to see Kira behind her. She completely faced him which they stared at each other for a minute. Kira then went to embrace her, but she stepped back away from it.

"I don't want you to hold me Kira. Not anymore" she said in a low voice but he still heard her.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I don't want the smell of blood on me" she replied and ran out, with tears running down from her face.

To say what Kira felt now was, well, unstable. Anger and rage boiled in him, but also the feeling of been hurt and abandoned mixed with it. He shook violently as his emotions were uncontrollable.

"Sir?" Talia snapped him from his blank mind. She smiled faintly at him, "I'm sure she'll realise-"

"Talia" Kira interrupted her and placed his face in his hand. "It is true. I...was once pure and clean, but then war changed me. And everyday I can't help but have that funny smell in the morning of people's blood on me. I am not what I used to be. And I shall never be again" He then walked out without saying another word. Talia and the rest of the bridge was speechless.

Talia frowned, and turned to the crew. "Prepare for battle stations" she ordered, but in her voice she was a little shaken to what Kira said. It completely effected the mood in the bridge, as they ordered hands to battle stations.

* * *

**2047 Hours - _Archangel_ Bridge**

Athrun was back in the bridge after configuring the OS on the Justice. He looked at the white wall of snow that plummeted into the thick glass in front of him. It was quite bad to see through this, but it couldn't be helped. He and the others had to hold off the Eurasian forces long enough for the Stampeder to be fired. He couldn't help but think that this would be like back in the last war, when the Earth Alliance forces were on ZAFT's doorstep to the PLANT's. And his father would use GENESIS. He thought of this as doing what he'd be doing if he remained with ZAFT, defending the main objective until the use of that deadly weapon.

_'The Fallen Angels...there's something about them that is strange...their pilots, soldiers, engineers and technicians, operators, most of the lower ranking officers are, about the same age as me or a bit younger. What's with that? Why are they young? And how did they come about? There is a past, but I doubt that I'll find it alone. I better ask Waltfeld, he'll undoubtedly know something about them'._

Athrun was left in his thoughts about the super-soldiers know to be as Angels. And he desperately wanted to know the connection that Kira has with them, especially Le Creuset. That man, has answers but Athrun knew he wouldn't discuss it. He knew what a man Le Creuset was, ruthless, cruel, cold and determined. And he almost made Kira become him, if not worse.

"Athrun..." called out Cagalli, snapping him from his thoughts. He turned slightly to her.

"We got word that the Eurasian Navy are close. The_ Minerva_ is already moving into position. We better get ready" she explained almost as if scared. But Athrun knew Cagalli being Cagalli, she wouldn't admit it easily.

"Okay" was his only reply as he stood up straight and made his way with her to changing rooms for their suits. He held her hand knowing what she was shivering slightly about, it was about that man she once could call her brother, Kira.

* * *

**2059 Hours - Severnayra Port**

The fleet immediately moved as they got word of the closing forces of the Eurasian forces. Mobile Suits and the _Archangel_'s Gundams flew into the blistering icy wind, placing their infra-red scanners on searching for the enemy.

The _Minerva_ had taken its course as planned and was encircling the island then around the ZAFT fleet near the Eurasian. They were about 2km from the fleet and they were already detected. Daggers swarmed for an attack on the vessel, as they noticed the Stampeder attached.

* * *

**2107 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge**

Talia was growing nervous, Dagger's were heading towards them and the Stampeder was still charging. They couldn't risk charging it early as it might overheat the weapon. Kira sat in his chair with his pilot suit on as his mind elsewhere at that moment in time. Talia clenched her teeth as she didn't need a dozing Commander right now. "Commander the order to use the Stampeder!" shouted Talia, drawing his attention to her now.

"..." Kira's silence was what filled the room now.

Lacus starred at him, which was getting her nervous. Should she say something? It was her that made him what he is now. "Kira...are you going to use it?" she asked softly.

"Why? So I can more innocent people's blood split by my hands?" he snarled. "That's a nice thought"

"Commander! Now is the time not to be playing childish games!" shouted Talia.

"Enemy Mobile closing in fast!" shouted out Bart.

"Ma'am! The Stampeder is charged!" cried out Arthur.

"Sir! Please, for the safety of my ship and its crew, as well as yourself. Do we have permission to use it?" asked Talia one more time.

"Sometimes...you must have blood on your hands if the new world is to be born. Human evolution was always the survival of the fittest. And now this war proves who just needs to survive" said Kira standing up. He looked at Lacus with a glare. "And you aren't so innocent yourself Lacus. How many people died for that cause you fought for?" Kira then turned to Talia. "Fire the Stampeder! Annihilate them!" he cried as he turned and headed for the lift.

Talia frowned, "Arthur"

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied looking at her.

"Stampeder, FIRE!!"

To Be Continued...

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: A long chapter I know but a lot of action and a turn-point to Kira and Lacus's relationship. Most of the other grouping were left out for now but they'll be placed in after the next battle. Well hope you enjoyed it and please wait patiently for the next one.**

**Next Phase = Phase 10 – The Messiah**


	10. The Messiah

**A/N: Okay guys. I want to get this straight before anyone else complains or mentions about late updates. I apologize for them, but the story is rather massive at the moment as I added a new fraction and new characters as well, I'm trying to get them involved as well, but they aren't main characters, well some are.**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 10 – The Messiah

* * *

**9th October C.E.73, 2107 Hours - The Second battle of Severnaya**

The_ Minerva_ had disengaged the locks and safety switches to the attached weapon on its hull, the Stampeder's panels started to glow brightly as as the nuclear current passed through it. The Eurasian forces didn't exactly know what was happening nor know what was the weapon. However they soon identified it to the weapon used on the remaining OMNI fleet in space. They soon ordered their forces to spread out to escape the weapon's devastating power. However that was too late, the weapon grew so bright that it made it seem like the sun had risen, then the destructive wave was unleashed on the helpless Eurasian forces. Mobile Suits were incinerated, battleships were broken into tiny pieces and the personnel exploded then vaporised with the rest of the unfortunate souls caught in the beam.

After the smoke and explosions cleared a little, Talia could tell that at least 60% of the enemy forces were taken out. The beam was not as effective as it was in space, but the effect remained the same. It wiped out a large sum of the Eurasian forces in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Passageway to _Minerva_ Hanger**

Soon the violent shaking of the Stampeder being unleashed ended and Kira smirked as he knew the results already, he felt the many life's ended in an instant but he still felt a good less than half of their fleet remaining. It didn't matter as they would be easier prey now. He quickly walked towards to the hanger in order to fly out in the Freedom, with intention to wipe out the remaining forces that would linger in the area after that attack. They posed a threat to him, Rau and all the Fallen Angels. As to that, they must be scourged from the planet. In order for the great Dark Crusade to begin and his new dream.

He entered the hanger with Lunamaria, Rey and Shinn standing waiting for him. The smile on his face, unsettled the two pilots, Luna and Shinn, whilst Rey remained the same as usual, but hiding a cruel smile. "It has begun" began Kira. "Your orders are simple, destroy anything before you. Leave no prisoners, no mercy. Understood?"

The three saluted him before heading to their machines. Kira turned to his unit, it just had been refitted, which brought another smile to his face. _'Those four Extended out there, they survived, but for how long?' _Kira laughed inside his mind. Then he felt a certain presence of the pink beauty coming up to him. He stopped in his tracks and so did she just behind him. He closed his eyes not turning to her. "Why did you come here Lacus?" he asked, but no reply. "Do you want to kiss me for good luck?"

"No..." Lacus finally replied to him but he just smiled and turned around to her.

"Lair" he said. Before she could say another word he placed his lips on hers.

Lacus's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe this. Did he not hear what she said before? But was he doing this to annoy her? Or show he loved her regardless what she said? Lacus couldn't help but feel her heart melt as they kissed. She allowed her mouth to open to allow Kira's tongue to play with hers. Kira then stroked her lower back to her smooth behind. They were like that for a minute or two until Kira departed from their kiss. He smiled at her making her slightly blush.

Lacus then noticed the two technicians, Vino and Yolant starring at them with their noses bleeding, mumbling, "Lucky bastard"

"I gotta go" was all Kira said before he went towards the zip-wire of his unit, placing his helmet on. He climbed in and started the Freedom. The machine came to life and the camera's shown the area it was in. Kira looked down at Lacus who looked at the Freedom with a worried look. 'Don't worry Lacus, I'll end this. I'll end all this fighting'. The Freedom made its way to the catapult and then quickly launched.

* * *

**Outside the _Minerva_**

The Freedom was out, performing a barrel roll after it spread its dark wings. Soon the SINN, Saviour and Blast Impulse followed their Commander to the front line.

The Justice was already engaged in combat against the Eurasian Dagger units as he was leading the defensive force. He was after all the most experienced and the best pilot they had to Kira. He drew his beam boomerang and tossed it towards the two Dagger's, decapitating their heads off. He then caught it as it returned and sliced off a Dagger's arm that had its beam sabre ready. He then kicked it away at the head. He placed the boomerang away and drew its beam rifle and shot at the three Dagger's heading towards the Strike Rouge, blowing off their limbs and heads.

"Athrun! They were mine!" stormed Cagalli as she saw who took down those units.

"Sorry but you were too slow" he replied before jetted off against a group of Dagger's.

"Selfish" sneered Cagalli as she chased after him.

The two Gundams then broke the whole group of assault units into two and ripped them from the skies, slicing limbs off and shooting off camera heads.

After the Stampeder had fired, much of the Eurasian forces were disorganised. To much of that effect was over half their assault fleet was taken out and their morale was broken. But luckily one Commander rallied their squads and begun not an assault in mind but a defence. Willard so happened to be that Commander. He knew that they had a few tricks up their sleeves but to have that weapon on earth was another thing.

Willard's Windam crashed itself into the Justice with its beam sabre clashing against the Justice's. "You're helping that Messiah of the Newtypes aren't you?!" shouted Willard to Athrun through comms.

"Messiah? What the hell are you talking about?!" Athrun shouted back, kicking the Windam in the torso.

"HIM!! Kira Yamato! That cursed human being who is proclaimed as a Messiah!" snarled Willard as he straightened his Windam. "He is what the Newtype's want, a powerful and strong leader that will give them a future! A future that rids itself from Naturals!"

"Kira is nothing like that! He's doing what is right!" argued Athrun as he brought his plasma railguns over the Justice's shoulder's and fired a full powerful burst at the Windam.

"Is that so?! Then why did he not spare any Natural at that base?!" shouted Willard as he drove the Windam's beam sabre into the Justice's shield.

Athrun didn't have an answer for that. What he said was true, no Naturals were left to live on that base. They were all wiped out, as if they were pests. Because of Athrun going deep into his thoughts he lost the concentration of the battle, which Willard took that advantage, he kicked the Justice back and drew his beam rifle and aimed at the Justice's cockpit.

"Shit!" cursed Athrun as he realised he let his guard down.

Then a green flash ripped the Windam's beam rifle to pieces. The two looked to see the Freedom boosting towards them, placing its rifle away the Freedom drew its two beam sabres. And clashed into the Windam with its sabre's crossed, driving the Windam down.

"So you're back! I knew you wouldn't miss to fix that humiliation I made on you! Messiah of the Newtypes!" sniggered Willard.

"They only thing I came back to fix is to make sure you met your dead sister in hell!" cried Kira as he made his unit spin kicked the Windam away from the Freedom.

Willard thought he got Kira in his trap and radioed to Auel. "Auel! He's let his guard down! Strike him down!"

Kira sensed an Extended lingering below him, which he swung the railguns out and fired a volley into the water. Auel didn't expect this so he cancelled his attack to defend against the explosions around him. "Fucking hell! How the hell did he know I was here?!" Auel screamed falling back.

"Sting! Come with me. We need to provide Auel with cover!" ordered Willard.

Sting just finished off a DINN by ripping it in two with its beam talon. Then jetted over to the battle with the Windam and the Freedom. Kira swung his sabre and clashed with the Windam's shield again. Kira jerked his head in the direction of Chaos. "You? You think you can stop me inferior!" screamed Kira as he left the duel with the Windam to deal with the Chaos.

Sting sneered as the Freedom approached. "Taste this!" cried Sting as he released his weapon pods to engage the Freedom.

"What a foolish attempt!" was Kira's response as he went full throttle. As the weapon pods flew away Kira drew out the railguns and fired at the two weapon pods. One missed but the other was struck and exploded. Sting couldn't believe his luck already.

Soon Rey, Shinn and Luna turned up and saw their Commander engaging three units by himself. "Come on! We can take them!" called out Shinn and he moved his unit towards where the Abyss was. "Hey! One on one asshole!" shouted Shinn as he pulled out his beam rifle and fired couple of shots at the surfaced Abyss.

Rey soon was engaged with the Chaos and Luna went after the fleet. Kira returned his attention to the Windam.

Rey flipped around the Chaos and fired his volley of beams at the assault type Gundam. Sting evaded but only just. He returned fire with his plasma beam cannon, the blue and red beam flew past the SINN as Rey barrel rolled out of the way and threw his beam hookshots. He caught the shield and tugged hard taking away the Chaos's defence. Rey then send its high-voltage current through the hookshots, shattering the shield.

"Defenceless?" smiled Rey.

"Fucking bastard!" The Chaos pilot snarled in fury. The unit then went in for a sabre duel which Rey happily accepting drawn his beam sabre and clashed it with the Chaos's. "I'm taking you down!"

"Such as pathetic taunt" retorted Rey as he kicked the Chaos.

Luna dived from the dark skies and fired volleys of red and blue beams at the vessels below her. Making the ZAFT forces pass through the barrages of shipwrecks. A small squad of four DINN's and a GuAIZ R ventured furtherest only to be blown out of the sky with green beams form the Gaia's cannons. Luna instantly saw that black dog-like Mobile Armour on the deck of a carrier. "You bastard!" screamed Luna in fury as she reverted from her Mobile Armour into her suit and drew her beam rifle. Firing two shots the Gaia jumped like an annoying flea onto another ship allowing the ship it originally stood taking the hit.

"Stella must protect Lee and Willard" Stella muttered as she jetted up and charged at the Saviour. Even though the Gaia didn't really have aerial capabilities it still could fly up for a short time. She threw her Griffon beams at the Saviour but Luna deflected her off with a shove and aimed again, but only got interrupted by a horde of Dagger's. Some engaged the ZAFT forces others met her. Luna gritted her teeth as she couldn't take on the Gaia and Daggers at the same time.

Shinn skimmed over the water's surface in the pursuit for the underwater combat Gundam. He didn't know where actually the unit was, but he would wait for it to make a mistake and then launch an attack, well that was the plan. The Abyss jumped up from the depths and attempted to slash the Impulse with the beam lance from behind. Shinn used his Newtype abilities to sense the stealthy move and swung around catching the lance on its small shield.

"H-he stopped it?!" Auel sputtered in shock.

"Heh, good huh?" laughed Shinn as he drew his beam rifle and aimed at the Abyss. Reacting quickly Auel moved his unit out of the weapon which was pointing at the cockpit, the rifle fired taking out one of the shoulder shield cannons.

"FUCK!!" screamed Auel as his unit shook violently. He lunged backwards to dive, only to have the OS displaying 'ERROR'. "What the FUCK!! THIS IS FUCKING STUPID!! FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!" Auel continued to swear and curse at this machine's error message. Auel was now only capable of jetting across the waters surface which placed him in the open, a clear target.

"What's wrong? Got a little problem?" Shinn laughed again.

"FUCK YOU PATCHWORKER!!" screamed Auel as the Abyss skimmed across the water's surface, firing his chest beam cannon at the Impulse.

Skimming as well, Shinn dodged the powerful blasts but returned with his plasma beam cannons on the back. Flipping under the arms of the Impulse and fired a full burst at the Abyss, missing. "He's still fast!" growled Shinn.

Meanwhile, compared to their earlier massive loss of forces, the Eurasian forces still had a lot more units and ships than the defending forces. A lot of the ZAFT forces were on the front line holding it from Eurasian advances, whilst the Fallen Angels, defended the base, just in case they slipped by. And that decision was a good one as reinforcements came for the Eurasian. Large Mobile Suit transport planes came over the base and dropped their Dagger's over the base for the element of surprise, but the surprise was on them as they landed, they struck mines and the ambushes from the SINN's. The numbers of Daggers were quickly decreasing as they had no cover and they were in the middle of the ZAFT and Fallen forces.

Rey was busy dealing with the Chaos which was now servilely damaged, when he heard Luna call for help. "Rey! Shinn! Anyone! I need backup! I'm cornered!"

Rey spun around to see the Saviour evading beam after beam from Daggers and the Gaia. She sliced up some Daggers that were foolish enough to come close to her with her sabres drawn. Rey took his attention from the current battle and flew towards her. _'I am not losing her!'_, Rey screamed in his head.

But because he was now not focused on the Chaos, the green Gundam took the advantage and changed into Mobile Armour mode and caught up to the SINN. "You're finished!" shouted Sting as he flashed the beam talons at the Mobile Suit. Rey's eyes widened as they came close to him. Then a green beam shot past and destroyed one of the talons. They looked to see Shinn pointing his rifle at the general direction.

"God dammit Rey! How couldn't you sense him then?!" complained Shinn as he bolted around and drew his beam spear and locked weapons against the Abyss.

Rey just blinked at Shinn in amazement. _'He...sensed him? Damn, I was distracted with Luna'. _Rey turned the SINN around and jetted to the Saviour firing a full burst of his beam weaponry at the units surrounding the red Gundam, taking out the eight Daggers. He then went back to back with the Saviour.

"I'm sorry Rey. I got careless" said Luna with disappointment in her tone on herself.

"Don't worry Lunamaria" replied Rey, which her head perked up. "As long your alright then there is nothing to worry about. But now there is problem. We're surrounded"

Shinn was busy beating back the Abyss when a rain of beams fell around him. "Fuck!" he cried out in shock. "Commander! We're becoming surrounded!" shouted Shinn. He was right, the Daggers and some of the fleet was encircling them. "We fell into a trap!"

Kira growled as in fact he realised that now. But no matter, he soon laughed lightly.

"Why are you laughing Messiah?" asked Willard to this change in mood.

"You don't get it. Do you?" Kira laughed more harder. He soon stopped and looked at the Windam with deathly eyes. "Remember our saying? Numbers are nothing"

Kira disengaged the locks and the DRAGOON weapon pods flew off at incredible speeds as they would in space. "What the fuck?! How-"

Before he could say anything the DRAGOON weapons zipped around and blasted the night sky with a beautiful display of green beams filling it with orange and grey explosions. Nine Daggers closed in to the SINN and Saviour only to be ripped to spreads by the DRAGOON's. Taking this time Rey let lose of his beam weaponry, composed of his rifle, beam pods on the subflight and the railguns. Shooting down eighteen other units. Luna changed back into Mobile Armour and bolted around the Daggers firing off beam attacks on them.

A green beam ripped between the Impulse and Abyss spreading them, which led the blue Gundam to be chased by the DRAGOON weapons. Shinn felt annoyed but also laughed at the sight of Abyss being chased off like a frightened cat.

Kira spun the Freedom around and boosted to the Windam again with four weapon pods behind him, Kira swung his beam sabre again and only missed the head of the Windam. "Aren't you going to retreat Willard? Your assault force seems to be getting smaller" laughed Kira.

Willard hated to admit it but it was true. The numbers of his forces were decreasing rapidly. The Chaos and Abyss were badly damaged and they were still fighting the SINN and Impulse, with the DRAGOON weaponry hailing its rain of destruction upon the slow pilots. "Fuck you Yamato! I'll kill you!" snarled Willard.

"Not if I kill you first" replied Kira letting the four weapon pods attack the Windam. "Strike him down" Kira said and the pods surrounded him. Then a flash of white lighting triggered in Kira's mind. He barrel rolled away to have the beam ripped past him, missing him barely.

"Commander Badgiruel. This is Junior Lieutenant Shams Couza. We're to extract your forces immediately. Lord Djibril has ordered that all Phantom Pain squadrons to fall back to Panama" said the pilot of the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster.

Another Gundam appeared and clashed its beam sabre against the Freedom's. Kira looked at the unit and narrowed his eyes at it. "It looks like the Strike..." He then kicked the unit away which it then drew its beam pistols and fired hailing shots at him. Kira projected his beam shield then returned fire with his rifle. The Strike lookalike then barrelled roll out of the way. "He's good, I'll give him that" And Kira continued firing at the unit until it retreated. "Who are you?!" demanded Kira.

The pilot inside was silent at first but then decided to speak out to the Freedom. "I'm Sven Cal Bavan. Pilot of the GAT-X105E Strike Noir! And the one who will take you down"

"Very good Sven but you forgot one thing!" retorted Kira annoyed with the pilots cockiness and even more annoyed at the Gundam he was piloting. It continued to throw beams everywhere, they were easy to block but it stopped him from getting near the Windam that Willard was piloting.

"What's that?" replied Sven.

"You got it the wrong way round. I'm the one who will take you down!" And Kira saw an opening and fired his multi-phase plasma cannon which skimmed the left arm, heavily damaging it.

"We'll see" shot back Sven.

Then his alarm went off as the Justice had just fought its way through the wall of Dagger's and fired its plasma cannons at the Strike Noir. They missed but it made the unit fall back and jetted away from the Freedom.

"Fucking coward" mumbled Kira as he drew all his DRAGOON pods back.

The Gaia was under heavy fire from the fast moving Saviour until another Gundam appeared and thrown its volley of beams everywhere at the Saviour. "What unit is that?! Wait...is that the Buster?" Luna asked herself seeing the Gundam clearly.

"Stella, your under orders to EVAC from the area now" ordered Mudie Holcroft, pilot of the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel.

"But!" Stella protested but there was no way around the order.

"That's an order Stella!" screamed Mudie as she was now taking various hits from not just the Saviour but the DINN's and GuAIZ R's.

Stella complied and waited for the Ian Lee to leave the bridge to climb into the Gaia. They left the burning carrier before a ZnO fired its beams at it destroying the carrier easily.

Soon all surviving forces fled with the Phantom Pain squadron leading.

Kira looked around the blizzard skies and smiled. The Justice soon drifted next to him. "We won" sighed Athrun in exhaustion.

"Yes. Only this battle, the others still await" replied Kira.

* * *

**10****th**** October C.E.73, 0003 Hours -** **Phantom Pain Carrier, Willard's Quarters**

Willard sighed heavily as he dropped himself onto his mattress. He was completely exhausted. Kira had tired him out completely. He had never been this bad even during training or when he first took those drugs that those scientists gave him. Speaking of which he took out another capsule of the drug he needed to replenish and stabilise him. He drank it quickly, and had a twisted face afterwards. He had taken these things ever since he joined the Alliance, and still he couldn't get used to their horrible after-taste. His thoughts soon went back to Kira. Kira was indeed powerful and knew very well how to use a DRAGOON system, after all it was a system designed for them. In his mind he hated Kira along with the Archangel, they were responsible for the fatal end his sister had, but also he liked him. He was strong and a great challenge. There he started to have respect for the so called Messiah. He sat up and sighed, he was beaten in a Windam, the OMNI's new Mobile Suit. He needed a more powerful unit, as the Strike Freedom was incredibly strong. He stood up and stretched before sitting down at the terminal in his cabin. He quickly logged on and transmitted to the man in charge, Lord Djibril.

* * *

**Lord Djibril's Mansion, Underground Command Centre**

Djibril sat in his chair watching the many screens of various television broadcasts and military talks about the current war. He stroked his grey fluffy cat whilst holding his glass of brandy in his hand. He sighed as he saw a broadcast of Gilbert talking about not wanting a war, but peace and was saying he wants to stop this ridiculous fighting.

Djibril laughed hard, "Gilbert you idiot! You obviously want this too, you should tell the truth!" He rose his glass to his lips before saying. "Such a bad politician" Then he got a message about Willard trying to contact him. He sighed again and lowered his glass, using his other hand to press the button to accept the call. "What is it Willard?" Djibril asked rising his glass again.

"I want to know why did you pull us out of battle?" began Willard, which Djibril lowered his glass again to speak but Willard carried on. "I understand that we were losing my lord, but those other squadrons would have helped us greatly"

"Two reasons Willard" replied Djibril pressing the button on his console. Images showed drop pods falling from the sky over the Severnaya base. Then they broke up showing what Willard could tell Fallen Angel SINN units.

"They got reinforcements? What about the space fleet above the area?"

"Destroyed" replied Djibril quickly. "It seems they intended to reinforce that base, though I don't see the point. The existing forces kicked your ass" said Djibril, which made Willard look at him sternly. "And this as well, I need you do in space" Djibril pressed another button which showed a colony. Willard looked at it strangely. "This colony belongs to the DSSD research group. They have technology in there that is invaluable and we need it"

"So now I understand why you're sending us to Panama" replied Willard understanding the orders now.

"Yes. Your young team, Sting, Stella and Auel will remain in Panama whilst your doing this mission for me"

"Is that wise sir? Why not send them with someone else. They'll...get bored"

Djibril laughed, "I understand Willard. I'll sort something out for them for you. In the meantime just get to Panama and collect your new unit" He then rose the glass again.

Willard eyes went wide. "My new unit?"

Djibril sighed as he lowered the drink again. "Well, I don't think another Windam will do the job Willard" said Djibril, which Willard could feel his voice starting to rise. Djibril rose his glass again.

"What is it sir?" asked Willard.

Now Djibril was getting to limits. "The GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz! Now be gone!" And like that Willard logged off. "How fucking annoying" muttered Djibril, rising the glass again, but stopped to see any other interferences. Good. He drank the glass completely and lowered it to have a curious look on his face. He stood up and walked to the cabinet holding his beverages, opening it and looked at the bottle which he just drank some of the contents. 'Hmm, C.E.62...a bad year'.

* * *

**11th October C.E.73, 1307 Hours - Severnaya Base Command Bunker**

Rau was pleased on how the base was quickly becoming the Fallen's as more and more SINN's and Neptune-class subs were dropped from space above them. He looked at documents in front of him, describing the advances of the current projects. Feeling a headache coming he took two pills and drank it with the vodka near him, which he saved from the victory party they had yesterday.

He looked at the progress of the Purification Project. _'Hmm, at least we're getting somewhere, this time'._

Rau picked up the other file and opened it to overlook the Enforcer, Pursuer and Hunter Mobile Suits. _'Mass production is finished...quicker than I thought. They'll be deployed as soon as we enter the crusade'. _He then looked further past the other pages to the Judgement, Apocalypse and Deliverance Gundams. '_I see. They need the data to proceed on the projects. We'll sort this out as soon as possible'. _He then flipped over another couple of pages regarding the data on the Gundams so far. He then came to the Mobile Suit, Deliverance. _'Deliverance, the progress is good. Kira's data at this moment has provided us with excellent results thus far'. _He read further to the engineer's comments. _'But its still too early to put into testing. All will be well as long as we get sufficient data and then production starts, oh there will be hell in this world'_, smiled Rau as he picked up the glass again and took another swig before proceeding to another file.

He then got to another file, opened it and his face dropped. _'The Passage Project is on hold?'_

Just then, a hung over Deity Commander, Sergei appeared and strolled next to Rau reeking of vodka. "What's happening Rau?"

Rau could smell the vodka on his breath as well, but he smiled it off. "Look, the Passage project is on hold"

Sobering a little, Sergei read that paragraph. "That's ridiculous. Why?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Thomas soon. Anyway how did that drinking contest with Kira go?" asked Rau rising an eyebrow.

"Good. In fact...brilliant. He can drink. That's for sure!"

Rau laughed, then he got message for an incoming transmission. He accepted and it happened to be Thomas Hunter, the Deity Commander of Chaos Angel squadron. "Ah, Thomas, I wanted to talk to you about the Passage project being on hold"

"Well that's funny" said Thomas, "I wanted to speak to you about the same thing. We have a problem with those scientists"

"What do you mean?" said Rau, looking a little annoyed at the mention of the 'scientists'.

"Well as you know you two, the Passage project and the latest Gundam projects are linked by the current research we wanted those pathetic inferiors to do for us. And they seem to disagree with us now, because we're now at war. They don't plan on making the research as a weapon" explained Thomas.

"Those bastards! How dare they not agree to the agreement we had!" growled Rau. "What are your intentions?"

"Well, my lads in the intelligence bureau, had found out that they had built a Mobile Suit holding our technology. I want the Mobile Suit and the labs intact so we can rip enough data out of them before crushing those fools" explained Thomas further.

Rau smiled. "Then make it so, we can't have any anomalies"

"Will do. I'll inform you after our assault. Speak to you soon" And Thomas logged off.

"Well, this is something that we can't tolerate Sergei" said Rau leaning back in the chair.

"Traitors..." growled Sergei looking away. He then looked back at his friend. "Did you find out which squad those traitors who attacked Kira at Junius 7 are from yet?

"No. And that annoys me heavily, We'll find them, and when we do...we'll punish them, leaving them begging for death" Rau flipped the finished file away form him and opened yet another. "The cannon is slowly getting along, but they need to work faster. Time is against us"

* * *

**_Minerva_, Kira's Cabin**

Kira woke up with a strong headache which he growled in annoyance. He reached for his pills and took two with water near him as always. It didn't matter if you needed water or not, it just made it go down better.

He crawled from his bed and took a shower. The hot water pounded his body as he washed himself. But he didn't feel clean, in fact in his heart and mind he remained dirty and sick. Soon brushing his teeth he dressed in his military rig, and tightening the white gaiters he walked out to find if anyone else was awake, or if so sort of.

* * *

**Severnaya Dining Hall**

Kira had removed his coat and looked around to see some Fallen Angel and a lot of ZAFT soldiers lying around sleeping from the nights liquor and other beverages that were served. He walked around to see Athrun and Cagalli looking around for something. "Hey guys what brings you back here?" asked Kira before he yawned and stretched.

The two looked at each other with concerned looks before deciding to tell Kira. "Well, we're looking for Rey and Lunamaria" explained Cagalli.

Kira looked shocked. "What do you mean? They returned to the ship didn't they?"

"No. Talia rang and told us the Quarter Master hadn't seen them return at all"

Kira sighed, "Come on, they must be around here somewhere" said Kira as he spilt up from the two and searched for the pilots. Just then Kira remembered what happened last night, blurry but he remembered it all.

* * *

**October 10th C.E.73, 2033 Hours - Severnaya Dining Hall**

The party had started from six o'clock, and amazingly everyone was drinking but still not drunk yet. Kira walked through the crowds of Fallen and ZAFT soldiers and officers partying around him, looking for the pink haired diva. He was cautious about her drinking, he knew she didn't drink before than the time when she was with Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Rey and Luna. He looked around and asked half-drunk personnel for help but they hadn't seen her. He brushed past some personnel who were out of their heads and were kissing and getting it off with other soldier's or officers for that matter.

He pushed past two girls who were kissing each other passionately to woo the guys around them, one was a ZAFT the other Fallen. He then recognised the ZAFT girl to be someone on his ship. "Yoko?!" shouted Kira in shock to see her.

The girl removed her tongue from the other girl's and saw Kira. She blushed heavily as did the other girl, which the girl scrambled herself together and ran off. Soon the guys around bolted away too, in fear of their Commander exploding. "C-C-Commander! What are you doing here?!" the girl panicked.

"Its the victory party Yoko...everyone from the highest ranking and lowest are here" said Kira sighing.

"I'm sorry sir!" pleaded the girl. But again Kira sighed and knew to let her off, besides it was a turn on for him.

"Its alright Yoko. By the way, have you seen Lacus?" asked Kira hoping the klutz would give him an answer to where she could be.

"In fact I have sir" replied Yoko which he looked at her in shock. "She's over there by herself. I think she was waiting for you sir" she smiled at him which Kira went over immediately, without another thought. Yoko looked at the Commander as he went. _'If only...'_

Kira sat down next to Lacus who was indeed on the verge of collapsing being completely wasted. Kira placed his hand on her shoulder only to hear her shriek in fear as though she thought she was under-attack, but no heard, the music was louder than her. Lacus quickly turned to Kira sitting there next to her. "Kira! I-I'm sorry!" blurted out Lacus holding her head and smiled brightly.

_'Yep. Its just as I thought, she's so wasted'_. Kira sighed. "How are you feeling Lacus?"

"I'm...alright" replied Lacus resting her head on Kira's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kira"

Kira lowered his glass of beer and looked at her. "Why?"

"Because of what I said yesterday. Before the battle" said Lacus, her tone was slowly becoming sobs. Very emotional due to alcohol.

"There's no need" explained Kira. "I understand why you said it. Anyway I think I should take you back to your cabin. You're not in the fit state to be here anymore"

"Kira...you talk and worry too much" replied Lacus, which Kira frowned. Then she started to caress his face with her hand. It was warm and soft. She then leaned in and kissed the Newtype Messiah. Kira then opened his mouth to let their tongues encircle each other. Kira thought that she was just doing this because she was drunk but being drunk, sometimes allows people to be honest to their opinions and thoughts...well sometimes. But Kira sensed she wanted this.

They were at it for a few minutes, until Kira parted and looked deeply into her cerulean eyes. He smiled slightly, as he leaned back in and kissed her neck. Running his hand over her breasts and down her body, to her smooth legs. However he was interrupted when they heard people screaming. At first the two looked in the general direction of the noise and thought of it just cheering and screams. But music stopped then and the two could hear Lunamaria screaming. Kira and Lacus shot up with worried expressions. Kira then felt something wrong in his mind, it was anger and rage which the two ventured slowly in.

"Rey! Rey!" screamed Lunamaria, and Kira sprinted in to the crowd pushing the audience aside to see Rey, kneeling down punching a downed ZAFT soldier repeatedly in the face. The poor soldier's face was in a bloody mess. A busted nose and lip, with lumps already forming on his face. Looking at Rey, Kira saw rage on his face and in his eyes. Whatever the problem was, it ticked the blonde off really badly to act like this. Kira walked into the circle made by the crowd and approached Rey.

"Rey! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Kira making Rey stop the beating.

Rey turned his head slowly at Kira. Rey couldn't believe the look he got from Kira. It was anger and disappointment. Something Rey didn't want from Kira. "K-Kira! I-" Rey tried to explain, but was stopped by receiving a backhanded slap to the face from the Commander.

Rey looked at Kira with a shocked face. "What the fuck came over Rey?! What made you act like this?!" shouted Kira in pure anger. Kira knew Rey would be trouble now for this.

"I-" Rey started to explain again, but he was still in shock up and ran off, Luna in tears ran after him. Watching the two leave, Kira then feels the heavy regret, he knew how Rey came to respect him so much, like a brother and he smacked him without an explanation. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

Then Lacus came to Kira a little woozy. "Kira I don't feel so good" muttered Lacus holding her head and collapsing into his arms. Kira raises her up and picks her up in his arms.

"I think its time I took you back" Kira smiled slightly. As he carried her out he couldn't help but regret striking Rey.

They walked through the cold air outside. But luckily for tonight there wasn't a blizzard. The sound of crunching snow and ice at the bottom of Kira's black boots blended with the sound of the gentle Arctic wind. Kira wondered back onto the _Minerva_ still carrying the sleeping Lacus in his arms. The Quarter Master looked at the sight whilst holding his rifle, with a puzzling shock. "Partied too hard?" laughed the soldier.

Kira could simply just smile. "Yeah a little too much" And Kira made his way through the ship with the heaters buzzing to keep the occupants inside the ship warm. He walked into the officer's quarters and into Lacus's cabin, placing her down on her bed. He starred at her for a few minutes then removed her clothes, laying her in her bed now he couldn't help but have thoughts of sleeping in that bed with her. But she was drunk and it would be immoral to do that. Deciding against it, he kissed her on the cheek as she slept and walked out. She stirred a little as the presence of something held dearest gone.

Walking back to the party, Kira wondered on how the relationship between him and Lacus was going. One time they made a connection, then the next to breaks into rivalry onto topics on the war. He was sick of it, he just wanted her to be with him. Upon entering he noticed that the party was still very lively and people were back to their dancing and drinking.

He walked down the marble staircase to see Sergei sitting at a table with Rau and some other officers including Mu and Murrue at a table, for what seemed like a drinking game. Whilst approaching Rau stood up and picked up a large vodka bottle taking it with him. Passing Kira he smiled and said, "He's been waiting for you" chuckled the blonde Commander as he passed.

Kira sat down and allowed Sergei to pour another round for everyone. Kira knew why Sergei wanted him here, he wanted to beat him in his favourite drink. _'Like that is going to happen'_, thought the Russian Fallen Angel as he looked at Kira.

Soon the drinking game went on but Kira was not able to keep up with Sergei or even Mu for that fact.

"You should know your enemy before engaging in battle!" laughed Mu at the sight of Kira, his head was down on the table, and he mumbling, not making any sense.

"How true!" laughed Sergei also.

Mu looked at Murrue who was now at her limit and he knew that. He remembered when they drank with Sahib Ashman after the battle against the Desert Tiger. She handled herself quite well, needless to say for Natarle. He picked her up under her arms and lifted her. "Come on Murrue I gotta get you back" he said to her. She smiled and nodded which they left the two Angel Commander's alone.

Kira soon picked himself up and led off holding his head and waved at Sergei as he walked off. He was going back to his cabin with full intention of sleeping this off, when he stopped before Yoko. He looked at her which she blushed and giggled at her Commander being hammered. Kira thought back when he caught her getting off with a female soldier, and it made him hunger for it. Why he was going to ask what next was beyond him. "Yoko" he managed to say, with the stewardess looking at him. "Get that girl you were with earlier and met me back at my cabin. That's an order" he said and walked off, leaving the young woman gaping at what he said and completely red.

* * *

**_Minerva_, Kira's Cabin**

Kira sat in his chair waiting there for the two girls to come in. He didn't know what came over him which made him ask that but he figured being drunk and incredibly turned on

at the image and earlier with Lacus made him do it. Then the door slid open with Yoko and the female Fallen soldier walking in puzzled and scared of what the Commander might say about it, after all it makes a bad image for the soldiers if it got out.

"Ah, you're here. Now about that kiss you two doing earlier" began Kira.

"Sir we know it was bad. But please don't punish us!" pleaded Yoko.

"Sorry but I have to" smiled Kira, which disturbed the two but still feared what he was going to say next. "For your punishment, I want you two to do it again" The two starred in shock as their jaws looked like dropping to the ground. "DO it again"

The two then looked at each other unsure why he wanted this. They connected their lips, quickly rubbing each other's ass as they did. Kira smiled as they did. He then stood up and walked towards the two. The two girls stopped at looked at Kira. As they did Kira picked up Yoko and threw her onto his bed near them. He then grabbed the female Fallen soldier's wrist and swung onto the bed also. He then sat at the top end of the bed looking at the two.

"Continue" Kira's smile remained. And the two smiled back at him, they knew what his intentions were now, it was obvious.

The two girls begin to undress themselves and Kira's eyebrow rose when he saw their naked bodies. _'Not bad. Not bad at all'_. They both had a decent size breasts and a slim body, shaven down below too. The two females went back to their kissing, and Kira slipped off his uniform's long coat and then his tunic coat. He then ran his firm hand along Yoko's body, working its way down to her pelvis and then her pussy's lips. She moaned slightly as he started to play with her, rubbing up and down with his hand, before pushing in two fingers. Yoko let out a gasp as the pleasure increased.

"Commander..." Yoko called out his rank in her gasps.

"Call me Kira" he replied continuing to play with the ZAFT stewardess. Her breathing was heavy and deep with her face more flustered. Kira stood up and unbelted his trousers and dropped them to the floor. "What's your name?" asked Kira to the Fallen soldier.

"Haruko sir" she replied to him. Kira then dropped his boxers revealing his large cock. The Fallen gasped at it. The two stopped what they were doing and crawled to Kira and sat either side of him and the end of the large bed. Kira looked at the two as to what they were planning to do next. The two then placed their hand around Kira's erected cock and started to rub the large muscle. Kira's breathing went quite heavy. "Do you want us to ease you up sir?"

Kira smiled at her and nodded. The two then licked around, up and down his cock satisfying him more. Yoko stopped a little and looked up to him, "How are our mouths working on you Kira?"

Kira was finding it hard to contain himself. "You two are awesome" he muttered as he looked up to the ceiling.

The licking then proceeded to his helmet and Kira truly started to lose it. "Commander. Your about to explode aren't you?" asked Haruko, looking up at him. "I can feel you cock twitching"

"Fucking hell" Kira gasped. _'This is fucking paradise!'_.And it was as he grunted as he shot his load over their faces.

"Kira, you came a lot" smiled Yoko as his cum ran down her face.

"No. We're just getting started!" said Kira smiling at them.

Their positions changed quickly as Kira's heart rate risen heavily. Haruko was back sucking off Kira whilst he was licking out Yoko. But it wasn't like that for long as Kira lifted Yoko up and placed his cock at the entrance to her pussy. "You gonna feel, a little stretch" whispered Kira and he lowered his arms making her slide down his large pole.

"Oh my GOD!!" Yoko cried out as every pleasure spot was being touched. "This..." she soon was back heavy breathing. "This is incredible! Its stretching my walls and...oh god I love it!" she moaned as Kira lifted her and dropped her back down slowly to ease her on his size. Haruko was then licking and sucking on Yoko's nipples making her cry and moan even more. Kira increased the pace and Yoko couldn't help but allow saliva drip from her mouth due to the amount of pleasure she was having. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder" Yoko moaned. Which Kira was happy to. Haruko then licked Yoko's throbbing clit as she she was near her limit. "I can't hold on any more! I-I'm coming!!" she creamed as juices poured out and Yoko's body twitched all over in excitement.

He then slowly placed down Yoko next to him and looked at Haruko. "Your next Haruko" he said. And he noticed how wet she was. All Yoko's screaming and seeing the sight of her pleasure really turned her on. Kira quickly drove his large cock into her, which she too yelped but soon was changed into loud noises of pleasure. She was leaning her shoulders on the wall for support as she was being pounded by Kira. Slightly recovering from her massive pleasure, Yoko crawled up to Haruko and caressed her breasts before licking Yoko's nipples.

_God she's tight as well_, Kira thought in his head. He was soon losing control again as trying to survive through the two hot woman was difficult as a hell. He slid his hand down to her clit and rubbed it quickly as he still fucked her.

"Oh god. Oh god. I'm coming! I'm coming!" Haruko moaned louder as she couldn't hold herself any longer.

"Fuck. I'm coming too!" gasped Kira.

The two moaned loudly as they both came making Kira fall on to his bed with Haruko by his side.

Kira then looked at her and then Yoko. "I think its best if you two weren't caught here" he said rubbing the sweat from his brow.

"I understand Kira" said Yoko a little upset with it. She wanted to stay in his bed. But she decided it was best. It was only for fun, to the Commander's point of view. The two dressed themselves and left quickly not to be caught.

* * *

**October 11th C.E.73 - The stairs to the Sleeping Quarters**

Kira relived the events in his mind and he felt disgusted. 'How could I have done that?! I betrayed her! Oh god I betrayed Lacus!', he screamed in his mind as he punched the wall. He loathed himself in self-pity as he made his way up to search for Rey.

* * *

**One of Sleeping Quarters**

Rey stirred as he sat up with the silk bed cover slid off him. He felt something rolling off his chest as he sat up and looked to see Luna on his left arm. _How did we get here? And why am I naked?_ Rey asked himself as he felt the sheets over his naked body. He then rose the sheets to see something else that made him ponder with his hangover. _'Why is Luna naked...wait'._

* * *

**October 10th C.E.73, 2037 Hours - Severnaya Dining Hall**

Rey, Luna, Shinn, Meyrin, Yolant and Vino were finishing their other bottle of vodka when the two technicians noticed Kira and Lacus. The two sighed miserably. Luna noticed this and looked at where the two grown ups making out there. She smiled and shrugged to the two boys. "Well, she was out of your league anyway" smiled Luna.

The two techs gave her a glare. But then sobbed in defeat at the truth.

Shinn, Rey and Meyrin laughed at the pair. Luna then picked up her glass of half drunk vodka, when she saw Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha dancing together in the rock music background. Luna felt rather jealous as she loved to dance but she looked at Rey, he was drinking his glass quickly with eyes shut.

"What?" he asked when he finished his drink.

"Do you want to dance Rey?" she asked brightly with a smile.

"No" was his straight answer.

Luna frowned and glared at the Newtype. "Why?"

"Because I never danced before" he declared.

Luna's frown remained, "Well its always good to start!" she said standing up downing the glass's contents quickly and grabbed Rey's wrist pulling him from his seat to the dance floor.

Meyrin and Shinn looked at each in shock. "Well, I can see who wears the pants in this relationship" said Shinn drinking his shot.

Meyrin laughs and then looks at Shinn. "You want to dance?"

Shinn considered it. "Alright. What the hell" he replied, standing up walking with her to the dance floor. Well it wasn't like he liked Meyrin enough for a relationship he was just friends.

Rey was dragged into the middle of the dance floor with Luna pulling his red coat. To say that Rey was completely nervous was the correct answer in all aspects on his face and body, he never danced before nor even attempted. Luckily the song changed to a calm and slow beat, Luna placed her hands around Rey and he did the same, as it seemed logical to do. Rey didn't exactly know what he was doing except he was moving in rhythm to the song. He used what he learnt with rhythm's by his piano lessons, luckily. He starred at Luna's violet eyes, and she starred back. Time seemed to slow down for the two. They had kissed before, many times. But this was them, together, after the battle that almost determined their lives.

They went to lean in to kiss until Luna stopped and showed an annoyed look. Rey first was uncertain to why she displayed that face, he thought he done something wrong but what? Then Luna let go of Rey and spun around to look at the person behind her. Rey then looked up and saw a male ZAFT soldier about the age of 19, messy short brown hair, and fairly tanned, holding a large grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want Sato?!" demanded Luna looking she was about to let unleash hell on him. "And how dare you grope my ass without asking?!"

Rey then glared at the Sato which he noticed instantly. "Who's this Luna?" asked Sato almost glaring back at the blonde.

"This?" smiled Luna. "This is my boyfriend Rey" Luna stood proud of that fact.

Sato gritted his teeth. "This guy? You're dating this blonde freak?!"

Rey already despised the guy.

"Wait. Isn't he? Rey Za Burrel?"

"The one" replied Luna.

"I don't believe it. Your dating this emotionless bastard?! Come on Luna, I'll show you a good time" Sato pulled Luina away from Rey and was holding onto her. Rey's blood boiled very quickly.

"Let go Sato!" demanded Luna pushing herself away from him, but he had a firm hold on her. Rey, not taking this anymore walked up to Sato and punched him directly in the face knocking him down. Luna was relieved that Rey did that but Rey didn't stop. Her eyes widened in horror as Rey picked the guy up by his hair and and then punched him again in the face. He continued to do that that with Luna screaming his name to stop in the background as the music died.

"Rey! What the hell are you doing?!" came Kira's voice behind him. Rey stopped his abuse on Sato and slowly looked round to Kira.

"K-Kira! I-" Rey didn't get a chance to finish as he was backhanded slapped by Kira. The look as well made Rey feel disgusted about himself. "I-" Rey went to explain again, but still that look peered at him. Piercing his soul, Rey couldn't stand before Kira at this moment. In rage against himself he turned and ran off with Luna pursing after him.

* * *

**The Rooftop**

Rey ran as fast as he could to somewhere where he could be alone. He needed to think, he was already in trouble with the authorities because of Luna at Carpentaria. He didn't need this now. He let the cold air bristle his face and his hair blew in the flow of the light wind. He didn't cry. There was no need to, it was a mistake, no an error. He shouldn't have been so aggressive against Sato. Sure it ticked him off but how he reacted even surprised himself, he never acted like before. He leaned on the stone balcony to overlook the base.

Many buildings were destroyed but the intention was to rebuild this base to the standard what the Fallen Angels wanted from it. Rey himself had no idea what his fellow Newtypes were planning as he wasn't directly involved with them. He looked down to see Kira leaving the dining hall with Lacus in his arms, despite the smack he received he smiled slightly at the sight. He remembered being told by Rau how the two were so much in love, and it broke when he slept with Gilbert's fake Lacus, Meer Campbell. He was smiling for the reason that it seemed that they were getting back together and he hoped that they did, for Kira's sake.

He then rested his head on his arms. He looked then at the sky with the Northern Lights shining brightly. It was beautiful, something Rey wouldn't have taken interest before. Before he stood up properly his senses kicked in and sensed someone coming up the stairs to the balcony. He looked around to see Luna coming onto the rooftop looking upset but he also sensed her anger at him. He understood why, he acted irresponsibly and harshly to Sato. Also he made her run after him. She approached him with the sound of snow and ice crunching under her boots. She stopped in front of him only a few inches away.

"Lunamaria. I'm sor-" again before he could get the sentence finished she drove herself into his chest making him stand there in shock and confused. Rey expected her to hit him or give him verbal abuse. This just took him completely off guard.

"You idiot" she muttered between sobs. But he expected her to say that. "Why did you do that? Why did you lose it Rey?"

Rey himself couldn't answer that as there wasn't one. He couldn't explain it. From what Rey could gather when he attacked Sato he felt Luna's fear. It sickened him, being a Newtype did have its disadvantages. "I'm sorry" was all Rey could say, although it wasn't the best response.

Luna pulled herself away from Rey's coat and starred into his ice blue eyes. "I understand why you hit him once. You were angry that he tried to take me form you. Right?"

"Yes" was Rey's small response.

"Its okay. I was scared" Luna explained which Rey frowned.

_'Scared of what I've done'_, thought Rey.

"I was scared of what would become of you" she explained further.

Alarm bells were ringing in Rey's head as he looked at her confused. Then he realised why. She was afraid that he would get put away for this, although it was a crime to brawl with another soldier, he doubt that Rau or even Kira would allow prison. "It's okay"

"You say that and you were afraid of Kira?" smiled Luna wiping the tears from her eyes as the temperature was below freezing.

"Yeah" he replied solemnly.

"I think he'll regret it though tomorrow" said Luna looking up to the Northern Lights. "It's beautiful. Isn't it?" mentioning the spectacle.

Rey then looked back at it. "Yeah" he replied smiling. "Lets go back inside" said Rey holding onto her hand and walked with her back inside.

* * *

**Along the Corridor's of the Sleeping Quarters**

What Rey was astonished about this building that even though it was an luxurious dining hall. It the sleeping quarters made it seem like a hotel. They walked through them which Luna stopped in her tracks. Rey stopped also to see why she halted here. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

She turned to the nearest door and and pulled the door handle which it opened slightly. Smiling Luna dragged Rey inside and closed the door behind them. A stunned Rey looked around to see that there was a large flat screen TV, on-suite and...a large king size bed.

"What are we-" Rey was asking again but he was stopped yet again but by Luna's soft lips on his. They were like that for a few seconds before she moved her head back smiling. Rey thought that he was getting interrupted frequently lately.

"I want to spend the night with you Rey" she said softly and sweetly, blushing a slight shade of red.

Rey's heart pounded faster, and he felt that he was getting warmer, giving a deeper shade of red. He moved back in without thinking and kissing her. It was soon becoming more passionate as they allowed their tongues encircle each others. Luna was moving back towards the large bed unbuttoning her red coat and letting it drop to the ground as she then tendered to Rey's coat.

Removing her shirt, Rey then unclipped her bra, pushing her onto the bed. He looked at her half naked body, then removed his shirt, kicked off his boots and dropped his trousers only to be standing in his boxers before her. He removed her boots slowly looking into her violet eyes, as she looked into his. Kneeling at the end of the bed he placed his two fingers on her panties stroking slowly. She twitched a little as he played with her sensitive part. Feeling that the underwear were soaking wet her pulled them off and laid next to her still starring into those eyes. He then rubbed in between her legs and then stuck two fingers into her. She gasped lightly as he then moved his fingers in and out of her. She lightly started to moan.

She then reached into Rey's boxers and took out his erected cock. It was quite large and Luna smiled at him. "You Newtypes are gifted aren't you?" she teased as she played with his cock. It was Rey's turn to begin breathing heavily. But he continued to dive his fingers in her.

Rey, soon after a couple of minutes of foreplay removed his fingers and finally removed his boxers as Luna removed her mini skirt, and was about to removed her tights but Rey placed her on her back looking down at her holding his large shaft outside ready to penetrate.

Luna looked lovingly at him as just before her face changed to slight pain and a quiet yelp as he quickly pushed himself in her. Even though this was Rey's first time. He noticed that she was really tight and along with her expression and her fingers gripping for life on the bed covers, which soon spawned the question. "Lunamaria..." She looked at him with slight watery eyes. "Is this your first time?" He looked down to where his cock was and as he pulled out traces of blood came out too. He looked back at her shocked. He thought that Luna had done it before, he also thought that she and Shinn had it off but obviously he was wrong.

"I-I didn't want...to say" she said as she said between a breath. "Its embarrassing isn't it?"

Rey smiled. "No. It just makes you pure" said Rey as he closed his face to her breasts and licked and played with her nipples.

"I-I want-ed to lose it...to you" she said through her moaning.

And Rey leaned back and slowly pushed back in this time making it more comfortable for her but there was still a little pain. After a few slow ones he tried picking up the pace, and it seemed that Luna had gotten used to it. Her loud moans of pleasure ensured this. Time seemed to pass quickly as Luna was becoming more flustered as she gripped on the bed cover.

"I-I don't know how...long I can...last" she managed to finish through her moans. She tried desperately to hang on but her body refused as she felt that ultimate rush with her body shaking violently as she moaned really loud. She had her hand on Rey's left arm which she then scratched her nails on his skin. He grunted a bit as it actually ripped the small layer of skin, getting ready to ooze blood out. "Sorry Rey" she said gaining her breath back.

"Don't worry about it. Its just a scratch"

"Its not just that" she replied wiping the sweat from her brow. "I came before you"

"It doesn't matter. This time..." he leaned into her. "We'll come together" And he continued to thrust. Their moans seemed to echo the empty room as well as the hall outside but nobody was around. Rey then laid Luna to her side and laid behind her and lifted her right leg up as he thrusted faster. Minutes past and Luna was already reaching her limit with Rey at the same time. "I'm coming Rey! I'm coming!"

"Me too Luna" he said under his breath. Soon it felt as two souls became one as they both came with Luna's pussy juice and small amounts of blood over the bed. Rey pulled out with his semen dripping out of her.

_'I feel it. I feel his hot cum inside me. Oh Rey'. She turned her body around to look at him which he looked tiredly at her, he had been doing most of the work as he was dominating her. She placed her hand on his right check and brought their faces together again, kissing one more time before falling asleep._

* * *

**October 11th C.E.73, 0956 Hours - Along the Corridor's of the Sleeping Quarters**

Kira walked through the long halls and decided to look for the two in the bedrooms. He was then approached by the red head pig-tailed sister of Luna. "Meyrin? What are you doing here?" asked Kira.

"Captain Gladys said it was alright for me to help search for them. They're probably crashed out somewhere in one of the rooms" she said with slight disgust to the idea.

"I see. Well I'm doing that now so you search that side and I'll search this side" said Kira going to the adjacent room.

Meyrin approached the first room she was told to search and opened it. She instantly froze and starred at the couple in the bed. Meyrin then laughed lightly. "Nah! Those two wouldn't have" she then approached them to shake them until she noticed clothes on the floor and a faint funny smell. Her eyes widened as she then lightly lifted the covers to see what she didn't want to see. Looking at Rey who was curled up behind Meyrin's older sister, the young Hawke walked to the other end and picked up a lamp.

Kira then just walked out of the room he searched with no luck and was about to walk into another one when he heard a smash and someone sounding like Rey shouting in pain.

Kira sighed, "I guess she found them" he said as the sound Luna's voice soon after, having a go at the attacker, soon the Hawke sisters were engaged in a fiery argument. "Poor Rey. He'll be dead before this war even ends and at the hands of a ZAFT comrade"

* * *

**1024 Hours - Talia's Quarters, _Minerva_**

Talia sighed as she looked at the sight of Rey who was bandaged again from the attack of the same person. Next to him was Lunamaria embarrassed and blushing over the situation, and Rey was blushing a little but was more concerned about the blow to his head. And Kira who stood next to Talia trying not to laugh.

"Again Meryin had assaulted you Rey over the relationship you have with Lunamaria. And yet you aren't bothered about it?" asked Talia looking at the blonde.

"Well, what else can we do Captain? Whatever we will do, it won't change how she feels about it" replied Rey although he did wish she could just accept it.

"Well what do you think Commander?" asked Talia looking at Kira.

"Like he said Captain. What can we do?" simply replied Kira shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like we can make a difference. Even though I wish we could" smiled Kira.

Talia sighed again and rubbed her temples. "Yes true. But the situation that they were found in sir. That's disturbing for our CIC operator" Kira leaned back and held onto his head from his hangover. "Is something wrong sir?"

Kira opened his eyes and looked at her. "No. nothing Captain"

Talia smiled. "Are you suffering Commander?"

"Yeah yeah" Kira waved his hand at her. "Anyway, Meyrin had to accept these facts now. Besides that their not in the legal age, if Miss Hawke here gets pregant, it would be great news to the PLANT's-"

"COMMMANDER!!" the two women in the room blasted at him.

"Well, it would. Wouldn't it?" Kira retorted. "We all know the birth rates are a all time low. This would make news"

Talia looked at Luna as to that he was being serious. "Miss Hake. Did you actually use protection?"

Luna looked at her and lowered her head. "I apologise ma'am but we didn't"

"I see" disappointment was clearly heard in her voice.

Kira looked to back up Luna. "Talia there is nothing to worry about" Kira picked up the file on the table labelling the report and ripped it in two.

"Commander!-" Talia began to protest.

"That's enough Talia. Rey, Lunamaria, you are excused" And the two pilots saluted and left with Luna holding onto Rey's hand. As soon as the door closed, Kira turned back to the Captain of the ship. "We don't need anymore publicity on this ship. Do we Talia?"

Talia had always wondered why Kira had called her by her name more than her rank. But in the end she believed it was his personalty that does it. "No sir"

"Good. Now that is settled. I will report to Deity Commander Le Creuset, for our update. You may join me if you like"

"I will this time. But I hope that there won't be any torture this time"

* * *

**1035 Hours - Female Showers**

Lunamaria stripped off her ZAFT uniform and stepped into the shower, turning it to hot water. _'A lot of things has happened between me and Rey and yet, __every time__ we get into trouble, the Commander always bails us out. Is the friendship between Rey and Kira that close?'_. She then rinsed her hair thoroughly until the door opened which she looked over the door to see her little sister.Meyrin looked as if she wanted to talk but Luna wasn't having any of it and turned away to resume her shower.

"Onee-chan. I want to-"

"There is nothing to talk about Meyrin" Luna stopped her sister in her words. "You struck Rey over the head again and you still can't get over the relationship between us"

Meyrin remained quiet as her sister finished her shower and stepped out. "What would mother and father say if they found out about this?"

Luna glared at her sister with horror in her heart. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Luna threw her towel aside and started to change. "You're a real bitch Meyrin...go ahead tell them! See what I care!"

_'Is she serious?! No. Wait...she is! I don't believe this...is she that much in love with him?'. Meyrin looked at her sister as she finished tightening the belt on her uniform and stormed out. Leaving Meyrin troubled in her thoughts._

* * *

**1104 Hours - Severnaya Base Command Bunker**

Kira and Talia had just entered through the main doors of the Commanding Officer of this base and were astonished to see Cagalli, Athrun, Mu and Murrue here with Sergei and Rau. Kira approached Rau and saluted with Talia also giving the marks of respect shortly after him.

"It's good to see you stand here for this briefing as well Captain Gladys" said Sergei looking a little surprised by here appearance also with the appearance of the Orb officials.

Talia only nodded to him. Everyone gathered around the table in which Rau planned to give out orders quickly before the Chairman could intervene with the 'interests' of the Newtypes. But before he could start a Fallen Angel soldier, being part of the communications branch quickly entered and ran to Rau's side and whispered something to him.

"You're serious?" asked Rau calmly, which the soldier nodded. "I see. Well patch him through"

The soldier ran back out which curious faces starred at Rau.

"The Chairman would like a word with us before we can get things started" explained Rau, which deep down he was heavily annoyed. Soon the image of Durandal appeared on the main big screen behind the Deity Commanders. They turned around with everyone saluting him, besides Cagalli. He looked annoyed and Rau knew why. "Ah Chairman. What makes you reach us at this time in hour?"

"People are complaining Le Creuset that your 'tactics' are ruthless" hissed Gilbert. It was unusual for everyone to see Gilbert like this. They always seen him calm and collective but this obviously this side is rare to see. Even for Talia.

"Like who?" asked Rau showing not much interest and also could guess who.

"People like those who support Lacus Clyne's ideals. I myself find that decision horrific"

"The choice was given because we were heavily out numbered" replied Rau.

Mu noticed that Le Creuset seemed to be trying to convince the Chairman that it was the right move. But Mu knew the blonde man, ideally his brother, as to have alternative motives.

"I will discuss this with you another time Le Creuset. But for now I want to give out some orders for Le Creuset and his young Commander" explained Gilbert, which everyone knew he was referring to Kira. "Saint Commander Yamato and Deity Commander Le Creuset will take the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_ to the Gibraltar base to provide the base with extra support as their reinforcements"

Rau's smirk fell as he obviously didn't want this. He wanted to provide assistance to Sergei with their plan of their crusade on Eurasia. But it seemed Sergei had to handle it himself. "Understood Chairman" replied Rau annoyed.

"Good. And I apologise Miss Athha for dragging you around but I need your assistance at Gibraltar" explained Gilbert for the reason of the order.

"Its understandable Chairman. But when our we going to get our chance at Orb?" asked Cagalli, desperate to regain her lost country.

"First help us decrease the amount of forces that the Earth Alliance are throwing at us. Then I will lend you some of our forces for Orb" replied Gilbert.

"I understand" was Cagalli's only response.

"That is all. Take care" and Gilbert logged off. The room buzzed between with small conversions on their orders.

Sergei and Rau discussed this problem they now had. "I'm afraid this crusade will be done without me my friend" said Rau standing up.

"I understand Rau. And don't worry, I'll be fine. At least you'll see Lucy again" smiled Sergei.

"True" Rau also smiled. "Well I must get ready. Good luck Sergei"

Athrun, Cagalli, Mu and Murrue made their way out planning on what they expect to come against on their travels to Gibraltar. "It won't be easy" said Mu. "We'll have to pass two important Eurasian naval bases and not to mention some Atlantic Federation bases also"

"That's a risk we have to take" replied Athrun. "But I have a bad feeling about taking Le Creuset with us. Having him around with Kira isn't very comforting"

"I agree. Having him around Kira isn't good but can we do?" Murrue added. "We can't stop him influencing Kira to his words"

"The sooner we get to Gibraltar the better" replied Cagalli. "Let's just hope we don't met any Earth forces along the way"

* * *

**1342 Hours - Severnayra Port, _Minerva_**

The two massive space warships departed from the icy shore's of Severnayra with Kira, Rau and Talia on the upper deck saluting their newly captured base as they left which they had Fallen Angel and ZAFT squads saluting back as they left. As soon as harbour stations were finished Rau and Kira immediately left the cold deck, not because of the bitter cold that had developed that day but because they had work and plans to discuss.

* * *

**Rau's Cabin**

"Curse Durandal for making me do this" said Rau with a bitter taste as he sat down.

"There was nothing you could do sir. His order is above yours", replied Kira sitting down on the sofa in the room.

"Yes. But soon I won't have to listen to that fool" Rau said with a smirk on his face.

Kira looked at him with interest as he rose an eyebrow. "Really sir? When?"

"After we're done in Gibraltar. I'm leaving as soon as the Durandal is done discussing with me some petty things. I will leave and head to the United States of South America. It appears that they have no intention of fighting this war. And its riffled up the Atlantic Federation" explained Rau.

"So the Atlantic Federation is planning on sending their forces to solve this problem?"

"Exactly. We will take the advantage of this and take on Brazilian Provence for our own little plans there"

"And me sir?" asked Kira pouring himself a glass of bourbon and placing ice in it.

"As soon as I leave you will head for the Egyptian Provence and rally our people there. They will be used in attacking the Victoria base. Then you should head to the naval ports in the Ukrainian Provence, Odesa and Yevpatoriia"

"So we can take Volgograd?" asked Kira before taking a sip on the liquor.

"Yes. Making us on step closer to Moscow. Where the remaining Eurasian Government officials will be cowering" explained Rau, standing up and walking to the table pouring his own bourbon and placing ice in it.

"Then we will begin the purge"

"Yes" said Rau.

"What about Rey and Shinn?"

Rau thought about it. He had idea's for Rey but for Shinn, that was different. They knew Shinn was a Newtype but could they trust him enough into their schemes. "Rey will have to go with you. As for Shinn we will wait and see if he follows our plans"

"I understand sir" replied Kira.

"The world will be reborn anew in our image for the future of mankind" he added. "To the future" he held his glass out.

"To the future" Kira repeated before clipping his glass with Rau's and then both downed their liquor.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Well that's it another chapter gone. It took longer than I thought as I was at Hong Kong for my summer and I had some sort of writer's block. I didn't really know what to do at this point, the stuff beyond I was well aware what needed doing. There was a problem I found out about the characters personal characteristics such as Rey's eye colour which I mentioned earlier on in the story that he had ice blue eyes, but in fact their light green. All well.**


	11. A Space Dilemma

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Chapter 11 – A Space Dilemma

* * *

**October 16th C.E. 73, 1733 Hours - Northern Atlantic Ocean, _Archangel_, Cagalli's Cabin**

Cagalli sighed heavily as the journey was taking longer than usual. They had to go around the British Provence near Iceland. Though according to Mu that Heaven's Base was sighted at Iceland, it was safer to pass around it than go through the English Channel as the western European Provence's were filled with OMNI naval bases. The route took longer but they were going all out with the engines as they needed to pass through quickly, they were in Atlantic Federation waters now.

Cagalli then opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out a picture she had taken of her brother and Athrun together clashing their glasses together on Athrun's 17th birthday. They looked happy at the time when there was nothing to worry about but now things have changed.

Then door opened with a hiss and Athrun walked in. He saw her holding a picture which he guessed that must have been the past before the war, and before Kira's disappearance. He walked up to her and stood by her side looking at it. "My 17th Birthday" he said knowing that exact event.

"Yeah. Things were great then" sighed Cagalli placing the picture away and closing the drawer. "So how far are we from our destination?"

"Still a long while away. We're just passing Iceland now and hopefully Heaven's Base hasn't picked us up on their radar" replied Athrun leaning on the wall behind him.

"So we're not safe yet" said Cagalli annoyed.

"Afraid so" replied Athrun. "There is something I need to discuss with you, Mu and the rest of the crew" he added. "Its about the Fallen Angels"

Cagalli looked at him with a serious look. "What about?"

"Just come with me to the bridge" he said walking away.

"Then wait for me then!"

* * *

**_Archangel_ Bridge**

Athrun and Cagalli stepped out the lift to the bridge which everyone in the bridge turned their heads to them. Athrun made his way next to Murrue and Mue at the Captain's seat.

Mu was the first to ask, "Alright kid what's this about?"

"Well, as we all know that the Fallen Angels are part of ZAFT. But I have this feeling that Rau and Kira have other intentions" explained Athrun.

Everyone's faces were a little shocked by his words, besides Mu who smiled slightly and nodded. "I couldn't agree more"

"Are you saying that my brother and that bastard will betray ZAFT?!" Cagalli burst out in anger.

"Cagalli please calm down" said Athrun trying to get this out. Cagalli then did calm down but she was still annoyed and Athrun somehow...felt it. "Cagalli please relax, Kira has already been changed by him so I wouldn't expect any less if this plays out"

Cagalli just stared at him shocked. _'How did he know that I was still annoyed?'._

"Yeah. I got to agree those two have something planned" added Mu. "The kid isn't your brother anymore. Let's face it. He's taking orders from Le Creuset without any hesitation and he's a lot more violent"

"But can we get him back?" asked Cagalli.

"It's still possible. Whatever Rau Le Creuset might have fed into his confused and weak mind has worked its way in. But that is why Lacus is there" said Athrun.

"You mean Lacus is on the _Minerva_ to pull him out of that dark shell?" asked Miriallia.

"Yep. Though I can't say its working. But we still got to get her to try, there is still a little of the Kira we know in there. Its just how to drag it back out"

"And what if she can't do it and the Fallen become hostile?" asked Sai.

"Then we have no other choice but to.." Athrun stopped himself from saying it as it did hurt him.

"Kill him" finished off Murrue in a low voice. "I know that is not what we all want. But if push comes to shove and he attacks us, we have no choice but to retaliate"

"However he's grown strong. Really strong with Le Creuset's help", Mu hated that thought but it must be true.

"They are after all. Newtypes"

"Wait. I don't understand. Le Creuset poured that nonsense into Kira's head about being the Ultimate Coordinator back at Colony Mendel. And now he's saying he's a Newtype. What does this mean?" Cagalli asked as memoires kicked in.

"Perhaps...perhaps the Ultimate Coordinator is a Newtype. They are more powerful than most skilled Coordinator's I know of" said Athrun pondering. "But they said Kira was the Messiah of the Newtypes. If so than that makes him the most powerful"

"There's a lot of questions with little answers. We need someone to dig some info up on these Fallen Angels" said Mu.

"How about we get Dacosta and Andrew to investigate? They're currently in space now" suggested Miriallia.

"Now that ain't a bad idea" said Mu. "Can you patch us through to him?"

"It will be difficult. It's such a long range to him and could not be clear" replied Miriallia.

"Don't worry. Just do it. I have faith in your skills" smiled Mu and Miriallia got to work.

"I got it. Here we go" And the image of Dacosta appears on the screen. "Captain Ramius, Colonel La Flaga, Admiral Zala, and Representative...what's makes you contact us?" asked Dacosta.

"We have a job for you and Andrew if that ain't a problem" replied Murrue looking at the young officer.

"If so, I'll get the Captain now. He's just discussing transfer plans with an old friend in ZAFT. Hang on" Dacosta then moved form his seat for a few seconds he then came back. "I'll patch you through to him"

The screen then flickered to Andrew in his office which he smiled at the crew. "Well well. Dacosta informs me you have a job for us? What it'll be?"

"We need you to find out anything about the Fallen Angels. They're meant to be ZAFT's ally and yet we have nothing on them, either does some ZAFT officers. Can you dig anything up for us?", asked Cagalli to the once self-proclaimed Desert Tiger.

"Sure. I actually have something to inform you about them now" Andrew admitted which made the crew of the _Archangel_ perk their heads up. "Do you know of the DSSD?"

* * *

**13th October, 1455 Hours - Atlantic Federation Panama Base, Mass Driver**

Willard watched as his new Gundam, the GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz being loaded into the space craft that was to be blasted up into space along with the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster, GAT-X1022 Blu Duel and the GAT-X105E Strike Noir. He then looked back at his young team. "Don't worry, I'm only going to be gone for a week and then I'll be back" he reassured them.

"Yeah but why are we being put with the Orb Navy while you're gone?", asked Sting annoyed.

"Because I thought that you would be bored" replied Willard.

"Yeah...but the Orb Navy"

"Their powerful. Be grateful, you're going after the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_"

"What?!" Auel had burst out in joy. "We're going after that Messiah and his ship?"

"Yes. But you have to follow orders whatever the Orb officers give you. Understand?" asked Willard looking back at the shuttle. He heard Auel groan in annoyance which Willard smiled. He then saw Stella next to him. "It's alright Stella. I ain't going to get shot down by civilian pilots" he laughed which Stella smiled slightly. "Well I better be off. Good luck in your hunt" he said before heading towards the craft, on his voyage into space.

* * *

**14th October, 1121 Hours - En route to the DSSD Space Colony, OMNI Forces**

Willard was waiting in his office for the news they were near the space colony so he could get this over with. He tapped on the table with his fingers impatiently. He was growing bored of waiting. Then he heard someone asking permission to enter. "Who is it?" asked Willard hoping it to be news they were near.

"It's Sven Cal Bayan sir. Permission to enter" the Strike Noir pilot requested.

"Enter" replied Willard. Which Sven then came through the door saluting him as he entered. "What is it Sven?"

"Sir, I want to know about the pilot of the Freedom" said Sven, his blood boiling at the mention of the Freedom.

"The Freedom pilot? Why do you ask?" Willard became curious to why he wanted to know.

"Because he humiliated me. I want payback" explained Sven.

Willard laughed. Despite the two around the same age, Willard was smarter than that. He knew Sven would have no chance against the Kira Yamato, the Messiah. "You have no chance against Kira Yamato. He'll kill you like a stray dog"

"Don't toy with me Willard! I want that Coordinator bastard!"

Willard laughed again. "You think he's a Coordinator? You're seriously mistaken. Kira Yamato is not a Coordinator. He's a total different species of human to be a Coordinator. He's what we call a Newtype along with the rest of Fallen Angels"

"Newtype? What the hell is that?"

"Like I said a total different species of human. They are like psychics, they can detect danger and have strong abilities. You being put against them is like throwing a rabbit to a hound"

"You're no help"

"That's because I know the truth and you don't. If you really want to match Kira Yamato, you have to go through the hell I've been through. But that will be discussed later. For now prepare for our attack on the space colony" ordered Willard looking away from the naïve pilot, and at the screen of his terminal.

"Fine" growled Sven, and he left Willard to wait for the attack onto the colony.

* * *

**1209 Hours - En route to the DSSD Space Colony, Fallen Angel Forces**

"So how long until we reach to DSSD space colony?" asked Thomas as he stood near the navigational officer of the ship.

"About another 30 minutes sir. Sorry for the long trip but it can't be helped" replied the officer.

"No worry. As soon as we get to the colony we'll get what we're going for, and return back to _Arcadia_ with it. Those Natural fools think they can simply borrow technology from us, and develop it for themselves? They'll be sorry for messing around with the Fallen Angels", Thomas growled with annoyance.

"Indeed sir"

"Sir!" cried out the radar operator. "We have a small fleet of Alliance spacecraft at Green 45, Delta!"

"Alliance fleet? Where are they heading?" demanded Thomas, in case they had to enter battle stations.

"They seem to heading towards the same location as us"

"Interesting...keep an eye on them. They might come in use for us" smirked Thomas as he thought of the use of the naturals.

* * *

**1219 Hours - DSSD Space Colony, Mobile Suit Hanger**

Selene McGriff stared at their creation of the Stargazer Project that her parents and herself have strived so hard into creating. The GSX-401FW Stargazer. A few months ago they didn't have a great hard-line piece of data that could help finish this. But those months ago they were approached by a man who had navy blue hair and hazel eyes about the age of thirty. He said he was Thomas Hunter, and if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have achieved what they have today.

However there was a catch. When they were finished or near completion they were to hand over all the data and the prototype to them. However working so long for such a project that she was inspired by the words 'Mankind must set out to space', she wouldn't hand over the data or the unit to them.

"Proud of the end product?" asked Sol Ryuune The Ange approaching her with a smile.

"Yes I am. Finally we have the key to venture into space with ease" she smiled back at the test pilot of the unit.

"Well I hope so. Edmund has just had a little discussion with our friend Thomas" replied Sol, his smile faded.

"Really? What did he say when we declined handing over the technology?" asked Selene, a little afraid of the man.

"Well...let's just say he wasn't very happy when we told him that. I just can't believe that he was from the Fallen Angels. That kind of man can't get this technology, no matter what the cost. Even though it was their data that helped put the finishing touches to the Stargazer, they can't have it"

"Yes"

Then bright red lights shone throughout the complex and sirens of an attack echoed through the colony. "An attack?! Who could it be?!" Sol shouted over the alarms and pushed himself away to get to the control centre. Selene looked back at the unit one last time before venturing off to find out also.

* * *

**1221 Hours - DSSD Colony Control Centre**

"What have we got?!" shouted Sol as he entered the room with Selene close behind.

"We got eight Federation vessels closing at Red 130, Bravo!" reported back the communications operator.

"Federation?" Selene replied back a little shocked by this. She expected the Fallen Angels to be the attackers.

"Yes" replied Edmund du Clos looking at her. "I don't understand why they would be here, unless they knew about the Stargazer Project also. Then they must be after it. What about Fallen Angel squadrons? Any to report?"

"Negative! There no sigh of Fallen Angel presence in the area!"

"Even if they turned up we wouldn't be able to distinguish the difference between them and ZAFT! They use the same vessels! Dammit! Deploy the Mobile Suit squadrons they can't have what they're after!" ordered Sol.

"Now steady on boy! We don't know if they're hostile. They simply could've just be passing by" replied the scientist Nostravich.

Then a massive explosion was heard and shook the colony. "What was that?!" demanded Edmund.

"They fired at us sir! Using their main cannons!" replied one of the operators.

"They accidentally passed in huh?" sneered Sol which made the old man growl with annoyance. "Deploy all units! Stop them whatever the costs!"

* * *

**Fallen Angel Forces, Flagship _Avenger_**

"My lord! The Earth forces have engaged battle with the colony. And Mobile Suits are heading out" explained the radar operator.

Thomas walked over to the screen and looked at it. His smile grew as he knew that they could use this to their advantage. As they could infiltrate the colony, and perform a sneak attack on the two forces. "Good. Keep an eye on them and report of there is any important changes" said Thomas as he looked at the Captain of the ship, which the operator nodded and returned to work. "Captain, I believe its time we tested out this ships equipment, don't you agree?" smiled the Supreme Commander of the Death Angels Squadron.

The Captain also smiled and turned to the tactical and weapons operators. "Activate the Mirage Colloid and take us 30 degree's to Port. We'll come on the other side of the colony" the Captain dished out the orders, and the operators got to work with their officer making sure they got it right.

* * *

**Outside the DSSD Colony, Battle between the OMNI and DSSD forces**

The Dagger L's and UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom's engage in an effort to either obtain or stop, the Stargazer from falling into the wrong hands. A Dagger boasted over a Astray and shot down with its beam rifle into the cockpit of the Astray which it then exploded only to be followed by its destroyer when another Astray thrusted its Armour Schneider combat knives into the Dagger L's cockpit. The Dagger exploded fiercely and the Astray went to engage another enemy Mobile Suit. The battle seemed pretty even considering the OMNI forces they were fighting civilians. More Dagger L's were deployed as they needed to overthrow the DSSD forces to get to their primary target.

Two Astray's headed to one of the Agamemnon class carriers which both were struck down by two green beams that did come out of nowhere until the Mobile Suit of the Nero Blitz revealed itself form its Mirage Colloid. Willard looked around to see a lot of the Astray pilots being occupied by their forces and 'his new team'. He looked to see the Strike Noir ripping through the three Astray's as if they weren't anything to compare to the Junior Lieutenant Sven Cal Bayan. He drew his beam pistols and blasted piece by piece of the limbs of the Astray's for fun before rendering them useless to combat and blasted the cockpits into dust. He looked over to see the Verde Buster joining its M9009B composite bayonet-equipped beam rifles into side by side for firing its large beam cannon at the group of unfortunate Astray's. And then the Blu Duel that the crazy female pilot mercilessly cutting her way through the Astray's using all her range weaponry, leaving the pilots who watched her chaotic rambling to flee back. That girl even sent shivers down Willard's spine, and that was freaky.

He saw a opening into the colony and he was going to take it. That unit was in there and his ticket out of space in order to hunt down the Dark Messiah that was down on earth.

* * *

**Fallen Angel Forces, Flagship _Avenger_**

Thomas looked at the sight of the battle and was happy to begin to step onto the stage now. He looked at the Captain, which they now where in position, with the Mirage Colloid still active. "It begins now" said Thomas.

The Captain obviously taking that as the order to let the attack begin. "Aim the 'Reaper' cannon's at the Mobile Suits and the 'Ramiel' cannon at the Alliance fleet. Wait on my mark" The Captain then turned to his Commander. "And are you participating in this battle also sir?"

"Of course. Prepare my unit for launch and tell the others to launch when you fire your cannons. We need to surround them quickly and let none escape"

"Yes sir" replied young Captain as Thomas left the bridge for the hanger, not bothering for a pilot suit. The Captain then turned to the CIC operator. "Prepare the Commander's unit for combat"

* * *

**_Avenger_'s Hanger**

Thomas drifted himself towards his unit which stood proudly in the middle of the hanger with five SINN units surrounding it, being armed with the pilots required armaments they wanted for their assault. Thomas then looked at the unit again, the AAF-247 Pursuer. It was in its final stages before production, and although for air combat, it could still be effective in space. He then turned to see Alec from the Dark Angel squadron climbing into a SINN. Thomas had him drafted into his squadron for this operation, he knew Rau wouldn't mind borrowing him for this. He then pushed off the metal floor into his cockpit and started the up the system, he now wanted to have some fun against the enemy he so despised for all those years.

* * *

**DSSD Space Colony, Mobile Suit Hanger**

Sol placed his pilots helmet on and drifted towards the Stargazer, he knew that now the Stargazer was in trouble as the OMNI forces were pushing them back and gaining ground. He had to use it to escape to ensure that the OMNI forces don't get their hands on it.

"Going somewhere Sol?" asked Selene catching up to him in a pilot suit also.

"Selene? What are doing?" asked Sol puzzled to why she dressed for piloting.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going out with you. The Stargazer needs two pilots to operate it effectively" she replied determined to head out even if he refused.

"Alright. Let's get ready" he replied unsure of her decision.

* * *

**Outside the DSSD Colony**

The battle between the two forces of Alliance and DSSD was soon interrupted as four large green beams ripped through out of nowhere and incinerated the Mobile Suits squads that were unluckily in their path. Then a bright purplish/pink beam shot through and struck an Alliance ship, that it soon broke into a giant explosion engulfing the nearest two ships, which it followed its friendly ship in a fiery death.

Willard shot around to see the ship that caused the damage, it was emerging from its Mirage Colloid taking form of a black ship looking like the Eternal but with superior armament. Two Reaper's, on each side, the large main cannon remained but had an extra barrel and what seemed like a powerful beam cannon underneath the hull of the ship. The hull itself was more like a sharp razor blade as were the two wing stabilizers with the wings still white.

"What the hell is that?!" screamed Mudie Holcroft at the sight of the ship. "Does it belong to the DSSD?!"

"No! Its the Fallen Angel's!" shouted back Willard annoyed that the Fallen had came to intervene in their operation. Then more large green beams ripped the forces to pieces which they turned to see two Nazca-class vessels attacking also. "They're going to be deploying their Mobile Suits! Stay on alert!"

What Willard said was true, the Fallen were launching their units and they immediately headed for the large group of Mobile Suits now confused to who they should attack first. But the Fallen didn't let them have time to think, they disengaged the locks to their DRAGOON weapon pods and they darted around taking easy shots at the enemy units. The SINN units drew their beam close combat weapons, engaging the enemy units without hesitation.

"Help our units! They have no chance against them!" ordered Willard to the Phantom Pain pilots. What Willard knew best was that the Fallen Angels were great at destroying numbers of units at ease, but if they got them to struggle at it they could have a chance. He was about to head out also but was stopped when the suits alarms went off and Willard flipped up to see a green flash in front of him which he turned to see what looked like a SINN but with the armament of the ZGMF-X24S (RGX-01) Chaos heading towards him. "Chaos?!" sputtered Willard in shock.

"Sorry. Wrong unit!" growled a anxious pilot.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm your challenger today! Supreme Commander of the Death Angels Squadron, Thomas Hunter!"

"Another Deity rank?! FUCK!!" screamed Willard as he drew his beam sabre and clashed it against the large shield of the green SINN. The Nero Blitz pulled away it's beam sabre and slashed at the unit again only to dodge it and fly above Willard kicking the Nero Blitz down. The Purser brought up it's beam rifle to arms, firing burst shots at the Blitz model as it evaded each attack but the beams were awfully close. He was grateful that the Purser didn't release it DRAGOON weapons yet otherwise then he would be in trouble.

Mudie was now fending off pilots out of her league. One particular pilot in a SINN unit was Alec himself. If it was one thing that Mudie couldn't dream of any better situation than to fight in close combat, she was after an adept in it after all. She moved her units hand on the sabre and drew it only to have the SINN clash its sabre against hers forcing the Blu Duel back. Alec then kicked the Duel in the torso and fired its railguns at it forcing it further back. Alec looked at the unit and sighed in annoyance. "No damage" he said going in and locking beam sabres again which Mudie was starting to panic badly.

"FUCKING COORDINATOR'S!! FUCKING DIE!!" screamed Mudie as she flew back and fired all the ranged beam weaponry at the SINN. She couldn't believe this, this guy made quick and effective attacks against her.

"You think I'm a Coordinator?!" cried Alec blocking the attacks with his shield and then boasted towards her again. Clashing beam sabres again but then discarding his shield and drew his other beam sabre slicing the arm of the Blu Duel off. "You're finished!" Alec went for the finishing blow but he sensed danger targeting him and he back flipped back to see the Strike Noir firing its two pistols at him.

"Mudie! Get back to the ship! You don't stand a chance against this guy!" shouted Sven taking on the SINN. Placing his pistols away he drew both beam sabres and charged at Alec.

"Don't underestimate me Natural scum! That will be your undoing!" shouted Alec as he thrashed his beam sabres against Sven. The two made violent slashes at each other but they always evaded the attack or blocked it with the other sabre. Mudie, growling flew back to their ship to get repairs done.

Shams Couza in his Verde Buster was having not the best of time as he was being circled by two SINN units firing their beam rifles at him which he managed to evade but they were close and better than the DSSD pilots. He went to aim one of his composite beam rifles at one but it was hit by railgun fire from the unit behind him and then the other was also hit by the one in front of him.

"DAMN YOU!!" shouted Shams as he fired his missiles at the unit in front and turned around drawing his 94mm high-energy beam cannon and fired at the other unit making a direct kill. Shams laughs at the dead pilot's unfortunate end. "That teaches you huh?!" he spins around to see the missiles tracking the SINN only to see six bright lights emitted and shot off the SINN, flying around taking down every projectile it came against. "No way! DRAGOON?!" The SINN looked at Verde Buster and sent its weapon pods to attack the Natural.

The two large ones appeared above and below the Buster firing it full burst taking out the left arm and right arm, also holding it in place as the four smaller ones fired their full two bursts at it, immobilising it. Then looking up to the screen after a powerful shaking in the cockpit, Shams eyes widened as the SINN flew into him with its beam sabre to bare. He screamed as it got closer but was soon silenced as the sabre was thrusted into the cockpit, then the Fallen unit kicked the Buster away allowing to explode amongst the rest of the falling OMNI and DSSD forces around the Fallen.

Sven looked in shock as his comrade was defeated by a grunt unit. He knew all too well that was a grunt unit as it was the same as the rest of the SINN units around him taking out their units and the DSSD's. Because of his distraction Alec sensed the shock from his comrade's death, and used this to his advantage even though he wished he didn't, it wouldn't be an interesting fight but he had to get rid of those who interfered with their operation. He removed his sabre from the Strike Noir's defence and made a upper cut, slicing off the arm of the Gundam. "No fucking way!" Sven growled in surprise and anger.

"You let your guard down fool! Now prepare to feel the power of the Newtypes!" cried out Alec as released the DRAGOON weapon pods, and they zipped around him firing in directions he found difficult to evade. One beam even almost struck the cockpit of the Strike Noir.

A DSSD Astray fired a beam rifle it stolen from a destroyed Dagger L at the SINN only to have it block the beam and fire one railgun at it blowing it into pieces. The SINN pilot smirked at the quick work he made at the pilot. Then her senses kicked up and turned to see a bright white Mobile Suit heading out with a large disc on its back. Having zoomed in on the unit it was registered in the intelligence brief that this was the Gundam that they needed capture, the GSX-401FW Stargazer.

She setted up a communications line to the rest of the Fallen to report her discovery. "Attention all Fallen! I have located the mission objective! I am in pursue in it now, requiring hookshot team to follow me!" As soon as she made the report all the SINN units turned to the unit but those not equipped with the hookshots went back to eliminating their enemy. The three hookshot equipped SINN's then went in a hot pursue with the unit. "When we're close change the frequency of the voltage to EMP mode. We need it intact"

Thomas had just turned his head away from the direction of Stargazer trying to escape. He returned his eyes to the Nero Blitz that was locked with the Purser's shield. "Captain, where is the infiltration team?" asked Thomas with the officer on the _Avenger. _

"They are now on board the space station in the maintenance tunnels. What do you want them to do with the civilians sir?" asked the Captain.

"Kill them all. Spare no one" replied Thomas smiling coldly.

The Captain also smiled. "As you wish sir" Which he logged off to give the orders to the soldiers about to lay siege to the station.

* * *

**DSSD Space Colony, Maintenance Tunnels, Fallen Angel Infiltration Team**

The team leader then logged off from the channel he was in contact with the Captain of the _Avenger_, and turned to his fellow twenty young soldiers. "We're authorise to kill anyone we see. Lock and load ladies!"

With the order they smiled and pulled the cocking handles of their AKS rifles, looking over the large tactical bullet-proof shields that they had and checked each other out one more time before going to have some fun with the crew on this station. The first three jetted their the thruster packs over to an opening and the one soldier nodded to the other, he grabbed the emergency handle for release of the hatch and pulled it quickly. The hatch shot open and the three soldiers dropped down and opened fire on the civilians around them, causing a massacre in the corridors.

"Let's move out! Find the control centre and secure it so we can upload the data of the project they were conducting!" ordered the team leader as he jumped down followed by the rest of the seventeen soldiers.

* * *

**DSSD Colony Control Centre**

"Impossible!" cried out an operator as he saw the attack of his colleagues in the corridors. "Edmund! The Fallen Angels are in the colony!"

Edmund shot around as if that wasn't already bad news, he knew they would do this as they wanted revenge for their 'arrogance' that Thomas had said. "It can't be helped. Close all the blasts doors to the control centre. We have to seal them out for now"

"But sir! What about the others in the corridors with them?" the operator shot back to the order.

The room went quiet for a moment before Edmund spoke again. "Its too late for them. They would fall prey to the Fallen Angels either way. They have to be sealed out for our safety"

"Yes sir!" replied the operator not happy with it but he got to work.

* * *

**Along the Corridor's to the Control Centre**

Four soldiers made their way through the corridors, blasting their way through the unlucky civilians that came to cross them. During their search, they the opened some compartments and thrown in an hand grenade, hearing screams before the explosive device took light and then they fired volley's of shots in to take out the survivors.

As they were coming along the end of the corridor a large blast door was coming down which a male technician was running for it only to have one Fallen shot him in the knee cap making him fall beneath the door. The man screamed as the door crushed him in half, with the sound of bones and flesh being broken and torn. The blast door completely shut itself down so no gaps were possible. It went to show how strong the doors were as it broke the technician in two.

The four stopped there and radioed to their team leader. "Sir, I think we found the entrance to the Control Centre. There is a large blast door that is currently blocking our path at section 4 Gulf, Green Zone"

"Roger that. We'll bring in an engineer to deal with it. Hold your position until then"

"Acknowledged!"

* * *

**Back outside the Colony**

The Stargazer was being pursued by the four SINN units as it tried to make its escape. "They're still after us Sol" replied Selene as she noticed the SINN units following still.

"They just won't give up" Sol growled as he tried to maneuver the unit in different turns to try and lose them, but it was still futile. One hookshot armed unit, broke off the group and went to head off Stargazer to trap it.

"One's leaving" Selene informed Sol.

"Has he given up?" Sol asked himself. But then that same unit flew itself from a derelict Nelson-class ship and rose its beam rifle at them to fire off a limb of the unit. The Fallen Angel's didn't need it completely intact, they only need the main body where the system was. He fired the SINN's rifle and it went flying towards its target. But to the Fallen pilots surprise the beam was caught and it swirled around the Stargazer. "Surprised?" said Sol. "This unit does have some protection" And threw the captured beam back at the SINN which the pilots abilities he managed to raise his shield to block the attack on the main body but lost its left arm and right leg.

The Stargazer then turned to the the other three SINN's which stayed where they were until the other hookshot equipped SINN threw its two beam hookshots at the Stargazer. Sol activated the Stargazer's Voiture Lumiere again only to throw off the beam coating on the hookshot. But the main metal hook itself lunged itself into the lower part of the body near the mechanical joint of the right leg, and the other into another joint of the left arm. Sol was about to pull the hooks out when he saw a electrical charge pass through the cables that held onto the hooks. It then entered the Stargazer and it started to shut down the computer system of the Stargazer and soon the controls. It was too late now, the Fallen had the Stargazer.

Sven was still having problems with Alec in his SINN unit showing no way of letting up. "Dammit! These guys are good!" snarled Sven even though he hated to admit it. He threw back the Mobile Suit and kicked it in the head drawing its double beam pistols and let rip on the SINN. But Alec was no pushover he rose his shield and charged at the Strike Noir with it fully risen still and bashed its shield against the Strike Noir. Sven cursed as the Newtype quickly recovered and sent its DRAGOON units after him again. This time Sven wasn't able to dodge most of the beam spiderweb attacks and lost his units left leg and the right handed beam pistol. "This ain't good!" he growled. "I need to retreat" he said hating every word of it. And the Strike Noir retreated. Even though he just lost one pistol and a leg, the SINN pilot was catching more and more of openings and the DRAGOON weaponry weren't exactly letting up either. He had figure how to fight these guys more effectively, after all he wanted the Freedom but Kira was more powerful than that SINN pilot.

Willard noticed Sven now heading back and knew they were losing the battle badly. Almost the entire OMNI Mobile Suits they had were destroyed and he lost a Gundam. He knew the Fallen had the Stargazer as well now. He knew they had to pull back. "I'm afraid I'll have to fight another day Thomas. You have won today. Bathe in the glory for now" snarled Willard as he kicked off and flew away.

Thomas smiled at the fleeing OMNI forces but it didn't mean that the Fallen pilots couldn't still fire upon at the retreating Dagger L's. They aimed at fired at them taking some out but most of them managed to get away. Three Dagger L's were heading towards Thomas which he used the DRAGOON pods to make a beam net that they ran through, cutting them into shreds. "Well. That was an interesting battle" Thomas admitted before turning around to the _Avenger_ and headed back to the hanger.

Just as he was about to dock he got a message from the infiltration team. "Blast doors have been activated. Requiring an engineer?" Thomas read out loud and laughed. "Oh dear. It seems that the DSSD scientists have sealed themselves in like rats". He then saw the power drained Stargazer being dragged back to the _Avenger_ by the hookshot cables. "Good. Everything is going as planned"

"Sir!" called out Alec as he shot by the Commanding Officers side.

"What is it Alec?" asked Thomas as if he knew something was troubling the young Holy Commander.

"What about those earth forces? Are we going to allow them to flee?"

Thomas rose his eyebrow at Alec and knew he wanted to finish them off. "If you wish to pursue them Alec you have my authority to do so. Take one of the Nazca-class vessels and get them. But Alec I would want one of them alive. For interrogation"

"As you wish sir. And thank you" he turned his suit around and headed towards one of the Nazca-class ships.

'I hope I get results from this', Thomas thought to himself. "You" said Thomas to the hookshot SINN taking the Stargazer, "Bring that unit with me. We're going to reunite the whole DSSD staff before the christening of our new weaponry!"

* * *

**1419 Hours - Surviving OMNI forces, Agamemnon-class battleship _The Patriot_, Bridge**

Mudie slammed her fist on the planning table as they had suffered another defeat by the Fallen Angels. "Those fucking bastards! How dare they show up and take our glory! That station was good as ours!"

"I think they were going after it first anyway. We just managed to show up before they did" Sven guessed.

"That is most likely at the moment" Willard said as thinking about it. "However we need to get out of here and fast. I doubt they would allow us to lick our wounds, they would come and finish the job before its too late"

"Yeah! But what can we do?! They fucking killed a majority of our Mobile Suits and they killed Shams! We're fucking toast if we go out there to engage them again"

Willard was getting sick and tired of this woman's moaning and arguing. She wasn't helping the situation that they faced. As soon as it got quieter he thought about an escape plan and soon came up with one. "Captain" Willard turned to the ships CO. "How many ships our pursuing us?"

"At the moment, we have one Nazca-class ship" he replied.

"That thing is fast but at least there's only one and not that Eternal look-alike" Willard stared at what the table displayed of what they had left to use. This Agamemnon ship, which was heavily damaged. Four Drake-class, one of which need to be abandoned if the crew need to survive and two Nelson-class ships that were perfectly fine. Leaving them with six. Willard sighed as he put his plan together. "Alright this is what we're going to do. Us three remaining Gundam pilots will split up and take one ship-"

"Hold on. You want us to split up?!" Sven cried out in shock.

"Let me explain first before you burst out again" Willard glared at the white haired pilot. "We will split up as they would most likely target this very ship, its obvious they would but one will remain on board" The two stared at him as to where he was going with this. "As both of your units are damaged and need to repair, Mudie, you'll remain here as your's is the worst. Sven you'll take this Drake-class, the _Lisbon_, and I'll take the this Drake-class, the _Cole_. We will then head in different directions but still head for Luna base HQ. The Nazca will chase only one of us when its done dealing with the remaining fleet to hold them off"

"We're going to sacrifice the remaining fleet to hold them back for about like two minutes?!"

"What else can we do? Its not like we have a lot time to split up before they catch us. If you get chased by the Nazca then thats your problem. You either run or fight them off. That's it. No arguments, that is what we're going to do and move it. I bet their already closing in on us" Willard could hear Mudie moan under her breath about this but he ignored it, as he had a better reason to keep Mudie on this ship. He wanted him and Sven to make it out alive, Mudie was not useful unlike Sven.

* * *

**1420 Hours - Colony Corridor to the Control Centre**

The engineer arrived with its blow torch kit and small explosives. He knelled down as he placed the protective visor over his eyes and turned on the blow torch, cutting away only the top of the thick metal plated door. It was going to take a while so the soldiers decided to have some fun and games, such as hide and seek with any remaining civilians in the complex. Three soldiers remained to guard him as he worked, you never knew they could be armed as long as they knew.

**10 minutes later...**

The soldiers returned laughing and arguing about who won on that round as they did find some people but they all seemed to have found some. They were soon silenced when Thomas in his pilot suit came walking down the corridor, they placed the rifles across their chests in a military armed salute to him. Thomas had a smile on his face as they had done well on killing the arrogant scientists. He the saw the engineer working on the door still but with a lower half of a technician's body been dragged away for the engineer to work.

The engineer was finished placing the explosives on the areas that he made weak with the blow torch and stepped back and around the corner which the rest followed. "Get ready" he said as he flipped up the protective covering and pressed down on the crimson button. A thunderous explosion shook this part of the station a little with orange and black smoke filling the corridor. Then a loud metal clonk was echoed in the corridor, meaning the piece of metal was blown out. "Go! Go! Go!" shouted the engineer as he drew his Glock and headed down and through the blast door with the rest of the soldiers following him quickly.

* * *

**Colony Control Centre**

The personnel inside the control inside the room weren't prepared for what was soon to come. They heard and felt the explosion and the screams of their fellow colleagues being murdered by these young super soldiers as they stormed their way through the complex towards the compartment that they cowered for death to come to them. Edmund looked over to the three main scientists that remained in the room with him, Segawa, Nostravich and Moriseiwa. Even though they were old, they looked like they were ready for this. Edmund could only guess that they knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.

The last door that was between the DSSD personnel and the Fallen remained, and all went quiet. Edmund along the rest of the operators drew their pistols, small firearms were nothing compared to what these young warriors had but at least they were going to put with a fight. Still everything remained quiet, and two DSSD technicians walked softly to the door.

Edmund then heard a light ping noise about four times, the third one sounded like it struck the door. Then Edmund figured what it was. "Its a grenade!" he shouted but it was too late as the grenade exploded throwing the doors open and the technicians and gunfire rained through the smoke taking out the injured technicians from the blast. Then six Fallen infantry stormed in with tactical shields risen taken the pistols bullets to their shields. They then made a small wall with their shields which the next six rifled infantry knelt down behind.

The Fallen then waited until a majority of the enemy to run out of bullets and then stood on their kneeling comrades with the shields, shooting over the wall. They got over half the room occupants which they decided to make this more interesting by drawing their katana swords and charged at them. One female panicked and tried to escape as one sprinted towards her but she didn't get far as the soldier sliced her in half from left shoulder to right leg. Another Fallen leaped in the air and slashed vertically downwards, which the operator broke into two. The onslaught went on as blood was drawn and dripped everywhere as the personnel were hacked apart by the blood thirsty young men and women of the Death Angel Squadron.

Edmund reloaded his pistol and aimed at a young female soldier and fired, but the Fallen girl sensed it and spun away from the bullet and with incredible speed, she sprinted towards him and swung her sword, slicing off Edmund's arm. He fell back and grunted in pain as he was now losing a lot of blood. The soldier rose her sword again ready to finish him off.

"Hold that soldier" came Thomas's voice as he entered the room. The soldier obeyed and lowered her blade as Thomas came into clear view for Edmund to see. "Bring those old fools over here too. And those two worthless cowards from that unit" ordered Thomas which the soldiers got straight away to work. The old three scientists were dragged and thrown to Thomas's feet which he looked down at the pitiful creatures that looked up to him. "Now we have the brains of this useless project at my feet. Are you going to beg for mercy after such shit you gave me?" Thomas's voice started to rise in anger. "After everything I done for you pathetic creatures!"

"What you were planning to do with the system when we were finished placed the world in danger. And we didn't want to help you" Segawa replied in low voice, fearing the man that they crossed.

"You what?!" screamed Thomas as he drew his sword quickly in and blink and slammed it down on the old man's hand. "You fucking think you could get away with this?!" Segawa screamed out in pain as Thomas twisted the sword making the wound bigger. "You're meant to be the world's smartest and yet your completely stupid to disobey us!"

"Leave him alone Thomas! It's me who discussed this with you" Edmund spoke up still heavily breathing from losing his limb.

Thomas looked at him and drew out the blade. "I know that. And that's why your going to get a special show for your competence" snarled Thomas as he looked in the direction that the soldier's brought Selene and Sol in, which they appeared to have been beaten.

Edmund then realised what he meant by that as he saw the two. "No! Those two had nothing to do with it!" Edmund tried to defend them but Thomas wasn't stupid.

"Don't make me look like a fool! I know well enough that this woman was not warmed up to the agreement in the first place" he spat as he walked towards Sol. "And as your punishment you can see this" Thomas walked behind Sol and rose his sword and drove through the back of the neck. Sol sputtered out blood and felt the immediate blood loss and lack of air. Sol knew he was going yo die as he also saw the blood stained blade that was stuck out of him. Thomas then kicked Sol in the back which he landed in front of Edmund.

"SOL!!" cried out Edmund as he watched his nephew slowly die from the serious cut. Edmund then looked at Thomas with complete hatred. "You! I'm gonna kill YOU!!" Edmund got up and pulled out his combat knife from his belt.

The soldiers were ready to take him down but they then sensed their Commander feeling calm and ready to strike back. From that they knew that he wanted to finish him personally.

Thomas moved his sword in the backhand position, and waited for the Natural to come within his attacking distance. Edmund went to stab the Deity but like lighting he grabbed his arm and twisted it quickly and sharply, with the sound of bones crackling as Thomas broke his arm. "I must admit, I admire your courage but that is useless against me" Thomas sneered as he then let go of Edmund's arm and swung the katana in a vertical downward attack, leaving blood to hose out as he ripped open the ribcage and organs inside. Edmund quickly fell down lifelessly which Thomas could only smile.

"You're not human" said Selene at the Deity which he turned to look at her smiling still.

"Of course my dear. I'm more than human. I'm a Fallen" laughed Thomas, then he quickly contained himself and looked at the old men. "Now you three..." he began walking up them. The three scientists feared this man but they knew they brought his wrath upon them. "I have some special need for you three. Even though your Naturals, you would be useful regardless. Take the old men to the ship" ordered the Deity which they did as they were told quickly.

"Sir, what about the rest of them?" asked a soldier looking back at the technicians and remaining scientists.

"Kill them. I have no use for them" replied Thomas which the nine soldiers rose their rifles and pistols to finish them off.

"Wait!" shouted Segawa to Thomas which the Deity turned to him. "I will help you Thomas but you must spare them"

Thomas's anger grew as he thought this man was ungrateful. "I let you live because I have need for you. I have no need for useless beings in here"

"Please!"

Thomas didn't want to take all of them. They would be too much bother. He then smiled as a thought came to his head. "Alright. But you may only have one"

"What?!"

"Be grateful I said that old man! Otherwise I'll kill them here now!"

Segawa looked at the frightened and desperate faces of his colleagues. He wished he could save them all but like Thomas said, he had to be grateful that he is sparing one more.

"Hurry up!" shouted Thomas losing his patience.

Segawa looked Selene then sighed heavily with the pressure of his choice. He then looked at Nostravich and Moriseiwa which they too looked at Selene which he then knew who to save. "I'll have Selene McGriff" he replied uneasy.

"Very good" said Thomas satisfied that the man made up his mind. "Woman you may rise and come with us" Selene uneasily stood up, shaking with fear from this man. She wished she never crossed him or even met him. But what can she do? It's too late now. As Selene approached the old men looking back at her colleagues and friends as now their fate was sealed, Thomas then turned to his men. "Finish the job" he said which the soldiers then aimed and pulled the triggers.

Screams and the sound of Fallen's weapons being fired filled the room, which Selene clasped her hands over her ears, trying to block the noises. Soon they stopped which Selene looked back releasing her hands from her head. The sight was brutal, blood was everywhere and the air was filled with the smell of gunpowder residue and blood. She tried to stop herself from vomiting at the sight. "Take them away now!" ordered Thomas which Selene then felt a powerful whack to the back of her head which she last saw herself falling top the ground and everything going black. "Upload the data and lets get out of here" was Thomas's last orders before he left with his new 'aides'.

* * *

**1431 Hours - Surviving OMNI forces, Agamemnon-class battleship _The Patriot_, Mudie's Quarters**

Mudie cursed Willard for choosing her to remain on this ship. She not in the mood for anyone in particular even the Captain despite of his seniority. She walked up and down with nervousness as the thought of that Nazca vessel that was tailing them. She knew very well that the remaining fleet would not hold off for long. She saw firsthand at the devastation the Fallen had done on them and the DSSD forces. She jumped onto her bed and kicked the air. She had no idea which ship they were going to follow, she only hoped that it wasn't hers. She turned over and closed her eyes to get some rest in case they were attacked, even though she hoped they weren't.

**4 Minutes Later...**

Mudie was suddenly awakened from her slumber as alarms were ringing around her as they were now entering battle stations. "FUCK!!" screamed Mudie in fear and anger. "Why the fuck did these bastards have to chose this ship?!". She scrambled to her pilot suit and threw her clothes off and quickly dressed into her pilot suit, running out of her quarters carrying her helmet, heading towards her unit.

* * *

**Alec's Strike Force**

Alec boosted with five other SINN units armed with their twin beam claw shields and 'Desecrate' O12 Plasma Artillery Packs. They had easily beaten the small fleet that tried to hold them off and now headed over to the Agamemnon-class ship as they thought like Willard believed, that all the Gundam units were in there. Alec rose his railguns and beam rifle and fired a burst shot at the engines of the ship taking them out. They had no where to go now. The Fallen Angels now had them trapped. What Alec wasn't exactly expecting the surviving Mobile Suits to come out to try and hold them off, but they did.

"Fools. You're mine!" cried Alec as he shot off towards them. He ignited the claw beam and thrusted the weapon into a Dagger L stupid enough to engage a Fallen Angel in close combat.

Two Dagger's went after another SINN unit but only ended up having the beam hookshot fired off at them. One struck the cockpit, killing the pilot immediately, the other embedded itself into the lower torso of the Dagger L. The SINN then sent its high voltage through the cables with its pilot smiling at the prey he had. Then the pilot got a sharp alert in his senses which he boosted his unit to the right dodging railgun fire from the Blu Duel. Then the Blu Duel's rifle rose and fired at the cables, breaking it off from its hook. Mudie then shot off towards the Dagger to help the pilot inside, only to have the SINN pilot growl in frustration as only one unit exploded from his hookshots.

"You fucking bastard!" he spat as he released his DRAGOON weaponry and threw them at the Blu Duel.

Mudie had no other opinion but to back away and let the Dagger pilot suffer the hit instead of her. She felt like she betrayed him but he was going to be killed regardless in that condition. She looked back at the weapon pods that shot off towards her. Unfortunately for Mudie her unit hadn't been repaired, given the amount of time they had with it. Her unit's right arm was still severed which didn't help with these DRAGOON units giving chase to her. "WHY DON'T YOU SPACE MONSTERS FIGHT FAIR!!" screamed Mudie as she managed to dodge most of the attacks thrown at her. Her unit had a few scratches that the beams lightly skimmed or touched her armour and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them off for long.

"Miss Holcroft!" cried out a soldier as he charged at the SINN controlling the weapon pods, clashing the beam sabre against the SINN's shield. The Fallen pilot then recalled the pods as he had another two Dagger L's approaching.

"This is my chance!" she said as he aimed her railgun at the SINN unit.

But then her alarm went off and a green beam from a rifle struck her railgun which she turned around to see another SINN approaching. "You're that unit I fought before" Alec said to himself as he slashed out with his beam sabre, forcing Mudie to retract her beam rifle and draw her sabre in defence.

"FUCK!!" panicked Mudie as she was now even worse situation now. Like before, she was adept in close combat but these guys were like masters in it.

"Give up now! You have nowhere to run!" shouted Alec through the radio, as he changed it to a Earth Alliance frequency.

"Like hell I will give up to the likes of you people!" screamed back Mudie. And kicked the SINN back and slashed out, cutting off the left arm of the SINN.

Alec cursed himself as he lost his beam claw shield. However he knew this pilot was a high ranking one of that. After all she was given a Gundam and her skill was better than those of these worthless natural pilots. He removed the locks and the DRAGOON pods shot off, encircling her. "It ends here now" And the DRAGOON weapons fired their bursts striking the limbs of her unit and head camera, immobilising her. He rose his beam rifle at the useless Blu Duel and was about to pull the trigger when...

"Wait! Please don't kill me!" Mudie pleaded to Alec as she somehow with a lot of luck she managed to change the radio frequency to the Fallen's. "I give up! I surrender!" she sounded as if she was about to cry.

"What?" Alec looked puzzled at the unit. Her voice made him feel uneasy to pull the trigger on her. To add the fact that she was a Gundam pilot and Thomas requested that he capture a prisoner for interrogation, he decided that she should be it. He positioned the beam rifle at the lower back and drifted her to grabbed the unit and took it towards the Patriot, where he just heard from his comrades that the vessel's captain had ordered an surrender. 'We'll see how important she really is...', thought Alec as he was about to enter the ships hanger.

* * *

**1503 Hours - Surviving OMNI forces, Agamemnon-class battleship _The Patriot_, The Corridor to Mudie's Quarters**

To surrender and be captured by the enemy was something that Mudie hated. But the power of the Newtypes were something else, completely out of her league. She was walking with Alec, the person that captured her. She looked at him which she noticed that with his facial features and looking into his silver eyes past his long and dark blue hair, which was almost black, that he was around her age. He wasn't looking at her as she looked at him.

"Why are you staring?" asked Alec which startled her. She had to admit that was kind of freaky.

"Thinking of a way how to kill you and steal your keys" she snorted at him. The fact that she was handcuffed meant that Alec didn't trust her, even if he was a Newtype. For all he knew she could be a Extended.

"Look, you're lucky that I'm allowing you to get your stuff and head to our ship. If the Deity Commander was here..."

"He'll do what?"

"He would would probably kill you considering you were complaining"

"Look I don't think wearing my pilot suit will do"

"How about our uniform then?"

"Nah, my uniform is better". Alec sighed as Mudie stopped outside her quarters. "This is it"

"Let's get this over with" Alec said annoyed of evening allow this. They went in which Alec immediately took notice of items of Earth Alliance clothing on the floor. But it wasn't...exactly Earth Alliance standard. "Get changed quickly and gather you things quickly" demanded Alec as he unlocked her handcuffs.

Mudie had made her chance she swerved around for a spinning kick at her capturer, but he simply grabbed it and slapped her very hard which she fell back onto the floor holding her face.

"Come on. No more messing about now" Alec said, speaking to her like she was a child. "Get dressed and gather your things. I won't give you another chance"

Mudie got herself up and glared at him, but went to her uniform on the floor and started to unzip her suit. But she then realised that Alec didn't leave the room. "Do you mind?!" she snarled at him like he was a pervert.

"I ain't going anywhere" he quickly replied. "I'm gonna make sure you don't do anything funny"

She snorted and pulled off her suit revealing her black and crimson bra, which when she turned around he noticed she had a nice pair. And when she bent over to pick up her clothes he also noticed she had a nice behind too. Alec shook those thoughts from his head and tried to look professional but he then thought how could he look professional when looking at a woman in her underwear?

She then threw her sleeveless uniform coat, she did her collar up and half of the buttons were not done showing her cleavage and bra clearly. The bottom of the coat was also cut shorter revealing her slim and smooth lower body. She then pulled up her skirt which was short and sort of bigger than her waist size, which she then applied her belt which the skirt then hanged low revealing the straps of her black thong she wore. She then applied her long gloves, earrings, silky stockings and tall gray boots. She then turned to Alec smirking. "You enjoyed the show?" she teased.

"Whatever. Just get your things and move it!", he snorted as he threw her a bag to put her belongings.

Mudie threw the bag on the floor and started to gather her things. Her perfumes, makeup, clothes and other accessories she needed. Collecting her stuff and zipping up the bag she threw it over her shoulder and glared at Alec. "Got everything" she declared and walked towards him.

"Good" smiled Alec. He grabbed her hand and then the other which he applied the handcuffs again. "Let's get going" Mudie could only glare at the man until she led off first towards the hanger where her transport waited.

* * *

**1514 Hours - Outside the DSSD Colony, Battleship _Avenger_, Bridge**

Thomas sat in his chair above and behind the Captain's, and looked at the colony that they invaded and conquered. Looking over the battleship that their engineers and technicians had built as the flagship, of the Fallen Angel military that soon Thomas knew would be independent from the ZAFT forces. The layout was exactly the same as the Eternal's as per design with one modification, which was below the heightened deck that Thomas sat on, was a bigger operations room, for better combat as their was more weapons on this ship than the Eternal. He was truly impressed with the ship as would be Rau, Sergei and Yomiko.

"Commander sir" said the young Captain, Thomas then drew his attention from his admiration, to the officer. Being called sir would change too, Thomas, Rau, Sergei and Yomiko will change that for the Messiah's sake. "All forces have now withdrawn and we're ready to give the final blow to this colony"

"Good" replied Thomas smiling. "Fire it when your ready Captain"

"Thank you sir" the Captain replied before looking at the Colony. "Prepare the Ramiel canon for fire on my mark". As soon as he said that the tactical officer downstairs in charge of the weapons systems, got his operator ready. "FIRE!!". And the operator initiated the firing which the purplish beam shot off and struck the colony. In only a few seconds the colony was engulfed in flames and soon it exploded with the pink smoke and debris shooting off everywhere.

Thomas smiled at the destruction of the colony and the power of the canon. "Misery business, isn't it?"

* * *

**1516 Hours - Onboard the Nazca-class _Denebola_, Hanger**

The transport ship docked, which Fallen guards surrounded the small vessel, as soon as all SINN units were recalled from the attack. As soon as they were all in and the hanger doors closed. The hanger pressurized and awaited for the prisoner to exit. What they didn't expect was the prisoner to a woman dressed, so little. They thought she was a prostitute that the OMNI forces picked up for fun. Alec stepped off his SINN and landed next to Mudie.

"This is the prisoner. Take to the brig for now and be careful, she bites" smirked Alec.

"Not funny" mumbled Mudie.

"Well, it's called for, considering how you act upon your opportunities" replied Alec walking away.

"Wait what about the rest of crew?"

"What? On that ship?" Alec turned to face her. She nodded at him which his smile grew. "They're taken care of"

And like that the sound of the Nazca's main canons fired, and an explosion was heard in the background. Mudie stared at Alec horrified, they killed the men who surrendered. "You bastard!" she spat.

"Well at least now, they believe you are dead along with the actual dead crew". He turned around to get changed.

"What?!" Then it hit Mudie. They killed the crew so no-one knew she was captured, with her Gundam also destroyed, they would believe that she died also. Which no one would be looking for her, and the Fallen Angel forces could hold her, for as long as they want now. She silently started to sob as the soldier's grabbed her bag and her arms dragging her away to her cell.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: This chapter was posted on the same as Phase 10 so you have two chapters that I worked my ass off to get done on my holiday in Hong Kong. Well how is the story so far? Finding it hard to follow? Don't worry things will be explained on the complicated matters later. Anyway how do you think of letting Mudie live and Shams was the one killed by grunt units? (despite Newtypes are far superior anyway). And how do you think Kira will play out his betrayal on ZAFT? That question could be answered in the next chapter or the one after. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and send you reviews please! Enlighten me on how you like and hate about the story so far.**

* * *

And now the Intelligence Data Section...

-Fallen Angel Personnel Information-

Name: Alec Demov

Gender: Male

Genetic Type: Newtype

Age: 19

Hair: Dark Blue

Status: Sacred Commander, Kira Yamato's Executive Officer

Allegiance: The Fallen Angels, Dark Angel Squadron

Description: A Newtype created from unknown parents with no desire to meet yet as he looks to the future of his race, the Newtypes. Trained like the rest of the Newtypes to achieve the best combat abilities and to easily defeat numerous enemies.

Personality: Alec has always considered the world needed to be changed for the better as that is why he is loyal to Rau Le Creuset his chief Commanding officer. He soon made friends with Kira when they both went through training together which he was later asked by Le Creuset to watch over Kira. After training he went his separate way from his friend to preform missions and tests in space for the new weapons that the Fallen Angels were creating as Alec specialized in weapons and engineering. He was part of the projects of the Stampeder and the new Eternal-class ship _Avenger_. Very intelligent when he wants to be and has a soft spot for his captured prisoner Mudie Holcroft, as he allowed her to change her clothes and collect her things when he knew Thomas Hunter, another Deity Commander would be against it.


	12. The Truths of their Origins

**A/N: People! Please don't mention late updates, I'm fully aware of that. But if there is a real problem, please review. Besides that thanks to those who did review.**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 12 – The Truths of their Origins

* * *

**October 16th C.E. 73, 1733 Hours - Northern Atlantic Ocean, _Archangel _Bridge**

"You serious Andrew? They attacked a neutral colony and killed everyone there?!" Cagalli cried in rage. The Fallen Angels were now attacking civilians in order to get, whatever they held in that space station.

"Yes. And the matter of whatever they obtained was enclosed classified. Even my friend at the PLANT's can't access or find out what was in there, that made the Fallen Angels to attack the colony" Andrew replied.

"Then they're taking matters into their own hands" growled Cagalli. Attacking enemies with nuclear weapons was something but attacking innocent civilians was completely different. She despised people killing civilians for strategic goals. But she pondered if Kira knew about this too. If he didn't they could tell him which he might change his views on the Fallen Angels, but if he did know and allowed it, he might suspicious to how they got that information then he could get suspicious.

"But I think the Chairman had something to play in it also" Andrew replied, which everyone looked shocked at him. "He issued two Nazca-class vessels to go with this strike force. But only Fallen Angel forces were permitted on them"

"That's very suspicious" stated Athrun. "Do you think he didn't know what they were planning to do with the ships?"

"Who knows. But I got a bad vibe from this guy, however not as bad as Rau or the kid at the moment. They're becoming quite dangerous in the eyes of the PLANT's. Everyone in the council isn't sure that Gilbert could handle them, they used a Stampeder on earth, without his permission also"

"They're starting to act independent" said Mu. "Whatever the kid and Le Creuset planned it isn't good"

"Yes. And if that path follows, we might really have to fight him when the time comes. Although I wish we don't" added Murrue, thinking back to when Kira was a kind and innocent person, on that fateful day when he stepped into the Strike to fight, again and again.

"We've also seen his powers and skills at the moment. He will become quite difficult to deal with"

Cagalli wanted to move off the topic from her brother and to how long till they reached Gibraltar. "How far till our destination?" asked Cagalli to Neumann.

"Another two or three days at this rate. At the moment we're passing Iceland right now and if no attacks come to us, we won't be delayed" he explained hoping that the OMNI forces don't realise that they've sneaking past and attack.

"Let's hope that"

"Cagalli, just a question" asked Sai which Cagalli turned to face him. "When we get to Gibraltar, do you believe that Chairman Durandal will lend us the aid we need for re-taking Orb?"

Cagalli laughed, "If only it's that simple. He would make us do 'chores' as we are doing now". Cagalli then turned her attention towards the _Minerva_. It had been a while since they heard from Lacus and Cagalli needed to know what was going on in there. "I want to board the _Minerva_"

Everyone looked shocked at her when she said it. "You serious?!" Athrun stuttered out.

"Of course I'm serious!" she said annoyed. "We need to know what's going on in there. And also to have a nice chat to Lacus"

Athrun sighed in defeat, like always it was better not to argue with Cagalli on matters. "Alright. I'll prep a transport for you, but I'm joining you"

Cagalli smiled triumphed, "Good. Lets get going"

As the two left Mu smiled and muttered, "Well, we can see who wears the pants in this relationship". Everyone was able to hear it though even Athrun which he glared back as everyone chuckled at the comment.

* * *

**Mess Square, _Minerva_**

Lacus sat down sighing a breath of relief, as she had been bombarded by fans on this ship yet again, which were mainly Yolant and Vino. Questions kept buzzing around about the fact that Lacus was together with Kira on the night they had that victory party. She smiled as Kira handed her a can from the vending machine. "Thank you" she said in soft voice and opened it to take a sip. She was also grateful that Kira yet again had dragged her from the crowd that swarmed her.

"No problem" he replied smiling also. "I guessed they want answers desperately"

"But people saw me that night...with you...doing..."

"Doing what we were doing as drunken young crazy adults" laughed Kira, which Lacus couldn't help but laugh also.

"I think you're the crazy young adult here Kira" she smiled at him.

"You think?" he asked as a tease, but then his memories flooded back to when he was with Yoko and Haruko. He tensed up feeling uncomfortable bring that back up in his mind. He quickly removed it from his thoughts and looked back at Lacus smiling. He stared into her eyes, those beautiful cerulean eyes that could catch any man's attention. Then his eyes drifted over her body, her amazing body which Kira wished he could have her here right now. Then his communicator bleeped which he sighed heavily and drawn out the device. "Yes Rau?"

"I got some good news and bad news Kira. I need to speak to you now" Rau's voice was always the same to everyone but you could always tell a hint of anger, frustration or even humour it if you listened carefully, which Kira could sense disappointment when he said bad news.

"I'll be there in an minute", he said standing up and finishing his can quickly before tossing it away, without looking it perfectly flew into the nearby bin. Placing his communicator away he turned to pink songstress. "Sorry Lacus but something come up"

"Its alright" she said a little disappointed for to go so soon.

"I'll back as quickly as possible" he said reassuring her before he left. As he was leaving he bumped into Cagalli and Athrun. "Ah, sorry about that Cagalli" he said smiling at them. The reaction he got wasn't what he expected. Cagalli just glared at him before entering when Athrun gave his old friend a faint smile before following his love. "Hmm, I wonder what's with them?" Kira asked before heading off to met Rau.

Cagalli saw Lacus and sat down next to her. "Hello Cagalli, what are you doing on the Minerva?" Lacus asked curious.

"Lacus I'll tell you that but first you have to listen to what I heard about Kira" she said finding it hard to explain to her what she heard.

"What is it?"

Cagalli bit her lower lip and sighed before beginning to explain the news about her brother. As Cagalli was explaining Lacus's eyes grew wider in shock.

* * *

**Rau's Cabin**

Before Kira stepped into the room, Kira sensed three people inside. One was diffidently Rau's as he knew he was in there. And the other two were familiar, but before deepening his thoughts he stepped in to see an enraged Talia and then looking in the direction that his senses picked up the third person he saw Yoko sitting on the couch in the cabin. "What's going on?" Kira asked sternly.

"I'm disappointed with you Commander" growled Talia at the young officer.

Kira was completely oblivious to what she was talking about. Rau sensed this and decided to fill the gaps. "Kira remember that party at the Severnaya base?" he said.

But before Rau could continue, Kira already guessed what he was going to say. Kira sharply turned to Yoko. "You stupid bitch!" he shouted at her with rage in his voice clearly. Poor Yoko could only yelp and move back at the sight of the enraged Newtype. Talia also lost her anger as she was a little scared of this change in personality in Kira. "You were fucking meant to keep this quiet!" Kira continued to assault Yoko verbally with his anger.

"I...I...I'm sorry sir. We kept it quiet from her honest!" she was squealing in fear from his man.

"I hope so! If she found out I would-" Kira stopped himself and thought to the early events when he passed Cagalli. "Oh no" he murmured to himself as he realised why Cagalli gave him that look. Kira ran out of the cabin and back to the mess square.

"Its too late Kira" said Rau to himself.

* * *

**Mess Square**

Kira ran through the corridors pushing people aside as he made his way back to the mess square. As he stood at the doorway into the room he saw not only Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus but Luna, Rey, Meyrin and Shinn. _'Oh fuck!'_, thought Kira as he knew it was too late. He saw Lacus with tears rolling down her face as she looked up at him which she got up and walked slowly to him. Kira's face was what Shinn would say priceless, as he was in shock and fear, a great combination in his book. "Lacus...I-" just as Kira was about to explain he was silenced with a powerful and angry slap across the face. A faint red print of her hand was on his left cheek.

All the occupants of the room were shocked to see Lacus actually do that. They all knew her to be kind and caring, never to raise her hand on anybody. But this seemed to be an exception. "Why?" she asked quietly in between sobs. Kira never gave her a response. "Why?!" she was now screaming at him which he remained silent.

He didn't know how explaining this would make a difference. Lacus ran from the room which Kira looked at her with a tear in his eye as she ran. He instantly ran after her to catch her and to try make things better. If he could. Everyone else followed the man as they made their way to outside the ship on its balcony.

* * *

**Outside Observation Deck**

Lacus stood outside whilst the thundering rain beaten down her. She was in tremendous state as tears continued to fall from her eyes over the news she was told about Kira. She was slightly shivering already from the cold air and rain. She soon felt a warm coat on her shoulders as she knew who it was. She quickly jolted away from him allowing the long black officers coat drop to deck. Lacus starred into Kira's vibrant violet eyes as she could tell he was hurt but not as much as she was. "Lacus..." Kira began to explain. But Lacus turned herself away from him and starred at the dark blue ocean before her. "You won't let me explain?"

"No" she replied to him with her heart hurting as she said it, but nothing compared to what she was going to say next. "Kira, I want my ring back" She said turning around to him.

Kira's eyes widened in disbelief as she said it. But he knew she was serious. "Fine" he said quietly. He reached into his tunic coat and pulled out the necklace that held the ring. He yanked the necklace off and placed the ring in her hand and the necklace in his pocket. Everyone else from the earlier events watched from the door as they could tell it was a painful moment.

As Lacus clenched her hand on the ring. She slowly walked away from Kira as he stared at the ocean now, with tears rolling down his eyes. He didn't cry out loud, as he wanted to hold his emotions in. Lacus didn't know what to say, as the experience was painful for also. When she left the deck, he collapsed onto his knees and released a painful cry. He punched the steel deck in rage as he hated himself for his stupid mistake.

Cagalli came next to Kira as he continued to let the tears fall. "Kira...you..." Cagalli didn't know what to say to him. But she did hate him for what he done, and she looked sternly at him. "You only got yourself to blame" she said.

Kira stopped his sobs and stood up turning his head to her, it showed no emotion as a blank face, but that changed when he turned his body around, his face quickly grew into complete rage. He swung out in a blink and slapped his sister which a powerful blow knocking to the deck. She got up slowly and spat out some blood. Athrun rushed to her side.

Shinn and the rest looked in fear at the man they had as a Commander, except Rey who knew it would turn out like this. Shinn enjoyed watching the Cagalli Yula Athha, whom he came to hate, get what she deserved from her brother.

Athrun looked at Cagalli then the two looked at him. His face was distraught and showed no other emotion. He was back starring at the ocean as the sea state was terrible. Waves splashed everywhere it was as if the ocean reacted to Kira's emotions. "There was no need for that Kira!" shouted Athrun angry at him but Kira didn't reply nor react to it. "You changed. You changed for the worst" added Athrun as he helped Cagalli up and walked away with her.

Shinn and the others soon left also, leaving Kira in the downpour of heavy rain and violent waves crashing into the ship. He still stared aimlessly at the sea with his eyes looking empty, he closed his eyes for a brief few seconds and then opened then again to show the dark, hollow eyes. "I get my own back...Cagalli"

* * *

**1741 Hours - Alliance 62nd Strike Fleet, Tarawa-class Carrier _Deception_**

"How far are we until we have those two ships in firing distance?" asked the Captain as he watched the ruff seas before him. Annoyed to get a mission, just to take out two ships.

"About another half an hour sir. The ruff seas aren't helping us at the moment" replied his officer.

"Why did I get a mission like this, in this weather. I say we have a bad omen" said the Captain annoyed.

"Also the fact sir that the two ships that we've been tasked to destroy are the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_. Those two were at the battle of Severnaya, and they servilely dealt a dreadful blow to the Eurasian forces there"

"Bah! Those two ships? The _Archangel_ is out of date warship, and that _Minerva_ was feared only because it carried a Stampeder weapon on it! But those two are nothing compared to what I plan to unleash upon them"

"Sir, those two two ships also have the most powerful Gundam's in ZAFT and the Fallen's armament..."

"Still that ain't a problem. We have the GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex's! They will overpower those flying units"

The officer only stared at the Captain which he believed his superior was too naïve to what the Gundam's that they would be facing. He knew that one unit was the most feared of them all, the Strike Freedom, terror of the skies, protector of the Fallen Angels. The officer turned to see that they were close to the two mission objectives. "Sir we're near"

"Good! Let's show these pathetic Coordinator's how to fight a real war!"

* * *

**Rau's Cabin**

Rau had already guessed the success of the operation at the DSSD colony but what he wasn't aware was that Thomas had captured four scientists to help build their weapon. Also to add to the captives during the operation, they captured a member of the Phantom Pain squadron. Rau was very pleased as it was Alec who did it. He was happy with this news as he read the report from his terminal. Then something flashed in Creuset's mind which he turned behind him to sense that they were about to be attacked. He buzzed to the bridge.

"Yes Commander Le Creuset?" asked Meyrin at the other end.

"Prepare for battle. We're about to be attacked. Order all pilots to head to their units immediately" he said sternly at her.

Meyrin was completely puzzled by this as she heard everything clear from him. "But sir we're not under attack" Then she was stand corrected as the early warning system alarm rang across the bridge. "How?-"

"Don't be a rabbit in headlights! Order it now!". And Rau sighed off closing his terminal and left to get to his unit which they had transported it on before they left Severnaya. He was just leaving as they alerted the whole ship in battle stations.

* * *

**Along the Corridors of the _Minerva_**

Cagalli and Athrun stopped to hear the alarms ringing and the announcement of entering battle stations. Cagalli turned to Athrun which the blue haired man had a serious face on, "We have to get back to the _Archangel_" he said, which his love nodded as they rushed towards the transport to get back to their ship.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Hanger**

Rau had entered the hanger in his pilot suit then looked to see Shinn, Rey and Luna prepared to go as they ran to their units. He looked around but couldn't sense Kira anywhere. He saw Rey just before jumping onto his zip wire and called out to him. "Rey! Where is Kira?"

Rey turned and sighed. "I think he's at the outside observation deck!" he replied as he was pulled up by the wire to his cockpit.

_'The outside observation deck? Why the hell is he there at a time like this?'_, Rau quickly left and ran to the location where Kira was last seen. And when he stepped outside his blonde wavy hair was blown around as the condition outside had not improved if anything less, it got worse. He saw a lone soul looking at the horrid weather before him and the signs of battle flickering around. Missiles were flying everywhere and the two ships CIWS blasted rounds upon rounds to eliminate the air threat. Rau walked upon behind the Messiah that was proclaimed by the Newtypes. "Kira...what are you doing? There is a battle and you must assist"

"There is no point..." Kira replied in an emotionless tone.

Rau started to glare down at the young man as he stood next to him, even though Kira had grown over the past two years, Rau was still taller than him. "There is a point, you have a duty as well as you have to fulfil you destiny"

"Why? If I can't be loved...then why should I bother?"

Rau was already getting sick and tired of his attitude which he grabbed his folded up collar and pulled him to look at him, but Kira looked away from Rau's face. "Listen Kira. Whatever the pink haired princess said to you...you have to get over it. People need you Kira"

"Why? Your strong, and so is Rey. Why not have him lead the race?"

"Because he can't, your older. You and Rey, were created from my genes" said Rau holding a serious face. Kira then turned his head sharply at the man claiming to be what he heard. "I will explain later but now you must fight and win, Kira Yamato" said Rau as he placed Kira down and walked off._ 'Although I dropped a bombshell on him, but it was for the better'_, smiled Rau as he walked off back to the hanger.

Kira looked at his supposed father as he left and as the doors closed he walked over to his long coat that he left there after Lacus threw on the deck. Picking it up he threw the coat over his shoulders, straightening it out as he wore it with the bride he felt before. "To fight and win" muttered Kira as he walked off the observation deck towards the hanger.

* * *

**The current battle**

Athrun had shot his beam rifle towards one model that he was not familiar with at all. It wasn't a Dagger model that was for sure, it was a mass-produced unit, but it was different. "What are these units?" Athrun asked out loud on the radio.

They were faster but still they were able to get hit by his beam weaponry. The Justice barrel-rolled away from beam fire of the new models beam rifles and charged with his beam sabre poised to strike. He threw his unit into the group of OMNI units and cut their camera heads and metal limbs off with swift blows. It seemed easy for Athrun as he didn't have a strong foe or Gundam unit to fight against.

Then his mind flashed. "What was that?" he asked himself before his alarms went off to indicate he was under attack. He barrel-rolled again and looked to see where the enemy fire came from. He was shocked to see it came from the ocean below him. "Underwater units?"

Shinn was taking out every unit he could see before him with his Force Impulse. His beam rifle aimed directly at each cockpit of these OMNI new models. "They seem to be the same model as that guy's unit back in Severnaya!" Shinn growled back as another three appeared to his left firing off their rockets at him. "Its useless!" he shouted as he took out each explosive with his CIWS.

"You mean Willard?" replied Rey as he threw his beam hookshots at two units and then yanked it so the two crashed into the third unexpected unit. All three exploded and Rey retracted his hookshots. "I heard that these are called Windam's. These seem to be the Alliance's new units to replace their ageing Dagger's"

"You don't say!" shouted back Luna as she transformed the Saviour into Mobile Armour mode and charged the group of new units before them. Firing off all her beam weaponry at the Windam's, then passed into the smoke cloud only to re-emerge from it in Mobile Suit mode and beam sabres drawn slicing up the last two units that were unexpectedly waiting for this.

"Regardless they seem to fall like the rest" said Mu as he pierced his beam sabre into the cockpit of one and then drew it out quickly to break another unit in two which it had its sabre drawn. "Where's the kid?"

"You mean Kira?" asked Athrun as the Justice was back to back with the Strike.

"Yeah, I would have thought the blood thirsty warrior would be here among us"

"Ha! Him?!" laughed Shinn as he shot down another unit then slashed his beam sabre at another, slicing it in two. "The baby is crying somewhere since Miss Lacus Clyne left him!"

As Rey was about to argue to respect Kira, he noticed a Gundam flying over to the Impulse, it quickly resembled to the Freedom as it just stopped itself behind the Impulse. _'You're going to regret that Shinn'_.

Shinn turned his unit around to see the large killing machine, known as the Strike Freedom. Shinn saw it peering down at him, the Freedom placed its beam rifle away and brought its beam sabre out slashing the right arm of the Impulse. Shinn as well as many other pilots besides Rau in his Providence MK II were shocked by this. But people understood as everyone knew Shinn Asuka. Argued towards his instructors, cocky to young officers and was also a show-off at times. The Freedom then kicked the Impulse in the torso down into the ocean which Athrun managed to catch the damaged unit and look up at what he thought Kira had lost his mind.

"What the fuck was that for?!" snarled Shinn at Kira.

Kira's image came up on all channels even the the two ships. Which all were taken back by his eyes, they pierced people just by looking at them, they looked hollow, empty. Which the pupils were wider and the iris was smaller. It looked like the SEED in him had gone out of control. Shinn shivered at bit from those eyes, even though he wished he didn't admit it. "You speak with such a cocky tongue Asuka" growled Kira, which the voice also made people shiver. "If you are so great, why not show me how its done, taking on the rest of these...inferiors with one beam sabre?" laughed Kira.

Shinn growled at the Commander he used to respect. His blood boiled and he didn't want to back down from this. He pushed the Impulse off the Justice and tossed his shield aside and drew the sabre. "Alright Commander" Shinn said with referring to the rank with sarcasm. "I accept your challenge!"

Kira smiled as he looked towards the pack of new OMNI units before him. "Good lets get started" As he boasted his unit towards them. Shinn followed suit and the two charged into the group.

"Has...has Kira lost it?" muttered Athrun, shocked by Kira's sudden change in personality so quickly. He knew Kira was a superior human by status, being a stronger and quicker human from the others, but he was referring the Naturals to be inferior to him? It reminded him of what his father used to banter on about Coordinator's being superior, but if his father was still alive he would most likely withdraw that remark in front of Kira, a Newtype.

Mu zipped his Strike towards the Providence MK II unit with his beam rifle risen. "Le Creuset! What have you done to him?!"

Rau didn't turn to face Mu. He only smirked at Mu's question. Then the white SINN boasted itself in front of the Providence MK II with its beam rifle risen also. "Lower your weapon Mu La Flaga! Otherwise I will be forced to open fire" ordered Rey with distaste of Mu doing such a thing towards Rau. Mu stopped and had lower his weapon. Mu cursed himself as old hatred and frustration and made him lose it over Rau.

"You think that I did this?" asked Rau through the radio for everyone to hear. "Don't you think since Miss Clyne's rejection of Kira, made him become this? After all, she was meant to be his sheath. All well, it doesn't matter. I...will find him a new one" grinned Rau at the thought of it. Rau sensed Lacus's broken heart at his words from the _Minerva _Bridge.

All of Rau's words also were an affect on everyone as they were also watching the Freedom hack away at the OMNI units like they were nothing to him. The Freedom flew past a Windam and stabbed into the cockpit from behind the unit before grabbing the arm of the unit and slammed it against another Windam, making the two explode fiercely. Then Kira barrel-rolled away from incoming beam fire and threw his beam sabre into the lower body of a Windam before flying into it, grabbing his sabre and thrusted it upwards breaking the Windam into pieces. Then slashing to the right without looking, cleaving the unit into two.

Then Kira sensed something below him, he knew all too well to his powers that the Alliance had brought along some underwater combat units. "Oh I see. They brought some more new toys for us to play with" laughed Kira in a mocking tone. "Shinn!" called out Kira to his subordinate.

Shinn turned to face his Commander after swiping his beam out of a Windam's cockpit. "What is it, sir?" replied Shinn with sarcasm still.

"Watch your tongue with me boy!" shot Kira with a cold menacing tone. "Deal with the rest of these Windam's. I'm going fishing" smiled Kira as he bolted his away towards the ocean.

"Fishing? Has he actually lost it?" replied Shinn as he turned back to slash another Windam in half.

Athrun had fired his beam rifle off again taking out the heads and arms of incoming Windam's that had surprised them from attacking behind. Athrun felt another flash in his mind but ignored it, that was a drawback, as a Forbidden Vortex submerged from the ruff ocean aiming its phonon maser cannon unsuspectingly at Athrun as the red unit was fighting off Windam's. Mu was finishing another Windam when felt a flash and looked in the direction to see the Forbidden Vortex. "Athrun below you!" shouted out Mu.

Athrun stopped his attacks and looked down to see the Forbidden Vortex almost about to release its blow upon Athrun when a white and black white shot past and grabbed the mounted backpack of the Forbidden Vortex and dragged it up from the water, its safety environment was taken away as the beam fired into air missing Athrun completely. Athrun focused on the unit that saved his life as he knew better than the unit to be the Freedom.

The Freedom unit threw the Forbidden Vortex up high before dropping down again to meet the scorching heat of the Freedom's beam sabre. The unit was shredded in two by the sabre and exploded besides the Freedom. Kira then shot his unit around as he felt another two Forbidden models heading towards him. Kira noticed the long steel trident weapon that the destroyed Forbidden unit left behind, placing his beam sabre away he swooped down and picked up the trident and dived into the powerful current.

It was incredibly dark and Kira could see a few metres in front of him, Kira knew he had to rely on his abilities if he wanted to defeat these two, the Freedom wasn't equipped with sonar or other underwater sensors but it was able to battle underwater if needed. He felt other presences such as his friend's worry above him, but he shook that out quickly and concentrated on the two underwater units that were somewhere.

His mind flashed and he smiled, "Gotta ya" he said as he spun his unit around and thrusted the trident weapon into the Forbidden that believed he had taken the Freedom off guard. He kicked the unit away and watched as the punctured reinforced titanium shell started to give way and the suit started to crush under water pressure, soon exploding. Kira then sensed the next Forbidden unit heading straight on for him, pushing through the debris of his killed comrade's unit. The two tridents clashed, whilst clashed Kira forced his weapon harder into the enemy's.

The pilot of the Forbidden unit couldn't believe it, he was being overpowered by the Freedom. But if he wasn't so concentrated in the battle and his adrenaline was sky-rocketing, and thought of the specs, the Freedom was more powerful in every aspect. However no one knew of its nuclear reactor, that was a secret within the Fallen Angels. The Forbidden tried to hit the Freedom with its shield spikes, but it failed and it was also a big mistake as the Forbidden model was off balance, and Kira evaded it only to swing the trident down, forcing the Forbidden's own trident down as well as tearing open the Forbidden slicing the pilot inside also. It later exploded and Kira turned to notice there was one more Forbidden unit somewhere.

He then had a feeling that it would be near the _Minerva_. He pushed his unit out of the water and back into its prefect environment and flew towards the ship. Losing his comrades too easily, made the last Forbidden Vortex pilot attempt to throw fatal blow onto ZAFT, by destroying their flagship. He shot his unit out of the water and landed before the bridge. Amongst the bridge crew was Lacus who stared into the yellow mechanical eyes of the Forbidden Vortex as it poised its trident to strike. The bridge was already lowered for combat stations but if he struck downwards they would be done for. As the unit was about to do what they feared worst, they braced themselves for the last blow to them.

But then they saw another trident fly throw the air and penetrate the unit making it fall from the force of the throw and also destroying the mechanical equipment inside to make it stand. It fell and to see the unit that did to be none other than the Freedom. It stood victoriously over the Forbidden but Kira wasn't finished, he could still feel the pilot inside alive and he wanted to finish it. He grabbed the hatch of the cockpit and pulled vigorously, eventually pulling off the hatch revealing a terrified pilot. Kira made his Freedom's hand reach in and grab the pilot, pulling him out to show. He looked at the pilot's demise in his Freedom's hand, Kira smiled and without a second thought clenched the fist of his machine crushing the OMNI pilot into pieces. The remains fell and slammed onto the deck of the _Minerva_. Kira laughed slowly and quietly at first until it was a full burst of laughter.

While Kira was finished with the Forbidden units Rau and Rey took this time to head towards the small fleet that they eventually detected. Then Rey felt a familiar presence behind him which he turned to see the Saviour close behind. "Luna?" he said a little surprised to see her following him.

"What? Can't I come along?" she asked teasingly.

Rey sighed. "No you can" he replied smiling at the camera to her which she smiled back at him.

Rau listened to this but there was something that was bothering him...he couldn't put his finger on it but it was clear it was about this girl. He decided to discover it later. "There, the Earth Alliance fleet that had been tailing us. Rey take the left flank, Lunamaria the right flank, I'll take the centre" came his cold voice as he issued their orders and they flew off respectfully. Rey swung his railguns out in front and the two adjustable DRAGOON pods over his shoulder with rifle poised to blast his way through the fleet. Luna flipped the two plasma railguns over also aiming her rifle.

Rau being a man who loved to unleash ultimate destruction in one go released the upgraded DRAGOON pods and flew around the Providence MK II until they stopped and hovered aiming at the fleet along with Rau's 'Kilerous' XBS16 composite armed shield system and the large Judicium beam rifle. He unleashed a a rain of beam fire onto the fleet who at this time were defenceless against the incoming attack. It ripped through the ships, shattering the armour and balls of fire erupted throughout the fleet. They were truly at the mercy of him now which Rau soon relaxed his controls.

"Too easy" muttered Rau.

* * *

**1829 Hours - _Minerva_ Hanger**

The last units arrived back at the hanger which happened to be the Providence, SINN and Saviour. Kira stood there watching them return with a emotionless face but his eyes showed differently. They showed the eyes of a dark and deadly person now. The technicians around were pretty freaked out when he looked at them, it sent shivers down their spines. Rau soon quickly got out along with slowly Rey with Luna last. He walked towards Rau and saluted him. "Mission complete sir" said Kira to him. Everyone else also noticed his voice was darker and cold.

Shinn approached Kira from behind which Kira instantly knew who it was. Lacus had entered the hanger along with Talia to see Shinn about to attack the young Commander.

Shinn threw a right punch but Kira spun around and grabbed it with his left. Shinn as well as everyone else in the hanger were shocked to how fast Kira reacted. Kira cruelly smiled as he then started to crush Shinn's hand, forcing him to kneel down. "I knew you would kneel before me sooner or later" mocked Kira at Shinn with Rau smiling behind him.

"I would rather die!" spat Shinn, everyone knew that was the worst comeback to say at this moment. "You damaged my Impulse! My unit!"

"You'd rather die?" said Kira coldly. "You don't want that Shinn" said Kira letting go allowing Shinn to stand up and rub his fist.

"Why?"

"Because, how would you be able to see your present at Gibraltar" said Kira smiling.

"Present? What present?" Shinn looked puzzled at his superior.

But Kira laughed. "It wouldn't be much of a present if I told what it is now, now would it?"

"Kira we have things to discuss" said Rau walking away.

Kira walked after Rau. "Yes we do. Rey" said Kira stopping before the young long haired blonde.

"Yes sir?" replied Rey.

"You will need to attend as well" Kira continued before heading off.

* * *

**Rau's Cabin**

Kira placed himself down at the couch in the cabin to relax, while Rey stood there puzzled to what this was all about. Rau however was behind his desk sitting in his large leather chair. "I see you decided to bring Rey along Kira" said Rau which was great to drop a even bigger bomb shell on the two. "Well considering both of you are here I might as well explain" said Rau reaching into his drawer pulling out his bottle of bourbon and a glass. He open it and poured a drink for himself. "Well where can I start? Oh yes, where I left off with Kira" Kira sat down patiently and waited for Rau to take his slow sip of bourbon before explaining how Rau was his father. "Kira, you remember when we were at the Mendel Colony?"

"Yes. That was the place that you said that Ulen Hibiki was my father", replied Kira. "Not you"

Rey was even more puzzled by this as he was trying to figure out what they were talking about but the mention of 'father' and 'not you' made a picture for Rey.

"True. But there, I couldn't be sure that you were one of the carriers of my genes" replied Rau making Rey stare eye wide at the man. "Yes Rey, what you're hearing is true. And to carry on. In Mendel I was created to be Al La Flaga's new son. But that pathetic man saw me as a free ticket of escaping death later, on which I then as you know killed him. However during my time with Al, a piece of the agreement to create me was, that I was to help make the children who would lead this new race Ulen had plans for"

"I see. But what of the ageing problem you had?" asked Kira.

"It didn't effect you at all. But six months after the war, they found a way to slow down the ageing . However all Newtypes carry the 'curse' that causes the serious headaches, which you two are aware of". Kira nodded as well did Rey. "Sit down Rey, it will be easier for you". Rey did as he was told and waited for the story to continue. "So in order to create the prefect Newtype as they called us. They took my genes, considering they were the strongest, and started to make children in the artificial wombs, which however many died. There was in the end, only three survivors"

"Three? I thought you said I was the only one?" said Kira shocked, _'There are others?'_

"Yes, the were three, one was more successful than the other two though"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rey curious to this conversion.

"I mean that Kira, had accepted the chromosomes better than the other two"

"What about the curse? Couldn't they strip it from the genes?"

"No, it was the Newtype gene itself. It couldn't be changed, until a few months ago when we discovered we could alter it but it would take time to actually get the all green to use it. They haven't finished the tests yet"

"And who were the other two survivors besides me?" asked Kira looking at him.

Rau opened his drawer and pullws out a file. He walked towards two, then placing it on the glass table between them. Kira opened the file and looked inside. "One of them is a Canard Pars" Rau said, which Kira looked at the image of Canard. He had long black hair, past his shoulders and looked a bit like him. "He is at the moment in a mercenary group named 'X'. I plan to find Canard and see if he would like to be apart of our new future"

Kira then turned the next page to see a blonde haired child looking like Rey, then the name above it, Rey Za Burrel. He turned to look at Rey, with his mouth gaping.

Rau smiled as he knew Kira had seen the picture of Rey. "Ah yes. Your other 'brother'" Rey then gazed at the picture and to be completely shocked he was leaning back against the seat to get the news to sink in. "Yes Rey, you were also apart of this project but a later on attempt. Only to end the same"

"So Rey is my brother?" asked Kira to make it clear.

"Yes. You all inherited what Ulen claimed to be 'The best Newtype genes around'. Even though all of you inherited these amazing genes you still suffer from the side effects"

"So how come I suffered from these 'side effects' before Kira?" asked Rey.

"It occurs later when the individual had a better acceptance of my genes. When his headaches occur, he would come to us for a cure" said Rau smirking as he went to his desk, and returned placing two glasses on the table. He then poured the remaining bourbon into them as well as topped his up. "Even though Kira your connected by my strong Newtype genes, which makes me sort of your father, I don't wish to be called dad" chuckled Rau. "Rey however is actually made from my complete genes, but still I don;t want to be called dad". The two smiled and then all three drank their liquor which Rey gave a small cough.

"What's wrong? You had other kinds of drinks" Kira said teasing him slightly.

"Nothing like this" replied Rey smirking a little.

Rau smiled also, "You two know the truth, Rey, your more like my son, but Kira you technically mine also as is Canard"

"I understand Rau. And I understand that calling you father, is something you would feel uncomfortable around"

"Agreed. I can't argue with that" replied Rau.

Kira placed his glass down and looked at the blonde man. "I think I need to attend some of my duites, such as reports. I must take my leave"

"Understood. And Kira" Kira looked back as he was at the door. "This is the reason your the Messiah, your the one who has the strongest genes, you are my future"

Kira nodded left the cabin with this shocking revelation. _'So Rau is something of a father to me by his genes. And Rey is my brother'. _Kira was in thought as he felt a presence around the corner which he knew who it was. "You can come out" he called out walking towards them. "I know you were listening to the whole thing" said Kira. Which then Lacus slowly came around the corner. "Being nosey isn't your style" smiled Kira.

"I wanted to know what you talking about" she said in a low voice.

"Still being a spy isn't like you" said Kira not looking at her. "Shocked?"

"Of course!" she said a little too loud. "Who would have known that you have Le Creuset's genes in you, which makes you his son..." she continued but in a lower tone.

"I understand. I'm shocked too. He was made to replace Mu, killed his biological father, then his genes were used to make us. I fought me, then helped him. All in all, its a bit long and chaotic story"

"Kira?..."

"Yes?" Kira still hadn't looked at her.

Lacus couldn't believe how calm and collected he was now. Had he already got over her? She flung herself onto him wrapping his arms around her. "Don't become what I am fearing every night! A killer, a murderous killing machine. You're..." Kira soon felt the tears through his clothes which he turned around and looked at her. She had her face now buried in his chest. He looked away, feeling awkward about this.

_'She's angry at me, then she can't bare to leave me. You'll suffer soon enough Lacus at this pace'_. He couldn't figure out why, she knew what he became and yet she, Lacus Clyne the light to peace while himself Kira Yamato, the faded light to the darkness of pain and destruction. How could she still love him? Kira asked himself that as did Lacus, it was like a bond that can't be broken.

"Please Kira, change back to you're old self" she said after holding her tears to hold out the ring he had reluctantly gave back to her in the palm of her hand.

He slowly took the ring from her hand and looked at it. Smiling slightly. "You know it can't happen"

Lacus frowned before holding him again. "Don't leave me Kira. I want you to hold me forever"

Kira looked down at her, which she pulled away and handed him the ring she took back from him earlier. He thought how this was a bad of a timing as it was. He knew Rau wanted to break the Fallen Angels away from ZAFT, as soon as possible when they reach Gibraltar. He would need to ask Rau for more time before breaking their alliance. He was happy to hold Lacus again but he knew it wouldn't last. There was till more hardships ahead along with Kira showing more of his dark and cruel side in battle. "Lacus" he asked quietly stroking her hair. "About what happened at the victory party..."

Lacus looked at him with sight disappointment about the subject.

"I know you're heartbroken from it, and I don't expect you to forgive me easily. However..." he placed his hand on her silky skinned cheek. "Remember that no one can never replace you in my heart"

Lacus looked up and met his eyes that still remained dark and cold. But she could see his emotion at the moment in them, despite how difficult it was, it showed him hurt and broken. She looked down which Kira brought her face back to his lightly by his finger. He looked into her sapphire eyes, and leaned in to kiss those soft lips of hers, he only did it lightly then backed away. He smiled slightly and then turned to leave.

"It's best to get some rest now" he said softly to her as he left.

_'Lacus, I hope you can get away from this. All of this. Because in the end, I know you'll be hurting even more if you knew what I must do'. Kira removed the necklace from his pocket he saved earlier and placed the ring through it, and applied it back around his neck. 'To amend this world'._

* * *

**2013 Hours - Fallen Angel Space Fortress, _Arcadia_**

Mudie laid down on a bed in a room, where she was dragged in by the young teenager Newtype soldiers. She only knew this base's name by the Newtype soldiers_. _She sat impatiently as she waited a long time, not able to do anything as she was handcuffed to the bed. _'You would've thought that they would remove the cuffs, stupid jerks!'_. Mudie was quickly moved from her thoughts as the door opened, to show Alec entering holding a tray which could only be her food. She sat up properly as Alec walked towards her.

"Here, your meal" he said placing it down on the table, next to the bed. She looked at to see how well the food was. It was a proper three course meal, what seemed like chicken soup with cooked chicken in a white wine sauce, roasted potatoes, vegetables and for desert a black forest gateaux cake. For a prisoner they surely did fed her well. She then noticed Alec had the smell of beverage on him.

"You're drunk" she teased at him.

Alec could only stare at her before making his way to the chair and sat down hard. Mudie ignored Alec as she got into her meal. She had to admit that meal was far better than the stuff she had on Alliance bases. After about quarter an hour she was finished. And Alec awoke to stand up and stretch hard with a smile on his face. "Well I feel a lot better now" he said out loud. It was true, he became almost sober. "How was the meal?" he asked her.

"Fine I suppose" she lied. "Could be better"

"Well the chef wouldn't be happy to hear that. Maybe if I tell him that, he'll give you worse meals" smirked Alec waiting for her response, which wasn't for long.

"Hey! I was joking okay?!" she protested which made Alec laugh. After Alec calmed down, Mudie looked at the handcuffs again. "It was difficult to eat it, when I only had one hand to eat with" she then moaned at him.

"Well, you still ate it didn't you?" said Alec.

"Yeah but it was still difficult. Why not let me have my right hand?" she asked.

"Because we know what your like Miss Holcroft" replied Alec.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked a with a curious look.

"Well by reading your file, I know that you have a high sex drive and you can't go a day stop without having to masturbate to relieve yourself" smiled Alec which he got the reaction he wanted. Her face was in complete shock to his words. "And cuffing your right hand would make it worse correct? I didn't think you could masturbate with your left hand, can you?"

"HOW DARE YOU READ MY FILE?!!" screamed Mudie knocking the tray at Alec which just missed him but he never moved as he kept his smirk. "And how did you get my file?!"

"Simple. I had our hackers get your info from the Atlantic Federation's database. After all they were going to delete it" replied Alec's cool voice.

"What?" Mudie's voice had dropped to low tone with disbelief. "That can't be true..."

"It is. They think you're dead. So you're going to be here for a while" his smirk grew at the girl. "I wonder how long you can go without having to play with yourself?" he asked himself which Mudie glared at him.

"You're such a pervert"

"So are you, probably. I wonder..." he looked at Mudie.

Mudie just sat there as did Alec as there was now a competition of some sort.

**15 minutes later...**

Still Alec sat there staring at Mudie as she was fighting the sexual urge. _'I am not going to allow some guy like him to win. No fucking way!'_,_ s_he thought as she hoped to hold long enough for him to give up. _'But it was so long since I did have a good play with my myself...how long can I...hold it?'_.Another few minutes past and Mudie was reaching limits. _'Oh fucking hell how long is he going to stare?!'_.

Alec was getting tired of waiting around as he wanted to see if this girl was such a wild one. Losing his patience he got up and walked towards her pushing her onto the bed and then yanked on her Alliance coat to rip it open and then pull down on her bra, exposing her large breasts to him. Having alcohol still in his system he leaned in.

"What the fuck are you!-" before Mudie could protest any more, Alec placed his lips on her left nipple, sucking it gently and running his tongue around it, making her gasp quietly and then moaning shortly after.

Despite her earlier protest her moans made it sound like she was enjoying it. His hand ran up her thigh up to her mini-skirt and outside her entrance where Alec could feel her nipples go hard and her thong was wet. He then grabbed hold of her wet thong and pulled it off slowly until it was clear from her ankles. He removed his mouth to retreat under her skirt where he could see her shaven slit which was now dripping. "No! Don't!" she pleaded to him after her gasp. Ignoring her plea he placed his mouth on the pussy lips and began to suck lightly and lick her throbbing clit. She gasped and then moaned louder. _'Why is he doing this so...lovingly?'_.

After spending some time sucking on her juices he removed his tunic coat and undone his belt and dropped his trousers to present his 7 inch cock. He pulled her up slowly and rubbed his helmet on her nipples keeping her excited. "Massage it with your tits" he said to her.

She did as she was told, she felt like he overpowered her. She placed her breasts around his manhood and pushed the them up and down, which the two were indeed enjoying this. Mudie didn't even know why she should be enjoying this, this was technically rape but she was enjoying it! She then dripped saliva from her tongue onto the head of this shaft, which Alec then gasped. He caressed her short black hair and starred into her brown orbs. Moving away a little he pushed her onto her back and removed her mini-skirts belt and then tossed the skirt away which he positioned his hardened member and pressed against the lips of her entrance.

"Get ready" he smiled.

Before she could say anything he pushed in which she moaned immediately as he was only half way in, then all of it was shoved into her tight pussy. She gasped and moaned as he then started to thrust his hips and a slow pace at first until he knew that she could take a faster one. He felt how tight yet wet she was which he was enjoying every bit of it as did Mudie, signalled by her moaning. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" she moaned louder as she was now climbing to her climax. Alec still had a while to go but at this pace he knew he would come soon as well. "Don't stop!"

Alec then picked her up and placed her against the wall as he then continued to thrust his large member in her, which her juices were dripping everywhere, as in this position he was touching all the right spots in her which she moaned louder as he drove his cock deeper and faster into her. He kissed her neck which she cooed at as well as gasp and moan loudly by his thrusts. She couldn't help it but her climax was approaching fast as she couldn't had taken both the foreplay and this.

"I-I coming!" she screamed as he thrusted faster and faster until she let out a pleasurable scream. "FUCK!!" she screamed as more juices squirted over his member and waist.

"Fuck!" shouted Alec as shot his load into her only seconds after her. With this Alec fell back and Mudie followed laying just on top of him. "Fuck, you were awesome" said Alec catching back his breath. Mudie could have said the same thing if she had regained most of her breath.

_'He came in me. That bastard! But...that had to be the best sex I ever had! It was incredible!'_. As Mudie was in her thoughts she hadn't noticed him lean over her and unlock the handcuffs, which that gained her attention and looked at him. Alec had shut his eyes for a few seconds which Mudie acting on her anti-Coordinator abilities jumped from the bed and picked up the gun the was on the floor by Alec's uniform and pointed it at him.

Alec opened his eyes and looked at her, completely not phased by this. "I knew you would do that" he said.

"Then why did you unlock the cuff then?" she said in between breathes as she still had yet to recover her breath fully.

"Because you have a choice. You can be good little POW and listen to me only. Or you could kill me and then get killed by the guards inside this base which are more capable than your abilities are" explained Alec leaning back onto the wall, looking at the ceiling. "Your choice"

Mudie did think hard about this, there were two simple options. Do what she always has, killed people like she has done her whole life, or be here with this strange but comforting man that did spare her life, when he could just end it in an instant with that battle between them. There was no tricks to this and there was an easy choice, take a new path and see what are these Newtypes want. Despite being something like Coordinator's, they were different without a doubt about that. And Alec, the kind of feelings she got around him made her feel easy and calm around him, not like Sven! Dropping the gun to the ground she crawled on top of Alec and massaged his cock to get it going again. When it did then become erect she knelled above it and fixed it out her entrance pushed down which she moaned.

"Well that wasn't the choice I gave you" Alec smiled.

"Oh shut up and enjoy it!" she said teasingly as she kissed him passionately, sliding her tongue into his mouth, which he returned the gesture, and wrapped his arms around her.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit difficult to think of as I had Lacus and Kira break up but I decided to have them fix it for now. But the real questions are here...**

**1) Should Kira try and convince Lacus to join him and if so will she join?**

**2) How will Luna react to Rey's turning?**

**3) What is the present that Kira referred to Shinn at Gibraltar?**

**Send me your opinions and throw some questions at me if you like!**


	13. Wait for It

**A/N: Well I must say guys and gals, I feel a lot better now that people have reviewed me, and I had some very interesting ones too! (I am not mocking you!) Any way. The story is now at a massive turning point as you all know and Shinn's present – as Kira puts it, is at Gibraltar waiting for him. What is it? A Gundam? The Destiny? (That was a lot of people's answers!) Will Lacus join Kira? Or will she oppose it? How will Luna react on Rey's betrayal to ZAFT? Read on and we will find out... Oh and for those who thought that I abandoned this story...its never going happen!**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 13 – Wait for It

* * *

**October 18th C.E. 73, 1219 Hours - Eurasian Spanish Coastline, Approaching Gibraltar**

Shinn drove his beam sabre into another Windam that stood in his path as well as the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_'s. They were close the Gibraltar base and they had transmitted an emergency signal to the base to obtain some assistance. The matter of fact that they needed help was severe as Kira was out of commission, as he had been struck with one the worst headaches he ever had.

Rau had insisted that Kira was not to pilot and to remain in his quarters to battle this headache. Rau knew what he was going through as he had suffered it as well, which leaving him as he was, was for the best. Rau and Rey had launched with Shinn and Luna to battle the incoming forces that opposed them. Whilst the _Archangel_ had to battle the three stolen units, with their Extended pilots been backed up by the Orb forces, that wished weren't here.

"Orb! Halt all your advances now! There is no need to battle us!" screamed Cagalli as a MVF-M11C Murasame flew towards her with its beam sabre to bare. And went to slash her, but a green beam flashed between them and sliced off the arm of the Murasame, which it turned only to get its head blown of by the Infinite Justice's beam rifle.

"Cagalli...it won't work..." said Athrun, knowing full well that her voice has fallen on deaf ears.

Cagalli growled at anger at the man she knew who was responsible for this, Yuna. Because of his little revolution in Orb, their military was now under his control. It seemed to Cagalli that the Atlantic Federation had ordered to hunt down the _Archangel_ and _Minerva_ before they reached Gibraltar.

Mu was busy blasting his beam rifle into the sea below him to try and surface the Abyss that was playing around firing its two back mounted beam cannons. "Pesky little bastard aren't ya?!" shouted Mu as he aimed again and saw the Abyss resurface again to fire its beam cannons only to have the Strike blast one shoulder cannons off.

"Mother fucker!" screamed Auel as he now had that problem of not being able to dive again since the battle of Severnaya. Also he was a clear target. "Sting! I'm heading back!". And the Abyss made a 180º turn and flees back to the Orb flagship, _Takemikazuchi_.

"Fine!" retorted Sting as he switched to Mobile Armour mode and flew at the Strike with its beam talons out. He grabbed the Strike's arm holding the beam rifle.

"Damn it!" Mu released his grip on his beam shield and drew his Armour Schneider combat knife, and stabbed the Chaos into back which damaged the thrusters but missed the cockpit.

"Fuck now I have to retreat!" snarled Sting as he flew back to the flagship also.

The Strike's arm was badly damaged, and Mu knew he couldn't fight in this condition so he headed back to the _Archangel_. "Sorry guys, but you're on your own" called Mu as he head back.

The remaining Orb forces were sure persistent as they closed in towards the _Archangel_ as well as the OMNI forces closed in to the _Minerva_.

"Dammit! Why don't they stop coming?!" screamed Shinn as barrel-rolled and fired his beam rifle into the cockpit of an attacking Windam.

"They won't until we're dead! Just hold them off until we get reinforcements!" shouted Rey as he thrown a full blast of all his weaponry at a group of Windam's, shredding the metal suits to smaller pieces.

To make matters worse crew on behalf the _Minerva_, Rau was also out of commission as Yolant had played around with Providence's control system and destroyed the OS before the attack happened. Rey and Shinn swore to beat the crap out of him for that.

"We don't have Kira nor Le Creuset! The worst timing for the two not able to help us now!", cried Shinn as he kicked another OMNI unit away in the head and fired a beam shot at the lower body of the unit, flames overcame it. Even though Shinn didn't want to admit that, he wanted help from the two men. It was a dire situation for them, and he never knew that without Kira, the battle could go either way.

* * *

**_Minerva_, Kira's Quarters**

Kira gritted in pain as the throbbing headache had spread again which he clenched his hand so hard that he punctured the skin, making blood seep out. Lacus was at his side as he suffered terribly at these attacks. Rau had said to her the medication that Kira has, won't help him this time. His body is having a full effect with the headaches, which the drugs could only do little. Lacus looked deeply sad to see Kira like this, to see him in such pain.

Kira grabbed hold of the bed he was lying on and pulled himself up to a upright position and tired to force himself to stand.

"Kira! What are you doing?" panicked Lacus, as he was trying to get out of bed.

"I...need to...get to my unit" Kira managed to speak with a heavy breath as his headache wasn't letting up on him.

"You can't Kira. You're in no fit state to fight"

"I know that but...I can't just sit here and let us be attacked!"

"Then I will take your unit" said Creuset as he stepped through the door. He had heard the commotion as he was coming to see how Kira was fairing. "I have the ability to control its system and your settings of the OS program. You, stay here and don't move. Yomiko is heading here now with a small squad to assist us along with the suitable drug for your headaches"

"I wonder why she came personally?" smirked Kira which caught Creuset's attention.

But he dismissed it and left smiling and saying, "I wonder why Miss Lacus is still with you"

Lacus and Kira looked at him blushing slightly as he went for the door, which then he glared at the blonde man as he stepped out. Kira then slowly laid back down holding his forehead and grunting in pain as the headache came back. "You better get some sleep Kira, it will help" Lacus had advised him which he looked at her smiling.

"When the ship is in this situation Lacus? I don't think so" he replied before another headache.

"Please Kira. It will pass the time quicker if you sleep" she said, which sounded like she was pleading to him.

"Alright, that is if I can get to sleep"

"I'm sure you can Kira" she replied smiling. After a few minutes of closing his eyes, Kira forced out the battle noise in the background and eventually fell asleep as the headache also was draining his strength. Lacus watched him as his body was still tense even in his sleep, clearly he was suffering. She removed her footwear and crawled onto the bed, laying next to him, placing her arm around his arm and her body next to his. She soon noticed that he was becoming more relaxed. She couldn't sleep, but she didn't care as she was now with him.

* * *

**The Outside Battle**

The Strike Freedom launched with Rau at its controls and flew off the catapult and headed to the rest of pilots. Rey noticed the Freedom approaching but the presence wasn't that of his brother but instead of their father.

"Kira launched?" said Luna shocked to see the unit flying.

"Sorry but Kira is still out of commission" came Rau's voice which he stopped and hovered the unit next to the Saviour. "Status report" requested Rau as he had a brief look around.

"All the Alliance and Orb forces have us pinned down sir. They're also blocking the straights into Gibraltar itself, like a barricade" replied Luna, then she noticed a Windam sneak past the defences of the _Minerva_, which then she pointed her rifle at it. "Oh no you don't!" and she fired at the unit striking the torso, putting it in flames.

"I see. We'll get reinforcements soon. Just hold them off until then" said Rau as he boosted over to Rey who fired his full burst at a small group. Two survived only to have a taste of his beam sabre, as he came out of the smoke and fire slicing both in half. As soon as Rey backed up to the _Minerva_ he had the Freedom next to him. Rau changed the frequency and which only Rey could hear it. "Our escort is arriving soon Rey, if the OMNI and Orb forces start to retreat, try and take out as many ships as possible"

"Understood" replied Rey which he looked at the centre of the large enemy fleet and smirked.

Shinn had slashed to pieces another six Windam's as they got to close combat. Shinn smiled devilishly at his handy work, and then turned to the Astrays and Murasames that charged at him. Shinn could only laugh as the thought of wiping out the people, that allowed Orb to be attacked and lead to his family's deaths. "You'll suffer!" Just before Shinn could fly against them he noticed the three Murasame head's got blasted off by a beam rifle not too far. Shinn turned to see the Strike Rouge, and the Infinite Justice as the culprits to this.

"Orb! Stop this! There is no need for this! What was it that we believed in?!" cried out Cagalli to the pilots.

The Orb pilots stopped this time to hear what their old representative had to say. Some were in deep thought about her comments. It was true what they believed in about being neutral but to defy against orders was something else.

"What are you doing?!" shouted out their Squadron Leader as he saw them floating their listening to her words. "Your orders are to destroy the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_! Don't delay!"

"Yes Lieutenant Baba!" they replied before they turned around to find out the Justice having its beam rifle, cannons and plasma railguns out decapitating the floating units and disabling their arms.

"See Cagalli? They won't listen. Yuna has made sure of that, as they must see him as their new leader" Athrun said, as he saw two Windam's flying towards him which he quickly disabled them, and turned around to clash his sabre with Baba's.

"It's a shame that you're as good pilot! That ended up as my enemy!". Baba removed his sabre to bring it down again, but to strike the Justice's anti-beam shield.

"Same here. It's a shame that you have to follow orders from a man, who forced Cagalli out of the country!" retorted Athrun, as he clashed his sabre onto the Murasame's anti-beam shield.

The two remaining Murasames charged at Cagalli with beam rifles risen. As they were about to pull the trigger, one unit was blown to bits. The other Murasame pilot and Cagalli looked to see the Impulse with its rifle risen and fired again blowing up the other pilot. "Athha! This isn't the time to reason with your fellow countrymen! This is war! And they brought this upon themselves when they joined the Alliance!" shouted Shinn. He was pissed off with Cagalli's rambling and fruitless results.

"But!" cried out Cagalli at the Impulse pilot.

"Why don't you understand?! They are fighting with the Alliance! It's either kill or be killed!" screamed Shinn as he spun the Impulse around and fired into a Windam.

Cagalli shook her head from the young pilots words. She can't accept that. She won't accept that. But it was true...they joined the Alliance despite how she always said about Orb being neutral was best. She then heard her warning alarms blaring around her as a Murasame was heading towards her with its beam sabre ready. Cagalli having her best reflexes she aimed her beam rifle and pulled the trigger, destroying the unit quickly. Cagalli then looked at the burning unit as it plummeted into the sea below. She shielded her eyes and tried to hold back the tears which was a worthless as she was already crying.

Athrun could hear her sobs which he sighed sadly. "Cagalli...head back to the _Archangel_. You're not fit to fight right now"

Cagalli would protest but she didn't this time and fled back to her ship.

Luna had finished off another Windam that was starting to get close to the _Minerva_, when she turned her unit to the enemy fleet and growled. "There's so many of them!"

Rey, Rau, Shinn and Athrun stopped their advantages as they sensed something heading towards them, that didn't seem like a threat.

"What is this power?..." pondered Shinn.

"What is this feeling?..." Athrun asked himself also.

"They're here" said Rey which then saw a group of Mobile Suits from some distance heading towards them resembling SINN's.

"There's our reinforcements!" sighed Luna happily at the sight of their allies steam rolling past all the Windam's and Murasame's. They sliced them down as they zipped past them. She then noticed a grey SINN unit leading the Fallen Angel forces which it removed its DRAGOON units and ordered them to surround the group of Windam's that was protecting the port side of the fleet. It unleashed its spider web of beam barrage, shredding them apart. It drew its beam sabre and charged towards two Murasames, slicing them in half and then aim the beam rifle at the two Murasames taking both out.

"Wow! That guy is awesome!" Shinn said shocked and impressed by the pilot.

The grey SINN unit turned around and saw the _Minerva_ and its pilots. It then headed straight away towards them. It flew past Luna and ended up in front of the the Freedom.

"So Rau...you ended up in the Freedom?" said a soft feminine voice through the radio.

"What?!" cried out Shinn even more shocked. "This pilot is a woman?!"

"Quiet Asuka" said Rau as everyone was able to hear the comment. "Its good that you showed up now Yomiko. Have you got the medication I requested for?"

"Of course! It's your orders and I follow them faithfully"

"Good. Now come on, we need to administrate it immanently" The Freedom and the SINN turned and headed to the _Minerva_. "Shinn, you and the rest of the pilots will finish off the rest of these pests"

"Roger" Shinn replied confirming the order. He was followed and teamed up with five SINN units flying towards the OMNI fleet.

* * *

**OMNI/Orb Fleet, Orb Flagship _Takemikazuchi_, Bridge**

Yuna snarled in annoyance as their opportunity to take out the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_ pasted. In order to earn their favour with Djibril they had to destroy them, but that would have to be another time. Yuna turned to Colonel Todaka hating this order he was about to give. "Colonel, order the fleet to retreat! We have no chance against them now!" shouted Yuna with annoyance.

Todaka smiled away from Yuna pleased with the foolish man's judgement. "As you wish sir". Todaka gave the order and all ships fired the flares, and all units fled back to their ships sailing to port, close to the mountainous cliffs hoping the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_ wouldn't pursue, and luckily they didn't nor did the Mobile Suits.

* * *

**1427 Hours - _Minerva_, Kira's Cabin**

Lacus lifted her head up from sleeping next to Kira and looked at him sweetly as he rested peacefully still. Lacus had noticed the sounds of battle were gone, meaning that the Orb and Alliance combined fleet had fled or been destroyed. The door to the cabin opened and Lacus turned her head to see Rau with a beautiful woman. She looked like she was in her early thirties with long jet black hair, with four crimson highlights on the left side of her hair. Her dark blue eyes was a bottomless ocean, and her white skin complexion looked silky from the light as was Lacus's. Lacus could also notice she was wearing make-up as she had bright red lips, and black eye-liner. Lacus thought to herself why was this woman wearing it during a battle.

Rau had a slight smile on his face as he saw Lacus sitting up on Kira's bed. "I thought it wouldn't take long to get you into his bed".

Lacus's cheeks went bright crimson and glared at the man. "Its not what you think!".

"Yes yes. Anyway this woman here is Yomiko Yamasawa, she's the Deity Commander of Blood Angels Squadron" Rau replied by introducing Lacus to the woman standing next to him.

Yomiko walked up next to Lacus and gave the songstress a small smile before sitting down on the bed looking at Kira. "Your a lucky young woman" Yomiko whispered to Lacus which she slightly blushed from her comment. She then opened the small black box that she was carrying and pulled out a needle with white cloudy liquid inside the tube. She looked back at Lacus who had a worried expression. "Don't worry. It will put him in pain for a bit but it does the trick"

Yomiko placed the needle gently on Kira's skin near the jugular vein. She pressed the needle into the skin and ejected the substance into Kira's bloodstream. He woke up wondering what was that he felt on his neck. He turned to she Yomiko which he knew too well and saw the needle in her hand.

He then felt overwhelming pain in his body but his headache was fading as fast as the pain spread in his body. In minutes Kira stopped twitching and turned to look at the three occupants of the room feeling a lot better.

"How are you feeling Kira?" asked Lacus sitting down next to him again.

"Good...in fact a lot better than I was before" he said in disbelief of his own words. He was suffering from the worst attacks in his body minutes ago but now he didn't feel any pain.

"That's Good. That substance is three times as strong as those old pills. It has also been converted into pills also. So they should be more effective" explained Yomiko opening the black box again, and took out some white and red pills, handing them to Kira. "We as Deity's take those also"

"Which means your powers are growing at an amazing rate" added Rau.

"What about the Purification Project?" asked Kira hoping there would be some advance in the project.

"It's going well so far but still leads to some dead ends. They say they'll rectify them and hopefully we'll get the cure"

Kira hanged his feet over the beds edge and landed his feet on the metal floor. "When do we reach Gibraltar?"

"1440 hours. The Chairman demands our audience also" said Rau then turned to leave. "I have matters to tend to Kira. I will see you at the upper deck" And with that Rau left.

"I must go also" added Yomiko. "I hope to see you two again soon"

Kira lightly laughed as the door closed after Yomiko left. Lacus looked at Kira with a puzzling look. Kira noticed her emotion and turned to her. "It's nothing Lacus. It's just don't you think its strange for them both to leave so eagerly?"

* * *

**Rau's Cabin**

Rau sat down on his large leather chair and turned to face Yomiko as she stood in front of him. "I thought that you would follow me in here" smiled Rau.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised at all Rau" replied Yomiko smiling also as she unzipped her pilot suit and lowered it over her shoulders.

Rau rested his head on his hand whilst leaning on the table. He didn't want to interrupt her, as he wanted to watch. She then dropped the suit completely on the floor which a light thud was heard only in the room. Looking at her figure, she had ample sized breasts, slim, a big rear, only what Rau would say to be a diva. But he wouldn't say it aloud. Unstrapping her boots she stepped over her suit and walked towards Rau which he resided behind his desk. She then climbed on top of his desk and crawled to him shoving the occupants of files and his glass off the table.

"You know, you will be picking those up" sneered Rau.

"Fuck off. You will be" she replied smirking.

"We'll see" replied Rau as he stood up and grabbed he leg and swung her round that her pussy was facing him. He started to caress her entrance with his entire hand, and already within seconds he could feel her moisture on his hand and her panties. He then removed his hand and licked his palm. Using his other hand he ran his fingers softly up her back which she shivered by his touch and then unclipped her bra exposing her large delicious breasts to him. He played with her breasts, stroking it before having them cupped in his hand and then squeezed her nipples slightly which she cooed in pleasure.

Rau then moved his right hand and dove it into her wet underwear driving his fingers into her that caused her let out a loud moan. He was playing with her a while until he decided to taste her juices again. He removed his fingers from her underwear, then grabbed the garment, pulling it completely off in one tug. He lowered his head to her pussy lips and licked around picking up all the juices before he attacked her clit with his tongue. Which Yomiko had to grip herself onto the edge of the table to control herself as she moaned loudly.

To tease her more, Rau ran his tongue down her pussy to her ass and then licked back up making her go crazy. Rau then released his other hand from her melon and and shoved two fingers into her anus making her yelp and then moan even louder. Rau pondered in his brilliant mind, _'I wonder how much louder would she get?'_.As he chuckled slightly, Yomiko pulled his face to hers which she kissed him on his cold lips. Most woman would find this feeling unpleasant or uncomfortable, but Yomiko knew what life Rau had and how it made him to what he is now. She also had a terrible life so they were the same level. She tasted her juices on his tongue as the muscles battled it out.

To finish the job Rau shoved his fingers into her as far as possible which she removed her lips from his and screamed out in a massive organism as her body twitched uncontrollably and she was taking in deep breaths to control her breathing again.

Rau licked all his four fingers from her juices and smiled at her. "We could continue this Yomiko, but we have to get ready for coming alongside. Get your suit back on and I'll met you at the gangway" said Rau as he straightened out his uniform before leaving her to collect herself.

_'It's always like this...he pleasures me, but then leaves me because business always came straight afterwards...Dammit Rau. Why can't you show any emotion to me. You make it feel as if you are just using me'_. Yomiko stood up and picked up her pilot suit and dressed herself and straightened her hair quickly before leaving to met Rau at the gangway which they were expected to she the Chairman._ 'That bastard Durandal. He will never have control over us!'_.

* * *

**1452 Hours - ZAFT Gibraltar Base, _Minerva_ alongside in Harbour**

Kira stepped off looking at the bright sunny area that the Mediterranean weather had provided. Lacus was holding onto his hand also as she saw the crew of the _Archangel_ already disembarked and were making their way towards them. Rau had stepped off the ship with Yomiko closely behind. Members of her squadron looked at the officers and snickered amongst themselves about the two. Rau gave them a glare which made them immediately shut up and salute the man in fear.

The limo parked up next to the _Minerva_, which ZAFT soldiers and bodyguards swarmed around as Gilbert stepped out and walked towards the crew of the two ships. "It's wonderful to see all of you here safely in Gibraltar" began Gilbert with his usual smile.

"I thought that this was a hostile zone Chairman? Why would you be here?" asked Kira as this didn't make sense to him.

"It was Commander Yamato, but with the combined efforts of the Blood Angels and ZAFT we pushed them further back than we expected. Now I believe it is time for some R&R for you and your crew. Don't you agree Captain Gladys? Ramius?" asked Gilbert looking at the two women.

Talia smiled and saluted the Chairman. "That would be most appreciated Chairman"

"Yes same here Chairman Durandal" added Murrue smiling at him slightly.

"Good. Everyone is also invited to stay and have a meal tonight at the Senator Mansion with me" began Gilbert, which Kira looked away from the Captains and back at the Chairman. "I would also like you to stay there for the night away from the ship for once"

No one could argue, not even Rau nor Kira, however there was a slight interference with their plans, but they knew they could work around this. As everyone was leaving Kira turned his back around and looked at the _Minerva_. _'I will need to our units out of there before we can start anything'_. Kira then felt a usual presence of a Newtype letting their guard, or 'Mind Barrier' down so he could easily detect them. He knew who it was. "Very keen to see me again. And that you forget your military respects?" Kira called out which everyone looked at him strangely with the exception of the Deity Commanders.

The girl who was hiding behind the steel crates stepped out and came to attention and saluted the Messiah in her Fallen Angel uniform. "M-my apologises for not showing my respects earlier sir!" she said out nervously.

Shinn had his back turned also as to looking at the sight of Morocco just in the horizon of the base port. _'That voice...it sounds so familiar'_. Shinn turned around and what he saw was to be the biggest shock he ever had on his life. _'No...it can't be! It can't be-'_

"Shinn" began Kira not looking at him and still at the young lady in front of him. "Isn't it a bit rude not to show yourself to your little sister after all this time?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of this, with the usual exception of Rau. _'This is Shinn's little sister?! I thought she was killed at Orb?!'_,Luna's mind was at a confused state but not as worst as Shinn's.

"M-M-Mayu! It can't be possible! You were killed! You were killed at Orb with mother and father!" Shinn was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't know if he was dreaming or he was surely mistaking this girl for someone else.

"Yes Shinn. It is me, Mayu" she replied sadly smiling slightly at her brother.

"But...how?!"

"Simple" interrupted Kira. "You mentioned when you looked on the hillside, your parents were killed. You said your sister's body was not able to been seen. Not a single piece of her was there" Kira now turned his head around, looking at him with smirk. "That was because she was never in the blast when it happened..."

* * *

**June 15th C.E.71, 1522 Hours - Onogoro Island, Hillside route to Orb EVAC Ships**

Mayu looked worryingly as she watched her brother go and retrieve her phone. It was pretty stupid and childish to think about her pink phone at this time, but she loved it so much, it never left her. When Shinn was halfway down the hill, Mayu noticed six black armoured soldiers climbing up the rocky shore pointing their rifles at Shinn. Mayu immediately thought that they were going to kill Shinn. She released her mother's grip and ran towards the cliff edge and was about to scream to him at the top of her lungs when everything when quiet and black. She felt like she was in space, with her body feeling light before striking the ground with a hard landing.

The team leader saw her crash and he went immediately over to her. "Listen up boys. This little girl is part of the mission objective also! We will extract her now and get her medical attention ASAP!"

"Sir! The main target is being dragged away by Orb soldiers onto the ship!" alerted one soldier pointing at their other objective

"Sir, its also getting too dangerous for us to be here now!" To add the fact that he was right, a beam struck the shore blowing dirt, sea water and pebbles everywhere.

"Dammit! Regardless of the main objective getting away, with have retrieved the Secondary Objective! Let's head back boys!" ordered the soldier which they quickly fled back to their small submarine and dived to rendezvous with their main sub.

* * *

**August 2nd C.E. 73, 1234 Hours - Fallen Angel Space Fortress, _Arcadia_**

Mayu had stirred finally and opened her eyes to see a bone white metal ceiling. She looked to her right to see a doctor and a soldier wearing a dark navy blue uniform, white gaiters, black boots and having a silver shied on his shoulders. He also was carrying a rifle of his shoulder. Mayu shivered slightly at the unknown environment she was in, in which the doctor soon realised that the patient was awake. The doctor whispered something to the guard and left, leaving Mayu to shiver heavier as the eyes of the armed soldier were on her.

_'Where am I? Where's Mum? Dad? Shinn? Where am I?!'_,_ s_he cried out in her head which the doctor then walked back in with a young man with long brunette hair, which his left eye was partially covered by his dreadlocks. He had violet eyes which showed a dark stature of him, a lightly tanned complexion and wore a black uniform with a long coat with the tunic coat underneath. Three golden wings were present on the shoulders._ 'Who is he? He doesn't seem the nice kind...'_

Kira stood next to her and opened the file that was handed to him from the doctor and looked at it unemotionally. He glanced at Mayu for a second then traced his eyes back to the document. He then handed it back to the doctor then sat down at the seat that the soldier had pushed behind him. "So Mayu Asuka. How are you?" he asked her.

"F-fine. Where are my parents? And Shinn?" asked Mayu instantly, worried about her family.

"They're dead with the exception of your brother" replied the man quickly. Despite his voice you could tell he didn't care much for that.

The news was quick and hurtful. Mayu was trying to hold the tears but it was impossible, she wept from the sudden surprise. Her tears were dripping onto her bed covers like a waterfall at the news. "H-h-how...did they die?"

"Your parents was hit from the blast which they were crushed from the nearby landslide of the explosion. Shinn managed to survive but he was evacuated and now he's at the PLANT's, enlisted in ZAFT. My men were sent to extract you and your brother for safety reasons"

Mayu didn't know why he mentioned it for safety reasons, but she was now puzzled to how she was here. "Where am I? Is the war still going on? Who are you? And why did you want me and my brother extracted?"

He opened his coat and popped in two pills from the small container and clenched his hand as the pain was slightly subsiding. "You throw a lot of questions don't you? Okay. Your currently in a asteroid base which belongs to me and my men. The war was over, about almost two years ago. I am Kira Yamato, Sacred Commander of the Fallen Angels. And we wanted to extract you and your brother because we needed to save you and help us"

Mayu blinked twice at Kira as he told her all her answers. "Wait! The war was over two years ago?! Then I was asleep for...two years?"

"Correct. You suffered a bang to the head and your body was quite badly damaged"

"I've missed two years..." Mayu repeated herself in disbelief. Mayu brought herself from her shock and turned to Kira, from the last answer he had given her. "You needed our help?"

"Indeed" replied Kira. "We needed you because you and your brother are like us, a Newtype"

"A Newtype...what's that?"

"A Newtype is a different being. Better would be better to explain it, better than what a Natural and a Coordinator are capable of. We also have some telekinetic abilities"

"So why did you need my help for?" asked Mayu.

"I need your help because even though the war is over Mayu..." Kira stood up and walked to the thick blast proof glass, looking out of it. "There will be another war. And us, the Fallen Angels will need every Newtype in this universe to bring peace again. But there something in our motive also. We want to destroy the ones in the Earth Alliance that had been trying to hunt us down the past years, because we are different, stronger and better than they are"

"I...I was told that fighting never resolves anything" Mayu replied.

"I believed that Mayu, but over the two years whilst you slept in a slumber. This was happening" Turning to her large television in the room and inserted a disc in which started to display what horrors were happening.

The first one was where a mother and child were being slaughtered in the streets by a gang of people because she was labelled a Coordinator. The other clip showed a man and a woman being attacked by a Blue Cosmos member, firing off his two submachine guns. The other was a school girl getting picked on by a large group of school members including the teachers, as she was a Coordinator. Another showed a street full of dead people where Alliance soldiers and Strike Mobile Suits walked around the streets with their handy work everywhere to place to.

"Enough!" screamed Mayu covering her eyes, not wanting to see any more.

"Do you see why the Earth Alliance attacked Orb?" asked Kira looking at her. She shook her head at him. "Its all because Orb didn't hate Coordinators. Naturals felt unsafe around Coordinators because they were superior in a sense and a threat. If they want to have something they'll take it by force! Don't you see Mayu? Orb was such a paradise that you didn't actually realise the reality of what was in this world. I once battled to protect both sides, but I have failed and now I plan to make the ultimate peace, where Newtype's will control the fate of the whole world"

Kira's words had sunk in and to tell the truth, seeing the evidence and hearing his words Mayu understood that the world would never get better. "I understand"

"Then will you join us? And make this peace?"

"Yes, yes I will!"

* * *

**October 18th C.E. 73, 1543 Hours - ZAFT controlled Senator Mansion, Shinn's Room**

The story was explained along the way to the Senator Mansion to where Shinn listened to Mayu's every word. How she was trained into the Fallen Angels and where she participated in the recent battles. Shinn shook his head when he heard everything, his sister was in the most terrifying military group in the world.

"Is something the matter Shinn?" asked Mayu looking at curiously.

"I thought you were dead and yet Kira hadn't mentioned you to me once! That son of a bitch! I'll rip his fucking head off!" shouted Shinn as he stood up and began to walk out. Mayu grabbed his arm and pulled him back slightly, he never knew his sister had gotten this strong.

"No brother! Leave him alone. It wasn't his fault!" pleaded Mayu which Shinn looked into her puppy dog eyes and quivered at them. They spooked him out completely.

"Alright I'll leave it!" said Shinn not exactly happy with it though.

Mayu smiled at him and released her grip on him. "Good! Now come on Shinn! You gotta smarten yourself up before the Chairman!"

* * *

**Rey's and Luna's Room**

Rey had just fastened his belt after assembling his uniform from a hot shower and looked from the mirror at Luna. "Come on Luna. We have to get ready for the Chairman's dinner" said Rey looking back at the mirror, straightening his collar. "Why do women take so long to get ready? She went into the shower first"

"Don't mumble so loud Rey, its rude" growled Luna, walking behind him and reached underneath him and squeezed his nuts. Making him squirm a little.

* * *

**Mansion Hallway**

Kira was running late himself as he had business regarding to tonight's operation. He was looking at his watch when he stumbled into Luna and Rey by accident. They had almost accidentally tripped him but due to his amazing reflexes he just steadied himself. He had a little grip on the couples uniform where his left hand was over Luna's womb. He turned sharply at Luna as he felt a tiny presence inside her besides her own aura. He released both them and then looked at Rey briefly. Rey was wondering what was with Kira's strange attitude.

"Come on you two. I can't believe both of you are late also" said Kira flatly and started to walk toward the large balcony where they were to have dinner. The two shrugged at each other and followed Kira.

* * *

**1721 Hours - Mansion Balcony**

Gilbert was already with Talia, Lacus, Shinn and Maya. Which then Cagalli, Athrun, Mu and Murrue entered. They were shocked to see the balcony this large, and it had a long table for it's guests. As they stayed standing and discussed politics which bored Shinn immediately, Lacus couldn't help but notice that Kira had shown himself nor did Rey or Luna. "Where's the others?" asked Lacus interrupting Cagalli and Gilbert speaking.

"I believe that their running late" replied Gilbert. "It's hard to believe that Rau and Miss Yamasawa would be also. Don't worry. I think they'll be here momentary"

Talks went on which Cagalli discussed the situation with Orb. "They're just being puppets for the Atlantic Federation, when Orb has no longer use for them, they probably do something that I'll never forgive them for"

"I understand your feelings Cagalli" replied Gilbert. "But we must have patience. Even though getting Orb back is vital. We still have yet to establish proper convoy routes to Carpentaria. I had to fly out to space and then re-enter the atmosphere above Gibraltar just to get here"

"Yes I understand. But the Orb fleet is just right outside your gates"

"We are aware of that and with our new models we'll beat them back"

"New models? Not more like those G-units that the terrorists stole?"

"Who said they were terrorists? I believe it was the work of the Earth Alliance..."

"Excuse me, Chairman" said a young man with orange hair in a ZAFT red coat uniform. "The Deity Commander's of Dark and Blood Squadrons are here, as well as Commander Yamato with Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke"

"Very good Heine. Let them in" replied Gilbert.

"Yes Chairman" Heine turned around and walked only a few steps from the door and opened it saluting Rau, Yomiko and Kira as they walked in. Then all five of them turned and saluted the Chairman.

"Please sit. Let's enjoy dinner" insisted Gilbert.

"And no more politics..." mumbled Shinn under his breath.

"Shinn!" hissed Athrun as he heard him.

Gilbert simply laughed as they took their seats. Gilbert, Talia, Rau, Yomiko and Kira sat at one end of the table and the rest sat the other side. They didn't need to wait long until their meals arrived and they got stuck into the luxurious meal. It defiantly didn't take Shinn long. Soon the rich wine came in with glasses poured for everyone. Rey, Luna, Shinn and Mayu looked awkwardly at the crimson substance.

"Why are you staring at it?" asked Kira raising an eyebrow. "Its alcohol. Drink it" Kira then looks at Mayu. "Except you Mayu. You're too young"

Mayu screwed her face in annoyance and plants the glass back on the table in a huff as everyone sips on the expensive wine.

Shinn lowered his glass and looked at the three Fallen Angel officers in front of him. There was questions that he always wanted to ask them, but he doubt that he would get answers from them. He even doubt he would get them from Rey or his sister, he didn't know how much his sister has been influenced by the Fallen military. Gilbert noticed Shinn's stare as did the three Newtype officers.

"What seems to be bothering you Shinn?" asked Durandal as he placed his glass lightly on the oak table.

Shinn looked at the Chairman then back at the other officers which Kira gave him a slight glare as if he knew what he was going to ask the Chairman. "I only wanted to know...ah forget it..."

"No Shinn. Come on ask. I bet you'll have something that's been bothering you for a while?"

Kira sideways glanced at Durandal for a second which Athrun and Lacus had noticed. Athrun leaned in to whisper to his best friend. "Something is bothering Kira. Did you notice that look he gave?"

"Yes. Maybe he knows this is a touchy subject..." replied Lacus.

"Then why is Rau and Yomiko so calm about it?"

Before Lacus could give an answer which was along the lines of not a clue, Shinn began talking. "I want to now everything about the Fallen Angels. Their origins, how did they get their weapons and about this Messiah stuff their talking about"

Kira was good at holding his temper which even now he wished he knocked out Shinn here and then.

"Well, I know some information about the Fallen Angels...would you like to explain Rau?" asked Gilbert.

"I think you can explain everything Chairman" replied Rau interested how far Durandal would go to explaining this.

Durandal sideways glanced at Rau which he remained calm. "Fine. I'll expain our...allies..." Rau then looked at Gilbert as the tone felt a little sarcastic. "Lets begin at the very beginning..."

Shinn was pleased with this, but the look from Kira made sure he kept in check with this. Lacus and the others were finally going to get answers that had been bugging them for a while.

Durandal stood up and walked towards the balcony edge. "The Fallen Angels are a genetic enhanced race of soldiers that all carry a mutated genetic polypeptide within their DNA. It was a new type of gene, thus why we call them Newtypes. The gene is something that is beyond human science itself sometimes. A gene that boasts the hosts strength, intelligence, reflexes and a new kind sense which we only thought was possible in science fiction movies..."

"What is this?" asked Athrun curious to this. He was told that he had those kind specials compared to the rest in the academy.

"Psychic spacial awareness" answered Mu considering he had this power.

"Correct. That power enables them to detect threats and people around them, which can cause them to react to situations far better than Coordinators and Naturals"

"So they can read people's minds?" asked Luna scared at this logic.

"Not entirely. They can sense your emotions which is also an aura to sense life also"

"I see..."

Gilbert then returned to the Fallen themselves. "The discovery of the gene was something in which the PLANT council couldn't refuse to let go on by. They took the gene and copied it and inserted it into the chromosomes so the gene would be able to grow and influence the already important genetic code"

"Wouldn't that effect the children by mutation of the psychical or mental side?" asked Cagalli.

"No. Apparently the gene effects nothing but the muscle growth and nervous system. Anyway the usage of this gene was then to be used in military purposes, thus led Patrick Zala to create the Angelus Project. There were also other known associates of this, such Ezalia Joule and Tad Elsman and even though they were reluctant, Eileen Canaver and Siegel Clyne"

Lacus couldn't believe that her father accepted the project to be carried forward. _'Why did you do it father? Why?'_

"Why did our parents accept this?" asked Athrun annoyed by this.

"Because before you were born that was when the violence started to escalate even more" replied Gilbert. "The project was accepted and it went under way. They created the leaders first which comprised of Rau, Yomiko and Sergei. There is also another six. Soon when the leaders were born they were in halt as the members in the council started to object it. No one wanted their offspring to become a killing machine. But after a while it was back under way as violence deepened"

"But where does the Messiah come in?" asked Shinn wanting to know desperately why Kira was so important.

"The Messiah is Kira right here. He is to take over command as the most powerful warrior and crush anyone that opposes the Fallen. A leader born to ensure the Fallen were to stay in their place and follow his orders loyally"

Kira looked at Durandal with a slight glare then returned to his glass and drank the wine fast.

"What about their weapons? I mean I doubt that you supplied them with their Mobile Suits" said Murrue.

"Indeed. We were going to but they insisted on building their own Mobile Suits. Which draws to the truth were the walking machines had originated form..."

"What do you mean? I thought that Mobile Suits were from ZAFT design?" Luna interrupted sharply.

"They are known to be from ZAFT yes. But the designers and engineers were Newtypes. After all they are born to create weapons superior to the enemy"

"WHAT?!" burst out Shinn in shock and anger as he stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

"Its true. However when the first set of GINN's were produced the Newtypes didn't believe that the Earth Alliance would be capable of building better weapons. Which they however doubted the ability of one nation of all else...Orb. They didn't believe that such a small country could mass-produce let alone create a weapon superior to theirs in the amount of time we predicted the war would go on. When the G-units in Heliopolis were discovered, Rau immediately sent a task force out to capture them and see the technological advancement in them"

"Dammit father..." muttered Cagalli under her breath.

"He wasn't even your real father Cagalli, so don't mention him like he's blood" said Kira before gulping down another glass.

"Shut up! What makes you decide if I can call him father or not?!"

Kira stood up and slammed his fist into the table causing a dent in it. "Because he was a fool! He should have kept a better eye on Morgenroete then Orb wouldn't have escalated the situation even worse form what it was!"

"Please you two be calm. Just sit. You can dispute this later" requested Lacus even though she didn't want them to.

"When the war was coming to a close, the Fallen had yet to create a mass-produced MS, they were busy working on a weapon system which I believe you are all aware of to be the DRAGOON System. When the war was over, the Fallen had taken a unit which during that time ZAFT was going to scrap, it was called the YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. As a failure the Fallen easily took the weapon with permission of course" Durandal then looked at Rau which he looked back. "They then created a variant of their own based on its design. The Providence and the Freedom was rebuilt to be Commander units"

"So the Fallen has no actual original units of their own, besides the first GINN?" Mu asked.

"Of course we don't" retorted Yomiko. "We don't have the sufficient manpower and time to do it"

"Woa! Calm down lady!"

"Well, like Miss Yamasawa had put it, no they don't. Even their submarines are based off ours" added Durandal.

"What prevented them creating their own Mobile Suits during the war?" asked Mu. "I don't think that all their engineering team were taken up to create the DRAGOON system"

"Patrick Zala..." spoke up Rau since his silence. "Didn't want us to. He believed that we were technological monkeys but near the end, he allowed us to, as the situation on Earth grew rather desperate. So when we finished building the GENESIS-"

"GENESIS?!" cried out Cagalli. "You built that monstrosity?!"

"Cagalli calm down. They built it but my father ordered it, didn't he?" asked Athrun to Rau.

"Yes he did" replied Rau showing no point of hiding it.

"I knew it..."

"So when Patrick Zala allowed us to build our own Mobile Suits, he also allowed us to break away from ZAFT to concentrate on our own objectives that we needed to tend to. That's why we wear a different uniform now"

"So your objective now is to stop this war?" asked Athrun wanting to move from the subject quickly.

"Partly yes"

"Partly?"

"Yes Athrun" said Gilbert. "They are here to stop the war but also to hunt down the men and women responsible for the terrorist attacks and the nuclear ones"

"Blue Cosmos?"

"No. Something bigger. They're known as LOGOS. Merchants of death that sell or even build weapons freely for the OMNI forces. They are the true threat, which is why we must hunt them down. Now I believe it is time for everyone to get some rest. Tomorrow I won't give you orders yet so please relax and gather as much energy as possible"

* * *

**October 19th C.E.73, 0004 Hours - Mansion Dining Hall**

Kira sat down patiently at the end of a table for Rau and Yomiko to turn up. He looked up at the clock which he had woken up about only a few minutes ago. He sensed two powerful auras heading towards him which he knew exactly who they were. "Rau, what is this about?" asked Kira standing up straight.

"Its about what happened earlier on. They now know too much about us Kira. And we have the perfect opportunity to betray them all now"

Kira sighed and looked away. "What is the plan?"

"We'll leave quietly and allow some Immortals to take care of them" replied Rau picked up a apple from the bowl and bite lightly into it.

Kira knew what he meant by this and to be honest with himself he didn't like it. He had yet to turn Shinn to them, Lacus was something he wouldn't dare leave again, and the problem he had with Rey and Luna. "What of the ones we can turn?"

"What'd you mean?" asked Yomiko sitting on Rau's lap.

"Can we bring more people to us before we leave?"

Rau stopped chewing and placed the apple on the table. "If you can, yes"

Kira smiled and walked away to wake Lacus and Rey, which he had to give Rey also some shocking news about Luna.

* * *

**Rey's and Luna's Room**

Rey woke up as he was lightly shook and then sensed the powerful aura to be Kira's next to him. "Kira?" said Rey, which Kira hushed him. He gestured him to stand outside which Rey placed on some of his uniform and walked out not waking Luna. "What is it Kira? It's..." Rey looks at his watch. "10 minutes past midnight"

"Rey...there something you need to know" began Kira which he then explained what Rau said to him downstairs. "And that is not the only thing that's going to shock you. Remember that night with Luna at Severnaya? Do you feel now another aura within her, a small one?"

Rey's eyes widened due to Kira's words.

"Get her to come with us. Quickly" said Kira as he turned around and went to Lacus's room.

Rey leaned against the wall to think over the problems he had. _'We're leaving soon and I have yet to convince Luna to come with us...dammit'._

He turned around and went back into his room closing the door a little too hard which he woke Lunamaria. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Rey? Why are you dressed for?" she looked with sleepy eyes at the clock on the side-table. "Its past quarter past 12 in the morning"

"We need to go Luna...now" said Rey as he pulled on the remaining uniform.

"Go where Rey? You're not making any sense..."

Rey finished and crawled onto the bed and placed his hand on her stomach, he could feel it, very small but it was there. He sighed with a sad smile and looked into her violet eyes. "Have you had yourself checked? Such as pregnancy?"

"W-why would I?" stuttered Luna. "I can't be pregnant. I was told that I was not able to conceive"

"Well I think you should regardless. And come on. We need to leave quickly"

"Why?"

Rey twitched slightly as he didn't want to tell her but whatever choice did he have?

* * *

**Lacus's Room**

Kira walked in quietly and sat down on her bed looking at the peaceful sleeping diva in her bed. He lightly stroked her hair which she stirred her slightly but didn't wake her. He then ran his fingers down her smooth back making her twitch and coed. She opens her eyes slightly to see a glimpse of the man she loved stroking her. She then sat up and opened her eyes fully and looked sweetly at Kira. But she found it strange that he was still in his uniform.

"Lacus...I need to ask you something..." said Kira clenching and unclenching his hand numerous times.

"What is it Kira?" she asked with her innocent voice.

_'Dammit, its harder to say it than I thought'_, Kira mentally hit himself to get his words out. "Lacus....will you come with me?"

Lacus looked puzzled to his words as she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean. Leave everyone from the _Archangel_ and _Minerva_ behind and come with me?"

"Kira...where are you going?" asked Lacus worried.

"Lacus...you should have known that the Fallen weren't going to stay with ZAFT for long. We have decided to follow our path of the new future, our way. I will have to be leaving soon, and I don't want to leave you behind...not again. I don't want that to happen again" Kira looked at his watch as he was running out of time. "Please make your decision quickly, for the best" Kira stood up and started to walk out.

"So are you betraying all us?" asked Lacus holding back the fear.

"Yes. And if you don't hurry Lacus you'll be joining them. I can't leave you here but if you desire to stay then there is nothing I can do" Kira left closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Rey's and Luna's Room**

"What do you mean you going with Kira and Rau?!" cried out Luna as tears started to roll down.

_'Shit, I knew this would happen', _thought Rey as he broke the news to her about leaving ZAFT to go with his family to begin their own war. "Because I have to! Don't make this difficult Luna..."

"How can I not make this difficult?!" she cried more softer now as well he voice lowering. "You came in and said to me I might be pregnant and now then your leaving me and ZAFT behind"

"I ain't leaving you if you just come with me" replied Rey holding onto her hand.

"But...no. My sister is still in ZAFT"

_'Oh yeah...I forgot about that little brat who likes smashing things over my head!',_ angrily thought Rey. "But we aren't going to involve ourselves with ZAFT in our battle. So she'll be safe on the _Minerva_"

Luna turned away and looked out of the window into the moonlight sky. "I can't Rey. I just can't" She said as she turned her head to him. "I can't leave"

Rey looked away now in pain. He wished Luna would come with him, it would make him better to know that she was in the safety of the Fallen Angels. He knew also his unborn child that was growing inside her, would also benefit being around other Newtypes. "I understand..." Rey said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to go Luna...goodbye" And he left the room which Luna burst into tears again at the loss she had now.

* * *

**Outside the Mansion**

Kira stood outside patiently for Rey to turn up now. Rau and Yomiko had gone ahead leaving twelve Immortals with him. Kira then sensed Rey stepping down on the ground floor and waited for him to exit the large building. "I take it she didn't like the news at all?" said Kira sarcastically.

Rey bitterly nodded. "Yes. Now what?"

Kira sighed and looked at the soldiers around him. "You know what must be done. Get it over with"

All stood to attention and armed saluted the Messiah before saying "Yes sir!". Kira and Rey turned around and started to leave. "Sir! Someone is exiting the building!" Kira turned to see Lacus standing there in her uniform holding a pistol in her right hand. She was shaking viscously and crying heavily. "Your orders sir?"

"Hold your fire. Do not shoot her" ordered Kira which they steadied their weapons slightly.

"You're leaving to betray us...aren't you Kira?" she asked shaking.

"You asked me that before Lacus. And the answer remains yes. What is your choice?" Kira asked knowing slightly what she was going to say. He felt those emotions stirring up inside her.

"My choice..." Lacus's was shaking more viscously as she was trying to pull out the courage for her next words. "I cannot allow you to leave here Kira. I'm sorry"

"If you brought that gun to use against me then do it" smiled Kira. Lacus looked shocked at him. "I'm not going to back down. I have the future to build. And if you stand in the way, I...have to eliminate you along with the others in there"

Lacus looked back at the mansion then the soldiers around her. _'I can't let Kira do that...but I don't have a chance against him either, there is only one thing to do...'_,Lacus starred into Kira's eyes as she had a way. "Kira, can we make a deal?"

Kira rose his eyebrow, curious to her question and this deal. "A deal? Well let me hear it and let's find out"

"I will come along with you, as your prisoner, hostage, bait, whatever you want from me. If you leave everyone else inside alone and leave Gibraltar" Lacus clenched her hand on the pistol tightly as she waited for his response.

To Kira he knew this was a cheap way of allowing those inside to live and fight another day. _'I could leave them alone and then they would chase and confront me in battle. Lacus I knew you would sacrifice yourself for others, but into the hands of the enemy? This is something not to pass up!'_.

Rey could feel that Kira was tempted to accept this and leave without doing the job at hand. "Kira, we have to do this...Rau will-"

"Listen Rey, if we kill them now we will not have as much fun as toying with them and also it would give Lunamaria some time to think over the situation. She might turn if we let this pass"

"What about Gilbert?"

"Leave him also. I believe we can mess around with him in our plans later on" replied Kira turning from Rey to Lacus. "Alright Lacus I accept"

Lacus was relived that Kira accepted. He could have just taken her and kill everyone inside, but hearing that conversion between him and Rey, made her understand that everyone will be apart of something he was planning.

"Drop your weapon and come along with us" ordered Kira which Lacus let loose of the weapon in her hands, which it clattered onto the pavement. "Good. Soldiers we are leaving" And as that, the soldiers followed and encircled the Messiah, his brother and their captive as they headed towards the docks to prepare the departure. Also to obtain a new unit before they left, and also he wanted to give ZAFT a good farewell present.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Well that's the start of it all, the Fallen Angels betrayal and I must have let heads turn and take a double take on this chapter. Some of you were puzzled what to do about the Rey and Luna scene but that was best I think. So Lacus has been taken and Kira is going to initiate the betrayal leaving ZAFT in tatters. Some questions for you guys on what you think will happen.**

**1) Rey gets a new unit in the next chapter, what is it?**

**2) What will become of Lacus in the Fallen Angels?**

**3) What will be Kira's next move? (HINT: It was detailed in the earlier chapters) And what will come along the way?**

**4) Will Mayu stay within the Fallen Angels?**

**Well that's all for now, until next time send me your reviews and I hope to read them to know what you got going inside your minds...Thanks again and see ya.**

**----------------------------------------------**

And now the Intelligence Data Section...

-Fallen Angel Battleship Destroyer class Information-

_Avenger_ – Eternal Class

Info – The Fallen Angel's newest weapon on the field, their first warship that was build from designs of the Eternal as it was originally meant to mass-produced within ZAFT, but since the Fallens plans to deflect from ZAFT it was built but only as their flagship of their growing fleet. The Avenger has more weapons on it that the original design of the Eternal, that was to add its more deadly nature as well as incredible speed it manages to keep. To add more problems to its enemies its having a new type of shield technology installed when its finished and also a Mirage Colloid.

Armament –

950mm Large Beam Cannon

420mm Twin Beam Gottfried x 2

60mm CIWS beam chainguns x 12

All purpose missile pods x 72

Anti-beam grenades/Chaff/Flare Dispenser x 34 1300mm Nuclear charged Cannon – codenamed GENESIS-ZERO 


	14. Show your true colours!

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 14 – Show your true colours!

* * *

**October 19th C.E.73 0043 Hours - En route to Gibraltar ZAFT Docks**

Kira, Rey and Lacus were being escorted towards the location, where they would begin the start of the revolt. But Kira couldn't help but think that leaving some of those people in the mansion would be more trouble than they're worth. And Kira knew a few individuals would be a problem. Kira gestured three guards to come in close and he whispered to them a job for them. The three nodded and moved slowly back and them sprinted back to the mansion.

Lacus didn't notice as she was in front of Kira and in deep thought, as they moved towards the base. _'What will they do when they betray ZAFT? Where will they go?'_.Lacus was going to look back but Kira then touched her shoulder making her look at him from her right hand side. He smiled at her which she smiled faintly back. _'What are you planning Kira?'_.

They made it to the gate of the base, where six ZAFT soldiers stood guard, and looked at the group with slight curiosity. "Halt! What brings you lot here at this time of night?" asked the guard, which Kira stood out in front and was face to face with him.

"We're going in to the base and test out our new kit. Is that a problem?" Kira said narrowing his eyes at the soldier.

"I'm afraid it is sir. You have to turn back and leave. No personnel are allowed on the premises without a permit at this time of night"

"Permit?" Kira said with a mocking tone. "Here's my permit!". Kira in a flash drew his sword and thrusted it into the soldier while the other Fallen Immortals opened fire on the guards with their silenced AKS assault rifles. Kira then slashed outwards almost cutting the guy in two, making Lacus shield her eyes. "Let's move. We haven't got much time"

The group quickly left the mess they made and headed towards the hangers where they would obtain their Mobile Suits. Passing some hangers that were completely useless to them they headed to where the Fallen Angel weapons were stored.

Kira then got a incoming call on his communicator, which he pulled it out and answered it. "Yes?"

"Kira" said Rau's voice from the device. "You unit was not offloaded from the _Minerva_. You have to go and retrieve it"

Kira growled in annoyance. "Why isn't it?! I told those damn mechanics to get it off!"

"It appears they were too lazy enough to do it. Just get it and get moving. Follow the plan, and then we're good to move out"

"As you wish. But I have to get Rey's new unit first"

"Do what you must. Just hurry" and the line went dead.

Kira turned to Rey where he had a little puzzled expression. "We have to get to a hanger before we leave" said Kira as he made his way towards the location of this unit.

"What was that about sir?" asked a soldier, curious about the conversion that annoyed Kira earlier.

"Those idiots in ZAFT didn't offload my Freedom. When we get this unit, you guys will follow me to get it off the _Minerva_" said Kira not in the fittest of moods right now.

They followed the Messiah as he made his way to the hanger they intended to steal whatever it was inside. Kira saw three guards posted outside which he pulled out his Glock and fitted a suppressor on it. Then fired three perfect head shots at the unexpected soldiers. He walked to a guard and pulled out a keycard as did a Fallen soldier with another body. The two stood positioned outside each card reader and in unison slid the plastic key through, unlocking the hanger and with the doors opened slowly.

Rey looked at the unit which started to glimmer in the moonlight. Rey looked a little shocked but understood why this was built. "Is this my new unit?" asked Rey looking at the unit.

"Yes" replied Kira. "This is the ZGMF-X666S Legend. A successor to the ZGMF-X13A Providence, equipped with a nuclear reactor and an improved version of the DRAGOON system. However I don't know how it is improved with a version of our latest DRAGOON, but it will be useful, and its yours Rey". Rey grinned with the weapon now in his hands. "At 0100 cause some trouble whilst I get my unit" said Kira as he walked towards the _Minerva_, that was the other side of the base. He then turned to the rest of the Fallen soldiers, "Go to your units. I don't need an escort". And they followed his orders leaving Rey to board his new Gundam.

* * *

**0051 Hours - ZAFT controlled Senator Mansion, Athrun's and Cagalli's Room**

Athrun stirred in the bed as he was finding it difficult to stay asleep, it was as if something was battling inside his mind. It was telling him, that soon something bad was going to happen. He turned over and opened his eyes. From the corner of his eye he noticed that the door was slowly opening, he felt that same feeling when he was in battle before, and he didn't like it. He reached over to his coat that was hanging on the side table and drew his pistol.

The door then opened, which Athrun couldn't make out in who it was in the dark, but they were holding an assault rifle with a suppressor equipped, pointing it low. And as if he wasn't interested in them, he turned around to leave. Athrun rose his arm and fired a quick shot making the assassin take cover.

_'Damn he was quick!'_.

Cagalli shot up with the sound of gunshot and looked at Athrun aiming his weapon at the door. "Athrun what the fuck are you!-"

Before Cagalli could say any more he grabbed hold of her and rolled off the bed with a spray of bullets striking the bed, tearing it to pieces with cloth and feathers flying everywhere.

* * *

**Luna's Room**

Luna shot up and turned her head in the general direction where she heard a gunshot, and stood up going for her weapon.

* * *

**Shinn's Room**

Shinn rose up at the gunfire and threw himself out of bed and went for his weapon. Whoever it was, they disturbed his sleep and Shinn hated that.

* * *

**Gilbert's and Talia's Room**

Talia and Gilbert shot up from their sleep and looked at each other when more gunshots fired through the mansion. Talia quickly went for some clothes and her pistol.

"Are we under-attacked?" asked Talia, as to who would be firing off their guns at this time of night.

"No" replied Gilbert as he got himself out of bed, and went for his clothes. "We're not under-attack, we're being betrayed"

* * *

**Athrun's and Cagalli's Room**

Athrun had tried to fend off the attacker with his own weapon, but the soldier was still at a much greater advantage. He seemed to unload the empty magazine clip without worry. And Athrun only had one clip in his pistol, the other was in his uniform jacket which was on the other side of the bed.

"Who the hell would be attacking us? And how did they get past security?!" growled Athrun as he now only had two bullets in his clip. The attacker then withdrew which by the sound of the magazine housing being clicked, it meant he was removing his mag. Athrun stood up and aimed at the wall firing off the first shot.

The soldier sensed the danger and quickly reacted to dodge the bullet aimed at his back, but failed to evade it quickly, and got hit in the shoulder. He spun into the open where Athrun aimed and pulled the trigger striking the attacker's head. Quickly acting on his military training Athrun went for the other clip in jacket and went to investigate the attacker. He went for cover behind the wall before spinning around and aimed his handgun both corridors.

With no one about, and he went to grab the attackers weapon. He picked up the weapon and recognised it before. "What the?". He then looked at the tactical uniform the assassin was wearing, and noticed the badge on the right arm. "A Fallen Angel?" The weapon was also of Fallen Angel, which Athrun quickly knew it was Kira or Rau, either way he knew that they didn't want them in the picture anymore. "Shit! The others!"

* * *

**Shinn's Room**

Shinn stepped out of his only to be greeted by a soldier walking past. Shinn grabbed the rifle and wrestled with the young soldier, firing off rounds everywhere. Then the soldier withdrew his left hand, and pulled out his katana sword, slashing and lightly cutting Shinn's chest. The rifle was brought up to Shinn again and was ready to fire.

"Shinn get down!" cried out Luna before she fired off her pistol at the soldier, which he blocked the first shot with his sword but took the other two to the chest, hitting the armour plate making him stagger back.

Shinn used this chance and aimed his pistol and fired but the soldier side stepped away and rose his rifle again and let rip, Shinn managed to barrel-roll out of the way, which Luna then kicked the soldier in the chest, making him groan and stagger back again. But he went to slash at Luna with his sword, upon receiving a bullet to the neck from someone behind. The soldier then hit the wall and slumped himself to the ground.

Behind the soldier was Meyrin who shook nervously.

"Meyrin!" cried Luna, which she ran to her and shook her from her shock.

Shinn came around the corner and fired two shots into the soldiers head, making sure he was dead. "Come on! We don't know how many others are left in the building!"

"The Chairman!" Luna cried thinking that these soldiers would go after him next.

* * *

**Gilbert's and Talia's Room**

Talia and Gilbert opened the door, and they then moved quickly out, as they knew better than someone wanted Durandal dead. They headed towards the stairs and the two received a fright as the soldier was there waiting for them. He opened fire causing Talia to throw herself onto Gilbert to protect him. Both landed on the floor with the rain of bullets zipping past over their heads.

The assassin walked up the stairs slowly, removing his magazine clip and replacing it. He was aiming at the general direction which he saw them take cover and his senses could tell that they were still there.

Talia aimed her pistol in the air above the assassin and fired off three shots. _'Hopefully someone will get here in time...'_, thought Talia. The attacker backed off first as he believed she was brave enough to challenge him, however knowing she missed he walked up again, finger on trigger, ready to do the deed.

Soon ZAFT soldiers stormed up the stairs and met the assassin on the way opening fire at him. The soldier took cover then jumped off the flight of stairs and unleashed his full magazine at the ZAFT soldiers below him. Landing in the centre he drew his katana and sliced a soldier's arm before decapitating him. After a quick disposal of the soldiers he sprinted up the stairs, slinging his AKS rifle and drew his Glock, to quickly finish the job. He saw Talia rose up with her pistol drawn and went to shoot the young soldier, but Gilbert pulled her back down as the soldier fired the first shot, striking her right arm, making her to drop her gun.

"Lucky!", mused the soldier as he took a few steps up and saw Gilbert and Talia on the floor, completely unarmed. "This will be easier than I thought". He rose his Glock at them. "Courtesy of our Messiah, Kira Yamato"

Just as he was about to finish his mission he was struck in the arm by a foreign gunman. "Back away traitor!" shouted Heine as he had his gun risen against the assassin.

However, would a Fallen Angel listen to him compared to his Messiah? The Newtype gunman then turned to him and fired off a burst of bullets at him, making Heine run and kick off a wall firing off two precise shots at the soldier's shoulders. When landing he fired another three at this chest. Luckily the kevlar had protected him which the soldier went to make his escape. Jumping over the railing he landed perfectly and was then surrounded by more ZAFT soldiers. Knowing there was no way out of this, he placed his hand on his belt.

"Don't move!" screamed a ZAFT soldier, a little jumpy from his actions, knowing how well a Newtype can quickly turn the tides.

"So long" sneered the Fallen as he pulled the pin on his grenade. In a short time an explosion engulfed them.

* * *

**0059 Hours - Mansion Dining Hall**

All the survivors were gathered in the dining hall and checked over by the medical staff to see if everyone was alright. Shinn had a bandage wrapped around him from his sword cut, and Meyrin was being treated for shock. Sure the poor girl hand military training with a handgun, but to actually shoot someone, a live target was different from a fake one.

Gilbert turned to Cagalli and Athrun as they approached him. "It was Kira who tried to kill us. Wasn't it?" asked Cagalli, fearing the truth that her own brother would actually try to get rid of her.

Gilbert looked at them with a straight face, as if he was shocked also. "Yes. It was Kira" he replied making everyone look at him, and to have Cagalli shake uncomfortably.

Kira Yamato, the one who helped them now went rogue, and his intentions are not yet clear.

"Sir!" called out a soldier who ran up to with three others. "Miss Lacus is gone! So is Rau Le Creuset and Yomiko Yamasawa! Also Rey Za Burrel!"

"Dammit! They must be found immediately. Wherever they went to, they couldn't have gotten far!"

"You don't think Lacus could be apart of this do you?" asked Athrun.

"Of course not! She would never allow or do such a thing to us!" Cagalli quickly defended the pink haired songstress.

Athrun then drifted his eyes off her to the grandfather clock in the room. It just struck 1 in the morning. Soon a thunderous explosion erupted outside, and everyone turned to the window, to see fireballs rise into the air and a Mobile Suit flying overhead the base, firing payloads of green beams everywhere.

"Their attacking our base! Call all forces and engage any Fallen Angel they see!" demanded Gilbert grinding his teeth. _'They started sooner than I expected'_.Gilbert then turned to Shinn, Luna, Athrun and Cagalli who were staring out the window. "Get to your units quickly! Otherwise we have no chance against them!". Gilbert then looked to a soldier. "Get a Jeep and take them there ASAP!"

The soldier nodded and ran off with the pilots following him.

* * *

**0100 Hours - ZAFT Military Port**

The Legend flew overhead another ZAFT hanger and aimed all the jointed DRAGOON units at it, unleashing its payload. _'No one could have survived that'_, thought Rey as he proceeded to blast stored ZAFT Mobile Suit hangers. Even though Rey had the element of surprise on the ZAFT forces, he still had units that were in the air. Two DINN's flew in to engage the dark grey machine, in which Rey retaliated by firing his beam rifle at the two units cockpits.

Rey's senses kicked in making him sense four hostile pilots behind him. Swerving the large machine around he saw ZAFT's new aerial combat unit, AMA-953 BABI.

Rey charged drawing his beam sabre out and then connected it to the other making a beam javelin. "So they brought their new toys out to play with. Well, don't cry when they're broken!"

* * *

**_Minerva_, Gangway**

The sound of battle really got the Quartermaster and the other soldier really nervous and jumpy. They didn't know how the enemy got in the base, but they were prepared to defend the ship if needs be. They noticed Kira and Lacus heading towards them quickly.

"Sir! What the hell is going-" the soldier didn't have much to say as Kira put a bullet in his head, and then into the other one, before he had a chance to rise his rifle.

They then made their in the ship and towards the hanger. Luckily no one was around when they made their way. Both soon entered the hanger and saw the Strike Freedom standing there quietly, Kira walked towards it slowly smiling at his weapon. He let go of Lacus's wrist, that he had hold of her when they left for the ship. He looked up and around it to make sure that the ZAFT personnel hadn't tampered with it. After all Durandal wasn't the friendliest of people to Kira.

"Commander!" shouted Yolant in a panicky voice as explosions echoed the surroundings.

Kira turned to see him running in with Vino. "What is it?" he said coldly and venomously.

The two young technicians shivered from Kira's voice. "It's just we need you to launch, the enemy is attacking and-"

"Enough! I don't have time to hear your cowardly excuses! And by the way, do you know who is the enemy?"

The two looked at each other thinking that he had gone mad. "Its obviously the Earth Alliance sir"

Kira laughed at the two. The news hadn't gotten round yet that the Fallen had started to revolt. "You don't know who is the real enemy here? Oh god! This is gonna be more fun than it looks!"

Lacus watched nervously as Kira continued to laugh, it seemed that he had lost his mind. But she knew that once war or a battle was taking place he would switch to this personality, a war hungry, cold killer whilst his other remains calm and collective. She had no idea what happened to his sweet personality.

"Fine. I'll tell you who is the enemy. It is us, the Fallen Angels. And you so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time", Kira smiled as he rose his pistol at Yolant. "This is I'm afraid, goodbye"

"NO! Kira you can't!" Lacus screamed as she jumped onto him, moving his arm slight in the process which the bullet failed to hit Yolant's heart and instead punctured his arm.

"Lacus! Stop interfering!" shouted Kira, as he was extremely pissed at missing the technician. The two young ZAFT personnel took this time and fled in fear. Kira saw them leave and moved Lacus off him and starred at her. "We need to settle this now before we leave here"

* * *

**Outside the _Minerva_ Hanger**

As Shinn and Luna were near the the hanger, they noticed Vino and Yolant holding his wounded arm, exiting the hanger in fright. "Hey what the hell happened you two?!" asked Luna, worried of his friends.

"It was Kira, wasn't it?!" snarled Shinn as he knew Kira could have only done this now. It didn't surprise him either when he sent three of his men to kill him and the others. They both nodded, which Shinn drew his pistol and ran inside full of rage. His senses picked up Kira's aura and he aimed his gun fired, but he didn't pick up the other aura which was in front of Kira.

Kira however reacted sharply, and shoved Lacus aside but the bullet managed to strike the top of her shoulder. Kira then aimed his gun and fired back, which Shinn rolled out of the way behind some steel crates. Huffed in annoyance, Kira looked at the wound. It was lucky she didn't get in the artery or there would be trouble. Kira ushered Lacus behind him, "Head into the Freedom now. There's a first kit inside" he said in a worried voice which Lacus noticed and looked back at him. "What are waiting for Lacus? Go!"

She did as she was told and went to Freedom. She climbed up the zip-wire into the cockpit, and found the first aid kit. Lacus pulled out a bandage to start cleaning up the wound.

"So you are betraying us after all, 'Commander'!" Shinn shouted in sarcasm.

"Well I don't see why not. Wasting away in Gilbert's foolish dream whilst I can rebuild this world, would be an idiots choice!" shouted back Kira. Now he wanted to get under his skin, knowing Shinn he would act without thinking or a plan, that was his weakness. "It is a shame that your sister has chosen us over you Shinn!"

"What the fuck are you talking about now?!" growled Shinn.

Kira smiled as he now had hooked him in this little trap. "Your sister you fucking idiot! She chose to follow me instead of being with you again! Isn't that just....annoying?"

"How did you know that?!"

"Simple. I saw her get onto one of our submarines, which will be leaving soon" And that Kira wasn't lying. "It is a shame you would have to fight her in battle at some point isn't it?!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me, fuck me. Is that all you got Shinn? Words? I thought you would be better than that, you pathetic excuse of a Newtype! You're the dog that's held onto a chain by Durandal. And when he wants you to sink your teeth into someone he doesn't like, he lets you go rabid!"

Luna, whilst this conversion was progressing, was sneaking towards her Saviour that wasn't far now. Kira picked up her trail and pulled out his other automatic pistol and fired a single shot at the corner of the crates to make her cover.

"I wouldn't be doing that Luna! I wouldn't want to kill Rey's love!"

"Where is he?! Where is Rey?!" she demanded with a fierce scream.

"Rey? He is currently flying around the base in that grey unit you must have saw earlier in the sky. The one that's causing all the trouble!"

Luna's heart stopped as he told her the news. She then slouched down and quivered lightly. _'No, Rey can't be...Rey...Why Rey?! Why are you doing this?!'_.

Kira could sense her distress and focused back on Shinn. "Come Shinn, are you gonna have you're hand on my ass all day, or are we going to tango?!". Soon he saw Shinn zip out and fired at Kira's head which he just moved it to the side and fired back hitting the gun from Shinn's hand. The gun spun from Shinn, towards the end of the hanger. "Looks like I win Shinn. You would never defeat me"

Then the doors spun open and Kira saw ZAFT soldiers pointing their rifles at him with Durandal and Talia behind them. "No you lose Kira!" shouted Durandal, "Kill him!"

Kira spun around ran towards his unit with heavy fire from the soldiers, Luna fired around the corner and Shinn recovering his gun. But they all failed. Kira's senses were crazy, he sensed where each bullet would strike, making him ran at god-like speed and jumping around like gravity didn't effect him. He leapt onto the foot of his Freedom and jumped onto the knee joint before landing on the railgun, then boasting onto the chest. He spun around crossing his arms over and pointing at the soldiers he fired off the action at them, taking them down which more appeared.

"Ah fuck it!" And Kira stepped down into the cockpit. "We're leaving Lacus grab hold of something" he said as he powering up the Gundam.

"He's going to escape! Stop him!" ordered Talia.

Luna ran to her Saviour whilst Shinn ran to the Core Splendor. "Don't worry ma'am. He can't get out with the doors shut" assured Arthur but he got a glare from the woman.

"So what?! He could blast the doors open!"

And she was right the railguns flipped up and glowed with the multi-phase chest cannon, before firing at the hanger door, blowing it wide open. "Now the escape route is established. Time to finish the job that they didn't"

The Freedom spun round with the railguns still raised and was preparing to fire at the Core Splendor and Durandal. But before Kira could pull the trigger he sensed a hostile Newtype heading straight for him through the hole he made. Positioning the shield on the forearm, the Freedom drew its beam sabre and clashed it with the Justice.

"I was wondering when you would show up", Kira snarled at the Justice pilot.

"Kira you bastard!", growled Athrun in pure anger.

The Freedom kicked off the deck and pushed itself with the Justice outside, where more room was available to duel. " Why are you so angry at me?"

"What kind of fucking stupid question is that?!" screamed Athrun as he flipped over his subflight's railguns, and fired a blast to force back the Freedom.

"It's a shame that we as old friends must fight again. Don't you agree Athrun?"

"You brought this upon yourself!" The Justice threw it's 'Grappling Stinger' extensional arrestor at the Freedom, catching its beam shield. "Got ya!". Athrun then spun around pulling, to throw the Freedom closer to ZAFT forces.

Kira guessed this and made the Freedom simply slash at the cable releasing Athrun's hold over the rogue unit. "You got to do better than that Athrun if you want to beat me!"

Athrun growled in annoyance as Kira was mocking him. "You tried to kill us! why?!", Athrun demanded to know, as the Freedom back flipped from incoming beam fire from the Saviour and the Sword Impulse.

Lacus looked at Kira shocked. "You sent soldiers to kill them even though that-"

But Kira was just as shocked as she was. "You weren't my real target! It was Durandal! However, because the foolish man still lives, he will be a hindrance" explained Kira, and from his words Lacus somehow believed him, yet she didn't know why. Kira then refocused back on Athrun.

"Lacus is in there?!" Athrun said shocked, hearing her voice. "You brought her into this battle?!". The Justice's beam rifle was lowered knowing if he shot down the Freedom he would kill Lacus.

"I did no such thing!" The Freedom swerved from plasma beams from the Saviour and fired its chest cannon at it to make it evade and fall back. "It was you who attacked me remember? Besides the soldiers that attacked you and Shinn, weren't ordinary soldiers in the Fallen Angel army, if you defeated them!"

"So what?"

"It proves it to me that you and Shinn are indeed Newtypes!". The Freedom flew away from the anti-ship sword of the Impulse's and fired its railguns, forcing him back. "Shinn! Your starting to annoy me!"

"Fuck you!" screamed Shinn as he drew a beam boomerang and threw it at the Freedom.

Kira smiled as he made the Freedom place back its sabre and caught the boomerang mid-air. "Too easy!" mocked Kira which he threw back the beam boomerang, the Impulse managed to evade it by a mile.

"That was such a shit throw from the great Messiah!"

Kira smirked as the boomerang flew back but cut the steel side of the beam sword. Shinn looked at it shocked. He knew the boomerang wouldn't hit him when it started to return but he never knew Kira was actually aiming for the sword. "For a pilot with such talent, you put it into such crap usage!"

"Why you!" Shinn growled.

Luna was about to advance against the stalled Freedom, when she got a incoming alarm from behind. She turned the Saviour around and saw the grey machine that was heading towards them. "Rey..." Luna could only mutter as it approached. The Legend drew its beam sabre and as it passed, it sliced off the rifle wielded arm of the Saviour.

* * *

**0121 Hours – Neptune-class Submarine _Posiden_**

Rau watched from the screens as the Freedom and Justice were lashing out at each other, probably Kira was stalling him long enough for the Fallen Angels to make their escape. Then the Impulse and Saviour taking advantage against the Freedom but which now the Legend was on its way to assist Freedom.

"Commander Le Creuset!" called out one of the operators.

"Yes, go ahead" said Rau not taking his eyes off the screen.

"All forces are now ready to move out. Shall I give the word?"

"Of course, do it"

"Roger! Alpha, Bravo and Delta teams you have clearance to move out! I repeat, you have clearance to move out!"

Yomiko looked at Rau as he continued to stare at the screen. "Are you sending Kira alone for his trip across Africa?" she asked.

"No. Yankee team is going with him, and Rey also. They will most likely be pursued across the wasteland" he replied, as he saw the Freedom kicked the Impulse down at the sea below. And the Legend slash out with it's beam javelin, cutting off both arms of the Saviour but then left it to engage the Justice. "It's the start of a new beginning".

* * *

**The fight with Freedom and Justice**

Kira was about to slash the Impulse again after it blocked the attack with its small shield, then Kira received a message from the _Posiden_. "_All forces are to proceed and flee from Gibraltar immediately, with exception of Yankee team, they along Rey Za Burrel will follow the Messiah into Morocco". 'So we're ready to move out'. _Kira then looked back at the Impulse as the beam sabre was pressing against the Impulse's shield. "Rey you got that?"

"Yeah" replied Rey as he clashed the beam javelin with the Justice's javelin. Sparks flew as the two machines were at it.

The Freedom flew away from the green neon beam emitted the Impulse's rifle. It obvious that Shinn was having difficulty against the Freedom, it was too fast and Kira's reflexes made the Freedom look like it was dancing around the attacks.

The railguns flipped up and fired a single powerful shot blowing away the Impulse. _'Why is he so hard to hit?!'_, Shinn glared at the Freedom as smoke surrounded his units vision. Then it cleared and show the foot of the Freedom kick the Impulse's head.

"Shinn!" called out Athrun as he saw the Impulse fall into the water. "Dammit!" Athrun was having it easier than Shinn, Rey was a good pilot without a doubt, but the unit was slower than the Justice, making evasive manoeuvres for the Legend a problem. But still it was doing a decent job at keeping Athrun busy.

Rey flipped the Legend's DRAGOON weapons over, and fired a shot, forcing the Justice back from their stalemate hold with javelins. Rey soon sensed more pilots heading in their direction. He sensed their aura's to be the Newtype Yankee team. Also two pilots which one was a Newtype and another was not. He turned and zoomed in to see the Strike and the Strike Rouge chasing them._ 'How annoying'_, thought Rey. "Kira we need to move"

"Understood" replied Kira which he disengaged the locks to the DRAGOON pods bearing them, also the railguns and rifle at the ZAFT fleet. He fired a full burst of beam fire at the Vosgulov-class subs, destroying all that were docked. He then turned to the _Minerva_ and _Archangel _that sat untouched through this. "Those ships are going down today!". He aimed all long range beam weaponry at the two flagships.

"NO!!" screamed Shinn as he burst from the water and fired off his beam gun making Kira fall back.

"You're really pissing me off Shinn!" growled Kira, focused back but sent the DRAGOON pods to deal with the ships.

Luna saw the fast flying pods heading for the ships and gave chase. _'Dammit if only Rey didn't cut off my unit's arms'. _She then changed to Mobile Armour mode and flew towards them. Even with this greater speed she knew she couldn't no way match the speed of these DRAGOON pods. She decided to fire off her plasma beam railguns to distract them.

Kira then mentally forced them to part which six split and went for the ships and four went after Luna. Kira knowing that killing Luna would not be the wisest decision, aimed his DRAGOON pods funnels at the remaining limbs of the unit and fired.

The Saviour went down but crashed into the sea, a better landing than the ground.

The remaining DRAGOON weapons flew at the ships firing off their beams at different locations on the ships, one aimed at the Archangel's bridge but Mu acting on his Newtype powers fired his rifle at the incoming beam, causing a small explosion in front of the bridge.

Kira looked at his radar and saw more units such as the BABI's were heading for him. Kira couldn't risk at losing the small team he had, as they were vital for his mission in Africa. "Enough playtime" said Kira which he called back the DRAGOON units and made a final kick at the Impulse. As the locks were engaged on the DRAGOON units he turned around and headed towards the small team heading for Morocco. "Rey! We're leaving!"

"Roger!" shouted Rey as he fired another full beam blast at the Justice to draw it away and followed Kira and the rest of Yankee team.

Athrun was about to pursue when he knew that leaving to fight them now would be a bad time. Kira and Rey had a team, and not to mention that two of the up-to-date units were heavily damaged. He would have to wait for everyone to gather themselves and make repairs before going after them.

* * *

**0328 Hours - Gibraltar Docks**

Athrun stepped off the Justice and had a look around the damage that the Fallen Angels had caused before they left. A lot of units were destroyed and not to mention ZAFT subs as well. The battle-torn Impulse placed down the wreaked Saviour next to the Justice, in which the Strike and the Rouge landed near also. All pilots got out and met with rage and annoyed expressions.

"How the hell did we get beaten this badly?!" complained Shinn looking at the damage around him.

"Isn't it obvious?! They had us off guard, and not to mention that the Freedom and Legend had a large part to play in this!" Cagalli replied, with annoyance at Shinn's question.

"Hey Athha! It wasn't my fault that you didn't a chance against your brother!"

"He isn't my brother!" screamed Cagalli not wanting to recognise Kira as a sibling to her.

"Enough!" shouted Mu over the two which everyone looked at the man, who never rose his voice normally. "We have enough problems as it is". He looked in the direction of the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_, which everyone else did. They were badly damaged from Kira's DRAGOON pods but they were repairable. It would just take time, which they couldn't afford right now.

As they wanted to discuss this further they decided to speak to Durandal, to find out how to resolve and plan for any future threats that the Fallen Angels might propose.

* * *

**0339 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge**

All of the pilots met Durandal still on the Minerva with Talia, Arthur and Murrue. "I'm glad to see that all of you are alright" said Gilbert in a low tone, most likely to the others to hide his anger still.

"Yes Chairman. We apologise for our failure at capturing the traitor" apologised Luna on everyone's behalf.

"There is no need. At the moment, I'm more concerned at repairing the damage done before we give the chase, to apprehend the traitors"

"We should just hunt the bastards now! They need to pay for this!" growled Shinn growing impatient.

"What?! You think we can chase him now as it is?!" Cagalli burst. "You know the damage!"

"I know that!" barked back the Impulse pilot. "But we can't just sit here as he escapes!"

"We need to repair the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_ before we can go after him and Rey" Gilbert insisted. "Not to mention that we can't afford to let you leave the base until the repairs are made, and its reinforced. Remember that the Fallen were guarding the base"

"So we're going to be delayed?"

"I'm afraid so. Taking him down is also a problem. He has Lacus with him in his Freedom", said Athrun as he looked at the tactical table, showing a map of northern Africa. "Which she will probably act as a hostage. And not to mention that we don't know where they could be going"

"I think I have an idea to where they could be heading" said Mu. He then pointed at the area of the Suez Canal. "As of this moment we know that they're sub fleet is heading through the Mediterranean as we speak. But attacking the canal would lead to several problems so-" He then pointed at Morocco and then drifted his finger across north Africa. "Kira and Rey would take a team towards the canal, drawing attention maybe and allowing the sub fleet to have access through the canal"

"But why go through Morocco first? Wouldn't they go with the fleet and then split up before reaching Suez?" asked Cagalli.

"I have no idea. They probably want us to chase one of them, so they split. What the case will be next is, where will Kira and Rey would head next?"

Gilbert turned around and looked out of bridge strong resistant glass, smoke and fires still lit the early morning sky. "Wherever they go, you will chase Kira, capture him, or if so kill him. I'll get the repair crews on the two ships straight away"

"Thank you Chairman" said the two captains.

"Wherever he may go, Kira is not just a threat to us, but also the Earth Alliance and any neutral nations. Kira's goal is to get the job done regardless of the problem. I just pray that he doesn't cause any more trouble along his way"

* * *

**October 20th C.E.73, 2344 Hours - Morocco/Algeria Province Border **

Kira's team had passed the border into the Algeria province without any hassle, Kira looked at the desert around him and smiled. No EA forces, no ZAFT, no problems. This is what he wanted, however the adrenaline from his battle before hadn't died down yet and he was hoping to have another duel with any enemy. He looked behind him now to see Lacus asleep in the back, sleeping on a makeshift pillow from Kira's tunic coat and a blanket from his long coat.

"Kira" Rey spoke, quietly as he was aware of Lacus sleeping in the back. "The men and I think we should stop somewhere to get some rest and to re-power their units"

Kira had forgotten that the SINN's weren't nuclear powered and that they were in battle before they left Gibraltar. "I see. When we spot a village we'll stop there"

"You think they'll be friendly to us?"

"Who knows. But if not, we'll force them"

"Understood"

* * *

**October 21st C.E.73, 0045 Hours - Algeria Province, Desert Village**

It had taken a good hour to finally locate a village where they could stop and replenish themselves, and their units. The village wasn't big but it had was reasonable to stop at. The Freedom and Legend took the lead first, appearing in the sky which frightened the children and mothers as large mechanical robots then landed just out of the village. The children ran to their parents, which they were slightly comforted but the fear of who would be here in these war machines was what frightened them.

Lacus awoke from their landing and looked to see what they were stopping for. On the screens she saw a terrified village. "Kira? What are we doing here?" she asked a bit concerned.

"We're going to get some proper lodging. Just wait here for now" he replied.

Soon Kira and Rey exited their units, leaving Lacus in the Freedom. They approached the village where they were cautious, their pistols already had the safety off. Just as the stepped in the village they were swarmed by the village folk with fearful and angry faces.

"They look hostile Kira" Rey said quietly to his older brother.

"For now they do" replied Kira. Then a man who seemed to be the big cheese around this village, appeared with roughly the same expression as the villagers.

"Who are you and what are doing here?" the middle aged man demanded.

Looking at him he was quite tall, muscular and and a long beard with a heavy tan. "I am Kira Yamato, Messiah of the Fallen Angels" Kira introduced himself first.

"And I am Rey Za Burrel also from the Fallen Angels"

"Well whatever your name or title is, you're not welcome here! Begone!" shouted the village leader.

"You think that we would just leave like that when we only needed to stay the night?"

"You! Blondie should know better than just come here and boss us around!"

"That's just what we'll do if you don't allow us to stay" said Kira in calm like attitude.

"Or what punk! What will you do?!" shouted the man as he grabbed Kira's collar.

As soon as he did that Kira was ready to break his forearm in two, but then a woman moved from the crowd, and clobbered the man over the head with her fist. "Mohamed you idiot! Don't you realise who this person is?!" she growled at the man's brash attitude.

"Lady Sophia! I don't know what you're talking about!" complained the man but received another blow to the head.

"Haven't you seen the news lately?!"

Kira and Rey looked at each other, uncertain how this would involve them on the news.

The woman by the name Sophia, saw the two pilots blank expressions. "I guess you haven't seen the news yet. Come with me, I'll show you"

She took the two into a house about in the centre of the village and turned on the television. On the screen was Gilbert Durandal, making at speech. He was already half way through it as it seemed. Sophia then went interactive with the screen and started it from the beginning.

"_People of the PLANT's, and also people on Earth. Today I have come to speak to all of a menace that all should fear and tremble. They were once part of ZAFT, but now they turned rogue, hell bent for world domination. They don't care for Naturals nor Coordinators, they are known as the Fallen Angels. The group that is completely composed of Newtypes, a new breed of humans that overpower anyone who they come across regardless of their age"_

"I take it he wants us dead" said Rey before Gilbert was about to carry on.

"_These Fallen as they call themselves, have no interest of this war that is fought between us PLANT's and nations of the Earth. All that bothers them is that their goal is to make sure that the world wither and dies, which they will then emerge and rebuild this world as they wish. They are scavengers and nothing more for false ideals! Not matter the situation between us and the Earth they are a major threat. They must not be underestimated, leaving this virus to multiply and and spread will be the downfall to us all. The culprits of this unimaginable desire are as shown._

_Kira Yamato, Rey Za Burrel, Rau Le Cresuet, Yomiko Yamasawa, Thomas Hunter, Sergei Petkov, Yuan Himaioto, Alec Demov, Alice Sinclair..."_

The names were read out and the images of the names were also placed on the screen. Kira's fist rolled up and shook vigorously. "That bastard!"

Sophia then turned off the television and looked at the two angry Newtypes. "You're wanted criminals to ZAFT, and yet your asking us to lend you the night to stay here?"

"Where else do you want us to go? We have no where else until we reach the Egyptian Province!" growled Rey in annoyance.

"I didn't say we were not going to let you stay" retorted the woman. Both young men looked at her strangely. They knew they should be a little happy, but the reason for letting them stay....what was it? "You see, we strongly oppose the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces, as we don't want much to do with this war. This village has Naturals and Coordinators living in it. As part of the African Union, we don't want war. You as freelances are free to stay here the night"

"Thank you. It is most appreciated" said Kira, shaking hands with her.

* * *

**1623 Hours - Outskirts of the Algerian Village**

Another two SINN units knelt down next to the Freedom and the Legend, which they then had the SINN's APU plugs inserted into the nuclear powered Gundams, charging them the battery powered units. Kira and Rey stepped off their units as did the SINN pilots. Mayu rubbed her forehead as the heat was immense, she then walked towards the Commander who sat under the shade of his unit.

"My Lord?" Mayu asked, feeling a little nervous as the question she was going to ask might upset the Messiah.

"Yes Mayu? What is it?"

"I was wondering my Lord. Why doesn't Shinn want to join us Newtypes, as he is the same kind. Why does he have to be my enemy?" Mayu asked as she lowered her head in thought of fighting her brother.

"He thinks that being in ZAFT, he can be a somebody. He fails to see being with us, he would already be a someone. He believes that Durandal will deliver him as someone special. He is the Impulse's pilot"

"I see. Can I ask a favour my lord?"

"If you don't want to fight your brother, that's fine with me. But if he gets in my way Mayu, I will kill him"

"I...I understand my Lord"

Kira then stood up and looked at the rest of his SINN squad that needed charging, about another nine SINN units waited. "Well, this is wasting time"

* * *

**22nd October, 1744 Hours - Gibraltar Docks, _Minerva_ Bridge**

"Well I must say ma'am. We're doing pretty good progress in rebuilding the ship since the traitors attack" commented Arthur as he came back from inspecting the ship. "Its quite amazing how quickly the engineers have worked so fast on such short time"

"Yes, it seems like someone knew this would happen" replied Talia going over the channels on the large screen above her. "He talks as if they're animals doesn't he?"

Arthur was puzzled by the sudden change in conversion but looking what was the screen, seeing Durandal chatting about how much the Newtypes were so much a great threat. "Indeed, ma'am. And not to mention that a majority of the soldiers I've seen are about either 15 or 14. Such a young age to fight a war"

"I know. But its hard-wired into them about serving their Messiah and fight for his honour. Such a ridiculous task"

"Yes ma'am. Captain, I just want to know one thing"

"Hmm? What's that Arthur?"

"Well I mean. What made the traitor, Kira Yamato betray us? I heard that before this war, he was a kind hearted boy who hated war. And yet he became...this monster of killer"

"I've been pondering that myself but I still lack any explanation, even the crew of the _Archangel_ have no idea really. But one man is to blame for this. And that is Rau Le Creuset"

The man of blonde haired man sent shivers down Arthur's spine. He didn't like him one bit, then again who didn't whilst under his command. "Anyway ma'am. The engineering team said it would take maybe tomorrow to get the ship the back to 100% fighting strength"

"Alright Arthur. Keep me posted"

"Will do ma'am" replied the XO as he left.

_'The Fallen Angels, Newtypes, they're meant to be more a threat than the Naturals and even LOGOS. That I do believe, but saying they're the enemy straight away and not reasoning with them, isn't Gilbert's style. I hope he knows what he's doing...'. Talia then turned off the screen and looked at the port being rebuilt. 'Rey...you left everything behind for those two. I hope you know what you have put Luna through'._

* * *

**Luna's Cabin**

Since Rey's betrayal, Luna had the toughest time. Her sister had continuously bugged her about should have listened to her being right about Rey. Luna had enough and chucked her sister out to give herself some time. She was alone for about an hour and still had nothing to eat since the 'dark time' as they called the Newtypes betrayal. She did feel sick though, and she stopped herself from doing it. She didn't know if it was because of her messed up feelings or if she was sick, but getting sick was on a rare occasion.

A knock on the door echoed. "Go away Meyrin. I can't be bothered with you at the moment"

"Its me Lunamaria Hawke, your Captain" replied the voice which was Talia's.

Luna jumped onto her feet and opened the door, she stood to attention and saluted. "Apologises ma'am. I thought-"

"That I was your sister?" laughed Talia. "I know you two are falling out but don't quickly jump to conclusions"

"Sorry ma'am" replied Luna.

"May I come in? I like to talk to you about Rey"

Luna looked at her gingerly, but soon realised that the whole ship must be worried about her, or even suspicious, she was after all dating Rey. "Okay ma'am. Please come in" she said as she stood aside to let the captain in.

Talia walked in and closed the door. "Have a seat Luna. Its going to be a long talk". Luna did as she was instructed and sat on her bed. Talia, surprising Luna, sat down next to her. "Now Luna, before I get started, I remember that you and Rey had a sexual relationship. Is that correct?" Luna nodded at the senior officer. "And what about protection?"

"Umm, I..."

"You don't think you used any?"

Luna nodded again. "We didn't use any because I was told I was infertile. I was told that my womb was too acidic for fertilisation. A fault in my genes"

"But you know that Rey is a Newtype. And he's different from any Coordinator or Natural. They're better for survival"

"That doesn't mean that their good at..." Luna paused as she looked uneasily at the captain.

"Who knows? I'm just suggesting. Anyway, don't you know why Rey left? It partially wasn't just for the ideals"

"What was the other reason?"

Talia smiled uneasily. "I was told by the Chairman that Rau was his biological father, as well as Kira's"

Luna gapped at the news, she was going to say something but nothing did come out. She was too shocked to realise that she'd been like that for almost a minute.

"I believe that Rey came to you before he left, right?" asked Talia. If anyone knew Rey better than Gilbert, Rau or Kira, it was Talia. And knowing Rey as a cold person, she could tell there was some of his personality of that little boy. And Luna had brought that back slightly.

"Y-yes ma'am. He said to me that I might be pregnant and we had to leave ZAFT. I refused though"

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be here" smiled Talia, weakly.

"Yeah..."

Talia looked at the young girl, she in her right mind knew that she could be pregnant. "I think I'll get you a pregnancy test, and I want you to be tested. It would be safer than sorry"

"I understand ma'am"

"Right, wait here. I'll be back later" said the Captain as she stood up and left.

Luna shivered at the thought of being pregnant, what would she do? _'My stepfather would go nuts, ZAFT might want to have it for some evil plan or even kill it. Abortion? But...' _Luna ran her hand over her belly. _'Would I go through with it?'_

* * *

**1802 Hours - _Minerva _Hanger**

Shinn looked up at his Impulse as technicians and engineers were busily repairing the damage from Kira's attacks, or to be more exact, Kira's toying. Shinn growled at the pilot who did this but deep down inside he was torn apart. Two reasons for this, one was because Kira had betrayed him, he grown to like the Commander, despite the sort of bad vibe he gave off sometimes, and Mayu deserted him for Kira.

"Maybe he was right...I have such great talent, and I use it to crap usage..." mumbled Shinn.

"I wouldn't think that" replied a voice behind Shinn, which the crimson eyed pilot served around in a jump fashion.

"Don't do that!" complained Shinn, which upon recognising the FAITH pilot to be Heine Westenfluss. "Erm, sorry sir! I didn't mean to-"

"No need Shinn. And just call me Heine"

"Erm, okay"

"So, your unit was badly damaged by Kira huh?" Heine said looking at the Impulse.

"Yeah..."

Heine lowered his head and smiled. "Well he damaged my unit back in the first Bloody Valentine War"

Shinn looked shocked at the FAITH. "He damaged your unit?!"

"Yep. He was a good pilot, and still is. Well actually he's a better pilot now than before"

"But can he be defeated?" asked Shinn, not taking any notice to Heine's words of praise for Kira.

"Well I hope so. Because if he can't be defeated...then I suppose he will be our end" replied Heine before he left, smirking as he went out the door.

_'Hope so huh?...I'll take him down! If its the last thing I do. I can't have him betray us and get away with it!'_

* * *

**1941 Hours - Luna's Cabin**

Luna waited impatiently in the bathroom for the pregnancy test, to confirm whither she was or not. She stared at it whilst sitting on the floor, looking it at it on the edge of the sink. She looked at her watch and then back at the test. The time was up, and she stood up and walked to it, to pick it up and see the result. Seeing the result, her heart stopped.

"Luna? What's the result?" asked her Commanding Officer from behind the door. Talia had opened the door slowly, which Luna's shocked face explained it all. Before Luna could break down, Talia held her as she wept for the positive result.

* * *

**2054 Hours - Algerian Village Centre**

Kira had finished charging all their units sometime ago and decided to take a walk in the centre. He had a lot on his mind, he had roughly another two to three days to get to Suez to assist the Neptune sub fleet, not to mention the amount of forces he had awaken at the Cairo facility. Then he thoughts were drawn away from his problems, as he heard the blissful singing from Lacus nearby. He went to investigate and noticed around the corner that Lacus was singing to the village children as well as a few of the Fallen pilots.

The song was calming, and something that gentle voice was what Kira had missed. But he didn't know this song. After the beautiful song had stopped, Lacus turned to see Kira leaning on the wall, looking at her with a gentle smile. The children were ushered away by their mothers as it was close to their bedtime, and the soldiers decided to get back to their patrols. Leaving the innocent pink haired princess and the feared brunette Messiah.

"That song..." began Kira, "I never heard of that one..."

"I, wrote it when we all thought that you went missing. I needed something to keep my thoughts from worrying about you"

"Did it work?" asked Kira hoping for an answer he wanted.

"No. It didn't"

Kira liked that answer and smiled brightly at her. "That song was beautiful, only you could have touched people's hearts with it, even mine"

Lacus slightly blushed at his comment and smiled slightly. "You always liked my singing Kira"

"Doesn't everyone? What is the name of that song anyway?"

"Fields of Hope"

"Hmm, I understand why you named it..."

Lacus smiled and then looked away at the moon in the darken sky. Lacus felt like she had great connection again with him. But then thinking back to where Kira had slept with those two girls made her uneasy. How could she trust him after that? So far she has, and yet she had no way of explaining it. In a sense he had betrayed her.

Kira being the ultimate being as he was, sensed her anger. He walked up behind her quietly not to alert or make her aware of what he was going to do. He wrapped his arms around her, making her jump slightly by this. "You're angry at something..." he whispered close to her ear, tickling her which she quietly coed as his voice.

_'Has he got this much of an effect on me? My heart is racing like mad...my body wants him, but my mind can't forgive his actions before...'_

"I can tell. Its a horrible sixth sense that has its benefits and disadvantages. What's wrong?"

Lacus looked at the ground blushing slightly. "Kira...I..." Lacus took a quiet deep breath and compelled herself as it was difficult to talk to him about his 'night of fun'. "That night at Severnaya..."

Kira frowned and looked away in disgust of the thought of that night, even though it was amazing, he was disgusted he acted like that. "We're back on that issue?"

"Its hard to forgive you because of that"

Kira released her and faintly smiles. "I can't actually blame you". Kira takes a few steps away looking at the night above him. Although he would rather leave the conversion alone, he continued. "How can I fix this?"

Lacus looks around at Kira. She then thought about it. It was something that would be hard to let go but at least this dark Kira which he had become, wanted to make up for a mistake. "I want to know something first"

"What is it?" asked Kira turning around to look at her.

"What is the true goal of the Fallen Angels? You kept saying that you wanted to lead the Newtypes to a new future, but what does that have to involve the Naturals and Coordinators?"

Kira had a slight shocked expression, he knew that sooner or later people would find out about what he was planning. But to actually have someone question it this early caught him off guard. Kira then withdrew his expression and walked towards some crates that were nearby and sat down on them. Sighing he looked into the night sky once more before setting his dark filled lavender eyes back on Lacus. "The plan I have with the Naturals and Coordinators, is simple, because they pose a threat, they must be eliminated"

Hearing Kira talk like that made Lacus's face pale and her body shake in shock. _'Did...does he really mean that?!'_

"Shocked, huh?"

Lacus quickly composed herself and went to ask another question. "Why? Why would you do that?" she asked keeping her voice normal and relax as possible.

"Think about it Lacus. Naturals hate Coordinators, Coordinators hate Naturals. What is the likely case of what will happen to us?" he asked closing his eyes. "We're a extended breed from Coordinators, a different race, that are stronger to Coordinators in every way. And also to add that we have some psychic telepathic powers. Wouldn't that freak out people? Would that scare people?" Kira's voice started to rise as he was throwing out questions for the pink haired songstress. "Wouldn't that make people fear us? Wouldn't make people fear so much that they see us as a public enemy to them? To try and destroy us?!"

"Kira..."

"If they see it like that then we have no option but to destroy them! To annihilate those who fail to see what we really are! To-"

Kira was silenced himself as he stopped Lacus's hand to slap him, even with his eyes closed he sensed the danger. It was obvious that she did it to stop his rambling. He then let go of her hand looked at her with straight and blank face.

"Those words...those comments...they're the same as those you grew to despise Kira!" Lacus cried out. "Look what Rau has made you become! Don't you see? You're going to do the same as those people you hate so much! Kira, please....please rethink what you're going to do. I don't want to know you as the man I love, to destroy the Naturals or Coordinators!"

Kira's eyes were wide open as he watched her cry against his ideals. "Lacus...I..."

"Please Kira, just rethink what you're going to do, please!"

Kira looked at her with a mix of anger and pity. He had to chose over his plans over Lacus. But he knew there were better ways. "I'll...think of an alternative..."

Lacus looked up at Kira with with slight joyous look. "Thank you Kira", she wrapped her arms around him and the two stayed like that for a while, with Kira stroking her hair. "Do you keep that promise this time?"

Kira went into deep thought about it. He had no idea if it could work out, but he thought there could be a way somehow. "I'll try"

That's all Lacus wanted, at least he'll try. She could tell he wasn't lying this time, because she knew he didn't want to lose her again.

"I think its time to get some rest" said Kira, needing time now for himself to think.

"Alright". Lacus got up from his lap, and she kissed Kira on the cheek before turning away, and walking to the room that was provided to her by the village people. "Goodnight" she said in a sweet voice making the brunette smile.

"Goodnight" he replied and then watched her walk around the corner. Kira sighs and looks back to the sky. "It's going to be difficult to fix this now..."

"I don't think so Kira" said Rey's voice behind him.

Kira slightly jumped as he didn't sense Rey just now. "Rey, for god's sake. How long have you been listening to that?"

"A bit. Anyway, this promise you made with Lacus...are you going to keep this one?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you seem untrustworthy at the moment"

Kira's face twisted slightly. "I will keep this one"

"Are you sure?" Rey asks again and gets a stare from Kira, Rey soon knew this was genuine. "Very well. But what's going to happen after we leave here?"

"Once our secret reinforcements have been awakened at the facility, they should head to Victoria for _Arcadia_. We will go to Suez where we'll clear the canal of any OMNI forces and then head to either Odesa or Yevpatoriia, destroy what we can there and then head to Volgograd"

"The secret forces will head to Victoria? Will we accomplish it with just 30 units?"

"We will. Do you lack faith in me Rey?"

"No. I was starting to wonder of you lost your bloody mind"

Kira then glared at Rey. "I know what must be done Rey. Don't question me"

"I never thought of it. Anyway what shall we do with Lacus? I doubt that taking her for the ride to the Ukrainian Province would be a smart idea"

"I don't plan to Rey. We can make it through this with her. I'm not letting her go so easily"

"Not like before" smirked Rey.

"You can't talk remember?" countered Kira, making Rey frown at the reminder of leaving Luna behind. "Sorry. Don't worry, we'll think of something for her. Just have faith"

"I will"

Kira then started to head off to his quarters that the village had lent to him. "I'm going for some rest. I'll see you in the morning brother"

Rey's heart leapt at the mention of being a sibling to Kira. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning Kira". Rey then walked towards the Legend, thinking over what path will Luna take. She was pregnant, without a doubt, but would she get rid of it? He figured he would find out sooner or later. After all, the Fallen expected the Minerva and Archangel to pursue after them soon.

* * *

**2131 Hours - Gibraltar Docks, _Archangel_ Upper deck**

Cagalli starred out into the sea before her. It was dark from the lack of ultra-violet light, making the usual prism effect on it. But Cagalli knew that underwater, there was just wreckage of Mobile Suits and subs from the Fallen's revolt. She gripped the steel railing in anger at Kira for his betrayal, for trying to kill her and the others and kidnapping Lacus. How he became a bastard was beyond her. Even though they had arguments lately, she never expected Kira to do something like this.

Thinking how Kira had become what he has, is something that they no longer can blame just Rau, Kira will take the blame himself now. He acted independently and almost destroyed the two warships with his friends onboard. _'Kira will have to pay for his actions sooner or later...just wait till I get my hands on him! Then again, if I took him on by myself, I wouldn't stand a chance...'_

"Pondering to yourself again Cagalli?" said Athrun as he had been staring at her at the doorway for a while now.

"Athrun! Don't scare me like that! Not since that assassination!" scowled Cagalli with her heart beating uncontrollably.

Athrun stepped back a little from having his head bitten off. But then he walked to her wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry" he said softly to her ear. Which made her relax from the sound of his voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just..." Cagalli looked at the damage left by the Fallen. "He betrayed us for sure this time Athrun. My own brother did this"

Athrun knew how she felt, none expected Kira to do this. "It's our fault that we were played by him until now. So far we had suspicions, but to actually go full out against ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, is a bit of a heavy risky. Anyways, the ships is almost complete in its repairs. Mu has a vague idea where he and Rey had gone"

"But that doesn't mean we'll find him in the exact place. How will we find them?"

"The Chairman is already on it. They're using satellites to try and track them. But locating they're whereabouts in this time will be difficult. They could be in the Moroccan Province still or in the Egyptian Province. Wherever he goes we will find him...and bring him to Justice", Athrun said with a slight growl in anger of his best friends sin.

Cagalli placed her hand on his cheek which he turns to look at her. "And if he attacks us again?"

Athrun turns away and groans in uncertainty. "We have no choice but to...kill him..."

Cagalli could tell that Athrun was uneasy about this decision. They had talked about this before but they had no idea that he actually would betray or harm them. Now, it is a different story. "I preferred not to but, I guess there might not be any other way..."

* * *

**Gilbert's Office**

Gilbert looked at the information he had been given about the damage and losses his forces had sustained in the outbreak. What annoyed him was that the Legend was stolen by Rey, the person he thought he could trust. Now it looked like he was played a fool by the young apprentice. _'Rey, so I guessed you found out about you past...and who's your brother...'_

Gilbert then turned to the problem he had now. His old friend, Rau had also betrayed him and in a way he thought was unimaginable. They were old friends that had their differences and yet they still got on. They wanted to kill Kira originally. But with Gilbert looking at it now, it seemed that Rau had actually tested him against the other pilots, the dreadful war situations, and even Rau himself. All that playing was just to get the Ultimate Coordinator, no the Newtype, to let his powers grow and flourish. Now he had an enemy that could be the end of him and the rest of anyone else that would seem like a threat to him.

_'At least they didn't get that unit...'_, Gilbert turned his eyes from document to the next one. _'At least they didn't get the Destiny...'_

But the real question was who would pilot it? Athrun or Shinn? Gilbert leaned back and rethought that question over and over again. He needed Kira eliminated, even though he wished he didn't but there was no other way...he needed the Newtypes back under his command if he needed to succeed in his plans. However there would be problems if he did, Rau wouldn't be the most happy of people to upset. He once witnessed a soldier acting with no respect to Rau, ended up been killed by one punch and later found up in different sized boxes...

_'I'm sorry Rau my old friend, but you have your path, as I have mine...'_

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: This is the conclusion of the Fallen rebellion. But the real battle is around the corner, with battles against Kira and Rey soon to take place...(in other words the next chapter...) But before hand I want to get Shinn and Stella together. Otherwise there would be no point to their pairing. And I want the Doom Angel Squadron to advance into Siberia for there is a reason for this...you will just have to find out.**

**Anyway, now I ask you...**

**1) What about this so far you don't understand?**

**2) What would you like to see?**

**3) And any requests that you like in the story...(PS they might be taken or not due to the storyline)**

**4) Anyone who has any Gundam idea's...please send them in! Please note their following designations and meanings and of course their purposes, as well as their weaponry and what they look like. Have them in the story! I got quite a lot in the story so far that are ready to show up in the later chapters. **


	15. An Unlikely Love

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 15 – An Unlikely Love

* * *

**October 23rd C.E.73, 1503 Hours - Gibraltar Docks, Outside the _Minerva_**

Shinn and the rest of the 'hunting team' as they were called, were informed that they wouldn't be going after Kira till tomorrow. Shinn decided to take this time to take a bike ride, to have a look around Gibraltar before something bad happened to it. He inserted the keys into the ignition and the bike roared up. Placing on his helmet, he sped away to the coastline. Through his ride Shinn had went over his mind, many things that troubled him.

_'Why is it when I see Mayu alive...she turns to the man who is the enemy? What is it about Kira that makes her look up to him? Why did he have to betray us? Why couldn't he just stayed with us?!'_

He drove his bike around cliff edges with the sea breeze blowing his loose clothes about with the afternoon sun, ever so shining brightly. He had a quick glance at the sandy beaches beneath the cliff to see people happily sunbathe, swim and built ridiculous objects out of the sand.

_'Humph! They have it easy...no worries at this moment in time and trying to shed off the fear of this war'_. Shinn looked back at the road and severed the bike around a sharp corner, avoiding a car also in the process. _'So much things are fucked up at the moment...I mean, Luna's in a depression right which the Captain is frequently visiting her like she's suicidal, Meyrin got moved out of the room. Yolant is injured but luckily he'll get back to work soon. We're luckily they'll be ready to sail tomorrow'. _

Shinn decided to pull his bike over, to take in the sea air as it blown on his face. He soon found somewhere where he could pull his bike over, slowing down he pulled it up and removed his helmet. He instantly had the wind batter his face, but he slightly smiled knowing that this was peaceful.

_'The Saviour is not going to be repaired on time after that fight with the Freedom...so what unit will Luna get after that? We just hope that she'll get one that is able to help defeat Rey and Kira...'_

Shinn was quickly drawn from his thoughts as he heard a girl humming to herself, which he turned to see a blonde haired girl dancing. At first Shinn didn't notice her but then his memory kicked in and he remembered that face...and those breasts. His face went lightly red remembering the accident.

"Hey!" called out Shinn which then drew the girl from her humming and looked at him.

The blonde haired girl looks at him oddly and then turns to the sea, her eyes widen with joy of seeing it.

"Hey!" Shinn called out again and girl looks at him again, but with annoyance. "Wait, what's with that face? Don't you remember me?"

The girl just cocks her head to the side with a confused expression. "Umm, no"

Shinn's head dropped in disappointment. "Its me, Shinn Asuka. The guy who crashed into you at the PLANT's?"

The girl then bottled her anger from hearing the PLANT's meaning she knew he was defiantly a Coordinator, but then why does she not feel threatened by his presence, especially when her mind was trying to remember him.

"Your name is Stella right? I helped you up after I crashed into you by accident" explained Shinn further.

Stella thought so hard to remember him, so hard that her head was starting to spin. But then in a flash she relived that scene, even though it seemed she never actually experienced it. "Stella...remembers now" she answered, and then pointed at her left breast. Shinn had a puzzled look at her. "You touched this correct?"

Shinn's face flashed up in complete crimson as he hoped she had forgotten that part. "Y-yeah" he replied nervously. "Anyway what are you doing here?" he asked compelling himself now.

"Stella wanted to see the sea and dance" she replied, and did that now, spinning around in joy of seeing the sea.

"Heh" Shinn looked away and closed his eyes. "I guess the sea is beautiful". He then heard a dozy gasp and then a few seconds later a splash. "Huh? Where'd you go?" said Shinn looking the direction she was once. Then he heard something like someone was splashing around at the bottom of the cliff, which he got off his bike and looked over the edge to see Stella panicking in the sea. "You got to be joking...she can't swim?!" Shinn shouted to himself, then he threw off his coat and dived in to rescue her.

* * *

**1504 Hours - Gilbert's Office**

Gilbert was going over various documents and reports, yet again. This time round they were focused on reinforcements for Gibraltar and the locations where the satellites were trying to locate Kira and his team. They had no luck in finding the sub fleet, and he figured that it was dead water trying to locate them. All he knew they would be heading to Suez.

"Chairman, what is the plan with Kira Yamato?" asked Heine standing next to him.

"Well we can't have him around if we're going to rally the Newtypes back into ZAFT. And we need the Deity's out of the way also"

"Don't worry Chairman, I'll organise something" replied Heine and he turned to take his leave.

Gilbert was left in his thoughts now, the idea of fighting his old friend was something Gilbert never expected to happen.

-Flashback-

**September 27****th**** C.E.71 - Aprilius One, ****Gilbert's Office**

"_This is terrible Rau! The plan failed! Now we're going to have to do this the hard way. It's going to be time consuming as well as dangerous", Gilbert turned to his old friend who had arrived recently, since the destruction of GENESIS._

"_I'm well aware of that Gil, but what else can we do? We failed, that's all to it"_

"_You seem to be awfully cool about this...", Gilbert exchanged a confused glance at his friend before placing down himself in the couch opposite of Rau._

_Rau sat comfortably in the couch as he listened to his friend's concern. "Because I have excellent data and news to bare with you my friend", replied Rau as placed his hand into his uniforms coat pocket and pulled out a small disc. "This is the key to our future"_

_Gilbert was handed the disc from his friend and looked at it with a puzzled expression. He stood up and inserted the data disc into the disc player which showed the camera view of the Providence Gundam. The unit took off from the Jachin Due hanger and flew into the dark abyss of space. _

"_This is irrelevant" said Rau picking up the the control to the player and fast forward it to the second battle between him and the Freedom. _

_Gilbert watched as the Freedom was disposing of the DRAGOON weapon pods at ease making it seem...so easy for Kira. "He's gotten better with his abilities..."_

"_Indeed. In the end I was defeated though", added Rau as he fast forwarded it to the last moments of the battle, where he was almost defeated. When a green beam struck the last arm of the Freedom, making both unable to engage any further, leaving them back away from the gamma ray to have the camera fried by the intense heat. _

"_He was fast Rau. Faster than Rey, I'm sure of that" replied Gilbert, completely impressed by the information Rau had provided._

"_Of course. He is the one after all" smiled Rau turning off the screen._

"_Alright Rau. He's good, well better than good. He's amazing to grow to this potential despite being held back so long. But how will you convert him to us?"_

"_That Gilbert, will be simple. I have ordered Yuan to have a small talk to him, but for now he'll watch over him. Right now, Kira had fought to protect people on both sides from weapons of mass destruction and war. But when he realises that they are already on their way to prepare for another, I have no doubt he would find an alternative way to stop this 'repeat'. And he will realise his true potential as the Messiah of the Newtypes"_

"_I understand. But will Yuan work alone?"_

"_Yes. But the main reason is that sooner or later, I believe in my mind that Blue Cosmos will find Kira, and that's why Yuan will be there"_

"_Lets just hope that he turns to us as you claim. But there is a small problem" Gilbert said going over to his drawer, and pulled out a bottle bourbon with two small glasses. "What about Lacus Clyne? I doubt he would leave easily without her"_

_Gilbert poured the bourbon into the two glasses and handed one to Rau. "Hmm, the Queen that protects her lover" said Rau looking at the chessboard from their earlier game. Rau had won it, with his Queen standing before the King piece. "She may be a problem but I believe Yuan will be smart enough to get him alone and discuss matters"_

"_You have that much faith that Kira will turn to us?" asked Gilbert taking a swig of his drink._

"_Faith, Gilbert, is what makes people look forward to and hope to. Without it, people would panic and loose their sanity" replied Rau before downing the whole glass. Rau then picked up the King piece and knocked over the Queen with it. "And even Kira, the man she loves for and protects, will sometimes turn on his loved ones" _

-End of Flashback-

**October 23****rd ****C.E.73, 1515 Hours - Gibraltar ZAFT base, Gilbert's Office**

Gilbert moved back to reality when he realised that he had been dreaming of the past. He sighed and opened his drawer, pulling out his bottle of bourbon and a glass. Placing them hardly on the table, unscrewing the cap and poured himself a drink. He wasn't going to extend his drinking limit, he had so much work to do. He then placed the bottle on the table and picked up his glass. He rose it to the air as if he was going to make a toast. _'Let the best man left standing Rau',_ he thought before gulping down the beverage.

Gilbert's phone rang which made him groan in annoyance slightly. Slamming the glass down he picked up the phone. "What is it?" he demanded with a firm tone.

"Umm, sorry to disturb you Chairman, but there is a situation in the Russian Province, Siberia. It seems that the area is under heavy attack" explained his aide.

Gilbert's eyes widened in a vague idea what this was. "I'll met you and the rest of the officers in ten minutes" he replied placing the phone down quickly. Then poured himself another drink. 'You're moving fast Rau, than what I expected'. Gilbert then gulped the next glass and then quickly left his office to met his people about this new development.

* * *

**1525 Hours - Military Briefing Room**

Gilbert stormed in a hurry with his aide following him in. Many officers were present as well as Talia and Arthur, which they turned and saluted him as he entered. They soon gathered around to where the Chairman and his aide William Johnston, took the stage for this brief. "Ladies, gents. Listen carefully! We just received these images from one of our secret reconnaissance units in Siberia. They had saw this", Johnston explained as he turned to the screen with the Chairman.

The lights went down and the projector was rolling showing two DINN units scouting the area from another DINN's camera.

"This unit was to investigate any illegal activity within the frozen wasteland. Considering that we have confirmation that they were storing nuclear warheads, and lending them to the Atlantic Federation" Johnston went on.

The video then projected a explosion sound. "What the hell was that?!" screamed one of the pilots.

"Are we under attack?!" one asked out load.

"No! Look over there!" pointed out a pilot pointing his DINN's grenade launcher at the sights of the explosions. "Looks like a battle is taking place"

"But who would be fighting the Eurasian forces in the heart of their country?"

"Who the hell knows? Let's investigate"

The three then headed in the direction of a mountainous area. Keeping their distance they scanned the area which then showed Eurasian Windam models engaging in a battle against what seemed SINN models. Gasps echoed the room with the officers, and Gilbert stared at what his suspicions were true. The Doom Angel squadron had expanded and now attacked the mainland of Eurasia.

"They're-"

"They're Fallen Angel units! What the fuck are they doing here?!" shouted one pilot to the next.

"How the fuck do I know?!"

"Hey you two! Let's stop goofing around and head back to the rendezvous point to report this. I don't fancy the idea of being chased by those pilots"

The three Mobile Suits agreed and fled before a Newtype pilot actually gave chase. It was lucky for them that they were a aerial combat unit otherwise, they wouldn't have made it back.

"As you see, that traitorous group, the Fallen Angels have started to attack the Eurasian Federation" said Johnston.

"Excuse me sir? But what effect has that got on us? Shouldn't we be at least pleased that the Fallen Angels are taking care of one of the earth nations so we can concentrate on the others?" Arthur asked.

"That is a good point, but the trouble with that, if they had already managed to made it to make it 70 miles east of Ural Mountains then-"

"The Ural Mountains?! That's impossible!" one officer made an outburst.

"If they can quickly cover ground that easily, then I don't want to imagine how far they can actually go!", another officer shouted out also.

"Intelligence indicates that they invaded Eurasia when the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_ had left the base. They had stayed undetected and attacked along the coastline bringing in more of the forces from the coast. At the moment though we suspect that they are in the heart of the Siberian wasteland, and soon will advance west towards the Ural Mountains" explained Johnston.

"Chairman" called out Talia. "What do you think of this?"

Gilbert looked back at the frozen picture of a SINN slashing a Windam in two while having its DRAGOON weaponry take out another three Windam's near it. "What we're looking at ladies and gentlemen, is our worse nightmare. The most powerful military force in the world, is beginning their purge of the Eurasian forces in their own homeland. I cannot hope to imagine to what they can do if they gain further support, or expand from Eurasia itself"

"How would they gain support?" asked Arthur.

"Simple" replied Gilbert looking at the_ Minerva_ Executive Officer. "They're currently fighting in an area which wishes to break away from the Eurasian Federation, if they seem like liberators, then I can't pass up the thought of them having the public support behind them"

The room went quiet. Soon Talia asked another question. "What are your intentions now Chairman?"

Gilbert looked back at her. "We will continue to push for a peace treaty with the Earth nations, and lend any support to Eurasia, if they request it. The _Archangel_ and _Minerva_ will continue their assignment to chase, and hunt down the Newtype's Messiah. That is all" said Gilbert before leaving.

"Captain Gladys" called out Johnston. "As soon as repairs are done to those two ships, you are to carry out your assignment immediately. Gather your crew for a 24 hour notice"

* * *

**1602 Hours - _Minerva_ Gangway**

"I hope we're not going to Eurasia any time soon after we find the traitor Yamato" said Arthur, remembering the images of the Doom Angel Squadron doing battle and winning it.

"I agree. But if we're ordered to go there, then we have no choice. At the moment we have to concentrate on finding Kira Yamato and Rey Za Burrel, if we are able to slow down their purge" replied Talia as she walked on first. "Have all the crew been mustered for a 24 hour notice?" Talia asked the Quarter Master.

"No ma'am. We're missing one member of the ships company" replied the Quarter Master getting his log out to check the name. "Shinn Asuka has failed to return.. We've called his cell phone also but no reply"

Talia was now both worried and annoyed. "At a time like this?" she huffed. "Send a search party out. We can't afford to be one pilot down"

* * *

**1809 Hours - Gibraltar Coastline Cliffs**

Shinn sat next to the fire he managed to make from useless twigs and other paper waste, that thankfully the baking sun had dried out. He had also removed most of this clothes to dry them on a make-shift clothesline. The strange girl he had rescued from drowning, Stella, also had to hang up her clothes to dry. She after all was wearing a blue and white summer dress. But what made him ponder was why she didn't wear a bra? He noticed that as she removed her dress he got a good view of her breasts.

That was why he was now sitting back to back. To prevent himself of any looks or stares at her. He looked at the sky, which was now starting to grow dark. Shinn sighed as the two had been in silence for quite some time now since they last spoken.

-Flashback-

_Shinn swam towards the poor girl that lashed out like a drowning cat. He reached up to her, and tried to take a hold of her to pull her ashore to the bottom of a cliff. Her arms were waving everywhere making it hard to get a hold of her. As soon as he wrapped her arms around her waist, she lashed out again, but clawed his left cheek making him let go and her to sink. Thinking fast he dived underwater and grabbed hold of her waist again, pulling her to the surface and kicked himself with the panicking girl to the shore. _

_Shinn then let go of Stella and turned to her, as the two were trying to catch their breaths back. "What the hell were you thinking?! Don't you know that if you can't swim that your going to die?!"_

"_...Die?" the girl said to herself in a low voice. _

_As you would have thought that since being back on land Stella would calm down. "Stella! Where the fuck are you going?!" shouted Shinn as he ran back into the water after her. _

"_Stella doesn't want to die! Stella doesn't want to die! Stella doesn't want to die!" she screamed in a panic tone and ran back into the sea._

_'Doesn't she know that running back in there that she will die?' Shinn thought to himself as he grabbed her again and pulled her back. _

_Stella was known in the Earth Alliance to have good strength, despite being a girl at a young age, but that is all due to drugs and brainwashing. Shinn pull her easily back like that, was easy due to being a Newtype. "Stella doesn't want to die! Stella doesn't want to die!" the frightened girl continued to scream._

_Shinn turned her around and wrapped his arms around her holding her in an embrace. "You're not going to die Stella!" he shouted to her, to get through to her. The girl stopped screaming and struggling to have her eyes wide open in shock. "You're not going to die Stella! I'll- I'll protect you!"_

_Stella was still shocked by this, but at least now she was calmed down and touched by his words to her. The only people that said they would protect her was Sting, Auel and Willard, but to have a Coordinator (she believed he was), to say that he was going to protect her, was something more. Sting and Auel were like family to her and Willard was her Commanding Officer also Guardian, so having Shinn say that, it was special. The blonde girl rose her face from his shoulder and looked at him with puppy dog like eyes. _

"_You will protect Stella?" she asked to confirm what she heard._

"_Yes. I'll protect you" replied Shinn smiling at her. _

_Stella could only smile slightly back. "Thank you"_

_The two then felt the cold sea wind blow at them, making them shiver thanks to their wet clothing. "I think we to get out of these wet clothes" said Shinn as their clothing stuck to them. Looking at Stella he got a prefect view of the outline of her body. He blushed slightly by this only to receive a confused look from the blonde girl. Soon Shinn started to work on a fire and clothesline, having found large twigs and other paper or wooden wastes to start a fire, he turned to the blonde and tried not to look at her breasts which they had a good outline. "H-h-hand me your clothes Stella, I'll dry them for you"_

_The girl didn't think twice of removing her clothes and pulled the dress down to reveal her good sized breasts at Shinn making him gasp and his face turn completely red. Stella looked at Shinn with another confused look. "What's wrong Shinn?" the blonde asks him in a calm voice._

"_Nothing!" he cried out, making it look like he wasn't staring._

-End of Flashback-

With only the calm sea breeze and the crackle of the fire, Stella decided to break the silence between them. "Shinn?"

"Hmm?" he only replied.

"Does...do you like Stella?" she asked which made the boy jump a little, making Stella turn to look at him as she felt him jolt.

"W-why do you say that?!", asked Shinn completely taken off guard by the question.

"Because Shinn saved Stella..." she explained. "And Stella likes Shinn"

Shinn was in silence as he thought about her words. "I..." Shinn cleared his throat and then answered. "I like you too Stella"

The blonde smiled and looked up to the sky "Shinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Stella is happy to be with Shinn. Stella wants to be with Shinn forever"

Shinn then turned around to see her happy face. "Really? You want to be with me Stella?"

"Yes"

Shinn looked back at the sea and smiled. "Thanks Stella. You know no one had said that to me, since that incident at Orb"

"Orb?"

"Yeah, I once lived at Orb. However the Atlantic Federation attacked my home. And in the crossfire, my parents were killed"

Stella shuttered in the thought. _'Shinn's parents were killed by...the Atlantic Federation? We killed his parents? Us?'_.Stella then couldn't think of the fact that the people she was fighting for, had attacked Orb and killed Shinn's parents. "So...is Shinn alone?" she asked.

"I thought I was. Until I met my sister again" he replied.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. But the thoughts of her in a Mobile Suit serving that traitor!" growled Shinn.

"Traitor?" Stella said in puzzlement.

"Yeah. She was found by the Fallen Angels, and now she serves the Messiah of the Newtypes, Kira Yamato"

_'Kira Yamato? The Messiah?...The pilot of the Freedom! Is he the bad guy now? If so, he made Shinn unhappy...'_

"Stella..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to find him and make him pay for what he did to us! He was our Commander and he betrayed us for his selfish ideals. I'll defeat him and get my sister back! Whatever the cost, he will pay for this"

Stella stood up and walked to her wet dress to check a pocket. She found it and was gad it hadn't fallen out whilst she was drowning. She then turned to Shinn and opened his hand, placing the item on his palm. Shinn looked at the item, which was a stone, but it was shiny and smooth malachite stone.

"How did you get this?" asked Shinn looking at it. It was a red/pinkish colour, Shinn just couldn't believe you could get a stone colour like this.

"Stella found it on the beach"

"On the beach?" Shinn said looking at it close to the fire. _'On the beach? That's incredibly rare to find this on a beach somewhere round here'. _He looked up to ask whereabouts she found it, but he got a look of her bare body. Blushing he looked away in embarrassment.

Stella knelt down and pulled his head towards her, looking into his ruby eyes she lent in and kissed him, then hugged him which Shinn's head was in between her valley.

_'This is so unlikely to happen to anyone...'_, he thought as he was comfortably cushioned there.

After Stella let go of him she kissed him again but this time more passionately. Then Shinn's senses picked up something was coming close to them. He parted away from Stella, and looked around to see a small ZAFT patrol boat searching the coastline. "Someone is coming Stella. Quickly, we have to get changed!"

The two got their clothes which were partly dry and flung them on, then they walked to the waters edge. The two shouted at the patrol craft which turned to flash the high beam searchlight at the two. "This is P128, we have found Pilot Asuka along with a young female at the bottom of the cliff" the soldier radioed to HQ.

"This is HQ, affirmative, collect the pilot and the female"

* * *

**1828 Hours - On top of the Cliff**

Once Shinn and Stella had been rescued, Shinn and said he wanted to collect his bike on top of the hill, which the soldiers then prepared a Jeep at the harbour to take him to the motorbike. Stella accompanied him there.

"Is that yours?" asked the soldier.

"Yes. Pull over here" Shinn jumped off with Stella following to his bike. He picked up his jacket and started the motorcycle up. As Stella was about to jump on the back, she noticed a car driving past with a blue haired and a green haired males in it.

"Sting, Auel" Stella said as the two drove past.

"Those are your friends?" asked Shinn. She nodded at him which Shinn revved the bike up. "Jump on. We'll catch up to them" he said, which she did without a second thought.

Sting and Auel were looking around for Stella for a almost two hours, worried that she might have fallen off the cliff or something. "Where the hell is she?!" moaned Auel.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you kept an eye on her like you were told to!" snapped back Sting.

"Hey! I am not baby sitting her!"

"Well what are you going to say to Willard when we don't find her huh?"

Auel then went quiet and looked around again. He then looked at the side mirror which he noticed a motorcycle was catching up to them. "Hey Sting, there's a bike following us" said the sky blue haired boy looking round at the bike, when he noticed the rider and the passenger at the back. "What the fuck? Sting! There's Stella! And she's with the Coordinator from the PLANTs!"

"Which Coordinator Auel? There are only Coordinators in the PLANTs"

"The one who she bumped into!"

"What?!" shouted Sting as he slowed the vehicle down and pulled it over. The bike went past but slowed down and turned around to stop in front of the car. "I don't believe it" mumbled Sting as he stepped out of the car, with Auel following. "Stella! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry" she apologized as she stepped off and walked towards them.

"Where have you been?" asked Auel looking from her to Shinn.

"Shinn saved Stella from drowning..." she said.

"Shinn?" said Sting puzzled, but looked at the person next to her. "So you're Shinn? I think we spoke briefly before at the PLANTs. Nice to meet ya again" he extended his hand which Shinn shook it. "So you saved her huh? Thanks. You have no idea what kind of trouble we would be in, if anything happened to her"

"No problem. It's not like I could have stood by and let it happen" replied Shinn.

"Thanks anyway"

"Stella. Take care, I got to go back to base" said Shinn, a little disappointed that he had to leave her. And he could tell she wasn't happy about it either.

Auel looked between the two and sighed. "Stella, give him your number"

"Auel!" hissed Sting.

"What? They'll be able to contact to each right? So why not?"

Sting then sighed in defeat, as Stella was already asking Auel for the phone's whereabouts. "I got it Stella, you left it in the car before you went on you wonder walks" said Sting as he got it out from his pocket.

As the two young lovers were exchanging their numbers, Auel leaned in to Sting and whispered. "Why are actually going to let this happen?" he said in disbelief to his own actions. "He's a Coordinator. If Willard finds out-"

"Auel, now is not the time. Let her enjoy it for now"

"Whatever" replied Auel.

"Finished?" asked Sting which Stella nodded. "Good. Let's go home"

Stella climbed into the car with the other two, and Shinn mounted his bike. As the car drove around Shinn. Stella knelled on the seats and looked back at Shinn. "SHINN!!" she cried out which Shinn looked back to look. "I LOVE YOU!!"

The two young males looked back at Stella with horror stricken faces and Shinn smiled. "I LOVE YOU TOO!!" he shouted back before the car was gone from his sights. Shinn started his bike and left, heading back to the ship.

* * *

**2021 Hours - _Archangel_ Bridge**

Murrue sat at the captain's seat waiting for the final go ahead to launch. The rest of crew were doing a final check on their equipment and systems. Soon enough, Mu turned Murrue after listening to all the mechanical crews debriefs, that everything was checked off. "Captain, all checks complete and all green. We're ready to launch"

"Good. Let it happen" replied Murrue. Which the ship slowly started to move from the port to the seas.

"Captain we have an incoming transmission from the _Minerva_. Shall I put them through?" requested Miriallia.

"Yes, do it" she replied which the image of Talia was on the screen. "I see that your ready also?"

"Yes" replied Talia. "We also got word from the Chairman that they located where Kira and Rey are". The bridge turned to the screen as they wanted to know their whereabouts, some wanted revenge whilst others were scared to met them again. "They're at a Sudan Village at the moment, but they seem to get ready to move out. If we take this route...". The image of the route of which they could take appeared that lead them off towards the Egyptian boarder. "We might get them there"

"That might not work. We have no idea where they might go next, even if they plan to head to Suez. They might take another path" replied Mu.

"The satellites will try and track them. But it is still a stab in the dark though"

"It's still better than not going on nothing" said Cagalli looking at the map. "Lacus is with them also. Probably in the Freedom when the launch and to Suez"

"That is why we must take some precautions when engaging him" warned Athrun. "He'll fight back without a doubt but he knows we can't directly hit the cockpit when Lacus is in there"

"Then we need to capture him. I don't like the idea of him getting to Suez and escaping to the Indian Ocean" said Cagalli. "Otherwise we'll have more problems in tracking him"

"Agreed. I'll put the ships power in full and hopefully we'll get there before he does" replied Talia.

"As we will" agreed Murrue.

"We should make it as he has units that don't use nuclear power, so he and Rey would have to recharge them from their units" added Mu. "Lets just hope that their SINN's power supply isn't that good"

* * *

**2023 Hours - Algerian Village**

The last Fallen soldier had received his rations from the village folk which Kira turned to Sophia. "Thank you again for kindness"

"No need. You are after all in need of food and water, which we're happy to provide" Sophia replied. "You are after all, not with the Earth forces nor ZAFT, so I'm compelled to help you" Sophia then which her gaze to the Fallen soldiers, "You have so many young soldiers on your side. It's hard to imagine that they are powerful warriors"

"Like they say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. They are able to handle a lot of things, and soon I hope they would be the future of mankind"

"The future huh?"

Soon Mohamed walked towards Sophia with not a happy face on. "That's all of them Sophia" he said stating the obvious and then glared at Kira.

"Keep that up and I will cut you in two" warned Kira as he grabbed hold of the sheath of his katana. "Thanks again Sophia. Your kindness will be repaid"

"Just end this war between Naturals and Coordinators. I just hope this Newtype dream you have will be the answer to it all"

"It will. And thank you again" Kira then turned to his team. "Suit up! We're moving out!"

Soon the soldiers scrambled for the belongings, weapons and helmets before boarding their SINN's and powering them up. Rey made his way to his Legend and Kira held on to Lacus as they were pulled up the zip-wire into the cockpit. Turning on the units nuclear plant the powerful machine came to life again with unlimited power. All the units rose up and the village people waved towards them as they then took off, heading east towards Cairo.

* * *

**October 25th C.E.73, 2047 Hours - Mediterranean Sea, Cyprus Coastline, Rau's Sub Fleet**

The sub fleet would have made it to Suez sooner if they weren't sailing in a ultra quiet state, making sure they couldn't be picked up by the enemy radar or sonar. Rau sat quietly in back with his terminal watching the net for latest updates on his forces. So far he has heard that the Doom Angel Squadron had conquered most of Siberia as well as the Arkhangelsk city with the military base port. ZAFT is busy holding off the EA forces as the OMNI seemed to find this a great opportunity to wipe them off earth, but the struggle continues.

_'The wheels are motion and soon we will unleash our true power upon the world'_, Rau was going to see what other mischief his forces were causing their enemies, until a Fallen soldier approached and saluted him.

"My Lord, we have a transmission coming from the Freedom" explained the soldier.

Rau turned to him and smirked. Normally sending a transmission from a Mobile Suit to a Submarine would be impossible, but with the Fallen's advancing technology, it was out pacing ZAFT's and even the Earth Alliance. It was also possible due to the nuclear reactor the Freedom had. "Very well. Pass it through to my terminal" replied Rau looking back at the screen.

"At once my Lord" replied the soldier then went away and did just that.

Rau quickly received a video-link from his biological son and smirked. "I was beginning to worry Kira"

"There is nothing for you to worry Rau. I just happened to re-supply the SINN's with power and we stayed at a village for a while for rest and food" Kira replied.

"I see. Then where are you now?"

"We're heading towards the Algerian-Libyan border"

"You're that far behind?"

"It couldn't be helped"

"You have to move yourself now. We're just in the coastline of Cyprus"

Kira looked astonished. "Cyprus? I thought you had to go slowly?" Kira said raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, these subs can go faster than you think. There has been a slight change to the plan Kira. I have to go to _Arcadia_, there has been some development up in space and I must tend to it. Yomiko will go to Brazil and establish our foothold there, understood?"

"Yes Rau. I understand"

"What is your ETA at Cairo?" asked Rau getting to business.

"About two to three hours if we max the thrusters"

"Then do it. You have to awaken our followers at Cairo before you can press on to Suez"

"I understand that. But whereabouts is the base?"

"It will be on your system map. Just find it and do what you have to do before heading to Suez. A jamming device will Orbital-dropped when you're close" Rau explained before Kira nodded and signed off. Rau then leans back and sighs looking at the news coverage of ZAFT and Earth forces battle it out over Carpentaria. _'I am growing tired being at this state. The sooner we get through the canal and into the ocean the better...'_,Rau then smiled devilishly, _'And the worse for the enemy'_.

* * *

**2343 Hours - 25 miles from Cairo, Kira's Team**

The jamming-device was dropped through and crashed in the desert, near the location of the secret Fallen Angel base. Kira and the others used this to their advantage, the device will stop operating, within 24 hours, so they needed to their sleeping forces quickly.

The Freedom hovered over the designated spot, where his sleeping army in the African Union was about to be awakened. The Freedom landed on the soft white sand as the moon was high and bright tonight. Kira stepped out of the cockpit, holding onto Lacus as they were lowered via the zip-wire. Rey stepped out of his unit also and walked to his brother. "So where's the base?" asked Rey looking around at the sand and dust that blew in the night wind.

"According to the map its over at that large rock" pointed Kira at the huge boulder in the middle of nowhere.

"I see" replied Rey as soon six Fallen joined them with their rifles and torches. "Shall we get started?"

Kira smiled as he was handed a torch and walked with the rest of their search team towards the lone rock that Kira removed a PDA from his pocket. As they got closer, the rock shuttered with some life making Lacus slightly jump. Soon the rock moved and two large rock-like doors panels opened, showing a bone white steel lift.

"How the hell did that happen?" Mayu muttered at the sight.

"The base security is operated by a bio-scan. It identifies the individuals, and if over 80 per cent is Newtype, it'll open" explained Rey.

The small team entered and the doors closed behind them and then the elevator quickly lowered. Soon the lift stopped and doors opened to show a complete dark complex.

"My Lord, you were right. They seemed to have turned the power off before they left the complex" one Fallen soldier said as he turned his torch on and stepped in.

"They needed this place to be at least noticeable by turning off the main generators. I can't blame them for that" replied Kira, turning his own torch on. "Follow me" ordered Kira as he used his PDA showing a map of the underground sleeping grounds of his followers.

They flashed their torches around as they walked through the dark maze, following Kira as he took lead. Lacus couldn't help but wonder what this secret base was about. Kira hadn't told her what was their reason of being here, and he wanted that way until she saw with her own eyes. Carefully making their way through the base, they walked down a fleet of stairs to the end of which the door read out, 'Command Room'

"Here" stated Kira as they came to a electronic door. As they grew closer the door slide open. It was good that some power remained in here, otherwise they might have had to pry it open. Walking in they saw that these lights were off also, but to find out that the terminals and computers left on. Some of them were in standby and others were just left with surveillance camera video feed. Kira walked up the stairs that had row after row of operator positions aligned as he passed them. At the top there was a lone terminal that flickered various data and codes. '_Here it is'_.Kira then removed another item from his pocket and this time it was a small data disc, and inserted it into the reader.

Soon the screen changed into a login window and Kira typed in the relevant information, his name and rank. With the password 'Eternal Faith'. Soon the power plant in the base shot to life, as the correct information released the locks to standby mode. Immediately the lights and other auxiliary power beamed the base to life.

Kira then sat down and scrolled through the information he wanted, such as the hibernation room. _'There they are'_,smiled Kira. "Take some of these positions quickly! We must awaken them now!" ordered Kira, and all the Newtypes around Lacus shot off to positions that were relevant for the job. "Begin the drainage of all cryo-liquid" requested the Messiah as he watched the main screens flicker to life eventually.

Lacus turned to them to see the screens, only to have the feeling of her blood drain from her. What she saw on the images was quite horrifying. There was CCTV footage of a extremely large room which she guessed was in the base somewhere. Where tubes upon tubes that stretched out for quite a long distance with people inside them. All looked at the age 14 to 20. They were all completely naked as they floated in a fluid with various wires and breathing apparatus linked to them. Small monitors hang above them, showing signs of life with heartbeats and body temperature.

"W...what is this?" muttered Lacus in shock. "Why are they in there? Why are people in those tubes?"

"They were put asleep by the Deity Commanders before the end of the First Bloody Valentine War", explained Rey standing next to her. She swerved in horror and confusion as Rey told her. "They are volunteers of our people, who chose to go into hibernation. So when GENESIS fired and wiped out a majority of humanity on earth. They would be awakened to conquer what was left"

"But it failed" came Kira's voice as he transit down the stairs towards them. "GENESIS was destroyed and they remained asleep, until this day when they have to fight for a future we all want"

"What future?" asked Lacus in a low voice.

"The Newtypes future" replied Kira, before turning to the operators. "Start the heart massage process and open the capsules as soon as they're awake"

"Roger my Lord. Starting heart massage in three, two, one" and the soldier initiated the program where all the capsules occupants received a small electronic shock waking from their two years of sleep. "All occupants are now awake. Opening all the capsules now!" the soldier continued. And soon the large glass containers tilted back and then large hisses erupted throughout as they opened up.

Kira looked at one Fallen sat up removing the breathing apparatus from his nose and mouth to look around in slight confusion and sleep in his eyes. "They're finally awake"

* * *

**October 26th C.E.73, 0133 Hours - Egyptian Fallen Angel Base, Commander's Room**

Kira was sitting down in a large leather chair behind a nice polished desk as a Fallen soldier approached him and saluted him. Lacus who stood next to the desk looked uneasily at the young officer showing his arms of respect to Kira. Even though they were the same rank, a Saint Commander, Kira's title was what made a large difference here. "Great Messiah. I am grateful that you had awakened us from our emerald dream" thanked the Saint Commander.

"It is quite alright. How are the others doing?" asked Kira wanting a status report of 'the awakened'.

"We're currently still getting a majority of them fed as we speak my Lord. But they're at least now armed up and ready to follow your orders" replied the 19 year old officer.

"That's good. Are you aware of the supplement of our new SINN units are in the hangers?"

"Yes sir. You see as we slept, we were linked to all the movements of our forces, including the stowage of the SINN units in the base, mid C.E.72. So you don't have to explain the situation we're in"

"How is that possible?" asked Lacus looking surprised to how this was possible.

"You see ma'am" began the officer, "When we were in our sleep, our body was linked to the computer systems. Which enabled us to listen to all the events and situations within our forces. And I am certainly displeased to know that we had some traitors in our circle my Lord"

"Yes, but that will be solved later. In the process of being in sleep, did you manage to know who was the ring leader of that?" asked Kira desperate to know as he could punish those who were against him.

"I'm afraid none of us know my Lord. I asked around to all personnel and no one knows, only that the pilot mentioned of, was following Deity Commander orders"

"That is strange...however it will be a matter will solve later. Anyway are you aware of your mission?"

The young officer smiled at his superior with acknowledgement of his objective. "Yes my Lord. We are to head to Victoria at once we're ready, take the Mass Driver and use it"

"Good. Now make sure all our forces in this base are ready and report back to me in 0400 hours. I will go over the plan we will take to ensure the operation works. Getting you and this squadron to _Arcadia_ is vital"

"I know my Lord. And I will make sure this won't go tits up" the officer then moved his gaze, and looked to Lacus, and noticed she didn't like the way he worded that. "My apologises ma'am. I forgot you were here. Excuse me my Lord" saluted the officer again, and left the room to Lacus and Kira.

Kira remained quiet as he took out his pills again and swallowed two while Lacus stared at him as he did what he needed. _'Arcadia? Isn't that a name for heaven? Is that...a base?'_

"Keeping questions like that to yourself Lacus isn't going to help you get answers" Kira finally spoke as he looked at her.

"I wasn't thinking anything in particular" smiled Lacus hoping Kira would be believe her lie. But all she got was his stare until he stood up and walked out. _'That was close...'_

* * *

**0400 Hours - Surface of the Fallen Base**

Kira and Rey waited by their units as they were prepared to head out to Suez, and the extraction of the awakened soldiers at Victoria. They both discussed with the other officers what needed to be done before they could head out to Victoria, in any hope of success there.

"That much?" Kira asked as he just got this new information.

"Yes. I counted them, 40,000 SINN units, and the rest troop transport helicopters. You may be shocked now but you should have seen the rows of SINN units that were in twenty different hangers. I'm quite shocked to how our forces managed to get them in there in the first place" explained Rey, as he had spent a few hours counting the equipment in storage. "So what's the intention?"

Kira looked to awakened the Saint Commander officer.

"My Lord, as you requested, all our forces are now on standby and ready to move out on your mark"

"Good. I will need about fifteen units to remain here Commander, so we can assault the Suez canal. The remaining forces in Victoria are to use the Mass-Driver there, and head for the motherland"

"As you wish my Lord. Who else would you need to remain here?"

"Lacus Clyne will stay here also. I don't want her with me whilst the operation. Understand?"

The officer nodded and headed back inside to make the preparations needed for the large force, the awakened officer will command to take over Victoria. Rey turned to Kira as the officer left. "What are we going to do after Suez?" asked the blonde curious to his brother's plan.

"We will head back here and regroup with the remaining forces. Then we have to head to Alexandria to board our submarine that will be Orbital-dropped. After that, we head to the the Ukrainian province".

Rey nodded as he turned and climbed into his cockpit, with Kira turned to do the same. As soon as he sat down in his seat he went into deep thoughts of what will be their next action once they're in Volgograd.

_'I guess we could awaken the rest of our sleeping forces before doing anything else...or'_, an evil smile crept across Kira's face at the thought of something. _'Or we could test out that new toy once its been placed in a drop pod'. _Soon Kira's attention was drawn to base's Command Centre calling him. "What is it?" he asked as he switched to the screen.

"Um, my Lord. Someone wants to talk to you" said the operator looking kind of nervous.

"Put them on then" replied Kira. As soon as Kira said so Lacus's face appeared at the screen instead of the operator's. _'Ah...'_

"You're leaving me behind?" Lacus asked in some worry in her tone.

Kira lightly laughed. "Don't worry, I will be back shortly. I have to deal with something first"

"Oh...I see..." Lacus's replied in slight disappointment.

"Lacus..." called out Kira to get her attention again. She looked at him which his smile she loved so much was on his face. "Wait for me...okay?" Lacus then nodded with a smile which the link then was cut off.

"Kira", Rey called out gaining his attention. "They're ready to move out"

"Good. Let us begin"

* * *

**0723 Hours – Libyan/Egyptian Border, _Archangel_ Bridge**

"We've been looking for them for a while now, and nothing had been picked up to where they might have gone" Cagalli stated in her irritated voice, growing tired seeing the dunes around her, and no trace of her traitor brother. She did missed the desert, but now wasn't the time to admire it, she had a job to do.

"I know how annoying it is Cagalli, but you need patience. Since the Fallen had destroyed the satellite that was watching their Messiah, we will have some difficulty in locating them now" replied Murrue, trying to keep the hot headed blonde girl calm. She too was annoyed but if she lost it, she would have allowed Kira beating them in this, 'Hide and Seek' game.

"What we can do now, is wait for something to happen in the eastern part of Africa. Without a doubt he would head there. The Fallen's sub fleet needs to pass through Suez in order to escape" Mu explained the plan.

"But he could attack anything along the way. And he would be laughing in our faces as he does whatever he wants at this time", Athrun had agree with Cagalli in this. Kira had the advantage of wondering anywhere and cause havoc if he wanted too. "Or he even can plan a surprise attack on us"

"I wouldn't that pass him yet kid. Let's face it. What's more important? Getting Rau out of the situation he is in now, or attack and waste time?"

"I want to know why they headed through the Mediterranean instead out into the Atlantic" asked Miriallia.

"Simple. The Earth Alliance's fleet remains outside Gibraltar still. Being sandwiched isn't a good idea. ZAFT still had some vessels left that could have pursued them"

Sai would have loved to join in the conversion if he wasn't listening to communications from the Earth Alliance military in Africa. His head perked up and gasped. Everyone looked at him, as he in horror from hearing the OMNI officials were shouting to each other.

"What's wrong Sai?" asked Miriallia as he was slightly shaking.

"Suez is under-attack!" he shouted out, which everyone's eyes widened in shock. "They have a visual ID of the Freedom there!"

"He's attacking them now?! How long will it take to get to Suez?" asked Cagalli desperate to catch Kira there.

"About another two or three hours"

Cagalli cursed as they wouldn't make it in time to stop them now.

"That isn't the only thing that's happening" carried on Sai, after listening another message from a different location in the African Union. "Victoria is under-attack also! But they said there is about over 40,000 units attacking the base!"

Like Cagalli, almost everyone went pale by listening to that number. "Is that information correct?" asked Mu, as he couldn't believe how they could have mustered enough forces in that space of time. It was impossible.

"Without a doubt! And the operator making the emergency broadcast to anyone even ZAFT!". Sai didn't want to mention that there were screams of people suffering or dying in the background, along with explosions and gunfire in the background. There was no need, the sound of them were so loud that it was blasting out of his headset.

"But how is that possible?" Murrue stuttered, at the horrible though coming against such a large force of Newtypes. "What are we going to do? Confront Kira, or assist the Earth forces at Victoria?"

Cagalli hated making decisions such as this but there was no other option. They had to go after Kira, even if it means leaving those Earth soldiers at the jaws of the Newtypes. "We have to go after Kira. That is our mission, and he is the culprit of this attack on Victoria. So make a course to Suez"

"Roger. I'll make a link to the _Minerva_ and explain what the next course of action is", Murrue replied full knowing that Cagalli hated her own answer, but Kira had to be stopped. Miriallia made the link to the _Minerva_ which Talia came on. "I guess you got that transmission from Victoria?"

"I'm afraid so" Talia replied, averted her eyes as screams of the soldiers were clearly heard from a headset. "Even though they're at war with us, I hate the fact of leaving them at the hands of the Fallen Angels. I take it, we're going after Kira still?" asked Talia, which she got Murrue nodding her head as an answer. "Very well. We must make haste towards Suez otherwise Kira will have gotten away by the time we get there"

"Agreed. Lets move out" agreed Murrue which then logged off and turned to Arnold Neumann. "Full speed to Suez First Lieutenant Neumann!"

"Roger" replied Neumann as he placed the engines in full.

Cagalli looked at the map where they would end up and Suez hopefully where Kira is having a harsh time preforming his deed. She hadn't noticed Athrun come and stood behind her. She then realised he was behind her when he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Cagalli. We will stop Kira" Athrun whispered to her.

"Stopping Kira isn't what's concerning me...It's who will be in the fight between us and him..."

* * *

**0825 Hours - Suez Canal, Kira's Strike Team**

Kira kicked a Dagger L away and fired his beam rifle into the cockpit of the unit. _'So far so good...'. _Kira then looked at his four SINN units armed with the 'Desecrate' plasma artillery packs, aiming its weapons at the fourth gate to the canal. The bright red and blue beam annihilated anything that stood in its way even the three Dagger L units, that tried to block the attack from hitting the water gate. Soon enough the gate cracked as massive holes caused enough stress to break it apart.

"Excellent! Gate No.4 is destroyed. We have another three to go" Kira cheered on his team.

"Kira! It's that unit!" warned Rey as soon as Kira picked up two familiar pulses.

_'Its them...'_, smirked Kira turning to see the Strike Noir and Neo Blitz charging towards them with a regiment of Windam's at their tail. "Oh good. They brought the cavalry"

"Cavalry? What cavalry?" laughed Rey as he flew towards them.

Kira chuckled as he pushed down on the thrusters and drew the Freedom's beam sabre. "Ready for another round?!" shouted Kira before he clashed his beam sabre with the Strike Noir's sword.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: That's chapter 15 guys. Anyway I still would like to hear people's idea's on some Gundam units! I have pilots but I need units. The following who already has some units planned are Kira, Rey, Rau, Shinn and Cagalli. Send them in and have your character using your idea...its just for your fun! Also I'm going to post a question on the next chapter which whoever answers it, there will be a prize...Till next time see ya round! **

* * *

And now the Intelligence Data Section...

-Fallen Angel Commander Class Mobile Suit

Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:

**TSA** (**T**actical **S**upport** A**ttacker)

5: DRAGOON system units

TSA-50B Providence MK II - Commander MS

Power Supply – Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

Pilot – Rau Le Creuset

Info – The rebuilt X13A-Providence. It was ordered to be rebuilt after the battle of Jachin Due, where Kira Yamato had servilely damaged it, and was saved Thomas Hunter from the Freedom's last strike. It has kept all it's original weaponry and Operating System. Although a slow unit, it equally balanced with the DRAGOON system it is equipped with, which was a upgraded version of the Strike DRAGOON, its new update is registered as the Super DRAGOON. This unit first appears at the Second Battle of Severnaya in the intervention between Willard and Kira.

Armament -

1 x 'Judicium' Type23 Large Beam Rifle

1 x 'Kilerous' XBS16 Beam Tactical Shield - Large beam sabre and beam cannon fixed

2 x 20mm CIWS cannons (shoulder mounted)

Strike DRAGOON System (25 shots from Remote Pods) – All pods from the original design and their locations remain the same. The only difference is that the the four extra shots from the three large ones are replaced by beam spikes that are used to burst through armour and shield technology.


	16. Destruction of Suez

**A/N: First I would like to apologize for the mix up between the previous chapter. Second, I would like to thank 'aunadaun' for the idea that was given to me for a new Gundam, (It will be used in some aspects). And also I realised that the beam lance is actually the beam javelin, my mistake, I'll alter it for this chapter and future others. Also I have had messages saying 'don't I realise that the Freedom has eight Hi-MAT wings rather than the ten in the story?', well I decided that it should have more, for the sake of more weapons at its disposal. That's it for now, read on and enjoy.**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 16 – Destruction of Suez

* * *

**October 27th C.E.73, 0843 Hours - Suez Canal, Kira's Strike Team**

The Freedom and Strike Noir clashed violently at each other as they exchanged and blocked each beam sabre attack. Whilst this was annoying Sven, it was doing the exact opposite to Kira, he wanted to drag this out as it drew the best pilot around to be distracted from the SINNs blasting at the next gate to the canal. The Strike Noir fired its harpoon and struck the shield of the Freedom, Sven sneered as he drew the Freedom in with his beam sword ready. Kira already knew this and flipped over the Strike Noir, and folded out his railguns blasting the Strike Noir back.

"God dammit!" growled Sven as he crashed into the sand.

The Legend and the Nero Blitz clashed with their beam sabres. Rey then disengaged the locks to the DRAGOON pods, and they flew off surrounding the Nero Blitz and blasting him back into tight corners, which he managed to escape. "A worthy opponent..." muttered Rey as he drew his beam rifle out in his spare hand and fired off with the DRAGOON pods.

Willard looked back and sensed another DRAGOON pod coming after him with another green beam ready. _'He's good. But is he as good as Kira?'_, smiled Willard as he flipped over and fired back at Rey's rifle shots making them all clash and explode. _'So what is their goal here?'_

* * *

**_Archangel_ Bridge**

"Captain! We've got visual on the battle taking place!" Miriallia called out.

"Put it up screen" replied Murrue, which everyone in the bridge looked up to see what was happening. They noticed the Freedom and the Strike Noir engaging each other which Kira always managed to push him back or got extremely close to make the finishing blow. And the Legend was using its DRAGOON pods against any Windam and Dagger L's that came to assist the Nero Blitz, while the two Gundams smashed beam sabres.

"This is bad. They already destroyed one of the barrier gates, and they're making their way up to the next", Athrun said seeing small debris floating on the water's surface.

Then as the ship was ready to move out another explosion erupted, but bigger in the location of the next gate, and they then saw the three SINN units responsible for its destruction, they immediately were moving to the next target with aerial support SINN units.

"They destroyed another! Come on or they'll finish this before we get to them!" shouted Mu as he rushed out with Athrun and Cagalli following him shortly afterwards.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Hanger**

Heine called over Shinn and Luna for a quick briefing on what the situation, and what their orders were. "The Fallen had just destroyed Gate Charlie. It won't be long until they destroy Gate Bravo. Luna, you go after Rey with Shinn. He's got a powerful unit and it would be best to take him at once"

Luna slowly nodded at his orders which Heine noticed.

"We can't hold back on him Luna. He betrayed us and you know it"

"I understand" she said in a low voice.

"I will take on Kira with the Justice, Strike and Strike Rouge. He is after all the most powerful"

Shinn could only nod in disappointment as he wanted to take on Kira, but he knew that Rey had to be dealt with so he didn't argue. "Just save some of him for me once I dealt with Rey" muttered Shinn as he headed to his Core Splendor. Luna then slowly turned and headed to her newly acquired unit, ZGMF-X24T Guardian. The young pregnant girl looked at her unit painted in black and dark purple.

It held a "Gigalauncher" bazooka/beam cannon, two beam sabres, two harpoon grappling hooks and with a two handed plasma cannon. It looked slim and appeared to quite light for air combat. But its true environment was surface combat, and that is what the Guardian would work best at this situation. It also carried a completed beam shield emitter. She walked softly to the zip-line and was hoisted up into the cockpit, where she placed her helmet on and started up the machine.

"Shinn" called Heine to the young man, which Shinn then looked at the HUD. "I believe that Lunamaria may not be up to the challenge in fighting Rey. You may need to try harder then". Shinn only nodded his head which then the screen went blank.

_'It can't be helped...She still loves him...', Shinn thought to himself as started up the Core Splendor. "Shinn Asuka! Core Splendor, heading out!"_

* * *

**Suez Battle**

The Freedom zipped past the Strike Noir and went to throw the killing blow on the Gundam. But Sven was quick enough to block it with his sword, and sparks flew as they pushed one another for a submission. Which the Freedom then drew its other sabre, and sliced off the arm wielding the sword which Sven decided to flee, till next time. _'God dammit! He beat me again!'_

Rey was throwing good and powerful attacks at Willard. The two clashed sabres again, then DRAGOON pods surrounded between the two and fired a beam net effect, then the pushed themselves towards Willard, making him move away from the network. As he did, he noticed his unit's right arm was in a gap of the beam net, which Rey also noticed making the DRAGOON units spin, slicing off the right arm of the Nero Blitz. _'Shit, I can't battle like this...'_,And with that, the black Gundam spun round and fled.

_'Heh, too easy...'_, thought Kira as the two best pilots flee. But then Kira sensed familiar auras of the pilots from the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva _heading towards him. _'Great timing...'_, Kira thought sarcastically as he looked at the units. "Rey we have company" Kira spoke to the Legend's pilot.

"I sensed them also. Is there any changes to the plan?" asked the blonde pilot, as he fired his beam rifle striking a Windam's cockpit.

"Continue with the mission, but I'm afraid we have to work harder on our part", replied Kira as he looked at the incoming units one more time before heading to the Suez Canal's Bravo Gate. He was now being pursued by more Windams but that didn't bother him, he spun around and and drew out his railguns firing it off in rapid fire mode striking down the Windams at ease. A white bolt flashed in Kira's mind from behind him, he turned to see the Justice with it's beam sabre drawn. "You have to make things difficult don't you Athrun?" said Kira as he blocked the sabre with the Freedom's shield.

"Difficult? You're the one who made the whole war difficult now! And I bet you have Lacus in there with you also!" shouted Athrun when he drew his other sabre.

The Freedom then drew its own sabre and blocked the Justice's attack. Then the two pushed away from each other, with the Justice blasting its beam cannons and plasma railguns at the Freedom. The white and black machine simply danced around with flips and barrel-rolls. Then flipped its own railguns out and fired a powerful burst forcing him back then drawing the Freedom's beam rifle and aimed. "To your pleasure Athrun, she's somewhere safe. So lets have a real one on one huh?" laughed Kira.

_'Lacus isn't with him? Where is she?'_, Athrun pondered as the Freedom's beam rifle was now dead on him.

"No you don't!" screamed Cagalli as she fired her rifle at her brother.

"You as well Cagalli? This is gonna be a pain..." Kira mocked as blocked her attack simply with the beam shield, and then noticed the Strike and a orange unit following close behind her. _'What the hell is that? And what's this feeling I'm getting from the pilot inside...whoever it is, it ain't a Coordinator or a Newtype'_. The orange unit whipped out its heat rod and caught the Freedom's leg in a vine like style. _'Impressive...'_

"So I caught the great Kira Yamato so easily?" mocked Heine as he tightened the cable.

"You think so?" replied Kira grinning as he stowed his sabre and rifle, then gripped onto the heat rod and yanked on it then swung it, forcing the orange unit to crash onto the dune below.

"Fuck..." Heine cursed as he looked back up, and the rod lost its hold on the Freedom, which the white and black machine slipped out.

Kira then entered the orange into his database to find the information on this strange new unit. It soon found it and showed the variable details. "ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited? It's a prototype?..."

* * *

"Its a new model...no its a Gundam..." Rey looked amazed by the black and dark purple unit, as it seemed to be skiing on the ground at incredible speeds. Lighting speed Gundam drew it's Gigalauncher and aimed at Rey's Gundam, firing off a rocket.

The Legend fired its beam rifle and struck down the rocket making it look easy. "You can't strike me down with a simple rocket!" shouted Rey annoyed by the new unit's attack.

The three green beams shot through the smoke and then the Force Impulse which headed for the Legend. "Rey!" screamed Shinn as he aimed at fired his rifle at his betrayed comrade.

Rey swerved and drew back all his DRAGOON units, and locked onto the Impulse firing a full blast at the unit. Shinn evaded it, and placed his rifle away for his sabre and clashed it against the beam shield of the Legend's. The Guardian then jumped up firing its harpoon and latching it onto the leg of the Legend pulling it down. The grey unit landed on its feet, and looked up to see the fast Guardian charging towards him with a beam sabre ready. Again the Legend blocked the attack with its shield and then kicked the Guardian away. _'What is this aura I can feel from the pilot? Wait. It can't be!'_

The Guardian forced itself to stop and stood metres away from the Legend. Luna tapped into the frequency of the Fallen's radio. "REY!!" she screamed and Rey looked in disbelief at the Guardian.

"L-Luna?" Rey said shocked in confirmation of the pilot.

"Rey..." Luna smiled as she established communications with him. "Rey, please stop what you're doing!"

Rey could only still in shock.

"Rey please, what you said to me before you left...about me, its true. I don't want to fight you because...you know" Luna managed to say.

"I...I can't..." Rey replied, knowing it would only make her feel worse. "I...I have a duty to do. I must do this Luna. For the future, for the Newtypes and that child"

"How will this benefit him knowing that the father was an enemy of the PLANT's?!" shouted Luna holding back tears.

"How will it benefit him, when the child is around Coordinators and Naturals?!"

The argument was going to carry on, but the Impulse landed between the two and pointed its rifle at the Legend Shinn tuned his radio into all frequencies. "Rey...", Shinn began before glaring at the grey unit. "You have a choice now, turn your back on Kira and the rest of the Fallen Angels, or become our enemy!"

Rey just gapped at the thought of that. His mind was battling to choose. "But, but I don't want to betray my brother!" shouted Rey gripping the controls. Everyone pondered what he was talking about, with the exception of Kira and the rest of the Fallen Angels listening in. "I don't want to betray my brother, Kira!"

"W-what? Kira is your brother?" Shinn stuttered in the latest news.

"Yes...we're from the same father, who's genes are the most powerful in all Newtypes, Rau Le Creuset"

Cagalli suddenly felt sick and Athrun was frozen as well as everyone else. "That...that is not possible!" screamed Cagalli hoping it wasn't true.

"I'm afraid it is Cagalli. I have two father's in a sense, Ulen Hibiki and Rau Le Creuset" Kira said confirming it for her.

Heine looked at the Freedom with what he heard ringing in his ears. "So he did receive Creuset's genes...that is something"

* * *

**Neptune-class Submarine _Posiden_**

Rau had enough waiting as the news of him being the biological father of these two young men, was now mentioned and it caused some distraction. "Aim the Hydra's at Gate Alpha, we'll cut through ourselves" ordered Rau, which the weapons officer nodded. Soon the operators had the torpedo's aimed at the gate and fired off nine striking the large steel wall and crumble at the destructive power. "Good. Now move all our vessels through at once. Our squad above will provide cover as we head to the next gate"

* * *

**Back to the fight with the Freedom and the Justice**

The Justice turned to noticed a large splash and echoing explosion erupted from Gate Alpha. "The subs have destroyed the gate!" shouted Athrun, gaining everyone's attention. Athrun looked back at the Freedom as it charged at him with a beam javelin making the Justice retaliate with its own javelin. They clashed, which the Freedom bolted away quickly as the Strike had slashed at him with it's sabre.

Kira glared at the units before disengaging the locks and fired off the DRAGOON weapon pods at the Strike. The network of green beams shot in every direction that Mu managed to foresaw and evade. With Mu busy Kira turned his attentions back to the Justice and the Rouge as they charged, with beam sabres. Kira split the javelin and held the sabres backhanded, blocking the attacks of the two units. "Come on, is that the best Athrun Zala has to offer me?" mocked Kira.

"You never used to be like this Kira!" growled Athrun as he broke his javelin up and slashed at the Freedom, but it back-peddled from the attack and fired its chest cannon, making the two split up.

"True...I never used to like this...". Kira flew to the Rouge and steadied his sabres for the next attack. "That was until I woke up from that impossible dream into this sick world!". Kira slashed at the Rouge, cutting off the arm holding the sabre and then swung again cutting off the next arm.

* * *

**With the _Archangel _and _Minerva_**

The two ships knew that the sub fleet would have to come through the end here, so the prepared to engage the subs there and then. They waited for them as the last line of defence. What they failed to notice was that on a mountain behind them, across the massive canal, there was the Earth Alliance base protecting the end of the canal.

* * *

**The Mountain Base, Command Centre**

The base Commander stared at the image of the two warships on his screen. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to see these two here of all places..."

"I must agree sir, this is very fortunate for us" replied the officer next to him.

"Yes. If we can take out these ships, we'll be hailed as heroes of the state. Prepare the Lohengrin! And target the ZAFT vessel first, prepare all Mobile units for combat!"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

"All weapons are ready ma'am. But how will we be able to attack underwater submarines? This ship wasn't exactly built for sea combat" Arthur asked, unsure of their capabilities.

"True but we need to stop those subs. Le Creuset can't get away" replied Talia. "Besides the _Archangel _has actually underwater combat capability"

"Really?" Arthur said a little surprised, but then something else gloomed on him. "But if we kill Le Creuset, then we would have his two sons-"

"I'm aware of that now" retorted Talia, which Arthur flinched and returned to monitor the weapon systems. _'I knew Rau was Rey's father...but also Kira?'_.

"Ma'am! We have long range weapon locking onto us!", Bart Heim shouted out as his sensors picked up the radar signature. "Its a radar similar to the Lohengrin!"

"Evasive manoeuvres! Inform the _Archangel_ also!"

Soon the screen flashed and the image of Sai appeared on the screen. "_Minerva_ we're been targeted by a Lohengrin!"

"So are we!" replied the _Minerva _Captain, then it clicked in. _'If both of us are being targeting, then this is a big Lohengrin cannon'._

The bright red and blue beam emitted its destructive power over the water's surface as it headed to the two ships. Although it was surprise attack, the two ships luckily managed to evade the large beam, and a large explosion erupted on the water, making a downfall of water like rain on the ships. Talia breathed a sigh of relief as they made it. Then Bart got another warning from the sensors and radars. "Ma'am! Earth Alliance Mobile Suits have started to surface! From the same location where that Lohengrin shot came from!"

"It's probably a base" Arthur said, "We have to destroy that base if we're going to make it out alive from here"

"I agree. That base is also the reason why our subs from Carpentaria didn't make it through here. All stations prepare for battle stations! Call back some of units to assist us!"

"But ma'am, they're currently engaging the Freedom, Legend and their lackeys at the gates", Meyrin reported to her. "If the sub fleet manage to get through..."

"They have to come through here first. Either way they'll come to us". Talia looked at the tactical map on her HUD and groaned at the sight. If they didn't recall their units for this base, they might also come across the escort units for the subs whilst in battle, and that wouldn't be the best of timing. "We have to hurry and finish this base first"

* * *

**Kira and Athrun**

The Freedom continued its defensive moves from the Justice, but it was all a ploy. He wanted to annoy Athrun as much as possible, it would make him lose focus on his Newtype powers. "Are you going to desert your Newtype destiny Athrun?" asked Kira, before he made the Freedom kick the Justice when the white and black unit dodged the next attack.

"Don't bullshit me Kira!"

"But you are a Newtype, a high ranking one too I could guess"

"Impossible!". Then Athrun got a message from the _Archangel_. "What? 'Need assistance to hold off attacks', that's just great..." growled Athrun in annoyance. He pushed the controls on the Justice to head towards where the two ships were sited. Soon the rest fled, which the Freedom and Legend retrieved their DRAGOON weapons.

"Where are they heading?" pondered Rey.

"To the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_. There's an Earth Alliance base sited there also. It seems it has given us an opportunity it is to us" replied Kira smiling.

"You mean a distraction? That's not like us Kira..." Rey said smiling also.

"Its the matter of getting Rau out here and the sub fleet in one piece. Now order the SINNs to board the Neptune's whilst you and me will stay underwater for escort"

"Underwater?"

* * *

**_Minerva_ and_ Archangel_**

Windams soon surrounded the two warships as they intended for a great victory over ZAFT. CIWS fire lined the sky as it struck some Windam units from the skies, shredded pieces of the units came crashing into the water. A Windam fired off its rockets striking the hull of the _Minerva_, but in return fire using a Tristan cannon, the unit shattered to tiny pieces as the fire smoke eloped it. Another Windam flew in close to fire off his rifle striking the starboard side, but was quickly gunned down by the CIWS.

Soon the Justice and the rest of the Gundam units arrived and started to provide cover to the two ships. The Guardian's hover ability made her skim across the water whilst blasting out Windam's from the sky with the Gigalauncher. The Impulse drew its beam sabre and started to hack away the first four Windam's he came against. The Strike and Rouge landed on the deck of the _Archangel_ providing covering fire, whilst the Justice started to fight back the incoming units. Heine was doing the exact same as the Justice, but for the _Minerva_.

_'Does Kira know, about me?'_ Heine asked himself, as he sliced a Windam by the waist in half by the heat rod.

"Heine, Shinn, Luna. Cover us as we aim the Tannhäuser at the enemy Lohengrin, we managed to get a lock on its fixed location" Talia instructed the three, the three simply nodded, and then started to clear a path for the _Minerva_. The Tannhäuser's hatch opened, and the weapon moved itself forward to position, aiming at the mountain base. "Fire!"

The immense beam headed straight for its target, that until a Mobile Armour unit jumped and hovered itself in front of the beam, at first you would think that was suicidal, but then it projected a positron reflector shield stopping the red and blue light in its path. The force blew crushing waves, with dust and sand flew everywhere.

"Not another one..." moaned Shinn seeing the Mobile Armour. Looking at it he noticed it wasn't the one he fought before. It looked more spider like with a Dagger torso attached to the top of it. "What an ugly looking Mobile Suit"

"I couldn't agree more" added Heine seeing it.

"You got to take that unit out, if we can land a successful hit on that enemy base", Talia informed the pilots.

"Who's got first dibs on the ugly looking Mobile Armour?" chuckled Heine.

"It's mine" said Shinn with a smile. He pushed the thrusters after the unit, which it leaped back allowing the subordinate Windams to cover it. "Hey! Play fare!"

The _Archangel_ aimed its Gottfrieds at a group of Windam's that was coming onto the _Minerva_'s port side, unleashing its beam weapons on the group annihilating them. "There's only one unit like that out there. It can't block both our cannons" Murrue stated as she prepared the Lohengrin at the cannon on top the mountain.

"Agreed. We'll take the base of the mountain to stop them sending out reinforcements" Talia agreed. She turned to Arthur to give the order, however he was already under way at doing it, making the captain smile. _'He's getting better at this now...'_

"Tristan 1 and 2 fire!" ordered Arthur, which the two cannons opened fire and struck the rocky base making boulders and even scrap metal fly everywhere. "Target hit!"

The _Archangel_ aimed their Lohengrin at the base's own Lohengrin, and released the blast only being blocked by the Mobile Armour again. Dust and rocks blew everywhere again, but the Impulse burst through the sand cloud, heading towards the Mobile Armour with its beam sabre to strike. What Shinn remembered was that any psychical objects with a beam weapon attached, managed to break through that shield, a lesson he learnt whilst battling the Zamza-Zah.

Soon the Justice and the Strike Rouge was making their way towards the main cannon, which they met heavy resistance along the way. Firing the cannons on its subflight the Justice disabled the two Windams and progressed against more units as they got closer. "This isn't going to be easy" growled Cagalli as she threw back a Windam in close combat against her, then cutting the unit in half at the waist.

"No one said this was going to be easy" replied Athrun, spinning the beam javelin cutting off the heads of the two Earth forces new units.

"We're going to target the Lohengrin, whilst the _Minerva_ Tristan's target different locations, so we can make a hit on that weapon" Murrue flashed up with a new plan.

"Roger, we'll stay clear", Athrun replied as he spun the Justice around and headed away with the Rouge.

"We'll have to provide cover whilst they move into position" Mu added, landing the Strike on the deck of _Archangel_ after slicing three Windams.

The _Minerva_ and _Archangel_ broke away with their respected units protecting them as they moved. The _Minerva_ headed onto nearby land whilst the _Archangel_ remained on the water as it held better underwater equipment. But what they failed to notice, was the Fallen Angel submarine fleet was passing by as the two ships became distracted. They weren't undetected for long as Archangel operator picked up a quiet, but audible submarine engines.

"Ma'am! I picked up something similar to a submarine engine on sonar!" called out the operator.

The bridge crew looked at the man, Murrue now needed to know the exact location of those subs. "Do you know where the noise originated?" she asked, and after a few seconds the operator had located it.

"They're on a bearing of Green 170, Alpha"

"How come we didn't pick them up sooner?" Murrue asked herself, when the submarine fleet nearly passed by under their noses. What they didn't know was that the subs were nuclear powered and their engine system was immensely quiet, making it a well designed stealth ship. "Prepare to dive. The _Minerva_ has to take care of the base herself!"

The Minerva then received a message form the the other ship stating the problem, and they needed to stop the subs. Talia completely understood as this was their mission objective. "We'll concentrate on the enemy base. Prepare another Tristan shot Arthur!"

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur replied as he started to input the coordinates.

* * *

**Neptune-class Submarine _Posiden_**

Rau looked in disbelief at the sight he was seeing. "So the legged ship can dive like a submarine now? Well I must admit, that is handy". He looked at the two units in front of their force, the Freedom and the Legend and knew that both were incapable in combat underwater. "Put me through to Rey and Kira" demanded Rau, which the operator did so at ease. Rau's terminal showed the two pilots looking back at him with questioning looks. "You two head for the surface and fight off any units that may cause us problems. I will combat the Archangel"

"Is that wise Rau? I mean that you know the _Archangel_ might have more firepower than the Neptune submarine does" Rey said thinking that Rau is underestimating the _Archangel_.

"It wasn't originally designed for underwater combat" Rau replied smiling. "Lets see what it can do". He looked at the legged ship on the main screen thinking of what capabilities the ship had now.

* * *

**Underwater**

The Neptune-class submarines were close to each other, until Rau's sub broke off. Murrue looked at the formation that the submarines were taking and knew that, they went a break for it, whilst one caused a distraction. The submarine that seemed like it was trying to cover its comrades, looked like it was going to do battle against them, that soon was the case as it fired its torpedoes.

"Incoming torpedoes ma'am!" Neumann shouted as they were clearly visible to see.

"Evade! And aim the Varient at that submarine!" Murrue ordered, which Neumann steered the ship to evade the torpedoes, but two managed to strike the _Archangel_ on the port leg. "Whats the damage?"

"We've taken a direct hit from the torpedoes, but the armour is holding. But the crew have reported a small fracture on the bulkhead", Dalida replied after getting a report from damage control unit.

"Commence damage control on it immediately. Is the Varient ready?"

"Yes ma'am" replied Sai.

"Fire!"

Rau looked at the _Archangel_ and knew that the Varient would be their weapon of choice here. "Evade! Barrel-roll and aim the cannons!". The order was given and the bright golden flash swam towards the sub, but the enemy sub barrel-rolled making the Varient miss. The Neptune sub fired its two beam cannons striking the _Archangel_'s armour plating causing more damage.

"That was impossible. How could they maneuver and retaliate that well" Sai pegged to know.

"Because they know we're not originally built for underwater combat. They have that advantage thus far" replied Murrue, determined to not let this submarine to beat her. The submarine passed over the Archangel, not retaliating. "They're continuing? Quickly turn 180 degrees and ready the Varient again-"

"Ma'am we have more torpedoes from the other submarines heading our direction!" The main screen flashed up about 72 torpedoes heading towards them.

"Impossible! Head to the surface, we have to evade them!"

Neumann then pulled as hard as he could on the controls as the fast moving underwater missiles headed towards them. "We're breaking to the surface!" Neumann shouted as they made it out of the water.

Rau only smiled as they didn't escape the missiles inside. The torpedoes started to surface and once they touched the surface they shedding off their cases, to allow the Harpoon class missiles inside to attack their target.

The warning alarms in the Archangel bridge screamed as surface missiles were approaching on their starboard side, but no one could do anything as they were already close and then struck the ship, ripping pieces of the armour off. "Damage status?!"

"We're taken a direct hit on the starboard side, the armour plating is severely damaged and fractured, there's no way we can dive again!" Dalida confirmed.

"Damn it!"

"Ma'am, we also lost track of the submarines!"

"Fuck!"

* * *

Whilst the _Archangel_ had problems it wasn't the only one, the _Minerva_ was being pestered by the Freedom and Legend, including the Earth Alliance Windams. Athrun, Cagalli and Mu tried their best to hold the two off and Shinn, Luna and Heine were busy with the base.

The Justice kicked the Freedom away, and fired its beam cannons only to be blocked by the beam shield emitter. Kira exchanged fire with his multi-phase cannon, and had that blocked by the shield of the Justice. Athrun lowered his shield only to have a small flash of another shot of the multi-phase cannon fired at him. He barrel-rolled and fired back with all the beam weaponry he had. The Freedom swerved and blocked all the beam weapons, then disengaged the locks to the DRAGOON pods once again, and ordered them in his mind to attack the Justice.

Athrun didn't know how to explain it, he felt the invisible guns flying around him and their oncoming attack. The spider web of green light surrounded him as he made flips and turns from every attack that was thrown at him. _'This feeling...I guess its true. I am a Newtype'. _Then he felt a white flash like a bolt in his mind telling him something was heading towards him but bigger. He looked up after swaying from another beam to see the Freedom with a beam javelin baring to slash at him.

"I guess you're getting better at your powers now Athrun! But won't the curse effecting you soon?" Kira smiled.

"What curse?" Athrun asked, but then soon his head started to throb after a few seconds. "What is this pain?"

"The curse" Kira replied flatly as he brought the javelin onto the Justice's javelin. Athrun couldn't concentrate any more, his mind was light and woozy making him lose concentration on the fight at hand. Luckily another flash warned Athrun that another DRAGOON pod had fired again at him which he flew away, back flipping. The Freedom then rose its railguns and fired a powerful blast knocking the Justice back even further. "Got ya" muttered Kira as he had an opportunity against his old friend's unit.

The DRAGOONs swarmed around him again and blasted at the Justice cutting off his left arm, two legs and destroying the sub flight on its back. Athrun inside was thrashed around by the destruction of his unit. Cagalli could only watch as the Justice was being ripped apart by the speed of light weapon pods. The Justice then crashed into the sea below. "ATHRUN!!" screamed Cagalli in distress, which caught the attention of everyone else. Mu shot off and fired the Strike's beam rifle at the Freedom to cause it to back away which the DRAGOON pods pulled back with it's master.

The Strike Rouge flew down and picked up the shattered Justice. She called to him but no reply came back. Fearing the worst she then headed back to the _Archangel_ in case Athrun needed any medical attention.

Kira watched happily as his friend was taken away by his twin sister. _'An easy victory'_, was all Kira could say in his head after that. He then refocused on a stressed Natural Newtype in front of him. "A little angry are we Mu?" mocked Kira as he pushed the Freedom forward, with its beam sabre in striking stance. The two units clashed their sabres, with sparks and light sprung off the defensive and aggressive attacks.

"I never thought that it would come to this between us kid" Mu said with regret attacking Kira, but he knew well enough that Kira had to be stopped or killed.

"This is war Mu. It is unavoidable"

The DRAGOONs swarmed around the Strike and the network of beams shot everywhere. Mu managed to evade them to much success and almost shot one or two DRAGOONs, if it wasn't for Kira's mind forcing them to move all the time.

* * *

The Legend flipped the DRAGOON pods forward again and fired all the beam weaponry at the GOUF Ignited, which it back flipped away and fired its four barrel beam gun. A rain of beam fire was blocked by the beam shield emitter of the Legend. "You betrayed the Chairman Rey. Your only punishment is death as a traitor!". Heine threw the GOUF's tentacle heat rod and struck the Legend, with no effect only cause electrical sparks fly everywhere.

"You got to try better than that if you want me dead!" retorted Rey as he released his DRAGOON pods. The pods surrounded him and let the spider web of beams zipped past everywhere, which the GOUF despite being a good aerial unit was no match against the rate of fire it was getting. The beams skimmed the beams GOUF's armour was making it look like Hiene was struggling which Rey noticed.

"REY!!" screamed Luna after disposing a Windam, then aimed her Gigalauncher and fired the beam cannon, missing the Legend as it somersaulted away and fired its own beam rifle. Luna evaded it by skimming left and right of the attacks. "Stop this now!"

"I told you before!" shouted Rey as he drew his beam javelin and charged at her. The two met with sabre and javelin clashed, which the two Gundam units hovered above the water. "I won't for this is for the future of mankind!"

"Why don't you shut up Rey! That's all bullshit!", cried out Shinn as he flew towards him. He fired his beam rifle making the Legend pull away from the attack then to focused on the Impulse. "Luna, Heine. Take care of the base and that weird Mobile Suit! Rey is mine!"

The two pilots nodded uneasily at the fact that he thought he could take on Rey alone, but then Luna remembered he was trained with Rey. '_That could be his advantage...' _Luna thought as she made the Guardian skim onto land and drew its other beam sabre.

Rey drew his DRAGOON pods from attacking the GOUF Ignited and around the Impulse. Shinn swallowed hard as he knew Rey won't hold back like Kira. "Come on Rey! Show me your Newtype powers!" shouted Shinn placing his rifle away and pulled out the sabre.

The Legend then boosted towards the Impulse, where the two exchanged attacks to have it only have them blocked. Shinn didn't know how to explain it, but he could feel and sense where the next attack was going to occur. But then he grew worried as the DRAGOON pods began their attacks on him, forcing him away from the Legend and having to dance his way around the beams. "So I guess your Newtype powers are finally revealing"

Shinn felt his spine shiver by that and tried to ignore his words. "Is this the best Rey?" smirked Shinn as he made Rey's attacks seem slow.

Rey gritted his teeth as his old comrade mocked him. "Dodge this!" growled Rey as he made the DRAGOON pods swarm around again, but they fired one powerful burst simultaneously, which Shinn hardly made a full evasion. The beams skimmed his unit and one struck the beam rifle that hoisted on the back of the Impulse, exploding making the Impulse lose its balance a little.

"What the fuck?!" screamed Shinn as the beams intensified against him. _'He's pushing me harder like I asked, and now I'm paying for it! I should have listened to Kira and not show any cocky attitude, unless I knew what I was dealing with!'_

Rey's anger quickly dispersed as he now had Shinn eating his words. He then noticed that Kira had defeated Athrun and now was dealing with Mu. The Legend now shot off towards the Impulse, with its beam javelin for the final strike. As Shinn dodged the next beam shot he turned his units head, to see a large grey unit in front then a bright white/purplish flash, which Shinn having little time to react tried to back flip but he didn't evade it easily, the javelin ripped off the legs of the Impulse. Then the right arm was sliced off by the DRAGOON pod that Rey carefully placed to fire.

Shinn acting quickly disengaged the connection to the leg flyer and chest flyer and flew his Core Splendor away from the wreckage of the two units as Rey ripped the other in half by the javelin and turned to see him flying away.

Rey glared at Shinn, placing his javelin away he drew his beam rifle and aimed at the Core Splendor, but he couldn't pull the trigger. His fingers felt numb and shook a little. Even though Shinn was his enemy now, he couldn't finish him. Rey then lowered his Legend's arm and stared at the Core Splendor as it headed back to the _Minerva_.

"Rey, this is Kira. We're going to head back to the base. Our job is here. Rau and the others can take care of themselves", said Kira's voice through the radio. "Rey, do you copy?"

"Affirmative. The units that came with us are staying with Rau?"

"Correct. Now let's head back for next stage of our plan

Rey looked to see the Freedom withdrew its DRAGOON pods, and sharply turn around and head back in the direction of their base. Rey simply did the same and followed his genetic brother.

* * *

As Shinn growled in his defeat he now had to build back to the Impulse, and assist Luna and Heine in the assault against the Lohengrin gate. "Meyrin, send out a Leg and Chest Flyer, also a Sword Silhouette!" demanded Shinn, his anger made the girl jump but she knew he wasn't angry at her, it was Rey.

"Roger" replied the girl before she informed the hanger to send them out. After they crew got the order, she looked back at the screen where the camera on the ship was still focused on the two Newtype units fleeing. _'Rey...I'll never forgive you for this, never!'_

The Flyer units came out and Shinn quickly assembled the new Impulse, and headed over to the base as quickly as possible. Drawing the two large Anti-Ship swords he sliced through two Windams as they turned their rifles on him. "I have no time for petty people like you!" shouted Shinn as another three aimed at him. Drawing his sword back the Impulse threw it at the first Windam, which the blade perfectly struck the abdomen of the mass-produced unit. Grabbing the beam boomerang from the pack the Impulse, and threw it, slicing one Windam in half and ripped the other almost in half but suffered the same explosion.

Flying towards where the Guardian and the GOUF Ignited, Shinn saw the Guardian firing its Gigalauncher like mad at the spider Mobile Armour. But it's positron shield was still blocking and dispersing the beam as it struck it. The Mobile Armour rose its two beam rifles at the Guardian and let lose of the repudiation firing, but the Guardian was still swift on its feet and out paced the beams as they harmlessly struck the dirt left of their missed target.

As it rose its two rifles again a flash came down in front of it, and the two arms holding the rifles fell to the dusty earth as the Impulse then served and smashed the Mobile Armour with the back of the sword. Staggering back the main pilot inside screwed up his face with the sudden appearance of the Impulse and for disabling its arms. "How dare you damage my Gells-Ghe!" screamed the pilot through the radio.

Shinn looks at the unit and raises an eyebrow at it. "What kind of fucking name is that?!" shouted Shinn as he kicked off a rock, and charged at the Gells-Ghe with his sword in a stab strike position.

The Gells-Ghe jumps off with its six spider legs into the air, which it landed further away firing off its two beam cannons, that was concealed in its front two legs. The Impulse rose its beam swords and blocked the attacks with them still charging with Shinn's battle cry. The Impulse still was heading towards the Gells-Ghe, and the pilots inside were about to jump away again, until the GOUF Ignited that finished off another squad of Windam's, and wrapped its heat rod around the back leg of the Gells-Ghe. The orange unit then pulled fiercely making the Gells-Ghe fall over and in striking distance for Shinn.

Shinn then thrusted one of the swords into the main body of the spider, which went through and into the cockpit killing the three pilots instantly. Then thrusted the other sword into main body also. Using his Gundam's strength he ripped out the swords horizontally making the Gells-Ghe collapse in half and explode with pieces of scrap metal and debris blowing over the Impulse.

As soon as the base realised they had lost their 'shield' they disconnected the power and nitrogen cables to the Lohengrin cannon and started to lower its platform.

Arthur noticed this and aimed the Tannhäuser at the cannon as it started its descent into the base. "FIRE!!". The powerful main cannon released its devastating payload, destroying the cannon and the platform crumbled. The equipment inside started to react in a chain reaction, explosions erupted throughout, with smoke and fire blasting out of hanger doors, areas where the structure was weak and the vents.

In a distance, a village that was kept under an iron fist from the base, looked in relief as the base started to collapse. Soon cheers were heard which caught the attention of the pilots. Shinn, Luna and Heine smiled as the people were jumping around in celebration.

"Thank god that was over" Mu said over the radio. "If Kira stayed any longer and started to persistently attack us, we would be in a different situation right now"

"We're all fine now right? Then we should be fine if he stayed" Shinn replied, thinking everything went fine despite his failure at defeating Rey.

"Actually, one person is in sick bay now" Mu replied sternly, noticing the cocky attitude Shinn had.

"What? Who?" asked Lunamaria looking at the image of Mu on her HUD screen.

"Athrun. Kira badly damaged his unit and I heard Athrun is injured also"

"No way!" Shinn said in disbelief.

* * *

**1126 Hours - _Archangel_ Medical Wing**

Shinn, Lunamaria and Heine burst into the sick bay, where Cagalli spun around to see the ZAFT pilots coming in at the rush. "How is he?" was Heine's question at first sight. Athrun laid in the hospital bed with a bandage around his head and his left arm, sleeping.

"He's okay now. They stopped the bleeding in the arm and head. He should recover quickly" was Cagalli's response, with worry in her voice. The three noticed that her eyes were still a little red from crying earlier.

"How are you Miss Athha?" asked Lunamaria worried for the older woman, clearly concerned for her.

"I'm fine now, knowing he's going to be alright" she replied giving a small smile, and then ran her hand lightly through Athrun's dark blue hair. "But to see Kira do that to him...I know that he's our enemy but to actually attack Athrun like that..." Cagalli paused for a minute then finally finished her sentence. "I won't forgive him! I'll kill him!"

"That's easy for you to say" retorted Shinn, making the blonde woman look at the ruby eyed young man. "Even though Kira did this we still have Rey to deal with, not to mention their two of the possible three, most powerful Newtypes in the world"

Luna looked at the floor for a bit before refocusing her eyes back at the injured form of Athrun Zala. _'One of the most powerful Newtypes huh?'_, thought Luna as she placed her had on her belly.

Heine noticed Luna actions and the presence of her emotions about the blonde man she loved. But there was something else that intrigued him, there was another aura in the room that he felt but there was only five of them in here. He looked at Cagalli and then Lunamaria as the thought had crossed his mind.

Soon Athrun groaned in pain as he opened his eyes and looked around to see Cagalli, Shinn, Lunamaria and Heine looking at him with a sigh of relief. _'Where am I?'_, Athrun mentally asked himself, and then looked. _'Oh great, I'm in the medical wing...I remember now, the Freedom...'_. Then Athrun relived the attack from his old friend onto him, with those blood eyes of the new Freedom making him shiver and fear it's pilot.

"Athrun are you alright?" asked Cagalli holding onto his uninjured arm. Athrun only nodded. "What's wrong?"

Athrun looked at his blonde beauty and sighed as he was about to tell her the relived nightmare he had. And as he finished, she had wide eyes with the amount of detail he had about it. "I never felt so terrified in my life before" Athrun finished with a shaky tone. And then he noticed his injured left. "Cagalli..."

"Yes?" she replied worried from the look in his eyes.

"He must be stopped wherever it be we kill him or capture him. I don't anyone to live through that hell"

* * *

**1221 Hours - _Minerva_ Hanger**

Shinn, Luna and Heine disembarked from their units as they landed on the deck from their zip-wires. Heine walked to the the two younger pilots for a debrief of some sorts. "Well that could've been better" he faintly smiled about it. "Well we learnt that Kira and Rey are more than capable in their fight against us, but now we must train in order to beat them. We can't suffer anymore defeats from the two, understand?"

The two nodded and left, before Heine could leave he looked at Luna once more and sensed another aura amongst the three of them. _'I guess my hunch was correct'_.

As the Impulse and Guardian pilots wondered down the corridor to the changing rooms. Shinn being his character, disliked things being quiet and brought up a conversion. "I know you have no intention of killing him". Luna stops and looks at Shinn which soon after he stops and looks back at her. "Oh come Luna, it is obvious. In the previous battle you didn't shoot him but ask him to stop. You still love him"

"Yes but..."

"But what? There's nothing more to say" interrupted Shinn crossing his arms. "You know when I lost my fight against him, and I was heading back to the _Minerva_, my alarm system detected him rising his rifle to me, but he didn't take the shot"

"What are you saying Shinn?"

"What I'm saying, he has no intention of killing us. Especially you"

Listening to Shinn explain his belief on Rey, Luna smiled, Shinn in truth despite his rash behavior and cocky attitude, was Luna's best friend. "Thank you Shinn". Shinn smiled proudly at his comment and her thanks. Luna then thought of something that she needed to tell Shinn, but could she tell him? _'I can trust him'. _Luna then looked back at her friend. "Shinn I need to speak to you...privately"

Shinn cocked his head slightly with a questioning look, but decided that it would be best to listen to her. Out of everyone on the ship, she was suffering the worst since the Fallen's defection. "Okay Luna. Where do ya want to talk?"

"My room?"

"No way!"

"Why?"

"You remember last time when I went into your room to help you look for something? And Meyrin whacked me over the head with that brick of a book?"

Suddenly Luna burst out laughing, which made Shinn happier, to hear her laugh since the revolt. "Yeah I remember!" Luna then calmed down. "Don't worry she's been moved quarters"

"Oh" was all Shinn said as he started to walk with Luna to her quarters. _'I guess she's fallen out with Meyrin or something'_,Shinn predicted. They walked in and Luna sat down on her bed whilst Shinn sat down on the floor next to her. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm...well...", Luna tried to figure out how to explain it to him, which wasn't as easy as it was with Talia.

"Luna come on, you can tell whatever the-"

"I'm pregnant" Luna came out straight and quickly.

Shinn just froze as he was caught off guard with Luna's sudden secret. "Y-you're pregnant?". Luna then nodded her head to him, which he just shook his head taking in what he heard. He then stood up and hugged her. "Congratulations" he whispered to her.

"Shinn...the father..."

"Is Rey?" interrupted Shinn. Surprised to how Shinn knew, Luna leaned away and stared at her friend. "Well it's gotta be him right?"

"Yeah, it is. But remember what I said about the doctors?"

"Yeah, they said you had no way of being pregnant. But I guess they were wrong"

"They can't be wrong Shinn. It's gotta be the fact that Rey is a Newtype or something like that"

Shinn sat back down in thought of that name, Newtype. "Maybe, I guess they are the future of mankind, or the successors of Coordinators as people said"

"What's wrong Shinn?"

Shinn looked back at her and tried to pull a straight face. "Nothing"

"Shinn Asuka, you should know by now that I know when you sound a little distressed about something, and then say 'nothing', means something", Luna scowled him like he was her son.

"Alright!...Rey is a Newtype right?" Shinn said, which he got her nod. "Well he said to me that, 'So I guess your Newtype powers are finally revealing', so that makes me one, doesn't it?"

Luna didn't know how to respond to that but wanted to change the subject.

"Anyway" Shinn said, wanting to move from that subject. "So if you're pregnant...what is your dad gonna say?"

Luna shivered slightly as the thought crossed her mind, her step-father would go mental to know that she got pregnant and the father is a traitor. "I don't know" Luna started to shake. "No one can know. No one"

"But Luna lets face it, everyone is going to notice. Your breasts are already bigger than usual" Shinn said, which Luna scowled at him by mentioning that. "Come on Luna, its the truth!"

Luna looked at the deck and gripped the sheets tightly. "I have no intention of terminating my child. I don't care what my father, my sister or anyone else says for that matter. I want this child, no matter what". She looked at Shinn with determination in her eyes. "I need you not to tell anyone Shinn, please"

Shinn sighed and rested his head back on the side table. "Alright" he said quietly, which she smiled at him. "But remember sooner or later, someone is going to find out"

* * *

**1302 Hours - Western Gulnahan Village, Ravine Coast**

The _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_ docked on the sandy coast, in order to repair any damage that they sustained in the battle, the _Archangel_ had took the worst damage. Talia looked over the damage and sighed. "We will need some professional help for this" she said to her Executive Officer.

"Shall I then contact HQ and ask for maintenance crews?" asked Arthur.

"I think that would be best" Talia replied as she then turned to the sight of Athrun Zala walking with Cagalli towards them, with his bandages over his head and left arm. He still wore his military uniform also, he looked back at the two ships of the extent of the damage inflicted during the battle. "Athrun, is that wise for you to be wondering round now since..."

"I am fine captain" replied Athrun not wanting to hear her talk about the fight. He had no interest about the machine defeating him. "What are we planning to do now?"

"Arthur is going to contact HQ at Gibraltar to get some reinforcements, and some mechanics to repair the damage done to us. Then we're going to pursue to where Kira and Rey had gone"

"Do we know of their coordinates to which they went?" asked Cagalli, keen to get back to locate her rogue brother.

"Bart is currently calculating to where they headed"

Athrun decided to sit down on a large rock next to him, then look at the sparkling sea before them, with the grey smoke hanging in the air covering the sunlight slightly. Soon he turned around, due to these new senses he picked up, feeling several auras behind him. He saw what seemed like the village people that lived next to the base. Athrun stood up and looked at the group of people looking back at him.

"Can we help you?" asked Athrun, interested to what the village people came here to them for.

"So you're the crew of those two ships?" asked the girl in front.

Athrun tilted his head to the side slightly with a questioning look. "If so, who are are you and what is that you want?"

The girl about the age of 14, smiled and walked towards Athrun, holding her hand out. "My name is Coniel, and I want to thank you for destroying that Alliance base near us. Now because of it's destruction we no longer have to live in fear"

Athrun looked at the hand and pondered. Could this be a trap? He didn't believe so, they're presence seemed like they were genuine. Athrun out stretched his good arm and shook Coniel's hand. "So you saw the whole battle then?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah! We saw how that Mobile Suit with the two massive swords defeated that spider like Mobile Armour, and the fast Mobile Suit that looked like it was skating!"

"You mean the Impulse and the Guardian?" said Shinn walking towards them wearing in his red ZAFT uniform with Luna following close behind. "Yeah we're the pilots" said Shinn as to sound important, but not too much, Shinn knew he had a nasty habit of bragging.

"You were amazing! But not as good as those two units that you were fighting" Coniel said, which the group went silent with no reply. "What's wrong? Can't you remember those two Mobile Suits? You know the black and white one, and also the grey one that kicked you asses"

Shinn growled at the mention of it and his fist clenched at the mention of 'kicked your asses'. "Yeah we know those two" Shinn snarled.

Coniel looked between the ships members with a confused look. "What? Is it something I said?"

* * *

**The Village Elder's House**

"I see" began the village elder, after Athrun had told him about the two units they were fighting against. "So they were once your friends?". Athrun only nodded with Cagalli holding onto his hand. "It's such a shame to hear that friends are fighting one another".

"And lovers" added Meyrin who sat in the room with the rest of the two ships bridge crew and pilots. Luna glared at her younger sister, which Meyrin looked down to mention it.

"Such tragic consequences. However you plan to pursue them, don't you?".

"Yes. Our orders are to catch or eliminate the two, whatever the cost" Athrun replied.

Before the conversion continued a villager stormed out of breath and looked rather happy about something. "Elder! I think you should get a look of this!".

The room quickly emptied which it's occupants, and flooded outside to see a large monitor established. The villagers had taken from their Alliance wardens, from their quarters inside the village. "Its coming on!" shouted one of the villagers as he managed to get a signal on the screen.

Shinn rose an eyebrow at the scene. "They're excited about a television? Haven't they seen one before?".

"You got to understand kid", Mu said listening to Shinn's comments. "They must have had everything taken away that had links to the outside world, and flooded them with lies and propaganda of the Alliance".

Shinn nodded his head slightly feeling like he missed out the reason. Then the screen flickered to what seemed like news program starting. Hushes and whispers lingered around as the black haired woman in a business dress welcomed their 'viewers' to the program. "Tonight on Eurasia News24, we get word on the front where Eurasian forces are battling out on the edges of Siberia against the Fallen Angel forces".

More whispers loomed round of the name of the Fallen Angels. "We haven't had word on Eurasia for some time..." Mu whispered to Murrue.

"I know, let's see how well they are doing" replied the brown haired woman, with keen interest to see of the Eurasian forces had held their ground since the surprise attack.

"We go live to the battle front now with Trish Hollymore" said the anchor woman which soon the screen changed to a woman wearing a kevlar armour and helmet.

"I'm in the city of Omsk in the Russian Province, which was supposed in Earth Alliance territory. However today that is no longer the case. As Fallen Angel forces had forced the Eurasian forces back once again, and out of the city as a large squadron of Fallen SINN units and some newly deployed units, had stormed past the stronghold behind the city. Making the Fallen Angels push further into the Russian Province, claiming this another victory in Eurasia's own backyard"

Everyone who watched it were completely stunned by this development. "I, I can't believe that they pushed that far in already" Cagalli muttered in disbelief.

"So Trish, what are these new units that the Fallen had used in this current battle?" the anchor woman asked.

The reporter looked round for a bit to notice that eyes of Fallen Angel patrols were on here as they were on routine watch. "The two new units seemed to be designed intentionally for Earth based combat. The Fallen Angel forces here have not given any information away regarding the current battle or even the amount of units used. However I was told that the two new units were derived from a ZAFT manufacturing plant that is within the PLANTs themselves".

"What the hell is going on?", muttered Talia in disbelief of the sound of the Fallen obtaining weapons from them, and were using in the field now.

* * *

**1406 Hours - Gibraltar ZAFT Base, Gilbert's Office**

Gilbert could only stare wide eyed at the mention of the weapons were from ZAFT, and turned into mass produced machines for the Fallen. Just then Johnston entered holding documents. "Chairman, our intel had discovered something interesting about the battle at Omsk". Johnston laid down the documents on his desk which Gilbert opened them and his eyes went even wider in disbelief.

"How...how the hell did they manage to these?!" Gilbert shouted, and threw the documents off his desk onto the wall. The pictures gently drifted to the floor which the images of the weapons used. One was of the Gaia and the other Chaos, which looked like they were built on the frame of SINN units. _'Gaia, Chaos...It won't surprise me if there was an Abyss version also'_. Gilbert then turned to his aide. "I need all the data we can collect from the battle scenes, so we can analyse it. And find out our leak, now!"

"As you wish Chairman" the aide nodded, and left.

Gilbert looked back at the image of the weapons now at the Fallen's disposal. _'God dammit Rau! How the hell did you get your hands on our data?! What else have you got up your sleeve?'_.

* * *

**1433 Hours - Fallen Angel Space Fortress_ Arcadia _**

Thomas just watched as the replays of their new units ripped through the Alliance ranks with ease. Thomas then minimized the window on his terminal and leaned back in his chair. But now he needed to get Kira to the Eurasia by through the Mediterranean. He had a submarine waiting deployment by orbital strike, but he needed some pilots to go with him. Thomas then smiled at a thought and buzzed his aide to come in.

The young woman entered and bowed to her Commanding Officer. "How my I be of assistance my Lord?".

"Go get me Sacred Commander, Alec Demov quickly please" he replied with a smile still. She bowed again then left to get the man Thomas wanted for the job. In about a few minutes Alec showed up in his full military rig and saluted the Deity officer.

"Deity Commander Hunter, how may I be of assistance sir?" asked the dark blue haired officer.

"Alec, I need you to go to Earth, where our African base is located, and assist Kira in his voyage to Odesa. Provide him help to rendezvous with our forces in Russia. You must assemble a partner to go with you quickly, and head to dock C6 for your transport to the drop point. Do you understand your objectives?"

Alec came to attention again and saluted the Deity Commander. "I do sir. So...I can take anyone with me?"

"Yes, as long it doesn't exceed your rank and their jobs on the base" replied Thomas. "Who do you plan to take?"

"Our prisoner"

Thomas thought he was having a heart attack when he heard that. "What the hell do you mean the prisoner?"

"She knows that area, from what I gathered from her, and she isn't a bad Mobile Suit pilot, better than the Alliance and ZAFT standard pilots"

Thomas looked away and thought about it. "You're too attached to that girl Alec. But if that is your choice I have no quarrel with it. Carry on"

Alec smiled and saluted one more time before turning round and left the room with a genuine smile on his face. _'Well, she is going to be in for a little shock...'_

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Well that's it for now, shorter than I wanted it and I seemed to have dragged the battle out a bit, than I originally intended also. However next chapter we will focus on Athrun and his friends for a bit before heading back to Kira and Rey arriving back at their secret base. And we will see one or two of these new Fallen Mobile Suits in action. Till next time, be patient and I hope you enjoyed it, also please review any compliment or disagreement is gratefully appreciated. Oh and one more thing the whole issue of Lacus and Kira getting along for now which is out of place for our pink haired beauty...that's gonna end shortly. **

* * *

And now the Intelligence Data Section...

-ZAFT Mobile Suit Information-

**ZGMF** (**Z**ero-**G**ravity **M**aneuver **F**ighter)

2: Transforming Air/space-use units

4: General all-purpose-use units

T: Third Stage Unit

ZGMF-X24T Guardian

Power Supply – Ultracompact Energy Battery

Pilot – Lunamaria Hawke

Info – A unit designed and developed after the failed ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper, designed as a competitor against the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior as the "New Millennium Series" mobile suit, but lost the competition. It has a slimmer body and limbs due to the design of making it hard to hit directly. But what gives it it's reason for a great unit is that the Guardian is in fact a fast moving unit capable of leaving its enemy firing at blurry images of a fast moving contact. The Guardian is also capable of this capability in space battle as well as earth combat. It also carries a beam shield emitter. Its two launchers compose of the 'GigaLauncher', a combination of a beam rifle and a rocket launcher, and the 'Darkshine' which is a heavy plasma cannon used for taking out heavy defences.

Armaments -

1 x 'GigaLauncher'

2 x 'Lancelot' M96 Beam Sabres

2 x 20mm CIWS (head mounted)

2 x Harpoon Grappling Hooks

1 x 'Protector' HG12 Beam Shield Emitter

1 x 'Darkshine' BZ00 Two Handed Plasma Cannon

1 x SMART System (**S**wift **MA**noeuvring **R**eaction **T**ransportation)


	17. Amending Lost Love

**A/N: First off I would like to thank ZGMF-9999GenesisOmega, HolyKnight5, aunandaun, chesca and Blaid for their reviews and requests for keeping the story on track and the same. So because of that the story is kept as a 'M' rating. Second, I still have yet to watch a single episode of Gundam 00! Argh!! I feel like battering my head against a wall!! Anyway...Enjoy!**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 17 – Amending Lost Love

* * *

**October 22nd C.E.73, 1952 Hours - Cairo Fallen Underground Base, Hanger**

Lacus had overheard from Mayu that Kira was returning with Rey from their battle shortly, and they needed to prepare for his arrival. The three other soldiers were happy to know that their saviour was alive and well. They had spied on the victory at Suez ZAFT's using ZAFT's satellites. However Lacus was the exact opposite to the Newtype followers. She had seen the battle at Suez and what Kira did there.

The ceiling opened, which blast doors allowed the cold desert night to creep in, and the two machines landed quickly, so the pilots could disembark soon to rest. As soon as the blast doors closed, the two pilots jumped down from their units with smirks, the battle was a great success, and no Fallen Angel member was killed in action. Mayu and the three soldiers that were waiting at the end of the hanger also held grins. As Kira approached he noticed Lacus with them, and she had a different expression to the one he had hoped.

_'Her eyes...they show anger...disappointment...I can also feel it, her aura is defiantly those feelings...'_,Kira's thoughts led him to show a concerned look and a small smile. He approached her till he was arm's length away when he spoke. "Lacus, what seems to be bothering y-". Before he could finish his sentence a loud hard slap echoed throughout the hanger, which the four Newtypes stared at the incident with wide eyes.

"How could you?" came Lacus's low voice, but you could find the traces of emotions that Kira sensed earlier. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ATHRUN!!" she screamed in despair at the man she loved. "You tried to kill him!"

"If I tried to kill him, I could have there and then!" Kira shouted back at the pink haired beauty, making her step back at his voice.

"But you-"

"I did what I thought was necessary. Don't you dare tell me what I can and can not do Lacus" Kira retorted as he looked at her with anger in his lavender eyes.

"You're not Kira..." Lacus muttered clenching her hands into fists. "The Kira I knew died along time ago!"

Enraged the brown haired Messiah dropped his helmet and grabbed Lacus's shoulders, pushing her to the bone-white concrete. Lacus winched and gasped in pain with the force he used against her. "What the fuck do you mean?" Kira growled at the pink haired beauty.

"I had to put up with all the comments such as, 'Kira's a monster', 'Kira's different', and 'Kira's a murderer'. I put up with it because I thought that deep down inside, you were still the same but now....". Lacus looked up to the brown haired man's lavender eyes with her crystal blue orbs, seeing the difference also in his eyes. "I see that you're not" she finally said in a low voice.

Kira tightened his grip on her shoulders making her wince in pain more. Before Kira lost it, he removed his hand off her left shoulder and clenched into a fist. He then threw it towards Lacus, but it didn't hit her, but the wall next to her head. She heard the sound of a broken bone and cracked cement as his fist landed onto the white wall. Lacus looked nervously to her left, where the fist had blood seeping out, and what looked like a broken knuckle from under the skin. Her scared gaze returned to Kira's eyes, which the lavender orbs remained the same state.

"Kira...you're hand..." Rey said, in shock from Kira's unexpected reaction.

Kira removed his fist and released Lacus from his left hand. He looked at his genetic brother and then Lacus one more time, before picking up his helmet with his good hand and left. Rey went to follow with, his gaze looking at the pink haired woman as well before leaving the room. The soldier then grabbed Lacus and dragged her forcefully out of the hanger.

* * *

**2125 Hours - _Minerva _Command Briefing Room **

Talia looked at what could only be a massive surprise, to who came down with the engineers in the orbital drop. Commander Yzak Joule with Lieutenant Dearka Elsman, and Lieutenant Shiho Hahnenfuss, stood before the Captain in their military uniform. "Captain Gladys, did you understand the briefing I just given you?" asked Yzak, clearly annoyed by the woman's stare.

"Um, yes I did Commander Joule, but why? I mean aren't you protecting the PLANT's by space patrol?" replied the brown haired woman, curious to why Gilbert had sent these elite pilots to her.

"Because the Chairman knows we had dealt with Kira Yamato before. Also the more hands you need in taking out the traitor Yamato, the better" replied Yzak, feeling some pride in that fact.

"But didn't you fail in taking out the Strike several times?" Arthur said, remembering the reports of the Strike's victories against the Le Creuset squadron.

"That is true" sighed Dearka in remembering those occasions.

"But next time will be different!" Yzak said in defiance. "The traitor must pay for his crimes"

"You're still hot headed as always Yzak" came Athrun's voice as he stepped into the room, with the three ZAFT elite pilot's eyes widen at the sight of Athrun in bandages.

"Who the fuck did that to you Athrun?!" demanded Yzak, but he feared he already knew who it was. "It was Kira Yamato, wasn't it?!". Yzak stepped further to his old comrade in arms and placed his hand on Athrun's shoulder. Athrun could only nod firmly, which Yzak stepped back and walked to the table and punched it fiercely. "Dammit! If only we knew he would do this, then we could have prevented this!"

"It couldn't be helped" Dearka shrugged at his hot headed friend and Commanding Officer. "We were under orders to protect him from the Chairman"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Yzak sighed managing to calm down. "But he needs to be stopped somehow"

"We couldn't agree more" Talia added as she looked at the computer tactical map. The screen displayed in the direction that Kira's and Rey's Gundams had fled. "So these were their last known coordinates after the battle?". Talia looked annoyed at the point where the satellite that was meant to be tracking them had stopped 30km from Cairo.

"Yes" replied Yzak with his tone returning to become annoyed. "I just learnt myself that the Fallen had hacked into our satellite. And they watched the entire battle, and then self-destructed it when we believe they were close to their base"

"I couldn't agree more" Athrun added looking at the last satellite images, before the satellite destroyed itself. "We can't skip on the opportunity if they are there. How long till they get another satellite in that area?", Athrun turned to his old comrade.

"About another hour or two. We're not going to be sure if they hack into this one too though. So we better act fast"

* * *

**2214 Hours - Outside Earth Atmosphere, Fallen Angel Orbital Strike Force, African Union Quadrant**

Alec looked out of the observation window at the three Fallen Angel Nazca-class ships, preparing for the deep strike to the Cairo base. He smirked at the thought of arriving on earth and causing havoc to the people below. He could think of himself towering over the Naturals and Coordinators, that feared their New World Order, that Kira will bestow upon the world. _'The world will change for the better, those pathetic dumbshits won't know what will hit them, until we awaken the full might of the Fallen Angels'_

During his thoughts Alec's mind was suddenly drawn away, as he sensed someone with a low psychic awareness ability, was walking softly towards him. He smirked as he pretended to not notice. Soon two arms wrapped lightly around his neck, and a gentle breeze of minty breath touched his ear. "Are you going to stare at the earth all the time? Its like you never been there before"

"Mudie, I've only been at Antarctica. So this would be my first time actually exploring the earth"

Mudie sighs at her new found lover, and leans on the railing looking down at the earth. "You artificial created humans are all the same"

"And what does that mean?" asked Alec, a little annoyed by her clinging anti-Coordinator attitude.

"You never have a chance to admire what the earth, and yet you come down and start wars". Mudie looks to Alec which he too was now leaning on the railing. "Nothing changes..."

"But it will" retorted Alec standing up straight and aggressively. "This will be the war to end all wars"

"Like I haven't heard that before" muttered Mudie, but failing to know that Alec had heard her.

Alec smirked and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. The two stared at each other's eyes with the conflict that consists between genetically modified and non-modified humans. "This will be it. We will make sure that future generations will see a bright future, that the Fallen Angels will lead. Even if it is the cost of many lives". Alec released Mudie which she looked wide eyed at Alec. The dark blue haired man then turned around and headed to his unit. "Remind me to punish you later" smirked Alec, which Mudie sighed with a smile.

* * *

**2249 Hours - Cairo Fallen Angel Base, Surface**

Kira looked up to the freezing skies which the stars gleamed everywhere in the clear. He waited to see a deep strike pod to emerge with his new 'assistance' that Rau had pledged to give him. It soon wasn't long till he saw the pod fall from the sky and headed south from the base, as it was not to give away the location of the base. So Kira decided wait until he saw who was his assistance was, before going back to the depths of his base.

The pod broke up and two units emerged from it, as soon as 15 minutes past, the two units started to show above the sandy dunes. But what caught Kira's eye was that one painted green and black, and the other blue and black. Kira looked a little wide eyed at the two newly coloured units. _'Strange, I don't remember units in that colour' _

Soon the two units landed before Kira, and the cockpit hatches opened. Kira could sense a familiar aura of his old friend's, Alec. But the other, he couldn't make out, it was weaker than a normal Newtype. The two pilots walked towards Kira, which the two then removed their helmets. Kira's guess on Alec was right, but he looked at Alec's female companion. She had an impression that Kira knew no way she was a Newtype, and it came to his attention that she was uncomfortable meeting Kira.

Kira drew his gaze back to Alec as his friend saluted him, that Kira quickly returned it. "Alec its good to see you again. How was working for Thomas?" asked Kira, before his attention was back on the woman standing next to Alec.

"It was good. Designing and building new weaponry for future engagements was...how should I put it...exciting" smirked Alec. But he only got a hum from Kira to acknowledge what he said. Then the silver eyed Newtype noticed that Kira and Mudie, were at some sort starring contest. "Erm, I guess you want to know who's this?", asked Alec a little nervous by Kira's glare. Alec being Kira's only trusted friend since his deflection, noticed how those eyes changed to what they are now, dark and empty, like a killer's.

"Yes, I would like to know who is this bitch" growled Kira quietly.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch?!", spat Mudie as she went to grab him but Alec held her back with Kira having that face, the face that showed he wasn't amused.

"Alec, who the fuck is this?!" shouted Kira. The soldiers behind Kira stepped forward, as they suspected that the woman would harm their Messiah.

Alec cleared his throat and looked at his friend seriously. "Kira, this is Mudie. She was a Earth Alliance soldier, but had decided to help our cause", explained the grey eyed man. Kira looked from him back to Mudie, which she had calmed down a little now.

"Earth Alliance you say?" smiled Kira. "Then I guess she knows Willard Badgiruel?"

Mudie's anger boiled again, but it wasn't aimed at Kira this time, but at Willard Badgiruel. "That fucking druggie?! Of course I know that bastard!" screamed Mudie, startling the three guards behind Kira. "He left me to die on that vessel, full knowing that it would be attacked from the others!"

"Then, will you lend us your aid, to get rid of him and any Earth Alliance soldier that opposes us?", asked Kira holding out his hand to her.

Mudie had calmed down and was a little shocked by the sudden change in Kira's attitude. _'Is this because he wants just my help?'_, Mudie thought to herself.

Kira sensed her confusion, which his smile grew. "I want your assistance, because together we can change this world, once and for all. For the better of mankind, both Natural and Coordinator". Kira still sensed her uneasiness which he knew her past was still under skin. "Those people had taught you to become a Coordinator killer, all your life you wanted to avenge those who died because of them. Especially your parents I guess". Seeing her reaction when mentioning her parents, Kira knew he had found her weakness and reason for her mission against the Coordinators.

Mudie was wide-eyed and shaking a little as the memories of her parents killed by rogue Coordinators, that were on a vengeful campaign against Naturals. The whole nightmare flashed back in her mind. "How?...Why?..."

"Mudie, I hardly know anything about you", began Kira as he looked to the blue and black frame of a SINN unit, and walked towards it but stopped just behind Alec. "I don't know if I can trust you. But, Alec seems to think so. So I ask you this". Kira turns around and walks in front of Mudie. "Can you help us change this world? Do you have the power to change your destiny, than the one that those Alliance bastards had made for you?"

Mudie looked away in thought. _'It's true. The path that was in front of me, wasn't built by me, it was built by the Alliance. I didn't have a choice really. But now, I do. I have a chance to make my future, thinking about the past isn't going to build the future, but it can help'_. Mudie looked back at Kira which he waited for her answer. "Kira Yamato..." the black haired woman began, which she then knelt down on both knees before him, her fists clenched and her head hanging low. "I...I want to help you! I want to help bring this world into a new age! Can...can you help me become a better person though?"

Kira knelt down on one knee, and lifted her head up to look at him. "You already have started to become a better person. By joining me, you took your first step to become your own person"

Alec looked at this with a small smile, as everything had worked out better than he originally thought.

* * *

**2252 Hours - Cairo Fallen Angel Base, Underground Command Centre**

Lacus silently scowled as she watched the news broadcasts, showing a Fallen Angel victory at the African base Victoria. _'Another base has fallen easily to them. Is there no end to their mayhem?'_, she thought seeing the images of SINNs hanging above wreckages of Earth Alliance Mobile Suits. Earlier that day she had heard the Fallen Angel forces at Siberia, had beaten back a battalion of new Windam units that tried to repel the Newtypes from their lands, however they failed. And then Newtypes had started to push themselves towards the Chinese Province. Lacus looked back at the screen of a terminal, which showed the young Fallen soldiers cheering and firing off their AKS assault rifles into the skies.

* * *

**2253 Hours – Conquered EA Base Victoria, PLANT News Crew **

"_I'm Bernadette Leroux, coming to you live on a PLANT exclusive, in the once Earth Alliance base Victoria. As the Fallen Angel army that deflected from ZAFT had won yet another battle, but this time in the African Union. As you can see, the young men and woman of the Fallen Angel military are parading around in victory. We had heard that the Fallen had sustained almost no casualties in this conflict and yet the Earth Alliance had an almost 100% casualty rate after the battle. Those small numbers that survived had been taken prisoner and some even executed. I am about to talk to some of the young fighters in the battle on their views"_

Bernadette then turned around walked to three soldiers which caught the attention of the news reporter.

"_Excuse me, can I have a minute of your time to talk?" _asked the reporter.

"_Sure! Why not?" _replied one of the three soldiers as the male was quite excited to talk on television.

"_Can you explain your purpose in Victoria? Because all we know is that most of your forces are concentrated in Eurasia at this moment, and attacking the African Union was something that completely out of the blue"_

"_Well all we wanted was to remove the Earth Alliance military from the area, so why not take out their major base and Mass-Driver?" _replied the young man sounding quite proud.

"_So what is your mission now?"_

"_Ah, that's something that we cannot discuss"_

Just then all the soldiers stopped partying and looked around to face something, which then the camera spun round, and caught the glimpse of two SINN units, with a large grey unit that resembled the Providence. "_Is this...__" _asked the woman which the young man turned to her quickly.

"Yep,_ Deity Commander, Rau Le Creuset" _he said quickly, before turning back to see the blonde Commander step out of the grey unit, and drifted down the zip-wire. As soon as he touched the sandy concrete, all the Fallen came to attention and saluted him. The camera man and Bernadette rushed past the soldiers carefully, not to ruin their marks of respect. Bernadette could no way pass this up, having an interview or a talk with the most wanted man in the PLANT's, or in fact the entire world.

Soon four soldiers with badges on their right arm's displayed the golden shield's with silver wings, obstructed Bernadette's path to Rau. They looked older than most of the soldiers about 19 or 20, the reporter soon realised that these were the 'Immortals', Fallen Angel special forces. "_Commander Le Creuset! Commander Le Creuset! A moment of your time please!"_

"_Hey! Watch your tongue! How dare you speak out to the Lord this way!"_, one of the Immortals shouted at her, and pushed her back, rising his rifle a bit.

"_It's quite alright. Let her pass" _Creuset placed his hand on the soldier, which the soldier stepped aside, bowed and apologised. Bernadette walked past him with her cameraman, that soon they were walking alongside Rau Le Creuset, pasting the entire Fallen Angel army. "_So, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?"_

"_Err, just to ask Commander. What are the Fallen Angel's intentions on this war exactly? Everyone has always queried it ever since the deflection"_. The reporter's heart was beating so fast, as she was actually talking to the legendary Rau Le Creuset, known for his various victories and also ruthless battle tactics.

Creuset let out a small laugh and looked at the woman with a smile, a sly cruel one. "_My dear, we are here to correct humanity's selfish hatred for one another. The hatred that breeds when someone is jealous from another's abilities and differences. That is what we are here for, and to lead them to peace. Not this pathetic war that people are queuing up now, to sign up, and fight for what their governments are telling them what to believe"_.Rau stopped and turned to face the camera. "_Myself along with Kira Yamato, your saviour, will deliver your peace. More facts about what will happen upon the habitants of both people on earth, and those in space, will be revealed later. For now, I must go. I have an important meeting"_.

Rau turned away and continued walking towards the Mass-Driver complex. An Immortal soldier stopped her from progressing after the blonde man. The live feed was shut off by a soldier ordering the cameraman to do so, as he held his rifle a bit higher to get the cameraman to do as he was told. The reporter and cameraman were then ordered to leave, in which they didn't think twice about the order.

* * *

**2336 Hours - Victoria Mass-Driver Complex**

Rau sat in the waiting lounge for his transport, as he was heading to _Arcadia_. He had several meetings and other businesses to take care of up there. _'There's so much that needs to be done at the base. First the production of Deliverance and Judgement, also the assemble of the Apocalypse. And then the issue of Canard'_

"Sir, your transport is ready" informed his body guard.

"Well then, shall we get moving?" replied Rau as he stood up and made his way to the transport.

* * *

**October 23rd C.E.73, 0021 Hours - Cairo Fallen Underground Base, Kira's Office**

The so claimed brown haired god, swerved in his chair, staring into nothingness of his dim light room. His lavender eyes trailed to his bandaged hand, it would heal fast, without a doubt, muscle tissue wasn't an issue, but the bone was. However, bones heal in time, and for Newtypes it was much faster.

With nothing to do and didn't know how to pass the time, he sighed annoyingly, yanked open his 'favourite' drawer and planted the glass of gin on his steel desk. Then scrambled a glass and opened the bottle to pour himself one. Placing down the bottle firmly, and in a flash, he downed the drink. He was about to pour another when his door opened.

Kira glanced up before looking back his drink. "Alec, what seems to be the problem?" asked Kira, half interested to why he was here anyway.

"What? Can't two old friend's sit down and have a drink with another?", asked Alec jokingly.

Kira sighed and gestured a seat in front of his desk. Alec sat down looked at his friend's face, he could see stress and tiredness in his eyes.

"What's bothering you my friend? You don't look well"

"Its nothing to worry about" Kira replied, flatly.

"Oh come on Kira! There's something fucking bothering you! Spill it!"

Kira sighed and drank his glass, but slower this time as though his body was fighting the urge to tell his friend what was actually on his mind. "Fine". Kira gave in and looked narrowed eyed at his friend. "I'm just...annoyed with myself"

"..."

"..."

"What kind of excuse is that?! Your moping like a spoilt little kid who didn't get the present he wanted for Christmas!". After his outburst, Alec calmed himself down and looked at his friend in the eye. "It's about Lacus, isn't it?"

Kira only nodded his head as he stared at the liquid in the bottle next to him.

"Don't worry about it. Something will come out of it, for the better"

Kira pulled a smile smile at the sides of his mouth then topped up his glass again. "I guess so". Kira then needed to change the subject, just thinking about Lacus made his heart ache. "We have a meeting today, with the Prime Minister of the African Union, in Cairo" he said shortly after filling his glass, then placed it to his lips once again.

"Let me guess...they have no intention of fighting any more, nor have any interest in the Atlantic and Eurasia Federation's war?"

"Correct. After what happened at Suez and Victoria, I believe they realised what will become of their nation, if they continue" Kira added after finishing his drink.

"True. They no longer have a Mass-Driver" Alec said looking at his friend, as Kira started to fill his glass once again. Alec reached forward as Kira rose the glass again and took it out of his hands. "I think that's enough for you" Alec stated looking worriedly at him, then gulped the contents.

"Whatever you say" Kira replied with little interest and stood up. "I might as well get some rest. Otherwise, I won't make a good impression on the minister"

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight" Alec smiled and stood up. "Just don't let this Lacus thing hold you down, you hear?"

Kira stopped at the edge of his bed and looked downward. "Yeah, don't worry. It won't" And with that Alec left, leaving Kira to undress and crawl into bed, with his thoughts on the pink haired girl again. He punched the wall with some of his might of his 'good' hand and growled. _'Why am I still thinking about her, when I clearly know the situation has destroyed us?! I know I love her, but, what happens now, is nothing compared to what has to come'_

* * *

**0529 Hours - Grand Pharaohs Hotel, High Street, Cairo**

Kira stared out of his large window at the city of Cairo. The silver buildings glistened in the rising sun, with the quiet black roads only baring a few cars at this time of hour. It was early in the morning, but he didn't feel like sleeping right now. He looked down from the twenty floors from the penthouse, that he was given to stay by the African Union ministers, staring at the armoured cars that he, Alec and Rey would take for this meeting. The three soldiers were to remain on standby at their units, in case something was out of place. He left the glass wall and went over to his seat, dropping himself into it. Sighing heavily he tilted his head back and still had his thoughts on the pink haired woman he treated badly.

Suddenly he had a knock on his door. "Come in" called out Kira, and turned to see who it was. "Mayu? What can I do for you?". The raven haired girl looked down and was shaking due to her nerves. "Just come out and say it Mayu" Kira demanded.

The young Asuka gulped and built up her courage. "My Lord, I was wondering...You and Miss Lacus used to be lovers, right?" asked the girl, but Kira could only look at her with painful eyes. "Then why don't we turn her to us? I mean, make her see the reason why we're doing this! Then you don't have to be alone!"

Kira looked wide eyed at the girl. "Why are you so concerned about his Mayu?" asked Kira.

"Because my Lord, I want you to be happy..." Mayu tapped her foot lightly on the floor. "How can you lead these conflicts into your grand new world order, if you ain't happy yourself?"

Kira smiled faintly, he stood up and walked to the raven haired girl, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to worry about me Mayu. I was redeemed to be alone, you can't be happy in a war. We both know that"

The girl lowered her head. The thought of her parents death replayed in her mind. "That's why I don't want anyone else to suffer as I have! That's why I don't want you to suffer"

"I'm sorry Mayu, but that's life" replied Kira, wanting to leave the saddening conversion. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for my meeting with the ministers. I want you and Mudie to watch over Lacus, understand?"

The girl nodded and turned to leave, so her lord can dress himself for his meeting. As she closed the door behind her, she narrowed her eyes with a sad smile. _'That's life? No my Lord, you don't deserve that! You deserve better! I will make you happy with her, one way or the other!'_. She mentally impressed that last line into her head, as she slowly walked down the hall, towards Mudie's room.

She came to the room and stopped to raise her fist to knock on the door. But before she could lay her hand on the rich and rare woodwork, she heard moaning and groaning from behind it. She growled as the thought of what was going on in there passed through her mind. She then firmly smacked the door hard three times. But what she got back was a "Fuck off!" from the other side. The raven haired girl growled in more anger and again belted the door. Until she heard, "Alright! Alright! For fuck's sake. Can't a girl have some fun around here?". The door swung open which Mudie stood stark naked in fornt of young Asuka. "What?" asked the Natural with annoyance.

"Fuck sake Mudie! Cover yourself up!" requested the young girl, which the woman rolled her eyes and went for a dressing gown. Mayu then noticed Alec sitting up in the bed, with a silk bed sheet covering him waist high, he held a small smirk with a slight frown. From what Mayu could tell, he was embarrassed that Mudie went to the door completely naked. The older woman returned shortly tying up the gown, and looked down at the young Newtype girl.

"What is it Mayu? Can't you see...we're busy?" Mudie nodded her head in the direction of the bed.

Mayu shook her head and shivered a little. "We need to talk. It's important"

"Can't it wait later on?"

"Yeah sure, just finish up and meet me in the lobby"

"Oh, believe me, it won't take long" winked the Natural.

As the door was almost shut and Mayu was storming away, she heard her superior officer shout, "We'll see about that!"

* * *

**0634 Hours - Hotel Lobby**

Mayu sat impatiently in the lobby chair as she waited for the black haired Natural to show her face. She was welcomed however by Rey. "Mayu? What are you doing up at this hour down here?" asked Rey as he walked towards her.

The young girl jumped out of her seat and saluted Rey, with her nerves playing up from her sudden surprise. "Commander Za Burrel! You made me jump there! I'm err, waiting to met with Mudie Halcroft". She looked at Rey's appearance, he wore a white waist length jacket with, grey blackish jeans, white shoes and a dark blue shirt.

Rey was going to ask why, but decided to leave it. "I take it Kira has told you that him, me and Alec will be attending the meeting with the ministers, correct?" asked Rey, which he got a firm nod. "Good, make sure Lacus is treated properly, understand?"

"You can count on me Commander!" saluted the girl again.

Rey was concerned about the pink haired girl, he grew to like her. And he didn't want her and Kira to beat each other up because of their different beliefs. But he knew that this is war, and not everyone in war thought alike. Just then the lift doors opened which Alec and Kira stepped out. Mayu then saw Kira in his black knee length coat, crimson shirt, black trousers and black shoes. Alec stood next to him in a dark jeans, white buttoned shirt with the top two undone, and a white trainers with a black thin coat.

"Are you ready?" asked the blonde to the superior officers.

"Yes. Let's go" replied Kira which the three left, and got into the armoured cars, then were driven off for their meeting.

Mayu then turned as the next elevator opened, which Mudie stepped off in her dark blue mini skirt and loose white shirt, with her knee length boots. _'God even out of her military rig, she still looks like a hooker'_.

"So what is this all about Mayu?" asked the woman, only keen and interested in getting back to bed.

"Mudie it's important! It's about Lord Kira" the little Newtype said. Mudie taken interested allowed the young girl to explain what she needed her for.

* * *

**0659 Hours - Cairo Earth Alliance Embassy**

The African Union Prime Minister, sat nervously for the man to be known as the Messiah, to come and to end any more conflict in his nation. He didn't know anything about this man but that he was dangerous. From his battles and abilities, and seeing Gilbert Durandal say that he was a criminal to ZAFT, made the Natural minister untrustworthy towards him. But whatever choice did he have? He didn't want to see the Africa Union being torn apart like in the previous war, especially when they lost Victoria.

The Earth Alliance soldier approached the minister and placed his hand on his shoulder, making the old man jump from his skin. He turned to see the soldier's face and sighed heavily. Glaring at the soldier he waited for the reason for why the soldier brought his attention. "Prime Minister, the Messiah of the Fallen Angels, is here, he's on his way up now" explained the soldier, which the elderly man nodded nervously.

The door to the room opened and Alec stepped in first with Rey. "Prime Minister Mahdi, how nice is it to meet you" said Alec as he made his way towards him.

"You're the so called Messiah of the Fallen Angels?" asked Mahdi.

"No. I am" came a voice entering the room. Mahdi looked over to see Kira walking in. What made the old man's eyes widen was those dark and deadly eyes he had. They spelled death, making the elderly man think he was going to have a heart attack. "Shall we get started?" Kira asked, which all of them sat down. Kira sat in front of the Prime Minister looking at the man with a slight smirk. "So, Prime Minister, you wanted to discuss a cease-fire with me and the rest of my troops?"

The older only responded to Kira's question by a nod.

"Well, to be honest, that's fine with me. But we need something in compensation..." smiled Kira folding his arms.

* * *

**0814 Hours - Grand Pharaohs Hotel, Lacus's Room**

Lacus stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped her body in the hotel's towel, then wrapped another around her hair, before turning to face the large mirror near the fancy white high class basin. She stared at her self which she didn't find too pleasing. Her eyes were tired and red, from crying earlier. It was just a dream, but it was the dream that seemed so real.

She remembered standing in what seemed like Orb, but rubble was scattered everywhere as were body parts of soldiers and civilians alike. Fire was wide spread and fierce, black smoke filled the air and deprived people nearby of oxygen. People around were screaming and yelling to flee from the 'Angels'. Then the black fog was lifted by a Mobile Suit heading towards some kind of base. Looking at the Mobile Suit she noticed it to be the Strike Freedom. It sliced through the blockade of Orb units and defences, like they were inexperienced conscripts placed against special forces. More Mobile Suits arrived, but they were Fallen Angel SINN units. They stomped and fired their CIWS at unarmed soldiers around, then tackled the Orb Mobile Suit squads. Lacus then saw something that she didn't want to see, a lone scarred child starring at the black and white SINN units, he was so much in fear that he couldn't move. A M1 Astray unit had its cockpit exposed by the SINN's beam sabre and was pushed back like a lifeless toy, which toppled over and landed on the small boy.

Lacus screamed in pain at the sight, then she turned to see the sound of battle, to which was the Strike Freedom with the Infinite Justice. The two clashed their sabres, which the Freedom kicked the Justice in the gut then it drew out its other sabre, bringing both weapons down and severing off the units arms then thrusted both beams into the cockpit. The Strike Rouge then charged at the Freedom but it stood no chance which the black and white Freedom, as it placed its sabres away and grabbed both arms of the Strike Rouge. It's abdomen multi-phase cannon fired into the Rouge, then tossing it aside like useless trash. He then aimed all his beam weaponry at the _Archangel_ and the Strike, firing a full burst, taking out the Strike and destroying the bridge of the _Archangel. _

Lacus screamed in horrible pain and suffered until the world went black and she saw the white ceiling of her hotel room.

Looking back at the dream was horrifying to say at least. Lacus wished she never had to see Orb, and Kira killing all that he once loved. Suddenly there was a knock to the door of her room. Bringing herself back together, she went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked in her gentle voice.

"It's me, Mayu Asuka. Is it alright to enter Miss Lacus?" came the muffled voice behind the door.

"Please" responded Lacus which the young girl entered with Mudie shortly afterwards.

Mudie looks at Lacus as she stands in her towel looking rather amused. _'Hmm, its no wonder Kira can't stop thinking about her. She's got a gorgeous body'_, Mudie thought to herself.

"What's the matter?" asked Lacus and the two looked at each other briefly then back at her.

"We're just wondering" began Mayu.

"Since the men had gone out for this meeting, why not us girls go out into town? I've never been to Cairo before, and it would give us a good chance for a break of all this war" Mudie finished off, smiling at the pink haired woman rather eagerly.

"I don't see why not" Lacus replied. "But what about Kira finding out?" she asked a little worried.

"Don't worry. We'll be keeping an eye on you, so it doesn't look like we're letting you run around on your own" Mayu answered.

Lacus smiled at the thought of going out to town, a break from all the violence that was occurring around her, being near Kira. "Let me just dry myself and I'll meet you in the lobby".

* * *

**0915 Hours - Cairo High Street, Ra Café **

The three young woman sat around a round glass table after getting their refreshments from inside, and to bathe in the hot sun that powered over the city. The city's skyscrapers reflected the suns rays everywhere, it seemed wherever you went, you could never escape the sun. The city was surprising not that loud, it appeared that people were not keen on the whole situation of Fallen Angel forces rampaging across their nation. Especially since Victoria was captured, the Suez canal was destroyed and the reinforcements the Atlantic Federation sent had failed to stop them.

Whilst the people around were nervous, the three woman were chirpier than the civilians around. People guessed that they were tourists, as Mudie was no longer consisted alive if they came against any EA soldier, Mayu looked too young to be a soldier, despite being 15. And Lacus wore a hooded clock over her sun dress.

"Ah! This is great!" Mayu giggled after taking a sip of her hot chocolate, with whipped cream on top.

"You know, its kinda strange to drink hot chocolate in this kind of heat" Mudie glares at the raven haired girl.

"Well, its kinda strange to see a young woman such as yourself looking like a slut, in parts like here" muttered Mayu, but the Natural woman heard her clearly. Mudie growls at the young girl next to her, then whacks her across the head, but not hard enough for serious injury. "What the hell was that for?!" screamed Mayu rubbing her head.

"For not being kind to your elders" snarled Mudie. "Besides, I got permission from Alec to hit you, if you misbehave"

"What?! That's unfair!" moaned the young Asuka.

"Anyway, besides that. Let's get onto the subject of Miss Lacus and Lord Kira, shall we?" she said quietly, so they didn't seem suspicious.

The two Fallen Angel soldiers looked at the pink haired woman, with Lacus's baby blue eyes looking between the two. "Is this the reason you brought me out here? To talk about Kira and myself?". The two nodded which Lacus frowned. "I don't want to talk about it, in fact I don't want to be near him"

"That's a bit cold considering you loved him" replied Mudie, stirring her glassed coke with the straw. The ice rattled and began too slowly crack and melt in the unquestionable heat.

"How can you say that when all the things he used to do, is now nothing" Lacus replied holding in pain.

"Like what?"

Lacus looked once again at the black short haired woman, who looked at her with those dark brown eyes. "He used to respect Naturals and Coordinators as the same, he didn't treat them any different. But now he sees everyone as inferior to him and the Newtypes"

"It's true though" replied Mudie looking away not wanting to admit it herself, but the truth was there, in everyone's faces.

"But its not right to fight the Naturals or Coordinators!"

"Look!" said Mudie sternly, glaring at Lacus. "I don't like it as much as you do. I'm a Natural". Lacus looked wide eyed at the woman and was ready to ask her a question, but Mudie carried on. "I don't fancy the idea of attacking or killing my own people, but I want to see a change to this world. Kira seems to be the person to make it happen. Also I didn't really like Coordinators. In fact, I hated your kind, until I met Alec and Kira. They showed me a different light to this shrouded earth full of hate and violence. So that is why I dedicate my skills to this new world that Iwant to see through".

Lacus looked even more shocked now, not just that Mudie had answered a question she was going to ask, but that she wanted to help them in this new world they intended to build. "So...you would give your life for this cause?" asked Lacus looking at both Mudie and Mayu.

"Of course! If it wasn't for the Fallen Angels, I might have died, or been captured by the Earth Alliance" Mayu replied, all too happy with the choice of being on this side. "But...I don't to fight my brother. And Kira agrees, he wants Shinn to help him in our plans. But he thinks Shinn is so built up with rage now, Shinn might want to harm him. I won't allow it! He will never touch his greatness!"

"Alright Mayu, you don't have to tell the whole town" Mudie hushed the young Asuka. Mudie then moved her crimson orbs onto Lacus again. "So, Lacus. Do you, deep down inside, still love him regardless of what he became?"

Lacus looked down, staring at her hands that rested on the glass table. "I...I do but!-"

"But no buts!" Mudie snapped at her making her flinch. "You love him and there is nothing to it. You knew for some time that he was like this now, and yet you still chose to love him"

"H-how did you know that?" asked Lacus, shocked to hear Mudie knowing her feelings.

"Alec and Kira are good friends you know? Kira told him everything and Alec told me before we came to Cairo. So get real, if you love him so much, stay by his side, support him, or even maybe effect his decisions for the future. He's building the future for you"

Lacus looked stunned at the girl's outburst. "Y-your right" said Lacus silently. "I knew what he was since Armoury One, and yet I remained to keep him near me". Lacus's eyes slowly became watery from her emotions being bottled up for some time now, started to unleash. "His soul comforts me, yet his hands stain with blood"

"Everyone's hands are. Its something that all humans have in our lifetimes. You can't exactly say that you don't a single drop on yours"

Lacus rethought back to when they were fighting the last war. How the _Eternal _had resorted to firing its cannons on ZAFT vessels and Mobile Suits that were protecting the GENESIS superweapon. "I do. But I regret doing those things, getting them stained"

"We all do" Mayu replied feeling sorry for the pink haired songstress. "That is why Kira will have his war to end all wars"

"But will killing people, make them thank him for his crimes?"

Mudie groaned in rage as Lacus's pure hearted conversion started to annoy her. "Look!" she hissed, "Whatever you and your friend's used to think how to end a war, is a oblivious dream. Kira saw that and look at him! He changed sides and saw his destiny to end these conflicts, to bring a new age upon everyone. Regardless what everyone thinks of him"

Lacus looked away, the truth about Kira was always there, but to her and everyone once dear to him, he became a traitor and a murderer. _'But maybe, I can help this war, through Kira. But I won't use him like Flay, I will never do that to him!'_.Lacus looked back at the Natural woman and gave a small smile. "Alright, I'll stay with him. But I want to help him, my own way, understand?"

"Sure! I don't see why not!" Mudie pulled a faint smile and shrugged. "But how are you going to convince Kira that you want to be with him? After all, you shoved him away from you"

"I know! Why don't they go on a date!?" suggested Mayu in delight.

"Yeah! That would be a great idea! Alright! Miss Lacus, we'll gonna sort out a date for you and Lord Kira. First off, I think we need to go shopping" the black haired woman smiled at the songstress. "For later on tonight as well"

* * *

**1422 Hours - 10 miles from Cairo, **_**Archangel**_**, Bridge**

Mu looked at the city of Cairo over the horizon. It seemed pretty easy to get this far through the Egyptian Province, and to have no quell with the Earth Alliance forces. "Is Yzak's intelligence correct about this?" asked Mu leaning against the back of _Archangel_ Captain's chair. "We had no problems thus far getting to Cairo and I wonder if Kira is actually here"

Murrue couldn't agree more, Kira staying at a Earth Alliance city was stupid whilst on the run. "What do you think Captain Gladys?" asked Murrue looking at the screen above them.

"Funny you should ask. I just heard that the African Union is trying to break free from the Alliance, and they're signing a treaty with the Fallen Angels as we speak" explained the _Minerva _Captain. "As well, the military round here are disorganised and spread far and wide. Its no wonder why we or Kira made it through this nation undetected"

"Do you suppose that Kira is signing the treaty with them now?"

"Most likely. Having less enemies would make the Fallen Angels war more easier, not that they were having problems thus far"

"What's happening in Eurasia now? Have the military repelled the Fallen Angels there yet?" asked Mu, keen on the situation on other events at the moment.

"I'm afraid not. The Fallen Angels had pushed their forces southern of Siberia. They already have been pushing into the Kazakhstan Province. They also have pushed through into China and Mongolia!"

"This is crazy!" Neumann bursted out as the map of Eurasia displayed the areas taken by the Fallen Angels. "How can they move so fast within a week!?"

"Simple" Athrun answered him from the back, standing with Cagalli. "When we were defending the Severnaya facility, we were fighting the Siberian Armoured Division. A large chunk of their military is missing in the region, making Siberia a pushover. Then moving into the other provinces was easy".

"The remnants of their military are probably heading east of Russia and behind the Ural Mountains to protect what's left of their military strongholds" Cagalli added gazing at the screen. _'And if they keep up like this, they'll push into Moscow in no time'_

"Anyway when shall we head out to Cairo?" Mu asked straightening himself up. "There's no doubt that some of Kira's soldiers are in the city also"

"Let us have an insight to what we're coming up against first" Athrun replied, looking narrow eyed at the city.

"I agree" Talia said. "I don't fancy the idea of walking into an Alliance city with all guns blazing"

Everyone soon agreed to the plan. Before Athrun turned to leave he gave the distant city one more gaze before turning round and headed to his quarters. _'Kira, we're going to end this'_

* * *

**1839 Hours - Grand Pharaohs Hotel, Lobby**

Kira, Rey and Alec stepped back into the hotel, all three with smug grins on their faces. The Prime Minister had agreed to sign a peace treaty with them, and with the extra favour Kira asked for. The three came to the reception which the young woman behind bowed at the three. "Good evening sirs. How may I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Our rooms please" responded Rey, which the woman immediately went for the keys.

Upon returning with thee sets of keys, she remembered to inform the three of their friends. "Excuse me sirs. I forgot to inform you straight away but your three friends had left for town, and have yet to return"

"What?" Alec asked looking at the woman.

Just then the electronic doors opened which the three males spun around to see the females walking in with smiles and laughter, which Lacus's face looked beat red. "Where have you been?" asked Kira looking sternly at the three.

Mudie stepped forward with a sly grin. "Just the girls doing some shopping. What's wrong my Lord? Are we not allowed to have fun round here?". Kira didn't reply but simply grumbled something about being carefree and walked off, snatching his keys off the desk and headed towards the elevator. Mudie turned to Lacus and nudged her. "Go after him!" she whispered, "I'll take the stuff to your room".

Lacus nodded and went to go after Kira. Alec walked towards Mudie grinning. "What did ya buy?"

"Nothing for you. You fucking sex pest" she smiled.

Lacus caught up to Kira as the elevators were down a small corridor, which he waited for one to come down. Stopping half way down, she then walked towards him with her head low, as he looked from the corner of his eye. She stood next to him with her head down still. Kira then returned his gaze to the floor indicators of the lift. Breaking the ice, Lacus decided to speak. "So, how was the meeting?"

Kira looked at her strangely. _'Why would she be interested in it?'_, Kira thought. "It went well. The Prime Minister agreed to sign a ceasefire and he's allowing us to us Port Alexandria for our trip to Ukraine. However I believe it would be best to leave you here, for the _Archangel_ or _Minerva_ to pick you up"

"W-why?!" Lacus turned shocked at Kira's words.

"Do you prefer to stay with us and see people suffer?" asked Kira, and by which Lacus looks away at the truth. "I prove my point". Just then the golden coloured doors opened, and Kira took one step in when his arm was clasped by Lacus's hands. "What is it?" asked Kira not looking back.

"I...how about we spend one more time together, before you leave?" asked Lacus, which her baby blue eyes glistened in desperation.

Kira looked into hers with his dark and hollow lavender eyes, seeing that she was keen on this, with Kira's senses picking this up also. _'Is she that keen on one more night?'_, Kira thought before looking pulling a small smile. "Alright, but what do you want to do?"

"I want to go for dinner, if that's fine with you?"

"Of course. What time?"

"About eight. Meet me in the lobby, okay?"

Kira nodded then stepped completely into the lift and looked at her with a bigger smile, before the doors closed.

Mudie walked up to Lacus, with a smile of her own. "So, he agreed?" she asked which Lacus's response was a nod. "Good. Now lets get you ready". The pair stepped into the next lift and went to Lacus's room.

* * *

**Lacus's Room**

Mudie lazily places down the bags onto the songstress's bed, as Lacus walked into the bathroom. "So, what are your special plans for when the dinner is finished?" Mudie asked intrigued.

Lacus slipped off her dress and turned on the shower. "What do you mean?".

"Well, aren't you going to bed with him?".

Lacus stopped herself from rubbing her hair and looked in the direction Mudie's voice came from. "To b-b-bed with him?"

Mudie scowled and laid back onto the bed, missing the shopping and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, to bed with him...Jesus Lacus, you make it sound like your a virgin". Suddenly a loud bang echoed from the tiled room, which Lacus dropped the shampoo bottle and the sound of Lacus mumbling, came to the black haired woman's ears. "Wait...you're telling me that...you are?!"

Lacus stormed into the room with a towel wrapped round her. "Mudie please not too loud!" hissed Lacus in embarrassment.

"Well, well, well. It seems that Lacus is just a pure as everyone said" grinned the woman looking up at her. "Such a beautiful body and yet so innocent. Okay, seriously...do you know what to expect?"

"Well, sort of"

"Can you enlighten me?" asked Mudie standing up, stretching.

"I know from what I was told..."

After what Lacus had said she knew, Mudie crashed to the ground with a sweat mark. "You can't be serious?!". However the pink haired woman nodded at her, which Mudie let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. I'll have to teach you within..." Mudie looked at her watch. "Under an hour?" And Lacus nodded again. "Alright. To start off with..."

* * *

**2011 Hours - 'Four Sons of Horus' Restaurant**

Kira and Lacus sat down at their reserved table that they somehow got, which puzzled Kira . Using his senses, Kira looked at Lacus which she seemed happy about something. _'Something is going on here...we got reservations here, the best restaurant in Cairo. And that she bought that dress today, wanting to wear it for this occasion. It's too perfect'_. Kira continued to look at Lacus with a suspicious look, but that changed when he returned to stare at Lacus's dress. It was a light pink dress that went to the length of below her knees, it also had a large red rose on the left strap, and she had a long thin silky scarf hanging off her neck, with white heeled shoes to go with it. Kira also noticed that she had some make-up on also, not heavy but noticeable. Her bright pink lips with some mascara, drew his attention from menu again and again, as she was completely stunning.

"Have you chosen yet Kira?" asked Lacus looking away from her menu to see Kira just staring at her. She blushed a little from his gaze upon her, feeling the heat in her cheeks she slightly hid behind the menu. "Kira?"

"Err, yeah?" replied the long brown haired man, snapping from his thoughts.

"You were staring" Lacus explained which Kira blushed a little.

"I-I'm sorry" Kira said looking nervous. _'W-what the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be acting like a school boy in young love! I mean, we've been together before! But, not like this, not when she looks amazingly like a goddess'_

Lacus looked at Kira's appearance which she noted that he had dressed himself well tonight. A little too well. He wore smart black shoes, with his black trousers and smart jacket. Underneath was a long sleeved shirt with a lavender tie. He had his long military coat but that had its badges removed for this occasion, and was laid on the back of the chair. _'He's dressed awfully well for dinner'_, Lacus noted as her gaze was drawn away and back at the menu. "So what are you having?"

* * *

Kira had finished his meal as well as Lacus did. It wasn't large, but it was something to satisfy their hunger. The waiter came to the two, and picked up both their plates. Still holding a genuine smile, the waiter asked, "Anything else sir, ma'am?". Of course the man had recognised Lacus, as did any other person in the room. But they also recognised Kira, and they knew better than to come near the two now, whilst having their time together.

Kira looked at the back of the menu, and smiled at what he thought was elegant to have after the meal. "Yes, can we have the Italian Saint, year C.E.31?"

The waiter looked shocked at the request but soon smiled again. "Of course sir! An excellent choice of wine as well". The waiter then rushed away to get the drink and glasses.

Lacus looked a little nervous of Kira's choice of drink. "Kira, that's quite expensive and also isn't that a little too much to have with a meal?"

"Of course not. I want to make the most of this Lacus. After all, you'll probably won't see me again until after the war, or on television. Not that I enjoy being on it" Kira groaned at the thought of him making speeches to the world, once he was reunited with the rest of the Fallen Angels at Russia. "I just want us to enjoy this, with you" Kira finished.

Then the bottle of wine and two glasses were placed gently on the table. The Messiah picked up the bottle and looked at Lacus with a sly grin, shaking the bottle side to side slowly, raising an eyebrow doing so.

"Alright! I'll have a glass" Lacus sighed in defeat, as it pointless to argue over it.

Kira pulled the cork which a loud pop echoed the room. Kira took a small sniff of the bottle's contents and then poured the red wine into the two glasses. He then picked up one and handed one to Lacus, which she gratefully took it out of his hand. "So what are you actually planning to do with this war Kira?" Lacus asked in a low voice, hoping not to attract attention.

Kira eyed her for a bit before raising his glass to his lips. Taking a sip, then allowed the flavours of the drink to savour in his mouth. Then swallowing slowly to enjoy the taste. Kira then turned his head back to Lacus. His smile a while ago had faded, which he know looked serious. "I want to build a new world Lacus. And whatever I decide, and the rest of the Fallen Angel will follow"

"You mean, that whatever you decide the rest of your military will follow you?" asked Lacus shocked by the fact that Kira alone, can make the single decision on humanity.

"Yes. How I do it, is how I see fit. The people of this world has seen the effects of war long enough. Trying to keep the peace and stop people from fighting one another is impossible. There will always be two opposing forces, which it always turns into a clash of bloodshed. That is why, I must fight and topple the world's leader's or bow to us. Because if united, we can at least secure a future" concluded Kira as he took another sip from the wine.

Lacus nodded but didn't agree to Kira's idea of waging wars in people's homes. She rose her glass to her lips and took a sip of her own. Enjoying the rich taste, Lacus then lowered her glass and looked at Kira sternly. He caught her gaze and looked at her. "Kira, about me being picked up by the _Archangel_" Lacus gulped slightly looked nervous. "I would prefer to go with you. If that's fine with you. Because I want to be there to a least help you in your course. I don't agree in killing, but I want to be there, to see this future you plan"

Kira took in what she had to say, then looked in the other direction. It went silent between the two, until finally broke it. "Alright. You can if you want". He noticed from the corner of his eye that Lacus smiled brightly at his answer. "Now drink up" he said softly and rose his glass. "To us"

"To us" she replied clanking her glass lightly against his.

* * *

**2321 Hours - Grand Pharaohs Hotel, Kira's Room**

The door to Kira's room was swung open after Lacus and Kira almost fell through it, after Kira unlocked it finally. Walking in, Kira kicked the door shut whilst they still had their lips connected when they staggered onto the bed. With Kira spinning round, Lacus laid on top of him on her fours smiling brightly down at him. All Kira could do was smile back. The smell of alcohol on them was obvious, and he caressed her face and brought his lips to hers again, as he slid his tongue into her mouth, Lacus pulled away. Kira looked shocked as if he did something wrong.

"I'll be back in a minute" she whispered before rushing out the room. Kira seriously thought he had done something wrong, but what? Soon Lacus returned with a bag but went straight into the bathroom. Now the Newtype was completely confused by this, although slightly intoxicated, his senses still pulled out that she was embarrassed about something.

About a minute or two, Kira was losing patience to what she was doing from breaking off their kiss. Soon the door opened and Kira looked away from the floor to gaze up, and to have his eyes widen in shock. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to what he was seeing. However it was certainly real. He saw Lacus out of her dress and into a French maid costume but it was very, very revealing. Kira just gapped at her like a goldfish in shock.

"Y-y-you l-l-like i-it?" she stuttered in embarrassment, never has she felt so...exposed.

Kira gave no reply but just stood up, still thinking this was him dreaming. _'This...is like the time with Mia, back when she first looked like Lacus...is this deja vu?'_.He walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up with her face completely beat red. He lifted her chin up and placed his lips on hers again. He then walked back slowly, pulling Lacus with him onto the bed. He sat on the edge whilst Lacus shook nervously at what Mudie had told her first to do. She got down onto her knees and unzipped his trousers which already a large bulge was starting to poke out.

_'I hope what Mudie told wasn't some sick joke! But then again, she knows this stuff more than I do!'_.Lacus then felt around and pulled out Kira's eight inch member from his boxers, looking unsure she pressed her lips onto his purple helmet, and kissed it until opening her mouth and letting in the large rod in. She then started to bob her head up and down whilst licking and sucking his cock. Remembering what Mudie said, Lacus placed her soft hands on Kira's balls and squeezed lightly over and over whilst still sucking him off.

Kira was in in unbelievable heaven, it was like the perfect blow job, everything right, and it was also Lacus doing it! Kira grunted and gripped the bed as he was in a world of pleasure. _'Still I got the main course yet...' _Kira smiled whilst licking his lips. He started to undress himself by removing his jacket, shirt then lowering his trousers. Kira felt that tingle in his mind, the same one that happened when he became under attack, but this lust was completely different. Looking down at Lacus, Kira rested his hand on her head, then forced Lacus to take more of his hardened member, she started to make small choking noises as he started to move himself at his pace. Going at a faster pace was no time at all Kira shot his load, which Lacus had to be forced to swallow every last drop.

Pulling away, Lacus inhaled deep breathes and looked up at Kira. _'Is he, always this rough with the other women?'_, Lacus begged to ask the question. Kira picked her up and placed her bending over the bed, positioning his already recovered erected cock at her entrance. Pulling her thong aside, and as he eased in slightly, not even placing the tip in, Lacus let out a out yelp, that is where it stopped.

"Lacus..." Kira muttered as the thought crossed his mind. "Is this, you first time?"

Lacus went a deep shade of red and looked back at Kira. "Y-yes..." she replied in embarrassment.

Kira chuckled turning her around and leaned his head next to her ear. "There's no need to be embarrassed Lacus. In fact, I thought that you might have been a virgin. But that's alright, I know now, I have to be gentle with you". His words tickled her ear but his cool and gentle voice cooed her. "First, lets just get you warmed up". He turned her round to face him, which Lacus still was red from her confession, but Kira thought it looked kind of cute in her. _'Cute? I haven't thought or used that word in a while...'_

Kira softly trailed his right hand down her chest and her slim stomach towards where that thin layer of cloth covered her lower lips. Inserting one finger, he pulled down the thong to her ankles then trailed his finger back up her leg to her pussy. Kira then tugged the tight maid dress down to reveal her amazing breasts. As soon as Kira drove his finger into her, he tasted and licked her nipples, she groaned and moaned quietly. Pulling his mouth away, Kira noticed a metal container where a bottle of wine was placed in ice. It wasn't far, so Kira reached over and pulled out two cubes of ice. "Kira...what are you-" Lacus was cut off by the initial shock of an ice cube pushed into her pussy. "K-K-ira! What are you doing?!" she moaned as he rubbed the other ice cube on her nipple.

Kira smiled devilishly. "I'm making you feel good Lacus. Why? Don't you like it?", he asked as he thrusted his fingers in also. She let out a load gasp, which he then resumed licking her. Moving the ice cube to the next nipple he licked the one which became erect. Kira eventually tore his tongue away from her breasts and smiled. "It seemed that cube had already melted inside you"

"Don't tease me Kira" she gasped, shaking a little. Taking his thumb, Kira rubbed the pink folds between her legs. She let out another loud gasp, which Kira dived his fingers in, but deeper. "I...I can't hold it!" she gasped before her body broke into a orgasm, her angelic cry echoed the room, as she twitched with the pleasure. Kira then laid her back onto the bed, which the two looked into each other's eyes. Kira positioned his cock at her entrance, looking with slight concern at her.

"That should have loosen things up a little" he smiled at her. She blushed at his words and smiled. Kira eased his large member into her, to see her face twist with pain, made him uncomfortable. Her excess juices had began to mix with blood, a sign of her lost virginity. But then she brought herself up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _'She really wants this...'_. They broke off their kiss, which then Kira repeatedly kissed her neck. "I'm going to start" he whispered to her ear.

"Okay, but take it easy" she whimpered.

Kira eased out then pushed slowly back in, which Lacus gripped the bed sheets hard. _'My god, she's incredibly tight!' _Kira thought as he pulled out slightly, and then thrusted it in hard. Lacus screamed as pain swept through her. Kira grinned and he continued to thrust which her quiet screams filled the room. "What's wrong Lacus? Still not used to it?"

"Kira!" she hissed looking tear eyed at him.

Kira didn't answer but continued to thrust which Lacus let out more painful whimpers and some moans, but pain still ruled over pleasure. Kira ran his hands over her large breasts and cupped them in his two firm hands, squeezing the nipples. Lacus let out another gasp as Kira drove deeper into her, he had almost fitted his large member completely in her. Kira leaned in and licked her cheek, with his smirk still present on his face. "You're so beautiful" he whispered, "If only we did this earlier, then you wouldn't have to feel this pain now". Lacus thrashed around slightly, straining her hands tightly onto the bed sheets. More whimpers and whines of escaped her lips.

Lacus shook her head side to side in pain, that her pink hair fluttered over her face slightly. "Stop please, please Kira just stop for a minute" pegged Lacus holding back tears. Thankfully, Kira did stop and his ever so cruel smirk remained. "Kira, this is my first time! You, you're being too rough! I thought that you would understand...". Tears then fell which she looked away. "I did everything from the dinner and up to now, so that I can feel I can tolerate you. But-" she then looked back up at him with hurt eyes. "Why are acting so different?"

Kira grin was swept from his face. He realised what was happening, his horror to his actions made him froze. "I...I..." Kira looked shocked, the face that he placed on made Lacus confused, it was like he changed character or something. "I'm sorry" he said after a few seconds of silence. "I don't know what came over me". Kira pulled out which the pink haired beauty let out another moan. Falling to his knees, tears formed in his eyes, which he looked back at her. "Please...forgive me. I don't know myself any more. In fact, I don't know who I am! I'm so...different now".

Lacus looked into his eyes. "Those eyes, they're not different. The heart that people believe you have now is not a black abyss, its still the same from where I first met you"

Kira didn't reply he looked at her with small tears at the corner of his lavender eyes. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked finally.

Lacus gave a small smile. "Yes. But can we go softer this time?"

"Of course. Anything for you"

He laid Lacus on the bed which Kira began his thrusting again but slowly. He heard a small whimper but at least it wasn't cries of pain. He did it again which he knew she started to feel comfortable with it, as moans were beginning to become present. He leaned his head down and licked her left nipple and sucked gently. Lacus couldn't believe the sudden change just like that, but what caught her attention was the change in attitude, about a minute ago he was cruel and hard, but now he was back to his old kind and gentle ways.

"Is it okay to go a little faster?" asked Kira once removing his lips from her breasts. Lacus nodded and Kira then began to pick up speed but not as fast as he was before. Kira returned to lick her nipples and then ran his tongue down her valley to her belly before shooting up straight. "Has it started to feel good?" he asked out of concern.

"Yes" she replied holding her compose, she didn't want to cum too soon, but Kira's foreplay and his cock made it almost hard for her. Kira rubbed his two fingers in her juices and rubbed them against her anal hole, lubricating it slightly, before pushing them in to her. More moans and whimpers came as Lacus was reaching another orgasm.

Kira grunted as her vaginal walls tightened around his member as she was near her climax, and it helped Kira to his, as it grew tighter. "I'm gonna cum soon Lacus..."

"So am I" she moaned.

Kira was about to cum in her, but then pulled out the last minute which Lacus had another organism from his pull, that he then shot his load over her. Her final scream of pleasure echoed the room, before her heavy breathing took over.

* * *

**October 24th C.E.73, 0004 Hours - Adjacent Room**

Mudie had heard Lacus scream, which a Chester cat grin grew on her face. _'Oh yeah! Lacus Clyne you owe me big time!'_

* * *

**0009 Hours - Kira's Room**

Lacus laid silently on the bed, sleeping from what she could tell, the best night she had with Kira, although it could be argued that it could have gone better. Which Kira would most defiantly agree on that. He stood in the bathroom looking at his reflection from the mirror. _'Am I such a monster that I hurt Lacus as well? What happened to me? I was a complete different person back then'_.Kira growled at his image, the sight of himself made him sick. _'What kind of freak hurts the person he loves on her first time?!'_, Kira mentally screamed at himself. _'Who are you?!' _he asked himself, although he thought it was crazy to ask one's self that, was considered insane, but that seemed to cross his mind. _'Am I insane? If not...then what am I?!' _

_'You idiot, I'm you'_ came a voice in his head. Kira looked up to his reflection to see a total different Kira. _'That bitch was real tight! She'll be a decent slave for us huh?'_, asked this other self.

In a flash Kira threw a punch at the mirror, cracking in. Small shards of the mirror crumbled around the sink, with droplets of blood. _'Who are you?! Are you me?!'_ he asked himself one more time before pulling his fist from the shattered mirror which the larger pieces fell and shattered into smaller ones. "Am I destined to hurt people?"

_'Of course!'_ came back the voice.

Lacus had awoken from her sleep as soon as Kira's fist made contact with mirror. She heard small weeps but that was quickly stopped as Kira must have pulled himself together and walked back in the bedroom, bandaging his fist with the contents of the First Aid box. He sighed and looked out the window at the clear sky, and the white moon shined into the darkened room. Lacus then tried to move herself from the bed to comfort Kira, but she stopped moving by the painful throb between her legs. She waited for Kira to finish wrapping his hand with the medical cloth and climbed into bed. Lacus then ran her hand over him onto his chest. "Kira, you're destiny is only decided by you" she whispered, and the brown haired man smiled.

"Thank you Lacus" replied Kira before kissing her and then rested up next to the diva, falling asleep was simple for Kira, but that night Kira found it difficult. His words played over and over in his mind. He looked at her, then the at her lower body. "Does it still hurt?" he asks. The pink haired lady nodded slightly, which Kira started to massage her swore lower lips, then removed his hand to see some blood left from her first time.

Kira looked slightly worried, but Lacus rested her soft hands onto his, and brought her face to his lips. Kissing him lightly, and smiling brightly. "There is nothing I regret last tonight" she whispered which soothed his heart. She closed her eyes again from her depleted energy, which Kira brought her into an embrace, she smiled as she was comfortably in his arms.

Kira however was rethinking that moment in the bathroom, and that voice in his mind. _'Am I going insane? I'm hearing voices...'_

_'You sure are!'_ echoed the voice laughing. _'And this is just the beginning!'_

Kira shook those thoughts or words in his mind from his head, and wanted to sleep. He would have to find out this other self tomorrow.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Well that's it for now. I realised I wrote a huge chunk here, and believe me the next chapter, won't be so big! Well, it seems our dark hero/villain believes he's going nuts, or is he? Question time!**

**1) Is Kira mad?**

**2) Or is there a sinister plot behind it?**

**3) Or should he stop smoking that special stuff?**

**Review and I hope you enjoyed it! I surely didn't for this one...**


	18. Night of Osiris

**A/N: If you haven't realised it, 17th Chapter had been replaced with Phase 17. Before you go ahead and read this, I advise you to go back to Chapter 17. I know that I promised everyone action in the last chapter...but I found out it dragged out a little too much, so this one is for definite. Canard also makes his appearance here! Although I wanted to extend it, I thought it was best till later. Also in the last chapter to those who had read it, the unit that Mudie has, the rebuilt Blu Duel, was a complete mistake on my behalf, it is altered in this chapter to what she is actually given.**

_Opening Theme : Sixth of June – It Dies Today_

Phase 18 – Night of Osiris

* * *

**October 31st C.E.73, 1722 Hours - Fallen Angel Space Fortress _Arcadia_, Lagrange Point 3**

Rau walked through the many corridors of the space fort, whilst all the younger ranks stepped aside and saluted him as he passed. There was no need to salute back, this was his base, and there was way too many ratings here. His personal guards walked in front of and behind him, it wasn't as if he wasn't feeling safe, it was because Rau always had an escort whilst on this base. It was because he wanted the other ranks equivalent to him, to know he was in charge.

"Great to have you back sir!" cheered one of the soldiers.

Rau nodded with appreciation. He came to the doors of the meeting room, where his other 'associates' are. He didn't really want to speak to the fools inside there, besides his friend Thomas. Once Rau stepped in, he saw Thomas sat down, elbow on table and head on the hand, looking really bored and annoyed.

"So Commander Le Creuset, you decided to leave the filthy earth at last, to brace us with your presence" sneered Christopher Green, the Deity Commander of the Marauder Angel squadron.

"It's good to see you alive and well" smiled Naomi Vanhetkaar, the Deity Commander of the Twilight Angels. "I heard that Gilbert had you running around like his lapdog"

"Yes, well that is finally past me now" Rau replied not keen on the conversion. "But shall we proceed to the main topics please?"

No one argued, and they all took their seats around the large blue steel table, that many holographic screens were displayed in front of every Deity position. Rau stood up and rested his hands on the table looking at everyone within the room. "Now, because I have been down at the earth for some time. I am not aware of the full details of what progress we had made, so I will ask Deity Commander Hunter to begin the meeting"

With that Thomas took the position. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is glad to see almost everyone here again, unfortunately as you know, Sergei and Yomiko are still on earth battling our enemies, and I wish them the best of luck. So I shall begin. As of so far, our technological advances are without question, far more advanced than those of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. However I bring the first topic to play-". Thomas presses a key on his terminal which images of the Stargazer flashed on the screens. "The project known to the DSSD, as 'Stargazer'. It was a project which we employed the civilians to undertake, a project to further advance what technology we had so far, to complete for the our new units. Whilst we deal with other technical issues-"

"Excuse me Thomas" interrupted Mai Ling of the Terror Angel squadron. "I thought you said that our technology was without question far advanced than of ZAFT's and the Earth Alliance's. How can you apply that, when we haven't even got these weapons on track yet?"

"My dear Mai, I wouldn't be appointed at the Head of Research and Development, if wasn't aware of that" Thomas replied sternly. "To answer your question, we were having difficulties building the new weapons and technology without the designated pilots"

"You're saying you need Kira, and Rey?" asked Hanz Podollski of the Apollo Angels squadron.

"Exactly"

"But isn't that a waste of time?" sneered Christopher. "Why build weapons around those two? Those new toys that _your_ building behind our very own eyes, should be placed into the other capable hands of our elite pilots"

"Don't be a fool" growled Rau. "We all know that those two are capable of using those weapons at their maximum potential"

"Just because they gained those amazing genes from you Le Creuset!" spat Christopher.

"Silence!" ordered Thomas in which the room went quiet. "Good. But Le Creuset is right. Those two can only match the potential of those new units with the data we calculated thus far". Thomas then decided to leave that behind and talk about the matter he started before it was changed. "Right, the 'Stargazer' project, if you like to call it, was handed to the DSSD, so we could have the technology finished in advance. However as you all, under their foolish ways, we had to take back our technology"

"But was it developed Thomas?" asked Cassandra Maxwell of the Shadow Angel squadron.

"It seems so. The Stargazer Gundam wasn't created for war, but it had capabilities of advancing where they had left. However it is still behind schedule, but have no fear, it's in my more capable hands now "

Even though Thomas tried to raise their spirits of the other Supreme Commanders, it did little to please them. A small commotion broke between the Deity Commanders, which Naomi begged to ask. "So what has become of it so far? I mean our two Gundams"

"We are currently building up the flawed technology from Stargazer, and hopefully we can start assembling it as quick as we can. So far, we have the Deliverance and the Judgement's frame and armour built, as well as their power supply. But we need the unachieved technology ready before we can actually test it. But I can say, the Deliverance is making good progress. All we need is to adapt the Hi-MAT wings system and it should be ready to enter combat"

"And what of Judgement?"

"Judgement has taken the worst time. We have not perfected the wings system on that, nor the DIVINE system that should have been installed. But if we make good progress with adapting the raw data, it should enter the assembling point within the next two months"

"So what will become of the Stargazer unit?" Hanz inquired.

"It will be redesigned and armed to be used in combat"

"Very good. But what of the Purification Project?"

"Ah! Now that is something you all would be honoured to know. The Purification Project is know complete" informed Thomas with a sly smirk on his lips. Another commotion broke between the officers, but with a positive review in their voices.

"Well done Thomas! We knew your team would crack it!" praised Mai Ling.

"Of course! Nothing is impossible with this man!" agreed Hanz.

"We shall begin the 'Purification', with the most senior officers first, and work our way down the ranks. It may be a slow start but we will clense the damned curse from our veins, and move forward in our bright future!"

The Deities cheered in applause with the great news.

"Thomas, there's one thing I like to know though" Rau called out, which the room went silent. "I would like to know the progress of Apocalypse and Neo-GENESIS"

* * *

**1856 Hours - Grand Pharaohs Hotel, Corridor to Dining Hall **

Lacus walked through the white and gold decorated corridor, humming happily as the past two days have been amazing to her. Sure, the first time she had sex was incredibly strange and painful, but at the same time it was great. She never felt so...happy and free. The next day, Kira was a real gentleman to her and he always made sure she always was happy. Kira also had always smiled brightly at her like he did before he ran to the Fallen Angels.

As she was coming towards the dining room, she heard a commotion from in it. Coming towards the doorway she stopped just outside and listened in to what sounded like Kira, but talking to someone that she hadn't heard before.

"Please Lord Yamato, let me explain the results to you" asked the man, where being a little nervous was evident in his voice.

"Explain what?! That I'm fucking crazy?!" snapped Kira.

"No my Lord! Please let me explain" asked the doctor shivering in fear of this Newtype. Lucky for him, Kira did calm down and gestured the young doctor to sit. "Thank you my Lord. Your psychological assessment is complete and I think its best to say, you're not crazy as you aggressively put it"

"Just get on with it!"

The doctor jerked as Kira barked at him, and nervously went through his dossier. "Um, well, what you have is known as Dissociative Identity Disorder"

The room went quiet which Lacus looked round the corner quickly, to see Kira sitting down, opposite of the young doctor. And Rey sitting between the two. Kira looked shocked, whilst Rey was slightly confused. "...You mean that, Kira has a split personality?" asked Rey looked at the doctor worried. The doctor nodded and Rey shook his head with a small nervous laugh. "No. He can't have that" Rey continued to laugh hysterically. "How is that possible?! He remembers doing all of the things he's done! That's not one of the symptoms, for it!"

"True, but it seems a variation of it. He still has two different personalities, one is the kind hearted and caring Kira Yamato, the peacemaker from the war. And there is this other Kira, known as the Angel of Death, a destructive and killing machine, of the Fallen Angels"

Rey as well as Kira were horrified of this fact. "How can Kira get this disorder?"

"Well, it's simple. The causes of dissociative identity disorder have not been identified, in our time and age still, but it is linked with the interaction of overwhelming stress" explained the doctor. "I take it the war wasn't easy on you, right Kira?"

Kira who had his head down in anger at himself, looked up at the young man. "No, no it wasn't"

"Do you care if I ask you a question or two?" asked the doctor, which Kira only nodded. "After the war, where did you go and what did you do?"

"I went and lived in Orb, with Lacus Clyne. I cared for a orphanage that was under a kind blind man"

"And did you ever stop thinking, or did you relive the horrors of war through your dreams?"

"To be honest, I never stopped thinking about the fucking war ever since it stopped. And yes, I had countless dreams of the horrors"

"Can you explain other incidents in the war? Or even in time till now?"

Kira started from how he first killed, to when he countlessly killed more to protect his friends. Though that was considered good, it was still painful for him. Then he moved on how he killed Athrun's friend, Nicol Amalfi, then how he lost Tolle Koenig. And when he tried to kill Athrun. But then he moved on to how Flay was killed, and then Meer. But what made Lacus's heart sink the most, was when he thought he lost Lacus in the cross-fire, which lead him to turn to the Fallen Angels.

"I see" The doctor took in Kira's words and thought of the reason how Kira was diagnosed with the disorder. "I think I know how you created this different 'you', shall I say". Kira and Rey looked tensely at the man. "Your mind have been through heavy mental stress, which was mainly to blame for what you believed, failing to protect those dearest to you. Your mind must have created a new 'you', as to be more violent someone, who you believed that could kill the enemy and save your friends and loved ones. However, he only seems to come out when your adrenaline level rises, such as a battle or maybe even intercourse"

_'That would explain why I acted differently that night with Lacus, that other me, came out'_, Kira thought back to that night, and cursed himself for that.

"Are there ways to prevent this? Or even cure him?" asked Rey.

"Well, yes" answered the doctor. "One simple method is to combine the two personalities together, making him, unfortunately a different person as he stands to you now"

"How do we do that?"

"Unfortunately that's up to the host. You see, its a complete mental thing, it occurs when the two fighting for dominance subside and they accept one another. Making this new person completely"

"I see...Thank you doctor" Rey stood up and shook his hand. Kira still sat there, with his fists on the table, unemotional to what was explained now. "Is it possible that we have a copy of the results?"

The doctor nodded his head at the blonde Newtype. "Of course, I'll send a copy to you immediately. Good day gentlemen". And the doctor turned to take his leave.

The room remained quiet which Rey turned to Kira as the Messiah's fingers tapped nervously on the table. "How can it come to this?" Kira questioned himself. "You do realise Rey, that the other Deities will use this against me". Rey nodded at his genetic brother, although people wouldn't consider them as siblings, as they didn't look alike. Rey looked more like Rau in sense, and Kira had his mother's characteristics. But the two did share the same genes from their donor father.

Lacus placed that theory to that night with Kira. It made sense as well as times with him attacking people, mercilessly.

"You can come out now Lacus. We know you were there" called out Kira, which the pink haired diva shivered. She walked around the corner to see Rey and Kira looking at her. "I take it you heard everything then?" asked Kira and she nodded. "It's pathetic. How it came to this, right?" he asked her, which Lacus nodded. Kira sighs, then looks back at her with a faint smile. "Well, let's not ruin this perfect day. I promised you a day out in town right?"

Lacus nodded with a small smile, which two Newtypes stood up and walked out with her, which her hand was in Kira's.

* * *

**1901 Hours - Fallen Angel Technological Test Facility, Lagrange Point 3**

Rau and Thomas walked into the facility's command centre where all the Fallen's test data had gathered here. "You said that Neo-GENESIS is complete for a test fire? Then how long till, the complete construction of the Sword of Rashnu?" Rau questioned his friend as he stood behind Thomas, who both stood before a large glass screen, looking over what seemed like GENESIS.

"Well as soon as we finish the test here, then analysis the data. We can see what comes then" replied Thomas, as he drifted over to the command console. He looks to the operator, before him. "How long till we're ready?"

The operator, turns round with a small grin. "Give us about a minute sir. We've just finished clearing the target range"

"Good. Hopefully Rau, we'll have excellent results, and the Sword of Rashnu, will begin construction immediately"

"Firing range clear! All systems are within the acceptable level. Power to Neo-GENESIS is all green!" called out one operator.

"Roger! Countdown to firing is t-minus 5 minutes! All units are to stay away from the red zone!"

* * *

**1906 Hours - Mercenary Surveillance Group 'X', Lagrange Point 3**

The YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H hovered a good distance, from what intelligence he was given about the Fallen Angel territory he was inside. Lucky for him, they hadn't came across any patrols yet. But that could change any moment so the pilot, Canard Pars was on his toes. "Is this the area really shadowed by the Fallen Angels?", Canard questioned the information, and looked at Meriol Pistis through the HUD.

"Well the PLANT Chairman did give us this information, as well as a heavy sum of cash for this scouting job. So I wouldn't complain too much" replied the ex-Eurasian officer. "Besides, its only to find out what they're doing"

"But still. I don't fancy the idea of coming against these bastards in battle. You heard what they're capable of"

"I know, I know. But you accepted this job"

Canard sighed and looked away. "Yeah I know that. But still-" Before the failed Ultimate could finish his sentence his radar screamed when it detected a large heat energy. "What?! This is impossible!" Canard looked at what was the bright purple beam shot through the emptiness of space. "G-GENESIS?!". As soon as the gamma-ray dispersed, Canard looked in horror to what he realised what was happening here. "The Fallen Angels...are using nuclear superweapons?"

"It's a good thing we were sent here" Meriol said in a shaky voice. "But we need evidence Canard. So I'll send some of our pilots to assist you"

"What?! You want me to go into deep Fallen Angel territory, and fight through their Mobile Suit division?!"

"Stop arguing Canard. We might get a bonus for this. Either way, they can't be allowed to have this"

Canard sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Okay..."

* * *

**Fallen Angel Technological Test Facility, Command Centre**

"The results Thomas?" Rau demanded without patience.

"You sure do snap a lot nowadays, you know that?" Thomas muttered. "We can't get the raw data yet until Neo-GENESIS has finished its cool down period. So you have to wait"

"Commander Hunter!" screamed out a operator. "Our patrol unit has detected intruders in sector Charlie! They identified one to what seems like the Dreadnought"

"Dreadnought?" Rau muttered quizzically.

* * *

**Fallen Angel Patrol Unit**

A SINN unit armed with its twin beam claw anti-beam shield and hookshots, span around the Dreadnought H and opened fire with its beam rifle. Canard deployed the Dreadnought's mono-phase lightwave shield generators, which the beams dispersed harmlessly off the shield. "What the hell are these units?" screamed Canard as the beam hookshots burst through the lightwave shield, but the Dreadnought H managed to evade at the last second. Canard stared at the unit, which to him resembled the Justice's slim structure and subflight, but it was armed with GuAIZ weaponry, railguns, and a DRAGOON pack!

"You got to admit boss! These guys are good!" shouted Joshua Huntley, one of Canard's pilots, as he evaded railgun fire, and DRAGOON pod beams that were still attached to the subflight. He couldn't believe that his customized ZAKU managed to escape the attack, but he betted his pilot skills were the reason.

_'Argh! These units are impossible to counter! It's no wonder why the Earth Alliance and ZAFT are having a hard time against these things!'. _Canard grunted in his thoughts as he flipped over his beam cannons, and tried to shot down the fast units before him.

The SINN trailing the Dreadnought H threw its DRAGOON weaponry at Canard's unit, with heavy beam fire. The shield was activated again, which prevented the assault onto the Dreadnought H. "Die scum!" screamed the SINN pilot, as it threw its beam hookshots at the Dreadnought again.

"Go to hell!" Canard shouted as he drew the beam submachine gun and fired off the action. But the SINN unit rose its shield blocking all the shots it could, but at the cost of losing its leg. Canard then placed the gun away and charged with the long beam swords, cutting the SINN in half, with the explosive fireworks afterwards. Canard then noticed the Fallen Angel Nazca-class Destroyer, aiming for his comrades in the middle of the beam fight. He switched from the swords, and flipped over for the beam cannons, and fired at the hull and bridge of the ship. Flames engulfed the immobilised Nazca-class Destroyer until it became a fireball.

Another two SINN units emerged from the wreckage. "Kill him!" shouted the SINN pilot as he charged with his DRAGOON weaponry jetting off.

_'They must have launched before the hit. But they won't stay around for long!'_ Canard drew the beam submachine gun again rained down at the SINNs. But their reflexes and speed were better than what he expected. "Dammit!" growled Canard as he drew his long beam swords again and swept in to deliver the fatal blows to these Fallen Angels. He swung vertically but the SINN back flipped, and swarmed its DRAGOON pods around him, lucky for Canard that he had the lightwave shield then, as beams just struck shield. The Dreadnought H went in again and managed to land its sword onto the SINN's sabre. The force of the huge sword over the sabre was too much for the SINN, which the sword broke through the sabre and severed the SINN in half.

Another SINN approached from behind and fired its railguns at the Dreadnought, Canard didn't place the shield up in time, and was struck by the 'Xiphias' railguns. The Dreadnought H was blown backwards but managed to flip back and fire off the two beam cannons, taking out the SINN.

"These guys...are tough!" Canard muttered through his heavy breathing. Then his radar picked up another unit approaching. "...Providence?" He swerved the Dreadnought H around to see the bulky dark grey unit approaching with its large 'Judicium' large beam rifle aimed. "The Providence?! What the hell is that doing here?!"

Rau didn't place on his pilot suit, he just wore his officers uniform as he wanted desperately to challenge Canard. "Canard Pars. Its time you knew your destiny!" shouted Rau over the channel.

* * *

**1912 Hours - City Centre, Cairo**

The night had provided them with cover thus far, as Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Lunamaria and Heine made their way through the quiet city. After hearing that the African Union had signed the peace treaty with the Fallen Angels, they knew that they had little time time till Kira might leave the city. They managed to hide their ships in a valley further away from the desired location, but in order to hide from the African Union, it was worth it. Lucky that their face's weren't well known upon the population, otherwise they would've been stopped by now. Cagalli looked left, right and centre for her rogue brother. "Signed a peace treaty? More like they surrendered to Kira" muttered Cagalli, but she was quite audible to the group still.

"You got that right. And it seems that the populace here are a little shaken" Heine pointed out. The others also noticed as few people were about in town and those who were, looked scared.

"I can't blame them" agreed Athrun. "After what happened to Suez and Victoria, they must be terrified to know that the Messiah of the Fallen Angels, resides in the city"

"Let's just find him quickly and get this over with. We still have problems with the Earth Alliance still" growled Shinn, having enough of walking around.

Athrun knew they were walking in the dark for Kira's whereabouts. "Its best we split up and look for him. We can cover more ground that way" The group decided it was best, Athrun and Cagalli went in one team, Lunamaria and Heine another, which left Shinn to be on his own. "Stay in contact with your cell phones. That way, once you spot him, don't take him alone. Call us"

* * *

**1924 Hours - Fallen Angel Territory, Lagrange Point 3, Rau and Canard's Battle**

The Dreadnought H spun around after Canard had enough of being chased around by the Providence's DRAGOON pods. "Enough of this bullshit! I ain't running from a psycho like you any more!"

Rau chuckled at the pilot's behaviour. "Then fight me then!"

The Dreadnought H flipped over its beam cannons and fired at the Providence, which it skimmed away from the beam attack. The Providence then rose its 'Judicium' beam rifle and the composite tactical shield, firing the beam weaponry, followed by the DRAGOONs. The Dreadnought H emitted its lightwave shield and stopped the devastating attack. "Tricks like that won't help you!"

"You sure?" laughed Rau as he made the large DRAGOON pods drew their beam spikes and charged. Bursting through the shield and slicing off the left arm of the Dreadnought H.

"T-that's not possible!" Canard sputtered in shock. _'He did that in an instant and my lightwave shield didn't even stop that attack!'_

"I can sense your shock Canard. And it is truly priceless. You as a Newtype should know that you can do that also. However, you're letting that power go to waste!" shouted Rau as he charged at the Dreadnought H with the shield's beam sabre armed. "By letting it go to waste, you fail to see your true destiny! But soon that secret power in you, will reveal itself. Along with that curse"

_'What the fuck is he talking about?!'_, Canard screamed as he slung under the beam canon for the beam sword. He blocked the beam sabre, as it thrusted itself through the lightwave shield. _'I'm a Newtype?! I have a secret power?! And I also carry this curse?!'_. Canard's mind was starting to become overwhelmed by these words. "I don't understand what the fuck your talking about!!"

"Sir!" shouted Joshua Huntley in his ZAKU, charging towards the Providence from behind along with a violet and grey GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger. The ZAKU opens fire at the Providence, which it backs away from the Dreadnought H, as the Providence's shield was using the beam sabre mode. The ZAKU and Buster Dagger flew in front on the Dreadnought H, which they aimed and fired their beam weaponry at the Providence, but it easily moves away from the beams.

"You got to be careful sir! Rau Le Creuset, is the toughest pilot known to man" warned the Buster Dagger pilot, Julienne Courtney.

"I think he's aware of that fact Julienne" retorted Joshua as his eyes remained on the Providence. _'Why isn't he attacking? Wait, where's the DRAGOON pods?!'_ Joshua looks up as the DRAGOON pods came raining down their beam fire.

The Dreadnought H flies in between them and activates the lightwave shield again. "You idiots! Remember this unit holds DRAGOON weapons! Otherwise, you'll get shot down as easy prey!" warned Canard. Then he felt this unusual pulse, a flash in his mind, something above him. He looks up and the large DRAGOON pods charge again with beam spikes. "Spread out!" shouted Canard as the pods shot down. They managed to spread, however the ZAKU had forgotten the Providence that lingered behind.

Rau smirked as he rose his beam rifle and shot at the ZAKU.

Canard looked at the ZAKU, to see the fatal beam shot stream towards the ZAKU. Before Canard could scream Joshua to move out of the way, the beam made contact and ripped the ZAKU in half. Canard looked in horror as the ZAKU burst into flames and scrap. Rau's laugh echoed the communications which made Canard's blood boiled. "Le Creuset!!" screamed the Dreadnought H pilot swinging his beam sword and charged with frightening speed at the Providence.

_'Good. He's going to play with full strength!'_, Rau chuckled to himself in the thought.

The two units clashed each other's close combat beam weaponry and pressed against each other to try and obtain the upper hand. Then the two units kicked each other away. The DRAGOON units swarmed in and fired at the Dreadnought H, but failed to make a direct hit due to the lightwave shield again. Canard, whilst still emitting the lightwave shield, dive charged with the beam sword pointing at the cockpit of the Providence.

Rau growled and side swerved from the attacked, rising its beam sabre and clashing it down at the Dreadnought H beam sword.

Julienne looked in awe as she watched her leader, battle it out against the menace of Rau Le Creuset. From her point of view, everything was so fast, their reactions were an instant and their attacks were relentless. It seemed as if that Canard was gaining the upper hand against the Providence, but then the Dreadnought H was beaten back by the large grey unit. In truth it was actually a stalemate. The Providence was outdated by far, and the Dreadnought H had lost its left arm. DRAGOON long range beam weaponry were useless against the lightwave shield, but the shield then became useless against the beam spikes.

Canard then caught two DRAGOON pods positioning nearby, he swerved the beam canons out and destroyed the two large pods in mid-flight. He then slung the beam sword again and clashed with the composite beam shield. Rau couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny Le Creuset?!" demanded Canard as he drew back the beam sword but clash it with the beam sabre.

"You're strong, like Kira and Rey! However I wouldn't place you in their league just yet"

"What? Kira?" Canard remembered Kira, he had met him once after the war. But upon hearing his alliance to the Fallen Angels, made his spine shiver. He had trusted the pacifist, but now it seemed that Kira had became a warmonger. He only heard of Rey briefly, only that he betrayed ZAFT for the Fallen Angels.

"It's time you saw the light of your path!" Rau laughed as he broke off the stalemate hold. The DRAGOONs came in again, but they fired randomly, which the Providence darted around them.

_'He's being careless now!'_, thought the accused Newtype. He knew by doing that, Rau placed himself in danger, but also him, as the attacks were just random that could strike anywhere. The Providence darted in front and fired its large beam rifle at the lightwave shield multiple times. Before jetting away which the Dreadnought H dropped the shield but failed to notice the DRAGOON pod that waited for its master to move itself, then fire. Canard sensed it and swerved away then was forced to defend again from the Providence's beam sabre as it drifted over head.

Rau seemed to placing more stress on the pilot and the Gundam, which it was working, making him gain the upper hand. Then Rau felt his white bolt pulse, he barrelled the Providence underneath the Dreadnought H and drew back all the remaining DRAGOON pods. Rau looked to see the Agamemnon-class carrier _Ortigia_, not far and responsible for the attack. _'Well it seems there's no more play time'_, chuckled the powerful Newtype.

"Canard! Get back, we'll cover you!" Meriol Pistis screamed through the communication line to Canard. Although Canard would rather stay and fight, this was the best course of action. He then retreated back to the ship with Julienne following afterwards. As the remainder of the Fallen Angel patrol went after them.

"Hold your advance" ordered Rau which the SINNs stopped their pursue and retreated towards Le Creuset.

Canard gave the grey unit one more glare before he heard Rau's voice in his head. 'Till next Canard, my son'. Canard thought he was going mad, but then he felt his body go weak and started to vomit.

* * *

**1945 Hours - West Uptown High Street, Cairo **

Shinn had walked on his own for a while now, and to be truth, he was getting frustrated about it. He hadn't seen nor heard about Kira's or Rey's whereabouts in the city. He thought they must've have already left the city and fled somewhere else. However he knew saying that now, was him giving up. So he went on to look for the traitors. He crossed the road when he heard a familiar voice.

"Stella you idiot! Stop looking at your reflection in the windows! We don't have much time!"

_'I know that voice, but from where?'._ Shinn followed the direction of the shouting which led him to a blue haired boy, a messy green coloured haired boy and a blonde girl. "Stella?" Shinn asked out, which the blonde girl turned and noticed Shinn.

"Shinn!" she said happily. Which she ran to him with a smile that would put the sun to shame and wrapped her arms around his neck. Laying a kiss on his lips.

The two Extended looked in awe. They knew Stella was aware of Shinn being in ZAFT, but it seemed it didn't bother her. Auel then snapped back into reality as he knew that Shinn would be wondering why they're here. "I can't believe he's fucking here!" hissed Auel to Sting. "Why is it that anywhere we go, he's there also?!"

"Shut up you fool! He'll hear you" whispered Sting trying to look pleased to see Shinn again, although he wished he could shot him in the head there and then. But there was something that made Shinn, well not a Coordinator. "Shinn! Its been some time huh?"

"Yeah. But what brings you to Cairo? The last time I saw you guys, it was Gibraltar" asked Shinn curious.

"We're on a world trip" replied Auel quickly. "We thought that since there might be much left of the world after this war. We might as well see it now, before it vanishes"

"Well I can understand that. But isn't that rather dangerous?"

"We'll be fine. We made it through so far so good"

"Fair enough. Sorry, but I can't stay, I have to look for someone" Shinn apologised to them and smiled brightly at Stella. "How about we meet up some other time?"

Stella nodded and looked uncertain. "Does Shinn promise?"

"Of course! Its a promise!" he replied happily.

Stella then smiled brightly again and nodded.

"Sorry but gotta go. See ya again soon" waved Shinn as he was on his way.

They all waved but Sting couldn't help but think about what Shinn said. "He said he's looking for someone huh? Wasn't the _Minerva_ tasked to hunt down Kira Yamato?" Sting asked confirm what they heard.

"Yeah they were" Auel confirmed. "Does that mean..."

"Yep, we'll follow him. He'll probably have a better chance than us anyway" Sting then turned to Stella, who the blonde girl looked down. "Stella?" said Sting softly, which she looked at him. "You want to follow Shinn?" he asked, which the blonde girl's face lightened up, and nodded firmly. "Okay then, let's follow him, secretly"

* * *

**1951 Hours - East Uptown High Street, Cairo**

The walk with Heine made Luna feel really uncomfortable. There was no chatter between them, and by knowing Heine even for a few days, he would normally be talking like mad. However the silence was finished when Heine came out with a question. "So the child father is Rey?"

Luna looked shocked at the orange haired ace. "H-how?-" she sputtered.

"A report has been given in about your pregnancy. I just assume that the father is Rey, considering that he and you had a 'close' relationship" replied Heine speaking calmly about it.

"What happened between me and Rey, is no one's business" growled Luna. _'How did a report get through?! I thought Captain Gladys promised it was to remain a secret' _

Heine grabbed the girl's arm and pressed her against the wall, looking up and down at her clothing. Her black knee length dress, a white stylish waist length coat, and white sandals. It made him intrigued, as he thought Rey wouldn't be the one to draw his attention to even this. Reading the report he knew about Rey that he was, quiet, calm and loyal. Someone who wouldn't be distracted or interested in love. "He surely fell for you didn't he? The fucking loser"

Luna kneed the FAITH pilot in the jewels, making him crumble to the floor, holding what remains of his manhood. "You touch me or speak to me about Rey like that again, I will kill you" warned the violet red head, as she trailed her purple eyes from him. Then carried on to walk down the street, ignoring the stares. Heine managed to gather himself back together and limped back to catch up with Luna.

About another minute or so passed, Heine took the lead, but stopped before a corner into a another deserted street. Luna stopped next to him and pouted at him.

"What is it now?" she asked dryly.

"They're close" he said in a serious tone. "This aura...Kira's close..."

Luna would argue, but she too felt a small aura, not that she would recognise it, but it felt familiar, and the other, also much more familiar. _'This feeling...this feeling is...'_. Then an image of Rey flashed in her mind. She could see his back turned to her, then he looked round with a small smile at her. _'Rey?'_

Heine looked around the corner, and saw Rey sitting with Kira and Lacus at a fancy restaurant. "So their having a little dinner together. How nice" muttered Heine as he drew his 9mm Beretta, then cocked the pistol. He looked back at Lunamaria, with a cunning look. "Shall we take them?" he asked.

Luna growled at the man's cocky attitude. "This isn't the time to make jokes"

Heine sighed and pulled out his phone. "Sheesh, no sense of humour". He dialled Shinn first. "Shinn, we found him. He's at the Ma'at Restaurant"

"I know, I looking at him now" replied Shinn.

"Where are you?"

"I'm west side of the street. I got visual, I'll contact Athrun and we'll wait till he arrives"

Heine and Luna watched tensely as the three sat and chatted like it was a holiday. But Heine could sense that they weren't planning to stay for long. Soon Heine got a call, which he answered it. "Has Athrun and Cagalli arrived?"

"You got it. How should we plan-"

Before Shinn could finish his sentence, two black armoured 4x4 Jeeps shot past, which Shinn's attention was full on them. _'Something isn't not right here'_, Shinn thought alongside Athrun and Heine.

The Range-Rovers skidded outside which men in black ops uniform and balaclava's stormed out with MP5 SMG's, cocking them and spinning round at Kira, Lacus and Rey. Kira looked wide-eyed at the assassins that pointed their weapons at them. The next thing the streets were filled with gunfire, screams and shattering glass.

Smoke filled the large U-shaped pantry of the restaurant. The attackers weapon's cocked to their empty magazine clip, which they started to remove them. From the _Archangel_ and _Minerva_ crew's point of view, that the three individuals were laid to waste. Everyone couldn't believe the sight, Lacus was mowed down along with the two traitors. Luna wished she came face to face with Rey, as Athrun and Cagalli wanted to rescue Lacus.

Their thoughts were drawn as soon as gunfire erupted again, and once looking back at the assassins, one fell to the ground, with a headshot. Then more shots ripped through the assassins as they collapsed to the ground. Emerging from the smoke was Kira and Rey, holding their pistols out with smoke trailing from the gunbarrels.

"I wouldn't say that was unexpected" chuckled Rey as he removed the clip to his Glock and fitted a new one in.

"Yes, but you got to hand it to them..." replied Kira removing both clips simultaneously then fitted two new ones in his modified Glocks. "They aren't the only ones here who want to kill us". Kira glared at the street where Athrun, Cagalli and Shinn hid round. He rose his automatic pistols and fired single shots at the concrete wall, blasting the corner off.

Shinn pressed himself against the wall as the bullets zipped past his face. _'Fuck that was close!'_

From a distance on top of the building looking down the street, Stella watched in horror as Shinn was almost killed by the man she was ordered to kill, Kira Yamato. Her rage built up which Auel looked in awe as to how the Messiah, his brother and the songstress survived. Sting pulled out his binoculars and looked down the street, to where the three were sitting.

"Huh, clever. They used the steel table as cover, and just in a split second" Sting commented on the quick reactions they had.

Stella still looked at the so called Messiah who stopped firing at Shinn's direction. But then turned around with his blonde brother and fired shots down the other street, to what Stella guessed the other ZAFT personnel who were also here to take out the brown haired figurehead. Kira then moved his right arm to where Shinn was and pummelled more rounds at him as Shinn shot round to try and make a hit on him. But Shinn pulled back as he sensed the bullet travelling to his heart, he managed to pull away in time but his left arm was grazed by the bullet. Stella couldn't take it anymore, although Shinn was the enemy, the kindness he gave her was unforgeable.

Stella looked down and noticed from the three floors that they were up, there was a outstretched flagpole. Taking no chances, she jumped off and clung onto the flagpole, then she released herself, which Cagalli and Athrun looked in shock at the girl's courage. Stella the placed her hand behind her back and drew the strapped long combat knife and a TMP. She charged screaming in anger, which Kira turned to see a angry blonde charge at him. At first, he thought his worst nightmare came to life, which was Cagalli trying to kill him. His spine sent a cold shiver down at the thought. However he realised it wasn't Cagalli, simply because she would be caught dead than wear a dress.

The blonde attacker fired her TMP at Kira, which he holstered his pistol and picked up the dead assassin at his feet, using him as a shield. The bloody corpse acted a shield thus far, until Kira dropped the ragged form of what was once human and aimed his gun. Firing off two shots, the girl side stepped and jumped across from the two bullets. Kira's eyes widened in shock at the thought of what this girl was. "An Extended?" he muttered in shock. _'A strong one too, as it seems'_

Stella pointed her TMP again at him, but it clicked empty. She then tossed the weapon at him which he backhanded the weapon away from his face. Then the girl seemed to magically appear in front of him, with a knife to bare. But Kira didn't falter by this, with the same hand that knocked the weapon away, he brought his hand back to a powerful smack across her face, he then finished with roundhouse kick. Stella then crashed onto the bonnet of the 4x4. He then firmly aimed his gun at her head, but a white flash alerted him to danger on his left, on top of the building. He back jumped and aimed the automatic pistol at the rooftop, firing three aimed shots. Sting and Auel dived out of the way, as Auel had saved Stella by firing his pistol at Kira, only to receive gunfire back.

Heine and Luna took this time to attack Kira from behind, as soon as they shot round the corner Heine's gun was shot from his hand and then another bullet entered his shoulder. Luna stopped in horror as Rey stood at the door to one of the large vehicles, with Lacus being helped by him into the back seat, pointing his Glock at them. Luna instantly rose her 9mm Beretta at him, and expected him to shot her or the gun. But neither happened, he just stared at her, with his icy blue orbs. The two had a stand off, but none were willing to pull the trigger. Rey knew Luna carried his child, and Luna didn't want to kill the father of her child, but the major factor was that, they still loved each other.

Cagalli was attending to Shinn's wound whilst Athrun watched in confusion to do with the fight that Kira and this random blonde girl was having. Stella somersaulted over Kira with her knife poised, she then slashed at him but Kira rolled out of the way and yanked out a combat knife from the assassin corpse nearest him. The two clashed the small blades against each other, with Stella growling in rage.

"For a cute girl, you certainly have a nasty attitude...Extended" Kira said with venom. "Do you really want to die?"

Those words made her widen her eyes in horror as Kira's words played over and over in her mind, like a broken recorder. She started to lose control and sense to what she was doing. She screamed painfully, repeating her words over and over like the words in her mind. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"

She took a step back in her fear of death which Kira just looked dumbfounded by her actions. "All well" he muttered as he went to draw his pistol.

Shinn stepped round the corner and saw Kira rising his pistol at Stella, squarely at her head. Shinn instantly rose his and took a shot. Kira, having the best reactions and senses around, he leaned back from the gunshot which zipped past and barely missing him. But what Kira didn't hope for was where the bullet went next. Rey looked round as he heard the gunshot but he didn't see it coming, until it passed Kira, where he had no time to react. He felt the lead enter his lower chest and exit from behind. To explain pain like that and still live, is something people around will never understand.

Blood dripped from his entry and exit wounds as he gripped the black door of the Range-Rover for support. He felt weak, but not weak enough to give in to the pain. Luna looked horrified at the sight of Rey being shot as was Kira. "Rey?...REY!!". Kira left the blonde girl alone and ran to his genetic brother. The wound did look serious, and even as a Newtype with superior healing abilities, gunshot wounds were still not taken lightly. Kira lifted Rey up by his arm and helped him into the Range-Rover.

Kira ignored everyone as Rey was a priority now. Placing him quickly in the back seat, Kira pulled out his other pistol and shot down both streets to provide cover. Sliding across the bonnet of the large Jeep, he jumped into the driver's seat and twisted the ignition. Looking back at Lacus he had a painful expression.

"Lacus! Place your hand on his wound to apply pressure. And buckle up!" he shouted which Lacus placed her seat belt on and Rey's, but carefully as he hissed as the strap went over him. She then applied her hands onto the front and back of the wound's. Kira placed his foot down on the clutch and then changed gear, promptly kicking the car into acceleration. Kira didn't care for any one in the way of the large vehicle even for the paralysed Stella in the street. Shinn managed to grab and drag Stella out of the way of the speeding armoured car. Shinn, Athrun and Cagalli aimed their shots but it did little for bullet proof Jeep. Auel and Sting also provided their assistance also, but to avail. They failed to kill Kira Yamato, and to make matters worse, they made a very angry Newtype.

Kira pulled out his phone in one hand and dialled his team at the hanger outside of the city.

* * *

**2017 Hours - African Union Military Depot, Outside Cairo**

Mudie and Alec were busy playing poker and in which Mudie was losing badly. What she failed to know was Alec had predicted her moves with sensing her emotions whilst she looked at her cards. Mudie declared bankrupt, they weren't betting on money, more like what sessions either had planned in the bed tonight.

Mayu looked at the couple with disgust. _'Those two are complete perverts! Who the hell bets on sex with poker?!'. _Before Mayu could mentally talk about how disturbing the scene was, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her Fallen Angel officer uniform. She had been promoted, with some doing thanks to Lacus, to a Cleansed Lieutenant. Although the lowest ranking officer, it was better than a grunt. "Sir?"

"Get the medical team ready! Rey has been shot! Prepare all units for combat! We were attacked by the crew of the _Minerva_ and _Archangel,_ and by a Extended!" shouted Kira down the phone.

The young officer was slightly paralysed with shock, but she pulled herself together. "Why prepare the units sir?"

"Because I don't think I've seen the last of them! Just do it!"

Mayu didn't think twice, she turned to the three Fallen Angel soldiers and the couple. "Prepare units for battle! The Messiah is under attack!" she screamed, which the five pilots scrambled to their units.

Alec scrambled into his AAF-247 Pursuer, whilst Mayu and three other soldiers climbed into their standard SINN models, all armed with beam hookshots and twin beam anti-beam shields, with Mayu had placed the two 'Dread' 7 missile tube pods onto the subflight. Mudie stopped and looked at her new UWAF-378 Hunter. She knew it was designed for water combat, but at this time in desperation, it didn't matter. She climbed in and powered up the machine.

* * *

**2019 Hours - Uptown High Street, Cairo**

Pursuing Kira was a foolish choice as the crew of the two ships had no idea where Kira could have gone. Athrun cursed himself as he knew he had a chance against Kira, but he was just stunned at the girl that Shinn was holding in his arms before Athrun. _'She took on Kira quite well and yet, she went mad when Kira said "__Do you really want to die?", and had a breakdown...how the hell does that line trigger her to do that?'_

Stella finally calmed down and looked at Shinn. At first, she was relieved that he was okay, but then it dawned on her that she exposed herself to Shinn on how she fought. She felt ashamed, but wondered why she felt it. Sting and Auel however, didn't want to embrace, nor answer questions. Auel pointed his gun at Shinn which Sting followed soon after but at Cagalli. "Nobody move!" warned Sting looking and moving his gun in a blink at everyone. "Stella, we have to go!"

"But Stella doesn't want to go" replied Stella flatly.

"Stella, you have no option in this case! We have to go after Kira Yamato!"

"No!"

"That's an order!" boomed the Extended pilot. Which Stella reluctantly got up and walked towards her comrades. Sting looked at them all, but he had no intention now to fight them. Their target was Kira, and he was getting away with every second passing. Auel and Sting ran into a sprint, which Stella followed after one more glance at Shinn.

"What the hell was that all about?" Cagalli said looking bewildered at the three.

"They're Extended?" muttered Heine realising who they were.

Luna who stood before the small pool of blood that Rey once stood, had heard him. But ignored it for now and feared that Rey was almost dead.

"Heine. Are you alright?" asked Athrun walking up to the orange haired ace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we need to get back to the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_, we can't let Kira get away"

"But how do you suppose to find him?" asked Cagalli walking towards him with Shinn, then soon joined by Luna.

Heine smirked. "Well, considering he's signed a peace treaty with the African Union, he's probably given access to their military hangers. Which leads to the military depot, outside Cairo. Come on! We can't afford to lose him again!". The group of five then ran off, regardless of what injuries they may had, Kira was on the run, and they couldn't afford to pass this opportunity to catch him. They ran as fast as they could as the sirens of the security forces rushed in to the scene that was laid as a massacre.

* * *

**2022 Hours - Fallen Angel Technological Test Facility, Command Centre**

Rau had re-entered the Command Centre where Thomas looked puzzled to his friend's actions. "I thought you would have captured him" Thomas said, looking back at all the data of the test fire.

"I considered it" Rau replied holding his usual smirk. "However I believe we can mould him into the Fallen Angels doing one way, or another". Rau then stood next to his friend and overlooked the data being displayed on the terminal. "So the test fire was a success?"

"Yes" replied Thomas as he received a PDA from one of his technicians. "It seems the structure of the cannon is 100% unaffected by the beam"

"But that's due to the amount of energy output and that new composite material you used"

"Yes. But now we know the structure will withstand nuclear energy, we must now test the 'Innocence' theory"

"Commander Le Creuset!" shouted one of Rau's closest bodyguards as he ran to him. Rau turned to see why the soldier would interrupt the conversion he had with Thomas. "It's Commander Za Burrel! He's been shot in Cairo!". Rau's eyes widen as did everyone else's in the Command Centre.

"How the hell did this happen?!", demanded Rau in a terrifying scream.

The soldier shivered as did everyone else, and felt sorry for the bodyguard as he started to explain what information he had.

"Get them to leave the African Union at once! And send down a Neptune-class submarine to Port Alexandria immediately!" ordered Rau, which the soldier nodded and sprinted off to organise the order he was given. "Whoever shot Rey, I hope he suffers well" growled Rau as he turned to leave the Command Centre. Thomas didn't stop him even though they had much to talk about, he knew it was best to leave Rau alone for now. Even though Rau was never to be much of a father, he knew Rau cared for both of his two boys. They were after all the future.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed the update. It was difficult for me in this one, as I wanted different outcomes in this chapter. For example, instead of Rey being shot, it was to be Lacus. I was also unsure about Stella's appearance in here fighting Kira. But what do you think?...**

**1) Which outcome seemed a little off to you?**

**a) Stella fight with Kira**

**b) Rey ended up being shot**

**c) No one offered the poor blonde Extended any help whilst fighting Kira**

**d) Mudie and Alec playing poker and betting on their nightly sessions?**

**2) What opening and closing theme would you chose? **

**a) Opening and closing themes from Gundam SEED **

**b) Your particularly fine with the choice so far**

**c) Or your choices...and what would they be?**

**Thanks for reading, and remember...please review!**


	19. Escape from Alexandria

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, none, RyangAuel, Slushieeee, Anthony John and Chesca=). I was kinda into Gundam 00 lately and I've found some cool ideas to it too. Watching it though, I find I think the main character Setsuna very expressionless and boring, but a awesome pilot. Lockon and Allelujah are cool. The series rocks! And my job being dragging...once again! Believe me, it's irritating for me also! Also to add, I finished going over and correcting the story problems, however I made some changes, that will be explained in the next phase thought.**

**Slushieeee: 'I think your chapter was fine. However, I don't think Stellar could actually survive against Kira that long'. **

_**A/N: No true, but Stella has a reason why she fought better than we would expect, it'll be explained later.**_

**Anthony John: 'a great story so far, keep up the good work. i belive maybe you should perhaps think about winding down the story , maybe by having a confrontation between athrun, kira etc and finally kira , rey mayo etc finally deciding to turn against rau and free the world, maybe by kira sacrificing himself etc.' **

_**A/N: Winding down the story eh? Well it'll happen but not anytime soon. But your idea has not gone unnoticed.**_

**Chesca=): 'plz update soon...nice chapter...I want nother lemon for KL heheh'**

**A/N: Hey hey! I'm working to the best of my ability here! Have patience please! I got other stuff to do as well you know, like my job...But I'll try. More lemon for Kira and Lacus? Well there will be more, but there are the others too!**

_Opening Theme : __We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 19 – Escape from Alexandria

* * *

**October 31st C.E.73, 2024 Hours - Cairo Military Depot, Egyptian Province, African Union**

The large black armoured Jeep screeched to a halt, as it stopped in front of the large hanger. Kira wasted no time in jumping out and helping Rey out with Lacus assisting. The emergency crew rushed towards them with a stretcher, which the wounded blonde was placed on it and then rushed away to the operating room. Kira then walked back and forth, clenching and unclenching his hands. His anger boiled and started to reach boiling point.

Lacus watched nervously as he paced himself. She approached him, and wrapped her arms around him. Making the young Newtype stop in his tracks. "It's okay Kira. He's in safe hands now..." she whispered gently into his ear. Her voice and soft tone comforted him slightly, it soothed the pain that his heart was in.

"Rey was shot because of me...How could I allow that?" asked Kira, in a low tone.

"It wasn't your fault"

Kira looked in the direction of the city. His eyes narrowed in dark rage. "No, your right Lacus". The brown haired man clenched his fist tighter in a godlike grip. "It wasn't my fault..." He stared at the city where his old friends and comrades had tried to kill him. _'It was their fault...'_

* * *

**2031 Hours - Mobile Suit Hanger, _Minerva_**

"So let me get this straight. You didn't kill Kira, and he escaped to where you think to the Cairo Military Deport?", Yzak growled whilst staring angrily, at the three pilots before him. Dearka stood next to his friend full knowing where Yzak was leading to with this.

"Y-yes Commander Joule" Luna answered the silver haired man.

The young Commander shook his head in frustration, and rested his palm on his face. "I don't believe this...we almost had him!"

"Come on Yzak. It's not like they were able to take him down that easily", Dearka said trying to help out the three pilots. "Besides, if he's at the Military Deport, then we can strike there before he has a chance to get away"

Yzak looked at his friend and subordinate. He was regarding his suggestion on attacking the Military Deport. "Dearka, that has to be the most stupid plan I heard! We're in enemy territory! Not to mention we have to go through the African Union's military first!"

"I understand where you're coming from Commander Joule", Heine spoke up with his smirk present. "But we have no choice at this moment. It's either leave him to get away again. Or go and attack the base to try and take him down. Not to mention the Rey was shot, we have one Newtype down"

Shinn and Luna's back shivered at the remembrance of seeing the lead pass through the blonde, and Kira picking him up and placing him in the car. Shinn, had tried to kill his friend, despite he was the enemy, he wanted Kira not Rey. And Luna was more heartbroken knowing that she may not have a chance to speak to him again.

"Fine!" Yzak agreed, although not fully confident. "Get ready! We're going after the traitor now!". Yzak then turned to Dearka. "Get the Captain to inform the _Archangel _also". Dearka nodded and went to follow the order. The pilots went to scramble to battle stations, leaving Yzak to shake his head again. _'This is a bad idea. Even though Rey might be dead. It's just going to anger him, making him more dangerous'_. Yzak ran his fingers over the faint marking of what was the scar, the one he received off Kira. _'I know well enough of that'_.

* * *

**2034 Hours - Command Bridge, _Archangel_**

Mu along with Murrue and the rest of the bridge crew looked at the screen which displayed Captain Gladys. Athrun and Cagalli were also present. "You want to chase him now?" Mu said a little taken by the tactic. "You do realise that he has the African Union military on his side. Not to mention he must feel distraught from having Rey almost or even killed"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Talia, looking annoyed at his remark.

"Well, I know the kid. If the money's right, he's not the type to engage right now. He'll end the battle just when it started"

"I understand his anger and rage is a powerful weapon. But we can't afford him to get away again"

Athrun whilst listening knew that taking on Kira, was a bad move, but it was true they couldn't afford to let him slip by again. "Okay, we'll take him" Athrun decided.

"Athrun! You can't just make the decision of this ship by yourself!" Cagalli snapped at her lover, annoyed that he was jumping the gun. "He-"

"Cagalli!" Athrun interrupted the blonde, with some firm tone making her flinch. "If he gets away then he'll regroup with more of his forces, which he won't be so vulnerable"

Murrue looked over their options. She wanted to end this cat and mouse game they were playing as much as the next person on this ship. "I'm sorry Cagalli. But we need to stop him here. Right?" asked Murrue to her blonde lover.

Mu just shrugged and sighed. "Well, we can't let him get away again"

"I agree" Sai added.

"...Me too" Miriallia agreed.

"As much as I hate going against him. We have to take him down" Neumann said looking back.

Athrun then looked at Cagalli. She could feel the pressure was on her. The ship was on the idea to go after her traitor brother now, and how could she refuse? "Alright. Captain, let's finish this now"

* * *

**2041 Hours - Fallen Angel Space Fortress _Arcadia_, Lagrange Point 3**

Rau sat down at the Deity's chambers, looking at the information that was being passed to him by all the soldiers, who was gaining their intelligence on earth. He was in a silent rage, but his eyes were in a deadly glare, which his raging stare made any one who came near him shiver in fear. Thomas looked at his old friend and colleague in worry, he never had once seen the clone of Al Da Flaga in such a state.

Rau was not the father type, as everyone knew, not that he cared. He wanted his 'offspring' to become the new leaders in this unstable world, which he wanted all of them to survive. His fingers were tapping on the glass table in impatience. He then received a report that the Neptune-class submarine had successfully started it's descent to Port Alexandria. He sighed in relief as one thing was going fine. Now he waited for the news of Rey.

Thomas felt Rau's anger slightly lower, which he took this opportunity to talk to Rau. He sat down in the seat next to him but didn't look at him. "Rau, I have something you need to know".

"Can it wait?" Rau quickly replied.

"No. It's about the other Deities. I don't trust them".

"Come on Thomas. I don't trust them, what makes you think I don't know what you do?".

"How about they plan to get rid of your 'children'?" Thomas whispered but it was audible to Rau. Rau looked away from the screen at his trusted friend. "You heard me correctly".

"If that's the case...then the one's who support Kira and Rey are a obstacle to them also".

"And the obstacle you're referring to is us, Sergei and Yomiko".

Rau looked around and then looked back at Thomas. "So when do they plan to dispose of us?".

"As soon as they get some solid proof that Kira is unstable to lead. Or if he gets killed. Let's just pray that there is nothing that proves that".

"So the rest of the Deities are against us, just for power?".

"Power is everything, without power we are nothing Rau".

A Fallen soldier ran towards Rau and stopped to salute him. "Lord Le Creuset! The two ships, _Minerva_ and _Archangel_ are attacking the Cairo Military Deport!".

Rau and Thomas looked uneasily at the solider. "Order the Messiah's team to evacuate from the area immediately, and head to Port Alexandria!".

* * *

**2055 Hours - Cairo Military Depot, Egyptian Province, African Union**

The Dagger L of the African Union fell victim to the Force Impulse's beam rifle, crashing into another hanger. Another two appeared behind him which he turned round to see the two get blasted out of the sky by the Guardian beneath him.

"Thanks Luna" said Shinn and then drew his beam sabre and charged at the next two that flew towards him.

The Launcher Strike swerved round the YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe that fired up at Mu. "They have these units here?!", shouted the blonde as he swerved his 'Agni' hyper impulse beam cannon and aimed with the rifle at the Mobile Armour, only to have the shots blocked.

The Strike Rouge then bursted through the lightwave shield and thrusted her beam sabre into the cockpit. The unit then exploded in a powerful chain reaction. "This is useless! We haven't spotted any Fallen unit here! Where are they?!" Cagalli shouted as he blocked another wave of attacks.

* * *

**2058 Hours - Cairo Military Depot, Underground MS Bullet Train**

Kira watched as the Freedom and the Legend were finally loaded onto the train, everyone was eager to leave for the port. He then watched as the Mayu who helped Rey into the train approached him. Kira looked her from the corner of his eye.

"My lord, the preparations are ready. We need to go" Mayu informed the brown haired man.

He didn't reply but simply walk towards it, and looked at the ceiling as he sensed Shinn, Luna and Mu in the battle above him. He growled angrily and stepped on with Mayu. The large metal transport was then in motion.

_'I have no intention of letting those cowards kill me'_, Kira mentally swore to himself._ 'Their unfortunate fate will be the death of them'_

* * *

**2141 Hours - Cairo Military Depot**

Cagalli angrily kicked the rubble ground from their battle. Kira or any Fallen Angel personnel were no where around, not even a corpse. "I can't believe they got away!" she growled taking her anger on the large piece of scrap metal.

Like Cagalli, Shinn was ticked off because he couldn't find them either. "I thought that you said that they'll be here!" shouted Shinn angrily at Heine. Although he didn't participate in the battle due to his injury, he wondered around looking around for any Fallen.

"This was the most likely place they would run to, okay?! It's not my fault that they managed to escape!" shouted Heine getting annoyed at the ruby eyed pilot._ 'This kid needs to be straightened out'_.

Soon Shiho ran towards them in what seemed like it was urgent. "We detected a deep-strike pod heading towards Port Alexandria! Hurry and board your units! We're heading there immediately!"

* * *

**2152 Hours - Underground MS Bullet Train, Medical Carriage**

Kira sat nervously at the sight of Rey sleeping on the medical bed. They managed to stop the bleeding, but it would take time to heal his wound. The carriage was quiet besides the clatter of the tracks and silent buzz of the overhead lights. All Kira could do was ponder how could he allow this to happen. He looked over to his left and saw himself smiling back at him with the glass reflection.

_'So you decided to show yourself again?'_, Kira questioned himself looking in his alter self.

_'What? You think that smashing that mirror in the hotel would prevent me from appearing again? You're sorrily mistaken'_ replied this alter self.

_'Just what do you want?'_.

_'Hey, I'm you remember? You created me. So I guess, we're the same'_.

"I did not create you!" hissed Kira.

_'Hey take it easy. Look, I'm here because you're fucked up, and need someone willing to pull the trigger on people. Well, it wasn't hard before, right?'_ laughed the ego.

_'What will it take to be rid of you?'_.

_'You mean be rid of us. Remember what the doctor said? We could become a completely different person if so'_.

_'I don't care'_.

_'Yes you do. You fear what will become of this new us huh? And what would become of our sweet Lacus...'_.

_'You can stop right there!'_.

_'Whatever boss. So are you going to let this pass?'_ asked the ego. Kira at first gave a puzzling look, but then looked at the sleeping Rey. _'That's right. So are you? If you're not up to the challenge then let me take control. And...'_.

_'I will deal with it myself'_.

_'...Very well. But sooner or later, we will need each other'_ laughed the alter self, leaving Kira to growl at this creation, that he didn't actually want around.

* * *

**2159 Hours - _Minerva_ Bridge**

"How long till we reach Port Alexandria?" asked Heine looking over at Talia.

"About another hour" replied the _Minerva _Captain. "I heard that you told Lunamaria about the report on her pregnancy. Why did you tell her?" she growled at the injured FIATH pilot.

"Well you made the report. And yet you promised not to. Which makes you a lair" smiled the orange haired ace.

Talia's eyes followed him as he made his way in front of her. "I had to. The Chairman needed to know. Besides, she wants to keep the child, and let's face it, in a few months they'll be signs of it. How would I cover it up?". Talia didn't want to report it, but her explanations stated the truth, even though she still hated it.

Heine looked over at Meyrin, who looked a little unsettled of the topic. "What about you young Hawke? How do you feel about your sister carrying the child of a traitor?"

Meyrin looked at Heine at the corner of her eyes. "Um, I'm not so sure...".

"Come on" smiled Heine walking towards her and rested himself on the back of her chair. "It must boil your blood to know that your big sister has that freak's child in her".

Meyrin looked round at Heine with a slight annoyance. "I don't think that it's safe to talk publicly"

"Then say it, off the record"

Meyrin looked at the Captain and everyone else in the bridge. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't seem to come out. Then all of sudden the lift doors to the bridge opened, and Lunamaria came running in after Shinn.

Heine turned around and saw a fist heading striaght for him, although sensing it, he couldn't react in time with the speed of the ruby eyed pilot's fist. Shinn had made contact against the FIATH pilot's jaw knocking him to the lower deck of the bridge.

"Shinn Asuka! What in the hell are you doing?!" shouted Heine standing up and rubbing his smacked face.

"You bastard! You told Luna's parents about the child!" yelled Shinn, getting ready to attack Heine again.

"I had to. They needed to know" replied Heine having a smirk grow on his face.

"They'll demand her to terminate the child!"

Meyrin looked astonished at the sight. Although she didn't approve of the child, Meyrin didn't want to get rid of it either. "T-terminate?" muttered the young Hawke. Her older sister looked at her with a hurt expression. "No. Dad knows?!".

"That's right Meyrin. Your daddy knows. And he already wants the child gone!"

Meyrin's shocked expression changed quickly into anger. "How could you?!" screamed the younger sister, as she leapt out of her chair and went straight for Heine. Now it was Shinn trying to stop Meyrin from killing the FIATH pilot. "Who gave you the right?! Who gave right to tell our parents?!".

"Meyrin..." the older Hawke muttered at her sister's protests.

"It's not fucking right...they'll kill it Onee-chan...they'll kill the child..." Meyrin started to weep at her sister. "It deserves to live...every living being has a right...".

"You say that, and yet you believe that Rey doesn't have a right?" growled Heine, as the younger Hawke was on her older sister's defence.

Meyrin stopped and realised that she was a hypocrite, she boasted on how someone like Rey shouldn't be around, and yet, her previous words made them seem worthless. "I...I was wrong...".

"A bit too late for that. Not to mention that everyone in his world, also think that the Fallen Angels shouldn't have existed". Heine trailed his eyes at Shinn and Luna. "We're fighting against someone who wants control, to stop all wars with this one. And all his loyal Newtype buddies think alike".

"Not all of them could be thinking that!", Shinn stepped forward to allow Luna to comfort her younger sister.

"How true you are...you and Luna are prime examples".

Everyone in the room starred wide eyed at the FIATH pilot. "Y-you're lying!" screamed Luna.

"How can I be?! You two are great pilots in skill. Lunamaria couldn't conceive other children because she could only be impregnated by a Newtype! It's in her genes to reproduce Newtype children!"

Luna looked pale at the orange haired pilot. "N-no..."

"You're fucking lying!" spat Shinn.

"How am I Shinn?! You feel those pulses like Rey and Kira do! There's no use in lying about it Shinn...How fitting, it seems that you two along with Athrun Zala, are actually traitors to the Fallen Angels". Heine's smirk started to reappear as the two looked as if ashamed by the truth.

"That's enough!" barked Talia, finally had enough of the rambling that Heine was having. "Heine Westenfluss, return to your quarters. Meyrin, go calm yourself down and then return to your post, we need to battle ourselves into Alexandria. And Shinn and Luna, prepare for a sortie".

As they started to leave, Luna gave a glare at Talia before the doors closed.

_'I'm sorry Luna. But how can I turn a blind eye to this?'_.

* * *

_**Archangel **_**Hanger**

Cagalli and Mu were in their pilot suits, ready on the closing in base of Port Alexandria. Cagalli moved her eyes from the console in front of her to where the doors to the hanger opened, to show Athrun walking in, wearing his pilot suit. "Athrun! What the hell are you doing?!".

"You think that I'll pass this battle up?" asked Athrun stepping onto zip-wire. "We need to prevent Kira from escaping, so having the need for all of us is vital".

"But Athrun, you're still injured".

Athrun didn't reply. He just climbed in and started up the Infinite Justice.

* * *

**2212 Hours - Neptune–class submarine _Kraken_, Operations Room**

Mayu and Mudie were looking worriedly at Kira as he sat looking at everyone, busy finishing with the preparations. Mudie leaned in and whispered to the young Asuka, "I never seen him like this. God, it's hard to imagine what he'll be like if Rey was actually killed".

"No way would I be around him if that happened" whispered back Mayu. "He might flip and try to kill me".

"His mood just can't get any worse"

"Agreed"

"Sir! We have a message from an African Union patrol, that they sighted the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_!" called out the communications operator.

The young 18 year old Captain turned to his subordinate, with a calm look on his face. He walked up to behind the soldier and looked at the radar, two large contacts appeared and five smaller ones then showed up. "I see. Your orders my Lord?".

Kira looked at the Captain with a glare. "Deploy all units to provide defence for the sub, I want to leave Africa, now!".

* * *

**Port Alexandria**

"Throw down your weapons...now!" ordered Athrun, before he aimed all his beam weapons and fired at the Windams heading for him. The limbs of the Windams were blown off, and the immobilised units fell onto the sand.

The Blast Impulse drew it's beam spear and squared off against the Windam approaching. "There's too many! The longer we waste our time on these guys, the more time Kira as to escape!" Shinn shouted as he kicked the Windam's shield away, to give a clear shot at the cockpit. The beam spear broke through the mass produced unit.

"I'm breaking through!" called out Luna as she drew the Guardian's beam sabre, and aimed his the GigaLauncher at the group of Windams. The Guardian skied left and leapt into the air, firing the beam cannon at two airborne Windams. Then fired a rocket at the sand in front of the four grounded Windams, the sand fell and the Guardian flew out swinging its beam sabre and destroying them.

Mu swung the Strike's beam rifle up and shot down two other Windams that was entrenched behind buildings. "These guys are just distractions! Hey girl ZAFT pilot! I'll help clear a way for you! Just get to that dockyard and find the targets!".

"Roger!". Strike flew over head and rained down on the Windams and Dagger L's that blocked the Guardian's path. Although Mu was providing a clear path, Luna was doing the exact same. _'Rey...I hope you're not dead...please god don't take him from me!'._

_'Don't worry...I won't'_ came a voice in her head, sounding like Kira, snarling. "You're just some annoying cockroaches! THAT NEED TO BE EXTERMINATED!!" screamed Kira through the radio. Then the black and white Strike Freedom emerged from the dockyard and fired it's chest cannon and railguns at Luna's direction. She skidded the the Guardian behind a building, taking cover from the giant explosion that turned the ground and buildings into mere dust.

_'Now...that ain't nice now is it? What would Rey say if you killed her?'_ came the ego again in his mind.

"SHUTUP!" screamed Kira at the top of his lungs. Everyone had heard him and were puzzled to his why he shouted that, either sides believed that he was talking to someone private, but who on all frequencies? _'Stay out of this!'_, he mentally told his half gritting his teeth.

_'How can I? You seem to be having fun soon...why not work together?'_

_'With you?! Fuck off!'_

The Freedom boasted towards the Strike and swung viciously at the Strike's shield. "W-what aggression!" Mu muttered as sparks flung everywhere like heavy rain.

"Kira!" shouted Athrun's voice through the radio, which Kira looked to his left with teeth gritted still and murdering eyes on the Justice approaching with sabre ready.

"You must have balls of steel, or just a fucking idiot to take me that condition!" growled Kira kicking the Strike away.

The Guardian aimed her GigaLauncher at the two old war hero's battle. Although killing Kira would end this pathetic cat and mouse game, she wanted to know from him, Rey's apparent brother, that Rey was alive. The Guardian activated it SWIFT System and moved towards the two Gundam's battle it out. Her warning alarms screamed as another unit rose above a building a shot its beam rifle at her. Missing her, but it wasn't far off hitting her.

"C-Chaos?!" Luna stuttered over her word as the image of the Chaos flashed past her. "No...this one is different...there's a Newtype in that cockpit".

The Chaos look-a-like spun into the air and pushed all its thrusters to fall like a meteorite above her, drawing the beam talons on the feet. The Guardian moved back which the Chaos look-a-like slammed into the concrete, breaking up the path and shattering the buildings around. The green unit then instantly drew its beam rifle at her head of the Guardian.

"He's fast!" she shrieked as the green beam sliced half the head of the Guardian. "Wait! I want to talk to Kira!".

The pilot did not reply nor hold still for her explanation as the green unit moved again.

"Luna! Get back!" warned Shinn as he swerved round and clashed the beam spear onto the shield of the enemy unit. "Who the hell are you?! And what is that unit?!" demanded Shinn, he knew this wasn't the Chaos, that was for sure as it looked like a SINN.

"My name is Alec Demov, and I'm the pilot of this proud new SINN model! The AAF-247 Pursuer!" shouted Alec as he drew his beam sabre and clashed it against the small shield of the Blast Impulse.

"Pursuer?!" cried out Shinn as he swung under one of the Blast Impulse's large plasma cannons. Taking hold of one he fires, but the Pursuer evades and lights up the beam talon on its left foot. And kicks at the Blast Impulse. Shinn backtracks but the cannon as well as the right arm of the Impulse is sliced into three. "FUCK!!".

* * *

Sting, Auel and Stella rush to the battle taking place in their units. Sting looked to his right seeing the battle undergoing. They didn't want to force themselves into battle between Kira's forces and the two warships. So they went via the coastline, to take the escort, if Kira had one, out. Auel was enjoying the feeling of being underwater again, undetected. Stella's Gaia roamed just on the coast whilst Sting's Chaos was slightly ahead.

Auel was smirking to himself how much damage he could do, that was until he detected a underwater combat Mobile Suit. "What? It's got to be an Earth Alliance model...", muttered the blue haired boy as he looked at his sonar. Then the on-board computer registered the unit 'unknown'. "Impossible...then what is-"

Before Auel could finish his early warning alarm sounded as he was about to be attacked. He swerved the fast moving underwater unit to the left, and saw two green beams flew over Abyss's shoulder. "Nice manoeuvring Auel!" giggled a familiar voice on the radio.

"What?! Mudie?!" blurted out Auel in complete shock.

"The one and only!" came back her voice as the unit that threw the first attack, came into clear view.

Auel looked at it as if he saw his reflection, but it was about to charge at him!. "How did you get another Abyss?!" growled Auel, dodging another beam attack.

"This isn't the Abyss...it's the UWAF-378 Hunter! How would you like to fight an equal?".

"You're not my equal! You traitor!". Auel changed the Abyss from Mobile Armour mode into the Mobile Suit, holding his lance ready. "Come on!".

"You were always the cocky one!" laughed Mudie as she switched from Mobile Armour mode and clashed her lance against Auel's.

"Auel! What the hell is going on down there?!" demanded Sting. He saw the green beams light up the sea below him, and grew worried.

"Sting! Enemies!" cried out Stella seeing two SINN units heading for them.

Mayu locked on the 'Dread' missiles onto the Gaia and threw the rain of homing charges at the stolen ZAFT black unit. The Gaia transformed out of Mobile Armour mode and fired off the CIWS, striking some of the missiles, the rest landed around her which dust and sand covered her. Stella was about to move when the beam claw of the SINN came through, and almost sliced off the arm of the Gaia.

"Stella!" shouted Sting seeing the two units engage in close combat. He looked up to see two other SINN units head straight for him. "Ah crap!". He changed the Chaos into Mobile Armour mode and charged at the two. He threw off the weapon pods, which the two SINNs evaded the pods with ease, concentrating on the Chaos with the rifles. "It's like child play for them!".

Mayu's SINN kicked the Gaia back from their locked beams, and threw a beam hookshot at her catching her left arm, sending a high-voltage current into the Gaia. Stella forcefully made the Gaia cut the cable with her sabre and charged. Mayu threw the beam sabre at the Gaia, which it missed but instead the Gaia got a shield bash from the SINN.

* * *

The Justice threw it's 'Grappling Stinger' extensional arrestor and caught the Freedom's leg. The red unit brought the captured unit in and went to kick it with the 'Griffon' leg beam blade. The black and white unit caught the attack with it's shield, flipping the railguns at the Justice's chest and released a full burst, then cutting the cable holding him.

Athrun was doing better than expected of everyone, however he knew he still couldn't fight against Kira long in his condition. _'I'm such a fucking idiot for doing this...but someone has to fight him as his equal'_.

But Athrun knew in the back of his mind, he wasn't Kira's equal. But Kira wasn't fairing well either, he was lagging with that irritating voice in his mind. Making Athrun able to make some close calls against him.

_'Why don't you just fuck off!'_, he mentally told this alter version.

_'Because I ain't going to until one of us wins this body, or...we become one'_.

_'That's not going to happen! You hurt Lacus! That night-'_.

_'That night when we had some fun?'_ laughed the voice.

"FUCK YOU!!" screamed Kira releasing the DRAGOON pods.

The pods zipped past the Justice which Athrun braced himself for any incoming signals of attacks. _'God dammit, not these again!'_, Athrun cursed as they approached. _'I cannot allow Kira to beat me...not again! NOT WHEN HE MUST BE STOPPED!!'_. Everything seemed to slow down for Athrun as he looked around, but his movements didn't. _'I feel it...the SEED'_. Athrun felt even stronger and pushed hard on the controls, forcing the Justice to dance around the Freedom's DRAGOON pods.

"HOW?!" growled Kira throwing a full burst of all his weapons at the Justice, but still it closed in. Then his head started to throb badly. _'No! Not now!'_. For worst timing, this was it. Kira's powerful headaches were coming back, and this one made him lose concentration quickly.

The Justice swung it's beam sabre, which the Freedom slowly blocked the attack. Then the red unit kicked the Freedom in the chest, and then kicked up with the 'Griffon' beam blade, slicing off the left arm of the Freedom. The black and white Gundam then took another kick to the chest downwards, crashing into a building below.

"Wow Athrun...that was amazing..." Cagalli muttered through the radio.

Everyone else who stopped to see the crash were amazed that Athrun had made a decisive blow to Kira. But Athrun knew that Kira would strike back, and maybe even more pissed than he already was.

"ATHRUN ZALA!!" screamed Kira. Then the Freedom burst through the dust and smoke of the crushed building with the two beam sabres made as a javelin. Before Athrun could muster a defence, he realised that he had made Kira go into SEED mode. The Freedom left no open gaps for a counter, as the Freedom slashed and clashed its beam javelin and twirling it against the Justice's shield and own sabre. The amount of force that was thrown at him was starting to overpower him.

"A little help here!" cried Athrun when the Freedom finally sliced the Justice's shield in half.

"Athrun get back!" shouted Murrue through the radio. Athrun did as he was told, and Kira clicked in as the white bolt flashed form his left. He back flipped the Freedom as the Gottfrieds fired at Kira's position. Then more heavy green beams headed to where he was next. Moving around he realised that the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_ were providing assistance against him now.

"Fuck this!" growled Kira as he recalled the DRAGOONs from Cagalli and Mu and once they reconnected he fell back. "Alec, we're leaving now!"

"Roger!" called back Alec before cutting off another arm to the Blast Impulse with his 'Merciless' beam talons. Then boasted to follow Kira.

* * *

Mudie and Auel clashed the lance's together again, with the two pilots growling at one another's uptight defence. Mudie kicked the prototype Abyss in the chest, and then back flipped, firing off the 6 'Hydra whelp' torpedoes from the shoulder shields which all crashed into the Abyss. Although the torpedoes do ill effect on Phase-shift armour, it drained the battery power tremendously.

Mudie taking her chance at the stunned unit, activated her beam lance into its true form, 'Neptune's Trident' beam lance. And thrusted her unit towards the Abyss. She came through the wall of bubbles, much to Auel's demise, and only managed to thrust the trident into the right shoulder, thanks to Auel's quick reaction.

Auel went to attack with his lance, but the Hunter withdrawn, pulling out it's trident. Pressure and malfunction errors appeared everywhere on Auel's HUD display. "SHIT!!".

Mudie was going to attack again when she received a transmission to retreat. "And it was just getting interesting..." moaned the black haired natural. "You're mine next time Auel...". And the Hunter flipped over and turned into it's Mobile-Armour mode, and swam away towards the Neptune-class sub.

Soon the three other SINN units began their withdrawal, which Mayu fired off the DRAGOON units and fired at the Gaia. They forced her back until Mayu's SINN was a good distance away, then they followed their master to the submarine.

Sting was going to pursue when he saw the Abyss float to the surface, damaged. "Auel?! Auel you fucking idiot! Are you alright?!" called out Sting, making the Chaos pull the damaged blue unit out and onto the beach.

"Yeah yeah. But that underwater pilot...the pilot was Mudie" explained Auel. "She joined the Fallen Angels...how is that possible?!"

Sting had no answer that, he was just as shocked. "Mudie? Mudie Halcroft?!"

"Who else do I mean you idiot?!"

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

"Captain! The enemy submarine has started to dive!" Bart called out in alarm.

"Sink it! We can't let it escape!" ordered Talia.

Arthr nodded. "Tannhäuser, charging". The large main cannon revealed itself aiming at the submarine. "Taking aim...", just before Arthur could give the command to fire, they noticed two missiles launched from Submarine.

"Ma'am! Those missiles are short-ranged nukes!" Bart cried out seeing the radiation detection match a thermo-nuclear warhead.

"What did you say?!" screamed out Talia in disbelief, and every crew member on the bridge looked wide eyed at the incoming bogey. "Shoot it down!".

* * *

**Port Alexandria, Justice and the others**

Athrun looked at the overflying missiles in puzzlement, something wasn't right, and his mind was telling him. Like the others he received transmissions from their respected CIC's. "Get down! They're nukes!" screamed Miriallia in panic. Then a brace drill was shouted through the bridge as the CIWS weapons on the ships went to shoot down the nuclear weapons.

The Gundam's looked in utter shock as the CIWS weapons struck both weapons. Bright white light erupted, spreading over and engulfing the harbour. The two ships were thrown back as were the Gundams in the force of man's feared weapons.

* * *

**November 1st C.E.73, 0029 Hours - Neptune – class submarine _Kraken_, Operations Room**

Kira had once again punched the steel bulkhead of the ops room. It wasn't as hard as it was before, but the people in the 'heart of the warship', feared seeing their proud Messiah in pure anger still. "That fucking bastard Athrun Zala! How dare he make a mockery of me, and damage my Freedom?!" boomed Kira punching the bulkhead again.

Mudie and Mayu looked at each other, and thinking back to when they said it couldn't get worse.

"What are the coordinates?" asked Kira trying to calm his voice, with anger still boiling inside.

"We're heading towards the islands of Crete...".

"Wait, we're going to pass that area?" asked Mudie.

"What's caught your attention about it? Is something in the way?".

"No no. I just thought that you would like to know that there is a Extended facility in that area. And it's still active" explained Mudie.

Kira and the Captain looked at one another. Both had the same intention of striking at the facility. "Can you point to this facility?" asked the Captain.

* * *

**0031 Hours – _Minerva_, Command Briefing Room**

"And the extend of the damage?" asked Yzak, looking over at Talia from what they could say a close call.

"The damage is minimal, that goes for the _Archangel_ also. We were lucky that amount of plutonium in those missiles weren't massive" replied Talia.

"And the Mobile Suits?"

Madd Aves, the tech crew team leader, stepped forward with his report. "The Guardian had lost the head and the left arm from the battle, the Impulse also lost both arms, but that's replaceable. The Guardian's head is also in storage, but it will take time to fix it on".

"What of the _Archangel_'s?"

"The Justice lost it's left arm, the Strike and the Strike Rouge received no major damage"

"So, we lost the submarine, received damage to our units, as well as the Freedom did. Not bad for a failed hunt" Yzak mocked the situation then returned to Madd. "What of the GOUF Ignited?"

"It's ready to go. Just that the pilot needs to be discharged from sick bay to pilot"

Yzak sighed which Dearka grinned at his friend. "Well what you think? Do you think it's time for us to play our role yet?".

The silver haired officer looked at his old friend, and grinned also. "I think it is. How are our units doing?" Yzak asked Madd.

"They're not ready yet, but give us another day or two. Then they're good to go" replied the team leader.

Just then Shiho entered the room, smartly dressed in her ZAFT elite uniform as always. "Commander Joule, the two pilots of the Impulse and Guardian want to speak to Captain Gladys".

Yzak would say no, but it was growing late and they could finish this up later on in the day. "Alright. We'll conclude this meeting today at 1000 hours. Dismissed".

Everyone left except Talia who waited for the two young pilots to come in and interrogate her. The raven haired ruby eyed pilot walked in first followed by the violet-red haired comrade. "I take it you want to know why the report was filled out about your pregnancy?" asked Talia, knowing the answer already.

"That's correct _Captain_" Shinn replied, applying a sarcastic mocking tone of Talia's rank.

"God dammit Shinn. I might be easy going but I won't accept that kind of tone" growled Talia.

"Can you explain just why it went through?" asked Shinn.

"Why are you so concerned?".

Luna sighed and rubbed the bridge to her nose. "Because I agreed that Shinn could be the god-father".

"It's not just that!" cried out the ruby eyed pilot, in embarrassment. "I care for Luna okay? And I'm her best friend, so I'm just looking out for her you know? Besides, ever since Rey's desertion, she has people talking behind her back, even more since hearing she's pregnant. Not to mention that we're Newtypes as well, according to Heine".

"I understand, but you must believe me. I didn't file the report" replied Talia.

The two pilots looked dumbfounded by her reply. "You sure? Because I'm sure you're the only one besides me that knows this".

"Yes, and I'm speaking from the heart. It was Heine, somehow, he knew. I don't how or why, but he knew and filed it. I was then soon confronted, and had no choice but admit. I'm sorry".

Luna looked at her Captain, and had that 'feeling' that she knew that Talia was telling the truth. "I believe you".

Shinn also felt it and agreed. "Me too".

The Captain smiled gracefully at her pilots trust.

"But..." Luna spoke softly, placing her hand over her stomach. "It's my baby, and I want it...why is it a crime to carry a unborn baby?". Tears starting to roll down her face. "Rey is without a doubt the father, but that doesn't make a difference! It's mine...it's...it's not fair!". Talia comforted Luna as she sobbed on her shoulder.

Shinn not taking to see his friend cry again, curled his his fingers into his hands, making firm fists. He knew who to take his anger out on.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Hanger**

Heine was looking at his GOUF Ignited with pride when he felt the presence of a angry Newtype storming up behind him. _'Oh crap not again'_. He turned to see a fist smash into his face. The orange haired elite staggered back and looked narrow eyed at Shinn. "You know better to control that temper Shinn!" spat Heine.

"You just keep getting on my nerves! What the hell is your problem?!" demanded Shinn, ready to throw another punch.

Everyone in the hanger watched in shock and amusement. Some started to place bets on who would win.

"My problem is the Fallen Angels and other pure Newtypes!" shouted Heine as he walked up to Shinn. He grabbed the rugged boy and slightly lifted him from his feet. "Because of their existence, everyone is suffering! Because of them, I became this freak!".

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled Shinn.

"When the Fallen Angels started to become more powerful with more freedom. They started to make us Coordinators look like inferior beings! So ZAFT secretly had a plan, to use Newtype genes in drugs, like what the Earth Alliance did!". Heine dropped Shinn to his feet and glared at him. "I was chosen, and became cursed like them. I feel people around me, some good but in war, I never felt so cold and hatred".

Shinn understood what he was coming from, but to hate a race that had these genes. "It wasn't their decision! But you had a choice, which is your own fault!".

Heine threw a quick punch and caught Shinn's jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Don't spill your words around like you know everything!" screamed Heine as he went to kick Shinn in the ribs.

Shinn acting on his reactions and senses, grabbed the leg, then delivered a kick to Heine's face. Shinn then scrambled onto Heine, wrapping his hands around his neck and pushing into his windpipe. "Somebody help! He's choking him!" screamed one of the observers.

Guards quickly scrambled in and forcefully pulled Shinn off, the smacking the butt of the rifle on the back of his head. Letting go, he stood there, dizzy. He looked back where the guards looked amazed. But once he took one step, he collapsed to the ground.

"Get him in the brig!" ordered Heine through a horse voice, rubbing his throat.

* * *

**0233 Hours - _Kraken_, Medical Wing**

Kira was back watching his brother sleep, but with tired eyes. He hadn't rested since the battle, in fact he never stopped and taken rest since early this morning. It seemed to be a long day. Not that he minded. He was used to stuff like this, being the Strike Gundam pilot, he was on call most of the time. Rey had stirred slightly but remained asleep. It was best.

Kira stood up and made his way to the sink. He turned the cold tap on, and splashed the chilled liquid on his face. He looked up to the mirror above the sink, to see his lips curl into a cruel smile. _'Tch, tch, tch. Athrun Zala had beaten us, because of you'_.

_'What the hell do you want?'_ Kira's mind angrily told this other self.

_'My my. Aren't we hostile? But isn't that anger meant to be pointed at Athrun?'_.

_'Don't tell me what I should do or feel!'_.

_'Fine! If you're going to be a stubborn brat, be my guest! But when they show up again, I'm taking control! And that is where I'll stop this fucking stupid cat and mouse game!'_.

The voice left Kira, and he saw his own reflection again. Then the nurse entered and bowed to Kira as soon as she saw him standing there. "Excuse me my Lord. But I think I should watch over him now, you should get some rest" she insisted, worried of her Messiah.

"...Yes. I should. Thank you". Kira left with the young woman bowing to him again.

He made his way to his cabin and entered it to see Lacus sleeping soundly on the large bed. He walked towards her and looked at her with a soft smile. She had a terrific day, everything happening at the café, Rey being shot, then dragged over Egypt to a submarine. He noticed the covers were slightly off her, so he pulled them back over her shoulders. Then planted a soft kiss on her cheek, then he started to undress. His thoughts went back to this alter ego of himself. _'I'll never let you have control'_. He stripped himself of his uniform and climbed into bed. _'Never'_. And like a reaction, Lacus rolled over onto his chest. He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Closing Theme : Last Train Home – Lostprophets _

**A/N: Yeah, well it ain't bigger than the others, as I decided they needed to be cut down slightly. Still a big chunk though. However how was it? I am people were asking Kira to suffer or toned down slightly, and here it is. Can anyone remember the location of the Lodonia Lab? Like whereabouts? I think it's near Crete...**

**Anyway, question time...**

**1) Was Kira clearly whooped by Athrun? (Until he went into SEED mode?)**

**2) Has Auel met his match?**

**3) What should happen to Luna's unborn child? (Your view also good)**

**4) Should Kira be toned down again?**

**Okay, let's get those reviews in please! And again I'm sorry for the late update, I'll try harder next time!**


	20. Extended Genocide

**A/N: Although there was a poor first upload for Chapter 19, I rather enjoyed that one. Anyway I came to understand that people liked Kira having this alter version of himself. Well it's gonna get worse for the brown haired Messiah as this battle is to tell. And the reviews were great, many thanks!**

_**Anthony John: I really enjoyed this chapter, but i do think it might be worth start drawing this story to a close. **_

_**A great idea u could include is to make lacus pregnant in the next chapter and maybe kira finally starting to regain control over his later ego and maybe rau or someone else betray kira and kira forming his own organisation like celestial being along with rey, mayu.**_

_**maybe luna should get captured by rey in the next chapter and deciding like lacus to follow kira.**_

_**a good idea at the end would be for kira to rejoin up with the archangel to fight against gilbert who could be exposed with planning on detroying the fallen angels with a new space laser eaapon or something.**_

_**anyway this was a great chapter and keep it up.**_

_**A/N: Drawing it to a close? Um, I'm afraid that's not possible, there's a hell a lot more stuff that's gonna happen so...sorry. Lacus pregnant? Yeah, that's an idea, but later maybe...Kira taking control over his alter ego? That will eventually happen. Rau betray Kira? Nope, sorry. Not that Rau is a nice guy or anything, he sees Kira as the answer to peace. Luna captured by Rey? That has crossed my mind...Rejoining the Archangel and fight against Gilbert? A good one, that's kept under the belt. But it's the difficultly of of how?**_

_Opening Theme : __We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 20 – Extended Genocide

* * *

**1st November C.E.73, 0701 Hours - _Minerva_, Brig**

Shinn laid on the hard steel bench that was meant to a bed, in theory. Looking at the darkened deckhead with his bored crimson eyes. _'Well, I suppose it can't get worse...'_.

"Shinn Asuka! Stand to attention to the Captain!" boomed Talia, making the young elite ZAFT pilot jolt to stand.

_'I was wrong, it got worse'_.

"Shinn, what you done is incredibly fucking stupid".

"I know ma'am. And I'm sorry".

"Sorry? I better hope not" replied Talia with a smile growing on her lips.

Shinn noticed and gave a puzzling look. "Ma'am?".

"Well being incredibly fucking stupid, does have some advantages. For example, your punch on Heine". Shinn then started to grow a smile of his own from his Captain's remark. "You made the Chairman a little uneasy as well. People are saying that no one is able to control you. But I knew only one person who could...".

"Kira...".

"Yes...Anyway, you're pardoned and I'll let you return to your quarters. Just next time, make sure you take your anger on a punch bag or something. But not a live one".

"Yes ma'am. I understand".

Talia turned to leave but then stopped and went into her uniform's pocket. "O yes. Your cell phone". She pulls the small phone out and under arm's it to Shinn. The raven haired pilot catches it one handed. "It's no longer confiscated".

"Thank you ma'am!". Shinn came to attention and saluted her. Talia smiles and salutes back before taking her leave. Shinn looked at his black cell phone and realised that he wanted to call someone.

* * *

**0721 hours - OMNI/Orb Fleet, Orb Flagship _Takemikazuchi_, Flight Deck**

Stella sat down on the deck of their ship, and stared what the crew would say, 'aimlessly at the big blue'. However 'aimlessly' would not be Auel's and Sting's category. They knew she just like the sea, ocean, river, you name it, although it was kind of ironic that she couldn't swim. However that wouldn't deter the blonde Extended soldier from her blissful glance at it. She would stare a long time at it, and never grow tired.

What drew her gaze away was a soft gentle ringtone of her phone. She effortlessly puts her hand in her uniform's pocket, and drew out her silver flip phone. She glances at the number and name of the caller.

Auel and Sting were busy playing basketball with the other Orb soldiers, and the two young pilots owned the court. Auel received the ball and went to score when...

"Auel..." called out Stella.

Auel missed. "...Stella, did you know that I just missed?" asked the Abyss pilot, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Stella needs to talk to you..." she said in a monotone.

Sting glanced over to her and noticed that she was blushing, and holding her opened silver cell phone to her chest, looking at the deck nervously. "What's the matter Stella?" asked Sting, always worried for his comrades well being.

"Stella needs to talk to you two...privately" she muttered with her nerves clear in her voice.

"Can't it wait? We're kinda busy" Auel growled, tapping his right foot in annoyance.

Stella didn't reply as she shifted over quickly to Auel and grabbed his ear, pulling him over to other end of the ship. Sting looks in bewilderment. "Er, we'll finish this off later fellas" called out Sting catching up to his team. The soldiers booed and moaned as he ran away.

The three Extended pilots stood close together at the aft part of the ship. Stella still held her phone close to chest.

"Well? What's this about Stella?" asked Auel, not amused that he was dragged from the game.

Stellar gave him a quick glare before turning to look at Sting. "What is it?" asked Sting calmly.

"I-it's Shinn...he rang me..." she muttered.

The two boys looked at one another than back at Stella. "He rang you?" they asked in unison.

Stella nodded and waved her silver phone slightly in front of them. The two looked at the screen and noticed that Shinn was still on. "He wants to know why Stella, Sting and Auel were there fighting the enemy...".

Although the two boys were happy that Shinn had rang her, despite being their enemy, they knew that the started topic wasn't the best. Auel looked at Sting and shrugged his shoulders at him, having no idea what to say.

"Um, tell him that we were hired assassins. To kill Kira Yamato" whispered Sting.

Stella nodded and placed the phone to her ear. "Shinn?" Stellar asked, to make sure he was still on the phone, waiting.

"_Stella? Heh, I thought that you were playing a nasty trick on me"_ came back Shinn's voice.

_'Shinn waited?'_. Stella pushed the thoughts of Shinn having so much patience on her from her mind.

"_Anyway, why were you there fighting Kira Yamato?"_ Shinn asked again from his previous question.

"We were hired assassins to kill him" Stella replied, getting the thumbs up from her two friends.

"_We? You mean Sting and Auel too?"_.

"Yes".

"_I see. So that's why you were travelling around. Anyway, I just want to know, if it's possible to meet up?"_. Stella shivered slightly, getting the Abyss and Chaos pilot's attention._ "You know. Like go on...a date?"_.

Stella's face turned completely red, making her look red as a tomato. Auel, being himself, found this rather amusing. Stella quickly whipped the phone from her ear.

"Shinn wants to go on a date!" Stella whispered in embarrassment.

"Tell him 'yes!'" replied the two quickly.

Stella placed the phone back to the side of the head. "Yes" she replied nervously.

"_Cool! Um, well I have to get back to you on that though. We're busy chasing Kira Yamato ourselves. But I want you not to go after him! Leave him to me. Okay?"_.

"Okay...Will Shinn be safe?".

Shinn let out a small laugh. _"Of course! Don't worry about me, kay?"_.

"Okay...".

"_Oh! I got to go. I'll speak to you later Stella...um...love you"_.

"...Love you Shinn".

Stella closed her flip phone and looked at her two friends faces. They were smiling like chestercats. "Love you Shinn!" mimicked Auel, laughing afterwards. The blonde looked away, blushing deeper, if that was possible.

"Alright Auel. There's no need to take the mickey" Sting said, with a smile still.

"Sorry" Auel replied grinning. The two then wrapped their arms around Stellar, hugging her and rubbing her blonde hair. "Stella's in love!"

"To be honest. Although Shinn is our enemy...I would rather have him for Stellar than a Natural" Sting had to admit.

"Stella's so...scarred..." the blonde muttered, with her blushed cheeks turning slightly back to their normal colour.

"Why?" asked the two.

"Because Shinn is the enemy...and Stella might have to fight Shinn...and Shinn might be killed by Kira Yamato" explained the blonde.

Sting and Auel dropped their smiles, and placed a serious look on. The two looked at one another and smiled. "Stella? Remember that dream we have?" asked Auel.

"Yes".

"That dream will come true. And you can live with Shinn".

"R-really?" the blonde girl said, her eyes becoming watery, but they were happy tears.

"Yes" Sting confirmed.

Stella produced one of her loving smiles and hugged the two boys.

* * *

**0744 Hours - _Takemikazuchi_, Sting's Cabin**

Auel and Sting had left Stella to observe the sea once again. The two wanted to discuss something rather important. Auel jumped on Sting's swerving chair, and spun around a few times before stopping to look over Sting who was lying on his bed.

"So...we promised her to be with Shinn, and our dream to come true...how the hell will we ever make that happen?" asked Auel gazing at the deckhead.

"Well, we know it won't be simple. We obviously have to fight our way out of this mess that we were thrown in" replied Sting.

"Yeah, the mess that the Alliance had made" agreed Auel, never moving his gaze. "But how the hell can we make it happen?".

"Leaving the Alliance won't be a easy task. They know we have no where to go, and that if we ran away, they'll hunt us down like traitors".

"How about that Shinn guy? He might help us out".

"I doubt that. We can't just show up with arms open in their stolen units".

"Come on. There isn't any other way".

"I know where you're coming from. Shinn likes Stella, and we're her friends, so we might be safe..." Sting finished and looked over at the picture of him, Auel and Stellar together before their 'kidnapping', as young children, not a care in the world.

Auel noticed Sting looking at the picture on his side table. "We can't turn back time..." Auel said quietly.

"No. But we can make time move forward..." added Sting. Then an idea clicked into his head. "I got!" he cried with a grin on his face.

Auel had a grin growing on his lips also. "So, what's the plan?".

* * *

**0819 Hours - _Archangel_, Medical Wing**

Athrun tried sitting up again but was gently pushed back down by Cagalli, with a frustrated face. "For god's sake Athrun! Lie down and stay there!" growled Cagalli in frustration.

"Sorry" smiled Athrun. "I just, well, I just want to help".

"With what?" the blonde asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "You're in no fit state to help with anything".

Athrun laughs lightly. "Yeah true. I can walk around as long as I don't work right?".

"Yes..." sighed Cagalli. There was an awkward silence between the two. Cagalli looked over Athrun, seeing his injuries and him taking on Kira like that, just amazed her. "You were able to damage Kira's unit, although you're this injured" she said softly, running her fingers through his blue hair. A small chuckle escaped her lips, as knowing this new Kira, he would be smashing everything or even punching members of his crew in anger. "He's not going to take this lightly".

"I know. He might go all out on me next time. Not holding anything back" he replied looking at the dim lighted bulkhead.

"But will you go all out next time also?".

"Of course. I have to. Because if I don't, someone close to me might be claimed as his next victim" he smiled at her as his emerald eyes met her azure. Although it was serious topic, Cagalli couldn't help but blush.

"Don't say that".

"Why not? Because, I fear that he might actually try. And I don't know what I'll be like if he does. Cagalli...". Athrun held onto Cagalli's hand and tugged her towards him. "He will never win, never. And I promise that I'll be the one to take him down".

"Athrun...".

The two couple's lips connected, which Cagalli was in a slight bliss, it had been a while since they kissed or even been in bed. What made her break her kiss was Athrun's hand roaming over her chest, squeezing her right breast. "Athrun! Not here..." she moaned quietly.

"Come on Cagalli. It's been a while...just lock the door" Athrun said almost pleading to her.

Cagalli groaned as she stood up straight and walked to the door. Pressing the lock button and turned to face Athrun, who was sitting up in his bed. She sighed but pulled a smile. "Your such a kid..." she said whilst unbuttoning her Orb uniform coat.

Athrun looked with anticipation, as his lover was about to reveal her gorgeous body to him. He started to rub his already growing member as she slid off her jacket, slowly and sexily, showing her large breasts to him. She gave a cheeky wink before, turning around and undoing her bottom uniform, then planting her thumbs in the waist. She pushed down her remaining uniform, whilst bending over, giving Athrun a very good look of her behind. Her light blue underwear was taught through her two cheeks.

Kicking off the trousers, she walked towards him, and pulled off his bedsheets. She saw his already hardened 8 inch cock, pulsing for her. Cagalli smirked at with and grabbed hold of Athrun's manhood. "Hmm, aren't you eager?" she whispered to him. Athrun only gave a grin.

Cagalli leaned forward and licked the tip of his shaft, giving pleasure shivers down Athrun's spine. The blonde woman then took all of it in her mouth, deep throating it. Her tongue massaging the pulsing muscle as she from time to time almost took the whole thing.

Athrun sat himself up and looked at the blonde, stroking her short hair as she continued. He then roamed the tips of his fingers down her back, feeling the smooth skin as his hand moved further down. The blue haired man then started to caress her two cheeks then let his finger slip further down to her wet lower lips.

"Hmm, you're this wet already?" Athrun teased as he started to stroke her bud. The blonde rose up taking in a deep breath and let out a small whimper.

"A-Athrun..." she gasped out from her lips.

The blue haired ace pilot then plunged his two fingers into her, making her moan and gasp louder. Using his free hand, he squeezed and played with nipples, making her more excited.

_'Oh god...it's been so long since I felt this good...'_.

Athrun felt her emotions stir in his head, although spooky to him, he rather know her true feelings. _'Maybe being a Newtype does have some advantages outside battle'_.

Then using his two hands, he lifted the woman on top, with his raging member at her entrance. Athrun then ran his tongue along her shoulders to her neck. In one quick movement he thrusted half his cock into her, making Cagalli let out a pleasure scream.

"Cagalli, shhh. People could've heard you then" Athrun protested, even though he didn't really care.

"I don't care. Fuck me Athrun. Fuck me hard" she whimpered staring into his emerald eyes.

Athrun didn't argue nor protest at her request, instead his smile grew. "As you wish, your highness".

He then thrusted his own member into her, which more moans and whimpers escaped from her lips. His hands were firmly clenched on her ass, whilst she was clenched around his neck, with Athrun thrusting at a steady pace. Her nails were slowly digging into his shoulders as all the right spots were being touched.

The blue haired man then laid back, with his hands cupped on her large breasts, massaging them as he still continued his thrusts but getting at a faster pace. Their breathing became more heavier with increased thrusting.

Cagalli looked at Athrun again with pleading eyes. She wanted control now, which she firmly placed her weight down, moving her hips forward and back to keep the pleasure going. "It's my turn...Zala" she giggled his last name as she ran her hand up his well formed six-pack, to his left pectoral muscle. She leaned in and licked his firm chest, as she now started to bob herself up and down on his large cock.

Athrun being a man as he is, preferred to be control, but Cagalli having a tom boyish attitude, he let it slip. Instead he placed his middle finger outside her rear hole and eased it in, the blonde girl shrieked as Athrun's whole finger was inside.

"W-what the fuck Athrun?!" she growled, not impressed by this sudden course of action.

"I wanted to try something new...your face seems more flustered than before by the way" he replied, smiling cheekily.

"Without my consultation?" she said with some anger in her voice still.

"Well, I think you're enjoying it" Athrun grinned as he sat up, pushing Cagalli back. She laid down with legs spread wide open for Athrun. "Hold on". He placed his eager cock outside the tight entrance between Cagalli's cheeks.

"Athrun! No, wait-" Cagalli started to protest but a powerful mixture of pain and pleasure swept over her whole body, especially in her ass. "Oh god!" she screamed out loud, but they were quietened as Athrun's placed his hand over her mouth, to muffle the screams.

He pushed his cock in deeper and more pain with pleasure rushed through her. _'My god, this is so tight!'_. Athrun stopped pushing which he felt Cagalli's hand gripped onto his arm.

"Athrun! Athrun don't stop...keep going, fuck me hard in the ass!" she pleaded with watery eyes.

Athrun didn't need to be asked again. He pulled out having her anal muscles clamped around his member. _'I never thought it could be this tight!'_. Athrun thrusted in again, and with the same reaction, Cagalli screaming in ecstasy whilst gripped hard on the hospital bed sheets.

Athrun's hands were all over Cagalli's breasts again, tensing his grip as he started to reach his limit. "Athrun!" moaned Cagalli loudly as she moved Athrun's grip from her, and entwined her fingers with his. "I'm coming! Fuck, Athrun I'm coming!"

"Me too..." panted the emerald eyed pilot.

Cagalli let out a pleasurable scream as Athrun grunted with a powerful organism. He pulled out which his load shot over Cagalli's lower body. The blonde continued to spasm from her rush, with her man's seed shot over her. _'How amazing...I never came like that before...'_ the blonde thought as Athrun landed his head in Cagalli's valley, looking extremely relieved. Cagalli soon recovered from her organism, and roamed her fingers through his blue hair. "That was...the best Athrun..." she panted in recovery of her breath.

"I know..." replied her lover, he rose his head up and planted a kiss on her soft lips.

Then something caught Athrun's attention as his Newtype senses were back up, he sensed someone behind the door, and that they seemed to be there for a while.

"Who's there?!" demanded Athrun, and then he sensed that someone had ran off. _'Oh crap...'_ was all Athrun could think as Cagalli looked at him with wide eyes for shock and her face complete crimson in embarrassment.

* * *

**0822 Hours - _Kraken_, Command Briefing Room**

All the pilots on the submarine whispered and discussed amongst themselves the reason for this brief. Although they knew it was an operation, they didn't know what for. Mudie and Alec sat there full knowing what it was. Soon enough their questions and theories were about to be answered, as Mayu stepped through the entrance, and turned to them.

"Attention on deck for the Messiah!" she called out, and everybody did as they were told. Standing up straight and saluted.

Kira stepped in and looked round. He showed a calmer face now, which made the crew a little relaxed. He stopped next to the projector and turned to face the audience. "At ease", commanded Kira which they did so. "Good. Now all of you were brought to this brief because Holy Commander Halcroft, had provided us with some very interesting information within this area".

"And what would that be sir?" asked a pilot out loud.

"That would be the coordinates for a Extended training and Laboratory facility" replied Kira looking at the projector screen.

_'That would explain how she jumped to a Holy Commander...'_ Mayu mentally moaned. _'Not fair...'_.

Kira grinned from the others sight's as he felt the young officer's emotions. "The laboratory here, is know to be a major Eurasian Federation Extended hotspot. I want it taken out. No mercy, no survivors. Understand?".

"Yes my lord!" all the pilots cheered.

"Excellent. Alec, you will begin the attack on the facility by...".

* * *

**0852 Hours - _Archangel _Bridge**

The bridge was really quiet, too quiet for Mu's likening. It was obvious what happened at the medical wing, it seemed that the whole ship had heard the scream of pleasure from Cagalli Yula Athha's lips. Mu even wondered if the crew of the _Minerva _had heard it also. It wasn't as if Cagalli had made the whole ship known what she and Athrun were doing, the crew found out by one individual, who stood in the bridge, with a smirk on his face.

Soon the two culprits walked into the bridge with red hues on their cheeks. Eyes from the bridge were on them. Cagalli soon turned a deeper shade of red from her predictions that everyone knew. "What are you staring at?!" screamed the red faced blonde.

Everyone then quickly drew their eyes away. It seemed that everyone had small blushes on their faces at the thoughts of what the two had gotten up to. It was only Mu and to Athrun's shock, Dearka, who had smirks on their faces and looked at the two still.

"My my Athrun. I didn't know you could pleasure a woman so...brilliantly" Dearka mused at his friend's embarrassed gaze.

"You got some moves kid" added Mu for the tease.

"S-shut up!" shouted Athrun, which left the two to snigger. Athrun soon wanted to change the subject. "H-have we got an idea where the submarine is?" Athrun asked Sai, but the operator just shivered and seemed to re-think his words.

"Um, sorry Athrun, we don't" he answered in shaky voice, seemingly trying to hold a chuckle.

Athrun only growled, not just at the reaction he got from Sai, but also that they couldn't locate the sub. Cagalli sighed in frustration as she went over to the seat next to Neumann and dropped down onto it. But a painful scream then hiss escaped from the blonde as she shot back up holding her behind.

Deakra and Mu burst into laughter, almost falling over in doing so. "So Athrun! Y-you've been experimenting! Huh?!" blurted out Dearka, knelling over.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" screamed Athrun as he leapt at Dearka.

* * *

_**Minerva**_** Bridge**

"Captain! I got a distress signal coming from one of the islands nearby!" Bart called. "They seem to be under attack from the Fallen!".

"Prepare the _Minerva _for action stations! That's got to be Yamato!" Talia ordered Meyrin, which the young operator nodded and made the necessary arrangements. "Connect me to _Archangel_!".

What the _Minerva _crew saw was, well, not expected from the legendary warship. They saw Athrun, with his hands around Dearka's neck, with the tanned skinned blonde started to turn pale.

"A-Athrun Zala! What are you doing?!" demanded Talia, which she gained his attention.

"Um..." was all the blue haired man could muster at the sight of seeing a furious Talia Gladys.

"Argh! Never mind! We think we located our target! He attacking someone on these islands" explained the _Minerva _Captain, rubbing the bridge to her nose.

Heads turned to the news.

* * *

**0853 Hours - The Minor Islands of Crete**

The Purser flew into another Windam and using it's beam talons, it ripped the unit in two. It fired it's beam rifle at the Windam that was hovering behind his comrade, making a large hole through the cockpit.

"Too easy" muttered Alec as he boasted the Purser closer towards the destination. Two more units showed up and aimed their beam rifles at the Pursuer. "Don't think you can take me down!". The Purser aimed it's DRAGOON pods at the two and blasted them from the sky.

* * *

**0855 Hours - _Kraken_, Kira's Cabin**

Lacus gripped hard on the sink as her body became weak and powerless. "K-Kira...do you have to do this now?" asked the pink haired beauty looking back at him.

"Why not?" whispered Kira next to her ear, his breath tickled her neck.

"Kira, you got mission to go to, right?" she replied before giving out a gasp. Kira's hands stroked the lips that were between her legs, making Lacus slightly fluster.

"The mission can wait...I want to be here, with you for now..." he whispered again then kissed her neck, moving down to her shoulder.

"Kira..." the songstress whispered before her moans of pleasure seeped out. Kira shifted his other free hand to the zip on his pilot suit, to undo the remainder of it as it was hanging off his waist, his lowered it to remove his already hard 8 inch cock.

He placed it between her legs and rubbed her bud with it's tip. Lacus looked down to see it, which excited her even more. Like in the hotel she noticed that it was as thick as her wrist, it was no wonder how painful it was it have it in her despite it was her first.

"Kira, put in quickly. Please..." she almost pegged to him for it, and Kira's smile only grew wider.

"So eager?" Kira chuckled, which Lacus's face went slightly redder. "Okay" he said softly to her, which a small smile crept on her soft lips.

He pushed it into her soaking vagina, her juices acted like a lubricant as he pushed in further. Her soft scream filled the cabin as she lent forward and used the basin as support. Again he was almost completely inside her, she was just too tight. He started to thrust in and out of her, with the sounds of gasps, moans and the sound of Kira's wet waist slapping against Lacus's ass.

"Here, I'll support you" Kira said as he lifted Lacus up, supporting her by her legs, as he continued to pound her. Lacus looked at herself in the mirror, her face showed how much she was enjoying it. The pleasure was unbelievable to her, even so that her tongue was slightly sticking out with saliva dripping out, she was lost in the heat. And seeing Kira's cock fuck her tight pussy in the mirror only made her wetter.

Lacus leaned back to let out another loud moan, as well as to run her gentle hand through her hair into Kira's, then used the back of his neck for some support as she was already reaching her big final. It was the same for Kira.

"Kira! I'm coming, oh god, don't stop! K-I-R-A!!" Lacus let out powerful organismic scream as he vaginal walls squeezed on Kira's cock, he pulled out in the last minute, shooting his load over the sink. The two almost fell to the deck, if it weren't for Kira regaining his strength immediately.

The two were there for a bit before Kira lowered Lacus's legs down for her to stand. Kira let out a long sigh of relief as the pink haired woman was trying to regain her breath.

"Kira?" Lacus said softly, looking up to see his reflection and hear him give a hum to continue. "Why didn't cum inside me?".

The brown haired man looked at her as puzzled to her question. _'She wants to have a child...now?'_. Kira then started to clean himself up as he used the spare towel, which would need to be in the laundry afterwards. "Because I don't think having a child now would be beneficial. It would be wise to have one when this whole world crisis is sorted".

"Oh...I see" she replied, sounding disappointed.

Kira leaned back to her ear to whisper, "Don't worry. I want a child born into a new and peaceful world. And it will happen...". She smiled from his words, she knew he wanted one, and that it was better if this whole world war was finished beforehand. "Now go to sleep, my dear...".

"But I'm not tir-" before she could finish her words, she felt a gentle prick on her neck and the world went black. Kira held her as she started to collapse. He moved her towards the bed and laid her on it. He then placed the syringe on the table next to the bed.

"Sorry Lacus, but I would rather not have you know what this mission holds" he whispered to her, then placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

* * *

**0919 Hours - _Kraken, _Hanger**

Kira showed up, doing up the remainder of his suit as all the pilots stared at him. His hair was messy and they could smell sex off him as he neared them. Small giggles and chuckles littered the hanger. Kira gave a small smile as he guessed what they knew.

"Alright enough acting like kids. Prepare for combat! Alec must have cleared a way for us now" he commanded, and they all scattered to their units. Kira placed his helmet on and walked to the Freedom.

* * *

**0927 Hours - Lodonia Laboratory and Training Facility**

The Pursuer had the facility at his sights, he smirked as this would be a major blow to the Eurasian forces. As he was just passing over the base, he unlocked the two holding doors to the 20 'Redemption' bombs. They fell over some training areas were children as young as the age of six stared at the large bombs fell towards them. Explosions lined the base which about half the training base and quarter of the lab was destroyed. Looking over to his left, Alec saw some Mobile Suit hangers, and the three N Dagger Ns that headed towards him.

"This should be interesting" smirked Alec as he transformed from Mobile Armour mode and fired at the first N Dagger N, he missed the cockpit, but destroyed the left arm. He re-merged the Purser into the Mobile Armour form, and charged with the 'Merciless' beam talons at bear. He caught his prey and yanked the unit into two, two explosions surrounded the cloned Chaos unit.

"You bastard!" screamed the female pilot of the other N Dagger N. The green Dagger drew it's kunai and threw it at the Pursuer. However the green SINN kicked each blade away with it's beam talons, then fired all it's 14 missiles from the two heavy composite DRAGOON pods. The Dagger unit aimed it's multi barrel CIWS cannons and shot down every missile. "You have to try better than that Newtype freak!".

Then the two DRAGOON pods shot through blasting it's beam cannons, which managed to shred off the right 'Schildgewehr' offensive shield system. With amazing speed the Pursuer, dodged the other Dagger's beam attacks and dived into the damaged one, clamping it's beam talons into the sides of the Dagger, holding it at it's mercy. "How about this?" asked Alec with a sinister grin, before blasting the cockpit into pieces with it's 'Cleanse' beam rifle mounted at the front.

The other Dagger pilot watched as his comrade's unit was then cut into three pieces by the DRAGOON beams, then exploding by it's chain reaction. "You bastard!" screamed the last remaining pilot.

Alec turned his attention to the Dagger, and sensed that aura he hadn't sensed since his childhood. "So...you did join Blue Cosmos in the end, Stephen?" came Alec's chilling voice.

Stephen looked in shock at the realisation of the pilot of the green SINN. "A-Alec?! Y-you're that thing's pilot?! I should have know sooner or later that you would've joined the Fallen Angels!".

"Stephen Hilbert...my brother...I guess this was unavoidable in the end", Alec's grin faded as he made the Pursuer change into Mobile Suit mode, and then placed the beam rifle away, for it's beam sabre. "How tragic that two brothers must one another to the death...". The Pursuer charged with the Dagger following suit.

"I know, how does destiny suck". The Dagger clashed it's long DES-G07D+ long anti-armour sword against the Pursuer's sabre.

* * *

With the Justice pilot out of commission for now, the Strike Rouge and Strike teamed up and took the left flank as the _Minerva_ pilots took the right. They expected the reasonable force that they encountered at Port Alexandria, but were shocked to see a Mobile Suit battling just a lone Mobile Armour.

"Where's the rest of them?" asked Shinn, looking round to make sure they weren't running into a trap.

"No, it's reconnaissance. And maybe making a path for them. But we can't ignore that unit. Take it down!" ordered Heine as charged forward.

"Roger" replied all the pilots as they followed.

Alec's senses kicked in as he felt the presence's of the two warship's pilots heading towards him. _'Humph, such great timing...'_ Alec thought as he evaded another beam shot from the N Dagger N.

Just as the Gundams closed in, their alarms screamed as incoming fire came from the starboard. They swerved to see a red and white beam was heading towards them. "Evade!" shouted Mu. All pilots managed to escape with their units still intact.

Shinn, Luna and Mu sensed the one individual they were after. "Yamato!" shouted Shinn as he saw the black and white unit heading towards him. "I'll take him. Spread out, and hold out against his support!" shouted Shinn as he boosted the Impulse to the Freedom.

The Strike and Rouge headed towards the SINN pilots. The Guardian's pilot looked around for the Legend, but there was no sight of it. Luna feared the worst but knew now wasn't the time for it, she had a black SINN unit, looking alike the Gaia, heading towards her. Leaving the GOUF Ignited to tackle the Pursuer.

* * *

_**Kraken**_**, Hanger**

Mudie kicked the air in boredom as she couldn't launch yet, until when given to by Kira himself. _'Well at least I'm protecting the submarine in a sense...'_. But something caught her attention by the sound of the door to the hanger opening and gasps of the crew around her. The black haired woman turned round to see the injured Rey, walk slowly towards his Legend. "R-Rey! Stop! You're injured and-" protested the Natural, but she got a glare from him.

"Don't stop me Mudie! I'm going out there to fight with my brother!" growled the blonde as he climbed into the Legend's cockpit.

* * *

**Freedom and Impulse Battle**

The Freedom and the Impulse zipped past each other, exchanging clashes of their beam sabres as they flew past. The Freedom spun round and fired it's railguns, hitting the back of the Impulse, but no major damage was caused.

"You're still too slow Shinn" commented Kira, as he boosted towards the ZAFT unit.

"So what?!" spat Shinn as he turned round and managed to block the beam sabre attack.

"It will be the end of you, you fucking idiot!". The Freedom kicked the Impulse away and aimed his 'Calidus' Multi-phase cannon at the falling Impulse. But then a white flash appeared in Kira's mind. He turned to see the Chaos and the Gaia heading towards him in full force. "Don't you have anything else better to do?!".

The Freedom moved from the incoming beam attacks, giving space between itself and the Impulse. The Chaos flew in front, facing the Freedom. Shinn looked in confusion. Why was the Chaos helping him?

"Gaia take his left! I'll go for the right!" ordered the pilot on the radio, it had some static making the voice not clear. "Hey, Impulse pilot, you're Shinn Asuka correct?".

"If I am, so what?!" demanded Shinn.

"I see. Take the centre, when we go for the sides, hopefully we can talk afterwards", was what the pilot explained before boosting off, leaving Shinn in utter shock.

_'I must be nuts to be helping them, but then again, I feel somewhat comfortable around this. Is this what my Newtype powers are telling me?'_, thought the raven haired pilot before going by the Chaos pilot's instructions.

* * *

**Guardian and Enforcer Battle**

The Enforcer transformed into Mobile Armour mode, and jolted towards the Guardian at incredible agility and speed. Luna aimed her Gigalauncher at the Enforcer, taking shoots at the black SINN frame, that seemed easy. But the Enforcer just jumped round her beam attacks and headed towards her again.

"It's quick...must be some skilled Newtype in there..." thought Luna as she activated the SWIFT system and began skating round, from the Enforcer's 'Hellhound' beam chaingun fire. Spits of the beams almost did hit the Guardian but it evaded them. It then preformed a barrel-roll, firing off the rocket from Gigalauncher, and fired it's rocket anchor at the ground.

The Enforcer shot down the rocket easily. As it was about to run through the smoke, the Enforcer's pilot sensed something big from the left. Looking over, she saw the Guardian, with it's foot out, and kicked the Enforcer over.

Luna sighed slightly as she didn't think that the rocket anchor would support the weight of the Guardian whilst spinning round.

The Enforcer got back up on all fours and charged again, but with the 'Cerberus' wings extended and ignited by the 'Griffon' beam blades. The Guardian rose it's beam shield and caught the barrel-rolling 'Griffon' blade. Dropping the Gigalauncher, she drew the beam sabre and went to slash the Enforcer. But the black SINN unit, caught that with it's other 'Griffon' blade.

"You're an amazing pilot, Lunamaria Hawke" came Mayu's voice through the radio.

Luna's eyes widened as she realised that voice. She was fighting Shinn's little sister. "Mayu?!". Which the shock made the pregnant woman lose her concentration causing her to feel her Gundam being kicked away. The Guardian staggered back and looked back to see the grey Gundam unit of the Legend. "REY!!".

"L...Luna, stop this now. There's no need for us to fight any more" came Rey's voice, but it sounded a little tired.

"Rey, are you alright?" asked Luna with concern clearly in her voice. She no longer was concerned about the battle, but at the pilot inside the Legend.

"I'm okay. But we must stop fighting each other. I, I want to be there when the child is born...".

Luna's eyes started to water as his words stroked the right cords in the girl's heart. "Rey...".

* * *

**Pursuer and N Dagger N Battle**

The Pursuer and N Dagger N smashed their close combat weapons against each other's, then were pushing against one another for dominance. "You're quite good Alec!" shouted Stephen.

"You're not so bad yourself brother!" shouted back Alec, pushing off at the same time as Stephen, and fired the 'Preyseeker' chest cannon.

The N Dagger N barrel-rolled and flew in again with it's anti-armour sword. "We're not brothers! You were born as a Newtype, and I stayed as a Natural! You even changed your last name you fucking bastard!" screamed Stephen, swinging the sword but the Pursuer evaded right from the attack.

"It was because you caused disgrace to our family! You killed those Coordinators in cold blood, you put us to shame! Why would I want the same last name as you!".

"I don't need you to lecture me punk!". Then the two brothers noticed the GOUF Ignited heading towards them. "A friend of yours?".

"Hell no" replied Alec as the two suit separated as the GOUF Ignited them with it's four barrelled beam cannon.

* * *

**Freedom Battle**

The Freedom was having a harder time than anyone else in the current battle. Three units against one wasn't really a problem with Kira, but with Shinn's powers growing, and Stella's rage, it started to prove difficult. _'This is ridiculous! I should be thrashing these fucking punks!'_.

The Freedom blocked more beams from the Chaos's gunpods with it's beam shield emitter and swerved away from the Gaia's 'Griffon' beam blade attacks. To top it, the Impulse wasn't letting Kira have an inch of space either as it fired it's beam rifle and then changed quickly to it's sabre, only to clash it against the Freedom's sabre.

_'FUCK YOU ALL!!'_. The Freedom threw off the DRAGOON pods and they quickly chased the Impulse, even providing cover for the Freedom when the Chaos was in a charge with it's close combat beam talons and sabre. The Freedom then turned it's attention to the Gaia. "I know who you are in there!".

Stella glared at the Freedom as Kira's voice rang through her cockpit via the radio.

"You're that girl at Cairo! The one sent to kill me! Well soon the hunter will become the hunted!". Kira grew a sinister smile as he charged towards the Gaia with the sabre ready to deliver the blow. Stella rose her own sabre to slash at the Freedom before it could strike her. But in an blink the Freedom spun from the Gaia's swing and swung it's own attack, slicing off the right arm of the Gaia.

"Stella!" cried out Sting in the open radio.

Shinn's head jerked to the Gaia as it transformed into Mobile Armour mode and landed to the ground. Then the Freedom did the same, but several feet away. The Gaia charged and Shinn's eyes widened. "NO STELLA!! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" screamed Shinn, which drew Stella to lose focus and look to the Impulse.

That soon was her downfall, the Gaia was still running towards the Freedom, and when she turned her head round the bright purplish, almost white light came to the camera's view.

The Gaia fell to the ground with it's front legs missing and a massive gash to the chest, where the cockpit was. "Stella! Stella! STELLA!!" Shinn's scream filled the battlefield. There was no reply, only the sound of Kira's laughter in the background...

**A/N: Oh, I left it as a cliff hanger there for yahs! This was made rather quickly...a week I think...anyway. REVIEW PLEASE!! Thanks for reading! And can people answer the frickin questions...**

**1) Do you think I ended Stella?**

**2) Should Kira's alter ego reappear?**

**3) Should I make a battle scene for Cagalli and Mu, for the sake in the story?**

**4) Shall I make a small confrontation between Shinn and Kira, outside their units?**

**5) And should Athrun reappear?**

**6) And who thinks I'm leaving out Yzak, Dearka and Shiho here?**


	21. The Alliance's Dark Little Secret

**A/N: I was very pleased with the reviews from those who did review. Thanks and I hope your still on seats...I hope. Anyway, it came to my attention in the last chapter that I spelt a member of the casts name wrong, and guess what, it turned out to be Stella. I spelt it with an 'R' at the end, no wonder my spell checker was trying to correct me...I'll amend it. To the review replies... **

_**RyangAuel- **__**1) i don't think u did. 2) Yes. 3) Um yes. 4) Yes. 5) Yes but much later. 6) I don't think so. Answered! :D**_

_**gagboy-**_ _**1) No I don't you would kill her off like that. 2) Yes. 3) Maybe. 4) No Kira would just kill him on sight. 5) Perhaps. 6) I don't actually care about that. **__**I got a few questions. Will Shinn and Stellar have there own lemon. Could you make Stellar pregnant also? Is it possible although it might sound insane, but could you put Sephiroth from FF7 in the story? I mean it would make the story so much better. The Fallen Angel's powers remind me off his although his are way better and could he join the good guys and not the FA?**_

_**A/N: Stella and Shinn lemon? Of course! Stella pregnant? Well, I could let her be. Sephiroth in the story ...Umm, that is a bit insane, a brill idea but nah.**_

_**B**__**laid-**_ _**I agree with the small confrontation with Kira and Shinn, maybe Shinn will see the error of his ways or maybe the curse will kick in, maybe Kira will change his plans to encompass Naturals and Coordinators (as much as I like Auel, Shani, Orga and Clotho the Extendeds have to go), I really hope that Shinn joins Kira considering that you noted in this chapter (Chapter 20) that Kira is the only one who can control Shinn, I leave it down to you with my regards**_

_**A/N: Kira encompass Naturals and Coordinators? There's a Natural already in Kira's service and many more to come, Coordinators have to wait. Shinn join Kira? Have to wait and see.**_

_**Slushieeee-**_ _**Nice update! 1) I think you should end Stellar. 2) Yes. 3) no. 4) Yeah, it would be interesting. 5) For sure. 6) I don't really care. **__**I can't wait for the next chapter, but can I suggest something? Instead of updating every two weeks, maybe you can split your chapters in half and update once a week or something like that. **_

_**A/N: Split chapters and quick updates? I considered that, and I might do so. The last chapter was shorter than normal any way.**_

_**Unkown ()- **__**That was a great chapter indeed, the line of thought through out this was simply brilliant for a week of work. The length of this story is great and I hope it will be much longer since it is a lot more enjoyable when there is more to read. As for your question: 1) No I think you didn't kill her off yet. 2) Kira's alter ego is quiet enjoyable so why not? 3) It's not a bad idea since a lot of people enjoy well illustrated battles which you do quiet well might I add. 4) I don't think that necessary since Kira can take on both Rey and Shinn at the same time and still come out on top but then again who doesn't like a little beating? :P 5) Athrun is quiet amusing however he would get his ** handed to him if he comes out to play. 6) Just a bit lol…**_

_**A/N: Hope for much longer? It is argued that it can be, but people have asked it to be shorter. Well illustrated battles? Thanks! But it is hard to think of them!**_

_**From: Chesca=)- **__**nice chapter...keep up the good work, plz update soon! my answers: 1) Um, not yet. 2) Yes. 3) I don't think so. 4) Maybe. 5) Of course, yes. 6) Me? Hehe**_

_**A/N: Plz update soon!? Bloody hell, you're gonna kill me! lol!**_

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 21 – The Alliance's Dark Little Secret

* * *

**1st November C.E.73, 1008 Hours - Aprilius One, ZAFT Military Hospital**

Canard tossed and turned as was punching out as his head continued to throb. Although in this space of time, any Newtype would have died from their so called 'curse'. But luckily Canard had a good doctor on board the _Ortigia_, various drugs were used for, even sedatives. But now he was suffering again, but this time he had ZAFT doctors at his side.

Gilbert watched from a soundproof observation window. He watched as the doctors were trying to administrate the Newtypes drug to calm the storm. _'Even in his Dreadnought H, he still didn't manage to defeat Rau. Although he shares the same genes as Kira and Rey, he was no match for him. Well it was his first combat experience against an original Newtype'_.

The doctors managed to hold down Canard's arms and legs, and taking their chance they jabbed the syringe into his neck. Injecting him with the formula.

_'Rau, you never seem to stop impressing me. Although a failed clone, you are actually quite perfect'_ Gilbert managed to pull a smile. "How's the search for Prayer?" asked Gilbert to his aide, Johnston.

"We still have no luck Chairman. We believe that he might be residing with the crew of the Eternal, but that has yet to be confirmed" replied Johnston looking at the document in his hands.

"We need him Nicolas. We need more Newtypes on our side before the dark cloud comes to us".

"I'll investigate further Chairman. Excuse me". And the aide took his leave, leaving Gilbert to observe Canard calm down and fall into a slumber.

* * *

**1027 Hours - PLANT Council Building, Nicolas Johnston's Office**

Nicolas entered his office with the lights to the room off. _'Hmm, I didn't leave with the lights off. Unless...'_ thought the Chairman aide observing the darkened room. "You can come out from the shadows, there's no need to hide your face" called out Nicolas as soon as the door was closed behind him.

Then the lights were turned on but dimmed. "Sorry to keep you waiting my friend" came out a man in his mid twenties, wearing a Fallen Angel Deity Commander uniform.

"You actually took your time to get here Christopher. I was starting to worry" replied William walking over to his desk and placing himself in the seat.

"That's strange for the nineteen year old Chairman apprentice to worry. I thought you were like your father, he had a lot of faith" replied the high ranking Fallen Angel officer.

"But my father's faith was placed too much. That was his downfall" sneered Nicolas, throwing the document in his hands onto the polished desk. "He trusted Rau too much".

"Yes. Well besides that, I take it you heard that Kira Yamato has escaped from Africa and is heading towards the straights in the Turkish Province, to Odesa".

"Of course I heard. I'm the fucking eyes and ears for the Chairman you fool!" snapped Nicolas, clearly not in the mood to be reminded of the _Minerva_'s and _Archangel_'s failure at killing Kira. "What the hell are they doing down there? Playing hide and go seek with him?!".

"Well, it is something like that" chuckled Christopher.

"I don't this to be a game Christopher. This sort of problem must be settled before you can take control of the Fallen Angels".

"I know Nicolas. I ain't finding this funny either".

"How can a man in Kira's position really bring the end of all wars, when he sees that Naturals and Coordinators need to be watched and controlled like wild dogs? He thinks he can pass judgement, whilst I can pass judgement on him! My father helped create the Fallen Angels, I'm sure I can destroy them!".

"So, what's your first course of action?" asked Christopher, crossing his leg over and lighting a cigarette.

Nicolas looks on in disgust. _'Filthy smoker. Does he mind that this is my office?!'_. He brushes his long blonde, almost white coloured hair from his eyes. "Simple, once Kira is gone from the picture. The Chairman...must how we say resign from his position. And the crew of the _Archangel_, must be taken alive".

"What about the crew on the _Minerva_? They were quite attached to Kira before he betrayed them" asks the Marauder Angel Commander before blowing out smoke from his nose.

Nicolas snorts in disgust, both at the question and the smoke. "The crew on that ship,will be on a tight leash. Especially Shinn Asuka, from what Heine had to say about him. Lunamaria Hawke's unborn child, will be taken care of".

"I just hope that those two ships will handle him".

"Don't worry Christopher, I will assure that they will" William lightly laughed once he clicked the key on his terminal, and it showed details of a Gundam. It was labelled at the top right with the words ZGMF-X42S Destiny.

* * *

**1012 Hours - Lodonia Battle, Freedom Battle**

Shinn's ruby eyes starred with rage at the Freedom that stood a few metres away from the damaged Gaia. The Freedom's crimson eyes looked back at the Impulse, the intention of attacking Shinn now. "Come on..." came Shinn's voice, filled with hatred. "COME ON!!" screamed the raven haired pilot.

Kira starred at the Impulse. His smile now gone, his dark filled eyes showed emotionless thoughts. He felt the young pilots rage, he felt his anger, he felt his pain. Although the powerful Newtype felt these, he had know what the pilot felt. It was exactly the same when Rau had pulled the trigger on the escape shuttle that Fllay was on. However what gained his other attention was the aura inside the Gaia still.

"You want this unit? Go through me Shinn. Take vengeance upon me, for your parents, for this pilot...FOR THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!!" screamed the Messiah at the blue and white Impulse above him.

"Are you...so desperate to die?" asked Shinn a little shocked.

"Do what you think is right" replied Kira.

Shinn stayed silent and his body refused move the controls. "Shinn?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" barked the radio containing Yzak's voice. Shinn turned to see three ZAKU's, a white Slash ZAKU Warrior, a black Gunner ZAKU Warrior, and a dark blue Blaze ZAKU Warrior.

"Commander Joule?!" Shinn looked shocked.

"Shinn, you're going to let him get away again if you hesitate!"

"Don't tell me something I don't already know!" shouted back Shinn as he turned to face the Freedom. It jumped up and to spread it's black wings. The Freedom aimed it's beam rifle and fired upon the white ZAKU.

* * *

**Legend and Guardian**

Luna stepped outside the hatch to her cockpit to see Rey do the same. The two starred at each other, which their two units were just a few metres from another. Whilst Mayu stayed in her unit looking at the two.

Rey removed his helmet, only to place his hand on the bullet wound that was still healing. _'I got to be careful not to reopen the wound'_ thought Rey as he looked back up to Luna. "So...what's happening with...you know, the baby?" asked the blonde, a little nervous.

"M-my parents want to get rid of it" she replied, sorrow clearly noticeable. "But I won't allow it! It's my baby! I decide what's good for me and the child".

Rey smiled. "That's good. But the situation now, what of it?".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean, this conflict between ZAFT and the Fallen".

There was silence between them. Both were in deep thought of what to do, until the sound of explosions erupted near them. The building that once stood there, was crushed by a black ZAKU unit. They looked up to see the Freedom and the white ZAKU at clashed beam weapons.

They kicked away and drew their beam rifles, taking their aim and firing at any weak points that they may have. But they were too quick, they blocked each one attack with either the beam sabre or shoulder shield.

"You betrayed our trust you bastard!" cried out Yzak as he slashed his tomahawk at the Freedom again, but blocked by the Freedom's sabre.

"Trust can be misplaced Yzak. I have something I need to do to help this world. And if you remain in my way, like Athrun, I will not hold back!" Kira growled before the Freedom kicked the white ZAKU in the gut.

"Commander Joule!" cried out Shiho as she managed to get her unit back in the air and fired all her missiles at the Freedom. It foolish as the Freedom simply brought them down by the CIWS. Kira went to aim the railguns, but a white flash told him something below was stirring trouble.

The black ZAKU had drawn it's 'Orthros' cannon and went to fire at the Freedom. Before it managed to pull the trigger, the cannon was struck by a beam rifle, from the Legend. Dearka looked in shock as the legend went for another shot. "Oh shit!" grunted Dearka as he rolled away from the beam and drew his own rifle.

As the Legend was about to fire at the ZAKU again, he sensed a Newtype approach from behind. And soon the arms of his Legend was entrapped to his sides as the Guardian had wrapped it's arms around the grey unit.

"L-Luna! What are you doing?!" demanded Rey looking at her image on the HUD.

"You have to stop this Rey! Stop fighting!" she cried in more of a demanding tone.

"Let go!".

"Well done Luna! Hold him!" called out Dearka as he wiped out his rifle. And aimed at the Legend. "When I give the word, move!".

Luna's eyes widened in shock. _'He thinks I'm doing this to give him a clear shot! No! I want this to stop!'_.

"Now!" cried Dearka. But Luna didn't move as the trigger was then pulled. It was heading towards them, both young pilot's hearts raced as they saw their incoming doom. Then a large back body of a mechanical hound jumped in the way, the green light struck the mounted shield on Enforcer.

"Lunamaria! What are you doing?! Release him!" demanded the young Asuka girl, taking her eyes off the ZAKU. As she turned round again the black ZAKU had drawn it's beam tomahawk and went to cleave the Enforcer. But the black Gaia copy, jumped and kicked all four legs onto the ZAKU. The ZAFT mass-produced unit went crashing down onto the rubble building again, leaving Dearka really pissed.

Luna made the Guardian did so, and watched the Legend as it decided to fly off towards the current battle that his brother and three other units, were battling it out.

* * *

**Pursuer, N Dagger N, and GOUF Ignited Battle**

The GOUF Ignited unleashed it's tentacle rod and wrapped round N Dagger N's left arm, then the intense heat and electric ripped the limb off like a hot knife through butter. "You bastard!" gritted Stephen as now he was in a damaged state. _'I can't continue like this...I need to get the fuck out of here!'_, Stephen thought as the Pursuer fired it's 'Preyseeker' chest cannon and almost took half of the unit out. "Sorry Alec, love to stay and play some more with ya, but gotta go. See you soon". And the N Dagger N faded by it's Mirage Colloid system.

The GOUF Ignited and Pursuer looked at one another as soon as the presence of Stephen had vanished. They were like that for a while before they flew at one another, beam sword and sabre in hand. Sparks flew in every direction possible as the two units were at it, beam sword and sabre clashing on shields and on the weapons themselves.

"How dare you to even call yourself a Newtype! You disgust me you traitorous pig!" spat Alec as the 'Merciless' beam talons ignited and he went for a kick at the torso of the GOUF Ignited.

Heine rose his shield and blocked the attack. "I'm not a true Newtype, you, an abomination that calls himself an Angel! I was apart of that damned project, the Ascended Project!" hissed the orange haired pilot, starring at the blood coloured eyes of the Pursuer.

"The Ascended Project? HA!! You were apart of a selfish obsession by Coordinators to become one of us?! How pathetic!", Alec growled as he pushed initiated the other talon and went for another kick. But the GOUF Ignited backed away quickly, and aimed with it's four-barrelled beam gun.

"I'll send you back to the heavens you freak!". Heine let loose on the trigger, the rain of green light surrounded the Pursuer, but Alec remained where he was, only holding his unit's shield and straight the Pursuer's body, in aliment to the shadow of the shield.

As soon as it the falling beams stopped, the shield was removed to show the GOUF flying in again with the sword ready, whilst Alec wasn't. He drew the shield completely away and fired the chest multi-phase cannon, almost taking out the left leg. It bought him some time to prepare the DRAGOON weapons to launch.

"At least I'll go to paradise, whilst you will be sent to fucking hell!" cried out Alec as the DRAGOON pods along with the two large composite pods flew off. They swarmed around and fired off at the GOUF Ignited.

Heine considered himself lucky that he made it through all the attacks so far. His unit wasn't ideally designed to do battle brilliantly in earth's atmosphere. But thanks to the senses in his mind, he predicted most of the attacks, but the rest was luck on his side. He pushed down on the controls and spun around and started to flee away from the Pursuer.

"Get back here you fucking coward!" growled Alec as he gave chase.

* * *

**Gaia Cockpit**

Stella murmured and groaned in pain as she removed her helmet. She placed her hand on her head, then removing it to see blood on it. "Stella's...hurt..." muttered the blonde Extended. "S-Shinn?". She looked at the state her unit was in. The controls and the main HUD screen was torn out, which the blonde tried to remember what had happened to her unit.

Then the scene was flashed back into her mind. The light of the Freedom's sabre was all that her camera's view had, until she felt the intense heat in her cockpit as it was being ripped open. Shards of small glass and metal flew everywhere, but luckily only scratched her. However a large chunk of metal clashed at her helmet, knocking her out

The blonde unclipped herself from the pilot's seat and climbed out of the gash in her unit's chest. She touched the scorching melted metal for support, it burnt through her suit. Hissing, she got out quickly, only to feel the gentle breeze on her face, with the smoke of burning corpses and buildings around her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of children as young a six either blown up into pieces or other bodies burnt beyond recognisable now. "Dead...everyone's dead..." she muttered as a single tear roamed down her cheek.

Her eyes were then fixated at the Freedom and Impulse above her. They slashed at one another but their shields blocked one another's. And the black blur that zipped around, keeping the two ZAKUs busy from the two Newtypes battle.

"Shinn..." she murmured with worry in heart.

The GOUF and Pursuer had made themselves involved into the battle also, as the GOUF Ignited threw it's tentacle heat rod and gripped onto the Freedom's right arm, giving it the inability to fight back with the sabre. Then Impulse then shield bashed the unit to the ground, knocking it off balance, giving the GOUF Ignited the strength to throw the Freedom to the ground.

With full might the Freedom landed next to the Gaia. Stella shielded herself from the rubble and dust then blew past her. She lowered her arms and saw the Freedom slowly getting up, then moved it's eyes onto her. Her heart raced and fear started to overcome her.

Inside the Freedom cockpit, Kira glared at the young girl, although she was his enemy and a major threat, he couldn't bring himself gun down the poor scared girl with his CIWS guns.

_'Holding back isn't a good idea Kira...' _came the ego's voice again.

_'I was wondering when you pop back in again. And don't lecture me about holding back, she's not a threat at this moment'_.

_'For now she isn't. But, put her back in a Mobile Suit, and she'll be off again!'_.

Although this ego spoke the truth, he still couldn't bring himself to kill her. She looked so innocent and afraid. _'God dammit'_.

Above, Shinn looked in horror as the Freedom stared at the alive Stella. He thought that Kira was going to kill her on spot. But to much confusion, he didn't, they just looked at one another. _'What's he doing? Stella is a major threat to him and, yet he hasn't killed her. Is he holding back?'_ wondered the ruby eyed pilot.

"Shinn! Take the shot! Take them both out!" ordered Heine as he was now back re-engaged with the Pursuer, sword and sabre in lock.

"But-" replied Shinn looking back at Stella.

"Do it!" demanded Heine.

"Fuck you!" shouted Shinn.

"For fucks sake!" cried out Heine in anger. He roundhouse kicked the Pursuer and aimed it's beam barrels at the idle targets below. "I'll do it!".

The GOUF Ignited threw all it's beam at the two targets. Kira sensing this, looked up before Heine actually fired. He stood his Freedom up quickly and moved in front of the Gaia, activating the beam shield emitter. The beams bounced helplessly off the shielding, which Stella looked in complete shock and confusion. Why was the Freedom helping her?

"SHINN! Get your fucking ass down here and help her out of here!" demanded Kira.

Shinn as well as many others looked in shock at this, but Shinn quickly composed himself and darted down, much to Heine's and everyone else's unlike. Stella climbed onto the hand of the Impulse as it was lowered to her, and when the cockpit opened, she leapt into the arms of Shinn.

"Move!" ordered Kira. The Impulse did as it was told and the Freedom boasted up, still defending against the rain of beams on it's shield. "I think you and I have some unfinished business!".

"Why would you, the Messiah of all Newtypes, assist a Extended when you despise them!" demanded Heine as he brought out his beam sword.

"Because I don't want Shinn to actually go through the pain and suffering of losing yet another person he cares for!" shouted back Kira, pulling out another beam sabre, connecting the two into a beam javelin.

"You're such a hypocrite! You tried to kill her!".

"True...but before I made the blow, I felt the two's emotions. There is something special there. And I couldn't bring myself to finish the blow. But you, you don't deserve my symphony here! You deserve to go down with the rest of those that were already claimed by beam sabre!".

The Freedom drew back it's DRAGOONs from the ZAKUs and made then charge at the GOUF Ignited. Heien looked in every direction as the blink of an eye weapon pods danced around. "Shit..." muttered Heine, knowing he was trapped.

"It ends here for you!" screamed Kira as the weapon pods all fired simultaneously, catching the limbs of the GOUF unit. Then smoke and explosion covered it. The cockpit had survived as the GOUF used it's shield to block the beam that headed to it. Yzak flew his ZAKU in and rescued the falling unit.

The Legend then entered the fray, with all it's DRAGOON pods flying towards the battle. The grey unit hovered next to the Freedom, beam rifle and sabre in hands.

"What are you doing here Rey? I told you to stay in the medical wing" Kira said with not much tone in his voice.

"You expected me to let you fight alone? We're brothers Kira. And I won't let my older brother take all the glory" smiled Rey.

"Don't get too cocky" Kira chuckled lightly.

Then Kira received a message from the Impulse. _"I want to talk, I'll be alone..."_ it read. "He wants to talk? Well at least I'll have a nice conversion...probably".

* * *

**Strike, Rouge and SINNs Battle**

Mu let rip on his beam rifle at the SINN that carried 'Dread' missiles on it's hardpoints, the two swerved around as they exchanged ranged beam attacks on one another. "For kids you aren't half bad!" chuckled Mu as he took a shot at the head of the SINN, but it was blocked by it's beam claw shield.

"You're not so bad yourself!" sighed the pilot inside. The young pilot didn't imagine that for such a outdated unit at the hands of Mu La Flaga, that it was handling this fight quite well. Even with the other SINN as backup it still countered their attacks.

The blonde haired Natural, also Newtype, threw the controls into full and charged towards the closest SINN, beam rifle placed away and sabre drawn. The SINN all it's available beam weapons and fired a full burst. The Strike simply barrel rolled and blocked the weaker beams with its shield.

"Unbelievable!" cried out the pilot as it was just a few metres away from him. He drew his beam sabre, but that was sliced off as soon as it was being drawn. Then it had it's legs cut off as the Strike spun around.

Mu could have finished the pilot, but the thought of a young boy inside, slaughtered by his hands was something he didn't approve of. Instead he kicked the unit down, with it's comrade rescuing it and flew back to the sub, unknown to Mu of it's actual whereabouts.

Cagalli was having a more difficult time against her SINN opponent, it was after all a Natural versus a Newtype. To get more cover against the SINN, Cagalli drove the Rouge into the deep forests below. Although her unit stood level with most tree's, and it was red and pink, it's ducking and rolling around provided some cover from the SINN high above.

The enemy SINN rolled out it's 'Xiphyas' railguns, firing it at rapid-fire mode, levelling a lot of the forest around her. "How can a pink unit, in a lush green forest stay well hidden?" asked the pilot with a sweat drop rolling down his head. He then released his DRAGOON pods and focused on the girls aura, she must have been scared at least, and if so, he could find her. But strangely he couldn't detect her emotions. "How bizarre...".

Cagalli was hiding behind a large rock not so far from the SINN. She tried to clear her mind form all emotions, and build up a least a mental barrier, thinking of something positive, like seeing Athrun again after this. Then once he turned the unit away from the direction that Cagalli was in, she swerved around and aimed her beam rifle.

"You're there!" shouted the pilot finding a fixed aura behind him. He swerved the unit round and aimed the beam rifle. Both fired and for some strange luck, the two beams struck one another, causing a small explosion between them. "For a Natural, she ain't half bad".

As Cagalli was about to open fire again, Mu transmitted to her. "I think it's time that you headed back princess".

"I can still fight!" Cagalli protested at the Colonel.

"He's a Newtype! What if he kills you, think about Athrun for a bit!".

Cagalli gulped at the thought of what Athrun would be like if she was killed. "I understand". And with that Cagalli took off back to the _Archangel_.

Mu turned to the now two SINN units that remained. "Come on kids, show us what you got!".

* * *

**1321 Hours - OMNI/Orb Fleet, Orb Flagship _Takemikazuchi_, Flight Deck**

Sting landed the Chaos onto the deck and jumped out, to be met quickly by Auel. "What happened out there Sting?! I heard that Stella was attacked by the Freedom! And that the Gaia is-".

Sting rose his hand to silence his friend, in which he did. "The Gaia is down but she survived, and in the safe hands of Shinn. The Freedom also defended her for some strange reason, but it seemed that Yamato wanted to help Shinn".

"That's just strange man. Why?".

"Look if I knew then I would tell ya...oh shit. Willard's heading this way" hissed Sting.

"What in the name that is all pure and right in this fucked up world, happened out there! First I heard that Stella was attacked and defeated in battle against the Freedom! Now she's taken fucking prisoner by ZAFT! How the fuck did that work out Sting?!" demanded the furious Colonel.

"Um, well. I was distracted with the Freedom's DRAGOON pods, so I never managed to save her from ZAFT when they took their chance to get her. I'm sorry Willard..." replied Sting, not feeling one bit sorry for it really.

"Sorry?" laughed Willard maniacally. "Sorry?! You're fucking sorry?!". Willard stormed to him and grabbed the green haired pilot by the throat. "You better get her back! Otherwise, I'll fucking send you to that 'place'!".

Sting barely gulped in fear of the mention of it, as Willard's grip almost strangled him. "I...understand...".

"Good!" Willard released Sting, leaving the poor boy gasp for air. "We're pulling back. Intelligence believes that their heading to the Dardenelles of Gallipoli. We'll ambush them there. Till then, you better form a decent plan to get her back!". And with that Willard stormed away leaving Sting to get his breath back.

"You okay Sting?" asked Auel worried.

"Y-yeah" replied Sting in a raspy voice. "So he wants a plan? I'll give him one, just you wait Willard you fucking bastard!".

* * *

**The Battle**

The Legend spun the beam javelin around in it's hand before throwing a powerful slash at the black ZAKU unit. It tore the ZAKU's left shoulder shield in half, also torn off the arm. Dearka saw more DRAGOON pods zip past his right and fired upon him. The beams ripped off the right arm and the head of the unit. Rey went for the kill, but was drawn away as beam fire prevented his advance.

He looked down to see the Guardian the culprit. "Luna! Leave here at once!" demanded Rey as he turned back to see the dark blue Blaze ZAKU pick up the crippled Gunner ZAKU and flee.

"No! You're coming with me!" she cried out.

Rey froze then after a few seconds, he looked back at the Guardian. "What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"I mean run away with me! Let's leave this all behind, so we can be together, and raise this child without the violence around" she explained.

Rey actually considered it. It wasn't a bad thing to do. But to betray his brother, his father and the rest of the Fallen Angels, was not an easy choice. Then his senses kicked in as the Strike headed towards him. "What?! Mu La Flaga actually defeated all three SINN units?!", Rey stared at the out-dated unit in such amazement.

"Shocked kid? You should be..." Mu's voice darkened at the last three words.

"You killed my pilots!" spat Rey in such anger he felt his wound sting. He grunted in slight pain as it started spread at his wound.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill them, their units are just disabled, I even saw them wonder back to your submarine, wherever it is".

"Curse you Mu La Flaga!".

"You sound so much like your father. The fucking psycho" Mu said, sensing the rage of the pilot rise.

"You fucking disrespectful clown! He's brother in genetics!" spat Rey when the Legend was in full thrust to the Strike, javelin in the ready position.

"Maybe so, but his vision is a sick twisted one!" Mu shouted as he crashed his sabre into the Legend's javelin.

The two then boasted away and then Mu thought he was having deja vu, the nightmare from the battle with the Providence, was happening again. The DRAGOON pods danced around him, lighting up the sky with fireworks of beam netting. He swerved away from one and flipped over another, and tried to shoot one down half way through the flip. But it was too fast for him, it simply scattered away then brought itself above him to fire again. The beam attack was blocked by the shield, but to make matters worse the larger DRAGOON pod rocketed towards him, beam spikes deployed as it spun like a drill to him.

Mu leapt up again and barely missed that one, three more DRAGOON's appeared above him and fired a simultaneous full burst, but he barrel-rolled away. "They're getting tighter!" he grunted in frustration.

"This is just the beginning!" cried out Rey as another three pods zipped underneath him, firing the same simultaneous beam burst. Again they failed to strike him, but Mu was now getting into a worse situation as beam attacks started to be more coordinated.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

Talia received reports that the GOUF Ignited and Gunner ZAKU were brought back in shambles, not to mention the Slash ZAKU had lost it's large beam axe, and the Blaze ZAKU had taken an explosion to the back where the missile pods used to be.

She sighed angrily as every time they engage the Messiah, either one comes back almost dead or their units are damaged badly, or unusable afterwards. "Arthur, signal back all units. I'm not going to put corpses in body bags at the end of this".

"Yes ma'am".

* * *

**The Battle**

The three signal flares shot up over the horizon, Mu and Luna noticed it and gritted their teeth. Mu was more persuasive to this, as the Legend almost had him. Luna didn't know what to choose, but the thought of leaving her sister with Heine around, was not a brilliant idea. "Rey" called out Luna, quickly gaining his attention. "We'll be together soon, just stay alive till then, okay?".

"That's a promise" he replied in his gentle soft voice, the voice that captivated her when he used it on her.

"Thank you". She gave the Legend one more glance before thrusting her unit back to the mothership. Rey looked at the Guardian as it went. Then as soon as he recalled his pods into their slots, his chest was heavy and his breathing light.

He looked down to see some black suit stained with something else, his obvious guess was blood. _'Dammit, the wound re-opened'_. He turns to the Freedom. "Kira, I need to get back, my wound...".

"Say no more. Mayu, help the Legend back to sub. I want to check something out first. Alec you go back as well".

"Yes my Lord!" the two shouted in an affirmative tone.

"My Lord, will you be okay by yourself?" asked Mayu a little worried.

"I'll be fine. Just take back Rey immediately".

The two did as they were told, and assisted the grey unit back. Kira turned the Freedom round and boasted to a large building, whilst sending a private message to the Impulse. _"Meet me at this location"_. The Freedom then landed in what was a warehouse adjacent to the laboratory. He opened the cockpit, and stepped out, cocking the slide to his custom Glock.

Three Earth Alliance soldiers looked at the Messiah in horror, but not fro long, as they were gunned down by headshots in single fire. He jumped down and landed perfectly. Looking around he saw no more or even sensed any more auras. "I guess I'll make myself at home", smiled Kira.

* * *

**1431 Hours - Lodonia Laboratory, Entrance Lobby**

Shinn and Stella stepped into the main building of the Extended Facility. Stella hug close to Shinn's left arm, and Shinn held tightly to his Beretta. Seven Extended popped up and looked at the two, they clenched onto anything that seemed as a weapon, scalpels, piping, fire axes or even a chair. They stood there gazing at the two pilots whilst drenched in blood. To Shinn they either killed the other personnel. They still had their glancing raging eyes at the two pilots, and Shinn felt the danger creeping down his back.

He pointed his Beretta at them, which the reaction was they charged at him. He opened fire, striking three in the head. The remaining four were a swinging distance of him, Shinn pushed Stella back as he went to close combat with the attackers. The closest one swung it's pipe, but Shinn grabbed onto it, feeling hardly any pain from the swing he kicked the Earth Alliance's guinea pig, and fired three shots into his chest.

The next female attacker swung her axe, and almost cleaved Shinn in half if it weren't for his lighting reflexes. The girl was then dragged away by her hair from Stella. The female attacker swung round with the axe, but Stella ducked from it and then wrestled for the axe.

The next Extended went for Shinn again, and swung his wooden chair at the Newtype. What happened next, was more of a reaction to Shinn than self control. He did a spin kick and broke the chair to pieces in a split second. The Extended looked in absolute shock. Shinn then grabbed the broken chair leg and rammed it into the heart of the experiment.

Stella was now on the ground and the steel handle of the axe was being pressed against her throat. The blonde Extended quickly kneed her opponent in the gut several times, until she let go. Stella flipped to her feet, flipped the axe to the spike end, and jabbed it into the side of the girl's head.

Shinn looked in shock at what both of them had done. It took only a matter of seconds, and by Shinn's prediction, they weren't normal soldiers. They were dressed in hospital or even prisoner clothes. "They were so savage and full of rage...what is this place?" asked Shinn aloud.

Stella lowered her head at his question, but noticed the Extended Shinn had shot three times, started to get up slowly with a scalpel in his hand now. "SHINN!!" cried out Stella as she threw the axe.

Shinn spun round to see the attacker have his head cleaved off by a flying axe. He turned slowly to Stellar with a petrified shock. "W-wow. Nice throw..." he managed to pull a smile.

She smiled faintly back, although she knew it wasn't that much of a compliment. She walked over to the blood stained axe and picked it up.

"Come on, let's go in closer" he added, looking at back of the magazine clip to his pistol to see the amount of bronze colours were in the holes. _'Six bullets left...damn, I got to be secrete about my ammo. I've only got two more mags, and I don't know how many more of these...things are in this place...what a fucking nightmare this is going to be'_.

Stella nodded to Shinn and he nodded back. The two then together walked further into the complex. Hoping that there won't be much threats along the way to find Kira.

* * *

**Lodonia Labs**

Kira continued down the complex, and to much of his luck, he hadn't spotted a Extended anywhere, only Alliance soldiers. _'This is boring...'_ Kira thought to himself as he walked past a door, stopping himself and looked to what it read on it. _'Research and Development, now that's something to look into'_. He opened to see that the lights were dimmed, or destroyed. _'No matter'_ he thought as he walked in. The door closed behind and he continued his walk down a corridor. He pulled out a flashlight from his tactical belt, and shone light into the blackened hallway.

His attention was instantly gained upon some glass containers to his left. Shining the torch at it, his back ran a cold shiver down it. What he saw was something he least expect from a research section of the laboratory facility.

"Children...but they're..." the brown haired so-called god, looked at the heart monitor. "Dead. This poor soul died just a few days ago". Kira noticed a clipboard attached below the monitor, he picked it up and read the details on it. _'Subject was administrated serum No.31, Level 4 Extended enhancement drug. Subject showed sighs of improved and increased strength, basic psychic awareness and agility. However subject died from causes to the brain, as the quantum brainwaves overpowered the mental sanity of the subject, leading subject to it's death. The subject had major head traumas, and what seems an overload of psychic energy'_.

Kira looks at the subject and then the next ten or so more containers, all lifeless. It was easy to guess that these young children were experimental guinea pigs for the Alliance.

_'How disgusting. All for just to compete against Newtypes. And their so young too...I don't think judging from this having serum number 31 of Level 4 enhancement drug, that these kids were the only ones. Whoever did this, I hope that they get what they deserve...'_.

Kira turned from looking at the corpse of a child and wondered down the corridor again. Leaving the large glass container room, Kira found himself looking to the right, which below seemed like a training area, or arena. There was some corpses lined on the floor, and strangely enough, there was a scientist impaled high up against the wall.

_'This place gets more fucked up by the minute'_. He turned to walk down the corridor again, and met another door. _'What's this?'_. He walked towards it and pressed the button to the door, but nothing occurred. "Probably needs a security card..." he mutters to himself. "Ah, the scientist...".

Kira walks back to the arena observation window. He elbows the glass but doesn't shatter, instead he rubs his arm. Growling angrily, he draws his Glock, firing one round into the window, but again it refuses to shatter.

"For fuck's sake..." sighed Kira. He then looks over to the corpse body of a Alliance soldier. "Hmm, how much do you weight?" wondered the brown haired Messiah as he walks to the body. He lifts the body, and to find it quite heavy, but able to still lift it. "This should be suffice". He then swings himself and the body on his shoulder round and throws with all his might, the corpse struck the window, then Kira added the pressure on the window with a drop kick.

It then shatters, with the sound of tingling glass and the loud thud of the corpse along with it. Kira smiles at his work. The young Saint Commander then leaps out of the window and rolls perfectly upon touching the ground form his drop. He looks over the area with his torch, it was much worse up close. It seemed that a brawl occurred between the soldiers and scientists against the Extended. Bodies lined everywhere mostly, most of the Extended subjects had many bullet holes in them.

_'Some fight'_, he thought as he wondered to the man stuck on the wall. "Excuse me" said Kira aloud as he jumped up and grabbed onto the steel pole, and kicked off the wall, holding tightly to the pole. The body falls as soon as the pole was loose from the wall. Again Kira lands perfectly and wonders to the corpse. He checks all the pockets of the lab coat, and smiles upon finding a card inside. _'Research and Development Office Keycard, bingo'_.

Kira stands up and turns around to head back to the upper level. But as soon as he takes his first step his mind flashes, there was something coming, or more. He looks over to the doors of the arena and notices four bodies emerging from it. "Look! An intruder!" shouted one.

"No! It's a Fallen Angel!" screamed another.

"Get him!". The four charge, with combat knives and FRAMAS rifles.

_'At least there's something around to taste my blade!'_ sneered Kira as he draws his black steel katana, and then charges at them. As he got closer, he noticed them to be Extended, their hospital gowns gave it away.

The Extended went for a stab but Kira grabbed the wrist and twisted in a quick and power twist, the sound of cracking bones along the arm and the boy's scream were then silenced as Kira backhanded his sword and vertically slashed downwards. Tearing open the chest of the Extended.

From the corner, Kira noticed the other aiming his FRAMAS at him. stealing the knife from the body he throws it and jabs the knife into the forehead. The body slumps over to the ground.

The next one wielded a fire axe and swung it, taking off the head of his fallen comrade, and Kira's head if he didn't lean back. He kicks the body towards the attacker, which the extended falls back with the heavy body lying on top. He looks over to the other FRAMAS wielder, he took aim and fired three rounds in burst-fire mode. Kira swung his blade up, down and right, cutting the very lead themselves into two. The Extended went for another burst attack, but Kira instantly kicked up a bench which the enhanced soldier knocked it away, but then felt the blade thrusted through him, and saw the Messiah's eyes up and close. The brown haired Saint Commander then drove the blade up and through the shoulder almost tearing the soldier in two.

Smiling in the three Extended's defeat, he swings his katana to remove remaining blood off, before sheathing it. He then sensed the last remaining Extended stand up, with axe ready again. He dashes forward and swings, but Kira ducks and shoves the end of his sheath between the ribs of the soldier, into his heart, the Extended grits his teeth hard in the amount of pain. Still crouching down, Kira picks up a ten kilogram weight and whacks it against the soldier's head. He falls down down with his skull broken and brain squashed.

Throwing the weight away, he pulls out his sheath from the corpse, and wonders to the gap he made in the window. Looking up, he jumps and kicks upwards off the wall, grabbing onto the ledge, then pulled himself up. "A good workout..." smiles Kira. He pulls out the keycard and swipes it through the reader. The sound of the unlocked door makes Kira smile bigger. He presses the button and wonders in.

To say what Kira saw in here, was not what he expected at all for an office. There was a desk with a terminal, but around, the walls were like shelves, holding brains, human brains throughout the room. Kira wonders over to the terminal and sits down in the swerve chair. He starts it up, only to be welcomed by a password program.

_'Well, another challenge...'_ smirked Kira. He then pulled out his own 'personal' disc, and inserted it into the computer. He then began to run his program in the background and started to type away like crazy with his password breaking skills. Just within a few seconds, Kira was instantly in the computer personal files. _'Too easy...Now, let's see what the Alliance had stashed away on this mainframe...'_.

* * *

**Entry to Laboratory**

Shinn and Stella had ventured into the heart of the facility, by following Shinn's predications and the 'sixth' sense that the Newtypes had. He sensed another aura within the complex, a powerful one, matching Kira's. He wanted to know, wanted to know what was Kira's plan in all this. Stupid as it sounds, no one knew what was the objective of the Fallen Angels, only rumours that they want to destroy both Coordinators and Naturals to claim the earth for themselves.

Stella was uncomfortable heading into this area, it was the area that caused her to have nightmares of this place now and again. And she didn't personally want to see all this again. However, Shinn was here with her. And knowing that, she was be safe. She grabbed onto Shinn's hand before they went in, and held onto to it tightly.

"Don't worry Stellar, I'll protect you" he smiled brightly at her. With that she felt reassured. Nodding her head, they stepped in.

The two walked in and both were shocked to see what they saw. The large containers of children held inside, and the corpses in the training area. Checking on the heart monitors on the containers, and obviously seeing the bloody bodies in the training area, they discovered that death had a hold on the research area.

Stella shivered as she gazed back down to the training area, and that terrible memory entered her mind.

* * *

**1st March C.E.67, 1459 Hours - Lodonia, Research and Development Department**

Stella stood over the corpse of her fallen enemy, an enemy she never intended or dreamt of killing in her life. It was girl about her age, she had long blue almost black hair, brown eyes and a pale complexion. They were good friends, were good friends. The two Earth Alliance soldiers moved slowly in, with slight uncomfortable feeling in their eyes at Stella. Who could have blamed them? They fought like animals and to be at the age, playing with knives as the instructor says. They picked up the body and left with.

Stella looked at where she claimed victory over her victim. She slashed with the combat knife at her the girl's throat, making it a slow painful death. A sight Stella almost couldn't bare to watch. Her eyes became watery and she started to shake a little.

"Well done Stella!" shouted out the instructor, clapping his hands. "You have moved up in the world! You are truly a Level 4 Extended!". The man then turned to the scientist next to him. "What level was her friend?".

"She was a Level 4 also" he replied not interested in his question, but the results he was getting on his hand-held HUD computer.

The instructor turned back around to see Stella's back. "Good Stella! You progressed well! You shall make an excellent soldier for this blue and pure world".

Stella didn't pay attention to his words, she just shivered still as tears rolled down. "I'm sorry Rebecca..." she quietly said to her friend, hoping her soul was around still to hear it.

* * *

**1st November C.E.73, 1503 Hours - Lodonia, Research and Development Department**

Stella moved her eyes from the area below her and looked at the door to the office. Shinn noticed her stare and walked up besides her. Shinn had a feeling that Stella must know this place, she seemed phased out a lot in this place. "Stella, do you know this place?" asked Shinn.

Stella didn't reply but headed quickly to the office door. She opened it, with Shinn running to catch up her. And there sat the man she was jobbed off to kill, the Messiah, Kira Yamato.

His head looked up and he pulled a small smile. "I was wondering when you'll show yourselves...".

**A/N: There we go, a quick update! Quite hard in my books as some would know. But this was good! I had some slight difficultly in this one, but I think I managed. So, any questions for me? And I'll also leave you with some sort of questions...**

**1) How should Stella react to Kira?**

**2) Who should die in the story? (Sorry, but not Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Rey, Luna, Shinn or Stella).**

**3) Who should defeat Kira if that time arrives?**

**4) Is this story getting hard to grips?**

**5) What is your ultimate Gundam? (E.g. From another series, or your made-up one – if the case what weapons and info)**

**Thanks and review!**

* * *

GSS-678 Enforcer - Ground Combat MS

Power Supply - Ultracompact Energy Battery

First Deployed - October 27th C.E.73

Pilot - Any Fallen Angel personnel

Info – The plans for total ground control over ZAFT's and EA's Mobile Suits had not been disregarded. The ZGMF-X88S Gaia was a perfect example for this. Taking the data and applying on a SINN frame, the Fallen Angels had finally an advantage over ZAFT's BuCUEs and the OMNI's Wild Daggers. It's Mobile Armour mode has great speed with great manoeuvrability for evading attacks or even making quick insurgent attacks. It does however have more armaments than the previous Gaia design. For example, it has beam claws on the hands, that the emitters are on both sides of the paws. It is also installed with a 'Preyseeker' Multi-phase chest cannon. Instead of the two beam cannons located on the shoulders, the Fallen had installed two beam chainguns for widespread and fast deliverance of destruction in its path, that the cannons can also flip up, for anti-air defence. Their 'Cerberus' wing system provides small atmospheric flight along with two Griffon beam blades. These were first seen on the battle of Omsk, but one was famously used by Mayu Asuka of Kira Yamato's unit.

Armaments -

1 x 'Cleanse' FG23 Beam Rifle

2 x 20mm CIWS cannons (shoulder mounted)

2 x 'Hellfire' DA99 Beam Sabre

2 x 'Merciless' CCM Beam Claws (two beams on each hand)

1 x 'Preyseeker' Multi-phase chest Cannon

2 x 'Hellhound' Beam Assault Chainguns (shoulder mounted)

1 x 'Cerberus' Wing System (2 x Griffon beam blade)


	22. A Forever Friendship

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but things got in the way. I had a lot of positive reviews form this and the previous chapter, which I almost cried in joy! Also the story had reached 100 reviews...I never though I would see the day...Anyway, to the review replies. Oh, and all the Gundam idea's you guys made up, are stored safely in my computer. They might get used...only I will decide! (Rubs hands and smiles devilishly). Also a lot of you guys wanted Rau dead...although he was the villain in SEED, he's not that bad in this one...I think...**

_**gagboy-**_

_**1) She should try to kill him at sight. 2) Let's see, I have plenty of characters that I want dead for sure, Sting, Auel, Nicholas, Rau, Mayu, Mudie, Sven, Alec and Gilbert. 3) Athurn and Shinn should team up to kick his **. 4)Probably.**_

_**A/N: Kill him on sight...Was considered. Plenty of characters wanted dead?! That's crazy! I don't want to kill off the whole cast! But there names in there that will be killed...its a secret...Athrun and Shinn team up? That's a probable scenario at the moment. Probable hard to grip story? I'll try and make it easier to understand...I think...**_

_**Rusty-**_

_**interesting... keep it up... and here's my answers to your questions: 1) Hiding behind Shinn. 2) Rau, Djibril and Gilbert MUST die... :evil: 3) a massive handicap battle for Kira with either Athrun, Shinn or Mu getting the last shot. 4) maybe... maybe not... **_

_**A/N: Stella hiding? I like it...but no. Rau, Djibril and Gilbert dead? Sorry, only one or two will be killed. Handicap battle? That's what it may lead...**_

_**anthony john ()- **_

_**Good chapter as usual, can't really say anything bad about them. However I think Kira should be defeated, maybe perhaps getting another Gundamie, maybe the Freedom with a GN drive like those on Gundam 00 and called the Eternal Freedom. Another idea would be for the fallen angels to launch a co de ta against Kira etc and attack the archangel. maybe then Kira should form an alliance with the archangel again and along with Lacus launch a new organisation to defeat the fallen angels and maybe return to his former self.**_

_**A/N: New Gundam for Kira? Yeah there will be one...my design though...unless something better comes along the way. Co de ta against Kira? Haven't you noticed that there might be one?**_

_**Thanks guys and enjoy!**_

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 22 – A Forever Friendship

* * *

**November 1st C.E.73, 1508 Hours - Lodonia, Research and Development Department**

The Messiah's head looked up and he pulled a small smile. "I was wondering when you'll show yourselves...". Seeing Shinn next to Stella, Kira's smile grew. "So this is the girl huh Shinn?" smiled Kira.

Shinn didn't reply as he was completely distracted by the sight in every glass cabinet that covered all the walls in the room. Kira noticed his horrid stare around the room, it was not like he could blame him.

"Disturbing, isn't it?" said Kira snapping Shinn's attention to him. "It's the Alliance, experimenting". Kira stood up and walked to one of the glass cabinets. "They try so hard just to create these 'ideal' soldiers to our level. And to be fair, they've done well so far". Kira looked at the raven and blonde pilots from the corner of his eye. Stella eyed in dangerously. "You're still keen on killing me, Stella Lousier".

Stella eyes instantly went wide in shock. _'How does he know my name?'_ she mentally asked herself.

Kira sensed her taken back with the knowledge of her name. "Shocked? I wouldn't be. All the information about every soldier who went through this facility are stored in that terminal" Kira pointed out, nodding his head at the computer at the desk.

Shinn now was shocked. "You were from this place Stella?" asked Shinn to his love interest.

Stella looked away, ashamed of the truth.

"You realised now Shinn?" Kira interrupted. "I knew the day that she attacked me at Cairo. She is an Extended".

Stella looked pale now as Kira was telling him everything about her. "Extended?" Shinn said puzzled. "Wait, you mentioned them before. But never explained. Who are they?".

"Extended are children selected, or to be more precise, either orphans adopted or kidnapped from their families, and then used in experiments or enhance them to become stronger, faster and more aware of their surroundings. To simply destroy".

"To destroy what?".

"Coordinators, Newtypes or even Naturals. Whoever they're told to kill, they obey. Some even find that as a game, for fun".

"That's not true!" cried out Stella, not looking either at the Newtypes. "We don't find it fun".

Kira walked towards her and lifted her chin to face him. "Look at me..." he asked, and she refused to met his gaze. "Look...at...me!" he demanded and she did so. Why she didn't know, she wasn't to be afraid of him. But his eyes, those dark empty eyes that lost what was left of light in them, those eyes scared her. "I've seen your friends kill and laugh at those who were defenceless, people who couldn't fight back even if you gave them a rifle. So don't tell me that your kind don't enjoy it".

Stella couldn't argue any more. It was true, she heard Auel and Sting laugh and enjoy torturing those who were their prey. "Stella doesn't find it fun..." she muttered, with a tear running down her face. "Stella hates it, Stella just wants to be with Shinn..." she moved her gaze to Shinn.

The raven haired ZAFT ace was shocked by everything, the Extendeds purpose, Stella's secret and Kira's encounter with them.

Kira let go of her, and looked at her. _'She isn't lying...bless her...she truly hates it...'_. Kira spun round and headed towards the desk, moving behind it and sat down. "I understand. By the way, you're a Level 4, correct?". Stella nodded to his question. "The Level, that was designed to take on people like me...".

Shinn couldn't take this any more. Everything was being set to overload in his brain. "Stop it! I had enough! Who cares about what they are now! Who cares that they were 'designed' to fight us! I want to protect Stella no matter what!".

Kira's face was blank. "If that's your wish, for her safety. Then I advise you to take her back to her military group. She won't be safe on the _Minerva_, she'll become a military asset and a further experiment. Do what you must. I have my own war to fight as you have yours".

"Yes" replied Shinn grateful for the advice.

Stella looked at the two, and wondered. "Is Shinn also a...Newtype?".

The two looked at her, Shinn's was of concern, Kira's was interest. "Y-yes" replied Shinn.

"Stella doesn't care" she replied. Both men were now shocked. "Stella's a Extended. Shinn's a Newtype. We aren't Natural or Coordinator. This isn't our war".

Kira let out a chuckle. "How true. But the war must end, regardless if this isn't our war. Shinn, I must ask, because you love Stella. How would you take your destiny in the world? Mine is to stop it, by destroying those who target and manipulate those into their selfish desires. What's yours?".

Shinn pondered, but all he knew was just to follow orders.

"Why doesn't Shinn join Yamato?" said Stella.

The two men once again stared at her. And Shinn actually considered it. His sister was in the Fallen Angels, Rey was, and if he joined them, maybe he could get protection for Stella. "Kira is it...".

"No" replied Kira.

"W-why?".

"Because Shinn, you need to protect Lunamaria. She's carrying Rey's child, and leaving her with those in ZAFT that I didn't even trust would put her or the baby at risk. Stella would be safe with the Alliance. I take it that there's people you can trust Stella?".

"Yes, Sting and Auel" she replied.

"Good".

"Kira why did you ask me to come here?" asked Shinn.

"The reason is, I think it's time you knew was secrets are hidden from your eyes. As I needed to know also. I also wanted you to know where we stand, in this war".

Kira started to download all the data from the terminal onto his disc, all the personnel that was involved, the experiments, and all the subjects. There was a picture that flashed as Kira stared at the terminal. _'Clotho Buer...the designated pilot of the GAT-X370 Raider...that unit?'_. Kira was then drawn from his thoughts as his communicator beeped, he pulled it out and answered. "Yes, what is it?".

"_My Lord, is everything fine?"_ Mudie's voice was clearly heard.

"Yes. I'm heading back now. Prepare for our trip through the Dardenelles".

"_Yes my Lord. I'll prep everything now"_.

Kira placed his communicator away and looked back at the two. The disc ejected of it's completed process. He then pulled out his Glock and shot the computer. "No one must now what progress the Alliance has made here, not even ZAFT, for I fear that they might will follow in their footsteps, and lead the human race into annihilation".

The two nodded to his explanation.

"I'll have the submarine launch a semi-nuclear warhead at this place. I'll advise you two to leave immediately if you two want to see one another again". Kira walked past them, placing the disc into his suits pocket.

"Kira...must we fight again?" asked Shinn.

"We don't have to. But you must as you need to prove yourself".

"Prove myself to what?!".

"Prove yourself to me that you are worthy to be a great Newtype. Prove yourself that you, Shinn Asuka, to the world that your power is unlimited for your path". Kira leaned forward smiling. "I need someone to show the world that I'm not a god". Kira then quickly turned away and ran. "Are you willing to die here Shinn?!" laughed Kira.

Shinn stuttered and then quickly grabbed Stella's hand, and then ran.

* * *

**1721 Hours - OMNI/Orb Fleet, Alliance Carrier _John Paul Jones_, Flight Deck**

Willard watched as the Chaos and Abyss were loaded onto the Alliance carrier. He was to a some extent still pissed of losing Stella. _'Damn Sting for losing Stella, she's a vital part in our plan. She is the only one, who can pilot that monstrous thing and use it to defeat the Fallen!'_.

Just as Sting and Auel were just climbing out of their cockpits, the alarms of the ship and those around blared as someone was heading towards them, identified as non-friendly.

The Strike Noir was already on the case. He flew off pulling out it's beam pistols, ready for action when he noticed the Impulse, carrying the Gaia. "What's this?" asked Sven dumbfounded by the sight. "ZAFT pilot! State your intentions for carrying our unit!"

"I'm returning it" replied Shinn.

Now Sven was even more dumbfounded than before. "W-hat? Returning it?...What about the pilot inside! If you-".

"She's alright. She's in the cockpit with me".

"Stella! Are you okay?" asked Sven.

"Stella's okay. Please don't hurt Shinn" came her reply.

If Sven could get any more confused he thought he would lose his head. _'Shinn? Does she mean that pilot?'_. "Pilot of the Impulse, follow me". The Strike Noir led the Impulse to the _John Paul Jones_, and both units landed on the flight deck.

As soon as they landed the whole deck was swarmed with soldiers, FRAMAS rifles cocked and armed. And Windams pointing their beam rifles at the Impulse. The ZAFT unit lowered the Gaia onto the deck, with the cockpit hatch opening afterwards. Stella stepped out and looked around to see Willard with soldiers pointing their rifles at the cockpit.

Stella turned round to Shinn worried. "Don't come out...soldiers everywhere..." she whispered.

Shinn nodded. "Just climb down Stella. It's best that I left quickly...and take care...".

Stella smiled at Shinn before jumping down and landed easily on the deck. "Don't move ZAFT! You're surrounded!" shouted Willard. Shinn looked around to know it was true, Windams already had their rifles aiming at him.

"Shit..." muttered Shinn and Stella looked in despair. There was no escape.

"Let him go!" shouted Sting in his Chaos. Everyone turned heads to see the Chaos in Mobile Armour mode, pointing all it's beam weapons at the Windams. And the Abyss pointing their weapons at the soldiers and Mobile Suits.

"What are you two doing?!" demanded Willard.

"Let him go, or we'll sink this ship and every other around!". Sting's gaze quickly met the Impulse. "If you gonna leave, leave now! We'll take care of her!".

Shinn needed not to be told twice, he jumped up and fled as quickly as he could. But there was some ships at the side of the taskforce that caught his eye. "Orb..." growled Shinn as he pasted out of the force and headed straight away to the _Minerva_.

Willard was now in overload mode, the ZAFT pilot escaped, because his two best pilots had allowed him to! _'When they get out, it'll be murder!'_.

* * *

**1733 Hours - _Minerva_ Hanger**

The Impulse landed back in the safety of the hanger. Which the pilot inside sighed a breath of relief. Shinn's mind started to play over the events recently.

_'Because Shinn, you need to protect Lunamaria. She's pregnant, and leaving her with those in ZAFT that I didn't even trust would put her or the baby at risk. Stella would be safe with the Alliance. I take it that there's people you can trust Stella?'._

_'Stella hates it, Stella just wants to be with Shinn...'._

_'Prove yourself to me that you are worthy to be a great Newtype. Prove yourself that you, Shinn Asuka, to the world that your power is unlimited for your path. I need someone to show the world that I'm not a god'._

_'If you gonna leave, leave now! We'll take care of her!'._

_'Stella...please be safe...'_. Shinn then saw Lunamaria looking at the Impulse quite worried. _'You would rather have me fight you still Kira, just to protect Luna...for Rey's sake...dammit!'_.

"_Shinn Asuka, step out of your unit immediately!" _barked up ZAFT soldiers around his unit.

_'For fuck's sake. People are just pointing guns at me left, right and centre today...this is gonna lead to the brig...I know it...'_.

* * *

**1739 Hours - _Minerva _Bridge**

Shinn was brought up to the bridge by the four ZAFT soldiers, handcuffed behind his back. Talia, Arthur, Heine and Yzak all looked at him as he entered.

"You got some explaining to do Shinn Asuka" said Yzak a little annoyed.

"What do you mean Commander?" replied Shinn unaware of what he meant.

"I mean that battle between you and the Freedom. Why were you following orders from him and not returning when the signal flares were up?! YOU HAD US FUCKING WORRIED!".

"S-sorry sir" gulped Shinn. If Shinn thought Kira was scary when angry, he was slightly wrong.

"Take it easy Yzak" asked Talia standing back along with the others in the bridge.

Yzak listened and started to calm down. "We fought you went over to Kira. We couldn't afford another traitor in ZAFT right now".

_'I was close to be one...'_ wondered Shinn.

"We're just glad that you came back. We thought you were a goner" Arthur said sighing slightly.

_'I'm only here for one thing, to protect Luna...for Kira's and Rey's sake...But I don't want to betray them'_. Shinn looks at Heine at the corner of his eye. _'Well maybe him...'_.

"Take the cuffs off boys. He doesn't need them" waved Talia. Then a blinding light shone on the island where the last battle occurred. "What was that?!" demanded Talia.

"I'm getting readings of radiation!" shouted out Bart whilst shielding his eyes from the light to view the readings. "That's another nuke!".

* * *

**1756 Hours - _Kraken_, Medical Wing**

Rey sat up in his hospital bed, reading his book. His attention was averted when his older brother walked in. "Kira, I see your chat with Shinn didn't go well".

"It was slight the opposite really" replied Kira sitting down in the seat next to the bed. "What's that book your reading?".

"The book is 'Solomon's Children'. It's quite good. The author is a Natural, really amazing, he had such a imaginative mind. It's about a group of brothers who take up arms against the people who betrayed their father who was king. They go through all the harshness of working together in such desolate conditions and attacks. I recommend it".

Kira chuckles. "Sure. I'll have a read of it. Anyway you know I didn't just come to see how you are. You heal just as fast as me".

Rey places the thick book down, he wasn't worried about losing the page, his mind was a bookmark. "True. So why have you come to see me?".

"It's about the information I got at the lab. Some of it, is quite shocking...".

Rey raises an eyebrow to this. "Anything we need to be concerned about?".

"Not really. But it's worth to be careful about". Kira walks over to the portable laptop and brings it over to Rey's bed. He inserts the disc, which it started to upload.

The images and data start to flash in front of Rey, which his mouth slowly gaps at this. "Unbelievable...".

* * *

**1822 Hours - Lagrange Point 5, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Military Hospital **

Canard stares with boredom at the wall of his room. Gilbert and the other scientists insisted that he remained in the room and rest. However Canard thought otherwise. He didn't like the fact that being kept here was in his best interests. But it something else that plagued his mind, Rau Le Creuset's words.

_'Till next Canard, my son'_. Those exact words made him ponder again and again.

_'If that's true, then Kira is also. So that's maybe why Kira is in the Fallen Angels. It's best to speak to Kira at this point, although he is being hunted down right now. But if I know the stories of the great Angel of Death, he would probably make it out without a scratch. Now first thing's first, how the hell do I get the hell out of here?'._

Canard then pulled a smile as he jumped off the bed and walked over to his clothes, that were nicely hung up by the ZAFT hospital staff. And went into his inside pocket, drawing out his cell phone, chipped in order not to be detected nor traced. He opened it and selected the number he wanted.

* * *

**Aprilius One, Military Docks, _Ortigia_ Bridge**

Meriol Pistis sat quietly and impatiently as they awaited news of their leader. They hadn't been told of what was happening since they took him away. They came here because they knew ZAFT would have to help, and they needed their pay check. Then her phone rang and she instantly answered, full knowing who it would be. "Canard! Are you alright? They haven't hurt you have they?".

"_No Meriol, I'm fine. But I think it's best for us to leave. I don't like being around either ZAFT or the EA for too long"._

"I agree. So what about your condition? I mean, is it possible that you're going to have another of those attacks again?".

"According the doctors, yes. But if I'm able to sneak out with some of those serums, will the doc on board be able to make some?".

"Most likely. You know dedicated he is to his work".

"Good. Standby for my return. We're leaving ASAP".

* * *

**Military Hospital **

Canard quickly changed and opened the door to his room. He looked down both corridors and then quickly made his way out. Closing the door and breaking the card reader next to the door. To make a small distraction as he made his escape.

As Canard was walking down he knew that he would stick out like a sore thumb. Upon seeing a lazy ZAFT guard down the corridor. He walked up behind him and grabbed onto him in a sleeper hold. The guard went out, and Canard dragged him into the nearest room, much to his luck it was a cleaning room. He stripped the guard of his clothes and placed his own into a bag in the room. He dressed himself and looked at himself in the mirror that hung loosely on the wall. It just fitted him, and he pushed all of his long hair into the beret.

_'Well this is certainly not what I was expecting myself to see...me in a ZAFT uniform...'_.

Canard picked up his bag and M16 rifle, and walked out like nothing happened. It was quite shocking to know he just walked straight out of military hospital. He went into the uniform's pockets and pulled out the car keys.

_'This is way too fucking easy'_ smiled Canard. Just then the alarms of the hospital went off. _'Ah crap!'_. He pushed the unlock button and noticed the car three rows down flashed. _'Bingo!'_.

* * *

**Military Base Gatehouse**

Canard drove the car calmly to the gate, where the security guard knocked on his window, which Canard lowered it. "Sorry mate, we're told not to allow anyone in or out of the base. It's complete lock down" explained the guard.

"It's okay" sighed Canard as he placed the car in reverse. And as the guard turned around he felt a strong gust flew past him, and the shatter of the wooden gate.

"W-what?! Call security! Tell them we have the escapee!".

* * *

**Highway to Military Docks**

Canard was putting the metal gear into full as he sped down the highway in an insane amount of speed and manoeuvring. He made some cars crash, but like he cared. All he wanted was to get back to his ship.

He was almost there, when. "Holy shit!" he cried out as he ducked. The bullet went through the rear window and front screen. "Are they fucking crazy?!". He saw in the rear mirror three motorcyclists in black suits and bikes, with kevlar and TMPs. "This is fucking crazy!".

They took aim again and fired their automatic pistols at the car. Canard tried his best to swerve out of the gunfire and even went to cut through lanes in dangerous speeds. But the attackers followed.

"Look! Don't you know you're a threat to the road law?!" shouted Canard flipping over his M16 and firing off rounds in odd locations. Looking at the rear view mirror he managed to strike one 5.56mm into the head of the rider, making him fall like a sack of potatoes. "Yeah ya liked that?!".

The remaining bikers pulled the throttle hard and they raced towards the car. One jumped off the bike onto the roof of the car. The other just along side of the car, aiming his TMP.

"Piss off!". Canard opened the door then kicked it, striking the bike, the rider almost lost balance. But it made him loss focus on the road. The bike then crashed into a another car, the rider flipped over and landing on his neck. The body went limp as it rolled.

"You fucking bastard!" cried the last biker as he aimed his TMP at the car roof.

"Hey! No free rides!" cried out Canard as he aimed his M16 upwards and fired off the action. The black suited assassin managed to lean back from the attacks as the bullets zipped past his chest. The attacker then pulled out his large combat knife and stabbed it into the car roof, for gripping. "I was borrowing this car!" growled Canard before slamming on the brakes. The last assassin flew off and was struck by the incoming traffic. "Good riddance" muttered Canard as he headed to the docks.

* * *

**Military Docks, _Ortigia_ Bridge**

Meriol had prepped the ship in battle stations all they needed now was to wait for Canard. Just then they heard rapid gunfire in the hanger. She walked over to the observation window and looked out to see Canard jump over some steel crates, then spun around firing both his M16s at the guards behind him, taking them all down. "Well I never expected anything less of Canard when he's determined...".

Canard then sprinted to the ship and climbed on the ship. He ran to the communications box and pressed the microphone button. "Get us out of here Meriol!" he demanded, before running off to the hanger.

* * *

**2101 Hours - Fallen Angel Space Fortress _Arcadia_, Lagrange Point 3**

Rau was in office like he was most of his days at the mighty fortress. He was going over all the tactical data of the new units, and looking over the daily occurrences on Earth and in space. News of the Lodonia Laboratory being destroyed was quick, and Rau couldn't help but smile. The progression of the Fallen Angel forces in Russia was halted due to resupplying, they pushed so far and quickly that they hadn't managed to resupply.

_'Well that's one thing we shouldn't do again'_ thought Rau. But there was something that was on his mind. And it was the other Deity Commanders, Rau didn't trust nor need them, he wanted people that Kira and him could trust. _'They have to be removed or we'll be removed...'_. Rau then clicked on his keyboard again to another news flash. But this helped draw away his troubled mind._ 'I don't believe it...'_.

It was an image of the Dreadnought H, battling back the ZAFT ZAKU units from the Agamemnon-class carrier. They pushed past the patrol force and headed away from the PLANTs.

"It looks like Canard didn't feel welcomed at the PLANTs" laughed Rau. "You cannot control destiny Gilbert, but you can help forge it!".

* * *

**Aprilius One, Johnston's Office**

Nicholas punched the wall of the news of Canard successfully escaped. He knew he would be in trouble now, not from Gilbert, he wasn't that concerned about it, but from someone else he dared not to cross. Just as he was starting to worry, he received a message on the inter-comm from his secretary.

"Um, Mr. Johnston sir. The Supreme Commander of wants to talk to you immediately".

Nicholas looked at the desk shaking like a leaf in hurricane wind. _'Oh god no! Not now!'_. Nicholas walked towards the terminal and sat down in his leather seat. _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'_. He pressed the receive button on the computer and he instantly received a scrambled transmission. "Good evening Supreme Commander Krane-".

"Spare me the introduction Nicholas. I want to know what happened to Canard, and make it quick. I have matters to attend to" came the calm but with a slight growl.

"Well you see Krane...he escaped. I'm sorry what can I do?! He escaped and defeated all our units as he fled! How was I suppose to know that he would decide to break out and-".

"Silence" interrupted the Supreme Commander. "I went to see him at the hospital, but when I got there, I was told he had escaped! Now remember I am not someone to lose my patience. So Nicholas, considering that you failed your task. You are a damaged good. Goodbye".

"Wait sir please! Give me another chance! Just give one more please! I beg of you!" cried the Chairman aide on his knees now, with tears of fear rolling down his face.

"...Alright, one more. But that's it. Don't screw up".

The line went dead and Nicholas got back to his feet, relieved that he had been spared. _'That is almost impossible to happen...to get another chance...I better not fuck up this time!'_.

* * *

**2104 Hours - _Kraken, _Kira's Cabin**

Kira had finished with the plans of attack to Odesa, and maybe the Dardenelles if that time came. The young Messiah made his way back into his cabin, and walked in with the lights still off, but he could make out Lacus sound asleep on the bed. He smiled as he walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

He ran his fingers through her hair and smelled it. Kira had fought that she was still drugged, but it seemed that she had woken up and had a shower. As he took in another breath of her beautiful scent, she stirred and woke up to see his smile.

"Good evening sleeping beauty" chuckled Kira as he allowed her to sit up.

Lacus looked at him with a slight annoyance. "That wasn't nice Kira. Drugging me to go to a fight...did you kill-".

Kira's smiled dropped as he went to answer her question seriously. "Nah, they're all alive still. As long as they don't directly stand in my way, there won't be any problems. Anyway the sooner we reach safe Fallen Angel territory, the better. I think it's best to go back to sleep" he smiled again.

Lacus looked at the digital clock on the wall. "It's only five minutes past nine...".

"I know but it's best to sleep off most of the journey. I need to desperately get some sleep you know". Kira eyes her as he strips his uniform off and places it on the desk. "I would prefer if we were in the same bed also".

"What am I? Your sex partner?" asked Lacus a little taken aback to what she thought he was thinking.

"No silly. I just want to sleep with you" he replied giving her a genuine smile.

"Oh all right" she scooted along and watched as he took his medication before climbing into bed with her.

"Lacus...aren't you...not tired?".

"Carry one like that Kira Yamato, and you'll sleep on the floor".

* * *

**2231 Hours - Fallen Angel Space Fortress _Arcadia_, Lagrange Point 3**

Rau hadn't moved from his desk for a while, but it didn't bother him. He needed to get his plans done. He needed to ensure that Kira would have a firm command in the chambers before he completely assumes control over the Fallen Angels. It led to the matter where Rau no longer cared about the lives of the other suspicious Deity Commanders.

Yuan had returned to the office with his plastered straight face as always and placed down a large file on his desk. "It wasn't easy my Lord, but I managed to get what you requested" announced Yuan on his findings.

"You've done well Yuan, as always. It's good that I can always trust you".

"I was brought into this godforsaken world to serve only you and Lord Kira, in order to ensure the new world".

"Good. Now what can you tell me about the other Deity Commanders, in brief?" asked Rau opening the folder and pulling out a disc.

"In short my Lord, they are not trustworthy to hold the title of Deity Commanders. We have our suspicions that Christopher Green is working secretly for ZAFT. The others thus far are too timid to make a move. What shall be done of this traitor?", asked Yuan, already to go over to Christopher and cut him into small pieces.

"Leave him for now. At the moment, most of the forces from the Cairo Facility are on our side, and the extra forces in Brazil are soon enough heading here also. Sergei would have to keep the assault forces in Siberia for now. Going out whilst a imminent planned attack on us would catch us in a bad position. Just keep close tabs on them, they'll betray us, sooner or later and that will be their downfall".

Rau then inserted the disc into his terminal, and the computer instantly started to upload all the data. Images of a strange unit flashed before Rau's eyes, and his face showed it. "What seems to be bothering you my Lord?" asked Yuan, curious.

"This is something that Thomas was secretly building" spoke Rau as he observed the unit.

Yuan came round and looked astonished at what it was. "He's building it in secret? But why my Lord? Doesn't he trust us?".

"He does, that's why he told you to give it to me. But it's best for us not to let anyone else know of this weapon at this moment, the other Deity Commanders would like to get their hands on this. Yuan, we never saw this, understand?". Rau was perfectly clear on this.

"Of course my Lord. In fact, what were we taking about again?" smiled Yuan.

"Exactly...I don't know" grinned Rau as he removed the disc and locked it away in his electrical locker draw.

Then in that split second, a loyal Fallen Angel soldier burst into Rau's office with shock and panic. "My Lord!" screamed the young woman almost out of breath.

"What's the meaning of this?!" demanded Yuan. "You burst into these holy chambers and scream at the top of your lungs uninvited!".

"Pardon sir! But it's Deity Commander Thomas Hunter! He's been murdered!".

Rau quickly jumped to his feet. Rage was in his blue eyes. "Impossible!" growled Rau as he sprinted out of the office followed by his two loyalists. "Where is he?!" demanded Rau.

"He's in his office of the weapons research centre!" shouted back the female soldier.

They headed there and to Yuan's surprise Rau was like a gold medallist athlete, he was starting to out run the two and jump over railings as he made his way to Hunter's office. Soldiers who saw Rau approaching quickly made way as it looked like Rau could be the fastest man ever.

Rau had made it to the group of soldiers that were probably from the Reaper Angel Squadron, looking in horror at their Deity impaled onto the wall of his office, held by his own katana. Rau barged past the them, and the more senior soldiers started to take charge, forcing the distraught ones back for the medical team to arrive.

Rau looked at Thomas in pure rage at whoever did this, and he knew there were numerous culprits in the high command to do this. The medical team had placed out a stretcher, and went to remove the sword from the body to catch the officer. But Rau placed his hand on the grip of the blade.

"I'll do it" he growled in his cold and menacing tone.

Rau pulled out the blade and the body slumped into the arms of the medic team, they placed him on the stretcher and covered the body. They then started to wheel the body out, which a path was made by the soldiers around. Some cried whilst others gave one last salute before the disappearance of the great Commander. Rau looked at his dead friend's sword, Rau could only feel anger at this point, which that would drive him further now to eliminate the competition for the leader of the Fallen Angels.

_'Kira will be the leader and saviour of this dying world. And that I promise you that Thomas'_. Rau then turned to the soldiers outside. "A great crime was conducted today! In our very own walls of this mighty fortress! This cannot be allowed! We will find and cut out the cancer that is breeding in our own homeland! Thomas' death, will not go unpunished! And as of now, I will take control of this department until I have found a suitable replacement. Now I advise you all to return to work, and I will deliver punishment on the killer, by hands if necessary".

"All hail Deity Commander Le Creuset!" cheered the soldiers. Anger, vengeance and justice was all in their hearts and minds, they wanted the murderer caught and to pay for killing their beloved Commander.

* * *

**Rau's Office**

If Thomas' death wasn't enough bad news, this was it. Rau's punch went straight through the terminal in overpowering rage. "Fuck! What the hell is going on here Yuan?! First Thomas was murdered in his own office, then the Apocalypse was stolen from the Mobile Armour facility near the research centre?!".

"I don't know how it disappeared, but are you sure it was stolen?" questioned Yuan as he held onto the report.

"Well I'm sure that it didn't decide to go for a fucking short walk if that is what your wondering! How can a unit that big escape from under our noses?". Rau tapped his fingers rapidly in annoyance. "I know it's the work of the other Deity Commanders, but we have no proof. Fuck's sake. We can't allow this to happen".

"But sir, if Thomas was murdered in the base, what about Sergei and Yomiko?".

"Sergei will be fine. He has his most trusted soldiers with him at all costs. Yomiko however...". The two Newtypes looked at one another as the thought crossed their minds. "Oh shit!".

* * *

**2237 Hours - Earth, Brazilian Province, Amazon Jungle**

Yomiko's Fallen Angel squad had entrenched themselves deep into the forest area, where the other underground facility holding their brothers and sisters in arms in the emerald dream. The base was located under a mountainous area, and the Fallen Angel team were quick to locate it. It had been some time since Yomiko had entered the base and awakened the sleeping division from their slumber. The Japanese born woman returned to the surface with a smile of pride on her face.

Her bodyguard noticed this and was curious. "Excuse me my Lady, what is it that your so happy about?".

Yomiko looked at the guard as if it were a daft question. "We awakened the troops here you idiot. We now have more soldiers on our side compared to what the other Deity Commanders would have". Yomiko was also well aware of the situation between those who believed in Kira such as Rau, herself and other loyalists, and those who support the other Deity Commanders. She didn't like them as soon as she set eyes on them. She felt the untrustworthy aura they gave off. "Also..." added Yomiko which the guard looked on in interest to her additional reason. "Rau would be so proud of me! Maybe he might even actually start to respect my wishes and feelings for him!" the Blood Angel Commander smiled brightly to the thoughts of her and Rau.

The bodyguard just frowned. "I don't think so...".

* * *

A ZAFT GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type watched the Deity Commander and her bodyguard discuss something that the pilot would really care less. He was more keen on taking out the Commander ranked Fallen here and now. He waited until he received a message from the squad leader, and it was the confirmation to assassinate the Deity. The pilot grinned in satisfaction, he ticked the GINN's arm to long range beam rifle to move slowly into position.

But what caught his worry was that Yomiko was giving a death stare in his general direction. With the fear of his position confirmed by the Fallen Commander, he rose his rifle quickly and fired three shots at her. But a black and white mass-produced SINN stood in the way and took the shots to it's clawed shield, and returned the gesture by using it's 'Cleanse' beam rifle.

An explosion erupted at the sight where the GINN recon unit stood, fires soon started to spread. But that wasn't the end of it, more beams darted out of the woods, and Yomiko was already in her grey SINN equipped with 'Dread' missile and beam hookshot packs.

* * *

**2241 Hours - Terminal Amazon Base**

"What was that?" asked Rena Imelia looking over to the direction they heard an explosion.

"It seems that there's battle taking place over there. What's in that direction?" asked Morgan Chevalier to a Terminal soldier on the radio.

"We nor the USSA forces have anyone in that area according to the radar" replied the radar EW operator on the radio. "We're picking up ZAFT GINN High Manoeuvre Type II and BuCUE radar emissions, along with...Fallen Angel SINN units? And there's a unit, that the radar is picking up as a ZAKU but it's IFF is totally wrong".

"Whatever it is..." said Edward Harrelson coming out from the tent. "It means trouble".

* * *

Another GINN HM II unit bit the dust as Yomiko's SINN gunned down yet it's third unit in the space it was in the battle.

A nearby SINN kneed the BuCUE in the head and thrusted it's beam sabre whilst the ZAFT unit was in mid-air. Looking at his third defeated unit with a victorious glance he sensed something, in fact multiple threats surrounding him. He looked around, and to his horror he saw grey DRAGOON pods flying around him. "I-Impossible!" cried out the young male pilot before his SINN was shredded up by the DRAGOON barrage.

Yomiko sensed this threat and noticed a grey unit not so far from her team member's death. It looked oddly strange as it was similar to the ZGMF-X13A Providence, but more like the ZGMF-X666S Legend. However it's distinguishing feature was it had a body of a ZAKU.

It's mono eye peered at the grey SINN and the pilot inside smiled. "Commander Yomiko Yamasawa I presume?" asked the pilot whilst recalling the DRAGOON pods.

The grey SINN flipped over a GINN HM II and as it landed, it thrusted it's sabre down into the cockpit. The grey SINN turned around to see the grey ZAKU heading towards her with it's beam rifle risen. "And who the hell are you?" demanded Yomiko as rose her own beam rifle and exchanged fire with the unit.

"Yomiko Yamasawa, I'm Courtney Heironimus. I'm here to field test the ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU. And you seem to be a perfect target for this scenario" explained Courtney as he swerved away from the green beam.

Yomiko didn't move an inch as she only had her claw anti-beam shield risen for defence. "I'm a test subject? What's this hideous unit being tested for from a design that we Fallen Angels had built!".

"It's your competitor" replied Courtney as he forced the Providence ZAKU to the ground and flipped over all the connected DRAGOON pods and aimed at the SINN.

_'Oh shit!'_. The SINN rolled out of the way, and drew up the 'Xiphias' railguns and aimed it's beam rifle at the Providence ZAKU, firing her single burst she missed with her rifle and other railgun blast, but the other blast managed to catch the ZAKU's rifle.

Courtney discarded the beam before it exploded in his unit's hand. He then went for the two beam sabres and charged at the SINN. Yomiko did the same and the two were at close-quarter combat, slashing wildly at one another, cutting the rainforest around them down in their destruction. The grey SINN jumped up and went to slash at the ZAKU from above but was blocked, both sabres of the two units pushed and pressed for supremacy. The SINN then kicked off the ZAKU and released it's DRAGOON pods, the signal of defeat for the grey ZAKU if didn't think fast, and for Courtney, it was over already.

Just as Yomiko was going to win, her senses picked up three aura's from the west. She looked at where these were coming from and saw black, blue and red costumed painted GAT-X133 Sword Calamity although it looked like a different design, a black Windam, and blue Windam. "Who are these?" wondered Yomiko as they headed towards her.

The Sword Calamity headed for the Providence ZAKU and the black Windam went for Yomiko's SINN.

Courtney deployed the ZAKU's DRAGOON pods which instantly gained Yomiko's attention. _'ZAFT has a fully function DRAGOON system on earth as well?! This is nuts!'_. Yomiko returned her attention to the black Windam as she barrel-rolled from it's attacks from the beam rifle.

"Why are the Fallen Angels here?" asked a voice through the radio. Yomiko didn't recognise it and stared deathly at the Windam.

"Who are you to ask of me?".

"My name isn't important, but if you must know, it's Morgan Chevalier" replied the pilot as it dodged the SINN's railgun fire.

"Morgan Chevalier? The Eurasian ace? Heh, aren't you quite old to do this now?".

"My age doesn't matter whilst this war must be stopped at any cost!".

"Well then..." smiled Yomiko as she disengaged the locks to the DRAGOON pods. "How about I send you on retirement?!". The DRAGOON pods shot off and headed to the black Windam in speeds that poor Rena couldn't keep her eyes on.

Morgan then started to dart away from the DRAGOON pod's attacks. Yomiko believed he would not escape her attacks, but she was quickly proven wrong as he swerved and flipped over every attack she made the pods directional attack.

"This is impossible...wait this aura...he's a Newtype?!" she blurted out in disbelief.

"You noticed already?" smiled Morgan at the shocked Newtype Commander. The black Windam shot around and shot down the large DRAGOON pod and then the other large one.

Yomiko looked in disbelief. _'No! I can't lose!'_. Despite losing two DRAGOON she started to make up for that loose by intensifying the attacks.

"I never thought that you could make up from losing those two pods. You're quite skilled as a Commander...".

"Don't insult me old man!" growled Yomiko as she shot in front of him and fired her railguns at him, he shielded it but it forced him back. He was almost sliced in two by a DRAGOON beam if he hadn't back flipped. As he was coming back into view of the SINN, he rose his rifle and shot the beam rifle from the SINN's hand. "You bastard!" Yomiko growled again.

* * *

Ed blocked the next two DRAGOON attacks with his large 'Schwert Gewehr' anti-ship sword and sliced a pod in two as it went to try it's beam spikes into him. Another three of DRAGOON pods went in but they were surprised to see the Sword Calamity risen light-wave shield.

"When did the Sword Calamity get that?" wondered Courtney as he went in with his beam sabre.

"This isn't your ordinary Sword Calamity, it's my Calamity Ripper!" announced Ed as he threw the 'Midas Messer' beam boomerang and cut off the Providence ZAKU's arm holding the beam sabre.

"This is nuts!" cried out Courtney. The Calamity Ripper fired it's 'Panzer Eisen' rocket anchor and attached it to the left leg of the ZAKU then chucked the unit into the forest. "Fuck this...I'm outta here". The Providence ZAKU got up and pulled out the rocket anchor, then headed to the ZAFT extraction point.

* * *

Morgan's Windam spun around and fired the beam rifle at the smaller DRAGOON pod, but missed. "You think that I'm insulting you when you're proving more difficult than I thought?" asked Morgan as another DRAGOON pod flew in and made a full burst, but missed again by the Windam's movements.

"Even if you aren't, I have no time for this bull shit!" replied Yomiko as she aimed all her ranged beam weaponry and made another full burst at the black Windam.

"Then why are you here? Are you invading the USSA now?" asked Morgan as he made an impossible stunt of dodging the attack.

Yomiko laughed. "Why would we? I'm only here to pick up my followers and leave. Now enough of this stupid game! I'm too busy to duel with you. Everyone! Full back! We're leaving!"

And like that the remaining Fallen Angel forces gathered and fled. Morgan and Ed looked in confusion to what she meant by picking up her followers.

"Shall we pursue?" asked Rena.

"No, not yet. Let have the belief that they got away" explained Ed. "We need to know why their here" continued Ed in hope of finding the reason as they headed back to their camp, to replenish and plan their next course of action.

* * *

**November 2nd C.E.73, 0145 Hours - OMNI/Orb Fleet, Alliance Carrier _John Paul Jones_, Brig**

Sting and Auel cringed again in their cells as they were being punished by Willard first hand. "Hurts doesn't it? Having to overcome such pain" asked Willard as he watched Sting grit his teeth as the drug was having full effect. "Maybe next time, you would know when not to allow the enemy to live!". Their only response was to grunting and hissing. "Let them out. I've had enough of seeing their faces".

* * *

**Sting's Room**

"I never had that drug since the lab. Man is it fucking painful!" grunted Auel as his weak body slumped into the chair of Sting's room.

Sting then fell onto his bed. "You're telling me. At least, Shinn made it out alright huh?".

"I guess...".

A knock then rattled in the steel room. "Enter..." called out Sting.

Then Stella's face appeared around the door to see the two boys in agony. "Sting and Auel are hurt?" asked Stella with a worried expression.

"Yeah, but we'll be alright. It's not like they used that massive dosage like in the lab" Auel replied breathing heavily. "Sting we need to get the hell out of here".

"I know Auel, we'll have our chance once we get to Odesa. But first we need to head off Yamato at the Dardenelles. Then we'll escape. But for now...I think I'll rest for a bit".

Stella watched as her two closest friends fell into a slumber. She was sorry for their mistreatment for Shinn's sake, but she knew that they did it for her. She smiled softly and sat down next to Sting's bed, then rested her head on the mattress, falling asleep also. _'We'll be together...forever...'_ she thought before everything went into the emerald dream.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Well I'll be honest guys and gals, this chapter was finished on the Tuesday but I lost the internet and managed only to get back today, so so sorry. In light of this, I have managed to compel what will occur on my planning board (don't have one really – no, the board) and have an idea on how this will play out, it was difficult as I knew how the story would progress, but the battles and other scenes weren't fixed until now. Have patience for the next one and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't know what kind of questions or your opinions I could cast today...how about you ask me? It's a change for once.**

* * *

-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-

Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:

**AAF** (**A**erial **A**ssault **F**ighter)

2: Transforming Air/space-use units

4: Silhouette system units

7: Artillery Assault units

AAF-247 Pursuer - Air Combat MS

Power Supply - Ultracompact Energy Battery

First Deployed - October 27th C.E.73

Pilot - Any Fallen Angel personnel

Info – The design of the ZGMF-X24S (RGX-01) Chaos, was built on the frame of a SINN unit. This is one of the three stolen Gundam data from the ZAFT archives. Intentionally made for air/space combat, it provides heavy assault and bombardment to allied forces in its area. To prove it's effectiveness, it has amazing speed and manoeuvrability, which any normal 'human' would not be able to withstand the amount of G-Force that effects them, unlike a Newtype. The design was adjusted to make it more slender, with heavy siege purposes. Although most of the weaponry remains the same, it has some adjustments to even more prove it's effectiveness. Whilst not in Mobile Armour mode, it has it's 'Preyseeker' chest cannon in full operation. And in Mobile Armour mode, it can drop extremely powerful and volatile 'Redemption' Bombs onto bases and outposts, that is the pilot can make it past most of the AA weaponry. Other than it's alterations and in a slimmer design, it has no major changes, making it just as deadly as the ZGMF-X24S (RGX-01) Chaos itself.

Armaments -

1 x 'Cleanse' FG23 Beam Rifle

2 x 20mm CIWS cannons (shoulder mounted)

2 x 'Hellfire' DA99 Beam Sabre

1 x 'Preyseeker' Multi-phase chest Cannon

2 x Bombing packs = 20 x 'Redemption' Bombs

2 x 'Merciless' CCM Beam Talons (two beams on each foot)

2 x Heavy Composite DRAGOON/missile pods


	23. The Two Faced God

**A/N: Just to say everyone, thanks again for reading and reviewing! This is going better than I thought. Anyway, I would like to thank Blaid for his Gundam idea and it's pilot, they were so awesome that it had to be in the story! Everyone else who sent in their idea's, don't worry, it's stored safely in the hard drive on computer still, and they might show up later in the story! I'm still a little short in Gundam units though, I got the pilots but not the units. Anyway enough of me blabbing, let's get to it!**

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 23 – The Two Faced God

* * *

**November 2nd C.E.73, 0145 Hours - Lagrange 4, Aprilius One, ZAFT Supreme Commander's Office**

"I see. So Courtney was defeated badly in battle against the Fallen?" came the Commander's voice, not looking at the terminal but at the early morning sky in the colony from his window.

"I'm afraid so sir. Although Terminal intervened, we did receive the ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU's combat data. But the simplified DRAGOON system was nothing compared to what the Newtypes can do with their version" came the weapons scientist on the other line.

"It's no matter. We got what we needed, despite failing to kill the Deity Commander, and the prevention of the awakening of the sleeping Fallen Angel there, we know that the other Deity Commanders are not on Rau's side. And that might be his downfall".

"Indeed sir. Oh sir before I sign off, there's something that you might want to see". The image of a new Mobile weapon flashed on his screen. Sensing that something very interesting was indeed on his terminal screen, the Supreme Commander turned around and saw something that made him grow a cruel smile.

"It's ready?" chuckled the Commander.

"Oh course. You may give it a test drive whenever your ready".

The cruel smile grew at the sound of this.

* * *

**0702 Hours - Earth, Mediterranean Sea/34 miles to the Dardenelles, **_**Kraken**_**, Kira's Cabin**

Kira had finished his shower and started to dry his long brown hair, whilst it was Lacus's turn for the shower. He wondered over to his terminal and entered his password which he instantly got a message as soon as it logged in. Kira pondered for a bit to what it could be until he opened it.

_'We need to talk ASAP, Rau? I wonder what this is all about...'_. Kira closed the message and opened a communications link to Rau. Then a password appeared, Kira knew it of course, it just that Kira never had to enter it before. Upon entering it, the screen flashed and a standby message appeared.

Kira took this time to change. He managed to put on his uniform's shirt, trousers, and tunic jacket, when Rau's face appeared on screen.

"What's wrong Rau? You send me a private message and you'll only have a secured line to talk to me, what is the situation?".

"It's dire to say at least Kira. Thomas was killed" replied Rau getting to the point.

Kira froze and stared at Rau for a few minutes. "What?".

"Thomas was murdered in his own office Kira. It was them, the other Deity Commanders. They've begun to move against you".

Kira went silent again. But this time not in shock but in rage. The other Deity Commanders were against him just as Rau had mentioned it before to him. Kira knew that they cannot be forgiven for the death of Thomas. "Can you handle the situation there and are you safe?" asked Kira a little worried that one of the most trusted people to Kira could be in danger now.

"Worried? You shouldn't be. I can handle myself in battle, remember where those genes of yours came from?" smiled Rau, and a little taken back by Kira's worry. They were after all at each others throats at the end of the last war.

"Yes I remember" Kira rolled his eyes at the reminder. "Anyway, I should start planning a counter operation if they do decide to make a break for the seat of power".

"Good. And I'll start mine as well. Try and stay away from conflict for now Kira, the sooner you get to safer territory of the Fallen Angels, the better. Good luck". And the link was closed, Kira sat himself down on his leather chair and overlooked the situation.

_'Those naïve bastards. They think they can take this from me? They are surely mistaken'_. Kira let out a small growl of disapproval of this situation. He then straightened his emotions as he heard Lacus turn off the shower. As soon as she stepped into the room, she saw Kira's smile on her. She couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**0722 Hours - USSA, Brazilian Province Coast**

Yomiko watched from high above with three Pursuer units at the guard, at the amount of soldiers boarding the ten Neptune-class subs. There was quite more than they had planned, but Yomiko knew that a tight and compact submarine was better than leaving any of these soldiers behind. Yomiko turned her head to the Pursuer pilot nearest to her, "We may need to RAS whilst at sea when we head to the Antarctica base. Although it's not wise, we need to feed a lot of those awakened soldiers now".

"Understood ma'am, I'll contact HQ there and inform them of requirements" replied pilot.

_'All we need to do is head there without any confrontations. And our trip will be easy enough for us'_.

"Ma'am, we're ready to sail now. All personnel have boarded the submarines and those of pilots are suited up".

"Good. Let's get going" replied Yomiko.

As they were starting to move out, Ed, Morgan and Rena watched the massive force leave the shores of Brazil from the cliff far away. The two Natural pilots were told by Morgan to try and shield their minds of any emotional thoughts, in order to not be detected by the Fallen Angels. "What's going on? With that amount of force, they could take on the whole USSA forces" Rena asked out loud.

"I know. Something isn't right, but at least they're not invading the USSA as we thought. I think it's best to contact Andrew about this" replied Morgan as he swerved his black Windam and was quickly followed by the Calamity Ripper and the blue Windam.

* * *

**0758 Hours – Space, Lagrange Point 4, _Eternal_ Bridge**

Andrew stood at the observation planning table, where news of the war had progressed badly on the Alliance's and ZAFT's side. Either side were winning nor losing, the only one's who seemed to be in control of this war were the Fallen Angels themselves. But with the sudden halt of Fallen advancement into deeper Eurasian land was not surprising to Andrew's case. He knew they pushed themselves far and fast to break the morale and eliminate as many Alliance platoon's to make the next push even easier. To add the fact that they might need to replenish their forces was also a strong possibility. But something was bothering him since the Fallen's betrayal, and it was Lacus, he knew in the back of his head that she was safe with Kira, but for how long?

Not to mention that he also got word that Canard had escaped from the ZAFT base in Aprilius One, and he knew ZAFT wouldn't stand for that. Finding Canard would be the best option thus far.

"What seems to be bothering you Andrew?" asked a young teenager's voice behind him.

Andrew turned around and saw a short blonde haired, blue eyes boy standing there. "Ah, Prayer, you made me jump for a sec there". Andrew then went to answer the young blonde's question. "It's the situation that the whole world is in. The war just seems to be getting more confused and intense now that Fallen Angels had went solo on ZAFT".

"I know. And Kira Yamato is the centre of it all, with Le Creuset as his tutor" replied Prayer.

"It's just shocking to know that Rau is actually the biological father of Kira, Rey Za Burrel and Canard Pars. What a family". Andrew turned to the planning table with another thought in his mind now. "It wouldn't surprise me if you were also another offspring of Le Creuset".

"Me neither" replied Prayer smiling slightly.

It went quiet between the two as the conversion was killed off. Until Martin DaCosta broke the silence. "Captain, there's a transmission from Edward Harrelson in the Brazilian Province".

"Put him on. It must be urgent if he's trying to make communications with us from Earth" replied Andrew, keen to what the infamous 'Ed the Ripper' had to say.

The screen had some static from the distance and interference, such as debris and shards of scrap metal from the surroundings of the ruined colony. "Andrew, it-'s good to sp-eak to you during the wor-ld's curr-ent situation".

"Same here. What is it that you're desperate to tell us?".

"The Fallen Ang-els were in Bra-zil. But now they left. Only with a la-rge force" explained Ed, the static interrupting the picture slightly but not greatly.

"What do you mean? They weren't invading?".

"No. It s-eems that they we-re gathering their force-s here and then left. It's a blo-ody mystery to me why".

"Do you know where they could be headed?".

"Sorry. It's unknown to me".

"Never mind. But thanks for letting us know".

"We'll send the d-ata we got from our camer-a's. Hope it's use-ful to ya". The line went dead, and the operator nearby confirmed the upload of the data.

Andrew, Prayer and DaCosta looked at the images of the force the Fallen Angels had as they were preparing to leave the shores. "So the Fallen left the USSA with a large invasion force, and didn't invade...that's strange" said DaCosta. "Do you think that there's trouble somewhere else that they're needed there?".

"That's quite possible. As well as that, why were there a large force there, that only about a third of the forces were in Mobile Suits, whilst the others looked as if they weren't going to track across the Amazon in the first place" questioned Andrew.

"Perhaps that they weren't going to in the first place" answered Prayer. "Remember that massive Fallen Angel army had risen in Egypt and assaulted Victoria, in the same fashion?". The ex-ZAFT officers nodded at his question. "Well I heard a rumour that they were there already, sleeping secretly in wait for the awakening by their comrades".

"That makes it sound like a horror film" said DaCosta in disbelief. "But is there really a base in these two locations?".

"You query a lot of things lately DaCosta..." stated Andrew as he looked at his subordinate. DaCosta made a nervous grin and scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, if that's true where else do they have bases like those...".

"Captain! We intercepted something that you might want to listen to" called out EW operator.

"Put on speaker" ordered Andrew.

"_I had to leave Africa Union as quickly as possible, after all, the Fallen had completely taken the African Union out of the war. Besides that, is the fleet in position and waiting for the so-called 'Messiah' to show up?" _said a voice that everyone didn't recognise at all.

"Who's this? Scan his voice and search it through the databank!" ordered Andrew and the EW operator got to it.

"_Yes my Lord. That one Submarine will soon take on all of Orb's greatest pilots and fleet is about to meet it's end. There is nothing to worry about"_ came a voice that the crew knew.

"Yuna? Who is he talking to?!" demanded Andrew.

"We still haven't found it sir! Give us some time!" shouted back the operator.

"_What of the ZAFT warship and the legendary Archangel? They'll be your next opponents as soon as your finished with Yamato"_.

"_My Lord. Have no worry, Cagalli Yula Athha, the Archangel and the ZAFT warship, will only be remembered in history text books once this is over"_.

"_I hope so. In the meantime, you are not to allow anyone to pass the Turkish Dardenelles whatever the cost, even if it be Alliance. They might have insiders in Eurasia that we're not aware of"_.

"_Of course my Lord. And I must excuse myself, I have to prepare for battle. I'll report back once we're done"_.

"_Good. For the Blue and Pure World we will see this so called god fall at normal human hands"_.

The line went dead but the operator shouted out in pride in his finding. "I found him!". Andrew, Prayer and DaCosta floated towards the operator with interest of this person. "He was in the Alliance's top records...he's really important in the Atlantic Federation. His name is...Lord Djibril. H-he's the Blue Cosmos leader!".

"Great. Another psycho within the Atlantic Federation's government" growled Andrew. "It wouldn't surprise me if he's controlling the President either".

"But what was that about? Something about the Dardenelles?" DaCosta asked.

"They're going to head off Kira at the Turkish Dardenelles...and that's a bad idea" stated Prayer. "They have no idea of what he's capable of!".

"Not to mention that Lacus is on that Submarine as well...we need to inform the _Archangel_, fast!".

* * *

**0804 Hours - _Archangel_ Medical Wing**

Athrun had his final bandages removed, and was delighted to see the recovery of his wounds. They were just simple scars now, but Athrun knew that these were a reminder that Kira is not easily crossed. "Thank you doctor, that will be all" said Cagalli looking at her lover.

The doctor passed by and stopped next to her, he was shaking a little as he wanted to ask something first before he left his working quarters to the couple. "Um, Cagalli-sama, will you need the room to yourself for...a while in private?".

Cagalli turned bright red and starred at the doctor with her scary look. "No doctor! How could you think such a thing?!" demanded Cagalli in embarrassment.

"My apologises ma'am!" replied quickly the doctor as he fled the room in fear.

Athrun started to laugh hard as soon as he door was shut. Cagalli turned to Athrun not impressed still. "It isn't funny Athrun! You should see the looks I get now from the other ratings on the ship! The men discuss that you're such a lucky man and the women envy that were together!".

"It's just your face! It's priceless!" replied Athrun still laughing.

Cagalli pulled a twisted face and pulled out a scalpel from the doctors drawer. "Funny huh? How funny would it be if cut off your balls?" she asked with an evil smile.

Athrun instantly stopped and looked seriously at the blonde. "Y-y-you wouldn't!".

"Wanna bet?!".

"_Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha report to the bridge immediately!"_ came Miriallia's voice on the broadcast.

"We'll settle this later. Come on" ordered Cagalli as she placed the scalpel back and walked out.

Athrun followed holding to his groin. "She wouldn't...would she?" he asked himself nervously as he left.

* * *

_**Archangel**_** Bridge**

Cagalli and Athrun entered the bridge discussing the matter that Cagalli had cruelly suggested earlier. They turned to see glances at them. But what caught there main attention was Talia, Arthur and Shinn were here also. It seemed that Murrue wanted to discuss something with _Minerva_ Captain about something personally. "What's wrong?" asked Cagalli as she stepped forward.

"Cagalli, we just got word that Orb's fleet combined with the Alliance's, are blocking the entry into the Turkish Dardenelles. And that they're waiting for Kira to show up" explained Murrue, which Cagalli's face was struck with shock.

"T-they're waiting for him! Are they mad?! He'll annihilate them!" screamed Cagalli in absolute anger.

"Let them" came Shinn's voice and eyes darted at him. "They chose to fight with the Alliance, it's their fault if they decide they could take on Kira. Besides, if Kira destroys them, Orb will be easier to liberate".

Cagalli strolled over to the raven haired pilot and grabbed onto his pilot suit's collar. "How dare you! They don't deserve to met their doom at Kira's hand! You were once an Orb citizen! Who gives you the right-".

"SHUT UP!!" screamed Shinn, startling Cagalli and everyone around. "Your very own countrymen chose this! And betrayed you! Who gives you the right to justify their end?!".

"You don't understand anything! My brother!-".

"Your brother was my Commanding officer, teacher and friend! So don't start lecturing me on what level your with him! He was like a brother to me! I lost my family because the Orb conflict, and Kira was the only one who said that maybe someday, I'll forgive Orb for it's mistakes! But how can I listen to a man who betrayed me?! Not just me, all of us!". The room remained quiet, and Shinn had enough and turned to Talia. "I'm going to wait in the hanger ma'am". Shinn left without another word.

"Shinn! Come back here!" ordered Arthur, but Shinn simply rose his hand and showed the middle finger to him. Arthur's blood boiled at the bad tempered pilot for his attitude. He was about to chase after him, when Talia placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"You got such a massive prick for a ace pilot" stated Mu smirking at the young pilot's attitude.

"I know. And the only one who managed to control him was the man were chasing now" answered Talia rubbing the bridge to her nose.

"What? Kira controlled him? That's gotta be tough..." Sai replied well and truly impressed. "I remember that Kira was the kind not to get involved in hot headed arguments, nor try and solve them".

"Well, when I read the report on him, he changed a lot during his training in the Fallen Angels, he didn't like to take shit from Shinn at all". Talia smiled at the good old times, when Shinn lost it at a failed exam.

-Flashback-

Shinn kicked the vending machine repeatedly in his uncontrollable anger at his failed exam. Luna tried to calm him down, whilst Rey just shook his head in disapproval. Talia, Arthur and the other crew looked in absolute shock. The machine now had a massive dent in the bottom part, and Yolant couldn't help but wonder if he could nab a coke can from the hole that Shinn started at the plastic part of the machine.

Meyrin then rushed in pulling Kira's sleeve on his uniform. Kira instantly noticed the enraged Shinn. He sighed in annoyance and wondered to him, Shinn turned to see Kira strolling towards him with annoyed face. Talia quickly noticed his changed expression to horror. Kira grabbed Shinn into a head lock and squeezed hard, making Shinn's face turn paler and paler by the second. He then threw Shinn onto the sofa at the other side of the recreational space.

Everyone was amazed at the strength that Kira possessed, but were more amazed when Shinn instantly got up and was ready to challenge Kira. Kira looked down to see a coke can rolling idly next to his boot. As Shinn went to charge, Kira flipped the can up with his toe cap and caught it. He then in a blink threw it and struck bullseye at Shinn's forehead, knocking the poor raven haired pilot out cold.

After a few minutes, Shinn came to, and Kira presented him with another coke can, Shinn took it and placed it against his head to soothe the pain. "Man aren't you a pain when you fail at things" stated Kira sitting opposite him.

"Not as much as a pain as my head is in now..." muttered Shinn as he opened the can and started to drink can it's contents.

"What happened?" asked Kira before drinking his can.

"I failed at the emergency OS restart program" explained Shinn.

"Is that so? I will agree it is not a simple process. How about I help you then?".

"But Kira, they said that we can't allow our CO's to help us" explained Luna, with Rey nodding.

"Fuck that!" cried out Kira, finishing his can and tossing it aside into the bin. "My team will pass, and I will make sure of that. Also how about I teach you other thing's how to work the operating system's more effectively?".

All three nodded happily with Shinn rubbing his head.

-End of Flashback-

In the end, they all passed, with the highest scores. Shinn then agreed to fix the vending machine, and did so perfectly. The trouble was that they were accused as cheats in the class by everyone else, saying their Commander was a cheater. But all three defended him vigilantly, Shinn caused a few broken noses, but it weren't something that Rau and Gilbert managed to clear up.

Yes Talia would admit it. She missed the brash Commander, but you can't turn back the hands of time now can you?

"We need to move out" said Cagalli as she broke her silence. Everyone had their eyes on her. "Despite Orb had allied themselves with the Alliance, we cannot allow them to suffer at Kira might. It also gives us a chance to take him down, right Athrun?" asked Cagalli at her man besides her.

Athrun let out a small sigh. "Alright, let's go. Set course for the Dardenelles of Turkey!".

* * *

**0912 - En route to the Lagrange 3, 'X' Mercenary Carrier_ Ortigia_, Bridge**

Canard looked out to the emptiness of space as his thoughts were in a trance to what the Fallen Angels were planning. _'Are they planning world domination? Do they want to kill as many of those in stand in their way, just for fun? Or is there a purpose for the attacks? What is Kira's wish? God dammit, I ain't getting answers by just hovering here in zero-gravity. Rau, the man who claims to be my father, as well as Kira's, is the man who holds the answers to my questions. Getting to him since our little duel__may be a problem...'._

_'You got a new one Canard, and it's me!'_ laughed a voice in his head. Canard looked around his surroundings for whatever it was. But it occurred to him that it is a voice speaking to him via telekinesis.

_'Who are you?'_.

_'Like I said, your problem!'_. And that was it until he felt his ship shake with and alarms going off.

"_We're under-attack! All pilot's suit up for battle!"_ came the thing that Canard feared the most.

"Shit! ZAFT found us!" growled Canard as he pushed off to his unit.

* * *

**Outside**

The Dreadnought H jetted out with Julienne in the Buster Dagger. The two looked at the single Nazca-class Destroyer, and then at the single unit that sped out of the hanger. But it didn't travel far, as it stopped out of range from Canard's and Julienne's attacks.

"What the hell is it doing over-" before Julienne could finish a green beam shot from the enemy Mobile Suit and struck the cockpit of the Buster Dagger. Her Mobile Suit then burst into flames with soon debris of the destroyed unit floating next to the Dreadnought H. Canard looked at the destroyed Buster Dagger in absolute shock.

"What's the matter Canard? You seem a little fazed by my attack..." came the voice from the enemy Mobile Suit, and the voice resembled the one in his Canard's head.

"It can't be..." muttered Canard as another shot came towards him, he brought up his lightwave shield to defend himself, but the attack wasn't for him, but the _Ortigia_'s bridge. "NO!!" cried out Canard as the bridge was wiped out from the unit's long range attack. Soon another two shots came past Canard and struck the vital point of the ship, the reactor room. The whole ship was becoming a burning wreckage, and Canard could only look on in horror as everyone who followed him died before his eyes.

"It's hard to loose people you loved and trust isn't it Canard?" asked the enemy Mobile Suit pilot in a cruel chuckle.

"Just...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!" demanded Canard boasting his Dreadnought H towards the enemy Mobile Suit in a crazed fashion.

The pilot's chuckle deepened from a chuckle into a full burst laugh. "Of course! How rude of me! I'm your older brother...Krane Hibiki, the high Supreme Commander of ZAFT!" cried out Krane as he aimed again.

As Canard approached, he saw in shock what the Mobile Suit was, or Gundam. The unit was bigger than his, it held onto a large beam rifle, with two pods on its back, behind it's crimson Hi-MAT wings. It was painted in a fashion of black and red, with gold on the joints and face. It had a small dish between the back and the Hi-MAT system, which held onto 14 large DRAGOON pods of the SRF-X9 beam machinegun type, with 2 large shields on it's forearms.

"You like my unit Canard? If so, you'll only see it for a short amount of time, as you won't live long to see it once I'm done with you!". He aimed the large beam rifle again at Canard and fired three shots, each hitting the lightwave shield. "Maybe that unit of yours is better than I thought..." chuckled Krane.

"Don't disrespect the Dreadnought H so easily!" shouted Canard as he rose his beam submachine gun and went crazy at the large target. The large unit hovered there proudly with it's shield risen, as the beams bounced back at Canard which the Dreadnought managed to stop them with the lightwave shield. "What the fuck?" cried out Canard in complete disbelief to what he saw.

"It is you who shouldn't underestimate the ZGMF-L99G Despair!" snarled Krane as he drew the Despair's 'Super Lacerta' sabre, which the size was twice the size of a normal one! "You better move Canard in order to make this fight more interesting!".

And Canard did so in order to save his life! He dodged another swing of the long sabre but then saw beam stream on the leg of the Despair. "Griffon beam?!" sputtered Canard as the leg came up and cut off the left limbs of his unit. The Despair swerved the long rifle onto the pod on its back and drew large cannon from the another pod. The insane unit held it one handed and pulled the trigger on the Dreadnought H. Canard couldn't believe what he saw as beams spread out like a shotgun blast, catching some of the Dreadnought's armour.

The Despair went in and held it's beam sabre to bare the finishing blow. But Canard wasn't done for yet, he swerved his beam sword underarm and blocked the next attack. He swerved the beam cannon over the shoulder and fired, but the 'Geschmeidig Panzer' armour had bounced it back into the cannon, destroying it. Krane sneered as he leapt his unit back, and activated the Mirage Colloid stealth system and drifted back.

"It's time to say farewell Canard..." chuckled Krane as the locks to the DRAGOON pods were disengaged and they shot off, Canard could clearly see them and he managed to dodge the first assault but the beams quickly caught him in the spider web attack. The beams were ripping the Dreadnought into pieces, and Canard could see the cockpit itself being teared apart by the devastating attack. Shards of the HUD and controls exploded over Canard, making him receive numerous cuts. "Goodbye Canard" said Krane as he rose the beam shotgun cannon again. Just as he almost pulled the trigger, a white flash struck his mind. _'This feeling...I haven't felt this in a long time...wait!'_. Krane saw his hand held cannon explode in his unit's hand by a surprise attack. "RAU!!" shouted Krane in annoyance as the Providence headed straight for him.

"You want a decent challenge Krane? How about you challenge me!" growled Rau as he rose the 'Judicium' rifle and fired at the Despair. The beam bounced back but Rau deflected it with the beam sabre on the 'Kilerous' tactical shield. And charged with barrel-rolls from the DRAGOON pods around him. The blonde haired clone spun around and shot three DRAGOON pods down with the tactical shield and rifle. Then back flipped and sliced the next pod apart with his sabre.

"Got ya!" cried out Krane as he turned off the Mirage Colloid to swing his beam sabre. But the Providence caught it with the shield. "This is like deja vu Rau!".

"You think?! It's just a shame that we didn't drag the last battle out longer!". The Providence kicked the Despair back and then went to swing it's beam sabre, but the Despair caught it with it's beam sabre. Sparks and light shrouded the two units. The Despair went to kick with it's 'Griffon' leg beam blade but he failed to notice the DRAGOON pod that was launched during their clash and the pod shot the beam blade back giving Rau time to pull back. _'This unit is insanely strong!'_ huffed Rau as he started to feel the limits he was pushing his machine. _'Time to retreat!'_. Rau turned the radio to the secret line he had with the _Avenger_. "NOW!!" ordered Rau and two large missiles boasted out of nowhere and struck between the two units.

"EMP RADAR JAMMING?!! Now that's not fair Rau!" shouted Krane as he heightened the sensors on the controls. But then he felt the two presences of Rau and Canard's disappear. In a matter of seconds the smoke cleared, and saw the Providence drag the Dreadnought away. Krane sneered as he drew his beam sniper rifle and aimed, but upon pulling the trigger nothing happened. "NO!! It was anti-beam coating missile! It will take minutes for this to rub off my unit...all well, till next...father" smiled Krane as he headed back to the Nazca Destroyer to head back to the PLANTs.

* * *

**1016 Hours - Turkish Dardenelles**

The Freedom swerved away from a squad of Windams and fired all a full blast at them, striking them down in burning set of fireworks. The Pursuer boasted next to the Freedom as they were back to back firing all the beam weaponry at the units that were trying to surround them. "Alec, we need to brake through this fucking blockade!" shouted Kira as he instantly made the Freedom place the beam rifle behind and sliced a incoming Windam easily when he drew the 'Super Lacerta' beam sabre.

"I know Kira! But there's so many of them!" shouted back Alec as he jetted off and clashed his 'Hellfire' beam sabre against the Nero Blitz, and Kira did the same with Strike Noir.

"NUMBERS MEAN NOTHING!!" screamed Kira as he kicked the Strike Noir back and boasted up. Spreading his wings and releasing the DRAGOON pods shot off and chased the Strike Noir as Kira turned his attention to the group of MVF-M11C Murasames, that headed towards him but instead of taking down the Angel of Death, they tasted his beam sabres. He sliced apart the five units easily and then turns to see the Chaos heading to him. "Why don't they ever fuck off?!".

_'Perhaps if we worked together Kira, them maybe we'll be at our full strength, and these punks won't last that long!'_ egged on the alter ego in Kira's head.

_'Don't you never show up when it's not the time?!'_.

_'That's a bit harsh coming from the great and kind Kira Yamato' _chuckled the voice.

* * *

The Hunter was struggling itself as Mudie was holding off the Abyss and a GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex squad from the _Kraken_. Mudie activated the lance to split into the trident, and stabbed the weapon into the cockpit of a Forbidden Vortex, then flung it into another Vortex. The Hunter changed into Mobile Armour mode and aimed the 'Scylla' twin beam cannons at them, the Vortex pair then soon imploded once the beams entered the two units. The Hunter boasted her engines towards the Abyss as it headed for the _Kraken_. "Hold it there Auel!" screamed Mudie as she crashed her unit into the Abyss, and the two then quickly exchanged attacks with their lances.

Auel had realised that when the Hunter crashed into him, the lance that poised at the front had punctured his unit, but he knew continue on the fight, as long as he didn't go any deeper. A Forbidden Vortex tried to stab the Hunter from behind but instead it received a torpedo from the _Kraken_. Auel watched as the next two Vortex units were hit by the beam cannons on the port and starboard wings of the submarine. _'This isn't good, they're controlling the underwater battle!'_ Auel thought as he flipped the composite shields up and fired torpedos at the Hunter. They hit the Hunter but the Trans-Phase Armour protected the unit from any major damage. _'This is gonna be tough!'_ Auel gritted his teeth as he went in with the lance over the Abyss's head.

* * *

Mayu jetted her Enforcer across the water's surface and leapt onto the upper deck of the Orb frigate, and slashed at the ship's bridge with the 'Merciless' beam claws. The black SINN frame then leapt up and fired the 'Hellhound' assault beam chainguns at the whole ship. It burned as it sank to the bottom. Mayu flew the Enforcer towards a Earth Alliance carrier, and used the chaingins again to mow down the Windam units on the flight deck. Before landing on the deck, she transformed the Enforcer into Mobile Suit mode and fired the the 'Preyseeker' chest cannon into the ship. She made the Enforcer jump off before the chain reaction caused the whole ship to be engulfed in fireball.

* * *

The Legend kicked the Chaos away from the Freedom, when the two units locked beam sabres, and then clashed it's beam javelin into the Chaos's sabre. Rey brought up the other end of the beam javelin and sliced off the Chaos's left arm. The Legend then aimed all it's DRAGOON pods at the Chaos. The full burst fire missed just as Chaos turned into Mobile Armour mode and jetted away. The reactions that Sting had to do was insane to him.

_'I've never been pushed this hard! This guy is too much! Who is he?! He's almost as strong as Kira Yamato!'_ mentally thought Sting as he swerved away from another burst shot from the Legend.

The Chaos charged at the Legend then transformed into Mobile Suit mode and smashed it's beam sabre into the Legend's. "I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" growled Rey and he drew the Legend's arm back, and smashed the fist into the Chaos's face. The unit fell back, and Rey went for the final blow, but like every good time there is always someone watching someone's back. Two thick green beams shielded the Chaos before Rey could make the strike.

The Legend looked down to see the Gaia on the flight deck of a Earth Alliance destroyer, aiming for another shot, but it was tackled by the Enforcer into the hanger. The Gaia kicked the Enforcer off and it transformed back into Mobile Armour mode, and started to skim across the water firing its beam chainguns at the Gaia. Stella made the Gaia jump up and change into Mobile Armour mode also. The two started to firing all their ranged beam attacks at each other as they quickly passed various ships of the EA/Orb fleet.

* * *

_**Takemikazuchi **_**Bridge**

Yuna stared in disbelief of the loses his forces were taking from the single submarine and it's eight Mobile Suits. _'Impossible! They're servilely outnumbered and yet they're pushing back everything we send at them!'_.

Todaka looked in silent rage as his forces were brutally slain before his own eyes. He could blame Kira, the boy he knew before his deflection, or the man who sat just a few feet away from him, Yuna. He easily chose Yuna, he knew Kira wouldn't bother the Orb fleet if they needn't stand in his way. Yuna was just played by the Atlantic Federation as their lapdog to kill Kira, but they couldn't stop him.

"Captain Todaka! I'm picking up the IFF codes of the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_!" shouted the radar operator.

"Excellent! We'll finish the two ships off after they're done killing Yamato!" cried out Yuna as his mind played out what will happen.

The bridge crew looked on in slight confusion and disgust. "What do you mean sir?" asked Todaka.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Yuna, a evil grin spreading across his lips. "Those two ships are here to kill Yamato! So we'll give them some assistance...and when the so called God falls, we'll take out the ships afterwards!".

The bridge was even more in disgust with this, they would be 'working' along with the two ships, and then attack them afterwards, a cowardly act. "Mobile Suits have launched from the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_, they're heading to the Freedom!".

* * *

The Freedom dodged the beam attack from the Justice's rifle, and returned fire. The two unit's beams just dispersed on their shields as they backtracked from each other, then charged to clash their sabres at each other's shields. "Why don't you just stop playing this pathetic game Athrun! I'm not in the mood today!" shouted Kira as he backtracked again and fired his 'Calidus' multi-phase beam cannon.

The Justice barrel-rolled and fired its beam cannons and rifle simultaneously. And the Freedom dropped down to evade the attack. "I will once I stop you!" shouted back Athrun throwing the 'Grappling Stinger' extensional arrestor, Kira caught the cable and swung the Justice towards a idle Windam. The Justice landed on the mass-production Mobile Suit and then kicked off as the Justice evaded the Freedom's green, and beam strikes the Windam. "Now everyone!" shouted out Athrun.

Kira instantly knew what was happening, it was a trap! The flash signalled it when he turned to see the Strike and Rouge heading towards him, not that he was bothered about it. But the two then split up and a large green beam came at him instead. He moved aside but the Justice was behind, and Kira tried to move again, and almost succeed if his rifle wasn't caught by the Justice's beam sabre.

_'Allow me to fight!'_ called the ego.

_'NO!'_.

The Freedom was then kicked towards the Strike which it blocked the sabre attack. The was punched back by the Strike Rouge.

_'Allow me!'_.

_'Fuck off!'_.

The Freedom turned to the incoming missiles from the _Minerva _and _Archangel_, and used the CIWS weapons and gunned them down with his DRAGOON pods. Then the Justice flew underneath and made another full burst at the Freedom, making it back flip. But then the Strike shot up from behind and fired it's beam rifle at the white and black Gundam, but Kira shielded against it. Then Kira received a rocket to the back, and turned to see the Guardian as the culprit. Then the Freedom was wrapped in the heat rod of the GOUF Ignited, and was swung down towards a Earth Alliance frigate and received additional missiles to the chest as it crashed down.

"_KIRA!!" _Lacus's voice came over the radio to everyone, as the Freedom landed on the bridge of the EA frigate. Kira had lost the mental link to his DRAGOONs and that they fell into the water below.

Athrun, Cagalli and Mu froze as they didn't know that Lacus was actually watching the battle. "L-Lacus..." Cagalli muttered in sorrow as they had to kill her brother, Lacus's lover, Athrun's best friend and a comrade to all.

* * *

Mudie was in a stalemate against the Abyss, as they continued to clash their lances and fired their cannons at one another in their struggle for power. Auel smiked as he battled the Hunter towards the OMNI forces nearby. "Now!" ordered Auel, and according to plan the depth charges were launched overboard and sunk near the Hunter, Mudie screwed up her face at the charges.

"Fuck!" cried out the female pilot before the exploded.

Auel quickly fled from the Hunter and headed to the _Kraken_. He smirked as they were in torpedo range.

* * *

"_Lord Kira!"_ cried out the captain of the _Kraken_. _"The Abyss is closing and all torpedoes are suspended! We need assistance!"_.

Kira's eyes widened in fear as Lacus was now in danger. _'Lacus...'_.

_'Your going to lose another one Kira? First it was Flay, then Meer, and now Lacus...how many more women must die by your side, whilst you don't have the courage to fight at true strength?'_ the ego whispered to his other self.

Kira looked at the units that seemed to have defeated him, they pointed their rifles at him, and he his blood boiled as he couldn't be defeated, not now. _'Alright...fight for me'_.

_'Took you long enough...'_.

Kira closed his eyes, and removed his helmet and stroked back his hair, only to reopen his eyes in a deeper dark emptiness that his eyes were never before. He smirked as he felt his body mould and become one. "We are one..." laughed Kira. He instantly jolted the controls to shove the Freedom into the sea, and did so with the beams from the rifles above struck the damaged ship and explode.

Kira headed to the Abyss as the _Kraken_'s beam cannons were fending off the Abyss slightly. Auel's alarm went off and turned to see the Freedom. "Don't make me laugh!" grinned the blue haired pilot. The Abyss went to strike it's lance at the Freedom, but it caught it barehanded below the blade. "I-impossible..." muttered Auel in shock as his eyes went wide.

Auel heard a low chuckle through his radio. "I feel your shock...your bewilderment...your fear!" shouted Kira as his other hand grabbed the head of the Abyss. The Freedom shot up and burst itself with the Abyss out of the water. He then ripped the lance from the Abyss and threw the blue unit overarm onto the fo'c'sle of Orb ship, crushing the main gun. Auel landed with such a powerful crash he went unconscious and Kira felt him drift into a unwanted sleep.

The Freedom turned to see the two ZAKUs from the _Minerva_ head towards him. Kira threw the lance like an Olympic champion and struck the lower torso of the blue ZAKU. The unit lost all power as the battery was pierced by the throw. Yzak quickly caught Shiho's unit before it landed in the water, and then dodge rapid fire beams from the Freedom railguns. The Freedom then made it's attention to the _Archangel_ units.

"A little payback is in order!" shouted Kira as he made the Freedom leave the Abyss to duel the Justice and Strike.

* * *

Shinn rolled his Force Impulse away from Murasame in flight mode and returned fire striking the cockpit. Shinn was ordered back to defend the _Minerva_ from the Orb units. He didn't complain about it, as he used his anger on the Orb units around. He then drew his beam sabre and flew up to drive it into another flight mode Murasame unit. He quickly placed the sabre away and drew his rifle, and had a perfect shot at the cockpit of the next Murasame, when a beam took off the head of the unit.

Shinn looked to see the Strike Rouge coming to the Impulse's aid. _'Go figures that it would've been her...'_ sighed Shinn. "Alright Princess, I know that they're your countrymen, but remember they're trying to kill us".

"I'm aware of that Shinn" replied Cagalli holding her temper. "Let me talk to them".

"Be my guest" shrugged Shinn.

Cagalli turned to a all frequency channel. "Orb! Stop this! There is no need to fight us! Orb isn't the Alliance's lapdog!".

"Yeah you tell em" smiled Shinn on a private line to her.

Cagalli frowned at Shinn's comment and looked back to the Orb fleet air arm. "Our enemies are the Fallen Angels!".

"Shut up traitor!" shouted Yuna's voice on the radio. "You were the one who would have run our nation into the dust like your fake father did! Lieutenant Baba, silence her for good".

"Yes sir!" replied Baba with enthusiasm. "Get them lads!".

The Murasame units surrounded them, and charged. "Get ready!" shouted Shinn as he pointed his rifle at them. They swarmed in and Shinn fired off with Cagalli following shortly with regret in doing so. Shinn got two that charged with their sabres, then swung his rifle behind and slashed with his sabre at one in range.

The Rouge shielded against Baba's Murasame's sabre. "You're being played!" cried out Cagalli.

"If so, it doesn't matter, I will always follow orders regardless how stupid or ridiculous they may be!" shouted back Baba. As he spin kicked Cagalli's shield away and then swung again, and sliced off the bottom half of the Rouge. The Rouge fell and crashed into the sea, the Mobile Suit was floating for now, and Cagalli saw Baba's unit hover just above her. "Now I'm going to gut ya, you traitorous pig!".

The sabre was risen but then a scream pierced Cagalli's ears as she saw a beam sabre thrust through the chest of the Murasame. "Not if I gut you first!" growled Shinn as he thrusted the sabre upwards ripping the Mobile Suit in half and explode. Shinn then grabbed onto the ruined Rouge and sighed. _'She's such an idiot...'_. And Shinn took the Rouge to the _Archangel_ hearing Cagalli's light sobs.

* * *

Heine had gotten himself into a fight with the three SINN units, and to be fair, it seemed that Heine was handling himself well. Heine spun his heat rod around and caught the arm of the first SINN unit. _'You're mine!'_ smirked Heine. He forcefully tugged the SINN towards him, and as it crashed into the right fist of the GOUF Ignited, Heine fired his four barrel beam gun into the cockpit of the SINN then discarded it before the unit exploded.

"YOU BASTARD!!" cried out the female pilot of the other SINN and charged with sabre ready.

Heine smiled as he pulled out his beam sword, and clashed it against the SINN's sabre. The GOUF Ignited then aimed it's other forearm at the joint of the left arm, and blasted it away before the SINN could use it's beam claw. The GOUF Ignited then flipped up and kicked the other arm away, then aimed both guns at the cockpit and rained down into the pilot inside. Flames and smoke engulfed the unit as it fell into the sea.

"You're next!" shouted Heine as he charged at the last SINN. He spun around and released the heat rod, snapping off the SINN's right arm. But the pilot quickly recovered and aimed it's 'Desecrate' railguns at the GOUF. "Shit!" snapped Heine as he attempted a barrel-roll, but the beams struck the back wings and the left arm of the GOUF. "Take this!".

Heine threw the heat rod at the SINN and it pierced the cockpit, the unit went dead at the controls and dropped into the sea. Heine sighed a breath of relief, but his attention was quickly gained to the Guardian, and the Legend that was following it. He then saw the battle of the Freedom and Justice, and it didn't look good for Athrun.

_'For fuck's sake! This is chaos...'_ growled Heine and started to slowly head for the Legend and Guardian. _'That fucking bitch is gonna go soft on Za Burrel...'_.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Right, this wasn't intentionally made to be two Chapters, but it would've dragged on so I broke it into two. I hope you enjoyed it, it was quite difficult how I would play this out...(Like the others before too...) But like always it pulled through. So anyway, besides me having to come up with more Gundam ideas, I got to add new OMNI, ZAFT, Republic of East Asia, Orb and Fallen Angel Mass-produced Mobile Suit units...I'm gonna need a large drawing board for this...**

* * *


	24. Letting Go

**A/N: Okay despite the serious setback that I made, I think everyone enjoyed the two chapters...I think...So this was some time consuming bother as I didn't know how this would actually work, in the end I went for what seemed best, although saddening to some. This was originally going to be tied in with the prevous chapter, but it would have been too long. Well I think it's best to get your minds into this chapter now huh?**

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 24 - Letting Go

* * *

**November 2nd C.E.73, 1016 Hours - Earth, Turkish Dardenelles**

The Justice was beaten back again as the Freedom was screaming towards it with sabres in each hand. 'How did he get even stronger? Is he in SEED?' Athrun mentally asked himself as the force of one slash form the Freedom's sabre made the Justice slightly unbalance.

Mu went in to take the black and white menace from behind, but the Freedom's railguns flipped backwards and used a singular full blast. The force was so powerful that it made the Strike unbalance and have a large gash underneath the cockpit. "Son of a bitch!" growled Mu as warning alarms showed that the Strike was in emergency power. He looked up and saw the Justice having a hard time itself against the Freedom. _'Dammit!'_ cursed Mu as in this state he was no good. "Sorry kid, you're on your own" and Mu flew back to the_ Archangel_.

"Everything seems to be crashing down on you Athrun!" laughed Kira, feeling Mu's presence fade.

* * *

Luna found Athrun in trouble and aimed her Gigalauncher at the duelling Freedom. But then a beam flew in front of the Guardian, making Luna swerve to the right and look to see the Legend. "No Luna! I will not allow you to harm Kira!" shouted Rey as he flew in with his beam javelin. "Retreat from here!".

"No I won't Rey! If I take down Kira here, there won't be any reason for you to stay with him!" Luna shouted back as she drew her sabre and stopped the Legend's attack.

"You think killing Kira will make me leave my destiny?! You would kill my brother?! Kill the very person that holds the same blood as me?! How foolish!" screamed Rey.

"But Rey-!".

"You would take my family away from me?! You stupid bitch!" screamed again Rey, but this time he draws his other beam sabre from the side compartment and slices off the Guardian's arm.

Luna looks on in shock as the Legend swings again, but Luna knew that Rey wouldn't harm her, it was the feeling she had in her mind of his emotion. Her unit was ripped of all it's limbs and head, and as the Legend went to grab the torso and take to the _Kraken_, Rey felt Heine's annoying presence. The GOUF Ignited threw it's heat rod at full current and stunned the Legend as it claimed the remains of the Guardian for itself.

"You bastard! Bring her back!" growled Rey, but he was stopped in his tracks by incoming missiles by the _Minerva _and the _Archangel_. "Get the fuck out of my way!". The Legend fired off it's DRAGOONs and shot down all the missiles that were a nuisance. But as the smoke cleared, Rey turned to see the GOUF Ignited land back in _Minerva_. "FUCK!!" spat Rey as he punched the HUD.

* * *

The Freedom had finally overpowered the Justice as Kira mentally recalled all his DRAGOON pods and fired every weapon he had at the Justice's beam shield, but the force was too much and it made the Justice loose it's defence. Athrun looked wide eyed at the Freedom as it's beam sabre was poised for the final strike. _"Athrun! Brace yourself!"_ came Murrue's voice on a private line, and the _Archangel_'s Gottfried cannons came to Athrun's rescue, much to Kira's dissatisfaction. Athrun took his chance and escaped.

_'He changed so much in little time...I know when he's in SEED mode, and that wasn't it. But where the hell did he fight like that before?'_ Athrun questioned the recent fight as he headed to the mothership.

Kira recalled the DRAGOONs, and was about to pursue when he received a flash from behind. He the Freedom flipped over the attack and turned quickly to see the Abyss, with both shoulder cannons out. "Annoying little worm!" growled Kira as he flew in dodging every beam attack the Abyss mustered at him, and landed on the shoulders of the Abyss. The Freedom gripped tightly on the two beam cannons and ripped both off with pure Gundam brute strength.

In a blink the black and white demon kicked the Abyss in the head, and it crashed back down onto the deck. And the Freedom started to repeatedly punch the shell of the Abyss's cockpit.

Auel watched his crushing his cockpit as he received a savage beating from the Freedom, the HUD was shattered and the controls sparked as the beating continued. Auel screamed in pure fear, never in training nor real combat had he seen such a nightmarish attack from a target.

* * *

Stella and Mayu had battled throughout the ships around and came to halt as they came at the centre of the fleet. Mayu had been throwing everything at Stella, but Stella seemed to always have the upper hand in every case. The Enforcer jumped onto the flight deck of a OMNI warship and ignited her 'Griffon' beam blades. Stella reverted from her Gaia's Mobile Armour mode and drew her sabre. As the Enforcer closed in Stella timed her attack. From the experience of fighting Kira, she swung her sabre and sliced off the front legs of the Enforcer.

"I-I can't believe she did that!" Mayu stuttered at the counter-attack.

_'I can't believe that worked well'_ thought Stella. She then kicked the Enforcer back and then readied another attack. But then she had the Hunter burst from the water and swung her now ignited beam lance. The Hunter sliced the top off the Gaia's sabre, due to Stella luckily moved before the lance could have had the arm.

"Mayu head back to the _Kraken_!" ordered Mudie as she went to dive.

_'Busting her rank around again'_ pouted Mayu. "Roger, Enforcer heading back". The Enforcer did as it was ordered and Stella headedback to the carrier but something had caught her attention on the way back, and her eyes widened at the sight. The Freedom was destroying the Abyss with it's bare hands!

"AUEL!!" screamed Stella as she rushed towards her beaten down comrade. "Kira! Let him go! Let Auel go!" the blonde continued to screamed at Kira to stop.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Stella?!" snapped Mudie as she pushed out from the water, and thrusted the lance into the incoming Gaia. Stella took the lance into the left shoulder of her Gundam and was pinned by the Hunter.

Stella watched as the Freedom continued to thrash the blue Gundam around. The Abyss tried to use it's chest cannon but the Freedom just walked towards it, beam shield up and still taking steps towards the Abyss. The Freedom kicked the Abyss back, which the Abyss's chest cannon shot into the air, making Kira smile as he threw another punch and dented the Abyss's chest cannon. Auel tried to use it again but the weapon malfunctioned, and exploded, which Auel had more shards of metal fly at him.

The injured blue haired Extended looked terrible, his suit was covered in blood and torn, his helmet's visor was also shattered, which tiny pieces of glass were embedded into his face. Blood dripped off his face as his breathing became heavier. "You're...not human...you're not a god...you're a fucking demon!" cried Auel as he charged and went to throw a punch.

The Freedom's left hand caught the Abyss's fist, and the smile on Kira's face grew. "Isn't a demon like a god?" laughed Kira. The Freedom's right hand gripped a sabre and spun to the left, cutting off the arm of the Abyss and then fired a powerful burst of the 'Xiphias' railguns. The Abyss fell, defeated,. But Kira wasn't finished, he wanted to kill the pilot inside, he walked towards it, sabre risen for the execution.

Stella pushed her thrusters to the max, and jetted off the Hunter heading to the Freedom, having no care that the left arm was ripped off in the process. Stella landed on top of the ship's wrecked bridge and screamed to the Messiah inside his cockpit. "Kira Yamato! Stop, you'll going to kill Auel!".

Kira had frozen his movements the moment when Stella landed on the ship. He stared between the two Gundams before him. "The pilot inside is Auel?" asked Kira as he started to calm down from his adrenaline rush.

"Yes...".

Kira remained silent, he remembered that Stella had mentioned Auel was one of her friends that she trusted and protected her. Kira then snorts quietly and moves his Gundam away. "Take him back Stella. And don't stand in my way, understand?".

There was no reply but Kira sensed her acknowledgement. And with that, Kira boasted off and headed to the Orb flagship, to do someone a favour...

* * *

_**Archangel **_**Bridge**

Athrun rushed into the bridge, and was glad to see Cagalli safe and unharmed. He walked to her and sighed heavily as he embraced her. "I thought the worse when I saw the Strike Rouge".

"I'm alright, really" she replied, hiding her blush in his chest.

"And would you believe the person who saved her?" asked Mu with a small smirk. "Shinn Asuka".

Athrun looked around and saw the raven haired pilot stand at the back, cross armed and looking rather ashamed of it too. "Thank you Shinn" Athrun said to the young ZAFT elite.

"Yeah yeah no problem..." shrugged Shinn as he started to leave the the bridge. "Excuse me, but there's a battle out there".

"T-the Freedom is attacking the _Takemikazuchi_!" screamed Miriallia as she found the flagship flash an SOS with the Freedom hovering over it.

"We have to help them!" cried out Cagalli.

"Let em burn" came Shinn's reply, not looking back. "They joined the Alliance and exiled you, they brought this upon themselves".

"That's not the point Shinn, some of those people might be still loyal to Cagalli" answered Athrun.

Shinn let out a low growl. "Fine! But don't come crying to me if Kira slaughters every last one of them". And the ZAFT pilot left the bridge.

"That kid has got a serious problem" muttered Mu as he looked back at the battle.

* * *

**The Battle**

Another Astray fell victim to the Freedom's 'Super Lacerta' beam sabre, and another received a thrust from it. The way to the _Takemikazuchi_ was clear, expect for a few Murasames that tried to ill effect defend the ship. The Freedom landed on the flight and dashed to the first Murasame, doing a cross slash, which the unit landed in four pieces. Then the black and white Gundam ran to the next one and ripped that unit in half. The slaughter continued as the Freedom slashed and sliced Mobile Suits and fired its CIWS at the crew fleeing in fear.

Kira grinned at his handiwork. Then turned his unit to the bridge of the ship. Before progressing towards the bridge, he aimed the Freedom's railguns at the deck and fired into the decks below. Explosions soon erupted into fires, with the ship now starting to burn.

Yuna looked in absolute fear as the darkened form of the Freedom walked towards them, holding its two sabres with the flames rising behind it, it's two crimson eyes stared at their very souls.

As the Freedom moved towards the bridge, Kira felt the pulse in his head of Shinn's aura heading towards him. Kira turned to the Impulse and sensed the incoming attack. "You would actually attack me to save these cowards?" Kira asked as blocked the Impulse's sabre with the Freedom's.

"You think that I want to?!" growled Shinn as he dropped the Impulse's shield and drew the other sabre.

"I would have thought you would help me end them!" laughed Kira.

The two threw sabre attacks at each other, and they blocked each one. But Shinn could tell Kira wasn't being serious about this, and that annoyed him. "You're taking it easy on me!".

"You can tell?!" laughed Kira. The brown haired pilot joined his sabres into a javelin and blocked the two sabres coming down on him. With that an opening made, and the Freedom shield bashed the Impulse, the ZAFT model landed on it's back.

* * *

_**Takemikazuchi**_** Bridge**

Yuna panicked as the two Gundams were now on his deck. "I got to get out of here!" screamed the man as he stood up. Todaka eyed the man as he got out of his Captain's chair and rushed to him, and grabbed his collar. "Todaka! Get me the hell out of here!".

The Colonel let out a small growl and grabbed Yuna's collar and lifted him off the ground. Yuna released Todaka as soon as the elder officer grabbed him. "God sakes man, pull yourself together!". The Colonel then chucked the shaking quivering man into the bulkhead, and turned to Lieutenant Amagi. "Get everyone to the lifeboats!".

The Lieutenant nodded and began the order and preparations for it. As soon as the bridge was almost evacuated with the unconscious Yuna, Todaka stopped Amagi in his tracks.

"Amagi!" called out the Colonel, looking out of the bridge at the Freedom and Impulse battling still on their flight deck. "Take our best and most loyal Murasame pilots to Cagalli Yula Athha, and any other personnel who wish to take up arms with her, and head to the _Archangel_. Orb's best chance is with her".

"But sir! What about you?!" Amagi questioned before the whole ship shook violently as the Impulse fell down hard of the flight deck, kicked in the mid-section by the Freedom. Then the Freedom swung underarm and sliced up the deck and the right arm of the Impulse.

Todaka walked forward and grabbed Amagi by his uniform. "You fool! Do you think I should show myself to Cagalli after this?!".

"But sir! You weren't the only one!".

"I know that! But I will pay for our mistake, my life should be suffice!". Todaka released him to the ground, and turned to the Freedom and Impulse outside. "Now go, that is an order".

* * *

_**Takemikazuchi**_** Flight Deck**

The Freedom and stepped back to allow the Impulse to stand, and Shinn looked at the Freedom with utter disbelief. Days ago he would an advantage against Kira, but now, it was completely different. Kira had no openings, no delay in his attacks nor hesitation to where he was going to strike. The only thing that was clear to how Shinn was still alive was that the Freedom had allowed him to live. _'Another one of Kira's hold backs?'_ thought Shinn as he went in again with his last Impulse's beam sabre wielding arm.

_'I'm afraid so Shinn, but it seems more clear to you now'_ came Kira's voice in Shinn's head.

The telepathic chatter shivered Shinn, two facts to this, one was because it is spooky and the next, Kira's voice was more menacing than before. "W-why?!" demanded Shinn, without an attempt at giving Kira a telepathic reply. He didn't know how really.

_'Oh come on Shinn, I speak to you like this and yet you don't reply in the same manner? How rude'_ laughed Kira's voice. _'This is a true gift from the heavens Shinn, and once again you neglecting your abilities!'_.

The Freedom simply drifts its own sabre to block the Impulse's. Shinn grits his teeth as the Freedom looks like the impending shadow to claim his soul. Shinn tried at least to contact Kira through telepathy. _'You never trained me in telepathy!'_.

_'Did I have to?'_ Kira asked as he smiled at Shinn's success.

_'What?! How-'_.

_'It's like second nature for Newtypes to hear some chatter to them through their minds. Your mind after all is already saying to communicate with me, so your quantum brainwaves are sent personally to me to hear. Clever isn't it? However it can be picked up by others, but at least you know how now!'_. The Freedom swung underarm again and sliced off the last arm of the Impulse, and the white and black destroyer pointed the tip on the Impulse's chest, outside the cockpit. Shinn could already feel the immense heat entering his cockpit, and if pressed nearer, it would start to melt the armour away. _'Head back Shinn, I have intention to end you here. And that's an order'_ smiled Kira.

_'Understood'_ was all Shinn said as he moved the Impulse to head back to the _Minerva_. Shinn however held a small smile.

As soon as the Impulse left, Kira turned to the bridge of the _Takemikazuchi_. The Freedom then stomped towards the bridge with Todaka looking out at the menace that was heading for him. The Freedom stopped in attacking distance of the bridge. In a flash the sabre was risen above it's head, but it did not plummet down onto the bridge. Kira had a surprised look on his face as he recognised the man's face. _'Impossible...'_ thought the Messiah as he was changing the frequency to the bridge's. "Commander Todaka, it's been a long time" Kira's voice echoed the bridge.

Todaka picked up the the headset and placed it against his ear. "Indeed, Kira Yamato".

"Why aren't you running like the rest of your men? I understand if you want to make a stand till the very end, that was always you, but is this really it?".

"I'm taking the blame for Orb's foolish ways of ignoring what of Uzami had told us. We should have never allied ourselves with the Alliance".

"Like it could help? There was rebellion against Cagalli remember?".

"I do. And it was our fault for not resisting for her sake. We were played by the Alliance and possibly it will continue, until either Orb is destroyed or-".

"Taken back. And I can assure you Todaka, that it will happen. Cagalli will make it happen".

"...Good".

"Why don't you see it through?" Kira asked a little unsettled by the fact that he could feel Todaka wishing to die still.

"Kira, my family perished in the battle of Orb. I have nothing but shame now. Ending my life, to rid myself of it and to see them once again. Kira, can you do a old man a favour, for old time's sake?".

Kira remained quiet as he thought about it. "I'll do it. And say hello to them for me".

"I will, goodbye Kira Yamato". Todaka closed his eyes and looked up. _'I'm coming...Yui, Kotono...'_. As he thought those last words, the beam sabre snapped down, prying the bridge into two. The sabre went in deep of the ship, which the Freedom removed it to fire it's chest cannon into the heart of the ship. Explosions sprung in every direction with the Freedom jumping away from the flames.

* * *

_**Archangel **_**Bridge**

"T-the _Takemikazuchi_ has..." said Miriallia looking at her screen in horror. "The Orb flagship has been sunk". The girl then projected the image of the sinking warship onto the large screen.

Everyone looked in horror as they could see the Freedom hover before the flagship with it's sabre's still drawn. It turned around, and stared in the direction of the _Archangel_. It started to spook out the crew as it seemed the blood red eyes of the Freedom stared into their souls. Then the black and white legendary Gundam boasted away and headed towards the Dardenelles.

"Can we target it?" growled Cagalli, holding back the tears.

"Yes, but the Freedom's agile HiMAT system would easily outpace us" Sai replied. He too like everyone disliked what Kira did, but knowing that they stood in Kira's way and attacked him, they weren't going to be let off easily.

"Damn you Kira!" Cagalli bit her lower lip to hold back the tears of her fallen countrymen.

"Er, Captain! The _Takemikazuchi_ lifeboats and Murasames are heading towards us!" Miriallia cried out as they approached.

Murrue was going to give the order of defence when Mu stepped forward. "They're not flying in an attack profile, and their speed is slow. They might want to talk".

"Understood. Prepare to bring those men on board ASAP!".

* * *

**1131 Hours - _Kraken_ Hanger**

The Freedom landed quickly on the deck, where maintenance crews dashed to the unit as it powered down. No major damage was sustained on it, but various scratched metal and dents lined it. They started immediately to repair it. Lacus watched with the group of remaining pilots at the Freedom's cockpit opening. She was relieved that Kira was okay, as were everyone else. But Alec's and Mayu's Newtype senses picked up Kira's aura, and it felt...different.

Kira descended and touched the deck looking back at his unit, and sighed. It puzzled the group as Kira made it seem like his unit was defeated or destroyed. He then turned around and started to walk out of the hanger, paying no attention to the group waiting for him. Lacus was confused as were the others, which she ran to him and grabbed onto his arm.

Kira spun to her. "What?" in a stern voice.

Lacus backed off a little, hurt by his tone on her. Kira sighed and removed his helmet. He looked at her with his darkened eyes, which she noticed. "Kira, your eyes...they're-".

She was stopped as she was now in an embrace with him. "I'm glad your safe. I thought I lost you then" his tone in his words seemed a little different too, but they were regardless Kira's.

"What about you? I thought that-".

"Now, now Lacus. There is no way that I would allow myself to fall. Not when you're alive and well". Lacus nodded and Kira turned to the rest of the crew. "You have to excuse me, I'll debrief to you later". Kira then took his leave as he headed to quarters. Everyone was a little taken back by his attitude, but they figured that the battle must've stressed him out. Lacus however stood there looking at him leave, the image of those eyes made her stricken.

* * *

As Kira made his way to his quarters, he stopped to see his younger brother walking in the opposite direction. The blonde seemed to have something bothering him, that which Kira could tell easily by his expression and aura. "What's the matter Rey?" asked the brown haired ace, which he got a shocked expression. Rey felt and saw the change slightly on him, he no longer felt the other weak aura inside his brother.

"Kira, you're-".

"Yes I know. It's done Rey, I mean we've become one. It was so unreal...so strange, I don't feel any different besides that my combat abilities have increased. It's like I have gained the...".

"The instinct to kill?" suggested Rey.

"Something like that...anyway, what's bothering you?" Kira asked the question that started this conversion.

The blonde looked away slightly then he moved his eyes back to Kira. "It's Luna..." said Rey in a low tone. He got a nod from Kira which he carried on. "She believes that killing you would bring me out of the Fallen Angels, but she's wrong! Killing me would only make it stronger!".

"I know. I heard from the recordings of the Legend's black box from the previous battle that you wanted to flee with her".

"No!" Rey gave a angry stare to the Messiah as to even assume that Rey would do it. "I won't do it! Not when our time to heal this sickened world is here".

Kira gave a smile to know that Rey was fully supportive to him. "Good. Because I was having you on!" laughed Kira.

Rey looked shocked and then dumbfounded. "That's not funny Kira!" whined Rey.

"Oh, wind it in you big baby!" Kira continued to laugh, as he grabbed Rey's head in a headlock and ruined the blonde's straight and smooth hair. Rey just continued to look in disbelief as his brother walked away smiling. "Don't worry about it Rey, she'll understand her place in the world. By the way, I want the baby to named after me if it's a boy!". Rey then couldn't help but smile as he passed the corner.

"Huh, big brothers'. They're such a pain in the ass". His smile grew as he walked to his quarters.

* * *

Kira walked in and his smile dropped. The lights remained off. He walked over to his desk and sat in the chair behind it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he thought hard. There was something that he had to do first, to begin his grand design. _'To gain something...I must lose someone in equal value to see this through...'_. He slammed his hand that recently rubbed his nose onto the desk. _'God, I need a drink'_ he thought as he went to pull out his liquor from the drawer.

* * *

**1526 Hours - Colony Mendel, Abandon Laboratories, Lagrange Point 3**

Krane walked quietly through the wreckage of what used to be his birthplace, as was Canard's, Kira and Cagalli's and even Rey's. One of his six bodyguard's kicked a a empty bottle which it rattled, rolling across the steel floor. Krane tensed himself as he what was to come because of that. The soldier that followed the bottle with his M16's torch saw it stop at the feet of a black booted and white gaitered leg. He looked up to see Rau pointing his pistol at the soldier's head before his vision went black.

Krane leapt and landed behind a pillar and smiled. _'Ah, Rau, you were always somewhere a step further'_. He heard as his team slaughtered by Rau's pistol and katana attacks. "You never cease to amaze me Rau" called out Krane in calm tone. "I thought I was meant to be better than you".

"True, but you received those genes from me".

"How true". Krane spun round with his two Beretta pistols, and Rau pointed his Glock.

The two looked as if they were to have a stand off, then another Beretta was pressed against Rau's head. "Drop you gun asshole!" growled someone in a similar voice to Shinn.

Rau thought quickly and moved his head, to see the bullet fly past his face. Rau acting upon his Newtype survival instincts, swung his pistol wielding hand and backhanded the soldier in the face. Blood ran from the soldier's nose as he landed against a wall, then in blink if that was even possible, the katana blade rested against the soldier's throat, pressing lightly on his windpipe. The soldier could feel his skin breaking under the razor sharp blade but it didn't sink in to cause serious damage. Rau then pointed his Glock across his chest back at Krane. Rau could have killed this man, but he sensed a familiar aura.

Rau quickly gave a quick glance at the soldier, and was shocked to see Shinn, or someone who looked alike. "Who is this?" asked Rau.

Krane gave a light chuckle. "Ah, that's Shane. Shinn's...brother" came Krane's voice from behind the pillar.

Rau looked back at the person called Shane. He looked similar to Shinn, his crimson eyes, raven hair, and stature. But he was a little different. His hair was longer, and tied back, he was slightly more pale. Also he wore the black Lieutenant's uniform.

Quickly Rau removed the blade then smashed the hilt on top of Shane's head, rendering him unconscious. Krane came round the corner and shot three shots from his Beretta, Rau swerved from one and blocked the next two with the blunt side of his sword. Then he exchanged with his semi-automatic Glock. Bullets traced everywhere as they both ran down the lab where both came to a stand still, both smoking barrels pointed at each other's head.

They remained like that for a few seconds, then they tensed on the trigger and pulled it, along with the gun away from each other's head. The bullets zipped past, leaving a high pitched ringing in their ears. They both chuckle then both lowered their weapons. Rau turned on the lights, where they flickered before humming the energy that was left in this derelict place. Rau got a good look of Krane now. Krane wore the complete white ZAFT Commander uniform, his long brown wavy hair went down to his shoulders, with his violet eyes looking like the same emptiness as Kira's, if not deeper, with his facial features almost the same as Rau's.

"It's good that we played that chicken game again Rau. I sorta missed the high adrenaline rush" Krane smiled, but his eyes traced to the corpses of his soldiers. "Do you have to kill my guards every time we met?" asked Krane as he looked down at the corpses.

"Why do you ever bring unmatched soldiers anyway? They wouldn't help if an Extended attacked" Rau asked as he saw it as a pointless reason.

"Well if sensed Extended soldiers, I would have taken care of the. How was I supposed to know how you reacted or them upon seeing you?" replied Krane with a small smirk. "Besides, they weren't that loyal to my cause anyway. A simple, removing the weak link process".

"And that's the reason why you aren't in the Fallen Angels" smiled Rau.

"My tactics are that bad to you people? Oh please Rau don't tell I'm a bad strategist!" chuckled Krane.

"Not at all. I mean that it doesn't fit our code".

"For the better for Kira I believe. Anyway..." Krane's smile dropped and went to place a serious tone on. "I heard that Thomas was murdered. No doubt that those traitors were involved". Rau nodded as he walked towards the control panel of one of the many containers used for the Ultimate Coordinator Project. "Strange isn't it?".

"How so?".

"We're meant to enemies and we're talking and fighting like the old days" chuckled Krane as he leaned on the ruined wall.

"Yes how true" Rau joined in the laugh, but then he wanted to move back onto serious matters. "Have you got the data I wanted?".

"And do you have yours?".

The two men walked towards each other and both pulled out compact data discs. And the two high ranking Commanders exchanged what they held in their hands. "Pleasure doing business as usual with you Rau. I take it that Kira obtained the data on this disc?" Krane asked looking at the disc with anticipation.

"Of course" replied Rau looking briefly at the disc handed to him, before placing in his inside coat pocket.

"That boy seems to make miracles. I'm glad to know I have a brother like him".

"And the others?".

"They're useless trash that are failed vessels in their own right".

"Canard isn't a failed vessel. You just haven't given him a chance".

However Krane wasn't interested. Canard was a failure in his eyes and he didn't want something as a flawed weapon to wonder, it must be destroyed. "Why did you decide to have another Rau? I mean bringing Rey into this world?" asked Krane, as the question always bothered him.

"I guess it was because of my father. He always wanted a child like him, as did I" smiled Rau as he started to leave. "I expect you and Kira to battle sometime. It won't be easy".

"The more tougher he is, the merrier. I want to see why you placed so much faith in Kira than the rest of us...We'll met again Rau, but next time maybe in a battle?".

Rau laughed. "Yes I would like that. And maybe me in a updated unit".

Krane blocked his quantum brainwaves from being released and thought to himself. _'Kira stands no chance, he might as well lay down his arms, that way I would prefer than fighting him to the death'_.

As Rau left the compound he got into his Providence and a small growl escaped his lips. _'Kira better realise his true potential, otherwise this world will be set to the flame...Heh, the reason I place so much faith in him is because, I know that he is the only one to change this sick and dying world'_. The Providence jolted up and left, with Krane looking devilishly at it from a window.

As soon as Rau left, Krane went over to Shane, and picked him up. _'Careless boy...doesn't he know that he doesn't stand a chance against Rau? Well can't be helped...he is like his brother after all...'_. Krane let out a hard laugh as he walked back to his Despair.

* * *

**1729 Hours - Earth Alliance Military Transport Plane, En route flight to Kiev**

Stella and Sting sat quietly as they tried not to look at their injured friend. "Go on, say it! I'm a failure! Fucking say it!" screamed the enraged bandaged Auel.

"Auel! We weren't thinking that!" Sting argued defensively. "Why are you being harsh on us? If it weren't for Stella getting you out of there, Yamato would have crushed you in the palm of the Freedom! Now would you prefer that?".

"He should have! Look at the humiliation I now got from him! My Gundam was beaten by a bare fisted piece of outdated junk!".

"Auel doesn't mean it..." muttered Stella.

"Oh I think I do!" shouted Auel ready to throw fists as his anger was reaching boiling point. "I'm a failure!".

"Not really Auel" said Sven walking towards the group.

"What do ya mean?" asked Auel in a venomous tone.

Sven sighed and shook his head. "You obviously haven't the report to why we are heading all the way to Kiev, have you?". All three shook their heads to his question. Sven sighed deeper now with a annoyed look on his face. "Here" he said firmly, chucking the document to Auel's lap. "Read it, and make sure you know what this is about". Sven then left with the thought of three young pilot's incompetence.

Auel picked up the file and began reading. After a minute his smile grew, and grew again into a psychotic look. The kind of look that Stella didn't want to see on her friend's face. "This will surely get Yamato for what he did to me" laughed Auel, chucking the papers to Sting.

He caught the main one as papers flew everywhere, Sting gave a deathly glare before leaning next to Stella so that she could read with him. _'Phantom Pain squadron are to RV at the Eurasian Federation Kiev Mobile Armour Facility, where Extended Pilot No.89 Auel Neider will acquire the, GFAS-X1 Destroy. And then pursue after Fallen Angel Messiah Kira Yamato, to eliminate the ultimate threat. All units are to be aware that the Destroy is also the HVU(High Valued Unit) of, Operation Fall of God. All units are to prepare to defend the Destroy if need be, even with their lives?!'_. Sting finished reading the document sheet, and looked up to see Auel's grin.

"This is going to be the end of Yamato!" laughed Auel.

* * *

**1808 Hours - Eurasian Federation, Ukraine Province, Odesa**

The growing winter was becoming more bitter as the Eurasian soldier rubbed his arms to keep himself warm. "Russian winter...I hate it!" muttered the soldier as he saw three small children run past enjoying the snow starting to fall. He smiled at the youth enjoying life as war raged in the homeland. He started to carry on his walk when he notice the children stop and point in amazement into the sky.

The soldier looked up and was in utter shock at the sight and falling fire, then seeing them break up, with four black Mobile Suits falling from each pod. "A-A-A-Angels!" cried out the guard in shock and fear. The crimson eyes of the falling SINN units glared at the city below.

* * *

**1823 Hours - _Kraken_, Kira's Cabin**

Kira walked towards his locker and pulled out his pilot suit. As soon as he zipped up, Lacus walked in with a smile, until it faded at the sight of him in the pilot suit. "What's going on Kira?" asked Lacus kindly pulling her smile again.

"Lacus, pack what you have. I'm taking you back to the _Archangel_" said Kira picking up his helmet.

Lacus's smile faded in an instant and she started to shake. "What do you mean?" asked Lacus confused to his words.

"Come on Lacus just...do it" Kira asked as he walked out. Leaving Lacus in deep thought, with her knees buckled.

* * *

_**Kraken **_**Hanger**

Kira waited by his Freedom, with some of the crew wondering why the Messiah was acting like this. He seemed very withdrawal and the word of Lacus leaving the ship passed round like wild fire. Mudie and Alec looked at Kira as he stood there waiting patiently, deep down he didn't want to do this, but he had to, in order for his plan to succeed. Mudie had enough and strolled over to the Messiah, feeling her aura told Kira she didn't approve of this.

"Why are you giving her away?" asked the Natural pilot. "She loves you, and I know you do too, but being a prick saying to keep her safe in the hands of the enemy is stupid!".

Kira didn't reply, nor did he want to. He didn't need to explain why he was doing this, he didn't want to explain his master plan, not the first part anyway.

Lacus entered the hanger holding onto a large bag, in a Fallen Angel pilot suit. Her sadden face lowered everyone's spirits as her emotions were felt by everyone. She approached Kira slowly. Deep down she didn't want leave, she wanted to stay because of Kira. But what choice did she have? Kira wanted her to leave.

"You got everything?" asked Kira, moving off towards the zip-wire.

"Yes..." she replied in a low voice. The pink haired songstress strolled over to Kira and was held in his arm as the wire pulled them up to the cockpit.

* * *

**1828 Hours - _Archangel_ Bridge**

Miriallia let out a tired yawn as the battle and her shift had taken its toll on her body. _'Jeez, chasing Kira and doing shifts like these are going to kill me...'_. Miri looked at her HUD again and nothing showed of any Orb or Fallen units around. She stretched upwards, with her breasts pushing outwards. _'I'm so tired...'_. Just then she heard the door to the bridge opened, and instantly she had someone's hand grope her left breast. She instantly snapped her eyes open and glared in the direction of the perpetrator. "HOW DARE-" Miri stopped in mid sentence and she let out a small growl. "Figures...".

"Hey gorgeous. It's been a long time" smiled Dearka.

"Too long" growled Miri. "You never called, e-mailed, or even text me! I bet you were just too busy with pulling other women into bed".

"Woh! Settle down! Have you ever thought that ZAFT won't let me contact ex-Earth Alliance personnel?" said Dearka raising an eyebrow.

"Well...no. But I thought-" Miri was cut off mid sentence again, but by Dearka's lips resting on hers. Miri didn't complain, she missed this. She allowed herself to be pushed back into her seat, whilst the blonde haired ZAFT ace deepened the kiss, and massaged her breasts again. She moaned lightly as his touch enlightened her body. Miri looked from the corner of her eye to see Neumann trying to ignore what was happening behind him. Then Miri's attention was quickly drawn onto the warning on her console. "Dearka, stop" she muttered.

At first he thought she was uncomfortable by his advance, but then noticed the alarm on her HUD also. "What is it?" he asked going serious.

Miri straightened herself and typed in the commands to decrypt the warning she was getting. "I-it's a message from the Freedom! Call everyone back quickly!". Dearka did as he was told and within a few minutes, Dearka returned with Mu, Athrun, Cagalli and Murrue. "Kira's trying to contact us!" explained the CIC operator.

"Why is he doing this? If he wants a fight he's going the wrong way of it" Mu asked out load as he stood next to Murrue.

"What shall I do?" asked Miri.

"Put it on. Let's see what he wants" Cagalli ordered.

The image of Kira appeared on the screen, with Lacus seen clearly in the background of the Freedom's cockpit. _"Members of the Archangel, I request that you send out one of your pilot's, to collect a package for you"_ stated Kira looking at them.

_'The kids eyes...they're more dark and empty then before...'_ Mu thought, but he wasn't the only one, everyone noticed it. "What kind of package?" asked Mu.

"_I need someone to take Lacus from me of course" _replied Kira, not too keen of mentioning it.

_'What? Is this a trap?'_ wondered Athrun to Kira's words. "What are you planning Kira?".

"_What plan Athrun? I just want to drop Lacus off to you. Am I so untrustworthy?"_.

Athrun allowed a growl to escape from his mouth. "I'll go out" Athrun muttered and turned around to leave.

"Athrun!" Cagalli protested, but Athrun left quickly.

* * *

**1844 Hours - Turkish Inland, Justice's Cockpit**

"Are you sure these the coordinates that Kira gave us?" Athrun asked Miriallia through the radio.

"I'm sure. Besides what do you think he's really up to?" asked the CIC operator.

"I have a feeling he's just messing with us" Athrun said shaking his head lightly. "Then again, he did this before remember?". _'He does have Lacus with him...and he wants to hand her over to us...Kira what are thinking?'_.

Athrun's ponders were cut short as his alarm identified Kira's presence approaching over the horizon. Athrun scanned the incoming Freedom and watched it land itself land onto the ground, the Justice followed and landed in front of the Freedom. The two units stared at one another for a while, not making a move, as Athrun didn't want to harm Lacus, and Kira needed Athrun to take Lacus.

"_Open your cockpit"_ ordered Kira.

Athrun was a little startled, as this was like back in the last war. Where Kira handed Lacus back to Athrun when the two had the Strike and Aegis. "Roger". And Athrun did so, and lifted the left arm up to make a bridge, the Freedom doing the same. Athrun walked along the arm of his unit, the sound of the heavy armoured metal tapping at his steps, in tune with his heartbeat. Athrun stood on the palm of his unit, and watched as the cockpit opened and the pilot seat lifted out, Kira and Lacus present. The two walked down the arm, which Athrun noticed Lacus a little uncertain of this, at first he thought it was the fact walking down the arm of the unit, but something in the back of his mind told him something else.

Kira and Lacus now stood on the Freedom's palm with the two ace pilots exchanging glaring looks. "It's good to talk to you face to face Athrun" Kira said as a smile crept on his face.

Athrun rose his Beretta to Kira. "What is this about Kira?" asked Athrun in no mood to make a decent conversion with the traitor.

Kira sighed. "That should have been obvious, I ready explained that I want you take Lacus from me". Kira clasped Lacus's wrist and pulled her lightly forward. The couple looked each other in the eye, and Kira showed a small smile. "It's time" he said softly to her.

"But Kira, why? Why are leaving me again?" asked the heartbroken songstress.

"Because you'll be safer. I'm making sure that no harm comes to you". Kira then turned to Athrun and took the bag from Lacus. "Athrun catch this!" called out Kira before swinging it towards him. Athrun caught it, but now he was more puzzled than before. "It's your turn now" Kira explained as he moved Lacus in front of him.

Lacus was about to step onto the Justice's hand, but her feelings overcame her better judgement. She swung around and embraced Kira. "I don't to leave you! Not again! Please don't do this Kira! I beg of you!" she cried as tears swept from her cerulean eyes.

Kira kept a straight face, trying to hold in the tears. He pulled Lacus off him and looked into her eyes. The pink haired woman saw the look in his eyes, and predicted the words that were about to come out. It was obvious that Kira hated these next words, tears were started to be drawn from his eyes. "You can't be so attached to me any more. I have my own life, my own destiny to follow. And you, would just get in the way!" Kira's voice rose at his last sentence and pushed Lacus into Athrun. The blue haired pilot caught her as Kira predicted, and looked shocked at the treatment he was giving her.

Lacus was also shocked and watched Kira turn around and climb back into his cockpit. Lacus was aware that Kira didn't want to do this, but there had to be a greater cause for him to do this. Athrun realised it as well, Kira did it either because he was told to, or he desperately wanted Lacus safe from someone in his organisation.

The Freedom started up and jumped into the air, blowing a strong gust around, and then boasted away quickly before Lacus could get another look at the Freedom leaving.

Kira's hand twitched vigorously at his actions. He kept saying to himself, _'It was for the plan, it was for the plan, it was for the plan...'_. But every time he said it, it didn't make him feel better. Finally the tears began to fall, and pain grew once again, the same pain when he left her for the Fallen Angels, he was doing it again although he promised it wouldn't happen...

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: This was kinda difficult for me, battle wise nah, but how Kira gave up Lacus was a major. Well I don't have much for you this time, just review what you loved and hated. We're coming soon to another major battle, the one that decides the fate of Kira Yamato...**


	25. Dive into the Black Sea

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed from the last Chapter. And sorry for this one to come out so late...I've been busy...playing RA3 Uprising...SO, without me mentioning any remarks or answering questions, let's get on with the story!**

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 25 - Dive into the Black Sea

* * *

**November 3rd C.E.73, 1921 Hours - Black Sea, _Kraken_, Kira's Cabin**

_'The glass is empty...again...'_ thought Kira, seeing the glass sideways as he rested his head on the desk. He circled the rim of his glass, in annoyance. He then gripped the glass, and squeezed lightly on it. "I did it so she won't be harmed, but why do feel like a FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" screamed Kira and he chucked the glass against the bulkhead. The tiny shards were like a rain of diamonds by the illumination from the desk lamp. A light knock erupted on Kira's door, and the Messiah snapped his head to the door. "Who is it?" demanded the man digging his fingers into his hair.

"It's me sir. Mayu Asuka" squeaked the little Asuka's voice from behind door.

Kira groaned and knocked off the bottle from his desk. "What is it Mayu?" Kira demanded again.

"C-can I speak to you sir?".

Kira sighed heavily and lifted his head from his desk. "Why not? Come in", called out Kira as he started to rub the bridge to his nose.

Mayu entered arms at her side, looking down nervously. She approached his desk, and finally looked into his lavender eyes. "My Lord, pardon my intrusion. But I must ask, why did you hand over Miss Lacus to the _Archangel_?". Kira gave Mayu a glare that sent shivers down her spine. "Please my Lord, I just want to-".

"You really want to know Mayu?" asked Kira rubbing his face.

"Yes my Lord!".

Kira looked at her with a cautious look, but he placed his hand into a drawer, and pulled out a file. "This is it" said Kira as he placed it on the desk.

Mayu picked it up and read the front. "Operation Cloak and Dagger?" Mayu said aloud. "What is this about my Lord?" asked the raven haired girl.

"This is what will help us in our effort to rid the Fallen of the cancer that grows within it".

"Why are you telling me this my Lord?" asked Mayu as she started to read the file of it's details.

"Alec is aware of this also. But I want you to know also because, I have my complete faith in you, whatever my decision may be" smiled Kira, in time when Mayu read what the file described and gasped, dropping the file onto the steel deck.

* * *

**1923 Hours _- Archangel_, Cagalli's Cabin**

Lacus sat at the edge of the soft mattress of Cagalli's, and Athrun's bed. Her eyes were red again from crying earlier. She hadn't been able to stop since yesterday when Kira abandoned her. She asked herself the same question over and over again in her head, why did Kira do it? The reason he gave her didn't make sense. He would be able to protect her, but still he handed over to the _Archangel_. _'What is it that made you do it Kira?'_ she thought as he pictured Kira's face from yesterday, the straight face that was slowly crumbling into pain.

The silent hiss signalled to Lacus that the door to the room opened and Cagalli stepped in with Athrun. "How are feeling today Lacus?" asked Cagalli looking worriedly at her friend.

"I'm fine" replied Lacus trying her best to pull her famous gentle smile's. But failed.

Cagalli sighed sadly and walked over to her friend, and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Lacus..." Cagalli sighed again.

"Why? There's no need for you to be sorry" Lacus replied, not fully understanding her apology.

"I'm sorry for you. I'm sorry about Kira, this stupid war, and how we lost Orb. I failed..." she muttered trying to hold back the sobs. "I wanted my brother back, like the rest of us, but what we met was someone no longer him. He was somebody else, the shell of him remained, but instead he was filled with darkness...hate...vengeance. The emotions that were built up inside of him from the previous war finally took over him, and made him what he hated, what he fought against, what he was afraid of".

"There is still some light in him" whispered Lacus.

Cagalli head turned as did Athrun's. "What do you mean?" asked Athrun.

"He just shrouded with what he hated, he still remains in that shell, cold, alone and scared. I wanted to break him from that horrible bubble he surrounded himself in, but in every attempt, he goes deeper into darkness. Like a lost little boy in the black night, no light, wondering if he could finally make it out, to see the light again". Lacus turned to Cagalli with tearful eyes. "He...he's so far into the darkness that not even us can call him from the shadows".

The blonde and blue haired couple looked down in their regret. As if it was there very fault for no helping, or trying to see if he suffered inside since the war. "But what puzzles me..." said Athrun, gaining both women's attention. "He handed you over to us, as for protection. But what for? We'll still fight him, and he knew that. There has to be alternative motive why he did it".

"I have to admit" agreed Cagalli. "It is strange for him to that. Maybe, there is still that little scared Kira inside that shadow".

"True, but why did he do it?" Athrun said sitting down on the chair. "Something isn't right...there's something happening behind the curtains of this insane show, and Kira knows about it".

"_Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, report to the bridge!" _ the intercom alerted the couple.

"We'll be back in a minute Lacus, okay?" said Cagalli standing up and placing a hand on Lacus's shoulder. The pink haired beauty nodded, which Cagalli gave a small smile and left with Athrun. On their way to the bridge, Cagalli looked at Athrun. "What do you think this is about?" asked the blonde.

"Simple" replied Athrun. "It's ZAFT, they want to interrogate her" he added, and Cagalli gasped in horror.

* * *

_**Archangel**_** Bridge**

Mu and Murrue stared at the screen which Talia's face presented a unpleasant face. "You serious?" asked Mu clenching his hand into a fist. "She was the Fallen's prisoner".

"_I know. But command had ordered that Miss Lacus-"._

Just then Cagalli and Athrun entered the bridge, and by the mood in the compartment, they could tell it was something that they really didn't need hear. "What's this about Mu? What's been said?" demanded Cagalli.

Mu shook his head and sighed heavily. "The Chairman has ordered that Lacus be taken to the nearest ZAFT command HQ for interrogation" he explained.

Athrun's prediction was right. ZAFT wanted to squeeze any information from the poor heart broken songstress, anything that involves Kira's weaknesses to his plans. "She's not fit to go through that" growled Cagalli.

"_I understand that Miss Athha. But the Chairman has ordered it. That's way beyond what I can do. Not even FAITH has any authority over this. I'm sorry"_ Talia's face explained she didn't like it either, but like she said, she couldn't do anything to stop this.

"It's not fair on her!" shouted Cagalli almost screaming.

"Captain Gladys" called out Murrue, which everyone's attention was on the _Archangel_ Captain. "How about we had her over after we finish apprehending Kira? Turning round to drop her off would waste time, and we might lose our chance in finding Kira. What do you?".

Talia looked a little uneasy about it. But she too thought it was better, after all, Lacus had more time to recover, she too didn't want to put the poor woman into the loin's den so soon. _"Agreed. I'll inform HQ and reason with them. Please send my condolences to her"._

"I will, and thank you" replied Murrue and the link went down.

"You're not seriously planning to hand her over are you?" Miriallia asked worried for the pink haired Coordinator.

Mu saw that look in Murrue's eyes and smiled. "You have no intention of letting her go, have you?" Mu asked.

Murrue's closed her eyes and grew a smile. "Of course not".

"But what are we going to do when we finished chasing Kira? It's not like we can refuse" Sai said, knowing ZAFT wouldn't allow this.

"Simple...she'll somehow 'escape' from us" replied Murrue, with her smile growing. Everyone else soon grew a smile of their own at her intention.

* * *

**1955 Hours - Lagrange Point 5, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Gilbert's Office**

Gilbert moved his white Bishop and took Krane's black Pawn. "So is the Destiny finally on it's way?" asked Gilbert waiting for Krane's counter attack.

Krane moved his Ruck in line to Gilbert's king. "Check" stated Krane, which the PLANT Chairman moved his King closer to the corner of the glass chessboard. "Yes Chairman, it is currently on it's way to the Black Sea. Hopefully it will arrive before the _Minerva _and _Archangel_ head any closer to the Ukrainian Province coast".

Gilbert scanned the board carefully, not to let any open gaps in his defence for his King.

"By the way sir, who is going to be the pilot of the Destiny?" asked Krane curious, but he already had an idea in his mind who it was.

"Shinn Asuka" replied Gilbert as he moved his Knight to take Krane's Bishop.

_'Figures...'_ smiled Krane. He moved his other Bishop, and placed it so that the King couldn't move to any of the squares that the Bishop dominated. "Do you think that Shinn Asuka can really take on and defeat Kira?".

Gilbert looked uncertain of his next move, he touched his Knight was about to move it, but recoiled at the sight that Krane's Queen was in line to take it. "Although Shinn might be as powerful as Kira, he was his subordinate, and with the assistance of the _Archangel_, we might have a better chance". Gilbert simply moved his Knight back to it's original position.

_'You honestly think that would defeat Kira?' _thought Krane as he moved his Queen onto the other side of King, making only unable to go anywhere. Diagonal, horizontal and vertical paths were blocked by the Bishop and Queen. "I think it would be best for me to head to Odesa" stated Krane.

Gilbert moved his gaze to the eldest son of Rau. The look in his hollow amber eyes meant that he heavily disagreed on that idea. But like always he was curious, and Krane was a highly intelligent and strategic Commander. Let's face it, Krane wouldn't be one of the Supreme Commanders of ZAFT for nothing. "Why do you want to head for earth?".

"To meet my little brother" smiled Krane as he made his final move and placed his Knight in an attacking path to the King. "Check mate" smiled Krane.

Gilbert in a huff knocked over his King, he admitted defeat, for the fourth time since they played this evening. "I think it's best to leave it to _Minerva _and _Archangel_, don't you?".

Krane would argue, but staying on Gilbert's good side was a high priority right now, but he would only play along for now. "I understand Chairman. How's Thor's Hammer coming along?". The Supreme Commander stood up and made his way to the sofa in Gilbert's office.

"It's still in it's primary design. The Council have no intention yet to build it. They after all were the main one's who opposed in building Nuclear weapons remember?".

"Yes. Such as pathetic excuse really" frowned Krane as he dropped himself in the nice comfortable seats. "The Alliance used nukes on us and the Council believed that we shouldn't follow in their footsteps, not even using it as a deterrent. It's thinking like that, which made the Fallen Angels use their Stampeder technology".

"Technology that you helped developed. The Council only wanted to build that to only have the capability to destroy Nuclear weapons!".

"Which led to the Fallen Angels to redesign it to give the GENESIS Nuclear gamma-ray energy capability" grinned Krane. He had to hand it to the Fallen Angels, although their numbers were small, they managed to pull off the greatest achievements in human technology.

"We can't let the Fallen run around like rapid dogs Krane. They need to be controlled" Gilbert said, followed by a small growl that escaped from his mouth. "See to it that we have back on their leash. We need to protect what's left of the human race from it's own annihilation".

Krane's infamous smile reappeared on his lips, and he stood up and saluted Gilbert. "I will see to it personally Chairman. Enjoy the rest of your evening". Krane then spun around on his heel and left, his smile growing ever so as he approached the doors. _'Oh I'll make sure the Fallen are back in our fold Gilbert...but you won't be in control of them. That you can count on from me!'_.

* * *

**2013 Hours - Krane's Mansion**

Krane's driver and personal escort had arrived at the front door to his mansion. The large estate was bigger than even the Defence Secretary of State's house! And how did Krane get it? Simple, as the PLANT Council was in disarray, many of the public had taken in to them to rob from and highest and richest members of the Government. This high ranking ZAFT officer's home was one of them. Krane had taken the house himself. And no one opposed as his position as a Supreme Commander rose shortly after the war, given that a majority of the high ranking military officials were arrested. He walked to the front door which it was opened by the servant of the house.

"Welcome home sir. It's an honour to have you back" said the butler, bowing as Krane entered.

"Thank you Walter. Where is Shane?" asked Krane, curious about his subordinate.

"He's asleep on the sofa in the living room sir. Shall I wake him?" asked the butler closing the door.

Krane removed his white Commander's coat and placed it on the coat hanger. "No. I think I will" smiled Krane as he wondered towards the room where Shane had fallen asleep. The wavy brown haired Commander noticed Shane sprawled over the sofa with several bottles of liquor and other alcoholic beverages the human race could name around him. _'Not again...every time he gets his fucking ass kicked, he drinks till he either falls unconscious or asleep on my favourite sofa!'_. Krane wondered over and prodded the younger officer. Shane had remained in his military rig also, his white uniform was creased and dirty. _'So much for military standards Shane'_. Krane quickly got annoyed, and then punched the officer where the sun won't shine...ever for Shane.

The raven haired officer awoke instantly and heaved a wheezy breath of pain. He rolled over and collapsed onto the floor, gripping onto what remained of his balls from Krane's punch. Shane glared up and saw Krane. "T-that...wasn't...CALLED FOR!!" screamed Shane in a high pitched voice.

"You were sleeping on my favourite seat Shane. How many times do I have to tell you, not to sleep or sit in my seat?!" growled the brown haired Commander, jumping into his comfortable seat.

Shane rolled out of the way and used the other sofa to help himself up to sit there. He noticed the bucket ice next to him, he put his hand in and drew out some ice, and placed it against his manhood, which was somewhat comforting to him. "H-how did the meeting g-g-go with the Chairman?" asked Shane, in between deep inhales of breathes as the ice cooled the damaged goods.

"Boring as usual. What can you expect? The man thinks that the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_ can deal the devastating blow to Kira with that new Destiny Gundam that Gil had stored in Gibraltar. If it was that great, then why wait until now to use it against Kira?".

"Maybe he never thought he would need to use it yet?" suggested Shane as leaned back in the sofa.

"Maybe...anyway. Did you call in the hookers again Shane?" asked Krane, as he noticed the 'private' pages of a magazine were opened and the phone off the hook. The brown haired Commander gave one of those special scary glares he had at Shane. The young officer shook his head and waved his hands.

"N-n-n-no! There is no one else in this world I love more than you Krane!" shouted Shane defiantly. Krane had a small smile on his lips.

Until the door bell rang and Walter opened it. The voice of a woman, or several echoed the marble hall of the mansion. "Yeah, we're here for Shane Asuka! You know...for some fun!".

Krane glared at Shane again, sending shivers down his spine. "Okay...maybe I ordered one or two" Shane admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Then about eight girls walked in, all wearing revealing clothing, with stunning looks. Krane's glare deepened which even now terrified the hired woman. "Okay...eight..." said Shane nervously.

Krane then sighed. "Alright have some fun...but I want those five to come with me to my room".

* * *

**2039 Hours - Earth, Black Sea, _Kraken_ Operations Room**

As what every watchmen would say whilst on duty, watching or listening to sonar was incredibly boring...even to Newtypes as there was no enjoyment in it what so ever. An soldier walked towards his comrade as his relief for the watch. The operator was glad to get the hell away from the sonar equipment, which he briefed the relief and quickly walked away. The watch handover was complete and now the new operator was already bored, like he actually wanted to be in here. All of a sudden, the soldier heard something on the sonar, and it was moving quite fast. He knew that they didn't have Mudie out on patrol at this time, so it meant one thing... "Captain to Sonar Operator! Enemy submerged unit! I repeat enemy submerged unit!".

* * *

**2041 Hours - _Kraken _Hanger**

The alarms echoed throughout the submarine as Kira and the rest of the pilots ran into the hanger at battle stations. The only person not there was Mudie, as she was already in the water chamber where her Hunter awaited her. Kira walked towards the intercom and called the bridge. "Captain, what have we got?".

"_Our Intel is that it's a underwater unit, too fast to be a submarine which leaves it to be a Mobile Suit, however looking at Sonar, it seems that it also is too big for a Mobile Suit"._

"Your opinion?" Kira asked as it didn't make sense.

"_Possible to be a Mobile Armour my Lord"._

_'Mobile Armour? Huh...'_. Kira turned back to the Captain. "Alliance or ZAFT?".

"_Our operators picked up an Alliance IFF code reading on it, although weak, it is Alliance"._

_'Well the Alliance have been pulling the large sums of cash for new projects, not that I can blame them'_. Kira knew not to praise them, they were a threat, and must be eliminated. "Send out Holy Commander Holcroft immediately!".

* * *

**Outside the Submarine**

Mudie boasted the Hunter out into the dark depths of the Black Sea, and instantly scanned the area with Sonar and thermo-imaging camera's. She couldn't see a god damn thing and she silently cursed at the time of day the enemy decided to attack. However she knew she had a job to do, and that was to take down this enemy unit. _"Mudie,"_ Kira's voice and then face appeared on the HUD screen._ "The Captain __believes that the enemy is a underwater Mobile Armour, be careful"_.

"There's no need to worry about me" breathed Mudie. "There's nothing to worry about when I'm piloting a Fallen Angel Mobile Suit". The emergency alarms caught Mudie's attention and the sound engines echoed her cockpit. _'Where are you huh? Where the fuck are you?'_. Mudie heard the sound of the enemy's engines louder to her right, she swerved to see a large object, confirming it to be a Mobile Armour. _'Jesus! They sent the Stingray at us!' _she gasped at the sight of the unit.

GFAS-X2 Stingray was indeed the shape of a stingray, hence the name. There were four large multi-purpose aquatic missile pods, two on top, and two at the bottom. It's large 'Super Scylla' was on the front with two 'Aufprall Dreizehn' high energy beam cannons installed on the top. What Mudie also remembered was that the Stingray had four 'Panzer Eisen' rocket anchors. It's large red mono-eye scanned around before making a sharp turn and faced the Hunter.

"Ah crap..." Mudie muttered as she changed into Mobile Armour mode and moved her Hunter away from the line of fire of the Stingray's 'Aufprall Dreizehn' cannon fire. "Holy shit that was close!" screamed Mudie as she swerved the Mobile Armour form Hunter into a full rush towards the Stingray. "Take this!". The Hunter unleashed four 'Hydra whelp' torpedoes from it's 'Neptune Shields', but the torpedoes crashed into a bright blue light, and the Stingray remained harmless. "What the fuck?! A light-wave shield?!".

The Hunter reverted back to it's Mobile Suit mode, and brought the 'Neptune Trident' beam lance to arms. Then something unexpected happened, four 'Panzer Eisen' rocket anchors shot out and latched to the four limbs of the Hunter. The underwater Mobile Suit was helpless.

"FUCK YOU!!" screamed Mudie as she forced her unit's right arm and sliced off the cable to the rocket anchor to the left arm. Then trading the lance to the other hand, she swiftly sliced the rest of the cables off. In desperation, the Stingray fired it's prototype torpedoes, which the underwater Mobile Suit fired it's own torepdoes and struck the enemies, but something struck the Hunter. No explosion was erupted from it. But a deep red goo spreaded over the unit. "W-what? What the hell is this shit?!". It hardened quickly, wrapping the Hunter's arms together.

The Stingray then fired it's full volley of torpedoes at the Hunter, but Mudie still had the 'Neptune Shields' free. She used them to shoot down the torpedoes, then she saw the enemy Mobile Armour charge up it's 'Super Scylla'. It fired the large beam cannon which the Hunter tried its best to evade, then a explosion was seen where the Hunter was last seen. The two pilots inside cheered as they took down the traitor Mudie Holcroft. But their alarms signalled an incoming unit, they scanned to see the damaged Hunter race to them from the bubbles, holding onto it's beam lance.

"You mother fuckers! Look what you did to my Hunter!" screamed Mudie, extremely pissed. How she managed to free herself was that, she managed to evade and block the edge of the attack with the shields, but the intense heat melted the binding that was constrained on her. The enemy Stingray went for another charge, but the Hunter had already broken through the light-wave shield, and landed onto, where she believed the cockpit to be. She thrusted the lance in and then dragged it along the Mobile Armour with it still embedded in the unit. After jumping off the large assault unit, it started to implode under pressure, which soon it exploded spraying debris and bubbles everywhere.

"_Well done Miss Holcroft!"_ praised the Captain, truly impressed how Mudie managed to defeat a large underwater combat Mobile Armour by herself. He expected a Newtype to handle it, but this was just surprising. A little gilt was felt in his stomach though, he misjudged the poor Natural for her abilities. Blue Cosmos seemed to have trained her up well. _"Now, return to water chamber. Your unit seems to have the need to be attended to for repairs"._

Mudie nodded and headed back, seeing the remains of the Stingray sink and float around her, judging by their weight and size.

* * *

_**Kraken**_** Hanger**

Mudie walked back into the hanger, and was instantly embraced by Alec. "I'm glad your safe" he whispered as he held her.

"Geez, it's not like they stood a chance anyway!" she smiled, a little embarrassed by her boyfriend's worry.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the Natural elite pilot. Which Kira smiled, and then turned to take his leave. Rey noticed his brother leaving, and decided to follow him. As they walked down the corridor to Kira's room, the chocolate haired Messiah stopped and turned to his brother. "What's the matter Rey?" asked the elder brother.

"Kira, ever since you gave Lacus back to the _Archangel_, you seem very withdrawn. Not to mention the amount of alcohol you've consumed over it".

"Why don't you stay out of my business?" snapped Kira turning around and carried on walking away.

"K-Kira...I'm just worried about you..." said Rey a little hurt by his brothers words.

Kira stopped outside his room and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. It's just that...I have a lot on my mind" explained Kira before opening the door to his room.

"Of what?" Rey asked curiously.

"Preparing for the future" smiled Kira before walking in with the door closed after him. Leaving Rey puzzled.

* * *

**2133 Hours – Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Medical Wing**

_'W-where am I?' _wondered Canard as he stared up to the bone white ceiling. _'Am I in a hospital again? It sure smells of one...'_. Canard had the whiff of strong sanitiser through his nose, which he started to move his eyes round, to get some picture of what's around him. His theory of being back in a hospital was proven correct, he groaned as he started to sit up.

"Eager to get moving around so soon Canard?" chuckled a cold voice in the room. Then footsteps echoed it headed to him, the person walked past Canard and stood before him. "I wouldn't move so soon yet". Rau stood there before him, then he pulled a chair out and sat down in front of the injured Canard with his menacing smile. "I thought I was too late" he chuckled again. "He's stronger than before" smirked Rau which Canard could only look at him with a puzzling look.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but who?" Canard asked through a slight dry voice.

"Krane, the man who defeated you badly" explained Rau. "I expected him none other than the less really".

"You mean, one of your sons, my brother?".

"Indeed. He's one of my shadows, like how you are, and so is Kira and Rey. You are children who are blessed with gifts that mankind could only imagine. Descendants of a high line of Newtypes, once shadowed by Natural genes, we are the pure race, purely made of Newtype genes. You and the rest of my, line, are the most powerful. However Krane, was the first and is the most powerful".

"I don't care about how strong he is! I want to kill him!" snapped Canard.

"Be patient boy!" barked Rau. "The only one who can challenge Krane is Kira. But not now, he still hasn't grown to his full potential, like you haven't either".

Canard calmed himself down. Although his hatred to Krane was great, Rau had a better understanding over mostly everything in universe. "So why did he turn against you?" asked Canard.

"It isn't the matter of him turning against me. It's more that he saw himself in ZAFT whilst the Fallen Angels had close ties to them during his youth. Growing to be one of the Supreme Commanders of ZAFT, is something that someone doesn't want to let go so easily. By the way, what do you plan to do now Canard?".

Canard's eyes turned to Rau once more.

"Your crew was killed, you won't go back to the Alliance, and that I'm certain you'd never do. So what path will you make Canard? One for vengeance? Peace?". Rau smirked as he knew that Canard won't forgive Krane for what he did, nor would he return to the Alliance, he was very sure of that.

It seemed that minutes passed, and Canard thought hard, whilst Rau waited patiently. "There will never be peace...and vengeance against Krane is impossible, as you stated...".

"Yes, well, you could help destroy those who threaten the peace in the world. Help your other siblings". Rau stood up and started to leave. "But I can't help you decide your destiny, I'm simply just another piece on the chess board, awaiting to take the next big thing".

Rau approached the door and was ready to leave. "Wait. I-I want to help".

The blonde haired father turned around and smiled slightly. "Are you sure?".

"Defiantly. To help bring peace to this world...I must take up arms. What can I do though? I have no Mobile Suit".

"True. But I get you to acquire one. But for now, I need you to acquire another unit from the other Commanders".

"You make it sound like they're not trustworthy" Canard rose an eyebrow to him as he sat up, and moved his legs off the bed.

"Something like that. But I need that unit, it's to help secure our future".

* * *

**November 4th C.E.73, 0622 Hours - Lagrange Point 5, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion**

Krane awoke from his dull slumber and sat up. He looked around and saw the five women he took his bed last night, laying around him naked on his king size bed. He moved off the bed and went to the bathroom. He peered at himself in the mirror and smiled. _'Strange to be looking at my reflection...it's like a combination of Rau and Kira. Well, we are related'_. Krane then moved over to the shower and turned it on, the instant hot water sprayed him and he quickly got to work of washing himself. _'Today's the day. The day I set out'_. Krane wanted to get ready quickly as he had to awake Shane...if he was able to wake him up.

* * *

**Shane's Room**

"Baby...there's someone at the door..." moaned the woman sleeping on Shane. He groaned and shoved the woman off him, she rolled onto the mattress and fell back asleep. The raven haired Supreme Commander got up and stormed himself to the door.

"For fuck's sake Walter! How many times must I warn you about waking me up!" shouted Shane as he approached the door, half asleep still.

The door flew open with Shane's anger and his eyes widened at the person at the door. "Good morning Shane" smiled Krane, as he noticed the naked brother of Shinn before him. "Get ready Shane, we're going".

"G-going?! Going where?" asked Shane as this was completely out of the blue.

"To earth" replied Krane, already in his military uniform and his briefcase in hand.

"Earth? Why the hell do you want to go down to that hell hole?".

"I'll explain _after _you put some clothes on" smirked Krane as he looked back at Shane again.

Shane looked down at himself and blushed heavily. _'F-fuck!'_ Shane cursed himself and closed the door to get his military rig on.

"To earth it is" Krane's smile widened as he headed to the large staircase.

* * *

**0947 Hours -Lagrange Point 5, Fallen Angel MS Factory – Svarga**

Christopher Green, the Marauder Angels Deity Commander, walked with his escort to met with the rest of the Fallen Angel Commanders, with the exclusion of Rau. He stopped before the large white Gundam that was now half built, the CSF-579α Deliverance. The Gundam unit that would be designated to Rey when it was completed.

"Christopher! What is this about?" demanded Mai Ling of the Terror Angels.

"I agree. This isn't what I call a meeting!" growled Hanz Podollski of the Apollo Angels. "This is after all a Mobile Suit factory".

"I won't take long" insisted Christopher. "Please follow me".

The rest of the Deity Commanders sneered as they went to follow him. Mai couldn't help but notice a very large unit stored in the back of the maintenance hanger, hidden by a large covering. _'What the hell is that?'_ wondered the Chinese born Commander.

Christopher led the rest of the officers into a conference room of the base. It was primarily to be used to broadcast the Fallen's television messages to the earth and the PLANTs, after all if traced, it would be lead to this base and not the homeland Arcadia. They took their seats and looked at Christopher who stood on the main stage.

"I've called all of you here, without Rau, because I want to discuss the power change that is about to happen within our paramilitary. As you all know, Rau, Yomiko and Sergei have placed their faith so much into a boy who only joined the Fallen Angels nearly two years now. The descendant of Rau Le Creuset, the one who is 'destined' to lead us to a era of peace and prosperity" explained Christopher.

"We know this! Just tell us what the hell is this about!" demanded Naomi Vanhetkaar of the Twilight Angels.

Christopher smirked. "Just how many of us believe we should follow and trust this boy?".

Everyone went silent. It was a touchy subject, defying against the Messiah was something no one wanted to discuss.

"Well?".

"Don't get me wrong Chris" said Cassandra Maxwell of the Shadow Angels. "This is something we shouldn't discuss".

"True, but who cares? Voice your opinion for once! Rau's followers are busy at Arcadia and on earth".

"I have to agree" admitted Hanz. "Following Kira, isn't going to help us achieve what we want. He's too soft still. Having a more tougher leader would work. With the death of Thomas also, it has weakened their position. We all know that Thomas and Rau were never loyal to our cause".

"Saying that out loud Hanz would get you killed!" hissed Mai.

"But he is right Mai. Kira's too weak, we need a stronger leader. Not a snot nose pussy of a brat" countered Cassandra. "What's your intention Christopher?".

The Marauder Angel Commanding Officer smirked. They were quickly showing their disloyal, and he could use this. "Simple, we kill Rau and take over his squadron. Then Yomiko and Sergei would be next, followed by Kira and Rey. We can't have anyone loyal to them left standing".

Gasps and whispers passed round the officers, they weren't too sure challenging Rau would be a good idea. Nor would challenging Kira or Rey a good one either. But in order to take control, they had to take them out. The only one sitting there, disliking this was Mai. Not that she liked Rau or the rest, but she knew what they were capable of. She after all was in charge of overseeing the combat effectiveness, and Rau, Kira, Rey and the rest were more than capable of taking out anyone in this room.

Suddenly there was a loud and deafening clatter of metal, and shouts of the technicians outside were the sound of confusion and disarray.

"What the hell is going on out there?" wondered Naomi.

The officers rushed to the door and saw the technicians and soldiers sprinting away in fear and confusion. Then a Mobile Suit's dreaded footsteps slightly shook the ground. And what came into the clearing was the half built CSF-579α Deliverance.

Christopher looked at it in rage and bewilderment. "W-what the fuck is going on?!".

* * *

**Deliverance Cockpit**

Canard was amazed at the engineering inside of this latest Gundam unit. It was completely out of this world. The screen camera views was just one whole screen covering literally half the sphere shaped cockpit. But what was awesome was that the screen didn't project any information on it. The information for dangers, weaponry check, system monitoring, and various other programs that gave the Gundam pilot what he wanted was hologram projected close to him, they were barely visible when Canard wanted to look at the Gundam's camera HUD, but when he made his mind focus on the information window, it lightened up for him to see.

"This Gundam is freaky" smiled Canard.

"That's the least of what is new about this unit" came Rau's voice through the radio. "Some of the systems are operated by quantum brainwaves link. Your new discoveries of this unit can wait, you need to get it out of there ASAP. I need that Gundam back in our safe hands".

"You got nothing to worry about" smirked Canard as he put the thrust into full and the Deliverance headed to the cargo bay door. He saw the weapons selection window lighten up, displaying the available weapons. _'__4 x 'Ramiel' Plasma Beam Cannons? I wonder...' _the information came up about the weapons. _'Freaky...Heavy duty Plasma Beam Cannons...this will do!'._ Canard wondered how to select the weapons, but then like black magic the railguns flipped up from the waists, and over the shoulders. _'More brainwaves link...'_. The railguns quickly charged up and Canard was only metres from the blast door. "Coming through!". The cannons fired large and powerful black and crimson energy striking the door, making it explode upon impact, with the Deliverance flying through the smoke. "Oh yeah!" cried out Canard as he put all thrusts on full and blasted away from the base.

* * *

**Inside the base**

The emergency blast doors were activated, stopping any more equipment and soldiers being pulled out into space by it's deadly vacuum. Leaving Christopher to growl angrily and punch the wall. _'Those bastards! I know it was your doing RAU!!'_.

* * *

**1027 Hours - Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Rau's Office**

Rau sat down in his office and waited for the report of their newly acquired unit. He watched as the captured scientists discussed with each other about the Gundam. "So what can you make of this" Rau finally asked Selene McGriff as he sensed her making the final assessment on the half built Gundam.

"Well I must say sir, whatever the late Commander Thomas Hunter designed, was truly a work of art. I mean I heard only the specifics of it, but to actually see and interact with it. It's like an emerald dream!".

Rau was pleased to know about Thomas' great design, but he wanted to know the actual details, of how did this unit somehow lose some of it's equipment when they got it. "Doctor Selene McGriff, would you please just tell me. The data I gave you to compare it to what the Deliverance is now, what is wrong with it?".

The black haired woman scientist realised she got carried away. "My apologises...it's just, I never saw a system like this before. Anyway, to important matters. There are some problems with the Deliverance, we have compared the progressed Deliverance data that Thomas had gave you before his death, to the one in the hanger. It seems that Christopher's nosy technicians were dismantling the unit to find it's core system structure".

"You mean, he wanted to find out what made the Gundam work?".

"Yes. But the idiot didn't realise that in doing so, he ruined and ripped off the necessary equipment and weapons for it" Moriseiwa explained, almost annoyed at the Marauder Angel Commander's careless handling.

"Such as?".

"He ruined the power output, thrust, and calibration integrated operating system for the Hi-MAT system that was built for it. We now have to recalculate the system requirements and rewiring the 'Volture Lumire' propulsion system for the Hi-MAT wings".

"It would be easier if we built an entirely new Hi-MAT wings structure and recalibrate that to it. It could give it better mobility considering the weapons this unit is going to carry" Selene suggested.

"I would have to work out the calculations for this before we get the new design ready" added Nostravich. "Otherwise we'll have a unit that might be out of the pilot's complete control and absolute balance".

"I understand. I'll send every technician, scientist and engineer to your aid in this" Rau concluded. "What about the 'Ramiel' plasma railguns? How did they fair?".

"They were better than what was originally tested. And fully functional".

"Excellent and thank you. You have what needs doing. Dismissed". The scientists turned and started to leave, but Selene stopped and turned to the blonde.

"Pardon Le Creuset. Just one more thing". Rau turned to look back at her from his paperwork with his cold eyes glancing at her, she felt a cold shiver down her spine. _'This man would be the last thing I see if I cross him' _thought the brilliant woman. "If you want to have the system to integrate with Rey's quantum brainwaves, we need him up here to do so".

"What about the data that was given to us?".

"I'm afraid not, you see, as people age, their brainwaves and thoughts change, so in order for him to be completely one with the unit, we need new data on his abilities".

"I see".

"But the data we have now can be loaded on, it's just it would have to be readjusted to make it operate to it's maximum potential".

"Understood. Well Rey will rendezvous with the base in a couple days, so your worry might be put to rest. Just one more question before you leave. What is that progress of the Judgement?".

Selene's face hardened. She walked up to Rau and placed a file on his desk, from amongst the others in her arm. "We got a serious problem...".

Rau looked down at the file before him, it read in red letters: CSS-579β Judgement – DIVINE System Project.

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Well there's more questions now I guess for you guys, which of course will be explained. I would like to add that Blaid has started a side-story to Krane, which is called Krane and the Dark Celestials. Look it up, it'll explain some questions behind him. **

**Now for questions:**

**1. What do you think is Kira's big plan?**

**2. Will Lacus and Kira be together again?**

**3. What is Krane up to?**

**4. Luna's baby...what is it's fate?**

**5. Which is your most hated character?**

**Many thanks reading and please review!...I should stop reminding you guys...**


	26. Operation Angel Down

**A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls (Yeah right...I doubt people as young as twelve are reading this............) here it is, the battle over Odessa, the major one I'll point out. The title of this chapter was taken from the original Destiny of the operation where Shinn struck down the Freedom. Will it happen again? Also I spelt Odessa the Slavic way...sorry, being half Hungarian doesn't help sometimes, its corrected in this chapter. Also the next instalment might be late due to I have to finish off my other story, sorry, but they didn't have an update since October.**

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 26 - Operation Angel Down

* * *

**November 6th C.E.73, 1222 Hours - Ukrainian Province, Odessa**

The once proud Ukrainian city port remained quiet since the Fallen's descent and waged a small battle for control. The military were wiped out, and no casualties were sustained on the Fallen Angels at all. It was a total surprise and shock to know that the Fallen had attacked. Prisoners were taken, there was no use in defending whilst you knew you lost the battle already. The civilians were told to stay in their homes, supplies were given to them to keep them in order. No one however was allowed to leave the city, unless they preferred to be shot.

The soldiers waited for the Messiah and his submarine to arrive, in which they grew tired and bored, not that you could blame them. The boredom and cold weather made them bitter, they tried to pass the time sooner by training one another to their limits.

Guards lined the metropolitan city roof tops, and Mobile Suits stand guard in the city and harbour. Ensuring the safety of the grand Messiah is a top priority, no one goes near the saviour without through them.

The squadron leader, a female 20 year old Sacred Commander, the one in charge of this fine group, stood waiting at the jetty, waiting as the _Kraken_ was coming alongside. Another icy wind blew on her face as the _Kraken_ came to a stop, the harbour crew quickly placed the gangway onto the submarine and soon after, Kira made his appearance.

The soldiers around the their Sacred Commander, about thirty in two platoons, came to attention with rifles to bare, giving the grand VIP the general salute, presenting arms. Kira gave them a salute, which then the order was then given to stand at ease. Kira walked down the gangway which he was greeted by the female Commander.

"It's good to know that your safe your greatness. We are ready to move out the soonest".

"There's no rush really now is there Commander?" asked Kira glancing to her.

"Er...no sir of course not! We will go by your Command!".

"Excellent". Kira made his way towards the Admiralty building in the captured Alliance base. He was followed by Rey, Mayu, Alec and Mudie. Whilst everyone else had the idea of moving out the soonest, Mayu couldn't agree more, in fact she wanted the whole force to go now, even forcing the great Messiah also. _'Thinking like that is some sort of insubordination Cleansed Lieutenant Asuka'_, said Kira's voice into her head.

The young raven haired Asuka girl felt the cold icy shiver down her spine, it felt worse than the arctic wind that was blowing in. _'My apologises my Lord'_. She felt the sensation that Kira, had forgiven her and went on to talk about the matters at hand with the female Commander. _'But how do you expect me not to think that after what your planning?!'_.

* * *

**1242 Hours - Outside Balaklava, _Minerva_ Bridge**

Talia never expected this. She was ordered from HQ to wait here for a pick up of the Destiny, and three other units. The reason which that the female Captain could not explain, nor the other crew for that matter. No information was given regarding this, and HQ didn't reply when asked. _'Some thing's up...but what? Why would HQ order this and remain hush hush about it? Did this order come directly from Gil himself?'_.

Talia's thoughts repeated themselves over and over. But she wasn't aware of the orange haired pilot was reading her every thoughts. _'True, this is strange...But it can't be from Gilbert. He expects only the Destiny to do the job, but these three other units are quite...interesting'_.

"Ma'am, three Mobile Suits are identified to be falling through the atmosphere towards us!" Bart informed his Captain. "They also have ZAFT IFF codes on them too!".

* * *

_**Minerva **_**Hanger**

Shinn, Yzak, Shiho and Dearka stood at the very end of the hanger, waiting for the three new 'recruits' to enter the hanger. The first unit entered, which seemed to be an ZAKU, but it looked strange, something that Shinn had yet seen. It had a chest cannon, whilst equipped with an Impulse Sword Silhouette. It was don in black, and the mono-eye was scanning around in it's crescent shape visor. It appeared to have a thermo-heat rods attached to the forearms.

The next unit was black and strangely, it looked very similar to the Legend and Providence. It held a beam rifle, similar also to Legend's, but it seemed to have an attachment on the rifle, like a grenade launcher. It held 10 small DRAGOON pods and 4 big DRAGOON pods. Shinn could tell that it most likely had two beam javelins stored underneath the hips. 2 CIWS cannons on the head, and a composite armed shield, which most likely had the beam sabre and two beam cannons. It also carried a beam rifle, more like 'Judicuim' long range beam rifle.

But the next unit was something that made Yzak's eyes widened in absolute shock. _'It! It can't be!'_.

Shiho turned to see Yzak in shock. "What's the matter Commander?" asked Shiho concerned.

"What on the report stated who were the reinforcements?" asked Yzak.

"There was no indication of who was the reinforcements. Apparently they entered the atmosphere without informing HQ, and then we were informed to pick them up. Why?" Shiho explained whilst cocking an eyebrow to Yzak.

"Because the pilots of those two units are the supreme Commanders of ZAFT!" hissed Yzak.

"Supreme Commanders? I haven't heard of them" Luna said, with Shinn shrugging his shoulders in agreement.

"Of course you weren't have heard of them, they're above the jurisdiction of the Chairman!".

The units stood in the available spaces for them, and they powered down, with the pilots soon emerging from them. The three Commanders' pilot suits were black and crimson, the taller of the three wore the black, the next tallest wore dark purple, and the shorter one wore crimson. The black suited pilot removed his helmet, which everyone had to have a double-take on the man. His brown long wavy hair covered down to his shoulders, and his amethyst eyes shadowed the same darkness as Kira's. Shinn and Luna thought they were looking at Kira, if he had grown his hair. The man was followed by the other two pilots, who hadn't removed their helmets, and stood in front of Yzak. Yzak instantly came to attention and saluted the Supreme Commander.

"Commander Yzak Joule reporting sir. How can I be of acquaintance?".

"Commander Joule. I require every pilot to meet me in the briefing room at..." the Commander looks at his watch and gives a cold smile. "1300 Hours. Make sure no one is late!".

And the man left with the other two Commanders. Yzak let out a small growl.

"Um, Commander Joule?" asked Luna unsure of the situation with this man, his aura to her was unsettling. "Who was that?".

"Yeah, he's kinda...creepy" added Shinn, but what the raven haired Newtype felt was overwhelming power from his aura, along with the shorter pilot.

"That man, is Krane Hibiki. The supreme Commander of all ZAFT, also the best pilot in the military...no, possibly the world".

* * *

**1259 Hours - _Minerva_ Briefing Room**

Krane stood at the front with his two other pilots standing on the left of him, watching as all the key players from the ship gather before him. Although the crew were tired and annoyed by the same task that they had since the Fallen revolt, he could tell the determination from them all. Heine approached the Commander in which Shane stood in front of him, glaring at him with his crimson eyes. At first Heine thought it was Shinn, but then seeing Shinn walk in made him pull a confused look.

"What is it Heine?" asked Krane from the corner of his eye.

"Sir, I need to speak to you quickly" stated Heine. Krane then nodded and gestured to come forward. Heine then told Krane everything, Lunamaria's pregnancy and who's the father, Shinn possibly not faithful to the ZAFT cause, and that Lacus is still on board the _Archangel_.

"I see" muttered Krane. "I may have to make alterations to the plan" smirked Krane, it wouldn't take him long. Once everybody sat down, Courtney brought them to attention and saluted Krane. Once they seated themselves, Krane looked over the pilots, Captain, and the Executive Officer. They couldn't help but think that Krane was similar to Kira slightly. "Good. Now that everyone's here, I want to begin by saying that I apologise for coming on such short notice. But hearing that Kira had slipped away and caused many problems along the way, I had to come down and give assistance".

_'He speaks of Kira so...formal...' _thought Talia as she listened to the Supreme Commander. "We apologise sir" insisted Talia. "It's just he seems to be just one step ahead of us, and when we seem to have him, he's not at well...full strength".

"That's because he's holding out on you still" stated Shane in a spiteful voice, which was slightly muffed by his helmet.

"Shane, control your tone" ordered Krane, in which Shane remained quiet. "Anyway, the upcoming battle is where he'll be trapped".

"Trapped sir?" pondered Lunamaria. "How exactly?".

Krane gave a cold and menacing smirk, almost similar to Rau's, if not worse. "Reports indicate that the Alliance forces are attempting to lay siege against Kira, where he's gathering the reminder of his forces there, and most likely head to Siberia. But when the Fallen is exhausted from their battle against the Alliance, we will strike" smirked Krane. Everyone held small gasps and a little discussion was held amongst each other. "What? Does it seem so...cowardly?". Everyone went silent. "The reason I'm placing this forward is because, after time and time again that fought against Kira, he was...not weak. Here he will be exhausted, and that is where we will capture him".

"Capture? Why don't we just end his life?" laughed Heine.

Krane regarded him with an icy glare. "I want him alive! As for the rest of his followers and allies, destroy them!".

Luna and Shinn displayed horror and shock. "S-sir? Why not spare Rey Za Burrel? He's Kira Yamato's younger brother" suggested Luna, hoping to save Rey if this plan did work.

"Lunamaria Hawke, I am aware of you carrying that child whose Rey is the father, but you should be fortunate that you're going keep that child. And by the way, your the first Newtype woman to be carrying a pure naturally Newtype inside of you. Consider it, a blessing".

"B-but-".

"I don't care about you having happy family here Miss Hawke. Rey betrayed us, he is not as important as Kira. Therefore, he is expendable. Understood?".

Luna shivered uncontrollably, she didn't like what she was hearing. In her mind, she didn't want Rey to suffer because of Kira. She was about to stand and protest when she felt Shinn's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. It's useless..." he muttered weakly. The Impulse pilot also didn't agree to this.

"We'll wait here for another two hours" added Krane, then he looked over to Shinn. "We have a new unit to collect, in which Pilot Asuka, I want you to go to the hanger and await further orders".

Shinn didn't like this, the cowardly attack on Kira's forces, Rey being expendable, and that there's a new unit being transported just for him. The very unit he never reprogrammed it's OS to his fitting. _'I wonder who's pulling the strings here...'_.

* * *

**1346 Hours - Krane's Cabin**

"Can I take my helmet off yet?" asked Shane getting frustrated at the fact he was hiding his face. "Why not show it round? Everyone's gonna know I'm related to Shinn sooner or later".

"Not yet. But you can take it off for now" instructed Krane as he dropped himself on the leather sofa, of which this cabin used to be Rau's. "You better be ready Shane, for if Shinn fails in assisting us capturing Kira, we'll surely have a tough fight on our hands".

"But you beaten Rau easily" countered Shane.

Krane looked over at Shane and gave out a relaxing sigh. "True, but he was after all in an ancient Gundam unit".

"But you're stronger than him, right?".

"Yeah, but if you put him in a new Gundam unit..." Krane stopped himself getting carried away. He knew he could beat Rau, it would be just a tough one. "But what's more difficult is trying to subdue Kira. It won't be easy".

"You sure you want Rey disposed of? He could be useful to us and...".

"Rey is just a sibling of mine, born to be a son that looked like Rau! He's nothing but a mere shadow of Rau's glory! ".

"Wait, and Kira is better because?".

"Because of the fact that Kira is closer to Rau's genetic pattern makes him worthy enough to lead". Krane sighed again and rubbed the bridge to his nose. "Hopefully Kira won't go down so easily...".

"And why send those two? Riika Sheder and Mare Strode to Gibraltar? You sure they can handle themselves?".

"They'll be fine, besides our main priority now is Kira. But what's bothering me now is, is Courtney up to the challenge?".

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who stated him to become a Sin Commander. Also you believed that he could take on the powerful Deity Commanders" Shane stated shrugging his shoulders. "Well I guess we just have to wait and see when the OMNI forces engage against Kira".

"_Commander Hibiki! Commander Hibiki! Report to the bridge at once!"_ Meyrin's voice called out on the ship's main broadcast.

"I think that they've already started...". Krane smirked at the thought of the battle.

* * *

_**Minerva**_** Bridge**

Krane briskly walked into the bridge with a smirk present at the side of his face. "Sir! We have radar IFF codes being picked up indicating to be Earth Alliance forces in Odessa!" Bart explained as the high ranking officer strolled over to him. "But there's something else, something...huge on radar, it's like the size of a land carrier, but it's weird. It doesn't seem to be a carrier type...".

Krane leaned back and figured out what it was. _'A Destroy huh? Well they're getting desperate...'_. Krane looked over to Talia. "We need to move closer to Odessa. I would like a view of the battle" smiled Krane.

"What about the Destiny sir? Do you want to abandon the unit for the battle?" asked Talia.

Krane looked over to her. He regarded her as a suspicious person, she was after all, the secret lover of Gilbert Durandal. How she reached to the position of Captain to ZAFT's new space battleship, wasn't hard to figure out. "The transport will rendezvous there. Don't question my decisions Captain Gladys" growled the powerful man. "Just do as you're told!".

Talia flinched as Krane barked at her. "As you wish sir...".

* * *

**1401 Hours - Battle of Odessa**

"This is insane!" shouted Rey as he drew his DRAGOON pods and aimed his rifle at the large gigantic Mobile Armour that had attacked the Fallen forces. The Legend fired a full burst at the large beast, but a bright light brought up the an divine defence, and blocked the green death that Rey mustered.

The giant monstrosity just loomed with ill-effect from the Fallen's weaponry. The giant was about four times the size of a standard MS, black, with it's head was buried in the thick saucer shape backpack. It carried two powerful 'Aufprall Dreizehn' high energy beam cannons which sat on the top of the backpack. It also held 20 'Nefertem 503' thermo plasma cannons, of which gave a 20 circumference, thus giving a strong fire-power in every direction. And last the backpack held four Mark 62 6-tube multi-purpose missile launchers, two in the front and two in the back.

More Fallen SINN units fired every weapon they could mustered in their armoury at the god forsaken giant, but still the unit's multiple positron reflector shields made it impossible to make a slight dent. Six SINN-class Pursuers broke into two groups and fired all their missiles and dropped their every 'Redemption' bomb they had on them. But still the monster remained, and then the Destroy unleashed it's two 'Sturm Faust' arms and sent therm after the Pursuer.

"We can't stop it! It's too powerful!" panicked the Fallen soldier. "AAARRRGGGHHH!!" screamed the pilot as the remote weapon swept in front of the Pursuer and fired it's five fingertip cannons into the single unit, ripping to pieces and consumed it into a fireball.

The other Pursuer aimed it's 'Cleanse' beam rifle and 'Preyseeker' Multi-phase chest cannon at the other hand, but it emitted it's own positron reflector shield, blocking both attacks whilst the other hand zips round and blasts the Pursuer form the sky. Then the two hands swept round and fired a full burst, taking down the remaining Pursuers.

"WE'RE DEAD!! WE'RE ALL DEAD!!" screamed another Fallen as his Hunter's powerful siege weaponry proven futile in it's effort.

Auel laughed uncontrollably at the puny Fallen Mobile Suits. "YOU'RE ALL MINE!!". He fired all the 20 'Nefertem 503' thermo plasma cannons, taking out multiple Fallen divisions that lined the streets.

Stellar and Sting watched in horror at the monster that was once their friend, murder the helpless. They've seen and done it before, but this was different, as Auel was no longer his former self, but a murderer. "Auel...Auel is killing everyone..." Stellar muttered, holding back her pain.

Stellar was right as the Fallen weren't the only ones being killed. The Destroy also attacked the civilians that tried to escape from the battle. Kira had ordered all his foot soldiers to get the people out of the city, but Auel had no care for them, he thought that they all should perish. The blue haired pilot saw a lone little girl, crying out in pain as the horrors of war became worse, her parents were slaughtered before her eyes by the Destroy. A brave Fallen soldier ran up to her, and picked the terrified girl up. Holding her in his arms, the Fallen Angel ran away from horrifying Mobile Armour. But Auel growled at the sight. "COWARD!!" screamed Auel. And fired one of the 'Nefertem 503' cannons at the soldier, and vaporised the pair.

The blue haired pilot turned to see another soldier trying to comfort a little boy. Auel smirked and fired again. This time the soldier looked up and saw the attack. He grabbed hold of the child and held him, trying to cover the boy from impact, but he never guessed that he was a direct target. The Enforcer that stood next to the next, growled in uncontrollable anger. And changed his unit into Mobile Armour mode and charged with the 'Cerberus' wing system out, igniting the 2 'Griffon' beam blades. He leaped up and tried to pry it's unit through the shield, but it was damaged by the shield itself and landed before the black mammoth, which Auel had the pleasure to stand on it.

The battle seemed to favour the Alliance than the Fallen for once, and the Newtype soldiers feared it.

* * *

**Earth Alliance Heavy Land Battleship _Bonaparte_, Bridge**

Willard looks at the magnificence of the Alliance's new Mobile Armour, or shall he say Mobile Fortress. He chuckled as the Destroy just levelled every Fallen Angel that tried to defy the massive unit. It seemed so stupid to stand against the Alliance's new unit.

"Sir, when are we heading out to have some of our own fun?" asked Emilio Broderick standing next to Willard. "Sven and the others are busy handling Yamato...and still they're having no luck! Shall we provide them with some assistance?".

Willard looked around at Emilio and smirked. "I don't see why not".

* * *

**1511 Hours - _Minerva_ Hanger**

Shinn and Luna stood before the Extreme Despair, both with worried looks at the fearsome machine, as it had to knell itself to prevent from touching the top of the hanger. Shinn looked over to Luna and she looked to him. They both showed the uncertainty that both pilots would have to face in the battle. Kira and Rey. The two people they didn't want to fight...but the matter of killing Rey was worse. But both knew if Rey fell in battle, they would probably have an unstable Kira, which both knew from experience that he was someone you didn't want to be around with when that happens.

"Pilot Asuka!" called out the crimson suited Supreme Commander, which Shinn as well as Luna turned to face the pilot with his helmet still on. Shinn looked at the pilot as Commander approached him. Soon Shinn was staring into crimson pupils similar to his own. Then out of blue the Supreme Commander caressed Shinn's face. "Hmm, so the same..." stated Shane from underneath the helmet. The structure of Shinn's face was exact to Shane's.

"DONT TOUCH ME!!" boomed Shinn enraged by the strange way this Commander was acting to him. "YOU FUCKING QUEER!!". Shinn went to punch Shane, but the Supreme Commander ducked and grabbed onto Shinn's forearm, throwing him over his shoulder. The soon-to-be Destiny pilot landed hard but it didn't stop him from glaring at Shane.

Shane snickered. "Well it seems that Kira didn't train you that well" laughed Shane. What made the audience worry was that the pilot almost sounded like Shinn. "I think he was training you as a joke!".

Shinn quickly stood up and gave a deepen glare of hatred to the Supreme Commander. Shinn knew Kira trained him well, if he didn't then Shinn wouldn't have made it out of various situations. Although it was easily decided that Shinn couldn't match Kira, he knew because of him, he was a better skilled pilot than before. "Fuck you!" snarled Shinn. "He's a better Commander than you are!".

"Shall we put that to the test when I challenge him?" asked the Supreme Commander.

"Is that really goning to be fair when he's exhausted from his earlier battle?!" spat Shinn.

Shane silently cursed as it was true, he wouldn't be fighting the mighty Newtype at full strength. But then his Newtype senses kicked in to alert him that Shinn was going to attack again. "It's useless! That traitor taught you nothing!".

Shinn went in for a punch but as he saw Shane go to grab him again, Shinn quickly swung his arm away and then grabbed Shane's extended arm. He then lifted the Commander up and threw a kick to the mid section. Shane landed hard on his back this time, where his helmet fell off due to Shane not securing it properly.

"ENOUGH!!" boomed the voice of Krane Hibiki were strolled over to Shinn quickly and grabbed his throat in a blink, lifting the poor young Newtype off the ground. "How dare you touch a superior officer!".

"Krane! Wait!" called out the other Commander's voice, in a more pleading tone. Shinn could hear gasps all around him, whatever for he didn't know or care, as he was more concerned about this Commander was choking him! "KRANE!! He's my brother!".

Then it clicked in, it was obvious why he sounded like him! But almost exactly like him? Krane released Shinn where he dropped to the ground, and Luna rushing over to him. She helped him up, where the young pilot inhaled and exhaled deep breaths and looked at his so-called brother. He looked almost like him! Except for the long hair tied back in a short ponytail. It was a little paler also, like he never saw the sun much.

"Then you should have known better than starting fights!" growled Krane. Shane was going to protest until Krane's communicator alerted him. "Yes what is it?!".

"_Sir, the transport carrying the Destiny has arrived. And it seems that the battle in Odessa has intensifed badly" _explained the soldier.

"I see. Prepare for Shinn Asuka to board the Destiny. And set everybody on standby!". Krane then placed it away and looked at Shinn. "Well? You heard your orders! MOVE IT!!" barked the Commander as he headed to the Extreme Despair. Luna looked around due to the fact she didn't have a functional Mobile Suit, Krane sensed this and smiled. "Lunamaria Hawke, you will pilot the Impulse".

* * *

**1516 Hours - Odessa Battle/Freedom**

The Freedom shot down another Windam that tried to cover the fleeting Strike Noir. "GET BACK HERE!!" barked Kira as he gave chase. "You won't escape!". But then Kira sensed two other Mobile Suits heading his way. "More fucking fools who think that they're a match against me?! Prepare for your deaths!".

The Freedom saw something he never expected, like the first appearance of the Neo Blitz. He saw the Aegis, but it was a darker red and had wing binders installed on the back, it was followed closely by the Neo Blitz. "Your time of havoc on earth has ended Yamato! Face the Rosso Aegis's canon!" laughed Emilio.

Kira growled as the Aegis look-alike aimed it's 'Scylla' multi-phase cannon, in the wrong direction, that was until Kira figured that this unit had something hidden about it. The red and blue beam fired, then bended to Kira's position, which was followed by beam rifle fire. Kira blocked both with his beam shield emitter. Then the Newtype flash alerted him of Willard trying to sneak up behind him, which the Strike Freedom kicked behind him and caught the Neo Blitz whilst actiavted it's Mirage Colloid. Kira was going to finish Willard off for good, until the Strike Noir made it's re-entry and blocked the sabre with it's shield.

"No you don't!" shouted Sven as he tried to kick the Freedom, but it missed as the black and white legend back rolled. That allowed the Rosso Aegis's 'Scylla' beam to zip underneath the Freedom, and melt away the Strike Noir right arm, as the Neo Blitz's swerved away from the attack.

"IMPOSSIBLE!! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!!" screamed Willard at the pair.

The Freedom boasted over to the Rosso Aegis, which the dark red Mobile Suit transformed into into it's Mobile Armour mode and charged. Kira saw what happens next, and made a small smirk as he ordered something telepathically to the system inside the Freedom. The Rosso Aegis latched onto the Freedom trapping it in it's bind.

"You can't escape now Yamato!" sneered Emilio as he prepared to fire the Aegis's 'Scylla' cannon.

"You want place a bet on that? It seemed you failed to notice the two DRAGOON pods above you" chuckled Kira.

Emilio looked up to see the two black DRAGOON pods aiming at him. They fired and severed the arms of the Aegis, that which the Freedom rose it's beam sabre to finish the Aegis, but Emilio released the Freedom quickly to escape it's beam slash.

"Another Extended soldier...I'm getting sick and tired of fighting vermin like you". The Freedom released it's remaining DRAGOON pods and mentally ordered them to chase the Aegis. "As for you-" Kira was going to focus his attention to the Strike Noir and Neo Blitz when...

"_Kira this fucking Mobile Armour is causing more trouble than you thought!"_ cried out Rey.

Kira then turned to see the monstrous Mobile Armour indeed doing more damage from he left it. "I'm on my way!".

* * *

**1525 Hours - Inside the ZAFT Transport Carrier, Destiny Cockpit **

Shinn looked over at the weapons and systems of what this 'promising' Mobile Suit contained. He had to admit, it was quite powerful by the report, but to actually put it against the Strike Freedom and the Legend, is another thing. Shinn thought back to the times when he was happy, in Kira's squad, with Rey and Luna together still, also that he found that Extended pilot the only girl he really cared for...no, more like he loved.

"_Attention all pilots! We're moving out now! Shane will lead whilst I will stay back and observe your...tactical abilities" _Krane's voice spoke to him.

_'What an asshole!'_ Shinn growled, but he sighed as he can't argue with a man like him. "Shinn Asuka, Destiny, Launching!". He placed all the thrusts on full and boasted out of the transport carrier and to the battle.

* * *

_**Archangel **_**Hanger**

"What do you mean they launched?" Athrun said shocked about ZAFT's advancement, without even informing the crew of _Archangel_ of this.

"_They just did, the three new ZAFT models as well as another from a transport carrier launched with the Impulse"_ explained Miriallia. _"They're heading is Green Charlie. Wait...they're heading to that massive Allaince Mobile Armour!"._

_'Do they think that they can take on that thing as well as Kira?! Dammit!'_. Athrun gripped his controls tight, this was going to be a tough battle. "You ready Mu?".

"_You bet. Let's finish this for good!"_.

"Roger. Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice, Launching!".

* * *

**Battle of Odessa **

The Gaia's beam sabre clashed onto the Hunter's 'Neptune Shield', in which both women growled angrily as their stand off continues, and neither was budging. "I should have know better from an Extended to be so...fucking stubborn!" snarled Mudie as she rose the other 'Neptune Shield' and aimed the six beam cannons at her. The Gaia leapt back and transformed into it's Mobile Armour mode, and sprinted away from the attack, running in circles of the Underwater/Artillery based Mobile Suit. Mudie grew more tired of the black hound Mobile Armour and aimed all it's beam weaponry around the Hunter, and fired in every direction.

The Gaia had now to jump and duck under various beams that shot out everywhere, then unexpectedly Stellar failed to see one of the 'Scylla' beam railguns strike the left leg of the Gaia. It fell onto a ice and snow, which Stellar looked to see the Hunter charging at her with the beam trident out. Stellar screamed as the blue Fallen Angel weapon headed to her. _'Somebody help me! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!'_.

Both pilots of the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_, that were heading to their designated battle, turned their heads to the direction where they heard a girl's cry for help. Shinn instantly realised who's it was. "Stellar!" cried out Shinn as he moved the Destiny to the direction where he heard it.

"Pilot Asuka! Get back here at once!" demanded Krane as he watched the Gundam head away.

"Fuck you! I got to save Stellar!" cried out Shinn before turning off the radio.

_'Stellar? Who the hell is Stellar?'_ wondered Krane, in which only Shane and Courtney could hear him.

_'Don't know. Shall I follow him sir?' _suggested Courtney.

_'Yes, and make sure you scold him for being irritable'._

_'Idoit Shinn...'_ Shane thought as he followed his course to the Destroy.

Meanwhile the Destiny saw the Gaia scramble away from the swinging beam trident, which the Gaia fires it's MA-81R beam assault cannons at the Hunter, but blocks the attack with the shoulder composite shields. Then the shields open quickly to unleash the 'Preyseeker' multi-phase beam, it barely missed the Gaia but by missing a limb, it made the Mobile Armour to topple over again. Stellar looked back at the Hunter as it prepared to fire another shot of the multi-phase cannon.

But Mudie's systems brought her attention to a incredibly fast Mobile Suit, closing in onto her position. Mudie looked to see what seemed white, blue and red body, with dark red and black wings, but what was strange about it was that it had, "Wings of Light? H-how?" Mudie was speechless at the sight. The Mobile Suit brought it's beam rifle up and fired at Mudie. "Holy shit!" gasped Mudie as brought her shields up again.

"Stellar! Stellar!" came Shinn's voice through to Stellar's comms set. The blonde Extended moved her purple eyes to see the incoming Mobile Suit.

"Shinn..." smiled Stellar, as the young man came to her rescue.

"Get away from her!" demanded Shinn as he exchanged the beam rifle into his other hand, and flipped under and gripped the M2000GX high energy long range cannon, aiming both at the Hunter. The Destiny unleashed it's warning onto the Hunter, which Mudie brought up the shields again, but the overwhelming power shifted the Hunter back, and catching the vulnerable shield belly, both exploded, throwing the Hunter to the ground.

Meanwhile Alec in the Pursuer was busy holding back Sting in the Chaos, but he sensed Mudie in trouble, and saw the smoky remains of the Hunter. "Mudie!" cried out Alec as he flew down to her unit. But then he had a Newtype reaction, but a one that signalled him that there was trouble. He turned to see a black Providence. "W-what?".

_'So you're the infamous Alec Demov! How about we have a duel, your AAF-247 Pursuer against my ZGMF-X777S Prophecy!'_ called out Courtney to Alec's mind.

_'A Newtype?! A traitor! Come on then you fucking heretic!'_.

The Pursuer and Prophecy unleashed both their DRAGOON weaponry, and both started to run around the fireworks of beam attacks. The two heavy composite DRAGOON pods unleashed it's missiles at the Prophecy, which the black unit draws it's DRAGOON pods back and shots down the missiles around him, making a beam cage around the Prophecy.

The Destiny lands beside the Gaia and looks down at the missing limb, and various scratches where Stellar made narrow escapes. "Stellar, are you alright?" asked Shinn worried if she suffered any injuries inside the cockpit.

"Stellar's okay" she said with slight joy.

"Good" sighed Shinn with relief and a smile.

"Shinn...Auel is in the Destroy..." Stellar explained with a sad tone. "You must stop him".

Shinn looked round to see the large Mobile Armour causing more havoc, the name fit. But then Shinn saw the Strike Freedom and Legend throwing every attack they could muster at the Destroy. Shinn had an obligation now to stop this...although it seemed like a bad idea, getting in the way between this thing and the two Fallen Angels. _'But I can't have Auel slaughter by their hands'_.Shinn looked back to Stellar, this fight was going to ugly. "Stellar, I know you want to help, but I need you to hide, because the Fallen and ZAFT are going to be looking for you after they've finished one another. Okay?".

"Understood" Stellar agreed uneasily.

The Destiny turned round and faced the Pursuer and the Prophecy battle it off, but the black Providence seemed to be fairing quite well against the Air Support Mobile Suit. The Destiny unleashed it's Wings of Light and stormed to the massive battle. The battle was about to get worse.

* * *

**Destroy Battle**

The Freedom and Legend fired another barrage at the Destroy but it's positron-reflector stopped the attacks. Kira and Rey growled in annoyance. "Nothings working!" growled Rey. The two large DRAGOON pods drew their beam spikes and charged like drills at the shield. But the two pods just bounced off. "Impossible! This shield is stronger than the others we encountered!".

Auel also wasn't in the best of moods. The Mobile Armour mode of the Destroy was slow to move to a fast target like the Freedom. He finally had enough and decided to transform the Destroy to it's Mobile Suit mode. He flipped the switch and the machine started to transform.

Kira and Rey watched as the Mobile Armour started to morph into something they didn't quite expect. The backpack of the Destroy flipped over and revealed the body and then the head of the Destroy's Mobile Suit mode. It held three 'Super Scylla' multi-phase cannons on its chest, and another multi-phase cannon on the mouth part of the head. It's arm's were revealed more to saw the two detachable hand weapon pods. "You're going to pay for what you did to me Yamato!" Auel screamed at the Freedom.

_'This pilot...it's Stellar's friend, the one that I beaten almost to death in his own Mobile Suit!'_ Kira's senses kicked in as he felt the angry presence of Auel's feelings from the large Mobile Suit. "Spread out! We don't know what are the full capabilities of this unit yet!" ordered Kira, in which the few remaining Pursuers and SINNs obeyed.

All of a sudden, Kira and Rey had a Newtype reaction, in which they looked behind them to see the Infinite Justice and Strike head their way, followed by the Impulse and a strange looking ZAKU with the Impulse's Sword Silhouette. But Kira could notice a large Mobile Suit hovering further away, which looked like it was going to observe the battle. But he realised he was now sandwiched by the two opposing forces. He had to defeat the Destroy quickly in order to relieve pressure on his forces. Then he had another Newtype reaction, but it was Shinn's he could tell, but it was from a new Gundam unit that headed towards him like the speed of light.

He drew his beam sabre and used it to defend against the Destiny's large anti-ship sword. Kira was about to counter when he heard Mudie scream through the radio.

"_ALEC!! NO!! NO GOD NO!! ALLEECC!!"_. The whimpers and painful screaming echoed Kira's cockpit, he looked behind Shinn's Destiny to see the Pursuer no more. His eyes widened in horror, and his voice refused to scream as he felt his friend's presence faded.

_To Be Continued..._

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Yeah well, I had to end it there, sorry. But it concludes in the next chapter. So Alec's dead...whoops. Sorry to those who liked him, but it was part of the grand design of which is this story. (There's a few other tricks yet to surface). I hope you enjoyed it. I believe it's time that your guys ask me questions, places where your unclear about would be best. I'll try and hurry on the ending of the other story and get back to this one, promise! See ya soon!**


	27. Fall of a God

**A/N: Yes, yes. Everyone who's reading this is pissed off because of the long time it took till it was updated. But now I finished the other story I was doing so now, my focus is on this one now! I'll try to update as much as I can before June the 8th, sorry but I'll be on tour in the South Atlantic. But don't fray, I'll write these up in my spare time. The story isn't going to finish any time soon, let's face it, new characters and units are being drawn up as we speak. I have a funny feeling that this will go on to about 60 or so chapters.**

**Rin'negan Naruto: will kira freedom get destroy next chapter, if so, by who? also will auel be kill? will shinn be with stellar, please say yes, they meant to be together. and will shinn join up with kira and abandon zaft now, along with luna. since new player come into play and all. THIS NEXT QUESTION IS IMPORTAN TO ME, WHEN WILL THAT F*KING HEINE GET DESTROYED, I F*KING HATE HIM, ESPECIALY AFTER THIS NEW CHAPTER.**

**great chapter, thank you for the fast update.**

_**A/N: Shinn and Stellar are promised together, believe me, there's no way their getting separated...as far as I'm aware in my plan. Heine killed? Yes, yes, I'm sure that's on everyone's mind, funny how I want to kill him too...anyway, there WILL BE HIS TIME!**_

**Nxkris: nice chapter. you should have lunamaria and shinn defeat soon and have shinn take his place as Kira's apprentice or friend. also this new commander should cause some problems for the archangel crew and have them begin to withdraw support until he is gone. update soon.**

_**A/N: The new Commander will indeed cause problems, without a doubt. Is he the true enemy? Only in Blaid's side story you'll find out.**_

**Slushieeee: Aww that blows, I liked Alec:(. Oh well, I hope Kira gets ** and opens a can of whoop-**.**

_**A/N: I bet you did, he was mine too. But funny how I regret doing it. Kira's can of whoop ass is here. Enjoy!**_

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 27 - Fall of a God

* * *

**November 6th C.E.73, 1601 Hours - Ukrainian Province, Odessa**

"Don't get in my way Shinn! Otherwise I'll give you the same treatment as the others!" growled Kira as he slashed his beam sabre came down onto Destiny's anti-ship sword.

Sparks flew, as the stalemate continued between the two. Shinn knew that going into range combat against the Freedom wasn't the best idea, so he stayed and pursued the black and white machine in close combat. Shinn also regarded himself luckily that Kira hadn't sent the DRAGOON pods at him yet.

Kira could still hear Mudie whimper at her loss, in which he knew that she became a liability in the current battle whilst her tattered Mobile Suit lay there. "Mayu! Get Mudie out of here! It's time we initiated the plan now!" ordered Kira as he flew back from the Destiny, and drew up it's railguns and aimed with the 'Calidus' chest cannon, firing a massive burst at the Destiny's beam shield emitter.

Mayu looked away from the Destroy as she was covering from the building, and looked towards the battle between the Destiny and Freedom.

"Do as your told!" shouted Kira before the Destiny's anti-ship sword clashed onto the Freedom's shield.

Mayu fought the urge to stay and help, but her orders were her orders. She shook her head once more before transforming into Mobile Armour mode and jetting off to the wreckage of the Hunter. But the Prophecy noticed the black Enforcer heading towards it, Courtney smirked at the thought of taking it down. He aimed with the Prophecy's high energy beam rifle and fired, to miss as the Enforcer jumped sideways and sprinted in his direction again. The ZAFT pilot looked dumbfounded when he missed, but it was because he was underestimating this pilot, however people learn to never do that twice. He aimed again but noticed two powerful red and blue plasma beams heading his way, trying to manoeuvre quickly as he could, it became a failure as the right arm and left leg were ripped to shreds. Mayu dashed to the damaged Hunter, transformed into Mobile Suit mode and picked up the Hunter, then placing all thrusters in full, she headed away to the designated spot that Kira had mentioned to go.

The Freedom and Destiny looked at one another, as the Destiny held onto it's high energy beam cannon, and the Freedom's chest cannon was still lit from it's attack. Both had acted on protecting Mayu. It seemed like the two were allies for that split second. But like all good things, they must come to an end. The Destiny folded and placed the cannon back whilst grabbing onto it's 'Flash Edge 2' beam boomerang, and the Freedom lashed out with it's 'Super Lacerta' beam sabre, which the Destiny defended using it's drawn beam sabre/boomerang.

"Why are we fighting Shinn! You should realise that what we desire is the same!" shouted Kira, as he drew the other beam sabre and slashed to only hit the blurry after-image of the Destiny.

"But the way how we want that same desire is different!" shouted back Shinn as he threw the boomerang. The Freedom reacted by thrashing the boomerang away with the beam shield.

"So you rather be the rapid dog for ZAFT?!" Kira questioned pushing forth again on the controls to land his beam sabre onto the Destiny's beam shield.

Shinn could only growl at the question.

* * *

The Legend was now dealing with the Destroy with few Fallen Mobile Suits assisting Rey. No matter what weapons they use, the Destroy's shield was impossible to break through! Two Windam's flew in to provide help for the Destroy, although the giant Mobile Suit really didn't need it. Rey sent four of his DRAGOON pods, which the first one blasted off the legs of the first Windam, the other DRAGOON shot off the head of the other unit, the last two DRAGOONs pierced their beam shots into the damaged Windam's cockpits. Then Newtype reaction struck the young blonde which Rey turned to see the Strike and Infinite Justice heading for him. Rey sneered as they prepared to engage him.

The Strike rose and quickly fired off multiple shots from it's beam rifle. The Legend swerved round them then rose its own beam rifle and fired back, the Strike blocked the first three shots but failed to cover it's high energy beam rifle. The old Strike discarded it's about-to-explode weapon and drew it's beam sabre and threw it towards the Legend. The grey second generation Gundam activated it's beam shield and knocked the weapon away. But suddenly came face to face to the Justice. The Legend rose it's beam rifle again but the Justice kicked the unit back, which the Legend pulled out it's beam sabre from it's leg compartment. The two clashed beam sabres.

Auel watched as the Legend and Justice battled one another, which his new wicked smile grew. _'Perfect!'_. He rose it's hand and aimed it's beam cannon fingertips at the two Gundams.

The Destroy fired it's beam cannons which both Gundam's boasted away from one another to evade the attack. _'Dammit! I can't fight Rey with this...thing'_. Athrun turned to see the Legend distracted by the Force Impulse flying behind him. _'Hold him for now Luna'_ Athrun mentally thought as he then changed to speak to Mu. "We need to take this thing down Mu. You up for it?".

"Well, from what we've observed so far," Mu began. "This unit's positron-reflector is hell a lot stronger than the previous one's we've encountered. Close combat weapons don't even effect it".

"We gotta try something, this unit can't leave here intact!".

The Justice boasted off, with Mu shrugging his shoulders then followed Athrun shortly after.

* * *

The ZAKU II Warrior landed next to the damaged Prophecy, and Shane growled in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "And Krane made you one of us...how disappointing you are!".

Courtney just glared at the ZAKU II Warrior, it wasn't his fault, well partly it was. If he had been playing attention to his potential new found Newtype senses, thanks to the enhancement drug given to him, then he might have at least lost one limb. But instead, he neglected it and caused his new unit to be missing two limbs.

Shane was about to give further abuse when he sensed a, unusual aura that was similar to a Natural, but enhanced beyond measure. _'Interesting...it's almost on the same level as that pilot inside the Destroy...a Extended'_. Shane smirked as he thought the last word. "Come on! Come out and play!" laughed Shane as he rose his "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun shield at the building in front of his prey. Shane blasted the building away, leaving dust and rubble scattering in the ZAKU II's wake. He looked carefully to see the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. "So your that bastard that stole our weapons from us! You'll pay for that!".

Stellar watched as the ZAKU II came at her. She transformed back into Mobile Armour mode, and aimed it's beam cannons at the ZAKU. After firing, she was amazed that the ZAKU evade her attack, too easily. "No..." Stellar muttered speechless.

"I'm not some normal Coordinator!" laughed Shane as he went in swinging the anti-ship sword at her. The Gaia jumped away from the ZAKU's attack and lashed back with the 'Griffon' beam blades. The ZAKU blocked it with the anti-ship sword. "It's over for you!".

* * *

The Destiny backed away from another barrage of the Freedom's beam weaponry, and returned it's attack with the Destiny's beam cannon. The Freedom swerved in dodging the beam and lashed out with both sabres. The Destiny back flipped and fired the cannon again, but the Freedom blocked the attack with the shield emitter. Kira didn't want to deal with Shinn now, he had the matter of taking some payback against this monster of a Mobile Suit. Kira then noticed the Gaia battling this new type of ZAKU, and the Gundam was fairing quite badly.

Kira eyed the Destiny. "Shinn, don't you think you need to protect that girl of yours?".

Shinn eyed the Freedom carefully, considering why Kira had made that remark. He looked over to where he left Stellar to see exactly why Kira said it. He decided that the battle with Kira can wait. Kira smiled as he now could spare Shinn and deal with the true problem at hand. Kira also noticed the large Gundam still hovering over the water, watching him. Why? Kira didn't care. He wanted to deal with the Destroy.

Shinn rose his beam rifle at the ZAKU II and fired, which Shane turned and blocked the attack with the anti-beam shield. He was shocked to know that Shinn was the attacker. "SHINN?!! What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Shane.

"Leave her alone!" cried out Shinn, slinging round his heavy beam cannon. He fired his cannon at Shane which the ZAKU II swerved away, but barely.

_'The fucking idiot! He's defending an abomination of mankind!'_. Shane eyed the Gaia next to him. _'He actually loves this bitch, huh, so sweet...more like FUCKING RIDICULOUS!!!'_. He swerved and pulled out the Sword Silhouette's beam boomerang, and went to fling it at the black damaged Gundam, but the Destiny's "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon grabbed the steel edge of the beam boomerang and blew it into pieces as Shinn activated the palm beam weapon.

"I told you! TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Shinn warned again, with a deathly warning in his tone.

But Shane just thought that Shinn was in blind love or something. He had to end this miserable bitch's life to snap his brother back to reality. However he had to hold off the Destiny as it tried to disable him.

* * *

A fair few miles from the battle, Mayu stood on her SINN unit, looking at the waging battle that still continued in the city. Mayu watched through the binoculars at the Freedom now rejoining the battle against the monster Mobile Suit. The sounds of sobs behind Mayu caught her attention to Mudie, who had taken up the fetal on her crippled Hunter. Mayu couldn't help but grieve for the Natural, the pilot of that strange Providence and Legend hybrid had taken the man that she cared for so.

-Flashback-

_The Pursuer and Prophecy charged together again with Alec firing his beam rifle into the Prophecy's beam shield. Then the Pursuer drawn out it's 'Merciless' beam talons and tired slash the shield away. But Courtney simply activated the beam sabre in the tactical arms shield and severed the two legs of the Pursuer. Alec drawn his unit away from Prophecy and released the two composite DRAGOON/missile pods. The two pods speed away and appeared either side, firing at the black hybrid. But the Prophecy was faster than expected. It drawn out the beam sabre from the hip compartment and the tactical shield beam sabre, and slashed the two beams, stopping the attacks. Using the tactical shield then, he fired the beam cannons at the left side DRAGOON pod, destroying it. _

_The Prophecy then threw the beam sabre into the other pod, impaling it. Which the Prophecy then drew the other sabre, and charged. The Pursuer aimed it's beam cannon shield and beam rifle at the Prophecy unleashing even it's multi-phase cannon at the black hybrid. The Prophecy activated the beam shield again, and blocked all the attacks. He emerged in front of the Pursuer, and slashed with the beam sabre, severing the right arm of the Pursuer. Which the Chaos mass produced Fallen unit, backed away again, and fired it's beam cannons on the shield in a act of desperation. But the Prophecy charged once again, seemingly toying with Alec._

"_DIE!!" screamed Alec as he continued to blast the shield's beam cannons at the Prophecy's beam shield. _

_Courtney sneered as he charged at the Pursuer, and slashed off the remaining limb of the Pursuer. Courtney smile widened before thrusting the beam sabre on his unit's hand into the lower cockpit of the Pursuer. Courtney heard Alec gasp in pain, but was disappointed not to hear the pilot scream in pain. Then he heard Alec chuckle with a pain in his throat. "You fucking idoit...you think...that killing me...will make a difference?...Prepare yourself...this...isn't...over..."._

_Courtney had enough and removed the sabre. To watch the Prophecy explode._

-End of Flashback-

"Why did you save me?" asked Mudie. "Why didn't you let me die with him?!" she demanded with a scream as tears ran down her face.

"I was ordered to save you" Mayu replied sternly. "It was Kira's orders. I couldn't disobey!".

"Why didn't that bastard help?! Or allow me to die in peace with Alec?!".

Mayu was growing tired of the older woman's attitude, especially when it was pointed at Kira. Mayu strolled over to Mudie and slapped the woman. "How dare you call Lord Kira a bastard! Do you turn your back him so easily?!".

"It was because of Alec that I turned to the Fallen Angels...".

"And you'll betray Alec's wish if you turn your back on Kira now! Is that how you want it all to end? Alec fought for Kira, he even swore an oath to give his life to Kira if needs be!".

Mudie looked back at the young Newtype that slapped her. "Why do you care about Kira so much?" asked Mudie. But Mayu just slightly blushed and looked away. "You...you fancy Kira don't you?!".

"S-shut up! So what?! It isn't just love that binds me to him! It's my duty to him and the safe future of our race that I must follow!".

"...You know, he still loves Lacus".

"I don't care. My service to him is more important than my own feelings. The Fallen Angels after all were the ones who wanted me and my brother to join them. They were also the ones that saved my life".

Mudie looked away. Hearing Mayu speak her heart for the man who's her Commanding Officer and future leader of the Fallen Angels, made Mudie think about it. Mayu loved Kira, but the awful truth of him still loving Lacus, must be harsh, yet the young woman will serve Kira and help him to the death. "You're strong, you know that?".

"I'm not strong truthfully, but I have to take the next step to it everyday. Because if I don't, Kira will surely not succeed" stated Mayu as she turned around and looked through the binoculars at the battle. _'Please Lord Kira, be safe...'_.

* * *

The Freedom boasted through the city streets as the Destroy fired it's fingertip beam cannons at it, whilst using the buildings around as cover. The Justice meanwhile had no care for the Freedom, which Athrun's primary target was this Destroy. Mu swerved around the skyscraper before firing at the Destroy. And once again the light-wave shield that it projected, shielded it from Mu's multiple beam shots. Kira unleashed the Freedom's DRAGOON pods, which the unit zipped round and shot in every direction unleashing every beam shot at the shield. But still to no effect. Athrun leapt up from the skyscraper and fired all his available beam weaponry, even throwing his beam boomerangs, at the large unit. And still nil effect occurred on the shield.

The Freedom and Justice drifted next to each other as the eyes of the Destroy were upon them. "I didn't expect you and me would fight side by side again for a common cause Athrun" Kira said with a small smile creeping on the side of his face.

Athrun let out a sigh. "I'm only working with you until we stop this...insane unit".

"Shame. I would rather for us not to fight" muttered Kira before the two departed from each other to evade the three 'Super Scylla' cannons, the three beams tore the city to shreds, or vaporise.

Athrun noticed the remote hand cannon head to his direction. "No you don't!". The Justice fired it's rocket anchor and lashed onto the remote weapon, then swinging under the remote weapon pod, and the Justice flew up to the palm of the weapon pod and thrusted it's beam sabre from it's composite shield into it, then thrashing the sabre out. The Justice then headed away as the pod then explode.

Kira noticed the other weapon pod head for him, which he swerved from the five beam shots then shot down towards it, the beams came at it again, but the beam shield emitter blocked them and Kira drew the Freedom's beam sabre and darted in, stabbing into the hand. The Freedom then pushed through dragging the sabre through the hand, slicing it in half.

Auel watched as his weapon pods were destroyed outside the safety of the Destroy's light-wave shield. He growled angrily. "I need replacement weapon pods!" demanded Auel at the Earth Alliance Land Battleship _Bonaparte_.

* * *

**Earth Alliance Heavy Land Battleship _Bonaparte_, Bridge**

Willard growled also hearing both the Freedom and the Justice working together, what he could guess in their case, a common enemy. But that wasn't fuelling his anger, it was that Auel was doing a bad job at taking out the Messiah! The Fallen soldiers were none of his concern, it was Kira!

"Where the hell is Emilio and Sven?!" demanded Willard getting tired of this.

"They're fighting through the remains of the Fallen Angel!".

Willard growled in frustration. "I'm going out! Send out those weapon pods also!".

"But sir! You're unit is dam-".

"I don't care! Do as you're told!".

* * *

The Freedom and Justice threw another barrage of all their beam weaponry at the idle Destroy. Again the shield protected it. The two Gundam pilots groaned in annoyance. "There seems to be no opening to this fucking thing!" Athrun spat as he fired another barrage.

"There has to be a weakness! No way can a Mobile Suit can be impenetrable!".

"You thought wrong Yamato!" shouted Willard charging in his damaged Neo Blitz.

"You just don't quit!" growled Kira. "Athrun hold on for now, I have to take care of some trash!". The Freedom flew off, and Athrun sighed.

_'Great, he leaves me to settle a score with the brother of Natarle. All well'_. The Justice flew in to the Destroy.

The Freedom appeared quicker than Willard had hoped. He braced for evasion, which he did so. Then went in to kick the Freedom, but missed. "Are you mad?! You have no way of fighting me that condition!".

"Don't lecture me!" screamed Willard. As he fired the rocket anchor, but the Freedom slashed the anchor in half and went in.

"It's over for you!". The Freedom dashed forward, which Willard switched to the Mirage Colloid. The unit went stealth but the impulses in Kira's mind gave him the exact location of Willard's presence. "You can't hide form me!". The Freedom thrusted the beam sabre into the cockpit of the Neo Blitz, Willard watched as the bright light entered his cockpit and he grunted with blood jumping from his mouth as he impaled by the beam

_'I'm coming sis...I'm finally coming...'_ Willard thought as flames spread through his cockpit.

The Freedom then kicked the Neo Blitz away to watch the Mobile Suit explode fiercely. It was over, the ranting and heart burnt vengeful Willard Badgiruel was defeated at the hands of the man he blamed. Kira then turned to go and finish the job with Destroy. "Athrun, go handle that Alliance land carrier! We don't know what the Alliance has up their sleeves!".

Athrun nodded, and he bolted away. Leaving Kira and Mu to deal with the giant Mobile Suit, now with it's replacement weapon pods. _'Come on Auel. You want payback? Fucking bring it!'_.

* * *

The Legend and Impulse starred at one another as the battle around them waged around them. The Legend or the Impulse didn't make any hostile move, as Rey knew that it had to be Lunamaria inside that unit. Luna looked at the Legend and then noticed the Freedom further away battling the Destroy. Luna pushed the controls forward to pursue the Freedom but the Legend stopped it.

"No Luna. I can't let you. You have to understand" Rey whispered gently to her.

"But...but you got involved because of him! It's not fair!".

Rey couldn't help but flinch at the thought that this might be Kira's fault, but he sided with Kira from the start! He can't turn his back on his genetic brother! But before Rey could reply, he and Luna sensed a threat approaching behind Luna. The Legend flung the Impulse aside and drew it's beam rifle and sabre, he aimed its beam rifle and shot off the head of the Chaos. Then the Chaos changed into Mobile Armour mode and drawn out its beam talons, and went to bind them into the Legend.

"Die you Newtype scum!" shouted Sting as the first talon swipe was blocked by the Legend's beam sabre, then other attack was shot away with the Legend's rifle. The Chaos drawn itself back and fired it's multi-phase cannon, which the Legend blocked the attack with it's beam shield emitter. The Legend charged with the beam rifle blasting the Chaos away, then unleashing it's DRAGOON pods and forced them to chase the agile Mobile Armour Chaos.

The two large DRAGOON pods fired their five beam burst making a spider web around the Chaos. "Hold your fucking advance or die!" warned Rey. But Sting simply grunted and darted in the opening of the spider's web. Rey grunted as he gave the chase after the Chaos. All DRAGOON weapon pods accelerated ahead of the green siege Gundam and formed another spider web, but it was more like a beam wall. The Chaos shot up to the stars which the relentless DRAGOONs followed.

Luna watched as Rey took on the Chaos pilot, but then noticed the Aegis heading for the Legend. Luna drew the Impulse's beam sabre and went to intercept the Gundam from surprise attacking Rey. Little did the young Newtype mother know that the father of her child had noticed the Gundam's approach with his Newtype senses. But he sensed Luna charged in to attack the Aegis. "Get back Lunamaria!" shouted Rey as he turned his head away from the current affair with the Chaos, but stopped the Gundam's talon attack with his beam sabre.

Luna however didn't listen. She thought she could take this unit, it had to be a Natural piloting it! But there was this feeling in the back of her mind that was telling her that she was wrong. The Rosso Aegis then turned it's attention to the Impulse, drawing out two of it's four beam sabres, in which the two Gundams became interlocked into close combat.

Rey turned his attention back to the Chaos which the irritable Gundam served away from another shot of the Legend's beam rifle. It then barrel-rolled and flipped backwards, aiming it's multi-phase cannon in Rey's direction, and fired. But the grey machine spun round from the attack and ordered the large DRAGOON pod to draw out its beam spikes, and charge. Sting had little time to react which he tired to spin away, but the beam spikes caught the left arm of the Chaos.

The Rosso Aegis landed both sabres onto the beam sabre and anti-beam shield of the defending Impulse. Emilio glared at the infamous Impulse unit, he then began to charge his 'Scylla'. Luna noticed this quickly and kicked the Rosso Aegis back. The deep red Gundam's front body faced the blackened sky, gazing at the clouds produced the falling snow. Emilio smirked as he fired the 'Scylla' cannon, and bent the beam down towards the Impulse. The young female ZAFT elite had little time as her senses only picked it up just as the beam was bending. She rose her shield in desperate attempt to protect herself. But the force of the beam and angle, pitched the beam down and through the side of the Impulse. Luna's scream was not audible in the battlefield, but her mind screaming was clearly heard everywhere.

Rey turned around to see the flaming and smoking heap of what remained of the Impulse plunder to the ground. The blonde Newtype widened his eyes in complete and utter horror as the Impulse crash to the snowy streets below. He could swear he felt his heart stop, the amount of pain in his heart from what he had seen was proof of that. But as he felt light headed, his raging anger built up in his body, and time, seemed to slow down for him. Everything was going slower than it should. He could foresee the attack from behind him was close. With a simple flick of the controls, he spun round and sliced off the legs and shot off the remaining arm with a smaller DRAGOON pod.

Sting looked in utter shock at the movement that Legend had preformed. He expected to finish this, he was so close but the pilot seemed like he had...seen it all.

Rey's ice blue iris dilated whilst pupil grew. He felt so much power in his body, voices in his mind echoed everywhere. But the one's that involved attacking him. There were four in the area, one from the Chaos, then the Rosso Aegis, the Destroy and that large floating Mobile Suit over the sea, staring at the battle before him. Rey turned his attention back to the Sting and smirked. He aimed the Legend's beam rifle directly at the cockpit of the Chaos, and was ready on the trigger. Sting's eyes widened as he noticed where the barrel was pointing. "I warned you..." came Rey's menacing voice then pulled the trigger which the beam shot in and escaped from behind the cockpit of the Chaos. The Chaos became lifeless and dropped down into the streets below, exploding upon impact.

Rey turned to the Rosso Aegis and boasted towards him. The red Gundam fired it's 'Scylla' cannon again and again but the Legend simply slides side to side from the attacks, even when Emilio thought he had him, whilst bending the beam to his will. The Aegis pilot braced himself as the Legend was now in range to battle with it's sabre. The Aegis would've been believed to overpower the Legend as it seemed more fit for that stance. But as the Legend was now in sabre distance, it slashed suddenly, and sliced off the right arm of the Aegis. The three small DRAGOON pods shot a net holding it in some sort of prison. Then the Legend then slashed off the other arm, with to two other DRAGOON pods severing the legs of the Aegis.

Seeing how he lost all limbs, Emilio now had a chance to escape. He transformed into Mobile Armour mode, and flew off, with the DRAGOON beams shredding off small pieces of the armour, but the unit still got away.

Rey looked down at the damaged Impulse unit. He rage subsided slightly as he still felt the presence of Lunamaria's aura. He sighed in relief and went down to pick up the damaged unit. He aura was there but weak. Rey knew she needed medical attention, and as soon as. He picked up the Impulse and carried it towards the direction of the _Minerva_. As the Legend was leaving the city, he noticed the large Mobile Suit...no, Rey could see it clearly now. It was a Gundam, hovering over the water's surface, with it's emerald eyes looking at the Legend as it passed.

Rey approached the _Minerva_ and sensed some hostility against him. He changed his radio frequency to the _Minerva_'s.

* * *

_**Minerva **_**Bridge**

"_Attention Minerva. I request that you and the Archangel to hold your fire. I wish to hand over the Impulse and Lunamaria Hawke over to you for medical attention ASAP"_. Rey's message was clear but would anyone buy it? Was it a trap? Some believed so, others didn't think so. One that Lunamaria had to be injured once gazing on the damage that the Impulse sustained. Two, everyone knew that Rey wouldn't put Luna in harm's way for something like a trap. And third, Rey wouldn't do something so sneaky, he was a up front combat person.

Talia in her heart knew this. She turned to Arthur who was ready on the launch button. "Hold your fire Arthur" said Talia calmly. Arthur turned to protest, but he learned by now that protesting against Talia was never wise. It was simply because she was always right, even in difficult situations. The female Captain then turned to Meyrin. "Do the same with the Mobile Suits Miss Hawke. We need your sister safely back". Meyrin nodded, and did as she was told, she after all wanted her sister back safety! However in the back of her mind she couldn't help but ask why was Rey doing this. He was the enemy wasn't he? "You may proceed Rey Za Burrel".

"_Thank you" _came Rey's reply.

* * *

_**Minerva**_** Upper-deck**

The Legend approached the _Minerva_'s deck and placed the damaged Gundam on it. Rey looked over it, and saw into the cockpit. He saw Luna sitting there with shrapnel embedded into her, one large chunk was in her stomach. Whilst the equipment in the cockpit was on top of her right arm. Rey couldn't bare to look nor leave her. He opened his cockpit and jumped out, landing in a smooth fashion he ran to the Impulse. He then crawled in, and gripped onto the large broken control panel, and lifted it off like he had superhuman strength. He flung it over his shoulder and knelled next to Luna. He lifted her head and removed her helmet, he then checked her over. She would be okay if you didn't count the gash on her head, broken arm and that shrapnel. Her eyes began to open, and as she looked at Rey. She let out a painful scream. She noticed now she was wounded. Rey then checked the baby, despite having very little aura, he sensed it still. The piece of metal had missed the womb.

Luna's eyes were watery as she looked at the man she loved and future father of her child. "R-Rey..." she whispered before Rey brought her out of her cockpit. Rey stood there with his love in his arms, smiling weakly and gasping in pain slightly. "I...love you...". Rey hated this, it was always pictured as someone's last words.

"I love you too. But you got to stay awake, okay?" he said trying to hold his tears.

"You idiot...why don't you just...allow yourself to cry? You...look cute like that..." she whispered bringing a bigger smile.

Rey chuckled allowing tears to roll down his face now. The door to the upper-deck opened and armed guards came out with the first aid team. Rey saw how this was going to end, he was going to be a prisoner now, not that he really cared, he just wanted to make sure Luna was alright.

"Run Rey..." whispered Luna. Which the blonde looked down at her. "Run, I can't bare to know that...you'll be executed as a traitor if you allow yourself...to be captured"

Rey didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here with Luna. But he couldn't be captured, he had to help this world. He nodded, uneasily and placed her down gently. "I'm sorry...".

"Don't be you idiot. Just run..." she urged him. And he spun around shedding more tears before he ran back to his Gundam. He leapt up to the knee and then the chest, where he climbed back into the cockpit and jetted off, heading back to the battle at Odessa.

The medical team examined Luna quickly then placed her onto the stretcher and were moving her into the operating theatre, to remove the shrapnel. Seeing the deck-head of the warship was the last thing she saw before closing Luna eyes.

* * *

As the Legend was nearing the coast, where Rey's determination now was with helping Kira defeat that overgrown Mobile Suit. But before he could get closer, his Newtype reaction gave him a warning of an attack against him. He swerved round to where the large Gundam that laid dormant, now came to life and was now attacking him! The large ZAFT unit, aimed and fired it's high powered beam sniper rifle, and struck the left backpack still holding the DRAGOONs. Rey disengaged the holding lock to the left backpack, and the Legend dropped the dangerous pack before it managed to explode.

Rey looked back at the Gundam, which it aimed it's long beam rifle again. Rey unleashed the remaining DRAGOONs as the next beam shot ripped off the right backpack. Rey knew in his unit's current condition he won't be able to recall his pods after this battle. But their battery life should last a good two to three hours. To lighten his unit, typed in the commands.

Krane stared with amusement as the large leg thrusters shredded off, and in mid-air, the Legend removed it's two 'Defiant Kai' from the hidden compartment within them, and charged. "So you shredded off the armour legs just to get some extra speed?" chuckled Krane.

Rey heard that voice, although it sounded similar to Rau and Kira's, he knew for a fact that it was neither of them. "The Legend was designed for this in case of emergency. When it's pilot needed more speed for close combat than ranged combat" sneered Rey. "Who are you?!".

Krane sighed with a grin. "So father didn't tell you? That there was an older brother?".

Rey gasped slightly but regained his composure and then charged with his beam javelin. The remaining DRAGOON pods shot towards the Extreme Despair. They encircled the Extreme Despair and fired all the beam cannons at the large Gundam. But Rey was quickly caught off guard and his Newtype reaction warned him of a impending attack. _'How? How is there danger when I'm attacking?!'_. Rey's answer came when the green beams from his DRAGOON pods curved to his direction. _'FUCK!!'_.

The Legend barrel-rolled and charged again at the Despair. He slashed but saw the Extreme Despair remove and block Rey's attack with it's own beam sabre, it was remarkably bigger than a normal one! Krane smirked as he glared at Rey with a deathly expression. "You shouldn't have been born Rey!".

* * *

Athrun shifted his Infinite Justice to the side and fired his beam rifle at the two main cannons of the land battleship. After destroying them, Athrun swerved to the port side of the ship and disengaged the lock to the sub-flight and ordered it to dart itself into the mid-ship's section of the land carrier. The sub-flight lightened up with it's 'Griffon' beam coating and burst through one section of the ship to the next, until it reappeared on the other side, with the engine room was taken out in the attack. The sub-flight then flew over the ship and reconnected with it's master. The Justice then jetted up which it was now in line of the bridge of the ship. Athrun withdrew the left arm and flung it forward to throw the 'Grappling Stinger' extensional arrestor, and struck the bridge, promptly immobilising the ship. Athrun, satisfied that the ship was dealt with, he returned his attention to the Destroy.

* * *

Kira had gotten to the stages where he's patience has reached it's limits. He noticed the Destroy had a bigger grudge now since he killed Willard. "You've been a nuisance long enough!" shouted Kira as he charged in with both sabres. The Destroy fired it's fingertip cannons again, but the swift Hi-MAT system had assisted the Freedom in dodging the beams. The Destroy then sent out the two hand weapon pods which the Freedom placed all the thrusters and the Hi-MAT into full. He charged blindly at the hands. Before the hand had a chance to fire at the Freedom, it slashed down with a vertical cut, the halved hand scattered away from the Freedom, to make way for the Freedom to slash the other one into two as well.

Auel looked in surprise as the Freedom continued it's push to him. The sky blue haired pilot rose it's positron shield which the Freedom struck it. Auel smirked as the Freedom looked like it failed to break through his shield.

"Don't think I failed this early!" shouted Kira as he sensed what Auel was thinking. The Freedom rose it's shield up and activated it. The two shields pressed against one another, but one would have to give way, and to Auel's surprise, it was his!

The Freedom shot down towards the leg of the giant Mobile Suit, the Freedom had to make three large cuts to the right knee. The Destroy then started to topple, but the Freedom the shot up and kicked the Destroy at the chest. Auel tried to apply the thrusters, but all that they did was make it's landing a little softer. Auel then looked up to the Freedom as it hovered there. The Extended pilot growled. Everyone was dying around him, everyone who he worked for, everyone who he cared for, were becoming victims of this so-called god! "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" screamed Auel as he fired all the cannons at the Freedom, but the black and white Gundam danced around then began it's plummet towards the Destroy.

"IT'S OVER!!".

The Freedom's javelin entered the cockpit of the Destroy. Auel screamed as the javelin shone inside his cockpit. _'NO!! NO!! I CAN'T DIE!! NOT HERE!! NOT!!-'_. The Freedom slashed upwards, then fired it's multi-phase cannon and railguns into the Destroy. Explosions erupted round the machine which the Freedom stood there, engulfing itself in the flames.

Kira sighed in satisfaction as the Alliance mobile Suit that claimed the lives of the men and women, that swore their loyal oath to protect him were claimed by this demon of a machine. He lowered his head in shame. He failed them. Although they were assigned to protect him, it was Kira who wanted to protect them. "I'm such a useless Messiah...some saviour I am...".

* * *

Stellar watched as another of her best friend's were claimed by the forces of the Fallen Angels. Willard, also. She screamed in pain as her nightmares came true.

Shinn entered SEED mode, and dodged the thermo-heat rod of the ZAKU II, then retaliated by grabbing the heat rod and activated it's turned around as he disabled the ZAKU II to see the destruction of the Destroy. "No...why? Why did he kill him?!". But Shinn's attention was then brought to the fight between the Legend and the Extreme Despair. "Rey?!".

* * *

The Legend sent it's large DRAGOON pod with it's beam spikes at the two Despair DRAGOON pods, it sliced through them then targeted the Despair. Krane growled through his smirk. Although Rey proven more dangerous than he predicted, he was also rather enjoying the fight with his younger sibling. "If I knew you were this good, I would have recruited you into my ranks!" laughed Krane as he impossibly grabbed the DRAGOON pod in his hand, and activated the 'Palma Fiocina' cannon, shredding the pod to shreds. "Your love for Lunamaria Hawke should have been enough to let you stay in ZAFT!".

"I have my own loyalties to Kira and Rau!!" shouted Rey.

"It seems so!" Krane laughed as he swooped in activating the large Hi-MAT system in full and charged. The speed of a unit this equipped and size was moving at impossible speeds. Rey however knew he had to hold him off. The Extreme Despair activated it's 'Griffon' leg blade and went to slash at the Legend. Which Rey blocked the attack. Rey glared at the unit with hatred in this eyes still in SEED mode. "But your not trained to your maximal! Your weak before me!".

"We'll put that to the test!".

The Legend swung it's other beam sabre and clashed it with the Despair's large beam sabre. "I think we shall!" growled Krane. He activated the other leg 'Griffon' blade and kicked the right arm off. The Legend backed off before the Extreme Despair's beam sabre could slash at it. "I'll end you!!". The Extreme Despair flung forward and gripped it's beam sabre even tighter as it went in to destroy the Legend.

* * *

**_Archangel_ Bridge**

The crew on the bridge watched as the large Gundam took on the Legend. Lacus, didn't specificity wanted to watch this. Rey was Kira's brother through genetics, and if this pilot killed him, all hell would be let loose upon everyone. Knowing Kira, he gets emotionally unstable when someone he cares for dies, and in his new aggressive state, who knows what damage he could unleash. Lacus turned to Cagalli, who watched the battle with some discomfort, the same could be said to everyone else.

"Where's the Freedom?" asked Murrue.

"It's last reported in the same location as that large Mobile Suit" replied Miriallia. "It hasn't moved since".

"The Justice?". It was Cagalli's turn to ask.

"It's currently returning to point Blue-Alpha where the Freedom is".

"So, it's time to turn our guns to Kira now..." Cagalli stated. But her spirit didn't support this. She rather capture her brother than destroy him, but what choice did they have?

"M-ma'am! The Legend!" shouted Miriallia, in which everyone's attention was turned to the Legend.

* * *

_**Minerva **_**Bridge**

Talia watched nervously as the battle with the Legend and the Extreme Despair reached the point where the term Shinn would use would 'the Legend was literally getting it's ass whooped'. And Talia couldn't help but agree. She watched as the next swing from the Despair took off the Legend's left leg.

Meyrin watched with a mixture of feelings about this battle. Although she had taken the pleasure of seeing Rey beaten in a battle, but also regretting it, knowing Supreme Commander Krane Hibiki, he kills anyone who opposes him, without mercy. And the thought of Rey murdered by Krane, who knew how Luna would react, also for the child's sake!

The Extreme Despair kicked up at the legend, which caught the left hand, leaving the wrist mounted beam shield projector intact. The Legend backed off again, and the Despair moved in.

Just then someone entered thye bridge that no one there wanted to watch this. Luna had burst herself out of the arms of the doctor and nurse, who were desperately trying to drag her back into the medical wing. She screamed and punched the doctor in the face, breaking his nose which he fell back into the bulkhead. Talia thought that Luna was even worse than Shinn!

"Big sister! What are you doing here?!" Meyrin asked frightened by her sisters aggressive behaviour.

"I heard Rey was fighting the Extreme Despair!" Luna growled. "I also saw it on the monitors! Why isn't anyone helping him?!" screamed the reddish violet haired girl. No one answered her. They all stared at the ground. Whilst Luna's watery eyes gazed at them. "WELL?!!".

Still silence remained, until the bridge door opened again, but Heine stepped in. "Isn't it obvious? He's the enemy, and Krane Hibiki's word is final!".

"FUCK YOU!!" screamed Luna, ready to rip that face and smug look off with her own bare hands.

Heine ignored her and walked straight to Meyrin and pushed the girl off her seat. Everyone gasped also growled at the man in his actions and attitude. Heine switched the pilot's audible comms onto the speakers.

"You shouldn't have been born Rey! You and the the rest of the siblings have no right to live! Failures! All of you! Only me and Kira may live!" Krane's voice projected as the Despair released its DRAGOON pods at the Legend.

"Kira will destroy you if you kill me!" shouted Rey as he sent the remaining three DRAGOON pods he had to attack the Despair's. Two of the Legend's destroyed the Despair's large one whilst the others destroyed those. The remaining one hopelessly fired at the Despair, but the beams just bent away from it. The Despair stayed the watched as it's wireless DRAGOON pods surrounded the Legend and fired in all directions.

The Legend used it's only remaining beam shield emitter to blocked the attacks that would strike the cockpit. It helped, but the Legend was being ripped to shreds! Then the Despair flew and kicked the Legend back, which it crashed into the city. Smoke and snow surrounded the crash carcase remains that in the street, until the Legend was stopped by a skyscraper. Luna watched in horror as the Legend was defenceless, and the Despair went for it's other weapon in the other storage pod. The large unit drew a positron blaster cannon. Luna's gapped as the weapon pointed at the crippled Gundam.

"No...no...he can't fight back! REY CAN'T FIGHT BACK!!" screamed Luna. The young pregnant woman leapt down next to Captain's chair and grabbed onto Talia's uniform with her good arm. "He can't fight...stop this...please..." begged Luna, tears rolling down her cheeks like stream.

"I...can't..." replied Talia utterly ashamed. Luna looked back at the Despair, which then a large bright blue/red light shot from the cannon and struck the remains of the Legend. Luna defiantly felt her heart stop at the sight of the explosion. Heine however just smirked. Luna staggered towards the screen, which Talia grabbed onto her as she struggled to walk. The young elite pilot felt her body go completely weak, her breathing was irregular.

"No...NO!!!!" screamed Luna at the top of her voice, punching the screen, which Arthur and some of the crew tried to restrain her. Soon the girl fainted, as she succumbed to too much traumatic stress.

* * *

Kira reopened his eyes, as he felt someone's presence fading. The Freedom was still standing in the fire the engulfed the Destroy, and Kira knew that presence, he knew it well since he first met him. "Rey..." muttered Kira. The Freedom walked forward to the edge of the burning Mobile Suit, and looked to see the Legend, or what remained of it, pressed against a skyscraper. Then what seemed like a positron beam struck it, and a large fireball rose from the ashes and burning scrap metal of the Legend. Kira's eyes trailed slowly in rage towards the unit responsible for this. He saw the large Gundam, holding onto it's positron cannon. "You!".

The Freedom darted up and flew past the Justice, startling Athrun. The blue haired pilot stared at the Freedom headed straight for the large Gundam. "Kira?".

Krane looked up at the sight in delight. "So Kira, you came out to play?" chuckled Krane.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" screamed Kira as he rose his beam javelin above the Freedom.

"Don't cry over spilt milk!" laughed Krane. "You're more important than Rey to me!".

"How dare you think that Rey isn't important! I'll rip off your head you fucking bastard!". The Freedom clashed it's beam javelin into the Despair's beam sabre. "You'll regret ever killing him!".

"I think not!". The Despair swung up it's 'Griffon' beam leg blade, but the Freedom caught it against it's beam shield, which the Freedom then twirled the javelin round and sliced off the left leg of the Despair. People expected Krane to grow furious of his unit being damaged. But the voice that they all heard was Krane laughing. "Excellent! Bravo Kira! You are the first person to ever inflict damage against me! In every unit I had piloted, no one had done what you've done! Rau was right when he said you are the promised child!".

"Enough of your babbling! Time to die!". The Freedom spread it's wings and unleashed the DRAGOON pods.

"Two can play at this game!". Krane released his own DRAGOON pods, which the two Gundams then spun and flipped away from each other's DRAGOON attacks. The Freedom drew it's beam rifle and aimed at the next Despair DRAGOON pod that flashed in front of it, and shot it out of the sky. Whilst the Despair just allowed some of the beams attempt to hit him, and bend the other beams away. One beam headed for Kira but he slashed it with the beam javelin.

"A 'Geschmeidig Panzer' energy deflection armour? What does this unit not have?!".

The Freedom zipped away and drew all DRAGOON pods back. They drew their beam spikes and charged. Krane now frowned as he had no defence against these. "Very clever Kira". The Despair sheathed it's 'Super Lacerta' beam sabre and drew it's 'Shining Edge' beam sabre/boomerang. The Despair chucked the boomerang and the two DRAGOONs charged, both knocking the boomerang with it's beam spikes, then the next DRAGOON shot it down. "Excellent fighting abilities!".

The DRAGOONs flew at Krane which he aimed his Positron Cannon and fired at them with his 14 large DRAGOON pods. All missed, which Krane attempted to evade, he did so until one pierced his cannon, and the weapon exploded in his unit's hand. "Slowly but surely I'll end you!".

"Let's fight at full strength!" smirked Krane. And what Kira felt was unbelievable power emitting from the pilot. "Come on Kira! Don't be scared! I can sense it!".

The Freedom charged which it's DRAGOONs drew back and with the beam javelin ready. Kira swung, and missed! "How?! That's impossible! How can he move that fast?!" Kira spat as he looked and saw the Despair with it's beam sabre risen. A Freedom DRAGOON pod with beam spikes drawn clashed against the sabre to stop the attack, but destroyed itself in the process, allowing the Freedom to back away, but the Despair charged again, with it's DRAGOON pods dancing around Kira! The Freedom dodged everyone of those beams but with difficulty. He couldn't keep this up espieaclly when the Despair had allowed itself to be in the centre and swing it's beam sabre at the Freedom, just scorching the armour.

"Is this all you got?! Come on Kira! You got more fight in you somewhere!" laughed Krane.

The next Despair DRAGOON pod appeared in front of Kira, outside the spider web, with a clear shot. Kira's heart slowly pumped slower, death was near, he could feel it. His breathing was cold as outside and his tanned skin going pale. There was no room to move! As the DRAGOON pod started to light up green the a flash struck both Kira's and Krane's minds. They watched as the DRAGOON pod was sliced in half by a beam boomerang. Both Newtype pilots looked at the light emitting winged Gundam that flew towards Krane. It drew it's large beam anti-ship sword and swung at him, causing Krane to back off, pulling back his DRAGOONs with him.

"Asuka! How dare you attack me!" screamed Krane in rage. "Where do your loyalties lie?!".

"Not with you!" screamed Shinn as he caught the beam boomerang and spun around to throw it again at Krane. The Despair simply fired it's DRAGOONs and blasted the weapon from sky. Shinn growled at the Despair, the very Gundam that contained many weapons, that could lead to his ultimate end.

"Shinn!" called out Kira. "What the hell are you doing?!".

"Simple! Doing something I should have done a long time ago!" growled Shinn, but at the Despair. "ZAFT is changing for the worse! I can sense it! And I won't allow Stellar to be put in harm's way because of it! Can you grantee her safety?". Although Shinn knew that Kira despised Extendeds, he knew that Kira had spared Stellar once. But he wondered if he was pushing it for a second...

"Heh, if you care about her that much, I can't stop you" replied Kira.

Shinn smiled as Stellar was now in the safety of the Fallen, that is they stop this maniac that took Kira's and Rau's appearance.

"Just one question. Who is this guy?" asked Kira.

"He calls himself Krane Hibiki, and he looks awfully a lot like you and Rau!".

_'Hibiki? No wait...he can't be-'_.

"That's right Kira, I'm another one of your siblings!".

"You're no relative of mine! You killed Rey!".

"He was a useless child! Like Canard he had to suffer death at my hand!...However if Rau didn't interfere, I would have had my way!".

Kira's heart sank...Rau was a man of death, and yet he saved a life whilst in Kira's case, everyone he knew and held dear was dying left right and centre! "I won't forgive you! Never!". The Freedom charged along did the Destiny with sabre and sword ready.

"So the teacher and student think that they can take on the master?! How ridiculous!". The Despair drew it's own anti-ship sword that was concealed in between it's Hi-MAT wings. The Despair blocked the javelin with it's sabre, and the Destiny's sword with it's own. Three large DRAGOON pods swooped in but the Freedom's own pods sliced through them. "I had enough!" shouted Krane. The Despair drew out it's leg beam blade again and kicked up, cutting the Destiny's cockpit open, revealing Shinn inside. Then two Despair DRAGOON pods, fired at the Freedom, causing it back off, but it took out it's right Mi-MAT wing. Then the Freedom rose it's shield to block the DRAGOON pods ramming him into the sea.

"I don't care if you kill me! As long as I can take you down!" shouted Shinn.

"That's never going to happen!".

Then a scream could be heard in Shinn's mind. "Stellar!" shouted Shinn. He tried to leave but the Despair kept in him in it's grasps. Shinn looked over to see his supposed brother walking towards the crippled Gaia, with it's anti-ship sword out.

"You poisoned Shinn! I'll make you beg for a quick death!" spat Shane as he walked towards her.

"Stellar! Run!" screamed the raven haired pilot, then he turned and blocked the Despair's beam sabre with the anti-ship sword, but he had to grip the steel side of his sword as the strength and weight of the Despair was much greater.

The Gaia turned and boasted away. But Shane wasn't going to allow her to escape alive. He used the remaining thrusters to give some chase. As the two units crossed over the water, the ZAKU II threw the anti-ship like a boomerang. The blade was too fast to be countered by Stellar. Her alarms warned her and she looked to see the sword. She let out a quiet horrifying gasp as it approached. Then out of the sea the Freedom shot up and tried to stop the sword, but in the lack of time and power of the blade, it skimmed the shield and the beam struck and lodged itself into the right side of the Freedom.

* * *

**_Archangel_ Bridge**

The veteran ship looked both shocked and horrified as the Freedom actually took the hit that was for the Gaia. The Freedom saved the Gaia! But the question in everyone's minds why? Didn't Kira hate the Earth Alliance? Why did he save one of their pilots? To them didn't make sense! But then their attention was directed to the Freedom's pilot, was Kira alright? Was he even alive?

"Miri! Can you lock onto the Freedom's radio frequency?" asked Cagalli, but to everyone it seemed like an order.

"I-I'll try!" she replied in haste. After a few seconds she got it. "I got it! Putting it on speakers now!".

As soon as she pressed the corresponding key to put it on. The sound of a deafening painful scream echoed the bridge. Everyone's faces went pale. "G-get the cockpit on the screen!" panicked Cagalli.

"I'm trying" screamed Miri in panic also. The sound of her best friend screaming in agonising pain shook her to the core, as it did to everyone else.

She did it again but the sight was something that wasn't best to see, Kira was badly injured...and his twisted face of pain sent Lacus to lose conciseness. She fell back and landed hard on the steel deck. The sounds of voices around her were those of her dearest friends asking and screaming if she was alright. But how could she be alright? The sight of seeing Kira like that was in her worst nightmares, and now, they had came to life.

* * *

**Destroy Wreckage**

The Justice and Strike lingered near the destruction of the Alliance's Mobile Fortress. As soon as Miriallia had tuned in Kira's radio to the ship, it was automatically tuned into the Gundams. The sound of their dearest friend in pain, was something that they thought would be in a bad dream. But to Athrun, everything that was a bad dream, always, and always came to life. Mu couldn't bare to look at the sight, he looked away in shame and anger that he couldn't be there for the kid during his depression at Orb. Although he was told that Kira and deceived them all well, Mu was somebody that Kira couldn't deceive. Someone like Kira Yamato, couldn't hold in the pain forever, and Mu personally knew that himself.

* * *

**Freedom Cockpit**

Kira finally stopped his screams and inhaled and exhaled deep painful breaths to calm himself. But what good can it do to the injuries he sustained? Kira looked over to his right arm. The beam had entered and positioned itself right next to the right hand controls, burning Kira's arm to a crispy black. Although Kira was able to move it, slightly, he could see the cracks on his skin, which blood seeped out. But the biggest pain, and worst, had to be the pilot's head. Something wasn't right, his vision was slightly off. He rose his good hand to his helmet and gently slide his fingertips from left to right. The visor was shattered, which he ran his fingers across from one side of his face to other. He hissed as he felt a glass shard, embedded into his right eye. He breathed deeply in rage and pain, as he removed his fingers to look at them to see the crimson colour on his black pilot suit. Kira quickly estimated that luckily the glass didn't enter any further into his skull, otherwise, he would have been far worse off than now. Probably dead.

The cockpit was shattered of the glass, and metal chewed up by the anti-ship sword. Kira growled angrily as he was now reaching limits to what was happening today. All of his escort was murdered by that monstrous Mobile Armour, Rey's life was taken by his brother, and this. Kira felt the power that had always turned the tide of battle, flow through him. The SEED exploded and his left eye's iris dilated, and pupil expanded. It was time for reckoning and vengeance.

* * *

**Outside Battle**

_(Meteor – T.M. Revolution ) _

If there was something that all Newtypes in that battlefield felt, it was the sudden rise of power and rage coming from the Freedom's cockpit. Krane who was in his SEED mode still, looked at this with promise. He thought that the Freedom's act in saving the Gaia cost the pilot's life. To others around, it was a power that they all feared in a magnitude that could spell destruction to everyone.

In a sharp movement, the left arm of the Freedom, shot up and grabbed the anti-ship sword, and pulled it out. It flung it into the air and then grabbed the sword properly and pointed it at Shane. The Freedom shot off and headed to the damaged ZAKU II, with javelin and anti-ship sword in it's hands.

Shane looked in horror as the Freedom was inches away from him, and the black and white machine slashed both close combat weapons. It severed the right arm and leg of the ZAKU II. Which it then went after the main cockpit, rising the anti-ship sword to point it at the cockpit.

"You'll leave him alone Kira!" shouted Despair as it kicked off the left arm of the Destiny and ordered all DRAGOON pods to fire at the Freedom. Kira didn't need to look, he back flipped and aimed it's two 'Xiphyas' railguns at the Despair. It engaged the Despair in rapid fire, Krane smirked as he thought it was a useless attempt, he rose the 'Geschmeidig Panzer' deflector armour, but the shots simply went through and struck the Despair in all locations on it. "What the fuck?!".

"Shinn..." came Kira's cold and menacing voice of his SEED mode, to Shinn's ears. "Get out of the way. I'll finish him!".

Shinn nodded nervously, this was something that Shinn was scared of, Kira going berserk on his enemy, and if he ain't lucky, he'll get killed in the way. Shinn boasted the Destiny away and the Freedom charged, firing more of it's railguns at the Despair. Even though it wasn't doing much damage, it was catching the Despair off guard. The Freedom swung both weapons at the Despair which it retaliated using it's own, blocking both. But Krane then sensed the Freedom's multi-phase cannon about to fire. Kira had charged it before clashing his weapons on the Despair's! The cannon fired, but the large Gundam moved only to have the cannon take out the right leg. Then the two Freedom DRAGOON pods shot off and sliced off the right Hi-MAT wing and the head of the Despair.

"Just because I can't see you, doesn't me I can't sense you!" spat Krane as he blocked the Freedom's next attack with his anti-ship sword.

"Likewise!" shouted Kira, and the Freedom slashed upwards with it's own anti-ship sword, cutting off the left arm of the Despair.

You would have thought that Krane was hating every moment of this, but you would be ultimately wrong! He was actually loving this, every attack that Freedom threw made Krane's grin widen. But soon it was getting to the time when the Freedom actually was going to kill him. If Krane couldn't subside Kira, then he had no choice but to destroy him. "_Minerva_! Charge up the Tannhäuser! And aim it at the Freedom!" ordered Krane.

* * *

**_Minerva_ Bridge**

Talia stood there with a blank face. She heard the order, but would not relay it to Arthur.

"What the fuck are you doing you stupid bitch?! Order the charge of the Tannhäuser!" screamed Heine.

Talia looked back and stared at the orange haired elite. Her resolve was solid. Rey was murdered by that Commander, the same Rey that she treated him like her son. She rose him, and cared for him. Although knowing his destiny would someday lie with the Fallen Angels, she despised the man who murdered him.

"Are you fucking deaf?!".

"No. I heard it clearly Lieutenant Westenfluss, but I will not give the order. Krane Hibiki is not above the Chairman, and I listen only to the Chairman! I will not let Kira Yamato die whilst he avenges Rey!".

Heine stared with a cold blank face at her. It went quiet for a moment before Heine made his move. One simple gunshot to the heart caused the Captain to fall back and land in the pool. Everyone went pale as their Captain was gunned by the experimented Newtype soldier. "She disobeyed a direct order!" announced Heine, then his eyes went over to Arthur, who was shaking in horror and looking at Talia. "Lieutenant Commander Trine, will you comply with that order?". Before Arthur could reply, he saw Heine aim the Beretta at Meyrin's head. "Well?".

Arthur watched as he now had to make the important decision. Follow Talia Gladys orders, or this madman? He would simply follow with Talia's, but the pistol pointing at the terrified Meyrin, made his decision easily. "Yes".

"Good. Now get on with it!".

* * *

**Freedom and Despair**

The Despair's two DRAGOON pods shot down the incoming beam spiked Freedom DRAGOON, and then the Despair deflected the other with his leg 'Griffon' blade. The Freedom came in again, but the attacks were slowing down a little. And the reason to Krane was simple, Kira was losing some blood now, which was effecting his combat effectiveness. "You seem to be loosing up your attacks Kira. Are you alright?".

"What is it to you?!" growled Kira after the Freedom fired it's railguns at him again.

"You know, if you stop now...I'll spare you. And then we will go forth in history...". The Freedom flew over and sliced the large backpack docking for the DRAGOON pods.

"Go forth in history that I become ZAFT's dog?! I don't fucking think so!".

"No. You'll have your own squadron, and your orders, are your orders! You don't have to answer to anyone! I want your help to end this war, and bring forth the era of Newtypes!".

"Sorry, but I have to kindly decline!".

The Despair landed it's large beam sabre onto the crossed beam javelin and anti-ship sword, Krane noticed that the DRAGOON pods had insufficient power to fire, but movement was still available. "Your loss...". In a swift thought, the remaining DRAGOONs of the Despair, encircled the Freedom and charged, crashing themselves into the joints and points that prevented the Freedom from moving. The Freedom fired both it's railguns and multi-phase cannon at the Despair, taking out the remaining arm and damaging the 'Griffon' leg blade. "Fire the Tannhäuser!" ordered Krane.

Which Kira looked at the _Minerva_ as the Tannhäuser was aiming directly at him! "FUCK!!" screamed Kira, as he tried to move. But the beam had already fired. The Freedom's DRAGOONs shot off the Despair's pods that restricted the left arm of the Freedom. Which Kira's last attempt was block the attack with the beam shield emitter. The powerful positron cannon struck the shield, but it already wasn't holding up well. _'No...' _thought Kira as he stood up with the belts off.

* * *

**_Archangel _Bridge**

The sight of the Freedom trapped and fired upon by the _Minerva_'s Tannhäuser was too much for most to bare. Despite becoming their enemy, it was their Kira that was about to die in front of them. Lacus had recovered since and was told the Freedom was battling the Despair, and winning! She watched nervously as the battle continued but it did seem the Freedom was winning or drawing considering that they both were inflicting damage upon one another. But this sight almost made Lacus sick, the Freedom was engulfed by the positron beam, and after a few seconds, the Freedom's beam shield broke, the Freedom was then struck. A thunderous explosion erupted from the Freedom as it's reactor and energy from the beam caused the explosion. Pieces of the Freedom flew high in the air, and it's DRAGOON pods dropped from the sky like flies.

Murrue couldn't help but feel that this was like how Mu went missing. The _Dominion_'s Lohengrin went for them but the Strike was struck in order to protect them. Destroying it shortly after.

Miriallia felt her heart heavy, her best friend, the once kind boy he once was, became their enemy and was destroyed in the process. Tolle was bad enough, but now Kira.

Cagalli fought back the tears, but what good is it when your body is forcing them out. Her pain was unbearable. She had no family now, Kira was the last. But the sound of gasps from behind her had caught the blonde's attention and she ran to the pink haired songstress as she almost fell back in shock.

As expected from everyone, the one who cared about Kira the most, the one who loved him deeply, was no longer the strong Lacus Clyne that she was. Dearka also tried to calm her but failed. "He can't die! Kira can't! He promised me he won't leave me!!".

* * *

**1933 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Rau's Office**

Rau stared in horror at the screen of his terminal, as the destruction of the Legend and Strike Freedom, weighted heavy. It seemed all was lost, the Fallen Angels, had no longer a hope in stopping this war. Their Messiah, was killed by his brother. It seemed similar to how in the bible, Kane killed his brother in jealously. And it seemed that it was played over again. Rau slumped back into chair. Still his mouth was slightly gapped as he tried to process what his eyes saw.

* * *

**Lagrange Point 5, PLANTs – Aprilius One, Gilbert's Office**

Gilbert watched with neither a pleased or disappointed look. He saw the destruction of the Legend, which was something he wished he wouldn't see. And then he saw the destruction of the Freedom, which was meant to make him pleased, but his mind thought otherwise. There was no something more he had to worry about, and it wasn't LOGOS, the Earth Alliance, the Fallen Angels, or opposition in the council chambers, it was the pilot of that Gundam that looked victorious in the battle. "Krane...I guess your my next opponent..." muttered Gilbert as he looked to his chessboard. He knocked off the two black Knights off his chessboard. Which his gaze was now on the white Knight close to the White King. "The death of my enemy always means a new one arises...".

_To be Continued..._

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: This chapter was seriously the death of me! An entire sixteen pages of battle! I would consider to take a break but I believe the next instalment is on everyone's minds! I did say people were going to die! But hey, what's your opinion. I still got some dark secrets! Before I can update the new one (which would be a few days...), I want YOU the readers/reviewers to give me your hopes and dreams for the future of the story. I've already decided the next other chapters, but hearing your voices will soothe my thoughts. Any problems...(and I'm sure there will be), review me!**

**Ramiel666**

* * *

And now the Intelligence Data Section...

-ZAFT Commander Class Mobile Suit-

Code: ZGMF-X777S Name: Prophecy Producers: Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City Powerplant: Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor Operating system: Gunnery United Nuclear Drive Assault Manoeuvre system Weapons: 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS in head 1x MA-MV06B composite armed shield with beam saber and 2 small beam guns 1x MA-BAR78G high-energy beam rifle (the same type as the Legend's beam rifle) equipped with energy grenade launcher (shoots a bolt of energy that explodes like a grenade) 10x Small Strike Super DRAGOONs (2x GDU-X6 beam machine gun, 2x beam spike each), 4x Large Strike Super DRAGOONs (6x GDU-X8 beam machine gun, 2x Shield projector each) (Strike Super DRAGOONs are the product of the Newtype DRAGOONs and the simplified Super DRAGOONs being built as one DRAGOON unit (It will be noted later that it is believed to increase Newtype effectiveness by 25% as well as allow non-Newtypes to pilot them) 2x MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" beam javelin Optional Weapons: 1x MA-M221 "Judicium 2" high-energy long-range beam rifle 1x Portable Positron Cannon for heavy attacks 1x any other (preferably ZAFT) Mass production weapon it can get a free hand on Other Equipment: 1x Eternal Reflection beam shield projector in composite shield on left arm Variable Trans-Phase Armour Normal built in shield (Legend's arm shield) equipped with MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield Information: A Black upgraded variation of both the Legend and the Providence and therefore takes both of their equipment into account however with present day upgrades, due to this function it is believed to rival the Providence MKII and the Legend on all aspects of combat, it is piloted by Courtney Heironimus who has been trained as a Newtype to match even a Deity in Combat. 


	28. The Creeping Shadow

**A/N: I quickly had draw this up, any problems with it, please report it in the review. I was desperate to get this out to you guys before Monday morning. Many had reviewed on the amount of 'death' in the previous chapter, well I did warn ya! Also many have requested that Shinn and Stellar be happily together...come on guys have some patience! Kira alive...just wait. Many had also requested Rey to live...so just read!**

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 28 - The Creeping Shadow

* * *

**November 6th C.E.73, 2021 Hours - Ukrainian Province, Odessa, _Minerva _Hanger**

Krane leaned against one of the steel crates in both amusement, and annoyance. Today had proven victory over the Fallen Angels, proving that the so-called Angels, were not immortal. Rey was KIA, and the Alliance's Mobile Fortress, Destroy, was eliminated. However various other anomalies had surfaced during the fight. Rey's death triggered hatred towards him from the crew, especially from Shinn and Luna. Talia was shot for disobeying a direct order, he personally would spare the woman, but that was out of his hands when Heine pulled the trigger. Also, the biggest drawback was Kira's death. Something he didn't want to approve nor allow.

The Supreme Commander, eyed the Destiny as it's pilot was removed, forcefully from it's cockpit. The other drawback, Shinn's apparent switching to Kira near the end of the battle. If it was one thing the hated more, it was disobedient and disloyal soldiers. And Shinn was both in that category. He stood up straight and walked over to the pilot as he kicked one soldier in the grid of his jaw, and punched the other in the face. As Krane approached he saw Shane rush over to stop his brother from further violence. Krane just shook his head, why did he care so much for this person who wouldn't accept Shane as his brother?

Shane grabbed Shinn's arm and twisted behind his back. The raven haired Destiny pilot, gasped slightly in pain, the growled shortly after. "Get the fuck off me!" demanded Shinn as he looked behind him to his brother.

"Stop this Shinn! It's over! The Fallen have been defeated! You have no one to turn to!" shouted Shane, clearly annoyed by Shinn's attempt to aid Kira.

"Fuck you!".

Krane finally approached the Destiny pilot, and grunted in disapproval. "You should listen to your brother Shinn. There's nothing nor anyone for you to run to. You might as well just calm down".

"You can go and fuck yourself!". Shinn spat at Krane's face, which the person who remarkably looked like Kira and Rau, just calmly wiped the saliva from his face. Then in a flash punched Shinn in the gut, which Shinn collapsed.

"Put him in the brig. Hopefully he'll cool off there" stated Krane, and the two injured soldiers dragged Shinn off. Krane and Shane, were now alone. Shane smiled as he took a step closer and went to embrace the Commander, however the man stepped back and turned away. "Don't think that I'm in the mood Shane. Kira's dead. And we have more problems to deal with than I wanted".

Two ZAKU II's entered the hanger, one seemed to be carrying something in it's hand.

"They'll resolve soon Krane. You always remove problems that are at hand".

"Problems that involve your bother and Lunamaria Hawke?" retorted Krane. Shane went quiet. "Exactly".

Just as Shane was about to reply, a soldier appeared before Krane. "Sir! There's something that needs your immediate attention!" stated the green uniformed soldier. Krane just looked blankly at the young soldier as to what else could be thrown at him now. He walked over to the ZAKU II's and watched as the hand was lowered. And to his surprise, it was someone he least expected to meet again.

* * *

**2119 Hours - _Minerva_ Brig**

Shinn finally awoke and groaned as he realised where he was. His favourite place always after a little incident. The cell. He groaned again but in annoyance. He sat up and looked round. He saw two guards away from the bars of his cell, glaring at him. He simply snorted and presented them the middle finger. After making annoyed faces on the guards, Shinn leaned back and rested his head on the bulkhead of his cell, and closed his eyes in grief as he remembered how he got back on the _Minerva_.

-Flashback-

_Shinn watched as the Freedom was destroyed in his horror. He wondered how Kira lost?! From his own experience with his ex-Commanding Officer, he was a tough nut, and believe him when saying that! But seeing him defeated lowered his spirit, heavily. However now that Kira was gone, Shinn had no choice but to flee, his main priority was now Stellar. He turned to see her Gaia, looking up to him. He darted towards her, but was recoiled back somehow. He looked back and saw the Justice, holding onto his unit via the extensional stinger._

"_What the fuck Athrun?!" spat Shinn as he went to cut the cable with his 'Shining Edge' boomerang/sabre. _

"_Shinn! You betrayed us!" shouted Athrun as he yanked on the cable and dragged the Destiny closer towards him._

"_Betrayed?! I merely sided with the right person! It's you who betrayed!" shouted Shinn as he swooped the Destiny in with it's 'Shining Edge' ready to slash the Justice. Athrun blocked the attack with his backhanded beam sabre._

"_Shinn stop this! It's...over..." Athrun stated, with some slight shame in his voice._

"_Pilot Asuka! Cease your attacks!" came Mu's voice, which Shinn looked back and saw the Strike, pointing it's beam sabre close to the Gaia's cockpit._

_Shinn had no option now. He deactivated the 'Shining Edge' and deactivated the Variable Phase Shift Armour. "Shit..." muttered Shinn under his breath._

-End of Flashback-

Shinn reopened his eyes and looked at the guards once again. But to his surprise they left him. Then a familiar face appeared in front of the bars, in her sling, and bandages across her head, and although not visible through her shirt, he knew there were some around her stomach. Her fragile face tried to display a smile, but with ill effort. Shinn walked to the bars and placed his arm through to comfort her, she rested her face on his shoulder between the two bars.

"This is simply a bad dream...right Shinn? It can't be real...it just..." the young let go of her guard and cried on her best friend's shoulder.

"I only wish that it is...".

After a few minutes of Luna allowing to tear, she withdrew her face and looked saddened at Shinn's state. "What's the news of your punishment?" she asked, although she didn't really want to talk about it, it was better to keep her mind of that event that was replying in her head.

"I have no idea. But I'm more concerned about Stellar...if they ever harm her, I swear I'll be ripping off heads with my bare hands!" growled the raven haired pilot.

Luna managed to pull a small smile at her best friend's fiery attitude. "I saw in the sick bay. She's struggling and screaming at the doctors around her".

"I bet she is". Shinn could only imagine how she was feeling to be scientist's lab rat yet again.

"_Lunamaria Hawke, report to the sick bay immediately"_ Meyrin's sudden sad tone announced on the PA.

"She's effected by this too..." muttered Luna sadly.

"Who can blame her. I heard that Heine pointed a gun at her, after killing Talia! Believe me, he's the first on my death list, than that fucking Krane Hibiki!" snared Shinn as mentioning the two men angered him even more.

"I agree on that..." growled Luna. "Sorry Shinn, but I better get back. Otherwise Krane will be on a rampage because of my disobedience".

"You're about to join the club" sighed Shinn. "See ya soon. And Luna...". The young woman stopped and turned to see Shinn's face sticking out the bars a little. "We'll get them back for this. Krane, Heine and Shane! They'll all pay!". Luna nodded firmly and left.

* * *

_**Minerva **_**Medical Wing**

Luna entered with a shock to see Krane sitting on a chair with three ZAFT guards behind him. He presented a smirk more cold than Rau's and eyed the woman as she approached him. "Is it you that called for me _Commander_?" she asked, but sounded more like a demand.

A soldier was about to protest at her attitude, but Krane waved his hand to stop him. Krane then smiled wider at the woman. "Today is your lucky day" he stated, which Luna glared at the man with complete rage. How could THIS be her lucky day?! Krane stood up and walked towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Luna threw his arm away in disgust and glared at him once more. "Are you trying to insult me Commander? Or just toying with me?".

"Neither" came his quick reply. "Today is your lucky day, because that unborn child actually has a father to have when it is born" he smirked. Luna shivered by what he could have meant by that. Did he mean himself, or even worse Heine! Krane laughed as he sensed her uncomfortable aura. "Relax Lunamaria, I don't any other than the person behind the screen" pointed Krane, he then snapped his fingers, which the two guards removed the screen.

Luna's eyes widened in disbelief. He patient was lying the bed, with tubes and various other monitoring devices attached to him. Luna walked up beside him, and tears yet again fell from her violet eyes. She then started to run her fingers through his messy long blonde hair. "Rey..." he whispered crying with joy.

"I wouldn't wake him" called out Krane. Which he got yet another glare from her. "He's badly injured, it's a miracle he made it out alive and evade the explosion. Due to his injuries, such as some broken ribs, deep cuts and light burns, we drugged him with a dosage that even a normal Newtype would easily fall prey to. I advise you leave him for now, I need to talk to you about that child of yours..." he explained with a growing smirk.

* * *

_**Archangel **_**Observation Deck**

Lacus starred out to the scorched remains of Odessa, and looked up to see the falling ZAFT models of ZAKU II Warriors and Shadows from deep strike pods. If the Fallen's defeat couldn't be worse for the people there, ZAFT seems to have decided to build a naval base here! She could remember just minutes of Kira's defeat, the first ZAKU II units appeared, and began there hunt for the corpse of Kira Yamato. No word had reached the _Archangel_ of discovering Kira's body, but hopes weren't high. The likelihood of Kira escaping alive so one in a million. Athrun also stated he no longer felt Kira's presence, so the final outcome was that Kira Yamato was Killed In Action. Murdered would be a better word for Lacus, as he dived into the past, before Kira's turning, where the best of times they had existed, but that was only a memory now.

The door opened, which Murrue and Athrun stepped through. Lacus paid no attention to the entering, as she seemed more interested in the past rather than the present. The two couldn't exactly blame her, running back to past was better to rid one's self of the present affairs, but you can't stay there for long, sooner or later you must come face to face with the issue.

"Lacus, we need to talk. It's urgent..." started Murrue.

"How's Cagalli?" asked Lacus, changing the subject.

"She's fine now" Athrun said softly. "She's asleep. Exhausted from crying...".

"It's good to have someone you love to cry to, isn't it Athrun?" asked Lacus.

But the bluentte just blinked in shock, was Lacus being spiteful? Knowing the pink haired woman since their proposed engagement by their fathers, Athrun wouldn't allow her to become this. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Listen Lacus, I know you didn't like seeing that...but whatever choice did we have when he betrayed us?!".

"But the Fallen aren't your major concern now, are they?".

Of course, Lacus was good at catching people off guard or seeing the real picture. "N-no...they're not" replied Athrun, almost withdrawing his previous statement.

"We're more concerned of this Krane person. The one who claims to be Kira's brother. It makes me wonder why we sided with ZAFT in the first place, I mean sure they were attacked, but these weapons they built, it looks like they were ready for war!" explained Murrue almost too loud for her liking.

"The ZAKU units had only been out for a couple of months, and yet newer models are out. But that unit Krane piloted, now Gundam is dangerous".

"So what shall we do?" asked Lacus. "If we leave ZAFT, they'll likely treat us as their enemy shortly after".

"Not to mention that they want you Lacus" added Athrun. The young female Coordinator looked at Athrun a little uncomfortable by his statement. "Yes, they want you for information or something like that. Most likely interrogation...in that man's way".

"Then what shall we do?" Murrue asked looking at the young Newtype.

"We have to get Lacus off the _Archangel _and get her to the _Eternal_. Andrew will protect her for defiantly. We'll get you out when Krane makes his...'reassuring' speech to the survivors of Odessa" explained Athrun looking at Lacus. "Hopefully his men are more interested in his speech than their posts".

"And when is that?" asked Lacus

"Tomorrow, at 0800 hours".

* * *

**November 7th, 1100 Hours - Odessa City Centre**

"As you can all see during our recent battle, the Fallen are nothing to be feared, nor are the OMNI with their precious Nukes! No!" announced Krane over the crowd with his arms raised above his head, the press flashed as they recorded the entire debate.

"The Blue Cosmos Controlled Atlantic Federation and their Anti-Coordinator ways will not defeat us, we will not fade away as they wish but…evolve!!" continued Krane as he looked on at the crowd before brining his open fist to the front of his face "Fear me LOGOS! All those that have and misuse their power, remember well: I am burdened by sorrow!".

"War and discrimination has continued to spread, in two years since the founding of peace and the break up of the Dark Celestial Elites, the world has not changed! That is why the resurrection of my Dark Celestials has become necessary, so long as war and discrimination spreads my Rebellion will continue to grow!!" Krane still continued awing the people with the hypnotic movement of his hands and his commanding voice. "It begins with the divine punishment I have wrought down upon the Fallen as well as the OMNI Enforces not only here but around the globe!".

"However I find this cancer has grown to such an extent that we of the Dark Celestials can do nothing but attack the symptoms at present, to do this we will crush all opposition at Gibraltar, Odessa and finally Asia!!" announced Krane as he lifted his hands up and slammed them down onto a moved desk to spook the crowd into a reaction which they obviously jumped from the passion and energy behind the movement as Krane began moving towards the Finale.

"That is why I now announce that in the last 48 hours I initiate Operation Celestial Rain: the occupation of OMNI controlled Indonesia and areas of Australia, we will free the suppressed people from the control of OMNI and move together into a glorious future!".

"I do this so that all can evolve, both Natural and Coordinators, into their final evolution! To do that you must become strong and win this war of racism so that we may erase the boarder of races from the world and force both Coordinators and Naturals to evolve to the next stage of human evolution, stand by me and I promise you strength and protection whenever I can!" shouted Krane whose voice was now echoing around the landscape with or without a microphone and speaker however he slowly raised a hand up into the air by stretching his arm however by the end of the last sentence he forcefully slammed it down again as a fist in front of his face. "The only requirements that you need to do while living in this euphoria is a single thing: to do that which is just! To do this we must attack OMNI and the Fallen! We must gain the power to protect all we hold dear!".

Upon finishing, the crowd broke into a full out outbreak of cheers and even the news reporters were clapping with enthusiasm, that should cripple LOGOS and the Fallen's civilian support for a good while. But eventually people would welcome him as their Emperor and from there he would begin medical checks which would begin upgrading everyone into Newtypes before he mentioned that finally to the public. Krane noticed at the back stage, the looks on the _Minerva _pilots face's, and couldn't help but grin evilly. Now Kira is gone, the Fallen would follow and then the destruction of OMNI, if it came down to it he would even destroy ORB but that was unimportant, the future of all beings was more important.

As the crowd continued to cry out and cheer, Athrun and Lacus walked past the back of the crowd to the rendezvous point for Lacus to be extracted. Her big hooded cloak shielded her face from the public who cheered at the man, and his promising speech. Lacus stopped and looked at the man, hatred started to build, but quickly subsided as she was ushered away by Athrun. The left the centre and proceeded to the empty streets. ZAFT soldiers now patrolled the area in case Fallen Angel or Earth Alliance insurgents tried anything.

It amazed Athrun that only yesterday, as soon as Kira was defeated, the new ZAKU II units emerged from the sky and quickly took over. But it was easy to understand considering that the entire Fallen Angel force was annihilated by the Destroy.

The two walked into a pair of ZAFT guards, which their gazes were on them. But in Athrun's newly acquired sense, he found out that they had no concern for what they were doing here, and that was proven quite right as their eyes averted back to the portable entertainment PDA. As Athrun passed, from an angle he noticed them watching pornography, he sighed quietly and grinned. _'Anything to keep the soldier's moral up...'_.

Soon the pair came to a derelict building, with a single ZAFT red soldier standing there, smoking whilst looking over to the direction of Krane's speech. He snorted then looked over to see Athrun and the cloaked figure. "About time...I was getting worried then" snorted the soldier again.

Athrun sighed angrily. "It couldn't be helped when Krane Hibiki has soldiers patrolling the area" he retorted.

"true" shrugged the soldier. He then pulled a kind smile to the two, and outstretched his arm. "My name is Samuel Phillips. I'm only serve the Lacus Clyne group, and not Gilbert Durandal nor Krane Hibiki".

"Strong words from someone who works within his ranks" Athrun rose an eyebrow to the soldier.

"Someone has to oppose that psychotic officer. I mean, he is powerful, without a doubt, but he can't be immortal. Kira Yamato was proof of that".

Lacus lowered her head in the mention of it. Athrun looked at his friend then back at the soldier with a glare. "Watch what you say!" he hissed.

The soldier then waved his arms. "Geez, I'm sorry". Samuel then looked around him. "You ready?". Lacus gave a slow nod. "Good. Then let's get going ma'am!".

As Lacus was leaving with the ZAFT red, Lacus looked back to see Athrun give a weak smile. And the young woman couldn't help, but think that this war has finally touched hell itself.

* * *

**November 10th, 1332 Hours - Outside Gibraltar, _Minerva_**

If moral on the ship was ever at it's lowest, it was now! With the death of Captain Talia Gladys, everyone had no intention to trust the new superior officer on the ship. Talia's body was taken into sick bay, where Krane had ordered her body to be placed in a body bag, then stored in her room, until they reached safety of a ZAFT outpost or base. Arthur still sat in his usual seat, although he was to take command of this ship, he wouldn't dare to unless commanded by that feared man, Krane Hibiki, the one sitting in the Captain's chair. The mixture emotions of was obvious in the bridge, some although praised their first major victory against the Fallen Angels, others saw these new officers as dawn of fear.

The ship was to reach the safety of ZAFT's Gibraltar base, where they'll prepare their new counter-offensive against the Fallen Angels. It came to Krane's attention that even though Kira is dead, the Fallen are still riled up for war. This puzzled Krane, he never expected this in his plans. However, having Rau still in power may have provided some problems in the Fallen's current actions. He would need to find out what is going on in the Fallen Angel ranks.

However, the problem he had now was that Lacus Clyne, had 'escaped' from the _Archangel_. He growled as he knew the crew had helped her escape. But he controlled himself as he knew it was only a matter of time before his troops found her, and brought her to him. "Bring the ship alongside quickly!" barked Krane. "I have much to do!".

Arthur who was shaking slightly nodded, and gave a weak reply. "Y-y-yes sir...".

As Krane was about to turn and leave, he stopped by Meyrin and smirked. An idea clicked into his intelligent mind. "Meyrin Hawke," began Krane, looking at the petrified girl. "Contact the _Archangel_, and have the old Representative of Orb to meet me at the ZAFT Naval HQ".

* * *

**1407 Hours - Outside Gibraltar ZAFT Naval HQ**

"What do you mean that I'm not allowed in?" demanded Athrun at the guard.

"Sorry sir, but I have my orders" replied the ZAFT green uniformed soldier. "You have to remain outside whilst the Commander and Miss Athha discuss matters at hand".

Athrun didn't like this. Something just didn't seem right. Why would Krane want to speak to Cagalli alone? If the matter involved in their assistance to ZAFT, Athrun was the best man to talk to at this case. "Athrun, it'll be okay" assured Cagalli, looking into his emerald eyes.

"I can't just leave you to walk into the loin's den. Who knows what he's up to".

"The more reason for me to find out" replied Cagalli. "He wanted to spare Kira and phase him back into ZAFT. That was against the orders of the Chairman, he wanted Kira captured for Court Marshall or...you know".

Athrun nodded and turned around. "Alright. I'll wait out here, okay?".

Cagalli smiled and pulled her confident voice. "Of course you will!".

The two soldiers looked at one another and shook their heads, and chuckled at the pair. They knew who wore the pants in this relationship, and it was easy to say that it wasn't Athrun.

* * *

**Inside ZAFT Naval HQ, Krane's Office**

Cagalli entered the room which she observed the area quickly. It had no lights, even though it was in the sunny afternoon, only one glass pane window brought in the light. Krane, from Cagalli's guess, sat in the large chair that's back faced the sun, shadowing his face from her. Good in her opinion, it made her uncomfortable to see a combination of Rau and Kira looking at her. "You may come in and sit Miss Athha" came Krane's monotone voice, but it sounded more like an order to her opinion. She walked forward and sat down on the chair in front of the glass desk. Paperwork laid scattered across the table, as well as a horrible reflection from the sun into her eyes. "Miss Athha, I want to discuss with about...serious matters".

Cagalli rose an eyebrow at his explanation. "What do you mean Commander Hibiki?".

Despite Cagalli couldn't see Krane's face, she had a feeling that he had a twisted look on his face, as if she was trying to make him look stupid. She WISHED she saw it though. "I mean, on how you allowed a POW to wonder your ship, which followed up to 'apparent' escape".

"I don't see what your getting at" replied Cagalli calmly, trying her best to lie to the high ranking officer.

"You lie quite badly Cagalli Yula Athha. Like Kira really...".

"H-how would you know about Kira?!" screamed Cagalli. The fact that Kira's murderer knew him well enough that he was a bad liar is disturbing. "Only those close to Kira knew that-".

"To tell you the truth" sighed Krane. "I knew Kira before he met Athrun Zala, we actually played together as children. It's sad to say...that I forgot that once gentle face. He was the boy without a care in the world. All he wanted was someone to be friend's with him, to play with him. But nowadays, I don't even recall what colour eyes he has. Until when I saw his face on my HUD screen, it looked like, how I pictured it really...".

"That doesn't give you the right to talk about him like this! You murdered him!".

Krane stood up and stormed towards Cagalli and grabbed her arm, twisting it sharply. "Don't you dare talk to me like that bitch!" growled Krane. "I wanted to spare! I wanted him to join me! But Rau worked his way to him first, fair game I say, but to actually go against me even with the injuries he sustained?! He had to be mad! Or he wanted to die...a warriors death...".

"You're insane!" spat Cagalli.

"You could be right...but I would rather like to think of myself as an idealist. You fucking exiled rats had you time. It's now where I shall end the _Archangel _and it's crew!".

* * *

**Outside ZAFT Naval HQ**

Something didn't seem right for Athrun. Someone was up to something, he could tell by by that feeling eating away at the back of his mind. Then he heard the guard's radio behind saying something not quite audible, but he didn't like it. The soldier nodded to his comrade as their relaxed eyes then moved to Athrun. Athrun looked wearily at the two, then he sensed that reaction, the same reaction that helped saved his life several times, warning him of what to come.

The two guard's placed their hands on their cocking handles to their M16 rifles, and cocked their weapons. But as soon as they forward assist the handles, Athrun sprinted up to the nearest one and punched him in the stomach and grabbed the rifle, then throwing the unconscious soldier aside, bringing the M16 to the second guard's face. The soldier trembled at Athrun as he glared at him.

Athrun ran in and then karate chopped him at the back of the neck. The second green junior rate soldier dropped to the floor. Athrun then looked into the Admiralty building and saw several ZAFT red coats with full kevlar and SA80 assault rifles, building up at the back of the lobby.

"Shit...". Athrun dived out of the way as the rain of hot lead shattered the pane glass doors. Athrun pulled himself and pressed his back against the white brick wall outside the entrance to the building. And if Athrun remembered it correctly, that was the only way in unless the fire escape blast doors around the building were to open. He gripped the hand guard of the M16 tightly and inhaled a deep breath, to exhale a slow calm one. Athrun went to spin round, when two hands caught his shoulders, and pulled him back.

The emerald eyed man spun round to strike the person who grabbed him, but stopped to see Yzak and Shiho. "You fucking idiot..." growled Yzak shaking his head. "Do you really you can go up against Krane Hibiki's own personal soldiers?".

"What?" replied Athrun in a almost hiss.

Yzak pulled out coin from his pocket and flicked it into the view of the entrance. The coin was then struck by one gunshot by another three in a split second. Athrun watched it in shock. "You'll never get in there..." stated Yzak turning around.

"But Cagalli-".

"Athrun" interrupted Yzak sternly. "Does it look like you'll get her back?".

Athrun didn't reply but growled angrily. "I should have gone with her! Why the fuck didn't I?!".

"Calm the fuck down! The main idea now is to get the fuck out of here!".

"What? You coming with me?".

"Well I don't think Krane wants me around considering I helped you guys in the last war!".

The three got themselves together, which Yzak and Shiho cocked their Beretta pistols, and sprinted to their ship, the _Archangel_.

* * *

**1431 Hours - Krane's Office**

Krane shoved Kira's twin sister into the chair as he was told the guards failed in the attempt to kill Athrun. He growled furiously and glared at the green coat who informed him. "I want him dead! Kill him! Kill them all!" barked Krane which the green coat scurried away.

"It looks like Athrun is more capable than you thought" smirked Cagalli, in which Krane went up to the girl and was about to slap her, but held himself back.

"Your lucky that Kira cared for you enough to not harm you. And as Kira wanted to protect you, I shall carry that wish out for his sake". Krane then looked out the window as the _Archangel_ was moving from the harbour with the Strike and Justice beating back the ZAKU's and the recently new GOUF units.

The Strike swerved away from the three GOUF units 4-barrel beam cannons, and fired it's beam rifle, striking all three cockpits and then kicked away a ZAKU that had it's beam tomahawk about to clash into Mu.

The Justice then fired all it's beam beam weaponry, severing all the limbs of the ZAKUs and GOUFs that made a blockade at the entrance to the straights. The _Archangel_ then fired it's Gottfried's also to remove the blockade.

Krane smiled faintly. "I guess they live to fight for another day...".

* * *

**November 15th, 2211 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Rau's Office**

Rau rubbed his temples as defeat after defeat of his troops from ZAFT's 'new and improved' forces. If things couldn't get worse, it seems that the Eurasian Federation had deployed it's squadrons of Extended soldiers into battle. The Fallen were being forced from the earth like ZAFT was from the last war. And there was no sight of Kira nor Rey from the last battle. Moral in the ranks was sharply down. However in Rau's eyes, he had to keep the Fallen Angels together. Otherwise Christopher might rally them against him.

Yuan entered the office with with the latest reports from the earth front. It didn't look good as Rau looked at Yuan's displeased expression.

"I take it that there's more bad news?" Rau asked rising an eyebrow in a unemotional tone.

"I'm afraid so my Lord".

Rau sighed and took the disc and inserted it into his terminal. The images showed the major survivors had fled back into Siberia, whilst for some unknown reason a group had decided to head south, through Kazakhstan and the other nations that were in control of the Fallen, and invade India. The blonde haired man bashed his fist onto the table in rage.

"Who the hell is commanding those forces?" demanded Rau.

"Unknown my Lord, as long as we're aware, they're acting on their own. It is believed that they are attacking any nation in a bloody vengeance for Kira".

"Fucking useless bastards...it's pointless...".

"What do you mean my Lord?" asked Yuan, which he got Rau looking at him with a puzzling look. "Are you suggesting that Kira might be alive?".

"I'm not suggesting Yuan. I believe he is. Kira has survived situations like these before, and if I know Kira as my genetic son, he is alive".

"That's...you're hoping aren't you my Lord?".

"Hope is all I got left now".

* * *

**November 16th, 1459 Hours - _Minerva_, Luna's Cabin**

Luna watched the digital clock on her cabin bulkhead with little patience. She couldn't get that conversion she had with Krane Hibiki after discovering Rey was alive. It wasn't the most comfortable chat she ever had, but it was better than what her parents would have suggested.

-Flashback-

_November 7th, 2232 Hours - Minerva, Krane's Office_

_Luna walked into the large bright white office that Krane had 'inherited' whilst on his stay on the Minerva. She quickly saw Krane sitting behind his desk, flipping a small disc in hand up in the air, and caught it in his hand as it came back down. His face was a neutral expression, which was strange in Luna's experience of the man considering that he always had a present smirk or frown._

"_Good of you to join me Miss Hawke. I thought you would have second thoughts on talking to me" smirked Krane._

"_Well sir...you are the commanding officer, also the fact that you're using Rey to get to me" muttered Luna, but she was loud enough to be heard in the quiet room._

_Krane didn't reply or retort, he simply held a little smile. "True...But count yourself lucky. I could have killed him as soon as he was brought on-board"._

_Luna remained quiet._

"_Anyway, this isn't about Rey I'm afraid. It's about that baby of yours". Krane inserted the disc into the terminal and turned the screen around to face it to Luna. "This is a recording of which a meeting between your parents and ZAFT command officials. I advise you to watch it...carefully"._

_Luna sat down on the chair in front of the desk, and prepared herself for what the recording was about to show. The recording started to play, which Luna's mother and stepfather was shown sitting in front of three ZAFT officers, maybe the rank of Captain._

"_Mr. Hawke, you requested that you wanted to discuss with us about..." the middle Captain flipped a page over and read out the section he wanted. "About your daughter, Lunamaria Hawke"._

"_Stepdaughter" corrected the man sharply._

"_Yes..." the Captain replied looking at the two officers either side of him. "You wanted a request of some sort, correct sir?"._

"_Yes" answered the man again sharply._

"_Go on"._

"_I was informed by my other stepdaughter Meyrin, that Lunamaria had a relationship with a member of the crew on her ship"._

_The Captain looked up at him and then back at the document again, before writing in it. "Well, sir it is advisable to members of the crew to not have a relationship with other members of the ship's company. In fact it is against the rules and regulations of ZAFT RDL91, ZAFT Rules of Discrete Law Number 91, that-"._

"_Listen Captain Lorzetta, I don't need an explanation on what rules are which. I want Luna to be drafted off that ship!"._

"_Sir, that's not possible. The Chairman and the Supreme Commanders have both ruled that she must remain on-board the Minerva"._

"_And what of her pregnancy? She is carrying a child of the traitor to the PLANTs! I want that...thing terminated!"._

"_Craig..." Luna's mother pleaded. She wanted him to calm down, after all, she was married to a military man before, and to annoy ZAFT officers, wasn't a wise choice._

_However the officers had to be calm with him, Craig Hawke, well he took the last name as Luna's mother, Claire Hawke, kept the last name in memory of her husband who died in Operation: Spitbreak. Craig Hawke was apart of ZAFT's military weapons department, and his latest team were building ZAFT's new weapons for the war effort._

"_No Claire! I will not back down from this! I want that baby terminated!"._

"_Mr. Hawke" called out the centre Captain as he rose to his feet. "The fate of that child is not your responsibility! It is the parents, and in the case of the father being Rey Za Burrel, it is up to your stepdaughter to make that decision"._

"_But-!"._

"_Listen. Lunamaria Hawke has the choice, not you. However you can appeal for it, and go through military court to override her decision as a concern parent. But that is all"._

_The video finished and Luna looked in some worry at Krane. His face held a small smirk. "I'll tell you now. They have put it through the court, and the judge agreed with them". Luna's face deepened in horror. "But...I can overrule it"._

_Luna eyed the Commander suspiciously. "What is it that you want?"._

_Krane snickered. "I want that child to be delivered. You see Miss Hawke, you might have already realised that you are a Newtype. How and why, is still a mystery, but I will find out sooner or later. But if you give birth to this child, a pure Newtype child, will be a grand achievement for us. You would be the first Newtype mother, to have given birth to a Newtype child. Doesn't that sound...". Krane stood up and walked towards her, pressing the chair back, and placing his hand on her stomach. "Wonderful" he whispered as if a seductive tone was used._

"_As long as Rey is not harmed" Luna retorted with her guard still up._

"_I'll uphold my end of the bargain. But will you?". His hand ran down in between her legs. "Will you Lunamaria Hawke?"._

_Luna kicked off and walked away from him. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me! I'll uphold mine and so should you!" she screamed._

_Krane laughed, "Sure...Just don't do anything funny Luna...or you might not be the first Newtype mother"._

-End of Flashback-

Luna let tears spill from her eyes, as she ran her hand over her belly. She sensed the aura of the child, and although as freaky as it is, she enjoyed to know he or she is fine. She then gazed over to her damaged arm, and the scare above her womb, and sighed in annoyance. "Kira...if only you didn't betray us...".

* * *

**November 19th, 0427 Hours - Bolshevik Island, Fort 'Iceblade', Command HQ**

Mayu walked down the corridor with a brisk motion. Ever since coming to Russia, she hated every bit of it. Well she didn't the country, only the arctic winter. News of their forces moving further back into Siberia had caused her to order the their forces, to retreat to Iceblade to launch them back into space, and head to Arcadia. Although the idea of retreating back to the motherland was not her favourite choice, but whatever choice did she have? Returning to the motherland was the only option.

Mayu walked down the corridor with a new set of Fallen Angel officer wings on her shoulders, three wings each displayed her newly acquired rank, Sacred Commander. The two Fallen Angel Immortal Commandos came to attention and saluted her as she walked in saluting them back.

Mudie sat on the edge of the desk looking at Mayu as she entered. "So I take it we're on way to flee the earth?" asked Mudie.

The girl simply nodded, then walked behind the desk to the person who sat facing away from the entrance. "My Lord, the _Archangel_ has turned it's back on ZAFT, and intelligence suggests that they're being protected by the Kingdom of Scandinavia".

"Send an invitation to them, inviting them to us. We have much to do Mayu, we can't afford to back down now!".

"Yes my Lord" she knelled before the person bowing her head. "Your wish is my command".

"And remember Kira Yamato is dead, his legacy will live on..."

"Yes my Lord...". Mayu stood up and left to make the preparations.

Mudie gazed at the man in the chair and sighed. "You're not going to make an appearance?".

"No, they no longer trust any Fallen Angel other than Kira, but because he is dead, his loyal servant, Mayu Asuka is more likely to be believed than any other".

"I see. Rest up my Lord. You need for the time to come...". And Mudie took her leave, brazing her new four winged rank of Saint Commander as she left to the guards outside.

_'The shadow that they believed is their ultimate destruction is actually a cover for the light, whist the shadow they stood in is actually the cover for the four horsemen of the apocalypse...'_ thought the officer before standing up and inserting more morphine into his system. _'Without pain...there is no gain..."._

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Well that's long winded one, sorry about not much action, that's for later! Whilst many question Krane's motives and the fate for the _Archangel_ and it's allies, the Fallen are being throttled in their plans, and now must unite...with or without Kira. It's time to make alliance's and peace whilst starting revolutions and massacres. **

* * *

And now the Intelligence Data Section...

-ZAFT Mass-Production Class Mobile Suit-

Name: ZAKU II Warrior

Producers: Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City/ (after birth of Neo-ZAFT) Integrated Design Bureau/Neo-Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty  
Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery/sometimes equipped with Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor for Ace units

Weapons:

1x High-energy beam rifle with Grenade Launcher equipped

2x MA-M9 beam tomahawk in shoulder equipped shields

5x hand grenade (ZR31F fragmentation grenade, ZR21E high explosive grenade, ZR281 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR12Q flash grenade, ZR14Q smoke grenade)

Optional Weapons:

1x M68 "Catlius" 500mm recoilless rifle

Also includes the weaponry included in the Striker Packs, Impulse Silhouettes, Wizard packs and Fallen Backpacks

1x Optional DRAGOON Backpack with 2x large DRAGOON pod (5x GDU-X7 beam machine gun, 4x beam spike), 8x small DRAGOON pod (2x GDU-X4 beam assault cannon) in secondary backpack slots (in later models), Backpack designed is a attachable copy of the ZAKU Providence's built in DRAGOONs

Other Equipment:

1x shoulder shield

Variable Trans-Phase Armour

2x Backpack slots for Packs and Silhouettes (one is usually later used as a permanent DRAGOON backpack slot)

Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System

Optional Other Equipment

1x optional carried shield with 1x M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun


	29. The Birth of Gods

**A/N: I'm loving the positive reviews I'm getting so far! I mean, I'm getting better results than my other story did, although this one is running longer. I know the question on everyone's mind is on Kira and did he survive, sorry but I'll leave you hanging for another chapter. Till now we had Rau's past and his children shadowed, now it'll be revealed! I hope you enjoy it, although more minds are on Kira than Rau.**

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 29 - The Birth of Gods

* * *

**November 25th C.E.73, 0901 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Rau's Office**

As the situation on the earth worsened, so did the situation up in the Fallen Angels own space fortress, or homeland. The Fallen were in disarray after the defeat at Odessa, and Krane's speech made many to question why they broke away from ZAFT. Asking questions like that one didn't go down well if Rau had heard it, and those who were named were, re-corrected in the ways. But still the idea of Kira and Rey out of the picture didn't help the Fallen Angels for sure. They also were being pushed from earth, and it seems someone on the ground in Fort Iceblade had taken control and ordered all their surviving forces to flee to space. Not that Rau was concerned of course, he needed someone like that in command ever since the...accident to Sergei occurred. And another problem involving the capture of their trainees at Antarctica brought moral to a all time low. But Rau was already onto it, he could trust Canard to solve that problem.

The blonde clone leaned back in his leather chair to look up at the ceiling to his office. Not that any interest was actually there, it was something else to look at than digital maps, news broadcasts, and reports on his terminal. After taking a deep breath, Rau brought his hand up and minimized the windows to see a picture on the desktop background. It showed him, Thomas, Segei and Yomiko, outside the ZAFT special forces academy. A time that Rau, despite his iron resolve, had to admit that he missed those good times, but glad to see those bad ones gone.

* * *

**April 30th C.E.51, 0834 Hours - United Kingdom, Yorkshire, Flaga Mansion, Living Room**

The young master, Mu La Flaga, was busy as always when coming to his spare time at the mansion. He was either trying to build things such as sculptures, or drawing and painting objects involving pilots and planes. He was never a master grade artist, but they weren't that bad. His mother was always pleased with his work, whilst his father, Al Da Flaga, wasn't so impressed. He was a man of power and politics, not with a artistic appeal. But he didn't care, although Mu was his son and he did care for him, Al was more interested in his recent new son that was arriving shortly. Al stood up and looked at the grandfather clock at the centre of the wall and smiled, he then shifted his blue eyes to his son. "Mu, why don't you go and get ready for your new brother?" suggested Al, which Mu's head snapped up to look at his father with joy.

"Really father?! I got a baby brother?!" piped up the boy jumping to his feet, knocking the table, almost toppling the glass of water.

Al gave a quick thought on how Mu would see this. Not quite had he thought of his new son to be a baby. Al let out a chuckle. "Not quite a baby son, but a brother regardless. Now hurry".

Mu ran out the room towards his where the maid tried to follow this quickly young energetic boy. Mu's mother, Yui Fa Flaga, looked at Al with a concerned look. "Al, you know how I feel about this. How will Mu react to see-".

Al walked to his wife silenced her protest with a kiss. "Don't worry. All he'll see it as a new brother to play with, also someone who would go on into politics whilst Mu could go into art".

Although Yui liked that idea, she couldn't fight that urge in her mind that something was wrong about this.

* * *

**0857 Hours - Flaga Living Room**

Mu had came back down after the maid had dressed him, with much excitement in his body still. His mother and father were dressed smartly also, as it seemed a very special occasion. Mu's mother looked brightly at her son, whilst Al smiled but had his gaze sometimes caught outside the window to see what is going. His smile widened as he saw a black car drive up with tinted windows. The maid was aware of this and made her way out to greet the visitors. Yui also noticed this, and spun her son around to neaten his small tie.

"Mum! It's fine!" whined Mu trying to stop his mother.

"Mu, I want you to look perfect for your brother" replied Yui with a bright smile.

"Mum...if he isn't a baby, which means he's older...then why hasn't he been living with us?" asked Mu.

His mother froze, whilst Al's hand twitched. But as Yui was about to reply, the maid re-entered the room, with the young guest. "Lord, Mistress and Master Flaga" called out the maid, which Mu spun round to see the young maid with a boy almost similar to his age, with lighter blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slightly paler skin, looked at them as if he was sort of unwelcome here. "I present Rau La Flaga".

* * *

**May 5th, 1038 Hours - Crosshead Middle School**

Like many other days at school, Mu hated it. He didn't hate to learn or get on with his classes, he simply hated the bullies that pestered him. This time, it seemed the bullies had taken it one step further against Mu. They had tripped the poor young noble up, and kicked him to steal his food whilst in the dining hall. People then began taunting Mu as he cried. "You're such a crybaby La Flaga! It's no wonder why your father hates you and got a new son!" teased the blonde haired bully standing on the table, looking the big player in all this.

"My dad doesn't hate me!" whimpered Mu.

"He sure does!" continued the blonde. Then another blonde appeared from the crowd and walked up to bully. "What do you want?" demanded the bully.

"What's your name?" asked the boy with light blonde hair.

"Ha! You don't know me?! Ridiculous! My name is Muruta Azrael! Who the heck are you?!".

"Rau La Flaga" replied the blonde in an unemotional tone.

"You're the new son of Al Da Flaga? You look just like your freakish brother! I bet your a crybaby like him also!".

"I beg to differ" replied Rau. "It seems you're the freak. What kind of hairstyle is that? A girl's?" smirked Rau. If everyone knew Muruta Azreal, which they did, he had a short temper and a aggressive attitude when someone annoyed him.

"You!-" Muruta went to punch Rau, but in an instant, his fist was grabbed in Rau's hand. "W-w-what?! Y-you're a Coordinator?!".

"Sorry to disappoint you...I ain't". And in a flash, Rau kicked Muruta in the stomach, and threw him over his shoulder into a group of boys that went to assist their leader. "If you want to know who is pathetic here, it's you Muruta Azrael. You underestimated your enemy, which in warfare, is the worst belief that leads to your ultimate destruction". As Rau finished talking to Muruta, he walked over and assisted Mu. "Come on" said Rau firmly.

Mu got to his feet, and wiped his eyes. "Why did you help me?" asked Mu.

"You are my brother. Are you not?" asked Rau. Mu didn't reply, there was something about Rau that was too similar to his father, but that was related...wasn't it? "I cannot simply stand by whilst fools like Muruta push people around that he views as inferiors. Naturals and Coordinators alike".

Mu blinked twice in shock as Rau did sound like his father. Which Mu then saw Muruta sneaking up behind Rau to attack him. Before Mu could show even an expression on what Muruta was about to do. Rau spun round and punched Muruta in the face, with the sound of bone and cartilage cracking from his nose. Muruta fell to the floor, holding his bloody nose in extreme pain. _'I-is Rau a Coordinator?'_ wondered Mu.

* * *

**1804 Hours - Flaga Mansion**

"He did what?!" screamed Al as he held the phone tightly against his ear. "He attacked Muruta Azrael, and the boy has a broken nose?! In two places?!". As soon as the headmaster of the school finished explaining, Al slammed the phone down onto the receiver and marched himself in pure rage into the Living room. Mu was busy painting as usual, whilst Rau was reading a book, from Al's view, he noticed the book read, 'Sun Tzu's Military Strategy of the Art of War'. _'What?!'_. Al went over to Rau and swiped the book from his hands. "Why are you reading this?!".

Rau looked up to his father and glared at him. "It is because I am interested in it" replied Rau with his icy tone.

Al then backhand slapped Rau across his face. "I didn't waste money and time so you can run off to the military! You are to take my place in the government when I can't hold it any more!".

"I'm not you" replied Rau, unfazed by the abuse.

"Why you little!". Al went to backhand Rau again, but Rau rolled out of the way. "You're lucky that you descend from a royal line! But I won't waste you by allowing to do what you want".

"What royal line?" asked Mu. But his father didn't reply, instead he was more focused on Rau than him.

When Yui entered the room to know what the commotion was about, she saw Rau and Al facing off. "Stop it! Both of you!".

"Stay out this!" ordered Al, which Yui flinched and suddenly had Mu hold onto her dress. "You are going to go into politics! Not go and fight a pathetic war! What is your reason to join it? Huh?! Explain to me why!".

"Because I want to make a difference!" Rau suddenly shouted.

"A difference?! What difference?!".

"I want everybody to stop fighting!".

Al went over and grabbed Rau's shirt and brought him close to Al. "The fighting will never stop! It never will! Only politicians can stop wars, not soldiers!". Al then lowered his voice to speak to Rau only. "I didn't waste so much money and evade the laws so that 'I' can have 'me' killed in a pointless battle".

"I'm not you!" screamed Rau and he kicked Al in the chest. Al quickly recovered to watch his clone run off, only to stop in his tracks and what seemed like having panic attacks. Rau knelled over in pain, then twist and squirm.

"As long as you live here, you are me! Emily! Take Rau to his room and give him 'that'" ordered Al which the maid did as she was told. _'He is me...but he thinks for his own destiny...'_.

* * *

**2251 Hours - Mu's Room**

Rau and Mu both had to share a room when the blonde child arrived. To say that the two boys got on, was a serious understatement. It wasn't that they started fights, but they hardly talked, and when they did, Rau would always mention 'how disgusting this world was'. Since the fight, Mu tried to refrain from discussing what the conversion meant. All of a sudden, Rau spoke up. "What is on your mind?".

Mu shivered as it seemed Rau read his mind. "I-I wanted to know what you and father were fighting about this...royal line...".

Rau stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "Me and you are descendants from a royal line of superior humans".

"Superior humans?" Mu replayed the two words in confusion.

"Yes. We are different Mu, different from the others around us. We in contrast to people like Emily, Muruta, and others in school, are gifted people, a secret society from the others who are not gifted. We are called Newtypes...a race that mutated genes caused us to evolve at level unimaginable in scientists minds. We hold the key to humanity's future, a duty you can say, to protect others that are haunted, hurt, or in need of us...but this world is so venomous, poisoned, and corrupted so much that I believe that we can't idly stand aside and exchange words for peace. It is time that we allowed our guns to do the talking!".

"War? War doesn't solve anything".

"True. But what if it was war...to end all wars. A war that could force the two opposing sides to work together".

"Who are the two opposing sides?".

"Isn't that obvious? It's the conflict that surrounds Naturals, and Coordinators. And I will be the one to end it all".

* * *

**May 6th, 0201 Hours**

Mu was shook horribly by somebody which he moaned and groaned, but soon shot up as the smell of burning wood and plaster assaulted his nose. The smell of thick smoke, caused Mu to slightly panic. He looked to where he was shook to see the maid, Emily holding a damp cloth over her mouth and nose, which she handed one to Mu, allowing him to do the same. They left the room, which Mu noticed Rau was already gone. _'Perhaps Rau made it out with another maid...'_ wondered Mu.

They ran down the corridors to Al and Yui's room, they burst the door open, to see that the fire originated from here, the smell of burning flesh was what Mu would sniff. The king size bed that his parents slept on, was on fire. Mu tried to scream for his parents, but was pulled back by the maid. As he was shoved back, Mu noticed a small lonely figure in the corner. His light blonde hair waved in the heat rising in the room. His blue eyes shone a slight lavender colour as the flames danced in front of him, and the clicking sound of a lighter being opened and closed rang from his right hand. A small smirk presented itself on his lips.

The maid also noticed Rau sitting there, but the flames had already covered his route of escape. He stood up and waved to the two, and debris suddenly fell from the ceiling crashing around. The maid's prime mission now was to get Mu out, Rau seemed he wanted to die here. She picked up Mu and ran down the corridor, Mu watched as Rau continued to wave at them as they ran.

Once they were out of sight, Rau turned to the glass window and jumped out of it, landing on his bare feet, if only a poor landing, caused him to sprain his ankle. However the blonde clone was determined to get out here, he limped away laughing to himself as he disappeared, later pronounced dead.

* * *

**May 17th C.E.56, 1555 Hours - Lagrange Point 4, Colony Mendel, Dr. Hibiki's Private Lab**

A young blonde boy almost reaching his teenager status walked around the large silver covered room, where computers, test tubes, and various other scientific equipment lined and filed the surrounding tables. The blonde paid no notice to what they did, he was more interested to what the dark blonde doctor in the corner of the room had to say about the recent development of Fallen Angel soldiers.

"The genes you donated Rau are splendid. They shall help create the Ultimate Coordinator" Ulen Hibiki smiled at the young Rau.

"It seems odd for a child of my age to soon be...a father through genetics of these subjects..." replied Rau walking back to Ulen.

"Nothing is completed without some odd results Rau. You should know that, I did clone you".

"Don't remind me" Rau muttered in annoyance. "And yet you found no cure for my problem. Am I actually doomed to die despite being a great Newtype?".

"You're a pure Newtype Rau. It was only achieved by stripping your father's pure Newtype genes and-".

"I don't need an explanation to what or how I born into this godforsaken world. I want to know, how is my soldiers doing?".

Ulen smirked as Rau referenced these soldiers to be his, and not ZAFT's. Although Rau wore a junior ZAFT cadet uniform, he was already making the other First Generation Coordinators run round in circles to what he was able to achieve so easily. "They're already under way, the facilities that we have in Brazil, Egypt, Russia and Antarctica, all have the embyo's in their 'wombs' and are excelling greatly. You should stop worrying for a while Rau. I'll handle it".

"I...I heard the first born was a male...what-" Rau stopped in tracks to think.

"What shall you name him? Well why don't you come with me and think about it?" suggested Ulen, before standing up and lead Rau away to the maternity ward. Rau did actually think about, and nothing came to mind. The doors to the ward opened which Rau stepped in and saw the baby being held in the woman's arms laying in bed. The woman was about in her early thirties, short brown hair, beautiful big lavender eyes and a smile that could put the sun to shame. "Rau, this is my wife, Via. And your own son".

"It appears that he had taken some characteristics from me" Via said slightly embarrassed by the end result.

"It doesn't matter" replied Rau. "As long as he has the potential to help the future of mankind". Despite Rau had newly acquired this new power inside of him, he could sense the power that fluctuated within him flowed in this child also. "Name...name..." wondered Rau to himself.

Via looked at Rau and smiled, despite being young, well being thirteen, Rau was a father in genetics here. Rau approached to get a better look at the baby, which the boy reacted instantly at Rau's presence, it let out a light giggle and waved both arms in his direction. _'Can...can he sense me?'_ wondered Rau. He placed out his hand, which the baby gripped tightly onto Rau's index finger. The baby boy had brown hair coming through, which was going to be wavy like Rau's, and he opened his eyes slightly to show his lavender colour. "How about...Krane...".

Rau looked at Via and smiled. "Krane it is...Krane Hibiki".

* * *

**December 21st, 1621 Hours - Lagrange Point 5, Aprilius One, ZAFT Training Academy**

Rau looked out into the distance of the base he was confined in. The silver and white city outside the chain link fence was busy as it always was. Not that it really bothered him, but the fact that everything in here was...perfect to Rau's description. There was hardly any crime, maybe the odd one or two, but they were like once in a blue moon. The lifestyle and unlimited power for everyone's hardware and gadgets proved this was paradise. But Rau focused outside the PLANTs, down on earth, where trouble was stirring. Blue Cosmos had been more and more active lately than usual, not even that bothered him down to heart, if they posed a threat, Rau would destroy them without a second thought. The sun outside the PLANTs started it's decent behind the earth, bringing darkness into the PLANTs but lights quickly shot on to provide lighting to the colony's capital. Rau smiled slightly, then closing his eyes, he leaned back to rest.

"Hey Rau!" screamed a girl below him.

Rau opened his eyes slowly as he sensed who it obviously was. "Yomiko, what are doing here?" asked Rau.

"What am I doing here?! Look at you! You're in a tree for gods sake!" giggled the young Japanese originated girl. Her long black hair, was in contrast to her pale silky skin. And those dark blue eyes, despite looking dark, they were big and full of life like her youth.

Rau jumped out and landed perfectly on his feet. He then looked at Yomiko next to him. "I was gazing at the city again" explained Rau, as he placed his hands into his pockets, and started to walk away. Yomiko produced a pout like what a five year old could make at the boy she really liked. "And don't make that pout, it's disturbing like a child's" called out Rau not looking back.

Yomiko blinked twice in surprise, but shook her head. She shouldn't expect anything less from Rau. She sprinted to his side, and smiled brightly at him, whilst he kept a calm and plain face. "So..." she started, "How's your training going?".

"To the standard expected of me" replied Rau.

"What? You mean their standards?!" Yomiko asked a little disappointed.

"Don't be ridiculous and disappointed" snorted Rau. Again Yomiko was a little shocked by Rau's powers. "I'm at a standard that they never seen before. My Newtype powers are limitless as a descent of the very first of our kind". Yomiko smiled brightly as Rau mentioned that. "That society that I was meant to be concealed in, no longer should sit back and watch the show".

Yomiko grabbed hold of Rau's arm and brings him into an embrace. "Then we should make them do something" whispered Yomiko.

Rau in utter confusion just wondered why she was doing this, but in the end he wraps a arm round her. "Thanks...". He pulled his head, back, which Yomiko did also. "I believe we're thinking on the same wave-length". Rau leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. Then he spun round and walked back to mess.

Yomiko just blushed brightly and smiled happily. _'Same wave-length huh? Oh no Rau Le Creuset, you are totally on a different level!'_.

* * *

**February 20th C.E.57, 1734 Hours - Lagrange Point 4, Colony Mendel, Maternity Ward**

Rau waited outside the main room as he waited for the news of his other new born child. He was, to his surprise, was shaking a little. He had heard that this one was having difficulties. Rau started to tap furiously on the arm of his chair. Then he sensed an aura to his left, he looked over and saw Yomiko with Thomas Hunter and Sergei Petkov, walking over towards him. Rau gulped as Sergei and Thomas looked like they were ready for a tease, whilst Yomiko looked like she was going to beat seven shades out of him. Rau stood up and waved his arms and smirked nervously. "W-wait a moment! Let me explain!". Yomiko started to march towards him in a frenzy fashion. "Ah crap...".

You ask why Yomiko was pissed? Well, on Christmas Day, Yomiko proclaimed her love to Rau, and asked if they could be a couple, Rau however, denied her of both of them. He said he had his duty to fulfil. And if you combine this with that, hopefully you can understand why she was about to rip his face off.

Yomiko went to punch Rau, but he caught it and caught the next one. "Calm down Yomiko! Let me explain!" pleaded Rau.

"Explain?" said Yomiko with her right eyebrow twitching. "Explain what?! You go round sleeping with other women when you turn me down! Why?! You knew that I liked you Rau! And yet you-".

"I didn't have sex with her!" shouted Rau, which he gained the attention of other members of families waiting to hear the news of their newborn children. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" demanded Rau, which their gazes were averted.

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" asked Thomas.

Rau sighed. "The child being born is from my genes, which I donated".

All three made a "Oh" in unison. "So..." Sergei began. "Is this your...".

"Second child" replied Rau.

"Second?!" the three shouted in unison.

"Yes...".

Before any could question him further, the nurse exited the room and turned to Rau. "Le Creuset, we're ready to show you your newborn son".

Rau smiled in relief as he felt the aura of his newborn child whilst walking in. The baby boy was fine. He walked in and saw Via in a hospital gown, holding onto the boy in her arms. "Via? Are you the volunteer for this?" asked Rau surprised.

"Umm, yes" she replied, but her uncertainty started to make Rau suspicious, he also sensed her sadness deep down inside her. Something wasn't right. "He's a little different Rau" she said trying to make herself sound cheerful. "He's got darkened hair, but still retains the lavender eyes".

Rau walked up next to her and looked at the child, the baby reacted when Rau approached and let out a gentle cough whilst waving his arm at Rau's direction. _'Again? It must my aura that they're sensing'_. Rau smiled at the young infant in Via's arms. "I think I'll name you...Canard, Canard Hibiki".

* * *

**May 5th, 1106 Hours - Lagrange Point 4, Colony Mendel, Maternity Ward**

Rau was recalled back to the colony on account that he had just heard that he had a another newborn son. Rau was really suspicious at this. Krane and Canard had the characteristics of Via, yet somehow she was giving birth to them like a machine. He knew that Via's genes were involved, but how Rau didn't know, however he wanted to find out. Rau sat down next to Yomiko, who volunteered to go with him. She too found this all too suspicious.

"Rau Le Creuset?" called out someone other than the nurse. Rau turned to look at a young man with long black wavy hair and amber eyes. He held a gentle smile, but Rau could tell what real intentions were behind that face. Being a powerful Newtype as he was, was very beneficial to his opinions. "My name is Gilbert Durandal. I'm Dr. Hibiki's assistant"announced Gilbert outstretching his hand. "Pleasure to meet your acquittance".

Rau shook the young scientists hand. "I'm sure the pleasure is all mine. What is it that you which to speak to me about?", Rau asked getting to the point.

Gilbert double blinked at Rau's spot on assumption. "I see that the great powers of Rau Le Creuset is actually true" smiled Gilbert, and this time, Rau was pleased to know that he meant it. "I need to discuss with you about the new born child of yours" explained Gilbert. He then leaned in to whisper to him. "It concerns your probable questions about how they're born".

Rau was now the one to double blink. Gilbert seemed to be on the same level as him, in some sorts. "Indeed I have my questions on how they're born. Can you show me?".

Gilbert smiled again and looked around. "Of course. But you're in for a little shock".

Rau however was ready for this. He walked behind Gilbert with Yomiko walking next to him. They passed various families and doctors, which the mother's made reference of the young ZAFT soldiers to be 'so cute in their uniforms'. Rau simply rolled his eyes. As they passed the main room, they entered the steel corridors that headed to a small bridge, heading to the centre pillar. As they walked on it, Rau could already sense that something is amiss. He Grabbed onto Gilbert's shirt and pulled him closer to him. "Is this a trap Durandal?".

"Of course not! I just want to show you the truth. That is, if you can handle it".

Rau snorted and released Gilbert. "Move" glared the blonde. And Gilbert did as he was told. As they reached the centre of the pillar, Gilbert swiped his card and dialled the relevant keycode. The door opened and the trio entered the lift. As they stood in, Gilbert closed the doors and pressed the private floor button.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" asked Yomiko.

"You'll see" Gilbert simply replied.

After about five seconds, the doors opened and Gilbert walked out, with Yomiko and Rau following, closely. It seemed that they were in a observation point in the labs. Looking through the glass, they saw large steel containers that Ulen and various other scientists were talking next to. The dark blonde scientist said something that caused the others to clap at his announcement. Then Rau and Yomiko's attention was gained to a pregnant woman kneeling and crying. The two instantly recognised her to be Via. The three walked towards her, which she then noticed and looked shocked to see the blonde and black haired Newtypes.

"Rau? Yomiko? How...Gilbert! This is-" panicked Via.

Gilbert rose his hand and she stopped herself. "I believe it is time that the two, especially Rau, knew how his children were born" explained Gilbert. Via looked down at her husband then back at the black haired assistant.

"What do you mean?" asked Rau.

Gilbert turned back to Rau and his smile faded into a frown. "The children that you have been 'blessed' with, are not born from a human womb". Rau and Yomiko looked dumbfounded but Rau regained himself quickly.

"Explain".

"You see those large containers down there?" pointed Gilbert, which the blonde nodded. "They are where your children are born from". Rau and Yomiko looked in shock as they noticed that the all containers monitors were off, whilst one remained on. "I'm guessing your wondering why is there only one?". Rau nodded. "It seems that Ulen tried to create a even more powerful Newtype. But the experiment failed, and only one seemed to show promise to survive, all the power was then directed to that one".

"He...he killed the rest just to have only one successful one?!" Yomiko cried out.

"Yes. But I believe through my research that that poor child in there, was already at a limit that hasn't surpassed Krane. If more precise, they're at the same level. This is also the same method how Krane and Canard were born".

Rau shook furiously. Why? He didn't know, but the thought of Ulen messing around with his children, just to prove scientific proof that maybe he could create a person that surpasses him, was kind of a sick joke. They were his children! Rau turned to see Via looking scared as she looked into those fierce blue eyes.

"I'm sorry...I should have told you sooner. But Ulen wanted to keep this from you" explained Via.

"Then the characteristics that they have, their from your genes" Rau said understanding now. "He used yours with mine to create them...".

"Yes..." she said holding onto her swollen belly.

"Is that?...".

"Yes, planned to be born naturally. But this one is a twin...".

"You're carrying twins?...Congratulations".

"Only one of them..." said Via.

"Only one?" Yomiko spoke up. "You mean that one of them is in..." Yomiko looked at the containers around and gasped. "Wait! The baby's de-".

"No. The other twin is the that has survived...Ulen discovered the egg divided and one seemed to be carrying all of your genes for a Newtype. The other, was placed in me. Although I'm glad that he or she survived. I don't want to know that they'll grow up to be a soldier..." Via specificly looked at Rau, who looked back at her from the corner of his eye.

"You know that they were born for this" Rau said in a icy tone.

"But-!".

"No. The child is mine. And must follow this path to bring peace to this cursed world. That is their destiny".

* * *

**April 13th C.E.59, 1955 Hours - Lagrange Point 4, Colony Mendel, Rau's Quarters**

Rau picked up his youngest son, Rey, and lifted him into the air where Rey kicked and giggled in delight as Rau smiled at him. "You seem to have that father's touch" teased Thomas. "I never thought that a cold blooded killer such as yourself is capable of being one" he snickered as Rau lowered Rey back into his arms.

Rau gave a cold glare to his friend. "Oh don't be horrible!" Yomiko protested as she picked up Kira and Cagalli, the pure Newtype and Natural born twins. "I don't see you interested in children".

"That's because I'm only sixteen!" argued Thomas.

"Never stopped Rau".

Then the toddler Krane ran past the two to his father. "Dad! Dad! Can I see him?" asked Krane excitedly. Rau nodded to his first son, and knelt down to show Krane the infant Rey. Krane had a sort of twisted deep thought expression as he looked at Rey. "He's not as powerful as Kira...is he dad?" asked Krane.

Rau was a little shocked, but then again, he shouldn't be. Krane was very good on sensing aura's and telling the difference. "Yes, Rey isn't as powerful as Kira. But remember he's only little. He could grow more powerful".

"But Canard isn't as powerful either! Rey and Canard are not like dad!" moaned Krane.

"Give it time. But they're potentially more powerful than most Newtypes" argued Rau, but calmly.

Krane placed a pout on his face. "I guess so...".

"Come on Rau! I want to get the first rounds in considering it is your birthday for fuck's sake!" moaned Sergei, leaning against the door.

"Don't swear in front of the children!" the Japanese Newtype snapped.

"Come on, let's go. Now Via...are you sure you're okay at watching the children?" asked Rau looking at the brown haired mother in the corner of the room.

Via pulled a gentle smile on, and looked at Rau with her kind lavender eyes. "Don't worry about it Rau. Just go out and have a good time". Rau nodded, and handed Rey to her. Enjoy your night!" called Via as the group left. She then turned her gaze to the infant in her hands. Rey looked at the woman with a puzzled look, one eyebrow raised at her. "I think it's time I put you to bed" Via smiled at the infant jut after he yawned and his eyes started to close. Via walked past Kira, Cagalli and Canard that were watching Krane playing on the games console. "What are you playing Krane?" asked Via.

"Legend of Zelda" replied Krane as his fingers were darting everywhere on the wireless sensor controller, he waved his arm and sung his sword at the boss.

"I thought they stopped making that game back in C.E.22...".

"Nah, it seemed Nintendo moved to the PLANTs" replied Krane again, looking at the screen where the boss seemed to have had it.

Via didn't say anymore. She went to put Rey to bed, then looked back at Cagalli and Kira, who were watching Krane. _'I guess that they'll have a bright future after all'_.

* * *

**2337 Hours - Starlight Bar**

Rau slammed down his glass shot as he swallowed the vodka like water. He then grinned sheepishly as he turned to the barman. "Pour me another" demanded Rau with a grin on his face still.

"You do realise that you went through the fifth vodka bottle, that's a litre a bottle" protested the barman, although he wasn't really protesting, this was business. However if something kicked off, it would be this drunken Newtype to come out on top. "Why don't you calm down a little mate?".

Rau, despite being slightly intoxicated, nodded his head and sat back down, facing the dance floor. He watched as the employees around were partying like wild animals. The older male doctors trying their luck with the younger 'innocent' types, and the younger ones trying to seal the deal for later tonight. Rau could only shake his head and let out a low growl. Humans were not a plague, they were only infected by their greed, hatred, and jealously that makes and starts wars. And that is why he wanted the Fallen Angels, the Fallen were to be the enforcers for peace with the heightened abilities and superior technological advances. If only the rest of the Newtypes sided with him. But time will come when they shall come crawling to his feet.

"R-Rau! C-c-come dance...with me" pegged Yomiko almost unable to stand. She had fallen into this state after drinking almost the same as Rau.

"You're too drunk to dance...you can barely stand!" laughed Rau.

"Oh, please!". Then suddenly, Yomiko ran away from Rau and into the females bathrooms.

Rau rolled his eyes and looked back at her. "See?".

"It seems someone can't handle their drink" laughed Sergei. "Do you think she needs a hand?" asked Sergei as he did worry about her.

"Do you think she needs a finger?" bellowed Thomas as he showed his two fingers doing a up and down motion.

Rau instantly caught on what he meant and glared at him, despite being best friends, Thomas and Rau did know when to reach each person's limits. "I better take her back. I wouldn't be best to leave her and get herself hurt when we have our final exams anyway". The two nodded and Rau left to tend to Yomiko.

"He's so into her" Thomas stated.

"Of course. He just doesn't want to admit it" replied Sergei. Thomas rose an eyebrow to Sergei's remark. "He believes that he can't be loved...not when you know his faults".

Rau walked into the women's bathrooms casually and knew which cubicle Yomiko was in. It was obvious when you can hear your friend puking up their guts into the toilet. Rau walked over, ignoring the women's stares and screaming for him to get out. And opened the door will little effort. He saw her holding her long black hair back to vomit what was left in her stomach had into the bowl. As soon as Yomiko was finished, Yomiko spat saliva into the bowl also, to rid her mouth of the spirits, then wiped her mouth. Yomiko jumped as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and turned to see a fuzzy Rau Le Creuset.

"R...Rau?" muttered Yomiko before blanking out, making Rau catch her.

"I better take her back, also to keep an eye on her" Rau suggested, and he lifted her up, like a newly wedded couple and walked out the bathrooms and the bar heading for her apartment.

* * *

**2352 Hours - Yomiko's Quarters**

Rau kicked the door open lightly and walked over to the room where Yomiko slept. He then returned to the apartment door and closed it, locking it afterwards. He returned to Yomiko's room to find her sprawled out on the queen size bed and shifting around for comfort. The blonde left her to head to the kitchen, his shoes then tapped on the polished wooden floorboards of the kitchen. He opened the fridge, to feel the cool breeze on his face, then pulled out a bottle of water to return to to the intoxicated Yomiko. He sat on the end of the bed, then lifted her towards him.

"Come on drink" said Rau opening the bottle, and holding it close to her lips. She placed her lips on the rim and slowly drank the cool water. She gave out a light gasp as she finished. Rau then went to lay her back on the bed when Yomiko wrapped her arms around Rau's neck and pulled him into her. She rested her lips onto his his. _'They're...so soft...'_ thought Rau as the kiss deepened. But then Rau snapped himself to his senses and pulled away. "Yomiko! What are you doing?!" growled Rau, but then let out a small chuckle. "I guess it's the alcohol".

"Don't be ridiculous!" screamed Yomiko as she grabbed the blonde again and pulled him close to her. "I've always loved you" she whispered. "Why can't you love me back?". Rau could only stare at her. "Answer me!".

"Do you think that you can love a clone?" asked Rau.

"A clone?".

"Yes, a clone. I am not me. I am someone else. Born for the sake of a man who wanted to find a cheap way to live forever. You're not in love with Rau Le Creuset, you're in love Al Da Flaga".

"No..." muttered Yomiko. "You're not Al Da Flaga, because you're living your own life...not his. You chose the name Rau Le Creuset, not him. You came to us to create a better world, not because of him. You are someone else, you are Rau Le Creuset, the most powerful Newtype in the world. The Rau Le Creuset, who will mend what is damaged and heal the corrupted world".

"You actually think that I am that man?" asked Rau, raising an eyebrow.

"I do" she replied with complete confidence. "Now Rau Le Creuset...kiss me".

Rau hesitated at first, but he moved in and planted his lips on hers. The kiss deepened within an instant and their tongues encircled each others. Yomiko ran her fingers through Rau's shoulder length blonde wavy hair, and slid her smooth hands down Rau's back. Whilst Rau moved his hand over the buttons of her green ZAFT military coat. He unbuttoned one by one and lightly pulled the coat off. Yomiko did the same, and pulled off his blue shirt. For Rau at this young age, he was quite well toned. Rau slid his hands down her back, and gripped the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it off in a swift motion. Her black bra was the next item removed and chucked to the side of the room. Her large breasts bounced as she jumped back onto the bed.

_'Dear god...when these are fully grown...I doubt they'll be held in her bra!'_ Rau chuckled in his mind. Rau's hands then slipped underneath her skirt and pulled off her damp black French underwear. "Aren't you excited just by my touch?" teased Rau as he massaged Yoimko's lower lips.

"D...don't..." muttered the Japanese teenager.

"But you like it...don't you?" grinned Rau before inserting his index finger into her. Yomiko let out a deep gasp as Rau's finger was fully in her. "I think I can get another finger in there" the grin widened. And he placed in his middle finger, making her gasp deeply and twitch. "My my. This can't be your first can it?" teased Rau. "I thought that a beautiful young woman such as yourself...". Rau lifted Yomiko's face to look at his eyes. "Would've been around the block".

"I'm not a whore Rau!" cried Yomiko as she felt insulted by his comment. Rau displeased by her risen voice pressed his thumb hard onto her clitoris. She gave out a yelp. Yomiko knew Rau did that because of her outburst. "I...I saved myself for you...ever since I met you" she explained with heavy breathing.

Rau would've rejoiced to hear that, but his mind thought otherwise. He was no one special, a clone, a shadow of someone else. "I'm no one important".

"Don't say that!" cried out Yomiko as she sat up, and clapped both hands at either side of his head. "You're important to me! You're important to your children! They need you!".

Rau smiled at her reassurance. "They need a mother too. A Newtype mother" whispered Rau. Yomiko blushed at his reply.

"R-really?".

"Of course silly. Now, relax...".

Rau moved his lips to her left nipple and blew a gentle breeze on them, the young woman coed then moaned quietly as he started to lick and suck them. He then started to resume movement between her legs, with her juices gushing out as he pulled his fingers out, only to reinsert them. The Japanese girl's moans got louder as Rau seemed to hitting her sensitive spots. Time seemed to passing in an instant for Yomiko as her body got hotter from Rau's foreplay. Her hand shot up and gripped hard onto Rau's muscular right arm. "I'm...coming!" she screamed as he whole body shot up and twitched as she climaxed.

Rau removed his fingers looked at them with a lustful smirk, the slick pussy juices drenched his hand. He undone his trousers and boxers, sliding both off, which a slightly recovered Yomiko lifted her head up to be greeted by a big surprise in front of her. "Take it" ordered Rau, as his eight inch rod poked at her lips. Yomiko opened her mouth and licked the tip then took his meat, circling her tongue around the tip as she motioned her head.

Rau lifted moved his head to face the ceiling as the virgin was doing a hell of a good job on him. He then shoved his whole cock into her mouth, and held onto her black silky hair as the girl started to deep throat it and choke. He pulled it out and slid his fingers across her left cheek where she was regaining her breath again.

"I think it's time" smirked Rau, as his eight inch rod poked at her vaginal lips. Yomiko shivered at the thought of the large cock would hurt her badly, but her attention was gained to Rau as he licked her juices off his middle finger, then after inserted the other into her mouth, which she was forced lick off the remaining juices. As she was doing that, Rau pressed his cock onto her lips, then eased his cock forward. A instant reaction made her body twitch and squirm as the Rau's manhood eased itself with some difficulty, she let out painful whimpers as he was slowly going in. "Damn...you're really tight!".

Rau's manhood was slowly reaching its, which was force his whole cock in and take her virginity. She let out a scream of pain as he was now completely inside her. Traces of the crimson virginity seeped out as Rau began to pull out, then thrust at a slow pace. The more he did, the less it started to hurt, and the more it became pleasurable. Her whimpers became less and her moans increased as Rau leaned his head to her neck, his deep breaths fluttered against her skin, chills rising. His rocking started to increase, as he started massage her breasts.

"Go on your fours" Rau said as he pulled out, which Yomiko instantly did as she was told. As soon as she was in position Rau wanted, he reinserted his large cock which Yomiko let out a whimper as the large cock stretched her tight pussy. His fingertips then ran from the bottom of her thighs, towards her burning red lips. The blonde then pressed his hands onto her breasts where he left the traces of lubricating juices and blood on them. Rau leaned back and then slapped her plump ass as he pounded harder into her.

_'He's too rough!'_ whined Yomiko mentally, but her inner conscious somewhat was enjoying this dominating power. Then she felt Rau's cock reach further into her. _'He's touching my womb!'_.

The young couple were sweating as their first time was wearing them out, also building it to the ultimate climax. Yomiko gripped onto the bed post and Rau's arm as her body was getting hotter and hotter. Rau continued to massage her large breasts until he felt a powerful rush through his body, he groaned loudly to confirm it. With the contractions from his large cock and his sperm filling her, it sent Yomiko over the edge, which she reached the best organism so far! Her inner walls spasmed, milking him of all his seed.

"RRR-AAAUUU!!" screamed the young woman with her voice echoing the apartment.

* * *

**0444 Hours**

Rau laid in the bed with nothing particular on his mind. He stared at the white ceiling whilst running his fingers across Yomiko's shoulders as she slept on his arm. He pulled a warm smile, a smile that he never displayed in his life thus far. He had everything, his own family, a beautiful lover and a growing army that would put to rest to the problems of this miserable world. He looked back at Yomiko, which her steady breath was then more relaxed as Rau used his other hand to push away the long strands of her black hair. He laid one more kiss onto her forehead, which he could hear a low mutter from her. "Rau...I love you...". He thought she was awake, but then he confirmed it to be sleep talking.

As he went to close his eyes to sleep, a rumble shifted the room, ornaments and picture frames of Yomiko's past jumped at the shake. Then a bright yellow and orange cloud emerged from the laboratory further into the colony. Yomiko woke up and her tired look as replaced with shock. Rau wasted no time jumping out of the bed and pulling on his uniform. Then he felt a flash, a warning more precise, from something on the other side of the wall.

He leaned over and pulled Yomiko out of the bed to the floor behind, then cocking his Beretta. The wall then crumbled with a deafening explosion, and four armed men stormed in with full Scorpion body armour. Their FRAMAS assault rifles and Spaz shotguns aiming in the direction that the two were originally the bed. The four lowered their weapons in confusion. "Sir, the targets are not in the bedroom. I repeat, the targets are not in the bedroom!" reported the team leader.

Rau looked underneath the bed and saw two walk off to search the apartment. As the two disappeared, Rau noticed a sword hidden underneath the bed, he reached over and gripped it's sheath. Then he rolled under the bed and gripped it's handgrip and unsheathed the blade and sliced off the first man's legs. His ear-ripping pain signalled the next soldier to look over and saw Rau with the katana in his hand. He rose his Spaz shotgun but a blur later showed his severed arms. His scream was the silenced with the Beretta shoved into the exposed neck between the armour and fired two rounds into the attacker's neck.

The other two attackers ran back in, which Rau kicked the shotgun over towards Yomiko. She grabbed hold of it in one hand and aimed at the two unexpecting assassins. Two blasts sent the assassins back, with her walking forward to see the two trying to get back up. She placed the shotgun against the kelvar helmet and mask and fired one mericless shot. Then doing the same with the other, blood lined the walls in her ruthless attack.

The remaining soldier was then silenced by Rau, plummeting the blade into the soldiers skull. As the threat was disposed of, Rau had a terrible feeling of his family back at his home, before he allowed Yomiko to change he sprinted out of the apartment and back home.

* * *

**0507 Hours - Rau's Apartment**

Rau burst into the room, where his two eldest children sat in the corner, scared out of their wits. Two assassins laid down on the ground, Rau assumed that the two children fought them off, that was until Gilbert came round the corner holding the infant Rey. With the crying infant in one arm, and a Beretta pistol in his free hand. Just before Rau could ask questions, a woman shot past him with hazel coloured hair, about two or three years older than him.

"Gil! They attacked the facility! We need to get out of here!" the woman desperately suggested.

"Calm down Talia" reassured Gil. "Rau, good to see you alive".

"Same could be said about you" agreed Rau. "What the hell is going on here? Who is attacking us? The Alliance?".

Gilbert snorted. "Might as well be the Alliance. No, it was Blue Cosmos. They somehow found out about the facility in this colony and attacked without warning".

"Wait...where's Kira? And Cagalli?" asked Rau looking over the place for them.

"They escaped, with Via. Where she's has taken them, I don't know. I saw her run past when I came in and killed these miserable bastards. Krane and Canard were hiding underneath their beds. But right now we need to get out of here! Before the PLANT council or media get hold of what was here. The Fallen Angel army here are being transported off, and protected by your Newtype allies".

Although Rau was concerned for Kira and Cagalli, he couldn't help but rise an eyebrow at the mention of 'allies'. "What do you mean by 'allies'?" asked Rau intrigued by it.

"The Newtype council on earth. They decided to take up arms against the Blue Cosmos and the Atlantic Federation". Rau looked utter stunned. Then Yomiko ran through the doorway, with slight exhaustion. "Good, you're both here. Now let's the get the hell out of here!".

* * *

**August 30th, C.E.58 – Moon, Copernicus City, City Park**

Caridad sighed happily as the young Kira was making friends with a particular older boy, with the same colour hair and eyes. They ran around the large park slides and swings whilst playing tag. Haruma was away buying ice-creams for Kira and his new friend. Caridad was particularly calm until, "May I sit here?" asked a chilly voice behind her. Her skin froze from his icy tone.

She spun round and saw a tall blonde man, wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, along with his black trousers and white smart trainers. His sky blue eyes were also cold, like his voice, and that crude smile he had was sending more shivers down her spine. "Um, yes...please" came Caridad's uncertain reply.

The blonde man gently sat down on the bench and looked over to the two boys playing. "They seem to be enjoying themselves" the blonde said.

Caridad smiled. "Indeed they are. Kira seems to find it difficult to make friends these days. It's amazing that he made a friend all of a sudden".

The blonde smiled. _'Well they are related'_.

"What brings you here Rau?" asked Caridad, getting to the point of him being here. "Are you here to take back Kira?".

"That is the intention. He was born into this world with one purpose, to ensure the cleansing of the sickness of the earth, bringing true peace" Rau confirmed. The blonde man then shifted his eyes to Caridad. "Are you going to stop me?".

"How can I? You're a Newtype after all. But do you know what happened to Via?" asked Caridad, curious if the blonde clone knew of the events to Via disappearance from Colony Mendel.

"I'm afraid I don't. All I was informed was that you took Kira in, and Cagalli was taken in by Uzumi Athha. Why? What did happen to her?".

Caridad lowered her head. "I see...We were there Rau. I was at Colony Mendel when they attacked. We heard the laboratory was under attack and Ulen might have been killed".

"He is. I can confirm that" interrupted Rau quickly.

"Oh...well from what can I remember, Via was running to the escape pods while a terrorist surprised her, he went to kill Kira and Cagalli, and...". Caridad's tone became emotional as well as her aura. "She defended the children, taking the hit, before a ZAFT soldier rescued her and helped her to the pods. I met her there, she was standing there, holding the two securely in her arms. Kira was crying...I believe from a Newtype point of view that Kira felt his mother's pain and life drain...".

"That is correct...".

"She gave me the twins, and begged to me, begged to me Rau that I give these two a peaceful life" Caridad's eyes became watery. "Orb is where they took us in. I spoke to Uzumi, he agreed that he would look after Cagalli, and we looked after Kira".

"I take it, that it was to prevent me from finding both?" questioned Rau. And Caridad nodded. "I see".

"What are you going to do now?" asked Caridad curiously and frightened.

Rau looked over to Kira and Krane playing. Kira tackled Krane to the ground where the two rolled around laughing with so much laughter. Rau envied his two sons. He never had a relationship like that with Mu. Rau realised that Kira could have a chance of a peaceful life, without him. "I'll leave him in your care" replied Rau finally. Caridad smiled gratefully at his decision. "But you must ensure that he doesn't get involved in the war, understand?" explained Rau with a deep serious tone.

"I understand".

Rau then pushed himself to his feet and gazed at his two sons once more. "I'll be leaving in a few days, Krane and Kira can play until them" waved Rau as he turned on his heel and walked away. "Krane! We're going home now!" called out Rau. Which the two boys in unison gave a disappointed groan. "You'll play again tomorrow, come on!". Which Krane hugged Kira and waved to him shouting 'Goodbye' and 'See you tomorrow!'.

As the two left, Caridad watched Rau playfully roughen Krane's long hair. Haruma then returned with the ice-creams watching the father and son disappear over the hill. "Who's that?" asked Haruma.

"Just a father..." Caridad simply said.

* * *

**November 25****th**** C.E.73, 0901 Hours - ****Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Rau's Office**

As the flashbacks ended, Rau concluded that Kira was destined for combat. Despite hiding away at a remote and friendly colony, Heliopolis, it seemed a twist of sick fate that Alliance were building their G weapons at that location, and the place where Rau encountered Kira once again. He was unsure of first if Kira was truly piloting the GAT-X105 Strike. But as the battle progressed with _Archangel_ and the fact that Athrun mentioned Kira Yamato to discuss that he wanted a chance to turn Kira to ZAFT, Rau couldn't agree more. But in the back of man's mind, how can you turn a person, who lived in peace, away from wars, into a soldier and betray those he loved? It was hard. And knowing that Kira was piloting the Freedom, he realised that Kira was now an obstacle in the plans. Defeating Kira was an option.

But as he felt and met Kira in the flesh at his birthplace, he felt a confused and damaged soul within Kira. Kira could simply become a killing machine the instant when someone very dear to him died. Which brought Rau to kill Flay Allster, he wanted to test Kira, also to have Kira end his life. If so, then Rau can die happily, no longer suffer his genetic problem, and at the hands of his son. But it seemed that fate had other intentions again. Thomas saved him in the last second, and both father and son survived.

After the final battle, Rau ordered Yuan to look over Kira and give daily reports on his mental and body status. Yuan watched over Kira for a year, which reports from Yuan's Newtype senses brought Kira's stability to reach dangerous levels. Nightmares and flashbacks triggered his mental status to drop little by little. And the day that Kira was to be assassinated by Blue Cosmos, which Lacus was caught in the cross fire, caused the Messiah mind to cross the border.

Through training and supervision, Kira became a powerful Newtype in no time despite his years lack of training. Now it seemed that it all ended with Kira. Krane, the oldest silbling to love Kira more than his others, killed him. Fate sure does have some sick and strange ways of dealing with people.

As Rau was thinking he caught the attention to his terminal. A secret encrypted message appeared on his screen. Rau quickly decrypted it and found something that brought him to smirk. He started to laugh. It's true, when people say that fate has sick and strange ways of dealing with people. And fate seemed to be on his side, for now...

To Be Continued...

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Wow, finished. Hopefully that will fill in more gaps to the story, also to place in how Rau met Mu. I wanted Azrael in it to show the growing hatred he had towards Coordinators as Rau humiliated him, twice! Although Rau is a Newtype, Muruta never knew! I also explained the birth of all Rau's kids. Hopefully it did fill in gaps. Also we had a lemon scene which was...quite a while since we had one. The next chapter will be back on track, so we'll get the answer everyone wants...RxR please! And thanks for reading!**


	30. From Enemy to Ally

**A/N: Well everyone, since alot thought the last chapter was a bore...I bare you gifts! Well...not the best. This one is back on track. To keep my dit to a low, I kinda tired (no not of the story!) as work has been tough lately, so expect maybe one or two spelling mistakes, would someone kindly point them out so i can correct them whilst i write the next chapter up? Thanks...Here it is, enjoy!**

_Opening Theme : We Will Overcome – Thursday_

Phase 30 - From Enemy to Ally

* * *

**November 19th C.E.73, 1721 Hours - Kingdom of Scandinavia, Norway Province, Hammerfest Base, Underground Hanger**

Athrun barged past three technicians in some sort of impatience and anger. He didn't bother to say sorry. Mu however rushed after the hotheaded blue haired ace, and apologised to the technicians for his sake. Mu finally managed to catch up to the Justice pilot and gripped onto his Orb military uniform. "Listen kid, I know you're hating waiting around but what choice do we have?" Mu said with a firm tone, but it did nil effect to the bluenette.

"The king refuses to assist us against ZAFT! And the Alliance! What do you mean what choice do we have? We simply go out and take them on!" Athrun barked then went to storm back onto the _Archangel_ until Athrun was met by a punch to the cheek, he staggered back to see his blonde comrade Dearka rubbing his fist.

"Listen Athrun, I'm sorry for punching you. But La Flaga's right, we can't take on ZAFT and the Alliance ourselves! That's suicide!" Dearka explained.

"So be it" growled Athrun.

"Would Cagalli allow you to run blindly to your death?!" shouted Dearka gripping hold of Athrun's collar. "Would she?!".

Athrun looked away and knew the truth. The hotheaded blonde he loved would never forgive him if he did that. And further more, they had no real backup. "No..." sighed Athrun.

Dearka smiled and released his friend. But then his famous grin fell as he wanted to speak heart to heart to his old friend. "I'm sorry about leaving Cagalli. But I don't think Krane would've killed her. She's most likely a shield to him now, in order to stop us rampaging around against ZAFT".

Athrun sighed again. "I guess you're right".

"_Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, and Mu La Flaga, report to the bridge"_ came Miriallia's voice through the PA.

"What's wrong now?".

* * *

_**Archangel **_**Bridge**

Athrun, Dearka and Mu stepped into the bridge and saw Yzak, Shiho, Murrue and Sai talking to each other about something they couldn't hear. With Miriallia on the communications still. Athrun quickly spoke up. "What's wrong?".

Murrue looked back at Yzak then at Athrun again. "Athrun, the Alliance has just launched an attack on the Kingdom of Scandinavia, at the Sweden Province".

"What?!".

"So that's why the king refused to help us" Mu said understanding the situation now.

"That's not all, we reached orders from Scandinavian HQ to flee from the base immediately" Yzak stated.

"They also inform us that there was a message for us, it was from the Fallen Angels at Fort Iceblade. They want to rendezvous with us north of the Barnets Sea" added Shiho.

Athrun looked at the picture he was getting. Could this all be a trap, for revenge against the death Kira? Or were they generally seeking to help. After all the Fallen Angels have bigger problems in Russia than with them. And how did they know that the _Archangel _was here? So many questions lead him nowhere, all he could do now, was see what this was all about, escaping from the Alliance also pushed his judgement to that direction. "We'll met with the Fallen, and see what this is all about" Athrun concluded.

The other members agreed, Scandinavia was going to be a war zone soon, and the government sheltering them here wouldn't help, ZAFT might go against the country also. They prepared themselves for their voyage to tread into the loin's den.

* * *

**November 22nd, 2222 Hours - Northern Barnets Sea, _Archangel _Bridge**

What seemed to be calm slow trip at the beginning, started to get frustrating as they waited around this area since this morning, and no sign of Fallen Angel forces. Was this just a decoy or a trap? Who knew or cared, they were here now, and they waited for the Fallen to show themselves. Miriallia stretched as the waiting prolonged into pure boredom for her. The only thing that had entertained her was her ex-boyfriend chattering to her.

"So Yzak and Shiho are...you know...a couple?" Miriallia asked.

"You would like to think so wouldn't ya?" Dearka replied. "As long as I'm aware, he's totally blind to her feelings for him. Or he knows and he's playing it cool".

"Come on Dearka, do you honestly believe that he does that sorta thing?".

Dearka crossed his arms and went into a deep thought whilst then scratching his chin. "Nope".

"Exactly..." sighed Miriallia, she gazed back at the screen, nothing still. She then looked back up at the blonde who was inches away from her face. "W-what are you doing Dearka?!".

"Isn't it obvious?" stated the blonde as he pulled a small grin. He moved in and placed a kiss on her lips. And pulled back smiling at her. The girl went into a deep blush. "Why are you shy about it?" he asked with a half smile. "I thought you said that our little play was nothing?".

"S-s-shut up!" screamed Miriallia. "What happened was a mistake!".

"Oh I see..." said Dearka with disappointment. Miriallia looked at the blonde who looked away and out at the bridge screen. "I guess, it's best if I go" stated the blonde before he left.

She watched him go to the door and step into the lift. "D-Dearka!-" she called outstretching her arm. Unfortunately the door closed before Miriallia could voice to him. Miri then growled in frustration and slammed her fist onto the arm of her chair. "Dammit! Why am I pushing him away?!" she shouted at her stupidity. It was Dearka after all that brought her spirits back up since the Second Battle of Jachin Due. Then as Miri was tempted to leave her post, the alarm on the bridge sounded of a incoming contact of interest. "Why is everything going bad?!" demanded the raging girl.

* * *

**2239 Hours**

As soon as everybody mustered at the bridge upon hearing the alarm of a incoming Posiden-class submarine, which mixed feelings were present. Frustration, tiredness, impatience and even annoyance from one hazel haired girl in the back. They watched with tension as the submarine closed in, but displayed no hostile movements, for now. Athrun was in the Justice awaiting to go out if needs be. Then the sub stopped in it's tracks.

_'What are they doing?'_ wondered Murrue looking at the dark grey vessel.

"Ma'am, they're requesting to send out a UWAF-378 Hunter to board our ship to talk" stated Miriallia.

Murrue could think that this was a secret attack, after all the Fallen might want revenge for Kira. "Let them on" decided Mu. Everyone looked at him with concern as it seemed he didn't think this through. "Come on, what have we really got to lose?".

"How true" agreed Yzak.

"Then we'll allow the Fallen unit on" concluded Murrue.

* * *

_**Archangel **_**Hanger**

The Hunter stopped before the Justice and knelt down, with the cockpit opening for it's pilot to disembark. Athrun readied the CIWS whilst Orb soldiers around aimed their rifles at the pilot. The Hunter pilot dropped down and removed the helmet to reveal a woman with neck length black hair, with slight make-up. Athrun looked at her and felt hardly a Newtype aura on her. _'Strange...I don't seem to have a reaction to her...can Newtypes conceal it? No, Kira never did, or couldn't'_. It made him ponder for a bit.

"Well well, aren't you all quite hostile when a Natural comes to speak to you all?" shrugged the woman.

"Who are you and what is the reason for this?" demanded Murrue.

"Isn't it obvious? We can to talk in peace" replied the woman. She shrugged and sighed heavily as she got no reaction. "My name is Mudie Holcroft. I'm a ex-Eurasian special forces pilot". That gained everyone's attention. "Like you, I switched sides when Alliance showed it's true colours to me. And now, I am the ambassador for my Commanding Officer. I've come to you, because you need help, which we also need yours" stated Mudie.

The guards lowered their weapons, and Murrue stepped forward. "So, how exactly do you need our help?".

* * *

**2347 Hours - Eurasia Federation, India Province, Delhi, _Minerva _Bridge**

Cagalli watched the battle of the losing Fallen Angels to Krane's rebuilt Extreme Despair. The battle seemed unfair to the blonde twin as Krane was far superior to the rest of the Newtype pilots. Their screams filled the radios as Krane finished one after another with little mercy, although it seemed Krane were trying to kill them quickly. To Cagalli this was either Krane having no patience or he actually hated killing his own kind, making them have a quick death.

The former Representative of Orb watched as a damaged SINN unit staggers backwards whilst holding it's beam sabre still. _"Who are you?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!" _demanded the SINN pilot with terror clearly heard in the radio. The SINN moved away from two incoming large DRAGOON pods as their beams darted around him, taking off the left leg.

"_I'm the future" _replied Krane as he thrusted the large 'Super Lacerta' beam sabre into the SINN cockpit. The pilot had no time to scream to his inevitable death, and Cagalli was glad. These pilots were only in the age group of 14-17. Young warriors fighting for a cause that seems oblivious to anyone but amongst themselves. Hearing their deaths were like stabbing her heart, these young pilots had no connection to their parents, meaning they must be lonely.

Shinn who watched the battle from the back of the bridge, being handcuffed behind his back still for not being trusted yet, walked towards the woman he used to despise, his anger was pointed at someone else at this moment. "It seems you lost all faith Athha" stated Shinn, as his Newtype powers picked this up from the back.

"What faith should I have when my eldest brother is the true enemy, with Kira also dead? I've been a fool. Kira wasn't my enemy to begin with. He was simply following what he saw was right, like how I thought what I was doing was right...".

Shinn looked behind to where Talia used to command this ship from, now Arthur sat there, looking about depressed as anyone else. Luna leaned against the bulkhead looking aimlessly out the bridge, it seemed that something was bugging her, but every time Shinn enquired about it, she quickly changed the subject or ignored the question. Meyrin looked a bit uncomfortable with the events still, not that Shinn could blame her.

"The fate of the world is now in the hands of Krane, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants" Cagalli stated, drawing Shinn's attention back to her.

"Do you think Miss Lacus is going to be alright?" asked Shinn in a whisper.

Cagalli pasued for a bit, before whispering back. "I hope so Shinn. I really do hope so".

* * *

**November 23rd, 1120 Hours - Bolshevik Island, Fort Iceblade, Command HQ**

All of the _Archangel_'s top members of the crew waited in the office of what used to be the base commander's. The wait seemed to drag and the impatience started to rise. Yzak glared over to the two young Immortal Commandos who stood on guard. They held onto their AKS assault rifles, with finger's on triggers ready. The reception they got when they entered the harbour wasn't exactly any warmer. They received deathly glares and various soldiers presenting the their middle fingers as they walked through the base. The soldiers here seemed tired and on low morale. Their attitude easily reflected that. Yzak stood up sharply and walked over to the two guards.

"Look, if your going to kill us then do it already instead of make us wait for it!" shouted Yzak with a growl at the end.

The reaction he got was the two Commandos rise their rifles at Yzak. Athrun dashed forward and grabbed Yzak's back collar and threw him back. "Just ignore him" stated Athrun. "He's a little edgy, that's all". The two Commandos lowered their stance at stood at ease again. Athrun grabbed Yzak again and growled in annoyance. "What the hell are you thinking?!".

"Look, if this is a trap, which I think it is, then why don't they just get it over with!".

Suddenly the doors opened with someone they remembered being at Gibraltar to greet Shinn. The two Commandos came to attention when the 15 year old Mayu Asuka walked in in her new impressive officer uniform. The _Archangel_ crew stood up to see a straight faced Mayu walk towards them with arms crossed, then she planted herself down on the spare chair. "Please sit" requested Mayu, which they did. "It's difficult isn't it to talk with our...past reception" Mayu said.

The _Archangel _crew couldn't agree more. "Um, Mayu, right?" asked Mu, which he received a nod from the girl. "What is this about? It seems you want our help as much as we need yours at this moment. But what help do you need?".

Mayu closed her eyes and let out a gentle breath. "There are...complications up in our homeland. One of the Deity Commanders defile Kira's ideals. And I plan to have that man removed soonest. With your help, we should do it".

"And what do we get out of it?" Miriallia asked.

Mayu looked at Miri, thinking how rude she was getting to the point of what they'll get for it. "We are aware that Cagalli Yula Athha has been captured by ZAFT. Also that she is alive. However getting her out right now with the current situation in our homeland has gotten to desperate levels of new shift in power. Lord Rau Le Creuset is trying to keep us all together whilst the opposition, Christopher Green, is trying to take control for himself".

"So when you have control of the uprising that's soon to come, you'll help us to get Cagalli back?" Athrun said looking surprised.

"Correct".

"But why should we trust you?" asked Sai. "You betrayed us-".

"We didn't betray you. We betrayed ZAFT as we discovered the new rise to power in there".

"What?!" the crew said in confusion and shock.

"Isn't it obvious? Krane Yamato is going to overthrow Gilbert, and take over the PLANTs for himself. He already has a remarkable amount of followers at his side. Also he has his own production line for new ZAKU II units. And they already proven their worth on the battlefield".

"Krane? You mean that high ranking Commander that killed Kira?!". Athrun almost shouted as the picture started to become clear to him. Krane was the true enemy!

"Yes...".

Athrun rubbed the bridge to his nose and shook his head. He was played as a fool, they all were. It most likely was Krane who ordered them to chase Kira, so that he had time to himself away to prepare his own war from Gilbert's loyalists.

"But that doesn't mean we can trust you! Who is in Command here anyway?!" demanded Sai standing up.

The doors to the office opened with the Commandos coming attention and presenting the saluting arms with their rifles. "I'm in control here" came a raspy voice which caused heads to turn, with absolute shock on everyone's faces. And Mayu shot up to salute with a worried expression.

_'NO WAY!! I-I-IMPOSSIBLE!!'_ Athrun's mind screamed as he saw what he fought was a ghost to haunt him.

* * *

**November 25th, 1506 Hours - Russia Province, Siberia, Noril'sk**

Athrun sat down next to the camp fire established by the friendly locals of Noril'sk. This Russian city had been plagued by riots and rebellions ever since the Bloody Valentine incident of Junius 7. As many know, a fraction of Eurasia's populace is of Coordinators, and when the nuke attack occurred, it brought uproar. The Eurasian people of Coordinators and friends of Coordinators opposed allying with the Atlantic Federation. However their pleas were not heard, and riots along with rebellions broke out deep in Siberia of the Russian Province, especially in Eastern Europe and slowly in Western Europe. But what match could they muster against the Eurasian government when Mobile weapons started to roll out of their factories, rebellions were being crushed left, right and centre. That was until the Fallen Angels began their invasion. The rebels rejoiced and assisted the Fallen Angels whatever they needed.

But now with the Fallen pulling out, the people in Siberia feared the repercussions of helping the Fallen. Thus from Fallen Angel HQ at Iceblade, they were to assist and evacuate all the populace that supported them. Which lead to Athrun being here. There was four large Fallen Angel regiment that were heading to Iceblade with the civilians, riding with them. However the Eurasian army realised this and sent squads against the evacuees. Which Athrun's job came into play, he was to defend this position of the valley for the retreating soldiers and civilians to slip through. The Eurasian army would them have a difficult time to track them whilst they enter the valley.

So in Athrun's eyes, it seemed simple. But intelligence suggested that the Eurasian forces had sent out their Extended soldiers, from what Athrun was briefed, they were druggie soldiers like the pilots of the Calamity, Raider and the Forbidden that he fought against in the last war. So he knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

A Fallen Angel soldier walked up to Athrun, with nervous look on his face. Athrun sensed this and looked up at the younger soldier, Athrun still couldn't get used to this new ability he had.

"Sir, you're Athrun Zala correct?" asked the soldier.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?".

"Well, you fought in the previous war. And experienced battles where your comrades fell". Athrun thought back to Rusty, Miguel and Nicol. Yes, he knew very well experiencing the loss of his friends. Athrun nodded slowly. "What brings you to fight again?".

Athrun actually didn't have a direct answer nor a real one to that fact. The only reason he got involved in this whole mess was because he wanted to protect Cagalli. But she was now in the hands of ZAFT. He failed to protect her, that effect of feeling failure was the same if the PLANTs fell in the previous war. "I joined because I wanted to protect someone...".

"And from your expressions and aura sir...you failed...".

"That's right..." sighed Athrun.

"But is she still alive sir?".

Athrun looked up to the soldier, and scratched his head. "Yes, that is why I'm here. To get the help I need to get her back from ZAFT".

"Then you do have a reason to fight".

"I guess I do".

"Then sir, I'll ensure that we'll succeed here for your sake".

Athrun looked at soldier with a confused expression. "Why do you say that soldier?" asked Athrun.

"Because sir, as per the document, you are currently the Commanding Officer of the Doom Angel Division. Sergei Petkov...was KIA'd two days ago by the Alliance's new Mobile Suit Commander. The one that you have also been detailed to exterminate whatever the costs".

* * *

**1741 Hours - Near Noril'sk, Entry into the Valley**

The Fallen had successfully evacuated the populace of Noril'sk out and allowed them to flee into the valley. Now it was up to Athrun and a squadron to defend the valley, and protect the fleeing objectives into the same valley, whilst also destroying the hostile objective, the Alliance's new Gundam according to the data. It claimed the life Sergei, and Athrun swore he wouldn't be shot down, he had to see Cagalli again. And by doing this crazy mission, he can.

"Commander sir! The first regiment ETA is 5 minutes!" called out the communications operator.

"Enemy units sighted!" cried out one of the pilots.

* * *

**1755 Hours - Space, Lagrange Point 4, _Eternal_ Bridge**

Standing on the bridge of Lacus's ship made her feel that she was just watching from the side lines. Something she nor anyone else preferred to do in the current situation. The war was shifting again like it did previously, but this time, it seemed to have a stronger impact on the conflicting sides. The Alliance were now on the advance against the Fallen, as was ZAFT, but something seemed out of place about it. Even though ZAFT had introduced new ZAKU models, which they proven to be a worthy opponent, their pilots seemed different. The same was said about the Alliance, but they hadn't got any new Mobile weapons so it made everything more suspicious.

"You seem worried Miss Lacus" stated Prayer.

Lacus turned to the young blonde who looked at her with a weak smile. The news of Kira's defeat weighted heavy on peoples heart's. "The war is heading in a entirely new path that was quite...unforeseen. The Fallen are retreating after poking at the rabid dog for too long".

"No. Something more provoked this. I heard that the Fallen attacked a Eurasian training facility, which after investigation. We revealed that the Alliance were using powerful drugs on children and raising them to become super soldiers".

"It's exactly the same case as the three Alliance Gundam pilots that were faced in the last war" Lacus noted.

"Yes, but these were more dangerous. It seemed the Alliance has realised the dangerous potential of the Newtype army".

"Which was probably why the Fallen Angels attacked the facility and killed all the trainees and staff. To decrease the numbers that the Fallen would face later on in the war" Andrew added, looking over after handing a report to Dacosta.

Prayer and Lacus both nodded. The pink haired Terminal leader looked back at Prayer. "So how are you? I heard you managed to escape from Krane's followers".

"Let's just say that who and where did Krane get these people, is a complete mystery. Their Gundam and pilots abilities were remarkable. I believe that they are true born Newtypes. Which makes Krane's motives even more suspicious".

"I think it's best if we get to the root of all the Fallen first. They were the passive aggressors first. I heard when I was young of a nasty rumour of the PLANT council orchestrating the development of creation of new types of Coordinators. Soldiers to be more precise. Colony Mendel seems to be the ideal place to start" Andrew explained. "But we must be cautious. The Fallen and ZAFT have been in conflict within the area. We don't want to be some unwanted visitors".

"Let's just hope that we don't get any unwanted visitors" stated Dacosta.

* * *

**2008 Hours - Colony Mendel**

Lacus, Andrew, Prayer and two Terminal loyalists landed their craft near the main building, of what used to be the main laboratory where the first generation Coordinators where created. But there had to be more reasons to this place than the origin of first generation Coordinators. Lacus landed lightly as she jumped out the transport. It was strange for her, they brought their space suits, but the area still was producing oxygen via the recycling plant.

"Why is this place still operational?" wondered Andrew. "This colony was to be shut down and dismantled".

"It seems that someone, or others reopened it for their own personal reasons. If that's the case, then how come we haven't met any guards, or patrols?".

"_Maybe someone just left the on switch?"_ suggested Dacosta through the radio.

"I highly doubt someone would leave the switch on here" sighed Andrew. "Yet leave it unprotected".

"_Wasn't it left working when we came here two years ago?"_ Dacosta remembered.

"He has a point" Lacus agreed. "And yet there was no guards or soldiers here either then. Something is defiantly wrong".

"Then let's push on. We need to find out who ran the operation of the Fallen Angels creation, and fast" Andrew replied.

The group moved on into the main building. If Lacus remembered correctly from Kira's description, the main office that the confrontation he had with Le Creuset was on the fifth floor, with the name Dr. Ulen Hibiki labelled above the door. Following the route, their suits clicked on the concrete stairs as they began their ascend to the main office. As soon they flashed their torches at the sigh above the door, stating it belonged to Hibiki, they entered it to see steel capsules of what seemed like where the unborn children would receive the desired genes for them. Bullet holes ranged around where Kira, Mu and Rau had their gunfight.

"It's cold in here" stated Lacus. "Why?".

"_To conserve power?" _suggested Dacosta.

"Shut up" sighed Andrew.

They moved on. And into what seemed a main control and development room. Dusty and damaged controls, computers and other specific equipment lined everywhere. They then came across a steel door, a red border line surrounded the frame with 'Restricted' labelled on the door. "What's in there?" wondered Lacus.

"Dacosta, what have you got in there?" asked Prayer pointing his camera at the door.

"_It says what it says...restricted"_ Dacosta replied.

"Check the blueprints, there has to be something about that room".

"_I got it...according to the blueprints the room was designed but the actual details of the compartment are concealed to the owners request"_.

"Either way we're going in. There's something in my mind telling me that there's something mysterious behind there" Prayer answered.

They approached the compartment and as Andrew drew his Beretta the door opened automatically. "There's something strange about this, and I don't like it" stated Andrew as he did a search around the boundaries and then waved the others in. The small team entered and tried to look around. However the room was too dark to make out what the room concealed. "Where's the lights?" wondered Andrew out loud.

"Let me get them for you" called out a voice from the other side of the room. The group jumped at the voice also became blinded by the initiated lights. "Welcome, to the birthplace of gods" said the voice and Lacus recognised it instantly.

Then the sound of rifles being cocked and armed surrounded them. As their eyes adjusted to the lighting they saw ZAFT soldiers with SA80 rifles and full kevlar suits, surrounding them, even the exit became blocked. And the man who called out to them, sat on a desk, legs crossed and arms folded, with his long wavy brunette hair hanging over his face.

"Welcome to the birthplace of the sons of Rau Le Creuset" announced Krane as he stood up and gazed at them. "I knew sooner or later that you lot would come here to investigate the Fallen Angels past".

"K-Krane Hibiki!" sputtered Prayer.

"Don't make it so informal my little brother. We are related to the same man, the pure Newtype". Silence then reined in the large room, Krane sighed. "I guess you want to know the past of Fallen, or to be more precise...the Newtypes. Well I'll tell. But I only need Lacus Clyne and Prayer to know, the rest of you are expendable".

"Over my dead body!" growled Andrew. Then a clicked sounded from his clenched hand.

Krane rose his eyebrows as his Newtype senses kicked in. "Flash grenade!". But it was too late for the soldiers as the grenade was dashed into the air, blinding the soldiers with Krane shielding his eyes. Krane then darted his lavender eyes back to see that the _Eternal_ crew fleeing. "YOU FUCKING IDOITS!!" screamed Krane as he stormed to one soldier, swiping his rifle from him and laying a one powerful blow to the soldiers face, with the sound of cracking bone emitting from his nose. Krane then darted off after the group.

"Keep moving!" shouted Andrew as they ran down the stairs of the large pillar room. Krane sprung up at the top of the pillar room and watched as his enemies ran down the fleet of stairs.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!!" screamed Krane before he jumped to the large steel pillar and slid down digging his combat knife into the wall for control. At the pace he was going, Krane could easily catch up to them. He jumped from the pillar onto the railing of the stairs and then jumped from there to the railing further down.

Lacus looked back for a quick glimpse of Krane persistent chase. He was quickly gaining on them! As they reached the bottom they sprinted to the exit. Where two ZAFT guards with the same weaponry and armour appeared. Prayer acting on his superior Newtype abilities shot the first guard in the arm and kneecap, whereas the second he shot in the chest and arm. The two fell to the ground for the group to pass them.

As they ran into the front building they could see the transport in view. Lacus never was much of a athlete, her running was slower compared to the soldiers and Andrew, even Prayer. She looked back and saw Krane remove something from his white ZAFT coat, his Beretta but he held it by it's gunbarrel. And Lacus knew for a fact that Krane wouldn't pull his weapon out wrongly. He them drew his arm back and tossed the pistol at her. She saw a black blur before the pistol collided into her back, the sound of a rib crack from the below was followed by her body crashing to the ground.

Two of Lacus's supporters turned round as did Andrew and Prayer. Krane quickly gunned down the two supporters whilst holding the SA80 in one hand, he still closed in onto the injured Lacus.

"Lacus!" shouted Prayer as he started to run back.

"Go!" shouted Lacus with a hard breath. "You can't be in Krane's grasp!".

Prayer obviously would disagree with her request for her safety, but Andrew gritted his teeth and a pistol whipped Prayer, the young blonde fell unconscious which Andrew grabbed hold of Prayer and ran onto the transport ship. Krane went to get some well aimed shots at Andrew, but he knew that his actions might harm Prayer so he allowed them to escape, much to his hatred.

"Damn it Lacus, why did it come to this?" muttered Andrew as he closed the hatch and blasted off, heading off to their ship.

Krane watched as the transport left, his anger burning greater and greater as it started to disappear from his perfect vision. His lavender eyes narrowed at Lacus who clenched her side, where she hoped that her broken rib didn't pierce any organ inside her. Krane knelt down next to her, placing the rifle by his side. "I never wanted to...hurt you here. This place where gods were made. It's an insult for a person such as yourself to be here in the first place. However you came for answers, and I shall present them to you, back at the PLANTs". Three ZAFT guards then turned up next to their fearless leader. "Carefully take her to my ship. We're going back to the homeland, now!".

"Yes Emperor!" the cried out in unison.

_'Emperor?' _thought Lacus as she was being helped to her feet.

Krane stood up, picking up the rifle and walked off. _'Well, at least I have one of them now. Shame it's not Prayer though'_. The ZAFT soldier that Krane busted up and snatched his rifle walked towards Krane, holding his nose to stop blood from flowing out. "I think this is yours" stated Krane thrusting the rifle to the green coat's chest.

* * *

**1924 Hours - Near Noril'sk, Entry into the Valley**

Athrun shot down another Windam with a well aimed shot at the cockpit, the unit fell from the sky and exploded upon landing on the blizzard wasteland. Another Windam believed it had a chance when it approached Athrun from behind, but the Justice activated it's beam sabre on the composite shield and spun round sliced the Windam in two with a horizontal cut then halved another as the Justice did a full spin to catch the one that tried to sandwich Athrun with his comrade. Much to Athrun's surprise, these Extended soldiers were impressive, but maybe not in the league of the one's that stolen ZAFT's new Gundams. The SINN pilots with him so far were holding up quite well too. And most of the convoy's passed through into the valley safely.

But there was something, something powerful coming. Athrun turned his head to see three SINN units cut down and another blasted shreads with large blue and crimson beams. Athrun saw it, the other main objective. "That's it" muttered Athrun. He saw what looked as a skyscraper with a beam chaingun, a triple beam cannon shield and two large beam cannons on top. As it reached sabre range, it transformed into a navy blue colour and drew it's beam sabre, clashing it onto the anti-beam composite shield.

_'If you destroy this Athrun...I'll help you get Cagalli back...and free Orb. Where you can do whatever you like afterwards...decide your own destiny'_.

Athrun narrowed his eyes as he reminded himself of the reason he's doing this. "I kill you! For Cagalli!" screamed Athrun as he lashed out with his beam sabre.

* * *

**1926 Hours - Bolshevik Island, Fort Iceblade, Command HQ**

"So...he's engaged in battle against that Alliance Gundam?" came the raspy voice from behind the leather chair.

"Yes my Lord!" confirmed the messenger.

"Good. Carry on".

The soldier clicked his heels and saluted before leaving the room. Mayu and Mudie watched him leave, then refocused on the figure in the chair who swerved round to face them. His right face was completely bandaged, as was his right arm. Marks of a battle that could have claimed the life of a ordinary person, but he wasn't a ordinary person, nor a Coordinator, he was something even greater than Newtypes. "Do you think that Zala would be fine my Lord?" asked Mudie with a curious look.

"I have faith in Athrun, as should you two. He will succeed. Seeing Cagalli again would make him do anything". The officer in the chair gazes at his injured right arm. It was lucky that it wasn't severed off. "Am I really immortal? Or am I just lucky?".

"You survived times my when you could have died my Lord! You are a god!" Mayu protested against her leader's question.

"I see" he replies sighing. "Then you know what that means...". The two women remained quiet as they actually didn't know what to reply to the question. "It means that the god, Kira Yamato, must fight the other god, Krane Hibiki. It's going to be one hell of a battle. And only the strongest will survive" smiled the brunette as he looked at his companions with his uncovered lavender eye. "Will you help me?".

The two women knelt down at him with serious looks on their faces. "To the death, Lord Kira...". Which caused the Messiah to smile brightly at them.

To Be Continued...

_Ending Theme : Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park_

**A/N: Well...I'm exhausted...I started this chapter just about three days ago with hardly any rest...So the battle between Athrun and this Alliance Gundam will continue through the next chapter, also Mu will executing his mission, but at Orb. I need to discuss with Blaid about Season Two of Dark Destiny. I think I made a few happy with Kira resurfacing, although very little dialogue. What happens to Lacus? I ain't telling. Hope to hear from your guys and gals!**


	31. A New Hope

**A/N: The new instalment people! The upcoming battle for power is coming...(if not slow)...but it will be here! Have faith! Let's continue! Also because I want to get these chapters before the 8th of June, I'm rushing them, expect spelling and grammer mistakes, (it seems I'm well known for that), ENJOY!!**

_Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore_

Phase 31 - A New Hope

* * *

**25th November C.E.73, 1956 Hours - Russia Province, Siberia, Near Noril'sk, Entry into the Valley**

The Justice drew it's beam boomerang from it's composite shield and threw the weapon at the Alliance Gundam, it transformed back into it's Skygrasper form and flew up, unleashing it's two anti-air missiles at the boomerang. The beam boomerang was knocked before being blasted out of the sky by enemy Gundam's beam chaingun. "A useless tactic Newtype!" shouted the Alliance pilot. "No one can defeat my GAT-X380 Deviation!".

"You Alliance pilots are all the same! You talk big but its nothing really! You should stop really before you get ass raped by your pathetic words!" growled Athrun as this pilot was really persistent.

The Allaince pilot looked wide eyed at the Justice, where rage was building up from the inside at Athrun. "I'll make you eat those words!". The Deviation headed in firing all it's beam chaingun and triple beam cannon shield. The Justice swerved around them and threw it's extensional arrestor at the OMNI Gundam, but the Deviation transformed before the arrestor struck it, and caught it on it's shield. "A pathetic attempt!".

"Don't start counting your chickens!" spat Athrun as he yanked on the cable and threw the Deviation into the mountainside.

_'Fucking disgusting Newtype!'_.

The Deviation got up and rolled out of the way before the Justice landed it's beam sabre onto it. The black and blue Gundam sliced the cable off and charged with it's beam sabre. The two clashed with sparks causing it to lighten up the darkened skies of the hellish blizzard. The drew back and clashed their sabres again. The strengths of these Gundams were matched almost equally. However in retrospect Athrun was more experienced than the pilot inside. The Deviation drew back again suddenly and went for a vertical slash but missed as the Justice skidded down the mountain and fired it's beam cannons above the Deviation.

"HA!! You missed!" laughed the Extended pilot.

"You think so?".

The Extended looked up and the rumbling sound of large boulders of rock and ice fell from above. "Holy shit!". The Deviation jumped off and fired all his remaining missiles at the boulders that he couldn't evade. Which the Justice flew in with it's two 'Super Lacerta' beam sabres and cross slashed at the Deviation. The shield of Deviation broke into four separate pieces. "Wh-what?" muttered the Extended pilot in shock.

The Justice unleashed it's Fatum-01 backpack/lifter and sent it at the Deviation with it's 'Preface Lacerta' and 'Griffon 2' beam blades shining. The Deviation saw it coming, and transformed into it's Skygrasper again and flew off. The way the battle was going now was not ideal. However the pilot hated losing...especially when it came to a Newtype.

_'No...I can't lose...not to them! Not to a Newtype! Those bastards! They killed everyone! They killed EVERYONE!!'_.

-Flashback-

_The skies rained with hell, as fire and ash fell all around the young Natural boy. His eyes widened at the sight of a grey GINN unit stamping it's way through the town he loved. That bloody red eye gazed at a group of resistant fighters that fired their rifles at the GINN in an ill attempt. The GINN rose it's 500mm recoilless rifle and blasted it's rounds at the group, ripping them to shreds. Fallen Angel ground troops stayed close to their Mobile Suit as they broke into buildings and attacked the inhabitants inside without mercy._

_No one was going to be spared, this town was full of Blue Cosmos supporters, and the Fallen wanted vengeance. The boy knew this because of the attack on Colony Mendel. Every Blue Cosmos member even family relatives knew, it seemed like a glorious attack on the space monsters trying to play god. The primary attack was a failure as they underestimated the Newtypes abilities, in the back of their minds, they became gods. In a end result they unleashed a deadly bio-hazard into the colony. Everyone who wasn't part of the Fallen died, along with a few Newtypes. They never expected a counter-attack from them._

_But now, it seems that the Fallen are doing just that. Screams of families murdered along with their high-ranking members of Blue Cosmos leaders. The boy's mother ran to him. "Victor! What are you doing?! Run!" screamed his mother as she shook him. But he was cemented to the ground. He watched the horrors of the people he knew gunned down or sliced to pieces by the katana blades. Victor's mother looked back to see the GINN moving again, with the soldiers who finished their massacre in the buildings, only to move to the next one. The mother pushed the boy behind the stairs to a nearby house. And Victor watched as his mother was crushed by the 80 ton Mobile Suit._

_No voice could emit from his throat, as the horror of seeing the fury of man-made gods unleashed their wrath upon them, took all what was left of his voice. He crawled behind the stairs to the house and lifted the drain lid and dropped in to close it behind him. The smell of the sewers around him reeked no longer like a sewer, but of a slaughter house. Blood dripped from the drains into the dark and wet tunnel. The screams continued to erupt as the Fallen charged into each and every house, killing all the tried to hide from their doom. The boy could only pull himself into a ball and cry quietly, as the screams of death and explosions continued throughout the night._

-End of Flashback-

Victor shot his beam chaingun at the Infinite Justice but the Justice simply blocked it with it's beam shield emitter. "He's dropped in combat effectively quite horribly" Athrun noted. "He's distracted by something...now is my chance!". The Justice directed the Fatum to charge at him again, while he sweeps to the left to try and corner him. Victor didn't see it, until the Justice was arm's length and slashed. Victor managed to react in time, but at the cost of the Deviation's right arm.

"Victor you fucking idoit!" shouted a fellow Alliance pilot near him. The voice came from a Windam engaged in battle against a SINN. "Retreat! We lost the advantage!".

"NO!! I'll kill these bastards here and now!" declared Victor. The Deviation closed in, whilst in it's Skygrasper form. "Even with no weapons...I'll take you to hell with me!". The Justice fired it's beam rifle but only took off the wing and tail before the Deviation transformed back into Mobile Suit mode and latched onto the Justice. "We're going to die together space monster!".

Athrun's eyes widened as the psychotic pilot was willing to take his life with his. Just as Victor went to press the self-destruct a SINN shot up and slashed the Mobile Suit in half. Luckily the cockpit remained intact. "I got you sir!" declared the SINN pilot as he forcefully removed the Deviation. The lifeless Gundam crashed into the snow.

"Damn that fucking idiot!" growled the Windam pilot, he sweeped in and picked up cockpit. "Retreat! Retreat!" ordered the soldier. In which the Windam's started to flee, leaving the battle making it a great victory for the Fallen Angels since their retreat to the homeland.

Athrun looked at the SINN that saved him. "Thanks...I thought I was done for".

"No problem sir. That move he preformed is both brave and mad, but I have specific orders by Lord Kira that no harm should come to you" stated the pilot.

"From Kira?" Athrun muttered in shock. _'Why does he want me protected? Does he even care about me and the others...he do considering that he requested us for help...but isn't because he wants to get the job done by experienced people?'_.

"You're thinking that Lord Kira is just using you, aren't you?" smiled the pilot.

"J-just who are you soldier?" asked Athrun shocked that the pilot.

"Apologises sir, I have a talent of sensing auras that describe thoughts. My name is Josef, Josef Chebeneko".

* * *

**November 28th, 2032 Hours - Bolshevik Island, Fort Iceblade, Command HQ**

Kira gazed at the small bottle of morphine that sat on his table. He groaned as he moved his gaze to Mayu beside him. She pulled out a syringe from the clinically sealed bag and looked back, whilst picking up the bottle of morphine. "You hate this don't you my Lord?" asked Mayu as she inserted the needle through the soft top and drew out the contents.

"Isn't that obvious Mayu? Who would have expected that a so-called God needs morphine to keep his pain to a minimal?" sighed the brunette in anger.

"I apologise my Lord. But those injuries can't be helped..."

"I know...to not be able to look through my right eye again and that my right arm is like overcooked steak is freakish. But at least..." muttered Kira as Mayu inserted the needle into his skin, and injected the morphine. "At least I'm...still alive...".

-Flashback-

_Kira looked at the Minerva as the Tannhäuser was aiming directly at him! "FUCK!!" screamed Kira, as he tried to move. But the beam had already fired. The Freedom's DRAGOONs shot off the Despair's pods that restricted the left arm of the Freedom. Which Kira's last attempt was block the attack with the beam shield emitter. The powerful positron cannon struck the shield, but it already wasn't holding up well. 'No...' thought Kira as he stood up with the belts off. The only to escape his doom was to escape from his Gundam. As the Freedom sustained a large gash from Shane's anti-ship sword, the sword thankfully went through the Freedom. Which Kira jumped out of the Freedom and fell into the arctic waters of the Black Sea. An explosion erupted above which the force of explosion and steel scraps brushed Kira further into the dark waters._

_'It seems the battle is finished...' thought Kira as he gazed up. 'It's cold...it's so...fucking cold...' thought Kira as he started to close his eyes, the temperature and blood loss was now getting to him. 'Is this where I am to die?...'. His eyes closed entering the eternal darkness. _

"_Kira...come back to me..."._

_'That voice...Lacus...'. Kira's eyes shot open and remembered he was sinking in the black water, it seemed he moved from previously by the current. He spun himself around and started to use any strength he had remaining to swim for shore. The struggle for air was desperate and his muscles were burning as the build up of lactic acid grew, the injured right arm didn't help either in this case. But Kira couldn't stop, he wouldn't, because he needed to change the world. As he approached with his lungs about to give out, he sensed Mayu's aura, it was in despair. 'Despair...that fucking Gundam...' Kira thought before touching the pebble ground with his feet. His head shot up above the surface were a deep and fast exhale and inhale provided his body with the vital air he needed._

"_L-Lord Kira..." came a whimper next to him. Kira moved his left eye to where Mayu and Mudie stood in absolute shock at the appearance of their Messiah. He still had a glass fragment in his right eye and his right was burnt horribly._

"_We got to move" stated Kira feeling drowsy. All he remembered then was Mayu catching Kira before he landed on his face._

-End of Flashback-

"Rest my Lord..." smiled Mayu as she leaned him back into his chair. "You need your rest, otherwise the world will perish".

* * *

**2041 Hours - United Emirates of Orb, Northern Island Sea Caves**

Mu sat patiently in the small raft as he was being taken to a location he nor the rest of the _Archangel_ crew had no clue of. All he knew the Fallen had organised this, whatever it was, he was curious how the Fallen established this in Orb. The Fallen Angel that controlled the raft, sped the small boat into the cave. Which Mudie placed her torch on, shining the light around the cave. The sound of water dripped everywhere as well as the light calm splash of the sea water against the cave walls.

The torch was then shone at a women standing there with two Orb soldiers. Mu went to draw his Beretta pistol but was stopped by Mudie. "Chill La Flaga, don't you recognise that woman?".

Mu then looked back and realised the woman instantly. "Erica Simmons" Mu said with a small smile.

"It's been a while Mu" greeted Erica with a smile.

"Let me guess. You're not in support of the Seirans and you asked by the Fallen to help them and they'll help you free Orb?" Mu said standing off the raft as it touched solid ground.

"That's right Mu. However the circumstances for the fallen at the moment are quite difficult from what they say".

"Enough chit-chat. We need to get what we need and head back to Iceblade. Kira isn't going to wait for us forever" Mudie stated jumping off.

"I understand. Please follow us" said Erica before guiding them to the back of the cave. "Ever since the Seirans took over they've been assisting the Atlantic Federation in any possible means from lending pilots to them, taking part in operations against ZAFT and helping them design new Mobile Weapons. It's sickening to work with the bastards that destroyed our homeland in the last war, which brings the people's hope and support down, badly. There was a recent riot in the streets against the OMNI, which resulted in beatings and arrests. I do hope that Orb will be saved soon, it's soon becoming a nation of it's former glory".

"We will. But as per the deal, we need that toy for La Flaga and then we'll evacuate any of Athha's supporters".

"What?" Mu said looking at the ex-Eurasian pilot.

"Kira wanted to get everyone that supported Cagalli out of Orb immediately. After all, what use would they be here?"

"Not to mention that if the Seirans discover Cagalli's supporters there won't be telling what he'll do" Erica added.

As the group came to the end of the cavern, there was a large flat wall, with two rocks clamped together. Erica flashed her ID card into the hole between the rocks. A large clank echoed the cave, where the flat rock wall then shifted to present Mu a silver and white steel corridor. "Talk about secret" Mu smiled after whistling.

"Please, we must hurry" stated Erica as the group entered the corridor.

* * *

**2045 Hours - Lagrange 4, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion**

Lacus walked beside Krane as his personal guards walked them to the giant mansion. She gazed at the man who captured her, and wondered what his intentions were with her. The two large doors opened showing a elderly servant at the doorway. "Welcome home Emperor Hibiki. I see that your catch of the day was a big one" smiled kindly the butler.

"Indeed it was" replied Krane. "Call the rest of our guests. I believe that they would love to meet her".

"At once great one" obeyed the servant and he went on his way to collect whatever guests Krane had referred to.

Lacus looked around at the large main hall, which something caught her eye on a side table. A picture frame. But it was the people in the picture that took her interest. She walked over and picked up the framed photograph and looked at it with keen interest. The two young boys had brunette hair, with lavender eyes, and a young blonde man with icy blue eyes rested his hands on each boy's shoulder. All three were smiling at the camera, with younger brunette smiling brightly. The younger brunette seemed to have straight hair whilst the older one had his slightly wavy.

"Is this...Kira?" questioned Lacus holding her tears in.

"Yes...it is" replied Krane in a soft tone. "That was taken before Kira met Athrun. At that time, he saw me as a friend rather than his brother".

"He didn't remember you...did he?" asked Lacus placing the frame down.

"...No. But he was young then, children tend not to remember much of their past, maybe parts of it. But all of it". The sound of numerous footsteps upstairs signalled that the guests were coming down. "Ah, here they are" smiled Krane as he turned round

Lacus followed suit to see Cagalli, Shinn, Luna and Rey staring shocked at her. "W-what?".

"I don't formalities are needed here" smirked Shane from the top of the stairs.

The group went to embrace Lacus, but Shinn and Rey were held back by six guards. Luna looked back at the guards and snarled at them. "They're not going to try anything funny! Let go of them!".

The guards were about to protest but Krane signalled to allow it. They released Rey and Shinn which the group came together. "Miss Lacus! Thank god your alright!" smiled Shinn.

"We thought that they were going to torture you!" Luna added.

"I'm okay. Really. Besides my rib but..." Lacus went to explain, but Rey and Cagalli shot round at their eldest brother.

"What did you do?!" the cried out in unison.

Krane looked a little surprised by the two blondes. But he composed himself and presented a small grin. "Let's just say, she wasn't the best player at the ball game".

"He threw a pistol at me. And broke one of my ribs" explained Lacus. "But he immediately got me medical attention".

"You know, there's always two sides to you Krane" Cagalli said glaring at the wavy haired brunette.

"Maybe" he replied with a grin.

"My Luna," came the shocked also sly voice of Shane Asuka from the stairwell. "Aren't your boobs bigger? Or is it just me?".

Luna crossed her arms over her chest and put on a pout. "Who said you should be looking Shane!" growled Luna.

Krane looked at Rey which the blonde also glared but deathly at Shane. "Shane, keep your smart remarks to yourself, understand?" Krane asked, which sounded more like a demand or order. Shane gave a slight glare before looking at his brother below him. _'He's still upset over that Extended girl that Shinn chose to protect, isn't he?'_ Krane sighed from the inside, which ended him exhaling deeply from his nose. "Rey, have you had dinner yet?" asked Krane to his younger sibling.

"No" came back Rey's stern reply.

Again Krane sighed from the inside. _'I guess he's still mad over the battle...as well as me killing Kira...not that I can't blame him'_. The brunette turned to the servant with a plain look. "Prepare another seat for Miss Lacus. I want us to eat together".

"As you wish Emperor" bowed the elderly man.

Again Lacus questioned why they referred to Krane a emperor. A question that she needed to ask the others as soon as Krane, as well as Shane are out of sight. "Everyone meet in the dining hall in ten minutes" called out Krane as he went upstairs followed by his pet Shane.

Rey, Luna and Shinn left for the lodge where Cagalli and Lacus went to dining room straight away. Cagalli could tell from Lacus's earlier expressions that she had questions. Lacus and Cagalli sat at the bottom end of the long beautiful dark mahogany table. Dishes, glasses, and cutlery were already setted up even Lacus's position. It seemed as soon as Krane called out the order, they were already setting up the new seat.

"Okay Lacus, I know you want to know about a few things, so what's your first question?" asked Cagalli.

"Thank you Cagalli. First off, why are they calling Krane emperor? Has this got to do with something about peace talks with the Alliance?".

"Your right, it has got something to do with it. You see, Krane started his Coup D'etat against Gilbert, which he fled the PLANTs leaving Krane to take control. He announced his new position only to the PLANTs thus far. And he's also orgainisng a ceasefire with the Alliance to handle Gilbert. It seems that the two are going to have a struggle".

"I see. I noticed that Krane has built weapons in secret, like that extremely large warship I was on".

"You mean the Varda. That's Krane's main base of operations at times".

"One more question...why is he so nice to us when he was cruel to Kira, the brother he loved the most?".

Cagalli rose an eyebrow to the question. "What makes you say that?".

"When I looked into that picture with him, Kira and Rau, he sounded in distraught about killing him. Almost as he hates himself for Kira's death".

"I don't know Lacus. But I can't trust him, even though he is related to me as a brother. We better be careful".

* * *

Rey and Luna sat on the soft leather sofa, whilst Shinn positioned himself on the floor, laying on his back looking at the white ceiling. Luna looked at Rey and noticed that the battle scars from fighting Krane were becoming faint. She would have loved to check the rest of his body, however, having the six ZAFT supreme guards standing around was annoying and nerving. "Do you honestly got to go wherever we go?! What?! Do you have to watch whilst in bed?!" demanded the violet red hair.

Rey and Shinn looked wide eyed at the short tempered woman. They knew her hormones were kicking in by the pregnancy, and they wondered how they were going to survive during the next months.

The soldiers then shifted themselves slightly, but then left slowly, glaring at the young mother. As soon as they were out of sight, also with the aura's gone. Luna turned to smile at the two young men, which the two then looked uncomfortably at each other before looking back at her. "So, since we're alone, for once. I want to know...".

The two men looked at her with a curious gaze.

"Do...do you think that this is all Kira's fault?" she asked uncertain for their reaction.

Both men thought about it, although they could shift all this betrayal and Krane's rise to power on Kira. Deep down, was it really? Would have fate already designed Krane to succeed to where he is now even if Kira stayed? Who knew, they couldn't see into the future or see alternative paths.

"Even if this is, I don't care" stated Rey, making the two look at him.

"Why do you say that?" Luna asked, rather puzzled and shocked.

"Because he is my brother. And that's all to it".

The two didn't want to push the reasoning further. Once Rey had settled on his opinions, he was stuck there with them. "I have to agree with Rey" agreed Shinn. Luna looked at him with a curious look. "Even though I was angry that he betrayed us, and that he attacked us. But he...he allowed Stellar to live, and I know for a fact that he hates the Extended...He also tried to protect Stellar from Shane...I'll never forget that".

"But now he's gone..." stated Rey with a tone of sadness.

Luna felt her heart heavy as Rey said it. She needed to cheer them up. This was the first time since Rey followed Kira, that they had a conversion to themselves. "Rey?".

The blonde lifted his eyes back to his lover's.

"What name would you give our child if it was a boy?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Oh that's simple, Shinn" nodded Shinn with a smile. Luna then playfully punched Shinn on the arm. "Sorry".

Rey then thought about it...he hadn't thought of a name for the child if boy, when that faithful day came. Then again, he didn't think of a name for a girl either! "Er....".

"You haven't thought of a name yet, have you Rey?" Luna said looking at her boyfriend with annoyance.

"I-it's too early!" protested Rey.

"Busted..." smirked Shinn.

"Rey, Shinn, Luna! Dinner's ready!" called out Krane voice's in the large mansion. The three looked at one another as it sounded like a father calling out to his children. The three got up and walked into the dining hall with Luna and Rey holding hands, tightly. The three gazed upon the feast that lined the table. The table was lined in a luxury style, which caused the three to stare in it's beauty. "Let's eat" insisted Krane sitting at the end of the table with his ever-so sly smirk.

* * *

**2054 Hours - United Emirates of Orb, Northern Island Sea Caves, Secret Underground Base**

"So...this is the Uzumi Nara Athha's secret" Mu said before whistling at the Mobile Suit that he could see in the dark. "Is it special?".

Erica laughed at her friend's already keen interest. "Yes it is. Whilst the First Bloody Valentine War progressed, and the beam technology advanced in such a incredible state, Uzumi wanted to create a shield for Orb. And this was it's shield. The ORB-01 Akatsuki. Orb's last ray of hope".

The hanger lightened snapped on, bringing a unbearable light to shine on the Mobile Suit and into Mu's eyes. As soon as Mu refocused his eyes to accumulate the light. He saw the golden Mobile Suit for what it was. Definitely of Orb design, the Mobile Suit was something that no one had seen before. Even though the Experimental GuAIZ was of the same colour, this was just more magnificent of it's stature.

"It was intentional left for Cagalli-sama. But instead she fell into the hands of the ZAFT forces, and their so called Emperor Krane Hibiki".

"Yes, I heard about that. The man who overthrew Gilbert Durandal and now they stay at a civil war. The Alliance and ZAFT are looking for a peace treaty at this moment. But I could tell that he is a spawn of Rau. And by telling that, he wouldn't wait around long for another Bloody Valentine to begin".

"True. Alright Mu" began Erica as she walked beside him holding her portable PDA. "Let me show you the specs of this unit".

Just then the ground above them shook with explosions surrounding them. "I don't think we have time! Is the Akatsuki ready for launch?".

"Yes but-".

"Don't worry, I'll bring it back in one piece!" waved Mu with a smile as he headed for the zip wire.

"We better head through the emergency passage. I don't want to be crushed to death any time soon" Erica stated to Mudie and to the Fallen and Orb soldiers. Which she briskly lead the way to the escape passage.

* * *

**Surface**

Four Murasames blasted the rocks away with the beam rifles as they searched for the secret base that the OMNI allied Orb units had been informed. Dust and smaller rock scattered at their beams dug through to the location of this secret base. It was fortunate for them that in the Orb Military Archives that location of this base was stored after many passwords. What was built here was a mystery to them, however what was in here, they were ordered to take whatever was of high value. What sounded like steel being torn from the high energy beams signalled the group to stop as dust still clung around the hole they made.

Suddenly three green beams shot out of the dust and decapitated the three Murasames. The last one jumped back and watched as the attacker shot out of the dust with it's golden plated armour gleaming in the moonlight. "Die traitor!" shouted the Murasame pilot and fired it's beam rifle at it. What came as satisfaction of hitting the Mobile Suit, came back in utter disbelief as the beam bounced back to him! Striking the beam rifle, and shredding it to pieces. "W-what?! That's impossible!".

Mu smirked as he charged as he went for the beam sabre. He drew it and decapitated the Murasame and then sliced off it's wings. The disabled unit crashed down along with the rest of the damaged Murasames.

"_I take it it's you in there Mu?" _came Miriallia's voice through the radio.

"You got it. Objective retrieved. Time to commence the second second phase. Akatsuki is heading over now" Mu stated as he pushed the controls in full and the golden Gundam bursted towards the next objective. Mu looked to his left and noticed two more Murasame units in Mobile Armour mode close in fast. "Back off!" warned Mu to the pilots. However they didn't heed his warning. "Fools".

The two Murasame's fired their anti-air missiles which the Akatsuki gunned them down with the CIWS cannons. One Murasame emerged from the smoke in Mobile Suit mode and beam sabre ready. Mu instantly rose his shield and blocked the sabre attack. In a swift move the Akatsuki sliced the unit in half from it's waist. And kicked it to the sea below him. The next one was just transforming when the Akatsuki flipped it's powerful plasma cannons under it's arms and vaporised the wings and tail of the Mobile Armour.

Mu then shifted himself to face his main objective. The Orb Military Prison. As the Akatsuki soared through and past the southern city, people below who were out for the night, such as couples on dates or friends going on the night out with their friends, they noticed a golden Gundam flew overhead which many pointed and attempted to take pictures of the unit as headed north of Onogoro Island. Mu then came face to face with a new patrol, but there seemed more as the word of a unidentified golden Gundam was easily passed from defeated pilots, telling HQ of their humiliating defeat.

The first three transformed back into their Mobile Suit modes and fired their beam rifles at the sun coloured Mobile Suit. However the beams reflected of it's armour and broke off the Murasame arms holding the rifle. Then two other's transformed into Mobile Suit mode and drawn their sabres.

Just as Mu was about to engage, Erica transmitted and got through to the Akatsuki. _"Mu don't let those sabres touch the Akatsuki, the armour's mirrors won't be able to hold out against beams that has their generator attached still, beam boomerangs are the same"._

"Got it" Mu nodded. "It was lucky that I blocked that sabre before hand" he muttered as he connected the sabre to the other, making it's javelin.

The first Murasame charged in and slashed downwards, only to make contact with the Akatsuki's beam javelin, which Mu then spun the weapon round, circling it round the arm and cutting it off. Then he jumped up and kicked the unit into the sea, to block the next sabre attack. Mu shield bashed the Murasame and diagonally cut the head, and right arm off. Brining up the two heavy plasma cannons and severed the the main thrusters on the back. The three Murasames that lost their right arms changed into Mobile Armour mode and fired their CIWS and missiles at the Akatsuki.

"Too slow" smirked Mu as he felt that pulse of where the attacks were aimed, and manoeuvred the Akatsuki to head into the sea. As the Ataksuki laid submerged, Mu targeted the plasma cannons at the two idle Mobile Armours that were searching for him above. He fired the full burst which the plasma beams struck the tail of the Mobile Armours which they lost stability and crashed into the water, leaving their pilots a hard crash. The remaining on dropped it's missiles into the water where Mu fired, but the Akatsuki surfaced in front of Murasame and sliced the unit in half, just missing the cockpit.

With no more challenges from the Orb forces, Mu shifted the Akatsuki back to the direction where the military prison is. The prison itself had only four Murasame units on guard, which Mu saw the four standing on guard, with their beam rifles pointing at the Akatsuki. They fired, but it seems that the information about this unit having reflection armour wasn't passed round as Mu allowed the shots to hit the Akatsuki and then strike back at owners of those Murasames. Then the Akatsuki landed in the middle of the four Murasames and spun it's beam javelin round, cutting off the head cameras and then striking at the legs, immobilising the units.

"Where are they held?" requested Mu to the _Archangel_.

"_They're in the main prison building just left of you" _informed Miriallia. _"There's some of Cagalli's supporters in there now, fighting their way to free them. Cover them so they can board the transport, and escort them them to us"._

"Roger" Mu went over to the building looked out for any Seiran supporters. Suddenly people started to flee the prison building, which all were dressed in dark orange overalls. "Here they come". More and more prisoners fled the building with some soldiers, but it was obvious that they were the Athha supporters that broke them out. Mu watched carefully as they entered the three large transport helicopters. Suddenly Mu's alarms went off as more Murasames were heading to his location. "Hurry up! They're coming". As the first two enemy Murasames came over the mountain, they were gunned down, which the rest took cover.

Mu looked over and saw three Murasames heading to Mu's location. However they were only hostile to the Seiran Mobile Suits. "You alright Colonel? We're here as your backup!" called out one of the Murasame pilots.

"Nishizawa, Ikeya, Go. Cover the transports so they can board the _Archangel_".

"Roger!" called out the three pilots.

* * *

_**Archangel **_**Bridge**

"_The POWs are on the transports! We need a stage exit!" _called out Mu.

"And we'll provide you with one!" answered Murrue. "Surface the ship, and target the mountainside with the Gottfrieds!".

"Roger!" called out the bridge crew.

Murrue eyed the two Fallen soldiers that had taken command of the port and starboard Gottfried cannons. As Newman surfaced the ship, and the Seirans Mobile Suits were in view, Murrue gave the order. "Covering fire!". The two Fallen soldiers fired the two powerful cannons at the mountainside, which it was the Akatsuki and three Murasames with the POW transports cue to head for the _Archangel_. "Keep firing! Don't let them go near transports!". And the Fallen did as they were instructed. Although they did take down about two or three Murasames, they prevented them from leaving the island thanks to the heavy firepower.

"Captain! The transports and the Mobile Suits are in the hanger!" Miriallia called out.

"Dive! And head to Port 120, we need to go back and pick up Erica and the rest. Mission Accomplished!".

* * *

**2244 Hours - Bolshevik Island, Fort Iceblade, Command HQ**

Kira awoken from his dream, and his drifting eye shifted to Mayu. "I'm sorry to disturb you Kira...but I have great news. Athrun Zala has protected the remements of our fleeing forces and they're safely heading here. Also Mu La Flaga has obtained the Mobile Suit of interest and picked up some of Cagalli's supporters. We're on our way to reform the Fallen Angels like you wish for" she said with a small smile.

Kira's senses picked up something from her, something wasn't right, and he dreaded this feeling. "There's something else, isn't there?" he said as he eye left her and looked at the otherside of the room, preparing what he would hate next.

"Um...yes there is my Lord. It's about Lacus, she was captured by Krane" explained the raven haired girl, and winched when Kira shot his deathly look at her.

"Say...that again" he growled.

"Lacus was captured by Krane" she said it nervously.

The brunette then returned to his original position, taking in a deep breath. "I need to be alone Mayu, please?". Mayu nodded and left quickly. As soon as the door was closed, Kira grabbed the terminal and ripped it off the table from it's hinges, sparks flew as wires were torn from, which he then threw the broken computer to the other side of the room. The plastic component shattered into pieces as the terminal crashed against the steel wall. Kira inhaled and exhaled deeply again. _'Fuck...how...why? I guess I have to move quickly...for Lacus's sake. God I hope your alright Lacus..."_.

* * *

**0141 Hours - Lagrange 4, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion**

The pink haired princess of pop music opened her eyes and looked around to see she was no longer in her room. But in a dark room that was ill-lit with the temperature almost reaching zero. There was a single candle on a table not far from her. But what was stranger, her hands were bound together and once looking up, her hands were in fact bounded by iron chains, which pulled her arms up. No matter how hard she tugged on them, they didn't shift.

"It's pointless to get free from that" came a cold voice in the darkness.

Lacus's cerulean eyes darted around to see where that voice came from. But single candle didn't provide much light, however the figure moved closer to the candle and stood there in what looked like a dining suit, but the tie was undone and the black jacket was hanging loose on one shoulder. His features were also clear, which the poor innocent girl shivered at the sight of him. "Krane? What's going on?" she asked hiding the hint of fear in her throat.

"I just wanted to talk alone...also to express my sincere anger towards you" he explained as a growl grew at the end.

"Anger? Towards me? What for? Is it because I allowed Prayer to escape from you?".

Krane laughed lightly, but as his eyes stared onto her, they were cold and heartless. "That is one of the many reasons why I bare hatred to you Lacus Clyne. You see the first time I met your father, he was weak, no, pathetic! He believed that Naturals and Coordinators could live together in peace!".

"But it is possible! We made it happen after the First Bloody Valentine War!".

"NO!!" snapped Krane, making her flinch at his voice. "No, no, no, no, no! That was simply a dream! You know why?" asked Krane with his voice going slightly calmer, but Lacus could tell that he was ready to explode again. "Because both sides were building weapons behind each other's backs! How could there be peace when each side was gearing up ready for another war?!".

"You wanted the Naturals and Coordinators to use nuclear weapons against each other, didn't you?".

Krane laughs at her theory. "Wrong again Clyne! It was Rau who wanted the two sides to finish off each other. All I had to do was basically mop up the loose ends, and humanity could begin in a new era. However, I didn't want the PLANTs destroyed! Rau had his way, and I had mine! Although we have the same Royal Blood flowing through our veins, it didn't mean we wanted the same!".

"Royal Blood?".

"Yes" Krane smirked evilly as he walked over to the other side of the room. "You see, Newtypes originated from Atlantis, as the theory goes. And Rau's family was the strongest of Newtypes. Making them in a powerful bloodline, which was then descended onto me...and Kira".

"Atlantis? The lost city?".

"Yes. Strange as it might seem, Atlantis, so it seems was found in C.E.32. By Al Da Flaga himself! They rose the island which they then sent piece by piece of the island to space. Where they planned to make it their new homeland, for Newtypes. Which came Meteor City. I myself only learned this a few years ago, which I then claimed the Newtypes original homeland for myself and the new flourishing Newtype race!".

"Have you lost it?".

Krane glared at the pink princess from the darkness. His hand reached round as he grabbed her chin from behind. He had moved himself stealthy around her. "You want to know why I hate you Clyne?" asked Krane, lowering his tone to a growl. The frightened woman shook her head slowly. "It's because, Kira met you". He then released her and stood back, holding tightly to her dress. "It's all because of you!". He then tore her dress, exposing her back to him. Then a light thud echoed around the dark room from behind her. Then a resounding whipping sound slashed on her back. She screamed as the pain shook her entire body. "If only you hadn't met him! If only you hadn't turned him weak! He would have been much stronger than ever!".

Krane lifted his arm again and lashed at the poor woman. She was helpless, only to take the beating and punishment that wasn't really her fault. As the whips from the steel tip left cuts on Lacus's back, Krane's mind somehow...was changing. As he rose his arm again, he double blinked. And looked around, and realised what happened. _'Oh no...no...This, this is not possible!'. _Krane dropped the bloody whip and walked around in front of Lacus. He saw the pain stricken face and tears that fell from her beautiful cerulean eyes. "No! Lacus I'm sorry! I didn't..." Krane turned around to the door of the room. "Guards! Get in here now!" called out Krane with a painful throb in his heart.

The two ZAFT soldiers walked in quickly, "Yes sir?" asked the two, who looked at Lacus then back at Krane, who went slightly pale.

"Take her to a doctor, NOW!!". The two soldiers shivered at his fierce voice and unchained Lacus's arms and quickly carried her out of the room. _'How? How has he come out without me knowing?!'_ Krane screamed in his head. _'You bastard! You came out to hurt the only person that Kira truly loved!!'_. Krane punched the wall, which the dent and cracks proved his anger and rage at this 'person', and himself.

* * *

**December 1st, 2151 Hours - Bolshevik Island, Fort Iceblade, Mass Driver**

Kira stood there with Mayu, and Athrun at his side. Looking at the _Archangel_ having the atmosphere boasters installed, while Mu, Murrue, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Miriallia, Mudie and Sai, walk towards him. They wore thick heavy winter coats, with Kira having his hood down. The evident bandages, the sign of his injury and humiliation, at the hands of Krane. "So...we're heading to space? What's the occasion?" asked Yzak, with his famous smirk.

Kira however didn't answer him.

"We are going to fight the Fallen Angel rebels that want Lord Kira's position. And you will fight for Lord Kira!" spat Mayu with distaste to Yzak's comment.

"It's alright Mayu..." Kira said placing his good hand on her shoulder. "It's true, this is where the real battle begins. We have our support, we have the support from Orb and it's freedom fighters, now it is time you fight for the future...". Added Kira as he headed over to his space shuttle.

"What future?" asked Athrun, as the wind picked up and blew its treacherous arctic wind into the faces, causing everyone to cover their faces.

Kira remained unfazed by this. "The future of humanity" Kira answered before making his way to his shuttle. "The world is about to change, for the better, then for the worst".

_Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone_

**A/N: Finished...well, what can I say? Krane's acting funny, and Kira's becoming more emotionless, or is that the morphine? Keep the reviews coming in! I have so many ideas...and more battle for you!**


	32. Misunderstandings and Resolves

**A/N: Well...I've been working my ass off guys and gals for you once again! Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy writing and having you people review it! It's just trying to get it all done before I go to Brazil. I think I will make it! Like always, any mistakes, inform me!**

_Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore_

Phase 32 - Misunderstandings and Resolves

* * *

**December 1st C.E.73, 2334 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Docking Station**

Rau stood impatiently at the heavy blast doors with Canard, Yuan and Yomiko. They heard the _Archangel _had allied themselves with the Fallen Angel forces on earth when Cagalli was captured by this new Neo-ZAFT. Krane was making a name of himself with the rest of the nations on earth and in the PLANTs. Hence this new Neo-ZAFT. Upon hearing Krane's and Gilbert's 'fallout', they had broken the PLANTs in half, which wasn't helping as Krane also attacked the Northern Territory of the Fallen Angel homeland. Although they never reached the heart of the precious motherland, there were times when ZAFT seemed to have won, however they pulled back at the last minute every time.

Rau shifted his gaze to the dark haired boy next to him, Canard. Since Kira's death, Canard had to take up the role of leading the Fallen Angels into battle. And to say, he didn't do a bad job of it. The mission in Antarctica had proved that with the return of the captured Fallen Angels, held by ZAFT. However Canard wasn't meant to lead the Fallen into battle, it was Kira, that once peace natured boy, alone, is the weapon that can truly bring peace to the world and the inhabitants in space. But all looked grim.

"Lord Rau, the _Archangel _has docked and is ready to open it's doors to us" informed the Fallen guard at the blast door. Despite the alliance that the ship had with the Fallen Angels, they still could trust them after the Battle of Odessa. The three Fallen soldiers held their AKS rifles tightly with the fourth gripping his katana.

"Open the door" ordered Rau.

The guard nodded and injected the code to the blast door to unlock. After the code was accepted the doors clanked and the silver heavy doors spread open, revealing a face that stunned the guards as well as Rau, Canard, Yomiko and Yuan. The face of the deceased looked up at them with his only visible eye, pain and anger was clouded in that dark and dangerous eye. The guards cleared the path and came to attention to salute their officer.

"Welcome back Lord Kira!" the cried with a hint a joy in their voices.

Kira smiled slightly as he noticed it. He stepped off and pushed himself through the zero-gravity corridor and landed himself in front of Rau. "What's wrong Rau? You seem surprised to see me" said Kira with his smile growing slightly.

Rau was truly surprised to Kira alive, if not badly injured. He stared at his biological son as he had bandages running around the right side of his face to cover the injury, that Rau guessed was his right eye. He like the others around sensed Kira's aura, but it was weak, making them believe it was someone else. Rau the snapped himself into reality, and smiled at the brunette. "Actually I am surprised. We all believed that Krane had killed you".

"I'm not going to be cast aside easily when I have a world to save" replied Kira with a firm tone.

"Of course" Rau's smile grew to a smirk. He then placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Welcome home".

The _Archangel_ crew behind Kira watched and listened as the two talked. Mu couldn't help but feel hatred to the blonde man, which was his brother. However something puzzled him to why Rau was so willing to help Kira so much. Although the two shared the same blood, Rau wanted to end humanity whilst Kira wanted to save it. What made Rau change his mind?

The brief father-son reunion quickly ended, with Rau sharply removing his hand and the smile was wiped from his face. "I believe we have much work to do. Let us discuss this in the council chambers".

"I wish the crew of the _Archangel _to listen also" answered Kira with a smile fallen from his face also. "After all they'll be supporting us in our time in need. It wouldn't be nice to leave them in the dark".

"I have no objection, Messiah" smirked Rau as he walked away with Yomiko, who gave Kira a bright smile before heading off with Rau.

"I glad to see you again my Lord" bowed Yuan to Kira. Which the brunette waved it off. Then the dark green haired aide noticed the confrontation between Kira and Canard. Canard looked angrily at his younger brother with distaste. Kira had no idea why, but he gave the same expression. "It seems that you two realised who is each other" stated Yuan. "There will be a discussion about this later my Lord, but the meeting?".

"Yes. We'll talk later...brother". And with that, Kira walked off with Yuan to the meeting.

Canard watched as Kira and Yuan floated away with the distasteful look in his eyes still. He shifted his lavender eyes back to the crew and noticed someone in the crowd. He looked wide eyed and pointed at that exact person. "Y-you!".

Mudie mirrored his motion. "Y-you! I can't believe that your here!".

Athrun looked between the two in puzzlement. _'Do they know each other well? Or badly?'_.

* * *

**2345 Hours - Deity Council Chambers**

Rau and Yomiko sat down in their respectful seats as their titles of Dark and Blood Angel Deity Commanders, with Kira sitting down at the end of the round silver table where the Messiah was meant to sit. Leaving Canard to sit where the Shadow Deity Commander is, and Yuan sat himself where the Marauder Angel Deity was. Athrun was guided to where Sergei Petkov was meant to sit, the Doom Angels Deity position. Athrun felt rather uncomfortable to sit in the man's place, but he was now in charge at the large division. The rest of the _Archangel _crew including Mudie stood behind Athrun.

"To begin this official meeting, I wish praise the safe return of our Messiah with the kind support of the _Archangel_" began Yomiko. "But we are here as there is a important matter is at hand. Christopher Green, and the other Deity Commanders are preparing to revolt. They wish to overthrow Kira and establish their own rule".

"Which we cannot allow" added Rau. "I want to make this crystal clear to everyone. If Christopher succeeds, he'll sacrifice everyone to destroy the Naturals. And obviously Kira would prevent this at all cost".

"Of course the destruction of all Naturals was never in the interest of the Fallen Angels, the main role were meant to play was force the Naturals and Coordinators into an alliance that would make them work together" explained Kira.

"But they are now aren't they?" questioned Athrun.

"Yes, but under different circumstances" replied Yuan.

"Krane has other intentions. He wants to destroy all Naturals and replace them with Newtypes! Whilst Djibril wants to destroy anyone not Natural!" Mudie added with venom.

"That's why either should succeed. Although both are in secret meetings of peace and new treaties, they'll be at each others throats for a final battle" Kira stated. "But first, we must finish this little revolution that Christopher wants. Which then we'll get Cagalli and the others back".

Athrun lowered his head. This was going to be more work than he thought. He only agreed to help the Fallen till they rescued Cagalli, but now, it seems that they need to help them even more. And Athrun wasn't looking forward to go back into a full out war. "What do you need us to do?" asked Athrun.

Kira gave a faint smile. "Well first, I want the _Archangel_ if they please, go onto a reconnaissance mission to judge Christopher's forces".

Rau then stood up. "However, I wish that Athrun should remain here. The rescued trainees from Antarctica need a new instructor. And your the man".

Athrun double blinked and looked at his ex-Commanding Officer. "What? You want me to train the newbies?".

"That's correct. And as things stand, it will be best to get to it".

Athrun stood and grumbled his way out. Kira managed to pick up something he said before he left. "Bloody god damn bastards who think I should be held back...".

"You think he's pissed that he can't go with us?" smirked Mu.

"Oh yeah" replied Dearka. "Big time".

* * *

**December 4th, 0811 Hours - Lagrange 4, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion, Office**

"So, there's been not much activity from the Fallen?" pondered Krane as Heine stood to attention in front of him, briefing his superior on the Fallen. "That's strange...".

"Also the fact sir that the Fallen POW's were rescued from Antarctica and taken back to the Fallen homeland. Although we had intentionally wanted to turn those young soldiers to our side it seems...".

"I don't need your report on that" snapped Krane. "I'm well aware of the rescue mission as well as the escape of the POWs. I'm not in the current mood Heine. Is there anything else you wish to report to me?".

"Yes...Rey Za Burrel has been...quite protective over Lunamaria Hawke lately. He refuses doctors and such to exam the baby. Saying something that he can't trust them".

Krane leans back and sighs in his grand leather office chair. He looked at the white painted ceiling with thought. His younger brother would obviously be protective over Luna, the unborn baby too. Although when the child is born, it would be a great achievement, there hasn't been a natural birth for a while with pure Newtype genes. Having Luna checked regularly would ensure the future. "I will talk to Rey" replied Krane looking back at the orange haired Commander. "Anything else?".

"No your greatness".

"Then be off. And call Rey to speak to me" ordered Krane as he runs his hand through his fringe into his long brunette hair. Heine bowed and left, with minutes later Rey arrived with his two house arrest guards. "Leave us" called out Krane, which the two saluted and left the two siblings to whatever conversion they were about to have.

"What is it Krane? I need to be with Luna" demanded Rey sharply.

Krane chuckled. "Rey, she isn't going to drop yet. So you don't need to be around her all the time. Until she reaches the time when she no longer is suitable for her pilot status, she will have the best of care Rey. I assure you".

"That's rich coming from a man who killed his favourite brother" retorted Rey.

Krane growled with annoyance as he hated to be reminded of it. "Must you always insult me by bringing up Kira's death?" asked Krane.

"As much as it pains me to replay that scene in my head, it must be worst for you".

"Rey!" snapped Krane which made Rey slightly flinch. "Look. What is done. Is done. If I could turn back the time and prevent that, I would! But now we must be more concerned about that unborn child that your girlfriend is carrying".

"I will look after the baby and Luna! I don't need your help for it" growled Rey.

Krane clenched his hand, his nails dug in hard. "I just want to ensure the future".

"I will ensure the future of my child, not you! All I want you to do is help us when she comes into labour" said Rey as he turned around and left the room sharply, the door slammed loudly. Krane's clenched hand squeezed more, which blood dripped from his nail digging.

"Rey...be careful what you say" growled the brunette.

* * *

**0929 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Second Tactical Operations Room**

Kira stood watched the recording of the operation undertaken by Canard in the rescue of the captured Fallen. He was alone in the room, as this was spare operations room in case the other was damaged when in battle. He paused the recording and looked at the ZAKU II's with the Dreadnought H's camera. The sight of the cursed unit that claimed his eye and damaged his arm. Although he could blame himself, he felt better blaming that machine. The ZAKU II went to fire it's grenade launcher from the high energy beam rifle, which Kira continued the recording, to see what was Canard's cause of action. It showed that Canard switched to sword mode and slashed the grenade in two, which then he came out of the fireball and cut the ZAKU II in two. Kira the watched as the Fallen SINN units scrambled to the convoy to rescue their comrades. Then this Gundam came out of nowhere and attacked the three SINN units.

It appeared to be a lookalike to the Hyperion Gundams from the Eurasian Federation. However this one seems to have been developed through ZAFT design. With the added design of the DRAGOON system pack and the 'Grappling Stinger' extensional arrestor. It gunned down the the three SINNs with what was ZAFT's version of the 'Zastava Stigmate' ZRFW-102 beam submachinegun with a 'Romteknica' ZRBW Type 7021 beam bayonet. Which the Gundam's attention was then turned to Canard. He bursted itself into full speed against the Dreadnought H. Which it drew it's beam sabre and clashed it against the Dreadnought's beam sword.

"So, you're the other son of Rau Le Creuset?" said the Gundam pilot through the radio. Judging from her accent, she was from the Russian Province. "Vat, little game shall we play?!" laughed the female pilot. The enemy Gundam swifted back and drew it's sub-machine gun and blasted a hail of beam at Canard.

Kira picked up his data pad and looked at the specs of this enemy Gundam. _'Just as I thought, it utilises the technology off the Hyperion series. From the data we gathered...it's called the Spear Providence...how strange that yet it doesn't really resemble the Providence. But I guess the DRAGOON pack does give it a reason. And those DRAGOONs look...different'_.

The Spear Providence then unleashed it's DRAGOON pods at the Dreadnought H.

_'I see, they are different' _noted Kira as the DRAGOONs broke up. They were smaller than any other DRAGOON pod he seen. Each fired a beam and drew their own beam spike and charged at the Dreadnought H as Canard activated the 'Hande Armure Lumiere' lightwave defensive barrier.

Canard manoeuvred his unit out the spikes path and retaliated with the beam cannons. The Spear Providence shifted out of the way. "Very good darling...but how long can you keep this up?!" laughed the woman.

_'Pilot's name is Madam 'Russo' Rough, Russian origin. Genetic Type, Newtype. Blood Type, O positive. Well know for her bloodthirsty attitude for battle and cruel execution methods of killing her enemies...dangerous to all personnel, even her own! How does she end up in Krane's army?'_.

"Sorry to disappoint you my lady. But it seems that you lost the point why were here" announced Canard.

"Vat?" wondered Rough, and she looked at the convoy as it was being directed away by the Fallen. "VAT?! Vhere do you think you're going?!". Rough rose her beam submachine gun. The Dreadnought H sped in and drew his RBW Type 7001 'Romteknica beam knife, and threw it at the Spear Providence's submachine gun. The knife struck the weapon and then exploded in the hand. The Dreadnought then flipped over it's beam cannons and fired a full powerful burst at the Spear Providence's beam shield. The large Gundam slammed against the snow with missiles from the four SINN units landing around and on her Gundam. "Why you!" growled Rough's voice. But the Dreadnought H and it's team escaped ZAFT's counter-attack and fled to the abandoned Fallen Angel Mass-Driver base.

Kira placed down the data pad as the recording ceased. He sat back onto the Commanding Officers table and thought deeply of the recording. _'There are some factors we need to address after this little rebellion' _sighed Kira.

Just then the main doors to the operations room opened. And Canard stepped in with Rau and Athrun. Kira could only guess that it was strange to have the ex-Commanding Officer and ex-subordinate working together again. Kira personally didn't know how Rau treated his team back then, but at least there weren't any conflicts. Canard could the link on the screen, indicating that Kira was watching the camera feed from his Gundam.

"You enjoyed the show?" smirked Canard at his younger brother.

Kira looked away and picked up his data pad. "Yes. I wanted to know how well you faired against Krane's elite pilots".

"And what did you think?".

"I will be fair. You didn't do a bad job" smiled Kira. "In contrast, you beaten the most ruthless Newtype in Krane's personal army. However, there were things in the recording that has brought much of my attention".

"Which is?" asked Rau.

"Those new DRAGOON pods that Krane had manufactured. They'll be a problem in the future, if not now. Also the SINNs are badly outdated Rau. We need a new generation of Mobile Suits to replace the SINNs. Although we have the Pursuer, Hunter and Enforcer. They're not really suitable for space combat".

"I understand. We'll look into that".

"Now. Do we have any information on Christopher's forces?" asked Kira standing up.

"From what we have heard from the _Archangel_. Supply ships have been coming in and out of the base regularly. It seems they're building something big, or lots" answered Canard. "I wonder what that bastard is up to?".

"That is a weapons facility. So I have no doubt that he is utilising the weapons in there to attack us" replied the blue haired ace.

"I guess we need to utilise any weapons that's in this base" announced Kira. He then looked at Rau. "I need to know what experimental weapons we have on board".

"I get to it" smiled Rau as he left.

Kira looked at his friend and sighed. "Seriously, you look worn out Athrun".

Athrun glared at Kira with his tired eyes. "What do you expect? I've been training those newbies really hard. Don't get me wrong, they know their stuff, but the simulations are really tough on them. And they haven't had much rest because they're worried about failing".

"But...they're not in a test".

"I know that, and so do they! But they're so worked up about it that keep asking me for pointers and such".

"Why don't you go and rest Athrun" suggested Kira, which Athrun nodded and left. "Canard". The older brother looked at his younger one with a straight face. "You were a ace pilot in the Eurasian army. Why don't you go and train them?".

Canard looked surprised at Kira. _'How did he-'_.

"I read your file. You were quite skilled, if not improved over the last battle against Prayer".

"Yes..." replied Canard, a little saddened by the fact.

Kira looked at his older sibling with uneasiness. He wanted to tell him that Prayer was alive, but Kira knew Prayer faked his own death to prevent Canard from changing back to his own ways. Hence why Kira and Rau were going to keep it a secret for now. "Anyway, Canard. By looking at the data, I believe that Dreadnought H is slowly getting outdated. I will organise you to have a new Gundam built for you".

"You're going to commission a new unit for me? Why? Because you feel sorry for me?" retorted Canard. And the two full knew that Canard wasn't a strong or powerful as Kira, which made him weak in the eyes of scientists.

"No. Because you are my brother, and I require you to have the best equipment for the battle to come. I need you alive Canard, because you are my brother. And I wish to know you better as my brother".

Canard looked astonished by Kira's remark. "T-thanks Kira".

"And to start off by knowing you better, how do you Mudie?".

Canard's shoulders dropped and he sighed heavily. "Oh man...".

* * *

**1216 Hours - Lagrange 4, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion, Outside Lacus's Room**

Krane stood outside the songstress's room, trying to figure out what words he could use to convince or re-ensure Lacus. He sighed as he thought again how to word it. Although Krane was strong when it came to politics and military, he was hopeless when it came to him explaining something what went wrong, as nothing normally goes wrong in his decision making.

"Krane!" called out Cagalli, which made the long haired brunette look at his younger blonde sister. "What are doing outside Lacus's room? You're not spying on her are you?" she asked intensely with a curious look.

"No, no! It's just..." Krane looks back at the door. "She hasn't come out of there much except to eat...".

"You're worried about her?".

"Of course!" Krane sharply replied. "She was Kira's lover after all!".

"And that gives you the right to be nice and care for her?".

Krane shivered as Cagalli mentioned nice and care. "It's the least I can do for Kira. And for her. She must hate me as much as Rey does, to be honest, I even hate myself for killing him".

Cagalli sighed, although this man was technically the enemy, she couldn't help but be nice to him. A brother she didn't know of, it was much like Kira. She remembered how she and Kira found out they were siblings, which about two years later, they became enemies. It was something similar between Krane and her. They are siblings and enemies. He had some of Kira's characteristics too, however he couldn't replace him, never. Cagalli just wanted to know him better.

"Well...I'm not going to stop you. Just, don't be brash" Cagalli explained before walking off.

_'Brash? I hope she wasn't acting as a mother to Kira, but she seems like the type to do so'_. Krane placed his hand on the door handle and twisted it open. He looked in where Lacus was sleeping on the bed. _'She's asleep? Is she sleeping all the time whilst up here?'_.

Krane walked in closing the door behind him. He then lightly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her with a relaxed look. It was something about her that made him feel...comfortable. More than Shane, which he dares not to mention. Krane was bi-sexual, he didn't care if you called him strange or weird. He just...felt it to be normal. However this woman sleeping here made him attracted to her. But his belief on sleeping with this woman would scar what remained of Kira, he restrained himself at times from using his words on her. But there something deep down inside him that also hated the girl. She was the one who turned Kira from his destiny, not to mention the _Archangel_ crew also, and Athrun Zala. If it weren't up to Rau trying to push Kira into the ultimate that he is, things could have ended far worse.

_'Refrain from harming her Krane!'_ screamed mentally the wavy brunette to himself. _'She has had enough problems in this sick world. The death of her mother, than father, known as a enemy to her home country, and the death of her lover...'_. Krane placed his hand on her shoulder, and shook her gently.

The pink haired woman stirred before seeing a blurry brunette figure. _'Kira?'_. She opened her eyes properly to see the man in her nightmares. Her shivered as went to touch her face. "NOOO!!" her scream echoed the room as she jumped off the bed and pressed herself against the wall. "Stay away!".

Krane never expected this! He didn't think that the calm and kind woman would react in this behaviour! But it was partly his doing, wasn't it? Krane walked onto the bed towards her, but wondered what would be approaiate to calm her.

"Stay away please..." she whimpered. "Not again...".

Suddenly Krane embraced her, holding the back of her head. "It's okay...I won't hurt you..." he whispered to her ear. Somehow, Lacus felt calm him his arms. She sniffed once or twice before Krane released her. "I need to explain...please" he gestured to the chair in the room, and Lacus walked over and sat down. "I need to explain what happened..." Krane looked at Lacus in a split second before looking down and sitting down on the mattress. "Before".

Lacus nodded her head, although uncomfortable about being reminded of it, there must be a reason why Krane did what he did, and yet somehow become fearful of his actions afterwards.

"You...wait before I start...Did Kira, have a split personality?".

Lacus gasped at the mention of it. "H-how did you know?" asked Lacus quietly. "He kept it secret from everyone, except me, and Rey".

"Because in logical sense, it is and is not a split personality".

Lacus looked confused by his statement. _'How can it be and not be?'_.

"I take it your confused. Your aura describes it. It put it simply Lacus, Kira and I developed a spilt personality not through just trauma, but it was genetically implanted in us. The reason being was to cause us to fight against our own will, and fight for our safety. Now though, we can work together to become stronger. You see when a mind is divided, it can decide the tide of battle. Causing the performance of the soldier to be drop. The two minds working together makes them fight stronger and effectively".

"But wouldn't spilting the personality do the opposite? Wouldn't it make you not fight effectively?".

"On the contrary, when danger is near, the natural instinct of fighting for survival kicks in and causes one personality that supports it to take control, while the other is in a sub-conscious state. However, when I watched the battle data at the Turkish Dardenelles. I saw how at one point Kira looked like he was beaten, but then all of sudden he become a divine warrior. You know why?" asked Krane crossing his arms, staring at Lacus with a neutral look. "Because his two minds worked together, for a common goal. And there you have the most effective fighter in the world! And because the minds had, an 'understanding', they'll now become one instead of two".

"Because of that mention, does that mean that, what happened that night, it was-".

"The other me...yes. But to be honest, it isn't really much of an excuse. Because I do blame you and the others who he helped to this end. If you hadn't made him suffer, to fight for a false dream then to relive it again then things could have ended differently".

"But we were fighting for peace!" Lacus replied with a firm tone.

"A false peace" retorted Krane.

Lacus lowered her head. "But we didn't think people would start another war after what happened...".

"Well, people are like that Lacus. Once people have the taste for war and blood, they can't stop. Although you, Athrun and the others seem to have a complete dislike to it. And I'm grateful that there are people like you. Because the world could be in a better place if more were like you. But the world needs to evolve, and I plan to ensure it". Krane stood up and walked to the door. "I apologise once again Lacus for what happened..." Krane opened the door and stepped out.

_'He's so much like Kira...it only pains me to see more and more of it...'_.

As Krane stepped out there was an angry blonde girl waiting outside for him, as well as a angry raven haired boy. "What were you up to?!" they both cried in unison.

Krane sighed with a sweat drop from his face. _'How am I going to explain this?'_.

* * *

**1353 Hours**** - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Deity Council Chambers**

Kira with the rest were reading through reports that lined the large desk. While Yomiko and Yuan were discussing matters about homeland security, and Athrun and Yuan were discussing what training simulation and other tips they could teach the young soldiers, Rau and Kira were looking through documents on weapons that were in development in Arcadia.

"What about this one?" suggested Kira. "It looks reliable".

"No, it seems our technicians have picked up a problem with the electronics and cooling chambers" replied Rau looking at it. "It was de-commisoned and sent for scrapping".

Kira let out a groan and dropped himself into his seat. "Isn't there anything in this cursed place that has some decent hardware?!" moaned Kira.

"Is he like this normally?" asked Canard, curious to his younger brother's behaviour.

"Yeah, this happens much like the time when he couldn't find his underwear when he slept over at my house" smirked Athrun.

A file flew over and slammed against Athrun face, scattering papers everywhere. "It was only because you hid it from me!" snapped Kira.

"Ah, still a touchy subject after all these years?" teased Athrun.

Kira let out a growl and stood up, his left eyebrow twitching. "Are you mocking me Zala?" growled Kira pulling his sword out. Athrun waved his arms immediately and started to protest his innocence.

As canard watched the show about to erupt into a bloodbath between friends, which he couldn't help but smirk, he noticed a piece of the document that Kira threw laid on the floor, with an interesting picture of a unit. He knelt down and picked it up. _'Hm, what's this unit?'_. Canard picked up the file and started to read through it. _'Nexus?'._ As Canard looked through he found it rather interesting. "Hey Kira, I found something that you'll-".

Canard stopped and stared wide eyed as Kira had both hands around Athrun's throat, which he was turning blue quite quickly. "What did I say?! Stop talking about those times!" growled Kira. It was obvious that Athrun continued to talk about Kira's embarrassing moments in their friendship, whilst Canard was in too deep about this file in his hands.

"KIRA!!" shouted the Canard, gaining his attention and losing his grip on Athrun's throat. "What about this?" he suggested as walked to him and presented him the Mobile Suit.

Kira released Athrun, which his body dropped to the fall like a lifeless bag. And took the document. "The EASP-005S Nexus Trail Type?...Interesting" commented Kira with his face in the document.

Athrun then managed to get to his feet. He was still gasping for air as he looked at the document's contents. "Isn't that like...".

"Yeah, but why?" replied Kira also confused to this Mobile Suit. All three turned to Rau, who looked worried by their gazes. All three walked up to him and presented him with the file. "Why have we got a shadow?" asked Kira with a curious look on his face.

Rau looked at it and realised what it was. "Ah yes, the Nexus. We originally built it when ZAFT was field testing it on their ZAKU units. We wanted to know what other combinations we could get out of it. It was then doomed for scrap but Yuan..." Rau gazed over to his aide. "Wanted to keep it for special tests once ZAFT's final batch was out".

"A good thing too. I think this shows much promise...what do you think Canard?" asked Kira.

Canard looked at Kira then thought deeply once he folded his arms. "Well, taking in the fact that ZAFT already has one out in the field, but this one has...potential to be better...why did you ask me?".

"Because I read in the report that you were skilled in modifications and developments. Considering you installed a Nuclear Fission reactor and Neutron Jammer Canceller into your Hyperion, and upgraded the Dreadnought with the remains of the Hyperion, I thought you would have a better understanding of it. I mean, I know a thing or two, but you seem to think of it without knowing".

Canard smirked and scratched the back of his head. "Well cheers Kira...I guess it is some talent".

Rau smiled and shook his head. _'When are they going to learn that it's all in their genes?'_.

* * *

**1432 Hours - Arcadia Secret Weapons Hanger**

Kira and Rau walked into the darkened hanger, which only a few lights remained to show the the steel bridge that they were walking on. Rau was leading, and Kira watched his father/mentor carefully. _'Where are you leading me Rau?'_ thought Kira.

They came to a stop in front of a shadowed Mobile Suit. Rau turned and looked at Kira with his usual sly smirk. "This Kira, is for you". Rau turned and faced the Mobile Suit. "The CSS-579β Judgement. New generation of Gundams".

The light shone on the Gundam, it's feature was almost if not identical to the Freedom's with the CIWS cannons were removed. It was white. Completely white with the eyes, although not activated, they were to display a blue colour. Kira walked around and noticed that it wasn't even completed, some of the armour was missing and the circuits were not done. He also noticed that shoulders seem to have something to connect onto it.

"It isn't done if that's what your thinking" called out Rau. "This unit is the most difficult and time consuming we ever had. The complexity of it's powerful systems is making it difficult to work, along with it's designated pilot not here to preform tests".

"I'm the designated pilot?" wondered Kira.

"Yes, your bio-map of your combat abilities have been installed onto it. It also has a wireless neuron link to focus your mental thoughts to this Gundam, for more effective DRAGOON abilities. There is also other high tech equipment that Thomas failed to inform me before his...unfortunate fate" Rau explained with a frown.

"So this is the unit that will bring either death or salvation to people" muttered Kira. "When are we expected to resume construction?".

"Not until we finish this pathetic rebellion and hold off ZAFT from taking over us".

"I guess it came wait. Besides...I can't do anything with these injuries. I just have to pass it along...".

Rau frowned again. "There is something we can do about your injuries...". Kira looked at the blonde man with a surprised and keen expression. "There is an experimental procedure we were going to conduct for soldiers who suffered bad injuries in the war. It's something like regenerating the skin and other important cells, and use the genetic make-up to create new body parts. But in your case, we can heal your arm and regenerate a new eye. But it hasn't been fully tested".

"I don't care. I'll do it. I'll do anything to get myself in top shape again to fight for what I believe in".

Rau then grew a faint smile. "Very well then. I'll organise it now". As Rau was leaving he called out. "It's not a bad time to begin calibrating the Operating System on the Judgement". The large steel doors slammed on his way out.

Kira looked at his unit, the Judgement. And looked tensely at it. _'I've had a bad time piloting Mobile Suits and Gundams, each and everyone is either destroyed or badly damaged. Hopefully...'_. Kira placed his hand on the Judgement and looked at it's dimmed blue eyes. _'This time I'll bring you back in one piece...be good with me, and I'll be good with you...okay?'_. The silence remained and Kira chuckled. "How stupid, I'm talking to a machine...".

"Well I suppose you wanted a mutual understanding with the machine spirit" laughed Canard as the lift reached the steel bridge.

Kira let out another chuckle. "Machine spirit? If there were any, I've pissed off a lot of them!".

Canard deepened his laugh as he stood next to Kira, looking at the Judgement. "Looks like a really powerful Gundam".

"How can you tell?" asked Kira raising his eyebrow. "It is still under construction".

"I just...have this strange feeling that it will be".

Kira didn't say anything, he shrugged with a smile and looked back at his future Gundam. "By the way, why are you in here? And at the bottom levels?".

Canard turned to Kira with a straight face, then pointed to the large white Gundam to his right. "That Gundam over there, the GSX-401FW Stargazer, it caught my eye. It's 'Voiture Lumiere' propulsion system catches solar particles and thrusts itself, which also has a handy ability to catch incoming beam shots and use them as beam cutters. It's amazing a weapon like that hasn't been utilised yet".

"Why not use it then?" suggested Kira.

"Woh! I can't just take apart a high technological Gundam to pieces!".

Kira sighed heavily, and looked at his older brother. "No, you can. We have the scientists that built the Stargazer on the base. They're helping us build the new generation Gundams according to Rau. Why not ask them for help?".

"I heard what happened to them and their friends at the DSSD colony...how could...".

"That's just war Canard, I didn't want Thomas to act so brash, but apparently they were paid and given the basic technology on how to do it, until they refused to give results of the project when they demanded. I think I should talk to them...".

"It would be best I guess..." agreed Canard. Looking at the Stargazer again.

"Hang on...you never explained to how you knew Mudie".

Canard flinched and looked at Kira nervously. "I-I didn't?" lied Canard, which he received a glare and a nod from his younger brother. "Right...I didn't...well...".

_To be Continued..._

_Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone_

**A/N: Aren't I such a sucker to do that?! Well, we'll find out Canard's and Mudie's connection later in the next chapter. Also, for gagboy, there will be Shinn and Stellar in the next chapter, sorry I missed it out again. But they will be there, have faith! What is this Nexus Mobile Suit? What abilities the Judgement has? What new Gundam will Canard get? And when will Christopher make his move against Kira? Your guessing for now I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed it! And if so, REVIEW!! THANKS AGAIN!!**


	33. They're Moving!

**A/N: Hello again fans! I bring you another instalment of Dark destiny, with also a notice that I'm creating the Fallen's Emblem, it's something similar to Celestial Being's. Anyway I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed the story thus far! Also, the story will have a break considering that the second season will recommence hopefully sometime in my six week trip to Brazil. If not, then it'll start late December, maybe Christmas...as a present. Also in January, I'll be heading to the holy land, that's right people! JAPAN!! Two weeks holiday!**

_Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore_

Phase 33 - They're Moving!

* * *

**December 6th C.E.73, 1841 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Weapons Development Department**

"So are you going to explain how you two know each other? Or am I just going to ask her instead" continued Kira, bugging his older brother. Which Canard remained silent. "Oh come on Canard, is it really that bad?". Canard stopped and glared at Kira, the young brunette got a slight shiver from the gaze. "Or is it?".

"ALRIGHT!!" screamed Canard as his brother eventually got to him. "I'll tell you...but here?".

Kira sighed. He looked around and noticed a open empty office. "Fine, tell me in there" pointed the younger brother to the room. The two walked in and Kira closed the door. "Well, why is it such a problem? Surely that it ain't that bad that you two knew each other maybe for a day or so".

"Those 24 hours was complete hell" winced Canard thinking back.

"How so?" asked Kira, acting as the inspector of police, sitting behind the desk looking calm.

Canard sighed and sat in the chair on the other side of the table. "Well...where do I begin?".

//Flashback//

**May 11th C.E.71, 2322 Hours - Eurasian Federation, Kazakhstan Province, Zhetybay Training Base**

_'Damn it's so fucking cold!'_ Canard thought as he rubbed his arms to keep himself warm. _'I knew that the desert goes cold when the sun goes down...but this cold?! I might as well fill my ice cube tray and save some for tomorrow!'_. The young Eurasian ace shivered again and yelped as his friend and long time college, Meriol Pistis poured water over him. "W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!" shouted, if not screamed Canard at Meriol with his shoulders raised.

"Just for a laugh" she giggled waving the empty glass at him.

Canard's shoulders dropped and he starred at her puzzled look. "You poured water over me when it's like below zero...just for fun?". And Canard's shoulders dropped even further as she smiled at him and shrugged. "Thanks Meriol, thanks a lot".

"Oh come on. Don't be such a baby. Go and get yourself cleaned up, I'll buy you a drink" winked Meriol, which however wasn't caught on by Canard as he rushed past her to the bathrooms.

He brushed past other Eurasian soldiers as he burst into the men's bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was flat being soaked, and his uniform was also drenched. He sighed angrily to himself as he grabbed paper towels and started to dab his short military coat. _'How annoying...and all I wanted was a nice night out...and instead I get soaked by my superior officer! How much worse can this day go?'_. Canard finished drying his uniform and then cupped his hands under the hand dryer, blowing the warm air onto his black dreadlocks. As soon as they seemed dry, Canard proceeded out of the bathroom, quickly. As soon as Canard rushed out of the bathroom, he crashed into someone and landed on top of them. "Fucking hell..." muttered Canard.

"Is there something I get you?" asked the woman he was laying on.

Canard double blinked as he looked down at the woman. She had short black hair, shoulder length, and wore a moderate amount of make-up. He also noticed she wore her uniform in a custom style, where it was sleeveless, and she loosely wore her belt, holding her short skirt. As his head looked back up, his nose brushed over her breasts. And in that immediate touch the young woman growled. "Hey! Do you mind?!".

Canard looked back at her face, and it somehow made him stir for words.

"Hello?! Move your fucking ass!" demanded the woman.

"Er! Sorry!". And Canard moved off her, offering her a hand. She looks at him and then the hand, sighing as she took, which Canard helped the woman to her feet.

"Thanks..." she huffed. "Why were in a rush?" she asked brushing her uniform.

"Er...just in a hurry, that's all" lied Canard. _'Why did I say that? I'm in no hurry'._

The woman looked up Canard from head to toe. And she smirked at his appearance. "Well aren't you a handsome young man?" she announced with her hands on hips. "Tell you what, how about you buy me a drink. And we'll forget that little confrontation, huh?" she suggested with a wink.

Canard was stunned how the events changed so, quickly. "Sure! But, I don't even know you name for starters".

The woman giggled at the realisation that they hadn't introduced themselves yet. "Of course. Sorry, my name is Mudie, Mudie Holcroft. And yours handsome?".

"Canard Pars".

Mudie gave a interested look at the mention of Canard's name. She walked up to Canard and held onto his left arm. "So your the great Canard Pars. I've heard about you. You're the one who scored the highest at the training academy in Berlin. Also the pilot for the new CAT1-X1 Hyperion Unit, the first one correct?".

"Yeah, am I well known?" asked Canard interested.

"Well yeah! Jeez, your the first Eurasian pilot that's going to pilot a Gundam! Ever since the Atlantic Federation built those new G weapons, our government needed our own variation. We can't let those Atlantic Federation bastards take the lead!".

Canard weakly smiled as the two walked out of the corridor into the bar. Canard received a few gazes from his fellow Eurasian pilots, and they shook their heads or sighed in disappoint. Mudie walked them to bar which Canard yet again got a disappointed look from him. Canard was getting sick of this, was there something that they weren't telling him?

"What you have?" asked the bartender.

Canard was going to order, until Mudie butted in. "Six Jack Daniels!" demanded Mudie with a smile.

The bartender sighed and grumbled as he went to the back to get the order. Canard could hear the bartender mention as he went, something about 'A shitty yank drink'. Canard slightly shook his head. If it was something that the Eurasian and Atlantic Federation got in common, they didn't get on. Although allies, the two had hostilities nevertheless. It all dated back to when the Russians and Americans were at each other's throat's, back at the Cold War. They never been 'friendly' unless they were after a common goal. Which in times like war against the Coordinators, they need to work together against the 'Space Monsters'.

The bartender returned with the medium sized glasses, filled with golden brown drinks. Mudie smirked as the bartender placed down the silver tray in front of them. Mudie immediately grabbed the first glass and began to down the contents like it was a glass of water. She then unleashed a satisfying sigh. "That was awesome!".

Canard just stared wide eyed at the young female Eurasian pilot. "Er, you surely know how to drink" Canard laughed weakly. Mudie slams the glass down and picks up another one. Before going at her second she smirks and winks at him. _'Oh boy...I can see how this is going to end...'_.

**Hour Later...**

Canard groaned as he dragged the drunk Alliance pilot, through the streets of Zhetybay in the early hours of the morning. "How did I get stuck with the drunken crazy bird?" wondered Canard as he approached the base's gates.

"Halt!" called out the gate guard. Which Canard stopped and looked at the guard with a puzzled expression. "You can't bring her in here in that state!" announced the soldier.

"Er? Why not?" asked Canard a little annoyed.

"Because the last time she returned in that state she trashed the Officer's Mess" answered the other guard. "It's best to take her to a hotel and cool off there till morning".

"To a hotel?! Are you mad?! Do you know how pricey those bastards are round here!" Canard growled angrily.

"Well we got orders from the base commander that when she's in that state, she's not allowed in" the guard declared with a firm tone.

"Fine!" growled Canard. He then started to drag the woman away back into town. "Don't worry Mudie. I'll get you to a bed" Canard stated. Then the woman knelled over and emptied her stomach's contents in front of him. "Oh...great...".

* * *

**Zhetybay Hotel**

Canard dropped the drunken woman onto the bed with hardly any effort. The room itself wasn't so bad. It was about that standard to a normal soldier's living quarters. He moved to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He turned the taps on, watching the steam drift from the warm water, and condense on the mirror. He glared at his face with anger. In truth, Canard might have been a skilled pilot, but he hated following orders. And to be told he was number two in the Ultimate Coordinator project and a failure, made his blood boil. Kira Yamato, the pilot that piloted the Strike, outmatched the ZAFT forces easily. And to know that Strike was destroyed, made him angrier. Then Kira wasn't the ultimate Coordinator! But upon hearing this black, blue and white Gundam appear out of nowhere, and helped the _Archangel _at JOSH-A, it wasn't hard to picture it together. Kira was in the Gundam. And he swore he would find it and destroy it, as well as Kira!

Suddenly... "Hey handsome! Why not have some fun instead of being gloomy!" giggled the woman as she wrapped her arms around his waist and slipped her hand down into his trousers, and his boxers. "Hey, that's a pretty good length!".

"W-what the fuck?! What are you doing?!".

"Isn't that obvious?" pouted Mudie as she looked up to his eyes. Her heart leaped as she met those lavender eyes. _'What a set of lovely eyes he has...'_. Mudie stood up with her hand still attached to his manhood. "You're so cute" smiled Mudie looking into his eyes. She then planted at kiss on his lips, but as soon as she broke away, she planted another one.

_'Hang on...Isn't it the man who's meant to lead this?!'_ Canard thought angrily. He served the woman round and made her sit on the sink.

"Oh..." Mudie purred. "I see your taking advantage now...".

"Men are meant to lead" explained Canard before his lips made contact with hers, which the kiss deepened almost immediately. He undone her short OMNI jacket and threw it to the other side of the bathroom. He grinned as he massaged her large breasts.

"Ah! You're too rough!" complained Mudie, although the immediate sensation of pleasure was building up.

"Strange, I thought that you like being rough" smirked Canard as he reached round and unclipped her bra. The blood red support fell down into the sink where the hot water drenched it. Canard smirk widened as he gazed upon the short haired woman's marvellous double D breasts. Canard licked his lips at the sight.

"You want a taste?" she teased. Canard however didn't reply to her question as he sucking on them. "H-hey!". Mudie then felt Canard's hand slither down her smooth skin and hook into her thong. "W-wait a minute!", but she was silenced as Canard slipped them down and his two fingers went into her wet lower lips, making her cringe in delight. "Well...you certainly don't things slow!" smiled black haired woman. As Canard was playing with her sensitive parts, Mudie's womanhood suddenly got a extra tingle as the boiling hot water's steam caressed her pussy. "Oh god...I'm...I'm getting hot...".

Canard having the cheek, drifted his other hand to her firm backside and pressed his finger onto her other hole.

"AH! No! Not in there! Not-", but the woman's protests were silenced by his kiss. He then slipped his finger into that tight hole, with her moaning in pain as it went further. She broke away from the kiss as his whole finger was inside her. "You bastard!" she hissed as she glared at him, but Canard had a smirk present to her. "I said-!".

"I thought you liked things...rough, you weren't complaining before" stated Canard with a smirk still.

"Well...".

"Well nothing. You'll be enjoying it soon enough. Trust me".

Mudie gave another glare at Canard. "You'll regret doing that if I'm not satisfied" stated the woman.

"Oh I'll satisfy you my dear" chuckled Canard. He then lifted her with his fingers still in her, which her own bodyweight now caused her to twitch as he pleasure spots were being pressed hard. She wrapped her legs around him, as he carried her into the next room. And dropped her onto the bed, removing his fingers also. She moaned loudly as the pleasureable grip was lost and looked up at the man she had pulled.

"Give it to me! Please, I want your cock" pleaded Mudie, as she longed for it.

Canard sighed with a smile. "Alright" he said flatly.

He removed his trousers and boxers to reveal the large cock before her. She gasped with joy at the sight of it. "Amazing..." she whispered before taking hold of it. She gazed up for a second with a smirk before licking the tip of this nine inch cock. Canard sighed happily, before she took the whole thing. Her tongue licked around the helmet as she sucked hard. Canard shivered as the woman was amazingly pleasing him. _'Now payback...'_ laughed Mudie as she gripped onto his balls and squeezed lightly.

"Oh god..." muttered Canard. He gripped onto her short hair, as he twitched again. Mudie removed herself from his cock and started to massage it again, but fast.

"Come on Canard..." she teased as she quickened the pace. "Come on".

"Oh...shit!" groaned Canard as came, all of his cum splashed across, which Mudie gasped in joy.

The woman giggled as she wiped some from her face and licked it off. "Nice" she said with a smirk. But Mudie's attention was caught as it seemed that Canard hadn't lost his erection. "Wow, you must really want more". Mudie stood up and bent herself over the bed. "Come on handsome, take me!". Canard chuckled inside as this was the reason why he acted like this, he wanted a keen woman with no strings attached. He grabbed her hips, and pressed his still erected cock against her pussy lips. "Don't tease me! Put it in!" she demanded. And Canard pushed his hard manhood into her tight hole. "AHH!!" she cried out in pleasure. "Oh god...your cock is too big! It's too big!" she cried out.

"Just bare with it for now" he whispered into her ear, which his breath felt like a divine touch on her skin.

"All right..." she panted. And with permission, Canard began to thrust. Her moans echoed in the room, as the pain slowly began pleasure once her walls stretched and grew accustom to the large meat that rubbed every pleasure spot. "Come on Canard! Give me everything you got! Give it to me!" she cried out looking back with a mixture of pleasure and the slight hint of pain. Canard picked up speed, which Mudie's moans grew louder as did her limit. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Give it me! Come on!" she screamed. Canard groped her large breasts and started to flick her nipples, bringing her closer to go over the edge. Her juices flowed out every time Canard withdrew, before he thrusted back in. "OH FUCK!! THIS IS THE BEST I EVER HAD!!" she screamed louder. Then her body was losing control, it twitched and shuddered more with every thrust. "I'M COMING!! OH FUCK I'M COMING!!".

"Me too!" growled Canard as he was on his border line. With the final thrust. Both reached it, the bliss. Mudie screamed out with her organism, whilst her walls tightened on Canard's manhood. "OH SHIT!!". The black haired teen unleashed his seed into her, and she felt the hot load shot into her womb.

She gasped for air, as she fell onto the bed, with Canard gently loading on top. "T...that...was the...best..." she panted. "Oh...god...". Their hands locked as they crawled into bed, to rest for tomorrow's inspection.

* * *

Canard groaned as the pesterign sun forced him to wake up and look with a blur at the ceiling. He looked to his right where the woman he fell for rested still on his arm. He smiled happily and looked over to his left, wondering what the time was. His face dropped at what the clock displayed. "N-no way!" shouted Canard, waking up Mudie in an instant. "No fucking way!".

"W-what's wrong Canard?" asked Mudie rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

Canard looked back while holding the clock firmly in his hands. He looked like he was about to cry. "The time...it's 10:11" he said with a heavy tone.

Mudie looked horrifed at him. "Q-quick! Get changed!" she screamed as she leapt out of bed and ran to locate her clothes and pull them as quickly as possible. Canard doing the same. "NO!" moaned Mudie in anger. "My bra is soaking!".

* * *

**May 12th, 1019 Hours - Zhetybay Military Base**

The base's Commander Officer stands impatiently as he looks at his watch. "So...where's the elite pilot I heard so much about?" asked the General gazing at Meriol, with annoyance. The General, along with other military officials, woke up this morning to celebrate Eurasia's new Gundam weapon, the Hyperion. However it's pilot, well known in the military high command, was nowhere to be seen. "I hope this isn't some sort of joke Pistis!" snarled the General.

Meriol, who at the moment was terrified out of her wits, managed to keep her composure under this officer's glares and warnings. She swallowed hard before answering him. "He was out last night sir. But I don't know where he went".

The General shook his head. "Was he out drinking?" asked the officer, where Meriol gave a firm nod. "I see..." he sighed. "He must be somewhere in the base, probably sleeping in someone else's quarters".

"Excuse me sir!" a guard saluted near the General, which he received a nod to go on. "Canard Pars just entered the base!".

"Just entered the base? Is he alright?" asked the General, wondering if he had gotten himself into trouble.

"He's fine sir, if not a bit rough. He came in with Mudie Holcroft".

The officer went silent. "With Private Mudie Holdcroft?" the General repeated the information. The soldier nodded. _'No...it couldn't be...maybe this is just coincidence that they both were drinking last night and got back at the same time'_. "Bring me Canard" ordered the officer.Which the soldier saluted and went off to collect the Special Forces soldier. The General looked round to see three platoons lined in formation, standing at ease, waiting for the one pilot in order to christen the Gundam and get back to whatever they were doing. The General was informed before the parade that Mudie Holcroft was not present. However he waved it off as he didn't care much for the young obsessive woman but for Canard.

Suddenly Canard Pars along with Mudie Holcroft sprinted to the grounds where the General looked at the pair. The two Eurasian soldiers stopped in front of the General and saluted him. Canard looked rough as his hair was messed up, his uniform was creased and he smelled of sex. While Mudie looked the same, but with a damp patch around her breasts.

"Special Forces Sergeant Canard Pars, ready for inspection!" declared Canard, which the General just looked in disbelief.

"Right stop right there Sergeant. As of now, you are not ready for inspection, your uniform is a disgrace! You look like hell! And you...well, you know" the General explained with the last three words quietly. "And your no different Holcroft. What were you two up to last night?" asked the general as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Well I thought that was obvious _sir_" Mudie replied with sarcasm. "He was in bed with me" she declared easily, slapping Canard's behind and winked.

The General gapped. "I'll have no behaviour like that in the working day Holcroft!". However Canard couldn't help but wonder, there was something more to him being shocked to her answer. "Just fro your information Pars, did you know Holcroft is part of this new Phantom Pain squadron?". Canard went white and looked at Mudie with wide eyes.

Mudie looked back with a puzzled look. "What? We are fighting the space monsters!".

"It's not that Holcroft, it's the fact that Canard is a Coordinator".

Mudie shifted her gaze back to Canard. "W-what?" she blurred out ion shock. "You mean, that I was...oh god...I was fucked by a Coordinator! And you came in me!".

_'Oh shit...'_ Canard thought as she looked as if she was about to lose control.

"Your a Coordinator!" she screeched which Canard flinched and took a a step back. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" she screamed going for his throat.

* * *

**December 6th C.E.73, 1923 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Weapons Development Department**

Kira looked wide eyed at his older brother with a shocked expression, which grew to a smirk. "Well well Canard. I never thought that you were sex fiend" joked Kira trying to stop himself from laughing.

"It wasn't funny! She actually went for me! After that, she made sure she didn't get pregnant and she cleaned herself inside as she thought she was contaminated! And now she's here?! Working with the Fallen?! I think this is the lowest point in my life!". Canard dropped back in the seat with a painful expression. "You can't let me work with her! Please I beg of you!".

Kira stared at his brother with dry look. "You're afraid of her? Jeez Canard...just work your magic like you did last time!" moaned Kira as he stood up and left the room.

"What magic?! She worked her magic on me!" shouted Canard chasing after Kira.

Canard caught up to Kira as the left the office blocks and went into the massive hanger storing all the Fallen's prototype weapons. The big heavy lights beamed on every Mobile Suit and Gundam that stood as the cold suits of armour. Canard looked at the the five Gundams that stood at the end of the hanger. It seemed that one had been moved over there, which so happened to be the Judgement. But the other four, he never heard nor was informed as to who's they were. But his curiosity left him as he stopped before the Stargazer. A group of Fallen technicians, three elderly male scientists and one long black haired woman, all working eagerly on the Stargazer.

"So I take it you're Selene McGriff?" called out Kira to the woman.

The Fallen workers stopped what they were doing, and came to attention and saluted their young leader. Selene looked round and see the brunette looking up to her with his only visable eye. Selene smiled down at the young man. "And I take it your the great Kira Yamato?". Selene jumped off the chest of the Stargazer and landed in front of the brunette. "Pleasure to meet the legendary Freedom pilot".

"That's ex-Freedom pilot remember?" corrected Kira with a weak smile. "I see your working hard, as usual from the reports I get about you".

"There's reports about me? I'm faltered" joked Selene.

"You should be. I'm surprised that the deceased Deity Thomas Hunter kept you alive. But to be honest, I pass my regrets on the actions my forces took on your space station. It shouldn't have happened".

Selene lost her smile and gazed up to the three old geniuses working on the white Gundam still. "Well either way. All of us would have been killed and our technology stolen if it came to the Earth Alliance".

"But still...it doesn't mean you came hide your feelings because you're surrounded by Fallen Angels. I wish to make it up to you...in any way possible".

Selene looked at Kira which she saw the seriousness in his eye. "It's like what they said about you" she said softly. "Kira Yamato, the ex-pacifist, turned to the Fallen and changed to become a God. And in that process, he became something he hated, a sacrifice, in order to restore order and peace in the world, in order to abolish all war and hate".

"They say stuff like that about me? How nice".

"Kira...is it alright to call-".

"Of course, you aren't military".

"Then, I wish to have one favour" she began, and noticed Kira's nod. "I wish to pilot the Stargazer. And assist in stopping all wars. All I ever wanted was mankind to expand into space. And if you, like they say, wish for the end of all wars...I want to fight, so man can explore space in peace".

Kira looked up to notice the three scientist's concern for her decision. "You sure? You might be a Coordinator but I doubt you have combat experience and we're soon no longer fighting just Naturals and Coordinators, but Newtypes and Extendeds".

"I wish to help".

Kira looked back at her, and sighed. "Alright. Despite my better judgement, I'll get someone to train you. But for now, I want you to be a test pilot".

"I can agree to that". The two then shook hands. "Now, Kira, I wish to show you what we've cooked up for you" Selene announced as she walked away to the two idle Mobile Suits that stood in silence. Kira gazed at the two, and noticed the first one seemed like a DOM Trooper, but it was slimmer, in blood red, holding a large steel lance of some sort. And a large tail binder sat on the lower back. Also, the hands were covered in steel claws. Whilst the other, was rather plain. It looked like a SINN but only armed with a beam rifle, two sabres and a standard CIWS cannons. "We found these two in storage. Luckily their systems as well as engines work perfectly. That red one there, is the EASP-005F Crusader Trail Type. Whilst your white one is the EASP-005S Nexus Trail Type".

Kira and Canard displayed large interest in the blood red Mobile Suit, but they didn't look so impressed with the plain white one. Selene caught on to their least interest, if not disappointment.

"What's wrong boys? The Nexus was your choice".

"Where's the Silhouettes for the Nexus?" asked Canard. "In the file it stated that it had three. And yet we don't see them".

"They're having their refit. They were worn out as well as they hadn't finished them yet to be used".

"Great so we're already behind" frowned Canard.

"Hey have faith alright? We'll get those up and running as soon as we can. So don't worry. But what determines how fast we can work, depends how long with have. I heard from the pilots that one of Deity's went against you and Rau. He's starting something against you, and you're just...waiting for him to attack?".

"Waiting could be the word for it. But I have people who I can trust to give us the heads up for any incoming attack".

"The _Archangel_...that's why you sent them" Canard nodded understanding their purpose. "Also, having Mu, Yzak and Dearka as experience and great pilots, they'll cause some distraction before we can fully mobilise our forces".

"Correct. I won't have Christopher take the seat of power from me". Kira narrowed his eye. "I will not allow a selfish pig like him ruin the future of mankind!".

* * *

**2101 Hours - Lagrange Point 4, _Archangel _Bridge**

Dearka stretched and yawned loudly as he leaned against the bulkhead nearest to Miriallia. "They haven't moved or done anything interesting for a while now! And Athrun at the base training newbies how to fight! If only we were training those little runts...".

"Well face reality, you aren't" giggled Miriallia. "Kira's orders".

"To believe that we'll be following orders from him since the Strike hunt, to him joining ZAFT then betraying us. And we're following orders? How strange that this all ended as it is" Yzak sighed. "And we still haven't discovered anything new from the enemy's activity. Although...".

"It's quite huh?" added Mu. "Right?".

Yzak nodded. The two men were thinking the same. Something was wrong about this. They've been quiet, if not too quiet to everyone's liking. It seemed like they knew someone was out there, and they wanted to lay low. Although the facility they were observing was a military installation, it didn't however have radar equipment. So they believed that laying low behind a large asteroid would be suffice. However, knowing the Fallen, they were full of surprises. Suddenly Mu got that feeling, a very unwelcome one.

"Get to battle stations! They're here!" shouted Mu. Before the early warning alarms detected numerous missiles heating up from behind them.

"30 missiles incoming from behind us!" alerted Sai.

"Shoot them down with CIWS and Valiant!" ordered Murrue. "Board your Mobile Suits!".

"You don't need to tell me!" shouted Dearka as he, Yzak, Shiho and Mu entered the lift.

* * *

**Outside**

"_Haha! Those Natural bastards didn't know what hit them!"_ laughed one of Green's loyalists squad commanders. _"All forces of Valence Squadron engage that ship! We got them now!"_.

The first group of twenty SINN units boasted in, with the anticipation of taking down the enemy vessel that's played the ZAFT, Alliance and Fallen forces long enough. They shot around corner with the Gottfried's firing at them, but Newtype manoeuvrability as well as that Newtype flash forced the pilots to take evasive actions, however this did provide time for the _Archangel_'s Mobile Suits to launch.

"Take them down!" ordered Mu as he aimed the 'Hyakurai' beam rifle. The exchange the beam fire shot across the small numbers of the _Archangel_'s pilots to the Green loyalists.

Erica beamed onto Mu's screen with a small grin and desperation. _"Mu! The Akatsuki has been equip with the 'Shiranui' space pack! It has a feature that the Fallen had kindly altered for your use, something that Le Creuset was famous for at the end of First Valentine War"_.

"What Le Creuset was famous for?" pondered Mu as he deflected the beam attack back at the SINN, slicing through the SINN and it's comrade behind. "The DRAGOON System?".

"_Something similar"._

"Alright, let's give it a go!" Mu released the weapon pods and ordered their attack on the first six shocked SINN units. "Strike them down!". The weapon pods moved forward and faster than the pilots ability to track them. The first three surrounded the two SINN units and unleashed their payload, striking one at it's limbs, while the other had it's cockpit ripped out. The next two weapon pods shot a crossed beam in front of a charging sabre armed SINN, shredding it in four. The two SINN units equipped with 'Desecrate' plasma artillery slipped past and aimed their powerful cannons at the bridge of the _Archangel_. But three 'Shiranui' pod zipped to the front of the bridge and projected it's powerful linked beam shield. The plasma beams were stopped by the beam shield, and the two Newtype pilots looked in awe at the capability these pods had.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Dearka taking the two pilots by surprise and slashed one in half with his ZAKU's beam tomahawk and Yzak gunned down the other with his GOUF.

Alarms rang throughout the Akatsuki's cockpit. Mu looked over to the enemy's direction. Where two Fallen Nazca destroyers were targeting their position. The main cannons threw everything they had at the _Archangel_. "They're coming out of the woods as it seems! We got to get out of here! These pests will overrun us if they bring any more reinforcements!".

"_More enemy Mobile Suits have appeared from the left! Fifty!" _Miriallia's shocked voice projected across the the frequencies. _"The Nazca ships are sending out their own Mobile Suits! We're being surrounded!"_.

_'Damn, it's like they planned this all along! We waited long enough for them to plan this, we have to get back to Arcadia!'_.

Shiho and Yzak tagged teamed one SINN unit as the thermo whip wrapped around the enemy's chest, while Shiho fired her beam carbine into the cockpit. Yzak then served around and saw a SINN unit preparing to sniper Shiho's ZAKU. "Shit! Shiho get out the way!" warned Yzak. But she was distracted by a SINN in close combat. "Stupid girl!" growled Yzak as he jetted towards Shiho whilst firing its four barrel beam cannons at the sniper. The beams struck the left arm and right leg, but the SINN rose it's 'Cleanse' beam rifle again and fired. Yzak arrived in the nick of time, impaling the 'Tempest' sword into the SINN whilst shoulder barging Shiho away from the beam attack. The beam struck the GOUF, which the left shoulder exploded.

"Commander Joule!" screamed Shiho as the GOUF drifted motionless damaged. The ZAKU boasted over and gripped the Mobile Suit. "Commander Joule! Commander Joule!...YZAK!!".

"I can hear...I'm not deaf...".

"I thought you were dead!" Shiho screamed hysterically.

"_Another sixty appearing from the base!"_.

_'This is mad! There's too much!' _Mu growled. _'At this rate we'll be surrounded!'_.

As the Nazca class ships closed in, a large green beam came out of the abyss and struck the engines of the first one. Before three high speed Mobile Suits, something as quick as a DRAGOON pod came out of that direction and unleashed their beam attacks at the other Nazca ship, ripping it to pieces as fire and destruction spread.

"Who?" muttered Mu as the three stopped in front of the Akatsuki.

"We'll cover you as you escape!" explained the middle ZAFT unit. By looking at it, it was large and chunky black and purple ZAKU unit, but it held a large bazooka. "Move it!".

Mu no way wanted to argue. "Everyone back with the _Archangel_! We're pulling out!". Shiho boasted over to the battleship pulling the GOUF along. Dearka landed on deck in front of the bridge, while the Akatsuki projected a large beam shield for the retreating _Archangel_. As they were leaving, Mu noticed the red ship to his right. "The Eternal?".

* * *

**2112 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress – Arcadia, Deity Council Chambers**

Kira rushed into the chambers with a rushed pace. He looked around and saw Athrun and Yuan discussing something. "What's this I heard that the _Archangel _came under-attack?" questioned Kira with some annoyance. But the annoyance wasn't directed at anyone, but himself. He put the _Archangel _in trouble and allowed one of the pilots to get injured by his judgement.

"Kira calm down. No one is killed" Athrun said trying to calm his friend.

"But my stupid decision made got them into that mess! How can I allow this or even believe that they could spy on Christopher easily?".

Rau had entered himself. His face was plain displaying no emotion to what he was thinking, he was always good at that, if not annoying for those trying to read him. "Kira, I heard. It seems that Christopher has moved whilst attacking the _Archangel_. His forces have begun to attack the civilian colonies around the base. What are your course of actions?".

Kira however murmured for words. He was thinking on what he should do. Should he directly attack the base? Or help the civilians? Or wait for the _Archangel_ to return?

Rau's plain face was wiped clean when Kira couldn't make a decisive decision. He grew irritated by this, and backhanded the brunette. Kira staggered back and glared at the blonde man. "Snap into reality Kira! What do you want to do?!". Still Kira remained silent. "KIRA!! Are you going to lose to Krane, again?! He has Lacus remember?! He has your love while your injured, stuttering for answers! Are you going to lose?!".

Kira looked up to Rau again. The thought of been beaten again. He lost against Krane and might lose to this bastard of a traitor, boiled his blood. If it was one thing he hated, was that someone betraying him. Kira snapped his head to Athrun. "Order the fleet to mobilise! Get them to protect the colonies! I want all available units to protect the neutral civilians at once! I will not have the Fallen's name to dragged into tatters any further. Athrun, I hope you're ready, because I will end this now!".

Athrun smiled and nodded. "As you wish Kira! Let's get this over with!".

Rau smiled as Kira began barking orders round. He needed Kira like this, because if he wasn't taking control, it would be those around him taking control. And he can't have that, because Kira needed to end this all, wars, discrimination, hate. Kira was born to end all this, and through some struggle he can, but this was his first challenge in course for his leadership, eliminating the heretics.

_Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone_

**A/N: That's it. It's war with Christopher Green! Kira is going to finish this, or is he? We'll see in the next chapter, the battle for control begins.**


	34. The Fallen Revolution

**A/N: Wow, this took some work! But I managed to get it done...a bit rushed...However, I'll clean it up after the next chapter. (In fact I need to clean up a lot of the chapters thus far...). Anyway, this is what people were waiting for, complete battle! Also Shinn has had enough! But will it get him trouble again? You'll see...**

_Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore_

Phase 34 - The Fallen Revolution

* * *

**December 8th C.E.73, 1923 Hours - Outside Lagrange Point 3, Colony 'New Born'**

The battle for the protection of the colony 'New Born', began early yesterday morning. The massacring of innocent civilians began two days ago, and with the decision taken upon Kira himself, the battle against Christopher had to wait. He needed to protect the innocent, from these rabid wolves that preyed on the weak and defenceless. The Fallen's mission was clear, it was to protect and ensure the safety of the colony here and others around from the Green loyalists. And to be fair, the Fallen's new risen hope as their Messiah had risen from the dead made their morale ever higher. Of course it was kept within the Fallen ranks. It was also that Kira ordered Athrun and Canard to take control of their new divisions to hold this situation back, or if possible, destroy it. And the two young Newtypes had realised that their powers have risen again, throughout their engagements against the Fallen rebels.

"Surrender now! You're fighting against your own brothers! Surrender!" demanded Athrun as he holstered his beam rifle and drew his beam sabre. "This battle was already lost before you even begun!".

"_That's rich coming from a traitor! You attacked and helped killed the Messiah!"_ cried back the Fallen soldier, as he slashed vertically with his beam sabre, but was blocked by the Justice's composite shield.

"You support the Messiah over your Deity?" asked Athrun with a keen idea.

"_Of course! The Messiah was everything!"_.

Athrun smiled and sighed with a relief. "Good". The Justice then swerved from the SINN kick and activated the beam sabre in the composite shield. "Then you can live". The shield's sabre twisted round and sliced off the right arm to the SINN and then severed the legs. Athrun then flipped over the SINN and impaled the sub flight., it exploded leaving hardly any thrust. The SINN unit was defenceless as well as unable to move at high speed.

"_Well well Deity sir, you captured another rebel. The Messiah will be glad to hear about the high prisoner count"_ informed the loyal Messiah soldier.

"The sooner they realise that Kira is alive, the better. We don't need to kill those who aren't loyal to the Fallen cause". Athrun turned around saw twelve SINN units approaching. "They don't know when to quit!".

"No kidding sir! Are they hostile towards the true cause?" asked the soldier, not sure on his comrade's actual intentions.

Athrun looked at these twelve, and felt something different about them. They seemed different in emotion and what Athrun believed, belief, compared to those actually supported Kira. These were some of the scum that followed their Deity's over Kira. "They're the real enemy! After them!" ordered Athrun, which seven SINN units in support of Athrun charged at them. "They are not to get near the colony, at all costs!".

"_Yes sir!"_ cheered the soldiers.

Athrun came close to a SINN and slashed with his beam composite sabre and removed the left arm of the unit, before impaling the battery power underneath the cockpit. With no power, the unit floated aimlessly, not even the self-destruct system would operate under that condition. "If you can, take them alive! Despite their Deity loyalists!". Athrun got another cheer from his squad to confirm the order. "You lot, are a bunch of traitors to your Messiah. Do you really want to die?" asked Athrun calmly.

"_It matters not if we die! We have that special weapon that Hunter was working on!"_ came the pilot's voice as he threw his two beam hookshots and struck into the Justice's composite shield. "_This peace between the PLANTs and Earth won't last! You know it!"_ growled the solider angrily. _"For your stupidly, I'll take your left arm now!" _he laughed and activated the high voltage in the cables. But was shocked that the Gundam shield hadn't received damage.

"You think something like that will effect the Justice?!" shouted Athrun severing the cables with his sabre. "Now for your stupidly and lack of faith, I'll take your arm!". The Justice zipped in and vertically sliced the arm off like he promised. "Spread your DRAGOONs! Prepare a full burst attack! Aim for their limbs!". Another cheer echoed Athrun's cockpit as his team confirmed the order. "All units...", Athrun locked on all his beam weaponry at the enemy suits, "FIRE!!".

The squad opened fire and decimated the twelve units, some were spared as Athrun requested, whilst others, who the Messiah pilots could not forgive their lack of faith in their leader, ended their unfaithful lives. Athrun then noticed three Fallen black Nazca destroyers realising that this mission was hopeless, started to turn, and the retreat signal flares indicated their will to no longer fight but withdraw.

Athrun sighed as the enemy started to leave. "Take the damaged enemy units to the holding cells. And make sure your units are checked properly! I don't expect to have anyone's OS to have problems when they're checked later!".

"_Understood Deity sir!" _the pilots called out. Then the Messiah supporters started to drag away the rebels to their large transport ship. It's destination was to head back to Arcadia, so the soldiers could receive the truth on Kira, and others prison. The fate would be decided later, guilty or not, their was a justice system in the Fallen military.

"_Deity sir!" _called out a SINN pilot coming towards Athrun from the colony.

Athrun shrugged as he hated being referred to that, but that is the position Kira gave him. Not to mention the fact that Athrun hated being referred to something of a title like that, Deity, made him sound like a god. "Yes, what is it?".

"_There's someone here to see you sir!" _explained the pilot.

_'Someone to see me?'_.

* * *

**1942 Hours - _Eternal_, Captain's Cabin**

Athrun was guided into the cabin to see Andrew smile at the young ace, with this Prayer, behind him. Athrun was slightly put off by the fact that there was another child born from Le Creuset's genes. It was like Rau had been places and done things. Athrun tried not to picture it. But his new-found senses alerted him to something that's aura was greater than Prayer himself. He turned sharply to his left to see Kira sitting at the cabin chair, looking rather relaxed.

"Good to see you again Athrun. How's you?" asked Kira with a half smile. Although that half bandaged face made Athrun feel some sort of pity on him, he couldn't help but feel that smile somehow resembled Le Creuset. Maybe Le Creuset's genes were stronger inside Kira than he thought, it was something to weary about it, but this was Kira, not Rau.

"I'm fine. I hope you got the report on the battle front?" asked Athrun, hoping that Kira was satisfied. Despite being his friend, Kira was his superior as well. Something Athrun also felt weary about.

"Indeed. I've read yours, and Mu's. I'm glad that we protected these colonies. But I fear Christopher isn't going to stop just there". Kira looked into the briefcase next to him and withdrew a small projector. And lightly passed it Athrun. Catching it, Athrun activated the device, displaying the current report on something that from Athrun's point of view, was quite important considering Kira was here to deliver it personally.

Athrun read the report and was shocked by it. "W-what? How-?".

"Before you start asking why is this possible, let me explain the specifics. When I sent the _Archangel _on a reconnaissance mission to locate the traitor' base. And the area we thought that the base was, was in fact abandoned, also a staging area for any of our ships that came to the area, they would be surprised attacked. It was fortunate that it was the _Archangel_, knowing it's..." Kira smiled. "Reputation. It's come out of bad ends easily or just managed. However, what they weren't expecting was the _Eternal _or those three Mobile Suits to come to their aid".

"But what has that got to do with it?".

"Isn't it understandable? That was simply a staging area, while their main base is actually a colony that was meant to be abandoned a while ago. However, knowing that the weapons factories have reported missing weapons, I won't deny that they might have possibly nuclear weapons".

"W-what?! Why would you have nuclear weapons?!" demanded Athrun.

"Simple. They weren't your regular nuclear devices of mass destruction. They were Neutron Jammer Cancellers and Nuclear Reactors. And from what we can figure out what they plan to do with those devices is that they plan to power a super weapon or to provide infinite power to a Mobile Suit".

"I heard the enemy stating something like that they had a weapon that Thomas Hunter was building. Do you know anything of it?" asked Athrun.

"Rau mentioned a Mobile Armour, that Thomas was building. But the specifics on that unit were never revealed. And the data regarding it was deleted. Thanks for the information, Athrun. Whatever Thomas had designed, I fear that they have finished it, whatever it is". Kira paused thinking about, until he brought matters back to the scene. "I have mobilised all our available pilots and ships to prepare for this final battle. I want to end this, I want this song that these despicable sirens are singing to be the last that they pollute the minds of our soldiers. Prepare to gather your best troops Athrun. The enemy is located at a abandoned satellite facility at Lagrange Point 4" instructed Kira standing up and began to make his leave.

"As you wish Kira!".

"Wait Kira!" called out Andrew before the brunette could step through the door. "There's a special surprise in the hanger, waiting for you".

* * *

_**Eternal**_** Hanger**

Kira walked into the darkness with a annoyed sigh on him. He always wondered why all Mobile Suit hangers and storages were dark. He thought he was five years old again, having a secret present waiting for him. Kira stopped himself in front of a Mobile Suit that outlined itself differently from the rest inside hanger. He then sensed Andrew walking up from behind and stood next to him. "This is it Kira" stated Andrew.

Kira chuckled. "What is it? My Freedom?".

"Well, you aren't far off with that" stated Andrew with his own chuckle. Kira went silent by his reply. "Turn the lights on!" called out Andrew which the lights came to life, making Kira squint his eyes slightly before they focused on the dull grey Mobile Suit...no Gundam before him. "What do you think? It isn't your old one, but we had this one built for someone to take you down if you went hostile. But it was never finished in time until recently".

Kira ignored the earlier comment about the machine was meant to take him down. "Let me guess, you took the design of my Freedom what I rebuilt and built your own version?".

"Yep. But it took some time. The systems as well as the Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor, wasn't easy to get. The testing of the Gundam was left for Prayer, and it seems that it works correctly".

Kira started to walk around the Gundam that was built from his designs. Other than the fact that it looks like his old one, it actually has slightly different armaments to his old one. It held two high energy beam rifles, and equipped itself with two beam shield generators from Kira's observation. Walking round he took note that some of the joints in this unit had a golden alloy colour present. And as he walked round he saw that the HiMAT wings were different also, they were slightly wider than the previous Freedom, and he caught the blue funnels, seeing that they were the DRAGOON pods. But the wider wings soon came clear as he saw the two 'Balaena' plasma beam cannons sitting inside the wings. Other than the other specs on this unit, this unit retained the multi-phase beam cannon, two beam sabre, and the CIWS cannons.

"Looks more like a ranged combat Gundam now" stated Kira from his observation.

"It is. It's suitable considering your injuries. Close quarter attacks were ill-advised by your doctors correct? To prevent the skin in your right arm from ripping open due to the burns?". Kira nodded angrily. "Well, it's best for us to name this unit".

"What?! You haven't given it a name yet?".

"Well we were going for the Strike Freedom, but that name was already taken".

Kira remained quiet until he gazed up to the Gundam again. "What name shall I christen you with?" wondered Kira, then a smile broke out on his lips. "True Freedom".

* * *

**2021 Hours - Lagrange Point 5, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion, Office**

"They're moving now?" Krane questioned as he looked back at his orange haired follower.

"Yes, they seem to mobilise rather quickly in fact, although they could have handled this rebellion themselves before it spreaded, they seem to convinced that they have the right power now to take down this rebellion. If you ask me sir, there's a higher purpose why this was allowed to happen. I'm sure that the Fallen weren't blind to this" Heine started to explain his theory. "Do you think that they wanted this to happen in order to see the true traitors, as a flush out?".

"It is" replied Krane looking at it. "In order to tell the faithful from the unfaithful, you need to show them an opening, make them believe that they can take control. But now it depends on how they can destroy their rebels".

"What's your course of action sir?".

"Considering that we're busy with the earth forces at the moment, we can't spare much of a task force to attack them. However I do want Zala dead. If he is the one who is rounding up Kira's loyalists along with Rau, I want him dead!...Hmm...". Krane smirked as an idea appeared into his head. "I believe that it is time that _he_ has a friend's reunion with Zala. Prepare send him out, this will be Zala's final battle".

Heine bowed to his leader and left quickly. As the orange haired elite left the office, he saw Rey and Luna talking to each other on the chairs in the main hall. He smirked as he liked to pry into their minds.

"You still haven't chosen a name yet?" moaned Luna loudly. "Jeez, what kind of father are you?".

"Well, you haven't chosen one either" retorted Rey with a small smile.

"T-that's not the point!".

"My my, look at the married couple. Don't they look cute" laughed Heine.

"You!" growled Rey as he stood up. "Why are you here?".

"Business as usual young Za Burrel. Luna please restrain your mutt of a boyfriend, you don't want him to go to prison now do you?".

Luna growled under her breath and held onto his arm, to restrain him from attacking. "Please Rey let it be, it's not worth it". Rey cooled himself and sat down again. "He is after all a miserable excuse for a Newtype" added Luna looking at Heine.

"Watch your tongue Hawke! Otherwise I'll make sure you'll go to prison and not him!" growled Heine before walking off.

Rey stared at the orange haired Devil Commander the rank he held in Krane's private army, the Dark Celestials. That army controlled by Krane had access to the most powerful Mobile Suit industries in the PLANTs. With this Gilbert had no chance to stop Krane from fully taking complete control of the PLANTs, and unfortunately, that was already occuring. Krane had already informed the Commanders in the ZAFT Barracks of his plan, and they agreed to it! The plan for Krane taking the PLANTs and establishing a new empire by defeating the Earth Alliance and the Fallen was a revolutionary idea for them! But there had to be a secret agenda to this, why would Krane, a powerful Newtype and highly loved Commander to most subordinates do this? It wasn't for power, Rey knew that, Krane already had that, but what was it?

* * *

**December 10th, 0530 Hours - Fallen Angel Flagship _Avenger_, Hanger**

Rau looked at his unit that he would be piloting, the EASP-005S Nexus Trail Type. Although at the moment that Rau looks at it, it looked rather like the Strike, or Impulse without any Striker Packs or Silhouettes. However that would change when Rau got it into the field. Rau realised this when he saw the different 'appearances' it could do. Rau turned to Selene who assisted in the transport and maintenance of the unit.

"I've heard that Kira has allowed you to pilot and test new Mobile Suits for us, as well as use the Stargazer" stated Rau as he was handed the handset data pad projector. "Something that Kira promised you as repayment for the loss of your people".

"That's better than what you promised me Le Creuset" glared the black haired woman.

Rau didn't take note of her glare, her aura was suffice. "You betrayed us Selene. And you knew the penalty for that" Rau replied in a calm voice.

Selene didn't want to back chat, instead something in the back of her mind was bugging her. Such as Le Creuset's alliance to Kira. Being in the Fallen, she was told all sorts of stories about Kira and Rau's duel and objectives in the last war. What made Le Creuset switch sides so desperately to Kira's plan? Despite being his son, she doubted Rau helping him for that reason only. "Le Creuset, why are you so desperate to help Kira?".

Rau gave her a narrowed look, slightly deathly.

"Well I don't suppose you'd do it just because Kira is your son. There's a higher reason, isn't there?".

"Just make sure you do your job Selene. Kira wants to keep you alive. Let's keep it that way". And Rau handed her the handset and turned to leave. "By the way...I would like to go out in the Providence version is possible". Rau then headed out of the hanger, leaving the woman to sigh irritably and look up at the Nexus.

"What is it you wish to fight for now Le Creuset?" she muttered to herself in complete interest.

* * *

**0544 Hours - Outside Lagrange Point 5, _Eternal_, Bridge**

Kira floated up next to Prayer who looked out of the bridge screen to the direction they were heading, to battle. The blonde worried about the upcoming battle. Prayer himself hated war as much as the next pacifist, but this was a duty he had to do. There was no choice in the matter. ZAFT would seek him out if he wasn't in the safe custody of the Fallen, he wondered if this was fate, to join a military organisation to fight in the hope to end all wars.

"Prayer Reverie, I never thought I would you to be honest" came out Kira in the end, as he allowed Prayer to think for himself for a moment.

Prayer looked at his injured older brother, the brunette reminded him of Krane if it weren't the straight hair instead of wavy. "I'll be honest also. I thought our paths would not cross".

"You've been avoiding me, as well as Canard. Why may I ask?" Kira asked but got Prayer to look back out to the black nothingness, and remained quiet. "Hiding something isn't going to help Prayer. You better be straight with me, why?".

Prayer removed his gaze from space to Kira. "The reason I avoided Canard was because, me and him engaged in combat. While I was trying to get the Neutron Jammer Canceller to earth in order to sort out the energy crisis, he attacked me for the device. In the end, we engaged in combat again, but he installed a Neutron Jammer Canceller in his Hyperion, and in that last battle, his device was about to go overload, which I saved him, and faked my own death".

"Why?" asked Kira.

"Because he was so insistent in killing you, to become the Ultimate Coordinator. My death was a way to prevent him going back to his old ways, after he realised he should live for himself and not to become something he was a failure for".

"There's no need to hide from him any more...".

"I know. I will reveal myself to him, but not yet".

"I understand".

"Saint Commander Yamato! We're entering the enemies sector!". Informed the Eternal navigation officer.

_'This is it. I will finish this little dispute now in one swift swoop. However we must careful, we don't want to cross into a trap'_. Kira looked back at Andrew, "Prepare for battle stations! Launch all Mobile Suits! Order the _Archangel_, _Truth_ and _Oath _to take the right flank! _Avenger_, _Future_ and _Bliss_ take the left! The _Eternal_, _Protector_ and _Dream_ will hold the centre! The remaining ships will be our missile bombardments for the enemy colony. Flush them out and destroy them all!".

* * *

**0549 Hours - Messiah Loyalists Fleet**

The Messiah loyalist Mobile Suits stood proud and ready on the hulls of their ships, ready to move if any activity from the enemy, or the order to begin the attack. The SINN units themselves however were a outdated piece of kit, noted Kira as the True Freedom flew across the ships. They needed to leave the line of service immediately if they were able to defeat the new line machines that ZAFT and soon to be OMNI forces were producing. However Kira tired to force that from his mind, he had to concentrate on the battle to come. And knowing these traitors, they weren't going to give up without a fight, a tough one if Kira could note.

The True Freedom activated all thrusts and the 'Voiture Lumière' booster engine, which the Freedom jetted in front of the centre flank. "Is everyone in position?" asked Kira to the team leaders.

"_Ready when you are Kira"_ confirmed Athrun.

"_Same here kid"_ Mu agreed.

"_We're also ready. Just give the order"_ Rau added.

Kira noticed three DOM Troopers lined up behind in front of the _Eternal_, it looked like Kira had a very good chance against the rebels. He closed his eyes and focused. This was it, the start of his new life...as the reborn Messiah of the Fallen Angels. He had a future to protect, and people to entrust and defend. This was in the back of his Newtype mind, his destiny, walking though, into the unknown. "All forces attack!".

The radio was filled with pilots and crew members cheering as they began their attack to the enemy satellite base. The Fallen loyalists saw the rebels SINN units emerge from the colony and began the defence. Beams were quickly exchanged, and missiles from warships unleashed onto colony. The Fallen's destiny has begun.

The True Freedom aimed both beam rifles at the first four SINN units that moved against him. Being a powerful Newtype, Kira sensed the aura's and feelings of those four pilots. He realised the first two, coming in at a raging stance with beam sabres, showed complete hate towards the True Freedom, whilst the other two however, had regret coming against it. _'They're innocent soldiers also...'_ Kira realised. _'They were carelessly dragged into this by their superior officers...not any more!'_. The True Freedom opened fire and fired two aimed shots at the raged SINNs' cockpits. Whilst he kicked the first one back and fired at the head and arms. Before catching the other's beam sabre, then throwing the unit back, firing just in a second, all the limbs and head off the unit. After the short confrontation, the Freedom boasted towards the base with two SINNs following. Kira then reconnected communication with the team leader units. "Athrun, Rau, Mu. Some of the pilots here aren't fully loyal to the Deity Commanders. Look out for them if you can, and prevent killing them!".

"_That's easy for you to say!"_ came Athrun.

"_I'll try kid but don't promise anything!" _Mu concurred.

"_Don't worry, I'll pick the innocent from the heretics!"_ chuckled Rau.

The True Freedom boasted towards the next team of 25 SINNs that threatened him. Feeling out to their aura's, he realised that they were completely hostile. "You fools! How dare you chose the path of destruction over the path for peace!" Kira cried out angrily. He drew both rifles up again with the 'Balaena' plasma cannons and the 'Xiphya' railguns. The brunette activated the True Freedom's Multi-Lock Weapon System (A/N: aka Full Burst Mode), and unleashed the 10 DRAGOON pods, firing at the all the units, striking their cockpits.

* * *

The Justice lead a team of 5 SINNs to the desired flank attack, which three SINN units launched at him. The Justice withdrew it's beam rifle and holstered it. Athrun then drew both sabres and charged. The first SINN went for a horizontal attack, but the Justice rolled underneath and thrusted it's 'Super Lacerta' beam sabre into the cockpit from behind. Before turning round and blocked the next SINN's beam sabre, then swung a vertical attack, splitting the SINN in half. Where the last one drew all the ranged beam weaponry and fired, missing the Justice as it rolled over him and horizontally slashed the SINN in two.

Another two SINN's approached with their beam rifles risen, firing at the Justice which Athrun's reactions became spot on, blocking the attacks with the two sabres. Then the red Gundam charged with both sabres spread, the two SINNs were close to each other, which Athrun preformed a pincer attack with the two Fallen machines, catching both. He swerved as another SINN approached with it's beam sabre and firing it railguns. The Justice's manoeuvring was superior to any machine on the battlefield, allowing Athrun to dodge the railgun attack and fly at the SINN. The Justice threw it's grappling stinger extensional arrestor, catching the SINN below it's cockpit, and drew it into the composite shield's beam sabre, causing the cockpit to be engulfed in the beam sabre.

Another SINN came, but unleashed it's DRAGOON pods, surrounding the Justice with beam fire. The Justice blocks the attacks with both the sabres and the shield, before sheathing the right right hand sabre, then drawing it's 'Shining Edge' beam sabre/boomerang and tossed it at the two pods that moved into their new location, catching both. Another two appeared in fornt of the Justice but the beam cannons of the subflight took them out in an instant. Athrun's spacial awareness was increasing with every DRAGOON attack coming at him. _'Is this the power of a Newtype?'_. The last two large DRAGOONs charged with their beam spikes out, missing the Justice as it back flipped and struck both pods with it's 'Griffon' leg beam blades. During the flip, Athrun threw the 'Shining Edge' and penetrated the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly.

Athrun turned to see the small squad that followed, engaged more enemy SINN units, he drew his beam rifle and fired with the beam cannons at the rebel SINNs, obliterating them.

"_Athrun! You're meant to sense the innocent from the guilty!"_ called out Kira as he noticed Athrun's attacks.

"How can I?! I can't tell that!" argued Athrun as the Justice swerved to a SINN unit coming in firing it's beam rifle, that the Justice simply blocked with it's beam shield emitter.

"_You're not concentrating your mind! Your too tense to open your mind to the auras around you!"_ shouted Kira.

"Easy for you to say..." replied Athrun as he came face to face with the SINN unit.

"_Concentrate your mind!"_.

Athrun let out a low growl in annoyance. But he listened, and cleared his mind all worry, and tried to feel out to something. The whole thing was strange for Athrun, it was like he imagined a light at the SINN's position...surprising to Athrun a aura followed into his mind, which the aura also posed hardly any hostility towards him, more like a pure light than a corrupted one around the battlefield. _'This is easier than beating round the bush...'_ Athrun noted. The bluette then changed the radio frequency to the enemy pilot's. "Throw down your arms! Your attacking the Messiah's loyalists!".

"_Why? The Messiah is gone all because of you! And ZAFT! The world and the PLANTs shall burn for this!"_.

"Who do you think is piloting that Freedom?" asked Athrun.

The SINN looked over to the blue, white and black Gundam, and was shocked to see the Gundam perform a hell a lot better than the other units. The aura towards the pilot was, strong. _"It can't be...the Messiah is alive?"_. The SINN unit lowered it's stance and looked at the True Freedom. _"So he is alive after all..."_.

Athrun smiled as he stopped himself from killing a innocent Fallen. Then a green beam shot through the SINN cockpit, and the aura from the pilot vanished, like an extinguished fire. Athrun looked in shock as the SINN exploded before him. He saw the SINN unit that was responsible of shooting down his own comrade.

"_All traitors shall perish!" _screamed the rebel SINN pilot as it charged towards Athrun.

"You...bastard...how could you kill your own comrade in cold blood!" screamed Athrun as he charged in also. The SINN still fired it's beam rifle as he came closer to the Justice, drawing the two beam claws from it's shield. And the Justice simply projected itself with it's beam shield emitter. As closed into close quarters combat, the SINN slashed but with the beam claw, but the Justice's composite shield blocked it, and lifted the claw up to expose the torso of the SINN. Athrun impaled the unit with his beam sabre before grabbing and throwing the soon to be destroyed SINN into another hostile SINN that came against him. The two exploded, and Athrun turned to his main objective, the rebel's colony, and threw the Justice's thrusters into full and charged towards it. But there something that bothered Athrun, something out there in the abyss of space, not participating in the battle, was watching him...and waiting.

* * *

The Akatsuki flew in between two SINN units and swung it's beam sabre a full 360 degrees, severing the SINNs waist up. Then stopped itself to throw back a beam rifle shot towards it's original owner. The SINN received it's own attack in the cockpit. The Falcon of , caught a group of eleven SINNs going after the _Archangel_ which the great battleship fired it's anti-armour missiles and Gottfrieds at the group. One unlucky rebel received the thick green Gottfried beam whilst the next two were struck by missiles that had evaded the Gottfried's blast.

Mu's camera then noticed that they were carrying large bazooka like launchers. As his camera focused, he caught the symbol of Nuclear warheads on them. "SHIT!!" shouted the dark blonde man as he charged towards them. _'Take them down!' _ordered Mu to his DRAGOON pods, and the six pods jettisoned off, and zipped towards the eight remaining SINNs. The first wave of DRAGOON fire distracted them, causing them swerve away. But two who turned their backs to the rest of the Akatsuki's pods were shot from behind, however the rest of the SINNs proceeded towards the well known 'Legged Ship'. A second wave of DRAGOON attacks, with the support of the Akatsuki's beam rifle caught another three. The last three managed to escape and target the _Archangel _with the warheads. All three fired their thermo-nuclear missiles, which Mu ordered the nearest DRAGOON pods to retreat in front of the _Archangel _and produce the large shield. The shield was struck with the nukes, and managed to hold up it's stance as the immense shock-wave and force started to weaken the shield.

The blast subsided, and the three SINN pilots growled as the ship remained. Then they had a flash and saw the Akatsuki fly in. It crashed into the first SINN, thrusting it's sabre into the cockpit. Then the golden mirror Gundam round kicked the second SINN as it came in. Mu flipped the sabre round in the Akatsuki's hand and backhanded slashed the Mobile Suit in half. With the remaining SINN charging in with it's beam claw and sabre, but the Akatsuki unexpectedly backed itself and crashed into the SINN, then stabbed the SINN with the backhanded sabre.

"That was close" muttered Mu as he pushed the sparking SINN away to explode.

* * *

_**Archangel**_** Bridge**

Canard watched uneasily as the True Freedom, Infinite Justice and Akatsuki fought valiantly against the rebels. He turned to see the injured Yzak floating next to Murrue, with a bandage around his head, and arm, annoyed himself that he couldn't participate in the battle. Canard however could, just that he wasn't given clearance to launch. Instead he was to remain at the _Archangel_'s weapons controller. He looked back at pulled the trigger on the starboard Gottfried at a SINN who slipped past the defence line. Canard couldn't handle this any more, he turned back to Yzak and had an idea. "Hey Yzak, want to do something instead of floating there?".

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Yzak.

"Take control here, I'm heading out" explained Canard with a grin.

Yzak shrugged his shoulders, what else has he got to do? "Sure why not?" agreed Yzak as he headed to Canard, allowing the black haired Newtype to slip out and jump in the weapons controller's place.

"But you haven't got permission to leave the ship!" protested Miriallia.

"I don't care! I'm going out wherever you like it or not!" argued Canard as he left the bridge. The door shut behind him, and he was on his way to the Dreadnought H.

"Captain!" Miriallia protested still but Murrue held her hand up to stop her.

"Let him go. He's obviously desperate for some action. Allow him to blow off some steam".

Miriallia pouted and looked back to her screen. "Bloody ego high pilots, all of them" muttered Miriallia.

"Hey!" snapped Dearka. "We're not ego high pilots!". Miriallia just narrowed her eyes at the blonde tanned man in disbelief.

* * *

The Dreadnought H launched from the catapult and headed over to Mu, who was attacked and surrounded by SINN units. He flipped over a SINN's sabre and then ducked from another sabre. Mu seemed to realise that these guys found out that the Akatsuki was vulnerable from sabre attacks, and other beam close quarters combat weaponry. Two SINNs from the opposite sides went in to finish the Gundam and Mu saw this, as he was about to defend against the two until two powerful plasma beams ripped the two into tiny pieces. Mu gazed in the direction that the attack came from, and the Dreadnought H folded it's cannons over and under for the beam swords. And slashed the first two SINNs in two, which Mu then stabbed the beam sabre into the SINN, and drew the beam rifle, shooting the two remaining SINNs.

"What's wrong old man? Can't keep up?" joked Canard as he hovered the Dreadnought H next to the Akatsuki.

"I ain't old! And who gave you clearance to launch?".

"I did" replied Canard with a smirk.

Mu shook his head and looked at the colony, the path was almost clear. "Come on, this battle is almost over". And the Dreadnought H and Akatsuki charged towards the main objective.

* * *

The True Freedom flew out of another barricade created by the rebel SINNs. And got closer to the colony, where Kira then noticed three SINNs simultaneously exploded from a web of green beams. And there shooting out of the smoke was the Nexus, with the Providence Silhouette. It had the arms and legs of the old Freedom, but the Nexus was a grey colour to match it's silhouette. It was armed carrying the DRAGOON pack of the Providence also, with the long 'Judicium' beam rifle, and the composite armed shield system. Following it and catching up to the Nexus is the Crusader.

Rau's face appeared on the True Freedom's HUD. _"I see you made it here first Kira. All that remains is this colony and-"_. Rau stopped himself as something had caught his attention.

Kira's Newtype reaction flickered also, something big was coming from that satellite colony. The blast doors to the colony blasted open and smoke covered the door. Then something emerged which Rau gasped at, something Kira nor Yomiko heard Rau do. _"That bastard..." _growled Rau as the large beetle shape Mobile Armour clad in complete black, minus the legs, boasted out of it's hanger. Kira took specific notice of the weaponry that this Mobile Armour carried. There seemed to be five large missile pods on it's back, and what looked like spikes were large DRAGOON pods. Three 'Scylla' cannons were installed behind the head of the strange Mobile Armour where a two large claws also faced outwards. But what caught Kira's main attention was this large cannon on the front, it looked like a smaller version of the GENESIS cannon but of the mirror reflector that the GENESIS needs, it had a clear glass, but convex shaped.

The first thing Kira did was combine the two beam rifles together, and pointed the long rifle at the Mobile Armour. After firing a full powerful blast the beam was stopped by a beam shield emitter, but there didn't seem to be any on the Mobile Armour itself. Instead, Kira managed to catch a glimpse of what it was as Yomiko's Crusader opened fire with the 'Knightmare' lance's four beam cannons. The beams were stopped, again but Kira saw it. It was a small disc shaped DRAGOON pod that projects a beam shield instead of offensive purposes. "Damn it!" growled Kira. "Rau, Yomiko! Give me a hand on this freakish Mobile Armour!".

"_We're right behind you!"_ confirmed Yomiko, and charged with Freedom into battle.

But Rau didn't move until a second or two later. _'This is it...this is the Apocalypse. So they finished it. All of Thomas' work was stolen and finished by these bastards!'_. As the two Mobile Suits and Gundam closed in, the spikes known to be the DRAGOONs launched off and charged at the three. _"Spread out!" _ordered Rau.

And the three did so as the network of beams crossed everywhere. The Nexus/Providence launched it's own DRAGOONs and attacked the enemy's. A large Providence DRAGOON pod fired all it's beam funnels at the two Apocalypse pods. But the annoying beam shield DRAGOON blocked the burst attack, and when the shield dropped the two pods fired their own attack, striking down two of the Nexus's smaller pods.

The Crusader swerved under the Mobile Armour's and fired the lance's cannons and the Gigalauncher at the exposed belly, but the beam shield DRAGOONs once again blocked the attacks. _"They're everywhere!" _cried out Yomiko.

"_Indeed they are!" _laughed Christopher's voice through the radio channel.

"_So your piloting the Apocalypse!"_ growled Rau as the Nexus dodged the next two DRAGOON beams.

"_Yes! And this Mobile Armour will be your end!"_. Three Apocalypse DRAGOONs appeared next to the Crusader, but the Japanese woman wasn't going down without a fight. She activated the HERMES System on the Crusader, and disappeared in a flash. Then it reappeared behind the DRAGOONs and fired it's lance's cannons at the two pods, taking down the first two DRAGOON pods.

"_Don't think that these things can out wit with the Crusader's speed!"_.

A growl presented itself through the radio. The Freedom shot in front of the Apocalypse and drew all the beam weaponry out, cannons, railguns and rifles, and fired a full burst at the front of the Mobile Armour. _"You fucking pesky bastard!" _screamed Christopher. The three 'Ultimate Syclla' multi-phase cannons charged up and fired at the lone Gundam, making the Freedom projected it's beam shield emitter, but the force of three large powerful multi-phase beams was too much, and the focused point soon exploded as atoms collided to make a powerful reaction. The Freedom was thrown backwards. Four DRAGOON pods shot up behind the Freedom and produced a beam net for the Freedom to be shredded into pieces. But Kira predicted this and released the True Freedom's own DRAGOON pods and the ten pods gunned down the large pods, giving the Freedom a safe fall.

"Don't think you can defeat with petty tricks!" warned Kira.

"_W-what?! No! You're still alive?!" _gasped Christopher's voice.

"Alive and well. And for your lack of faith and distrust, I'll end you with this Gundam!".

"_That's what you believe!" _growled Christopher.

* * *

The Justice pushed it's way through another wall of rebel SINN units where he reached the colony itself. Looking at it carefully, it appeared to be in a cylinder shape, like Heliopolis. But it had two large solar panel wings at each side, which branched off into smaller solar panels. The bottom of the colony appeared to have a large done shape at the end, whilst from the top was flat with the dock and the supply lines. Athrun looked suspiciously at it. _'There's something more to this colony...'. _Athrun looked at the dome again._ 'It has to be that'_. The Justice then drifted to the dome and noticed that it had three faint lines that joined at the middle. _'Some thing's in here, a weapon?'_.

Another SINN charged in at defend what secret they had, but the Justice shield bashed the SINN and sliced it in two. Before looking back at the satellite Athrun then ran a comprehensive scan on the structure, and what was shocking about it was that there was a high emittance of nuclear electrons from this dome.

_'Could it be? That there's...I need to get Kira!'_.

* * *

The Freedom shot down another of the Apocalypse's DRAGOON pods, and then mid-kicked a hostile SINN away before blasting it into dust with the 'Balaena' cannons. Kira then saw the Infinite Justice scream towards him, blocking a DRAGOON attack then countering it with his beam rifle. The Justice floated next side by side to the Freedom. "What's the matter Athrun? Why aren't you following the procedure?" asked Kira as he fired the 'Calidus' multi-phase beam cannon taking down another two DRAGOON units, these were too big, making easy targets.

"_Kira, I think we have a problem"_ stated Athrun as his face appeared on the Freedom's HUD. _"I've picked up nuclear electron readings from the colony"_.

"So? It could be a nuclear reactor inside to power it" replied Kira as holstered the beam rifle and drew the sabre, throwing it and striking the beam shield DRAGOON, the shield couldn't the attack and caught it in the centre of the disk shaped remote unit.

"_But if you at it, there are solar panels on the satellite. Trying to say that the colony is solar powered. If that being the case then why is there nuclear electrons emitting from the dome shape?"_.

Kira then guessed himself what it could be, which was the same assumption as his blue haired friend. "A nuclear superweapon?".

"_Probably"._

Kira turned to the Mobile Armour, and hesitated. "We need to destroy that Mobile Armour first. According the report I read about it, it has a portable GENESIS cannon that we were working on...if that weapon fires on our fleet!-".

"_Alright! But that satellite superweapon is our next concern! It's pointing at the earth at the moment!"_. Kira nodded and the two Gundams jetted over to the Mobile Armour. _"Rau! Yomiko! Cause a distraction for us to get close!"._

"_You got it. One distraction coming up!" _cried out Yomiko as she released the DRAGOON pods from the back storage binder. These one were tiny to everyone, and although Kira could catch them with his eye, he doubted the ability to strike such small objects. The tiny DRAGOONs danced around the gigantic Apocalypse and fired volley after volley at the monster.

"_You're taking all the fun Yomiko!" _laughed Rau coldly. The Nexus/Providence DRAGOONs moved in also, with Athrun and Kira cutting down the beam shield DRAGOONs to prevent stopping the attacks on it's master.

"_I'll split you in two!"_ screamed Christopher. And the large 'Dark Reaper' beam claw shot outwards and grabbed the Freedom! But Athrun quickly drew his beam sabre and freed the Freedom by cutting the wrist of the claw off. Another beam claw came in but the two Freedom DRAGOONs struck the forearm of the arm with perfect ranged shots.

"_It's over Christopher!"_ shouted Rau as the Nexus/Providence, and Crusader DRAGOON pods surrounded the Apocalypse and unleashed a full burst at the large Mobile Armour, the remaining beam shield DRAGOON pods stopped some of the attacks but a majority of the beams made contact with the Mobile Armour, explosions rang round the Apocalypse then fire spread throughout but died down quickly as the no oxygen prevent a continuous fire.

"_Kira! That weapon!"_ growled Athrun as patience was running thin in him.

"Alright. We'll retreive the two METEOR devices and we'll break this colony apart. Yomiko, head to right flank, they seem to be not holding up well".

The units agreed and left. All expect the Nexus which Rau watched the Apocalypse continue to explode. Something wasn't right, this aura was anger and vengence, which meant that Christopher wasn't dead. "Come out and finish this properly Christopher, since being a coward that you are is not the style of a Newtype".

"_Okay Rau...but I must warn you, you'll regret it!"_ laughed Christopher, and to hatches opened which a black Mobile started to rise from the wreckage. It had horns like an demon, with two large packed railguns behind it, and six small Providence DRAGOON pods around it's waist. It carried a beam rifle and two beam sabres slightly concealed in shoulder armour. Then the two large railguns flipped over it's shoulders and pointed at the Providence, which a bright light glowed from the two weapons.

The Freedom and Justice arrived at the Eternal which then the two METEOR weapons disengaged their locks from the main ship, and drifted towards the two Gundams. The two units locked themselves in and started to head towards the colony. As the two headed there, with keen minds on the colony, but the something flashed in their minds. Then a bright light shot through and in between them as the darted away from each other.

"_What the fuck was that?!" _shouted Athrun as he looked in the direction the beam came.

"Athrun...the Eternal!" shouted back Kira.

The blue haired elite looked back and was horrified to see their ship that fought hard through the last war, was struck by the blinding light. The bottom starboard side of it was missing, meaning the ship tried to evade. Explosions rained from it. _"Those bastards...that light was like..."_.

"GENESIS" Kira answered for him with venom in his tone. He looked over to the direction of the attack and saw the battered Nexus floating there with a demonic looking black painted Gundam hover over the wreckage of the Mobile Armour. "That large Mobile Armour wasn't the Apocalypse...it was merely it's shell" growled Kira as he gripped the controls tightly. "Athrun go back and see if everyone is alright. I have business to take of".

And the Freedom blasted away towards the Apocalypse Gundam. _"Kira! Don't be reckless! Kira!"_. Athrun sighs and turns around. _"Be careful"._

The Apocalypse Gundam hovered towards the Nexus wreckage with Christopher laughing. The Nexus had received the Type 1 'Rashnu' portable GENESIS cannon to the backpack which caught the 'Judicium' beam rifle also. The explosion of the backpack caused the cockpit inside to crack and a computer processor exploded embedding a shard of metal into Rau's side. "_And I thought that you were going to put up a better fight Rau! How wrong was I?!"_. The Apocalypse the drew it's 'Envy' beam sabre. _"This is where you'll die!"_.

Rau stared as the beam sabre was risen above the Nexus. He growled in anger as it seemed the end.

"_Back off!"_ shouted Kira's voice through the radio. The Apocalypse spun round to the left and saw the Freedom heading, drawing the beam sword from the METEOR and slashed at the dark abyss coloured Gundam. It missed by a few inches as the Apocalypse evaded the attack, that the dark unit then backed away from the Nexus. _"Rau! Get back to the Avenger! I'll handle Christopher!"._

Rau never replied as he used the remaining thrusters to head back to the _Avenger_.

"_Come on you fucking traitor!"_ cried Kira as the METEOR equipped Freedom charged in.

* * *

Athrun returned to the _Eternal_ to see the ship that helped secure a cease-fire in the last war crumble and shred as explosions appeared everywhere. It seemed the 'Rashnu' beam had struck one of the main engines. Athrun worryingly looked around to see if any of the ship's company had escaped from the _Eternal_. He flew the Justice around and was relieved to see the large escape pods drifting there. Athrun then began to establish communications with the pods. "Is everyone alright?" called out Athrun to the _Eternal_'s comms circuit.

"_We're alright Athrun"_ came Andrew's words, and Athrun signed in relief._ "We managed to get everyone out, however, except the crew in the sections that was hit by that beam..."_.

Athrun looked back towards the Apocalypse that caused the deaths of the members of the crew. Athrun knew everyone on that ship, and it sickened him to find out those individuals had passed away, due to conflict. Again war was a major agenda to Athrun, and he promised to see the end of it, for those who died. Those who followed him, with Rusty, Miguel, Nicol, his mother and father. Athrun turned the Justice round and aimed at the Apocalypse. "Get everyone safely on-board the _Archangel_! I'll be back in a few minutes". And the Justice boasted away.

* * *

The Apocalypse dodged the beam sword from the Freedom's METEOR, and returned fire from it's 'Crisis' beam composite cannon. The blood red beam shot past the METEOR as Kira forced a sharp swerve and fired all the beam weaponry at the Apocalypse. Christopher growled as he expected to take down this annoying fly easily with this new Gundam, however, it seems that Kira was better than he thought. The rebel leader had only one option to take down this annoying pest, and that is the deployment of the new DRAGOON pods.

"You fought Rau well against the DRAGOONs, how about you have a taste of mine!" laughed Christopher. _'Silence him!'_.

The six DRAGOON pods scattered away from the Apocalypse and each pod fired four beams at the Freedom. Kira growled as the situation was the same as it was in the last war, the Freedom and the Providence. Kira swerved from a another full burst from a DRAGOON to his right and fired all the beam cannons scattering the pods away before the mustered again for another attack.

The DRAGOONs surrounded the Freedom and released another barrage, which Kira flicked the controls and dodged the beam net, even the METEOR survived. _'Split!'_. And then four small pods detached from the main ones and begun their own siege. Kira was now trying desperately to dodge the attacks. And as the Freedom barrel-rolled from a tiny DRAGOON pods. They were the size like the beam shield emitters if not smaller.

"_Kira! Get back!" _called out Rau's voice as he steamed in with the Nexus equipped with a different Silhouette. _"He's mine!"_. Kira looked wide eyed at the new Silhouette, as it was the design of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom.

"_Kira! The colony weapon!" _called out Athrun as the Justice flew by the battle.

Kira wondered if Rau could handle himself, but left it, as Rau was more than capable of handling himself. The Freedom spun round and went with the Justice towards the colony, leaving the Apocalypse and the Nexus/Freedom to duel.

"_If you want to take Kira's pace in death then I shall ensure it!"_ cried out Christopher, and the Apocalypse sent in the DRAGOON pods.

The Nexus/Freedom spun round and loaded out the plasma cannons and railguns at the three DRAGOON pods, the normal and small 'Astrum' DRAGOON pods received a full burst attack. The Nexus/Freedom then back flipped and gunned down another small 'Astrum' pod with it's beam rifle. "I will be glad to take Kira's place, as long as I atone from my sins!".

"_Your sins? You mean that the whole reason why your helping him is to atone from your sins?! And what sins would that be?!"_.

The Nexus/Freedom swerved to left as a beam from a 'Astrum' DRAGOON. "My selfish desire to destroy humanity, and forgetting that humans can change. That young naïve browned haired boy is the only one who can change the future, for humanity".

"_Like you changed?! You haven't changed at all! You're the same cold heartless bastard you always were!"_.

The Apocalypse fired it's beam composite weapon and caught the Nexus's leg leg at the knee. "Then I'll go down taking you with me!".

* * *

_(Battle Theme: Justice and Freedom – Sahashi Toshihiko)_

The Justice and Freedom equipped with their METEORs stormed towards the position of the colony superweapon. They gazed at the grouped traitors blockading their path. Kira sensed out and felt some of the pilots aura's feel those of innocent Newtypes. "Athrun, some of pilots are our confused followers" explained Kira.

"_How do separate those from innocent?" _wondered Athrun.

"SEED" stated Kira.

"_What?"._

"Trust me, enter SEED mode and you'll know!".

Athrun looked puzzled at Kira. But then closed his eyes and concentrated on entering that special power. The lavender and emerald seed exploded and that secret strength boasted there's tenfold. But as Athrun reopened his eyes, he felt every single aura instantly in a wide range. Also that time seemed slower, the advantage that SEED provided. And Athrun smiled. _"Let's do this!"_.

The Freedom and Justice initiated the multi-lock system, which all the Mobile Suits that were locked onto by the computer, were adjusted to those who Kira and Athrun sensed to those of the innocent. The Freedom flipped up and over it's plasma cannons and railguns, and the Justice aimed it's beam cannons, as opened the missile pods. Then both mobile fortress Gundams unleashed their weapons at the units. The barrage steamed at the defence forces, and ripped the limbs off the innocent pilots' SINN units. And destroyed the cockpits of those who didn't support the Yamato cause.

Four SINN units who managed to survive and evade the the barrage burst through and attacked the two. All four of the SINN units launched their DRAGOONs and the Freedom and Justice dived away from the beams, the Justice drew the beam swords and slashed all the twelve DRAGOONs down in purple flashes. Then the Justice spun round and sliced off their legs and heads. The Freedom shot all six beam cannons and took out all the pods in one. Then the two 'Balaena' cannons shot off the two SINNs' heads. The two legendary Gundams then charged towards the colony unopposed.

As the two came closer...

_'We have to actiavte the cannon now!'._

_'You fucking idiot! Don't be so reckless!'._

_'But those two Gundams have pushed past our defence force, like they were nothing!'._

_'We have no choice! We must incinerate the earth now!'_.

"These voices...they're the other Deity Commanders...how can I hear they're voices?" muttered Kira.

_'Because you are special Kira...'_ came that gentle voice next to him.

_'You are the only one who can make a difference...' _came another gentle voice.

"Have the ghosts of my past come to haunt me?".

_'Don't be so silly Kira...we're here as your support'_

_'And your witnesses'_

"Flay...Meer...I never thought I would hear your voices again...".

The ghost of Flay Allster and Meer Campbell appeared at each side of the brunette, whilst Flay caressed Kira's face she leaned in with a soft smile. _'You came this far Kira...carrying your burdens and wounds also...but don't give up...'_.

Meer wrapped her arms around Kira's chest and smiled also. _'The world needs you so badly Kira...and she needs you too...'_.

Kira imagined Lacus standing on that grassy hill overlooking the sunset one the crystal sparkling ocean. The wind blew gently, which her pink long hair danced in the air, she brushed one side back and looked back with her bright and beautiful smile. She smiled right at him, and heard her whisper..._'Come back to me Kira...'_.

Kira snapped his eyes wide open, the ghostly forms of Meer and Flay just faded, but they remained a strong sense of presence around him. Kira narrowed his eyes and he pushed all the thrusters in full, charging in towards the superweapon. The dome opened which Athrun and Kira got a good look on the weapon. It looked like it was a bowl filled with mirrors, similar to GENESIS's dish, but it had a tower in the middle, which Kira could have guessed was where the superweapon's large beam was created from.

"Athrun! The tower! Destroy the tower!" called out Kira, which Athrun nodded and zoomed in with Freedom afterwards. The Justice activated the beam sword again and flew to the base of the tower and horizontally cut the base, the tower drifted away and exploded being severed from the main weapon. And as the Justice pulled back, the Freedom fired full burst mode of all it's weapons with remaining missiles. The attacks struck the mirror dish which shards of glass and molten steel flew off, causing a chain reaction, explosions after explosions rained around the cannon.

Kira and Athrun didn't know what the weapon could do, but it was better destroyed then finding out. As the two smiled in their success the colony suddenly moved. _"What's going?!" _cried out Athrun in confusion.

Kira felt out to hear the Deity Commanders conversion. _'Are you mad Hanz?! You'll kill us all!'_ screamed one of the Deity's, which sounded like Naomi Vanhetkaar of the Twilight Angels.

_'This is revenge! All the pain and suffering that Naturals caused shall not go unpunished! I will crash this colony into the earth like the attempt of Junius 7!'_ screamed back Hanz Podollski of the Apollo Angels.

Kira gritted his teeth. "Those bastards! Athrun we need every unit and ship here to destroy the colony! It's heading for the earth!".

"_I got it! Attention all available units! We need everyone of you now to assist in the destruction of the colony! It's crash collision course is the earth! If we fail to destroy it here then this battle was pointless! Help save the innocent lives that remain on the earth!"_.

And in a short amount of time every ally of the two Gundams stormed towards it, firing all all the beam weaponry at it. The Akatsuki, Dreadnought H , Crusader and the DOM Trooper squad arrived next to the two legend Gundams.

"_Sorry we took so long! The defences increased around the east flank and we provided assistance!" _explained Mu.

"Don't worry about it! Concentrate all your fire-power on the colony!".

And the massing Mobile Suits squadrons released all DRAGOONs, firing every missiles unloaded every beam payload at the falling colony, this was the earth's protection, and they were the last defence.

* * *

**Earth**

Despite the ridicules that the Fallen received since their revolt and war against the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, the people on earth, Naturals and Coordinators, men and woman, boys and girls watched in desperation as the colony battle taking place was viewed on every news station. The world could only watch as the colony was heading towards them. Some people panicked, where riots and fights broke out everywhere in the panic. Others waited as the Fallen were shown trying to destroy the colony for the earth. The Alliance High Command sent their space fleet to assist, but it seemed a lost cause as they weren't going to make it in time. People only prayed that the Fallen succeed in stopping the fall.

* * *

**0949 Hours - Lagrange Point 5, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion, Office**

Krane, Shane and Heine watched the battle also, along with the rest of the PLANTs. It seemed that the Fallen had shown another side of themselves to the people. Krane watched the whole thing himself, in the office their were six large holographic screens where it showed the four GINN Reconnaissance units viewed and sent a live feed to Krane himself. Also another unit waited for the right opportunity to strike as part of his mission, until then he watched how the battle would fold out.

"My lord, are you sure that sending _him_ would be the best candidate for the job?" questioned Heine. "He was his friend after all".

"Yes, he _was_ his friend Heine. And don't undermine my plan. Zala will draw his last breath in shock as he realises who is his executioner!" snapped Krane. "However that Freedom is bothering me...although it could be just another ace pilot using that machine, but it's piloting skills are more...skilled than most aces I know the Fallen have".

"Are you trying to say that Kira is-" suggested Shane but he was interrupted.

"No...as much as I hate to say it. Kira is dead, besides, this pilot seems to hold himself back when coming to close combat, Kira is well known for close combat abilities. However, the plan will continue regardless, I want Zala finished!".

Unbeknownst to the three in the room, someone was outside, listening to every bit of the conversion, and listened well with keen interest. The raven haired ruby eyed pilot was fortunate that he was taught how to lower his 'aura' as he was told, when he wanted to. But this conversion he was overhearing, he didn't like it at all. Along being sealed in a mansion with guards following his every step. But he was lucky to lose them this time, but time was running out. Stellar needed to escape, and so did he. He briskly walked away, but not loud enough, down the corridor and down the steps. He went for the door, but he heard a set of steps walk up behind him. Shinn spun round and was ready to knock out the person, but stopped to see his blonde friend.

"Going somewhere Shinn?" asked Rey.

Shinn relaxed, but not too much, Rey was his enemy still in the eyes of ZAFT. "What's it to you Rey?" asked Shinn.

"Just curious. Besides, if you're going to worry about those two guards that act like your shadow, you need not to worry. They're...well how should I say, sleeping for now on the tiled floor in your bathroom".

Shinn looked shocked at his blonde friend. "W-why did you do that?".

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I want you to escape...with Stellar".

Shinn was dumbfounded. Rey knew Shinn wanted to escape and when! "Then you're coming with me?". But the blonde shook his head. "W-what? Why?".

"Because if I tried to escape, Krane will know about it as soon as I step out this mansion. My aura is too strong to be hidden from him, siblings can sense one another better than others. That is why I need you to escape, but take Luna with you".

"No Rey...".

"You don't have much of a choice my friend...I don't want my son or daughter to end up in Krane's grasp. The further she gets away from here, the better".

"Then where shall I go Rey? ZAFT is going to have a manhunt for us".

"Go to the Fallen, they help you. I'm sure of it".

Shinn wanted to escape to earth, but having the Fallen to protect them was a much wiser choice. "Alright Rey, get Luna ready. I'll-".

"You'll what Shinn?!" shouted a voice from top of the stairs. The two looked up and saw Luna being held by Heine, arm twisted behind her back, with Krane and Shane present. "You were

going to leave and not say goodbye?" growled Shane. "How rude! Guards seize them!".

Four ZAFT soldiers stormed from living room and two from the dining room. "Shinn go!" shouted Rey as he threw a set of keys to him. "The garage, quickly!" hissed Rey in order for Shinn to hear only. The raven haired teenager spun round and ran through the door, and closed it. Rey had the first two ZAFT guards go to whack him with their batons, he ducked from the first, and swerved from the next. The blonde then grabbed the second soldier's arm and twisted it sharply and removed the baton from his hand, the sound of bone cracking and screamed was silenced with the resounding crack of the soldier's skull cave in with the blow of the steel baton. Then Rey swerved round and planted a hit on the other soldier's ribs, where his heart was, shattering bones there, causing them rip the lung ad heart. The blonde snatched the other steel baton and glared as the next four came in. "You're not getting past me!".

* * *

**Outside the Mansion**

If it was one thing Shinn loved about his friend, it was that he knew Shinn liked to go out in style! The keys that Rey gave him were to Shane's motorcycle. He grinned as the Kawasaki Ninja sat there. He wasted no time and jumped on the bike and slammed the ignition key in, twisting it sharply. The bike roared to life, and the raven haired elite pulled the throttle to warm up the engine. Changing to first gear, the bike zipped out, which then Shinn changed to the next gear, and then the next where he drove over the expensive lawn then spun the bike in a 360 turn. Then pulled the throttle hard again and sped up to the car in the drive next to the wall. As the bike was just a metre or two away, Shinn jumped holding the bike still forcing it to the air, and landing on the bonnet of the black security car then jumped the bike again and over the wall. He landed hard but Shinn didn't release his grip on the throttle and sped down the road, causing some cars to swerve away from his path as he headed to the military prison that Shinn had visited before.

* * *

**0957 Hours - Inside the Mansion**

The last soldier fell to the ground as Rey landed another strike from the baton to the guard's head. He then looked up as he sensed danger, which he saw Shane pointing a gun to Luna's head. "Drop them Za Burrel!" screamed Shane infuriated. Which Rey did so, and more guards arrived and grabbed the blonde. "Call the prison and tell them that Shinn's on his way there!" screamed Shane at a soldier.

"Yes sir!" called out the guard. He went to his radio but he noticed something was wrong with it. "I-I can't sir! Someone's tampered with the radio's battery!".

Rey smirked at the mention of it, which caught Krane's attention, he growled furiously and walked away. "Throw them both into the cells! NOW!!".

* * *

**0959 Hours - Outside Lagrange Point 5, Fallen Rebel's Base**

The Apocalypse turned and saw the combined efforts of Kira's loyalists firing at the colony. The front of the colony was being ripped apart but it was going to be a slow process, and by the time they made it half way through the colony would've started to enter the atmosphere. "Keep your eyes on me Christopher!" shouted Rau as he fired his beam rifle and caught the Apocalypse's left arm.

"_You bastard!"_ screamed Christopher as he drew his beam sabre and collided beam sabre's with the Nexus/Freedom. The Apocalypse DRAGOON pods separated them where the Nexus/Freedom shot down another two 'Astrum' pods._ "Why can't you be just a good boy and DIE!!"_. The Apocalypse fired it's beam composite cannon again and caught the Nexus/Freedom's beam rifle.

"Stop your whining!" screamed Rau as he drew the other beam sabre and charged in. The two went to exchange attacks with the sabres again but the Freedom sliced the Apocalypse's beam sabre tip preventing it to activate. Then it dodged another sabre swing where the Apocalypse threw it's damaged sabre away and activated the beam sabre in the composite armament and charged. "This will be you're resting place!". The Freedom thrusted the sabre forward and impaled the composite weapon and exploded taking out the remaining arm of the Apocalypse, then shot down another DRAGOON with the railguns, but they received the DRAGOON beam themselves. But the Freedom charged in still.

"_I'll finish you with your own desired technology!"_ screamed Christopher hysterically. The two large railguns on the back flipped over again and they started to illuminate at the 'Rashnu' portable cannon began it's payload. But the Nexus/Freedom flew in faster than last time, and sliced the two cannons off. Christopher looked in complete panic as he only had the DRAGOON pods left.

"You're finished heretic!" screamed Rau as he charged in dodging the beams from the remaining DRAGOONs, but the left wing was fatefully caught, however the Nexus/Freedom kept coming. The Apocalypse had backed itself to the colony and was shocked to know there was nowhere to go. Christopher watched as the beam sabre entered his cockpit, his scream was short lived as he coughed blood up. He looked down in horror as half his body was vaporised by the beam sabre, then the Nexus/Freedom backed away and fired the 'Balaena' cannons at the still unit. The Prototype Gundam light up like a firework as the nuclear reactor exploded. "It's...finished...".

Rau looked over the damage the loyalists was inflicting and he knew it wasn't enough. Rau knew this place well, he was building this facility to test new weapons here, and Rau knew a quick and easy method at destroying the colony. Rau tuned in to Kira's radio. "Kira, the damage your inflicting is too small...I'm sending you coordinates of the heart of the colony, destroy the nuclear reactor inside which then would go overload, causing a chain reaction to the whole satellite!".

Kira received the blueprints and nodded. He pulled his METEOR equipped Freedom to the left side of the colony, and flew along it past the CIWS and beam cannons gun posted on the colony. Kira then saw the blast doors which lead into the power chamber. He fired all the beam cannons and the doors blasted wide open, big enough for the Freedom's METEOR to fit through.

"Good..." smirked Rau before closing his eyes, his cockpit was filled with blood drifting around him.

* * *

The True Freedom sped down the large passageway and saw another blast door blockading his path, the 'Balaena' cannons and 'Xiphyas' railguns created another hole for the Gundam to fly into the nuclear reactor chamber. Kira was presented the large sphere reactor core. Kira quickly activated the beam swords and typed in the commands for the METEOR, then he released the Freedom from the METEOR and back flipped to have the METEOR charge and embed it's beam swords into the reactor, then the second command ordered the beam cannons to fire into the reactor. The steel alloy sphere started to reach critical steeply, and Kira placed all his thrusters and activated his 'Voiture Lumière' and sped out of the reactor chamber. The atomic reaction reached critical and the blast erupted and the Freedom sped down the large corridor.

As the Freedom was inching closer to the blast behind him, Kira noticed the Justice in it's METEOR in the passageway. _"Kira grab on!"_ shouted Athrun, and the Freedom reached out and hanged onto the METEOR. Combining the METEOR propulsion and the 'Voiture Lumière' propulsion they pushed the engines to it's limits. Time was running out, and Athrun as well Kira, pushed the controls harder, although the engines were at their max, in desperation they pushed harder hoping that they gain more speed. The past through the exit but the shock wave and blast caught them, throwing the Freedom off. _"KIRA!!"_. Then Athrun was thrown about as the blast caught him also. Everything went black...

* * *

**1004 Hours - Lagrange Point 5, PLANTs, Aprilius One, ZAFT High Security Prison**

"Wanting to see your girlfriend again, eh Asuka?" laughed the guard as he took the raven haired pilot to Stella's prison cell. "Do you want me to turn the lights out for your time together in that small bed?".

"How about I turn your lights out?" growled Shinn. The soldier turned round was punched in the face, then was grabbed into a headlock and then twisted the head sharply. The sound of the neck snapping echoed in the concrete walls. Shinn then grabbed onto the soldier and then pulled out the keycard and slotted it through. The beep and green light was the sign of confirmation. The door unlocked with a light clink which Shinn pulled it open and dropped the body inside. Shinn then closed the door and looked around. And there laid Stella on a hospital bed with her eyes closed. Around her were monitors that displayed heart readings, breathing and other readings that ZAFT were probably testing on her. Shinn walked up to her and knelt by her side. "Stella...Stella..." Shinn whispered close to her ear.

Stella's eyes flickered open, but weakly. She looked to the voice that called her name, it was like a holy light shining on her. And the sight of the ruby eyed Newtype, who risked his life to protect her. "Shinn...you came..." she whispered weakly.

Shinn scowled as she sounded in pain. "I'm going to get you out of here". He looked back at the green uniformed soldier. _'Well I never thought of being back in a green uniform'_.

* * *

A green uniformed Shinn Asuka was pushing a sheet covered hospital bed down the corridor towards the parking lot. Where a puzzled green coat looked at Shinn. It was fortunate that Shinn was wearing the green cap, hiding all his raven hair inside. He walked past and opened the double doors to the ambulance outside. He loaded her on and then closed up, boarding into the drivers seat. _'Hold on Stella, I'll get you out of here'_.

* * *

**1027 Hours - Krane's Mansion, Office**

Krane sat unemotional in his office chair. He listened as the beatings on his younger brother continued. He tapped in annoyance as the young blonde refused to talk. "Enough!" called out Krane, and he spun round to see Rey's face in a bloody state. "Well Rey? What do you have to say about yourself?".

"Hmm, how about...I feel really proud of myself now" chuckled Rey.

Krane shot up, walked round and kicks Rey in the face. "Not funny Rey! Why did you do this?! Why would you help Shinn and the filthy Extended bitch?!".

Rey let out a small chuckle then cough up a little blood, spitting it on Heine's boot. "It was what Kira wanted...he promised to help her. And I wanted to help".

Krane glared at Rey then spun round on his heel and sat back down. "You've created a problem Rey. And we made a promise remember?". Rey glared back, which krane ignored and carried on. "The deal was that you stayed as a good little boy, and Luna wouldn't have to suffer. AND YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE!!". Krane clicked his fingers and Luna was dragged in by Shane. "You! Broke that promise!". Luna was forced it to sit on a small chair in front of Rey. "And she'll suffer for your mistake!".

"No...please...don't hurt her..." begged Rey as he looked at Luna's crying face.

"You should have thought of that when you decided to help Shinn" snarled Krane.

"I don't think that Luna should be the first natural Newtype mother" suggested Heine pulling out his dagger and pointed it at Luna's growing belly.

"You dare touch her or my child I'll!-".

"Heine! Don't be ridiculous, put it away. I'll punish you Rey, my way".

Then a ZAFT green soldier burst through the double doors in fear and panic. "L-lord Krane! The Destiny! It's escaped! It's escaped from the base, and eye witnesses had sighted Shinn Asuka and the blonde Extended boarding it before it started to cause havoc!".

Krane growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Get Cecile Boonar to bring him back! NOW!!".

* * *

**1032 Hours - Outside Lagrange Point 5, Fallen Rebel Base**

_'Kira...you got to wake up...you got to help him...'_ called out Flay.

_'Help who?' _asked Kira.

_'Help the raven haired pilot. He's in trouble...' _answered Meer.

_'Shinn? Shinn's in trouble? Where?'_.

_'He's heading here...help him...'_.

Kira opened his eyes and looked round, he was still in his cockpit. The rubble from the colony was floating around him. He wondered how long he'd been out for. But the voice's of Flay and Meer got him to get his act together. He checked OS and weapons, all were green still, remarkable considering the True Freedom was hit by the shock wave and blast of the colony's nuclear reactor. Kira moved the Gundam round and started to check the radio, nothing, the nuclear blast was effecting the radio, the radiation also effected radar. Kira sighed, but he went on his gut instincts and took the direction that he believed that Shinn was coming from.

* * *

Athrun shook his head as he came to and realised he was in his Justice. "Well I guess nap time is over. Where is everybody?". He checked his radio, white noise was the only thing he heard. And the radar was jammed due to the radiation. "Great...the radio and radar are fucked...that's all I need". Athrun turned the Justice round and was going to search for the others, until he sensed something close, a battle taking place. Athrun charged towards it, but he couldn't sjake this other feeling that someone was following him, and where he looked there was nothing. Athrun carried on but he was cautious, whatever it was out there, he knew it was after him.

* * *

The Destiny swerved from another ZAKU II beam carbine shot, and returned fire with his own beam rifle and struck the cockpit. Another ZAKU II came after Shinn with it's beam tomahawk. Shinn growled. "Don't think you can match me in close combat!" shouted Shinn as he drew the 'Shining Edge', and blocked the tomahawk with it. The Destiny then kicked it the ZAKU II in the torso then thrusted the beam sabre/boomerang into the ZAKU II's cockpit.

The fight was completely on Shinn's side, however something was coming...something powerful. Shinn shook it from his mind as he actiavted the 'Wings of Light' system, and pushed towards the Fallen Angel battlefield.

"_Shinn Asuka! You will not escape your punishment!"_ shouted someone down the radio to Shinn.

A flash in Shinn's mind alerted him to a incoming attack. The ruby eyed pilot pulled back, and two green beams crossed in front of him. The Destiny jumped back, and Shinn who had Stellar holding onto him, looked to see a large Mobile Suit coming towards him. The unit was white, with heavy clunky legs like a ZAKU, with a mono eye small cone shaped head. It's speed was quite remarkable considering it was like a ZAKU, but Shinn guessed the two large shoulder wings were the cause of that. It's forearms were bigger than a normal standard unit, and it had a tail binder on the back, that Shinn noticed had two large DRAGOON pods underneath.

Tiny DRAGOON pods that were hard to spot danced around the Destiny. _"Betraying Krane is punishable by death!"_ screamed the woman as she drew a beam sabre from her wrists and went to slash at the Destiny. Shinn rose the forearm shield and blocked it. He then holstered his beam rifle and drew his anti-ship sword and it folded out in a quick fashion for the sword to strike it's target. But the unit jumped back and fired a beam from it's wrist!

"What the hell?!" cried out Shinn as he blocked it with the beam sabre/boomerang. But as he stopped it, the tiny DRAGOON pod came across and shot the beam weapon out of the Destiny's hand.

_'I got to play this carefully, sure he isn't fully there yet on his powers, but you never know...he did put up a good fight against Kira'_ thought the female pilot. _"I suppose you want to know the person who's going to slay you?"_ smiled the crimson/pink haired woman.

"Actually I don't give a fuck who you are!" snarled Shinn as the Destiny back flipped from a DRAGOON beam.

The woman frowned at Shinn's attitude and snarled. _"Why you little! Taste defeat you-"_. A Newtype flash appeared in her mind, and she spun round the six purple beams that was aimed for her. And there coming towards her was the Infinite Justice in it's METEOR. _'Dammit, has this impulsive punk reached the Fallen Angel battle already?! And why is Zala still alive?!'_. The female pilot swerved from the next beam cannon shot and sent her two large DRAGOON pods after the Justice.

"_Cecile! Zala is mine!"_ called out a pilot from the darkness.

"_About time! What took you so long?!"_ complained the female pilot named Cecile. The Justice was about to swipe it's beam sword at Cecile's Mobile Suit until the right arm of the METEOR was shot by a unknown attacker. Athrun disengaged the locking on the arm and released it to explode away from him. _"Take Zala! I will deliver Asuka's punishment!"_.

The Justice spun round to see where the attack came from, and Athrun was right when he saw it. The Gundam that was pursuing him appeared from the shadows as it's Mirage Colloid deactivated. The Gundam extended it's arm, and Athrun realised that it was tactical weapons composite shield. The green beam shot towards the Justice and struck left propulsion of the METEOR. Then the black Gundam charged in with three beam sabres making a claw from the left 'Avenger' tactical shield. Athrun could easily evade the attack from the Blitz clone, until he sensed something behind him. Athrun looked back and saw a tiny DRAGOON pod pointing at him. The beam fired and struck the right propulsion, destroying it, the whole METEOR was now immobilised. The Justice disconnected itself from the METEOR and the other four Neo-DRAGOON pods destroyed the remains of the METEOR.

And as the Justice spun round the three beams came crashing into his shield. The red Gundam retaliated with it's 'Griffon' leg beam blade, and kicked out making the Blitz look-a-like back away. Then fired it's beam cannons, which the black Gundam activated the beam shield emitter and blocked the attack. The pilot inside growled. And thought of a tactic that would put Athrun's mind somewhere else, or hesitate. The black Gundam tuned into the radio and drew back the beam claw.

"_This is the ZGMF-L14A Blitzkrieg! Athrun! Long time no see!"_. Athrun saw the smile of his green haired friend on his HUD display.

The Justice froze. "N-no! It can't be N-Nicol?!".

"_Nice for you to remember me! Now die!"_ screamed Nicol. The claw would've ripped the Justice into pieces, if Athrun came over his shock and blocked the attack.

"Nicol! Stop! Why are you doing this?!".

"_I need not explain to you why! Just be a good boy and die!"_. The Blitzkrieg kicked the Justice back and fired both beam cannons from the arm shields. The Justice swerved away, but another wave came from the two long beam rifles that flipped over the Blitzkrieg's shoulders. The next four green beams shot towards the Justice from the two beam shields and beam sniper cannons. The Justice lost it's beam rifle from the barrage. _"I'll end this problem for lord Krane!". _

Athrun scowled as the mention of Krane got to him. _'Nicol is working for Krane?! How did that happen? Nicol never would do this!'_.

The Destiny backed away from more Neo-DRAGOONs as Cecile closed in for her kill. Cecile's Mobile Suit closed in and drew the other beam sabre from the other wrist. _"This will be your graveyard Asuka!"_ cried out Cecile. The Destiny went to throw it's other beam sabre/boomerang but that shot down before it left the hand. And as the Destiny went to draw it's beam cannon that was shot to piece by the DRAGOONs again it folded out to be used. Cecile cleverly forced the Destiny to go back to back with the Justice. _"Take two birds out with one stone, I love it!"_ laughed Cecile.

The Destiny and Justice surrounded the two with their DRAGOON pods. There was no where to escape. _"Two little rats! Trapped and they're going to die slowly!" _laughed Nicol.

The Mobile Suit pointed it's wrist beam cannon and the Blitzkrieg pointed it's shield's beam cannon at the two, the DRAGOONs fired in unison causing a prism of nets around the two Gundams, trapping them. _"Goodbye!" _screamed Cecile happily.

Just as the two ZAFT pilots were about to pull the trigger, a strong and powerful Newtype flash struck their minds, causing a small headache. A Newtype in SEED mode was nearby, and it wasn't a ordinary Newtype, something the same level of Krane's aura. Two beam came out instantly out of nowhere and struck the Blitzkrieg's shield beam cannon, and the Mobile Suit's wrist beam cannon. The Two then backed away. Something powerful was directing it's rage on them, and the pressure from the aura wasn't good.

"You little...fuckers...stay away from them!" shouted a distorted voice. Then two plasma beams headed for them, striking five DRAGOONs before missing the ZAFT units, which it would have if the Blitzkrieg and the other ZAFT prototype Mobile Suit didn't sway to evade it. As the smoke started to clear Nicol saw the blue and white Gundam shoot through and landed on the Blitzkrieg. Nicol grolwed in annoyance and slashed it's beam claw at the Freedom, but the unit back-flipped and it's two beam rifles still pointing at the shoulder joints, which then the two green flashes severed the Blitzkrieg's arms. The enemy Mobile Suit had moved into position, behind the Freedom and was aiming it's other beam cannon at the Freedom, but as the Freedom backflipped, it aimed it's railguns, 'Balaena' cannons and multi-phase cannon at Cecile. Firing a full blast taking out the Mobile Suits left leg and arms, also striking the tail binder with the multi-phase cannon beam going between it's legs.

The two ZAFT pilots thought the Freedom was firing it's rifles like a sub-machine gun, but the Freedom was just so swift and accurate. It took out all the DRAGOON pods at ease. Then a large group of thirty ZAKU II units charged in as their Commander was in danger. The Freedom released it's DRAGOON pods, which Kira could hear Cecile chuckle in his mind. '_Those huge pods will be easy targets to them!'_.

Kira narrowed his eye as the enemy Mobile Suit and Gundam fled with their diversion. Kira looked back to the ZAKU units. _'Separate!'_ ordered Kira. And each DRAGOON broke up into three pieces. One ZAKU II pilot saw the pod spilt in half but left the rear end, which came to life with the other pieces, and to the pilot's fear ll the pods were much smaller, and charged in firing salvo after salvo at the ZAKU II's which their clumsy accuracy was futile against the DRAGOONs.

Kira spun round and joined the two beam rifles together, making the powerful sniper rifle. He aimed it at the Blitzkrieg, and just when Kira pulled the trigger, he was pushed by the Justice, which the beam missed the escaping Blitzkrieg. Kira growled at Athrun through the HUD display. "What are you doing Athrun?!".

"Kira! Nicol is piloting that Blitzkrieg!".

The brunette froze and looked at the tiny image of the Blitzkrieg. "Nicol...that's impossible! I..." Kira stopped himself and took a deep breath, he didn't want to make himself proud of the fact he murdered Nicol, and he wasn't. "I...killed him Athrun...he can't be piloting that Gundam".

"I know. But I heard his voice, and saw him! I saw him Kira!".

Kira looked away, confused himself. However he drew his attention to Destiny in behind him. "We'll sort this out later Athrun, I think we need to head back to Arcadia, along with Shinn" stated Kira. Which the Destiny Gundam hovered there looking back at the True Freedom. Shinn looked up in shock and amusement, the Freedom had came to save him and Stella, but who was it's pilot? Whoever he or she was, they were very powerful.

* * *

**December 22nd, 2359 Hours - Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress: Arcadia, Medical Wing**

Mayu stood outside Stella's room with Shinn and Athrun. They were waiting for the result from a new medical drug that Fallen Angel medical scientists and doctors were creating. After five days of tight detention on the young blonde girl, they finally decided to test a cure for her. She attacked the Fallen every time they came to inspect on her condition, with the exception of Shinn. The drug that they were testing on her was to fix what damage the Alliance did to her mind, so she had complete control over her opinions and emotions.

Shinn sat down, tapping his foot nervously. Athrun couldn't help but get annoyed of the repeating tapping. "Shinn, she'll be alright. Calm yourself" Athrun explained.

Shinn glared up to Athrun. "I can't! I worried about her! I said I was going to protect her, but I ended up having her captured by Krane! And was probably tortured or tested on like a science lab rat! And now, your testing on her!".

"We're doing this to cure her Shinn" explained Mayu, walking up to her older brother. She knelt down and held onto his arm. "Please have patience" she begged.

Shinn looked at his sister. The young girl who was presumed dead for two years, was actually in the ranks of the Fallen Angels. It sickened him as Kira could have told him earlier that she was alive, but in the end, he told him the day before the Fallen rebelled against ZAFT. He sighed heavily and looked away. "Okay...I'll try...".

Athrun smiled weakly as brother ans sister love was something he never would experience. Being an only child was tough, along with the fact that he now lost both his parents due to war, made him even lonelier. They waited a few more minutes until the doctor emerged from Stella's room.

"Is she okay?!" called out Shinn and stood up sharply.

The doctor hushed Shinn, which Shinn growled as the doctor was just the same age as him. It was weird to see soldiers, doctors, technicians and other members of the Fallen Angels at a young age. But it annoyed Shinn, being told what's what by someone younger or the same age as him. Of course the eldest one's were the superior ranks, but still, it annoyed him. "She's sleeping now Mr Asuka. The drug we used seems to effect her slowly. But in due time, she'll be able to control her emotions soon enough. She just needs sleep, okay?".

Shinn nodded and sat back down hard. "Stella...".

Athrun didn't want to break the moment, but he needed to take Shinn to main office. There was someone who wanted to speak to him. "Shinn, come on. I need you to come with me" stated Athrun.

Shinn looked up and wondered what this was about. "Fine" he stated firmly. He shot up and walked behind Athrun with Mayu walking next to her big brother.

* * *

**December 22nd, 1130 Hours - Northern Fallen Territory**

The enemy Mobile Suit that attacked Shinn back ten days ago reappeared, and it was designated the Qubeley. The unit of this powerful prototype, was piloted by a woman many knew within the fallen ranks. She was selected to become one of the Deity Officers, however she mysteriously turned it down. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was also Rau's ex-girlfriend...well not entirely his girlfriend, more like Yomiko's competition for him when they were younger. But now, the crimson/pink haired woman was out for Rau's blood! Shame how young romance turned into violence...

_(Battle Theme: Oppressiveness – Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2)_

The Qubeley flew after the Providence MKII which tried to launch its DRAGOONs however they were shot down before they could get far, Cecile then recalled the Neo-DRAGOONs and chased after the Providence MKII while firing the wrist mounted beam cannons, the shot first hit the "Judicium" high-energy beam rifle destroying it. The Providence MKII began to fly away as the Qubeley launched all the Neo-DRAGOONs as it followed, a Neo-DRAGOON fired and the left arm of the Providence MKII was shot off causing Rau to grunt, Rau flew the Providence MKII towards the remains of the _Gwadan 1_. There Rau disappeared and Cecile followed to where Rau had last been seen, Rau dropped the Providence MKII down behind Cecile and rammed the Qubeley into the ship only to impact the hanger's rear most walls, the Neo-DRAGOONs floated around confused.

"Try using your remote weapons now, Cecile!" announced Rau smugly however he sensed annoyance but not defeat from Cecile.

"Weak Rau!" announced Cecile as the Neo-DRAGOONs fire and destroyed the remaining limbs of the Providence MKII.

"What!?" gasped Rau as the Providence MKII keeled over and fell onto its back. The wrist mounted beam cannon launched out, and Cecile caught it, which it became a hand-carried beam saber, it was pointed right at the Providence MKII.

"Are you finally giving up or should we keep going!?" growled Cecile while Rau noticed an interesting bonus on the damaged wall, a section that showed the nuclear reactor used to power this vessel.

"Who gave you the right to decide!?" scowled Rau as he sent off a message to Yuan's own Providence MKII. After doing what Rau had planned, he would need to be picked up quickly.

"Don't push me, I'm in a bad mood!" scowled Cecile however Rau answered by firing the MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS at the wall behind Cecile which made Cecile swing to attack as a Providence MKII landed inside the hanger near them, Rau jumped out of the destroyed Providence MKII while having its CIWS on auto-fire and jumped into the open cockpit of Yuan's Providence MKII as the CIWS finally damaged the reactor above and the entire chamber started to explode, the Providence MKII flew out and Cecile scowled as the explosion rocked her Qubeley, she flew out only to be missing her limbs and her Neo-DRAGOONs however she noticed Judice heading in her direction to aid her unit.

"Rau…if only you had joined me" sighed Cecile who believed that Rau had died in that conflict.

* * *

**December 23rd, 0100 Hours - Outside Lagrange 3, Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: _Varda_, Bridge**

The _Varda_. Krane's personal heavy battleship. The ship that had the designs taken from _Minerva_ and the _Eternal_, to create this monster of a ship. Which at the moment, was waiting at the edge of the Fallen Angel territory.

"So…Rau has been defeated? Possibly KIA...how sad. Looks like your age is getting to you Rau!" smiled Krane sadly as he listened to the reports from Cecile, being one of the officers giving the report. The loses were fair which didn't include the damages to the Fort and the destruction of the _Gwadan I_, the newly formed Neo-ZAFT Forces had withdrawn to deal with their injuries.

"Your Majesty, there is a transmission coming through from the Fallen space territory, it's a request to open negotiations with each country" announced Renaldo, the Captain of this formidable ship. As Krane nodded for it to appear on screen, Rau Le Creuset's face appeared.

"Krane and of course President Copland, please forgive my intrusion however, should either the Earth Federation Forces or Neo-ZAFT attempt to continue open hostilities against the Fallen, then I will be forced to activate Neo-GENESIS and destroy the Homeland of each country!" announced Rau with a bitter taste in his mouth "I desire that we have a ceasefire and sign a new Treaty of Peace, in return all hostilities to Neo-ZAFT and the Alliance will be withheld and I will open a trade route with both parties, I also request that Fort Iceblade is left undamaged for the Fallen".

This was no hard debate, in fact, this was something Krane found quite interesting. "I agree to the conditions, my forces will be withdrawing from Fallen Space as soon as possible. Also I predict that the Earth Alliance have no interest in fighting either" explained Krane before he cut transmission. "Make sure that Asuzur and his company are updated with the latest turn of events!".

"Yes sir!" announced Renaldo.

_'Rau...what are you planning...' _thought Krane as he looked over to the Fallen Angel battlefield.

* * *

**0129 Hours - Rau's Office**

"They were great in numbers and technology" explained Rau in his seat, looking at an angry brunette looking back at him with his only visible eye. "However we managed to hold them back Kira until...".

"Until you decided to bring out the Neo-GENESIS!" spat Kira. "What were you thinking?! I specifically said that we don't use any nuclear weapons!".

Rau groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Kira, if I hadn't made that warning, Krane and the Earth Alliance would continue to attack us. At the moment I have bought us some time until one of them makes a move again". Kira sighed in defeat. Of course it could've been avoided, but Rau was right. They needed time, which is what they didn't have. They needed to reorganise the Fallen Angel divisions, quickly and build up arms again. "In the meantime, you need to relax. I'll sort out what needs doing. You need to start that new regeneration therapy soonest. We need you fighting fit when the time comes".

Kira nodded but rolled his eyes. He didn't need Rau to lecture him any more than he needed to know.

The door behind Kira opened and Rau smiled at their guests. "Ah Shinn. Good to see your happy face as usual" joked Rau with a cold smirk. Shinn glared at the man with his everlasting frown. Whilst Kira stood still, not entirely effected by Shinn's appearance. But he had to know Kira was alive sooner or later. He couldn't have Athrun relay messages to him for another week, Athrun would snap.

Kira turned round slowly and gazed at Shinn with a stern look. "Hello again Shinn" he said flatly.

Shinn froze instantly as he saw the ghost of his ex-commanding officer. "I-impossible..." muttered Shinn.

"No not really..." replied Kira flatly still.

"Why didn't you show yourself?!" shouted Shinn in rage. "Krane had been parading around because of your disappearance!".

"It was part of the plan" replied Kira calmly.

"Part of the plan?! So Rey, Luna, Cagalli and Lacus could suffer?! How could you allow this?!".

Kira as well Athrun flinched when Shinn mentioned their names. Of course Kira didn't want them to suffer, but in order to flush out the traitors, Kira had to have it done. It was part of the plan that he discussed with Mayu back before Odessa. "Shinn...I'll get them back! Understand?!" growled Kira under his breath. But the raven haired pilot just snorted.

"Words don't make it happen".

Kira rushed over and gripped onto the collar of the Fallen Angel uniform that Shinn wore, and lifted him from the ground. "I will get them back!" snarled Kira, a tear leaving his good eye. "Even if it takes my last breath, I WILL GET THEM BACK!" he snarled through his teeth.

"My Lord Kira!" called out a Fallen Angel soldier as he burst through the automatic doors.

Kira dropped Shinn and wiped his eye. "What is it?!" demanded Kira with a hiss.

The Fallen soldier came to attention sharply and saluted with pride. "We just got a transmission! It is from Krane Hibiki! He wants to invite Lord Rau and some other Fallen Angel guests to a Christmas party at Aprilius One!" explained the soldier.

"A Christmas party? Interesting..." smiled Rau.

"What are you planning Rau?" asked Athrun, unsure of what this blonde elite warrior was thinking. You can never be sure with what it involves.

"I'll go over the details with you later. For now, I think we should rest. This afternoon will be a busy day for us all. Guard, show Shinn Asuka to his quarters" ordered Rau, and the soldier saluted again and helped the shocked Shinn to his feet with Mayu.

"Shinn" called out Kira. Which the soldier and Mayu stop for Shinn to look back at the brunette. "I'm sorry...for everything...". Was all that Kira said. But Shinn slowly nodded, although anger was pointed at Kira for this stupid plan he made, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He risked everything, just to secure his future.

Athrun streched and yawned, it was pretty late now, the blue haired ace needed to get up at five to train his new division. "I better go as well. I'll speak to you later Kira" smiled Athrun, and he patted on Kira's shoulder before leaving.

Rau walked up to Kira and sighed. "Shame how everything has been played out right?".

"Rau...I heard about your reasons for fighting with me...is this really just to repent your sins?" asked Kira walking away to the table near the desk and poured himself a drink. Scotch was something that Kira rarely wanted to drink, but he thought of trying it again anyway.

"Yes. Is that bothering you?" asked Rau as he walked up next to him and received a glass of scotch from Kira.

"No. Not at all. But you need not worry about your sins, because...".

"It's alright if you can't forgive me Kira for what I did. Flay was just...a just cause for you to end the nightmare".

"But the nightmare wouldn't end if you died, now would it?".

"Of course not" answered Rau as he took a sip from the glass.

Kira did also taste the strong alcohol, and finished it quickly. "Rau I need a favour" asked Kira pouring himself another. The hum from Rau indicated to carry on. "I want to go. To that Christmas party" announched Kira as he placed down the bottle firmly.

Rau looked over to him, and saw the seriousness as well as felt it. "Alright. I'll organise something".

_Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone_

**A/N: Finally! Done! Just one more to go before season two. Oh god help me! I hope you were all satisfied with it...it was a total ball ache at parts although I enjoyed it myself. So in the good lord's name...REVIEW!! Please! Please don't make me feel I did a bad job! And this Christmas party, any idea on how it's going to happen? :)**

* * *

**And now the Intelligence Data Section...**

**-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-**

Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:

**EAP**(**E**xperimental **A**rms** P**rototype)

**HFAA**(**H**eavy **F**ortress **A**ssault** A**rtillery)

5: DRAGOON System Units

7: Artillery Assault Units

8: Stealth System Units

***/1: First Experimental Arms Prototype

***/2: Second Experimental Arms Prototype

Example: SRF-X**5 **(The number in bold is the size type of the DRAGOON pod)

EAP-005/1 Crusader Trail Type - Experimental New Generation MS

Manufacture – Ashtov Industries/Experimental Arms Bureau

Powerplant – Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

First Deployed – December 10th C.E.73

Pilot – Yomiko Yamasawa

Info – One of the two units that was placed into competition for the New Fallen Mobile Weapon Series. However the prototype along with EASP-005S Pulse Trail Type, where placed into combat in a act of desperation also to test the weapons against the traitor Christopher Green. The design of the Crusader Trail Type was taken from the ZAFT design of the DOM Trooper project. Shortly after the project was scrapped, the Fallen as well as the Clyne fraction were interested in the unit. The Crusader, unlike it's bulkier cousin is slimmer and more powerful, thanks to the "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system technology from the GSX-401FW Stargazer, which produced the the HERMES system, making the Crusader move at lighting speeds, almost the equivalent of the DRAGOONs speed. It carries a Gigalauncher from the DOM Trooper, and upgraded beam sabres, but the new weapons featured are the 'Knightmare' multi-beam cannon lance, beam bladed claws, small arms beam CIWS cannons, also the upgraded DRAGOON system. The Crusader's deployment made a huge difference in the final battle in the Fallen rebellion, along with the EASP-005S Pulse Trail Type.

Armaments -

1 x 'Harbringer' Gigalauncher Beam & Rocket Cannon

2 x 'Nova' Beam Sabre

1 x 'Knightmare' Multi-Beam Cannon Lance

1 x Beam Bladed Claws

4 x Small Arms Beam CIWS cannons (chest mounted)

HERMES System (**H**ighly **E**volved **R**eaction **M**anoeuvrability Cel**E**rita**S**)

Hyper DRAGOON System – 25 'Astrum' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machinegun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through lightwave shields. (All pods are stored in lower backpack).

EAP-005/2 Nexus Trail Type - Experimental New Generation MS

Manufacture – Ashtov Industries/Experimental Arms Bureau

Powerplant – Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

First Deployed – December 10th C.E.73

Pilot – Rau Le Creuset

Info – The Second unit selected by Kira Yamato to be used in battle in the Fallen revolt, also to be tested to see its capability in combat. Along with the EASP-005F Crusader Trail Type, it had formidably fought off the rebels as well shown its ability to adapt in the battlefield. The design originated from ZAFT's ZGMF-X56S Impulse, the idea was to use just one Mobile Suit and change it to it's desired environment. Although it only had two Silhouettes at the time, it proved it's worth in the final battle. However the design was so that the Nexus didn't have to 'break-up' like the leg and chest flyer, also the Core Splendor. It follows more of the Strike but it was designed to adapt by changing into Mobile Armour mode if connected with a Silhouette that holds the data for that specific unit. It was never tested in the final battle to see if the Nexus could change into Mobile Armour mode, which was later a main priority issue after the Battle of Revolution.

Armaments -

1 x 'Cleanse' FG23 Beam Rifle

2 x 20mm CIWS cannons (chest mounted)

2 x 'Hellfire' DA99 Beam Sabre

EASP-005S Nexus/Providence Silhouette: Provides the Nexus with the deadly DRAGOON pack (3 Large DRAGOON pod (SRF-X9 beam machinegun x5) and 8 Small DRAGOON pod (SRF-X5 beam machinegun x2)), and the long 'Judicium' beam rifle, along with the composite armed shield system.

EASP-005S Nexus/Freedom Silhouette: Provides the Nexus with HiMAT wings system, 2 x 'Balaena' plasma beam cannons, 2 x 'Xiphyas' rail cannon.

HFAA-578 Apocalypse - Prototype MA/MS

Manufacture – Experimental Arms Bureau/Marauder Angel Division

Powerplant – Compact Nuclear Fission Reactor

First Deployed – December 10th C.E.73

Pilot – Christopher Green

Info – The Apocalypse unit was built secretly under the construction of the Marauder Angel Squadron. It was originally being built by Thomas Hunter's division, however, since the sabotaged accident at the construction factory, it was stolen and finished by the Marauders themselves. The unit made it's appearance when the joint Fallen Angel and _Archangel_ crew task force, assaulted the secret base in the satellite colony at Lagrange 4. The unit emerged surprising the Fallen Angel force It is almost identical in size compared to the GFAS-X1 Destroy, however it adopts a more bug shape design whilst in Mobile Armour mode, but that itself is not the main unit. The main unit is the Mobile Suit that's buried in the Mobile Armour to provide heavy protection against various attacks, and to control a larger armament of weapons. The Mobile Suit carry's the experimental portable GENESIS cannon that easily decimates forces in it's line of fire, even units with beam shield technology. However the cannon must recharge for it's next shot, a time of 40 minutes a least. This MS was also the Fallen's prototype and test bed for future DRAGOON pod weaponry, the 'Astrum' DRAGOON pods. Singular and almost the size of an average teenager, these pods are fast and barely visible.

Armaments -

///Mobile Armour///

2 x 'Dark Reaper' MS42Q Beam Claws

3 x 'Ultimate Syclla' Multi-phase Cannons

5 x 'Hades' Homing Missile Pods (20 missiles each pod)

Super DRAGOON System – 40 Large DRAGOON pods (SRF-X9 beam machinegun x5) – All pods are stored on the back of the Mobile Armour, making it appear like a hedgehog. The weapon pods are equipped with beam spikes, useful to burst through armour and shield technology.

///Mobile Suit///

2 x 'Envy' GNR6 Beam Sabres

2 x 'Crisis' BCCAM (**B**eam **C**annon **C**omposite **A**rma**M**ent)

1 x Type 1 'Rashnu' Portable GENESIS Cannon

Mirage Colloid Stealth System

Super DRAGOON System – //Whilst not Separated// 6 small DRAGOON pods (SRF-X5 beam machinegun x 6). //Separated// 6 small DRAGOON pods (SRF-X5 beam machinegun x 2), and 24 'Astrum' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machinegun x 1). The small DRAGOON pods produce their own beam shield.

**-ZAFT Mobile Suits-**

NGNP-X001ND - Qubeley (Next Generation Newtype Piloted eXperimental) (ND=Neo compact DRAGOONs)

Manufacture – Meteor City Secret Research Teams/Secret Weapon Developers: 'Research'

Powerplant – unknown if battery equipped or if placed into mass production/Ultra compact nuclear fission reactor

First Deployed – Unknown

Pilot – Cecile Boonar

Info – Unknown

Armaments -

2x High-Energy Beam Rifle/beam blade combination, located in wrists

2x beam sabre, stored in wrists and hand carried when in use

10x Compact 'Neo'-DRAGOONs (1x Super Compact GDU-X9 beam machine gun each), located on underside of tail wing binder

2x short beam sabre, located in upper wrists and used from that location

Other Equipment:

2x Shoulder Wings each equipped with 6x High-Speed Engine Thrusters which the Shoulder Wings can split down the middle for fast manoeuvring

Equipped with Gundanium Alloy Armour

Long Range transmission Antennae sticking out of the back of the Mobile Weapon's head

ZGMF-L14A - Blitzkrieg

Manufacture – Meteor City Secret Research Team under Jake Bonaparte

Powerplant - Prototype Celestial Engine (Unknown Abilities)

First Deployed - December 12th C.E.73

Pilot - Nicol Amalfi

Info: A prototype that was originally designed to be released with the ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the ZGMF-X13A Providence however was held back due to technical problems, it was upgraded with recent technology enough to match 2nd Generation and even some 3rd Generation Gundams, a once dead ZAFT Elite pilots it. It has also shown the ability in atmospheric flight.

Armaments:

4x MMI-GAU25A 20 mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in chest

2x "Avenger" Tactical Shield (Equipped with 1x Beam Sniper Rifle, 1x beam saber that can be overshadowed by Gizmech Panzer redeflection Armour that turns the beam saber into a beam claw, 3x 3x EEZ9J Retractable extensional arrestor)

2x Long-Range High-Energy Beam Sniper Rifle, folded behind back when not in use and folded up on shoulders when in use. (Designed much like the X10A Freedom's M100 'Balaena"'plasma beam cannon)

10x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Sniper Rifle), 5x each stored on shoulders, (equipped with Mirage Colloid)

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

Psycoframe System

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System


	35. The Christmas Treaty

**A/N: Wow...after all that work on the last chapter, I didn't get much reviews on it...how disappointing...Just to let you know, there's a poll going on on my profile on the story. Anyone interested, please go forward and vote!**

_Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore_

_Phase 35 – The Christmas Treaty_

* * *

**December 24th C.E.73, 1507 Hours – Entering Lagrange 5, ZAFT Territory, _Archangel _Bridge**

Athrun and Mu looked over at the three ZAFT Nazca class Destroyers that were escorting them to the PLANT capital. Both men were dressed in very smart black and white dinner dress. Black shiny shoes, black trousers and jacket with a white shirt. The choice of the tie was left for them to decide. Athrun chose his green, Mu with his gold. They also had a small crimson rose to go on the left side of their jackets. Both were quite nervous. Meeting the man who captured Lacus, and Cagalli was the host of the dinner party. "What a way to spend Christmas..." sighed Mu. "And to make matters worse, Rau is the guest of honour! Who would have thought that Krane would invite us after the battles his forces took part against us? Also to invite the leaders of the Earth Alliance".

Athrun looked at the blonde man next to him. "It's just a ploy to act all peace loving and such. He's actually planning our demise and destruction, Kira can tell".

"Mentioning our brunette friend...why the hell is he coming when he wants to remain in the shadows until war breaks out again?".

Athrun shrugged. Like he knew why Kira wanted to come along and remain dead to their records. There were many things that Kira keeps from Athrun since he went to the Fallen Angels, however, now since Athrun is apart of the organisation he knew more stuff than he hoped for. However at least it meant that Kira could trust him. "As long as we don't cause trouble we'll be alright. And knowing Kira...he'll probably like to cause some entertainment for guests and his older brother".

Canard entered the bridge wearing the same style of clothing with a black tie. Athrun thought that Canard would have worn a bright colour to go with the black suit, but he didn't want to pester him. The black haired teen pushed off into the zero-gravity compartment and landed next to Athrun. He saw the three Nazca ships and sighed. "To think Rau wanted us to come to this dinner party...he could have gone just himself and leave us out of it".

"True, but let's face it. Rau didn't want to face the music on his own. Although Krane and him seem to have a friendly approach" replied Mu.

"I chose to go" stated Athrun, causing the two well dressed men to look at him. "Cagalli might be there. And I want to see...just to see if she's okay".

"I see" Mu nodded. "But still...Rau could have gone himself".

The two younger men nodded in unison.

* * *

**Mess Square**

Miriallia and Shinn watched as the young Asuka girl was finishing putting on her earrings in the mirror. And then checked herself over. She beamed in delight as she was happy how she looks. "What do you think Miri?!" asked Mayu in a delightful giggle.

"You look great Mayu. You'll have every man in the dinner party going for you!" giggled Miriallia at the girl's blissful smile.

"I think not!" growled Shinn in distaste to Miriallia's comment. "We're going because Kira and Rau wants to make a good image to the Fallen Angels now, not because we're off to have a good time". Shinn who was also invited, somehow, wore the same suit as Athrun and the others however with a crimson tie. Shinn gazed at his little sister who wore a white sleeveless silk dress, and white slipper like heeled shoes. Mayu had her hair tied back with a few strands hanging at the edge of her face. Shinn smiled slightly at his sister's appearance, she was a pretty young woman, which was why Shinn would bust noses if anyone touched her.

"It's okay Shinn. If anyone touches me strangely they won't have their right handed best friend any more!" smiled Mayu winking at him.

Shinn gulped. _'I wonder if she really needs my protection...'_.

Stella who sat in the corner, red in embarrassment looked up to Mayu then Shinn, then back at the floor. This was definitely something that she never done before. She was sure Shinn maybe never done either...but she couldn't help her nerves getting the best of her.

The ruby eyed ace looked at Stella shaking in uncontrollable uneasiness. Shinn had the choice who to take to the party, and of course he chose Stella. Shinn chose her for three reasons, one to piss of his supposed brother Shane, to prove that Extendeds are the same as any other person, and finally because he loved her. It was strange how they loved each other so easily...but there was something like a bond that drew them this close. Shinn walked over and sat down next to her. "It's okay Stella. This is the first time I'm going to some major event also" Shinn explained, trying to calm her nerves. "You look beautiful".

"Really?!" she squeaked and realised that she spoke out a bit too loud. She covered her mouth, and went deep red in embarrassment.

Shinn was a little surprised by her actions, but was happy considering she was expressing herself more. Her dress was like Mayu's except sky blue, which suited her. She did like the ocean.

"Well someone sounds happy" chuckled Kira as he entered the room. Shinn stood up to attention as did Mayu. "At ease" smiled Kira as he didn't want the two in military respects.

As he stepped in, Shinn as well as everyone else looked puzzled at the man, who was Kira, but didn't look like him. Rau's style of a Kenton mask was complete black which the top part of his head. Kira seemed to also dyed his brunette hair blonde and his long dreadlocks were tied back. "You know...you really don't look like Kira Yamato" smirked Shinn. "Aren't you going to change your voice slightly? Krane will probably recognise you straight away".

"Of course" spoke Kira in a German accent. "You really think that I was going to talk normally?" smirked Kira.

"You...you don't sound like yourself at all!" Mayu smiled. "But do you think he'll sense your aura?".

"He will" replied Kira in his normal voice. "However why would he think that I'm there? I'm was killed at his hands".

* * *

**1919 Hours – Aprilius One, ZAFT Supreme Command Mansion, Dinner Hall**

Kira walked alongside Rau, with Shinn, Stella, and Mayu following him. The party was full of ZAFT officers and OMNI officers. The only Fallen Angel guests were those who came on the _Archangel_. They stopped by a large white clothed table which Rau picked up a wine glass and smelled the contents. Then tasted it. "Hmm, a bad year for such a occasion" stated Rau as he placed the glass on a waiter's tray as he passed.

"You agree also...Le Creuset?" chuckled a man behind him.

The blonde man looked over his shoulder and smirked coldly. "Ah. Lord Djibril. I never expected you to be on the guest's list. I thought scum such as yourself stay away from 'dirty' places like the PLANTs".

The white haired man then stood next to Rau looking at the crowd around him. "I try to. But this is an event to celebrate after all. We are here to mark peace".

Rau noticed Kira and the others looking strangely at the man Rau was talking to. "I'll be fine. Please enjoy yourselves" instructed Rau and they nodded, leaving the two alone. "Peace that last long enough the Earth forces and the new Neo-ZAFT forces regroup, rearm and build your numbers back up. Where you'll recommence your showdown".

"You can't talk Rau" spoke Djibril in a low tone like Rau. "You are going to do the same".

"True. But I don't plan to destroy millions of people".

"You hear yourself? Your making yourself sound like a hypocrite. Remember back the First Valentine War? I know everything Rau. Murata told a lot of things, before you tricked him into a full nuclear war. He even screamed in anger how you betrayed him by using the nukes in order to bring out the GENESIS. So your not an angel yourself...well you are but a Fallen one. So don't try and make yourself sound to innocent".

"You said anything of trying to sound innocent? I admit to my mistakes. Yours however..." smirked Rau again.

Djibril caught on to Rau's suggestion to repeated after repeated losses of his forces, which the Fallen proven victorious in almost every occasion.

"I also heard that the Eurasian President is having a hard time trying to keep control of his nation. Riots in western Europe, and riots in the east of Russia. It doesn't look too good".

"Something like that can be solved".

"Through brutality?" suggested Rau as his smirk dropped.

"Your making yourself sound like a hypocrite again Rau".

"The past is the past".

"But you can never erase the past...no matter how many times you try" stated Djibril as he started to walk away. "Enjoy the party and the rest of the peace...whilst it lasts".

Rau growled angrily, no matter how many times he tries to keep calm round that freak he always flips at the last moment. Rau snatched a glass of champagne from a waiter's tray and downs it quickly. _'We'll see who's that last man standing!'_. As the waiter went to argue with Rau, the blonde man sent a glare that frightened the waiter.

Kira returned upon seeing the white haired man leave Rau. "Who was that?" asked Kira.

"Someone who needs a fucking good ass kicking" growled Rau. Kira looked at the blonde man through his mask in surprise on how Rau reacted. "Come on. It's almost time to see Krane" stated Rau as he headed off. Kira followed and waved the others at the stairs in their group to follow.

* * *

**1930 Hours – Outside ZAFT Supreme Command Mansion, Krane's Limousine**

Lacus looked out of the window of the limousine and felt a little disheartened by the amount of publicity she was getting. There were hundreds of people here, if not thousands in the PLANT capital, but she felt disheartened because she seemed to have sided with Krane, which was actually captured and his prisoner. The long car stopped which Krane waved to the people outside. More flash photography shone at the black tinted windows. "Come on Lacus. Let's not disappoint the audience" chuckled the long haired brunette as a ZAFT soldier opened his door. Krane smiled as he stepped out of his limo in front of the large white mansion with tints of gold on it, although it was ZAFT High Commands new mansion, it was designed especially for such occasions as this, Krane stood beside Lacus with a smile before leading her up to the entrance where the guards opened the door with an announcement of the Emperor's arrival as Krane led Lacus into the mansion, Lacus looked embarrassed and scared and Krane sighed as he waved at those he was passing. Cheers from loyal ZAFT officers and solider rang within the walls, whilst clapping from the guests blended in.

"Hold yourself with Dignity, Lacus, your father would have done as much himself" smiled Krane as he continued to lead Lacus to the back of the entrance hall while looking about, there were plenty of Coordinator and a few Newtype guards here to put to rest any 'outbursts'.

"Your Majesty" called out a familiar voice and Krane looked around to see Rau and the entire gathering of his inner circle.

"Ah, Rau, I see you've brought the entire of the rabid dogs with you" growled Krane as he glared at Athrun and Mu in particular before moving on to Canard which his tone softened. "However some, deserve to be here, more than others".

Rau then walked towards the newly announced Emperor of the Neo-ZAFT empire. The two men walked down the hall where they spoke quietly. "Krane, I want to know about Meteor City. I heard that the lower level of the PLANT is militarized, however are the rumours true about the upper levels?" questioned Rau and Krane smirked.

"Yes, Al Da Flaga did wonderful job on moving the remains of sunken City into space. Meteor City's design was the basics needed for the creation of the PLANTs" smiled Krane as he paced alongside Rau through half of the hallway. "The Ancient Atlantians were the leading nation of intelligence of their time".

Kira who listened to the whole conversion behind Rau looked over to his right and gazed at Lacus. She also was looking back at him, curious, there was something about this masked blonde that was odd.

"Are you planning to move it here to the PLANTs?" asked Rau which caught Kira's attention again.

"No, not quite yet, only when humanity is on the path to evolving into Newtypes will I do such a thing" smiled Krane "I have a speech to make however, I hope we can speak later, I would love…"

"Sorry I'm late" announced a voice and Cecile Boonar walked in all her red/pink haired vixen glory, she wore a black dress that held to her figure closely, with a diamond shape cut out where her stomach was, showing her slim belly. One large cut was made on one side of the dress up to her waist. Males around were captivated by her glorious image.

"Look what the seagull dragged in, it had to be a vixen, a trashy one that smells of fish at that!" growled Yomiko as she glared at the pink haired woman, nicknamed Spacenoid. Cecile having no idea who her parents were other than being part of a long serving Newtype family and born in space made her earn the nickname of this the recent nationality: Spacenoid . Some say she was born within the heart of outer space.

"Oh, it's you, I'm surprised a mutt like you was allowed through the doors of this well cleaned Mansion, you may get dirt everywhere" sneered Cecile at the noir haired Deity Commander. "Shouldn't you be running along now, I can see a lot of blonde males here, shouldn't you be chasing their retreating tails!?"

"Why you little!!" screamed Yomiko as she dived for Cecile throat, Mu and Canard quickly dived forwards and grabbed her arms to hold her back from the vixen.

"Go froth in the corner" dismissed Cecile but stopped again in front of Rau Le Creuset. She drew light shade of pink on her cheeks, but that faded quickly and she smiled in delight. "Well, well, don't you look handsome in that suit of yours, Rau".

"Nice to see you too, Saint Commander Cecile, you don't look so bad yourself" answered Rau without looking at her, Vixens were dangerous to the eye, and their looks could vixen a man for life. But had a sneak look at her, there was something about this deadly woman that intimidated him about her.

"Humph, it's Devil Commander and Imperial Vassal now, only just got promoted this morning" smirked Cecile as she pondered leading to Yomiko growling behind him. "So, I assume that the Dirty Japo Bitch is still chasing after your tail, desperate women, what can you do!?"

"Now, now…don't be mean" smiled Rau as he finally turned to Cecile.

"Why? Did Yomiko say something!?" asked Cecile and Rau shrugged while still holding a smile, Krane stepped forwards.

"Only that you're too much of tight pants to get any males in bed with you" chuckled Krane and Cecile puffed her cheeks out with a scowl. "Now, before this gets any worse, I command you to end this foreplay and go have some fun!"

"As you wish, your majesty" bowed Cecile before walking away, Judice, Cecile's aide, saluted not far behind before running after his Commander. Krane nodded before heading towards the stairs and he stopped on the open platform before turning down to face all the people gathered. Kira and the others gathered to hear what Krane had to say.

"Welcome, representatives of the Earth Alliance, the ORB Union and the Fallen! Welcome to the newly formed Neo-ZAFT Empire!" announced Krane as he stood before the crowds of different national groups. "I have come before you today to tell you a story, in 2010 AD the 'first' race of Newtypes set up a plan to end all wars and set out on a rebellion that started World War III. It however did not work, and they were crushed back into none existence by their seconds…the Naturals as they are known today! Before that however, exactly ten thousand and ten years once stood the prideful city of Atlantis, yes Atlantis!".

There were gasps among the peoples gathered however Krane continued…

"Atlantis was the heart of the first Newtype race in humanity's domain. The race of the original Newtypes was split into the Royalties and the Nobilities, which the royal line ended during their massacre in 2010 AD however the royal end didn't end, and instead the surviving royals mated with the Newtype Noble Flaga Family which still live until today!".

Mu gazed over to Rau who was listening in keen interest on what his first son was ranting about._ 'Did Rau know about this? If so, he kept it a secret from everyone. But why?'_.

"However, as you know, after all that time DNA would have become diluted by the mating between different peoples over time! This however was cured by cloning which gave birth to the pure Royal Newtype: Rau Le Creuset!". The audience gasped and looked at the long blonde haired guest who smirked at the mention of it. "I was his first child and therefore the Heir to all that the Newtypes had inherited, in CE 22 Al Da Flaga found Atlantis and raised it to the heavens to form Neo-Atlantis which became the new homeland of the Newtypes that I have inherited and hidden away from any observing eyes!".

More gasps rained in the mansion. This news was also kept secret from many ZAFT personnel.

"The Fallen Angels lost Atlantis and after giving up their search for the moved Neo-Atlantis they built Arcadia which was named closely to that of its parent, Arcadia flourished and Newtypes began to spring up everywhere however, Neo-Atlantis was made into a fraction of a PLANT and hidden till this day. As of today it is merely a shadow capital. However, soon, I will pull Atlantis into the PLANTs domain, where I shall begin the tradition of our ancestors work!".

_'So he want's to start the work of our ancestors again...no wars...however, Krane might play it out differently, and cruelly' _thought Kira as he watched his older brother.

"I will now announce myself to the entire world as the official Emperor of the Neo-ZAFT Empire who is a direct descendent of original Atlantian Newtype Imperial Line! The laws of the Neo-ZAFT Empire are as follows: Neo-ZAFT will not refuse Allies that are in aid, Neo-ZAFT will never allow another nation to attack it without raining retribution down upon them, and Neo-ZAFT does not have interest in race and ideology! Those who live within our boarders simply need to do that which is just!!"

"All Hail Neo ZAFT!!" saluted all members of the Neo-ZAFT Assembly, and uncertain clapping from the other nations were added at the speeches grand final.

"Now, all members of allied nations. Please, enjoy the party!" announced Krane before heading away to the first balcony level, Rau followed not far behind.

* * *

**2230 Hours – Large Party Mansion, 1st Floor Balcony overlooking Entrance Hall**

"So you admit that you will not be lowering the production of this...Mobile Dolls Project you have going, nor the decrease of the mass production of Mobile Suits. Kinda making yourself not innocent here...which is fair, since we also are not going to stop production" smirked Rau as he sipped the wine he had been given while smirking at his masked companion next to him. "What of the Atlantic Federation?".

"They won't stop" replied Krane as he watched a blue lipstick equipped man talking to the Atlantic Federation members out of the corner of his eye where he leaned against the balcony. "Look at that, Djibril is here"

"Really?" questioned Rau in a sarcastic tone. He moved over to look down from the balcony. "Your right".

Krane smirked at his father. "I take it you already met face to face?" asked the brunette.

Rau nodded after taking a sip from his glass. "You could say it was...interesting".

"Regardless, I want you to be careful Rau, Blue Cosmos isn't controlled by any government" stated Krane as he stood before looking at the masked one standing beside Rau. "Also there is something about your…bodyguard, which puts me off, something…familiar"

Krane stared at the masked blonde of Rau's unusual entourage and noticed a glow of an incredible aura from him. Not the potential of a Newtype such as himself, but something to be fearful.

"Krane, you have nothing to fear, I am perfectly fine and I will be protecting the family members under my care!" announced Rau with a smirk. The blonde blue eyed man noticed Krane's observing look at Kira. "Do you feel Kira?"

"Yes, however, since he isn't alive I assume I sense his essence on the 'Plain' unless you know differently Rau" questioned Krane and Rau was about to answer before a guard ran up and whispered in Krane's ear. "Forgive me Rau, it seems, my attention is needed elsewhere at the moment".

"I understand, go, you need not worry considering you have enough guards to keep us company" smirked Rau and the guard standing there smiled with little emotion causing Krane to sigh.

"Very well, enjoy the party Rau, I look forwards to when we can next speak, say…breakfast tomorrow?" asked Krane and Rau nodded "I'll see you there, Rau". Krane gestured the guard to leave them, Krane didn't want his father to feel too uncomfortable on this special occasion. If it was something Rau disliked, it was druggie Newtypes.

As the guard and the self-proclaimed Emperor left, Kira gazed at Rau. "You think he suspects that I'm-".

"Not sure. You can never be clear with Krane" answered Rau quickly.

"I take it you met on several occasions?" asked Kira picking up his wine glass and took a sip.

"Yes. They were brief at times..." replied Rau.

"Who's that woman? You know, the pink reddish hair with emerald eyes?" asked Kira as he remembered a small confrontation between the two.

"That, was Cecile Boonar. She had a liking to me when we were younger back in the academy".

"Seems like she still does" stated Kira taking another sip.

"Maybe..." replied Rau. The blonde then noticed an aura ascending up the steps towards the two, Kira also felt it, and knew who it was straight away. "Miss Lacus, what brings you up here?" asked Rau with his smirk.

"I...I was wondering if we can talk" she muttered. Rau was interested in what she wanted to discuss, whilst the fake blonde next to him, couldn't move his eyes away from her. That beautiful flowing light pink dress, where the shoulder straps hung over her smooth slender arms. The dress hung just off the ground, where a red rose was also present on the left side of her dress. The rose reminded him back in Cairo on the dinner they had.

"What is it you want to talk about?" asked Rau, trying to hide his wider smirk, noticing Kira staring at Lacus with fascination.

Lacus sat down quickly. She looked around before calming herself. "It's about Rey and Luna. They're in trouble, both of them. I noticed Shinn is part of your group now. You must have heard about the escape being discovered?". The two men nodded. "Krane has locked up Rey, away from Luna. And he's down on earth".

Rau's face went serious. "Where? Do you know?".

"I'm sorry. But that's I know. Luna's in a pretty bad shape, she's not cooping well. Me and Cagalli have been there for her, but she's still devastated. I don't want her to be alone when she gives birth".

"We'll search for him" stated Kira in his fake accent. "We'll rip the earth in two if we have to".

"But Luna-".

"I'm sure Krane won't be that much of a bastard not to have Rey there for the birth. This is the first naturally born Newtype child of royalty. Krane wouldn't dare lose face over that" stated Rau, which he then placed the glass down. "Well we better be off" declared Rau as he stood up and lead the way. "Come along Josef". Kira got to his feet as did Lacus, which the two then walked through the doorway, where Rau stopped and pointed to the ceiling. "Mistletoe" he smiled. The two young adults looked at it in shock then went red. "Come on. Kiss up" laughed Rau as he left them.

The two looked at each other with hint of crimson on their cheeks still. "Er...might as well" stated Kira in his fake accent.

Lacus nodded. The two leaned in slowly, but stopped briefly before their lips touched one another's. Then one last bit of courage caused the two to connect. Kira instantly let his feelings take over, and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in. Lacus struggled at first, believing the bodyguard was drunk...but then the kiss, felt so sweet, so familiar. Kira then released her, then turned around quickly and followed Rau. Lacus stood their rubbing her bottom lip. _'It can't be...can it?! But!...He must be!'_, Lacus's mind was battling over the truth whilst the two men disappeared.

* * *

**2246 Hours – Main Hall**

Whilst Rau and Kira were off talking to Krane. Shane, Stellar and Mayu wondered the main hall. The constant chatter was putting Shinn in a bad mood. Most of it considered new future polices and agreements for this peace. And Shinn knew form Kira that this was actually a false peace. War would break out again, and this time, Shinn wanted to end the constant discrimination and hatred between people's genetic DNA, making them different species, looking for dominance.

"Is Shinn alright?" asked Stella out loud which immediately caught Shinn's attention.

"Yeah...sort of. It's just politicians are just backstabbing bastards...and these guys are no different. Besides, we should be having a good time!" smiled Shinn brightly, causing Stella to hold onto his arm and smile sweetly whilst trying to hide her blush.

"Well well. If it ain't my traitor brother with the filthy Extended girl" called out the familiar voice behind them. Shinn spun round and scowled when he saw Shane in his tux. Shinn stood in front of Stella as her protection. But Shane chuckled at his brother's behaviour. "Easy Shinn. Do you honestly think that I would hurt here?" asked Shane. Which Shinn lowered his stance. "Good. By the way, are you enjoying the party?" asked the long raven haired sibling.

"What have you done to Rey and Luna?" demanded Shinn.

Shane however shrugged and smirked. "They're going to get what they deserve" he replied looking at them with a cruel look. "They shouldn't have tried to escape".

"You leave them alone!" demanded Shinn taking a step forward.

"I will not!" laughed Shane. "They broke the agreement they had with Krane. And now they'll pay for it. Besides, you have no jurisdiction here to order me around". Just then, a ZAFT soldier came to Shane and spoke into his ear. "It seems my attention is needed somewhere else at the moment dear brother".

Mayu looked shocked and puzzled by the last word.

"So long!" he laughed before leaving.

"...Shinn?" asked Mayu, which she gained her brother's attention. "Did he say brother?". And Shinn nodded, looking at Mayu like she had three heads. "You don't understand" she argued seeing his stare. "He looks like you...and yet, the Fallen Angels had no information about us having another brother. So who is?".

Shinn looked at Shane as he disappeared into the crowds. He didn't know, he thought he did have another brother.

* * *

**2319 Hours – Outside Balcony**

Cagalli leaned on the balcony looking down at the beach that the mansion was sited above. The weather had changed rapidly, maybe because they engineers changed the temperature within the colony to match the Christmas holiday. She sighed in annoyance as she wore a blue/emerald dress, similar to the one she worn in ORB. She hated dresses, everyone who knew her personally knew that also. But Athrun always did say she looked cute in a dress, which always brought a light blush to her cheeks. She'll always deny it and call him an idiot. But now looking back, those were the times she missed, and wished she acted normally and not bring her defences.

"Why couldn't I be honest with him? Like he was with me?" she asked out loud.

"You are sometimes are but not direct" came Athrun's voice behind her. She spun round and saw her lover smiling at her.

"Athrun..." she smiled gracefully. Seeing his face and know he's in good health was just the relief and satisfaction she needed.

Athrun walked up to her at a quick pace and embraced her, she returned it. Neither of them dreamed that they would be able to see each other again. Athrun leaned back to look at her again. "It's good to know that Krane has been looking after you well" stated Athrun with a smile. Cagalli however didn't display a smile, more a worried glance looking away. "What's wrong?".

"It's Rey and Luna. Krane has something planned for them, I know it. And...I'm worried for them".

"I've heard from Shinn...don't worry. We have no intention of Krane keeping a hold on you, Lacus, Rey or Luna, any longer" replied Athrun, which he received a shocked expression from the young tomboyish blonde. "What?".

"You're not going to start another war are-".

"No of course not" Athrun replied in a hurt tone. "We expect Krane to make the first move".

"It doesn't surprise me" muttered Cagalli.

Athrun then broke off and went into his pocket. Cagalli looked strangely at him, that was until he pulled out a small velvet box. He went down on one knee and opened the bow to reveal a diamond ring, with a wing shape wrapped around the top. Cagalli gasped at the sight as she knew the next thing Athrun was about to do. "Cagalli Yula Athha...will you marry me?".

Cagalli almost fainted as Athrun proposed to her. "A-Athrun..." she gasped as it came as a complete shock. She looked into his sweet emerald eyes again, where her azure orbs began to water, and she smiled brightly. "Of course I will!".

Athrun smiled brightly also and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She looked at it with happiness and pride, to wed Athrun Zala. "Cagalli!" growled the eldest brother as he stormed towards her. He noticed the 'one knee' position and gulped. He would have beaten the crap out of Athrun, but realised that his younger sister, and surviving twin, was actually happy and wanted this. He sighed and walked slowly to Athrun. The blue haired Zala stared back at Krane. Which then Krane outstretched his hand. "Well done Zala" commented Krane with a small smile. "I guess that there's two things to happy about today".

Athrun was uneasy about taking the man's hand, but decided to in the end. "Thank you" replied Athrun bringing up a small smile.

"Now, I'll take my leave. But don't be late for the grand finally" stated Krane as he quickly left.

Cagalli walked up to Athrun, and entwined her hand with his, and squeezed tightly. They knew Krane wouldn't let Cagalli go, but that would change. Athrun will take Cagalli back forcefully if that time came.

* * *

**2337 Hours – Aprilius One Port, _Archangel_ Officer's Mess**

Murrue looked at Dearka and Miriallia from the side of the room. The two had finally decided to talk about their relationship, which then Miriallia smiled brightly as Dearka said something that Murrue couldn't hear. But knew what he said. She then leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Yzak and Shiho watched in interest, never in Yzak's life did he think that Dearka would fall for a Natural, not that it was a race problem, it was because he always liked the Coordinator supermodels and was asked to parties back then when he was a war hero. However whatever made the man happy he fell for her. Yzak and Shiho could tell that he was aching to confess to her for a long time. If only Shiho had the guts to admit hers to Yzak, and for him to recognise her actions more carefully.

Murrue sighed in loneliness as Mu was at the party, probably having a good time. If that was the case then she was wrong as her short blonde haired lover entered the room, easing his tie lose. "Mu? Why aren't you at the party?" asked Murrue as she stood up.

Mu just smiled as he came to her and placed his arm round her waist. "I felt alone" he stated. "And I didn't feel that I was welcomed in party" he whispered before kissing her softly. "Care to dance?".

Murrue pulled a sweet smile and nodded. "I'd love to".

* * *

**2359 Hours – Mansion Party, Main Hall**

Canard and Kira both stood leaning against the wall of the back of the party. Looking around and discussing small matters. But then Canard changed the subject as he saw Krane walking through the crowd with Shane at his side. "Kira...what are we going to do with Krane?" he whispered but loud enough for Kira to hear over the crowd's chattering, the background music and laughing from tipsy officers.

"At the moment we can't do anything. He's a massive influence in the PLANTs now. Since Gilbert is now dead..." replied Kira in his Germanic accent.

"So what about Rey and Luna? We can't leave them at Krane's hands". However Kira didn't reply. "Kira!" hissed Canard quietly. "Don't you dare for a second think that you can abandon them!". Although Canard hadn't met Luna nor Rey, he knew that leaving those two at Krane's iron grip whilst their younger brother had helped Shinn to escape, was a disgusting decision.

Waiters around the main hall were serving a fresh glass of sweet red wine to everyone, which Kira and Canard took one. "We can't do anything until Krane makes his move" replied Kira emotionally. He didn't want to leave the two with his eldest brother's wrath. "But whatever choice do I have? At the moment both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance are technologically more advanced then us, not to mention the command system is in shambles. Taking on Krane now would break the peace and would shine us as the villains".

Canard growled. "This is fucking stupid...".

"My friends!" declared Krane standing on the staircase, holding onto a glass of wine of his own. "Please take a glass for moment and let us cheer for a wonderful Christmas Day! Let this be a celebration for a new age, where Naturals, Coordinators, and Newtypes, live together in peace. Once and for all!". His glass went into the air, as did everyone else's. "Happy Christmas to all!".

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!" everyone cheered before sipping on the sweet nectar.

* * *

**December 25th, 0742 Hours – ZAFT Supreme Command Mansion, Dinner Hall**

Rau sat comfortably in the garden chair, where he rested his right leg on his left leg's thigh. He opened the morning paper that he was given by the servant, looking at the headlines that Rau either sneered or chuckle at. One particular one was where the economy in the PLANTs were set to increase with the cooperation of the Fallen Angels. It went on saying that the PLANT council had every intention of helping the people on earth in any way possible. Another stated the Yzak's mother, Ezalia, was reinstated as a PLANT council member thanks to Krane. It was no surprise considering that Krane needed some radical members in the PLANT council. Just as Rau finished the paper on the business section, a waiter came back, and placed down a silver dish with a data disk and note on it. Rau picked it up and read the note. 'January 13th, A date to remember'. Rau was puzzled by this, but he looked at the disc, and believed whatever this disc held on it, would be his answer.

Rau picked up the disc and wondered by into the mansion and towards his guest room. He opened his door quickly and went to the small computer, ignoring the sleeping Yomiko, he inserted the disc and waited for it to load up. It seemed to be a recording, a recording from a helmet's camera. And straight away Rau guessed it to be Krane.

* * *

**December 23rd, 0800 Hours – Space Fortress: Messiah, Hanger**

Krane smirked as he walked down the corridors leading away from the collection of hangers before two soldiers stepped out to face him, they raised their rifles and bombarded Krane with bullets however he jump onto the wall before running down the side of it as through the Artificial Gravity had no effect on him, firstly he kicked the rifle out of the hands of one soldier before putting a bullet in the head of the second, finally he turned towards the first before drawing a black Katana with purple writing down it before stabbing it into the throat of the first stunned soldier.

"It seems the Command Centre is this way!" announced Krane to himself as he ran down the corridor while massacring any soldiers or personnel he came across that refused to surrender.

Krane walked down a walkway with a glass window where he noticed the battle raging outside of the glass where his forces were easily defeating Gilbert's forces, that was until a flash of red burst from his direction and Krane knew that Neo-GENESIS had once again fired into the centre of his fleet, Krane growled when he saw the Cuzco-Class: _Decimator _got destroyed in the Gamma shot, before the _Varda_ the _Decimator _had been his flagship and now Gilbert had earned his death as Krane's fury flowed out from even his pours, Krane began to run down the corridors as he made his way towards the lift that headed up to the main corridors near the command centre. It took moments for Krane to walk into the main corridor out of the entire complex and start murdering the soldiers that dared to challenge him as well as the crew members which were on a short break with their computer systems on automatic, Krane walked into the Command Room dripping of blood as the last soldier charged at Krane however Krane simply raised his hand and slammed his sword right through the body of the soldier, he withdrew the hand and licked the blood of his dead opponent that he had gained from the act.

"Ah, Krane, I knew you would be the end of me" smiled Gilbert from where he sat on the throne. "That sword, it has the words Deus Mortis, it means God of Death and so you've come to kill me?".

"Quite, a Newtype that doesn't follow the Newtype Royalty must be purged, unfortunately for you" growled Krane as he glared at his old friend. "As the New Newtype Emperor, I am officially head of the Newtype Royalty, to betray me is to ask for torture and execution!".

_'Talia, I'm sending Gilbert to join you, consider this my farewell present!' _announced Krane mentally.

"Then goodbye Krane Hibiki, son of my friend Rau Le Creuset and Emperor of Neo-ZAFT" sighed Gilbert before he earned a bullet through the skull.

"Goodbye Gilbert Durandal, ex-chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council and one of my first friends" smiled Krane sadly before opening a transmission from the Messiah to all forces. "This is Emperor Krane Hibiki, I have killed Gilbert Durandal and gained control of the Messiah, I now request the surrender of all Gilbert's forces!".

* * *

**December 25th, 0756 Hours – ZAFT Supreme Command Mansion, Rau's Room**

Rau finished watching the video, and sighed. He never thought Krane to be so...powerful and ruthless. It was something that Kira would have difficulty defeating. "I guess I have to get Kira to that potential if he is going to secure a future for everyone...".

* * *

**December 29****th****, 1341 Hours – ****Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress: Arcadia, Military Hanger**

Shinn and Stellar were escorted by Mayu to the armoury of the large asteroid base where they were to meet Kira. They had no idea what this was about, and surprising nor did Mayu. As they came to the hanger personnel door. Two guards waited outside for them. Mayu was saluted by the two young soldiers, which she saluted back. "We're here to met the Messiah. Is he inside?" she pointed at the door in question.

"Yes ma'am. Please go right in" replied the guard with strict military conduct. The other solider then slid his ID card through the card reader and the heavy blast door opened.

The trio entered, where they had lights everywhere. They noticed the Infinite Justice and True Freedom standing to their right as the walked down the steel bridge. Then the Nexus and Crusader were being dismantled for research and evaluation. To the three's knowledge they hadn't got a clue why. Then they saw the Dreadnought H, or what used to be it, as it was tripped down for more unknown reasons. The Akatsuki was standing with pride as the light shone on it's golden mirror armour. It's blonde pilot was discussing something to the two technicians on the bridge to the cockpit.

"Good of you to arrive on time!" called out Kira who was leaning back on the bridge railing. Rau and Yomiko stood behind him, wearing their pilot suits, as it seems that they were just piloting the Nexus and Crusader. Shinn and Mayu came to attention where Stella looked nervously at the young brunette. Kira returned his salute where Kira walked towards them. "It's good of you to come here Shinn".

"What? Why...sir!" Shinn had forgotten his marks of respect towards Kira. But the brunette took no notice.

"Because I have a job for you" replied Kira. The cover that hide the Mobile Suit's identity was throw off by technicians, revealing a dull coloured shell of a Gundam. It had no weapons on it, other than the CIWS cannons. "I want you Shinn, as well as the aid of the technological weapons team, to create a new Gundam for yourself" explained Kira.

Shinn stared in surprise as his mouth was gaping at the suggestion. "A-a Gundam for me?" Shinn replied.

"Yes. Because we have no idea when either Krane or the Alliance are going to make their move. I want you to build a Gundam that would surpass their technology and aid you in the battle".

Shinn was still shocked, and happy. Kira was going to give him a weapon for him to design! "I won't let you down Kira!" announced Shinn in a salute.

Kira nodded with a smile.

"Kira Yamato! You don't deserve to rule the Fallen Angels!" screamed someone behind Rau and Yomiko. Everyone spun round and saw a technician pointing a Glock pistol at Kira, and pulled the trigger. Kira had hardly any time to react, and even if he did, the other's behind him would get hit. Then Yomiko moved in front of the bullet, and took it, she fell back with blood seeping from the wound.

Two Fallen Angel guards on the other side of the hanger drew their rifles. "Die traitor!" screamed a Fallen soldier aiming his AKS rifle and the two pumped the traitor full of lead.

"Yomiko..." muttered Rau in shock as he knelled next to her. "No...you can't-". Rau held her wrist for a pulse, there was one, if not weak.

"Rau...it's okay...I did it for your son, our saviour. He must live...instead of me" explained Yomiko before coughing up blood. "Please don't hate me for this...".

"How can I?" asked Rau with a smile, a gentle, the one that made Yomiko fall in love with him.

"Thank you...Rau...". She smiled sweetly and closed her eyes. Then the pulse that Rau felt, was no longer there. Not even her aura. Rau lost himself and punched the steel bridge. He tried to control himself, he didn't want to cry, he hated crying. It made him weak. But a tear managed to escape, which Kira noticed and sighed sadly for Rau's loss.

* * *

**December 30th, 1321 Hours – Arcadia's Chapel, Yomiko's Funeral**

"We conducted further investigations to all those who had survived and were brought in from the revolt for rehabilitation, and reviewed that everyone else is clear of corruption. The one who attacked you so happened to have a relationship with Deity Mai Ling, and due to her death he held you responsible" reported Yuan to Kira as the funeral was about to end. The higher ups in every Angel division were here to pay their respects. Yomiko was held with great respect in the Fallen Angel ranks.

Kira nodded as he looked at his biological father who remained to have a painful expression on his face. Rau lost everyone he knew, Thomas, Sergei, and now Yomiko. His friends and lover were gone. The only thing that was keeping him going was the brunette here. Rau couldn't let all their sacrifices go to waste now. Kira was future, he was the one to save everyone. He knew it.

"All rise, present arms!" called out Rau as he saluted the coffin. Everyone else stood up and saluted also. The room was full in fully uniformed soldiers, officers and technicians wearing their best. Rau for once wore his officer's cap. And then the dreading sight of the coffin lowered made Rau's free hand tightened to hold himself together. As soon as the coffin was out of sight, "At ease!" was called.

Then the funeral party started to leave, with members weeping still. Kira glanced Rau for a second, and realised that maybe Rau needed time to himself for a while. Rau needed it. But Kira couldn't help but sneer, now Rau knew his pain when the blonde took Flay's life. Kira wasn't spiteful, he just wanted Rau to know his pain. But know he would leave him alone, to weep if Rau could allow himself to do so.

* * *

**June 27th C.E.74, 1522 Hours – Lagrange Point 5, Aprilius One, Military Hospital, Maternity Ward**

Rey waited outside where his body was shaking like a leaf. Today was the day. His son or daughter was about to enter this world. He had felt Luna in pain in the other room, and was sorry to know how much pain that women went through birth. And thanked the lord that he was born a man. Then out of the blue a doctor came to Rey, who still had a ZAFT prison guard escort. He was allowed to come from prison for this miracle event. A decision from the top, from Krane. "Mr Za Burrel..." said the male doctor, about in his late forties, already going grey, looked apologetic at Rey with his tired blue eyes. "Miss Hawke is alright. But I'm afraid...that the little girl didn't make it. I'm sorry".

Rey felt the world shatter around him. _'No...this can't be happening...my...my daughter died?!'_. Rey got up and ran past the doctor where the two soldiers didn't give chase. They knew that the young blonde went to his lover.

Rey burst through the door into Luna's room, she sat there looking up at Rey with her eyes going red from crying. "I'm...sorry...Rey I'm sorry...I-".

Rey ran to her and held her close his chest where the violet red head cried against his chest. She then felt Rey's own tears fall from his blue/green orbs onto her face. The two were devastated, their first child was gone before it even made it into their world. How cruel is life?

* * *

**Krane's office**

"So, you pulled it off successfully" Krane stated as the military hospital doctor was on his terminal.

"_Yes, I injected the girl with some non-lethal sedate after giving birth to the little girl. And then I injected the dose of that drug you wanted into the child. After a few minutes the baby entered a hibernation status where we the declared to Miss Hawke that the baby died before birth" _explained the doctor. _"All went to as planned your highness"_.

"Yes it has. And thank you doctor, you played a valuable role" stated Krane before turning off the monitor. Krane looked at the sleeping infant in his arms, she had a hint of blonde hair coming through and a light skin complexion.

"So what are you going to do with the child now?" asked Shane.

"She'll be given to a Coordinator family. Where they'll raise her to become a strong Newtype, but not one that is in line of Newtype royalty. I did say that I'll get Rey back for his disobedience, didn't I?" smiled Krane sadly.

* * *

**August 30th C.E.75, 1321 Hours – Lagrange Point 3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress: Arcadia, Observation Deck**

Kira stared out of the window of the observation deck and onto the new settlement that he created. The neutral colonies that Kira helped protect had extended their hands to the Fallen Angels for protection and unite under their banner. The same hourglass colonies as the Neo-ZAFT empire were here now. They were truly grateful to the Fallen.

The brunette looked to his right and saw Shinn and Stella discuss about going to the earth for their holiday, somewhere near the beach. The two were really close now. Which Kira was happy for them. Athrun and Mu were busy training new recruits that joined the ranks of the Fallen since the neutral colonies joined. Canard was busy building and adjusting Mobile Suits and Gundams for the upcoming war. Rau had been quiet for three months since Yomiko's death, but now he was up and about to gain any more intelligence on ZAFT and the Earth Allaince, such as weapons and movements, his resolve for Kira was ever so greater. Mayu was in charge of the medical department, where the new regeneration project was running smoothly, and thanks to that Kira's arm was fully healed, it looked the same before the incident at Odessa happened, the plan was to move on his damaged eye. _Archangel_ was getting itself a new refit to surpass any vessels that their enemies might create.

All looked promising if not hopeful. They needed to stay ahead in this game, because this next war, could finally bestow a victor in this cosmic era.

_'Will we succeed?'_ Kira mentally asked himself.

_'You have to, only you can bring peace at last'_ came Meer's voice when her ghostly image appeared next to Kira.

_'I know you're worried about Lacus, as well as Cagalli, Rey and Luna'_ then came Flay's voice and she appeared next to him._ 'But you must hold on and wait for one of them to make their move. That is where you can help them Kira'_.

_'Believe in yourself, and you will make your dreams come true...'_ the two women said in unison and vanished. Kira nodded to himself, and smiled when Stella and Shinn came to him, to discuss their holiday.

_To Be Continued..._

_Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone_

**A/N: I know it ain't much of an ending, I'm planning to re-write this over my six month trip as well as write up the second season. And before anyone asks, it'll be in the same story, just that I've named it season two for the sake of it. Now if anyone has any ideas or requests that they want to give to me on what they would like in season two, then tell me! Don't be shy! Also...REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Dark Destiny will continue fans! I would just like to thank Blaid who helped me in the story with his Gundam designs and Mobile Suits, also his awesome Characters! Could have never done it without yah mate!**


	36. The Rescue Mission

**A/N: And here we are people! The first chapter to season two of Gundam Seed Dark Destiny! Many have waited too long for this, which I'll concur, it quite lucky that I managed to get this posted really. But the wait is over now! And I'm here for you! There will be some changes to the story from the last one, any questions just buzz up! Okay? Even the spelling or grammer problems if you can be bothered. Also the prelude chapter's have been rewritten and soon to be posted. So enough of me, enjoy the latest instalment!**

_**December 7th C.E.75 – Kira Yamato's Log**_

_Two years have passed since the signing of the Treaty of Forgiveness, where the joint worldwide military leaders of the Earth Alliance, the newly formed Neo-ZAFT military, and the paramilitary organisation, the Fallen Angels had ended the Second Bloody Valentine War to bring peace towards one another. The agreement was signed by the Atlantic Federation President, Jospeh Copland who won to stay in office for another term, Krane Hibiki, the new PLANT Emperor of all Coordinators and military Commander of the Neo-ZAFT forces, along with Rau Le Creuset, the leader who rose from the ashes of the Fallen Rebellion to uphold my dream, it was all just to put me in shadows for the time being. All three men agreed to uphold the peace between them where trade routes and access to the civilian areas were allowed._

_However the peace as a unstable bridge..._

_The Neo-ZAFT forces were rearming heavily as were their Earth Alliance counterparts. The Neo-ZAFT forces build new Mobile Suits to replace their old ZAKU Mark III series, the new ZAFT NZGMF-2600MHZAKU Knights. And their warships such as the Nazca-class ships were slowly being fazed out with new bigger ships that were armed to the teeth, such as the Musaka light cruisers and Sadalahn battleships. Krane held onto his forces and nation in a tight iron grip, although he was bringing prosperity to them, he was also preparing for war. The Naturals in his eyes had lived long enough, where they must be purged from the earth. But the man also believed man should explore into the depths of space and expand there. His newly born son Deus, became the first Newtype to have Newtype fathers, however, Krane and Shane did admit that they enjoyed having women around also. The captured prisoners, my twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha, and my love, Lacus Clyne remained under his watch with my younger brother, Rey Za Burrel._

_The Earth Alliance received a shake up since the peace signing. The so-called failure in Lord Djibril's words were a wake up call to rearm themselves with heavy new weaponry. The Alliance abandoned their old refitted space battleships and built a series of new Archangel-class warships to compete with the Neo-ZAFT ships. The Windam series were coming to an end and a new Mobile Suit weapons manufacture company began the Paladin Mobile Suits, weapons that could manoeuvre in both space and earth atmosphere at ease. The Phantom Pain division expanded also, with new members and new Gundam units being supplied to meet the needs of eradicating the 'space monsters' and the 'retard angels'._

_Since the treaty more Neutral Nations appeared as was according to the treaty. The Kingdom of Great Britain was reformed, with the whole of Britain along with the Falkland Islands, and South Georgia Islands. The Arabic Union was formed from the whole of the Middle East, Iran, Pakistan, Turkey and Egypt Provinces. The Kingdom of Scandinavia was reformed, along with the Equator Union, however they were secretly controlled by Neo-ZAFT forces from behind the scenes. Also the United States of South America was finally given it's independence, although both Neo-ZAFT and the Earth Alliance have shown interest in taking it over. _

_The Fallen Angels, once a military organisation soon became protectors of peace for Neutral space colonies, which numerous colonies were transported to our space fortress Arcadia. In a matter of months the PLANT designed colonies formed with the Fallen Angel military to create a homeland for us, this became known as Fallen Heaven. The Fallen Angels throughout the peace time manufactured SINN models and transported them to Neutral desired rebels on earth with simplified DRAGOON systems to fight off the Alliance. In the midst of the peace, we were well aware that war was going to occur at some point. Thus the I declared that we need to produce new and powerful weapons, thus creating the new Eternal-class destroyers by early December, and the new kind of Mobile Suit weaponry were being finalised and kept under the curtain from everyone. Also, the matter of new Commander Gundam units were built in the classified hangers for the Deity officers and ace pilots._

_In the shadows of all this, I sat and watched and also directed our forces and interests from the back. But I mainly waited for the perfect opportunity to reveal myself to the world. As my military and national leadership grew as I waited for one of the rapid dogs, made their make their move to sink their fangs into one another. However my highest priority was to rescue those that were kept captive by my eldest brother. I swear I'll get them out, even at the cost of my nation's peace._

_**Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore**_

_**Phase 36 – The Rescue Mission**_

* * *

**December 9****th**** C.E.75, 1213 Hours – ****L3, Fallen Angel Space Fortress: Arcadia, Deity Chambers**

The Zala son tapped his fingers in boredom as he waited for both his best friend, the 'Messiah' and their 'Prophet' to arrive to give an update on the current situation. Just moments ago, it seemed that both the Earth Alliance and Neo-ZAFT started to rise hostilities and increase Mobile Suits models on their borders. If Athrun knew better this was the beginning of the new Third Valentine War, and it was also the showdown to two years of aggressive argument exchanges between the two nations. It wasn't the fact that Athrun wanted a new war, but it was a very good reason for the Fallen Angels to get involved and rescue their friends from Krane Hibiki's grasp.

Krane himself had made himself slightly secluded in appearances until the rise of tension between the PLANTs and Earth. The eldest in the Le Creuset children, Krane was shown to be the most powerful of the lot. And that worried Athrun. Krane was a dangerous man, and a maniac when you grilled him up enough. He always involves himself in the hottest battles, and the upcoming ones were no exception. And to make matters worse, he had a son! The boy was as mad as his father, but not as skilled. Shane, the apparent brother to Shinn Asuka was also making star appearances in public. It seemed that the media had gripped that he was in love with his boss and leader, however that was sometimes questionable when prostitutes were invited to the mansion. Yes, Athrun read the media magazines to his demise, but he was something close to seeing Cagalli again. Lacus had made appearances also, if not ordered to by Krane in order to increase his public image, by having the famous war-heroine siding with him.

The bluette looked around in continuous boredom and noticed Yzak, Dearka and Miriallia in one corner of the room, seated down. Whilst Mu, Murrue, Andrew and Prayer sat in the other side. Athrun jumped as the doors behind him roared open, he spun round in his large chair and frowned to see not Kira, but Canard. The black haired 21 year old, was in his Deity Admiral uniform, his one thick golden wings glistened in the lights. He looked tired, if not exhausted. And Athrun wondered why the hell he was.

"Afternoon Canard. Not sleeping much lately?" asked Athrun looking puzzlingly at the man.

Canard looked at the blue haired Deity Admiral with a shocked look. But realised that Athrun didn't know the truth. "You can say that" replied Canard in a cough.

_'Like that wasn't suspicious...'_ thought Athrun, and he sighed again. Waiting for his best friend and his father to arrive, he glanced at the thick set of gold wings on his shoulders, and sighed. Being a Deity Admiral was more bothersome than the old Deity title. However it was a job that Kira requested him to have.

The doors opened again, and this time the two guards clicked their heels and saluted. Athrun spun round again and saw Kira, as well as the ever so strange Rau Le Creuset enter. Both wore a Deity Admiral's uniform, black shoes, black trousers and tunic jackets, with gold lining on the coats edges. With their personal coloured shirt underneath, displayed by the open top button to the tunic jacket. Kira's remained to be crimson, whilst Rau's was dark purple. As well, they wore a large long drench coat with their two thick wings displayed on the shoulders. The second wing was tucked behind the first, with a bigger sword running down the middle. Every Deity had that uniform, it was just the gold wings that made a difference. Also Kira still had that bandage wrapped around his right eye, a scar from the last war.

"Afternoon everyone" greeted Kira as he walked to his chair, and Rau sat down at the other end of the table. Canard sat opposite Athrun. The four high ranking officers noticed that four personnel they requested to be here, weren't present. But Kira sighed and just started his hologram terminal. "They'll get a re-brief after this" Kira stated. "Anyway, to business. As you all have recently discovered, both the Alliance and Neo-ZAFT have started to show interests to start the Third Valentine War. Which I am safe to say we're not going to be in the dark for this one".

A few whispers from the other officers in the back were exchanged, but no one was against it.

Rau began as soon as they died down. "We are aware that everyone wants to rescue their friends...and lovers" smirked Rau at Kira and Athrun. The man hadn't changed much. "Which I am glad to say that in twelve days time, that will be possible".

The certain news caused everyone's attention to focus on him.

"In twelve days, Krane is set to visit Rey at their Antarctica base, Frostfang".

"Don't be mad Rau!" burst out Mu. "We all know that that fortress is impenetrable. It is completely covered by the mountains with too many guns to count".

"It'll be suicide!" agreed Andrew.

Kira rose his hand and silence dominated the chamber. "What have you got planned Rau?" asked Kira, interested.

Rau smirked again. "You see, the only thing that will make the 'impenetrable' Frostfang Fortress penetrable, is the fact that two years of peace has made them weak. The fact that their defences are impossible to pass, makes them naive".

"So how do we get in?" asked Canard.

"Simple. We go in as ZAFT personnel" replied Rau.

Everyone stared blankly at the long haired blonde. "T-that's a joke right Rau?" asked Athrun.

"Or he's mad" added Canard.

"He was always mad" corrected Kira.

Rau scowled. "Listen! Do you have any other option right now? He's visiting Rey with Lacus, Cagalli and Luna. We can rescue them all in one go!".

Kira crossed his arms and thought about it. Athrun, Canard, and everyone else stared at Kira, hoping that this idea was going to be rejected. "Okay Rau. How is it going to be played?" asked Kira looking back at Rau. Everyone gasped in disappointment.

_'He's mad too! He's been round Rau too long!'_ thought Athrun in despair.

"We heard that" both Kira and Rau called out in unison making the blue haired ace nearly jump from his seat.

* * *

**December 21st, 0723 Hours – L1, Neo-ZAFT Escort Fleet, Krane's Spacecraft**

Krane stared out at the blue aura glow of the earth. The place that would be the resting place for Naturals. And the birth place for the Newtype race to expand. However the declaration war was not yet confirmed, which annoyed the long haired brunette even more. The sooner his forces and the OMNI forces mobilise for war, the sooner the fun begins. He looked at his watch and growled in frustration. When were they going to descend? He was waiting long enough.

"Have patience Krane. We'll be heading down in a minute" Heine said patting his Emperor on the shoulder as he passed him. However Krane ignored him.

Cagalli and Lacus looked at the brunette man in a uncomfortable position. Normally when Krane was frustrated or annoyed he would strike someone, not one of them, but one unfortunate Neo-ZAFT soldier who came to him next. Just then one Neo-ZAFT green coat came towards Krane, and the two women feared for the upcoming attack.

"Excuse me your greatness..." began the soldier, rather nervously. Krane shifted his glare towards the soldier, where he shivered terribly. "T-the o-o-ther ship h-has arrived!".

Krane then calmed himself quickly. "Very well, begin the descent" ordered Krane.

"Y-yes my greatness!" shivered the soldier.

As soon as the green coat fled, Heine, who sat in the back laughed at the soldier's fear. "He looked like he crapped himself!".

Luna who was on the other side of Heine, glared at him. "Well I think you would be too if Krane would strike you" she growled.

The situation with Heine and Luna was reaching breaking point through these two years. Since Rey was sent to Frostfang, Luna was left alone, although having Cagalli and Lacus by her side, it didn't help her through the difficulty of losing her baby and her lover imprisoned. She made a request to transfer to Frostfang to be near Rey but there was one man that was in charge of transfers to that base, and it so happened to be Heine himself. If that wasn't bad enough, Luna made a promise to the man...that sickened her.

_-Flashback-_

**December 16th, 1451 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, Military Administration Office **

Luna strolled into Heine's office. Red faced and ready to do serious damage to the orange haired freak's balls. She pushed the door open and knocked a guard in the face as he stood in the way. Heine looked up to see the violet/red haired woman storm towards him. He smirked as he liked her angry, he somehow thought it suited her. "Well well. What can I do you for Lunamaria dear?".

"You can tell me why you declined my request to transfer to Frostfang!" screamed Luna slamming her hand onto the table, with the piece of document Heine written back in declining her request.

"I thought you were going to let personal issues cloud your judgement whilst working in the military prison" lied Heine with his smug smile.

"Personal issues?! That's a joke! You mean you have personal issues against Rey!" snapped the woman.

Heine saw three Neo-ZAFT guards storm in and saw the argument. They're initial reaction was to restrain her, however Heine shook his head. "Let us be alone" he called out to them. The three looked puzzled but listened to their orders and left, closing the two doors as they left. "Alright Hawke. I do have a problem with you being with Za Burrel" admitted Heine.

"Like that ain't obvious..." snorted Luna. "Just transfer me there like you did with the _Minerva_".

"I will. But at a cost" smirked Heine as he stood up and walked round his desk. Luna eyed him with hatred, she could guess what the 'cost' was. His face was inches away from hers, and his smirk went wider. "Your body seems a fair price".

The instant reaction he got was a powerful slap across his face, he collapsed and landed hard on his sky blue carpet. "You're disgusting" she snarled.

"And you're desperate" retorted Heine wiping blood from his mouth. "You have very little choice Hawke. Krane is planning to see him in five days. And you're unwelcome to see meet him. I can only get you on that transport ship". Heine got back on his feet and took a step forward. "Well?".

Luna shivered in disgust. She knew this was something she would hate for the rest of her life. She started to unbutton her red coat then slip it off, whilst Heine went to lock his door.

_-End of Flashback-_

Luna shivered thinking back to that disgusting time. She used her body to get what she wanted. And she felt absolutely dirty.

"_Attention everyone. We'll be descending down to Fort Frostfang. Please apply all seat straps"_ came the stewardess on the PA. Everyone started to buckle themselves in, as the glass windows were covered up by the steel shutters. But the brunette haired man in the shuttle felt...uncomfortable...he didn't know what it was...but it wasn't something he didn't want to wait to find out.

* * *

**1512 Hours – Earth, Neo-ZAFT Antarctica Fortress: Frostfang**

Krane stood off the shuttle and walked down the stairs towards the base's Commander, Madam Rough. The woman in leather ZAFT style uniform came to attention and saluted her Emperor as he came towards her. "It is a great honour having you here your greatness!" she announced as Krane saluted back.

His brunette's long hair flapped in the Arctic winds, which he growled. He particularly didn't like this base, it was too secluded, although it was in a great defensive position. Neo-ZAFT had calculated that if either the Earth Alliance or the Fallen Angels attacked this base, it would create grave losses to them whilst the fort itself would survive. However the Fallen have yet to make a move, whilst the Alliance had yet to make a proper attack on this place. This place was a dead land, and he knew that. Nearby was the old Fallen Angel training facility where he and others like him trained for a cause that he, himself, thought was pathetic.

"Take me to him" demanded Krane. And Rough nodded. The party was led away whilst numerous Neo-ZAFT soldiers from the other side watched in anticipation. This was there time, to act swiftly. As the big wigs left to follow Rough, the suspicious soldiers walked back into their shuttle that they 'burrowed' and gathered their necessary equipment. Two soldiers in pilot suits climbed abroad the two Mobile Suit units in the back, whilst the others dressed in their pilot suits also, which however...wasn't Neo-ZAFT standard.

"It's time" said one of the soldiers in black.

* * *

**1521 Hours – Frostfang Prison, Rey's Holding Cell**

The eighteen year old blonde sat in the corner of his grey dull and cold cell, with his arm rested on his pulled up knee. He sighed in tiredness as the beatings and tortures were unbearable now. He'd been here over a year and a half now. And he began to miss the sun. He believed he was losing it at one point as he began to hallucinate people in his cell. Gilbert and Talia. The two people that were no longer in the land of the living. At points when Rey thought of suicide, those two would appear and encourage him to wait a bit longer and endure the pain just a little longer. 'They're coming for you, to save you' they said. And the blonde believed them, what else hope had he had left?

Suddenly the door clanked, and Rey realised that the guards were back for another beating. He stood up to make a stand, like the last one. However that one ended badly as he broke one guard's nose, two other's arms and ribs, and placed another in intensive care. The repercussions for that was a double beating and electric torture. As the footsteps came in, Rey took a step back seeing his guests, which this seemed like torture.

"Hello Rey, it's been a while now hasn't it?" smiled Krane.

* * *

**Outside the Prison**

A Neo-ZAFT guard shivered as the sub-zero weather was getting to him. He walked back towards the guard office where a hot coffee machine and mug had his name on it. As he approached, and opened the door, he gasped in horror as the three guards inside were slaughtered before him. Two had their throats slit, whilst the other had a bullet through his head. He shivered and went to scream the alarm, until a hand was placed over his mouth and a black sword appeared in front of him, and he could feel the sharp blade easily cut the flesh and his windpipe open. As he was released, he tried to scream but the instant loss of blood and cut throat prevented him making an audible cry, then he dropped to the floor as the world was going black, he felt weak, and then slept for eternity.

The soldier in black behind him, closed the door and locked it. Before approaching the two other black clad pilot suited soldiers, which he signalled the move out signal, towards the prison. The two nodded and one soldier pointed his index finger up and spun his arm round, for the signal to regroup, then he straightened his hand and pointed it at the prison. The others in hiding nodded and moved in. Two other Neo-ZAFT guards were walking round the corner, but they were struck down by two well aimed shots to the head by the black katana wielding soldier, with his Glock automatic pistol. The team scurried quickly towards the building, and silently.

* * *

**Rey's Holding Cell**

"Well Rey, aren't you happy to see me again?" joked Krane as he saw Rey's clenched teeth and hands. "Don't take this personally Rey, you were the one who broke the rules, and you needed to be punished. I can't have my younger brother run around in all his wisdom and go behind my back".

"That doesn't give you the right to keep me here for a year and a half!" spat Rey.

Krane shook his head as he believed that Rey was being selfish. "Never mind..." he decided. "Bring them in" ordered Krane. Which the blonde wondered what he meant by that, that was until he saw Luna, Cagalli and Lacus ushered in by three Neo-ZAFT soldiers, with this Madam Rough entering after, the bitch who had the pleasure of torturing him, and then the bastard Heine.

"Rey!" cried out Luna in joy, but saw the scars he had received from his beatings. Rey had bruises across his face, and a gash to his forehead. She couldn't imagine what other damage they did to him. "What did you do to him?!" she demanded to Krane.

"I told you. He got what he deserved".

Luna growled with hatred.

"Luna calm down...it's what I deserve for what I did" explained Rey getting to his feet.

"Rey! You don't deserve this!" pleaded Luna.

Rey simply looked away. What else choice did he have? There was no one coming to save him or the others.

* * *

**1529 Hours – Prison Guard Office**

"McGill! Hey McGill report!" ordered the guard Commander, but nothing came back. "Some thing's not right here. Phillips, go check it out" commanded the officer, and the off-watch guard sighed in annoyance and stood up picking up his M16 rifle. Just as he was approaching the main door, the vent plate fell from the ceiling with a loud metallic bang. The soldier spun round and cocked his rifle, but was too late as two black hockey pock shaped devices fell from the vent, and exploded, a blinding flash caused the the six soldiers inside to scream in pain as they were blinded.

Two black clad pilot suit soldiers dropped down with their AKS rifles already cocked with the added suppressors, and took out the men individually quickly, but carefully. As the last soldier fell to the ground in his pool of blood, another black suited pilot dropped down and looked around. He then walked towards the computer controls in the back. He shoved the dead soldier from his chair and sat down, removing his pilot helmet. His brown dreadlocks flocked out which he looked at the screen with his only good eye.

The other two black suited pilots then removed their helmets, one was dark blue haired, and the other raven haired with his crimson eyes looking over the surveillance screens with a mix set of interest and disgust. It showed imagines of loyal soldiers belonging to Durandal behind bars. Others were possibly criminals in the right justice set behind those steel obstacles.

"What are we doing here Kira?" asked Shinn looking at his watch. "We don't have much time. We should be searching this place top to bottom.

"Isn't that obvious why we're here Shinn" replied Kira calmly as he started to type away on the keyboard. His fingers dancing across the keys like a piano artwork. "Where are we in?".

"A surveillance room" replied Shinn in a dry tone.

"Correct, and where do most of the cameras point at?".

"The cells".

"Well done. And why do you think why Krane is here?" asked Kira looking at Shinn. Shinn then realised where Kira was going and groaned at his stupidity. "That's right. You really need to think hard about this sort of stuff before you ask stupid questions Shinn". Then Kira found the area where Rey was kept, and punched it on the screen. There was three Neo-ZAFT guards outside but the way the camera was facing was directly into the cell as the door to it was open.

As the two discussed, Athrun spotted a certain short haired blonde woman, long haired pink haired woman and a female violet/redhead. And in front of them you could just see a long wavy haired brunette. "They're there!" called out Athrun. "Sector bravo third floor, west wing!".

"Great...but how do we get to them without Krane knowing we're here?" asked Shinn, which was a more reasonable question.

Kira smirked as he accessed the codes to unlock all doors to the prison. Athrun noticed this and looked oddly at his best friend. "You sure about this Kira" he asked with a little grin.

"Of course" the brunette replied. He then pressed enter and the alarm risen inside the room for the notification of the typed command. "Prison break!".

* * *

**Prison Main Holding Cells**

The two Neo-ZAFT soldiers gazed in absolute horror as all the criminals and traitors to Krane's new government, rushed out of their cells as this was payback. Revenge for the torture and captivity for two years would drive any man and woman to wanted retribution for this. They cocked their M16 rifles and aimed, firing short burst rounds, but the wave of prisoners was too much, and in the panic they missed, then one guard's rifle was jammed, as he looked to see what was the cause, he was ambushed from behind, punched and kicked to the ground. The other threw his weapon away as he emptied it, and drew his 21 inch security baton and swung it at them, striking deadly blows to the head where you could hear the crack of the skull. But he was taken from behind also, where one prisoner grabbed the discarded rifle and started to beat the soldier's skull in with the butt end. They weren't the only two soldiers getting the punishment, it was numerous ones who didn't expect the unexpected.

The three black suited elite Newtypes ran across the steel bridge near the top of the building where some ex-ZAFT soldiers realised that they weren't the enemy, as they were dressed in Fallen Angel uniforms, which most of the prisoners took this chance and ran down the corridors towards the exits leaving a clear path for them.

"Where are they? We should have seen them or sensed them by now!" Shinn pondered out loudly.

"The amount of auras in here is making it difficult" Athrun replied.

The there were more gunshots but as the three stopped they saw Neo-ZAFT soldiers surrounding their Emperor with Rey handcuffed behind his back and the girls. "This is it!" shouted Kira as they charged. Then two Neo-ZAFT soldiers appeared through the bridge door which Kira went in with his black steel katana. Athrun and Shinn jumped off the bridge with Shinn throwing his AKS rifle towards Athrun, which he grabbed it by it's trigger grip. Shinn drew his katana and impaled the unsuspecting Neo-ZAFT soldier from above through his head. Athrun landed in the middle and stretched his right arm with the AKS left, whilst the left arm went right and fired a full burst taking down all the soldiers. Two Neo-ZAFT troopers aimed their M16 rifles and fired but Athrun kicked the dead Neo-ZAFT infantry up and used him as a shield for a bit for Shinn to come running in, severing the legs off in two swift cuts then as they fell he decapitated them with ease.

Krane looked wide eyed as his escort was completely wiped out by these two Fallen Angels. _'Impossible...wait! Those wings! They're Deities!'_. Krane growled as he drew his own katana with the purple writing flash as it rose from it's sheath. But then a flash, a Newtype reaction, struck above him which he rolled out of the way of being impaled by another black katana, like his, it displayed writing at the side but in gold. Krane wiped the blood that rolled from his cheek as the blade almost took off his face. "You have some nerve to go against me!" shouted Krane as he charged towards his attack.

Kira ducked from the attack and swiped the black katana to take out his legs, but Krane jumped and rolled over Kira. The long haired brunette then went to cut off Kira's head but the other brunette rose his sword behind his head and stopped the attack, then kicked Krane in the stomach to create distance. Krane glared at the black clothed pilot as he seemed to be level with him, which to him was impossible! However, he realised he had to rise the level a bit.

Madam Rough jumped behind a pillar whilst drawing her silver parapellum pistols and clicked them ready. She spun round and laughed as she laid fire to Athrun who was running away and jumped behind a pillar himself. _'This is gonna be fun!'_ she laughed manically to herself.

Shinn ran to Rey and pulled out his Glock pistol and shot the handcuffs off. "Come on! We need to get you out of here!" he cried which Rey looked slightly shocked, as did Luna, Cagalli and Lacus.

Kira blocked another attack, which he guessed that Krane was upping his game here. Not that bothered him, he should then up his also. But as he was about to go on the offence, he noticed another Neo-ZAFT guard shot through the door up on the steel bridge above and noticed Shinn leading the others away. He aimed his M16 at them. "Shinn get down!" cried Kira, which Krane froze slightly hearing that voice as did Rey and the girls. Did they hear that voice? That voice of the one who died two years ago? Although they could ponder on this mystery person, one single shot flew at Shinn which he rolled to right. And another went for Rey which he side flipped from. Kira drew his arm back and threw his katana up like a boomerang and decapitated the soldier before the third bullet left the barrel. He then ran to the wall and jumped onto it, then instantly jumped off at an amazing height where he grabbed the railing, barely, and pulled himself up, to pick up the katana sword. As he gripped onto it again, Krane managed to make himself up the same way as Kira and tried to clash his black katana into Kira's shoulder, but he shifted to the left and jumped off the bridge, with Krane then following him.

Kira rolled from the jump whilst Krane landed softly on his two feet. Krane looked at his opponent again and was puzzled to who he was, but he knew a way to find out. He charged in and then leapt into the air and threw himself at Kira with the black katana held vertically which caused Kira to defend horizontally. Krane then shot his hand out and gripped onto his helmet and when he flew over Kira, he pulled off the helmet to allow the brunette dreadlocks to fall out. Krane rolled then shifted himself quickly to his feet to turn to see his opponent. But as he gazed at him, he dropped the helmet and started to shake nervously. '_I-is my eyes deceiving me?!'_ he asked himself. _'It can't be!'_. But it had to be, the same brunette and lavender eyed pilot he thought he killed two eyes ago, was alive with a bandage running around his right eye, and the clearly seen one glared at him.

"Kira! Come on!" shouted Shinn as he tugged the shocked and petrified objectives away.

Kira nodded. "Athrun we're leaving!" shouted Kira, which Athrun nodded to his friend. Cagalli and the others looked at shock again at the mention of Athrun. How much shock can they have in one day?!

Athrun drew his hockey pock flash grenade and threw it into the air, which Kira and Athrun closed their eyes tightly before the flash went off. As the blinding light emitted and stunned Krane, Rough and more Neo-ZAFT soldiers which came through, Kira and Athrun then took their chance and ran towards the large steel security door. Kira entered the close and lock activation then shot the control panel before running through, causing the door to haywire and close quickly behind them. Krane reopened his eyes again to focus on a brunette and another black suited pilot run through the door before the large steel door closed behind them. "So...Kira was alive after all..." he muttered.

* * *

**1543 Hours – Outside the Prison**

As Kira and Athrun came outside, the first thing Kira received was a slap to the face, quite hard as well. He looked to the culprit, and not much to his surprise, was his sister. "What took you so long?!" she screamed in fury at the two men. "And you better have a good explanation to why you decided to remain dead till now!" Cagalli spat at Kira. All the Fallen Angel soldiers that waited outside whispered to one another about the blonde being violent and ungrateful.

Kira noticed a still shocked Lunamaria, a happy Rey and a upset Lacus. Yes, he did need to explain himself, but not yet. "I will later. But first we need to get out of here!" shouted back Kira as the wind's howl grew. "Shinn! I think we better get this party to reach it's climax!".

The group of captives looked at the last black suited soldier, who removed the black tint in his helmet's visor, as did Athrun. "All squads! We're going to commence plan 2 Charlie in ten seconds! Standby!". Rey and Luna looked at their friend in surprise to his military actions, but then again, he was with Kira for two years, he probably beaten more sense into him.

"_About time!" _chuckled Rau's voice. _"You ready Miss Louisser?"_.

"_Affirmative!" _came Stella's voice through the radio.

As the next five seconds past, two explosions erupted from the transport ship that the Fallen infiltration team used to enter the base. And then a slim white, red and black looking Mobile Suit stepped out, holding two beam rifles, two 'Xiphyas' railguns at it's sides, a torso mounted multi-phase cannon and HiMAT wings. It looked like the Freedom but different in design. It's blue eyes flashed as the weapons folded out, and to the ex-captives surprise two 'Balaena' cannons folded out also. A full burst was unleashed at the idle Neo-ZAFT hangers, which were probably storing their ZAKU Knight units. Then it spread it's wings and flew up to engage at incoming patrolling ZAKU units.

The next unit that stepped through looked like a updated Providence. It shone in a gold scheme around it's upper body, whilst covered in white with black patches on areas like the shoulders, the two composite armament shields and legs. It had two large DRAGOON pods locked in it's shields, two under the shoulder armours and two behind on a small thruster backpack. It's blue eyes also flashed and jumped into the air to join the battle with the other Mobile Suit.

"Come on! We got to head for the _Minerva_!" shouted Athrun as he gripped Cagalli's wrist and pulled her along. Rey and Luna ran after them with Shinn behind. The brunette looked at Lacus, who looked away in the uncomfortable situation. He sighed, and picked her up and ran with her in arms towards the docked _Minerva_.

* * *

**Assault Battleship _Minerva_, Bridge**

Arthur looked out of the bridge screen to observe the two unknown Mobile Suits attacking the hangers and defensive weapon systems. He sighed as it seemed that these 'culprits' had taken their sweet time to attack them. He spun round and saw the Neo-ZAFT Valkyrie Commander looking both terrified and angry. Arthur knew what was going to happen next. The man was going to scream and shout orders that got the once calm and clumsy Executive Officer annoyed really quickly, something that he never did was lose his rag, but this guy? It did happen.

"Trine! How come you haven't placed this ship into battle stations and got the pilots out yet?!" bellowed the chubby blonde if not white haired officer. His beady little eyes glared at Arthur who just simply shrugged. "Get moving!" he screamed before spinning round on his heel and walk to his Captain's chair. That Valkyrie Commander gained that special rank within the Dark Celestials organisation, and was transferred to here to watch over this ship. As the chubby man sat down, a Beretta pistol was shoved into his face, with Arthur at the trigger. "W-what are you doing Trine?!".

"I don't take orders from you any more" he replied coldly, and pulled the trigger blowing the man's brain's out. Arthur then turned to the 17 year old Meyrin Hawke who seemed to have predicted this. "Let our friends on board quickly!".

"Roger sir!" she replied happily.

Arthur then turned round and sat in his Executive Officer's seat, and sighed deeply. This would definite get him killed for treason. But it was worth it. He thought back to when he was in the Teneriffe Islands, doing 'peacekeeping' operations there. Or so said the report, but it wasn't really when you read the mission objectives carefully and pieced them together. It was to destroy the 'rebels' which was the ruling government, easy enough in black and white. And that is what the Neo-ZAFT forces did. The populace feared them, and people grew angry at their actions, and any protest was put down as a sign of rebellion. But as he stayed there, he was approached by a strange dark green haired man, of Japanese origin.

_-Flashback-_

**December 10th, 1233 Hours – Teneriffe Islands, Sunrise Café**

Arthur looked at his melting ice cubes in his ice tea, and groaned as he looked back to the streets and saw another plume of smoke. The Neo-ZAFT soldiers had taken it too far again, but who would help these people? The Alliance turned a blind eye every time, to busy with their own 'peacekeeping' operations. This was starting to sicken him. He didn't join up to do this, to hurt civilians and destroy their homes. He wished to quit the military now and find a quiet place to spend the reminder of his life in peace.

"Now that would be running away from it now wouldn't it?" said a man behind him.

Arthur spun round in shock, he must've have said it out loud without thinking. Saying stuff like that in public was close to treason these days. "No no! I-". Arthur stopped and looked at the young long dark green haired man. He wore a short blue sleeved shirt and long light brown shorts. His sunglasses concealed his eyes, but his smile said it all. It seemed he was interested in what Arthur had just said.

"Don't worry about what you said Arthur Trine" replied the man as he sat down opposite Arthur. The young Executive Officer looked at him with a curious look. "You think I'm part of Neo-ZAFT?" he asked bluntly catching Arthur's attention. "I'm not. I'm only here to deliver a message to you from my masters".

"A message?" Arthur replied puzzled.

"Yes. In thirteen days, you will be based at the Neo-ZAFT base in Antarctica, Frostfang. And there would be a prison breakout. Where Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Athha, Lunamaria Hawke, and Rey Za Burrel will board your ship with three men who participated in their rescue. And you'll head to the rendezvous point in this disc. Where there you'll be briefed on what's next. Understood?" the man said with a smile.

Arthur looked at the disc, both with concern and temptation. "Is this a trick?".

"Of course not" replied the young man. "I'm dead serious. If you follow the disc, you and your crew will be free from Krane Hibiki. Isn't that what you want?". Arthur looked at the disc and tensed himself as he reached forward and took the disc off the table. "Good. You just accepted the job. Executive Officer Arthur Trine".

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sir! Escapees and the soldiers have boarded the ship! Miss Lacus and the other Escapees are on they're way up now!". Meyrin had brought Arthur from his daydream, where he stood up and was ready to meet his guests. The door opened and Lacus stepped through, with Luna afterwards. Meyrin jumped from her seat and hugged her older sister tightly, Luna smiled and returned the embrace. Then Meyrin noticed Rey step through with Cagalli. She was a little unsure how to act to Rey.

"Glad to have you here Miss Lacus, Miss Cagalli, Lunamaria and Rey! So where's the brave gentlemen that-". Arthur stopped as he saw the three men come through. First was Shinn, then Athrun and then the biggest shocker, Kira himself. "Shinn...Athrun...Kira Yamato!" growled Arthur as he looked at the brunette.

"I don't see why you're angry with me Arthur" Kira stated as he walked down. "You received my message from Yuan about this break out and you also, seem to have killed your superior officer".

Arthur froze as he realised that Kira was the master to Yuan, who wanted this message to reach him. "W-why?" asked Arthur.

"I want to make amends. But now is not the time! We need to get ourselves to the old Fallen Angel training facility ASAP!".

Arthur lowered his anger at Kira and nodded. "As you wish. And Shinn" called out Arthur to the raven haired ace, and smiled. "It's good to have you back". Shinn smiled also as members of the bridge patted him on the back and shook hands with him.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Battle**

The large Gundam that Rau piloted, aimed all the attached DRAGOON pods at the three land carriers laying still. And Unleashed a powerful blast from all the beam funnels creating a large Gottfried beam each. The three exploded upon three seconds of receiving the attack. "That's the land carriers taking care of. Stella how are you holding up?" asked Rau as he engaged the anti-ship beam sabre, which was about the same length as a anti-ship sword itself, and sliced two ZAKU Knight models almost into nothing.

"Pretty good" she replied as he drew out all the beam weaponry and fired another blast into the hangers below. Then kicked a ZAKU III away before planting a 'Balaena' beam through it.

"_Rau, Stella. We're all on the Minerva. We need a exit and fast!" _came Kira's voice through the radio.

"Stellar, would you please" insisted Rau with a smirk.

"Roger!" she chirped as she aimed every single beam ranged weapon as well as well as the six DRAGOON pods at the weakened section of the frozen walls. And fired a full burst. The power was so intense that it blew away any small vehicle or large steel crates from the blast. "Escape route created! I-is Shinn alright?" asked Stella nervously.

"_He's fine"_ replied Kira. _"I'll let him know you're worried"_ joked the brunette.

Stella went a deep crimson as she boasted her Gundam towards the _Minerva_ alongside with Rau's Gundam.

* * *

**Frostfang Control Centre**

Krane burst into the room and pushed a Neo-ZAFT soldier out of his way in a great fury. "What's going on?!" demanded Krane. "I heard that the _Minerva _has joined the Fallen!".

The operator and base's Second in Commanding Officer shivered at the terrifying presence of their great and fearless leader. "W-w-w-" stuttered the officer.

"Spit it out man! I don't need trash that can't do a simple update report!" warned Krane, which the officer tensed up.

"I-it's true my liege! They're leaving the base with the two Gundam units and have boarded the captives for their escape!".

"How come the base's defences aren't attacking them?!". The officer pointed to the screen above them. It was surveillance shot of the power sub station for those weapons, been blown up and fire scattering. Krane shook angrily. "Send out Cecile and Rough! Take those traitors down now! And where's Heine?!" demanded Krane.

"Don't know sir! He's maybe somewhere in the prison!".

"THEN FIND HIM!!" bellowed Krane.

* * *

**1619 Hours – _Minerva_ Bridge**

Kira finished explaining the reasons and his actions through the time he was apparently pronounced dead till now. They looked wide eyed at his explanation. "So you were at Krane's party?" asked Cagalli confused when he mentioned he went with Athrun and the others.

"Yes. I was the masked blonde bodyguard with Rau" replied Kira turning round and looked out to the blizzard outside.

Lacus gasped as she remembered kissing him under the mistletoe. That's why it felt so right and familiar.

"I also heard about...the baby..." stated Kira not looking back crossing his arms. He himself wasn't comfortable talking about it. After all this time of not talking to Rey and Luna, he felt responsible for their loss. If he had defeated Krane there and then, then Luna and Rey wouldn't have to suffer. "I'm sorry...".

"Is that all you can say?" snapped Luna.

"Luna please..." begged Rey, he really didn't want to be Luna at his brother's throat now. "Kira helped us escape from Krane. We're free now. We should be grateful we have our lives and that we're together again. You should-".

"I should what Rey?!" barked Luna. "That I should be grateful that I have my life whilst my first child's was cast aside, all because of your idiot brother's decision to betray us?!". Kira didn't look back as he stared out to the Antarctica landscape. Everyone looked at Kira who still didn't look back as Luna angrily walked towards him and grabbed onto his pilot suit and slapped him really hard. But she caught his right eye as she laid her attack on him. "Say something! Don't ignore me because you want to keep a cool look!".

Kira looked back at her, with the bandage changing from white to a crimson colour. Luna stood back as Kira let a tear escape from his good eye, a little surprised and shocked at him. "You think that I don't believe that your loss was my fault?" he asked calmly. He realised that people noticed his bandage change colour which he looked away. "A scar" he stated. "One I received for saving Stella for Shinn. Also a lesson on my carelessness of my own safety".

Just as Luna was about to apologise for her actions, Bart the radar operator spotted twelve enemy Mobile units headed for them. "Lieutenant Commander Trine! 12 Mobile Suits are approaching from behind!".

"Well I didn't expect them to sit on their asses and let us go" muttered Shinn.

"Arthur get the ship into level 1 battle stations!" called out Athrun. "Call Stella and Rau to provide defence from the stern. We need to hold them off until we reach the abandoned base!".

Just then Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Rey and Luna sensed an incoming attack. "ENEMY ATTACK!!" they all cried.

"Make a turn to starboard 80!" ordered Kira to Malik Yardbirds at the helm. Which the Coordinator helmsman pulls the controls hard, and the ship quickly evades to starboard. A large red and blue plasma beam misses. With the ship turned, it tilted everyone inside, which everyone gripped onto something, where Kira shifts his feet in a angle to hold himself there. "Port 60! Don't these bastards shoot us down!".

* * *

**The Outside Battle**

Rau and Stella headed to the ships stern where they saw the twelve that were trying to shoot down the _Minerva_. "There they are!" cried out Stella. "They tried to hurt Shinn and everyone...I won't them escape here alive!". She drew her Gundam's beam sabres at the ready.

Rau just looked at the blonde girl and rose an eyebrow. "Steady on Miss Louisser. Use your long range weapons first" Rau insisted. He rose his 'Judicium' tactical beam shield and fired the attached large DRAGOON pod at the first two ZAKU Knights, blowing them to dust. Stella rose the 'Xiphyas' and 'Balaena' beam weapons and fired a full blast taking out only one. Just then the _Minerva_'s Neidart Missiles launched at the Neo-ZAFT pursers and took down two other ZAKU Knights. "Kira! We don't need the _Minerva_ to waste her weapons on them! Just get the ship to the RV point ASAP and in one piece!".

"_Roger! Just bring back the Redeemer and Fate back in one piece!"_ replied Kira.

Rau readied his Redeemer for the incoming unit he found familiar to see again. Also that aura only lead to one person Rau knew best. That ZAKU new model, the one that the Fallen had codenamed Qubeley charged drawing it's wrist stored beam sabre.

"Rau! How could you use me for this?!" demanded Cecile as she smashed her beam sabre onto the 'Judicium' beam shield. "I trusted you! And you used and abused me! I won't allow this humiliation to go unpunished!".

"You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't kill you when you gave me the information!" growled Rau. He activated the other 'Judicium' shield's anti-ship sabre and slashed upwards, Cecile managed to move her unit away from the sabre but received getting it's full power of the beam sabre, obtaining a gash like scar on the right side of the Qubeley's chest. "Hmm, just like a scar on you Cecile".

"I'll destroy you!" the pink/crimson haired woman screamed. She unleashed her Neo-DRAGOON pods and attacked the Redeemer. And much to Cecile's displeasure, the Redeemer simply swerved from her attacks like they were nothing. "H-how?!".

"It's really simple if you think about it Cecile. This isn't the ordinary Providence that you destroyed! I hope your ready to face your punishment for betraying the Fallen Angels, cry out in pain at my CSS-570β Redeemer!". The Redeemer unleashed the large DRAGOON pods from it's shields, shoulders and backpack. _'Sammeal! Attack!'_ ordered Rau mentally. The funnels on the large DRAGOON pods scattered from the large cone shaped pod and were just as small as Cecile's DRAGOON pod funnels! The quickly dispatched six of Cecile's DRAGOON pods with their green beams. Then another two Neo-DRAGOON pods were ripped to shreds by two 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods as they charged right through them!

_'H-how did they do that?! They just simply went through them!'_ Cecile screamed to her mind as she watched her pods ripped to shreds by the awesome power of the Redeemer's 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods. _'Do they have beam spikes?! I don't see them!'_.

"I feel you astonished and frightened Cecile. It's been a long time since you were like that in battle!" chuckled Rau. "But now is time to draw the curtain on this little parade!". Rau withdrew his 'Sammeal' pods and mentally ordered them. _'Strike her down!'_. The 'Sammeal' pods charged in a blinding light, Cecile manoeuvred quickly as she sensed the danger. Her unit's left arm and leg were taken off from the swarm of 54 DRAGOON units. Some of her units left side was also ripped off in the process.

"_Lady Cecile! We won't have that backstabber take you down!" _cried out one of three ZAKU Knight pilots as one fired their 'Darkness' multi-phase beam cannon and missed as the Redeemer swerved from the attack. Another ZAKU Knight threw it's wire connected beam axe at the Redeemer which the large Providence evolved Gundam drew out it's hand from the shield and grabbed the axe, then yanked hard which the ZAKU Knight flipped uncontrollably and was impaled by a 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pod.

"_You fucking bastard Le Creuset!"_ screamed the other ZAKU Knight pilot as he drew both of his 'Tempest 2' beam swords from the waist and charged. Only to be met with the Redeemer's large anti-ship beam sabre, leaving almost nothing of the ZAKU Knight in that one stroke. The last ZAKU Knight then transformed into it's Mobile Armour mode, looking like a dragon if you looked carefully, and charged, firing it's 'Super Fortis 2' beam cannons from it's folded arms at the Redeemer. But one of the large cone shaped DRAGOON pods shot infront of the Redeemer and projected a beam shield, stopping the attack. As the light subsided the Redeemer shot through and impaled the Mobile Armour with's 'Judicium' anti-ship beam sabre. As the last unit fell, Rau sensed Cecile from behind and drew it's 'Redemption' beam sabre from the side of the Redeemer's chest and spun round, cutting off the last arm of the Qubeley. Then the Redeemer kicked the Qubeley down into the rocky mountains, and when a few seconds past the Qubeley exploded.

"Goodbye Cecile..." muttered Rau as he turned round and headed for the _Minerva_.

The Fate spun round from the Spear Providence's beam submachine gun and unleashed its beam weaponry at the it, beam rifles, railguns and beam cannons, the lot and struck two of the Neo-DRAGOON pods. Then it charged it's 'Pure Calidus' and launched it's attack on the Spear Providence, striking it beam submachine gun and the other Spear-DRAGOON funnel.

"Why don't you die like a good little Extended?!" growled Rough but with a grin.

"Y-you can tell?!" Stella cried out in little shock, but much with anger as six Spear-DRAGOON pods surrounded her and fired in every location trying to catch her off guard, however Stella didn't want to be caught out, that special training she got from the Fallen Angels made her more effective in situations like this one.

"Of course I can!" laughed Rough. "You give off that filthy aura that should be scourged from the earth!".

"I won't be taken down by the likes of you!" screamed Stella. She inserted one 'Purify' beam rifle into the other and fired one powerful beam at the Spear Providence, which it swerved to the left and drew the long 'Romteknica ZAFT' beam knife from her left arm.

"We'll see!" Rough laughed as she charged in. The Spear swerved around the Fate, and went to implant it's knife into the back of cockpit, but Stella kicked behind and struck the Spear in the chest then she flipped the 'Xiphyas' railguns and 'Balaena 2' cannons behind her and fired a full blast forcing the Spear to back away. Then the Fate spun round and fired it's connected long beam rifle again, and this time got the left arm of the Spear. _'Dammit! How can I be losing to this bitch?! I'm a Newtype! And she's just some low level Extended! I will not be taken down by some piece of trash!'_. The Spear charged in again and had the backup of it's ten other Spear-DRAGOON units, but then a flash snapped in Rough's head and she saw fast units zip towards her. _'DRAGOON pods?!'_.

The six medium sized DRAGOON units then broke up and spread out firing a beam each, removing each of Rough's own pods at ease. "I told you! I won't be taken down by the likes of you!" cried out Stella, and she disconnected her rifle and holstered it where the railguns originally were, as the shifted to the back. The blonde Extended then drew both 'Exorcist' beam sabres and charged. Rough went in also and drew another knife.

As Rough threw her knives, the Fate slashed them away and ducked as the Spear quickly drew another knife and swiped at her, having a clear cut at her legs, the Fate charged through slicing off the legs. "WHAT?!!" screamed Rough in shock and rage, then she looked back and saw the Fate slash at her again, but she blocked it with her 'Eternal Reflection' beam shield on her right wrist. "I can't win this now!" growled the Russian woman in hatred. The Spear spun round quickly and boasted away.

Stella was about to persist when she received a link from Kira. _"Don't bother now Stella. You did it. You held them off. Come back to the Minerva now"_.

The screen then flickered Shinn, who had a broad smile. _"He's right Stella. Leave her, come back. I really happy your alright, and still looking great as ever!"_.

Stella blushed heavily and looked away with a nervous smile.

"_Alright you lover birds. Quit it. Stella return ASAP" _groaned Kira as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**1632 Hours – Abandoned Fallen Angel Training Facility_, Minerva _Officer's Mess**

"All rocket space boasters are installed on the _Minerva_ my Lord. We're ready to go at your mark" explained a Fallen Angel soldier as he dropped his salute.

"Very good. Head to the mess deck areas and relax there for now. You assisted in a important mission, and I'm grateful" replied Kira. And the soldier saluted again and then spun on his heel and left. "Arthur, when you've secured everything in ship for our trip to space, go straight away".

"Will do Kira" replied Arthur then he left for the bridge.

The brunette then moved over to one of the many comfortable seats and sat down on it. Kira gazed over to Arthur and Cagalli that both were happy to be with each other at long last. The two years were tough on both of them, engaged and not able to talk to one another since. Athrun had always demanded from Kira to when they can go and rescue them, and now Athrun's main desire came true. Then he looked over to Rey and Luna, both were happy also, if not distraught also, the loss of their first child was also a tough burden. Luna then rested her violet redhead on Rey's shoulder, where she seemed to have drifted off, happy to be near him again. Shinn and Stella were snug up to each other as usual, which Stellar would turn red and giggle, and Shinn scratch the back of his long messy raven hair and chuckle. Whatever those two talked about was beyond Kira, but was happy for them also. Kira smiled and looked to the deck head above him. Everyone seemed to be happy here, maybe except for him. Lacus had become drawn away from him, maybe because of the fact that he hid himself from her, where he could have given her some intication to his existance and not moan for him.

"Kira?" came the diva's voice to his right. He turned his head to see Lacus, with her hands in front of her, looking rather uncomfortable. "Can I sit next to you?".

There were many other seats in here where she could have sat down and be away from him. But she wanted to sit next to him. He smiled warmly at her, which she smiled also. That smile always caught her out and instantly forced her to smile back, it was so loving and sweet. "Sure" he replied softly.

Lacus then sat down and quickly rested her head on him. The brunette looked at her astonished. He didn't think she would be forgiving me and warming to him so suddenly, then again, she still loved even if he was dead...

"Kira..." whispered the pink haired songtress to Kira, which soothed his body.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Don't leave me...ever again please...".

The ship rocked as the _Minerva_ started up the engines and boaster and quickly started to rise into the air for it's ascent to the stars. Kira rested his head ontop of hers with a smile still on his lips. "I won't...never again...". He felt her aura sooth knowing that, and she drifted to sleep, with Kira following afterwards.

* * *

**1948 Hours – Frostfang Emergency Hospital**

Krane walked into the ward where his fallen vexen laid there with tears from her eyes still. He groaned in annoyance at her loathing of what happened. "Enough Cecile! You are a high ranking officer of Neo-ZAFT! Start acting like one!" demanded Krane, and she rolled over away from him. She managed to escape from her Mobile Suit before it self-destructed itself from the damage it received from the Redeemer. She felt sick and disgusted with herself. Rau used her, to get into Frostfang and get all of Krane's key's for the next war, to be rescued by the Fallen. "So what if Rau used you! Stop your whimpering! I need you back in a cockpit by next week, or I'll chuck you out to the dogs!" growled Krane before he left.

Cecile whiped her emerald eyes clean of her tears, and thought back to when she was with that blonde man.

"_Rau? Will you always love me?"_.

"_What kind of question is that?"._

"_Come on! Tell me! Do you?"._

"_Of course. Since Yomiko's death...I didn't think another woman would put up with me"_.

"Rau!" she cried as she covered her face. "Why? Was I just some stand up for sex and information? Or did you really love me?". The image of the Redeemer flashed in her mind. _'I'll duel with you again Rau. And this time...I'll beat the fucking truth out of you!'_.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone**_

**A/N: Well, I liked this chapter above all, well everyone is back together! Except for poor Cecile, used and then beaten down by the man she loved...all well. So, how did you like it? Anyone like the new Gundams so far? There's plenty more for you lot to enjoy. And as always, I'll post the data for new Mobile Suits and Gundams at the end of the chapters, like the Redeemer, Fate and ZAKU Knight in this one. Read up! It took some time to do them as well! And as always, anyone like or dislike or just want to put a random comment, REVIEW please.**

* * *

**And now the Intelligence Data Section...**

**-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-**

Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:

**TSA** (**T**actical **S**upport** A**ttacker)

**CSS/F**(**C**ommandeered **S**upport **S**triker/**F**ighter)

2: Transforming Air/Space-Use Units

5: DRAGOON System Units

7: Artillery Assault Units

**Name – **CSS-570β Redeemer / Commander MS

**Manufacture – **Ashtov Industries/Arcane Weapons Bureau

**Power Supply –** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed – **December 21st C.E.75

**Pilot – **Rau Le Creuset

**Info –** A brand new Gundam unit built on the old frame of the X13A Providence Gundam, also the successor for the ace pilot Rau Le Creuset. At first thought the unit looks like a altered Providence, however once the unit engages in combat that is simply no longer the case, it's heightened weapons and faster mobility makes it deadlier to it's predecessor. The Redeemer plays a more a defensive role although it can quickly change to offence in a split second. The Redeemer's anti-ship beam sabres are as long and powerful as a standard anti-ship sword, making easy attacks on large targets. It has four CIWS beam cannons that can take down a large multiple amounts of explosive projectiles. Unlike it's predecessor, the Redeemer has two composite tactical shields. The two shields project a beam shield whilst each holding a large SRF-X9 DRAGOON pod that can act like a large powerful beam cannon, and when deployed, the Redeemer's hands become free to draw a 'Redemption' beam sabre if necessary. The Redeemer's six large DRAGOON pods are stored on the shields, under the shoulder armour and on the small thruster backpack, all shoulder and backpack stored pods can train and elevate to target enemy units. The Redeemer stores a type 2 'Rashnu' GENESIS cannon under the torso armour plates, where the plates shift aside to fire. The nine DRAGOON funnels can deploy to become SRF-X1 DRAGOON pods, and create a large number of pods to attack mass amounts of enemies, whilst the SRF-X9 deploys as a wide area beam shield to defend ships and units alike.

**Armaments -**

2 x 'Judicium' ZD45 Composite Tactical Beam Shield (1 x Beam Shield Generator, 1 x Anti-ship Beam Sabre, 1 DRAGOON SRF-X9 beam machinegun x 9)

4 x Beam Cannon CIWS (2 head mounted, 2 chest mounted)

2 x 'Redemption' SX40 Beam Sabre

1 x Type 2 'Rashnu' Cannon (Portable Superweapon)

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Omega DRAGOON System – //Whilst not Separated// 6 large DRAGOON pods (SRF-X9 beam machinegun x 9). //Separated// 6 large DRAGOON pods (SRF-X9 large beam shield reflector), and 54 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machinegun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through lightwave shields.

**Name – **TSA-257 Fate / Heavy Support Unit

**Manufacture – **Ashtov Industries/Chriztiz Support Weapons Corp.

**Power Supply – **Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**unnery **U**nitied **N**uclear-**D**eutrion **A**dvanced **M**anoeuvre

**First Deployed –** December 21st C.E.75

**Pilot – **Stella Louisser

**Info –** A powerful support Mobile Suit that was adapted from the True Freedom, to become a heavy fire-power support unit for the True Destiny Gundam. It was commissioned and given to Stella from Kira on her 18th Birthday, although Kira mentioned it was Shinn's idea and wish. Unlike it's predecessor, the Fate transforms into a Mobile Armour that can attach itself to the back of the True Destiny and provide it extra thrust and fire-power. It carries the two updated 'Purify' beam rifles that can combine for a powerful beam shot, and two updated 'Exorcist' beam sabres. It's armed with an updated 'Balaena' cannons and 'Xiphyas' railguns that give it both extra fire-power along with the updated 'Calidus' multi-phase beam cannon. It's armed with two small 'Nerve-missile pods that are integrated with the multiple lock-on system, that will guide themselves to the target. The classic multiple lock-on system remains in service for the pilot to target multiple targets with all it's weaponry. Although Stella can control a DRAGOON system, but not of a high standard that the Fallen Angel soldiers now use, the DRAGOON system was downgraded to a Super DRAGOON for the pilot to control it effectively. When the True Destiny and Fate combine, only Stella would be able to operate the DRAGOON weapons considering Shinn failing to control any DRAGOON system himself.

**Armament -**

2 x 'Twin Purify' BR69 Beam Rifle

2 x 'Exorcist' SX46 Beam Sabre

2 x 'Xiphyas' Mk.5 Railgun (waist mounted)

2 x 'Balaena 2' Plasma Cannon (wing mounted)

1 x 'Pure Calidus' Multi-Phase Beam Cannnon (torso mounted)

2 x 'Nerve-dart' Lock-on Missile Pods (10 missiles each)

1 x 'Aurora' GG45 Beam Shield Emitter

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Multiple lock-on System (Burst Mode)

Super DRAGOON System – //Whilst not Separated// 6 small DRAGOON pods (SRF-X3 beam machinegun x 3). //Separated// 18 small DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machinegun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through lightwave shields. **-ZAFT Mobile Suits-**

**Name – **NZGMF-2600MH ZAKU Knight / Mobile Hybrid Mass Produced Unit

**Manufacture – **NZAF (Neo-ZAFT Armed Forces)

**Power Supply – **Mass Produced Celestial Engine Reactor

**Operating System – **(Unknown)

**First Deployed – **9th July C.E.75

**Pilot –** Any ZAFT Personnel

**Info –** The Mass Production Neo-ZAKU Series for the regular Neo-ZAFT Military, it has all new weapons and can transform to Mobile Armour mode, it is classified as the next generation of Mobile Weapon: the Mobile Hybrid. It is designed like a Dragon/Knight thereby making its transformation into that of a Dragon, the chest location on the Mobile Suite folds up to cover the units head while the cannons fold into forwards positions on the back while the missile launchers fold down to replace most of the space left by the movement of the chest and the cockpit moves to a position where it is facing forwards. Neo-ZAFT's newest ZAKU unit in the front line, a strong and formidable unit that is armed to the teeth, which still has great atmospheric flight and maneuverability. However, the unit has had some technical problems in the past during it's manufacture, however Neo-ZAFT technicians managed to iron out the problems. Seen more as a heavy siege unit in mind more that defensive purposes.

**Armament - **

2 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS (located in head)

4 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS (located in wings and usable in both Mobile Suite and Mobile Armour mode)

1 x "Vallarta" High-Energy Beam Rifle with 1x built-in Beam saber

2 x MMI-568 "Tempest 2" Beam Sword (stored on waist)

1 x Duel High-Energy Beam Cannon (located on shoulders and useable in Mobile Armour Mode, moves to lower back after transformation)

2 x M116 "Super Amfortas" Plasma Beam Cannon (located on Saviour like pipes that can fold under arm, located on lower back in Mobile Armour mode)

2 x MA-17C "Super Fortis 2" beam cannon (located on Saviour like pipes that can fold under arm, located on lower back in Mobile Armour mode)

1 x Beam Saw built-in right wrist (can be launched on a metallic wire at the enemy unit)

2 x 10-barrelled Small Missile Launchers (located around Duel High-Energy Beam Cannon, it drops down to replace the chest armour in MA Mode and therefore is useable in Mobile Suite and Mobile Armour mode)

2 x COUP-DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Rifle, 4x Beam Shield Projector, 2x Beam Spike on the outer armour)

1 x "Darkness" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, located in chest (since the dragon design on the chest is used for the head of the Mobile Armour the Cannon is operational in Mobile Armour mode)

**Optional Weapons:**

1x Beam Lance which also acts as 4x Beam Machinegun, stored between the two barrels of the Duel High-Energy Beam Cannon when in Mobile Armour mode

1x Optional Attached shield with 1x M191SP "Draupnir 2" 4-barrel beam gun which sticks out halfway up the shield, 4x Medium Sized Missiles and 1x MA-M767 "Slayer Whip 2" heat rod


	37. Rise to Fallen Heaven

**A/N: I'm glad that people have enjoyed the first chapter. Now I'll throw you this one! Apologises about the misspelt areas, I'm trying to get better in all honesty. Enjoy!**

_**Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore**_

_**Phase 37 – Rise to Fallen Heaven**_

* * *

**December 21st C.E.75, 2118 Hours – Debris Belt, Near L4, _Minerva _Bridge**

"Disengage the boaster pack from the _Minerva_ in t-minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, release!" Arthur ordered and the cooperation between then crew and their Executive Officer was amazing. Kira remembered Arthur being at the side bench most of the time when Gladys was in charge. But now since the poor woman had passed on, Arthur believed it was time to step up his game, become the man in charge, despite that new Captain. "The boaster pack is gone Kira. What are our intentions now?".

Everyone in the room looked towards the brunette which sat in the Captain's chair looking calm. "Set course for Lagrange Point 3, Red 22 Delta. The destination is the Fallen Heaven".

"Fallen Heaven? What's that?" asked Meyrin, as would the other members of whom weren't part of the Fallen.

"That my dear is our homeland. A number of other colonies under one banner since two years ago. Kira brought everyone together in order to create a neutral nation since the peace treaty" explained Rau at the back.

"I thought we were going to head for Arcadia Kira?" Athrun asked puzzled as the plan seemed to have changed.

"You really want them to sleep at a military fortress? I believe that they have had enough seeing soldiers around them Athrun" stated Kira before opening the side terminal, he looked through the changes on the _Minerva_ since he last remembered it. Nothing really changed according to the holographic screen. _'We'll change that'_ he thought.

"To Fallen Heaven it is..." muttered Arthur. "Set course for Lagrange Point 3, Red 22 Delta!".

"Roger!" shouted back Malik Yardbirds, the helmsman. "Setting course for destination for Lagrange Point 3, Red 22 Delta!".

Kira sat back and closed his eye. He wanted to rest for now. Today was so much, the rescue, Krane uncovering the truth about him being alive, and that they had proven to Neo-ZAFT that they were building new weapons as they were. How Krane would move his pieces on the chessboard, was entirely his decision now.

* * *

**2238 Hours – Earth, Neo-ZAFT Antarctica Fortress: Frostfang, Commander's Office**

Krane looked at the recording that both the Spear Providence and of what remains of the Qubeley. And was seriously concerned about these two units that overpowered his two powerful pilots and the ZAKU Knights that supported them. What those two units did was incredible.

_'I know for a fact that the white, black and gold Gundam is a upgraded Providence of some kind. But Cecile mentioned it being called the Redeemer by Rau. It is a entirely new unit. But that other one. It looked like the True Freedom two years ago, although updated and maybe not piloted by a Newtype. However these are dangerous'_. Krane kicked back and planted his feet on the Commander's desk, Rough's desk. He stared at both Madam Rough, Heine and Cecile who stood in attention. "This is utter humiliating! We lost Rey, Luna, Lacus, Cagalli and the _Minerva_, all in one day!" shouted Krane. He picked up the file that his investigators had compiled and threw it at Rough, hitting her in the face. "Read it, out loud!" he growled.

Rough bent down and began to read it. "As our investigation continues, we believe that the Fallen Angels had infiltrated the base by hijacking one of the transport shuttles and stored their two Gundams or Mobile Suits within them with a squad of Immortal Special Forces Commandos. They were lead by Kira Yamato who was presumed dead, along with Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, Stella Louisser and Rau Le Creuset".

Cecile shivered once hearing the blonde's name.

"They then rescued the captured prisoners and escaped by using the _Minerva_ who might have had contact with the Fallen prior to the event as it seemed the _Minerva_ crew were easily taken through towards the old Fallen Angel Training Base at ease. The base's defences were also cut from a explosive charge placed on the defence weapons power generators. We also believe that how the Fallen found out about the Emperor's drop with the supply shuttles must have been passed over by someone within Neo-ZAFT. Investigation continues".

"And would someone explain to me how the Fallen gained the intelligence that we were taking drop supply shuttles here? Also, would someone explain to me why wasn't anyone keeping tabs on the _Minerva_ crew?!" barked Krane.

No one answered.

Krane growled with a smirk. "Rough, your excuses whatever they'll be don't matter. Get the hell out of my face!". Rough bowed and hastened outside. "Where the hell you were Heine? Fuck knows! Just get the fuck out of my face now!". And Heine left also, if not quicker. "And you Cecile...you better start explaining!".

Cecile jerked and looked at the long haired brunette. "I...I don't know-".

"Cecile!" barked Krane again. "Don't you fucking dare lie to me!".

Cecile jerked again and looked down. "Well sir...I er, it was when Rau was invited for lunch. And when I dragged him out drinking remember? It was then...things spiralled out of control, and we ended up...in bed together. I'm sorry sir! I was caught up in heat and he asked questions about you and Rey, I, I just!-".

"Enough" called out Krane, rubbing the bridge to his nose. "I don't need to anymore...just get out of my face". Cecile bowed and left, slower than the other two. She left Krane alone to slam his fist onto the table. "Dammit Rau. So you were against me all along...".

* * *

**2359 Hours – Officer's Quarters, Cecile's Room**

Cecile laid on her bed, rethinking to herself that what happened today was her fault. How did she let herself slip in Rau's charm...if the man really had any. Cecile knew Rau better than anyone, if not Krane himself. And Rau was a calm and collective person, who did know how to perform foreplay, but ultimately was someone who personally only plays the game give something and get something in return. And in Cecile's case, he did.

_-Flashback-_

**November 30th, 1621 Hours – L5, PLANT's, Aprilius One, 'Midnight Crisis' Bar**

Rau spun round his ice cubes in his glass round in the bourbon that he enjoyed, if not, it was his favourite drink. Then he shifted his sky blue eyes to Cecile next to him, she was drinking the same, but she was staring at Rau with a grin. She leaned closer towards the blonde and nuzzled her nose with his. Rau leaned back a little shocked but interested. "I never thought you like a cute little animal Cecile" chuckled Rau as he sipped his drink.

Cecile leaned back but gave a slight glare. "I ain't a cute little animal Rau". She smirked as he leaned in again. "I'm a right rough animal in bed though".

Rau reopened his eyes and eyed her closely. She had undone the top three buttons to her Neo-ZAFT uniform coat, exposing her cleavage rather well. "I see where this is going" he smiled and he drew a cigarette packet from his uniform coat pocket. He drew one out and lit it on his lips.

Cecile stared at Rau shocked and outraged. "When the hell did you start smoking?!".

"Since Yomiko died..." he replied blowing out smoke. "Why is that problem?".

"Fucking right it is!" she screamed, snatching the cigarette and dabbing it out. "You know I hate smokers, and so did you! Why you started just because Yomiko died is ridiculous". Rau simply ignored her protests and drew out another cigarette and went to light it up but the crimson/pink haired woman slapped him hard. "Don't fucking ignore me Rau!".

"You want to know why I went for Yomiko instead of you?" Rau asked and Cecile shook her head. Rau took another sip of bourbon and looked away. "It was because I wasn't restricted to what I wanted to do, bitch".

Cecile growled and went to slap Rau, but the blonde glared at her and grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard. "R-Rau! Let go!".

"Why are you protesting Cecile? You like it rough" chuckled Rau evilly.

Cecile snarled with a smirk. "So do you my blonde freak!". And Rau inched closer smirking also before placing a kiss on her.

* * *

**Cecile's Apartment**

Cecile entered her home with Rau trailing behind, watching her backside sway sexily. A large grin was obviously present on the blonde's face. She slivered her black tight jacket that was cut just under her breast line, and let it drop to the floor. Her white tight shirt was then next, and as she was half way removing it, her large breasts were grabbed and her nipples were squeezed hard as the blonde played with them. She gasped happily as she was guided towards her desk and pushed over it. Her work papers and her computer terminal were shoved off the mahogany polished table as she spread herself out. She quickly undone her button to her military uniformed trousers and was pulling them down whilst performing a sexy swaying movement. As the jeans dropped, Rau knelled behind facing her black thong, which he pulled it aside and exposed her pink lips. He ran his tongue up which she quivered, then he pressed his lips to her bud and sucked hard.

"Jesus Rau, I missed this so much!" she groaned.

Rau didn't reply. He then rammed two fingers into her which her juices started to flow out like a river. "Already this wet?" he chuckled as he pulled them out and shoved them into her mouth, letting her taste her own juices. As the crimson haired woman licked his fingers, she felt a large hard cock push between her legs, where the helmet was rubbing against her exposed bud. "You want this?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes..." she gasped as his foreplay was driving her crazy. "Give it to me!".

Rau chuckled as he pushed her over the desk, and kissed her neck, which his tongue then ran down her back to her lower lips.

"No more Rau! Just fuck me!" she pleaded as her ecstasy was kicking into overdrive. Rau ignored her pleas, which then she kicked him in the chest where the man landed hard on the wooden floor. "Don't ignore me Rau!" she growled as she walked towards him. As he went to sit up, she pressed her heeled shoe on his chest to push him back down. "Heh, who's in control now Rau?" she sneered as she pressed her heel hard between Rau's ribs.

Rau growled in pain and annoyance, but then he chuckled. "You're really underestimating me Cecile...". He quickly grabbed her ankle and threw her leg up, causing her to land hard on the floor. Then he grabbed her legs and hoisted them up. "You were saying who was in control here?". Cecile growled angrily as Rau made her look like a fool, and that was what Rau enjoyed between them. He removed her belt from her jeans and threw her legs down where he then flipped her over quickly to stop her struggling, and tied the belt around her hands, behind her back. "Ah Cecile...you look so helpless".

"Damn you Rau!" she spat, trying not to make a grin in the situation she loved to be in.

"My dear Cecile, you enjoy something like this!" he chuckled as he kissed her on her soft lips. As they deepened their kiss, Cecile quickly bit down hard on Rau's lower lip. He then slapped between her legs causing her flinch and let go, whilst groaning in pain/pleasure. Rau then spat out blood from the bite the woman made. "Now you're just trying my patience".

"Just playing hard to get Rau!" she smirked before licking his blood off her lips.

Rau growled and he picked her up by her arms and threw onto the desk. He turned her over so her breasts were pressed against the polished desk. The blonde man placed one finger into her ass, which he groaned in pain. "No! Not there!" she pleaded.

Rau just pulled a smile and placed his head next to hers. "I don't think your in any position to make pleas Cecile...". He pressed his erect cock against her lower lips and pushed in hard. Her groan was filled with ecstasy as he started to pump her hard. "I reckon I can get another finger in there" he muttered to her.

She shook her head violently. "No! No! No more! No-". She cut herself off as he did what he was pondering to do anyway. Her groans were louder, almost like screams. "Fuck! Oh fuck!".

"I knew you'd like it my way Cecile. Now be a good little girl, and take your punishment". After pulling out he rubbed his large rod against where his two fingers had been.

"No! I can't take it!".

"Oh, you will" he smirked as he pushed in.

The woman's screams echoed the apartment as she endured incredible pain. It felt like her ass was being ripped in two. "S-stop! I-It hurts!". But Cecile showing weakness was something that Rau enjoyed whilst he had complete control over her. "I-...Oh fuck!". She felt her body getting hotter. _'It hurts like fuck but...it's fucking good!'_. He pounded her hard which her screams rose, but they grew to pleasure as she got closer to the edge. "D-don't stop! I'm coming! Oh fuck! I'M COMING!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her juices flowed out and she looked like she was having a spasm. Her entire body twitched like mad. "I...I came...the best...one..." she muttered through her deep breathing to gain oxygen back.

Rau however didn't come yet, he flipped her over so she could face him. "I'm not finished" he stated as he pulled his cock out earning her winch and hiss in pain. Then insert it into her pussy. He then went into overdrive and pounded like mad. Her moans and screams resumed as somehow she was reaching yet another one.

_'I-impossible!'_ she mentally screamed. _'I-I can't come again so soon!'_. Her mind was denying it, but her body certainly wasn't. She was growing hotter again in a sudden rush. She looked at Rau as he went like mad. Her body was amazing and her pussy was tight. "Come on Rau! Give me it! Give all your cum!" she pleaded, which also sounded like she was demanding.

And after a few seconds of her pleas, he thrusted one last time where both of them came, his grunt and her scream proved it as she twitched again and Rau sighed happily. The woman felt the pulses of his cock subside as he came in her. He pulled out to hear a wet popping sound from her tight vagina. A thread of Rau's semen was still connecting his member to her pussy.

He fell on top of her, where their breathing was rapid and deep. Cecile could feel some of the semen seep out as he pressed against her. She smiled happily as something like this wasn't experienced for a long time. She looked at Rau as he got up slightly, resting on the desk. "Rau...I...". Cecile stopped herself as she looked away and felt nervous. '_Nervous? Why am I feeling nervous?! I'm Cecile Boonar! The fearless soldier to Krane Hibiki!'_. She brought up the courage and looked back at him. She saw his smile, which she guessed what she was thinking. "I love you Rau Le Creuset..." she whispered, and then Rau planted a gentle kiss on her.

He picked her up and walked towards the large king-sized bed which he planted her down, and he fully undressed himself, crawling into the sheets. They looked at each other, which Cecile smiled wider and more innocent. Rau caressed her smooth skin on her cheek. "Cecile, I need to know...where's my son? Where's Rey? I asked Krane but he said he isn't living with him any more".

Cecile wasn't really interested in Rey, but it was something that Rau wanted to know. He was like him after all. "He's at Frostfang. Krane punished him for helping Shinn Asuka and Stella Louisser escape".

"When are you going to see him?" he asked.

Cecile looked to the ceiling. "Is that the reason you fucked me? Just to get information?".

Rau pulled her face to look at him. "Really Cecile? I would've kidnapped a soldier knowing the dates and beaten the crap out of him for the information".

Cecile smiled. It was true, Rau would rather inflict pain to get information rather than sleep with the enemy. It was always his style to rip information through dirty deals and beatings. "December the 21st. That's when Krane wants to visit him, along with Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha. I heard that Lunamaria was trying to go also. I could-".

She was silenced by another kiss. "No more talk...I just wanted to know if he's safe, and glad that they're visiting him". He pressed her lips to her neck. "Thank you Cecile" he whispered to her as she was falling asleep.

_-End of Flashback-_

"He used me...and fucked me!...But heck did I enjoy it..." she smirked. As she rested her head to get some asleep.

* * *

**December 23rd, 1431 Hours – L3, Fallen Angel Homeland: Fallen Heaven**

The crew of _Minerva_ and the rescued prisoners gasped at the sight of the Fallen Angel's formidable fortress, Arcadia. The size of the fort was bigger than than the size of both Boaz and Jackin Due put together. It looked like a asteroid diamond in shape, also a large steel ring ran around the base, and it had a large dish-like cannon on the upper part of the base. _"This is Arcadia patrol unit 23, give your identity data immediately, you are trespassing on neutral territory!"_ came the voice of a SINN patrol unit.

Kira stepped towards Meyrin which he was handed the comms set. "Soldiers, this is Kira Yamato speaking. Will you allow us to pass?".

"_O-of course sir! My apologises!"_.

"No need. Inform HQ also so the _Minerva _can dock in Arcadia".

"_Will do so my Lord!"_.

Kira handed the set back which looked round and the crew and rescued friends looked at him. "What?".

"It just that...have you gained another rank?" asked Cagalli. Kira chuckled as did Athrun, Shinn, Stella and Rau. "What's so funny?" she demanded, she hated been make like she's missing something.

"Kira's in charge of Fallen Heaven and the Fallen Angels" explained Athrun placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's basically the leader of all of us".

Everyone not part of the Fallen stared at Kira which he grinned slightly. "Kira's...the nation's leader...and you participated in a rescue operation that could have costed your own life?!" screamed Cagalli. "What kind of leader are you?!".

"A brave one" Shinn stated with a slight glare.

"Now we could explain everything what has happened in the past two years, but I'd rather take you to your rooms in the capital, so you can get some decent rest" explained Kira.

Luna stared at Kira as he looked at the fortress. _'If he thinks he can fix everything for what's happened in the past two years...think again!'_.

* * *

**1446 Hours – Fallen Angel Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Ship Docks**

As the _Minerva _docked and the connection bridge connected, there stood a series of Fallen soldiers dressed in their uniform in immaculate condition. All held onto their AKS rifles ready to bring a full military salute to arms towards Kira and the other Deity officers. Also standing there was Canard, Mudie and Mayu, which they also stood in their best uniform. Then the doors spread open where the soldiers around presented arms salute and Canard, Mudie and Mayu saluted Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Stella and Rau as the passed into the large lobby. The returned officers saluted back, where everyone stood at ease. Canard approached Kira which then the two shook hands.

"Good to see you back Kira. We were slightly worried" explained Canard.

Kira chuckled. "Brotherly love. Ain't it sweet? No, we're fine. The mission was a complete success".

"I'm glad to hear it. And the Redeemer and Fate?".

"They overpowered their Mobile units like they were nothing".

"Great to hear it". Canard then looked behind and saw Luna, Rey, Cagalli and Lacus. "So that's them". The four approached Canard, which Rey looked at him with some concern. "I take it you have that 'feeling' right?" asked Canard. And the blonde nodded. "I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Canard Pars. Your older brother".

Lacus, Cagalli, Rey and Luna stared in shock to meet the older brother to Kira. He looked as if almost like him if not the long black hair and the ponytail at the back. They did look slightly different however by a touch of facial features.

"I think we can take this in the Deity Chambers" insisted Rau.

"Agreed" Athrun said. "Please everyone, let's head there".

* * *

**1459 Hours – Deity Chambers**

As everyone mustered in the large room, where a large glass table with terminals placed on it for every Deity position laid there. Kira, Athrun, Canard and Rau sat down at their respective places. The _Minerva_ crew, Stella, Mudie, Mayu and the rescued captives stood at the side. And on the other side there was the _Archangel_ crew smiling at their rescued friends. The _Archangel_ crew went over with smiles still clear on their faces.

Murrue hugged Cagalli and then Lacus with a sighing relief. "Thank god you two are alright" she said almost tear eyed. Murrue despite the two years, hadn't changed much in her appearance, she still looked young and attractive. The _Archangel_ captain wore the Fallen uniform as did the rest of the _Archangel_ crew. "When we lost contact with the rescue team we feared the worst".

Lacus smiled. "We're fine thanks to Kira and the others efforts". The pink haired woman looked at Kira which the meeting was about to take place. "What's going to happen to us now? Would Krane attack Fallen Heaven since they rescued us?".

"Who knows. Only Kira, Athrun and Canard would know first".

"But it will be Rau who will know before anyone else" stated Mu. The blonde man had grew his hair a bit longer, which started to look like Rau's if the hair colour for Mu was as light as his clone of a brother. "They attacked Arcadia before, but they always failed to breach towards it's defences. But the colonies will be danger this time".

"That will depend on how Krane reacts".

Everyone then concentrated on the four men who sat at the table. "Have we got any movements on the Neo-ZAFT forces?" asked Kira to start the meeting.

The screens flashed, showing images of the Neo-ZAFT fleet still where they were before. "As of yet we understand that the Neo-ZAFT forces are more concentrated on the Earth Alliance forces on their borders" replied Canard. "And we increased patrols to ensure if the enemy attacked we could mobilise a counter-attack immediately".

"So are we in the clear?" suggested Athrun.

"Knowing Krane...no. He'll get his own back sooner or later" replied Rau. "But what we must remain now is a neutral position in all this tension. We can't afford to go to war against Krane now. Not when the Avatar series have yet to be fully mobilised into our divisions".

"But Rau, will he react and attack us soon?".

"Soon no. I think he'll be more concerned about the Alliance at the moment. For now we can rest and regroup our forces for now. And until Kira can make a diffident decision, we will remain neutral in the upcoming conflict that the Earth Alliance and Neo-ZAFT forces will leave death and destruction in their wake".

Kira remained silent for a minute before looking back at the other high ranking officers. "We will conclude this at a later date. For now, I propose we enjoy the peace our nation has before we enter battle if we should".

"I concur" added Athrun.

"This meeting will conclude 4 days from now, unless immediate notice is given. Meeting adjourned".

The four men stood up, where Canard, Athrun and Kira walked to the group whilst Rau left for his own reasons. Kira smiled at the group before him. "I think we should head to the capital".

* * *

**1523 Hours – Fallen Heaven Capital: Gabriel**

Luna and Rey gazed out of the window of the private VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) at the beautiful city below. It had white buildings everywhere with many skyscrapers too. There was a large beach at the corner of it also, with clubs and bars lined along the white sandy beach. At the centre there must have been the capital's council building, as it looked similar to Aprilius One's government building. It was similar to a PLANT colony. Kira noticed their amazed faces which he smiled slightly.

"This was built like a PLANT colony, however it went neutral and separated from the PLANTs in order to not involve themselves in the war. This colony changed it's name to New Born, however it was attacked by the Fallen Angel rebels, which we managed to save it, and then the colony later agreed to join us as the first colony city for Fallen Heaven" explained Kira.

"So there were Fallen rebels like you predicted" Rey said looking away from the city.

"Yes, and we succeed in destroying them. With casualties of course...".

Lacus looked at Kira as he slightly lowered his head. _'It must be hard on him to become the leader of this nation and the Fallen Angel military. But why did he decide to do it? Kira was never really a leader. And yet he chose to do it anyway...'_.

"You shouldn't be concerned about me Lacus" stated Kira looking at her, which she jumped. "I'm fine. I can handle the responsibilities".

Lacus had forgotten, Kira can sense people's auras and what they're feeling easily. "It is hard isn't it?" asked the pink haired beauty.

Kira gave a weak smile. "Of course. Being a nations leader and the military leader isn't easy in anyone's eyes".

"That's why the rest of the Deity's are there. To ensure that Kira doesn't get too stressed" added Athrun to prove that Kira isn't alone. "We ensure the safety and security of our economy routes and civilian transports, and well the nations boarders from terrorist attacks and soon, the upcoming war".

"You really believe that war will break out again?" asked Cagalli looking slightly worried.

Athrun caught the glimpse of her expression and sensed her aura. This Newtype aura stuff was still uncomfortable to Athrun but he was slowly getting used to it. "You're worried about Orb aren't you?" he asked, which the blonde twin looked to him shocked, then her shoulders lowered and she frowned, nodding her head. "Don't worry, Orb isn't going to involve itself in the war". Athrun looked to his brunette friend. "Right?".

The group looked to Kira which then Cagalli and the urged to ask. "How's that?".

Kira never answered as the VTOL landed on a large tall building. Which then he exited the aircraft making Cagalli growl.

Soldier's on the helicopter pad, came to attention and saluted Kira was he walked past. "Athrun, what is it that Kira has planned?" asked Cagalli in desperation.

Athrun just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Don't know. He's in charge of it, not me".

* * *

**1541 Hours – Five Star Hotel: Babylon, Hotel Room 206**

"Oh my god sis! This place is awesome!" cried out Meyrin as she jumped onto her bed and bounced up and giggled. "If this is how were going to live here for the rest of our lives, I'm glad I left the PLANTs for this!".

Luna giggled also at her younger sister's amusement. Although Meyrin was seventeen now, she still acted like she was fifteen. "I don't think Kira intends for us to live here forever Meyrin. Besides, wouldn't you get bored here eventually?".

"Hell no! When are we ever going to live in a place like this after we move?". Then Meyrin noticed that Luna dropped her old Neo-ZAFT uniform jacket on the other bed and walked towards the shower. Leaving the younger Hawke girl confused. Wasn't she going to sleep in Rey's room? Meyrin never thought for a second that when Luna followed her, she was going to be staying in here. "Luna!".

"Yeah?".

"Why aren't you sleeping in Rey's room?".

Luna froze as she turned on the shower. The warm water ran down her arm as she tried to think for an excuse. "Um..." she couldn't think of one. "Why are you asking me that all of a sudden? Don't you dislike Rey?".

"Well...not really any more...okay maybe a little...but he was the father of your-" Meyrin stopped herself and re-thought the next words, and the older Hawke sister squeezed the shower hub tightly. "He is your lover".

"Meyrin...never mind...just, leave me be okay?".

Meyrin however, was very concerned about this. Something was amiss. And she would ensure to find out the truth.

* * *

**Hotel Room 201**

"And she didn't give you an explanation?" asked Shinn looking at his long missed friend. Rey nodded slowly. The aura he was giving out was dark and unsettling. Shinn got a slight shiver from it.

"That's kinda rude" added Stella in the corner.

"Stella, please" insisted Shinn with a slight grin. The blonde sighed and nodded. "You haven't spoken for almost two years, and yet she's ignoring you? Right, I need to have a one to one chat with her".

"Why bother? You know she won't tell you" Rey sighed.

"You'd rather left it be?". Rey didn't reply to his raven haired friend. Shinn just shrugged his shoulders and growled in annoyance. "Come on Rey. You were going to have a fucking child together for god's sake!".

Just then a knock at the door to the room was answered quickly by Stella, to reveal Canard and Mudie. Stella came to attention and saluted Canard as was Shinn about to until Canard waved his hand. "Don't bother guys. I'm just wondering hows everything. It must have been a tense mission considering you were in the lion's den".

"We're fine. Kira lead us through it really well" answered Stella with a smile.

Canard chuckled. "As expected from the Messiah of the Fallen Angels. Anyway, it's time we went and get sized off for our suits and dresses tonight".

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?".

"It's the dinner party for us, isn't it?" questioned Shinn, which Canard nodded. "And I suppose that Mudie will be joining you?" grinned Shinn, making both adults jolt slightly.

"Is it really your business Asuka?" questioned Mudie with a glare.

"Not really, just wondering out loud" smiled Shinn. The door closed soon after with Canard waving. "They're so screwing each other".

Rey smiled at his friend's observation.

* * *

**1911 Hours – Hotel Private Dinning Hall**

Shinn shifted himself in his seat as he made himself comfortable, but being aware to not crease his tux badly. It was a incredibly boring hour and a half, getting sized off, and then choosing what type of suit that Shinn and the others wanted. Although Stella found it amusing what she was wanted was almost everything. She choose a sky blue silk dress, that Shinn wondered if this was going to come out of his page check. It wasn't cheap if Shinn knew anything about dresses, it was a dinner party with this type of dress, meant a big price tag on it. He really hoped that Kira was paying this through the military.

The ruby eyed elite pilot shifted his gaze to Rey sitting next to him, who wore almost exactly the same type of tux. He looked down still which Shinn found annoying, not that he was annoyed at Rey but the situation and how Luna acted. He swore to find out.

Canard and Mudie entered after them, which Mudie wore a darker shade of blue dress. Canard escorted her in hand in hand. Shinn could laugh at the sight. It seemed that Mudie had relaxed on the make-up slightly, which surprisingly made her look naturally beautiful. Mudie also seemed to let down her hair. After these two years she grew it slightly and was now touching her shoulders. How these two got together again after Kira told Shinn their encounter was a complete mystery. However, Shinn's and Stella's encounter wasn't exactly the a normal greeting.

The next couple came in, which Athrun and Cagalli entered with Lacus walking beside Cagalli. Shinn wondered why she wasn't with Kira? Maybe he could ask the man himself when he arrived. Athrun wore the same suit as he did at that Christmas party at Krane's, where Cagalli wore something similar. It was probably because Athrun wanted her in that same dress again, on a more happier occasion. Lacus wore a light pink dress where the shoulder straps were barely hanging. The type of dress wasn't anything unexpected. But her beauty was like a radiance to be consumed in.

Stella noticed Shinn's stare and pulled on his ear. "Stop your goggling Shinn" she muttered with a slight hiss.

Everyone sat down, where they were only missing the main host, and the Hawke sisters. _'Now where the hell are they?'_ wondered Shinn sighing.

* * *

Outside in the hallway towards the private dinning hall, Kira looked over himself as checked his tux. He straightened his bow in the reflection of a hallway mirror. As he finished he sighed. "You can come out now. I know your there Luna, Meyrin" he called out not looking the direction that they were in.

Luna stepped out, in her crimson dress, with a black neckband and heels. Her violet eyes glaring at the man before her. Meyrin stepped out in a almost same dress, but hers was purple and had no neckband. On Luna's was a slit at the right side of her dress that went up to her knee. Meyrin looked nervously at the tension between the two individuals.

"Sneaking around isn't your style Luna" stated Kira as he finally turned round and looked at her. Luna didn't want to reply to Kira's remark, instead, she just gave a deathly glare. "Having that look doesn't suit you either you know".

"Who said that I don't suit it?" she growled.

"Rey" replied Kira. "Your hatred for me is rather high...I can sense it in your aura".

"You don't need to sense it to know that Kira!" she spat. This man was responsible for everything. The break-up between her and Rey, the battle that claimed nearly both their lives and the loss of their first child. He was someone worse than the devil in her eyes. Although Krane could be blamed, it was Kira who got them in that situation.

"So your moving your hatred to me because of what happened...that's pretty pathetic Luna. You're stronger than that".

"Don't start lecturing me Kira. You stole Rey from me just so you can have your little brother on your side of the war!".

"I tried to protect him!" barked Kira. "I might have not know Krane...but in my time in ZAFT, I knew that some power was going to change everything...and might harm those I cared for. That's why I broke off. That's why I agreed with Rey to try and convince you to come with us, that was until you denied to see his wishes. It was you who brought this upon yourself!".

Luna froze as the past flashed back into her mind.

_-Flashback-_

"_What do you mean you going with Kira and Rau?!" cried out Luna as tears started to roll down._

"_Because I have to! Don't make this difficult Luna..."_

"_How can I not make this difficult?!" she cried more softer now as well he voice lowering. "You came in and said to me I might be pregnant and now then your leaving me and ZAFT behind"_

"_I ain't leaving you if you just come with me" replied Rey holding onto her hand. _

"_But...no. My sister is still in ZAFT"_

"_But we aren't going to involve ourselves with ZAFT in our battle. So she'll be safe on the Minerva"_

_Luna turned away and looked out of the window into the moonlight sky. "I can't Rey. I just can't" She said as she turned her head to him. "I can't leave"_

_Rey looked away now in pain. "I understand..." Rey said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to go Luna...goodbye" And he left the room which Luna burst into tears again at the loss she had now. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Blaming me for you choice is childish. Come to your senses and rethink on what you've done Luna. You were being used as a tool from the beginning since the revolt".

"I...I..." Luna was speechless as she dropped to her knees as tears rolled down her eyes. Her mascara was ruined in the wave of tears.

Kira couldn't advert his eyes from the sight of her. She was technically family through Rey. He walked towards the weeping woman and brought her into an embrace. "There, there. There's no need to cry about the past. It's time you moved on" he said softly moving back and looking into her tear filled eyes. She looked back shocked by Kira's actions. "And you still have Rey" he smiled kindly.

Luna nodded slowly and she let another set of tears out. "I know...and I'm grateful to have him back...but there's something that I'm disgusted with myself...".

Kira looked sternly at her as it did seem troubling, which most likely would effect Rey also. "What is it? Surely it's nothing that would effect your relationship?".

Luna leaned in and whispered it to him. "I...I had to sleep with Heine Westenfluss to get authorisation to go to Frostfang. I...I fucked him just to see Rey again....".

Kira's eye widened in shock also horror. He growled, but the anger wasn't directed at Luna, he knew she was desperate to see his blonde brother again, it was that ginger prick that sickened him. However, now was not the time to grow his rage on a selfish bastard like Heine. This was a day to be happy, being reunited with loved ones and friends. "Listen Luna...I know you don't want to tell him, but you have to sometime, otherwise it's going to hurt him to find out himself". Luna nodded slowly as she wiped the tears from her face. "Now, get yourself cleaned up and ready. Rey's waiting for you" he said with a soft smile and he helped her up, where the younger sister walked off with her to get her ready again. _'What a sickening bastard that Heine Westenfluss is...'_.

* * *

"Where are they?" moaned Stella. "We've been waiting too long!".

Shinn gazed over to his girlfriend and sighed. "Stella...they're five minutes late...it's not like they're an hour late".

"Well it feels like it" she groaned as she rested her face in her folded arms on the table.

Just as Stella was about to moan a complaint again, Kira stepped through the doors in his fancy tux. "Apologises about the wait. I had matters to take care of. The last two will be down shortly. You know how Luna likes to look in occasions like this one" he explained with a rich smile. The brunette sat himself down next to Lacus, where the Messiah smiled at the songstress, making her slightly blush. It had been a while since she seen that smile, and it made her feel nervous about him again.

Just then Luna and Meyrin walked in quickly. "Sorry we're late!".

"Bout time..." muttered Stella.

"It's alright. Please sit" insisted Kira, outstretching his hand to the seat next to Rey. Kira wasn't looking in that direction, as not to act suspicious whilst indicating to sit next to Rey. Luna caught on quickly and took a deep breath. She walked over towards Rey where he looked confused as she sat down next to him, and pulled her sweet smile at him, making the blonde blush faintly. He smiled back just in time before Luna placed a kiss on him, which the long missed touch on their lips deepened. "Alright, alright you two. You can continue that in private after the meal" joked Kira.

The two then broke off and blushed in embarrassment. Athrun smiled as the mood was right in the room, he stood up and rose his glass. "I'd just like to say, that I'm glad that we're all once again together, in a better situation and in the current peace. That friends and lovers..." Athrun looked down at Cagalli which she smiled slightly in embarrassment. "And fiancées, that are together around this table, happy that we have each other...". All the couples looked at one another, where hands were entwined tightly. "And that we should make the most of it. Now is our day, today is where we mark this day as a day to remember".

Everyone rose their glasses to Athrun's heightened one. "Cheers!".

All drank their fresh champagne quickly and placed it down on the table. Kira then made his turn to stand. "I just want to add to what Athrun said there, that we should mark this day, a day to remember, as the past is now behind us, the future is before us. We must move forward in order to move forward with not just ourselves, but with the rest of humanity, in order to create that perfect peace that we all desire. Please, let us eat".

The waiters then entered the room with the silver dishes, extra champagne with naturally made wine. The group gasped at what they were being treated. Kira seemed like he wanted to spoil them rotten, but this was something that he was making up for in his past.

Jokes were passed and the better times of the past brought up. Athrun would tell the story where Kira and him where at school together, they angered the caretaker where they locked him in a cupboard, where they then were chased by him and his mop. Kira placed his head into his hand and shook in laughter.

Discussion would continue on what they wanted to do tomorrow. "I want to see the city more" declared Cagalli. "I noticed there was a beach at the far end of the city. What's it like there?".

"Amazing" replied Shinn. "Me and Stella went there the first day we came to the city. There are awesome bars and clubs along it also, but they don't really kick off until sundown. You want to go? Me and Stella were planning to go there once we get time off".

"Please come with us Miss Athha! I want to go with a crowd this time round!" pleaded Stella.

Cagalli giggled at Stella's formal address on her. "Please call me Cagalli. And yes, I would love to go. How about you Athrun?".

"That depends if Kira will give me a day off tomorrow" winked Athrun to Kira.

Kira sighed happily. "I think we all should go. It'll be treat. Wouldn't you agree?" Kira said looking at everybody, who were nodding their heads, which he looked at Lacus with a kind gentle smile.

"I would love to Kira" Lacus replied, placing her smooth hand on his.

"It's settled them! I'll organise transport" declared Canard.

"I'll prepare the food!" declared Stella.

"No Stella. Your cooking is terrible" stated Shinn with a grin.

"Shinn! Don't embarrass me!".

"I'd rather be alive after a meal".

"SHINN!".

Everybody laughed at the couple, where the blonde blushed and hid in Shinn's chest as she poked him also.

Kira sat back and watched as everyone seemed to return to normal. Just what he wanted. He wanted moments like these to last forever. But how can they when war could just be round the corner? He wanted to make the best of them, until one of the rapid dogs attacked one another, and once that happens, the neutral nations would be drawn into it. He knew it. The PLANTs would ask them to help, and the Earth Alliance would ask the other earth nations. At times like these, it was best to enjoy what he has now, before he sits in a cockpit of a Gundam, or direct his forces in a strategic attack, leading some to their deaths where they'll be willing to die for him. It was something he didn't want, it was like he killed them himself.

Kira was brought from his thoughts as Lacus's hand tightened on his. Kira looked at her, she appeared worried, probably from his gaze he made. He smiled brightly. "I'm okay. How about you?".

"I'm happy Kira. I'm happy to be next to you again" she stated as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kira entwined his fingers with hers. "As am I" he whispered softly.

* * *

**2358 Hours – Fallen Angel Mobile Fortress: Aracdia, Rau's Office**

Rau stared into the blackness of his office as he swirled the ice in his glass round. The taste of his bourbon had nil effect on his emotional status or thoughts. The thought of downing Cecile, the only other woman he loved was a hard blow. However how much he hated doing it, it had to be done. She became an obstacle in the war that was about to come. "I'm a terrible man aren't I?" he called out.

"_That depends how you view it Rau"_ came a voice in his head, but it felt like it was next to him. Rau looked over to see the ghostly image of Gilbert Durandal there.

"My view no longer matters, it's how everyone else sees it".

"_People's views are some thing's you ignore Rau. You never let it bother you before"_.

Rau took a sip of his bourbon. "That was before...I exist now to redeem myself of my past. It's a bloody one".

The ghostly image of Durandal floated in front of him. _"If that's how you view the remaining time of your life Rau, then I have no quarrel with it. All I ask is that you stop Krane, before he destroys everything that humanity once was. His obsessions to replace everyone as Newtypes and leave earth is too soon"._

"It is up to Kira if he has the balls to take him on. And I believe that he does".

"_You place too much faith in that boy Rau. But what can I expect from the legendary Kira Yamato? That so happens to be your son through your Newtype powers?"_.

Rau smiled. "I'm aware I'm not the best father in the world Gilbert, but at least I haven't abandoned him".

"_True..."_. Silence remained in the room, Gilbert chuckled to himself which instantly caught the attention of Rau. _"How Rau Le Creuset, once wanted to destroy the world, suddenly became influenced by his own flesh and blood. It's strange. But I guess it's better to learn from someone than sometime one's self"_.

"Agreed...".

"_I'll pass a message to Yomiko on the other side for you. You know she's proud of you"_.

"I'm sure she is" smiled Rau again.

"_See you some other time Rau"._ And the spirit of Rau's long last friend disappeared quickly like how he appeared.

Rau placed his drink down, and went into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He stared at them tensely. After a minute he clenched his hand, crushing the pack then throwing it to the bin on the other side of his office. It landed in perfectly. Rau picked up his glass again and took another sip. _'The fate of world is in the hands of Kira now...And I'll ensure that he does succeed for every thing that he loves!'_.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone**_

**A/N: A/N: People seeing ghosts is crazy but who cares! Are things hotting up in the Fallen now? Will Krane react and declare war? Who knows...hang only I know! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Seriously, we'll see. The poll in my profile has yet to be touched...shame...and also, anyone want someone gone? I.E. Dead? I'm having troubles with the upcoming chapters, there's other new faces to show themselves in the new war...More reviews please!!! Desperation is a deadly disease...see ya!!!**


	38. Enduring Peace

**A/N: And another instalment of Dark Destiny is here! And I have no real notes to give you guys other than enjoy...how disappointing...**

_**Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore**_

_**Phase 38 – Enduring Peace**_

* * *

**December 24th C.E.75, 0602 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Gabriel City, Babalon Hotel, Shinn's Room**

Shinn woke up groggy as he sat up with the beaming sun blazing on his face. He forgot to close the blinds again. "I really got to start closing them" muttered the ruby eyed ace as he stuck his feet off the side of the bed, stood up, and stretched. He heard a low click in the movement of his bones. "That's not good...". He walked towards the bathroom where he opened the cabinet to pull out some cod liver oil tablets, taking two he swallowed with a glass of water. He looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed he looked tired. He groaned as he started waking up at times like this early in the morning almost everyday. "Why couldn't I be my lazy self back in ZAFT?".

He shrugged and started to freshen himself up, brushing his teeth and washing his face. As he finished, the raven haired Fallen Angel soldier growled as he realised that he was growing a stubble. Picking up his electric shaver, he started to give himself a clean cut. Just when he was almost finished he heard a faint, tired voice from outside the bathroom. "Shinn?".

Shinn just finished his shave and went into the other room to see a tired, if not his upset blonde girlfriend on the bed in her nightgown. "Stella..." smiled Shinn and he went over and comforted her.

It was like this mostly every morning. Stella would wake during the night and cry her eyes out, waking Shinn where he would have to comfort her, and then she would do it again in morning. Sometimes when Shinn and Stella would be out at clubs or bars, after a little alcohol they would 'get down to business'_._ But that would also trigger her emotional state. Whatever it was, it wasn't helping Shinn one bit! Being eighteen now, and still a virgin wasn't helping out his 'experience with the ladies'. But he refused to sleep with any other woman, Stella was the only one for him.

* * *

**0734 Hours – Kira's Room**

Lacus stirred slightly before opening her eyes wide to see the bed empty. She sighed, Kira was gone. It was like this probably everyday at this time, to her opinion it seemed that Kira's work would be causing this a lot . "I guess I'll be getting used to waking up in the morning alone...".

"Who said that?" came Kira's voice around the corner. He walked round from the door to the room, carrying a large silver tray. "You think I'll abandon you on your first night with me?".

"N-no!" panicked Lacus. "I just thought you had important matters and-".

Kira placed the tray on the side table. It was a dreamy breakfast feast. Lacus looked hungrily at it whilst trying to explain her words before. Kira however, jumped onto the bed. Laying next to her, he brushed back his long hair from his left eye and looked at her beautiful face. "Rau can handle the government whilst I'm gone. He insisted that I take it easy for now" smiled Kira. He pulled her face close to his and kissed her. The touch of her soft lips made Kira relax into a state of weakness. "I'd rather be with you".

Lacus smiled brightly. "Thank you Kira".

"What for?" he asked smiling still.

"For never leaving me...".

* * *

**0842 Hours – Hotel Lobby**

"Come on! Come on! If we don't go now we won't get the best part of the beach!" moaned Stella, all lively again. Her sky blue bikini was covered by her white soft towel which she draped over her shoulders.

Cagalli who wore her orange bikini that Athrun had bought, that was covered by her white long shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. "Does she always act like this?" she asked Shinn.

Shinn, Athrun, Canard and Kira all wore swimming shorts that went down to their knees, each wore respected colours that suited them best. Shinn's was red, Canard's was white and black, Athrun's was green and Kira's was white and lavender. Only the three oldest of the four wore short sleeved white shirts.

Shinn just sighed and nodded.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Athrun.

"I think Rey and Luna" replied Shinn looking round.

"What about Meyrin?" Stella asked, she didn't see her around.

"I was told by the hotel staff that Meyrin left earlier on, something about to do some exploring of the city" Canard answered. Mudie nodded, wearing a white bikini.

"What the are Luna and Rey they doing then?" asked Lacus, her pink bikini was was covered by a white short sleeved shirt but not done up.

"Shagging" said Shinn, Kira and Canard in unison.

"What the hell?! Do you think that I'm some sex monster?!" screamed Luna coming towards them from behind, fuming. Rey was just being dragged by his arm towards the group. "Well?!" demanded the violet redhead.

"...".

"...".

"...".

"WELL?!!". The three men realised that she was about to blow her top, and sprinted to the two limousines outside. "Hey! Where the fuck are you three running off to?!".

The remaining members of the group all shook her heads as they sighed in disappointment, whilst Rey just looked scared at his demonic girlfriend.

* * *

**0848 Hours – L5, PLANTs, Aprilius One, Military Port**

Line after line of Neo-ZAFT soldiers stood to attention as their self-proclaimed Emperor returned in his shuttle. The soldiers were brought to attention as soon the shuttle's hatch started to lower. The salute was given as Krane walked down from the shuttle. His face was stricken with distaste. The soldiers of Neo-ZAFT had heard about the Fallen's rescue mission, and they feared how their great leader would react if mentioned about it.

Shane stood at the bottom still at a salute, Shane himself wasn't pleased either about the Fallen's little parade. Knowing that the Fallen had escaped with the 'goods', made Neo-ZAFT look like blind fools. The Fallen showed up from the shadows and robbed them of what value the Fallen wanted. "Welcome back Krane! Everyone has heard about the-".

"Don't mention it!" growled Krane. "I don't want to be reminded that we looked like fools by Kira!".

Everyone in the room gasped silently. And looked at one another. Shane looked pale. "W-what? He's alive?".

"Yes. Alive by means of fighting back and kicking our ass! He took our prisoners, humiliated our security at Frostfang, and not to mention produced new units that ripped Cecile's, Rough's and our ZAKU Knights to shreds. I believe that Kira is hiding more than what we believe".

"By new weapons you mean?".

"I mean by secretly fucking building almost anything against us!" screamed Krane. "We got ass-raped Shane! With our pants already down!".

Shane flinched, Krane is a frightening person when you caught him in a bad mood. "Sorry...".

Krane calmed himself quickly. "I need the technical team to meet me in my office".

"Today?" cried out Shane in shock.

"No Shane fucking next year! Yes, I WANT THEM NOW IN MY FUCKING OFFICE NOW!!".

* * *

**0922 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Gabriel City, Southern Christen Beach**

Everyone stepped out of their limousines, gazing at the crystal blue sea, and white pure sand. "This...is amazing" muttered Cagalli.

"It's looks like-" added Luna.

"Paradise?" Stella said with a large smile.

"Well everyone could just stare at the sand and think how wonderful it looks, or we can go on it and have some fun?" Canard shrugged. Everyone instantly scrambled onto the beach finding the best spots in their opinion. The beach itself was quite deserted, and the group wondered why.

Kira smiled as he ordered the beach to be closed off, for members of the council or the service personnel to the council. The civilians didn't mind, the beach was closed off for the armed forces most the time, to prevent them from slacking off during their duty. It was only fair that they servicemen and women got their share. Just as Kira was about to walk onto the beach, the brunette heard a car horn behind him. He turned to see Yzak and Dearka get out of black servicemen sports car. The two Fallen soldiers came to attention to Yzak and Dearka, and trailing behind them was Miriallia.

"So the homeland security came for a dip?" joked Kira.

Yzak just smirked and lightly punched Kira's arm. "Sorry to disturbed your vacation Kira, but there is something that needs your attention".

"Rau will handle things while I'm meant to be relaxing" explained Kira rubbing the bridge to his nose.

"We know. But we'd rather you handle this with your own personal opinion" replied Dearka.

Miriallia came forward and handed out a file. Kira sighed in annoyance and took the file from her. He opened it and read the contents, then looked at the photos, and then the reports from the medical team. "This...no...Is this what I'm seeing?".

Lacus and Shinn looked back at Kira talking to Yzak, Dearka and Miriallia. "Is he always working?" asked Lacus.

"I'm afraid so. It seems he's always busy, I can't imagine what he'll be like when wars erupts" replied Shinn feeling sorry for his boss, also closest friend.

Yzak nodded. "Yes. We found sixteen people with this substance in their blood stream. Unfortunately our men had to put them down due to-".

"They put them out of their pain. I'll sort this out tomorrow, try and find out where this...shit came from immediately".

"Our boys are already on it Kira" replied Miriallia.

"Thank you". And Kira walked onto the beach.

Lacus looked concerned at Kira as he approached her with a small smile. "Something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing to be concerned about" he replied in a tone as if it wasn't nothing major. However, it was. The couple caught Shinn and Stella already in the sea, splashing around playfully as Stella dunked Shinn in the blue waters. "She always manages to get him into the water".

"In it or under it?" joked Lacus.

Kira chuckles then looks over to Cagalli and Athrun, the two had already placed down their towel and were laying on it. From where Kira noticed, it seemed that those two will now no longer be separated. It wasn't that Kira could blame them, being held by Krane and not able to speak to one another for two years would make people like that.

Rey and Luna went off somewhere, which the two wondered where.

And there was Canard and Mudie, although the two showed a more professional attitude to their job and relationship, the two were sex mad animals whilst in the bedroom. It was sort of the relationship between Yzak and Shiho, although Yzak never got caught fucking Shiho in the cleaners room in the government building.

"Should we find our own spot Kira?" asked Lacus looking at him.

"Sure, depends if you want it to be secluded from everyone else" whispered Kira seductively.

Lacus received a cool shiver down her back. She felt rather aroused by Kira's words, but she had to control herself, Kira wouldn't get his way this easy, not yet. "You better control yourself Kira Yamato, I know you missed me but if you want what you want, you better behave yourself" she replied winking at him before finding a spot.

Shinn who stood behind Kira just stared in awe. "Heh, heh. Who wears the pants in this relationship?".

"O shut up!" growled Kira and he punched Shinn on the head making him crouch down and hiss in pain.

* * *

**Northern Christen Beach**

Although Rey and Luna both intended in staying with the others further down the beach, the two decided to have a private chat. It was a good thing that the beach was like those proper island beaches, where the large grey boulders were positioned to divide the city from the beach. "I need to know Luna" began Rey as he stood in front of her. "Whilst I was in...captivity were you screwing someone?" asked Rey bluntly. Good young Rey, he knew how to get his words out no problem, unlike two years ago when he was dating Luna. It must have been the two years of hell caused him to grow back to his cold and straight forward self.

"W-what?! What gave you that idea?" asked Luna with her hands behind her back, clenching them hard which any harder and her nails would cut her palms. _'Has he realised that I was? I didn't mean to! It was the only way to get to Frostfang to see him!'_.

"Well..." blushed Rey, scratching the back of his head. "Whilst in bed last night...you just seemed to have no interest...I thought that-".

"Rey! How could you possibly think that?!" cried out Luna. _'Although...he isn't wrong'_. Luna walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "I would never do such a thing".

"I, just wanted to know. I didn't want to push you, sorry. It's just two years and well, no sex is painful to me".

"What are you talking about?! It's worse for a woman!".

"I wouldn't bet on it" countered Rey.

"Oh yeah?!".

"Okay how about now?" he replied with a small smirk. Luna jolted back and went red. "That's right. Here, right now. Get that nice crimson bikini off and I'll drop my white beach shorts, and we'll fuck right here. I'm up for it".

Luna just stood there petrified. _'He's serious!'_.

"Well?".

Luna would say, oh god would she. However the feeling in the back of her mind was telling her no. She thought of an excuse, quickly. "Rey...we lost our child. I...I don't think I'm ready yet...".

The 18 year old blonde stood there both hurt and confused. _'I know this is worst for a woman...a connection between the mother and child is more precious that what the father could have. But...wasn't she gagging for it earlier on? I'm sure I felt something in that aura saying yes...Never mind. I shouldn't push for it'_. Rey took a step forward and held out his hand. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just being selfish".

_'No you aren't Rey..._' she thought looking at him. She took the hand and walked into his chest. "It's okay". _'Oh god I'm such a fool'_.

* * *

**1018 Hours – Southern Christen Beach**

Cagalli and Athrun laid under the artificial burning sun, enjoying the rays that their skin was soaking in. The sound of waves and the smell of the sea air was something that Cagalli missed, it reminded her of her homeland, Orb. She then felt Athrun's hand clench onto hers. "I know your missing it Cagalli" stated Athrun looking at the blue sky still.

Cagalli thought that this was a bit freaky, but knowing what he had become, an awakened Newtype, she couldn't blame him sensing her change in aura. She guessed she had to get used to this. "Orb...It's being ruined by those bastards, the Sierans. Is Kira actually planning on getting Orb out from their hands?".

"I don't know. There's some things that Kira keeps to himself. He only needs to tell me when he thinks it's right for me to know".

"Don't you feel left out?" replied Cagalli a little disturbed that Kira would keep things from Athrun. After all the two were best friends, if not now again. Work really shouldn't have effected it that much.

"Well would you like to know all the problems in the world and try and sleep it off? No, Kira knows that when you were still being held by Krane, the only thing I needed to focus on was my division and on getting out of Krane's hands".

"I soon have to know all those problems again soon. If we ever get Orb back. But really, now that you got me back. Don't you wish he'll tell you more now?" she asked looking at him.

Athrun shook his head. "No. Because if I worry about petty stuff like that. Then I be distracted from you". He looks to her smiling.

Cagalli blushed and moves closer to him. "He cares about you huh?".

"No. He cares about us. Everyone".

Cagalli nodded, then the two were splashed with freezing water. Cagalli screamed in shock whilst Athrun gasped. The two looked behind them to see both Kira and Canard standing there with large water guns, with what seemed like ice in them too. "The look on their faces...sweet" smirked Canard as he looked at Kira smirking also.

"What the hell?!" screamed the couple.

"What can't Cagalli's brother's have a little fun in spoiling this lovely scene? Come on, we have brother and sisterly love to catch up on!".

"I'll show you brother and sisterly love!" cried Cagalli with a smirk. The two brother's ran away whilst firing the cold water at their sister. Cagalli was drenched but like she cared. Then all of a sudden, Lacus and Mudie shot up behind Cagalli and handed her a water gun.

"Let's get them!" smiled Mudie as they pursued the two men.

Athrun sighed and went to the nearby beach shop, buying a water gun for himself, and filling it with ice. "Better help the lads" he decided. And went after the women from the right flank attacking them before joining up with the rest of the guys.

"Athrun you traitor!" screamed Cagalli playfully.

"Who said I was on your side?!" he shouted before firing cold water into her face.

"Athrun!" gargled the blonde twin.

* * *

Luna and Rey returned to the beach and looked at the older teens playing around like they were thirteen again. They sighed at the childish behaviour. "And we have your brother as the leader of this nation and military force acting like a kid again" sighed Luna walking over to the water. She stepped in then shivered. "It's still cold!" she muttered.

"I'm sure it's not that cold" insisted Rey walking up next to her. And placed his feet in like Luna. "Okay...it's freezing".

"Really?!" cried out Stella as she pushed the two into water. The blonde Extended girl stood above them triumphant over the Newtype couple. "Get used to it you sissies !". Whilst Stella lectures the couple, Shinn stood behind her both shocked and scared of what would come next.

Luna and Rey stood up staring at the blonde and Shinn. "Why you..." they growled in unison.

Stella looked pale seeing the two glaring at her with deathly eyes. Stella laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head. "Um...It's only a little bit of water. It's not like-".

Before she could finish, Luna and Rey grabbed her and lodged her into the sea face first into the deep water. Then the Newtype couple glared at Shinn. "W-what did I do?!" cried out Shinn.

"Nothing" noted Rey.

"Which means you didn't stop her!" snapped Luna with a grin. The two ran after Shinn and grab him before he could get away and threw him into the water next to Stella.

The blonde and raven haired couple shot up from the water and look at one another then grin and at Rey and Luna. "Oh it's so on!" they cried as they charged at them. Shinn tackled Rey into the water, whilst Luna was jumped on from behind. The laughter on the beach could be heard in a good distance away. These were the times that should be enjoying whilst it lasts.

* * *

**1822 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion, Office**

Krane waited impatiently for his chief scientists and technicians to arrive. The fact that the Fallen had built new weapons meant that Kira was ready for war if the time came. Not to mention that Krane wanted to mould the Fallen Angels into Neo-ZAFT. He wanted them to be a pushover really, but expecting Rau and Kira in charge that wasn't really going to happen. He then heard a hard and firm knock on his door which he then lifted his head from desk and glared at the door.

"Come in" he called out firmly. And then the door opened which Krane's most trusted scientist entered, the Head Scientist, he was only referred to that name, no one knew his real name. This man was the creator of every Neo-ZAFT Gundam in Krane's arsenal. What surprise he'll receive to know that his precious Spear-Providence and Quebely Mark II were destroyed so easily. "Good to see your the first one here" stated Krane.

"Well I'm only here to serve you my Emperor. I have no ties to family or anything of the sort. So my time is yours" stated the Head Scientist. He moved over to the leather sofa that was provided in the office. He picked up the teapot that was placed on the nice china tray and looked at Krane. "Want some?". Krane shook his head. "Suit yourself. Tea is the biggest cause of human advancement you know" he chuckled.

Krane shook his head and rolled his eyes. Yes, this man was sometimes irritable but he got the job done. He didn't look like your typical scientist, he wore a business suit underneath the long white doctor's coat with his shades perked nearly on the end of his nose. His long dark red hair was waxed back to show his emerald eyes. "I might as well as get started on why your here" stated Krane. He flicked a switch on his desk where the large screen in front of the Head Scientist shone to life, while the room's lights dimmed. He watched his two machines battle these new and strange units, which his smirk quickly faded at the weaponry that they had, and the growled as both his creations were downed. "The two pilots survived if you must know but-".

"I don't care about the pilots!" barked the man. "Who's units are those?!".

"You heard about the Fallen's attack on Frostfang and rescuing the prisoners?". The scientist nodded. "These were the machines that were the cause of the success of their mission. And how the hell did they show so much potential?!".

"Like I know!" snapped the ginger headed man. "You should be asking your intelligence officers that!".

Krane realised he crossed the line and sighed. "My apologises. A lot has happened down there".

The man knew this and calmed himself. "I know. Rumours spread that your brother is alive. And that he'll be coming for you".

"Kira won't make a move against us. Unless we agitate him. At the moment we should be more concerned about the Earth forces piling up on our borders. However these machines cannot be ignored. You know what I got here?" said Krane holding up a disc. The man shook his head. "This was a data disc that Junk Guild punk Lowe gave me for a lot of money. You know what? The data showed this Providence class machine, but it didn't spec what the fuck it's capabilities were!".

"So you were cheated. Have you contacted the Fallen at all. To speak to Rau at least?".

"Not yet. At the moment, I need you to research this machine and try build a counter measure unit against it. Rau was piloting it".

"So he's against you?".

"I have no idea. He's been having discussions with about policy's and such but nothing about new Gundams. I remember him referring to a project called Avatar. But that's all. I believe that it's a new Mobile Suit to replace their ageing SINN units".

"That could be. But they've kept everything under lock and key at the moment. I believe that those weren't the last of the Gundam units that Kira has. What were the names of the others?".

"I'm only aware of the two. Deliverance and Judgement. But they're specs weren't in either, nor did it state that they were tested and proven successful".

"Let's just pray that they're not yet. Otherwise, your plans will go down the drain rather quickly" stated the Head Scientist.

"Agreed" Krane growled as he clenched his hand. There was another knock on the door, which Krane looked up. "They took they're fucking time!".

* * *

**1903 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Gabriel City, Southern Christen Beach**

The sun went down a while ago now, which the group had stopped with the water games and swimming, and crowded round a large fire that Shinn started successfully. The BBQ stove was placed near it too, which they cooked what you could imagine at a normal camp fire, various meats such as burgers, sausages, corn on the cob, kebabs and steaks. The beer was also out, much to everyone demise. Kira and Athrun had decided to bring it for a proper party. Lacus turned over the burgers looking at the group laughing and drinking the beverages provided. This was what she missed whilst in captivity, the family, the only ones she had left enjoying themselves in this uneasy peace, but at least it was peace.

Just as she turned her attention to stove, two tanned muscular arms went under her arms and held her tightly, a beer glass was held lightly in the right hand. "How come your cooking?" whispered Kira softly to her ear.

She held her shiver. God did that tone and breath he have made her feel weak when used close to her skin. "Because I volunteered" she answered smiling, running her fingers across his left arm. "You preferred me not to be cooking?".

"No no. I prefer you cooking to Stella".

"HEY!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY COOKING?!!" screamed Stella, how she managed to hear him was amazing.

"You'll burn the food like the hundredth time" answered Canard.

Stella went deep red in the face. "I'm getting better aren't I?" she asked softly.

All the members who knew Stella's cooking looked at one another. "No" they answered in unison.

"Dammit!" she pouted which she the recoiled into Shinn's arms.

"I'll teach you if you like Stella" offered Lacus with a smile.

"Really Lacus?! You'll teach me how to cook properly?!". Stella shot out of her depressed state and looked at Lacus in puppy dog eyes mode.

"Sure".

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" screamed Stella in delight as she ran into Lacus's arms and pressed her head in between her breasts, it looked rather 'interesting' for the lads, as Mudie and Luna could all swear that the boys around were starting to have nose bleeds.

"O-okay Stella. I think that Lacus would like to continue cooking to prevent your burger from burning" insisted Kira, as he looked at the stove.

"O god the burger!" cried out Lacus as it looked like it was smouldering.

"No! Not my burger!" cried out Stella looking upset at the state it was getting.

As everyone else was laughing at the scene, Mudie noticed that Athrun and Cagalli were gone. "Huh? Where did they go off to?" she muttered to Canard.

Canard looked round and groaned. "I wouldn't put it past them to be alone somewhere...in a secluded area...undressing each other slowly, while rubbing one another..." teased Canard as he whispered into her ear.

Mudie shivered as he mentioned word for word his dirty mind. "You better stop Pars, or I'll fuck you right here, right now".

"Well why don't we venture into the secluded area to finish off this conversion Holcroft?".

She giggled quietly to what his intentions were and the two got up and left the three remaining couples.

Shinn and Kira noticed this, and sighed. "Here they go again..." they muttered in unison.

* * *

**Northern Christen Beach**

Athrun rested his back on the rock as Cagalli stood in front of the moon, making the scene almost like a emerald dream. The moonlight shone off her silky skin as she slid off her orange straps her bikini top and then dropped it to the white sand. Athrun smiled slightly seeing those delicious breasts again, it had been like a lifetime for him. Then the bottom part of her bikini was removed in a flash. Athrun felt his heart beat increase as her lightly tanned body moved towards her, his smile grew as she stopped in front of him. Athrun got up only to kneel before her, her turned her round which then she pressed herself against the sand whilst her ass was in the air.

_'Cleanly shaven as always'_ mused Athrun to himself. He licked up and down her slit then sucking hard against her swollen bud it get into the mood quickly. Which much to his surprise, it didn't take long, she was already streaming out her juices and her moans were loud and passionate. "Cagalli keep it down! Someone is going to here us!" hissed Athrun.

"How can I when your doing an amazing job?" she whispered gaining her breath back. "If you slowed down a little then maybe we won't be discovered. Unless you want to?". She grinned at him which he grinned also. "I think you deserve some service Athrun" she stated spinning round and pulled down his shorts to show his already excited cock. She slowly massaged the large muscle as she gazed into Athrun's emerald orbs. She licked the tip which she received a slight twitch from her fiancée. She then took the whole shaft in her mouth, rubbing it with her tongue, watching the amused look on Athrun's face. As she removed her mouth from the large shaft, Cagalli placed her double D breasts round Athrun's twitching cock and massaged it which she sometimes gave a lick when his cock reached her face.

Athrun pulled back before he wanted to get too excited. Which the blonde took notice and sprawled herself on all fours positioning the entrance to her wet pussy to him. Athrun quickly jumped in and inserted his large member into her, which Cagalli gave out a pleasurable moan. He started to pump away, when reaching round and grabbing her large breasts and teased her nipples.

In the back, hiding behind a large boulder, Mudie and Canard watched the two couple screwing each other with amusement. Mudie then felt Canard's hand drift up her smooth thigh and between her legs, rubbing her already excited bud. "Canard! This isn't the place!" she hissed.

"Hey you agreed to come here with me. You're telling me that you're not up for it?" whispered Canard as he other hand squeezed her breasts.

"No...it's just...". Her heart rate increased as Canard's foreplay was getting her aroused. "We can't do it watching your sister! That's sick!".

"Who said we were going to watch them?". In a flash, Canard pulled down her bikini top where her large breasts fell out, and he squeezed them hard which she gasped quietly. "Come on Mudie. You know you want to".

"No Canard not here! Not he-" she was cut off by a kiss. She fought to break this off, but like always, she's always lost when it came to strength. She shrugged and deepened the kiss, where she was pressed against the boulder as Canard's hand slivered inside her remaining clothing, where he pressed against her excited clit, then placing two fingers inside her. Her moans were still quiet as she forced herself to keep it down to prevent Athrun or Cagalli from hearing them.

Mudie reached into his shorts and stroked his hard member, whilst her other hand went onto her left melon and playfully teased herself. She then rubbed his helmet against the entrance to lower lips. She then runs her tongue from his chest to his lips where the kiss grew intense, and the two were keeping her moans and if possible their breathing to a minimal. Before long Mudie ceases the foreplay and presses herself against the grey boulder, sticking her ass out high for Canard, whilst licking her lips.

"Come on Canard..." she whispered seductively. "Screw me here now".

Canard wastes no time in the request and inserts his nine inch meat into her. The Natural bite hard on her lower lip to stop her moans from escaping from her mouth. The excitement of being caught whilst being fucked in public was a total new experience! She clenched her ass with her hands, almost clawing, as Canard pounded into her.

Cagalli gasped as her limit was about to explode. She clenched her teeth as the teasing on her nipples and the large cock situating every spot in her pussy. Her body trembled as she was close to reaching her orgasm. She dug her nails into the sand as it was rush of ecstasy coming. "I'm coming! Oh fuck I'm coming!" she hissed. And her body shook whilst her orgasm reached it's peak. Out of breath she looked back which Athrun, had yet to reach his peak. Building up what strength left she parted her ass cheeks apart and with a innocent look pleaded to him. "Fuck me here!".

Athrun just looked shocked, as well as pleased that she was prepared for round two. He wasted no time by inserting his large muscle into that tight hole. She hissed with slight pain but moaned as Athrun started to move slowly. This by far was her favourite, although dirty.

Canard and Mudie had noticed this. The two never had anal sex, nor did they really plan to either. But it did turn them on, as they decided to watch whilst still fucking round the corner. As Cagalli got penetrated deeper, Mudie and Canard were reaching the climax to their pleasure, which Athrun and Cagalli was also close to theirs. It was in a matter of seconds where Athrun started to lose control. "I'm coming Cagalli!" he announced which in his final thrust he gasped in release of his semen, the pulses of his cock trigger Cagalli to reach hers.

The sounds and watching the two younger couple made Mudie and Canard reach theirs almost instantly. Mudie bit hard onto her lower lip until she burst the skin and blood started to seep. Canard placed one more thrust and came inside her, where she tremored and fell to her knees. Canard had to hold his noises in one breath. He exhaled from his nose as he pulled out from her tight hole. Some of his semen started to seep out due to the huge load he pumped into her.

"I think we better head back Athrun..." sighed Cagalli in exhaustion.

"I agree...And you two can leave five minutes after us" instructed Athrun as he pulled up his shorts.

Mudie and Canard gasped as they had been discovered. "How?!" the Natural protested coming round the boulder.

"Simple. I sensed your aura. It wasn't really hard when you actually know that dirty mind that you two have".

Canard and Mudie looked at him nervously, while Cagalli stared at them fuming. But she then turned to Athrun. "You knew they were there?!".

* * *

**2156 Hours – Babylon Hotel, Lobby**

The group returned to the expensive hotel as they all decided to head to bed early. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, so it was best to rest up for whatever Kira had planned. Stella was busy chatting away to Lacus about cooking still, which the raven and brunette looked at one another intrigued. Stella was really interested in becoming a decent cook...if that could happen. Kira and Shinn also narrowed their eyes at the two couples that walked past them, the smell of sex was around them, and not to mention that Cagalli was walking a bit odd. The group were heading to the evaluator until Rey stopped which his older brunette brother noticed this and stopped in his tracks himself. "What's wrong Rey?" asked the so-called Messiah.

"Can I speak to you...alone?" requested the blonde.

Kira had no idea what this was about, but it wouldn't be something unimportant if Rey wanted a private conversion. "Okay". He looked at Lacus as she noticed the two talking. "I'll be up in a minute, just warm the bed up for me okay?" smiled the one eyed brunette.

Lacus blushed slightly but smiled and shook her head at Kira's cheekiness.

As the group left, Kira directed Rey to head to the dining hall. The two offspring of Le Creuset sat down where Kira rested back in the chair when Rey sat in a straight posture, Rey always preferred to look professional, a trait he did when growing up with Durandal. "So Rey, what is it that you wanted to speak to me privately?".

"I've been thinking Kira" began the blonde Rau look-a-like, causing Kira sit forward to be interested, whatever was coming next. "I want to enlist into the Fallen Angels".

"...". Kira silent for a while and kept a straight face until. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

"W-why the hell do you think I want to?!" retorted Rey bursting out of his seat. "Because I want to help! We all know you need the best pilots when Krane begins his rain of terror!".

Kira still remained in his calm and collective posture. It seemed that the young men's attitudes had switched. The brunette looked away then thought about. Indeed. Kira did need ace pilots when Krane was going move his pieces on his chessboard, and that the Deliverance was built for Rey to use, but was Rey acting out of vengeance against the eldest sibling of Rau's genes? However, did it really matter? Rey was a good pilot and Kira needed him. Turning down Rey's request wasn't acceptable in the current situation.

"You don't allow your personal feelings get involved in this, I will. However if you do, you can kiss this request goodbye Rey. I don't need you going on a path of revenge against Krane. Got it?".

Kira had made himself clear. And Rey knew that Kira would keep him in check if he started to act suspicious. But who wouldn't? He lost his child because of his eldest brother. The blonde swallowed hard. "Alright...".

Kira then brought up a smile at his brother's acceptance. "Good. Now is there anything else?".

Rey shook his head.

"Good, now head to bed Rey. The Christmas Party is especially for you for your freedom". Rey nodded and left, feeling better now since talking to Kira. And when Rey left Kira slowly headed to the lifts also, but his mind couldn't take off the fact that if the baby died, why would Krane let that happen? Kira knew for a fact that wasn't the case. _'The first true naturally born Newtype since in a long time died because of difficulties? No, foul play is around. If there was a difficulty, Krane would have allowed Luna to die in place of the baby. Krane I know nothing is what it seems, and I won't have you keep Rey and Luna's baby. Not in a long shot!'._

* * *

**2344 Hours – Earth, African Union, Lord Djibril's Mansion, Underground Command Office**

Two years, two years since the cease-fire and peace treaty were signed to signal the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, and Djibril hadn't changed much. Although he grew wiser and more concerned about public opinion, he still didn't care if he had to sacrifice over two thirds of the world's population to destroy the 'Space Monsters' and 'Rejected Angels'. Through this time, he decided to lay low since the Christmas Party two years at the PLANTs. Being there freaked him out beyond measure. However he loved to learn that Rau Le Creuset and his son Krane Hibiki were going to be at each other's throats soon enough.

He gazed lazily at a news outbreak a terrorist attack on the Neutral Nation of the Kingdom of Great Britain, in London, outside the ages old Houses of parliament. It was understandable and he really wasn't surprised. After all, he ordered the attack. Ever since the British Island broke off from being with the Atlantic Federation, they lost the military company that helped made and design most of the Alliance's new Mobile weapons to date, BAE Systems. They needed to be back with the Earth Alliance. However forcing them with full military force was at first too much. But these terrorist attacks didn't soften the government, but instead hardened it.

He scowled as a statement from the Prime Minister from the House of Parliament came on. "_People of Great Britain. Today, again, we were attacked by a cowardly act. Relentless cowards who cease to see that the pain they are spreading in our peaceful islands, which only brings the public together ever more. These terrorists and these cells that they work for will try and destroy our resolve, destroy our new way of peaceful life, to destroy what we rived for eight years! We will not surrender to petty, cowardly attacks! We will not seek help from other nations, be it be the Earth Alliance, the PLANTs, or even other Neutral Nations we are friendly with! We will remain strong! Like our ancestors before us, they were covered in the shadow of hatred and despise from others. But like them, we will not fall to them!"_.

Djibril's scowl deepened. The British Government were being ridiculous! "Like history, they're always stubborn bastards! The First and Second Great War, Falklands, Afganistan, Chinese-British War! They never stepped down! Nor had they lost, despite the loss of life, they stood together and strong! Those bastards need a reality check, no, they need someone to make them look weak! Yes...those British snot-nosed punks need someone to show them that they are not strong alone any more!".

Djibril contacted his military links in Washington DC. A young Commander showed up on the screen with long black hair tied back with dull green eyes. Kristain Carter.

The Commander who was busted down twice for insubordination by punching two superior officers in his career, ended back in Washington DC, the least of his favourite places. Although Washington was indeed a beautiful city, it offered him as a dull and boring place. With clubs and bars being his only way of entertainment by fighting, the same routines was slowly becoming a bore. The reason for punching two superior officers? So he could be busted down to Mobile Suit piloting again. Fighting a truly worthy opponent was his own mission, however he yet had one. Battling Kira Yamato, Krane Hibiki, Athrun Zala, or any of the famous aces would be enough to drive this adrenaline junkie to enjoy himself in battle. However two years of peace, was yet again, boring for him.

"Ah Carter. The man I want to talk to" stated Djibril with a smirk.

Kristain on the other hand, didn't want to talk to this man. Why would he want to talk to the insane lipstick wearing man? "Djibril, it's been a while. What makes you contact me at this time of the night?".

"I need you to prepare for war Kristain!".

Kristain looked blankly at Djibril. "What? War? With who?". His level of interest increased at the mention of it.

"With the Kingdom of Great Britain. They're neutrality is going to come to an end. And I want you to sort out the operation, and force them into submission to join the Earth Alliance once again!".

Kristain nodded his head with a devilish smirk. "I'll sort of the preparations at once! I heard the British ace and Prince Joshua is remarkable pilot! This should be fun!".

And the screen went black. Djibril sat back and his fluffy cat jumped onto his lap. He stroked it gently picking up a glass of fine wine from his side desk, smirking to himself. "Yes...this should be fun".

* * *

**December 25th, 0011 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Fallen Angel Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Classified Hangers**

Selene walked around her finished work on the Deliverance. "Finally, it's finished. I thought I wouldn't get this unit ready in time for the next war..." she sighed happily.

She walks away towards her next job, despite being past midnight, Selene had no time on her hands. Like everyone in the Fallen Angels, she was aware was just round the corner, and she couldn't risk to allow the Neo-ZAFT or Earth Alliance forces win. She never expected herself to be building weapons of mass destruction, but like other people's paths, they take them on a unexpected turn. She walked towards the Judgement and noticed Kira standing there looking at his machine.

"Kira? What brings you here at this time of night? Aren't you meant to be in bed with a certain pop star?" she winked as he looked at her.

Kira blushed slightly and grinned. "Believe me Selene. I would love to, but I couldn't...sleep really. The fact that Krane could attack us at any moment scares me".

"I can't argue with you there. I'm scared too".

She looks at the machine that the Kira helped build. It was his unit after all. So he wanted to be of some assistance. The unit was clad in a white armour with the chest and torso in black. Gold shone from the joints and the parts of the chest and limbs where the armour edges are. It looked awefully similar to Kira's True Freedom. But with two large leg armour plates running down to the feet were attached at the sides of the waist. With two beam rifles attached to the leg armour for the time being. Two CIWS cannons fixed on the chest with two beam shield generators attached on the wrists. Two large cannons were folded behind running down it's back to the ankles of the Judgement. It would be ready for action, if it wasn't for the complicated secret system that the Judgement had being far from complete.

"How long to the BLINK can be operational?" asked Kira looking at his unit.

"It'll take some time, the BLINK can't integrate with the rest of the OS or DRAGOON weapons system either. I'm sorry Kira but the Judgement just isn't ready".

Kira sighed and looked up at the steel ceiling of the weapons hanger. "Are we going to be ready to defend ourselves when the time comes?" Kira asked himself out loud.

"Well, I can say the Purifier, Innocence and True Destiny are ready in all aspects. As for the Deliverance, all we need is Rey to sit in the cockpit and mentally link his mind to the unit, and we have four Gundams ready for combat".

"I can't give the True Destiny or the Deliverance to Shinn and Rey yet. They have yet to earn it".

Selene looked puzzled at Kira's remark. Surely Kira wanted those two to pilot these machines right away? "That's a bit strange despite the current circumstances Kira".

"I want them to achieve the rank that Athrun and Canard hold. Either way, there's no point of giving them those Commandeered units to them. They have a lot of potential, which they can use in the field when the time comes".

"How long will it take them?".

"If we rush it slightly and give them about two weeks then they'll achieve the desired position. Rey is already ready in all aspects to return to the Fallen Angels, and Shinn just needs to enter the exam with Rey".

"I take it we're going to be pushing it then" sighed Selene. "Anyway! Why are you still here? You should be back in that bed with miss pop star before she wakes up!".

Kira rose an eyebrow at her to why she was so desperate for him to leave, but he shrugged it off and smiled. "Alright alright. I'll get out of your hair. Are you actually going to get some sleep tonight?" asked Kira as he turned round again curious. He was worried that the woman did sometimes work too much, close to death sometimes.

"Oh I got a futon in the office, I'll get some shut eye in a minute. Just get going!" she ushered him which he chuckled and started to leave. "Oh and Kira!". The brunette sighed and turned round to see what she wanted this time. "Merry Christmas" she spoke gently and kindly.

Kira smiled. "Merry Christmas Selene, and get some sleep for this coming afternoon! The party won't start without you!" warned Kira as he was walking away.

Selene laughed lightly as he left. "Right...the Christmas party...I forgot all about that". Selene let out a huge yawn. "Better get some shut eye...". She then retreated to her office where her warm futon was waiting for her.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone**_

**A/N: Okay not a action packed chapter as everyone is hoping...but it is working up to it! Everyone should know that the Christmas Party is in the next chapter, but it'll also directly shift to a new battle! (Well, that's the plan...). From my perspective, I know from what I wrote, that Kira not piloting yet is annoying, but when he does, you won't regret it. To add, the preludes have finally been redone and updated. Also, I have finally put the poll on my profile _correctly_. So start voting people! Seriously!**


	39. The Last Days of Peace

**A/N: Why isn't anything going as planned?! I thought of adding the next scenes into this chapter but it would just be too long. So unfortunately we have to do with the Christmas and New Year's parties. Enjoy it, even though I expected you wanted a battle instead, it has a few laughs. Thank you to those who had voted on the recent poll on my profile! It appears everyone likes the new Kira and Shinn, although Athrun and Rey did get some vote. A new poll will be added since this is updated, look out for it! Besides that...I present the last chapter of the peace time our characters have!**

_**Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore**_

_**Phase 39 – The Last Days of Peace **_

* * *

**December 25th C.E.75, 0702 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Gabriel City, Babalon Hotel, Shinn's Room**

The raven haired ace groaned as yet again...he forgot to close the blinds to his room yet again. "Why the hell do I keep forgetting?" he muttered to himself. He shifted out of bed and looked out the window and to his shock he saw something he never expected. "What the fuck? Snow?". He walked to the window and saw the light winter blizzard sweep and cover the city in white powder. "Impossible! I never seen a colony weather system produce snow before!".

Shinn's excitement triggered Stella to shift in the bed and moan in annoyance. "Shinn? Why are shouting? It's...". The blonde girl looks over to the digital clock where the time and date were displayed. "What?! Christmas Day?! Shinn! How come you didn't wake me earlier?!" she demanded as she got out of bed and tackled the poor Newtype to the floor.

"I-I just woke up myself!" he protested as she laid on top of him.

"No excuses! Now...it's time for your punishment!" she grinned as she started to tickle him.

"No! NO! I'm-! I'm sor-ry!" he cried out in laughter as her fingers attacked his sensitive skin under his arms.

* * *

**0956 Hours – Dining Hall**

Kira looked at the weather, impressed that his calculations and assistance helped produce the first snow fall in a colony ever. "I never imagined it would actually work, nevertheless I managed to get it to happen on Christmas Day" he said to himself as he walked away from the window, picking up his coat and wrapping himself warm. He made his way to the entrance to the hotel thinking back to his theories. _'Krane is expected to assault us maybe next month. I don't expect him to go easy on us either. He'll probably use almost anything he has new against what we have, lucky that he doesn't have a clue what I have planned for him'_.

The Messiah walked outside where all the couples stood there wrapped warm, looked back at him, surrounded by Guardian Angel Commandos to act as bodyguards. Two black limousines and a police escort waited behind them. Everyone seemed impressed by Kira's handiwork.

"Shall we get going then?" he declared out loud.

* * *

**1031 Hours – Kira's Mansion, Main Hall**

The door bell rang for the third time, and the young maid made her way to the door brushing herself up. Having the mansion to herself when the master was gone, made her act back to her old lazy ways. She checked herself in the mirror once more before opening the door and bowing to the brunette at the entrance. "Welcome back Lord and Messiah Kira Yamato!" she announced out loud.

Kira smiled faintly and hid his chuckle. Her actions and nervousness around him always made her get the simplest of things wrong all the time. "It's okay Laura, you can relax now. Has the guest rooms been made as per my request?".

"Yes my Lord. Can everyone hand me your coats, then I'll take you all into the ball room". Everyone entered, passing their thick warm coast to her whilst smiling to the young maid. "Thank you". She then quickly placed the coats onto the hanger near the door and then gestured to the direction of the ball room. "Please, follow me". The group followed the young woman to the large chocolate coloured doors between the two staircases, and opened them graciously. Inside the room was massive, where white gold and silver were the only colours visible. "Please inside".

The group entered, which they all gapped at the decorations. Kira just smiled at the back with Laura. Lacus turned to Kira who still was amazed by the large room. "This is amazing Kira!" she giggled at the furbished room.

At the back, there was a large Christmas tree that reached half the height of the room, which the ceiling reached about fifty feet. The green conned tree was overburdened with Christmas decorations and lights. The large white angel remained at the top at a standing prayer position. And below it was bundles of Christmas presents lined around it. The stone floor was white marble with some light brown and black touches to make a decorate pattern of a wing.

Canard looked at his younger brother and smirked. "So this was what you spent on for the last four months, eh Kira?".

The brunette let out a nervous laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what your talking about Canard. This was already here when I got the place".

Canard eyed his brother with a sly smirk. "Sure...".

"This is so amazing! I never been to a place like this before!" Meyrin chirped looking round. "This is like royalty!".

Everyone laughed at the girl's amusement which then the door bell rang. "Oh! The other guests are here!" Laura announced before going to the door.

"Other guests?" Cagalli muttered to Athrun.

However Athrun just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He had no idea. It seemed everything today was going to be made full of surprises.

* * *

**1221 Hours – Mansion Driveway**

Rau opened the door to his limousine by himself and sighed irritably. Rau was never a Christmas person, like Scruge he didn't see the bright side of it. However he couldn't turn down a request from Kira to come. It was after all a Christmas day where the whole family will be together in one day, with the exception of Krane of course. He walked briskly to the door with Mayu walking behind him, amazed at the snow falling around. _'You got to hand it to Kira, he knows how to make events like these special to remember'_ she thought as they got to the door.

Before the blonde clone could knock, "Hey Le Creuset! I'm surprised you showed up!" came the cheery voice of his brother. The blonde and young raven turned their heads round to see Mu, Murrue, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak, Shiho (who was heavily pregnant), Sai, and the rest of the _Archangel _crew.

"Great..." he muttered quietly to himself. "I didn't know Kira was inviting the rest of you to the party" he explained sounding in a neutral tone.

"Well we didn't think you would actually come" replied Murrue with a small smile. "Has the cold and ruthless Rau Le Creuset's heart grown three times the size?".

Rau ignored the comment and rang the door bell. Laura answered the door and bowed to the 'Prophet' of the Fallen Angel forces. "Welcome my Lord and Miss Asuka, please come in". Rau walked in and handed his winter coat to Laura, which Mayu followed but smiled brightly at her. Then the maid looked to the _Archangel _crew and beamed at them. "Welcome! May I take your coats?".

As soon as Rau and Mayu entered the ball room, Rau was gazed upon by the already arrived guests. He could swear that he didn't feel welcomed, with the exception of Kira and Rey. Kira was the person who invited him, and Rey after all respected him as his father regardless. "I think I've made a wrong turn" he stated turning round.

"Hold on Rau! You promised me that you would be here for Christmas! As a family!" snapped Kira.

Rau growled under his breath. "Alright, I'll stay...".

Just as he turned round and walked towards them, the _Archangel _crew made their entry. "Welcome everyone! Please enjoy yourselves!" insisted Kira with his arms open in a warm welcome.

Meanwhile, Meyrin looked at the tree and the presents underneath it. Rey noticed the younger Hawke girl's interest from her aura. "Your attention is awfully heavily on those presents" stated Rey after a minute of observing her.

The young girl jumped from Rey's statement and spun round to see him grinning at her. "Y-yeah. Well I mean, come on! It's Christmas! Shouldn't we be opening them round about now?!" she asked excitedly.

Luna shook her head and silently sighed. _'She's still a kid...'_.

Kira chuckled at Meyrin's eagerness. "I guess so now...after all it's the afternoon of Christmas Day, we should have opened them this morning!".

The girl rushed over to the presents where Luna chased her down, from Luna's experience, Meyrin was deadly when it came to Christmas! Meyrin had at one Christmas opened all of Luna's presents by mistake, then the older Hawke sister had to watch Meyrin open all hers. It wasn't fun to Luna's memory, which resulted in an argument between them. Luna grabbed hold of Meyrin's collar and pulled her back.

"I think Kira should decide who's present should be opened first!" growled Luna, which Meyrin laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

Kira walked forward, and looked through what present to give out first. The first one that came to his hand was one from Rey to Luna. But the brunette sniggered quietly to himself on the memory of how Rey obtained the item. "And the first one is...'To Luna, Merry Christmas Love Rey'!" he announced which the older Hawke sister walked to Kira beaming with life and excitement.

Everyone looked dumbfounded at the scene. They thought Rey hadn't able to get a present to Luna due to the short time being in Gabriel City, but when they heard his name they looked completely shocked. But actually, Rey had gotten the present in secret. He had sneaked out last night when everyone was asleep, and went to the city centre, lucky for him that the store was just closing as he ran in.

_**-Flashback-**_

**December 24th, 2301 Hours – Gabriel City High Street, Diamond Express Store**

"I'm sorry sir! But the store is closed!" protested the jewellery assistant.

But Rey wouldn't take no for an answer. "No! I'm here to get my girlfriend a Christmas present! It's important!".

However the assistant would not have any of it. He too like the rest of the staff wanted to go home to their family's and enjoy Christmas Day in the following morning. "I'm sorry sir! I can't help you. Would you please leave or I'll call the police".

"Call the police" stated Rey, shocking the staff around him. "I'll call my brother, Kira Yamato!" declared the blonde pulling out his cell phone. The staff thought he was insane. Until he dialled the number and pressed loudspeaker.

"_Hello?" _came Kira's voice.

"Hello can I ask who's speaking?" asked Rey, although he knew that was Kira's tired voice.

"_What? Rey, it's me, your older brother. Kira Yamato? Are you pissed or something?"_.

The staff around gasped and shook violently.

"Kira...sorry to wake you but I'm trying to buy Luna a present for Christmas and-".

"_This late? Well..."_ the phone goes quiet but you could hear Kira yawn in the background. _"If that's the case, do you need some money? I'll pay for it, anything you want for your beautiful maiden, just as long you tell me you need something next time before I go to sleep okay?"_.

"Sure. Shall I just say put on your tab?" smiled Rey and the staff around tried to pull their own smiles, although nervous ones.

"_Yeah yeah. Just get what you want and go to sleep. See ya tomorrow Rey"_. And the phone went dead.

"Well? Believe me now?" asked Rey as he smirked at the jewellery assistant.

"Y-es sir! What do you want for your love?" asked the mid-thirties man. He took Rey to the most amazing and interesting pieces of jewellery around in the store. "You aren't the only one who came here looking for jewellery either sir" stated the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Rey looking at necklaces.

"Your brother's, Lord Kira and Canard, as well as their friends Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala came here to get some jewellery for their girlfriends also".

"I see..." replied Rey. "I want something different from what they got. Something that would stand out".

"I understand sir...wait here". The assistant walked away leaving Rey to ponder on what kind of jewellery that his brothers and friends got for their girlfriends. As he thought the assistant returned, opening the box to show the blonde. "How about this?".

Rey smiled brightly. This was it. "I'll take it!".

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Luna started to unwrap the the present slowly, with thoughts running through her mind on what is it that Rey could have bought her. As soon as her fingers felt the smooth velvet case, her mind tingled on what could it be. _'It's expensive no doubt! But what?'_. She then opened the case, and gasped in both horror and joy. Inside sat two ruby stones attached to decorate golden earrings in the shape of wings. She thought she was going to faint! She looked at Rey who wondered what her opinion was.

"Well? Do you like it?" he asked softly.

"Like it?! I love it!" she screamed in joy and ran up to him, and tried to crush the blonde to death as well as plant many kisses on him.

Everyone smiled at the couple where Rey looked like he struggled to breathe.

"Okay who's next..." wondered Kira out loud to get everyone's attention. "Here we go! Cagalli's!".

Cagalli looked at Athrun which he smiled at her. She however was horror stricken inside as she hadn't got anything for him! Athrun noticed this, and pulled a bigger smile. "Don't worry about me, you're the best present I ever had for Christmas". Cagalli blushed slightly by his kind words. Kira then handed the wrapped present to her, which she opened it slowly like Luna. It was another velvet box, she opened the case and was shocked to see four pieces of diamond hair jewellery. Each on was a shape of doves. Like Luna, she almost fainted by the sight of it!

_'This must have cost him a couple of months wages!' _she thought gazing at the jewellery.

"Well do you like it?" asked Athrun smiling at her.

"Athrun, it's beautiful...." she replied with almost tears in her eyes.

The twin smiled at the sight of the scene between his best friend and sister. But then he snapped back to reality and went back to the presents. "Okay, next one is...for Stella! From Shinn!" he called out which if almost instantly the blonde Extended stood right next to him. "Woah! Heh, that's kinda creepy..." he muttered to himself. "He you go Stella".

The brunette handed the small package to Stella which she beamed happily at Shinn then at the present. She unlike the other two, opened the package rather quickly, shredding the wrapping off like lightening. Shinn looked slightly disappointed also scared. _'And I spend a while wrapping it so perfectly...'_.

The blonde removed the last of the wrapping and gazed at the velvet box. It wasn't hard to figure out that Shinn went to the jewellery store also. She, this time, slowly opened the small box and looked inside, and gasped in surprise and horror at the item. "Wow..." she whispered to herself.

"Well Stella? Aren't you going to open it and show us?" asked Mayu curious about the present.

Stella shook her head, embarrassed that Shinn got her something like this. Shinn sighed in slight annoyance, and walked to Stella, opening the box and removed the sapphire crystal ring from the box. It had retained a golden shape of a dolphin, an animal that Stella loved very much. And gently held onto Stella's hand and placed the ring onto her finger. She blushed with so much embarrassment that her whole face went red.

"Wow, it's like an engagement!" Mayu cheered.

The couple went red, if that was possible for Stella to get redder, and waved their hands. "No! No! No way do we plan to get married yet! That's stupid!" the cried. It was true, the discussion was brought up between them, and they decided that they were too young for that sort of thing.

"Why is that?!" demanded Cagalli looking at them with some slight anger.

Kira looked nervously at the scene. _'Oh shit...I better do something before Christmas will be remembered as a bloodbath!'_. Kira spun round and ratcheted through the presents. "And Mudie! A present to you from Canard!" announced Kira out loud. Cagalli stopped her rants before it got any worse, which everyone sighed in relief, whilst Kira handed over the present to Mudie. _'Thank god...'_.

Mudie looked at the eldest Le Creuset child with a cheeky smirk. "I hope this isn't what I got last year Canard...".

Canard laughed nervously, whilst everyone else looked in confusion, whatever it was, it wasn't something that they really wanted to know...

Mudie opened the present in her own time, which was quicker than Luna and Cagalli, and gazed at the velvet box. It was bigger than the others. The raven haired woman eyed Canard with a cheeky gaze. _'I wonder what you go me Canard...'_. She opened the box where her eyes widened in shock at the item. _'Wow...I...I can't believe he got me something like this...'_. She then pulled out a golden bracelet that had a fixed green emerald inside a mouth of a carved wolf, running. If it was anything, Mudie loved wolves. "I don't believe it...". The bracelet only ran half way down of Mudie's forearm, but it had wolf looking as if roamed through the countryside, with a stolen jewel. "It's amazing...I never had anything like this before...".

Canard moved up behind her, and slipped on the bracelet for her onto her right arm. "It's for you...my love..." he whispered, making her slightly shiver. The kind of shiver that makes you get goosebumps from a breeze that tickles your neck.

"Thank you Canard..." she whispered back.

Kira was about to get to the present for Lacus, when a large box shifted. Kira looked wide eyed at the wrapped gift. "What the hell?". He moved closer and looked at the tag. "Another one for Mudie?". Kira could sense something inside there, a animal of some kind. Then he placed his ear close to it and heard some pants. "Erm, Canard...there's another present for Mudie right?".

"Um yes. Why?".

Kira picked up the box and walked towards her. "Here".

Mudie looks confused at the box. _'Wonder what he got me this time...'_ she pondered to herself. She undid the box and the lid almost shot off, where a puppy head came up, panting happily seeing it's new owner. "What the?!".

"It's a Siberian Husky!" cried out Lacus in shock.

"A baby Husky!" added Cagalli.

The puppy jumped out the box and climbed into it's mistress's arms. "Wow...how the hell did you get this Canard?" asked Mudie so impressed to get a Husky.

All Canard could do was chuckle. "I ain't telling. It wouldn't much of a surprise where I got it, now would it?".

Kira could only imagine where the hell Canard got the puppy from. But then he snapped back to his senses and went back to the presents, and pulled out one he wanted to give to Lacus. He walked up behind her whilst she and the others were distracted by the new pet, and wrapped his arms round her, which made her jump slightly before feeling the warmth from him. She smiled happily before the present was waved in front of her.

"For you" he stated.

Lacus took the green and red wrapped present from Kira, where she started to undo and unfold it. Where she got to also a velvet case. _'It must be something expensive...after seeing the others I can't why not'_. She opened the case slowly and gasped in so much shock that she almost dropped it. Kira luckily caught it and presented it to her.

"Is...it something you dislike?" he asked, slightly worried.

"No no. It's just, I never expected you to get me something like this, like the one you tried to get back at Orb, before-".

"You don't need to recall that time Lacus. It is behind us now...everything is. My old foolish ideals, or more my mistakes, the battles, are behind us now".

Inside the case was a necklace, gold that almost shone as silver, where a shape an angel was present holding a diamond, but this one had diamonds covering the wings. It was almost the same object that Kira had tried to buy back in Orb before he deflected to the Fallen Angels. Kira took the item out and placed the gold strands round Lacus's neck and connected them before dropping her long hair down her back again.

"It suits you. That angel always reminded me of you. You were the one who saved me Lacus, you saved me so many times that I cursed my life, my very existence. You brought me from the darkness and into the light. I can't live without you, nor can ever stand to be separated from you again. The very thought sickens me to my stomach. I-".

Before Kira could continue, she spun round pulled his face to hers, planting a kiss onto his lips. It lasted about a minute where they broke off slowly. A tear rolled down Lacus's face. "I know Kira. I feel the very same about you. And I want to be Mrs Lacus Yamato soon, and stay by your side till the very end...".

Kira had a tear roll from his only visible eye where he chuckled and sniffed. "Thank you...for not abandoning me...".

Athrun could feel such great happiness for his two best friends. "Kira, shall I continue dishing out the presents for you?".

"Please if you wish to".

Athrun nodded and planted his hand on his best friends shoulder and whispered to him. "Kira, never ever think that your existence is a curse. Despite what's happened, you have now changed for the better. Please don't go back to that you back then. The world needs it's saviour, and it's you. It always has been". Athrun then walked towards the presents, where Kira smiled and allowed another tear to drop.

_'I changed because of you, and everyone else Athrun. Thank you'._

Athrun smiled as he could hear that voice in the back of his head. "Okay the next present is for...Meyrin!".

* * *

**1800 Hours – Mansion Ballroom**

As soon as the presents were dished out and opened, wine, sherry, champagne, and other beverages were opened for the party to continue, and to rise the level of it. Laura had showed in more guests that were invited to Kira's party. The _Minerva _crew with Arthur leading showed up, and joined in with the drink. Then Selene eventually showed herself. Although slightly tired, it was best for her to get some time off working on this metal suits of war.

At the back, Rau had a glass refilled by a waiter, full of champagne. He slightly smiled at the scene of his children and their friends, with their loved ones dance to the music provided by a band. The music was the same tunes you would here at any ball diner parties at this time. He watched as they enjoyed themselves, and envied them. Although he could enjoy this himself, he had no one to enjoy it with. His friends, Thomas, Sergei, and his lover Yomiko are dead. And Cecile who was the only other woman he loved worked for his eldest son, also enemy, Krane. They say that Christmas is a time to enjoy and admit your love to the person you adored. In this case, that never would happen. And the blonde accepted that.

"Hanging out at the back Rau?" came his brother's voice next to him.

Rau looked to Mu and sighed. "Of course. I don't have any intention to ruin my s-, I mean Kira's party".

Mu stared quizzically at the clone of his father for a few seconds. Then sighed in defeat. "I don't get it Rau. You're an ace pilot and brilliant tactician, and yet you can't live a normal life at the sidelines. You can't even call any of your children your sons nor you want them to them to call you dad".

In a distance where Kira was dancing with Lacus, when he notices Rau and Mu discussing something, and the aura round Rau was dark and painful, whilst Mu's was shock, like the expression on his face. The conversion seemed to go on for a bit until Rau looks up again at the future of mankind, his sons, their friends and their lovers.

"The world will soon be burnt by my eldest son, who sees forcing Naturals and Coordinators to become Newtypes, would bring peace".

Mu sips his red wine and looks at the young lovers also. "But that won't solve it. Will it? In truth being a Natural Newtype or Coordinator Newtype will just bring the cycle of who's better to the battlefield again".

"Indeed. That is why, I will risk my own life to bring peace, but...through Kira's ideals and his vision, it will become a reality, slowly but surely".

Mu nodded. It seemed that this was just one of those rare times that he had a decent conversion with Rau. However, they still would have have massive differences. But Mu couldn't help shake the fact that Rau is so willing to die. Was he so desperate that he regarded his own life worthless? It was probably in Rau's case, that he reflected the position on how humans act upon sending their troops to battle. They were just numbers, or someone willing to die for the cause.

The dance ended with the five couples bowing to the audience that they gathered.

"That's strange..." muttered the clone looking round.

"What?" asked Mu.

"Prayer...he has yet to show himself". Then the two blondes felt a sudden pulse in the room. "No, he's just arrived".

They looked behind them to see the Prayer Reverie, two years older and he started to look alike his genetic father. Kinda spooky for Rau's position, even more for those around him. However unlike Rau, he displayed a smile that was more comforting and warm.

"Prayer you made it!" cried out Kira, pleased that the youngest member of the Le Creuset children arrived.

"Sorry I'm late Kira" replied Prayer with a cheerful smile. "I was just slightly preoccupied with the-".

"KIRA!!" cried out children running towards Kira like a typhoon about to strike a helpless village.

_'Oh crap...'_ thought Kira before the children from the orphanage at Orb tackled into him, luckily he managed to be on his feet still.

"Kira!".

"Sorry we're late!".

"We didn't mean to!".

Every child cried out apology after apology to Kira, which he remained slightly confused by this. He chuckled out loud. "There's no need to be sorry. I'm just glad that you all made it". The brunette knelt down and told them to gather round. "There's someone here I think you'd be pleased to meet". He turned his round to Lacus, who looked shocked and happily tearful at the sight of the orphans. The children smiled even wider at the pink haired woman, who they come to see as their foster mother.

"LACUS!!" they all cheered and ran to her, crying with happiness. They hugged her legs which she went to hug every one of them.

"Sorry we're late Kira. We didn't get the right directions to this place until we met some of your off-duty soldiers".

Kira turned round and smiled again to see Reverend Malchio. "Don't worry about it. At least you made it. The children can now at least open their...presents...". As soon as the brunette turned round he saw the massacre of the Christmas presents. "Never mind...".

Malchio turned round and noticed Rau Le Creuset's presence in the room. "I see you came this time Rau. I'm honoured".

"Don't be. I'm here because if didn't come, Kira would drag me here by a broken arm" joked Rau, which surprisingly made everyone chuckle.

_'How strange for Le Creuset to crack a joke...either that or we're starting to feel the effects of the alcohol' _thought Luna.

Rau turned to the woman, with Rau giving a grin and a glare. "I heard that" he said. The violet redhead jumped out of her skin at the blonde's statement.

Then more laughter broke out leaving Luna giggling, nervously.

* * *

**2021 Hours**

Kira decided to step out to the balcony from the ballroom to look at the winter wonderland that he created. He never thought that a simple tweak in the weather control formula would create excellent effects. He stared out to the city below him, happy to feel that everyone else in the city was enjoying themselves just as he was. The mansion was secluded for security reasons that Rau wanted for Kira, even though Kira didn't like much of the idea. However, Rau was the Prophet, Kira's top advisor, who also took note all Kira's security. Before Kira can dwell in the good mood he was in, he sensed Prayer approaching behind him.

"Prayer! What can I do for you, little brother" grinned the brunette.

"You know I hate it when you call me that Kira" smiled Prayer as he approached him.

Kira then sensed some uncomfortable tension round Prayer. For someone like Prayer to have this round him, was truly unusual. "What seems to be bothering you?".

_'Figures. Kira caught on to my aura quickly, and knew something was wrong immediately'_. Prayer stood next to Kira where his smile lowered to a straight face expression. "Kira, you know that Krane will be coming, don't you?".

Kira wasn't going to lie, why would he? "Yes. Rau believes the attack will happen maybe early or mid January. His military forces are grouping rapidly".

"Will you fight? I mean, not directly until your unit is ready, but will you make Fallen Heaven fight back?".

Kira went silent for a few seconds whilst looking at the city. "Of course. That would be the logical theory. Krane believes that he can mould the Fallen Angels into his Neo-ZAFT Empire, however, I won't let that happen. Never as I remain standing". The last five words were let out with a growl.

Prayer smiles and looks to the city. "It's a shame that we must fight one of our siblings...".

"I know...but what choice do we have? Should we stand by and let the earth burn in his wake? Or rise up and fight for the weak?".

"That should be obvious choice for you Kira".

"I know". They went silent for a few more seconds, before Kira cracked a smile on his lips again. "Let's go back inside and enjoy the party. We can worry about things like this later".

Prayer also smiles. "You can count me in! But, do I have to drink?".

"Why not? It would be interesting to see you drunk!".

"I'm still not legal to drink".

"...Never mind then...".

* * *

**December 26th, 0056 Hours**

The party grew late, and people were intoxicated by the strong drinking that occurred. Drinks were being consumed like they were water, and the dancing was slightly getting out control. Athrun and Cagalli were acting like they were at high school, drinking games were all the range with them. But Rey and Shinn had to stop them when it reached to the suggestion about strip poker. Kira ordered the bodyguards to take the two upstairs, and ensure that they went to bed, they were going to experience a painful hangover in the morning.

The next to fall was Luna. Where Rey, although drunk himself, suggested he take her to bed. Leaving Stella and Shinn to take the other guest room. Canard and Mudie, were by far the worst, which before they could start undressing each other, Kira ordered that they went to bed, to 'sort this out upstairs'. The puppy Husky was taken my Laura to the kitchen where a bed was waiting for it. The _Archangel _and _Minerva_ crews were also at limits, where the soldiers that escorted them here, volunteered to take them back immediately. The children left long before, which Reverend Malchio took them back with some Fallen guards. The Messiah then noticed Prayer walking off with Meyrin, which Kira noted to use as ammunition against Prayer when he saw him next time.

Kira watched as everyone started to disappear. But then Mu walked to Kira, drunk, not to his surprise. "Kira!" shouted the intoxicated man. "I need to talk you secretly!".

"Sure, but lower your voice if you really want it to be secretly" muttered Kira annoyed that Mu almost burst his eardrum.

"Right" he whispered. But then Kira sensed a sudden change of pattern in Mu's aura, it felt rather serious. "You need to talk to Rau. There is some thing that you need to know". Mu then straightened himself and walked towards the door, waving as he went. "See ya around kiddo!".

'_How many times must I remind him that I'm not a kid?'_ thought Kira with a let down sigh. Kira looked over to Rau who seemed unfavoured by the drinking, and noticed that Lacus strolled to him happily, no doubt of the play with alcohol. She landed onto his chest with a happy sigh. "Laura, can you take Lacus to my room please?".

"Oh master Yamato! You cheeky bugger! I never thought you would be so keen!" she chirped.

"It's not like that-".

"You bet! Kira's the best in bed!" cried out Lacus. Then she went into a deep thought expression. "Although I only slept with Kira...he's still amazing!".

Kira received a cough from Rau with a chuckle. Kira groaned in embarrassment. "Just take her to bed will ya?! And have you been drinking Laura?".

"Of course not master!" she cried out happily.

Kira looks away and sighs with a tense look. "Yeah right". As soon as Laura was helping Lacus, in fact, was it Lacus helping Laura? Anyway, Kira went to Rau and sat opposite him. A tense look was on both faces, with a serious glance in either eyes. "Well Rau. I heard that there was something I need to know".

Rau groaned quietly. _'Damn Mu, why inform Kira about the early conversion?'_ Rau thought, but kept his thoughts to himself to stop Kira noticing this.

"If I am to create a better world Rau, I need to know what you're keeping from me. I need to trust you in the upcoming conflict without secrets. You are my biological father".

"Am I? All I am is just a clone of a selfish man who believed he could cheat death, by a cheap way of prolonging his legacy".

"It doesn't matter! You're living your own life now!".

"No Kira. I'm waiting to die".

"You're waiting to die?" sputtered Kira.

"Yes. In fact I wanted die by your hands. By killing me, I could die happily at the hands of...my son, who was the opposite to me in every way, you Kira. And if GENESIS destroyed most of the earth, I envisioned that you would be rebuilding what was gone, and helping humans to know that they must cherish that blue orb. That was my plan, but it failed".

"You also wanted to die because of the blood you spilt to get to that point?" Kira added, understanding the blonde clone he called his father.

"Of course. A man can only take so much until he drives himself insane. And in truth, I had to see a psychologist because of my burdened deeds. And now...I only see myself helping you as a way to release me of my sins, redemption, however that isn't enough now".

"What do you mean?! You helping us now is more than enough to help save people's lives, and restore a true peace to humanity!" cried out Kira.

"No it isn't Kira. The deaths of those I killed, especially Flay's is a sign of my evil deeds". Kira twitched in the remembrance of Flay's death at the hands of the X13A Providence. "Which can only be resolved by killing me".

Kira stood up in a flash and punched the clone, no, his father in the face to the marble floor. "How dare you think something like that up! What happened to the man who never backed down or who wouldn't surrender?!".

Rau sat up, and rubbed the mark he was struck by his son. He only looked at Kira with a neutral look on his face. He had no reply for Kira's question.

Laura reappeared looking shocked at the scene before her. Kira growled at the blonde's no reaction. "Laura, will you please show out Rau?" asked Kira, which she went to help Le Creuset up, but he got up himself. And started to walk out by no assistance. The door closed after him, quietly.

"Master Yamato, what happened?" asked the confused maid.

"Nothing Laura. Nothing. Just...go to bed. And sort out the mess in the morning" groaned Kira as he headed to the staircase, towards his bedroom.

* * *

**0057 Hours – Hallway **

Shinn had left his room as he wanted to speak to someone, if not anybody. The case of his virginity was driving him insane! The hot-headed ace pilot then noticed Kira walking into his room, but he didn't want to discuss this with Kira. Not that he didn't really want to, but it was his aura that he gave out that prevented him from asking. He decided to think who would be more logical to speak to. Athrun was the next one, however he was already drunk, so he wouldn't get a straight answer. Canard would be another, however he was probably already having sex with Mudie...which by walking past his door, confirmed this. The other girls were already drunk or asleep. The only one would be Luna, if he could get a clear and honest answer without her teasing him. Rey would be better in this situation, as he was always honest and straight forward. Leaving him with one choice to see Luna or Rey.

He approached the door to their room, and he sighed heavily as she knocked lightly. There was a sudden smash of maybe pottery before the door opened. There standing was a half asleep blonde, looking at Shinn tired icy blue eyes. "Shinn? What's the matter?" asked Rey before yawning.

"Is Luna awake? And if so, is she not terribly drunk?" asked Shinn looking slightly uncomfortable.

Rey pondered what this was about, but he shrugged and smiled slightly. "No, I'm afraid that she's asleep. Is it important?".

"Um..." Shinn started to regret even thinking about this as he clenched his right hand. "No it's nothing I-".

Shinn turned around to take his leave but he was grabbed by Rey and pulled into the room. "Don't be nervous Shinn. It's all over your face you need someone to talk to you".

Shinn eventually convinced himself that this was the best course of action. So he agreed and sat down at the desk table's chair. Rey sat down on the end of the bed. He looked at Luna as she continued to breath in and out slowly and calmly in her sleep. Rey only had his boxers on with a white shirt, complementary of the house. Shinn was more or less the same.

"Well Shinn? What's the problem?" asked Rey kindly.

Shinn looked away before looking back at the blonde and sighing. "It's between me and Stella" he started.

"What? Have you fallen out?" asked Rey a little shocked. He believed that Stella and him would make a perfect couple.

"No no. It's just that, well...we haven't...done it" explained Shinn very hesitate for his words.

Rey looked slightly shocked again, but looked more shocked than the previous appearance. "I'm a little surprised Shinn. I thought that you would be an animal in bed with someone like Stella".

"Why did you say that?!" hissed Shinn.

"Well considering she has a fiery attitude when in battle, I believe that she would be the same in bed. Sorry but it was my assumption".

"Well your wrong. And it's not just that! I'm a...a virgin..." growled Shinn looking away. When Shinn eyed Rey, he didn't seem to bothered about it. "What?",

Rey chuckled lightly. "Did you think that I was a virgin when me and Luna had sex?".

"Yeah. To be honest I didn't think you would lose it until you were twenty odd".

Rey growled at Shinn before calming himself down. "Did you think that Luna was a virgin before we had sex?".

Shinn actually didn't think about the question. "No way was she a virgin".

"Actually Shinn, I was" corrected Luna sitting up, startling both men. "But being a virgin doesn't really matter. As long as you know what to do with _it_, then you have no problem in making it a great experience. I will always remember my first time with Rey, and I'm sure he will also". Rey nodded to the comment. "What you need is some pointers in making it a experience to remember in you relationship. Which, me and Rey will help you out. For starters...".

Luna began explaining the best way to put a woman in the mood for bed, in Stella's case, where the couple then explained in detail what to do. Shinn took note heavily, although he knew really what to do in bed, he rather listened. A friend's advise was better than making one's own assumption. Which he knew that this would have to work, or so he hoped...

* * *

**December 31st C.E.75, 2303 Hours – Mansion Ballroom **

Like Christmas, everyone from that party was invited to this one, where they were going to celebrate the new year of C.E.76. However unlike Christmas, there were more people than before. Most of them were military officials, with their escorts, and people from the Fallen Angel High Council. The party was buzzing with chatter and laughter. Kira was with Lacus, with some members of the High Council, discussing the future ideals for Fallen Heaven to move to in the new year. Athrun and Cagalli was with some junior officers from Athrun's squad, as was Canard and Mudie. Rey and Luna were at the balcony, enjoying their time together.

"Do you think that Shinn listened to us?" pondered Rey before sipping on his champagne.

"Sort of. Knowing him, he would listen to the most important facts than do his own thing" replied Luna leaning in close to Rey.

"Let's just hope it goes to plan" he smiled.

* * *

**Shinn's and Stella's Room**

Stella couldn't believe it! Never had she imagined that this would happen, nor that Shinn acted like that in the middle of the party. Stella was a the table going for another glass of champagne, until she felt Shinn press himself against her. She at first thought that he was going to wrap his arms around her. Instead, Shinn cupped her breasts and squeezed lightly, she let out a slight moan as he massaged them. She couldn't believe it! Shinn was going to arouse her in the middle of the New Years Party! What if anyone caught them? However she gazed round and they were too concentrated on talks about the new year. Then he slid his hand and lifted her white dress up, to slide his hand inside her underwear and pinch her bud. Making her gasp and drop the glass. The smash gained people's attention but Shinn was quickly withdrawn before they moved their glances to the scene. Then he whispered to her before heading off to the staircase in the main hall. "One – nil". Was it a game for him?! And if so she lost! And she growled as she hated losing!

Since then, she chased down the raven haired Newtype to their room. Where she burst in looking for him, until she was attacked from behind and pushed onto the bed. She looked back to see Shinn grinning like a child at her. Pulling a smile herself, she threw Shinn off and rolled on top of him. Their faces were inches away from kissing, until that emotional trigger let loose. Tears started to flow from her eyes, where Shinn sat up holding onto her.

"I'm sorry Shinn! I don't mean to spoil this occasion again!" she cried wiping her tears.

Shinn embraced her which made Stella feel safe again. "Stella, I need to know...what is wrong? You can tell me. I want to help you, no matter what!".

This question was asked numerous times when Stella acted like this, however, she always would decline, until today. "Shinn, every time that I feel safe or happy around you, I let my defences down and then, I remember Auel and Sting. No one else before I came to Fallen Heaven, had ever been kind to me. Besides you. But Auel...and Sting...". The tears rose up again. "They're dead, and I worry that, you'll...you'll be next! Auel and Sting were the only ones that were close to me, and now I only have you. I can't stop thinking that this upcoming war take you away from me also!".

Shinn fitted her explanation to the medical report that Kira, thankfully, got for him. It stated that during the test to bring Stella into a normal state, the Extended drug couldn't be removed. The test did bring Stella to a normal state of a seventeen year old girl with the help of extra therapy. But the Extended drug had damaged a tiny part of the brain cells, nothing serious or life threatening, but it could trigger unwanted memories or emotions to happen when increased blood pressure or more hormones enter the blood stream. Shinn smiled kindly as this was the cause.

"I'm not going anywhere Stella" he whispered to her. The blonde snapped her eyes open and stared at Shinn with surprised eyes. "I'm staying here with you, forever! No one is going to take me away from you! We'll be together forever Stella!".

It was a unexplained reaction that the blonde Extended received. Her body felt warmer, and her mind was suddenly cleared of all bad thoughts. The blonde girl had realised that the only one who can quell her storm, was Shinn. Was it destiny that they had to meet and be together? Who knew? The only probably was the almighty being above them all. Shinn's words also made her confident in her heart that the raven haired Newtype wasn't going to fall, he would return victorious!

"I...I believe you Shinn, I trust you!" she cried out happily.

The two pulled back slightly and looked into one another's eyes, then they moved in and kissed. Although Stella's memories would return, she would have to be strong, because Shinn wanted to be, so the blonde decided she should be also! She fought off those painful memories of the cursed laboratory, the battles against Shinn and his friends, and the battle of Odessa. They were all going to be left behind, but she would never forget her two friends, they will always be remembered.

The kiss grew passionate and Stella leaned forward into Shinn, which she laid on top of him, before climbing off and lowering the straps to her dress and let it drop to the carpet floor. Where she unclipped her bra where it dropped next to the dress and then her last bit of clothing was removed. Where she then moved back to Shinn, seeing his hungry ruby eyes on her amazing body. She giggled as he was slightly turning red.

"I love you Shinn. I want my first time to be with you..." she whispered where their faces were inches apart.

"Heh, I got to admit, this is my first time also..." he chuckled lightly looking embarrassed.

Stella's smile was like an angel. "Then this is destiny..." she muttered to herself.

Before Shinn could ask what she said, she planted a deep kiss on him. Instantly forgetting what he wanted hear, he rolled her over, where he planted kisses on her neck then worked down to her plump breasts. He sucked lightly on her nipples which made her coed by his tongue. Shinn then moved away and planted more kisses down her body to her lower lips, where he kissed and licked her excited bud. The blonde gasped and jolted up where she ran his fingers through his tick raven hair as the excitement was getting to her. Shinn then made one last lick over vagina before standing back up and unbuttoning his trousers and shirt.

Stella noticed the large lump on his boxer shorts and instantly pulled them down, making the ruby eyed ace jump slightly as she gripped onto his large cock. She looked up to his eyes with an innocent look on her face. Which she licked the tip making Shinn quiver, then she proceeded to lick the entire shaft, Shinn's pants filled the room until she took the whole thing into her mouth, making him gasp. The Newtype gripped onto the bedpost as she was doing an amazing job.

Before he was going to lose control, Shinn pulled the blonde away from his member where he lifted her and dropped her onto the bed. Shinn looked tensely as the next step was what Luna warned him. He sighed quietly and positioned himself at the entrance to her wet pussy, he looked at her innocent face as he pressed his hardened member at the entrance. She groaned slightly as it was pressing against her excited clitoris. The raven haired pilot then pressed into her which he could see Stella's face twist into pain, where she tried her hardest to hold it in by biting down onto her lower lip.

The more Shinn pushed in the more he felt the tight walls press around his member, until he fitted his whole cock inside her. The poor blonde thought she was going to be split into two! "Are you alright Stella?" asked Shinn, a hint of worry was present in his voice.

Stella nodded then she pulled a small smile. "I'm okay...I knew it was going to hurt as a first time, but just go slowly for me for now, please?".

"Why are you saying please for? You're the one in pain, guys don't feel pain as their first time". Shinn smiled at Stella and whispered next to her ear. "So I will go slowly for you".

Keeping to his word, Shinn slowly moved back and forth inside the once virgin blonde where she hissed and groaned as the pain started to fate and the pleasure increased. Shinn then leaned forward and cupped Stella's breasts into his hands and massaged them as he still thrusted into her. She gripped the sheets as the pleasure increased with each thrust. Never had Stella felt so one with someone before. Shinn planted kisses on her neck where she tight to him as the thrusts continued but as if Shinn read her mind, he increased the rhythm where she moaned louder and held onto him even tighter.

Their passion felt like they were drenched in fire as their bodies got hotter and hotter. Shinn cupped Stella's ass cheeks and lifted her up where he continued to thrust into her tight pussy. In that Stella could feel every pleasure spot inside her being touched by Shinn's cock. With this new position Stella couldn't control herself, as she started to feel light headed with the amount of pleasure she was getting. She held onto Shinn even tighter as the climax just reached she let out a scream/moan which her inner walls spasmed, which the muscles caused Shinn to his breaking point where then he groaned loudly as her pussy continued to squeeze and drain him of all his speed.

The couple crashed onto the large bed, where they laid there out of breath. Shinn rolled off and stared at the ceiling with a sly smirk. It went far better than he expected, and he could tell Stella could also agree with him! He looked at her which she was already smiling at him with that cute curve on her lips. "Go for a shower Stella, I'll go in after you" insisted Shinn caressing her belly.

"Don't be silly Shinn!" Stella chirped as she sat up pulling Shinn of the bed with her. "We can shower together!".

Shinn smirked as he had an idea for round two into the shower.

* * *

**2359 Hours – Ballroom**

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" the party members cheered as party poppers and other confetti feel from the sky, and members of the party popped open champagne bottles with the crooks flying everywhere. Cheer and laughter echoed the room. The pleasant mood made the brunette Messiah smile brightly who walked out of the room and headed to a separate room. Everyone wondered where he had gone.

"Are you ready my Lord?" asked the crewman standing at the back of the room.

"Yes. Give me the signal when you're ready" replied Kira sitting down behind a desk with the Fallen Angel banner behind him. A single spotlight was shone on him, but from above to not blind him. "Is this also going out to the PLANTs and Earth?". The crewman nodded. "Good".

"Alright! Three, two, one, action!".

* * *

**January 1st C.E.76, 2359 Hours – Shinn and Stella's Room**

Stella sat on the end of the bed watching the new year's broadcast whilst drying her hair in her dressing gown. Suddenly Kira's face came on the screen. "Shinn! Kira's on television!" she cried out which the raven haired young man quickly came out of the bathroom and looked at the screen. He moved over to the bed and laid on it, still looking at the television image of Kira.

"_Citizens and soldiers of the Fallen Heaven colonies, as well as those of the Earth and other colonies, we today have braced ourselves into another new year where we all hope that the peace we have endured prolongs further. And I wish it does, truly. I would hate to enter a new war as the next person does. But as always, we can never be sure of this, that is why I pray for everyone's safety in our homeland, and those of the PLANTs and the earth nations. This new year symbolises that humanity has once again entered another year where it will face difficulties, that is without a question true"._

Then something unexpected happen, which caught the couple off guard as well as everyone else watching. Kira went up to his bandage and started to untie it. The wrapping came off where Kira's face no longer had a white cloth wrapped round, he opened the eye that was concealed for three years, and the lavender orb gazed at the camera, where it looked like it was back to normal. Shinn and Stella gasped at the new Kira Yamato. He looked as if he never received that injury at all!

"_But through such difficulties we together can overcome those problems and fight through for our right, our right for peace and for those around us who want it! As such, we of the Fallen Angels will not bow down to those who oppose us! We will not surrender! We will not lose hope on the future that has been given us! No one can pollute us! We will defend ourselves to the very end! Not just as Newtypes, but as Coordinators and Naturals, as all of us are the future! We also are willing to help those who need it most, just remember that the light to purge the darkness is here...Thank you all, and have a good morning"._

"What will happen now Shinn? Will we go to war?" asked Stella nervously.

Shinn really didn't know, it isn't like he knew the situation better than Kira, in fact, probably Kira and the other Deity Admirals knew that they will. But they rather keep it low for now, it wouldn't be right to start a panic so soon.

"I don't know Stella...but if we do, all we can do is help put an end to it. Everyone is counting on us, as we are with the others. If we don't pull together and finish off Neo-ZAFT and the Earth Alliance then there won't be a future for us...or even mankind for that matter".

"We'll pull through" insisted the blonde resting her head on Shinn's chest.

"Why you say that?".

"Because I will fight, and we will win!".

Shinn smiled at his girlfriend's confidence, sometimes she had unmatched beliefs, which he wished for at times. "Yeah, we'll win for sure. For our future...".

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone**_

**A/N: And that's the end of the peace time chapters, now it's time for the new war to begin! Neo-ZAFT will move their pieces of the chessboard against Fallen Heaven, and Kira needs to sort out a defensive line that the greedy invaders would regret trespassing in their homeland! Some new Neo-ZAFT elite pilots show up to ensure the destruction of Fallen Heaven with Cecile and Nicol (clone). And our favourite Gundam Wing units make a surprise appearance! No not the actual Wing Gundams...nor the actual naming for them either, hopefully you can spot them in the next chapter!**

**Also Canard needs a new Gundam! The idea existed for a while but I can't design one myself at this time, I'm almost finished, but whoever provides one better will have it in the story, of course I will have to add a special system on it...any ideas? Don't worry, Kira's, Athrun's, Shinn's and Rey's Gundams are already designed and ready to cause havoc to their enemies! The information for any ideas is this; 'The Purifier was designed and built by Canard himself, fitted with the remains of his Hyperion unit and parts of the GSX-401FW Stargazer'**.

**By the way, I've been having random ideas of new Gundam story when this on is finished, (when, I don't know), but it takes place in the actual story line of Destiny, but it changes our hero, (you know who), to change his destiny to avenge someone's death. More details of it will be revealed later. **

**As for now...throw me your reviews! Hopefully not literally...**


	40. Welcome to Armageddon

**A/N: And here we are. The beginning to all conflict! I promised you battle, and you shall have it! To start off with, I wish to thank everyone again for reviewing and everyone who are still reading this fanfic thus far. Everyone's pointers and hints of what was wrong such as spelling and grammar mistakes, to wishes such as scenes of their favourite pairs and characters. I hope you won't be disappointed, enjoy.**

_**Opening Theme: Born For This – Paramore**_

_**Phase 40 – Welcome to Armageddon**_

* * *

**January 12th C.E.76, 2211 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Command Centre**

The brunette known as Kira Yamato, also widely known as the Messiah of the Fallen Angels, looked at the tactical map of the area of Lagrange Point 3. It showed the Neo-ZAFT vessels nearing their borders, and with all their divisions recalled to the colony area, they could just as easily push into their homeland. Kira sighed, still looking at the tactical map screen. "So...it's confirmed...Neo-ZAFT are nearing our boarders..." The icons of ZAFT vessels was monstrous, it was obviously not an invasion, but an annihilation!. "Whatever Krane's target will be, the civilian population will be part of the casualties".

"And that's why we shouldn't allow them to get near! We should go after them, so that they'll have to barge past our forces to get to the colonies!" insisted Mayu.

Athrun who had his arms crossed the whole time, looked tensely at the map also, never moved his gaze away. He sighed heavily. "It's not that simple. If we were to leave the colonies, Krane may assume that and assault the cities from the rear".

"Either way my Lord" Yuan addressed Kira, and handed him a holographic PDA. "Krane will assault both us and the colonies at some time".

Kira sat down, looking tiredly at the tactical map screen again. "How long till we can get the Avatars into operational status?". It was one bad thing after another with the recent reports, and this one in the back of Kira's mind wasn't going to be any different.

Yuan growled at himself to break the bad news. "We'll only have about fifty units in operational status in two days. The others are being serviced at the moment, and putting them back togather would waste time as well, the units might not fight effectively".

Kira however didn't mind. _'That's not so bad...'_ Kira actually thought. Then something clicked in the back of his mind, a plan, and if not a brilliant one too. _'Hopefully this will work if...'_. Kira looked up to Yuan again. "What about the Gundams, as well as the Defiance?".

Yuan went into his reports again, looking at his own PDA. "The Innocence, True Destiny, Purifier and the Defiance are all ready in all aspects. Unfortunately the Deliverance is just being fitted with _that_ system. And it won't be ready for the next few days. The Judgement, is as you know my Lord, it has yet to have a complete clearance check as well as it's having it's own system installed as we speak".

_'Damn so the Deliverance nor the Judgement are ready yet! However, I can't throw in my trump cards just yet! The True Destiny and Innocence also have a important job to do we I make it through this without giving Krane the idea we're desperate. If I can somehow pull this one off...'_. Then something clicked as Kira remembered reading it in the report of the Defiance from Selene. "That experimental device that the Defiance is being fitted with, can it be operational?".

"You aren't actually thinking of using it are you Kira?! That's a breach in the agreement of the peace-". Canard was cut off by Kira's risen hand.

"You actually believe that Krane hasn't already broken that agreement? In fact we believe that he'll us thermo-nuclear warheads this time".

"Your joking right?!". However Canard could feel that true and serious aura around Kira.

Yuan then found it the best time to explain the report to the device Kira mentioned. "It's ready, but not tested...".

"I need results Yuan. Get it tested and give the report on it later".

Yuan came to attention and saluted Kira. "Yes my Lord!". Yuan then left quickly to get his assignment done. _'You changed Kira, you're more focused and stronger than before!'_ smiled Yuan before he left the command centre.

"Right, everyone listen in! This is how we'll give those naïve bastards of Neo-ZAFT a reality check!". Kira then started to explain his plan. And surprising, they could see it working. All that was needed was the right components for this plan to work.

* * *

**January 15th, 0916 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, Government Building, Throne Room**

Krane sat in his chair smiling to himself as his forces passed the territorial boarder into Fallen Heaven. _'The Fallen no doubt will give anything to throw me and my forces out if their homeland, but what will they use? Maybe their new Gundam units I've heard of? Or those new Avatar units that are in production? But have they built enough to tackle my ZAKU Knights and ZAKU III's? Who knows? But it'll be fun to find out!'_.

The speech that Krane gave out before declaring this assault brought the people of the PLANTs to favour greatly. His war to bring all everyone together in a new world order would prove that peace will come just round the corner. Blaming increasing OMNI weapons on their borders and the sneak attack on Frostfang was just the excuse to launch this invasion. Krane connected a transmission to the _Varda_, his Minerva Class Heavy Battleship, also the Flagship of Neo-ZAFT, where the Captain of the ship, Renaldo Verando came up. Before Krane could speak...

"_I told you Kale! I will handle Rau myself!" _screamed Cecile as she came through the bridge door, with an older man who's hair was deep crimson and had the same emerald eyes as her.

"_Cecile, little sister! He'll just toy with you like last time!" _complained the man called Kale.

Krane sighed and shook his head whilst covering his face with his hand. _'I hoped this wasn't going on throughout the trip to the colonies and throughout the upcoming battle...'_.

"_Rau will get what he deserves through my hands alone Kale!" _protested the pink/crimson haired woman. _"I don't need your help in defeating him!"_.

"_Your emotions for him will only get in the way!" _argued Kale.

"_Like hell will they!"_.

"ENOUGH!!" boomed Krane which made the entire bridge crew flinch at his voice. "I had heard this argument over and over again! If Cecile believes that she can handle Rau, then so be it! We got bigger fish to fry when it comes to their homeland. Intelligence believes that they'll use their new Gundam units also in this battle. But..." Krane spins round to faces tactical map where the Fallen colonies are. "Kira might have a few tricks up his sleeve...you never know what he has planned for us...".

"_Don't worry my Emperor! Whatever they have, we'll crush them with whatever we have! They're no match for us!"_ Kale laughed.

However Cecile and Krane didn't share his opinion. True, their numbers are great and that the Fallen were still using outdated SINN units, but you never should enter a loins den without knowing what you'll get yourself in to, and that was what Krane had did.

Krane looked to his captain of the ship. _"Make a course to the prison complex near here. We'll rescue the prisoners there for our support against those who imprisoned them"_ smirked Krane.

* * *

**1500 Hours – Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Command Centre**

Yuan came rushing into the command centre out of breath and panicking. "Lord Kira! P.L.A.N has been completely taken over and the effectiveness of all Mobile Suits has dropped by 50 per cent! Neo-ZAFT is suspected to have done-".

But Kira just laughed hard, where Canard, Athrun and Rau all looked worriedly at the brunette. P.L.A.N was the Fallen's supercomputer that increased communication and radar of all their Mobile Suits, so losing that would decrease their Mobile Suits battle effectiveness "So...he did the first thing that I predicted!" Kira continued to laugh. "I'll be back in a few minutes...I have a little surprise for our hacking friends..."

"Kira" called out Rau. Which the brunette stopped and turned to his biological father.

"What is it Rau? If you haven't noticed, Neo-ZAFT just declared war on us" Kira stated.

"It won't be long" insisted Rau, which walked to Kira. "You told me that I should live, not as Al Da Flaga, but as Rau Le Creuset?". Kira nodded to Rau's question, wondering where this was going. Rau then went into his pocket of his coat and pulled out the famous Le Creuset mask, a lighter was in the other hand. Rau then flicked the lighter on and started to burn the mask. "You're right" he said smiling. "I am Rau Le Creuset, and I shall no longer hide my face for who I really am". The burning mask dropped to the floor, ashes spread as the past was being wiped away. "And I'll live through this to see the new world".

Kira smiled, holding out his hand. Rau then extended his but Kira instantly pulled the blonde into a father and son embrace. "I'm glad to hear. I need guidance to see this through, father". Kira then released Rau and then walked away to whatever task Kira wanted done.

Rau just stood their still completely shocked by that move.

"Well, that was completely unexpected" stated Athrun.

"You think you were caught off guard? I think Rau just had a heart attack!" pointed Canard smiling.

Rau cleared his throat to stop the laughter in the room. "Prepare our forces to defend the homeland whatever the cost!". Rau then looked at Canard. "Prepare your Gundam! As well as Mudie's and Stella's Mobile Suits! We're going out!". Before Rau could leave he turned to Yuan. "Get Lunamaria Hawke to meet me in the hanger". Yuan nodded and left quickly.

* * *

**1530 Hours – Fallen Heaven, Operation: Demon Storm**

Despite losing their super computer, the Fallen had managed to pull together a strong defensive barrier from getting anywhere near the Fallen Angel colonies. However, there was something amiss to the Neo-ZAFT assault forces. _'Commander Boonar! Where's the Fallen's Space Fortress? It's nowhere to be seen!'_ called out one ZAKU Knight pilot as he clashed beam sabres with a SINN unit.

Cecile's new and improved Gundam, which the Fallen had codenamed Qubeley, had arrived and grabbed the SINN with it's Crusher Claw and ripped the unit in two. The scream of the Newtype pilot inside filled Cecile's mind. _'I hate killing my own kind...but you should have chosen the true path of us Newtypes!'_. Cecile then turned to the ZAKU Knight pilot. "I agree. The Fortress should be here somewhere". Cecile then received a communication with her older brother. "What do you want?".

"_I'm sending out the Dolls. They should find that Fortress and destroy it for us!" _he declared.

"I'm in charge of this operation Kale! Delay that order!".

"_Too late! The order has already been received!"_.

_'Damn you Kale!'_ she mentally thought as the Mobile Doll Carriers started to unleash their AI weapons.

* * *

**Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, P.L.A.N Control Room**

Kira watched as his forces were losing the battle. The thought of those lives dying to Krane's new weapons made him sick in the stomach. But those new Mobile Suits that Neo-ZAFT constructed, also known as Mobile Slaves to the Fallen, were going to be more of a problem. However, Kira will have his revenge for his fallen pilots. Luckily for him, he was a brilliant hacker like his older brother, and lucky for him, P.L.A.N was still connected to Neo-ZAFT. Kira sat down at the head terminal and quickly typed away. _'It seems that Krane wants to know about our new Gundams...he'll see them shortly...for now, those soulless Mobile Suits need some new orders!'_. Kira typed away and hacked his way through one firewall after the next, until he got the connection towards the Mobile Slave units on the battlefield. Kira's smirk widened.

* * *

**1548 Hours – Mobile Suit Hanger**

Rau looked at his Redeemer as he waited for Lunamaria Hawke to make her appearance. _'Looks like we're going to do battle again...with her, Cecile. I can sense her out there. I thought I killed her, but unfortunately we must do battle again in her new unit. It can't be helped I guess'_. Then Rau looked over to the door to the hanger where Yuan brought Luna, by the arm to Rau. "You made in time Miss Hawke" called out the blonde clone unfolding his arms.

"What's this about Rau? Haven't you got a war to fight?" hissed Luna. She was dragged away from Rey when they were meeting on their promised dates, and to drag someone like her away was like asking for a death wish.

"Miss Hawke, you understand that a battle is waging outside in our very own back yard, that is why Kira wishes you to pilot this". Rau turned the unit in the back, which was white and gold like the Fate but with red instead of blue. It held onto a large beam rifle, with small flat looking DRAGOON pods attached to the legs. "We need you to escort our Immortal Commandos to the designated point to strike Neo-ZAFT where it hurts".

"W-why me?!" cried out Lunamaria. "Why have I got to pilot this?!".

"Because Kira had it built for you. Since Rey is going to join the ranks of the Fallen Angels, it would only make sense of you joining also" explained the blonde clone. He looked away with a straight face. "It's your choice by all means, but I would think it would be better if you two fought side by side against a common enemy. For the restoration of peace to the earth and colonies".

Luna stared at the Mobile Suit that she was to pilot, of by her choice. She couldn't make a decision. Whatever to fight again, or to sit on the sidelines and watch Rey battle alone. In fact, it wasn't a hard decision, it was just that the memory of being pregnant and almost losing the baby at the battle of Odessa made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body and thought hard. She shook her head hard and decided.

"Alright! I'll do it! What's my unit's called?" she asked looking at the blonde who smiled faintly at her.

"It's designated as the TSA-178 Defiance, and it's all yours".

* * *

**Fallen Heaven, Operation: Demon Storm**

A small squad of ZAKU Knights followed their Mobile Slaves towards the area, thought to be where the Fallen's space fortress was. As the group headed that way, the Mobile Slaves stopped in their tracks. The seven pilots looked puzzled by the Mobile Slaves actions.

"_What's going on here?" _one pilot asked.

"_Call the carriers to input the commands to continue with their objective!" _another pilot commanded.

The pilot near him tried to call the carriers, but he couldn't. _"This isn't good! My radio is jammed!"_.

"_Mine too!"_ another shouted. _"The suits! What are they doing?!"_.

The pilots looked at the beloved Mobile Slaves turn round and rise their beam cannons at them.

"_What the fuck?! Call the carrier! Call the-"_ the pilot was silenced by the Mobile Slave as the AI controlled Mobile Suits started to attack their masters. And in time also as the Defiance launched from the Mirage Colloid cloaked Arcadia, with some new Mobile Suits that the Fallen Angels had built.

* * *

Cecile had gunned down four more SINN units that tried and failed to destroy her with all their beam weaponry, her Gundam's Creation Shields blocked all the attacks, then she destroyed them using the Circumference Ring Cannon. "Don't think that attacking me with those petty weaponry will defeat me! This is my Benevolence! And you shall fall like flies!" she cried, before her mind clicked to that presence near her. _'He's here!'_. Called out her DRAGOON pods that laid asleep in the hanger of the _Varda_, then she spun her Mobile Armour round and transformed back into Mobile Suit, where she drawn her beam sabre and blocked the Redeemer's anti-ship beam sabre. "I knew you would duel with me again Rau! And this place will be your grave along with those colonies!".

"You think I'll let that happen? Cecile!" cried out Rau.

"_Commander Boonar! The Dolls are attacking us! They've turned on us!"_ screamed one of the Neo-ZAFT pilots.

_'Impossible! Unless...'_ Cecile realised what had happened, the Fallen had somehow made the Neo-ZAFT forces the Mobile Slaves targets!

"You seem shocked that your precious AI controlled Mobile Suits have attacked your forces Cecile! It's only natural when you have Kira accessing your quantum computer and changes the targets to your forces!" laughed Rau.

"I'll wipe that smile off your fucking face Rau!" screamed Cecile.

* * *

**L5, PLANTs, Meteor City, Mobile Slave Control Room**

The technicians panicked as they hadn't anticipated that someone, with an amazing hacking ability, broke through their firewalls and other security barriers, and took control of the Mobile Slaves in the battlefield! As the chief technician looked around and tried to gain control of the situation, Krane's face appeared on the terminal. "My Emperor! We are currently trying to take back control of the-".

"_Self-destruct them"_ interrupted Krane, in a straight face and calm tone.

"My Lord?! But!".

"_Do it! Otherwise the Fallen will use them to their advantage, not to mention that if your tried to gain back control, he'll probably self-destruct them himself"_.

"Yes my Lord!". The screen went blank, which the chief technician stood up. "Get the self-destruct codes for the Mobile Slaves and activate them immediately!".

* * *

**Fallen Heaven, Operation: Demon Storm**

The two pilots took notice of all the Mobile Slaves around them started to self detonate before they resumed their battle, where the Benevolence withdrew itself and lashed out again with it's sabre. The Redeemer blocked it again with it's beam sabre and activated it's other beam sabre to slash at the white and purple Gundam. Then the Redeemer pointed it's 'Judicium' weapons shield and fired at the Benevolence with it's 'Retribution' beam cannon.

_'When did the Redeemer have normal beam cannons on those shields?!'_ thought Cecile as she back flipped away from green neon and returned the favour by firing the beam cannons on the ring behind the Benevolence. The Redeemer swerved away and laid a volley of beam attacks from it's attached DRAGOON pods which the Benevolence brought a strange white barrier and stopped the attacks.

_'A new defence system?'_ wondered Rau as he back flipped from another Benevolence beam barrage.

"You like it Rau? Krane built this one himself! I guess he values my life more than yours!" snarled Cecile as Benevolence transformed back into Mobile Armour form and charged with those crusher claws at the ready.

"It doesn't matter Cecile" muttered Rau, which the woman could still hear him. "I got to fight to see the future that Kira is building. And people like you don't have a place in it!". The fins around the waist of the Redeemer which looked like the medium sized DRAGOON pods flared up and swerved away from the claw.

_'Those aren't DRAGOON pods! That's a 'Voiture Lumiere' propulsion system!'_ screamed Cecile in her mind. _'Not that it matters!'_. The Benevolence lashed out with the claws again but the Redeemer swerved around and swung it's anti-ship beam sabre onto the claw, which the shield reactivated and covered the exposed part. "You have to do better than that Rau!" smirked Cecile. Then the warning alarm for the shields flashed up. _'Damn! The time to recharge it is near!'_. Then the Redeemer pointed it's attached DRAGOON pod and fired at the Benevolence, which another blinding light shield appeared. "It's time to recharge them!" snarled Cecile. She withdrew the Benevolence and deactivated the shield system to recharge the particles, where the Redeemer laid out another heavy beam barrage at her.

"No escape for you!" snarled Rau as he noticed massive group and a Nazca-class warship appeared behind the Benevolence. Which Rau disengaged the lock to the Redeemer's powerful cannon, the torso armour opened where a massive cannon presented itself and started to charge.

_'Shit! That's a Rashnu cannon!' _screamed Cecile as she shifted all thrusts on and moved out of the Redeemer's line of fire. A large powerful purple, white and crimson energy flew out covering the ZAKU Knights and the Nazca ship, vaporising them in an instant. The nuclear energy paved a way through most of the Neo-ZAFT forces that stood in it's wake. Cecile looked in absolute terror with the sensation of excitement. _'That weapon just decimated them!'_. Just then a flash in her mind triggered, which she knew that aura instantly.

"RAU!!" screamed a familiar if not annoying voice of someone who disliked the blonde for a very, long time.

Rau turned to the black Gundam heading towards him. "What?! That looks like that prototype that we-!".

"Surprised to see Rau! It was a mistake you didn't scrap it sooner, because it'll scrap you and that Redeemer! This is the Nightmare, prepare to die in your sleep!" Kale screamed as the four 'Dark Requiem' multi-phase barrelled beam cannons folded out and fires it's red and blue rays at the Redeemer.

"You still underestimate me Kale!" growled Rau as he projects the weapon shield's beam shield and stops the attack, even though he was thrown backwards.

"You are underestimating now Rau! I stole this unit so it would destroy your pathetic new Gundams, and rid these pathetic dreams of Kira's from Krane's new movement!". The black Gundam charged in drawing it's beam javelin from the waist and slashed onto the Redeemer's shield.

"Kale! Rau is mine!" screamed Cecile, infuriated with kale's intervention.

"Don't worry little sister! I'll end this manipulate bastard's life and then we'll crush these colonies into dust! Send out the 'Peacemaker Force'!".

_'Peacemaker Force?! The nukes! It's just as we thought, Krane will destroy the colonies to rid of his opponents! I never knew he would steep so low!'_. The Redeemer backed away from the black Gundam, firing it's four beam CIWS cannons at it. The black Gundam projected it's own blinding light shield where Kale laughed through the radio. _'You're still underestimating me Kale! Just remember that new weapons only give the advantage until your enemy knows it's weakness!'_.

The black Gundam swung it's beam javelin at the Redeemer, where the white, black and gold Gundam drew it's own javelin and slashed the attack away. Then Rau sensed Cecile approaching behind. The Crusher Claw at the ready, which the 'Judicium' weapon's shield pointed it's DRAGOON pod at the Benevolence and fired, the Gundam shifted away only to meet nine tiny DRAGOON pods. They darted for her that same light which luckily she evaded but the green webbing spread around her.

"Cecile!" cried out Kale. "Le Creuset you-!".

Suddenly the Redeemer was further away, which Kale had the honour to watch the Redeemer unleash all the tiny 'Sammael' DRAGOON pods at him. The pods surrounded him and unleashed the punishment that Rau geared for against the man. He flipped over the first four beam attacks and then shielded against two beam covered pods. But as he lowered his shield, twelve pods unleashed their weapons at him, which he moved away from the green barrage. As he moved he had two more pods firing at him.

_'There's no end to this attack!'_. Kale gazed over to the Redeemer as it hovered there, watching the DRAGOON pods toy with him with the arms folded. _'That bastard! He's just sitting back and enjoying the view!'_.

The Benevolence had evaded another beam attack from the micro DRAGOON pod and charged towards the Redeemer. She transformed back into Mobile Suit mode and fired it's wrist beam cannon at Rau to gain his attention, which was successful. Just before the Redeemer charged towards her, she noticed a massive beam barrage attack on their assault forces near one of the colonies, and there hovered a lonely Mobile Suit, the Fate. "Kale go after that Mobile Suit! It's going to interfere with the peacemaker force!".

"Don't be stupid! You can't battle Rau alone!" Kale spat as he thrusted towards the charging Redeemer.

"Just go! Our mission is the colonies! I can handle myself!" growled Cecile as the Redeemer slashed out with it's beam javelin, she slashed out with her javelin also, stopping the attack.

Kale growled as he hated the order, but she was in charge of the operation, and he had disregarded her orders enough. He thrusted towards the lonely Fate, as the peacemaker force was closing nearby. But a smile started to crawl across his face, this fight was going to satisfy his hatred to the Extendeds.

_'Damn it, I have to go and help Stella! She doesn't know that Kale is the top brass!'_ growled Rau as he looked around his cockpit for something to do with getting him out of this situation. "CECILE!!" yelled Rau as he charged the Redeemer at the Mobile Armour before firing his Large DRAGOONs, then they broke apart into 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods, and twenty charged at the powerful shield, but only ten succeeded in getting halfway through when the other's reflected off. Cecile smirked as the duel circumference cannons opened fire on the DRAGOONs and destroyed them. Rau used the distraction to slip through the shield while brandishing his two 'Judicium' composite tactical beam shield's anti-ship beam sabres however before he could get close the heavily armoured crusher claw, it flipped out and grabbed the Redeemer's wrists.

"Now, now, Rau, that's not nice" chuckled Cecile but growled when Rau opened up the type 2 'Rashnu' cannon, however Cecile countered by moving the 'Sheoth' anti-matter cannon so it was facing the 'Rashnu' cannon's line of fire and would kill both of them if fired against the 'Rashnu' shot. She activated her video feed into the Redeemer so that they could see each other's faces.

"Now let's talk while you despair over the losses of your forces, hmm...I'm kind of stealing Krane's lines there…aren't I?".

"Just a bit, Cecile, how did you survive might I ask?" questioned Rau and Cecile smirked as she sat back in her cockpit seat.

"It is quite simple Rau, like any good Fallen Angel I would come back from the dead to face the man who cast me down and make him suffer!".

Rau chuckled. "So you're going to do that to me?" questioned Rau as he glared towards where Stella was fighting.

"No, no, I am going to give you a choice!" announced Cecile with a smirk as she watched the battle with little interest, she had intensified the shield anyway to stop any other visitors entering. "I'm going to give you a chance Rau to join Krane! If so, you know you'll be on the winning side!" declared Cecile, although it sounded like a plea.

"I see..." nodded Rau in a calm voice. Cecile smiled as this could mean Rau's betrayal to the Fallen. "I have to decline, sorry Cecile!" announced Rau as he kicked the Benevolence freeing his arms from the claws. "I'm going to see this through!".

"Even I have to admit that he is strong, just a bit stronger than me, that long and close range hybrid theory suits him perfectly!" laughed Cecile, but then she felt a sudden flash as Rau opened up with his beam CIWS and rained destruction down on the 'Sheoth' anti-matter cannon. The weapon exploded before Rau ordered to fire all his DRAGOON pods, that took off the claw control system as well as the entire claws themselves.

"And now Cecile, to end this!" announced Rau as he launched himself away from the Benevolence MKII while Cecile fired the 'Desperation' heavy missiles which some were shot down while the others impacted the shield which was useless on the Redeemer's armour. Next Rau stabbed the anti-ship beam sabre into the side of the Mobile Armour, before cutting all the way up to the top causing the Mobile Armour to spark before it began to explode from the damages it had taken.

* * *

Stella orders were to stay near the colonies and prevent the Neo-ZAFT forces from using nukes on them. Simple enough, but as the defence line for the Fallen started to break open and ZAKU Knights got near, Stella growled in complete anger at them. "I won't let you near the colonies!" she screamed raising all her beam weaponry and unleashing those pilot's death upon them. The purple/red smoke was blown away by a black Gundam charging towards her. "A-a Gundam!" cried out Stella in slight shock as the Gundam drew two bazooka like weapons and fired a high particle beam at her. Stella projected her shield then fired her 'Baleena' cannons to which the black Gundam projected a shield without rising it's arm.

"You got to be better than this if Kira entrusts you to defend the colonies!" spat Kale as he unleashed the DRAGOON pods and sent them to the Fate.

* * *

**1606 Hours – Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Command Centre**

Kira watched as the battle remained even for now. The Redeemer seemed to have occupied the new Benevolence Gundam, as it was claimed to be called. While the Mobile Suits continued to halt most progression of all ZAKU Knights. However the walls will fall soon if they don't make a powerful blow to the enemy fleet. The sound of requests and orders surrounded Kira and Athrun as they watched the battle.

"McKenzie team and Trevor team need reinforcements!".

"Zecks team will head to Red 34 Delta for the extra defence!".

"John team's defence is collapsing!".

Athrun looked at Kira as he studied the map. "Why not send me out Kira? You know I can back up our men!".

"I need you later Athrun, for now, have faith" replied Kira crossing his arms.

Athrun groaned in annoyance. He knew that Kira needed him for some special operation, but what? If he didn't head out there then all might be lost. Just then Rey and Shinn came rushing in, with three soldiers trying to stop them.

"Kira! What's this that Stella and Luna are out in the battlefield?! How come you haven't launched us?!" demanded Shinn as two soldiers grabbed hold on him.

"They're following their orders Shinn. It is their duty" replied Kira. In truth, he wished he could send them out, but he had resist to. This mission ahead was more important.

"The Fate is battling a new Neo-ZAFT Gundam! She's having difficulties!" called out a CIC operator.

"STELLA!!" cried out Shinn as the image of the Mobile Suit and Gundam duelled. She received a slash from the Gundam's beam javelin, losing the left arm. "Kira!".

Kira growled as he didn't expect this. He rushed over to the operator who had a connection to Mudie and Canard. "Mudie! Canard! Back Stella up! She's in trouble!".

"_Roger we're on our way!" _called back Canard.

"_Tell her to hang on!"_ Mudie agreed and the line went dead.

"Where's the Defiance and the surprise force?!" demanded Kira.

"They're at the rendezvous point! Just give the order my Lord!" reported the operator.

"Lord Kira! Nuke troops!" cried out another operator.

"NOW?!!" screamed Kira in complete surprise. He didn't expect them to send the nuke squad so soon. "Where?!".

"Where the Fate is battling!".

_'NO!!'_.

* * *

**Fallen Heaven, Near Michael City, Operation: Demon Storm**

"An Extended, how convenient for me!" laughed Kale as he redirected the Nightmare in the Fate's direction before releasing a wave of 'Dark Requiems' multi-phase barrelled beam cannon, and though the Fate dodged out of the way the legs of the unit as well as the units behind hers weren't so lucky. "I assume you're Stella Loussier, a Level 4 Extended, your level is too low to be even a challenge to me any more!".

"Damn you!" screamed Stella as she fired her 'Twin Purify' BR69 Beam Rifles except her target had already zoomed past where she had been aiming. What surprised her more was that the beam rifle in her left hand exploded, Kale just laughed as he prepared for another pass.

"Pathetic Extended, you are outdated equipment and are a blemish on this new, bold and beautiful world that Krane is creating!" smirked Kale as he dodged more shots by the Fate. "Now it's time to die!".

"You won't kill me!" screamed Stella as she drew the Fate's 'Exorcist' beam sabre and charged causing Kale to laugh as he drew a beam javelin and counter-attacked.

"We'll see" chuckled Kale as he moved in to attack.

The two units clashed but the force of the Nightmare's swing threw the Fate back. Then Kale drew the beam bazookas and fired a full blast at the Fate. Stella manages to roll away from the beam bazooka attack, but then notices seven ZAKU Knights carrying nuke launchers. "No! I won't let you!" screamed Stella as she charged towards them.

Kale grinned as he aimed at the fleeing Fate Mobile Suit. "Goodbye!" laughed the crimson haired man, and he fired his multi-phase cannons again, striking the left arm of the Fate. "Strange, I missed" chuckled Kale.

Stella aimed her beam rifle and fired at the first two ZAKU Knights, taking them out before they could even aim the launchers. The other five suddenly aimed their weapon carriers, which Stella screamed in fear and anguish as the DRAGOON pods steam-rolled in striking down three ZAKU Knights.

"That's as far as they go!" growled Kale as he fired the four multi-phase cannons again, striking down all the pods.

"I WON'T LET YOU!!" screamed Stella as she fired her beam rifle again and hit the ZAKU Knight, however it then released the nuke, heading towards the defenceless Michael City. "NO!!". Stella's full attention was now on the nuke, firing the beam rifle like no tomorrow, which eventually she got the nuke, but the explosion erupted, and spread towards the city. _'The blast is too close!'_.

The blast started to melt away the bottom small section of the colony. And as the bright light subsided, Stella stared in horror as people and debris from inside the colony were being sucked out to sub-zero space by it's powerful vacuum. "No! No! NO!!" screamed Stella clenching her hands on her helmet and shaking viciously.

"It's your time to die!" laughed Kale.

"No, stay away, I don't want to die!" screamed Stella as she fired the 'Xiphyas' railguns and the 'Balaena' plasma cannons, while Kale simply laughed as he fired the 'Dark Requiems' multi-phase barrelled beam Cannons, which destroyed the shoulders and hips of the units which exploded, and sent Stella's unit flying backwards before slamming into the floating hull of a destroyed ship, unluckily Stella bumped her head and was out like a light.

"Now you die!" laughed Kale as he charged into the attack by combining his two hyper particle bazooka-like machinegun so that it became a duel buster cannon, but as he was about to fire a blast from below soared up and destroyed the weapon. Kale glared as Rau charged with two 'Redemption' beam javelins, while Kale drew the two beam javelins, and blocked quickly however a shot from below forced them to separate.

"Kale, go aid the Execution Teams! I'll deal with Rau!" announced Cecile as her Mobile Suit appeared from the wreckage of the Mobile Armour, and launched towards Rau while her Mobile Suit. "So how do you like the Alexiel, Rau!?".

"Very interesting, I assume we're going to have some fun then" smirked Rau.

However before Cecile could answer a voice shouted in her head. "_Withdraw, Cecile, you're mission is complete" _came Krane's voice through the radio.

"But!" argued Cecile aloud but Krane cut her off.

"_Now Cecile!" _commanded Krane and Cecile huffed before heading off towards the Gwadan to withdraw.

* * *

**1613 Hours – Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Command Centre**

Everyone in the room stared at the monitors as the damage to Michael City worsened.

"Repair teams are on their way!" one CIC operator declared. And several white painted SINN units, carrying several repair and welding equipment, headed towards the hole with a large shuttle full of steel plates. They immediately got to work repairing the and placing in new plates to stop the vacuum effect that the city inside was suffering from.

"Stella...Stella!" Shinn screamed into the headset from a CIC operator to the Fate, but no reply came. "No! This is your fault Kira!" growled Shinn. "You did this to her!".

Kira flinched as Shinn glared at him with hateful eyes. "She-she had a job to do Shinn!" Kira protested to defend himself.

"She's probably dead because of you!" cried out Shinn, tears strolling from his ruby eyes.

Kira shook uncontrollably as he hated what seemed to happen. _'I killed Stella! I sent her to her death! No! I didn't know that Gundam would be there! But still! Why?! AAARRRGGGHHH!!'_. Kira slammed his fist onto the steel table. "What of the surprise team?!" demanded Kira through his teeth.

"Um, they're ready by your-" the operator began but Kira cut him off.

"Order them to destroy the cowards! Kill any fleeing Neo-ZAFT vessel, Mobile Suit or Gundam! Destroy them all!".

* * *

**Neo-ZAFT Fleet, Operation: Demon Storm**

Luna sat impatiently as they watched new and damaged ZAKU Knights and ZAKU III units go back and forth through the battle. "Come on! When are we going to attack?!" she moaned, and as she sat back a message from Command stated the attack and destruction of any Neo-ZAFT equipment that they can handle. "Finally!" smiled Luna. "It's payback time you bastards!". Luna switched off her secret new system which she then aimed the long rifle at the furthest ship away.

* * *

Kale and Cecile were heading back, when in utter surprise they see out of nowhere, a Mobile Suit which had four strange looking Mobile Suits around it. The one holding the long rifle, pointed at it's target and pulled the trigger. The beam travelled past all the Neo-ZAFT vessels until it reached the one furtherest away from the unit. The siblings were shocked and amazed by the direct hit on their Nazca support ship. The bridge was taken out in an instant. Suddenly, more Mobile Suits appeared out of nowhere with large devices in front of these ones. About fifty and launched towards the surprised ships.

The new Mobile Suits looked like the X20A Strike Freedom! The first four Freedom Mobile Suits unleashed their 'Sammael' DRAGOON pods from their wings and waist mounted railguns and flipped out all their railguns, plasma cannons and rifles, aiming at the first four ships they came up to. The unfortunate crews could only watch as the Freedom units unleashed hell upon them, ripping the ships to scrap metal.

A ZAKU Knight charged in towards a Freedom MS with it's beam javelin ready, which the Freedom unit shield bashed the ZAKU Knight to the chest and severed it by the multi-phase chest cannon. Then he activated three small beam sabres at the bottom of it's feet and kicked the next ZAKU at the chest melting the cockpit also.

Two ZAKU III units flew in blaring their beam rifles like mad. The other Freedom unit recalled it's DRAGOON pods and surrounded the ZAKU III units, severing all their limps before two pods charged through the cockpits.

Another ZAKU Knight battled another Freedom unit where the Knight kicked the Freedom onto the ship, which the Fallen pilot activated it's beam sabres on it's feet clawing the Nazca ships armour, where it drew it's beam javelin and stabbed into the Knight's cockpit, then swerving round to kick the bridge with the beams.

"What units are those?!" Kale chuckled, interested in these new weapons.

"They must be the Fallen's new Avatar units! They're ripping our forces at an amazing pace!" Cecile blurted in a impressed shock.

Then the Mobile Suit with the large rifle aimed towards a friendly Avatar battling three Knights, and opened fire, striking each cockpit with amazing precision!

"What kind of Mobile Suit is that?!" Cecile blurted out.

"Don't Kknow". Kale then grew a smirk as he found the capabilities of this unit, interesting. "But I'll love to duel it!". The Nightmare jetted off leaving Cecile to try and organise her forces, as they needed to retreat. "You look very skilled! How about a duel?!" chuckled Kale through the radio.

Luna heard the pilot's request and aimed her large 'Eternal Cleanse' beam sniper rifle at the Nightmare. "You attacked Stella! I'll make you pay for that!" growled the young woman on the other end.

"Huh? I swear I've heard that voice before..." muttered Kale. As the Nightmare made a easy barrel-roll from the rifle attack. "Try better!" laughed Kale. _'Where have I heard this woman from before?'_ wondered Kale as flipped out his multi-phase railguns and fired a full burst at her.

The Defiance emitted it's beam shield and then returned fire. "I hate you! I hate all of Neo-ZAF!" screamed Luna as she swung the rifle behind her and pulled out a beam javelin.

"I remember! That voice and those exact words! You're Lunamaria Hawke! Aren't you?!" chuckled Kale as he blocked the attack with his shield.

"So what?!" cried out Luna as she slashed at him. Kale pulled out his own beam javelin and stopped the attack, then started to push his machine against hers. "What power!".

"Don't underestimate this machine Lunamaria Hawke! This was the test bed for all the Fallen's new Gundams!".

"Who cares!". The Defiance kicked the Nightmare back where Luna made their unit throw four timed mines that latched onto the Nightmare. Then Luna drew her 'Haste Cleanse' beam pistols and fired at the Gundam after the explosions erupted around it. "Got ya!".

Then Luna heard a low cold chuckle. "You think that did any good?!" laughed Kale as he came out of the smokescreen and fired his two particle bazookas at her. "I remember you Hawke! I remember you specifically as Heine had once told me he fucked you in his office, whilst poor Rey was in Frostfang!".

Luna gasped in horror as the subject resurfaced.

* * *

**1619 Hours – Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Command Centre**

The open circuit to all radios, made Rey took in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. But his body resisted as he heard the horror of what Luna had did. _'But she was forced, wasn't she?! Yes! She must have!'_. But there was something that made Rey think otherwise.

Kira looked at Rey as he knew the truth, but should he tell him? Or let Luna do that? Either way, he couldn't let another loved one suffer at Kale's hands! "Canard! After that black Gundam!".

"_You got it!"_.

* * *

**Fallen Heaven, Operation: Demon Storm**

Luna battled against Kale even harder, swearing that she kill this guy for bringing it up! "I'll fucking kill you!" she screamed firing her beam pistols at the black Gundam, but Kale just sighed in disappointment at her unworthy attacks.

"Is this all? You know that your emotions are taking over you" countered Kale. The Nightmare then boasted towards her, combining it's beam bazookas together to it's buster rifle form and slammed the weapon against Luna. Struck by the heavy force, the Defiance was thrown back, and the Nightmare aimed the buster rifle at the Defiance. "Sorry, but it's time to disappear!".

Luna stared wide eyed at the weapon. _'NO!! I can't die! I don't want to die!'_.

Before the rifle fired, Kale sensed a powerful Newtype coming from his left, he lowered the weapon and activated his beam shield to stop the hailstorm of green beams. As the attack subsided, Kale saw a dark blue and white Gundam with burning blue eyes and golden tipped armour. It carried a modified beam rifle of some sort and two large cannons behind it with another large cannon on the right arm. Small diamonds were attached around the waist.

"Leave her alone you bastard! I'm your challenge here!" shouted Canard as he pointed his beam rifle again and let rip. Rain of beam fire hailed at the Nightmare from the 'Jophiel' automatic rifle, which Kale swerved away looking interested at this new challenger.

"I think this is rather going to be more interesting than it looks!" chuckled Kale as he dived in with his beam bazookas which Canard holstered his beam rifle and drew the Gundam's 'Purity' hyper particle bazookas and fired at each other at the same time, which the uncontrollable energy collided and exploded before them. The smokescreen was then filled with flashes as the Gundams fought with their beam javelins. The two slashed at their attacking stances continuously in an effort to break through one's own attack. The Nightmare landed it's javelin on Canard's and pushed down. "I'm curious, what is the name of your Gundam Canard?" asked Kale, truly interested in the name.

"It's designated the CSS-579α Purifier" muttered Canard.

"Ah! A good name. But who will prevail?".

"Let's us decide through brute strength!".

The Purifier kicked the enemy Gundam away and threw the javelin from it's right hand into it's left, and took aim with the 'Uriel' hyper particle cannon. Kale noticed this and charged his own 'Uriel' cannon, which the two were unaware of each other's weapons. Two railguns appeared either side of the main cannon of the Nightmare where they started to glow gold. The Purifier's cannon flipped open where it displayed the same railguns and golden glow.

_'Some thing's not right about this...' _wondered Kale.

_'This feels uncomfortable' _thought Canard._ It's like these cannons are the...'_

"ARE THE SAME!!" the two cried out in unison as their cannons fired, and the large gold pillar escaped. The two large novas collided, but with an explosion that erupted like a nuclear blast, blowing both Gundams back from the sheer force. "SHIT!!" the two cried out as they tried to regain control of their units.

* * *

Luna's Defiance hovered there as the Avatars battled their way through the third line of Neo-ZAFT ships and Mobile Suits. "Why? Why is this happening to me? Why does everything bad happen to me?! Rey! Rey I'm sorry! I didn't want to! I...I...I just wanted to be near you again so badly! Forgive me! Please forgive me!" she cried as the tears drifted around her cockpit in zero-gravity.

Three ZAKU Knights had taken the opportunity to strike the idle Defiance as it seemed frozen. As the aimed their beam rifles at the broken Luna, five crimson cables, if not wires flew around them and wrapped round them. "You bastards! How dare you strike a soldier not willing to fight back now?!" screamed Mudie as the neutron energy passed through the cables, and sliced through the ZAKU Knights like a hot knife through butter. As the explosions subsided, Luna saw a red and white Mobile Suit looking at her. "Come on Luna! You can't be in the battlefield in this condition. We need you!".

Luna wiped her eyes and looked at the Mobile Suit Mudie was piloting, the IFF computer registered the unit as the TSA-127 Vengeance. It was a custom made Mobile Suit like hers and Stella's, where the unit was created from the parts of the Crusader. It held onto custom beam rifle, but it looked like a pump action shotgun. A large beam cannon was held onto the back, and two small packs sat on the shoulders. "Mudie behind you! Four ZAKU III units!" screamed Luna seeing the units approach which Mudie let out a small chuckle and spun round, pumping the shotgun looking beam rifle and fired a burst that spread the beams in a wide area blast striking down the ZAKU IIIs. Luna looked amazed by the weapon that the Vengeance carried.

"Come on Luna! We got a battle to win here! You support our Avatars at the west wing, and I'll concentrate on the right wing!" Mudie declared as the fast moving Vengeance still kept it's HERMES system, as it drifted past Mobile suits in a blink a sliced them down with the wires.

_'I got to win this battle, and tell Rey the truth!'_ declared Luna as she thrusted her Defiance forward, and brought the 'Eternal Cleanse' sniper rifle to arms, shooting down a ZAKU Knight and III model before they could take down a friendly Avatar at the back.

* * *

Kale swerved away from this heat rod that the Purifier had swung it from the left arm, which Kale was amazed that the weapon passed through the beam shield he created, luckily the shield itself stopped the weapon taking off the Nightmare's head. Kale however was enjoying this, never had he had a interesting enemy to duel against. "Any other tricks you like to show me Canard?!" laughed Kale as he fired a particle bazooka at the Purifier. The Purifer deployed three diamond shaped armour from the waist, and deployed a barrier stopping the attack. "This just gets more interesting by the second!".

"You're enjoying this?! How sick can you get?!" growled Canard as he made another three diamond DRAGOON pods fired their small beam cannons at the Nightmare.

The Nightmare activated it's BLAST system and caught the beams which it then threw them back at the Purifier. Canard then activated the 'Gifted Control' shield system where the ring was captured by the Purifier this time. "I am enjoying this Canard, this battle has liven me up! But what's more interesting that these unit's are scarily almost the same! This will turn out as the greatest battle I'll ever have!".

Canard threw the beam back, which the Nightmare swerved away and threw it's beam javelin at the Purifier. The Gundam projected a shield from it's DRAGOON pods and then dispersed them to fire the 'Jophiel' automatic beam rifle. "I got a few tricks up my sleeve!".

Three ZAKU Knights charged in to provide support for their master when suddenly their beam sabres turned off. _"What? Why did it cut off?!" _cried out one ZAKU Knight pilot.

_'Something isn't right here...'_ pondered Kale. The Nightmare pilot looked at his radar and noticed heavy interfernce and jamming. _'The radar, beam weapons seem to be effected near this Gundam...'_. Then the three ZAKU units were ripped in half by Purifier's 'Taharial' heat rod. _'The heat rod isn't effected though...'_.

"Puzzled? I would be!" laughed Canard as he whipped the heat rod at the Nightmare. Kale grunted as his beam bazookas failed to fire.

"HOW?!" screamed Kale as the beam bazooka took the whip and exploded. But then Kale smirked. "Interesting...". He looked at the Purifier as he charged at him. _'It seems that this Gundam has a special ability to make weapons such as beams useless and jam radars whilst near it. I can see that Kira created these weapons effectively. I wonder if the other Gundams have this interesting ability also...this was what Krane feared'_.

Canard tossed the heat rod at the Nightmare again but the unit dodged and back flipped away to get some distance. Canard looked at the lowered cockpit screen, seeing the blue letters spelling 'D.I.V.I.N.E. System On-line'. Canard remembered making this system with Kira and Selene. _'A system using powerful altered Mirage Colloid particles combining with the pilot's quantum brainwaves to create a powerful and fierce weapon...but in the Purifier's case, a powerful shield!'_.

Two Avatars that were in closely nearby had two DRAGOON pods from the Nightmare approach them and fired, which without the two Avatar pilots doing anything, two shields of light appeared and blocked the attack.

"What? It seems that this Gundam is the cause of these unusual events! I'll end this!".

"_Kale! Enough of your childish games!"_ screamed Cecile. _"We got orders to retreat from Krane himself!"_.

Although Kale was loyal to Krane without a question, he pondered if Krane's order can be ignored? To do battle with the Purifier had him go over the edge, if not his fix that he wanted and waited too long for! However, Krane was his leader, and as a good little soldier, you follow orders to the letter. Kale sighed. "Nightmare pulling out. We'll meet again Canard! I'll ensure that!".

The Nightmare pulled back and headed towards the fleeing Neo-ZAFT vessels that escaped the Avatars carnage.

* * *

The Redeemer and Benevolence stayed at a stalemate until the Benevolence pulled back and placed all thrusters in full towards the ships. "Cecile! Get back here! I'll finish this now!" bellowed Rau. But he got no reply as the Neo-ZAFT Gundam fled. "Dammit Cecile. Don't let me chase your ghost than I already am".

* * *

The Defiance and Vengeance watched with a small team of Avatars as the rest of the ZAKU units and ships fled. They were about to pursue when Kira came on. _"Stay your weapons. They're out of our territorial borders now. Come back all of you, on a job well done". _

All listened and pulled away from debris and wreckages that they created for their bloody revenge.

* * *

**1656 Hours – Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Command Centre**

Kira watched the tactical map in case that Neo-ZAFT were simply hanging around to regroup for another attack. The battle was weary on himself also, as the leader of both the Fallen and the people of the colonies, he was worried about the repercussions. He slowly looked at Yuan who was talking to lower rank officers about the wounded, and regrettably, the deceased. "So hows Stella?" asked Kira out loud to get Yuan's attention.

"She's resting in the ward my Lord. Shinn is with her still. He hasn't left her side since she was brought in" explained Yuan.

"I can't blame him" noted Athrun. "He was worried sick that she actually died".

"I was my fault" announced Kira. "I should have got someone else to take that position".

"It's not your fault that they would send a Gundam at her, with a powerful pilot also!" Mayu protested. "Shinn just needs to know that she-".

"I'm going to see her. Athrun, can you handle the situation for me?" asked Kira already walking away.

"Sure" Athrun agreed with a small smile. When Kira left, Athrun pulled a larger smile. "He needs to learn to stop punishing himself for when something goes wrong" muttered the blue haired officer before turning to Mayu. "We need ensure that damage repair teams have that hole fully sealed before we can get the civilians out of the lifeboats".

"Yes sir!".

* * *

**1721 Hours – Medical Centre, Recovery Room**

Shinn sat next to the bed in grief as he waited for his blonde love to awaken and embrace him again. The way she landed in her Mobile Suit knocked her unconscious, it was lucky the recovery teams picked her up and treated her. He flicked his pen lid up and down during his impatience. Then he felt a warm hand on his. He looked over to see Stella looking and smiling at him! "Stella! I was worried sick about you! Please don't go out there to battle again without me!" pleaded Shinn.

"But I had to" replied Stella, feeling a little weak. "We had to defend the colonies. Kira-".

"You don't need to take orders from him again! I won't allow it! He sent you to your death by intercepting the peacemaker forces".

"Kira didn't order me to stay in that position, I volunteered" corrected Stella.

"What?".

"Kira needed a volunteer someone to counter the peacemaker forces when they got through. I volunteered, despite he said he wished I didn't. But the protection of the colonies are far more important!".

Shinn mentally kicked himself as he blamed Kira for this. _'Like always...I do it without thinking it through. Jeez, I'm such an idiot'_. "Don't say that your life isn't important! You're more important to me than anything else...you and my sister. Next time, I'll be right beside you" promised Shinn.

"Really?". Which Shinn nodded. "Thank you Shinn".

"Oh, sorry for disturbing" came Kira's surprised voice behind the raven haired teenager. "I just wanted to check on Stella. But I'll leave you two be".

Shinn turned to see Kira spin round and start to leave. "Wait Kira!" called out the ruby eyed pilot, which he instantly got Kira's attention. Shinn walked towards him and had his head slightly lowered. "I'm sorry for blaming you" he managed to get out. "Stella told me everything about the volunteering for intercepting the nuke squads. I once again acted without thinking it through again".

Kira smiled. "Don't worry about it. I really should have put Canard there instead. But I didn't know they would have another Gundam in the battlefield. Regardless, I accept your apology Shinn gracefully. Also, I think Stella wants some alone time with you" smirked Kira as he started to leave.

Shinn and Stella went red. "H-h-hey! What do you mean by that?!".

* * *

**3rd Mobile Suit Hanger**

Luna looked at her Defiance as the crew checked on it's systems and mechanics. It didn't receive any damage whatsoever, but it was best to test and find out considering this was Defiance's first sortie. The 'Eternal Cleanse' beam sniper rifle had truly marked that technology can move forward for beam weaponry. A technician walked up to Luna holding a holographic PDA. "Miss Hawke, the Defiance has had a full check and everything is all green. We wish to conduct some cockpit handling tests if that's alright with you?".

"Sure I don't see the problem with that" she replied in a low tone.

The technician noticed that whatever happened in the battle still effected her. He didn't wish ask what it was, as when it came to pilot's emotions, you best leave them until they wish to talk about it. "Just give us a shout when your ready". And the tech was off.

Luna sighed looking at the steel deck before looking up to lights. "That bastard!" she hissed quietly. "When I get my hands on that ginger prick, I'll make him wish he didn't lay his filthy hands on me!".

"Luna" called out Rey behind her, which the violet red haired teenager spun round to face Rey wearing his black Fallen officer's training uniform. "I need to talk to you. About what was said between you and Kale Boonar".

"Y-you heard?!" cried out Luna in horror.

"Yes I heard. He pushed out the communications from his radio to every circuit. I think everyone is now aware of what happened between you and Heine".

Luna felt weak in the knees. "Rey I'm sorry! I-!".

"Just answer me this Luna" interrupted Rey. "When you _did_ it with him. Is there a good reason for it, or was it just for some fun?".

"I only fucked him so I got a transfer to Frostfang! So I could be near you again...then when I got a chance I would escape with you" explained the girl with tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry! I really am!". She dropped to her knees and supported herself with her arms.

Rey growled as this explained everything. He walked towards her and knelt down in front of her, pulling her into a quick embrace. "I understand now. That was all I needed to know. I know you wouldn't go around screwing everyone behind my back, I...just wanted to make sure". Rey then imaged the creep and mentally growled, the thought of ripping his throat out was just one of the things he would do to him. _'Heine, I'll fucking kill you for laying your slimly hands on her!'_. He looked down at her tear filled eyes and then moved in to place a passionate kiss on her soft lips.

Once they pulled away, all Luna could manage to say was his name in a relief. Before they moved in again.

"Um...Miss Hawke! We're ready to begin the tests!" called out the technician.

The couple broke away to chuckle to themselves as they realised that they were getting carried away. "My passing out ceremony is tomorrow. Will you be there?" asked Rey standing up wit Luna.

"Of course! I would never miss that for the world...maybe for a tub of chocolate ice cream".

Rey chuckled as she ran off smiling and waving to him to conduct the tests. _'I'm sorry I doubted you Luna...Heine, I'll fucking kill you for laying your slimly hands on her!'_.

"_I told you Rey. Luna would never betray you"_ said the ghostly form of Talia Gladys as he walked past, which the blonde teenager smiled.

* * *

**January 16th, 1234 Hours – Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Passing Out Ceremony**

Shinn and Rey both stood in the main hallway dressed as Fallen Angel officers, whilst the uniform was in immaculate condition. The two had just finished their Special Forces and Officers training. The two were now ready to become Fallen Angel officers, whoever their Commanding Officers were was a question, but they didn't mind who. The two friends now felt that they were now able to protect their new home with some authority within the ranks.

"Thank god that was over with..." sighed Shinn. "I never believed that I would ever have gold wings on my shoulders! Lucky you were there to help me out Rey!".

"It's better to work as a team then do things solo. Besides, we both got ourselves through training and soon, we'll be respectable officers for the future protection of Fallen Heaven".

Shinn nodded. "Well who do you think is going to hand us our wings as the VIP?".

"I heard that Rau normally does it. But you know it can be someone else".

"Asuka, Za Burrel! The ceremony for your passing out parade is ready! Standby for your achievements!" called out a Cleansed Lieutenant.

"Yes sir!" the two cried out as the walked to the door to the room, where they would obtain their new ranks. The doors opened by two Pure Ensign officers, where there standing there was Kira, and Rau at the podium looking at the two as they hid their shocked expressions. As they walked down they noticed Luna, Stella, Mayu, Prayer and Meyrin to their right. And the left, Athrun, Cagalli, Canard, Mudie and Lacus. They all smiled at the two, as they walked down towards the two most powerful people in the Fallen Angels. The other seats were occupied by people in the military or other guests that know the two, such as Reverend Malchio.

The two came in front of Kira and Rau, which they drew their katana swords and knelled, resting their blades to the ground. Kira took a step forward still holding his proud smile. "Today, I am proud to award these two young soldiers the ranks that they deserved! In the past they had fought hard to strive for peace, and that I am grateful that I had fought alongside with them. And as from today, I hope to fight alongside them again!".

The guests clapped until they died down upon seeing Yuan emerge with a silver box. "What's that?" whispered Cagalli to Athrun.

"That's the box that the two's golden wings are in" he explained.

Kira opened the box and took out four golden items. He smiled at achievements before looking back at the two, still knelling before the Messiah. "In normal circumstances when it comes to these ceremonial events, I do not present myself, also under normal circumstances, I wouldn't award two young officers the rank of a Deity Admiral".

Gasps echoed the room, with Shinn and Rey looking absolutely shocked whilst keeping their heads down still.

"Stand, Deity Admiral Shinn Asuka, and Deity Admiral Rey Za Burrel" commanded Kira where the two stood up and placed the tip of the blades to the floor. Kira himself slipped and pinned the golden badges onto their shoulders. "Will you two fight alongside me in the new dark age?".

"Yes my Lord!" the two cried out after they sheathed their blades, then saluted him.

Kira smiled happily at the two. "I'm glad that you said that. Let us together bring a new age of peace not to just our homeland, but others that need it". The audience then clapped and cheered at their new Deity officers.

* * *

**February 9th, 1311 Hours – L4, Colony Mendel, Research and Development Sector**

Krane sat patiently behind a desk looking at a old picture of him and Kira when they were younger, before Kira had met Athrun. He wondered if this meeting would be useful or useless, as attacking his younger brother's, heck his whole family's homeland would go down well. Krane had sent a massive force, but they were just a minor sector of his armada, what would happen if he sent the whole force? The whole tension between the Earth nations and the PLANTs were still uneasy, but still one had fired the first shot, and that would be a while until either Krane, or Djibril decided it was time. He looked back at the picture hoping that attack got Kira either wishing to join his new age of revolution, or head on against it. Either way, he would be fighting the Alliance with his army of growing Newtypes.

"I don't like this Krane. I would rather stand by your side!" declared Shane looking angrily at the decision Krane had made. "I wouldn't trust that punk with my life!".

Krane sighed. "I told you. Kira isn't like that. If he wanted to do battle, then he would arrive here in that Judgement that I heard from rumours and kill us all in one blow". Despite Krane loved Shane, he did agree that the guy was hotheaded and annoying at times. Although he was trying to protect Krane, the brunette knew better. "Now, wait outside whilst I talk to my little brother" ordered Krane.

Shane growled in annoyance and walked out, leaving Krane to ponder to himself. As he sat there with his communicator, he heard from his Newtype guards that the 'package' has arrived. He nodded to himself and looked out the glass to see a transport shuttle land, within minutes Kira himself with Athrun stepped out and walked towards the building with their escort. "Here we go" he muttered within minutes before Kira entering with Athrun. "Ah Kira, I'm glad to see you actually present yourself". Krane looked at Athrun, and wished he wasn't here, but it was Kira's choice and his future brother-in-law. "Hello again Athrun. How's Cagalli?".

"Fine Krane fine. And how's you?" asked Athrun to try and act professional.

"Fine also. If you don't mind, can I talk to Kira alone?".

Athrun was about to protest until Kira rose his arm to stop Athrun taking a step forward. "It's okay. Just wait outside for me".

Athrun nodded and left the room to the two brunettes. "So what is this about Krane. You attack my nation about almost a month ago, and now I wish to discuss and resolve the current problems?".

Krane chuckled. "Discuss? No. I think we're past discussions when my forces attacked your nation. I wish however to congratulate you".

Kira snorted with discomfort as well as confusion. "Congratulate me?".

"Yes. You fought back rather well. By using my Mobile Slaves against my own forces and using only a minor of your powerful forces to turn the tide was interesting. In fact, I expected you to win that test".

"A test?! You sent your men and women to death just so you can test me?!" bellowed Kira in anger. He couldn't be serious!

"Well I do feel angered by the massive losses of my men, but...it was worth it. You are truly capable of controlling this new world that will soon emerge!" announced Krane walking towards him. "I'm even more amazed that you're keeping your trump cards to yourself still. I wonder what would be the next brilliant move made by Kira Yamato?!".

"You're insane!".

"You need to be when your going to extinguish the fire that was once Naturals, and bring forth the Newtype era! And so I ask you Kira...will you join me in this path I take to bring forth the new destiny of mankind?!".

Kira glared at Krane, which the older brunette chuckled. "I thought that would be your answer. But it doesn't matter, because it only means that one of us will succeed in bringing world peace. Now I have one more question Kira". Which Krane stood up and walked towards the glass window. "Will you go into battle personally?".

"Yes" Kira answered straight away, without a second thought.

Krane let out a small chuckle, then sighed. "I thought so. I wouldn't have thought you would have any other way. But that also means that I will go into battle again myself. And this time, one of us will succeed in this new conflict".

"And let me ask you question Krane!" snapped Kira. "Will you be fighting at full strength?!".

"Of course. Why you ask?".

"Because I will throw everything in my power to stop you and those crazy ideals, and free the nations of the Earth Alliance!". Kira then calmed himself. "I guess this will be the last time we will talk before the battlefield".

"It is". With that Kira turned round and started to leave. "And Kira" called out Krane gaining a look over the shoulder from Kira. "Good luck. Both of us will need it".

Kira looked puzzled by his statement, but shrugged it off and left. Within a few minutes, Kira and Athrun boarded the shuttle and left.

"That's it? I would have fought that you would kill him there and then when he declined!" growled Shane as he re-entered.

"There's something called a warrior's respect in my books Shane. You have much to learn" replied Krane watching the shuttle leave the colony.

"What do you think that their intentions are now?" asked Shane standing next to Krane.

"Kira's first move will be earth. He knows that I have no intentions to fight in space at this moment. Besides, our forces will be concentrated on the OMNI fleet and the Luna base. What of our forces 'liberating' the Arabic Union?".

"Our forces have taken a majority of the nation already. They're getting ready to make the final move into the capital, Dubai. They're quite persistent in stopping us".

"Never mind. Just take the capital in one strong push". Krane looks at the picture in his hand yet again. _'What's your move now Kira? I'll soon see with great results'_.

* * *

**1326 Hours – Kira's Shuttle**

"And he actually believed that we would join him after what he did to the Michael Colony?!" sputtered Athrun in shock and anger.

"He was seeing if I would be joining him out of fear for those around me. But I think he was hoping me to decline, strangely" replied Kira looking out the thick shuttle glass window.

"What now?".

"Ever since I made that speech to the earth, I've had neutral nations, more from the Kingdom of Great Britain, requesting our help to defend their sovereignty. I of course will".

"Too right. We'd had reports that the Atlantic Federation is making a move against the Falkland Islands region. The BAE systems facility, responsible for making the latest technology for the Earth Alliance back in the last war, is heavily based there. Who do you plan to send?" asked Athrun looking at his old friend.

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe you".

Just as the discussion was about to carry on, a Fallen soldier approached Kira in a hurry. "My Lord! Orb is having a rebellion! The citizens are in revolt against the government!".

Kira and Athrun looked at one another. "Oh shit" the muttered in unison. "Cagalli!".

"Get us back to Fallen Heaven!" ordered Kira.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: End of the World [Acoustic] – Luni Coleone**_

**A/N: What do you think our two heroes figured out? Is it something that Cagalli has done or about to? You'll find out in the next update! Anyone wondering which Mobile Suit the thermo whip and large beam cannon came from for the Purifier? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, where we'll soon lead to the battle of Orb. Let's hope that Cagalli doesn't make any rash decisions! Thank you for reading and review please!**

* * *

**-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-**

Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:

**TSA** (**T**actical **S**upport** A**ttacker)

**CSS/F**(**C**ommandeered **S**upport **S**triker/**F**ighter)

1: General All-Purpose-Use Units

2: Air/Space-Use Units

4: Silhouette System Units

5: DRAGOON System Units

7: Artillery Assault Units

8: Stealth/Illusion System Units

9: Psychic Link-up Units

Example: SRF-X**5 **(The number in bold is the size type of the DRAGOON pod)

**Name – **TSA-145 Avatar / Multi-purpose MS

**Manufacture –** Ashtov Industries

**Power Supply –** Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**unnery **U**nited **N**uclear-**D**eutrion **A**dvanced **M**anoeuvre

**First Deployed –** January 15th C.E.76 – L3, Fallen Heaven

**Pilot – **Any Fallen Angel personnel

**Info – **The new mass-produced unit in the Fallen Angels arsenal. It was built whilst the war on earth waged, and when the Fallen were hiding in the shadows of Lagrange Point 3. The idea of this unit was taken from the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, using the idea of Silhouettes to modify the Avatar to any environment. The unit first showed itself in it's Freedom Silhouette, proving to be deadly to even the Earth Alliance's and ZAFT's new Mobile Suit units. Even without it's Silhouettes, it does carry some powerful armament. The interesting feature of this unit are that its mechanical body can transform into three Mobile Armour modes of the Hunter, Pursuer and Enforcer units, when equipped with the chosen Silhouette. The Avatar looks so similar with the Silhouette to it's the unit's design that it is some time's mistaken for the old class Mobile Suits that the Fallen used three years ago. The 'Aurora' beam shield is a forearm mounted self-defence system, to heavily protect the Avatar from against various beam attacks. It's new DRAGOON pods, can also be used underwater, although they lose some slight speed.

**Armaments - **

1 x 'Purify' KR52 Beam Rifle

2 x 'Reborn' RS19 Beam Javelin (on lower torso)

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon (chest mounted)

1 x 'Pure Calidus' Multi-phase Beam Cannon

2 x 'Xiphyas' Mk.5 Railgun (waist mounted)

2 x 'Liberty' SM2 Beam Talons (three beams on each foot)

1 x 'Aurora' GG45 Beam Shield Emitter

2 x 'Liberty' SM2 Beam Claws (two beams on each hand)

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Omega DRAGOON System – 8 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-1 beam machinegun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through lightwave shields. (Side waist mounted)

TSA-458 Avatar/Freedom Silhouette: Equips the Avatar with Hi-MAT system, 'Retribution' 2 plasma railguns (wing mounted), and 16 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-1 beam machinegun x 1) - Located on front and back of each individual wing.

TSA-458 Avatar/Hunter Silhouette: Equips the Avatar with 'Neptune's Shields' shoulder mounted beam cannons (6 x beam cannons, 4 x torpedoes and 2 x beam railguns), 1 beam lance, and 2 back-mounted beam cannons.

TSA-458 Avatar/Pursuer Silhouette: Equips the Avatar with sub-flight, 4 x small DRAGOON pods (SRF-5 beam machinegun x 2) – 2 Located on each sub-flight wing, 2 x 7 Heavy Missile Pack, and 2 Bombing packs = 10 x Bombs.

TSA-458 Avatar/Enforcer Silhouette: Equips the Avatar with 2 x 'Hellhound' beam assault chainguns (shoulder mounted), 1 x 'Cerberus' Wing System (2 x Griffon beam blade), and a extra 'Purify' beam rifle.

TSA-458 Avatar/Crusader Silhouette: Equips the Avatar with 1 x 'Knightmare' multi-beam cannon lance, 1 x 'Harbringer' gigalauncher beam & rocket cannon, 1 x HERMES system.

**Name – **TSA-178 Defiance / Sniper Support MS

**Manufacture – **Ashtov Industries/Chriztiz Support Weapons Corp.

**Power Supply – **Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**unnery **U**nited **N**uclear-**D**eutrion **A**dvanced **M**anoeuvre

**First Deployed –** January 15th C.E.76 – L3, Fallen Heaven

**Pilot – **Lunamaria Hawke

**Info –** The other support Mobile Suit built and designed for Lunamaria Hawke and the Deliverance. The unit went into action before the Deliverance was actually meant to enter service. The unit is more primarily designed for sniper and long range attacks on vessels, with the assistance of it's new 'Eternal Mirage' mirage colloid system, which acts like a standard stealth system however this projects the Mirage Colloid particles everywhere, making nearby units invisible also. The long range attacks could only be achievable by it's 'Eternal Cleanse' beam sniper rifle, which out range's other unit's weapons, as the cockpit is designed with it's own computer system sniper scope which the magnification is achieved from the extra head camera on the forehead. Two 'Haste Cleanse' beam pistols are used if the enemy targets approach the Defiance at closer ranges. The mines are used primarily as means to escape or to sabotage. Lunamaria is capable of controlling a DRAGOON system, and her DRAGOON pods can perform a powerful beam cannon attack if four of the pods combine together.

**Armament -**

1 x 'Eternal Cleanse' BR52 Beam Sniper Rifle

2 x 'Haste Cleanse' BR21 Beam Pistol (stored in the waist compartments)

2 x 'Exorcist' SX46 Beam Sabre (shoulder stored)

6 x Proximity or Timed Mine/Grenade (backpack stored)

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon (chest mounted)

1 x 'Aurora' GG45 Beam Shield Emitter (wrist mounted)

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

'Eternal Mirage' Mirage Colloid System

Omega DRAGOON System – 12 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-1 beam machinegun x 1). The weapon pods can come together to make a powerful beam blast, strong enough to rip a vessel in two. Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through lightwave shields. (Equipped on the legs of the Defiance).

**Name – **TSA-127 Vengeance / Custom Support MS

**Manufacture – **Ashtov Industries/Chriztiz Support Weapons Corp.

**Power Supply – **Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**unnery **U**nited **N**uclear-**D**eutrion **A**dvanced **M**anoeuvre

**First Deployed –** January 15th C.E.76 – L3, Fallen Heaven

**Pilot – **Mudie Holcroft

**Info –** The Vengeance is a custom made Mobile Suit that was built from the parts of Crusader Mobile Suit. The Vengeance has greater reaction speeds of the old Crusader prototype thanks to the improved HERMES exhaust funnels installed all around the body. The 'Christ-Cross' beam neutron wires, are attached to the left hand fingertips which 200ft of 5 wires seep out, and a beam neutron current is passed through them, making them long range close combat weapons that slice through armour easily. The 'Burst Cleanse' beam shotgun acts like a normal beam rifle until it's operator changes it's function to a wide spread shot, which reflection from the tiny 'Geschmeidig Panzer' deflection causes it to hurl beams everywhere. 'Divine Cleanse' high energy cannon throws a wide and long range beam that can engulf small squads of Mobile Suits as well as melt thick armour to man-made fortress's, most low level energy units' shields are penetrable with this. 'Heaven's Rain' darts are a smaller version of missiles that have a shorter range but if used in close combat the enemy better be prepared to face it when the time comes as it can aid in the pilot's effort. The choice to equip the Vengeance with a DRAGOON system was declined by Mudie as she preferred to fight without one.

**Armament -**

5 x 'Christ-Cross' Beam Neutron Wire (left hand equipped)

1 x 'Burst Cleanse' Beam Shotgun

2 x 'Exorcist' SX46 Beam Sabre (shoulder stored)

1 x 'Divine Cleanse' High Energy Wide-spread Cannon

2 x 'Haven's Rain' Darts Pack (shoulder mounted = 25 Explosive Darts per pack)

4 x Beam CIWS Cannon (chest mounted)

1 x 'Aurora' GG45 Beam Shield Emitter (wrist mounted)

HERMES System (**H**ighly **E**volved **R**eaction **M**anoeuvrability Cel**E**rita**S**)

**Name – **CSS-579α Purifier / Commander MS

**Manufacture – **Ashtov Industries/Arcane Weapons Bureau

**Power Supply – **Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed – **January 15th C.E.76 – L3, Fallen Heaven

**Pilot –** Canard Pars

**Info – **The Purifier was designed and built by Canard himself, fitted with the remains of his Hyperion unit and parts of the GSX-401FW Stargazer. The unit was created as both a defensive and offensive role. 'Jophiel' assault rifle acts much like the old submachine gun, however it is linked to the unit's nuclear reactor giving unlimited amount of beam payloads, and it's less bulkier. Two 'Purity' beam bazookas provide heavy support to allied forces as the weapon rips apart ships and eradicate Mobile Suits in a energy explosion. The Purifier holds a heat rod similar to ZAFT's however the weapon has known to rip shields apart even pass through beam shields; the rod is wrapped around the left arm of the Purifier once not used. The 'Uriel' beam cannon, is an experimental weapon that was never tested until the fateful battle of Operation: Demon Storm. The cannon expels large amounts of positron energy, covering Mobile Suit squads in it's path. And when fully charged it can destroy even small fortress's however this has yet to be proven. The Purifier's DRAGOON weapons are known to be offensive however they were designed to be defensive also, not only to itself but others too. It creates a prism of beam shield energy around it's target to give a impenetrable sphere. The 'Gifted Control' shield system, activates the Stargazer's 'Voiture Lumière' engine inside causing to catch a beam attack and hold it as ring around, then the ring breaks when it is hurled back at it's attacker.

**Armament -**

1 x 'Jophiel' BR67 Beam Assault Rifle

2 x 'Purging Fire' SX22 Beam Javelin (waist mounted)

2 x 'Purity' Beam Cannon Bazooka (pack mounted)

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon (head mounted)

1 x 'Taharial' Heat Rod

1 x 'Uriel' Hyper Particle Beam Cannon (side arm mounted)

'Gifted Control' XXX7 Beam Shield System

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Omega DRAGOON System – 12 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machinegun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through lightwave shields; and can project a protective shield around itself, much like the lightwave shield barrier.

DIVINE System (Linke**D I**ntegrated** V**irtualPsych**I**c** N**etworkDriv**E**r) – The unit's DIVINE system creates a powerful EMP shield that can destroy missiles afar and disturb radars and beam weapons alike, making sabres unusable, however this can only be used for a short time. The main role of Purifier's DIVINE system is to use the Mirage Colloid particles that disrupt beam weaponry to create make-shift shields for friendly forces near the Purifier, the range has known to be limited to a short distance.


	41. Operation: Liberation

**A/N: From one battle chapter to the next, this is something that people will be pleased to read, hopefully. I also want to mention that the dates I used were wrong, and were in conflict's with my co-writer's own side-story to this, so January has been changed to February. And remember, any problems or quiries, contact me! ENJOY!!**

_Gundam. The name that I chose for Mobile Suits that have powerful or new weaponry that surpasses other Mobile Suits. The name I chose that makes that Mobile Suit powerful and fearful to the enemy. I chose that name back in C.E.71 for the Strike, then my Freedom. Since then, the name Gundam was being used by not just me and Cagalli, but everyone else who were building units that would be piloted by elite pilots or high ranking commanders, or just simply as experimental units, they started to name them Gundams. It's funny how once a pacifist such as myself made a name for a type of powerful weapon. It was simply from appreciations spelt when the OS started up, G.U.N.D.A.M. Now these weapons must be used to fight, to finally put an end to all wars...I hope that one day these weapons known as Gundams will be needed no longer as such with nuclear weapons, other Mobile weapons or even guns...one day..._

_Kira Yamato, October 21st C.E.74: Whilst observing the construction of the Fallen Gundam units_

_**Opening Theme: Everyday Combat – Lostprophets**_

_**Phase 41 – Operation: Liberation**_

* * *

**February 9th C.E.76, 1329 Hours – L4, Kira's Shuttle**

The two high ranking officers wondered what the hell was going on. They left Fallen Heaven so Kira could try and calm Krane down and resolve this without any more bloodshed. However, Krane declined, he was ready to cleanse the world of Naturals and put Newtypes in their place. It was only natural that Kira wouldn't stand by and let that happen. And it was decided that Neo-ZAFT and the Fallen Angels will go head on into a new war. And if that wasn't bad enough that Kira had to deal with, he just found out that Orb is rebelling against the Earth Alliance! Which could only mean one thing...Cagalli.

"What do you mean you can't find her!" growled Athrun as Shinn explained the situation through a video-feed.

"_The troops searched everywhere in Arcadia and in the cities, and she's nowhere to be found! Some soldiers say that some of Athha supporters as well as the Archangel left here to do some training exercises, but they haven't returned since!"_.

"When was this?".

"_About a day since you left"._

"It's obvious, they've gone to Orb" stated Kira looking angered but remained rather calm. "Dammit Cagalli! Why are you so impatient?".

"What do we do now Kira? We can't leave her to battle them alone!" Athrun said with urgency.

"I'm aware of that Athrun. Which is why we must initiate Operation Liberation sooner than planned" explained Kira. "You are aware of what is required, Shinn? Athrun?". Athrun and the video-image Shinn nodded. "Good. Shinn get the True Destiny and Innocence for shuttle pod launch towards point Alpha on Lagrange Point 3's boarder, use the Voiture Lumière engine carriers if you have to. Athrun, we'll use an emergency escape pod with a boaster engine to get you to RV with the Innocence's pod".

"_That's kinda risky Kira, we're not sure if the pod will stop in the same location as Athrun will be in"_.

"I'll take the risk! I need to get to Orb!" Athrun shrugged off the downfall of this plan, Cagalli was more important to him!

"Shinn, take the other Voiture Lumière engine shuttle and head straight to Orb! If my calculations are correct, if this occurs, you two will get to Orb within maybe 3 to 4 hours, although that's not enough time...it's better than waiting about 30 hours for us to return to Arcadia! Also prepare your Twilight Angels Shinn! Send about 1/3 to Orb with you, and Stella should go also. Her rebuilt Fate Mobile Suit will make her legendary to those that oppressed and used her".

"_I understand Kira. I'll try my best!"_ saluted Shinn and the line went dead.

"You ready Athrun?" asked Kira looking at Athrun who was already standing.

"Of course. We've got no other option now do we?".

"No". There was a short silence before Kira spoke again. "Athrun. Please protect Cagalli. Protect my twin sister from those who would harm her".

Athrun nodded to his friend as this was painful not just for him, but Kira also. "I will. And you can count on me for that!".

* * *

**1341 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Mobile Suit Hanger**

"_Attention! This is not a drill! Squads 1 to 4 of the Twilight Angels board your respective units ASAP! I repeat this not a drill!"_.

The PA announcement got all four squads of Shinn's Twilight Angels made the soldiers rush around like mad. Boarding their new Avatar Mobile Suits, they all instantly left the hanger to board a fast tracking transport shuttle, to the designated drop point where they will battle at Orb.

With his pilot suit and helmet on, Shinn drifted in front of his new Gundam unit. "It's been a while my old friend. You ready to cause havoc to our enemies and bring peace?". Shinn smiled to himself. "If only you could talk".

"Shinn!" called out Stella as she drifted towards him in her Saint Captain's pilot suit. After Shinn received his Deity Admiral rank, he had chosen Stella to be his executive officer of his division. "All the preparations are complete! Shall we head out?".

"Yes. Give the green. Operation Liberation is a go!".

As soon as Shinn gave the word, soldiers sprung into their Mobile Suits and the shuttle carrying the Innocence, launched as such speed that it already was a tiny dot. The Avatars resembling the Freedom, launched and landed inside the large transport shuttles with the rebuilt Fate. Shinn pushed himself inside the shuttle and boarded the darkened form of his rebuilt Gundam. As soon as Shinn was strapped in, the shuttle as his mission was to rendezvous with Athrun and his Innocence Gundam, and head straight to Orb.

"If me and Athrun rendezvous at point Aplha at the L3 boarder, we'll be able to head straight to Orb as we'll be able it's orbit. I hope that Athrun gets there in time" noted Shinn as he looked at the space map. "This is going to be a tense five hours...".

* * *

**1648 Hours – Earth, United Emirates of Orb, Onogoro Island**

To say that Cagalli was being impatient or stupid for not waiting for Kira's return to see if he'll assist, was not of the blonde twin's concern. She and the rest of the _Archangel_ crew had heard of a rebellion occurring in Orb just hours before Kira left. However the rebellion was on hold when they heard that their princess was returning, to aide the rebels against their OMNI oppressors. At first the rebellion had proceeded as planned, the _Archangel_ approached some Orb rebels based near the shore military port, north west of the main island, and there they grouped up and waited until when patrol shifts were being passed when they attacked. The confusion amongst the Seirans loyalists and Alliance forces caused a counter-attack to slowly occur.

The Akatsuki flew in with it's golden body reflecting the suns rays into the eyes of it's enemies, and fired around green neon shots at the enemy heads and limbs for Orb pilots and sometimes for the Alliance, although some received cockpit shots. The golden warrior was approached behind by the Strike Rouge as it sliced off a Murasame arm then flight wings, leaving the unit to crash safely into the sea below.

"Mu! We're not getting anywhere fighting through this blockade alone now!" Cagalli complained but Mu shrugged it off.

"It can't be helped. The Alliance seemed to rally their troops faster than we expected. There has to be a high ranking Commander leading them. I'll take the starboard side squads, whilst you hang back and provide assistance to your Murasame squads!".

And with that, the Akatsuki flew off, challenging the Paladin squad which all five transformed into their Mobile Armour Skygrasper form, and split up.

"Hang at the back? No. I got to be up front leading them to victory! Everyone is counting on me to make things right again!". Totalling ignoring Mu's orders, the Strike Rouge headed to the Port side, heading straight for Murasame and Astray units.

Through the past three years, Orb unfortunately had fallen in terms of high technological Mobile weapons, they still had their old Murasames and Ootsukigata Mobile Suits, even more shockingly their Astray Mobile Suits were still in use! It seemed that the Earth Alliance was draining them of technology considering that BAE systems, belonging to the Kingdom of Great Britain, had left the Alliance, leaving them without a heavy technological weapons manufacturer.

"_Lady Cagalli! Mu had said!-"_ protested Miriallia as she discovered her movements to Orb defensive units.

"I can't sit back and not help get my country back!" argued Cagalli as she drew her beam sabre and sliced off the heads of the two Astrays. Cagalli could swear she heard the brunette girl sigh in a lost battle against her.

* * *

**OMNI Enforcer MS Carrier _Challenger_, Bridge**

"It seems that the enemy is putting up a good fight" noted the carrier's Captain. "Almost a too good of a fight. With the _Archangel _and that golden Gundam of theirs, we don't stand a chance!".

"You're worrying too much sir" replied the Extended pilot next to him.

"Victor. You are aware that if we lose Orb, the higher ups will have our heads!".

Victor Zellick, the pilot who challenged the Infinite Justice three years ago and lost, was busted to peacekeeping activities, much to demise. However this rebellion, was just what he needed to fuel his passion for battle, and to prove his loyalty and skills to the higher officers.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Battle**

The battle started to favour Cagalli and the others rather well, despite the Alliance presence here. But it was fortunate that only a small few Paladin Mobile Suits existed here. The Akatsuki flew in and unloaded it's beam cannon payload onto a Alliance ship. The ship broke up into two and instantly started to sink. "I'm surprised that we're winning here" noted Mu as they seem to be winning against the Seirans and their Alliance masters.

As he turned he felt the white bolt flash in his mind, from his left. He looked around and nothing dangerous threatened him. That was until he looked at the water and saw a shadowed form heading towards him. The Akatsuki flew back as the underwater unit submerged.

"What?! It's like that one before!" Mu cried out seeing the monster that came up against him.

The Mobile Suit, no Gundam unit that appeared reminded Mu of the Forbidden Gundam. But it had four large black armour plates that hung around it, covering down to it's feet like a large cloak, with some sort of tail poking out of it. It's golden eyes flashed which Mu instantly fired his beam rifle at the unit, but the green neon reflected off it. Which then the tail shot up from behind and fired two beams at the Akatsuki. The beams were reflected off the armour and back at the enemy Gundam, but the beams reflected off that one.

"Yep, it's like that machine back then" Mu growled as he remembered battling the Forbidden Gundam back then.

Just then the enemy Gundam charged in, with a long staff pointing out. Mu took much notice of this and then was shocked to see a beam emit from it making a beam scythe of some kind. It swung with much force causing Mu to block it with the Akatsuki's shield. Then that tail wiped out and made a beam claw of sort and swiped at the Akatsuki. Mu had to backtrack again, with this enemy unit was way more powerful than the other's. The tail fired more green beams at the Akatsuki which Mu allowed them to hit his Gundam, and reflect them at two Paladin units approaching behind the enemy Mobile Suit as backup. The two units went down, but the enemy Gundam charged in again with it's beam scythe at the ready.

"Whoever this pilot is, he's incredibly tough!" Mu growled as he went in with his beam sabre. _'Got to be careful of that tail!'_.

"_Surprise!"_ laughed the enemy pilot as the front armour plate flipped up and two railguns pointed at Mu with a multi-phase cannon at the centre. And the beam fired which Mu manoeuvred away from it, but the beam bent towards him, and struck the golden armour which fired back towards a Murasame unit. "_Dammit...and I thought that would work" _chuckled the pilot.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Mu through the radio to the enemy pilot.

"_Me? Okay, but my name as well as my Gundam's will remembered well! Victor Zellick and the Deathbringer Gundam will be the one's who took down the Akatsuki and all the rebels!" _laughed Victor as he split his beam scythe in two which he now held two beam scythes!

"In your dreams kid!" spat Mu as he fired his plasma cannons again but the Gundam flipped down his front armour and reflected the attack.

* * *

**Vosgulov-Class Submarine _Tremor_, Operations Room**

"It seems that the Alliance has sent in a new Mobile Suit sir! It resembles Kirsty Voskolv's Reaper Gundam!" informed a radar operator noticing an unknown contact battling the Akatsuki.

Vega looks over to the operator and was keen on this unit that the Alliance had built. Whatever it was, it wasn't in the brief on what armaments that the Alliance had here. _'So the Alliance has been building new Mobile weapons as well. Has father been sharing data with the Alliance? If so, why hasn't he informed me of it? Never mind, I might as well see who wins in this battle, before our curtain opens to finish this play'_ smirked the young officer. His short wavy brunette hair couldn't conceal the dull lavender eyes that showed anticipation for his appearance on stage.

* * *

**1720 Hours - Outside L4, Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: _Varda_, Bridge**

"You sure letting Vega doing this mission alone with his mockly crew will succeed?" asked Cecile to her Emperor which sat comfortably in his seat.

"Why not? You don't seem to have much faith in his abilities Cecile. How unlike you to judge someone like that" replied Krane. He took the wine glass from the steward's tray, and took a sip. Smiling for the excellent taste.

"I just don't think he can handle this correctly. He's still young Krane and-".

"If I didn't assign him this mission, Vega would get bored. And besides, he might not have my complete genes as a clone, he is still my son with amazing abilities. If something, unexpected occurs, I'll go down there myself, understand?".

Cecile sighs and nods her head firmly.

"Good, now what about this fast moving pod that's headed to point Alpha on Lagrange Point 3's boarder?" inquired Krane before taking another sip.

* * *

**Outside L4, Athrun's Emergency Escape Pod**

_'Come on Shinn. Where are you? Where are you?' _Athrun pondered looking round for the high speed shuttle pod that concealed his and Shinn's new units. _'Where are you?!'_. Then a tiny flashed signalled that something fast was coming, and that aura was easily recognisable. "You're here" smiled Athrun as he boasted his pod towards the flight path of the shuttle. He pushed the controls into full thrust as he noticed the shuttle heading towards him in remarkable speed. "This is it!".

Athrun opened the pod's door and aimed his magnetic grapple hook at the incoming shuttle. Using his SEED Athrun slowed down his surroundings, although it was him having better reaction and thinking time that made it feel like that, and fired the grapple at the shuttle as it was about to pass him. Then his whole body was dragged out with the grapple pulling him towards the hatch to the shuttle. Inputting the command numbered password that Kira had given him, the hatch opened and he pulled himself in with every bit of his strength and closed it after him.

"I made it..." he sighed in exhaustion.

"But this is only the start of the operation Athrun, we still need to get to Orb in time" stated Shinn drifting towards him in his officer's pilot suit.

Athrun smiled. "Indeed". Then Athrun's face went serious. "Take me to my new unit Shinn. I don't think this mission will be a pushover as we think it'll be".

* * *

**1723 Hours – Earth, United Emirates of Orb, Onogoro Island**

Mu just couldn't believe the power of this one unit. Sure he didn't expect the Alliance to go soft with it's weapon manufacture, but to have a unit act in a defensive state as offensive in a split second was remarkable by his belief. _'The Alliance sure weren't fooling around when they built this machine and choosing the pilot!'_, thought Mu as he slashed out with his sabre, and was blocked by one of the Deathbringer's large armour plates. _'It's anti-beam coated also?!'_.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be really. The flaws of the Forbidden way back were obvious, so the Alliance decided to iron out the problems such as offence wise. You will be the first to experience death at the Reaper's hands!" cried out Victor as he rose one of the beam scythes.

"Stay away from him!" screamed Cagalli as she charged in with her beam sabre.

"Another pest..." tutted Victor. "Sorry but I already have my toy to play and break!". The Deathbringer's 'Devil's Tail' rose up and fired it's two beam cannons at the Strike Rouge, the rouge Mobile Suit barrel-rolled away and still came in towards the Deathbringer. _'She's better than I thought. No matter, I'll finish her first!'_. The Deathbringer kicked the Akatsuki away and went for the Strike Rouge with both scythes out. "Come on! Show me what you're made of bitch!".

The Deathbringer slashed out, which the Strike Rouge went to slash the scythe staff but as he weapon made contact, sparks flew off and the weapon remained. "How?!".

"Stupid bitch! This isn't the same Forbidden as before! I told your friend before!". The Deathbringer spun round and used the other scythe to cut off the sabre wielding arm of the Strike Rouge. The Akatsuki came in from behind and attempted to catch the pilot off guard, but failed. The Deathbringer spun round and slashed the scythe onto the Akatsuki's shield, which the force of the attack threw the golden Gundam back. "Idiots! And die!". The Deathbringer turned round and charged towards the Strike Rouge.

"_Cagalli-sama!" _cried out two Murasame pilots flying in to protect their leader.

"A pathetic attempt..." sighed Victor as the beam rifle attacks simply curled away from the Deathbringer. The Deathbringer flew back and dived into the water.

The Murasame pilots flew above the water's edge looking round for the Alliance Gundam. _"Where did he go?!"_.

"Here I am!" laughed Victor as he shot up with both beam scythes drawn back. The Murasame pilots screamed as the scythes came down cutting the plane transformed Mobile Armours into two. "Don't underestimate me!". Cagalli drew her beam rifle in fury and fired repeated shots at the Deathbringer. "You still think that will work?" growled Victor as he narrowed his eyes at the Strike Rouge. "You stupid bitch!", and the Deathbringer charged in. Cagalli panicked as the Gundam came in with it's scythes ready, she couldn't move! This machine was like the devil, no, it was the devil! As the Strike Rouge came within reach of the Deathbringer's attack, the Akatsuki pushed the rouge unit away from the scythe, but catching the weapon itself on the waist. "You're in the way!" growled Victor as he struck the Akatsuki with the staff to force it away from his prey. "Now die!".

Cagalli screamed seeing the shadow figure of death itself ready to claim her life. The two scythes with combined together again and risen to make the final blow. _'I don't want to die! NO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!'_. As the scythe came down Cagalli closed her eyes.

Victor began his final attack when an alarm in his cockpit alerted him to something above was about to attack him! "What?!" cried out Victor seeing a green beam heading straight from the sky towards him! And the green light struck his scythe's staff, causing the attack to sway off from the Strike Rouge. "Impossible! Only a Newtype can!-". Before Victor could finish his sentence he saw it, that same unit, no, it was different, but it looked like that one that made him look like a fool back in Siberia! "ZALA!!".

The unit came crashing down with it's 'Divine Lacerta' beam blade from it's leg, landing on the black armour plates. Then it's drew it's other beam blade leg and licked the unit away from the Strike Rouge. Cagalli looked in awe at this Gundam, it looked similar to the Infinite Justice, but it was a darker red colour with a wider but still slim wing subflight. And it held an unusual sword that seemed a ranged weapon also, it glowed slightly. Cagalli could tell that this wasn't the old Infinite Justice, it was something else.

"You okay Cagalli?" came Athrun's voice which Cagalli looked in shock and happiness that he came.

"Athrun..." muttered Cagalli tear eyed. "Yes I'm okay! But be careful! That unit is powerful!".

"I'm aware of that. Right now, get back to the _Archangel_, you'll be safer there".

"But Athrun!-".

"I don't think you can argue with him on this Cagalli" came Shinn's voice which she looked up and saw the Destiny, no, it wasn't like the old Destiny, this one was new also!

"Shinn! W-why did you come here?! You-".

"Look Cagalli, Kira sent me and Athrun here to help you, considering you got yourself into this mess. And it looks like you twin brother is bailing you out as expected. Don't worry about us, we'll take care of problems here!".

Cagalli eyes the new Destiny Gundam with interest also. It bared the same colour scheme as before, but this one bared more close combat weaponry than last time. Two large blade were tucked under the composite shields with a beam cannon on top of each. And maybe a beam sabre was stored behind the head with two folded anti-ship beam swords attacked to the back. And the arms looked strange, probably something that Cagalli wouldn't see until it was used in battle. The 'Wings of Light' were bigger slightly which probably gave it extra thrust.

"Are you going to go back to the ship, or am I going to drag you back?" questioned Shinn flipping the large blades from the shields showing them as swords. Then the two blades glowed slightly like Athrun's sword, something that must give these weapons the edge against armour like Phase-Shift.

"Alright I'm going!" growled Cagalli as she turned and headed towards the ship.

Victor watched as the Strike Rouge left. "Oh look. You took my fun away _Zala_! Well, if that's the case, then I'll have fun with you!". The Deathbringer charged in with it's beam scythe and slashed, but this Gundam blocked the attack simply and went to out with the 'Divine Lacerta', striking the large armour plates again. "What's the name of this unit Zala? I know for a fact that it isn't the Infinite Justice".

"If you must know, it's the CSF-180α Innocence" replied Athrun.

Victor chuckled. "At least I got the name of the unit that I took down!".

"We'll see about that!".

* * *

**Vosgulov-Class Submarine Tremor, Operations Room**

Vega looked in shock of these new Mobile weapons that came from sky. "The Angels that fell from heaven to battle the evil that threatens to consume the earth in darkness, are here" smiled Vega. "This looks interesting".

* * *

**Onogoro Battle**

The Deathbringer split the scythe in two and fired it's 'Omega Scylla' induction cannon which the Innocence projected it's beam shield and stopped the attack with no sweat. Then the beam scythes went to pincer the Innocence but the Gundam simply rose it's two forearm mounted shields and blocked the attack. Which then the induction cannon was ready to fire again until the Innocence activated it's 'Divine Lacerta' then the beams folded out which looked like beam sabres attached to the feet of the Innocence. The red knight kicked out and would've took off the two railguns to the cannon if the Deathbringer hadn't backed away slightly. The Innocence went to finish the double kick but the Reaper backed away firing the 'Omega Scylla' which the Innocence back flipped from. Athrun aimed the 'Colopatiron' sword and fired four beams from it causing the Deathbringer to defend with it's 'Geschmeidig Panzer' shield.

_'This unit is full of surprises!'_ growled Victor as the Innocence whipped the sword into a striking position, and the red Gundam charged. _'But I can see your attacks! They're so obvious!'_.

The Innocence still remained the sword in a heightened position as it came close to the Deathbringer. The Alliance Gundam rose it's 'Devil's Tail' and fired rapid shots at the Innocence but it simply spun and turned around the incoming shots like they were nothing! Then the Innocence drew it's beam sabre from the shield and activated it as a boomerang, throwing it as well as firing beam shots of it's own to provide cover for the boomerang. The Deathbringer was so poised in defending that it allowed the boomerang to slip by and severe the tail to the Deathbringer.

"Bitch! I'll fucking kill you!".

The Deathbringer charged in full rage with both scythes ready. The Innocence caught it's beam boomerang and inserted it back into the shield, whilst activating the other shield's beam sabre and blocked the attack with that and the beam sword/rifle.

"Why?! Why are you this good?!".

"Isn't it obvious? It's because this is a Gundam, and I'm a Newtype. And as a Newtype following Kira, I will use this machine and my strength to bring peace to the world! That is the reason why I'm this good!" shouted Athrun throwing the Deathbringer off his Innocence. Then charging in with the 'Colopatiron' with it's light emitting brightly, the Innocence swung with fierce force embedding the 'Colopatiron' sword into the Reaper's armour plates. Then with one more battle cry the sword sliced the large armour in two.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!".

* * *

Shinn growled as he had to slice yet another Murasame unit in half as he passed it, in order to reach the drop zone where their reinforcements were to arrive. Two Astrays appeared either side of Shinn which the rebuilt Destiny's arm were thrown at the two units, their hands gripping onto the Astrays head's.

"Extensional arms?!" the two pilots sputtered.

"Not just extensional arms. Extensional arms with palm cannons!". And as soon as Shinn mentioned it, the two Astrays head's were blasted off which the arms then were retracted as the two units crashed into the sandy beach below. Another Astray fired pot shots at Shinn which the 'Wings of Eternal Light' pulled the new Destiny Gundam away. "Such a pest!". Shinn drew the 'Shining Destiny' beam sabre/boomerang from the waist armour, and threw it at the hostile unit, decapitating it. After receiving it's weapon, the Gundam boasted over to the drop zone. As Shinn neared the drop zone, he noticed the Akatsuki following. "Mu? You know your unit is damaged. You should have it repaired".

"Don't worry about me kid. I want to help you out considering you and Athrun saved us back there. Where are you going?".

"We got reinforcements arriving soon. I need to secure the area for them to land, then hopefully we'll these bastards down!".

"I understand. What's the name of your unit?".

"True Destiny. And let our enemy fear it!" spat Shinn as the True Destiny and Akatsuki flew over the hill encountering six Murasame and three Ootsukigata units. "You're in my way punks!" screamed Shinn as he retracted the two shields beam neutron coating swords and slashed out at two Murasame units, slicing their arms and heads off. An Ootsukigata fired it's artillery railgun and watched as the True Destiny spun round and fired it's shield's beam cannon at the cockpit. "Throw down your weapons and surrender! You'll lose this battle in a matter of minutes!".

"_Like hell! For Yuna-sama!"_ cried one Murasame pilot which he was silenced for good by the Akatsuki's beam rifle.

"Fools! The Fallen Angels have come to cleanse the nation of the sin and evil that has corrupted it! Surrender now!" cried out Mu.

"_Fuck you!"_ the rest cried.

"They had their chance!" spat Shinn as he drew the two 'Shining Destiny' beam sabre/boomerangs from the waist armours, and threw them around the units. As the enemy were distracted, Shinn drew another 'Shining Destiny' weapon from behind the True Destiny's head and which the beam glowed uncontrollably. Shinn unleashed the weapon which looked like three blurry images of the boomerang flew at them! The other two boomerangs turned round and all three weapons collided into the enemy Mobile Suit group slicing them all up into pieces of scrap metal. As the last piece of warped limb fell Shinn looked up and smiled at the six deep strike drop pods that fell from the sky.

"Are those our reinforcements?" asked Mu noticing the drop pods starting to break up.

"Stella! You made on time as we predicted!" cried out Shinn, pleased that she made it and the plan went accordingly.

"Oh course! You thought that I would mess this up?" smiled Stella.

"Never ever dreamed of it" smiled Shinn also. "Now we have to get to the main battle! Athrun is battling this new Alliance Gundam on his own!". Shinn wanted to sound as if they were wasting time and that Athrun might be trouble. But he knew Athrun well, he defiantly could handle the Reaper on his own.

"You make it sound like he can't handle that unit on his own" noticed Mu. "But I saw otherwise".

"You're no fun...".

* * *

"You're such a pest!" screamed Victor as the Deathbringer kicked the Innocence's shield.

Athrun groaned as the Deathbringer started to throw everything it had at him.

"Dodge this!". The Deathbringer lifted the two side shields and drew out two double barrel beam chainguns.

_'What the fuck?!'_ Athrun mentally screamed. The two double barrelled weapons were pointed at Athrun, which he jetted off, dodging the spray of beams around him. He flew down low trying to gain some advantage but the Deathbringer aimed it's induction cannon with the railguns, hailing barrage after barrage at the Innocence. The red knight Gundam was forced back and climbed into the air again. _'I can't get anywhere near that thing! He's throwing everything at me, even the bloody kitchen sink!'_.

_'I got you now!'. _Still firing, the Deathbringer aimed elsewhere, confusing Athrun, which then the induction cannon fired, bending the beam at the Innocence, as Athrun evaded it, the beam bended again!

"Impossible!" cried out Athrun as he blocked the attack with his beam shield.

The Deathbringer seeing the opportunity aimed the chainguns at the defenceless Innocence as it still blocked the inductions cannon's beam.

"I won't be able to evade!". The Innocence jolted to port dodging the beam barrage, and was unfortunately throw down by the explosion by made by the clash of the enemy beam attacks. The Innocence crashed onto the enemy OMNI frigate ship crushing the bridge and crew underneath the Innocence's crash.

"You seem surprised Athrun...You shouldn't be. You see, the Fallen and Neo-ZAFT weren't the only ones creating new weapons, as you can see, that beam bended twice, not possible right? Wrong! You see we were creating new Mirage Colloid particles methods, where they can control the beam energy is certain ways. Well, I guess this is the end for you Athrun Zala!".

"Just one thing" spoke out Athrun. "You guys weren't the only ones experimenting that!". In the cockpit Athrun smirked as the holographic HUD displayed 'D.I.V.I.N.E. System On-line'.

"Just die!" screamed Victor as he fired his cannon, and in a sudden the Innocence went white in a bright light and moved away form the attack much faster! "What?!".

The Innocence then flew away in bright light towards nine Paladin units causing troubles for the Athha loyalists. And the beam cannon/sword was ready with the 'Divine Lacerta' beams folded out. The Paladins turned to face the high speed enemy Gundam. The Innocence in a flash sliced the first one and then spin kicked the next three, and in an instant thrusted the sword into next one's cockpit. Then all four charged firing their beam chainguns and wielding their beam sabres. The Athrun manoeuvred to dodge them all in no sweat, and then charged in with one big swift attack, sliced all four in half as they lingered in a row. The Innocence then turned it's attention back to the Deathbringer, and the powerful light charged at it.

"What the hell is this?!" Victor screamed as the beam chainguns threw every beam at the Innocence. But Victor could see clearly that the beams simply disperse before even touching the Gundam! "This is impossible!". The Deathbringer drew it's beam scythe and broke it up, and swung at the Innocence, and by miracle, the beam scythe dispersed also! The Innocence thrusted it's beam sword at the Deathbringer. But before Athrun could make an effect strike into the cockpit, a unexplained burning pain immediately struck his head. The sudden attack, caused Athrun to jolt the controls slightly making the beam sword miss the cockpit and sliced off the right arm and armour plates hardpoint. The Deathbringer backed away fearing this, massager of God.

* * *

The True Destiny, Akatsuki and Freedom Avatars charged into the battlefield, seeing the Innocence attacking the Deathbringer and slowly weakening the beast. Shinn smirked at Athrun's usage of the DIVINE system. Shinn didn't expect Athrun to use it so soon, but it must've had been a desperate attempt, not that Shinn really cared. Mu looked in amazement of the high speed Gundam taking on the Alliance Gundam, making t look like he was toying with it.

"All right boys! Let's force these OMNI bastards out of Orb for good!" announced Shinn drawing the two 'Destined Blade' anti-ship swords and folded them out, which the glowed brightly.

"_Yes sir!"_ the pilots around him cheered.

"Stella!" called out Shinn, which a black wolf Mobile Armour zipped into the battlefield skiing over the water. "I need you're quick attacks here!".

"You can rely on me!" she cheered. The black wolf, looked like the Gaia, however it was the remains of the Gaia Gundam. The wolf jumped onto the nearby Alliance MS carrier ship and fired the shoulder mounted beam rifles at a OMNI frigate ship, puncturing two large holes on the starboard ship's head and stern.

Two Paladins rose up from inside the carrier to challenge the black wolf. _'Challenging this new Fate, no the new Fate, is a serous mistake!'_ The Fate flipped it's 'Balaena 2' cannons out of the Wings of Light system, and fired a full burst into the two inferior mass-produced units, shredding them to pieces. After taking care of the carriers counter-attack, the Fate jumped up and fired a payload of 'Nerve-dart' missiles onto the ship's deck, then another payload was unleashed inside the ship. Explosions spread throughout the warship and the Fate boasted over the water, with three Paladins firing beam chainguns and multi-phase cannons at her. The after-images confused the enemy pilots which they were claimed by the 'Griffon 2' beam blades.

"Start forcing them back!" ordered Shinn. "If the Alliance retreats, then all that's left is the Seiran loyalists!". The True Destiny swung the 'Destined Blade' swords and cleaved two Paladin units.

"_Yes sir!"_ the Avatar pilots cried. Three Avatars fired their 'Pure Calidus' cannons on two frigates, the ships started sink almost instantly.

One Avatar charged in drawing it's 'Reborn' beam javelin and thrusted the weapon into a Paladin's cockpit. Then unleashed all it's 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods and shot down two other Paladins.

The fight seemed to favour the Athha loyalists with the heavy support of the Fallen Angels.

The True Destiny shot in front of a frigate's bridge and launched the extensional arm into the ship. Then lunged the other arm at the ship's main cannon then activated the 'Micah' palm cannon. The ship burst into flames before after the red and white Gundam headed straight for the OMNI's main carrier, the _Challenger_. _'Intelligence suggests that this is the MEU. (Mission Essential Unit). If that's the case, then I'll sink the fucker!'_. The True destiny stormed towards the carrier dodging the enemy's beam CIWS cannons and missiles. _'So much firepower!'_ groaned Shinn in his mind. Then two other ships and twenty Paladin units fired their wall of beam fire at the incoming Gundam. "You're such pests!". Shinn realised with this much fire-power, he needed to activate that new powerful system. Shinn read the holographic HUD displaying 'D.I.V.I.N.E. System On-line', and groaned for using the system against Kira's orders, but he saw this to test it!

The Wing's of Eternal Light gushed out particles making several after images around the True Destiny then they broke up and spread themselves out. The enemy didn't know which enemy to take! In their opinion it was like the Gundam cloned itself! Shinn slipped past the weakened areas which the beam fire lightened and pushed the thrusters to their maximum output, the True Destiny dived into the water before collided into the ship and drove it's anti-ship sword into the vessel and rip the warship in two. Then the Gundam shot out of the water and charged to the next frigate and threw the anti-ship sword at the bridge, killing the bridge crew and then implanting it's 'Micah' beam cannon into the power room and destroyed the ships whole battle capability.

"Now you!" growled Shinn.

"Shinn!" cried out the Deity's girlfriend as she skimmed towards him.

"Stella, let's finish the Alliance here, now!".

The blonde couldn't agree more, which the Fate leaped up and clad itself onto the back of the Gundam, which then it transformed into a Mobile Armour form showing all it's beam cannons and rifles from the sides of the True Destiny. Now the red and white Gundam had heavy fire-power to throw at the enemy.

The True Destiny flew in firing it's forearm mounted beam cannons and Stella firing all the beam weapons at midships of the carrier. The amount of power that the True Destiny and Fate unleashed almost split the large ship in two! Which then Stella noticed two underwater units nearby surfacing. "Shinn! Let me take care of these underwater tin cans!" cried out Stella, almost in a plea.

"Alright! But be careful Stella, please!".

Stella smiled at her boyfriend's care. "I will" she teased, before disconnecting from the True Destiny, and landing on top of the water, in wolf form and skimmed across the surface. The first unit emerged, which surprised Stella as it was a Neo-ZAFT UMF/SSO-3 ASH unit. "What the hell is that doing here?! No matter, you're interfering with this liberation Neo-ZAFT!". Stella's rage built up as the unit's pilot thought it was smart enough to challenge her here. "You're fucking mistaken!". The 'Griffon 2' beam blades flashed on which the wolf unit barrel-rolled, dodging the ASH beam claw and cutting the ASH into three pieces. The other underwater unit fired it's missiles from the water at the Fate, which Stella's Wings of Light system, drifted her away leaving the after-images to take the homing projectiles. Then Stella locked onto the ASH's position with her sonar tipped tail in the water and locked onto the ASH with the 'Nerve-dart' missiles and fired them into the water. The ASH pilot screamed in shock as the missiles headed for him and was taken out of the game for good.

Shinn finished the final Paladin off that stood on the _Challenger_'s flight deck, and then turned to the bridge. "This ends now!". The True Destiny aimed it's extensional arm at the bridge which the OMNI commanding officer here, looked wide eyed in terror as the hand shot towards him, with the cannon emitting. The fireball signalled the defeat of the OMNI here. Which soon enough signal flares for retreat were fired everywhere. The OMNI enforcers quickly followed heed to the retreat which the Fallen and Athha loyalists allowed the enemy to retreat, there was no need to attack them any more.

Shinn smiled as he heard cheers from Athha loyalist and Fallen channels, victory was ensured.

* * *

Victor growled and punched his HUD as defeat was clearly seen. He turned his Deathbringer around and boasted all thrusters to full, following his retreating forces. "Next time Zala! FUCKING NEXT TIME, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" screamed the Extended pilot as he fled.

"Next time...you're being pathetic..." sighed Athrun as he removed his helmet and exhaled tiredly.

* * *

**1902 Hours - Onogoro Island, Orb Military HQ, Command Centre**

"We're in position. Deity Zala, what's your orders?".

Some Avatar pilots as well as Athha loyalists joined Athrun, Mu, Murrue and Cagalli to finish the Seirans once and for all. All were armed with assault rifles, and kevlar body armour. Ready for Athrun to give the word. The Orb soldiers here, all surrendered when they realised that the Alliance had fled in a hurry. There was no resistance, maybe one or two, but they were quickly dealt with by the Avatar pilots.

"Do it" answered Athrun, which the Fallen planted a small C4 charge on the sliding doors and then rushed back.

"Three, two, one!".

The button was pressed and the explosive charged exploded, destroying the locking mechanism in the door, which two Fallen soldiers dived their katana swords in and then pulled the doors slightly open. Then in an instant, Athha loyalist pulled the pin to a smoke grenade and tossed the ambush device inside. After hearing the explosion with a dull hiss, and coughs inside, Athrun nodded to the soldiers which they pried the doors open and stormed inside with the gas masks applied. There seemed to be hardly any resistance as the soldiers were coughing and sputtering from smoke.

Athrun sprinted in with his rifle up and made ready. He pointed his AKS rifle at the first Orb soldier who was coughing and hailing for fresh air. He whipped out his katana sword and knocked the soldier unconscious with the blunt end of the sword. Then a soldier ran at him who managed to realised that someone was in her, which Athrun spun round and smashed the butt of the rifle into the Seiran loyalist's face.

"_Deity Zala! We found them!" _came the team who had advanced ahead. _"We found the Seirans!"_.

"What's the situation?" asked Athrun looking round as the smoke started to clear.

"_They're held down by some of their Orb soldiers" _explained the team leader.

"Roger. I'll be there in a minute". Athrun made his way to the end of the Command Operations Centre where he first saw his team standing there, with their rifles slung to their sides, and then he saw some Orb soldiers pinning down four people. And it became evident that the people pinned down, were Yuna Roma Seiran, his father Unato Ema Seiran, their political aide Tatsuki Mashima, and the General of Orb, Kensuke Hanada. "So your men finally saw the light and turned on you" smiled Athrun as the four men were terrified seeing not just Newtypes, or Athrun Zala, but Cagalli Yula Athha, the previous Representative of Orb.

"C-Cagalli! P-please we only did it so Orb would be safe!" pleaded Yuna, pathetically.

Cagalli snarled at the worthless excuse that Yuna drawn up an act to look all innocent. However the blonde simply punched him in the face, which the sound of snapped cartilage, was followed by a cry in pain. "You excuses are pathetic! We were once a proud and powerful Neutral nation, however your idiotic ideas of joining the Alliance and building weapons for them not only ruined our nation's pride! But the lives our families, friends and soldiers who died to protect this nations five years ago! Get them out of my sight!".

The soldiers pulled the cowards up and Unato unexpectedly struggled free, and pulled a SA80 assault rifle at Cagalli! "You stupid bitch! The Alliance saved us!" he screamed in his idiotic belief.

Athrun was about to press his finger on the rifle's trigger, when Unato was flown almost to the other side of the room with a massive bullet hole in his head. Everyone looked at the Orb officer who pulled the trigger.

"Colonel Soga!" cried out an Orb soldier.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take that bastard's absurd reasoning any more. Putting up with it for three years was like a life time in hell" he explained lowering his Beretta pistol.

Cagalli smiled at the officer. "I understand. Take the rest of them away! And move the body of Unato to the morgue...contact the Fallen Angel homeland, I wish to make a direct chat to my brother".

Everyone looked strangely at the mention of brother, but the Fallen and those who worked within the organization, knew it was Kira.

* * *

**Outside Orb Military Headquarters**

Shinn sighed as a job well done went exactly as planned by Kira. He had to hand it to the brunette, he knew a decent battle plan when the time came. Then Shinn looked over to see Stella walking towards him with a weak smile. And the raven haired True Destiny pilot knew something was off or wrong that was bothering her. _'Maybe it was because she was fighting her people?' _wondered Shinn. She then brightened herself up and leaped into Shinn's arms, which they kissed briefly before looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "Stella what's wrong?" asked Shinn as he looked serious.

"N-nothing" sputtered Stella. _'He noticed?'_.

"Come on Stella, it was on your face as you were coming towards me. You can tell me".

Stella looked unsure, but she decided that lying to Shinn wasn't a good idea. "Okay. When I was in battle, I came across two Neo-ZAFT ASH units".

"ASH units? You sure?". The blonde nodded, which Shinn groaned to himself. "If that's the case, something is not right here, or there is something out there waiting to pounce on us. Stella, we need to remain on standby with our units, something is going to happen, and it's bad".

"How can you tell?".

"My sixth sense is screaming at me".

* * *

**1909 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Kira's Office**

"You need to calm down Kira. I'm sure they're alright" Lacus insisted standing next to Kira, which the brunette was looking outward to the emptiness of space.

"I know Lacus. But...AHH!! Anything could happen down there and yet with haven't got any information what's going on! What if Cagalli got shot down?! Or that Athrun or the others were hurt?! What if!-".

Kira was silenced as Lacus pressed against Kira looking into his beautiful lavender eyes, wrapping her arm around him. Then she leaned up and kissed him. After a brief touch of their lips, Lacus looked at Kira like he was an overexcited child. "Now listen Kira, you need to calm yourself down. You need to think straight if something happens, okay?".

Kira sighed. He couldn't argue with her. It always ended up bad for Kira in these types of battles. "Alright...". Then a beeping sound emitted from Kira's terminal. He walked over to the holographic screen lit computer and accessed the message from the communications department. "Yes? What's wrong?" asked Kira seeing the face of the communications officer.

"_Lord Kira, we got a transmission from the nation of Orb. It's Cagalli Yula Athha"_ came the officer. _"Do you wish to patch it throguh to you privately?"_.

"Please" requested Kira which then a crystal clear image of Cagalli appeared on one of the windows. "Cagalli, I guess you got what you seeked for" smiled Kira noticing that she was inside the Orb Military Headquarters.

"_I have Kira. Thanks to Athrun, Shinn, Stella and the other Fallen Angels, I have now regained control over Orb..."_. Then Cagalli looked down. _"I'm sorry for acting so brash...I just wanted to get Orb out of the Alliance's control. I'm so sorry..."_.

"Don't be" answered Kira smiling still. Cagalli looked at Kira a little shocked. "It was going to happen sooner or later. You just so happened to initiate Operation Liberation sooner than expected. And with some good results. I'm happy that Orb is now in safe hands".

"_Thank you Kira! Thank you for everything!"_ sniffled Cagalli.

"Come on Cagalli, don't cry now. It's very strange to see my strong minded tomboy twin cry" chuckled Kira. Which he received a chuckle back from her wiping her eyes. "I want to come to Orb Cagalli. I've decided that I need to make a speech about this, and Orb is a true example of people wanting independence from the Alliance".

"_I understand and thank you again. I'll be looking forward to your visit-"_.

In unexplainable reasons, the window screen went black. Kira instantly contacted the communications officer. "What happened?!".

"_We're not one hundred per cent sure my Lord, but we believe that someone has jammed the transmission!"_.

_'Jammed? Has the Alliance returned with reinforcements? No, they only had that much powerful units in that sector...who then...no...Neo-ZAFT!'_.

Just as Kira assumed it was the work of his older brother Krane, he got a video feed of Krane sitting in his throne like chair, smiling at Kira. _"Hello again Kira. I must admit that your soldiers had put on an amazing fight. However, the fun must end here. Orb might have been freed, but they remain a thorn in my plans, and they must be removed, for good". _Krane showed video images of the battle taken from surveillance units and two ASH underwater units.

Kira growled angrily. "You leave Orb well enough alone! They're in no condition to fight back at full strength!".

"_You're right...and it's unlike me to act like this...but this is a perfect chance to remove them, weakened with the Fallen forces there exhausted, they're just sitting ducks. Pity, really"_. And the feed went off.

Kira growled louder and punched his desk. "That bastard!". Kira then called Rey, and Canard. In minutes both window screens flashed up with the men and their girlfriends. "Krane is about to make a move against Orb! Rey, Luna! Head to London as planned! Canard, Mudie, stay here and watch the fort! I'm going to Orb with the Judgement!".

"_Kira! Don't be foolish! You haven't had a chance to test drive it!" _protested Canard.

"I don't care! They'll be trouble if I don't do anything!".

Canard, as well as Rey sighed. _"Affirmative. Do your best Kira" _smiled Rey. _"Don't let that bastard win. Orb is just the beginning of Operation Liberation, as a prime example to the rest, without it, we fail"_.

Canard sighed again in defeat but smiled. _"Alright, go. But remember Kira, don't use the Judgement's DIVINE system. It hasn't been tested correctly yet"_ warned the older brother.

"I promise. Take care". The line's went dead which Kira looked round to see a nervous if not worried Lacus looking desperately at him. He could tell she didn't want him to go. "I'm sorry Lacus, but I have to go. They need me, and I can truly tell that Krane will show himself".

"How can you be so sure?" asked Lacus scarred at the mention of Krane.

"Because it's _that _feeling that makes me believe that he'll be there, that sixth sense of mine".

Lacus looked down, with a mixture of worry and fear. "J-just be careful, and do what is needed and, please come back to me!" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Kira embraced her, where some of her tears ran onto his black tunic uniform. "I'll be careful, all you need to do for me is wait here, and I'll be back for you. I only leave you here for this one time, and then I'll be back. I love you Lacus...".

"...I love you with all my heart, Kira Yamato...".

* * *

**1917 Hours – Mobile Suit Hanger**

Kira drifted towards the white, black and golden Gundam, designated as the CSS-590 Judgement. The ultimate weapon, as canard referred it. Kira knew it's specs as he helped build it with Canard in his spare time. It looked magnificent, whilst also having that feeling that if any one challenged it, it would be the last thing they see. He glanced at it with a stern look, then he sensed that beautiful and kind aura behind him. He turned round to see Lacus, still tears in her eyes, looking at Kira with a saddened expression.

Lacus was immensely uncomfortable with this. Because she remembered what happened to Kira last time he battled Krane, he almost died.

Kira pulled a smile and pushed towards the thick glass screen and pressed his hand on the invisible wall, where Lacus placed her hand where his was, if this glass screen weren't in the way Lacus could have pushed herself into his arms again, but this is where Kira had to go. The destiny of peace, no for mankind was on him, he must change everything for the ideal world he has in mind. Lacus saw him mouth something, where she gasped.

Then Kira smiled one more time before pushing off, heading towards the Judgement, and boarded it. Four other Fallen Angel pilots boarded their Avatar units, with four large containers behind them. Whatever they were for, Kira wanted them to come with him.

Kira then activated the system, and initiated his brainwave pattern into the amazing supercomputer, identifying him who he was. Then Kira saw the letters on the holographic screen, spelling G.U.N.D.A.M, and what each letter meant, '**G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule'. Then Kira checked the OS and was pleased that it was at opitmal status. _'All systems green, Neutron Jammer Canceller and Nuclear Reactor synced, DIVINE system...standby'_. Kira groaned as he wished he could test this unit's DIVINE system but Canard ill-advised it, and he had to respect that. The blast doors opened and everything was set. "Time to move out! Kira Yamato, Judgement, heading out!". The Judgement blasted out with the four Avatar units and the large containers following. The units and containers were met by Voiture Lumière engine carriers which they attached the containers to and held on. The five high speed but unarmed carriers then shot off, leaving tiny Mirage Colloid particles.

Lacus looked from the observation window and held her hands in a praying position, closing her eyes she smiled weakly whilst letting out the tears.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

**A/N: I'm going to be honest with all of you, this was hard work! Seriously! I hope people enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, although it was a drag once or twice...but nevertheless I enjoyed writing it! What was it that Kira mouthed to Lacus before departing? Well I ain't going to tell you am I till later! Also, I didn't want to show the specs of the Judgement till the next chapter, sorry to make you wait! But it'll be worth it. Also, what is the Judgement's DIVINE system ability? Sorry that's a secret till the next one too! But can anyone remember Colonel Soga? He was in Destiny but in some short and best scene of that episode! Well, I brought back Victor from Chapter 31 who battled Athrun in Siberia, and he will now be Athrun's rival and nemesis through the story until I decide at a later date.**

**And now back to my normal plea for more REVIEWS!! Please send them in as I do enjoy your opinions and judgement on my work, it'll make the next one better 'Believe it!', sorry I've watching Naruto lately...Also give me some ideas you wish to see, I don't know maybe another lemon scene? Or Krane and Kira battle to the death! Don't be shy! Give them in!**

**See ya guys and gals soon!**

* * *

**-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-**

Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:

**TSA** (**T**actical **S**upport** A**ttacker)

**CSS/F**(**C**ommandeered **S**upport **S**triker/**F**ighter)

1: General All-Purpose-Use Units

6: Ground-Use Units

7: Artillery Assault Units

8: Stealth/Illusion System Units

**Name – **TSA-167 Fate (Rebuilt) / Fast Support MS/MA

**Manufacture – **Ashtov Industries/Chriztiz Support Weapons Corp.

**Power Supply – **Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**unnery **U**nited **N**uclear-**D**eutrion **A**dvanced **M**anoeuvre

**First Deployed –** January 23rd C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb Rebellion

**Pilot – **Stella Louisser

**Info –** Since the defeat of Stella's Fate Mobile Suit in the Battle for Fallen Heaven, Kira commissioned that the remains of that Mobile Suit to be repaired and fitted with parts of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. The Gaia parts were recovered from a Neo-ZAFT scrap metal cargo transport near L3. Thus resulted in a fast ground/space artillery based Mobile Suit whilst in Mobile Armour form. The unit retains it's 'Twin Purify' beam rifles that now can latched onto the shoulders of the Gaia's wolf like Mobile Armour form. As well as the rifles, the Gaia fate keeps it's beam sabres, 'Pure Calidus' multi-phase cannon, and 'Nerve-dart' missiles. The Gaia Fate was also equipped with a smaller version of the Wings of Light system which allow the Gaia fate to move at faster speeds as well as produce after-images. The wings allow the unit to skim across the water for naval combat, as the 'Nerve-dart' missiles could also be used for anti-submarine attacks. The two 'Balaena 2' plasma cannons add the heavy artillery support that the True Destiny needs whilst the two units fuse. The unit is equipped with a sonar tipped tail that enables Stella to find her underwater enemy effectively. Despite being primarily a long range support unit, Stella does prefer to engage her enemies in close combat with the 'Griffon 2' beam blades. The unit also retains the multiple lock-on system for clearing a path for friendly forces as well as accurately hit it's targets.

**Armament -**

2 x 'Twin Purify' BR69 Beam Rifle

2 x 'Exorcist' SX46 Beam Sabre

1 x 'Pure Calidus' Multi-Phase Beam Cannnon (torso mounted)

2 x 'Nerve-dart' Lock-on Missile Pods (10 missiles each)

1 x 'Aurora' GG45 Beam Shield Emitter

Wings Of Light System (2 x 'Balaena 2' Plasma Cannon, 2 x 'Griffon 2' Beam Blade (wing mounted))

Multiple lock-on System (Burst Mode)

**Name – **CSF-180α Innocence / Commander MS

**Manufacture **– Ashtov Industries/Arcane Weapons Bureau

**Power Supply –** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed – **January 23rd C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb Rebellion

**Pilot – **Athrun Zala

**Info –** The order from Kira to redesign Justice Gundam for ace pilot and Deity Admiral Athrun Zala, which produced a more powerful close combat Gundam. The Innocence Gundam was crowned as a true warrior's weapon when it was first used in the battle to recapture Orb from the Earth Alliance. The 'Colopatiron' beam rifle looks similar to a sword, which in act it is, making it both a ranged and close combat weapon, as it continuously projects beam neutrons. It's also armed with two longer beam javelins known as 'Holy Lacerta', which the two can combine and makes something similar to a anti-ship sword, but it is twice at it's length which gives the Innocence the upper hand against enemy vessels. The 'Divine Lacerta beam blade, acts like the old Infinite Justice's 'Griffon' beam blade, but this is able to disengage and the projector folds out to create a beam sabre from the tip of the Innocence's foot. It's Divine subflight might be a ordinary subflight like it's predecessor, however, it also has the ability to fold out the 'Divine Lacerta' beam blades into beam sabres, with two 'Lupus Augustus' beam cannons. But a major interesting feature is when Innocence requires a powerful long range beam weapon, the subflight can split and transforms into two METEOR beam cannons. The weapon can either be used as long range beam weapon or long range beam sabre, best for taking out large targets like Neo-ZAFT's and OMNI's Mobile Armour fortress's.

**Armament -**

2 x 'Holy Lacerta' SX41 Beam Javelin (waist mounted)

1 x 'Colopatiron' BR61 Beam Rifle/Sword

2 x 'Divine Lacerta' SX43 Beam Blade/Sabre (foot mounted)

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon (head mounted)

2 x Composite Tactical Beam Shield (1 x beam sabre/boomerang, 1 x 'Blessed' GC666 Beam Shield Emitter).

Divine Subflight (2 x 'Lupus Augustus' MK3 beam cannons, 5 x 'Divine Lacerta' SX43 Beam Blade/Sabre, 2 Holy METEOR Tactical Weapon System).

'Holy Armour' Neutron Weapons System (Integrated with the DIVINE System)

DIVINE System (Linke**D I**ntegrated** V**irtualPsych**I**c** N**etworkDriv**E**r) – This DIVINE system was fitted for the use of Mirage Colloid coating as a mean of defence. The neutrons' coats the Justice and it's subflight in experimental particles that can disperse beams that come close in contact with the neutrons, it also provides the thrusters of the Innocence to go overdrive, making the unit go at unbelievable speeds. However this only lasts a few minutes, before it must recharge to be used again.

**Name – **CSF-180β True Destiny / Commander MS

**Manufacture – **Ashtov Industries/Arcane Weapons Bureau

**Power Supply – **Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed – **January 23rd C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb Rebellion

**Pilot – **Shinn Asuka

**Info –** After Shinn had shattered his ZGMF-X42S Destiny in order to escape from the Lagrange Point 5 with Stellar Louisser, Kira had ordered the construction of a new unit for Shinn, from the remains of his Destiny, which resulted this new powerful Gundam unit. The True Destiny is more a close combat variant to it's predecessor, armed with seven sword/sabre weapons makes it regrettable to engage in close combat. The True Destiny is armed with it's short range 'Micah' palm cannons to destroy some beam coated weaponry, the arms are able to extend outwards to grip onto targets afar also. It carries three 'Shining Destiny' beam sabre/boomerangs that once thrown creates a small blurry mirror images of itself to create confusion to the enemy (when fully charged from it's ports). The composite armament weapons shield carry a standard beam shield generator whilst holding a flip out beam coating sword and medium range beam cannon for ranged combat. And final close ranged weapons is the two large anti-ship swords, that's design originated from the intelligence data that was gained from the Sword Impulse being piloted by Shinn, which can combine together to become heavier close combat weapons to break enemy units defences. This Commander unit however doesn't carry a DRAGOON system, as Shinn Asuka failed to grip or handle the ability to control them effectively.

**Armaments -**

2 x 'Micah' Palm Cannon Extensional Arms

2 x Composite Weapons Shield System (1 x 'Blessed' GC666 Beam Shield Emitter, 1x Small Beam Cannon, 1 x Beam Sword//Equipped with Beam Neutron Coating)

3 x 'Shining Destiny' Beam Sabre/Boomerang (2 stored in the waist armour, 1 behind the head)

2 x 'Destined Blade' Anti-ship Beam Sword

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon (chest mounted)

Wings of Eternal Light System (The ability to create illusions, is by the emission of highly charged Mirage Colloid particles from the fission reactor, re-charged and released. These particles effect the enemy pilots mind, creating something similar to a desert illusion. (Integrated with the DIVINE System)).

DIVINE System (Linke**D I**ntegrated** V**irtualPsych**I**c** N**etworkDriv**E**r) – The DIVINE system is it's updated Wings of Eternal Light system, this causes the True Destiny to have never seen before speed, as well as create a series of after-image illusions of the True Destiny, which fly off in other directions.

**-OMNI Mobile Suits-**

**Name – **GAT-X253 Deathbringer

**Manufacture - ** Horizon Weapons Industries

**Power Supply - **'Solaris' Recharge Generator

**First Deployment - **January 23rd C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb Rebellion

**Pilot – **Victor Zellick

**Information – **The resurrection unit of the GAT-X252 Forbidden, which looks almost identical to the predecessor with the exception of the black armour and the four large plates surrounding it. Unlike the other's, this one carries a carefully made beam sabre, crafted into a scythe shape, which in fact the scythe can be split into two making the unit wield two. The staff itself is also coated in anti-beam shield coating. The twin beam cannon is fixed onto a tail like form that manoeuvres around and aim without the assistance of the pilot's control stick. The unit also features the induction cannon and railguns like the original Forbidden, but with an amplified output plasma energy that can cover a single Mobile Suit and bend to a target nearby. But the most interesting weapon on the unit is it's updated 'Geschmeidig Panzer' energy deflection plates that cover the whole unit and provide a 360 defence, and if sabre or javelin weapons do pass the Mirage Colloid particles, the armour plates are anti-beam coated as last line defence, but the Deathbringer can only use it's induction cannon if the armour plate is lifted. As well as the defensive plates, the Deathbringer stores two double barrel beam chainguns under the left and right armour plates, hailing deadly beam fire everywhere. The Deathbringer had proven to be worthy opponent whilst engaged against Athrun and his Innocence Gundam, as well as enemy vessels as it is a underwater combat unit also.

**Armaments - **

1 x Double Edged 'Azrael's Gift' Beam Scythe

1 x 'Devil's Tail' (2 x Beam Cannon/2 x Beam Pincers)

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon

2 x Double Barrel Beam Chaingun

'Omega Scylla' Induction Cannon/2 x Railgun

'Geschmeidig Panzer' Energy Deflection Anti-Beam Coating Armour Plates

**Name – **GAT-382 Paladin / Land and Aerial Striker

**Manufacture –** Horizon Weapons Industries/BAE Systems

**Power Supply – '**Solaris' Recharge Generator

**First Deployment – **December 12th C.E.75, Western Eurasian Uprising

**Pilot – **Any OMNI Personnel

**Information – **The Earth Alliance's new Mobile Suit/Mobile Armour unit. Built by the Atlantic Federation Federation and the British Kingdom's BAE systems industries. The unit entered service to replace the Earth Alliance's ageing Windam series. The unit is best known for the securing of the Victoria base in the African Union, from an uprising attack from rebels. Like all mass-produced units, the Paladin carries two sabres, however many haven't seen a mass-produced unit to carry a beam chaingun on it's shield. The 'Aurelius' multi-phase cannon is the unit's most powerful but only weapon that can't be used whilst in it's Skygrasper form. Unlike it competitors, the Paladin uses four DRAGOON gunbarrels instead of regular DRAGOON pods, at the pilots disposal. The gunbarrels produce beam wings that slice enemy units right through, whilst having two beam cannons to shoot down its enemy. One piece of equipment that the Paladin can or cannot be equipped is the EMP railgun emitter pack, the pack is a powerful piece of kit that can release streams of EMP to disturb enemy missiles or other basic weapons, including some sensors and radars. The pack is also able to charge to a high voltage and use as shields, then throw the uncontrollable energy at targets, destroying them completely, however the pack most recharge to be used again. It can also cause tiny disruptions that increase the units speed, the pilot however must be wary of the amount of energy it drains in order to keep the Solaris recharge energy to build back it's power after usage.

**Armaments - **

1 x 'Prejudice' Beam Chaingun Shield

2 x 'Hercules' Beam Sabre

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon

1 x 'Aurelius ' Multi-phase Cannon

4 x DRAGOON Gunbarrel Beam Cannon

**Optional Armaments - **

EMP Railgun Emitters Pack


	42. The Moonlight Guardians

**A/N: Who said that Naruto was boring? I'm fixed on it! Not that I'm going to abandon this story any time soon! Sorry for the late update, I was rather busy with other things also, and I had a hard time thinking this one how it should go...All well. Everyone who read the story, (and if they remember...) Kira is on his way to Orb. Yes Kira is going to enter the battlefield once again! With his Judgement Gundam also! Why am I excited? I'm the fool writing this...**

**And as I said, somewhere in the previous chapter or the one before that, that I'm going to answer people's reviews, if they have questions or a comment. It's your choice to throw a fucking bone at me or something. **

_**Opening Theme: Everyday Combat – Lostprophets**_

_**Phase 42 – The Moonlight Guardians**_

* * *

**February 10th C.E.76, 0056 Hours – Earth, United Emirates of Orb, Military HQ, Command Centre**

Cagalli tapped her fingers on the Commanding Officer's desk as she waited for the news of why they lost contact with Fallen Heaven. It wasn't a simple explanation, the Fallen had communication satellite bases in that orbit, which the relay of the transmission was easily sent to Arcadia. However, this bothered not just Cagalli, but Athrun also. Not mention Mu and Murrue were also suspicious to why this happened. Cagalli had that feeling eating in the back of her mind as well the feeling that someone was in Orb's territorial waters, Alliance? Could be if they had the balls to return in submarines after what happened to their initial forces. But Cagalli guessed someone more likely to be here.

"Athrun? Do you think that Neo-ZAFT could be here?" she asked in a straight and serious tone.

"I think it's more than likely" Athrun said giving a serious tone as he knew this wasn't a joke, not to mention he believed it also.

"Why say that?" asked Murrue.

"Who else would be here? The Alliance ran away with their tail between their legs. Submarine warfare isn't the Alliance's strong point, nor do they have great jamming technology, Neo-ZAFT on the other hand do".

The room went silent. Would Neo-ZAFT be here? And why? There is no need for Neo-ZAFT to do battle with them here, unless him, Krane, knew that Orb would be threat to him somehow.

Mu looked sternly at the tactical map, and scowled. "When we thought we achieved victory here, it only was just the beginning. Why the hell is Neo-ZAFT getting themselves involved here?".

"Who gives a shit! We'll have to beat the crap out of them! No way will I let them take or destroy Orb, never!".

Athrun looked at the map, and wondered when they'll unleash their attacks on them. "We'll have to establish defence lines around this building, and get the civilians to the shelters. Who knows what they want here, except maybe that Orb might be a major threat to them later on in the war. Let's get to it!". Everyone cheered and scrambled to their orders done, and quickly. Cagalli walked to Athrun with a stern posture, which the bluette could tell what she was thinking, or planning. "No Cagalli. You must stay here. You have to lead the battle here, whilst me, Shinn and Stella fight them off".

"Don't think that I'll be sitting on the sidelines watching you kick the shit out of Neo-ZAFT! They got to be taught a lesson like the Alliance!" protested the blonde woman. It was simple she never would allow people push over her and her countrymen and women without a fight, and that included her!

"Cagalli stay behind!" retorted Athrun as he dashed out of the command centre and headed to his Innocence outside the building.

Cagalli growled as she just couldn't stand by and allow just Athrun and the others to fight her battle.

Erica entered only to meet Cagalli's growl of disapproval of whatever Athrun might have said to her. But the high ranked technician knew the blonde woman better than most in this room. Erica walked towards Cagalli holding a grin at what she knew would wipe that scowl from her face. "It seems that something is bothering you Cagalli, you know what, I think you want to be out there in the upcoming battle, fighting alongside Athrun" smiled the woman reading Cagalli like a book.

The blonde just groaned in disappointment though. "Of course, but I haven't got a strong Mobile Suit to fight with".

"Is that so?". Erica had remained with the _Archangel_ crew since she helped bring the Akatsuki on-board, however she still had ties with some Orb Union personnel who were protecting Orb's little secret. "Come with me Cagalli, I have a surprise for you".

* * *

**The Outside Battlefield**

Athrun was right, Neo-ZAFT were here. Hiding in the deep waters like serpents ready to lash out at their prey. However it was lucky that the prey saw through their camouflage. But these units he was fighting...how on earth or space did they get these? Or more so, how and why did they construct these new units from those three machines five years ago? Athrun believed he was suffering from a major deja vu. These Neo-ZAFT units were _like_ them. The one Athrun had challenged looked like the GAT-X131 Calamity, but with extra fire-power than it's predecessor.

_'Does this mean that Neo-ZAFT and the Alliance were sharing data before the war broke out? And if so why?'_ thought Athrun as the Innocence barrel-rolled from the four plasma beams, that fired from this unit's shoulder mounted duel barrelled plasma beam cannons. The Innocence then stormed in with the 'Colopatiron' beam rifle/sword blazing in bright light.

The other pilot looked sternly at the Innocence. _'It's a close combat unit, better keep my distance. What amazing machines that the Fallen Angels made...father would be proud also, if not also annoyed...'_ smirked the pilot as he aimed the 'Balaena Xiphias' MK4 cannons, and the 'Chaos Kai' multi-phase cannon at the high speed Innocence.

The large beam blast attack forced the Innocence project it's beam shield emitter, blocking the attack but forced back from the dangerous fire-power the unit unleashed. As the Calamity look-a-like pilot grinned at the stopping of the Innocence. He immediately saw the Innocence's Divine Subflight fly around the beam attack and show five 'Divine Lactera' beam blades whilst firing two 'Lupus Augustus' MK3 beam cannons at the Gundam unit.

The pilot inside activated the unit's Super SMART anti-gravity booster system, which the unit glided over the water throwing back a rapid beam attack from the 'Gigalauncher 2' plasma missile launcher/GDU-X6 beam machine gun. _'Alright he's better than I thought'_ admitted the pilot, still smirking. "You're such a pest!" cried out the pilot as he evaded the Innocence's beam range attacks from the sword it carried. "Why don't you just give up? You can't win against the might of the Neo-ZAFT empire!".

"I knew it. You bastards think that this nation is a push over because the Alliance defeated it years back?! Think again!" declared Athrun as he charged in evading the enemy rapid beam attacks with missiles, and swooped in smashing the 'Colopatiron' beam sword on the shield, then delivered a powerful, fierce kick to the Gundam unit mid-section.

The pilot inside grunted as the kick thrashed in forward then back in his cockpit seat. "Bastard!" hissed the Neo-ZAFT pilot at the red Gundam.

"I won't allow you to attack Vega and get away with it you bastard!" spat a female soldier, that piloted a Forbidden Gundam look-a-like.

"Hey! You're fight is with me!" cried out Shinn as he threw the beam boomerang/sabre which the unit deflected the beam weapon, but was then caught by the extensional arm which grabbed hold of the unit's head. "You're mine now!". Shinn was about to activate the 'Micah' palm cannon, but was forced to withdrew and catch the beam sabre attack with the forearm shield. It was lucky Shinn did that or he lost the arm as the attack was aimed at the arm's joint.

"Krista! How the fuck did you not see that attack coming! If I haven't come then, you would have lost your unit's pretty little head!" complained the unit's pilot. Which the Mobile Suit, or rather Gundam resembled the Raider back in C.E.71.

"He's better than I thought Steven! Besides, I won't underestimate him again!" back chatted the girl named Krista.

The other pilot called Steven however didn't hear her excuses, he blocked them out as he stared at the True Destiny. _'I know who you are, you're Shane's brother...alright...he's gotta be strong, and it would be a big mistake to take him on solo...so...'_. Steven looked at the HUD image of Krista fuming, which he smirked. "You know I'll give you hand if you like...it seems your having difficulty taking him on".

"Fine! Whatever!" spat Krista as she charged with the Raider copy following.

"Okay then, bring it!" cried out Shinn, after he flipped out the beam coated swords from the shields, and charged also.

* * *

**Morgentrate Underground Weapons Hanger**

Erica lead Cagalli through the well lit corridors of the underground base, where whatever Erica had for Cagalli, was starting to drive the blonde young leader insane. She could hear the battle rage above, with the ground shaking furiously as titanic knights ran, clashed and fell in the battle for her country's survival, and freedom. People were dying for the country, and Cagalli knew why Kira needed Orb free and to remain intact. Because it was going to be the beacon for other nations to rise up and oppose the slave masters for freedom, also because Kira kept his promise to Cagalli that he would defend the country back then when he was a young and naïve Freedom pilot.

Erica swore she heard the woman behind her growl in impatience. "Sorry to drag you all the way down here Cagalli. It was so the Seirans didn't want to dive to deep into the old weapons hanger here. The item behind these doors..." pointed out the technician at two grey doors, "Is rewarding".

"I hope so. We need to help everyone up there as quickly as possible"explained Cagalli as they stopped at the doors.

Erica entered the password into the computer and the doors shifted open which inside Cagalli saw an outline of a Mobile Suit with rows of other Mobile Suits standing behind it. The lights flashed on which the light reflected like a mirror off the nearest Mobile Suit at Cagalli's eyes. As the blonde gave a narrowed gaze at the Mobile Suit, she gasped seeing the Mobile Suit stand before her. Her azure eyes widened at the mechanical suits of armour that stood proudly before her. Never had she imagined that her nation would ever developed and manufactured weapons like these in mass.

The silver one that took the front stage was what gained the blonde's attention the most. It stood there like the Akatsuki's structure but the armament was different. A large rifle was holstered on left side of the unit's back, with a long staff on the other. Two pincer like claws were armed on the forearms, with a beam firearm stored inside the shoulder armour. Five disc shapes were connected and formed a circle on the back of the unit. It shone in a pure silver like armour which Cagalli tried to guess why the unit was coloured like, then again she realised that the Akatsuki's golden armour was a easy enough reason.

"We want you to pilot that unit Lady Cagalli" explained Erica, which she received a shocked expression. "You must lead our forces out there for the sake of our nation against those who wish to destroy us. That was your intention, wasn't it?".

Cagalli looked back at the silver Gundam and gulped before tightening her posture as courage rushed through her. "Yes! I don't want Kira, Athrun, Shinn and the others to think that we're weak! That they need to protect us all the time! Prep them for battle!".

Erica smiled proudly at the Athha that always had a strong back bone. "Then take the Tsuki and Hikari out to battle. Bring light back into the darkness".

* * *

**The Outside Battlefield**

The True Destiny managed to stop the Forbidden clone's beam scythe attack with the beam coated sword, and force back the Raider version with the shield's beam cannon. Shinn never liked elite pilots ganging up on one opponent, however in war, there are no rules, not in this day and age. _'Damn it! ZAFT surely changed since Durandal was last in power. Krane, your belief's and wishes will most likely come true, by sacrificing your own men and women to make it happen!'_. The True Destiny spin kicked the enemy unit away then drawn it's two 'Destined Blade' anti-ship swords and charged in towards the fallen back Forbidden clone.

The Forbidden type Gundam pushed back on the thrusters and tried to gain distance from the True Destiny. "Close combat is your speciality, as is that unit of yours...kind of a weakness, is it not?!" laughed Kristy before firing the 'Hell Magma 2' induction cannon and 'Balaena Xiphias' MK3 plasma railgun cannons at the agile True Destiny. The red and white Gundam flipped up, dodging the plasma railgun beams, and swerved immediately from the bent beam that targeted it. The female pilot growled in anger as her attacks as well as the bended beam missed the target. "However your quite fast, I'll give you that!".

"Kristy! Get below him, I'll take him with my Rapier Gundam!" ordered Steven as he went straight at the True Destiny Gundam. _'My fast maneuvering Rapier should be enough to keep up with this guy, but his armament would do me over easily if I remain dancing with it too long. Kristy hopefully gets the idea to attack it from a distance whilst I distract it!'_.

The ZGMF-X370S Rapier drew back it's right arm and lobbed it's 'Cataphract 2' hyper-velocity mace, which Shinn noticed the thing emit tiny beam spikes as it closed in on him. _'Damn it!'_. The True Destiny then barrel rolled, which the mace missed the red and white Gundam, giving Shinn an excuse to throw his beam boomerang.

The Rapier blocked the attack with it's composite shield armament and swung the weapon aside, and fired it's 'Ascend 2' particle cannon. The True Destiny swerved away returning an attack from the composite shields' beam cannons. The black Gundam resembling the Raider dived forward in Mobile Armour mode, catching the True Destiny's arms. "Kristy! Now!".

Shinn looked round to see where the other pilot was. _'Damn! I should have kept my eyes on her!'_.

The enemy Forbidden clone was below him, with the whole works of her unit aimed directly at him. "IT'S OVER FOR YOU PUNK!!" screamed the girl in delight as she pulled the trigger.

The beam weaponry lightened the night as it travelled to the True Destiny, Shinn looked in absolute shock as he was caught off guard, and it seemed that his young life would end tonight. However a bright golden beam, shot in front of Shinn and absorbed the energy from the Forbidden clone unit's attack, and caused a chain reaction. The True Destiny was taken over by the flame ball, but it didn't even leave a scratch on it. Shinn, Steven and Kirsty looked over to where the attack came from, and saw a Mobile Suit holding a huge beam rifle, it's armour reflected the night's moon off it and the other firework explosions in the battlefield.

"What?...Who?..." muttered Shinn staring at his saviour.

"I didn't think you would be needing my help Shinn, but I guess even you need a helping hand at some point" came Cagalli's voice through his radio.

"C-Cagalli?! Is that you inside that unit holding that massive rifle?!" questioned Shinn as the mirror coated armour Mobile Suit flew towards him.

"Of course! You really think that I was going to let you die here?! Stella would be destroyed if she found out! Now, let's take on these Neo-ZAFT punks!".

* * *

**Orb Capital City**

The Avatars and other Orb Mobile Suits tried their best to hold off the Neo-ZAFT ZAKU Knights as they stormed into the city. The Avatars were the only reason that they still held their ground against the numbers they were up against.

"There's too many! We're going to be overwhelmed!" cried out an Avatar pilot.

"Hold your ground soldier! We are the enforcers of Lord Kira's wishes! We shall not fall easily to Neo-ZAFT bastards!" cried back the Avatar squad commander.

The Fallen and Orb pilots had taken defensive positions behind civilian commercial buildings, tall business blocks at best, to provide some cover. Although beam weaponry can rip through these buildings like they were nothing, in war there had to be no civilian casualties, or try to minimize them as much as possible. Neo-ZAFT were no different to these rules of engagement, after all, would Krane allow the world to view him and his lackeys as cold blooded murders? To the orders given out by Athrun, the buildings in the area were successfully evacuated, however civilians still ran through the streets in fear and panic. An Avatar shot around the corner of the building, and fired a well aimed shot with it's 'Purify' beam rifle at an enemy ZAKU Knight cockpit. But the unit received an enemy attack on it's right arm, losing it's rifle. The unit shot round and hid behind the tall building.

"Shit! We're fucking out numbered and out gunned! How the hell are we going to get out of this one...but...my orders are to serve and protect Lord Kira and his interests! And I shall!".

Just as the unit spun round the building again, it aimed it's 'Xiphyas' Mk.5 Railgun and fired rapid shots at two ZAKU Knights that were covering behind some damaged buildings. The two shot up and fired their 'Vallarta' beam rifle's at the two railguns. The Avatar pilot stared in courage at the enemy, with fear swelling in his stomach, awaiting his death. But then the two units took direct shots and burst into flames. The Avatar pilot was rendered puzzled and relieved that he missed death this time. He looked up and saw a plane form Mobile Armour Murasame, but they were different...very different...

These units had gold like the Akatsuki on their chest, the pilot could tell as beam fire and explosions reflected on it like a mirror. The beam rifle was holstered at the front, with a composite shield similar to the GAT-X207 Blitz's, hung underneath on the belly of the plane like Mobile Armour (MA). Two missile sat at the back of the unit, with a large artillery beam cannon on the top of the unit, which would be on the back if in Mobile Suit form. And four Mobile Suit hand-sized capsules were on the waists of the unit, again if in Mobile Suit (MS) form.

"What? Are these new Orb units?" muttered the Avatar pilot.

One of these units landed next to the damaged Avatar, which it established two-way communications with the Fallen pilot. "We're Lady Cagalli's elite guard, piloting the MVF-M13B Hikari Mobile Suits. We're here on her orders to provide assistance to your men".

"T-thank you..." replied the pilot. He was completely unaware that Orb even had an elite guard, especially in a short amount of time. "O-our forces are pinned down by trenched ZAKU Knight squads point Bravo. These buildings are the only things keeping them from getting sniping shots on us".

"Roger that. Leave that to our artillery units at point Gulf". The pilot then switched to communications to the squad high on the mountain. "Alright boys let the enemy have it!".

The Hikari flipped over the large single cannon onto their shoulders, and aimed at the point Bravo, which was outside the capital city. Four Hikari fired their 'Nakajima Hayate' plasma artillery shell railguns, which what seemed like a star shooting across the sky landed on the enemy positions, striking fear and disorganisation amongst the Neo-ZAFT forces. They had no idea where the attack came from! Leading them to break formation, and become easy targets to the Avatar and Hikari units charging in with their sabres and javelins in hand.

And Avatar unit shot up and unleashed it's 24 tiny 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods, which charged in and ripped two ZAKU Knights to ribbons, whilst providing fire to damaged Murasame and Astray units to fall back. Two Hikari units in MA mode unloaded their 'Ho Ro' missile packs onto the enemy positions, further disorganised the two units dropped down in MS mode and attacked the lost units with their beam sabres and composite shields.

One ZAKU Knight shot through the smoke and lashed out with it's 'Tempest 2' beam sword, but the attacked Hikari unit aimed it's composite shield and fired three dart rockets into the unit. The blood red Mobile Suit fell back and exploded upon touching the ground.

The Avatar and Hikari were pushing the enemy ZAKU Knights back, which soon enough they were pulling out of the capital city area and headed back to the coast.

* * *

**East of Orb**

The Tsuki and Forbidden look-a-like units exchanged small arms fire between themselves, with the Tsuki using it's 'Chi Ta' burst mode beam pistol. The three beam burst shots simply bounced off the enemy unit's 'Gizmech Panzer 2' deflection armour like sunlight on a mirror. "Your unit is so similar to the OMNI Forbidden Gundam...what's it's designated name?" asked Cagalli, curious as she closed in with her beam pistol going rapid on the enemy Gundam.

"If your so interested, it's designated as the ZGMF-X252S Reaper. Same code, but the S stands for-".

"Second Generation" answered Cagalli quickly holstering the pistol, and drew the 'Rikusentai' double sided beam trident. "And it'll be the last of it's generation when I'm done with you!". She spun the trident round which the beams made it look like a Catherine Wheel on bon fire night.

"You got some skill as a Natural pilot _Miss Cagalli_! This should be quite fun!" laughed Kristy as she charged in splitting the beam scythe in two, one scythe in each hand, like the Deathbringer.

"You're sick!" cried out Cagalli as the Tsuki spun the 'Rikusentai' round in it's hand and knocked back the first scythe, then spun the beam trident the opposite way to knock away the other scythe.

"You're so easy..." giggled the enemy pilot as she aimed her induction cannon directly at the torso of the Tsuki. The Reaper unleashed it's powerful beam onto the Tsuki, but the beam simply bounced back at the Reaper. "Fuck!". The crimson light reflected off the Reaper into the sea, which Kirsty looked in total annoyance at her opponent. "The same fucking mirror armour as the Akatsuki...I should have not expected anything less from Orb engineers".

"At least it's original. You guys had to copy the Alliance's Gundams to create powerful weapons" sneered Cagalli as she sheathed her trident, and drew the large buster rifle. She flung it up, pointing to the heavens before aiming the weapon at the Reaper.

"You think you can penetrate my defences?! You're delusional!" laughed Kirsty at what she sees a feeble attempt.

Cagalli didn't reply but aimed well and pulled the trigger.

As Kirsty saw the weapon about to fire, her Newtype senses kicked in and now she looked worried. "It can't be...". The buster rifle emitted it's powerful energy, which the Reaper took the full blast. "WHAT?!!". Her Gundam shook violently and she then moved the Reaper slightly to the left, which the 'Gizmech Panzer 2' armour gave in, and the beam decimated the left arm and shoulder. "IMPOSSIBLE!!".

* * *

The True Destiny flew down in full speed swaying it's 'Destined Blade' anti-ship swords violently. The Rapier had to move back away from the attack as it almost caught it. Steven never in his Mobile Suit career, had he faced such a challenging foe. But he knew this was more than a challenge, it was suicide! The True Destiny's speed was unmatched here, not even the Rapier could keep up with it's mobility. The True Destiny then pointed both composite shields at the Rapier and fired rapid shots from it's beam cannons.

"I never thought that the Fallen would have skilled pilots in their ranks!" cried out Steven, throwing the beam covered mace at the Destiny Gundam.

"That's just isn't it!" cried out Shinn as the anti-ship sword sliced the mace in half. "We have a better reason to fight! We need to rid the world of vermin like you!". The Destiny lashed out again but the Rapier, transformed into it's bird like form and flew away. "Heh, fucking coward...".

* * *

Athrun thought he would have some problem with this Mobile Weapon, although he put up much a fight, it was nothing to what the DIVINE system provided the blinding speed to overcome the Genocide's long range weaponry.

_'It's nothing like I fought before...'_ thought Vega as the Innocence swooped in and readied it's 'Colopatiron' sword, then it disappeared. _'Shit he did it again!'_. Then his Newtype senses kicked in from the right, and he swerved to see the sky blue eyes of the enemy Gundam staring at him, before the slash of the 'Colopatiron' sword took off it's right arm. Vega didn't have enough time to activate the 'Maximum Reflection' shield projector. _'They're slowly wearing us out...'_.

"_Commander!"_ cried out a ZAFT squad leader on the radio, his panicked face was displayed on the HUD. _"The enemy Mobile Suits have pushed back our forces to the beach! They're overpowering us! There's too many! We need to-!"_.

"Don't be such a coward! Push back! Don't let the enemy-!". Vega didn't have time to finish his sentence as the squad commander was blown away by enemy fire. Using the Super SMART system, the Genocide glided back, and looked over to his falling ZAKU Knight units. _'Damn it!'. _This next line would be both relieve and humiliation to the ZAFT forces here. "All forces retreat! All forces retreat! We're not going to win here at this state!".

Vega growled as he, along with his damaged and morale destroyed assault force pulled out of the operation. He also knew his father, Krane, would be very displeased to hear about this.

As they reached the Vosgulov-class submarines, Vega looked back and into the night sky. An aura that was both unusual and powerful, was falling from the sky towards Orb. "Is that...him?".

* * *

Cagalli smiled as the ZAFT forces ran home, like the Alliance did yesterday. Orb was saved as far as everyone was concerned, where it's soldiers and those of the Fallen were cheering in celebration on their victory through the radio.

Athrun sensed something that was slightly concerning was falling from the sky above them. "Everyone! Something is coming towards us from above!".

In an instant, everyone's attention was at this contact of interest falling towards them. Was it friend or foe? For all they knew, it could be some more Fallen soldiers coming as reinforcements, or another ZAFT attack.

Athrun then realise who's aura it matched, and smiled as it was no longer a threat. "Relax everyone. It's him. It's Kira".

Commotion quickly spread through all audible channels as the so-called Messiah, and leader of the Fallen Angels was coming to Orb. Cagalli hand twitched as she needed to greet her brother, and to thank him personally for the assistance he sent. But also she was nervous, why? She couldn't tell. It was just her brother, but now he was a powerful ally to Orb. And proper treatment for guests like that, must be met! "E-everyone! Back to HQ! We must greet and treat the guest of honour who helped us liberate Orb!" ordered Cagalli jetting towards the main building.

* * *

**0311 Hours**

Kira looked around at the worn torn area of where floating debris of once Mobile Suits, or pieces of them drifted all over the place by the sea's current. There seemed not to be any resistance or Orb presence here. The battle was over before Kira and his Avatar pilots arrived. _'Did Athrun and others defeat Krane, and his forces here?'_ thought the brunette as he scanned the deserted area. _'But Athrun nor any one else can't match Krane's strength...'_. Then Kira received an incoming transmission request, he mentally accepted it through the psychic bio-link computer, which he saw Cagalli smiling sweetly at him.

"_Hello Kira, you know it's rude to arrive unannounced?"_. Cagalli's smile widened, and she winked at her brother.

"Well you know how it is...the older brother always crashes his little sister's party" replied Kira, playing along in the tease.

"_Little sister? Seriously Kira, when are you just going to accept me being the older twin?"_ asked Cagalli sighing with a smile, and shrugging her shoulders.

"Someday...I take it Krane wasn't here?".

"_Krane? No. We fought some of his elite soldiers though, and won of course!"_ she replied with a proud smile.

Other brothers would be annoyed by their sister's bragging, but Kira let it slip, in fact he always did. He didn't mind Cagalli winning the arguments, but when it came to other challenges...well that's a different story...

The brunette let out a chuckle before answering her. "Okay, okay. Can we land somewhere? Please, princess of Orb" smiled Kira.

"_Well...I don't know..."_ smiled Cagalli. _"Okay. I'll send a Hikari escort to you, from there you'll be taken to the landing spot. Kay?"_.

"That's fine with me...". As the transmission ended, Kira sighed before letting a chuckle escape his lips. "Ah...twin sisters...".

* * *

**0323 Hours – Athha Estate**

Kira was surprised to see the Athha estate still standing after the carnage and rule of the Seirans. It hadn't changed outside, and hopefully it hasn't changed much inside. The brunette thought back to when he was here last time...

"Too long now..." muttered Kira. He was last here in C.E.72, it was indeed too long...

"_Mr. Yamato, please land here" _requested the Hikari pilot as he hovered above the landing spot. It was directly in front of the mansion, where soldiers lined the area. It was mostly due to in case any Seiran loyalist tried to take out Kira. The white and gold Gundam landed with the two side leg shields shifting back so the Judgement could knell down.

* * *

**Cagalli's Office**

Cagalli looked amazed at the white and gold Judgement Gundam that she heard about. It had holstered it's two beam rifles onto the leg shields, which the blonde noticed what seemed like four sheathed blades in the shields also. She looked intensely at the two long railguns on the back of the Judgement, and wondered what power this machine could unleash. Whatever it was, it was something the enemy would stay clear from the Judgement. The hatch opened and the cockpit chair rose to the fresh air, which Kira had already removed his helmet at this moment. Soldiers came to attention and saluted the man as he lowered himself down the zip-wire.

Cagalli had changed into her Orb uniform, whilst the three Fallen officers behind her, wore their military uniform also. It became standard practice for Fallen soldiers to carry their military rig with them in their Mobile Suits. Just in case they needed to show themselves in special events.

"So, I wonder why Kira came all the way down here?" wondered Shinn.

"I thought you would have realised that by now Shinn" smiled Athrun looking at the raven haired pilot.

Shinn however remained clueless.

Stella giggled and latched onto Shinn's arm. "Silly. Because Kira is going to make an alliance with Orb. And showing himself here, would put him in good faith with the public eye".

"Kira doesn't need to do that" protested Shinn. "He's clearly here to free Orb and other countries from the Alliance and the ZAFT forces".

"Unfortunately Shinn, not everyone isn't as forgiving as you, and you did have a difficult time forgiving people" replied Athrun.

"What? Whys that?!".

"Can't you remember what Kira did three years ago?!" snapped Cagalli. "He rebelled against the ZAFT forces, attacked and killed people that stood in his way, during his rampage to Odessa. Remember that Cairo was attacked by the Alliance after Kira left? And Odessa was in shambles after the battle there? Not everyone would trust Kira immediately".

"But Krane is the true enemy here!".

"We know. But in the public eye, he isn't. He's promising peace, whilst the Fallen are provoking it" Athrun answered this time.

"The attack on Frostfang, was just an example that Krane used against us to attack Fallen Heaven. However, now Kira is trying to win back the people's opinion, which however, will make mankind divide itself over the Fallen, ZAFT, and Alliance. Including those who want nothing of it".

Two knocks came on Cagalli's door, which the maid walked in and bowed to the blonde and her guests. "My lady, Lord Kira of the Fallen Angels is going to get changed into his military uniform, and the Members of Parliament is awaiting you in the conference room".

"Very good. I'll be on my way. Care to join me Athrun?" winked the blonde, which Athrun held onto her hand.

"Of course" he smiled.

"I wonder what opinion the world will have with an Orb representative and a Fallen Deity in love?" wondered Stella.

"Hopefully it'll improve relations" answered Shinn shrugging his shoulders and walking out with his love to the conference room.

* * *

**0559 Hours – South Pacific, Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: _Varda_, Bridge**

Krane was a kind of person who wakes up, has a great hot shower, have a decent and healthy breakfast, then watch the morning news. And today was not any different from his favourite routine. He sat down in the 'boss's chair', and looked at the morning news through the small holographic screen, sited on the left large arm rest to his chair.

"You're tea my highness?" announced the waitress as she walked next to him, and presented him the mug. Truly Krane would prefer it in a proper tea cup and saucer, but he must make do with a _standard mug_.

Taking the mug, Krane took a sip and sighed gracefully at the taste. "So good...". Krane continued to watch the news which immediately, a breaking story unfolded. As Krane watched the headline, he growled angrily where his hand tensed around the pottery in anger. "Impossible!" he growled through his teeth.

Personnel looked worriedly at their leader, as his temper rose.

"Get me Vega...NOW!!".

* * *

**L3, Fallen Heaven, Fallen Angel Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Deity Command Chambers**

Canard and Mudie rushed into the chambers, which the news of what they just heard was being broadcast world and space wide! Canard instantly saw Luna, Rey and Rau watching it on the big screen.

"_In breaking news, the once Earth Alliance member, the United Emirates of Orb, has declared independence and has allied itself with Fallen Heaven. This was just announced moments ago by the nation's two representatives of each state, Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb, and Kira Yamato of Fallen Heaven. The treaty was signed in Orb just a few minutes ago from inside sources"_.

"What? When did Operation Liberation commence?!" questioned Canard, completely unaware of the movement.

"It happened late last night. Kira is now down there also" replied Rau. "Although I wished he spoke to me about it beforehand".

"But Kira couldn't sit back and watch it burn" declared Lacus walking through the door. "ZAFT attacked also, which Kira feared Krane to show himself. So he went down to stop him".

"Still, he could have informed all of us" Mudie countered. "So what's this alliance about now? I thought that Kira only wanted to liberate Orb, not ally with it". Mudie got a puzzled glare from Lacus which the raven haired woman decided to explain. "It's not that he would just go down, liberate it and fuck off. It's just he promised to leave Orb alone as a neutral nation".

"That's not the case any more" answered Rey. "Now that ZAFT attacked, Kira knows that it'll happen again, and in order to protect the sovereignty of Orb, Kira allied with them to prevent it's destruction. Even if Orb became a battlefield, as long as the nation remained standing, it shows the Fallen's commitment to protect nations like Orb".

"_We just been informed that Cagalli Yula Athha and Kira Yamato will be making a speech together at Orb! We take you to Orb now to the speech!"._

The screen changed to a conference room, where Cagalli and Kira walked onto the stage and stood behind their own respective podium. Cagalli spoke first. _"Good morning everyone who is watching this. Today I'm officially happy to declare independence from the Earth Alliance, and make an alliance with the Fallen Angels. This is to improve relations that our nation would have with the space colony nation, and to ensure that we have no quarrel with those who live in space, or are Coordinators and Newtypes. Orb wishes that it keeps it's independence and neutrality from the war"._

"_Lady Cagalli!"_ immediately cried out a press reporter. Which Cagalli nodded to him. _"This new revelation, will not only shock the Alliance and ZAFT, but everyone. What is your nation's connection with Fallen Heaven?"_.

"_Fallen Heaven was a neutral nation also at one point, until the attack on their homeland by the Neo-ZAFT empire caused them to spring into action. They share a common goal with us also"._

"_And what goal would that be?!"_ asked another reporter.

Kira spoke up this time, with a firm and strong voice. _"It's to preserve and liberate nations like Orb who were wrongly drawn into other nation's territory, such as the Kingdom of Great Britain, which we all know that they face pressure to rejoin the Alliance, and the Fallen Angels will lend them assistance. Other once neutral nations who wish for our assistance, are welcome to our aid, however, they must be warned. If they however use our forces for more personal goals, such as an invasion into another nation, then they will find themselves as a threat to our mission, and they will face the consequences"._

* * *

**South Pacific, Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: _Varda_, Bridge**

"What do you mean that you were defeated?!" growled Krane masking his face with his hand. "You lost not to Kira, but his subordinates?!".

"_Father, they were stronger than anticipated!" _Vega tried to explain, if it wasn't that aura, now confirmed to be Kira, that didn't scare him, it was Krane himself he was afraid of._ "And Orb had more secrets up their sleeves than we believed they had-"_.

"Enough excuses. Meet me at Frostfang. I guess I have to take down Orb personally".

"_Y...yes your highness..."_ and Vega signed off.

"Vega couldn't handle a simple mission? How disappointing..." sighed Shane as he walked next to Krane. "Then again, the Fallen Gundams and Avatar units do prove some worthy opponents" noted Shane, looking at the monitor of the recording of Fallen battling the Alliance and ZAFT. "You really want to deal with this personally?".

"Of course" snapped Krane, making Shane flinch.

"W-why?".

"Because _he _is there. Kira is there. I must fight him one more time, and this time, I'll either bring him back alive as a POW, or in a body bag". Krane then stood up and proceeded to leave the bridge. "Actually I'll bring him back alive, my sweet little brother should be by his big brother's side!" smiled Krane as he left.

As the self-proclaimed emperor left, Shane snorted in disapproval. "Alive? That's weak of him! What's so special about Kira after all? Being his little brother has nothing to do with it".

* * *

**Krane's Quarters**

Krane sat down behind his black tinted glass desk and smiled at the thought of attacking Orb, and bringing the assumed Messiah of the Fallen Angels to his knees before ZAFT, would be like a dream come true. But Krane knew better than believe in dreams. They never always come true no matter how much you try. The long haired brunette was well aware of that. He leaned back, and pondered what response Kira would have from the world. Of course nations like the recently captured Arabic Union would request the Fallen's help, and the Kingdom of Great Britain has probably requested assistance from the Fallen.

"I wonder how dear old Djibril would handle that crisis?" smirked Krane wickedly. Krane entered his login, and selected the transmission to a link that nobody else knew of. The face of a old friend/enemy appeared on the screen. "Djibril, it seems that things are going to get out of hand soon".

"_I thought you said you'd deal with the Fallen yourself! And ensure their involvement was going to be kept down to a minimal!"_ spat Djibril, clearly outraged that the Fallen had offered assistance to nations wishing to leave the large superpowers.

"You make it sound like they made the first move here" smiled Krane turning to the side, leaning back and sipping on his large cup.

"_They have! It's clearly shown that they'll move against us, and even you! Soon they'll send support to the British, and then maybe the Slavic scum, who continue to persist their freedom from the Eurasian Federation! Soon enough the Fallen will make allies and then they'll go after us!"_.

"You're worrying too much" replied Krane, with little care on the matter that Djibril mentioned.

"_Your recently captured Arabic Union will be their main target! Get thing's done Hibiki! Remember our deal!"_.

Krane crushed the mug in his hand, as the annoying, whining white haired Natural got to him. "AND REMEMBER WELL THAT YOU CAME TO ME FIRST DJIBRIL!!" screamed Krane standing up. "I'll sort out this problem of ours soon. Just keep your fucking patience, or I'll cut off your fucking head myself. Remember! I know where you sleep!".

Djibril flinched and looked fearful at Krane's anger. _"Alright! Just get on with it!" _squeaked the man in fear before signing off.

Krane spat before going to the bathroom to wash his cuts clean. "Pathetic excuse for a man, no, let me reiterate that, a pathetic excuse for a human being!".

* * *

**February 20th, 0921 Hours – Orb, Athha Estate, Main Dining Room**

"So, how many requests did we receive?" asked Kira to the terminal, whilst eating his toast. Rau was on the other side, looking rather or still unimpressed with Kira's move ten days ago. "Come on Rau. It was the only way we could get the world on our side considering we liberated Orb earlier as planned".

"_By announcing it to the world?" _questioned Rau raising an eyebrow. _"Smart move..."._

"Hey, when did you learn to be sarcastic?" snapped Kira before taking another bite on his blackcurrant jam toast.

"_When I learnt my son can't follow a well laid out plan, or make an alternative secretly, behind doors from our enemies!"._

Kira let out a humph and pouted. "Sorry mister, I do everything behind every ones back's, including his sons".

Rau gave a slight glare. _"Hey. That hurt you know"_ he replied in a hurtful tone.

Kira sighed before picking up his cup of tea. "So how many did we get?". He looked at Rau which, by Kira's surprise gave an annoyed look, much like the one someone would show when they lost the battle, or in this case the argument earlier. Kira made a wide smile, like he outsmarted the best chess player in the world. "_Rau_? How many?".

"_Now your sounding like a kid..." _muttered the blonde.

"_Come on Rau! Don't be a kid yourself! Tell him!" _shouted Mu's voice in the background.

Rau's face scowled angrily at his brother's comment. _"Fine..." _Rau continued to mutter. _"We received more than we predicted. The one's we got are, the Kingdom of Great Britain, which was made officially to the world just now, the rebels in the Arabic Union, members of the Japanese Government, loyalists to the Kingdom of Scandinavia, members of the Eastern European council, and other nations along South-East Asia, including India. We got a handful"._

"It seems so. I never thought we would have that many. But it's of no consequence, we must help them Rau, the more unified the nations are against ZAFT and the Alliance, the better chance we have at defeating them".

"_True..."_.

"So how's Lacus?" asked Kira looking into the garden.

"_Why did you look away? And sound a little nervous?" _asked Rau with a smirk and risen eyebrow.

"Nothing".

"_Lair. You know Kira, you were never a decent lair, you always told the truth, especially three years ago, when you decided to tell Lacus that you were leaving ZAFT. You couldn't resist"._

"Alright, you win. So how is she?".

"_She's setted up a charity for those who fell in the battle, which I believe it's for those effected by the nuke attack on Fallen Heaven. Don't worry, she's very worried about you" _smirked Rau.

"Thanks..." said Kira in a sarcastic tone. "I better go. Give my love to her".

"_Sure sure. Just keep your guard up, I don't think Krane will give up the opportunity to attack Orb again, now since your there"._

Kira nodded before signing off. And looked back out to the garden. The sun was high, and the mild weather was just right. Kira didn't want to think that Krane would honestly come here himself and start another battle. But Kira didn't know his older brother as well as Rau. He would just to take his word for it.

Just as Kira lifted his cup to his lips the ground shook. Kira looked at the ripples in his drink, and then to the direction where Morgentrate was. "So he's here already...".

* * *

**Morgentrate Military Base**

Krane swiftly cut down two Murasame Mobile Suits with his 'Super Lacerta' enlarged beam sabre, in one foul swoop. "Where are you Kira?! Why won't you come out and play?! Challenge me!" cried out Krane laughing, as he then shot down four Astray Mobile Suits with his DRAGOON pods. The Extreme Despair now carried more DRAGOON pods than the last time it was in battle. These were smaller than their older cousins, and they docked into the wings like the Strike Freedom. The Extreme Despair had gone through modifications in order for this terrifying large machine to crush all opposition. "KIRA!! DON'T LET ME BECOME BORED FIGHTING WEAKLINGS SUCH AS THESE!! COME OUT HERE IN THAT NEW MACHINE OF YOURS!! I'M DYING TO SEE HOW GREAT THIS GUNDAM REALLY IS!!".

Just as Krane went move his attention on the Morgentrate base, he sensed two powerful Newtype auras. He easily guessed who they were, after all, Vega's report stated that both Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka were the one's who throated the last siege.

"Zala! Asuka! How nice of you to join me, please keep me entertained whilst Kira gets ready to face me!".

"He's not coming Krane!" snapped Athrun, aiming his 'Colopatiron' beam sword and firing as many shots at the Extreme Despair as he could. The beam attacks simply curved round the Gundam, which Krane looked disappointed.

"Really? Is this all? This was how Vega lost to you? How pathetic, I would have expected something...". Just as Krane was about to finish, the sword emitted itself in bright light, and cut through the 'Geschmeidig Panzer' deflection armour. "Well, this machine of yours Athrun does pose more of a threat than I thought. Alright, let's see what your Gundam is made of against my Extreme Despair!".

* * *

**0932 Hours – Athha Estate**

Kira was already making his way towards the kneeling Judgement Gundam, he was already dressed in his pilot suit with slung his helmet over his shoulder. The battle just seemed to be getting more tense, as Kira placed his strange, but powerful 'sixth sense' to his surroundings. Krane was out there, battling Athrun. And it didn't seem to look good for Athrun at all. Krane was just too powerful. Not to mention that Shinn and Stella were also having difficulties to reach Athrun. Whatever was in their way wasn't helping.

Kira just touched his zip-line, where he was punched on the back of the head. Since he put all of his sixth sense to the battlefield, he never realised that someone was behind him. Turning around he was met with a very displeased look from his twin sister. "My I ask why you struck me dear sister?" asked Kira, annoyed and rubbed the area where he was smacked.

"You're being an idiot Kira! Going after Krane! That's what he wants!" snapped the blonde, already in her pilot suit also.

"And you think that going out to battle yourself will make a difference?".

"Hell yeah!".

The brunette sighed as he turned round and grabbed onto his zip-line again, and sensed Cagalli going for a second round where he spun round, and used the helmet as a shield. "Listen Cagalli. You know that only I can defeat Krane". And Kira looked up to the giant suit of armour, his Gundam. "And with the Judgement, I will!". Then Kira was risen to the chest of his Gundam, and climbed onto the seat, where he was lowered into the cockpit. "Let's begin, Judgement!".

The white and gold Gundam jetted off, and headed straight to the battle front. Cagalli only sighed. "Get me the Tsuki, quickly!".

* * *

**The Battlefield**

Shinn would love to get a piece of Krane, if it weren't for this Gundam that was blocking his path! What this machine was...it was a monster, much like the one Athrun was battling! It looked like a freakish looking Destiny Gundam! But it was armed to the teeth! It's large wings seemed to have played the major role of providing long range armament, and those two beam sub-machineguns, were more of an annoyance than originally thought. Not to mention the four swords on it's back!_ 'What the hell is this machine?!'_ questioned Shinn as he blocked more raining beam shots at him with his beam shield.

"I hope you like it!" laughed the pilot inside, which the voice was easily recognisable.

"Shane you bastard! You have no right to be here!".

"Oh I have every right!". The wings on the machine's back became levelled to the sea below and six railguns cannons flipped out. "I'm here to put down rebels!". The main cannons fired, which Shinn looked in distraught at the fire-power unleashed at him.

* * *

The Innocence just couldn't get any where near that huge Mobile Suit without getting struck by those pesky DRAGOON pods. And if that wasn't the case, it's the 'Super Calidus' and the two 'Xiphyas 4' railguns, that threw the Innocence to manoeuvre away from it's attacks. Athrun can't get anywhere near the enemy Mobile Suit!

"Come on Zala! You can do better than that!" laughed Krane as he drew the positron blaster cannon from one of the storage pods, that was attached to the back of the Extreme Despair, and unloaded a wide and powerful blast at him.

"Alright then!" growled Athrun, as he activated his DIVINE system, and charged in towards Krane.

_'He's fast! How interesting! I can't even keep my eye on him more than a second. These new toys are impressive!'_. Krane swarmed his DRAGOON pods around the area where the Innocence was last and fired volley after volley into the area. _'How about that?'_ wondered Krane, as he waited to see Athrun's reaction.

"That's too slow!" cried out Athrun as the Innocence plummeted from the sky towards the Extreme Despair.

Krane smiled in delight. "How fast!". The Innocence drew it's 'Holy Lacerta' beam javelin, and made a cross slash on the positron blaster, which the four pieces separated and exploded violently. "You're much better than I originally thought Zala! I'll give you that! But who says I need my eyes to know where you are? How about I make it even!". Krane sensed Athrun's lighting approach behind him, and he activated the 'Griffon' beam blade on the leg and blocked the attack. "Shame, you aren't so fast now!".

Athrun growled as Krane drew his 'Super Lacerta' and slashed at the Innocence.

* * *

The Fate, in it's hound-like form, flipped over a Vosgulov-class submarine, and fired a volley from the 'Balaena 2' plasma cannons into the vessel, where the large craft was swarmed in a fireball. The transformed in Mobile Suit mode, and attacked the two ZAKU Knight units that charged at her in close combat. The black Mobile Suit then ducked and impaled the two Mobile Suit's power generators with her 'Exorcist' beam sabres. The two fell like rag dolls.

"Shinn?...". Stella looked into the sky, to see two Destiny type Gundams fighting each other. "Shinn's in trouble!".

Before Stella could go in and assist Shinn, she saw a dark orange coloured Gundam heading for her. The unit landed on the submarine's head, and looked at Stella with it's cold machine like eyes. "Stella darling...it's been too long..." came a familiar voice.

Stella gasped at the unit as the voice was a lost comrade. "No...it can't be...Auel?".

* * *

Athrun drew himself away from the Extreme Despair as it started to unleash all hell upon him. The DRAGOONs were everywhere, and Athrun managed to manoeuvre away from them, and dodge the enemy Gundam's beam cannons. "Now, it's time to end this futile game of ours" muttered Krane as he charged in, dodging his own DRAGOON attacks in order to get closer to the Innocence. The DRAGOON attacks that Krane dodged were purposely fired at him, to target the Innocence once he moved.

Athrun swayed from another barrage but was met by the Extreme Despair, with it's beam sabre held high. _'Shit! I can't dodge it!'_.

"Goodbye Athrun!" cried out Krane as the sabre came down.

Then a flash and the attack was stopped by the white and gold Judgement Gundam. It hovered to the side, facing away from both Gundams, whilst holding out it's katana beam covered sword, blocking the Extreme Despair's attack. "You know Krane, if you wanted to battle me so bad...you could have just waited" growled Kira. "And not try to kill my best friend!".

Krane smriked as his younger brother was drawn out into the open.

_'Kira? But, how did he get here so fast, and how did he just appeared out of nowhere?'_.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

**A/N: Alright, Kira hasn't shown himself in battle yet, but I swear he will in the next one, how can't he as now he challenges Krane to a duel in his new Gundam unit. But there is a question for you, how did the Judgement appear suddenly and surprised both Athrun and Krane? Figure that out yourself...**

**Djibril and Krane working together? You really think that this a collation? Well?**

**I mentioned that Vega is Krane's clone, however he isn't really, you'll find out in the next chapter...and Auel? Who said that Krane can't play god? Well doesn't he claim one to be himself?**

**Anyway, prepare a showdown with Kira versus Krane Round 2! This time will Kira succeed? Or will Orb burn?**

**Till next time guys and gals, review please and I'll kick myself in the ass to hurry up on the next one! That's a promise!**

* * *

**-Neo-ZAFT Empire Mobile Suits-**

**Name –** ZGMF-X131S Genocide

**Manufacture –** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Power Supply – ** Mass Produced Celestial Engine

**Operating System –** **G**igus **U**nsubdued **N**ewtype **D**amnation **A**nnihilation **M**odule

**First Deployed – **February 10th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation: Hell Break

**Pilot –** Vega Vodolt Hibiki

**Info –** The Mobile Suit Gundam class unit that design was originated from the OMNI Enforcer's GAT-X131 Calamity. The design was passed over by the Blue Cosmos organisation to ZAFT, by the 'friendly' relations that Krane Hibiki and Lord Djibril had two months before C.E.76. The Genocide was built as part of Krane's execution squads and piloted by his adopted son Vega. It carries heavy artillery armaments, with however some close-combat weapons instead this time. A combination of 'Balaena' and 'Xyphias' weaponry resulted in the deadly double barrelled twin cannons, that make a wide spread attack seem impossible. The Gundam also retains a chest beam cannon, like it's predecessor. A modification to the rocket launcher used by the Calamity, is a plasma based launcher with a DRAGOON pod attached. It's shield conceals a beam sword, and has two beam javelins stored in the top of the shield, making the Genocide capable of close range combat. Two 'Maximum Reflection' generators, act like the Alliance's lightwave shields, but give a smaller surface area of protection. Ten Neo-DRAGOON pods are stored on the lower back of the unit, where they also project a beam shield each. The ZAFT SMART system has also been updated, and now supports the ability to provide artillery support, and able to move further away or gain a new firing position before the enemy figure out.

**Armaments -**

2 x Duel barrelled 'Balaena Xyphias MK4' Plasma Beam Cannon (located on shoulders/back)

1 x 'Chaos Kai' Multi-phase Super Particle Cannon (chest mounted)

1 x 'Gigalauncher 2' plasma missile launcher/GDU-X6 beam machine gun

1 x Composite Shield (2x 350mm Beam Gatling gun and 1x Beam Sword)

2 x Beam Javelin (stored in the top of shield)

2 x 'Maximum Reflection' Beam Shield Projector (right wrist and shield mounted)

10 x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Super Compact GDU-X9 beam machine gun and 1x beam shield projector)

Super SMARTAnti-Gravity System Booster Engine (Super **S**wift **MA**noeuvring **R**eaction **T**ransportation) located on legs for gliding over water))

**Name – ** ZGMF-X370S Rapier

**Manufacture –** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Power Supply –** Mass Produced Celestial Engine

**Operating System –** **G**rade **U**nrespectable **N**ewtype **D**amnation **A**rmoured **M**odule

**First Deployed – **February 10th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation: Hell Break

**Pilot – **Steven Soka

**Info –** The Mobile Suit Gundam class unit that design was originated from the OMNI Enforcer's GAT-X370 Raider. The design was passed over by the Blue Cosmos organisation to ZAFT, by the 'friendly' relations that Krane Hibiki and Lord Djibril had two months before C.E.76. The basic weapons of the Rapier is basically the same as the Raider. The mace that Rapier carries however, conceals beam spikes, so the weapon can rip through enemy units that have Phase or Variable Shift Armour. It's shield conceals a beam sword, and fires a double 'Diskarmor 2' beam machinegun weapon to hail a rain of beam attacks on it's target. The other two beam machineguns can only be operable in Mobile Armour mode. The claws had become more offence, as they now equipped with 'Palma Fiocina 2' beam cannons, and beam spikes on the tips, but these can only be operational in Mobile Armour form. The Rapier carries two DRAGOON carrier pods, where nine Spear-DRAGOON pods are stored in each one. 5 'Black Void' missiles are also stacked on the Rapier's wings, to provide bombardments, and aerial attacks. A new HiMAT system was also installed on the rapier, with a modified 'Voiture Lumière 3' booster engine', to provide fast speeds, and top manoeuvring.

**Armaments -**

1 x 'Ascend 2' Particle Cannon (located lower head)

1 x 'Cataphract 2' Hyper-Velocity Mace (20 x Built In Beam Spikes)

1 x 'Diskarmor 2' Composite Shield (2 x beam machinegun,1 x MA-X222 beam sword)

2 x M9M10 Beam Machinegun (Mounted on shoulders - Mobile Armour mode only)

2 x MMI-X460 'Palma Fiocina 2' Beam Cannon (mounted on bird claws and operable only in Mobile Armour mode)

2 x Beam Spikes (mounted on bird claws and operable only in Mobile Armour Mode)

2 x Spear-DRAGOON Carrier Pods (18 x Spear-DRAGOONs Pods (1x high-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike))

2 x Type 97Z9 Beam Naginata (stored in wings)

2 x 'Maximum Reflection' Beam Shield Projector (left wrist and shield on right arm)

10 x 'Black Void' Smart Tracking Missiles (5 x equipped on each wing)

HiMAT System (modified 'Voiture Lumière 3' booster engine)

**Mobile Armour Transformation:** It is designed to transform to the same type Mobile Armour as the GAT-X370 Raider.

**Name –** ZGMF-X252S Reaper

**Manufacture –** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Power Supply – **Prototype Celestial Engine

**Operating System –** **G**uardian **U**nified **N**ewtype **D**efender **A**rmed **M**odule

**First Deployed – **February 10th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation: Hell Break

**Pilot –** Kirsty Voskolv

**Info –** The Mobile Suit Gundam class unit that design was originated from the OMNI Enforcer's GAT-X252 Forbidden. The design was passed over by the Blue Cosmos organisation to ZAFT, by the 'friendly' relations that Krane Hibiki and Lord Djibril had two months before C.E.76. Like the Genocide and Rapier, the Reaper was totally converted from the Forbidden design, where ZAFT weaponry was simply added. The Reaper carries the Forbidden's classic scythe, but like the Deathbringer, it can divide it's scythe into two scythes, which they are also beam coated. The Induction cannon remains in use for the 'beam bending' ability to catch enemy Mobile Suits off guard, and to attack from around corners not facing it's enemy. Two beam machineguns are sited on the backpack to provide quick attacks, and to destroy missiles that can pass through the 'Gizmech Panzer 2' deflection armour. Two 'Balaena Xiphias' MK3 plasma cannons are also fitted for long range attacks at direct targets, normally the pilot would use these to make it's prey walk into the induction cannon's path. Two CIWS cannons are fitted to the head to provide attacks against smaller targets, such as foot soldiers. Unknown to even the pilot, to why two beam sabres were fitted to the unit, it has been guessed that it is in case the beam scythes are lost, and these are a last resort. Large Super Strike DRAGOON weapons are also held on the backpack unit, which four remote weapons fire a six beam spread attack, and draw two beam spikes. The 'Gizmech Panzer 2' deflection armour is the unit's ulitame defence, it bends enemy attacks away, which can be used against other enemy units iof surrounded, however rumours have surfaced that new technology has been developed; that can pierce through the 'Gizmech Panzer' deflection armour.

**Armaments -**

1 x 'Reaper 2' Beam Scythe (can split into 2x anti-armour hand scythes)

1 x 'Hell Magma 2' High-Energy Plasma Induction Cannon (beam bending capabilities (located in chest))

2 x 'Ballista 2' 115mm Beam Machinegun (located in backpack unit)

2 x 'Balaena Xiphias' MK3 Plasma Beam Cannon Railguns (stored on backpack unit)

2 x MMI-GAU28 18.5mm CIWS (located in Mobile Suite's head)

2 x MA-M941 'Vajra 2' Beam Sabre (located and stored on waist)

4 x Large Super Strike DRAGOON Remote Weapons (held on backpack unit (6x GDU-X9 beam machine gun, 2x Beam Spikes))

2 x 'Maximum Reflection' Beam Shield Projector (right and left wrist armed)

2 x 'Gizmech Panzer 2' Deflection Armour

**-Orb Union Mobile Suits-**

**Name – **ORB-02 Tsuki

**Manufacture – **Morgentrate Weapons Division/Athha Supporters

**Power Supply - **Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**First Deployment – **February 10th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation:

**Pilot –** Cagalli Yula Athha

**Information – **The sister Gundam to the ORB-01 Akatsuki. Whilst Akatsuki meant 'Dawn', Tsuki means 'Moon', which ironically this Gundam entered battle during the night, which thanks to the Tsuki coated in the same 'Yata-no-Kagami' armour as the Akatsuki, it helped brought victory in numerous battles. It was finished built with the Hikari Mobile Suits by Athha loyalists and Fallen Angels technicians. The 'Rikusentai' double sided beam trident, itself has six small beam emitters, three at the top and the bottom making the imitation of a trident also the staff itself is a anti-beam shield laminated coating which can withstand beam sabre and ranged beam attacks. The beam buster rifle has to be used by two hands and can cause massive damage and destroy heavy fortifications. It is equipped with a beam pistol for quick and medium range attacks, it is stored inside the left shoulder armour. The two claw extensional arrestor can grab hold of it's prey, or when the beam emitter is activated it can rip a hole through the enemy. Although Cagalli isn't truly a Newtype, she does carry a trait of the Newtype gene where she can control a simple DRAGOON system. However, unlike using the tiny DRAGOON pods, the Tsuki uses disc shaped pods that act like the Akatsuki's pods but these can charge and slice opponents in two.

**Armaments -**

1 x 'Rikusentai' Double Sided Beam Trident

1 x 'Dieshin Dan' Large Beam Buster Rifle

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon

1 x 'Chi Ta' Beam Burst-fire Pistol

2 x Beam Coated Claw Extensional Arrestor

Super DRAGOON System – 10 'Luna Star' Beam Discs (ODS-X3 beam machinegun x 1). Can project a shield barrier similar to the Akatsuki, but it can activate a beam around the rim and used to charge and to slice through targets. **Name – **MVF-M13B Hikari / Transformable MS/MA **Manufacture – **Morgentrate Weapons Division/Athha Supporters **Power Supply – **Ultracompact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor **First Deployment - **February 10th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation: **Pilot – **Any Orb Military Personnel **Information – **Built in secret by the Athha supporters and Fallen technicians at a secret base inside Orb. The Hikari sport some of the 'Yata-no-Kagami' which is coated on its armour, however due to expenses, it only covers the torso and cockpit area. The Hikari were based off the ageing Murasame and Ootsukigata Mobile Suits, as well as the Blitz Gundam. It sports the same composite shield as the Blitz where it is equipped with a beam cannon, sabre, and 3 dart rockets, with a shield emitter. It carries a new updated plasma beam railgun, which the shot can be in shell detonating, or acts as a heavy beam cannon. The Hikari can transform into a fighter plane form like the Murasame and makes full use of all it's weaponry in a aggressive dogfight, such as the missiles and the other two CIWS cannons. The name Hikari refers to 'Light', where the Hikari is the first, if not only, Mobile Suit to be equipped with blinding EMP flashbang grenades that effect enemy Mobile Suit cameras rendering the pilot 'blind' until the optical camera can readjust. Only a select few of Hikari were produced for ace or high ranking pilots loyal to Cagalli Yula Athha. **Armaments -** 1 x 'Chi Ha' Beam Rifle 2 x 'Ke Go' Beam Sabre 4 x Beam CIWS Cannon (chest and back mounted, back mounted CIWS only used in MA mode) 1 x 'Nakajima Hayate' Plasma Artillery Shell Railgun 1 x Composite Tactical Beam Shield (1 x Beam Shield Emitter, 1 x Small Beam Cannon, 1 x Beam Sabre, 3 x Dart Rocket) 2 x 'Ho Ro' Heavy Missile Pack (back mounted, and only used in MA mode) 8 x Flashbang Grenade 


	43. A God's Revenge

**A/N: First thing's first, thank you to those who reviewed the story, as I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Second, the chapter was a real pain in the ass, don't ask why it just was. Third, I really need to go holiday soon...so to one review that I wish to reply from, (considering the others were like 'keep up the good work and such'.**

**Blaid: You know what...every time I think up something marvellous like the new that make people gasp in awe, you tend to break it apart suddenly before they can be of real use, e.g. the different uses for Vega's Gundams...ah well, at least you'll keep me busy thinking of countermeasures. I was thinking a combination of Lightwave Barrier to reinforce the Perfect** **Bending capability of the Gizmech Panzer variation...you seem to not understand that the Gizmech variation is the perfect deflection armour that deflects not only beams but also manipulate missile computers and bullet trajectories. Well, most of my plans are now cocked up, I have to finish with my redesigning of Vega and Co's Gundams. You see Vega and Co were designed to be able to face Kira's Commanders with rather ease but due to the difference in technology I'll have to have Andras make compromises in technology upgrades, maybe even have Andras face off against Kira himself, you've just thrown the Fallen into the Lions Den either way. **_**A/N: Err, before anyone asks this is the co-producer of sorts to the story. I kinda think I ruined his grand design Vega's Gundam squad in the last chapter...and it looks like I pissed him off...**_

_**Opening Theme: Everyday Combat – Lostprophets**_

_**Phase 43 – A God's Revenge**_

* * *

**February 20th, 0935 Hours – Orb, Outside Morgentrate Military Base**

They say that when two gods fight one another, it is a battle that will cause a path of destruction. And this is what Athrun now was going top fear. The Judgement, the Fallen Angels greatest Mobile Suit Gundam unit, versus the Krane's monstrous Extreme Despair Gundam. The Judgement remained holding it's beam katana sword against the Extreme Despair's beam sabre. The Innocence pilot however, just couldn't work out, how Kira suddenly appeared and stopped the attack. Was it that the Judgement was just as fast as the Innocence with the DIVINE system? And if that was the case, then how did Athrun, only sense Kira's aura suddenly?

"Athrun" came out Kira's voice through the radio. "Stand back. I'll finish this".

"Kira?" muttered the blue haired Innocence pilot, as he remembered what happened when Kira challenged Krane last time.

"I'll be okay. Just make sure you help the others. Understand?".

"...Alright". And the red Gundam quickly swerved round and jetted over to where Shinn and the others were.

"You think I'll let you go and help your friends?" growled Krane, then ordered two large DRAGOON pods charge at Athrun. The two pods were immediately shot down, which Krane turned to see the Judgement holding one of it's two beam rifles at the direction the pods were. "So, you have improved your skills my young brother" sneered Krane as he backed away, and recalled his other pods to surround him.

"And I bet you have as well" replied Kira, pointing the 'Punishment' beam katana at the Despair Gundam.

Krane smirked. "Shall we put that to the test?". And then the two Gundams charged and clashed their sword and sabre. The battle of the two proclaimed genetically made gods, had begun.

* * *

Stella looked in horror as the voice of her long lost friend Auel, echoed in her mind. _'The pilot of this dark orange machine sounded like Auel. But was it? If it is...it isn't him. Auel...died back at the battle of Odessa'._

"Aren't you going to say hello to a long lost friend Stella? Now now, be nice" came Auel's cocky voice.

"You're not Auel!" growled the blonde Extended. "You're just mimicking him!".

"Really? Shall I prove it to you my dear Stella?" replied the voice. Then Stella looked at her HUD which flickered to show none other than her old friend, Auel Nieder. "How about now?".

The blonde remained in absolute shock, it was his face, Auel's face. Her hands twitched uncontrollably as the killed boy had returned.

Before another word was made, the dark orange Gundam sprung to life and charged at the Gaia Fate. Auel reached and drew out it's large sword from it's wrist that run up the arm, and brought it down upon the Gaia Fate. Stella reacted and used her 'Exorcist' beam sabre to stop the attack. The two old friends, now rivals stared at each other as the battle between two Extendeds was about to begin.

* * *

"You were always a raging lunatic Shinn" chuckled Shane. The Gundam come to be the ZGMF-L98C/MRF Hell Berserker, threw a crimson and sapphire beam from it's 'Divine Rage' beam cannon and bent it towards the True Destiny. "However, you do have the skills of an elite pilot!". The True Destiny blocked it with it's 'Blessed' beam shield and threw it's 'Shining Destiny' beam boomerang at the Hell Berserker. "You have to do better than that little brother!".

"No! It's just your blind!" cried out Shinn, as the True Destiny drove up from underneath the Hell Berserker, it's 'Destined Blade' anti-ship sword slung over it's shoulder.

"WHAT?!!" cried out the identical twin as his brother slashed at him, the Hell Berserker however evaded it, and threw own beam boomerangs at Shinn. The True Destiny knocked the weapons aside and charged in again, at full speed. '_Who would have thought that Shinn would have gotten this good? It seems that Kira was messing around when he put him into training'_.

The anti-ship sword came down, but the Hell Berseker drove the weapon away with it's portable 'Creation' shield. The bright light shoved the weapon aside, and allowed the black and crimson Gundam to sway away, and fire it's dual triple armed beam cannons at the True Destiny. "You have to do better than that _little brother_!" cried out Shinn as the 'Blessed' shield stopped the attack, but flung the Gundam back, not far as Shinn regained control and stopped the Hell Berserker's 'Ragnarok' compact anti-ship sword. Shinn then noticed that that three small swords on the Hell Berserker's back, was this weapon. "So this is just an overrated version of the original Destiny!".

"Don't make me laugh! This was the original Destiny!" growled Shane. "I was piloting the original! Even before you gained that mock of a simpler version!".

"Don't bullshit me! The original Destiny was the Impulse Destiny Trial Type!".

"You seriously got it all wrong!" screamed Shane. "This is the original one, with a few modifications! The Impulse version was a simpler version that was to be lessen power drain! However, that was also a failure due to the amount of juice it drained with the Wings of Light! This one was left in the darkness as it drained a huge amount of power! But now...with a Celestial engine! I can throw as much energy around as I want!".

"Same here!" cried out Shinn, as he drew the other 'Destined Blade' sword, and went to take out the legs of the Hell Berserker Gundam.

"Your machine is only a close combat Gundam! It has no actual range abilities than those two small beam cannons on your shields!". The Hell Berserker pushed it's thrusters to the max and flipped over the True Destiny, to be ready to stab the machine in the back.

"So what?!". The True Destiny spun round and blocked the attack with the anti-ship sword. "Who cares about fire-power! I was taught by Kira that the gun isn't always as powerful as the sword! And I'm going to put that belief to the test! Because I believe in that as well!".

* * *

**Morgentrate, Hanger Area**

The Rapier, Reaper and Genocide landed just inside the bases walls. They didn't expect much of resistance as all the powerful key players were distracted, whilst they we told to take out Orb military HQ inside the factory area. "This isn't fun Vega! I want to battle that Destiny class Gundam again!" moaned Kirsty.

"Shut your trap! The reason we're in this situation is because we failed to take care of them the last time we were here!", Steven retorted. "And now, we have a mission which, whilst hasn't got much enjoyment, is important to his majesty".

"Indeed" growled Vega. Vega disliked this as much as Kirsty, but because of his failure, he has the least fun of ripping this nation apart, even though it was of high importance. "Let's get moving".

"RIGHT!!" cried Steven and Kirsty in unison.

Two Avatar units emerged and fired their 'Pure Caldius' cannons at the Rapier, which it's speed, dodged the beams and landed before the two Mobile Suits. The two Avatars drew their beam javelins and went to impale the Rapier, but the unit flipped over their attacks and them. The black Gundam then impaled the units, with the 'Diskarmor' shield's swords, then it ripped the swords out and swung round to slice the Murasame that was behind it.

The Reaper looked the air and saw an Avatar and two Murasame units hailing their weapons onto it. The beams simply curved round the unit, which Kirsty just smiled evillay at the enemy above. The induction cannon came out and she bent the beam to hit all three in the curved attack. Then a Murasame unit burst out of a hanger to surprise the Reaper Gundam, but instead got a nasty surprise as that bent beam above headed straight for the Murasame. "Too weak...".

Four Avatars shot round and charged in with the beam javelins, towards the Genocide. "You can't really believe that you can harm me!". The Genocide's duel barrelled took aim and unloaded it's widespread payload at the Avatars. The Avatar units were vaporised by the overwhelming power. "Push on through the factory area to the command centre!".

"Roger!" they cried in unison and jetted off to the target areas.

"I wonder how is father and the others doing against those Fallen pilots...".

* * *

**True Destiny and Hell Berserker**

The two Gundam units charged in with their anti-ship swords in both hands. They clashed as they flew past one another, then jetted off to manoeuvre in again to exchange blades. Shane growled as the True Destiny, yes, his brother's machine was matching his! He flipped out the duel triple beam cannons from the wings and targeted the True Destiny. "Take this!". Shane smirked as the crimson and sapphire energy struck the True Destiny, but it only turned out to be a mirage. "WHAT?!!".

Shane felt the Newtype pulse and looked in the direction it indicated. He saw the True Destiny with it's 'Destined Blade' swords slung over it's shoulders.

"Crap!". The Berserker Gundam evaded the attack, just barely and didn't have time to react against the True Destiny._ 'Where the hell did this unit get extra speed?!'_. Shane entered a secure channel and contacted a nearby Vosgulov-class submarine. "Care to lend me a few of your pilots?". The captain on-board was no where in position to argue with high ranking officer like Shane, he simply nodded and cut off the transmission. Shane then returned his attention to Shinn, where Hell Berserker then unloaded another barrage from it's beam cannons, striking yet another mirage. "What the fuck?! Again?!".

"You're not learning quickly!" shouted Shinn as the True Destiny landed it's anti-ship sword onto the right wing.

Shane however sensed this attack beforehand, and only managed to manoeuvre his unit so that the True Destiny's sword only claimed the end of his right wing, however, this still disabled the three beam cannons stored inside. "Let me take something off your unit!". The Hell Berserker swung around and grabbed onto the upper leg of the True Destiny. "It's only fair!". And the unit's 'Palma Fiocina' beam cannon activated, which Shinn went to the kick the arm away, that only managed to cause the palm cannon to rip off the leg armour plating.

"You're dead! How dare you damage my Destiny!".

The two broke away where the True Destiny threw a wall of beams from it's shield cannons at the Hell Berserker. The black and crimson Gundam projected it's creation shield, blocking all the attacks. "O I'm so sorry! How about I take that pretty head instead?!" laughed Shane. "Taste my Gundam's own unique system!". Shane accessed the codes to unlock this powerful system and activated it. Blood red particles spread out from the wings of the Hell Berserker, which four ZAKU Knights came to Shane's assistance as per his request. "I think my pilots have some kind of bloodlust" chuckled Shane.

Shinn looked in puzzlement of Shane's words, it didn't make sense for sure. Then Shinn's Newtype sense picked up rage, deep and heavy rage from these four pilots. They were shrouded by those red particles. And then the four ZAKU Knights shot off. Shinn took aimed shots at these ZAKU units but they swerved and returned fire in some mad fashion. The crimson and aqua coloured multi-phase beams were accurate enough that Shinn had to use his 'Blessed' shield projector.

"They're different..." muttered Shane with a growl.

The first two ZAKU Knights threw their beam tomahawks at Shinn, which was attached by the cable, making the two pilots pull on them, making the tomahawks to swing and random fashion. Then the other ZAKU units flew in dragoon look Mobile Armour mode, and fired their 'Super Amfortas' plasma beam cannons at the True Destiny.

"How did they get this quick?" growled Shinn again.

The True Destiny knocked the tomahawks away them blocked the heavy attacks with his 'Blessed' shield. But before Shinn could react the two Mobile Armour ZAKU Knights charged right into the True Destiny, which then the two tomahawks came down and landed onto the shoulder armour of the True Destiny unit. But the force of the charge forced the Gundam back, making the close range weapons to miss the vital components for the arms to work. Lucky this caused the arms of the Gundam unit to remain intact and force his two shield beam swords into the enemy cockpits. It was only a split second before the True Destiny was covered in flame and smoke.

"Come out Shinn!" cried out Shane as he flipped over left wing's beam cannons and fired a burst into the smoke, clearing to reveal that the True Destiny was no longer there. "Where-?". Then a flash appeared behind Shane, he pushed forward on the controls and spun round to see the True Destiny with it's anti-ship sword ready.

"Let's finish this!" cried out Shinn lowering his anti-ship sword at the Hell Berserker.

"Not yet!". Then the two ZAKU Knights stormed in with their tomahawks ready. "Take this!". The black and red Gundam threw forward with it's 'Palma Fiocina', but it's hand went straight through it. "Another mirage?!". Then he turned to see his two ZAKU Knights get cut down by the True Destiny's anti-ship sword. "I'll give you credit Shinn! You're smarter and stronger than before!".

"It's thanks to Kira that I'm better person! That is why, I'll help make his dream a reality!".

"And it's thanks to Krane that I'm not a lab rat! That's why I'll make his dream a reality! Kira's is just a illusion like these images your machine projects!".

"We'll see!" growled Shinn charging in, and activating his SEED mode.

"We sure will!" spat Shane activating his own SEED mode.

* * *

Stella flipped over the dark orange Gundam's large sword again, and speared down with her sabre. The enemy Gundam known as, ZGMF-L100G Torment Unit One, looked terrifying. It made even Stella fear it. Auel moved the Gundam's right hand, drew a 'Fallen' beam sabre backhanded, slashed outwards. But the black Mobile Suit back flipped away and fired her 'Balaena 2' plasma cannons at it, but the unit stopped the attack by projecting it's 360 degree Creation Shield. The Gaia Fate was quick in manoeuvring, that was what gave Stella the edge over her enemies, not to mention her reactions also. She was after all trained to take down Kira himself.

"You're very skilful Stella, that is without a doubt...but this machine is more powerful than that piece of crap you pilot!" Auel growled, then threw the beam sabre at the Gaia fate. The black Mobile Suit ducked from the thrown weapon, and charged in with both 'Exorcist' beam sabres in hand.

"You're not Auel!" screamed Stella as she clashed one sabre onto the large sword, and the other onto the other drawn 'Fallen' sabre.

"What?!".

"You're not Auel! Auel died! He was!-".

"Killed by Kira!" screamed Auel pushing back onto the Gaia Fate.

Stella gasped as the memory of the Strike Freedom slaying the Destroy Mobile Fortress. The impalement and then the burst attack into the fallen giant caused a fierce fire to surround the fearful Freedom. The memory was long lost until this guy scratched the surface and brought back that painful memory.

"And you joined him! You joined the man who killed me! What kind of friend are you?!" growled Auel. He moved his hand over to the access panel, which was labelled 'EXPAND System'.

"I...I joined only because Shinn did..." she muttered holding back the gates for her tears. "I didn't want him to die! So I joined the Fallen also to-".

"Pathetic...you really are pathetic Stella! You let that bastard drag you down into a new low level! He's an idiot! He followed Kira because he had no one else to turn to! He's really a stupid bastard isn't he Stella?".

What Auel failed to realise is that, his words were actually having the opposite effect he wanted. Although he wanted her to be sorrow for the resurfaced memories of Auel's death, he mentioned words about Shinn that he really shouldn't have.

"He's not a stupid bastard!" growled Stella, tears now falling down the sides of her cheeks. "The real Auel would have respected Shinn for what he done for me! You clearly have no idea!" screamed the girl as she pushed back hard against the Torment.

Auel growled as this was the reaction he least expected, not to mention the retaliation. "I take it back! Your the stupid one!" spat Auel as he kicked the Gaia Fate back and then activated the EXPAND system. "See you in hell!".

Stella watched as red particles surrounded the Torment, and then expanded rapidly. The Gaia Fate back flipped and and transformed into it's Mobile Armour form, skiing away on the water from these expanding particles. She watched as they ripped and twisted the metal on the submarine. _'That was close...'_.

"Why don't you hold still and take your punishment like a good girl, STELLA?!!" screamed Auel as the six COUP-DRAGOON pods on the shoulders jettisoned from the Gundam and charged towards Stella.

Stella swerved her hound form Mobile Armour round and sped off, dodging all the DRAGOON attacks. She then charged towards a wreckage of what used to be a Orb frigate, and fired her 'Twin Purify' beam rifles at the hull and skied in, then burst from the fo'c'sle of the ship in Mobile Suit form, and fired at the nearest two DRAGOON pods. She managed to down one, but the other emitted a beam shield. The Gaia Fate fell back into the ship, then burst from the side with the beam rifles connected together, making one large rifle. She fired a powerful blast of energy at the Torment, which Auel emitted a Creation Shield, blocking the attack.

"Really?! Is that all?!" laughed Auel as he watched the Gaia Fate then aim it's 'Balaena 2' cannons into the sea, firing one full burst shrouding it in the water and steam.

Then two more DRAGOON pods were shot down with the 'Balaena 2' beams from the water curtain. Which then Gaia Fate burst out from the wall it made and fired it's beam rifle again.

"You're persistent as always!". The Creation Shield was established again, but that was close to call. Stella almost made a direct hit on him. _'She's aware that this suit can overpower her, so she's using her speed to advantage...Stella...you were always the Alliance's favourite...fuck you!'_.

The Torment then sprung to life and charged in with the remaining three DRAGOONs to aid it. The Torment threw a punch which the Gaia ducked and went to place a shot into the torso of the Torment when Stella noticed a DRAGOON pod ready to take out her rifle. She pulled back, but then realised her position and back flipped to dodge another DRAGOON attack. Stella growled as she had to block another attack with her 'Aurora' beam shield. But that was then her downfall, she was left wide open for another attack, from the Torment.

"DIE!!" screamed Auel as he lunged the Torment's beam sabre towards her. Stella quickly aimed the rifle in her unit's left hand up, and fired the full powerful blast to throw the attack away. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!!".

"Because I don't want to die!" screamed back Stella gaining distance and firing her beam rifle again at the Torment.

"We all gotta die someday Stella...and I believe that today is your day to die!". Auel shouted as the Torment came in again.

* * *

**1024 Hours – Morgentrate, Factory Area**

The Reaper and Rapier had pushed through another defence line, and was making great progress to Orb Command. The Fallen and Orb pilots were little in numbers here as they were pulled away to tackle other problems, like the ZAKU Knight squadron that was assaulting on the left flank of the naval defence. Kirsty was somewhat...unsatisfied by this.

"Talk about boring...there's hardly anyone home!" moaned the redhead as she blasted another Murasame away with the induction cannon.

"How many times do I have to remind you Kirsty?" groaned Steven. "This is because...".

"Yeah yeah! I know! We fucked up and we're doing the petty job...although important, it's no fun!".

Steven just sighed. "I know...but we haven't got much choice on the matter remember?".

"Yeah yeah...Vega insisted on regaining his Krane's blessing as his father, although...he isn't really related to him know is he?".

The Rapier took cover behind a half demolished factory building, by Steven's notice a missile factory, and then sprung up and fired the composite shield's beam machinegun at an Avatar taking cover also. "We talked about not mentioning this Kirsty".

"So what?! The reason people claim him to be Krane's clone is because he tries to be like the Emperor 24/7. He's adopted. And besides, he's not next in line to Krane's title, that Deus kid is". The Reaper then fired the induction cannon, and curved to strike the Avatar hiding behind the building the Steven had kept busy.

"Kirsty..." sighed the lime green haired pilot as this conversion, was always talked about between the two and it was frankly getting on Steven's nerves.

"It's not like I hate Vega, it's just he should face the facts, and be more laid back on us".

"That's never going to happen. Look the path to the Orb Command HQ is clear. Let's end this quickly...". The Rapier then aimed it's 'Ascend 2' particle cannon at the large building. "I should a least get some highlight in this mission...". Before the cannon had a chance to fire, a thick golden beam stretched towards the Rapier and Reaper. Both Gundam units leapt back, and looked to their left to see the Tsuki and Akatsuki charging in, the Tsuki holding onto it's 'Dieshin Dan' buster rifle.

"Great timing..." smirked Kirsty. "I want a rematch with the blonde bitch!".

"Kirsty! The mission!".

"Give me a break! Look!". Pointed out Kirsty at Command HQ, where seven Hikari units stood proudly at the buildings defence. "We have to get through them first now. But if we take out the princess of Orb here! It's like taking out the HQ anyway!".

"For fuck's sake! Whatever! I'll take my frustration on the gold Gundam, take the silver one if you want to!". Steven could hear he make a silent cheer, before gearing towards the Akatsuki. _'Hang on...where's that red one? The...Innocence?'_.

* * *

**Upper Hanger Area**

"What were the chance's of meeting you again Zala?" asked Vega as the Innocence hovered above him, with the 'Colopatiron' and it's 'Holy Lacerta' in it's hands.

Athrun looked down on the Genocide, and then charged in with both weapons ready.

"Oh, not a 'missed you man' type are you?" joked Vega as he aimed his multi-phase cannon, and fired towards the Innocence.

The Innocence swerved and then fired it's 'Colopatiron' sword's beam cannon at the Genocide. The dark green Gundam created it's creation shield, and activated it's Super SMART system to gain some distance from the Innocence. If it was one thing Vega knew about this Gundam, it was it's lack of range attacks. But he had to beware of the Gundam's sudden quick, if not blinding speed.

"I see what's going on here..." muttered Vega as he the Innocence flew in again. At this pace, Vega was being forced away from the Orb HQ building. "Sorry but I need that building taken out. Let's see who's faster". The Genocide's SMART system took it round a building where he had a clear road towards the building. "Where is he?" asked Vega as he looked round to see the Innocence wasn't in the air.

Then the Innocence flew round behind a warehouse and aimed it's 'Colopatiron' at Vega.

"Jesus Christ!" hissed Vega as he managed to create a Creation Shield in time. Then the two unit's stared at one another. _'This is going be more of a challenge than I originally anticipated. I thought that Athrun was battling father...'_. The Innocence jolted towards the Genocide. _'Here he comes!'_. The Genocide quickly holstered it's 'Gigalauncher 2' plasma missile launcher and beam machinegun, and drew it's beam javelin from the top it's shield. The two units clashed with sword against shield and javelin against javelin. "There's more in this shield Zala!". A sword then slided out from the bottom of the shield and swung against the Innocence, luckily Athrun jumped back from the attack. And then the Innocence charged again. "He's doesn't know when to quit!".

The shield's chaingun unleashed it's hail of metal onto the Innocence, but it did nil effect to the Variable Shift Armour on the Innocence. The Innocence jumped into the air, and attempted to land it's 'Colopatiron' sword on the Genocide. The Genocide jumped back and attempted to slash back, but was stopped by the 'Holy Lacerta' beam javelin. "Your not getting past me!" growled Athrun. "Never!".

* * *

**Extreme Despair and Judgement**

The Extreme Despair sent it's horde of DRAGOON pods at the Judgement which it flipped away from the first barrage and spun round the second. The agile Gundam then sheathed it's katana sword and drew it's 'Munkir' and 'Nakir' beam rifles, and shot down the two pods that charged in with beam spikes. Then Kira made his Judgement somersault into the air and shot down the next DRAGOON that charged. The Judgement slung it's 'Munkir' beam rifle over it's right shoulder and blasted the two pods behind it.

_'Amazing, he's making this look easy! Is it this Gundam...or is it just him?'_ wondered Krane as he charged in, his two 'Super Lacerta' beam sabres at the ready. "Come on Kira! Show what this Gundam of yours can _really _do! I've yet to see a DRAGOON system on it!".

Kira swerved round to face the Extreme Despair charging towards him. "Krane...". The Judgement holstered it's beam rifles and drew two 'Punishment' beam katanas. And dived towards the monster Gundam. The two meet with exchange of sabre and sword attacks. Sparks flew everywhere in the attempt to breach one of the others counter-attack. The two made this duel look close.

The Judgement then drew back with the Despair doing the same. The large Gundam then sent out it's DRAGOONs to surround the Judgement, which Kira realised this. He activated the Omega DRAGOON system, which the two leg shields opened like clam and sent out twelve tiny 'Sammael' DRAGOON pods. "YES!! This is what I hoped to see!". The 'Sammael' pods quickly made easy work on the large DRAGOON pods, and then flew in towards the Despair emitting the same light as those katana swords. The Despair ascended which the barrage attack from the light emitted DRAGOONs claimed his own. "I never thought that your Gundam would so powerful Kira!".

"It's not always the sword that wins the duel, it's the wielder that does!" countered Kira.

"Maybe so...but that Gundam is what gives the defiant edge here!". The Despair dived in towards the Judgement, pointing both 'Super Lacerta' sabres at the white and gold Gundam. The Judgement rose it's katana sword and slashed out whilst ducking from one sabre, and slicing off the left arm of the Extreme Despair. _'What? Impossible...'_. The Extreme Despair danced away from the 'Sammael' that pursued him. _'How? In that sort of angle...he should of knocked left sabre away, but...somehow those blades...can go straight through my sabres!'_.

The Judgement's turn to take the offensive came, and it charged in, still holding both blades. "Retreat Krane! Your forces aren't going to prevail here!".

"Like hell am I!" growled Krane. What made his sudden attitude change was that Kira was telling him to retreat! He believed it should have been the other way round. "How dare you order me that!". The Extreme Despair charged in, against the 'Sammael' attacks and came near the Judgement, and took a swing with it's sabre. The Judgement turned it's upper body away from the attack, only to meet a lone Despair DRAGOON pod aiming at him. The attack came but the Judgement back flipped and only received the attack on the shoulder armour, missing the arm and socket. "Look's like that machine isn't so great after all".

Kira growled quietly. _'I don't want to throw everything at him...it will compromise the capabilities of the Judgement...but at this rate...No! I won't use that system again!'_. The Judgement charged in again. The exchange of close combat attacks were about to begin again.

* * *

**True Destiny and Hell Berserker**

The two Destiny-class Gundams swerved by again and collided their swords again. It seemed the two were at even. Neither could get through each other's defences. And that annoyed both of them. If what was worst then one hotheaded impatient soldier, it was two. The two then threw kicks and managed to hit the torso's of their unit's.

"This is really not getting anywhere..." sighed Shane.

"Too right..." muttered Shinn.

Shane wondered his ruby eyes to a scene below them, not far even. It was the Torment, taking on a black Mobile Suit, which Shane smirked to the realisation to know it was the Gaia Fate. _'Perfect'_. And as if by great timing, ten ZAKU Knight Mobile Suits came to Shane's assistance, he smirked as he activated the BLOODLUST system.

"Those red particles again..." muttered Shinn. And gasped as he remembered what happened last time ZAFT pilots were surrounded by it.

"How much do you love Stella, Shinn?" asked Shane through the radio, with a slight chuckle audible in his voice.

"What's that got to do with this fight between us?!" demanded Shinn staring at the Berserker with raging eyes.

"Oh not much...I just want to test how much you care for that Extended scum!". The Berserker then boasted towards Stella, leaving the True Destiny to battle the ten psychotic ZAKU Knight pilots.

Shinn immediately realised where he was going and went after him, but was forced to pull back when the ZAKU Knights unleashed 'Darkness' multi-phase beam cannons at him. "Dammit! Shit!". He then swerved round to block a ZAKU Knight's 'Tempest 2' beam sword with his shield's sword. "STELLA!! RUN!!" cried out Shinn through the Fallen radio channel.

Stella looked up as she kicked the Torment back, to see the black and blood red Berserker heading towards her. Her eyes went wide as the enemy Gundam fired it's duel beam machineguns at her. She jumped back and landed on another wrecked ship to see not just the Berserker but also the Torment challenging her now.

"I can handle this Shane!" growled Auel as he hated the fact that Shane was interfering.

"Please, you were basically getting your ass handed to you. And don't you dare growl at me you Extended reject. You know what will happen if you cross me!" snarled Shane as he looked at the Torment.

Auel backed down and concentrated on the Gaia Fate. The two Gundams broke apart which the Berserker fired the 'Divine Rage' cannon, bending the beam towards the Fate. And the Torment fired it's 'Fate' beam gatling cannons. Stella leapt her Mobile Suit into the air, to be met with the Berserker face to face.

"Hello again dear" chuckled Shane evilly.

"Y-you! Not you!" cried out Stella as her Mobile Suit was then kicked to wrecked ship, and landed hard. Bashing her head, Stella felt the world spin. The memory of that time when he came to the security hospital.

_-Flashback-_

**December 7th C.E.73, 1300 Hours – Lagrange Point 5, PLANTs, Aprilius One, ZAFT High Security Prison**

The cold room which Stella was placed in with monitors, and other hospital equipment that stood next to her. Her body was aching and she couldn't move due to the lack of strength she had. She wondered how it all came to this. How did she ended up in the clutches of ZAFT? How did Shinn lose? And more of the question why did the Freedom protect her from the ZAKU II's sword? Many questions were lingering in her mind, many of course unanswered. These were the only things that kept her going in this god forsaken prison cell.

Then suddenly, the beep from a card clearance from the cell door echoed within these cold rooms, and a unexpected visitor. "S-Shinn?". Her voice was low and raspy.

"I'm afraid not my dear Stella" said the raven haired teenager. "I'm Shane, Shinn's brother".

"Shinn...has a...brother?..." wondered Stella, confused.

"Yes Stella. I'm his brother" mocked Shane in her confusion. "And I plan to make my brother realise what he must do in our future".

"Future?...".

"Yes. You see. You. Extendeds...are disgusting creatures. People from your organisation, LOGOS and Blue Cosmos, see Coordinators and Newtypes as vermin, tools that toy with God's work. But in my opinion, you drug using and manipulated freaks, are the true tools that play against God. I was born into this world...actually, Krane was born into this world with the genes from a descendant of powerful individuals. Those genes were naturally given to him! However, Extendeds need to enhance their abilities through drug usuage!".

Stella didn't bother argue or lash at Shane, she didn't have the energy nor could she be bothered to smack this lunatic lecturing her. She just remained quiet and listened.

"Which brings me to question, why does Shinn love you?!" barked the ghostly skinned Newtype. He thrashed his hand at her throat and gripped hard. He smirked to hear her choke at his strength. "WHY?!! What kind of spell have you got over him?!" demanded Shane, his grip getting tighter on her throat.

"D-don't...know-" gasped the frail girl.

Shane released his grip which Stella gasped for air. "Whatever it is...it's disturbing..." he muttered. He then looked down at her. He had to admit, she was kinda cute for an Extended of her nature. "Perhaps...it's your beauty that intoxicates him?" he wondered running his fingers up her leg, then to her face. "Maybe...". His hand travelled back down and ripped off the bed cover to see her tied down body by belt like restraints, were she only wore a hospital gown. "What do you think?".

Stella shook her head.

"I think it is". He climbed onto her bed, on all fours looking down at her face. "You are beautiful...for an Extended" he said with a sinister smirk.

_-End of Flashback-_

"No..Go away! GO AWAY!!" screamed Stella shaking her head, tears pouring down her face. "GO AWAY!! GO AWAY!!".

"Now now. I ain't going to hurt you...much!". The Berserker rose it's beam sabre.

Shinn stared wide eyed at the Berserker standing above the Gaia Fate. He shot down another ZAKU Knight, but still six more units pestered him. Seeing the Berserker rising it's beam sabre set him off. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!".

* * *

Kira blocked the next attack from the Despair's sabre with his sword, then he heard Shinn scream on the radio. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!". Kira looked away to see the Gundam that Shinn was battling earlier on, stood above the Gaia Fate. Kira growled as he knew Shinn was in no position to help her. But he could...Kira looked at the DIVINE system control.

"Don't be distracted!" shouted Krane as he sensed Kira was no longer concentrated on him. The Despair slashed at the Judgement, but was shocked to see the Judgement was no longer there, which he only slashed thin air. "I-impossible!". Krane's eyes moved to where the Gaia Fate was, and to his shock and surprising horror, the Judgement was there.

* * *

Shane looked in horror as he had the Judgement now in front of him, with his beam sabre stopped by the Judgement's beam katana sword. "N-no way! How the hell did you get here?!" screamed Shane in absolute horror.

"I remember you..." muttered Kira. "You were the one who went to strike the Gaia back in Odessa...".

Shane shook in fear before Kira's voice that came through the ZAFT channel, and that his mutter was more like a growl, feral.

"And I stopped that attack, scarring me...losing my sight in my right eye...".

"Let me assist you in finishing the job!" shouted Shane. The Hell Berserker withdrew it's 'Ragnarok' compact anti-ship short sword from it's back, and was planning to impale the Judgement's cockpit with it. Then in a flash, the other katana sword moved faster and sliced the anti-ship sword from the steel side. Shane looked in horror as the Judgement' was about to make the next move, but Shane decided to make the first. "J-just die!". He pointed the dual beam machinguns on the right wrist at the Judgement, but the arm was severed before he had a chance to pull the trigger. "H-HOW?!!".

"I can see your thoughts...with...". Kira looked at the Berserker with the SEED mode present in his lavender eyes. "...this power...I'll rip you limb from limb!" snarled Kira. The Judgement made another lighting fast move, and severed another arm. In pure fear, Shane never felt an aura so dark and powerful before, besides Krane, and that was something to be fearful of. The only option was to retreat, but as he went to fly away, his unit was grabbed by the Judgement as it sheathed it's right handed sword, and held onto the Berserker's leg. "I'm not finished with you!" laughed Kira.

"LET ME GO!!" screamed Shane, shaking against such dark power.

"Like hell am I!". He slashed the other leg of the Berserker, and then tossed the unit into the bridge of the wrecked ship. "I'm just getting started!".

"Commander Shane Asuka!" shouted Auel as he charged in to attack the Judgement. "I'll kill you Yamato! As revenge from the battle at Odessa!".

"O shut up. You're interfering..." growled the brunette.

Then in an instant, all thirty 'Sammael' DRAGOON pods and ordered them to attack the Torment. In just a second green beams danced around the Torment, shredding off armour and it's weapons instead of the pilot, where Auel tired his best to avoid the attacks.

"Now...you need a learn how much..." chuckled Kira raising the beam katana high above the Berserker. "On how much pain I was in!". And the katana plummeted down, through the cockpit but purposely missing Shane, only piercing the side of the cockpit.

Shane watched as shards of steel and glass flew in the air, and scratched him whilst the intensive beam energy rose the temperature inside the cockpit. All he could do was shake and wimper in fear as the katana was being bent towards him. "Stop! Please stop! I learnt my lesson!".

"I don't think you have!" laughed Kira.

Shinn managed to defeat the last ZAKU Knight, and made haste towards the Gaia Fate's side. He knelt down the machine and displayed Stella's face on the HUD. He sighed a breath of relief to see her okay, but her face was in horror, which the answer to his question was turned to the Judgement, torturing the Berserker. Shinn felt his blood turn cold, watching the kind Kira administrate some sick fun on his brother. "K-Kira! Stop! That's enough!" cried out Shinn in fear, but felt the courage to shout it against Kira.

"Shinn, stay out of this" came Kira's reply, his tone was unemotional. "I have to make sure Shane here, learns his lesson".

Before Shinn could reply, he saw the Despair falling towards the Judgement with great speed. "KIRA!! Leave him alone! Your duel is with me!" cried out Krane, drawing the large heavy anti-ship beam machinegun from the other pod on it's back. The Despair fired a hail of rounds at the Judgement which the unit leapt away, being forced from the Berserker.

"You're such a pest! Why don't you do me a fucking favour die, and let me deal with the world?!" spat brunette Fallen leader, and then boasted towards the Despair with both beam katanas out, open wide for it's attack.

Krane was shocked to hear this! He never heard Kira to be so bloodthirsty, especially in the heat of battle. And not to mention this dark and menacing aura he was giving was extremely dangerous, and full of lust for blood. "Who are you?! Are you really Kira?!".

The Judgement slashed with both katanas, which the Despair backed off from the attack, but suffered a mid-section kick. "What kind of fucking stupid question is that?!". The Judgement charged in again, but with it's thirty DRAGOON pods tailing it. The rain of beam fire forced the Despair to come close to the Judgement again, where he slashed but the attack was stopped, however the 'Gizmech Panzer' beam shields, but the sword fell through it, and struck the anti-beam coating small shield. "This is fun! Is it not Krane?!" laughed Kira, withdrawing DRAGOON pods to the leg shields.

Krane snarled at this next attack he cooped up. "Now! Renaldo!" shouted Krane, which the Judgement was then bear hugged by four Mobile Slaves. The units were using Mirage Colloid technology, and Kira hadn't noticed them because his sick twisted taste for Krane's head overcasted his senses. "You shouldn't have fallen for such a obvious trap...because you neglected your senses, you failed to keep your guard up. And now, I'll kill you, after all you aren't Kira, the Kira I knew isn't you!".

"You really think this isn't Kira?" snarled the brunette.

"No you aren't!". The Despair coming close to the Judgement, with it's beam sabre risen.

"Fool..." chuckled Kira.

Krane wondered why Kira mentioned that before he went to impale the Judgement's cockpit, until he saw green beams shot up from beneath him then had a lash of the beam katana ripped off the remaining arm.

"I can't believe that you thought I fell for that!" laughed Kira.

"What?!". Four 'Sammael' DRAGOON pods then shot out from the water and surrounded the Judgement. "I thought you withdrew them all!".

"Wrong. I sensed the four below us even before I charged in and kicked you. Thus I sent them to hide in the water as I recalled the others. And allowed those soulless machines to grab me, to get close enough to you!".

"Dammit! Who are you?!".

"I told you..." growled Kira, pointing the katana sword at the Despair. "I'AM KIRA YAMATO!!". The Judgement charged in, which the Despair sent in the remaining eight DRAGOON pods it had in disposal. "You better do better than that! I'm not even in SEED mode here!". The first two attacks from the DRAGOON pods, were reflected from the swords as the beam coating was disabled, and struck two other pods. Then a charging pod was round-kicked, shattering it to pieces.

_'Impossible! He's displaying this much power and not in even SEED mode?! Wait...he can't have that other inside him too?!'_.

"Hey pay attention! Don't ignore me!" shouted Kira charging in evading the other five pods.

_'Damn you Rau! What happened to abandoning that experiment?!'_.

The five pods charged in simultaneously, but they were cut down by a quick sword dance, which the five pods ended up nothing more than scrap metal. "I said, pay attention!". The Judgement came steaming in, which Krane all had left were his 'Griffon 2' beam blades on the legs.

"_Your highness! Retreat!"_ cried out a squad leader from a group of twenty ZAKU Knights.

Although Krane would stay and fight with his warriors, his machine was no condition to challenge the Judgement any more. Turning round the Despair headed for the _Varda _far outside the battlefield. But he wondered how long they would last against Kira...or this _other_ Kira.

"You're in my fucking way!" bellowed Kira and sent out the exact number of 'Sammael' pods to ZAKU Knights. Already half met their end as they were gunned down, before they even had a chance to raise their rifles at Kira. The remaining one's were trapped by beam fire from all directions, there was no escape and the Judgement pulled out both it's 'Munkir' and 'Nakir' beam rifles, shooting down the defenceless units. The one's who evaded Kira's shoots were gunned down by the surrounding pods. The ZAKU Knights didn't even last a minute. "KRANE!! DON'T GO RUNNING OFF!!".

Whilst the Torment and the Berserker, whatever remained of their units, saw the Judgement going after the Extreme Despair again. Shane looked at where the True Destiny and Gaia Fate were last, the two withdrew for reasons unbeknownst to him. However, Krane was dead meat if they couldn't pull themselves together. The two units jumped into the air, and boasted towards Krane and Kira.

* * *

**1109 Hours – Morgentrate, Upper Hanger Area**

The Genocide went flying through the concrete wall, and landed on top of a empty military office building. The battle was once again favouring the Fallen and the aided Orb forces. The turn would soon be the same as last time, or even worst if they didn't pull out. However, Krane's orders are absolute! He couldn't pull out yet again, and face Krane's anger. That was suicide! But Athrun was letting up, and to make matters worst, he sensed Athrun in SEED mode.

"Damn you Zala...why do you keep interfering?!" snarled Vega as he made the Genocide stand up again.

The Innocence drew it's 'Divine Lacerta' boomerang and tossed it at the Genocide, which it's Creation Shield blocked the attack, only to receive a nasty slash from the 'Colopatiron' sword on it's shield, sending the Genocide flying further away from the Orb military HQ. "Because I have to defend this place, my home".

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You're forgetting that the PLANTs were your home!". The Genocide stood once again, aiming it's duel barrelled 'Balaena Xyphias MK4' cannons at the Innocence.

The heavy beam fire was blocked by the 'Blessed' beam shield, which Athrun looked at the blinding light, squinting his eyes, but sensing the enemy pilot there. "That is true, they were my home. But the PLANTs are filled with darkness and blood, that is why, I want the Fallen to bring the light to purify them for good!". The Innocence activated the DIVINE system and charged in, forcing itself through the attack. The shield was pressed against the railgun cannons causing a chain reaction and explode. Then Athrun thrusted the 'Colopatiron' sword at the Genocide's chest, stabbing the Mobile weapon on the left side.

* * *

**Factory Area**

The Tsuki double kicked the Reaper back and aimed it's 'Chi Ta' beam pistol at the Reaper, firing a three round burst then charged in with it's 'Rikusentai' double sided beam trident.

The Reaper pilot glared at the Tsuki, as every long range attack she had couldn't harm it, but it was vice versa with the Tsuki, with the exception of that 'Dieshin Dan' buster rifle. The Reaper knocked the 'Rikusentai' aside with it's 'Reaper 2' scythe, and then went in for a counter-attack. But the silver Gundam launched it's beam coated claw arrestor to force the Reaper away from it. The way the battle seems that either would definitely get to land an attack on each other. The battle would carry on until either the Tsuki let it's guard down, or the Reaper got caught in the buster rifle's attack.

"We're going to be at this for a while!" moaned Kirsty to Cagalli.

Fact is, the attitude this girl had was disgusting in Cagalli's books. She could hear the Reaper pilot scream in enjoyment engaging her battle. People like this one, weren't human. "You make it sound like you aren't having fun!" growled Cagalli, drawing her 'Dieshin Dan' buster rifle.

"It isn't!" snapped the girl, dodging the golden beam attack.

"You're sick!" Cagalli growled again, holstering the buster rifle and charge in again with the 'Rikusentai'. "People like you make this world twisted!".

The two Gundams clashed their weapons, which then Kirsty grew agitated by Cagalli's words. "The world has been like this for hundreds of years! There has never been people like you in it's history succeed in bringing peace! There will always be people like me! And there will always be war!".

* * *

The Akatsuki and Rapier battle was rather different. Although the Rapier hadn't got a 360 degree Creation Shield to surround it, it's speed and mobility made up for that, however like the Reaper's scenario, it couldn't land a single attack on the Akatsuki from a distance with ranged weaponry.

"What a drag..." groaned Steven as he flew in again, unloading a full payload of his beam weaponry, only for the Akatsuki to return it to him. "Even a full burst of all my ranged weaponry won't phase that armour...in that case!". The Rapier transformed into it's Mobile Armour form and flashed it's beam spikes on it's bird-like claws and charged in.

"So you figured out this armour's weakness..." groaned Mu, as he knew he had to try harder now to stop this guy's fast attacks.

Mu knocked back the first claw with the anti-beam shield, then slashed outwards with Akatsuki's beam sabre, missing the Rapier. "You better than I thought!" called out Steven as he made an near-impossible U-turn and brought the claws to snatch at the Akatsuki.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me!". The Akatsuki bashed the attack away again, and attempted to cut that cursed Gundam, but again failed as the pilot drew the Rapier at the last moment.

"Oh?".

"I am after all the son of Al Da Flaga!" cried out Mu as the Akatsuki's weapon pods jettisoned, and went in to attack the bird form Rapier.

The Akatsuki's weapon pods began their attacks quickly making the Rapier manoeuvre to evade them. "Tsh. I should have known that you were able to control weapon pods! Yet alone use them in earth's atmosphere!".

"You can thank the Fallen for installing those anti-gravity boasters on them!".

"Damn you!" cried Steven as he launched his 'Black Void' missiles from the wings, which collided with the beam shield that the weapon pods made.

"I'm not going to let you run this country to the dust!".

The Akatsuki pursued the Rapier, making steer clear of the Orb Military HQ.

* * *

The Judgement caught up to the Despair, which the white and gold Gundam unleashed all it's DRAGOON 'Sammeal' pods, and surrounded the large Gundam in a beam net. "Our fight isn't over!" cried out Kira. He then slide the 'Munkir' and 'Nakir' rifles together making one large beam rifle, and aimed at the Despair. "In fact...it's over now!".

"NO IT ISN'T!!" screamed Shane firing a barrage at the Judgement.

The Judgement swerved away as if the attack was child's play. "Hmph! You're so annoying!". Ten 'Sammeal' pods changed their attacks to the Berserker and Torment. Another beam net was established and the net went to shred the two Gundam's to pieces. The Berserker and Torment managed to make it through the beam attack, with the help of their Creation Shields. But the pods then coated themselves in a beam neutron coating, and charged at them. "Where was I?". The combined rifle was then aimed at the Despair, which then a large and powerful green beam went straight for the Despair.

Krane grunted, and moved his unit, to sacrifice his right HiMAT wing and allowed the large beam to take the left leg. _'This isn't good!'_.

"I'll finish you now!". The Judgement disconnected it's rifles, and holstered them, drawing one 'Punishment' beam katana.

Krane looked at his brother's Gundam, only to see it disappear into thin air, then sensed Kira right behind him. He turned his head to see the Judgement swinging it's left to right vertically. He shifted his Gundam the best he could, to have half the Despair's body sliced from the right shoulder to underneath the left arm, leaving the cockpit completely exposed.

"Look at you now! How the mighty have fallen!" laughed Kira seeing his injured brother. Cuts and burn marks were present on his back and shoulders. It seemed that Krane unbuckled and ducked to evade the blade. "But you can't stay number one for ever!". The blade was risen again, to make the finishing blow.

"KIRA!! STOP!!" cried out Shinn, as the True Destiny bolstered towards the Judgement.

Kira narrowed his eyes to Shinn. "Ah, Shinn. You're okay. I'm glad you're here, I'm about to end everything here and now. And you're going to be my witness!".

"No Kira. You gotta stop" Shinn muttered.

Kira could tell that Shinn did want this, believe him, but Shinn just...couldn't let Kira do this. He didn't know why, but seeing Kira this...dark and bloodthirsty was like the old times...which Shinn best avoided to remember.

"No! Stop it! You're becoming like them! What the hell is happening to you?! Where's Kira?!".

Shinn heard no reply but a groan like Kira was suffering from a massive headache.

"K-Kira?".

"AHH!!" screamed Kira. It felt like his head was splitting in two. Whatever it was, it was too much to bear.

Krane sat in his cockpit hearing Kira scream in torment to whatever it was. "Is he...coming back to his senses?". Krane knew what it was now. "The other self is going back into hiding...Kira, you shouldn't have to suffer like me and Rau".

Kira opened his eyes as he closed them tightly to bear the pain. He looked at what was before him. The half almost destroyed Despair hovered there, with one HiMAT wing and the right leg. Kira was completely shocked and puzzled to how this happened. He had no idea how he was just duelling with the Despair, and now it was utterly a useless piece of scrap metal. His confused lavender eyes stared at the pilot of Despair, his brother, as he looked up, awaiting calmly for his death. But Kira didn't want to kill him, he couldn't. There would be no way that Krane would repent for his crimes like that, a quick easy death.

"Krane...retreat now...retreat now Krane...".

Krane looked at the Judgement with a small smile. "Why? Spare me now?".

"You have sons, my nephews who need your support...retreat and live for their sake!".

Krane looked shocked and honoured that Kira knew he had sons. "How did you know?".

"Come on Krane, Rau tells me everything...I know about Vega and Deus".

Krane's smile widened. "Alright. And as a kind gesture I'll leave Orb alone, but I'm afraid this won't end here Kira". The Despair turned round and jetted off, away from the battlefield. "After all, you know what will happen if I died right?".

"Yeah...".

"All forces retreat! I repeat! All forces retreat!".

Kira watched as the Despair left with the heavily damaged Berserker and Torment tailing behind.

* * *

All the ZAFT forces in the field heard the order well and clear, they just, couldn't believe that Krane gave that order. They all believed that this would be a victory with him here, but something must be seriously wrong to have the Emperor to give that order. They instantly stopped their siege and pulled out of the battle as quickly as possible. The defensive forces allowed the enemy to retreat, as the signal flares for retreat was blasted over in the sky.

* * *

**Factory Area**

"_All forces retreat! I repeat! All forces retreat!"._

Vega couldn't believe the order. He thought he imagined it, but to hear his father say it again, sadly confirmed it. _'What happened? What caused father to give that order?'_. Whatever the reason, Vega couldn't really think but agree with that idea. The Genocide was damaged badly, and that the Innocence was now at a massive advantage. _'The left arm isn't responding...the Celestial Engine is damaged too...is more of an excuse to get away from here'_. The Genocide activated it's Super SMART boasters and headed away from the island as quickly as possible.

Athrun allowed Vega to escape, only because he heard Krane's order through the all channels radio.

* * *

The Rapier and Reaper were already leaving, which Steven groaned as Kristy was yet again complaining about the retreat. "What the hell is going on?! Why are we retreating?! This is utter bullshit!" moaned loudly Kristy. "If it is because Vega was getting his ass handed to him, then they should have allowed him to die!".

"I heard that Kira Yamato damaged and nearly killed the Emperor" answered Steven. "Apparently the technology that unit has is...unimaginable".

"What?! Krane was defeated by _him_?! This is a disgrace to the ZAFT forces!".

"No kidding. I wonder how we're going to make it up this".

* * *

**1243 Hours – Military HQ, Command Centre**

Cheers sprang from every Orb soldier in the command centre as the battle was won yet again. Morale was a all time high with everyone. And it was all thanks to their Fallen allies. If it wasn't for them, either ZAFT or the Alliance would have crushed them. Cagalli and Mu just walked in which the cheers grew louder.

Cagalli and Mu smiled at Orb's defenders. This was a great victory, especially the defeat of Krane Hibiki by Kira. This just couldn't get any better than it already is. However Cagalli looked round and noticed that the Fallen pilot's were no where near to be seen. She walked to the radar operator and asked where are the Fallen officers.

"I haven't got a clue ma'am. They're all fine though as I still pick up their unit's IFF codes" replied the operator.

_'Where are they?'_ wondered the blonde.

"L-lady Cagalli! It's the Fallen leader! He's injured!".

"WHAT?!!".

* * *

**Outside Military HQ**

Cagalli rushed outside to see Athrun and Shinn attending to Kira, from what she heard Kira collapsed upon stepping out of his Gundam. And now he was his knee's groaning and growling in pain. Whatever the case was, it wasn't good. She sprinted towards them, pushing observers away. "What's wrong?! Whys Kira hurt?!" demanded Cagalli as she rushed to his side.

Kira placed his hand on his forehead, and continued to punch the ground with all his might.

"I don't know, he was fine a few minutes ago. There isn't any injuries on him" answered Athrun in a stern, but worried voice.

"T...t...this pain...is...what is it?!" cried out Kira hissing.

"Let's get him to the infirmary, stat!" decided Cagalli, which Kira was lifted up by Athrun and Mu, being led away with three of his personal guard. Cagalli looked at Shinn where he looked down, appearing upset then ran away. "Shinn! Wait Shinn! Dammit!". Cagalli didn't know who to go after first, Kira or Shinn, but she thought that Kira will be fine in the infirmary, so she ran after Shinn. Cagalli started to believe in karma, as soon as something good happened, something bad always came round the corner.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

**A/N: Well I left it in a cliffhanger for ya, not really something I thought of but I think it suited the end of this _long_ chapter. The two ZAFT Gundams Hell Berserker and Torment are kindly done by Blaid. And this also means that Krane will be getting new Gundam, Blaid is already on it. The next one will be scratching the surface, parts of the truth in the story. I've made a map of what the world state is in the story...but god knows how to get you guys to see it...any ideas? Also, why do think...**

**1)Kira left Krane? **

**2)Kira suffering badly? **

**3)This other thing that Kira has?**

**4)What's with Shinn?**

**5)Shane's malfunction?**

**6)Stella fearful of Shane?**

**7)And who liked the Judgement?**

**And add your reviews please, and thank you for reading, till next time everyone!**

* * *

**-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-**

**CSS/F **(**C**ommandeered **S**upport **S**triker/**F**ighter)

5: DRAGOON System Units

9: Psychic Link-up Units

**Name – **CSS-590 Judgement / Commander MS

**Manufacture – **Experimental Arms Bureau/Arcane Weapons Bureau

**Power Supply –** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed – **February 20th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation: Godly Vengeance

**Pilot – **Kira Yamato

**Info –** The Gundam unit designed for only one pilot, Kira Yamato. The reason behind it is simple to any Fallen Angel engineer, the weapons on the Judgement are far beyond any other pilot besides Kira. Designed with the principle of being the invincible weapon. It carries two 'Munkir' & 'Nakir' beam rifles which can combine to create a powerful beam blast like the True Freedom, which has been known to rip through 'Geschmeidig Panzer' deflection armour and others alike. It's also armed with four 'Punishment' katana beam swords, that the two drawn can be combined together to create something similar to a combined beam javelin, which the four blades cover themselves in a beam neutron coating, where witnesses has seen the swords rip through beam shields and even sabres. The Heaven's Wings system was installed for the Judgement's need for high manoeuvring due to its heavy weight, which after testing. For ultimate fire-power to match the Extreme Despair's 'Eclipse' cannon, two very large 'Rashnu' cannons are folded behind the Judgement. Due to the 'Heaven's Wings' being more particle than physical, the cannons can fold through the wings to over the shoulders for firing easily. The 'Sandalphon' generator however remains a mystery, even to the pilot, as the system was personally designed and built by the deceased Thomas Hunter, it was advised by the high ranking technicians to stay well clear of using the untested reactor system.

**Armaments -**

1 x 'Munkir' SR56 Beam Rifle

1 x 'Nakir' SR55 Beam Rifle

4 x 'Punishment' SX42 Katana Beam Sword (leg armour plate stored)

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon (head mounted)

2 x 'Blessed' GC666 Beam Shield Emitter (wrist mounted)

2 x 'Rashnu' Cannon (Portable Superweapon – mounted on the back)

Heaven's Wings System (Integrated with the DIVINE System)

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

'Sandalphon' Generator System

Omega DRAGOON System – 30 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machinegun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through lightwave shields. (All DRAGOON ports are located inside the two long leg armour plates, that are hip mounted).

DIVINE System (Linke**D ****I**ntegrated** V**irtualPsych**I**c** N**etworkDriv**E**r) – The Judgement's 'Wings' emit powerful Mirage Colloid particles that distort the area around the Judgement causing it the ability to warp the unit to designated locations the pilot requires within a 2 mile radius of the Judgement, however it creates heavy stress on the pilot who uses it. It also must recharge for a short time to be used again.

**-Neo-ZAFT Empire Mobile Suits-**

**Name – **ZGMF-L98C/MRF Hell Berserker

**Manufacture – **Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Power Supply – **Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: 'Macellarius' (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System – G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**ewtype **D**estroyer **A**rmored **M**odule

**First Deployed –** Unknown/first sighting on February 20th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation: Godly Vengeance

**Pilot – **Shane Asuka

**Info – **Proclaimed to be the first Destiny class Gundam but it was placed into storage as it was draining too much power, later uncovered at the start of the Second Bloody Valentine War and redesigned and built for Shane Asuka. The Hell Berserker, or rather still called Berserker, was built to match any scenario that it may come against in any battlefield. It was also nicknamed by ZAFT technicians as being overpowered with a ridiculous amount of armaments, however critics were silenced by it's performances in the Third Bloody Valentine War. Two small dual beam machineguns are located on the wrists for quick and hailing medium range fire-power. Like the other Destiny class units, the Hell Berserker sports anti-ship swords, but it now carries four, these are more compactable. A induction cannon was installed for long range deceiving attacks, technology that the ZAFT forces acquired from the Alliance. Each wing of the Hell Berserker carry three types of armament, a triple beam cannon, underwater torpedoes and anti-ship missile launchers. A ZAFT updated version of the Wings of Light system resulted in the Wings of Blight, which still create a after-image picture of the Hell Berserker, however another system was incorporated in it, which was the BLOODLUST system.

**Armament – **

2 x Duel Beam Submachineguns (located in Mobile Suite wrists)

4 x 'Ragnarok' Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords (they can combine into a double-bladed sword before the two combined blades combine together to create and 4 bladed double sword. (each blade looks like a longer sliced-in-half Beam Sword used by the GOUF Ignited, all 4 are stored on back))

2 x MA-M942B 'Super Vajra' Beam Sabre (stored in waist)

1 x MA-20A 'Divine Rage' Beam Cannon (chest mounted with beam bending capabilities)

2 x MMI-X340 'Palma Fiocina' Beam Cannon (located in palms)

2 x RQM-60F 'Flash Edge 2' Beam Boomerang/Saber (located in upper legs)

6 x MA-X223E Triple Beam Cannon (located 3x each on Wing Outer Armour which face outwards)

4 x 'Zoridium' Heavy Torpedo Launcher (built in under spines of Wing Outer Armour under spines facing inwards)

4 x 'Corisian' Anti-Ship Missile launcher (built in under spines of Wing Outer Armour under spines facing inwards)

Portable Creation Shield System

Wings of Blight System

BLOODLUST System – A system that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suits pilots, but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power.

**Optional Weapons:**

2x 'Hell' High-Energy Long-Range Cannon (can be clipped onto the hip of the unit and fired from that position)

1x 'Reaper' Beam Scythe (which can split into 2x anti-armour hand scythes that one scythe can be propelled as a Beam Boomerang)

**Name** – ZGMF-L100G Torment Unit One

**Manufacture –** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Power Supply –** Divine Celestial Engine: 'Addonexus' (Bringer of Death)

**Operating system –** **G**od **U**mlauted **N**exus **D**ivine** A**dapting **M**odule

**First Deployed** – Unknown/first sighting on February 20th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation: Godly Vengeance

**Pilot –** Auel Hibiki

**Info – **Krane built the unit as the pre-built version of the secret Despero Gundam and used to experiment with the weaponry for further generations, powerful and destructive. The unit was placed into service as it showed promise in combat although it was test weapon for Krane's secret new Gundam. The unit carries the famous 'Eclipse' cannon that now is more portable and easier to use, a wide spread damage is a grantee with it. Two beam gatling guns provide that hail of gunfire the Torment needs against groups of Mobile Suits or even missiles. The 'Divine Sword' that the ZAFT forces created, uses multiple plasma nozzles to create a beam in the shape of the sword blade that can be launched all together, or can split apart to destroy multiple enemies in a spread attack. The Torment was tested to project a 360 degree Creation Shield from all attacks that could come from all angles, such as DRAGOON attacks, which it now makes full use of. A smaller arms of COUP-DRAGOONs provide beam fire, piercing and shielding all in one, however they can only act one or two of these at a time, but if used correctly, provides a deadly combination. The EXPAND system was anotehr tested weapon that projects and expands with destructive energy over a distance of 17 meters, destroying almost anything that it touches, anything just outside the destruction range gets knocked back by a shockwave. This Mobile weapon was used to a devastating effect against the Alliance as well as the Fallen.

**Armament -**

1 x 'Eclipse' Gravity Beam Cannon (located overhead by shoulder spines)

2 x 'Fall' Beam Gatling Gun (located in shoulders)

1 x 'Divine Sword' Beam Projection Large Sword (located on wrist up to past the elbow and folds down to be gripped)

2 x 'Fallen' Beam Sabres (stored in upper legs)

1x Large Creation Shield (stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon)

EXPAND SYSTEM

Doom DRAGOON System – 6 x COUP-DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Rifle, 4x Beam Shield Projector, 2x Beam Spike on the outer armour) it is shaped like a pyramid that opens up for two of its three functions, stored on shoulder))

HiMAT ((**Hi**gh **M**obility **A**erial **T**actics) equipped with modified 'Voiture Lumière 2' booster engine)


	44. Not Forgotten

**A/N: Alright everyone, thank you to all who reviewed! This is the next chapter in Dark Destiny where we get to see why Kira collapsed and why Shinn ran off. I've now finished my long and irritated trip, which now I'm back at home! YES!! I should now post more updates than before. Fingers crossed! And only four days to Christmas, and fourteen days till I fly out to Japan! Enjoy everyone!**

_**Opening Theme: Everyday Combat – Lostprophets**_

_**Phase 44 – Not Forgotten**_

* * *

**February 20th C.E.76, 1249 Hours – United Emirates of Orb, Outside Military HQ**

Cagalli was almost out of breath chasing after Shinn who, after some strange emotional turn, lead him to run away. "Shinn! Shinn wait! God dammit wait!" screamed the blonde rushing round the corner to crash into Shinn himself. "Well, I didn't mean to wait for me round the corner...", groaned Cagalli whilst getting back onto her feet. As soon as two got stood up, Cagalli noticed him trying to hide his tears. _'Well this is something I never expected to see...'_. Cagalli shook those thoughts from her head and returned to the matter in hand. "Shinn, tell me what's wrong".

"Why do you care?" snapped Shinn.

"Are we really going back to this attitude you had back three years ago?" questioned Cagalli.

Shinn shook his head and looked at her.

"Then what is it?".

Shinn remained quiet for moment before speaking up. "Can we...go somewhere private?".

Cagalli nodded and left with Shinn following. But much to the two's unawareness, Stella was carefully watching from a distance, she too was curious to why Shinn was like this. She stealthy followed them towards a small office block not far. She blessed the training she received from the Alliance only this once, as it seemed that neither had noticed her.

* * *

Cagalli and Shinn walked into the ground floor office to find it deserted, which is exactly what they wanted. Closing the door, Cagalli turned to Shinn who firmly had his hands on the table facing away from her. "Alright Shinn, I hope this is to your liking. Now what is it that made you act like that?".

Shinn stood up straight, still looking away. "Cagalli, Kira is your brother right?".

Cagalli looked at Shinn dumbfounded. "Er, yeah. What about it?".

"Did you fear that Kira was dead after Odessa?".

"Of course!" snapped Cagalli, not that she meant it aggressively. "I'm his twin sister, no matter what he's done, he still is my brother".

"I'm going to be honest with you. Kira to me...is like a older brother I never had...".

Cagalli then realised what was wrong. "Because you had no one, your parent's were killed and Mayu was kept in the darkness from you. You looked for someone to look up to, right?".

"Yeah. Strange as it sounds, despite Kira was the one who killed my parent's by accident, I looked up to him because, he was strong. He turned his back on everything to follow his wishes, even though he knew it was cause so much pain. I...admired that. And to be honest, he was the only one who knocked some sense into me. I was given special treatment because of my pilot abilities. Gilbert treated and made me believe I was his ace pilot, whilst Kira made me realise that I wasn't. I had no idea what the battlefield was about, until he arrived in the Strike Freedom".

"True. But Kira has changed through these years. When I first met him...". Cagalli chuckled lightly thinking back to those times when he piloted the Strike. "He was easily manipulated, timid around girl's, and too kind hearted. He suffered in the war because of who he was, the Ultimate Coordinator, a Newtype. A weapon for dreams, but being a pacifist, just made the worst combination".

"So after the war...did he...suffer badly?".

"Why are you asking me? Didn't he tell you himself?".

"No. Kira kept a lot of things to himself even till this day".

"That's him trying to act strong. Typical Kira...Yes...he did suffer badly after the war. And I noticed his change when I met at the summit after he joined the Fallen. He was more aggressive and dark, I feared the worst...".

"But, he was the same Kira...right?".

"Yes. Despite back then, now I see he hadn't changed. He allowed us to live so many times, and he handed Lacus back to us like he did in the first war".

"Why did he act this then?".

"I don't know". Cagalli then thought about, she really wanted to know herself. "Anyway, so your upset because Kira was hurt".

"He is everything to everyone here. He spared Stella by my request, he even helped her when we fled ZAFT. What more can I ask from someone who's like a big brother to me?".

"You know, I wouldn't mind you being a little brother" chuckled Cagalli.

Shinn smirked whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, thanks Cagalli! I feel well welcomed into the family now!". Shinn then dropped the smile and looked serious. "That's why I would fight for his cause! He wishes to help everyone to get along, but there are people who wish to destroy that dream, here on earth, the PLANTs and even, in Fallen Heaven...".

"Fallen Heaven? I thought that it was filled with everyone who believed in the Fallen's ideals?".

"They do, but there was...an organisation that tried to disrupt the peace. It happened whilst me and Rey were doing our officer's training and-".

Cagalli watched as Shinn collapsed to the ground, in horror she rushed to his side where Stella then burst through the door and knelt down next to him. "What happened?! Why did Shinn collapse?!" questioned Stella hysterically.

"I don't know! Wait here with him, I'll go get help!". Getting up, Cagalli rushed outside and towards where Kira has originally collapsed. She saw three Orb soldiers which she instantly pulled on one's jacket. "Quick! Shinn Asuka has collapsed! Follow me!".

Before Cagalli could lead the way, a doctor stepped outside to catch Cagalli before she sprinted off. "Lady Cagalli! Athrun Zala has just collapsed! Please come with me!".

_'What's going on?! Why have they collapsed?!'_ questioned Cagalli, but before she could start figuring this out, she needed to get Shinn inside also. "Shinn Asuka has collapsed also! Please come with me!". And she lead the guards and the doctor away.

* * *

**1458 Hours – Orb Military Hospital**

Cagalli and Stella just watched the three men in their beds, with all three sleeping soundly now. What remained now was how did all three collapse, which apparently Athrun and Shinn lost consciousness whilst Kira was in unbearable pain. Didn't make sense whatsoever. Even the doctors were puzzled to how this happened. They pointed out that they're going to be fine, bur they curiosity was how it occurred.

"So the boys are sleeping soundly now" came Erica Simmons' voice behind the two women.

The two startled, but they quickly hid that. "Yes, and the doctors haven't got a clue why this happened" replied Cagalli.

"Well, my theory is it's got something to do with those machines they're piloting".

"What? How?".

"I don't know really, that's why Mu is talking to Rau now for some information about them. He'll get back to us shortly. So how did you like the Tsuki?" asked Erica, quite curious to how her Gundam unit was to a natural pilot such as Cagalli.

"It moved swiftly and effectively if your wondering, it managed to stay on the same level as one of the clone Alliance Gundams".

"That's good. Because I think this is just the beginning of the struggle that this nation is in now".

Cagalli nodded. There were several problems that Orb now had. Some Seiran loyalists are still around, and not to mention that they might get attacked again by the Alliance or ZAFT. And now these Fallen elite pilots are down with something, meant that they had a poor chance in defending Orb from other nation elite pilots. The sound of footsteps echoed from behind them, and turning round showed it was Mu.

"What did Le Creuset say? Does he know the cause?".

Mu's expression showed a uncertain expression. Which it caused the three women to question why he showed that face. Mu instantly knew he was caught out, and sighed. "Le Creuset does know the cause, and it isn't exactly something nice".

"Well go on then. What is it?" asked Cagalli, almost urgently.

"The cause of their sudden collapse, or illness has something to do with their machines. You see, the Judgement, Innocence and True Destiny, including the Deliverance and Purifier are fitted with a new and powerful system".

Cagalli and Stella look on confused, what would a new system do a human being?

"From what Rau told me, this new system is called DIVINE. It has the ability to push a man-made machine beyond limits of any human. And in order to operate it, it must have a powerful Newtype to pilot the machine. Kira's DIVINE system allowed the Judgement to 'warp' by distorting the area around it, the Innocence is another distortion but it increases the speed of the unit, and Shinn's True Destiny makes mirage clones of itself. These systems give them a massive advantage but also, it comes at some price".

"By what price?" asked Stella. She grew worried as she saw Shinn use the True Destiny's DIVINE system several times in battle.

"As we know, Newtypes have a psychic quantum brainwaves, and the pilot uses that to use that to feed the system. Basically, the system uses the brainwaves to perform abnormal abilities. But this takes a toll on the brain, thus why Kira, Athrun and Shinn collapsed after using it".

"But Athrun used it before and was fine!" Cagalli burst out. "Whys that?".

"Because it depends on the system, the Judgement's warp ability causes more strain, then the True Destiny, and then finally the Innocence. Rau explained that these systems will eventually be second nature to them, but it will take time. But the more they aggressively use them, the harder the, well I think you can call whiplash, will be".

"So they got to take it slowly until their minds have fully synced to the system?" Erica assumed.

"Right on the money there. Until then, they need to take it easy".

Stella looked back at Shinn who still laid there quietly. "Would the system have killed them if a prolonged abusive use?".

"Most likely. Kira was advised not to use his. But knowing the kid, he'll do anything to save someone or something. I gave Rau the video feed, and he calculated that they'll be fine, just much needed rest is required before they could be moving around again".

Stella continued to look at Shinn worriedly, and remembered what Shinn said to Cagalli earlier.

"_He is everything to everyone here. He spared Stella by my request, he even helped her when we fled ZAFT. What more can I ask from someone who's like a big brother to me?"._

The blonde girl looked at Shinn with a uneasy feeling in her stomach. Helping Kira was because of her, and he was willing to die for it. "Shinn...".

* * *

**1637 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Gabriel City, Rey's House**

The blonde son of Le Creuset sat on his deckchair overlooking the man-made beach under the artificial horizon. The gentle breeze was calm and relaxing, the burning sun was settling down for the forthcoming night. A scenery to be truly taken for granted, but to Rey it wasn't the same.

"Looking at the sun like that will damage your eyes Rey".

Rey looked behind him slowly to see Luna walking up behind him. She wore short sleeveless white shirt with a make-shift white skirt around her waist. "I'm not directly looking into the sun Luna, I'm just admiring the scenery around it" explained Rey with a smile.

The violet redhead rested her arms on his shoulders, with her head next to his. "But there's something missing?".

"Yes. It's just, well not the same as the earth is it?".

Luna smiled as she started to run her finger up and down Rey's chest. Rey wore a thin white shirt with knee-length blue shorts. Despite it being February in the colony, it was warm enough to be in the attire that the two were in. "We'll being heading down there shortly though", her tone changed to something sounding like she was upset.

Rey picked it up immediately. "What's with the different tone? I would have thought you would be happy to head down to earth".

"I am. It's just, I want to enjoy the earth, not fight for it".

"There isn't much we can do. We have already crossed that path with destiny, as we now must duel the two titans that claim supremacy over one another".

Luna moved off Rey and sat down next to him. "True". Their hands clasped together, as they looked at the sunset. "After the war Rey...".

The blonde turned to look at his girlfriend, or more like soul mate, which she remained quiet, as if she was uncertain for next choice of words. "What's wrong Luna? What about after the war?" asked Rey, quite concerned that it was something serious.

"I was wondering...if we can try for another...".

Rey gasped lightly at her request. "Another baby? You sure Luna?".

"Yes Rey. I was ready to be a mother, in fact I was glad that I had that little life growing in me that was apart of me...". Luna turned and looked at Rey with a sad smile. "And you".

Rey returned the smile to her and pulled her in to embrace her. "If you're certain about it Luna. I'll be more than happy to father a child with you".

"Oh Rey...".

The sun setted with the the stars starting to show their light into the night sky.

* * *

**2027 Hours – Earth, United Emirates of Orb, Military Hospital**

Stella had remained next to Shinn's bed since the discussion with Mu about the cause of the pilots illness. She watched him, poised to hug him as soon as he sat up regaining consciousness. Which soon she heard him groan and saw his hand twitched. Soon he opened his eyes slightly and started to sit up. Almost immediately Shinn had two arms reach round him and pulled him into a fierce hug. He noticed blonde strands of hair in his vision which he guessed straight away was Stella's.

"Good morning to you" he said with a cheeky smirk.

"Morning? It's almost half eight! And I was worried sick about you!" she said almost screaming.

"Hey hey. Take it easy. I'm okay seriously. But what happened? All I can remember I was talking to Cagalli then all of sudden the world went black".

Stella sighed and started to explain what Mu had told her. Shinn looked on at first confusion before shock.

"I see. So that DIVINE system was the cause of it. I guess I have to be more careful next time I chose to use it".

"Use it? You collapsed from using it! Shinn, please don't use it again...".

"I can't simply not use that trump card if it means life or death Stella. Besides, because of it, I had the edge against Shane". Shinn noticed Stella slightly shiver by that man's name. Shinn knew that Shane probably mistreated her, but what? His curiosity was slowly getting the better of him. "Stella, what did Shane do to you? Back when we were captured?".

Stella looked away, scarred. Tears started to fall from her blue beautiful orbs, which she started to wipe away.

"Stella, what did he do to you?" questioned Shinn, more sternly.

"I rather not talk about it Shinn" sniffed the blonde embracing him again.

In situations like these, Shinn would question to try and get what Shane did to her. But seeing her tremble and tear about it, made him swallow hard to let it pass, for now. "All right Stella. We'll leave it be...".

Unbeknownst to the couple, Kira was awake the whole time, he was on his side which he gritted his teeth and cursed silently. The pain just won't end.

* * *

**February 22nd C.E.76, 0945 Hours – L3, Fallen Heaven, Fallen Angel Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Hanger**

"Everything is ready for your trip to London, Sacred Commander Hawke. The trip will be about two to three days though" explained the head hanger crewmen.

"It's alright. As long as I make it there without interruptions, I don't really mind" replied Luna in a cheery tone. The young woman was happy on this occasion as she was being deployed on a mission, instead sitting on her butt doing nothing whilst everyone else was busy fighting. "When is Rey deploying?".

"Lord Le Creuset says he'll deploy after you arrive in London. His unit is going through some final tests before it can be commissioned into battle".

"I see". Her tone dropped to a disappointed one. She really wanted to go out and fight with Rey. Not that she found it enjoying fighting their enemies together, she just preferred it that way. After what happened in Odessa, she couldn't forgive herself if anything happened, and she could tell he felt exactly the same. Walking in front of the Defiance, she admired her Mobile Suit for what it was. A sniper and reconnaissance unit, she sighed happily at the thought of being a spy of some sort. "Tomorrow, we'll be off to England. They say they're kinda posh snobs...".

"But don't assume they're pushovers" noted Lacus from behind her.

Luna jumped in fright that someone had overheard her, and it had to be Lacus! "Lacus! Please don't do that!" pleaded Luna as she was catching her breath back.

"Sorry. I seemed to have picked that nasty habit up from Kira" giggled the pink haired songstress. "He always seems to catch everyone off guard".

"That's why I don't mutter or even speak about him when he's not around. You never know if he's truly not there!".

Lacus giggled again as she walked up next to Luna. "But seriously, the British aren't pushovers, despite living on a island, they have never been conquered by anyone, and their Empire once owned a quarter of the world. But they have fallen on dark times since they joined the Atlantic Federation. They've been involved in many battles with them, and they also built new weaponry for them. So having the Kingdom of Great Britain a neutral nation, isn't what the Atlantic Federation going to allow any longer".

"So since Kira's message to the world, the Brits actually want our help?".

"They can't handle the might of the Atlantic Federation alone. They're even still re-organising their military" answered Rau from behind the Redeemer. He walked round wiping his hands on a cloth which he seemed to be helping maintaining his Gundam unit.

"I think I know where Kira gets that nasty habit from...".

"What nasty habit?" asked Rau completely puzzled.

"Never mind. The Brits are taking this long to re-organise their military?".

"Yes. You see, everything they had for the past twenty years were part of the Atlantic Federation, and since they've pulled out by the British government's request, they're trying to fill the void".

"And...why am I going alone at the moment?" questioned Luna looking kinda pissed because of the recent information.

"You want the Atlantic Federation to pick-up on our support for them?". Rau tossed the dirty cloth to a nearby technician, then returned to the conversion. "Besides, they're far more interested in the BAE systems Headquarters in the Falkland Islands. That is what your mission is, to protect that site until reinforcements arrive. By the time they figured out our support in those islands, we will have our forces based at the British Isles. Simple".

"Yeah, that's easy coming from you".

"Come on Luna" Lacus whispered to the younger woman. "Kira chose you for the job. If so then he thinks you can do it".

"I...guess so...". Luna looked back at the Defiance, and sighed. "It'll be tough, no doubt".

Rau pulled a small smile, and walked away towards his machine. "That's why Rey is going to meet you there" he muttered.

* * *

**1034 Hours – Earth, Atlantic Federation, Washington DC, White House**

Joseph Copland looked over the documents presented in front of him. It was a basic outline of the plan of attack on the Kingdom of Great Britain's Falkland Islands. A idea from his Generals, or more like Lord Djibril himself. "All so we can take control over their BAE systems Headquarters..." sighed Copland. The war had already begun with the Fallen, and attacking the British would cause both to join forces. He knew that, and certainly so did his officers, but the man who rarely shows himself in the public demanded it. And that man was the reason for the recent up-to-date weapons that the Alliance had over the Coordinators in the last war. He picked up his fountain pen and sighed on the dotted line.

"Very good Mr. President, we'll begin preparations for the upcoming battle" addressed one General as he was leaving with six other Generals.

"Heh, the Brits won't know what hit them. Stubborn bastards" sneered one.

"Stubborn they may be...but they were once our allies for a long time. And now we wish to seal their fate...". Copland turned to a picture on his desk of a dark long haired woman in a royalty dress, with a young boy next to him in the picture. The photo was about maybe three to four years old. "How did the world get so confusing?".

* * *

**1217 Hours – United Emirates of Orb, Cagalli's Estate, Back Garden**

Cagalli and Athrun sat down on the garden chairs, watching the beauty of plants and trees that lined around the garden. It was an atmosphere that both Cagalli and Athrun enjoyed. The sea air drifting across, lightly blowing the plant life under the coming of spring sun. Athrun sat back holding onto his cup of tea, but it was some time since it was poured. Cagalli looked at her lover with concern. Being discharged from the hospital this morning, Athrun wondered where Kira had went off to. It too had been bothering the golden haired woman, but there wasn't much of a clue to where he went off to.

"Athrun, you're wondering where Kira might have went off to, aren't you?" asked Cagalli before sipping her cup. She sighed as she was also late in drinking a hot cup of tea.

"Maybe. But that isn't just it..." he replied looking into space itself.

Cagalli wanted to slap him playfully behind the head, but there something in his tone that was...displeased.

"Cagalli...have you forgiven Kira for all he done in the last war?".

The blonde looked sharply at him as if it was a stupid question. "Why are we talking about this again Athrun? I thought we decided to let the past be the past".

Athrun continued to look at the garden, not shifting his gaze even in the slightest to his love. "I know. But, although Kira is trying to redeem on what he done. It won't change that he, killed back then. For a stupid plan that didn't even come close to work!".

Cagalli stuttered at Athrun's outburst.

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth. Kira will now live with the fact that he sacrificed people's lives to make something work. That was not what we strived for back then. I heard from Shinn about his battle with Krane, he mercilessly killed others that blocked his path. It's like the old Kira had come back out to finish what he left off...".

"Athrun Zala!" growled Cagalli as she stood up and walked in front of him. Looking down at him like a naughty schoolboy. "Kira...must have his reasons". She then knells down in front of him, clasping onto his hand. "And with those reasons is why he acts and does things was to try and make something happen, that probably, in my opinion, was meant to change the world".

Athrun sighs, and looks at her in the eye. "I guess your right. But he doesn't need to keep it to himself you know. He has us to talk to".

"And in due time, he will. Just let him have his space for now". Athrun nodded in agreement. Smiling at Athrun, Cagalli laid her head on his lap. "Thing's will unfold if you just let them be".

"And I hope it does Cagalli". Athrun takes a sip of his cup and grunts. "It's gone cold...".

* * *

**Orb National Cemetery **

Kira standing his favourite attire of his collar up black jacket and trousers and shoes, gazed at a grave that he wished to have visited many of times, along with other graves that he wished he had. Behind him, he could feel his adopted parents looking at him with worry. It was like they knew that he was suffering down inside of him. He turned round and smiled brightly to them. "I'm all right...really".

"You sure Kira? You looked upset whilst in the car" replied Caridad. "It's because you blame yourself for this, don't you?".

"Please Caridad" whispered Haruma, he didn't want Kira to feel any more uncomfortable than he was now.

Kira's expression dropped into a sad smile. "I won't deny it" replied Kira looking back at the grave of Tolle Koenig. "Just sixteen and was killed by my best friend. War...is just an excuse to kill one another, and to kill those in the cross-fire".

"Kira. You need to relax. You have the weight of the Fallen Angels, and Fallen Heaven on your shoulders. And now your declaring you will help nations that want freedom, is only stressing you out even more. We don't want you to be overcome with so much burden".

"The world will not change for the better if I sit around, and allow Krane or the Alliance to do as they wish". Kira turned back to Caridad and Haruma with a straight face. "Only I, a Newtype with the power to change, can make that happen. And I'm not alone in this. I have my friends, and family behind me all the way".

The foster parents looked proudly at the young man that they once raised as a son of their own. Even though he was around Rau after the First Valentine War, he still had that look in his eyes, of hope and courage that he had as a child. They knew that Kira, will someday, change the world for good. They also knew that this day, was shortly coming as well.

"We know you'll do it Kira" smiled Caridad. "You'll make us all proud".

Kira smiled back, but then sensed Shinn's aura on the other side of the cemetery. Curious, Kira knelled down to Tolle's grave and laid down the bouquet of flowers of his lost friend. "I promise to visit you again Tolle". Getting up he walked towards where he sensed Shinn's aura. Caridad and Haruma followed where they stopped at a distance to see Shinn laying his own bouquet down on fairly large grave. Stella was with him, holding onto his arm once he stood back up.

Kira, Caridad and Haruma approached quietly behind them. Shinn picked three auras behind him, one was remarkably strong. Turning round he knew that the aura belonged to his boss and friend. "Kira. What brings you here?" asked Shinn, changing the tone in his voice slightly.

Kira smiled at the couple, whilst questioning the change in his tone. It seemed that Shinn was upset, not that Kira didn't know why, it was a cemetery after all. But who it was that Shinn was about to cry over was something that Kira could guess next. Seeing the two names, Kira frowned as if he felt responsible for their deaths. Shinzo and Naomi Asuka. "I forgotten about your family's grave. I'm sorry".

"You don't have to be" replied Shinn brining his voice back to normal. "I didn't think you knew my parents grave was here".

"Not just that Shinn...for my hand in their...deaths...". Kira struggled out his words as he now sounded like he was about to cry.

Although he did blame Kira for their deaths, and that he did actually cause that explosion on that hillside. Shinn looked somewhat unsure seeing his 'brother' blaming himself. Shinn hadn't taken much care in Kira's past before he started to accustom to Kira late before the Gibraltar Rebellion. But since getting to know him know, Shinn believed that Kira should stop blaming himself.

"Please Kira, enough of blaming yourself for it. I...have started to accept what happened, and that if I blamed you and hated you still, it would only continue this cycle of hatred...".

Kira looked at Shinn shocked. He didn't believe that his beliefs would actually reach Shinn's ears. Although Kira knew the raven haired man agreed to stop any more conflict to neutral nations, and dismantle the corrupt Governments, Kira just believed he wanted some sort of revenge for Stella.

"The past should not be forgotten, but people should be forgiven for things they've done and not happy with. Isn't that one of your lines?" smiled Shinn looking proudly at Kira.

Kira smiled back at, what Kira would call his student, and messed his hair hair whilst rubbing his long. "Yes Shinn. You're right. This is why I'm fighting, to prevent more children and others to go through what you've been through".

Shinn chuckled which Kira and Stella oddly at him. "Kira, you know you have about one hundred and one things to stop this war? How about you share it with the rest of us. You're relaying on yourself too much. That's why, me, Stella and the others are here. You can't do this alone".

Kira double blinked at Shinn's words._ 'Shinn has...changed'_ thought Kira as Shinn continued to smile at him. "Fair enough" chuckled Kira. "Do you want a lift? I'm heading to the city centre if you want to join me?".

"Sure!" the couple cried in unison.

Kira then turned to Caridad and Haruma. "Mum, Dad, I'll see at Cagalli's place".

"Alright Kira. Take it easy okay?" nodded Haruma.

"I will".

Caridad then walked to Kira and hugged her adoptive son. "Take care on the roads Kira".

Kira pulled a wide smile. "You know me, I'll be fine". With that, they waved to each other as the parted, where Kira then led Shinn and Stella to his black Aston Martin.

Shinn looked amazed at the car that was lent to Kira. In fact, he even wondered how the hell he managed to persuade the government to give him one! "Kira, just a question...". Kira turned to Shinn as he opened the driver's door. "How did you manage to get this car?".

"A wonderful lady working in the government gave it to me" replied Kira getting in.

Shinn and Stella looked at each other with shocked expressions. "What?!" they cried out as they stormed into the back seat. "What the hell Kira?!".

"Do both of you got to shout at me in unison?" asked Kira, slightly irritated.

"You chattered up another woman for this car?!" screamed Stella. Being absolutely pissed of this latest news. "Do you cheat on Lacus on a regular basis?!".

Kira looks back at them with a dumbfounded look. "What are you two talking about? I meant Cagalli, she 'works in the government', remember?".

"...".

"...".

Shinn and Stella went quiet as they jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Please, you gotta think before you speak sometimes..." groaned Kira before putting the vehicle into gear and drove off away from the cemetery. Stella and Shinn remained quiet and embarrassed as they headed to the city.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

**A/N: Shinn and Stella jumps to the wrong conclusion, and Luna is gearing to go to London. This was just a filler really before Luna goes into battle in the next one. I hope everyone got adrift to what the DIVINE system is and what it's capable of. I can pretty guess that people want more Lacus and Kira, which will come, just in time. Since we're coming up to Christmas, I'll hopefully release the next chapter on Christmas Day, as a present to you all. And as always, I hope you enjoyed reading this new instalment, and please review!**


	45. Harbringer

**A/N: Firstly I like to apologise to everyone of the such late update. I do consider this a massive problem now, and do intend to try harder. Also, just to keep your hopes up, I do intend to finish this with interest in my story still. I haven't interest at all, writer's block is a problem but I managed to work round that now. So no problems.**

**I wish to thank those who are _still_ reading Dark Destiny and are reviewing to me _still_! You have my sincere thanks. And with that I intend to finish off this story with a bang (of some sort)!**

**Before I begin I would like to take this time just to say, I am not making the UK independent from the Alliance, because the Atlantic Federation is the villains, and I am British myself. It is because I needed two nations to oppose the Atlantic Federation in the story...wait you're only aware of one right? The other will mentioned in a later date.**

**I would like to point out that if anyone has any problems, please don't hesitate to ask or review it. But if you wish to insult me...that's a different story. Anyway, on with the show...**

_**Opening Theme: Everyday Combat – Lostprophets**_

_**Phase 45 – Harbringer**_

* * *

**February 24th C.E.76, 1452 Hours – Earth, Kingdom of Great Britain, London**

After being picked up by the British Royal Navy, Luna was taken to London immediately. Her trip was long and boring, travelling through space, away from Rey was hard. Ever since they're rescue from ZAFT, the two have never departed more than a day. The violet redhead felt sick and alone without the blonde to comfort her. She stared out of the black tinted glass car that she was ushered in. The scenery around London was a high class city, with a lot of history here, being a few places to visit. Luna questioned if she was the only Coordinator Newtype to visit London, if so she smiled at the thought of it.

"We're sorry about the rush Sacred Commander Hawke. But the MOD (Ministry of Defence) wanted to get you here safely ASAP" apologised the British soldier, who dressed in a dark blue Earth military uniform had greeted her. From what Luna learnt about the independence of the Great Britain and it's commonwealth, their military is slightly disorganised, their military uniform would follow the Alliance if it wasn't for the dark blue colour instead.

Behind her, Luna noticed in the rear view mirror that that large Mobile Suit carrier had disappeared from her sights. The British probably took it to Portsmouth Naval Base in preparation for heading to the Falklands later.

"It's quite all right, really...but where are we going?" she asked, as Luna recognised the MOD main building in the distance, which they were driving away from.

"Oh, my apologises, but I was ordered to bring you to Buckingham Palace ma'am".

Luna looked shocked at the soldier's explanation. "Buckingham? Why?".

"Because the Royal Family want to meet you. You are after all the Fallen Angels' representative" replied the soldier.

Luna looked in the direction they were heading, towards the palace that was surrounded by a large black fence, with Royal Guards in place and military personnel patrolling the perimeter. _'The Royal Family? Why didn't Rau or anyone tell me this might happen?! I could've have worn my better uniform!'_. After the car was pulled in front of the main gate, and the guard in British uniform and kevlar checked it, they allowed access. _'Oh shit, this is it!'_.

The car stopped and the British soldier in the car stepped out, to look back in to see a nervous woman. "Er, are you all right ma'am?".

Luna snapped to him and smiled nervously, waving her hands. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm fine...er, I guess we better get going!" she said with her voice risen due to her nerves. Sighing, she opened her door into the cool breeze of southern England. She then followed her escort to the main doors, where they walked into a rich and lush main hall. "Wow..." Luna gasped as many items inside were gold and white.

"I take it our guest has arrived" called out a young man's voice from above them.

Looking up they saw a dark blonde man who wore a British military uniform of the rank Lieutenant. He was in Luna's opinion an attractive young man with soft emerald eyes. "Good afternoon your highness" greeted the soldier, bowing to him.

"H-highness?" stuttered Luna, realising that he was part of the Royal Family. She quickly bowed to him, which she heard him chuckle.

"Please, don't. You are a guest here. And a very special one in fact" spoke the blonde as he made his way down. Luna just stared at the man as he reached to the ground floor, and smiled brightly at her. "My name is Prince Joshua. I'm also your commanding officer for this forthcoming mission".

"It's an honour to meet you" replied Luna bowing again.

Joshua tutted as she did what he requested her not to do again. "I hope my men took care of you when they picked you up?".

"They took great care of me and my unit, which I suppose it heading to Portsmouth?".

"Yes. It'll be in a secret hanger there, until when we're ready to head down to the South Atlantic". Prince Joshua then started to lead away, which Luna followed. "The relationship between us and the Atlantic Federation has deteriorated to the brink of war. The people can sense this also, and they fear it. We're been allies to the Federation, or more so, the United States for many years, and now it's fallen down to this...".

Luna kept quiet, but she knew why the Atlantic Federation were about to invade them. _'Djibril! That snake only wants their military power like with Orb. Not to mention that he made the Atlantic Federation keep the British under check whilst they were part of the Federation. Seeing them now independent, is a sign of weakness for letting them go'_.

"Anyway, why not join me and mother for dinner tonight?" asked Joshua, as he was just about to show her the room she would be staying in.

"I...I would love to" smiled Luna before having a gut feeling that somehow, Rey would be kinda jealous if he saw or heard about this.

* * *

**1615 Hours – L4, Fallen Angel Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Officer's Mess**

Canard and Mudie sat down on the leather sofa watching the news. It showed news events like the situation in Orb, with Kira's outspoken speech to other nations, and what other world leaders think this move really is. Canard frowned as the Eurasian Federation President, Vladimir Krukov, spoke out.

"_This move by the leader of the Fallen Angels is clearly a sign that he wants everyone to rise up, and fight in his 'holy' war. This is only going to bring chaos and unnecessary fighting between one another. He is not someone who is reaching out to help those in need. It's merely a move that will bring us to fight our friendly neighbours, Kira Yamato is nothing more than a terrorist"_.

Canard growled as this man started to irritate him. Canard knew this was just a move to push Kira some blame. The Eurasian Federation at the moment is in a tight situation, as member of states in the Slavic Union wish to leave the Federation. It wasn't helping as well as some of those who supported the Fallen in the last war, still wished for them to liberate the populace from the corrupt government.

The news presenter cleared his throat before speaking, to Vladimir's reply. _"Why do you say that? Is that because of his activities in the last war? That the Fallen invaded mainland Russia, and with ZAFT, attacked the Arctic base Frostblade?"_.

"_It isn't just that. The Fallen have also displayed ruthless tactics, that also brought almost the entire destruction of the city port Odessa. The Fallen have yet to make reparations for what they did, and now they're reaching out to help those in need? No this is just a desperate move to gain support from those-"_.

Canard turned the big screen off, extremely ticked off. This President was blaming the Fallen and Kira for the last war, whilst Eurasian Federation gave nuclear weapons to the Atlantic Federation! Mudie could tell that Canard was no longer in the mood. She rested her head on his chest and looked at his lavender eyes. "Don't worry about him Canard, what we're doing is right. The only reason that he's blaming us is because people within Russia herself is against this Atlantic Federation controlled government".

"I know, but he just grinds my gears. Are people stupid enough to listen to this bullshit?" growled Canard not looking back at her.

"Hey". Mudie got on her knees and pulled his face to look at hers. "People need someone to lead them, and this dick, is just what is currently leading the people of Eurasia the wrong way. Soon enough, we'll free those who are oppressed by them, and we're one step closer to make this world better".

"Yeah, you're right..." sighed Canard, feeling slightly better. "Thanks".

"Isn't that what women are meant to do? Manipulate the men to their will?".

"W-what?" sputtered Canard.

Before this could escalate into a man versus woman argument. Rey stormed in, barging past and pushing over a innocent Cleansed Lieutenant easily. Canard and Mudie saw the blonde punch the vending machine, which to everyone's surprise, a can dropped out. Opening it and drinking it quickly, he tossed it over his shoulder, and into a bin, before storming out again.

Canard turned to look at Mudie, which she displayed 'that look'. Yes, the dreaded look that every man fears from his lover. The kind of look that if you don't do as they ask, or fail, means your sleeping on the couch instead, or no sex for some time...and in Canard's case this can't happen!

"Right I'll be right back" stated Canard before leaving quickly.

"Heh, works every time" sniggered Mudie as he left.

* * *

**Outside Rey's Room**

Canard unlike most other times, had a headstrong spirit that allowed him to face anything that would bring fear to any man. But this...was absolutely different. Knowing Rey for a while, Canard had known Rey to be a calm and collective person like Rau. Seeing Rey like this was, unusual, if not fearful by his anger and strength. Canard pressed the button to the inter-comm to Rey's room.

"Rey? How are you buddy? What's up?" asked the eldest sibling. He got no reply, but got the door open to have a rage filled blonde staring dead eyed at him. "Um...can I come in?".

Rey stood aside to have Canard walk and sigh in a relief to see, not a dark and messed up quarters. Canard feared he entered a state of depression, and Canard was no good with depressed people.

"Rey, are you alright? I mean, I saw that flash of anger in the mess space".

Rey didn't reply, nor want to really. He dropped himself down on his leather chair looking at the news. But didn't seem as he was really interested in what was going on. Canard in turn was about to lose his temper with the silent look-a-like of their genetic father.

"Rey! You better tell me what's bothering you, or I'll just fucking leave you to sulk you pathetic baby!".

Again no reply.

"Fine!". Canard spun round and headed to the door, just as he was about to open it.

"Wait, Canard. There is something bothering me..." piped up Rey quickly.

Canard was glad that Rey actually spoke up, and was ready to discuss his issue, whatever it was. He couldn't face sleeping on the couch tonight. "Alright Rey", Canard said moving round to sit down next to his brother. "What's bothering you?".

"It's...about Luna" replied Rey quietly, like he was embarrassed.

Canard caught on, and smirked at where this was going. Canard, like Kira, knew the tension between the couple. Rey always pushed the question about sex, but instead he got some verbal abuse, and along the lines about Luna not ready. Canard thought about teasing the younger sibling, but then he had to swallow that idea, and act the big wise brother he was, or so he was thought to be.

"I overheard some of the female pilots muttering about the English Prince, how handsome he was and attractive. Then they said things like how Luna was lucky to meet him".

"Come on Rey. She won't leave you for him!".

"He's a womaniser".

"...What?".

"That's what I heard".

Canard gapped at this new development. "Er, right...But that doesn't change things! Why are you worried over something that you know won't happen!".

Rey sighed and looked away, moping would be the correct word here. Rey knew that Luna wouldn't leave him, but it was imagines that he made in his mind of what could happen. He shook his head again as he pictured another scene that didn't meet his desire. "You sure?" asked the uncertain blonde.

Canard groaned irritably. "Yes Rey. Come on, you were going to have a freaking child with her god's sake!".

Rey nodded. But there was still something in the back of his mind that didn't agree with Canard.

* * *

**1852 Hours – Kingdom of Great Britain, London, Buckingham Palace, Dining Hall**

"I hope your enjoying your meal Miss Hawke. I would be disheartened to find out our honourable guest is finding her meal unsatisfactory". The Queen of England smiled at Luna with her young looks. Luna had to admit that she was pretty young to be queen, but that's not Luna opinion on royalty. It seemed that Joshua had adopted her mother's characteristics. Blonde, green eyes and fairly tanned skin. The woman didn't even need much make-up because of her natural beauty. It sort of made Luna jealous.

"I'm very good your highness. It's just, well, I never dine in this...". Luna searched for the word but to no avail.

The Queen giggled at Luna's thinking pose. "It's all right. I'm actually glad that Kira Yamato had agreed to help us in our time of need. Our old allies of the Atlantic Federation is showing signs of war towards us. And I can't allow this kingdom to fall to them".

"It's all right your majesty. That's why I was sent here first. The rest of the Fallen will come to your aid soon enough" smiled Luna.

"It's a pity that we must fight our old friends...war has gotten complicated...".

Indeed it had. There was no real one good side, all three, Fallen, ZAFT and the OMNI, had their goof reasons to fight and win the war, and all three has great support. The Fallen was also in much of the enemy as the other two, their past battles in the Second Bloody Valentine War contributed to that.

"But, I hope they see the light soon".

"As do I your highness" replied Luna holding her smile still.

"So Luna, have you got a boyfriend?" asked Joshua, curiosity clearly evident in his voice. His mother narrowed her eyes onto him, where she knew where this was leading. Joshua could tell his mother's gaze was on him, but he shrugged it off.

"Um, yes I do. His name is Rey Za Burrel, Kira Yamato's younger brother" replied Luna, sounding proud of the fact she was in love with Rey.

"Rey Za Burrel?! The legendary pilot part of Kira's team when he was in ZAFT?! Along with Shinn Asuka?!" cried out Joshua in shock, but with his smile showing excitement.

"Um...yes. I was part of Kira's team also. That's how I knew Rey".

"Awesome! Rey Za Burrel is like my ideal Gundam pilot!".

Luna didn't know if she should be happy or scarred at Rey's sudden popularity with the Prince.

"Joshua, please!" pouted the Queen, an unusual expression of someone of royalty to do. As soon as Joshua quietened down, his mother sighed. "I'm sorry. But Joshua took a likening to Rey's piloting skills, he went toe to toe with various powerful pilots as a young pilot, as you know. And Joshua looks up to him".

"Oh I see. I just didn't think that Rey would be looked up to" laughed Luna nervously. _'Seriously, Rey as an idol?'_.

"I thought that he was killed in the Battle of Odessa against Krane Hibiki?" Joshua questioned Luna.

It was true, it was reported that Rey was killed in Odessa. "That's what they said, but they imprisoned him in Antarctica for two years, until Kira and the others broke him out, freeing me, Cagalli and Lacus as well. He'll be joining us in the Falklands".

"Cool! I can't wait to meet him!".

_'I wonder if he's like one of those massive fans who would actually kill someone for them...'_ thought Luna.

* * *

**March 4th, 0829 Hours – Somewhere in the South Atlantic Ocean, _Varda_, Bridge**

Shane entered the bridge bored and annoyed, there were no battles lately, and that he somehow allowed the blonde bitch to get away. Shane came towards Krane who once again was watching a replay of the fight between his Despair unit and the Judgement. Shane scowled and looked away in a huff.

"Why bother continue to stare at pointless recordings Krane? We'll never figure out how the Judgement is able to do that teleport thing".

Krane stayed quiet and continued to watch the recording. There was something that bothered him about the Judgement, but it was, just couldn't leave him be. He looked to his holographic terminal on his Command chair, and accessed a section of his private files.

"Come on Krane give it up! You can beat that Judgement any day! You just got to get the advantage over him, by overloading him with more attacks from every corner!".

Although Krane wished that Shane would just shut up, he was right. Overloading the Judgement with attacks from all directions would be best, but what if the Judgement overcame that also? He didn't know what the Judgement's full capabilities yet, and his study on this inhuman machine was ideal. Clicking to search about teleportataion, Krane turned to Shane.

"You really think it's a good idea to go out again against the Judgement, when Kira's SEED is starting to get out of control? Not to mention my new unit isn't even ready yet!".

"Well...no. It's just-".

The terminal beeped on a founded topic. Krane turned round again and smiled slightly, as he realised that the Judgement's 'edge' was something that was in the depths of his files. "Thomas Hunter, you sly dog! If I knew you went into my files and stolen my theory, and made it a reality, I would have had you in a special place in my council in the new world order!".

Shane looked fearfully at Krane as he laughed manically at his terminal. "Er, Krane, what's up?".

Krane turned to Shane with a gleam of bloodlust and excitement in his eyes, meeting with a psychotic smile. "I can't wait to meet Kira again". He then turns back to his screen, and started to type away. "Anyway, what's the update on the British fleet heading to Falklands?".

Shane shook that evil gleam that Krane displayed from his mind, and went to the report. "The British fleet has entered the Falklands territorial waters. You wish to watch the show?".

"I don't see why not. I'll like to see, how Kira has planned this one out...".

* * *

**1006 Hours – East Falkland Island, British Military Base: Mount Pleasant**

Luna stepped off the high speed bullet train to gaze down from a hill at Mount Pleasant base. From what Joshua had told him on the way here, this base was just a simple airfield that grown to Command HQ in the 21st century. It was a massive base by military standards. Hanger after hanger lined around the main airfield. With accommodation near the outside of the base. Everything seemed to be fairly new.

"What's wrong Luna? You thought it was smaller?" asked Joshua, slightly putting a tease on.

"Well...yes" replied Luna honestly.

"Can't blame you really. It was smaller until BAE Systems had a great fat contract with most earth nation. Building weapons from the SA80 to Mobile weapons and ships. The other reason was the oil".

"Oil?".

"Yeah. Somewhere in the 21.A.D, oil was dug from beneath the island, which we are still pumping today. Although it isn't on a mass scale as it was back then, we still sell barrels to other nations". Joshua then started to walk towards their 4x4 land rover which was going to take them to their accommodation. "Your Mobile Suit will be transported to the hangers shortly. If you wish to go and update any calibration or such, just give security a shout and they'll take you there".

Both got in, which the two soldier escorts placed their baggage in the back of the vehicle. "Thank you your highness. What's the reports of the Alliance fleet?".

"I'm afraid that the Alliance fleet is already past the Brazilian coast. Krane wouldn't stand for that, but I guess he has more problems right now then allow a fleet simply to destroy another nation" noted Joshua as lowered his head. "Which means we haven't got much time" added Joshua looking at Luna with a hint of fear.

* * *

**1348 Hours – British Military Base: Mount Pleasant, Officer's Quarters**

Luna sat in her quarter's looking at the screen of Canard, who had taken the time to speak to Luna for any updates. "The Brits think that the Alliance forces will be on their doorstep by early tomorrow morning. What's going on with reinforcements? And where's Rey? I wish to speak to him" she said, sounding desperate and slightly irate.

Canard on the other side sighed. He understood why. Luna missed having Rey around. Being separated for two years with Krane was hard on them both. The thing's Luna did to get near Rey was like a nightmare for her. "Rey has launched with the reinforcements two days ago. They should arrive later tonight. Just wait patiently. Your just as bad as him..." he muttered the last six with annoyance.

"What?! What do you mean just as bad?" asked Luna, growing more irritated that either Canard was teasing her, or he was keeping something.

Canard sighed as he knew he might as well tell the violet redhead what he knew. "Rey was worried when you went to England. He heard from the other female soldiers that he was handsome and a womaniser. Well, you can figure out the rest".

"He...he thought I would cheat on him?!" cried out Luna in shock. Never had she thought that Rey would think that, but he did once when he heard about her and Heine. "And?" asked Luna desperately.

"I told him it was utter garbage".

Luna sighed in relief and smiled at Canard. "Thanks".

"No problem. Can you give me a sitrep on your situation?".

Before Luna could explain...the unexplainable, the unpredictable happened. _"Attention all pilots! Board your Mobile Suits! I repeat! Board your Mobile Suits immediately! Enemy Alliance forces have invaded the islands!" _screamed the PA system throughout the whole base.

"That's your sitrep!" cried back Luna as she made for the door whilst picking up her combat belt.

* * *

**Outside**

The situation outside was dire from just mere minutes since the alarm went off. It seemed that the British Mobile Suits had taken off, but enemy Alliance soldiers had infiltrated the base itself. Alliance and British Mobile Suits battled overhead. There was obviously confusion between every rank here, but they managed to gather themselves in small numbers and started to fight back. It was basic instincts to every trained soldier.

Luna looked round to see some places in the base had already succumbed to damage from the Alliance surprise attack. Looking round again she saw a British soldier ran towards her. "Miss Hawke! His majesty is in the underground hangers waiting for you. I'll help you get there!" explained the soldier.

Luna nodded as now further explanations would delay a counter-attack. He pulled a Browning Hi-Power pistol, and slung it underarm towards her. Grabbing it by the hilt, she twirls it round and grips it fully. Taking cover behind some heavy steel crates, Luna looks into the sky again to see the fire fight intensify as friendly forces engaged their attackers.

Knowing that the battle could fall towards the Alliance quickly, Luna and the British soldier sprinted towards the hanger that the soldier lead. Even in the base's roads, footsoldiers were in a intense gunfight that if Luna didn't keep herself in a low profile, they could be caught amongst it.

In the heat of the battle, three Alliance soldiers spotted the pair and opened fire upon them. Luna ducked and rolled behind a Jeep. Bullets sprayed above her but that wasn't her concern, she needed to pilot the Defiance. Aiming from underneath the Jeep, she fired at the shin's of her attackers, crippling them to give her enough time to sprint to the hanger. She looked to her escort who was wounded from a gunshot wound to the chest. In shock she immediately went to begin first aid treatment, but the soldier shoved her arm off him.

"You need...to get to the hanger...take my key card...it's below, the fortified barracks...good luck...", gasped the injured man before his life was taken from him.

Holding back the tears, Luna slipped the key card from his card container on his jacket. It was hard not to cry in this scene. Looking around, she spotted that the Alliance were well busy with the gunfight with the friendlies. Without a second thought, she sprinted towards where the fortified barracks, that wasn't far. It was lucky for Luna that she checked the base out when she arrived, otherwise she would asking directions.

Upon reaching the main doors, part of the building exploded. Luna feared that it the lift might have been hit, but moving inside she saw a friendly soldier standing back up after the shock wave. "Where's the lift to the hanger?!" screamed Luna running towards him.

The soldier looked at her, and realised who she was. "It's in the north corner of the barracks! Follow me!".

Tailing the soldier, they ran past other soldiers helping the wounded out of the section that was struck by the blast. The smell of smoke an fire filled the corridors with scent of blood. Kicking open one set of double doors. They entered what seemed a briefing room, and sprinting up the steps to where soldiers would observe the screen, they came to a plain white wall. The soldier removed the picture of the late Queen from the wall, and entered the code on a tiny console. Then wall shuttered aside where a silver door lift awaited them.

"I have to stay here and help my friends! You got a key card for the lift?". Luna flashed the card given to her. "Very good. Well, good luck to you miss!". And the soldier ran back down the stairs and back into the corridors.

Walking to the card reader, she swiped it through and a green light shown brightly in conformation. The silver doors opened, which Luna stepped in quickly pressing the button labelled underground hanger. The doors slid shut quickly and elevator moved instantly, descending below where her Mobile weapon was.

She leaned against the lift, looking up at the bright light for no reason particularly. "Rey...please hurry".

The doors opened, with Luna withdrawing from her thoughts to see technicians and pilots scrambling everywhere. Walking out she instantly saw Joshua about to put his pilot helmet on. She ran towards him, which one of Joshua's aide's pointing to her. He looked to see her shocked at him. "Don't think that I would just sit this out Luna. I'm going out to lead the battle, with your assistance of course".

"But, your the only son of the late Queen...what happens if-".

"It's not a matter of what happens to me here. It's more of a case what would happen if we allow the Alliance to take the islands. We can't allow that to happen!".

Luna looked away with a uncertain feeling in her stomach. If anything happened to the future king, Luna would never forgive herself, not to mention that she might be held responsible if anything happened. "Alright. But I'm being your bodyguard, understand?".

Joshua thought of this as an insult, although it was just that she was looking after him. He understood, but he didn't want to have a babysitter. "Fine. Get ready" he said with annoyance in his tone.

Luna could only wonder why his tone changed.

* * *

**On the Surface**

Alliance Paladin units engaged the British own Paladin units, which it seemed that both sides weren't going to turn the tide too easily. Sabre's clashed, missiles darted past another and beam weaponry were exchanged for the dominance of this base. As an Alliance Paladin kicked it's enemy to the ground, it aimed it's beam rifle and fired into the cockpit. Looking round the pilot assumed that soon, they'll overpower the British, and soon, they take BAE weapons headquarters here. The pilot had no idea what was so special about this building, but he knew that it had to hold something that was vital for Alliance to have.

Soon enough three other Alliance Paladins arrived to backup their comrade, when the ground shuttered and the ground opened. Looking to their left they see, the infamous Fallen Defiance Mobile Suit shooting up from the ground, and taking out the first two units with head shots from her 'Haste Cleanse' pistols.

Then with the lone surviving Paladin, it saw a black and grey Gundam looking unit, with a large rifle/cannon, and a large old C.E.71 style anti-beam shield. It's purple eyes glowed at him, with what seemed like two physical swords attached on the back of it, it's hilt pointing downwards. But it had a kind of medieval England on it. The pilot laughed at it. "What? The British are now bringing out the antiques?!".

The new Gundam that emerged aimed it's large calibre weapon in an instant and fired. A bright golden flash lightened up the darkened sky, which the pilot watched in horror of the fire-power emitted from it's portable cannon. It ripped the ground up, the risen shield of the enemy Paladin didn't help, it was ripped to shreds as it collided with it, then taking care of enemy unit. A large explosion emitted from where the enemy Mobile Suit once stood.

Luna looked in awe at the fire-power that bazooka like weapon can unleash. "So this is...the weapon that the British we're building" she muttered looking at the Mobile Suit, "...and also the one that the Alliance wishes to acquire...".

"Luna, we need to secure the base as quickly as possible. Follow me!" directed Joshua as he boasted towards the western side of the base. "The enemy has launched their attack from this side!".

"Understood. We'll push the enemy out Mount Pleasant as quickly as possible, then we should assess the enemy's main fleet!".

The two moved towards the first group of five Paladin Mobile Suits that blocked their way. _'I should try this out'_ thought the young prince, then activated the weapon system on his shield.

The enemy pilots noticed the shield that Joshua's Mobile Suit was carrying, was starting to glow a light blue colour. And before they knew it, it flashed, like a camera flash blinding them slightly before seeing that their computer systems not responding.

Seeing the shield's weapon take effect, Joshua charged in, aiming the small beam cannons on the shield at the frozen enemy he gunned down the first four, whilst holstering the bazooka-like weapon and reached for the upside down sword from the waist down. Pulling the 'Curtana' sword out, it glowed in white light similar to the True Destiny's 'Destined Blade'. And sliced the last Paladin in two.

Luna looked in awe at what the Mobile Suit did. Although Joshua was a Natural, Luna assumed that he was fairly skilled that to rival elite Coordinator pilots. Seeing three more Paladin units of the Alliance origin come over the mountains, Luna equipped the 'Eternal Cleanse' sniper rifle and fired multiple shots at the incoming Paladins. Their limbs were quickly removed and their heads decapitated.

Joshua turned to see six large anti-fortress missiles heading towards the air control tower. Locking onto them with 'Jernas', he unleashed their 'Rapier X' missiles, taking out all six before firing the Photon Colloider bazooka at two enemy Paladin units.

Luna holstered her 'Eternal Cleanse' and drew both 'Haste Cleanse' pistols, and placed rapid shots at the enemy Paladin units below attacking the friendlies on the ground. Taking off their heads and destroying the weapons to ensure no harm came to neither.

"_Your highness!"_ came a panicked soldier through the radio. _"The Alliance has brought three Destroy units with them! It's behind the mountains!"_.

Joshua looked towards the mountains where three British Paladin units came over the mountain, only to be blown to dust by a thick crimson and aqua beam. "This is bad. Who would have thought that the Alliance would be desperate?!".

"Joshua, is that Mobile Suit the thing their after? The technology is impressive" asked Luna, with some stern in her voice.

The young prince remained quiet as Luna suddenly discovered the truth. "You've guessed it. This unit carries the tools to our nation's future...be it be a weapon to destroy and inflict pain".

"But...that's not true! These tools can help protect people! They can save lives if used correctly!".

The three black behemoth units suddenly crept over the mountain, like the shadow stretching it's cloak at sunset. And one unit above looked mistakenly like a monstrous Destroy but...it could fly? Luna looked stunned at the large bird like monster above.

Joshua sighed. "Even as a soldier you failed to see the reality around us. This is what we...in the time of when man only knows, death and destruction. And only those with the strength can survive at all".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

**A/N: I decided to leave it as a cliffhanger here, and with a new unit which will be fully explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Below you have information on Joshua's Mobile Suit. And also...does anyone think that Joshua was a lame name for the prince?...I would also like to apologise for the lack of length in this chapter, I will make up for it in the next one.**

* * *

**-Kingdom of Great Britain Mobile Suits-**

**Name – **UAT-X122 Harbringer

**Manufacture – **BAE Systems & British Aerospace

**Power Supply –** Solaris (Ω) Recharge Energy System

**Operating System – G**reater **U**niversal **N**euro-link **D**efender** A**utomatic **M**odule

**First Deployed – **March 4th C.E.76 – The 3rd Falklands Conflict

**Pilot – **Prince Joshua VIII

**Info –** Since the withdrawal of the Kingdom of Great Britain from the Atlantic Federation, the Kingdom was forced to use very little Mobile Suit squadrons it had remaining. To counter this, the military contractor BAE systems, had designed it's first prototype Gundam unit to counter numbers, with power. The Harbringer is designed to take out squadrons of enemy MS units in one blast, thanks to it's ZXP-299 Photon Colloider. The weapon harbours Mirage Colloid particles that once heavily charged, the particles bonds 'break' making the particles to 'colloid' causing a massive explosion, and argued to 'break' other material bonds. Whist that's the Harbringer's main powerhouse of a weapon, it also carries a ZEUS shield armed with a beam shield emitter and two small beam cannons. It also is carrying a Wave Force weapon system inside the shield that once charged, and unleashed in a direction of choice, throws an energy blast that can disrupt enemy computer systems. It's armed with two beam CIWS cannons for short range defence. Two 'Jernas' missile pods are primary used for defensive purposes, although they can be used for attacking also. The 'Curtana' beam coated swords are the Harbringer's primary close combat weapons. Able to coat themselves like the Fallen's Gundams' sword weapons, these are thinner and swifter to use, they are placed upside down to be drawn from the waist down. The recent designs sold by the ZAFT military on Hi-MAT system allowed the British Aerospace to adapt their own version, although not in the same league as the 'Wings of Light' nor the 'Heaven's Wings' systems, it can still make the Harbringer to manoeuvre swiftly.

**Armaments -**

1 x ZXP-299 Photon Colloider

1 x ZZG-331 ZEUS Shield (Beam Shield Emitter, 2 x Beam Cannon, Wave Force System

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon (head mounted)

2 x GWS201 'Jernas' Missile System (Equipped with 'Rapier X' Missiles)

2 x L85ZA6 'Curtana' Beam Coated Sword

1 x Hi-MAT Cruiser System


	46. Behold Deliverance

**A/N: Hello again for another installment of Dark Destiny! I'm glad that everyone is still reading this (hopefully), and that some new fans have signed on for alerts and reviewed! I will answer all reviews for the last chapter.**

**Nxkris: good chapter. its nice to see it up, been really wanting to read something good for a while now. update soon.**

_**A/N: Thanks, I do try my best especially the schedule I've had for months now!**_

**Lacuslikesathrun: I'm so curious about Kira and Lacus, please update!**

_**A/N: I've got to admit that I'm dragging this now, but please be patient! The next chapter might hold your answers!**_

**Gagboy: Where do you get the ideas for these Gundams?**

_**A/N: Some are taken from other Gundam units, for instance, the Judgement Gundam's concept is taken from the Gundam 00 Riser and Wing Zero Custom.**_

**Radomir Ravyinsky: When you've mentioned Vladimir Krukov, he kinda reminded me of that Krukov guy from Command and Conquer Red Alert 3. Anyways, because Britain would be breaking out of the Atlantic Federation, shouldn't the British also rally the nations within the Commonwealth? It'd make sense if Canada, Australia and New Zealand were to rejoin Britain in their fight against the Atlantic Federation and the rest of the Earth Forces.**

_**A/N: True, we will see other nations break from the Alliance soon, but that's until a later chapter. Australia is unlikely as they are dominated by ZAFT. Just wait and see!**_

**A/N: Anyway, without further a dos! Let's begin!**

_**Opening Theme: Everyday Combat – Lostprophets**_

_**Phase 46 – Behold Deliverance**_

* * *

**March 4th C.E.76, 1423 Hours – United Emirates of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha Estate**

"The Alliance has already attacked the Falkland Islands? What about Luna? Ain't she there?".

Kira looked tiredly at his young officer. Shinn was as always in Kira's books, even since when he was his superior officer in ZAFT, Shinn never kept his cool. Although he has improved since being in Kira's private army. "Easy Shinn. I'm sure Luna can handle this mission. I wouldn't have chosen her to do this if she couldn't. Besides, her back up should be arriving soon".

"Back up? Your sending some Avatar units to support her?" Athrun questioned Kira's judgement. He knew they didn't have a lot of Avatar units to spare. Most were in Fallen Heaven with Arcadia for defence of their nation.

"Only one unit" replied Kira.

"One?! That's insane, even if it's a Crusader type! They don't stand a chance of what reports I heard the Alliance had massed!".

Kira looked sternly at everyone in the dining hall with him. Shinn, Stella, Athrun, Cagalli, Murrue and Mu. All looked concerned on his decision. "You all think I should have sent more?" asked Kira slightly irritated, although he understood their feelings.

"Yes! For gods sake Luna doesn't stand a chance in hell against!...Wait. Did you send Rey?...Did you? That means that the Deliverance is ready?".

"Deliverance? What's that?" asked Mu looking at Athrun.

"It's the last Gundam that Kira has yet to play in the battlefield. But...". Athrun looks at his best friend, worried. "Is that DIVINE system ready?".

"If it wasn't, would I allow it to go?".

Athrun shook his head, and smiled. "Of course you wouldn't. You hold that unit in high hopes to turn the tide, don't you?". Kira nodded to him. "Then...I guess I can follow your judgement!" smiled Athrun.

"A minute ago you were ripping into him about sending just eight Avatar units...does the Deliverance make it even better?" asked Murrue, not completely understanding the situation.

"You never saw these Fallen Angel Gundams in battle, have you Murrue?" smiled Mu, resting his arm around her waist. "They are more powerful than you can imagine. They can defeat a platoon of Mobile Suits at ease, if used correctly".

"They're that powerful?".

Kira turned to his Fallen aide. "Is it possible we can get a satellite feed to watch the battle?".

"I'll organise one and make it possible sir" replied the aide bowing and leaving quickly to arrange Kira's request.

Kira turned back to everyone. "Believe me. With the Deliverance and the Defiance, they will lead to a successful victory, which will show other nation's who wish out from the Alliance to join us. I am placing my faith and dreams into those two...although that's all I can do now...but with those two Mobile weapons, they will succeed!".

* * *

**1449 Hours – East Falkland Island, British Military Base: Mount Pleasant**

"W-what the hell is that thing?!" screamed a British soldier in pure fear of this new threat, flying above them like a giant airship. It had a bird-like form, with a dark tone colour to match it's fearful presence. They risen their beam chainguns at the monster in the sky and unleashed a barrage of green lights at the giant bird. But their attacks became useless as the infamous Destroy's beam shield was also applied to this ridiculous Mobile Armour. Once the pilots saw it useless, they lowered their arms to see that the it was the flying Mobile Armour wanted it's turn now.

A bright light quickly emulated from the bird's chest, then in an instant that light shot down and brought the earth up with a orange explosion. Luna could only watch as the group of four were taken out in one blast. Horrified, she wondered what kind of abilities this unit had. It was without a doubt a next generation Mobile Armour from the Destroy.

_-Flashback-_

"_What do you mean there might be another type of destroy?" asked the violet redhead. She was brought to Kira's office with Rey where, her potential brother-in-law wanted to talk to them privately._

"_Well to be honest. I see where Kira is getting at" Rey said, looking at Luna with complete understanding. "The Alliance's Destroy weapon is indeed still deadly even to this day. But what's to stop them from gaining even more stronger units, that aren't limited? For instant it can't fly, or submerge. Without entering those areas, it's actually quite limited"._

"_Exactly" replied Kira zipping up his pilot suit. "I just want you two be careful when facing the Alliance. Whatever the British have in the Falklands, it's something that the Alliance desperately want". Picking up his pilot helmet, he started to walk out of his office. "I want you two to return to me safely, kay?" smiled Kira before leaving._

_-End of Flashback-_

_'This is what Kira warned us about! Why didn't I assume that the Alliance had this?!'_. Luna jetted up towards the bird like unit. Drawing her double 'Haste Cleanse' pistols she went rapid on it. Of course the young woman knew that this wouldn't do much, but she needed to test out this giant bird's defences. She flew up and attacked it from the front. From what Luna could already guess, this beast's primary heavy weapon was beneath it. It made sense to stay away from that area.

Firing away, she saw bright lights flashed when her beams nearly connected with the bird shaped head. "So, it protected here". She boasted over the head and continued to rain down her random shots over the back. "Shields here too. This is very well protected".

Inside, the lead pilot looked at the Defiance with interest. "This pilot is seeing loopholes in our defence" noted Kristain Carter. His dark emerald eyes gazing at the unit with interest.

"And this is meant to be the pilot that defended Fallen Heaven and held well enough against Kale Boonar?" noted the other pilot in the back. His short dark red hair was scratched as he looked puzzled, as seen in his blue eyes, whilst he watched the pilot.

"I don't think she held well against him" corrected the third pilot. Her helmet obstructed her appearance as the visor was tinted. "She fought him and but did little good".

"Well Jessica, whoever fought Kale Boonar and lives to tell the story is good enough as a threat to me" replied the red haired pilot.

"You're just scared Kane" shot back the woman.

"Enough" called out Kristain. "Let's just gun her down and claim the target. That's the only fucking reason we're here right?". Both pilots remained silent. "Good. Let the fireworks begin!".

Luna suddenly saw small beam cannon turrets along the edges of the unit, aim suddenly at her! "Shit, so they had enough of me buzzing around huh?" growled the redhead as he back flipped from a barrage and then returned fire at one cannon just as it fired. The shot should have struck the cannon just before it fired. And if Luna remembered what Rey said...

_-Flashback-_

"_Beam shields and lightwave shields all have a tiny problem, in defending massive fortress type Mobile units..." called out Rey looking at Luna dress into her pilot suit. _

_She turned back to expect some sort of grin off him, whilst she showed off her body a bit to amuse him. But she saw his dead serious expression, the one he had in battle. "Rey?..."._

"_They have a small gap for the main cannons to fire whilst the shield is down. If it was up, the attack would hit the shield. That is why, you must time your attack preciously!"._

_Luna understood, and sighed as she lifted her suit over her body. "I got it" she replied a little disappointed._

_As rey stood up and started to leave, he chuckled on the way out. "You look divine, Luna..."._

_-End of Flashback-_

_'What Rey told me was true, yet this unit seems to have a shield whilst it can fire! Impossible! If that's the case, then the Alliance weren't building this monstrous thing without knowing it potential weaknesses!'_.

The Defiance holstered it's right 'Haste Cleanse' and threw proximity grenade at the monster, which was shot down by a beam cannon. "Fine!" screamed Luna unleashing her 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods from the Defiance's legs and combined them. "Take this!". The combined DRAGOON pods fired a wide powerful green beam that, much to Luna's demise, was stopped by the lightwave shield. "Should have thought that it wouldn't work...".

Another barrage came in and Luna somersaulted over the first beam then barrel-rolled. Before dropping down with the thrusters, and drew her 'Exorcist' beam sabre. She burst through the lightwave shield with her 'Aurora' beam shield as he battering ram, and drove her beam sabre into the armour of the flying unit.

"The armour is thick! How the hell does this thing stay in the air?!".

The main guns turned back to the Defiance and opened fire upon it. Swerving away and brining up her 'Aurora' shield she stopped the large barrage. The force of the attack pushed the Defiance back, and as soon as the attack stopped, another salvo came towards her.

"Hmph! Such a pest!" growled Jessica. "Take these!". She mentally tapped into the system and accessed the weapon pods stored in the units wings. About sixty weapon pods launched at charged at the Defiance.

Luna noticed them quickly, and a flash then further confirmed the incoming attack. She swerved whilst holding up her shield and released the 'Sammeal' pods again, and formed them together to throw a wide powerful beam at the enemy pods. She got about maybe six or seven at least, but the numbers of these enemy weapon pods were insane. They stormed around her and her DRAGOON units, opening fire, taking down some of her pods whilst she dodged the enemy attacks.

"I'll give them some credit" sneered Jessica as she watched the Mobile Suit dodge her attacks. "They're good. But all these numbers of pods against you, will eventually catch up!".

Fourteen weapon pods surrounded her instantly, which from every corner. Luna looked defeated at the situation she was now in. _'Not good!'_.

"It's over!" laughed the female EA pilot.

Luna thought this was it, this is where her path ended. Killed in action by a monstrous machine, with Rey nowhere to be seen. _'Where are you...when I needed you, idiot?!'_.

As if that was like a prayer, four large crimson beams rained from the sky, black static-like electricity snaked around it, as it devoured the weapon pods. Explosions rang round the Defiance, which everyone within the battle looked into the sky to see where that attack came from.

"Shit! They must be Fallen reinforcements!" Kane growled.

"I'll take that unit out now!" Jessica screamed hysterically. Never in her life, did the Extended woman allow her prey to escape and live. And she wasn't going to allow it now! Three weapon pods boasted up towards the puzzled Luna, which before reaching an angle to entrap and kill her, they were shot down by multiple green beams. "What now?!".

Luna's Newtype powers clicked as a familiar aura was shooting down from the sky. She looked up, and she didn't believe what she saw. It was coming down towards her, fast, with it's large white angelic wings spread out wide. The being that was falling towards the battle, then rose it's weapon, which seemed like a rifle and fired multiple shots like an automatic weapon, gunning down the next three weapon pods that went to attack Luna.

"You're not concentrating Luna" came a voice as the being came closer.

"Rey? Is that you?" she pondered out loud.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?". Then the being which took a defendant form of a Gundam with large white wings stopped in front of the Defiance. It held onto the 'Jophiel' assault rifle at it's side. It looked like that this Gundam unit, it was holding onto a sword's sheath that was stored on the back, whilst looking at the gigantic bird like Mobile Armour. "So this is the Alliance's new Mobile Armour fortress...the TS-NMA-01 Hellsing. It does look formidable...".

The Gundam known as the CSF-579β Deliverance to the books. Slowly started to draw out it's blade. From the images Luna saw from the battle of Orb not so long ago, this resembled slightly to the Judgement's katana blades, only they were concealed behind the leg armour. And Luna was right to think that this was the same. The Deliverance drew out a katana blade and pointed it at the Hellsing.

On the back were two large folded beam cannons, with another two positioned on the waists. Another sword sat near the beam cannon like the one earlier drawn. From the back, Luna saw the small 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods nesting on the back of the wings, fourteen on each wing. With the forearms covered in a small shield. The violet redhead could only guess that was a composite shield system. It looked almost similar to the Judgement's colour scheme if not having dark grey on the cannons and the waist armour.

Rey eyed the enemy unit with determination. He knew that the Alliance would pull something out of the bag sometime, now was the time. "But just because it's more powerful than the Destroy, doesn't mean that it'll be a match of me!".

Luna watched as the the Deliverance charged in towards the massive bird machine. The Hellsing turned round for the first time to look at it's opponent. The three pilots inside were amazed that the pilot would rush recklessly into them. Although they knew that was a foolish idea, Kristain, had a nasty feeling that this pilot was much stronger than the Defiance's pilot.

The Deliverance rose it's 'Jophiel' rifle and fired bursts at the weapon pods that few at him. The first five were taken down easily, as if every every round was targeted at the pods. Then the next four came in, which the katana blade then glowed white, indicating the coating of the beam neutrons. The angelic Gundam came face to face with the first pod, then swerved away from the attack to it's side, and brought the blade down into it. The next two stayed close and appeared behind, but the Deliverance back-flipped and sliced them in half with a horizontal cut. The next weapon pod zipped towards him, bringing up multiple beam spikes. But the Deliverance rose up, and then brought itself down onto the unprotected area of the weapon pod, crushing it.

Kritsian looked astonished by this. He knew that this pilot, whoever he was, was not your ordinary Newtype. He was much stronger and quicker. The manoeuvrability of this unit was enough for Kristain to know that they were up against a Gundam type. To him, Fallen Angel Gundams were heard to be more powerful than most units seen in the field. And Kristain knew better to listen to this than ignore it.

"This is bad..." he muttered, but Kane could hear him.

"What is?".

"This unit, and that pilot...it resembles the Judgement and Kira Yamato".

The Deliverance drew out all it's 'Ramiel' cannons and fired a wide burst at twenty weapon pods, shredding them into tiny pieces.

"But since he is still in Orb, as we believe. And that Canard Pars unit is the Purifier. And Rau Le Creuset's is the Redeemer. That means that this is, Rey Za Burrel and his Gundam unit".

Long that Kristain had wished to have a spar against the legendary pilot and leader of the Fallen Angels. But since he was in Orb, and Rey, who is considered to be maybe a level below his brother, was a good enough opponent.

The Deliverance just destroyed another twelve weapon pods, before he saw another six emerging from the Mobile Armour's structure. And two high energy beam chainguns locked on to him. Diving down away from the wall of green energy, he came face to face with twelve new weapon pods. But these were different. Front six, didn't look like offensive types, while those new six at the rear were.

The rear weapons each fired two high energy crimson and aqua beams with a 'Valiant' energy beam to follow. Raising his 'Blessed' beam shield, he blocked the attacks, before side rolling and brining his 'Jophiel' beam rifle to arms. Suddenly the weapon pods disappeared. "What?" muttered Rey in disbelief.

In a split second he felt another barrage of beam weaponry heading towards him. "Impossible!". The Delievrance blocked the attack with it's shield again. Rey looked to see the weapon pods disappearing again. Again the front six _did_ not seem like offence. "If that is the case...".

The remainder of the other wing stored weapon pods began their rain from above. But the Defiance quickly gunned half of them down with her 'Haste Cleanse' pistols, which they're attention was taken back to the Defiance.

The Hellsing took this chance to attack the Deliverance also with it's weapon pods. Twenty missiles were launched from the wings with the new weapon pods surrounding the Deliverance. Rey flipped up, and used his two 'Blessed' shields to blocked the heavy attacks, while releasing his 'Sammeal' weapon pods to attack the missiles. The tiny DRAGOON weapons gunned down the missiles quickly before another barrage of missiles emerged from the MA.

"This is insane!" growled Rey as he swerved from another salvo from the weapon pods. "They're disappearing in an instant, yet their attack rate is the same as an average weapon pod! How is this possible? It doesn't make sense...". Then Rey noticed something from the frontal pod, he saw tiny particles emitting from it! "I see. Mirage Colloid stealth particles...". This was a problem to Rey, but in reality to all Newtypes. Newtypes can sense danger, mostly from attacks about to occur, but their advantage to Mirage Colloid units was they can sense the pilot inside. However in this case, it was just a machine that produced no aura. "It seems the Alliance had figured out our weakness...".

The next salvo came in which almost caught the Deliverance. Rey looked at the DIVINE system. '_No. Kira said it wasn't ready...but...'_. Rey drew out the 'Ramiel' beam cannons again and fired it in all directions at the MA. But the reflector shields appeared and suddenly knocked back the attack at Rey. "That's not possible!".

The Deliverance swerved from it, and sensed an attack behind and then saw the rest of the weapon pods right in front of him. Bringing up his two shields, he used them as a 360 degree shield. The attack struck the shields and forced the Deliverance to head for earth. Falling Rey saw the dual high energy beam cannons pointing at him, with the weapon pods giving chase. _'Fuck it. I don't care if isn't ready yet!'_. Rey entered the code to use it. And suddenly felt this head spin. "What? What's happening?" groaned Rey. He activated the connection to the main CPU and ordered the particles to interfere with weapon pods.

Rey was told that the system uses the same type of defence strategy as the Purifier, it interferes with energy particles making them useless, that is if the particles surround the target. But what Rey saw...was not an interference. The two weapon pods explode suddenly, which Rey saw them sliced in half. "What...?".

Rey was not the only shocked by this. The Hellsing pilots too looked astonished as their two pods were destroyed by thin air. "Is this...the actual system?" wondered Rey before the next two pods came either side of him. "To hell with you!". Rey suddenly entered SEED mode, without his control, and arched the Deliverance's body were the two attacks scratched the two pods before Rey spun round and sliced them in two. "I...can sense the beforehand attack...and your slow...".

The world seemed to slow down and Rey smiled at this. He holstered his beam rifle and drew the other 'Punishment' beam katana. He charged in, dodging the heavy support from the Hellsing, and came up close to duel cannon and cross sliced the cannon, splitting it into four pieces. Then he dashed over to the other one, whilst releasing six his DRAGOON pods. Whilst closing in, Rey sensed the incoming attack from the dual cannon, so he dives down before the high energy beam struck him. The beam passed over head and took out the remaining weapon pods, which then the 'Sammeal' pods opened fire and the dual cannon was in ablaze.

Drawing out all the 'Sammeal', the Deliverance shot up over the MA Hellsing unit drawing all the fire to it. Whilst the beam coated 'Sammeal' pods charged in and passed through the lightwave shield and opened fire on the main body. First unleashing a salvo on all the CIWS and beam chainguns, then attacked the actual body. Pieces of it shredded off as the thick armour was upholding against it.

Rey saw the multi-phase cannons on wing targeting him. Diving towards it, he drew back the katana sword in it's right hand, and shot through the shields with the 'Blessed' shield emitter as a ram, and impaled the cannon. And quickly the Deliverance backed off to allow the cannon to explode.

Rey sensed the other multi-phase cannon on the other wing charging up. Rey mentally told the DIVINE system to 'go after' the other cannon. Which then in a second the cannon was sparking and then exploded.

Whilst the 'Sammeal' dealt with the remainder of the body. Luna watched as the Deliverance made it's way to front of the Hellsing. _'How did he get stronger all of a sudden? And what was that bizarre occurrence with that weapon pod splitting in two?'_ she wondered. It was true, this was all strange.

The Deliverance appeared in front of the Hellsing, and flipped over the two high energy green beams from the two beam assault cannons sited at each side of the head. Plunging towards the MA, Rey gave a fierce battle cry as he drove his 'Punishment' beam katana into the head of the MA.

"T-this is bad!" cried out Kane.

"Yeah! This guy is too strong!" agreed Jessica. "We better get the fuck outta here!".

Kristain just smiled at the scene of the Deliverance before him. "So...you're like your brother? Interesting...".

"Kristain! Let's get the hell out of here!" screamed Kane tugging on his pilot suit.

Kristain just sighed, and got up lazily from his position as controller of defence of the Hellsing, and walked towards the escape MS hanger.

Rey in a few moments, saw three Mobile Suits emerging from the back of this bird machine, and jet off away with no armed weapons. Rey realised that they were escape MS units. Gunning them down would shame the Fallen. Instead, Rey looked back at the MA, gathering all the 'Sammeal' pods and unloading the 'Ramiel' cannons he fired a full salvo like Kira's classic 'full-burst attack'. Armour was being ripped off and flames spread around. Another salvo from the Deliverance finished the job as the Hellsing became a miniature sized supernova.

* * *

The three escape MS units headed towards the fleet. Ashamed and angered by their defeat by _one_ Gundam unit was not going to go down well with Alliance, not to mention their building faction. Jessica and Kane cursed that unit and it's pilot, whilst Kristain amused at the defeat. He enjoyed seeing an opponent beat him, not that he got a sick fling for it, but that he enjoyed tough battles, with strong opponents.

His attention was caught when the 84th Assault Fleet was attacked on the horizon. _'Hmm, it seems that the British has taken the offensive now'_. He contacted the captain on the _Gesture_ Carrier. "We're withdrawing from the operation".

"What?! Are you mad?!" screamed Jessica like the Banshee she is codenamed.

"You know that Djibril will be pissed" reminded Kane in a calm tone.

"He wasn't here to witness this. He'll be pissed to know that his precious Hellsing fell to one Gundam! Plus we have lost the advantage now. We're withdrawing!".

Jessica just growled in defeat. Kristain was the operations officer who knew what was right to do, at the right time. In his operational career, Kristain only lost battles, this one and the assualt on the PLANTs back in C.E.73. Which that also was throttled by the Fallen. All she could do was accept it and put this into her report later.

Kane simply agreed. He knew just as well as Jessica that Kristain was right on the money in this scenario. He didn't care much for Djibril. For all he cared, he was just a man with money and no military expertise.

The three boarded the carrier, and signal flares rocketed up into the sky. The battle was over, and they were leaving.

* * *

Joshua watched from the entrance to his cockpit the Deliverance and Defiance landing in the base. News quickly spread that the signal flares from the Alliance's flagship rose into the skies, and the Alliance fleet was fleeing. Cheers rang around as the cockpits of both machines opened, with Luna stepping out accepting cheers and sexy whistles from the men. Then Rey stepped out with gasps changing into bright cheers. Having Kira Yamato's younger brother here meant that Kira's decision was not insane. Everyone here knew of Rey's battles in the last war. He was a legend to most and a traitor to others.

Rey was not accustomed to cheers or thanks, he looked uneasy put pulled a small smile and gave a slight wave. As he started to give a second wave, his body felt limp, he was light headed, and the world was going dark.

The crowd below caught the Newtype as screams and orders were given to get the medic. Luna watched from her cockpit at Rey's limp was been carried away. She jumped down and ran towards her lover. "Rey! Rey! What's wrong?! What's wrong with you?!" she screamed next to him with tears flowing. She got no response, so she stayed with him as they took him to the medical centre.

* * *

**1509 Hours – United Emirates of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha Estate**

Kira looked at the screen not amused. Rey had used the DIVINE system, and with a strange outcome and ability too. Not to add that Rey collapsed also. The battle was won, but now Kira would have to investigate the situation by asking Rey. When he came to of course! Kira sighed as he leaned back. He knew that Rey only needed some rest. Maybe a little R&R would help? He turned to his aide.

"Send a message to Falkland Command HQ, a message from me that Deity Commander Rey Za Burrel is to have three days of R&R. Understood?".

"Yes my lord. I'll be on it right away!". And in an instant the aide was out the door to make the order.

"That...was strange...wouldn't you agree Kira?" asked Athrun who too was shocked by the Deliverance's DIVINE system.

"That wasn't the details on what it could do. And I never knew that it could be used as an attack".

"I thought that they were" noted Cagalli thinking about the other Gundams.

"No, their what we call support powers. But for some reason this one was used as a weapon" explained Athrun.

Looking into his emerald eyes, she saw the seriousness in this. "What's wrong with that?".

"It means, that the blueprints were wrong. If the Deliverance's were wrong...who's to say that ours is wrong somewhere?".

* * *

**March 6th, 1833 Hours – Falkland Islands, British Military Base: Mount Pleasant, Officer's Quarters**

Luna groaned in annoyance as Rey was on his laptop doing important matters in the war effort. She was first told by Falklands Command HQ that he had permission by Kira to have three days R&R. But it seemed that he couldn't have that. He was sucked into his work. Like she really couldn't blame him. Being a Deity Commander, and Luna being his second-in-command, they had a handful. But Luna also received orders from Kira to have R&R with Rey. It was his way of helping Rey to enjoy his free time. But Rey wouldn't have it. And this annoyed Luna to no end.

"Rey...don't be a bore. C'mon let's go out and enjoy ourselves!" she protested, laying on the bed.

"Luna. I have important matters to get done. Why don't you go out have a good time?" suggested the blonde not moving his gaze from his screen.

Luna now growled at his response. She was worried sick about him since his collapse, and now he was spending time working since leaving the hospital! She got up and grabbed her red coat and stormed out the apartment, slamming the door hard that made Rey cringe.

Rey sighed as he leaned back, taking a short break. _'I guess I did it again...'_.

* * *

**1839 Hours – 'Gull' Officer's Bar**

Luna sat angrily at the bar looking at her glass of beer. The bubbles danced to the surface as if they were happy, but it was vice versa to Luna. _'What a jerk! Doesn't even want to have fun with his girlfriend! I have needs too!'_. She picked up the glass and drank it's contents down in a oner. Onlookers were amazed and shocked at the woman's drinking habit. She eyed them angrily as if they had something to say. "What you lot looking at?!".

The crowd quickly averted their eyes.

"I thought so" she grumbled as she received her next glass. She looked up at the screen to see game on. "Soccer? At a time like this?!". Luna suddenly felt that unwelcome feeling which she turned round to see six men in combats, glaring at her. "What's their problem?" she asked before being handed another drink.

"It's called football miss" stated the bartender.

"Eh?!! It's soccer! It's always been called soccer!".

She then felt the glare intensify behind her. "It's called football you stupid speaking yank!".

"Hey! American English is the most widely spoken! Accept it you dumb fucks!".

And that didn't go down too well. Luna turned back to the bar and started to drain the glass empty.

"Football, was invented for the super-bowl crap!" growled the soldier. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, which upon looking up, and seeing the man's expression, he calmed down. The figure then walked behind Luna as she received yet another drink.

"Drinking your sorrows away?" came Rey's voice from behind her.

The woman was completely startled which she nearly tipped over her pint glass at Rey's sudden appearance. "You always do that!" screamed Luna. "You always appear out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me!".

Rey scowled at her. "You're drunk already?!". He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bar, practically dragging her. "You're such a pain sometimes..." he groaned as he pulled her through the doors and back to the hotel.

* * *

**Officer's Quarters**

Luna was chucked onto the bed, which the violet redhead glared at her lover in anger. "What's your problem Rey?!" screamed the redhead in pure rage.

"You at the moment! I can't you shame us in front of the British! You're better than that Luna! Are you trying to make us look like fools?!" bellowed Rey, scaring Luna as her boyfriend's words struck her heart cords. She looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry for working...but this war isn't going to win with me taking a vacation".

"I'm sorry Rey...I guess I was being selfish...". Although she still blames him for it.

Then as she looked up, a large towel was thrown over her head. "Get changed...there's a spare dressing gown for you. And meet me at the top floor" smiled Rey as she peeked at him.

_'Up top? Why?'_.

"And don't wear anything underneath either!" he called out, making her blush like crazy.

_'What?!'_.

* * *

**Rooftop **

Rey sat comfortably in the large warm man-made hot spring. Humming to himself at the relaxing moment he was enjoying. Although he was in Fallen capital for a while, he actually had to agree with Kira in this. He then heard the mechanical door slide open, and he turned to see Luna in a white bath robe. "I'm glad you made it" he smiled.

Luna looked a little embarrassed with his request. She did as she was asked, she came up here with just her robe and towel. She cheeks were bright red, and she gave Rey a deathly look. "That was embarrassing..." grumbled as she walked towards Rey. She sat on the edge of of hot bath and dipped her legs whilst lifting her robe over her knees.

Rey eyed her carefully, whilst pulling out a bottle of champagne. She shook it and then popped the cork, making Luna jump out of her skin.

"Do you have to do that?" she smiled as he poured with the bottle's contents into both glasses. He handed one to her, which she gracefully took and sipped on it. "Mmmm. What brand are we drinking?" she asked eyeing him.

"Chandon" he replied before taking a sip.

Luna looked over him and felt the sudden urge to ravish him as she looked at his toned _naked_ body. Now she knew why she was told to come with just her robe. Drinking the rest of the contents, she placed it down, and undone her robe. Rey was instantly gazing at her as the white robe slipped down her shoulders. Taking the bottle from his hand she was gulping down the high volume drink and then gasped out loud with drunken satisfaction.

Rey hand forgotten that she was drinking earlier on! And this is where she was starting to act out of control. She stood up and screamed into the air! "OH REY!! YOU'RE SUCH A DIRTY BASTARD!! WHY DON'T YOU FUCK ME HARD LIKE THAT TIME!!-".

Rey pulled his out of control girlfriend into the tub and tired to cover her mouth. She giggled as she knew Rey was embarrassed, even though he appeared quiet and calm all the time, he was a rather shy man. He growled at himself to allow Luna to get to this state. "Why don't I have any control over her when she starts drinking? If this is how she's going to act like for a while...I'm going to have a hard time..." he muttered to himself.

Luna stood up from the warm water, removing Rey's hand and looked at him with a wide grin. "Rey?" she pleaded out loud with a seductive tone. Rey looked back at her, where his face went red. "My breasts are swore!..." she moaned with her grin still, rubbing her double DD breasts at him. "Could you massage them for me?" she pleaded with a hint of a whimper, of course it was a play.

Rey gulped as he tried to resist, how could he? It wasn't really possible when you have a girlfriend like Lunamaria Hawke! He pulled her back down to his level, and cupped her breasts in his hands. He squeezed and rubbed her smooth skin where the quiet moans started to arouse the blonde man. His heart increased by every moan that she let out. _'Jesus...I can't take this any more!'_.

Rey quickly moved in and kissed Luna when she didn't expect it. The sudden shock quickly moved onto passion as she deepened the kiss, their tongues battling it out. Then Rey moved away and slid his tongue from her neck down her body. She gasped for the fresh air, and watched as Rey's movements were heading down. Rey moved his tongue any further, until he grabbed her legs and lifted her body out of the water, her back resting on the edge. He chuckled slightly before assaulting her lower lips with his tongue, causing her to trip into the next level of pleasure. Her gasps and moans grew louder as his tongue ventured inside and out including to lick her swollen clitoris, her juices soaked his face as he continued to stimulate her closer to the boarder.

Before she could reach her limit, she grabbed hold of Rey's shoulder. She pulled him in and pressed herself against him, whilst running her fingertips down his chest to his excited member. She sighs happily seeing that same manhood that made her a woman. Pushing him back, she quickly devoured his eight inch cock as she sucked hard on the large muscle. She squeezed playfully his balls were he groaned in paradise. The heated water inched Luna further down the path of pleasure as she fingered herself, looking innocently at her boyfriend.

Rey grabbed her by her shoulders, and lifted her onto the edge of the tub again, with his cock rubbing against her lower entrance. Her eyes pleading at him to put it in her, he couldn't refuse. He pushed in slowly to slowly get Luna to feel around him. Then half way in, he pushed all of it in making her gasp in delight. Massaging her breasts he slowly paced into and out of her tight walls.

Luna had missed this, she very well missed this interaction with her boyfriend and the lust and pleasure she could feel from him. She squeezed her legs together to tighten the walls around his large cock. Rey knew what she was after, she wanted to see who would come first. And he knew it wouldn't be him! Taking his left hand, he squeezed her excited clitoris which made her scream louder than before. Her moans grew to what sounded like she was being attacked. She felt defenceless against him. Taking longer and stronger strives into her, she clenched her teeth as she tired to fight back her body giving in.

She couldn't take it any more as her juices flowed out of her, she came with a magnificent scream of pleasure to confirm it. Luna felt limp...never had she been so exhausted. Looking at Rey, she knew that he wasn't finished. Hoisting her legs over his shoulders, he then began to finish what he started. Withdrawing from inside her, he slapped his hard muscle on her clitoris to excite her again.

Before she can move her gaze to Rey, he re-inserted himself into her, giving her to moan wildly. Grabbing onto her large breasts, he teased her erect nipples due to the cold air. Rising her hand she shifted Rey's long blonde fringe away from his arctic blue orbs. It was those same eyes that she fell in love with, that drawn her to admire them as a cold lonely person. That all needed was a simple push to understand and love someone. A lot had changed since way back in C.E.73, and Luna was grateful too, she never imagined to see Rey as he was today.

Grabbing onto her arm, he lifted her and held her in the water as he continued to thrust into her. Sneaking his fingers towards the other hole between her rear cheeks, he slipped one in which she squealed in pain and delight.

"No!" she cried.

Rey looked at her whilst still going. He pushed in further, causing her to cringe.

"I said no Rey!" she cried out again, but the thrusting he was giving her sounded lustful.

Stepping out of the tub, Rey lowered her to her knees. Then removing his cock from her, and then turned her around quickly to pick up the champagne bottle then inserting it into her virgin ass. She squealed in pain this time and felt the contents of the bottle being sucked into her. The fizzy bubbles tickled her from the inside, arousing her of sort, and when about half the bottle was inside her, Rey in a flash removed the bottle giving a dull 'pop' then inserted his cock into her ass. She screamed as her boyfriend had quickly inserted his large member into her tight hole as fast, then started thrusting which Luna...was lost for words. Although in pain with tears strolling down her cheeks, she couldn't hide the sensation she was feeling, with the champagne bubbles and Rey's thrusting and playing with her clit. She couldn't believe that pleasure she received moments ago was nothing compared to this!

The continuing thrusts with all this inside her ass, only pushed closer to the best sex she's had. Luna was taking deep heavy breaths with her moans screaming out erotically. She flung her arms back to be held by Rey as he quickened his pace and deepened the thrusts. Luna looked so innocent and defenceless at what Rey was doing to her, all she could do was take it...and enjoy it! Gritting her teeth, she came ever closer to her orgasm, which she tell was as well as he deepened his breaths.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh God, I'm coming!" she screamed with extreme pleasure. And soon after she heard Rey grunt loudly and held the pulsation of his cock against her anal walls.

Pulling out slowly the contents of semen and champagne flooded out of her. She sighed heavily, as she left drained, psychically! She turned round to see Rey sitting on the floor catching his breath. She moved slowly towards him, minding her ass hurt like fuck, and leaned in to kiss him on his lips. Rey kissed back before lifting her carefully and walking back into the tub.

* * *

**2107 Hours ****– United Emirates of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha Estate**

Kira sat in the main dining hall part of the conservatory looking at his laptop, at a certain woman he long desired to be with again. She smiled brightly at him as the connected._ "Kira! I missed you!" _she said with joy.

"As have I!" he smiled. "How are things in Fallen Heaven?".

"_They're okay. Canard has kept a good eye on me whilst I did my visits around the colonies"._

"Your charity. I heard from Rau that it's going very well".

"_He told you? I thought he would be the last person to tell you. Knowing your father, he doesn't dwell in that sector"_.

Kira laughed. "True. He is a grumpy bastard ain't he?". Lacus laughed with Kira at his statement. As soon as they calmed down, Kira looked at the digital image of the woman, who he would say practically saved him from despair. "Lacus...do you want to visit England?".

"_England? I always wanted to explore earth, and I heard about the British being rather posh and polite"._

"I think that's a stereotypical view. But would you like to go? And meet me there?".

Lacus clapped her hands lightly and smiled like an angel. _"You want to meet me there? And have some time off? Us...alone?" _she questioned with a hue of red on her cheeks.

"Of course. If you want to?".

"_I would love to!"_ she said cheerfully. _"When?"_.

"How about April? I heard that spring time there is amazing".

"_I would to!"_.

* * *

**2110 Hours – Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, _Varda_, Krane's Office**

Eavesdropping wasn't Krane's style, but if he needed to know what his younger brother was up to, he wished to listen in and find out what his brother and his lover had planned. Shane stood angrily as Krane seemed to be sucked into his brother's life, including his love life. And it sickened him.

"Don't be like that Shane...it's military intelligence gathering..." he smiled.

_'Yeah right...' _thought Shane as he headed out.

"_How about April? I heard that spring time there is amazing"._

"_I would to!"._

"Spring time huh Kira?" smiled Krane wickedly as he liked that idea, it fitted well in his grand plans. Leaning back in his large leather chair and chuckled at the lover bird's plans. "April it is then...".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

**A/N: That's it for now. We will be moving on to where Rey and Luna meet Kira and the others. But shock horror twist occurs in the next chapter. Can you guess what? Only me and Blaid know, and don't bother asking him! I'm sure he would rather not say and surprise you lot too! Till next time fans, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! THANKS!!**

* * *

**-Fallen Angel Mobile Suits-**

**Fallen Angel mobile suits that have the following designations and meanings:**

**CSS/F **(**C**ommandeered **S**upport **S**triker/**F**ighter)

5: DRAGOON System Units

7: Artillery Assault Units

9: Psychic Link-up Units

**Name – **CSF-579β Deliverance / Commander MS/MA

**Manufacture –** Ashtov Industries

**Power Supply –** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed – **March 4th C.E.76 – The 3rd Falklands Conflict

**Pilot –** Rey Za Burrel

**Info –** The second Commander unit Gundam to be have completed construction, from the three units proposed to be made under the order of Rau Le Creuset. The Deliverance was retrieved and re-designed with the latest weapon technology after the defeat of the Fallen Angel traitors. It's two 'Salvation' composite weapons shields are equipped with; beam sabres for close range defence/counter-attack, and 'Blessed beam shield projectors for each one. The two 'Damnation' katana beam swords, and the 'Jophiel' beam assault rifle was installed later on before the Deliverance went on operation in the Falkland Islands. The four 'Ramiel' plasma beam cannons create powerful bursts of anti-matter that rip armour to dust, primary used as anti-fortress weapons, however they have been used by Rey Za Burrel as long range sweep weapons. It's Angelic Hi-MAT system is an advanced form of the old Hi-MAT system, it purely looks like Angelic wings, but that what gives it the Deliverance the best mobility. With this unit, Rey has the ability to use DRAGOON weapon pods more effectively with a quickened and pure psychic mind link. The Deliverance also can transform into it's Mobile Armour mode for carrying heavier units into battle quickly, and use all it's beam weapons as a barrage attack.

**Armaments -**

2 x 'Salvation' Composite Weapons Shield System (1 x 'Blessed' GC666 Beam Shield Emitter, 1 x Beam Sabre)

1 x 'Jophiel' BR67 Beam Assault Rifle

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon (shoulder mounted)

2 x 'Damnation' SX41 Beam Katana Sword (back mounted)

4 x 'Ramiel' Plasma Beam Cannon (back and waist mounted)

1 x Angelic Hi-MAT System

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Omega DRAGOON System – 30 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machinegun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through lightwave shields. (All pods are on the back of the Angelic Hi-MAT system).

DIVINE System (Linke**D ****I**ntegrated** V**irtualPsych**I**c** N**etworkDriv**E**r) – There have been anomalies with this version of the DIVINE system, witnesses have seen the particles that this unit unleashes used as a weapons, where witnesses seen enemy Mobile Suits sliced apart from afar, the case of this incident is being investigated by Fallen Angel high command.

**Trivia: **The 'Jophiel' beam assault rifle was originally the Deliverance's. However, due to the Purifier's own hand-held medium range weapon was not yet complete, the 'Jophiel' was given to the Purifier for the defence of Fallen Heaven. It is now back in the Deliverance's weapons pack.

**-Earth Alliance Mobile Suits-**

**Name – **TS-NMA-01 Hellsing

**Manufacture – **New German MW Company: Vollkommene Technology Company

**Power Supply – **Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed – **March 4th C.E.76 – The 3rd Falklands Conflict

**Pilot(s) – **Unknown. (Requires between one and four pilots. 1 for piloting, 1 for defence/manning of Rapid "Kettengewehr" interlocked High-Energy Beam Chaingun, 1 for offensive weapons/Remote weapons, 1 for navigation/Remote Weapons; some jobs are however computer controlled by C.E. 75)

**Info – **Little is known about this new Mobile Armour unit that the Alliance had pulled from the sack. It is known that it needs more than one pilot to operate this flying fortress. It is fitted with various heavy equipment. The unit was designed to be pure assault fortress, like it's sister unit Destroy, however unlike the Destroy, this has Atmospheric Flight. Which eliminates the drawback of a slow moving unit. Although it has heavy assault beam cannons, they are backed up by automatic weaponry like beam chainguns and CIWS cannons. It's packed with weapon pods that is designed to bring down every enemy Mobile unit send against it. Six of these units are heavily packed with anti-ship weapons whilst the other six are equipped with Mirage Colloid spreaders that hide the large assualt pods from enemy eyes. Newtypes have a harder time tracking them as they don't give off an 'aura' to track them. It has now been sent to the rest of our forces if they should engage this unit, extreme caution is given!

**Armaments -**

2 x Ultracompact 'Aufprall Dreizehn' Dual High-Energy Beam Cannon (stored underneath the Mobile Armour and can either fire forwards or towards the ground, it can move 160* in all directions except upwards meaning it must remain pointed in the lower hemisphere)

2 x Rapid 'Kettengewehr' Interlocked High-Energy Beam Chaingun (stored on Back of Mobile Armour and can fire 180* in upper hemisphere of Mobile Armour)

8 x 'Neo-Igelstellung' 150mm Multi-Barrel CIWS (stored 4x on top of Mobile Armour around Rapid 'Kettengewehr' interlocked High-Energy Beam Chaingun and on bottom around Ultracompact 'Aufprall Dreizehn' dual high-energy beam cannon)

2 x 'Super Scylla' Multi-Phase High-Energy Beam Cannon (located in centre of wings)

2 x 'Angriff' Interlocked High-Energy Beam Assault Cannon (located on either side of Mobile Armour's nose)

6 x 'Bewegliche Waffe' Wireless Mobile Weapon Pod (2 x interlocked High-energy beam assault Cannon at top and bottom of pods, 1 x Ultracompact 'Valiant' Mk.10 55cm linear cannon at centre of pods, 2 x 10-barrelled 'Flugkörper' Missile Launcher surrounding 'Valiant' Mk.10 55 cm linear cannon in a circular position)

6 x 'Bewegliche Waffe' Wireless Mobile Weapon Pod (equipped with Mirage Colloid)

60 x 'Wolfstein' Wireless Weapon Pods (1 x High Energy Beam Cannon (stored on the rear end of the wings))

10 x Missiles (stored 5x each on each wing)

6 x 'Vollkommener Reflektor' Positron Reflectors (3 x located on top and bottom of Mobile Armour each)


	47. A Hidden Agenda

_**A/N: A long awaited chapter for many but at last it's here. I am not going to dwell into conversion, although just mention that I've had very hard problems at the time...but never mind.**_

**Radomir Ravyinsky: Who constructed the lemons in your fic? They're pretty nice! And man, whoever constructed them must be one hell of an artist.**

_**A/N: The lemons were constructed by me, seriously! And thanks, they take some work to get right sometimes...**_

**nxkris: great chapter. I love how the divine system is capable of being used as a weapon. will the judgement ever gain that ability? could you soon have a chapter for shinn and stella perhaps them helping another country, or defending their current base from attack? update soon.**

_**A/N: Well the Judgement's DIVINE system has another card yet to play. And the topic on Shinn and Stella, well this chapter mainly involves them, so enjoy.**_

**RakusuLoveKiraorAsuran:** **INTERESTING! you should update this dude! hm what will happen to Kira and Lacus on the next chapter? u-p-d-a-t-e a-s-a-p!! *laughing***

_**A/N: Steady on, your wishes will be answered in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Phase 47 - A hidden Agenda?**_

**March 17th C.E.76, 0322 Hours - West Coast of Africa, Fallen Angel Flagship, Battleship Eternal-Class **_**Seraphim**_**, Bridge**

Shinn stood next to Stella as the bridge team continued their work in lowering this state-of-the-art warship from 50,000 feet in the air to the sea before them. The raven haired ace couldn't get over the fact that this ship had accomplished what seemed impossible for most nations. It was in theory impossible to get a warship of this size, into the air and stay airborne, somehow those clever white coat geeks in Arcadia, had made the impossible, possible yet again. It was hard to believe Kira gave the order gave to get this thing airborne as soon as they left Orb! He thought he was nuts, but now, he once again doubted his leader and friend.

_**-Flashback-**_

**March 10th, 1108 Hours - United Emirates of Orb, Military Port**

Shinn, Athrun, Stella and Cagalli all gazed at this new warship that the Fallen had brought down from space. It was the _Minerva_, or was it the _Eternal_ combined onto it? Whatever it was, it resembled both ships put together, but they knew better than that from the Fallen tech buddies, right?

Suddenly they saw Kira exit the ship with Arthur tailing behind, crossing the gangway they touched down on the jetty where they discussed important matters. Most likely about this new ship. Shinn was happy to see his old Executive Officer again, if not optimistic. If Arthur was the new Captain, Shinn wished he wasn't being drafted onto it. He knew at first hand, Arthur overlooking habits in the midst of the battle, but he was good at his job _as_ an XO (Executive Officer). The group headed for the two officers, which when getting closer, they saw a annoyed Kira talking to an apologetic Arthur. The question was, what was it that Arthur said to Kira that pissed him off?

"This is great Arthur, just great. After all the training you had, you still decline the position?" Kira groaned in distaste.

"I'm sorry Kira. I just...can't take the position. I'm better off as I am then".

Kira sighed and looked at the older man in annoyance still, but then his eyes changed to understanding. "Fine. I guess I have to get someone else...".

"Get who?" asked Athrun as the group approached.

Kira sensed them coming, but he didn't count on them hearing his conversion. "Arthur is declining his new position as Captain of the _Seraphim_. Now I have to look for someone else".

"What? Why Arthur?".

Arthur remained silent, and looked unsure to speak of the truth. Kira noticed this, and quickly interrupted. "That doesn't matter now. What matters in finding a new Captain for the _Seraphim_! We need to RV with Rey and Luna on the west coast of Africa. And we're leaving tomorrow".

Cagalli looked concerned for her brother. It was the Fallen's newest Flagship since the _Avenger_. And to have no Captain for it on its first deployment on operations was a massive kick in the teeth. Not to mention the Fallen would look like a joke, they had a standard to uphold in the world. Looking towards where the _Archangel_ was, Cagalli sighed. "Brother, I have someone for you to use. She's highly experienced and someone you know".

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Athrun sat nervously next to Kira as he looked annoyed, and ready to explode at any minute, not that he could blame him for what happened...

_**-Flashback-**_

**March 11th, 0700 Hours - Outside Orb Territory, **_**Seraphim**_**, Athrun's Quarters**

Leaving the harbour of the Orb Military Port, Kira sensed his best friend's unsteadiness. He was leaving Cagalli behind. Something he wasn't so keen on. "She'll be fine Athrun. Believe me, and so should you for this matter, that Cagalli can handle herself well".

"I know Kira. But...". Athrun sighed in his thoughts. "I just don't like it".

"I did offer you to stay in Orb remember? Why decline?".

"It's not like I let it pass straight away. I was told to".

Kira turned round in his Athrun's desk chair. "I don't understand. You were told to?". Suddenly Kira snapped his fingers, then groaned in annoyance. "Cagalli, right?". He looked at Athrun to see him nod. Kira sighed in his sister's solo handling. If he knew better it sounded like she wanted some time away from him, but that would be Cagalli talking, then why tell him?

_"Lord Kira, is requested to contact the bridge"_ came Meyrin's voice through the PA system.

"Meyrin is onboard?".

"Yeah. She pushed for this, and I accepted her request. She wants to be near her sister in this war I guess. I didn't push far into these matters".

"True. But we're going to retrieve Luna and _Rey_. If I remember correctly. Meyrin still doesn't get on with him" Athrun said looking at Kira with an worried glance.

Kira hadn't forgotten. "I know. But she would have to live with it. God, what is it that makes her blood boil whilst near him?".

_"Lord Kira, is requested to contact the bridge"._

"Oh shit yeah!". Kira pushed Athrun's intercom to the bridge. "Kira Yamato, what is it?" asked Kira kindly.

"Sir, the Captain is requesting we get the ship into the air" explained Meyrin on the other end. "But to honest, she looks worried".

Kira chuckled. "So am I! But give the go ahead, understood?".

"Yes sir". And the line went dead. _"Attention all members of the Seraphim. We are about to conduct to get the ship airborne. Would all members of the crew stand by on the brace stances, as the ship will be put under condition Yellow at this time. This is not a drill. We are about to conduct to get the ship airborne, standby on your brace stances"._

"It begins".

"Yeah and I hope it ends well!" smirked Athrun, clinging onto his bed. Kira gripped onto the chair as suddenly the ship shuttered slightly, and the two men could fell the ship lift itself, battling against gravity. As they got higher, the ship tilted more, which then a yelp from Athrun's cupboard, and the door swung open to see a flash of blonde hair roll past the two friends. "I don't believe it..." growled Kira putting his head in his hand. "How the hell did she get on board?!".

Cagalli who landed on the door, rubbed the back of her head and grinned at her brother and lover. "What, you thought I was going to miss the party?".

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Kira sat in his own chair that was in a higher position than the Captain, along with Athrun, and their _guest_. He was still upset with Cagalli that she had left Orb alone, and came with them. Athrun had tried to keep the peace between the two, with the assistance of Shinn and Stella, but it seemed a whole different war was happening. Last time a steel chair was thrown at Kira and the brunette had to restrain her with an arm lock. It wasn't pretty. Cagalli snorted in anger at Kira as he looked at her.

"I can't believe that you snuck on board this ship Cagalli" moaned Kira for the hundredth time.

"So shut your yap and live with it. You can't delay your pickup with Rey and Luna" countered Cagalli, leaning back resting her head back on her folded arms.

Kira stood up in rage ready to unleash hell upon her. Shinn and Stella were quick to jump on him and try to prevent any harm to her. Although Shinn could agree with Kira on this very much, he had to respect that Athrun didn't want this.

"You two still at it? Man, when me and Murrue we asked to come onboard and help, I didn't expect to have to adults act like kids still" Mu snapped at them, which of course was the bad course of action.

"You should have just kept quiet" moaned Murrue in the Captain's chair shaking her head. Mu who stood next to her looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about?!" the twins jerked with anger. "You act as child at your age!".

Mu taking a step back from vicious back comment, simply shrugged, adverted his eyes and sipped his coffee.

Murrue sighed again as her lover was beaten in a argument easily, as she predicted. But then the woman straightened herself as she looked at around the bone-white shiny bridge. It was amazing to say at least, the layout was much like the _Minerva_, if not bigger. Instead the Executive Officer's seat was in front of hers, with the helmsman and the co-pilot in front of him. At the sides were the weapon controllers for the ship and behind them were the CIC crew and the radar crews were in an open compartment under where the major officers sat. The deck that Kira and others were on, had large comfortable chair like the rest with a holographic projection desk for the battlefield layout.

"I'm sorry I've taken you away from the _Archangel_ Murrue" said Arthur looking back at her.

Murrue smiled and waved her hand. "Don't worry, the ship is in the reasonable hands of Lieutenant Amagi, now promoted to Commander".

Kira listened to this but didn't believe her. Murrue loved that ship, it what got her through the last two wars, and he hoped that the _Seraphim_ did the same for her. Kira then looked at the projection desk, and noticed that they were nearing the site that Rey and Luna would need to be picked up. "We're nearing the rendezvous site, you can lower the Mirage Colloid Stealth system and lower the ship down on your mark Miss Ramius" Kira notified his Captain.

The brunette woman turned round and shook her head and her boss and best friend, he knew how to annoy her, but she just smiled and looked to Malik and Neumann. On Murrue's request some of the _Archangel _staff onto the _Seraphim_. Along with Neumann, Miriallia, Sai, and Murdoch were transferred to this ship. Kira couldn't disagree as he had all his friends together on his new ship. "Neumann, Malik, lower us down sea surface. Miriallia, Meyrin, deactivate the Mirage Colloid Stealth system when we reach 5000 feet of the sea".

"Hai!" they all called. And the orders were set into motion.

Kira sat back down, looking at the map still. Something was bothering him, whatever it was, he didn't like, not one bit. He turned to Meyrin with a serious expression. "Meyrin". The redhead turned to look at her Commanding Officer, instantly noticing the look he had. "Look for the Deliverance and Defiance now, there's something I don't like about this...".

"Understood sir" nodded Meyrin starting to check the communications for her sister and Rey. "Lunamaria Hawke, Rey Za Burrel come in. This is call sign D25B. Over?".

_"D25B. This is Rey Za Burrel. Request immediate pickup ASAP. Over"._

Everyone looked to Meyrin. Things sounded desperate. Meyrin turning her worried gaze to Kira. He nodded firmly and the turned to Murrue. "Increase the drop in altitude. Tell Rey to hold on, and ask if he has run into trouble?".

Meyrin and Murrue got to their orders. After Meyrin relayed Kira's question to him, a response shocked everyone.

_"We ran into Krane..."_.

* * *

**0352 Hours - **_**Seraphim **_**Hanger**

Kira and the others walked quickly into the hanger to see the damaged Deliverance and Defiance. The Deliverance was missing it's right arm and left wing, along with three 'Ramiel' cannons. Pieces of the armour were gone too. The Defiance was a bit better in condition, but still missed two arms and head. Kira growled as how this could have happened. Rey and Luna exited their units and looked at Kira, who they saw him fuming. With their heads down in shame they went towards him. But before they could explain, he spun round and marched out of the hanger.

"You two! My office! NOW!!".

Cringing at his harsh tone. They groaned in the upcoming lecture they were going to have. As the hanger doors closed, Kira failed to notice a third unit enter the hanger.

* * *

**0417 Hours - Kira's Cabin**

Kira's cabin was a fairly big office with his private quarters in the back. He sat down in his large chair and looked to the ceiling, thinking how this must have happened. _"Excuse us"_ came from the intercom outside, and Rey and Luna entered in their officer uniforms, saluting the boss.

Kira turned to them, more calm now than before. "Please come in" he gestured, which the two silently sighed in relief. After standing before Kira he looked apologetic to them both. "I apologise for my attitude. You must have run into some serious trouble to have the Deliverance and Defiance in that sort of state. What is it that Krane had that caused that damage to them?".

"Just one unit" Rey replied in monotone.

Kira sensed Rey was ticked off about that, and to be honest he couldn't blame him. "One unit? Can you explain for me? Wait...it was a Gundam, a new one right?".

The two nodded to confirm his thoughts.

_**-Flashback-**_

**March 14th, 2208 Hours - East Africa Coast, British Carrier **_**Illustrious**_**, Flight Deck**

Luna and Rey had left the Falklands on a British carrier heading towards the destination point, that Kira had arranged for them to regroup and press on to the next mission. They were near it now, and to have an unlikely escort with them. The Prince and heir to the British Royal Family, Joshua. Rey looked at him as if he was like a shadow, he didn't hate the guy, he rather enjoyed his company. But he was optimistic about this, it bothered him. "You didn't need to follow us your majesty. We would be fine heading here by ourselves and the escort you kindly gave us".

"Please Rey, it was the least I could do for the heroes of our darkest hour" smiled the Prince.

And to be honest. Rey was happy that they praised him. He wasn't praised for his piloting skills for a long time now. "You have our thanks".

Suddenly the general alarm sounded and all standby pilots rushed towards their Paladin units. Rey looked around to see where Luna was, where he saw his lover running towards him. "The guys in the ops room found an unidentified bogey heading towards at great speeds! They believe it's a ZAFT unit!" she sounded getting the two men to rush towards their units.

Upon boarding their units, an panicked soldier cried out. "Brace for impact! Port side!".

Suddenly the front of the carrier was covered in a dark purple energy beam. A thunderous explosion almost ripped the ship in half, and large craft soon started to sink, with aft end of the ship rising out of the water. "Let's get moving!" Rey shouted through the communications. And the Deliverance, Defiance, Harbringer and several Paladin units left the ship. The ship's crew jumped off the vessel with their life jackets and others released the life boats. Looking over to where the attack came from, Rey sensed a spike of a powerful Newtype aura.

"It can't be...not here" muttered Rey in shock, and fear. "Why did he have to be here?!". Rey pulled on the controls and headed towards the area he sensed his brother.

"Rey! Where are you going?!" questioned Luna following him.

"Krane's here!" snarled the blonde.

"W-what?!" stuttered Luna in disbelief.

"He'll pay!" snarled Rey again.

"...Yeah" agreed Luna tensing up. Revenge will be theirs.

"Oh please" came Krane's voice through the radio. A blood red Gundam unit hovered above the water, holstering it's large cannon that it used. The machine was bigger than theirs, but it was smaller than the old Despair Gundam. What it seemed to be equipped with is a large chest mounted multi-phase beam cannon, two large orbs that are the shoulders; most likely a weapon, and a large beam pistol. Large Hi-MAT wings stretch out to provide high manoeuvrability. "What the two of you want isn't for order in the universe, but your own twisted desire. An eternal universe for the two people…in love, but to want to kill me, for love? Ridiculous, love has no value, especially against me who brings order to the universe for the love of all things deserving!" smirked Krane as he dodged Glorior away from Rey's shots.

"Hold still so I can kill you murderer!" snarled Rey, firing more shots.

"You are a failure Rey, you were designed so that you could continue on the power and genes of Rau! Should we need his genes in the future as a template for another generation of Newtypes! Even as a embryo you were a failure!!".

"Shut up!" snarled Luna as she fired her 'Eternal Cleanse' Beam Sniper Rifle, but Krane laughed as he directed the Glorior lazily to the side, Luna wondered what system it was using, considering the after images that were following it close by.

"No system" answered Krane as though he had read her mind. "Pure Newtype power actually, Quantum Phazer as it is known, the ability to manipulate Quantum Particles and your brainwaves to the point where air particles are diffused allowing for a more...evasive capability and the creation of after images to confuse an opponent! Isn't it wonderful?!".

"I don't care what you can do, I'll make you pay after everything you did, after you…" started Luna however Krane cut her off.

"After I killed you're child!? Please Lunamaria Hawke, let's try not to shuffle the blame off you're and Rey shoulders. It was you and Rey who killed the child!!" snarled Krane and Luna felt her heart almost stop. He took aim with his beam pistol and fired, which the paralysed Luna was saved by Rey's beam shield. "Then again, with all the anger and negative elements being manipulated by your mood of hatred towards my good deeds at the time, even I would want to crawl back into the primordial soup and just dissolve!".

"Don't listen to him Luna!" shouted Rey as he slashed down with his beam katana, and Krane growled as he spun out the way and kicked Deliverance down on the head, sending it falling towards the sea below.

"You bore me, Rey, at least Zala can entertain me for a very short while! You have no power, just a fledgling little child who can't get over breaking something he once loved, and happens to blame his brother for it, it's disgraceful!!" snarled Krane as he turned away from the ripples on the water's surface. "Now, where were we Luna, ah yes…we were conversing over your child's historic demise".

"It was you…you're the one that killed him!?" countered Luna though unsure.

"_He?_ What made you so sure that it was male, not that we'd ever know, you're probably sterile now anyway" shrugged Krane and grinned when he sensed Luna's mind freeze. Four large crimson beams shot out of the water, which Krane grumbled to himself to evade again. "You know, you're becoming a pest!".

"Fuck you!" spat Rey holding his 'Punishment' katana and firing 'Jophiel' assault beam rifle. Then closed in and slashed at him, which Krane yet again evaded and drew his own beam katana from behind the shoulder orb.

"Truly useless..." he sighed and slashed the right arm off the Deliverance. Sensing an attack from behind, he back flipped which allowed the Defiance's attack to strike the Deliverance's left wing. In mid-air Krane fired from above and destroyed both arms of the Defiance. Then he released two large DRAGOON pods from the top wings, which then they divided up, making fourteen smaller DRAGOON pods, and two larger ones. The smaller ones crashed into the Defiance, locking into her joints and thrusters, preventing her to move.

"Let me go you bastard!" screamed Luna pulling on the controls to no avail.

"Didn't you know, you are a curious specimen, Lunamaria Hawk? Did you know you had Newtype genes put into you at the last minute, after the fertilising stage, and survived? So the offspring potential you have is great even you've been sleeping with Rey? I believe you can give birth only once more though to a great Newtype, maybe not even that! Besides, the Fallen are putting all their forces and supplies on the frontline, if you get pregnant then they won't have the resources in which for you to give birth to a child. If you join Neo-ZAFT however, world peace will come about in a month, at least allowing a new child to be born, one way or the other, into a world without war! Doesn't that sound marvellous!!?".

"You talk sense but then you start spitting out crap again!" snarled Luna, and Krane laughed coldly at her thoughts.

"Then you will die. You know how many high level Newtypes are in the Fallen, six? I have fifteen, including myself, Shane and Andras in that number; not including my distant half-siblings Jake and Jake!" announced Krane, and he enjoyed the feeling of Luna mentally paling. "They are on my side alongside your parents are recent which have been accepted into the higher order. You know why you're sister joined the Fallen!? Because she wasn't an Newtype! Your parents chucked her out as she was useless and infertile!".

"Shut up you fucking liar!" screamed Luna holding onto her head. It felt like Krane was mentally ripping her apart.

"You were the only one in the family who could carry on their good name! Now you shun it by joining your pathetic lover! I gave mercy on them, and accepted them into the higher order! You're a failure like Rey!".

"Why won't you shut up!" she cried out with tears rolling down. "Just shut up...".

Krane smirked as the girl was at his mercy now. _'Should I kill her? Or toy with her a bit more?!'_ he mentally laughed, until his senses spiked at danger. Thrusting his suit into the air, he felt a high energy sweep past him and attack his smaller DRAGOONs, freeing the trembling girl. "Let me guess...the Deliverance's DIVINE system?" smirked Krane looking back at the white Gundam. "Well I thought that each DIVINE system wasn't able to be used offensively...Well I was wrong!".

"You're going down...TODAY!!!" screamed Rey ordering the particles to rip this Gundam apart.

"I can sense them!" smirked Krane somersaulting into the air. "Too slow!". Krane sneered as he released the remaining DRAGOON pods off his wings. _'Get him...'_. The remaining six large DRAGOONs broke up, revealing the remaining 50 pods. They moved in, making Rey blink in shock as they were _fast_. If not almost instant, especially for his Newtype awareness. They surrounded him, and opened fire with green and red mixed with blue beams darting everywhere as Rey manoeuvred around them. He tried as hard as he could, but these attacks were impossible to calculate instantly, which a multi-phase beam from a larger DRAGOON pod came down from above, taking out three 'Ramiel' cannons.

"This is not possible!" cried out Rey as he was knocked forward which the smaller pods fired, making Rey hardly evade their attacks. Pieces of armour was stripped from the Deliverance, mostly from the chest and shoulders as Krane aimed for the cockpit.

Krane could see the effectiveness of his unit, he no longer wanted to play with these weaklings. It bored him. "Well, that's enough for now" he announced with a bored sigh.

"What?" gasped Rey.

"Enough? You're leaving?" Luna asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah. I got and done what I wanted" he smirked, turning the Gundam unit around. "The Glorior has done with its experiment. See you soon" laughed Krane as the Gundam known as Glorior withdrawn its DRAGOON units, and turned around to boast off towards Krane's safe zone of ZAFT territory.

_-End of Flashback-_

Kira had sat back, and listened to the unfolding of events. He realised that Krane was now back, with a vengeance, and a new Gundam unit called Glorior. For a new unit to beat the Deliverance, and Defiance, with the DIVINE system, was a serious problem. However, Kira would have to deal with this later, for now, he had a new mission thanks to intelligence. "I'll put your units into immediate repair. For now rest, you had a hard experience with Krane. I'll speak to you two tomorrow at 0745 in the Briefing Room, where they'll be a briefing on our next mission. Dismissed".

"Yes sir!" the two saluted and turned and left.

Kira leaned back in his chair again, and looked at the ceiling. "Krane...you got something planned...haven't you?".

* * *

**March 18th, 0744 Hours - Briefing Room**

Everyone gathered in the briefing room who was hand-picked by Kira and Athrun to get the job done. The list was all the pilots, including the Royal Prince, with the bride crew who would brief the others later. Shinn and Stella looked around to see that Kira and Athrun have yet to make an appearance. They turned to Cagalli who too, was wondering where the two were. "Hey Cagalli" called out Shinn, "any idea where the two big shots are?".

She knew that the raven haired pilot meant Kira and Athrun. "How should I know? Athrun didn't come back to his room at all last night".

Suddenly, speak of the devils, they came in talking to each other quietly. Amongst the lot, Rey was the one who stood up and made every come to attention. "Officers on deck!" he called out saluting. Everyone followed suit.

Kira and Athrun stood behind the podium and saluted back. "Everyone, take a seat" called out Athrun, and everyone did as told.

"Good morning everyone" began Kira looking at everyone with crossed arms. "This briefing that everyone here will have is a sabotage operation. We are going to target an island based Creation Particle facility, off the coast of Sierra Leone. The facility is the powerhouse of all of ZAFTs creation reactor facility. This place must be brought down to slow down ZAFTs advancement to Africa".

"It will also decrease their Gundams fighting force in the area" added Athrun. "The only area they are able to get more particles would be from Gibraltar. The ZAFT Central African forces depend on this facility".

"It's also the area that supplied these particles for the invasion into the Arabic Union".

"So it is our objective to destroy this facility. It will be in two phases, the first will be an infiltration, and then the second will be an attack on the airfields which the infiltrator will escape from".

Shinn placed his hand up, which instantly caught everyone's attention. "Yes Shinn?".

"I don't mean to be rude sir. But I think this is a stupid idea".

Everyone's faces were either angered or shocked by his sudden outburst with the exception of the two superior officers, which were smiling at him. "Oh really?".

"Yeah, which idiot would infiltrate a Creation Particle Facility solo, where there would be hundreds of highly trained soldiers to take on?".

"Well I'm glad that you see the problems you will have to face Shinn" smiled Athrun, which looking at Kira, was smiling also. "Because me and Kira had decided that you're the man for the job".

"What?!" gasped Shinn, whilst others snickered at him.

* * *

**March 19th, 0104 Hours - ZAFT occupied Sierra Leone, Island Fortress Newborn**

Shinn sat down on a wet rock as the waves continuously crashed past him into the shore. Lightening erupted around him as he peered at the base's security through thermo-binoculars. To say at least, it was impressive security as they had three man patrols, with dogs. "Fucking hate guard dogs..." muttered Shinn. The sabotage training he received back at the academy weren't his favourite, although he scored highest in his class. Spotlights shone everywhere that the darkness claimed, it was the perfect time to get in, but with this many hostiles around. It was going to make it difficult. Pressing the switch to his radio headset, Shinn reported in. "Kira, there has to be another way in right? The security here is too much!".

_"There is another, but what are your reflex's like?"_.

"Um, above average?".

_"There is a sewer system that leads into the sea. Hell knows what for, considering that the waste is sent in a pipe line elsewhere"_

"Will it give me an opportunity to get in undetected?".

_"Yes"._

"That's all I need to know". The raven haired infiltrator moved towards the entrance where Kira was giving him directions to. Behind some large rocks, he noticed a chain-link fence surrounding the exit of the sewer pipe. "That must be it. Jumping over the fence with his superhuman abilities, he got in front of the steel bars. Pulling out a small C4 charge, he planted it on the centre bar. People would think that this idea, would attract attention, but timing this right with the lightening, was actually a smart idea. The first flash came, and he counted for how long till the bolt's cry. "One...two". A deafening blast erupted above him. Then he waited for the next flash. "One...". Finger on the detonation. "Two". Pressing the button in sync with the ear blast lightening, blocked out the C4 blast. "Good. I'm about to enter the sewers".

_"Good Shinn, but we will go into radio silence now. Contact us when you have planted the charges on the production plant section, and we will begin the extraction scenario. Good luck"._

"Thanks. And Kira?".

_"Yes?"._

"If anything should happen to me...tell Stella that-".

_"Enough of that Shinn!"_ snapped Kira. _"You will be coming back! Understood?"._

Shinn smiled. "Yeah, I understand".

_"Alright Shinn. Now, look around for a laser grid, these are high intensity beams, they'll cut you if you touch them"._

"Err, great...". Shinn took a breather and looked ahead with confidence. "Beginning the infiltration. Speak to you soon!".

Shinn climbed into the large pipe, and looked around with his torch, seeing dark and unused empty pipe. Sighing he crawled through asking himself how he managed to get stitched for this? His crawling lead him into a large open compartment, where to his surprise, there were ZAFT soldiers patrolling around!

_'Why the hell are they down here?' _thought Shinn looking at them. Then he notice them avoid coming any closer to the pipe he was in, twice. _'Is the laser grid there?'_ he wondered. But before he could find out, he needed to dispose of the shadows that lurked in the dimly lit room. Drawing his Glock.17 with suppressor he took aim and fired three shots at the two guards and their dog. Then he drew his smoke grenade and pulled the pin, rolling it towards the avoided area. The smoke then revealed a infra-red beams zigzagging across the compartment. _'Great'_.

Crawling in further, he stopped in front of the first one, and took a deep breath. He quickly ducked and rolled under the first four beams, then jumped up to avoid another, then landed taking the prone position. He crawled under the next three, and then lifted himself up, and placed his feet first over a middle beam and then pulled the rest of his body up.

"Men are not meant to do that..." he groaned. Then he looked at the last set, multiple lasers crossed over on another to make a net. Looking at where was the most spacious to pass through, he noticed a large gap in the top left hand corner. "There". He ran to the wall, and jumped up it, placing his knife in the wall, holding himself steady. He then kicked off the dusty wall and through the laser grid. "Thank god I have a better way of extraction...".

Moving forward, he picked up one of the two guards G36C assault rifle. Walking towards the exit, he opened the steel door slowly. Then pointed his rifle through first, walking in second. He looked around and realised he was in the utility tunnels. _'Hopefully they'll lead me to the manufacturing plant'_. He walked along the tunnels, hearing another patrol discussing amongst themselves.

"Man this is boring! Why the hell are we drafted to this shithole?!" complained one of them.

"Don't ask me! I wish I was a Gibraltar! I would be having a blast with the locals!".

Shinn decided to put the two out of their misery. Taking his suppressed Glock pistol, he took aim at where the two walked around, still not paying attention ahead of them. "Good night" he muttered firing two shots at the two guards head's. As they dropped, Shinn ventured forward. Hoping he would find his way through the maze. Needing to hid the dead soldiers, he dragged them and placed them behind some crates, and stripped one of them, placing the ZAFT green uniform on. He felt odd wearing the attire again. But then again he couldn't complain if it was going to help find the plant. Placing his cap further down to hide most of his hair, he walked out from behind and ventured towards what seemed a ladder. Climbing up, he hoped he was near the target.

Getting at the top, he noticed he was in a maintenance compartment. Where a technician noticed his sudden arrival. "What the hell man?! Why are you up here?!".

"Um...sorry new guy. Lost". Shinn decided to push for answers. "Hey do you know where the manufacturing plant is for the Creation Particles? I was meant to get a safety briefed there, but I was chucked straight away into patrol".

"Sure. You're near it now. Just exit through that door, and take a left down the hallway and take a right at the very end".

"Thanks" smiled Shinn as he took those directions. Approaching the door, he heard someone he never expected to be here! Krane! Krane was here!

"So production is running smoothly Madam Rough?" came his calm voice.

"Yes my Lord. And how was the Glorior? I heard that Za Burrel and Hawke didn't stand a chance against you in that unit!" she asked, almost excitedly.

"It is true" he replied in a bored tone. "But that isn't the results I was hoping for! I wanted to put it against Kira and the Judgement!".

"I'm sure there will be a time Lord Krane".

"Yes...maybe".

Krane and Rough walked past Shinn as he kept his head low. Which caught Krane's attention, but then his aide came to him. "My Lord! We have word that an intruder has infiltrated the facility!".

"Calm down. Where about did he or she enter?".

"From the old sewage pipe and the maintenance tunnels! One of the guards was stripped off his uniform!".

Krane turned to the back of the green coat that passed him. He noticed three things, that raven hair, the small blood stain on the collar, and that similar aura. "Shinn, you're not invited to this party I'm afraid" he called out which Shinn stopped in his tracks.

_'Shit!'_. He darted in the manufacturing facility, closing the electronic doors, and shooting the card reader.

Krane reached the door, and growled at Rough. "Open the fucking door!".

Rough trembled at his voice, but managed to pull out her card and swipe it through the reader. But noticed that the lights were out. "He destroyed the reader from the other side!".

"Go round! And get me my personal guards!".

* * *

**Creation Particle Manufacturing Plant**

Shinn finished planting the explosives on tanks and on the machinery equipment that stored and made these weapon particles. He then called to Kira, to inform him the extraction phase must begin now. "Kira I need to get the hell out of here! Krane is here and found out I'm here! I've planted the explosives, but get me out of here!".

_"Understood Shinn, we'll-"_.

Suddenly an explosion erupted from the other side of the compartment. And six red coated ZAFT soldiers stormed in. "Elite soldiers!". Shinn rose his G36C rifle and took shots against the soldiers, which only two went down with chest wounds. Shinn sprinted towards the back of the crates, and waited for the spray of bullets he was getting to cease.

Suddenly, they stopped. "Shinn!" cried out Krane from behind the crate. Shinn looked around slightly to see the man with more red coats. "There is nowhere for you to run. Surrender now, and so we can discuss any...differences we have?".

"Get real Krane! Why the fuck would I took to you!". Shinn aimed his rifle round, and fired at Krane, which he picked up a red coat and used him as a shield. Shinn was shocked that Krane treated his men like that!

"Come on Shinn. They're here to defend my life. They should be honoured to die for me!".

"You're seriously fucked in the head Krane!".

"Maybe. Others think of me as a genius. As of now, it is useless to activate those explosives, the Creation Particles are highly volatile in this state, it could wipe out the entire base".

"That's a good thing!".

"And not to mention that the reminder of the particles with drift towards the nearby towns...killing the naturals there!".

Shinn froze. Was he serious? Is this stuff really dangerous?

Krane smirked as he sensed Shinn's confusion. "It's true. These particles, can damage cells within the body. I think that destroying this facility is a bad idea, considering that nearby towns would be swamped by the particles".

Shinn, had nowhere to run, and not to mention, Krane was right if this stuff is toxic to people. He couldn't allow that. Shinn threw his rifle to the ground to show he was unarmed. "Kira..." whispered Shinn, almost as if he lost his confidence. "I'm caught there's no other way...".

_"Shinn! Don't you dare!-"_.

Shinn removed the headset from his ear, and crushed it. He walked round the protection he had, hands up. he surrendered.

* * *

**0234 Hours - **_**Seraphim**_**,**__**Briefing Room**

Stella burst into the closed compartment, fury and tears were clearly shown on her face. "Shinn! What happened to Shinn!" she screamed hysterically.

Luna with her might was trying to hold her back, with Luna looking at Kira, Athrun and Rey as she was to blame. "I apologise sirs! I told her of Shinn's situation, she was questioning me since the silence. I!-".

Kira sighed. "That's enough Luna. Let her go". He turned to Athrun and Rey, which they nodded, knowing that Kira wanted to be alone with her. Luna did as she was told, and Rey lead her away with Athrun following. Kira looked at Stella, apologetically as the door was closed. "I'm so sorry Stella. I didn't mean for Shinn to get caught. I-".

"You idiot!" she cried out running to him. She crashed into his chest, crying her eyes out whilst punching him in despair. "Why? Why him?".

"It was a mission he could handle. Shinn had the best skills on infiltration in the academy. I only thought he could do it".

"What now?! Are you...going to leave him?" she sniffed, looking at his lavender eyes for hope.

"Leave him?" chuckled Kira. "No. Never. I think we need to begin the extraction phase, immediately".

* * *

**0238 Hours - Island Fortress Reborn, Holding Cell**

Shinn was trained to resist torture, but this was something else. Being electrocuted, was something else. Rough looked at him with a scorn look. He was resisting incredibly well, which was not to her likening. She enjoyed seeing her captives suffer through her 'fun and games', but Shinn was simply annoying her. Shinn was electrocuted numerous times, and he resisted, not answering her questions, which the most frequent asked one was, how to disarm the explosives Shinn placed. "Come on now Shinn...you must know how to remove or disarm them without setting them off?".

"I...don't know..." he gasped for air as he kept the pain in.

"You know...this, isn't working".

Rough disliked the scenario they were in. Although the explosives were found, and the threat to the nearby towns would prevent them going off, it didn't mean that they won' go off by remote detonation. She growled as they needed this base operational, those words were from Krane himself, before he left the base to head for Gibraltar. Disarming them was the only way, as her teams might set them off.

"Look, the pain will go away, if you just tell us!" she snarled grabbing his hair and pulling it back. "Tell me!".

Shinn chuckled. "Go to hell".

Rough looked at Shinn, with a annoyed look. She would gladly sent him to the afterlife, if not back when he first refused. But she needed him. But then something reminded her, what Krane discussed with her before this whole incident. "I heard that Krane wants to make a ceasefire between the Fallen, ZAFT, and the Alliance, also the allies that support them. He's dying to meet your friend, or shall I say...boss? Kira. Hell knows why he's so interested in him. All I care is bringing ZAFT to supreme power!".

"Ceasefire?" coughed Shinn in disbelief. "Impossible. Why would that nut job want a ceasefire?".

Rough stormed towards him, grabbing his hair again, but brought it forward to knee him in the face. The force was so strong that he fell back in the chair he was strapped into. "HE...IS NOT A NUT JOB!!" she shrieked. "I grow tired of you Shinn Asuka! I'm just going to let you fry!". Grabbing the controls off the soldier, she turned the power up and shocked him. He squirmed in pain and finally cried out.

"Madam Rough! Lord Krane's orders to keep him alive!" protested the soldier.

Rough pulled out her Beretta and aimed it at his head. "Don't, you dare tell him this! He simply died of his wounds! Got it?!". The soldier nodded his head fright. She turned to Shinn, and smirked wickedly. "There were so many other ways I wished to see you die...but this will do. No one is coming to save you Shinn!".

Suddenly the earth shook, violently. "Err...Ma'am? Are we under attack?" asked the soldier looking at the ceiling. Another rupture sent chills down his spine.

"How the hell should I know?!" she snapped. Suddenly the door burst open, and Madam Rough's Newtype senses kicked in. "Get down!" she screamed as she dived to the ground. Bullets zipped over her head, as she heard three of her guard drop. She looked up seeing two Fallen black ops soldiers, armed with M4 Carbine rifles and fully kitted out Kevlar armour. "Shit! How the hell did you get in here!". She jumped up and sprinted towards the nearby door, electronically locking it behind her. She made her escape.

Shinn still feeling the electricity flow through his body still, and the smelling himself cooking, looked at the two who helped him, although they were blurry. Removing their helmets, he saw a blonde woman and a blue haired man. The blue haired man ran and turned off the power. And the blonde lifted his head up, and he concentrated hard on her appearance. "Stella?".

"Shinn! Thank god you're alright!". Stella couldn't stop the tears, as she now knew that her Shinn was alright, sort of.

"Shinn, we need to get out of here! Kira is planning to activate the explosives as soon as we are clear of the facility!".

Shinn turned to the voice and noticed the blue haired man to be Athrun. "We can't...these Creation Particles are hazardous! If they leak to the nearby towns, thousands of lives will die!".

Athrun couldn't believe this, are these particles that dangerous? But Athrun he couldn't say anything about it, Shinn must have discovered this whilst in the facility. He would have to take his word for it. "Kira! We found Shinn. But he says that the particles are hazardous and could harm the nearby residents to the base".

_"...Understood. I'll get Rey, Cagalli, and our young Prince to move the populace from the area. I'll also inform ZAFT to provide humanitarian aid to them at the exact coordinates we will gather them. But first get out of there!"_.

"We understand Kira. Hold the security forces back as long as you can!". Athrun pulled up Shinn and placed his arm around his back. "Let's move!".

* * *

**0249 Hours - Loading Hanger**

Shinn, Stella and Athrun made it through to the hanger without difficulty. Most of the ZAFT forces were on high alert doing something else, most of it was the involvement of the attacks coming from the shore. The loading hanger itself was as it spoke for itself. It loaded ZAFT's precious Creation Particles into a transport, where it was distributed to the required areas needing them. Stella gave one look around, thinking that all these containers will soon be wiped out. With ZAFT weakened in this area.

As they approached the hanger doors, Shinn and Athrun pulled Stella to the ground, in time to evade a bullet that was aimed for her skull. Looking up, they saw Rough with her Beretta bearing down at them. "You think I was running away huh?" she laughed. "Hell no! I was just going to get an opportunity to take all three of you scumbags down at once! But, it seems that you found out at the last second! You see? I hate fighting my own kind! It's so annoying!". The Beretta was pointed at them again. "This time, no one is here to save you!".

Suddenly a ZAKU Knight was struck by beam fire that stood just outside, which it burst into fire and smoke causing Rough to lose her aim. She fired but clearly missed. Which then as the smoke started to settle, her pistol was knocked from her hands and there stood Stella. The two glared at one another in rage. "You're going down bitch!".

"Oh how sweet! I remember you know! Your disgusting aura took a while for me to remember it! You're that bitch who gunned me down at Antarctica! At Frostfang! I'll never forget you cow!".

"How about we determine the outcome of this, with a duel?" said Stella venomously.

"Okay...choice of weapon?".

Stella went behind her combat belt, and removed her knife.

"A good choice" smirked Rough. She opened her ZAFT jacket and tossed it aside, to reveal a leather suit with a knife strapped below her breasts. She pulled it out and flashed it. "Let's begin!".

The two woman charged where, they clashed blades, which Rough found an opening and went to kick Stella in the stomach, but Stella used her free hand and caught it. "I did receive training from the Fallen you know! As well as when I was with the Alliance!".

"So what?! I bet you killed your own friend too!". Stella froze at the time, when she claimed her friend's life, which was to see who was stronger. _'Got ya!'_. Rough punched Stella in the face, knocking her back and then went to slash her chest open, but the blonde was more on edge than Rough thought. And the blade was caught on Stella's.

"Yes...I admit I took a friend's life...but know, I'm protecting my love! My friends! This world! From vile people like you!". Stella crouched down and swiped both Rough's legs off the ground. And went to stab the villainous bitch through the heart, but she rolled away in the last minute.

"You're good. I'll give you that! But you're nothing more than a pathetic human weapon! The Extended? Don't make me laugh! You can't defeat me!".

Stella stood up and gazed into Rough's eyes. "We'll see about that! I was trained to kill Kira, so I'm sure I can kill you!". She charged in again and punched the woman in the face, then drop-kicked her quickly, knocking the woman back even more.

"You'll pay for that bitch!".

Stella was back-hand slapped as she came close and the ZAFT knife slashed open her left arm, but luckily the wound wasn't deep. "Just a scratch!".

"Then I'll make a deeper one then!".

Rough sprinted forward, and kicked away Stella's left leg, spin kicked her to the ground. Where Rough then jumped on top of her, holding the knife point at Stella's eye. Stella couldn't see the blade point, but see knew it was close, it was lucky she had time to grab the woman's wrist. "I am not going to die, today!". Stella head butted the woman, and kicked her off, jumping to her feet quickly. He sprinted towards her, and kicked the knife attack away from her then screamed in a battle cry and stabbed her knife into the woman's heart.

"Damn it...how..." Rough dropped to her knees, looking shocked at Stella. "Did I lose?".

"Get over it!" growled Stella drawing her Glock and put a bullet into bitch's skull. Leaving the battle, and the hanger. Stella could see a VTOL awaiting them from the bottom of the runway. She sprinted towards it, heavy fire from the _Seraphim _and what seemed Luna's sniping shots destroyed most of the defences, and Mobile Suits. All that was left...was the remainder ZAFT soldiers now pursuing Stella with their G36C assault rifles, and dogs! Stella jumped behind some ZAKU Knight wreckage. Where she then spun round and took out the closest ZAFT soldiers, one of the fallen soldiers flung his rifle forward after being hit by Stella's lead. Grabbing the G36C she went auto, forcing the ZAFT forces to take cover!

_"Stella! Move your ass moving! We need to blow this base up in 5 minutes! Cagalli, Rey and Prince Joshua had safely moved the populace! Get moving!" _demanded Kira. _"I know you can make it!"_.

"I know. And I will!". Stella sprinted towards the end of the runway with heavy fire raining behind her. She flung the rifle behind her and fired trying to decrease the amount of bullets flying around her.

_"Luna! Give her covering fire!"_.

_"Understood!"_.

Then green beams blasted past the blonde and struck the earth where the soldiers were nearby, causing many to hold their fire and take cover again. Stella was almost there until she felt agonizing pain in her left shoulder, she screamed as the round remained in her shoulder, and her energy slowly drain her.

_"Sniper in the field! Take him out!"_.

Athrun took the Barret M82 sniper rifle and aimed at the kneeling sniper, taking the shot, he could see a spray of red from behind what was left of the sniper.

"STELLA!!" screamed Shinn hanging out of the VTOL, giving her his hand as the VTOL was pulling back slightly. Stella used her last bit of strength and ran and jumped to clasp onto Shinn's hand.

Athrun who was now holding both shouted back to the pilot. "We got everyone! Get us out of here!". The pilot gave the thumbs up and pulled the VTOL away from the runway, towards the mother ship _Seraphim_. "Kira we have the package and we all made it!". Athrun could hear a sigh of relief and a cheer in the background of the bridge crew.

_"Thank god...alright. Get back onboard and we'll demo this place"._

"Understood!" grunted Athrun pulling both Shinn and Stella up. "You know Shinn...don't get caught...ever again".

Shinn could only smile at Athrun. Which then his attention was pulled to Stella's wounds.

"Get the medical team ready for Stella Loussier as well!" radioed Athrun as the soon were losing the sight of the base.

* * *

**0304 Hours - **_**Seraphim**_**, Bridge**

_"All clear! We're on board! Do it Kira!" _came Athrun's voice, which Kira instantly pushed the activation button on the remote, and the sky lit up in orange and crimson flames. The explosion and flames could probably been seen for miles.

"Shinn was right. That stuff is volatile" muttered Miriallia looking at it. "It's lucky that Shinn found out that it could do this, and spread to the nearby areas".

Kira nodded to his friend, and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm going to pay a visit to our heroes" he replied, also with a smile.

"Well let me join you then!".

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

Kira and Miriallia walked in to see Shinn looking anxiously at Stella through the glass, as she was operated on. Her cut from Rough wasn't bad, but the gunshot was something serious, if it punctured a major artery or vein, she could be in trouble. Kira stood next to Shinn and placed a hand on his shoulder, where Shinn then noticed his friend there. "Don't worry" he said with a reassuring smile. "She'll make it. She's a tough girl, under that kind and cute exterior".

Shinn smiled. "I know she'll pull through. I know her better than you".

"Well sorry!" chuckled Kira with his hands up.

Everyone gave a laugh, but then when it quietened down. Shinn looked at Kira seriously. "Kira, Rough told me something odd...". Which after hearing Kira's interested 'hmm?', he carried on. "Rough said that, Krane was thinking of a ceasefire. Or probably doing it".

Athrun, Kira and Miriallia looked at one another. This was odd.

* * *

**Kira's Office**

Before leaving Shinn to be with Stella, Kira said he wished to talk to them later, when they were better! However what Shinn told them about Krane's intentions, confused them.

"That is strange" Athrun admitted. "Krane wanting a ceasefire? That's insane. We know that he started this war, and that he plans to carry it through. Why ask a ceasefire with the Alliance, us and our allies?".

"Beats the hell out of me" Miriallia added. "But to me, I'm concerned about it. There has to be a secret agenda about it".

"Too right" Rey agreed. "He's up to something".

"But we cannot simply ignore this. It might be an opportunity to bring peace" Luna protested.

"That's not true and you know it" Mu scoffed.

"We all know firsthand what Krane is like. He's a warmonger, or a extreme and insane version of a pacifist" Murrue said, looking at the meeting with the truth. No one denies it.

"But Luna is right. We can't simply just say no. I'm not saying jump in the band wagon because it's a great idea". Cagalli spoke to everyone, but she was looking at Kira when talking. "If we ignore this, and the Alliance agrees with our allies, then we will look like the warmongers here".

"True" sighed Sai.

"Yeah" admitted the Brit Prince Joshua, seeing the truth. "Although, I bet the Alliance is thinking the same here".

"Then what do we do Lord Kira?" asked Arthur, who decided to speak.

Kira looked at everyone, and sighed. This was a problem, which was serious in another way. This was probably Krane trying to look all innocent, whilst probably strengthening his forces for a _massive_ attack. But he couldn't decline this, this was also a great opportunity to strengthen his forces. "Till Krane puts out a request about this, we carry on as usual. I don't want the crew to think that we're going to slack off, because this ceasefire is around the corner. They can attack us still until Krane contacts me. Meeting adjourned for till later. Dismissed".

"Yes sir!" they called out and left. With Prince Joshua remaining looking at Kira. "Kira? If you don't agree to this ceasefire, then my country won't either. Our nation is in your debt!". And he bowed to him.

"Thank you Prince Joshua. And please rise, none of that please. You're our royal guest after all" smiled Kira. Which the Prince also smiled back.

"Thank you".

* * *

**0737 Hours - London, Heathrow International Airport & Universal Spaceport, Terminal 8**

_"You know Kira is going to have my head for this! I shouldn't have let you out of my sight, yet alone board a commercial shuttle to London!" _Canard hissed as a white dressed woman with a large white spring hat, spoke to him through a secure telecommunication line.

"I know, and I'm sorry".

_"Next time you're going to do this, just tell okay?"_.

"Okay, and I am sorry".

_"Don't worry about him. I'm glad that you went. Go meet him! Surprise him with that...present that I got you" _winked Mudie as she came into the camera view.

Lacus blushed heavily as Mudie mentioned that present, and looked down embarrassed. "S-s-sure" she squeaked.

_"Oh look! She's embarrassed!"_ teased Mudie, which Canard chuckled at her.

"I-I-I'm off now! Please explain the situation to Rau as well. I know that the uptight blonde likes to keep things on a tight leash. But ask him not to tell Kira!".

_"Will do. See ya!"_ Canard waved and gave a concerned smile.

_"Good luck!"_ winked Mudie again with a devilish grin.

The woman placed the phone back on the hook, and picked up her suitcase. She turned to two British soldiers who were lightly armed with MP5's and Kevlar, whilst wearing green camouflage uniform, as to be easily seen as the deterrent. Which surprisingly worked in a white and glass hall. She took in a big breath, and walked towards them and smiled.

"Hello miss. Can we help you?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes, I wish to meet the Queen please".

The two looked at each other then did a double take on her. "Are...are you pulling our leg ma'am?".

"No. I'm deadly serious, I'm quite close to Kira Yamato, the leader of the Fallen Angels" she explained still smiling.

The two looked at her with curiosity. If she was telling the truth, they better show some respect! One called in Northwood and informed them of this. The other decided to ask her name and what her relationship was with Kira Yamato. "Um, your name and your connection to Kira Yamato ma'am?".

"Me?". The woman removed her large hat, and smiled brightly to the soldier, which he gazed in amazement in her beauty, also knowing who she was! Her long pink hair dropped, and she looked softly into the soldier's eyes. "My name is Lacus Clyne, and my relationship with Kira Yamato is that I'm the soon to be Mrs. Lacus Yamato".

Everyone around gasped at the announcement of herself, and fans and many people who respect her rushed towards her.

"Ah crap!" hissed the two soldiers. "Northwood! We have Lacus Clyne in Terminal 8 Spaceport! We need all available backup as an escort to the palace!".

_"Understood! A patrol unit from the motorway and entrance that just finished duty is en route! A VIP car is on en route too!"_.

"Roger! Miss Clyne, if you please!" asked the soldier, escorting her whilst moving everyone who wanted a picture and signature of the famous woman. Once outside, police officers prevented everybody form getting to her as they made a wall of themselves.

Within minutes, a armoured car and four police motorcyclists with a land rover full of Royal Marines inside, pulled up and Lacus was ushered into the car, with her suitcase placed in. Lacus smiled as the fans waved to her as she went, also the officers and soldiers. "Miss Lacus" asked the female passenger, who worked with the British secret service, MI6, you could tell with the smart black suit and shades, with a clear and posh British accent. "What's your business here ma'am?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm here to meet my future husband" smiled Lacus back.

"Mr. Kira Yamato? You know, he's a lucky man to have you" said the male MI6 agent in the driver's seat. Lacus giggled as that was what Kira always said. "Does he know your coming?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope. It's a surprise!" she smiled with a slight blush, looking at her suitcase.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

_**A/N: Once again I leave you with a hopefully a good ending which this time should satisfy a lot of the Lacus fans out there. Not to mention the Shinn x Stella fans. And I've left you with various questions. What is Krane's goal from the ceasefire? Is it possible for Northwood to dispatch a VIP vehicle that quick? And...how the hell did Lacus get past airport security?! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Comments good or bad are welcome!**_

* * *

**-ZAFT Mobile Suits-**

**Name - **ZGMF-L99GP-V10 Glorior

**Manufacture - **Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Power Supply - **Divine Celestial Engine: "Intereo" (Latin for to perish)

**Operating System - ****G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity** A**daption **M**odule

**First Deployed - **March 14th C.E.76 - West Coast of Africa, Near ZAFT Territory

**Pilot - **Krane Hibiki

**Info - **A Prototype of a future Gundam that makes up a counter design for the new Gundam Series that the Fallen are designing. It is designed to rival Judgement and be able to deal with the remaining Gundams, however such predictions are dependent on the skills of the pilot (with Krane piloting there is no doubt in previous predictions). It was rumoured that the rebuilding of the original Prototype after another nine prototypes were based and lead up to the final design of Krane's envisioned Gundam. However it was unfinished until the Extreme Despair was near destroyed and then rebuilt onto the frame of the repaired original Prototype; it was named Glorior after being able to Pride oneself as many believed that it is Krane that brought the PLANTs pride in what the future holds through his Newtype heritage. Not much information was gained on this unit. However severe caution is advised to all pilots, especially when piloted by Krane Hibiki. It has increased speed and firepower, which is also aided by a new system developed by ZAFT, 'Reflection Panzer'.

**Armaments -**

1 x 'Eclipse' Gravity Beam Cannon (located overhead by shoulder spines)

8 x Super Strike DRAGOONs (they can each break apart into 7 x 'Scorpio' Compact DRAGOONs (2 x Beam Submachine gun with shield piercing barrels, 1 x 'Requiem' multi-phase Beam Cannon) Stored on the eight HiMAT)

1 x 'Comatose' Heavy Assault Particle Cannon (located in chest)

2 x Compact 'Terrestrial' Heavy Positron Cannons (located in frontal shoulders behind secret hatches)

2 x MA-M02G 'Super Lacerta' enlarged beam sabre, located in hips

2 x MA-M02GK 'Muramasa' Enlarged Beam Katana (located hidden in shoulder armour)

4 x 'Absolute' Small Wing System (10x Small Energy Missile launchers each) located on shoulders and lower back and fold forwards to fire))

2 x MR-Q15AP 'Griffon Pierce' Leg Beam Blade

5 x 'Neo-Execution' Beam CIWS (strangely enough located in MS Feet)

2 x 'Death' Prototype Beam Handgun ( holstered on lower back)

2 x 'Lasing Tail' Heat Rod (can split apart into three coiling tentacles each, located in right and left wrist)

-Controlled BLOODLUST System - A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power, this version can optionally use it on the single Mobile Suite (the user) and increase Speed, power and range for the Mobile Suite five times its original speed

-Mirage Colloid Illusion System

-'Reflection Panzer' Lightwave deflection shield (unlike the old Panzer units, it allows for easier deflection of bullets and missiles with the use of magnet systems and target computer hacking systems, the weaknesses of the Gizmech Panzer system of failing under pressure has been cured due to the Lightwave shield, located in wrist shields)

-Mega-HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics)

-Multi-lock Weapon System (Also known as Full Burst Mode)

-1 x optionally activated Large Creation Shield that stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon

**Trivia - **The 'Terrestrial' cannon shoulders behind secret hatches (this design came after seeing Code Geass unit Gawain)


	48. One Lead to Another

_**A/N: Yet again a long awaited chapter, which I know that most of you are itching to read! I would like to thank all those who reviewed, and are currently still reviewing from Chapter 1! Thanks guys, and gals, you've kept me going through all this, and although it's been fun. The series coming to a close soon, but that doesn't mean that everything will be dull and boring, it's only heating up! Enjoy!**_

_**Opening Theme:**__** Everyday Combat - Lostprophets**_

_**Phase 48 - One Lead to Another**_

* * *

**March 27th C.E.76, 1322 Hours - Outside Orb Territory, Fallen Flagship: **_**Seraphim**_**, Shinn's Cabin**

After taking off the sortie roster, Shinn had plenty of time to relax and recuperate, as well as did Stella. Although Stella didn't mind being pulled off the list, Shinn did. It wasn't that he enjoyed battle, but he just couldn't sit back and wait whilst everyone else was out there fighting. "This is so annoying" mumbled Shinn rolling over underneath his sheets.

Stella sat up, looking at Shinn as if he said the wrong thing.

Shinn sensed her shock, and turned over to see her expression. "No! It's not you!" he smiled whilst holding onto her hand. She smiled at him, feeling reassured, slightly. "It's just, sitting here whilst everyone else is risking their lives...it grinds my gears. I know Kira is only looking out for us, but I need to be out there. Not babysitted!".

Stella looked at Shinn, and understood his feelings. "I...know how you feel. But like you said, Kira is only looking out for us".

Shinn sighed. "Still...".

Stella silenced him with kiss, and smiled cheerfully at him. "Are you going to continue complaining Shinn?" she said sliding her leg up against his.

Shinn grinned. "I guess not".

* * *

**Officer's Mess**

Rey, Athrun and Mu watched the television screen where Krane, mankind's favourite dramatic actor_. _

"_What has happened in the west coast of Africa is a shame, we have successfully evacuated all the Natural Civilians into space where they will begin new lives on the recently re-inhabited Space Colonies. We have even begun sending Naturals to our Colonies-" continued Krane in his speech however Jess Rabble raised a hand to ask a question. "Yes?"._

"_If these particles are so dangerous, why have the public not been informed?" asked Jess Rabble and Krane smiled at her._

"_Those whom are loyal to ZAFT understand the risks of the particles, it is also the reason why we have been preparing Space Colonies for Naturals, if a leak of creation particles was confirmed we would have evacuated the Naturals immediately, even the Fallen had recorded the dangers of the Creation Particles!" announced Krane and Jess Rabble held up a hand again to ask yet another question._

"_How would the Fallen know of the Creation Particles?" asked Jess Rabble and Krane smirked._

"_I derived the Creation Particles' existence alongside the Fallen and the possible uses for them, the risks were also listed in the files which Kira should have researched, in not doing so he has proven that he is unfit to lead the Fallen!" announced Krane with a jab towards the Fallen to prove a point, yet again Jess Rabble asked a question._

"_And there are laws against such radiation, by old NATO and UN standards?" asked Jess Rabble and Krane shook his head._

"_That ended during the 3__rd__ World War, besides, when the PLANTs became their own Government those rules were degraded as unimportant by mostly all Governments" explained Krane as he looked amongst the photographers with a sour expression. "The research into the N-Jammers, Mirage Colloid and even Positron Technologies were also a break in that law since they caused mass destruction if misused, yet the nations of the Earth and not just the PLANTs also continued on their research. The present technologies used as a means as power sources by all of the 'Big Three' are in fact dangerous technologies with the Fallen attempting to divide the elemental wall between Creation and Mirage Particles, the Reactors used by OMNI use a large amount of Microwaves to recharge their Mobile Suites however there is the possible chance that such technology would go out of control and cause mass chaos in the O-Zone, this would therefore in theory speed up the degradation of the world as a whole"_

"_What are the risks of these Creation Particles, you have mentioned earlier on in reports that they would spread, how fast are we speaking here?" asked Jess Rabble as Krane took a sip of water before continuing._

"_It is at this moment hard to say. Even when the civilian population evacuated from the area. It still could spread at a uncontrolled rate"._

"_So, you intended for this spill never to happen, therefore keeping the world uncontaminated?" asked one Journalist and Krane nodded with sorrow on his face._

"_The security placed on the Factories have the type of security that only a high level Newtype could avoid. Therefore I have made sure that no Natural or Coordinator saboteur could enter into the facility and all Newtypes within the Neo-ZAFT Empire are loyal to my rule. Therefore it could only mean that the Fallen are responsible for this childish yet threatening act. We must not let this rest, therefore, I plan to have forces attack their Orb Allies in the Marshall Islands where they will clear the way for my battle against Kira Yamato and THIS time on a field of equal technological warfare. I shall win and we whom side with the new order for humanity shall live FOREVER!!" announced Krane as he raised his fist into the air and those listening to his speech echoed out a applause at their leader._

"This is ridiculous" hissed Rey kicking his foot against the chair's steel leg. "Are people that gullible?".

"It seems so" replied Athrun before sipping his coffee. "Krane's got the world in his back pocket now. He's made us look like the uncaring bunch in this war".

"Not to mention he plans to attack the Marshall Islands. That's quite close to Orb" added Mu. "What's Kira doing now about this?".

"Well, he got a the council on his back, not to mention that our friend's in Britain are seen as contributors to that disaster".

"Did Kira really know about these particles?" wondered Rey. Suddenly he imagined looking at Krane as he smiled, knowing he turned the world against them, it made his stomach turn seeing this sicko with that smug look.

"Apparently Kira didn't know about its dangers. That's why he had to make last minute efforts to help the populace".

"And yet we're getting the blame".

"I wonder how Kira plans to resolve this..." sighed Mu, which the other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

**March 28th, 1226 Hours - Marshall Islands, Operation: Terror Rise, Fallen Flagship: **_**Seraphim**_**, Bridge**

Kira had remained quiet since Krane's sudden proclaim that the Fallen were responsible for the African Creation Particle spill, but he didn't seen deterred from his duties. He was busy as ever, and today was no exception. The ZAFT forces had attacked as promised, and this time ZAFT were determined to take these islands as a vital stepping stone. Kira watched in his pilot suit as his team engaged the ZAFT units with three new units in appearance this time. They seem to holding off the Fallen Gundams for now, but it was only a matter of time till that trump card emerges. That unit that engaged Rey and Luna.

* * *

**The Battle**

Athrun kicked back the ZAKU Knight back then slashed off it's right arm and used his 'Holy Lacerta' beam javelin to sever the other arm. "Well, intelligence got this wrong. They said the force was reasonable, this is practically the whole of ZAFT!".

Shinn swerved his beam sword from the composite shield, and swerved a ZAKU Knight's head. Then drew his two 'Shining Destiny' and two ZAKU Knights, slicing the two in half the drew, another from behind the True Destiny and threw it at the strange Gundam unit that was pestering him beforehand. "Don't these guys give up?!".

"These units aren't your typical Gundam units" stated Rey as he kicked the large unit back and fired his 'Jophiel' assault rifle at the unit, to have it only stop the attack with its beam shied.

This was the second day that ZAFT launched its assault into the area. And the crew of the Seraphim had encountered these three strange new units for the second time since being here. These three units' pilot's seemed to be very skilled, as they had broken through the defensive lines several times, but always seemed to be more interested in the Fallen Gundam units. It came close to one of the Fallen Gundams to being defeated in battle, but they managed to fight them off to live for another day.

Luna's unit remained on the Seraphim, providing sniper support to the front line Avatar Freedom and Avatar Enforcer units. The islands were being held, but the question was, for how long?

Stella skied her way across the water's surface, searching for ZAFT's Vosgulov submarines within the area, and destroying any that came close, whilst gunning down any aerial ZAKU Knight units.

Mu provided back up to Shinn and Athrun, where a ZAKU Knight flew in from behind and saw his opportunity, but was knocked back from his sword attack by the Akatsuki's spin kick and then slashed in two by the Akatsuki's beam sabre. "These guys just don't know when to quit!" growled Mu firing the two heavy beam cannons on the Akatsuki's back at two more ZAKU Knights.

Rey clashed his 'Damnation' katana sword with the enemy Gundam unit's beam javelin. "These units seem to be on a level with ours..." Rey muttered as he pushed harder against the controls.

The Innocence spin kicked it's 'Divine Lactera' at another Gundam unit that stood in his way, but it blocked the attack with its large shield. "They're such a pain!".

_"These units will be your demise Fallen Angels!" _came the pilots voice from the strange looking unit, it looked similar to something.

"That voice...I heard it before...your that pilot back at Orb!".

The ZAKU pilot gave a slight smirk, but now things were different, his unit he had back then...

* * *

**March 16th C.E.76, 0317 Hours - Western Europe, Spanish Province ZAFT Territory - Gibraltar, ZAFT Secret Docks**

Vega stood with his team members, Steven and Kirsty. Looking at their units, Genocide, Rapier, and Reaper. Their orders were simple, wait until further orders from Krane himself. After their humiliation at the hands of the Fallen and Orb, Krane obviously saw this in a way of punishing the pilots, for not trying hard enough, despite that their opponents were not pushovers!

The three had remained at the mountain secret base for a while. And they were bored! With no enemies to fight against, their tempers were running wild and they couldn't wait to get payback for back at Orb.

"This is pathetic! Why are we still fucking around here?! We should be out there extracting our revenge against those Angel bastards!" Kirsty protested, and glared at Vega, who remained silent.

"Come on Kirsty. It's not like Vega can sway his Krane to allow us to do as we wish". Steven attempted to calm his comrade, but failed.

"Don't try and calm me Steven! You know this is bullshit and you know it!".

Vega, who had little interest in what the woman had to say, started to get ticked off of the fact that Kirsty was disrespecting his father's orders. "And would you like to tell Krane that to his face Kirsty?" asked Vega with distaste.

Kirsty then remained silent. She knew better than to have a personal disproval o Krane's orders and ideals to his face, if she valued her life.

Just as Vega was going to make a snide comment of her cowardice, all words and no action, when he felt a slight disturbance in the area around him. Something was off, as if something or someone wasn't in place. Looking around he noticed that everything was normal. But there was soon something he noticed out of place. Two guards from the entry of hanger were gone. Sure you can assume that they went off to get a drink or go to the heads. But they were meant to stay with him as his bodyguards.

Turning back to his team, he heard a metallic clink. All three turned to the noise to see a object like a hockey pock on the floor. Then Vega realised what it was, a standard Atlantic Federation flashbang grenade. He quickly went to cover his eyes, but the bright flash got him just. Suddenly, he heard gunshots afterwards, he knew he was attacked and most likely to be killed.

He attempted to run, only to hit into something along the way, that thanks to his quick reactions, he placed his hands out to stop himself from smacking himself onto the concrete floor. Vega then started to gain his vision back, and when he looked behind he saw three men with 2 carrying M4 Carbines and the leader holding a G36C assault rifle. He noticed that the three guards in the room were already taken out. They pointed their weapons and Vega and his team, but suddenly four ZAFT soldiers rushed in a state of panic with their rifles cocked and safety's off. The attention of the three intruders were on the soldiers, which not taking any chances, Vega got up ran behind the leg of the Genocide Gundam. Kirsty charged at them, in an attempt to take one out.

She let out a fierce battle cry as she unsheathed her combat knife and slashed at the nearest intruder. The intruder, though, laughed and drew his own knife, stopping her knife with his own. Raising his M4 he fired three rounds into her chest.

Steven, jumped from his stance and took cover behind some large computer terminals that monitored the Gundam Reaper. Like Kirsty, he was only armed with a combat knife. His pistol was in the cockpit of his Rapier Gundam. "Who the hell are you?!" shouted Steven.

"We're your executioners!" one shouted back in a icy tone. "Die patch worker scum!".

"Get your facts right. We're Newtypes asshole!".

"My sincere apologies. Either way, your nothing but manufactured humans that poison the world of true flesh and blood!". The intruder then went into his pouch and removed a frag grenade. "It's time that monsters like you are eradicated from the world!". He removed the pin with his thumb and threw the frag with the clip flinging off, whilst firing off his G36C rifle.

Steven was forced to move from his cover as the bullets started to rip the terminal apart. As he started to run, the grenade appeared in front of his face. He didn't have enough time to gasp as it exploded upon seeing it.

The leader who removed his mask, looked around for the last Gundam pilot. His silver hair flapped out and he glared in the direction of where. Looking around slightly, Vega got caught by the silver haired assassin's purple eyes, they flared with rage. For what he didn't know, other than he might be an Extended. That was it. He was an Extended! What other type of Natural could overpower highly trained Coordinators?

"Come out and make our job a lot easier. Although killing your men was easy enough, I have no time to be dealing with you" declared the silver haired man, moving closer to where Vega was hiding behind the Genocide's leg.

As he moved closer and closer, where he was just behind front of the Genocide Gundam, Vega came out and drop kicked him. Dropping his M4 Carbine, he was suddenly on the floor with Vega having drawn his knife, risen it for the soldier's final moments. But sensing danger he jumped off, and rolled away from the automatic fire. Hiding behind the catwalk scaffolding, he knew he couldn't make much a move on them. He had assessed that all three were Extended soldiers.

"Sven" muttered one of the soldiers, helping his comrade up. "We need to get the High Valued Targets out of here ASAP! Otherwise we'll be overrun by ZAFT any minute!".

The aspect of having more Coordinators against him, pleased Sven, but that wasn't the point of coming here. They needed these units out unharmed. "Alright Victor. Let's move it". He pulled out his frag where his other two comrades did also, throwing them with the pins removed they landed around Vega, there was no escape.

"Alright! Now that's done, let's get these things out of here!" cried out the other team mate, who ran towards the Rapier.

"Amilio has no patience does he?" laughed the soldier named Victor.

"No" replied Sven with a dry tone.

Victor went for the Reaper Gundam, where Sven climbed aboard the Genocide. After a few minutes of altering the Operating Systems on the machines, they managed to get them working. Of course the weapon calibrations can wait, they needed these units out without much hassle. Activating the thrusters, and the Genocide aimed it's four plasma beam cannons at the hanger doors. The smoke and debris filled hanger, and then the three units took off. Leaving Vega with a steel poles piled up on top of him, he just caught the sight of the Genocide leaving and hear the footsteps of soldiers running towards him, with one screaming about bringing a medic before he passed out.

* * *

**March 18th, 2014 Hours - Gibraltar Military Hospital**

The first thing that Vega realised was, that he wasn't dead, which was good. Then the second thing he realised was that he was in so much pain. And then the third thing he realised was, how this all happened with the theft of teams Gundam units! Vega gasped as if he just had a nightmare, it was in a sense, but his mind simply replayed the whole thing. Upon sitting up, he groaned in pain from his back.

"You shouldn't move too quickly Vega" came Krane's voice.

Vega gulped and turned to his right to see his father sitting there with a newspaper in his hands, it had on the front about the Fallen's progress in liberation of nations from the Alliance and ZAFT. Vega growled and looked away as it sickened him as allen had made progress despite the amount of movement that ZAFT has done to the world! Over fifty percent of the world was theirs. But if they keep this up, they soon would have insurgents and people supporting the Fallen, leading to rebellions.

Krane lowered the paper, folded it and dropped it on the table next to him. "I'm going to be straight and keep this simple for you Vega. I am not happy. We lost the battle of Orb, and now we lost our three Gundam units, to the Alliance".

Vega's hunch was right, they were dealing with Extended soldiers.

"But now is not the time. The Fallen are moving. I believe that they are heading for the Atlantic, I had a nice run in with Luna and Rey, which confirms my thoughts. You better get your game face on. I got you a new team, and three new units. Your mission is to assist me in the Marshall Islands, and to destroy or capture any of the Fallen's Gundam units".

Vega only nodded.

"I will soon have public opinion against them. I leaked some information to them about one of our Creation Particles plants, soon the tide will turn. And Vega, you better be ready".

"Yes sir".

* * *

**Present**

"So you remembered me! I'm flattered! Now die!" screamed Vega as he fired the 'Aggression' multi-phase cannon. The Innocence blocked it with his beam shield emitter, then divided in with the 'Colopatiron ' beam sword.

"You think it will be easy for you to kill us?!" snarled Athrun, as his sword's tip landed on the shield. Then he fired the beam cannon on top of the tip, then swerved in a 'Divine Lacerta' attack. The enemy unit backed off, and then released eight DRAGOON pods. Each eight fired eight green beams which Athrun swerved from the first wave then blocked with his shield, and then slashed with the sword and 'Divine Lacerta' beams to deflect the attacks. Upon spinning round to deflect the next attack he fired the sword's beam cannon once pointing at the DRAGOON responsible and destroyed it.

"You've improved since we last did battle!" smiled Vega. He was impressed, he thought he would gain an advantage with this unit but Athrun was countering his attacks.

"You've improved also!" growled Athrun, although he wished he didn't admit it.

Then suddenly the DRAGOON pods broke up, revealing ten smaller pods and one large one still. The smaller ones zipped out of Athrun's sight but the larger one fired multi-phase beam, which the Innocence swayed away from the seven powerful beams, but the seventy smaller ones were already behind him. Back-flipping, the Innocence activated the beam shield emitter and blocked all attacks in the middle of the flip.

"So you got that good?" mused Vega. He drew his unit's own beam katana, and charged in and swung at the Innocence, luckily the Innocence's 'Divine Lacerta' that stopped the attack.

More beams spread out from every corner, but Athrun managed to evade all or block. _'Thank god that Kira trained me against DRAGOON or similar units, otherwise I would have been finished!'_.

Vega was enjoying his new toys but then the alarm to let him know that the pods were now at 40% power. _'If they drop below 20%, they would only have enough power to return. It's a good thing that this unit has a backup plan!'_. Vega withdrew the pods, where they combined together and reattached to the wings of Gundam.

Athrun noticed something with this unit, it was similar to Gundam Kira used, that for sure, but...it looked a lot like the True Freedom. _'Did they took the data on the Strike Freedom and built one with its specs?!'_.

It did look like the True Freedom, it had the Hi-MAT wings, with waist railguns, two handheld beam guns, the multi-phase cannon, the two beam cannons folded on the back, with DRAGOON pods attached to the wings, and what looked like a second set on the back of the wings too! It had another set of handheld beam guns attached to the waist with a beam katana sword sheathed behind the railgun.

"You copied the data on the Strike Freedom and some of the specs off the True Freedom too! Didn't you?!" snarled Athrun as the second set was released from back of the wings.

"You can tell? How nice! Now shut up and die!".

* * *

Rey swerved his unit away from the other new Gundam that ZAFT was using, and returned fire with the automatic 'Jophiel' rifle. The enemy Gundam blocked each beam with the beam shield reflector on the large shield. Then the enemy unit charged in and drew it's beam javelin and was blocked the 'Damnation' beam katana sword. "They're strong, and are piloted by elite pilots...a perfect recipe for defeat" growled Rey.

_"Murderer!" _cried out Rey's opponent through all channels.

Rey looked at the Gundam and scowled. "Who are you calling a murderer?". He kicked the unit back and drew up the two 'Ramiel' cannons on the waist, firing a full burst which the ZAFT unit side-rolled and charged in again.

_"You! You fucking murdered my mother!"_.

"Murdered your mother?".

Rey slashed at the enemy, but he somersaulted over the Deliverance, and lashed at the unit from behind. "Don't play dumb Rey Za Burrel! It was your fault that my mother died! It's all because of you and your brother!".

The Deliverance swung round and blocked the attack with his katana. "Just who are you?!" shouted Rey releasing his 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods.

"Of course you don't know...but you knew my mother, Talia Gladys!" screamed the pilot as he released his own DRAGOON units.

* * *

Kira kept a look out for any sightings of Krane's personal guard, if they were around, he was. And as he thought, there was six painted ZAKU Knights ahead. _'The royal guard huh?'_. Kira aimed and fired the first two shots at the head's, decapitating them and then released six 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods. The weapon pods sped off, activating their beam spikes, slicing off the arms of the other three, with Kira drawing his 'Punishment' katana and sliced the unit's legs off, then the head. With Krane's guard down, Kira looked around for Krane, but he sensed danger from behind. _'He's behind me!'._

"Krane!" growled Kira as he dodged away from the older as the Glorior slashed down with its 'Super Lacerta' beam sabre. The Judgement blocked it with the beam katana. The Glorior backed away, then fired a powerful beam from its chest, which the Judgement swerved and charged towards the Glorior along the beam.

"Now, Kira, it is time to end this!" announced Krane as he charged at Kira, and Kira knew that something was wrong, seriously wrong.

"Krane, something is wrong with you, your mind is so...dark!". And their weapons clashed. Kira could sense his aura getting denser, and darker with emotions.

_'Ha, I believe it was inevitable. You were always the best at creating O.S. along with other things that made you more gifted than me! For that, I tried to beat you, make me the better candidate, but now I have poisoned my mind'_ chuckled Krane. Kira gasped as he heard Krane's words in his head! _'You're in my mind so I may as well announce some of my greatest sins, I love you more than I would a brother Kira, it has been like that since you were born!'_

"I know, but you don't need to do this!" answered Kira.

Krane smiled as he imagined he was holding his brother in his arm. _'I wish that time had never moved on, so that we could have remained together all the time, like we were at Copernicus!'._

"Why do you have to do this?! We're brothers! We should be working together for the greater of the earth and it's people! I know what you intend, you wish to wipe out the Naturals! Why are you such a sick twisted bastard!".

"Then if you want to save the people of the earth Kira, you must battle me, and you must save me from the control of my Darkness…my true Berserker!" announced Krane sadly.

Kira watched as the Glorior stopped in its tracks, which Kira did the same...something was incredibly off...

"**Goodbye, Kira**!" announced Dark Krane as he fired a barrage from the Glorior's cannons as well as the Gravity Cannon; the Judgement's limbs were destroyed at the elbows and knees.

"Kira, enemy reinforcements as well as a large enemy space drop force, we can't keep this up!" announced Murrue over a transmission from the Seraphim. Kira managed to dodge another Full Burst Attack. He growled as this sudden aggresivness and dark aura was Krane's berserker, Krane's SEED.

"**Why don't you stay still**!" yelled Dark Krane as he fired the 'Death' beam handgun in multi-phase beam Cannon mode which Kira only just dodged.

"Let us withdraw" announced Kira quietly that Murrue could hardly hear as he started to head back towards the Seraphim. "Did you all not hear me, we are to withdraw, if we don't: this battle will end worse than Odessa!!".

"**Running away Kira**!?" questioned Dark Krane with a laugh as Kira fled from the field of battle.

"I'm sorry…Krane" said Kira sadly as he continued off. "Next time, I will end your suffering...".

* * *

**1302 Hours - Pre-Minerva Class Heavy Battleship: **_**Varda**_**, Hanger**

"Krane!" cried out Shane as he ran along the catwalk to the cockpit of the Glorior and opened it. Krane seemed to slouched, and he looked blurry eyed.

"I'm sorry Shane..." announced Krane with a cry as he embraced Shane like a frightened child, whilst he stroked his hair. "Can we head back to Gibraltar, before _he_ takes over again. I have to rest or…I don't know what I'll be made to do...".

"It's alright, we'll get through this" smiled Shane as he held Krane close. "Even if Kira doesn't help you, I'm certain Andras and I will figure a way, I promise!".

Krane grinned evilly at his declaration. _'Everything will work out...as I can forsee...hahaha'_.

* * *

**April 3rd, 0812 Hours - Western Europe, Spanish Province ZAFT Territory - Gibraltar, Military Dockyard**

The mood that the Fallen and other nations were meeting Krane in Gibraltar for a ceasefire, was taken by mixed emotions. Rey, Luna, Athrun and Cagalli all knew that he was up to something. Shinn and Stella tried not to think about it too much. Whilst Kira, Mu, Murrue and Arthur looked out around the soldiers and news reporters that gathered round.

"It's strange to be back in Gibraltar since we left ZAFT" spoke the Executive Officer looking out at the scene. "What do you think that Krane is up to sir?".

Kira remained silent, with his arms crossed. "Looking at what is in front of us. I believe that this is just Krane giving himself time to reorganise several things".

"Why not decline this offer then?".

"It's not that easy" Mu spoke up. "If we decline we will be seen as warmongers and we'll be seen as the aggressors in this war". Suddenly, several if not all the soldiers who weren't holding back that crowds, came to attention and saluted the officer passing by. And what shocked them was Krane himself. "Well, I never expected the leader of the PLANTs and ZAFT to meet us personally".

Murrue hushed him as Krane approached.

"Good afternoon Kira, and everyone here" announced Krane looking around, which he gave a slight glare to Stella and Rey. "I hope we can sort out our differences".

Kira simply nodded and grunted as he shook his hand and walked beside him.

"You should pull a happier face Kira. After all, the people would assume you to dislike this" smiled Krane looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"No. I don't dislike this ceasefire one bit Krane...you on the other hand...is the person I wish to see crash and burn" growled Kira walking ahead of him.

Krane shrugged as he watched Kira move further ahead. "I take it you're a little swore when I defeated you battle...eh?".

Kira looked back and glared at him, the press were watching...and wondering if these two would have a go at each other. Suddenly, before the glares could be deepened, a cheerful cry echoed through the crowd. "KIRA!!". The brunette turned in the direction he heard it, and saw a pink haired woman running towards him, with joyful tears in her eyes. A smile that would outmatch any other and the white silky skin that every girl wished they had.

"I-impossible..." muttered the two siblings before Lacus jumped into Kira's arms, and kissed him immediately. Flash photography was everywhere as the couple were caught on film and memory card. Everyone in the crowd as well as soldiers were shocked that the leader of the Fallen Angels, and the infamous Lacus Clyne were actually a couple! Questions burst out from everyone at them as their lips parted. Whilst Kira was trying to fit everything what just happened to together, Lacus was already prepared to answer questions. Holding tightly to his arm, and pressing it into the valley of her bosom, Kira couldn't hide his blush.

"Miss Lacus! Miss Lacus! From that kiss, we suppose that you and Kira Yamato are more than friends?!" burst out one reporter.

Lacus smiled, and nodded her head. "Yes. Me and Kira have been a couple for a while". Which Kira turned to look a little uneasy with Lacus preparing to answer these questions easily.

"More like on and off" groaned Krane in the background.

Lacus heard him, but ignored the man.

"Miss Lacus! Are you and Kira Yamato planning to settle down?!".

"Of course. I dreamt of the day when I can give birth to his children".

Kira looked really uneasy now. All his friends snickered or tired to hold in their laughter, as they could tell from his slight nervous hand movement, gave away his uncomfortable position.

"You're one hell of a lucky man!" shouted one crowd member.

"T-t-thanks!" stuttered Kira with a nervous chuckle.

Jess Rabble stood in the audience of the couple, and wanted to know Lacus' opinion on something. "Miss Lacus. What's your opinion on the Fallen's strike on the African ZAFT base Newborn? Where the Fallen had destroyed a Creation Particle facility that has spread these particles which are harmful to humans?".

Lacus straightened her face, and looked sternly at Jess. "It is understandable that the Fallen should have looked into the dangerous conditions these particles can do. But-".

Krane looked at Lacus with concerning a expression.

"If ZAFT knew these dangers, and were well aware of the outcome if the base was destroyed...then why build it in a location that could bring harm to the nearby population?".

Krane noticed her words were a slight impact, and decided to speak up. "As I stated before Miss Clyne, only a-".

"I am aware of what you said what the security was Krane Hibiki. But, the base was destroyed. Even with NATO and UN council laws gone, it was your responsibility for the protection of nearby populations. It is more logical that something harmful is built in a isolated area, than near your people. Not to mention that everything that the Fallen have is well away from its people, and I suppose the Alliance also does this, then why doesn't you?".

Krane growled quietly, if it was someone that always caught a politician off-guard it was Lacus Clyne.

"You also used nuclear weapons on Fallen Heaven when you out-matched their military which was the first battle of the war. I thought that using devices like those was used as a last resort to officers, especially a high ranking official such as yourself. You should be grateful that the Fallen hasn't retaliated using the same manner".

The crowd muttered and discussed amongst themselves on this.

Shane who was in the back of the bodyguards spoke up in defence of his leader. He wasn't going to let a pink haired singer get the best of ZAFT! "Even so! We had to rescue our populace with quick and efficient evacuation plans!".

"You mean that efficient evacuation plan was solely just ZAFT?" asked Kira, looking at the Shinn look-a-like. Shane crossed his arms and nodded. "For your information, we were the ones who moved your people away from the areas that would be effected from contamination spillages. Not to mention that we were the ones that contacted you to bring aid to them as we were in enemy territory".

"That's a lie!".

Kira shrugged and pulled out his phone, flicking it open he selected the desired media and played it out loud on full volume.

_"Krane...this is Kira. I think you must be aware of the attack on your facility?" _came Kira's voice from the phone. The crowd went silent, and Shane paled.

_"I've heard. What is it that you contacted me for about? To remind me that you're on our back?"_ chuckled Krane's voice from the phone also.

_"I assume that you're aware of the contamination spillage zone if this place goes up in smoke?"._

_"Of course. And what of it? There are civilian populations around that base"._

_"True. But my men and women had moved them to a safe zone for now. But as they are in ZAFT territory, it is unwise to protect them any longer. I have to think of my men too. I will send you the coordinates of the area they area. I suppose you have another base nearby?"_

_"Yes. Give us the coordinates. And we will handle it from there. You now, not many people would help another nations people in war?"._

_"Well I aren't one of the those many people am I Krane? I can't let innocent people die who aren't involved in this chaos"._

_"It seems not"._

_"End of recording"_ came the phone's voice. And Kira closed his phone with a small smirk.

Shane was absolutely flabbergasted, he had no come back for proof that the Fallen had helped _their_ people. And Lacus' comment earlier about ZAFT using warheads on civilian colonies, didn't leave them in a good position.

Krane remained silent. But he had a large smile inside him, he was pleased that Kira wasn't much of a pushover or a fool for that matter.

The crowd burst out in a cry of new questions to Krane's speech earlier. However, Krane simply shook his head and answered. "The ceasefire will discuss new laws that will be imposed on weapons such as raw Creation Particles, and nuclear technology". Krane looked at Kira as he mentioned the last part. "For now. Let us head for the Governor's building. Kira, Lacus, everyone, please this way".

Cagalli smirked as Krane was flashed at now as a lair to the world. Although the Fallen were to blame for this spillage, which Cagalli as a fellow politician understands it, but for Krane to lie about it, was bad in politics. She reminded herself to praise Lacus and kick her brother from withholding this evidence!

* * *

**0848 Hours - Gibraltar Governor's Building, Sealed Conference Room**

Kira looked over to the other two Representatives of the Alliance and ZAFT. This was seriously going to be a pain. Who knew what each person wanted. Strange enough as it seems, although this was a cease-fire agreement and to clarify any problems ahead. Joseph sat on Kira's left whilst Krane was on his right. The large polished wooden table had little items on it. The only thing that was on it, was just glass jugs of water and a few glasses. Several other representatives were with the three key figures.

For Kira it was Prince Joshua of the Kingdom of Great Britain, and his twin sister Cagalli of the United Emirates of Orb.

Krane had the President of Northern Africa, George Hazeem, and the Prince of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, Magnus.

President Joseph Copland represented the Atlantic Federation, with his number two, Vladimir Krukov President of Eurasia.

A few paperwork was in front of one another, whatever they said was beyond Kira. He knew what his said. Kira then sensed the Alliance Representative, Joseph Copland, wanted to start this absolute nightmare of talks.

"Kira Yamato, Krane Hibiki. I wish to say thank you for both of you agreeing to join me in these talks". Kira nodded, whilst Krane just gave a slight shrug. "Firstly, if we are going to have a secure cease-fire, we might as well talk about areas of conflict".

Kira looked at him, concerned. "What do you mean?".

"I mean areas that were provoked to become areas of conflict". Both Kira and Krane looked at one another, they were wondering where the puppet of Blue Cosmos was suggesting. "Areas that were lost in war and are still conflict for take over must be handed back to the sovereign nations".

"Absolutely not" slammed down Krane's fist, with Kira standing up in protest.

"I think you need to understand the situation you're in Mr. Copland. The areas you so wish to return to the Alliance were liberated by the Fallen, or joined our cause, which your nation and allies attacked. Those who have had fallen comrades would rather commit suicide".

Copland looked shocked by Kira's strong words. "That's a extreme don't you think Kira Yamato?".

"You must understand that the Kingdom of Great Britain and the Orb Union left your collation; because they wanted to for their own best interests. What your asking for a simple hand back is like you sleeping with a man's wife, and taking everything from his bank account. This cannot happen".

"I wouldn't mind sleeping with your girlfriend" muttered Vladimir with a sinister smirk.

Kira glared at him, and clenched his hand in rage. But Kira had to handle this, he couldn't lose his cool over this guy. "Besides, I won't allow the nations that support the Fallen to be allowed to fall back to the Alliance".

"I would have to agree with Kira Yamato. I won't give back the nations that are under ZAFT" agreed Krane.

Joseph looked defeated. Although he could argue, he was going against probably two of the most powerful human beings in the world. He sat down, looking fearful of the two. _'For young leaders, they are fearful when crossed. Especially Krane...'_. Copland eyed Krane for second, which he received a cold and dangerous glare.

"I assume gentlemen, and ladies..." smiled Krane whilst looking at Cagalli. "We're here to make a ceasefire with little agreements elsewhere. Are really going to argue other non-important issues".

Everyone was silent, but Kira nodded and looked at Krane. "I see no problem with this".

* * *

**0854 Hours - Guest Common Room**

The guest room was filled with various associates of the leaders that were currently in their private room. Shinn looked across the room to see Shane sitting down with his own crew of high ranking officers, looking at Shinn, and Stella with a evil glare. Looking over, he saw Lacus holding onto her Haro whilst giggling with Stella, Luna and Murrue. Athrun looked on with Shinn looked at them, and wondered how Lacus showed up in Gibraltar, before they could muster the courage and ask the woman, Rey and Mu reappeared with a small smirk on their faces. "Well, Canard just explained to us how Lacus got to earth" Rey spoke with his voice low. "She took a civilian shuttle to the Kingdom of Great Britain.

"But how she got here is beyond him" Mu added.

"So how did she get here then?" sighed Shinn looking at the three.

"I'm sure we will find out momentary. Let's face it, she appeared in a ZAFT military base, even without their knowing".

"Not to mention ours too" corrected Shinn.

Suddenly the large doors to the room opened and Kira with Cagalli and Joshua stepped through, followed by Krane and his supporters and then the Earth Alliance leaders. Kira approached which Lacus brought up a elegant smile. Smiling back, Kira pulled her into his famous embraces that made you feel secure and calm. She wrapped her arms round him too, which caused some in the room to smile or scorn silently at them.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"So and so" replied Kira looking calmly at her. "The agreement of a ceasefire is secure but there are terms and other arguments that didn't make it through".

"I see". In truth Lacus was relieved that there was a ceasefire, she now had a chance to spend time with Kira. "Kira...would you like to come to London?".

"As in England? I would like to, why?".

"I had a nice chat to the queen of the United Kingdom. We're going to stay in the Five-star Babylon Hotel" she explained with a kind smile.

Kira simply looked at her, shocked. "I see...". Looking over at his older brother, Kira narrowed his eyes and looked back to Lacus, with an apologetic expression. "I have to go talk to Krane for a bit. I'll be back shortly".

Looking at Krane, Lacus couldn't help but wonder what it was that he needed to talk to Krane for. She nodded and he let go of her to follow Krane somewhere else. Shinn and Rey instantly thought something was wrong with this picture and dcided to follow, but three ZAFT soldiers stepped in and blocked the way. "Sorry sir. But we can't let you pass".

Athrun walked up behind the two, and placed his hands on the two young men's shoulders. "It's alright. Kira can handle himself".

* * *

**0903 Hours - Sky Terrence**

Krane poured himself a glass of wine and then poured another for Kira. "I hope you haven't taken that last battle we had to heart?" smiled Krane lifting the glasses off the table.

"Not at all. I could say...it was even considering the battle at Orb" replied Kira taking the glass out of his hand.

"True". Both siblings looked out to the open large garden of the Governor's estate. "I was taken by surprise seeing Miss Lacus here". Krane looked at the silent Kira, and grinned. "Well the same could be said about you, correct?". Krane watched as Kira smiled and then finally turning to him. "This cease-fire will lead to the continuation of the war. I hope you already know that?".

"I knew that this was some set-up for you to sort out your problems. The rebels in the China, Japan and Vietnam provinces are not looking good for your military forces".

"Okay, so I admit it. I bit more than I can chew. But sometimes, you have to rush things to get the job done, correct?".

"Sometimes, and sometimes not. I wonder where you'll stop with this cherade...". Kira took a large gulp and looked at Krane with displeased eyes. "I know what you're really up to".

Krane smiled. "Oh really? Am I that see-through with you?".

"You are. Because I know what you're capable of, also I know about your views on Naturals, Coordinators, and Newtypes".

Krane finished his short sip, and looked curiously at Kira. "Oh? And what's that, little brother?".

Kira finished his glass, and looked at the burning sun before them. It shone it's divine beams on the water's surface, giving a blinding show of the wonders of their world. "Let me start from the top. Naturals, originally the species that started with on earth. And through years of genetic evolution, and mutation, there came the Newtypes. Beings who processed the ability to sense danger and sense another presence. This power was known in the twentieth century as 'Psychics'. Different country governments tried to get their hands on as many as they could. As they were versatile on the battlefield. However, they were also among a secret organisation, known as Atlantians. Believed to be their birthplace in some myth. High in power they decided that the time had come to give rise to their own nation, their own people, their own empire".

"Correct".

"However, Coordinators arrived into the spotlight, which showed the Atlantians to create an army, that would protect the Coordinators, which was actually, a secret takeover".

Krane looked at Kira, surprised to know this. _'Damn you Rau. I didn't know you would share this much with Kira'_.

Kira moved towards the large glass holding the red wine, and filled his glass back up. "The Newtypes, would get the Coordinators to murder the Naturals, and then rise to power as a freedom effort. With a Newtype army, and other Newtype officials in high places, the world would fall into the hands of the Newtype people...However...".

Krane looked at him with burning eyes.

"Al Da Flaga. Considered to be the leader of the Atlantians, wanted a son, stronger than his own. Which gave birth to a clone, Rau Da Flaga, his son in speaking. But that is where everything went wrong, Al was killed in a fire. And Rau created a private paramilitary organisation that performed assassinations, terrorist attacks, and other go for hire military affairs. Which, then he wanted heirs of his own. He had five sons, and one daughter. But like everything in this world, nothing works out how you plan it. The siblings all get scattered and take their own paths, until they were reunited together. Except one...the eldest wanted to carry on the dream created by Atlantians. While the father, wanted domination, along with peace. The eldest also discovered that peace could not obtained like that, which he came to the conclusion that...there can be only one race...one kind of humans around".

Krane lowered his head. "So did you think that the eldest son, wanted to purify the world?".

"His father wanted to do that. But, it seemed that eldest wanted to take a more...less aggressive route. However, with all the trouble of handling them, he probably realised that Naturals were the source of trouble". Kira placed down his glass after finishing the contents.

"A nice story isn't it? But how does it end?" asked Krane with a grin.

"No one knows...as the pages were yet to be written".

"Who's the author?".

"The one who survives".

"Any hints?".

"They say, whoever pulls the first trigger, wins. But sometimes, pulling the first trigger, and not taking proper aim, will lead to a powerful counter-attack. Underestimating your enemy, will lead to your death".

"Some serious words, yet they don't answer the question".

"We live in serious times. And you don't always get a straight answer, you have to discover it".

Krane looked over his shoulder, and sighed. "Have you discovered it?".

"I don't know".

"What?!" cried out Krane with laughter. "How can you say that and follow your ideals through this war?".

"I don't" replied Kira. "You don't know normally if it is right until the end of the book. Then it's up to the readers to decide". Kira then started to walk to the door. "We are the ones that write the story, and the future generations, are the readers that would make that ultimate decision". Kira opened the door, and closed it behind himself as he left.

"So, 'We are the ones that write the story, and the future generations, are the readers that would make that ultimate decision'?. Such interesting words". Krane looked through the red wine in his glass towards the sun. "Did you also know that it is written in people's blood, Kira?".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: **__**Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**_

_**A/N: Alright, now since this chapter is finished! Now I'll move onto the next one quite quickly as **__**everything**__** is planned out rather well in my head! HAHA!! I'm looking forward to your reviews! Please review and thanks!!**_

_**Next Phase: Phase 49 - Broken God**_

* * *

**-ZAFT Mobile Suit Data-**

**Name:** AG-01 Perdition

**Manufacture:** Undercover Meteor City Secret Research Teams/Cuba LOGOS Factory

**Power Supply:** 2 x Divine Celestial Engine: 'Intereo' (Latin for to perish, die) and 'Pario' (Latin for to bear, bring forth, produce / create, make, get)

**Operating System:** **A**nti-**G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity** A**daption **M**odule

**First Deployed:**

**Pilot: **Vega Voldolt Hibiki

**Information: '**A Gundam' unit designed so that it could counter all other built Gundam units regardless of their purpose. Piloted by Vega, which it allowed him to almost defeat Athrun Zala upon being used. It is classified as a "Gundam Slayer" Gundam which is based on using experimental countermeasures to Gundam units, only two Gundams have ever been built and they are controlled by Neo-ZAFT. The unit carries a similar appearance to the True Freedom Gundam, which unknown to the intelligence division, was chosen by ZAFT, either to take on the psychical appearance of Kira Yamato's ace Gundam unit in the last war, or that the design is very successful. It carries 16 large DRAGOON units that are holstered on the wings of the unit, eight on the front and the other eight on the back of the wings. The DRAGOON units can break up making the ten 'Scorpio' compact DRAGOONs. The weapons designed on this next generation unit, was built to take and destroy any Gundam-class unit that any nation could use against them. The unit however has a massive drawback, the DRAGOON units although having a radilogical energy transfer, suffer huge power drainage that the energy transfer cannot replenish. This has lead to the Perdition to retrieve the units to re-energise connected to the main body.

**Armaments:**

1 x 'Aggression' 580mm Multi-Phase Heavy Particle Cannon (located in abdomen)

4 x MA400 "Terror" Plasma Beam Cannons (located on upper back and fold onto shoulders when in use)

2 x MMI-M150 'Duel-Xiphias' Duel Rail Cannon (located on hips and folded up to fire)

2 x 'Genocide' Duel Submachine Cannons (located in wrist)

2 x MA-M84KF Combinable High-Energy Beam Submachinegun (combines into a Long-range High Piercing Sniper Rifle or into a Heavy Artillery Buster Cannon, stored on hips when not in use)

16 x Large Super Strike DRAGOON Beam Machineguns (they can each break apart into 10 x "Scorpio" Compact DRAGOONs (2 x Beam Submachinegun with shield piercing barrels, 1x "Requiem" multi-phase Beam Cannon)

2 x MA-M01GK 'Tsurugi' Beam Katana (located on waist)

2 x 'Neo-Execution' Beam CIWS (located in MS Feet per foot)

1 x Large Shield (2 x inbuilt 700mm Beam Gatling gun and 1x Large Beam Sword. Also carries a Beam Katana that can be drawn from the upper shield, attached to left arm when in use)

1 x JPS98X Energy Missile Launcher/Cannon (can be carried in right hand)

**Other Equipment:**

The Emulator System - A System that links the entire machine to the Quantum Brainwaves, Mirage Colloid and Creation Particles around it. This interferes with these particles making them 'Jammed', however this device works vice-versa with friendly units nearby.

Mega-HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics (equipped with modified High Speed Creation booster engines))

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

Multi-Lock Weapon System (Also known as Full Burst Mode)

'Reflection Panzer' Lightwave Deflection Shield (that stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon)


	49. Broken God

_**A/N: A long awaited chapter yet again, but then again I'm trying my hardest to write two stories at once and do work and play my new computer game, etc. So I have a full schedule that is annoying, even for you guys! Again I will try harder and make amends on this if any kindly picks me up for! This chapter is more a filler o what is to come, absolute rampage! Happy reading.**_

_**Opening Theme:**__** Everyday Combat - Lostprophets**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Phase 49 - Broken God**_

**April 5****th**** C.E.76, 0633 Hours – English Channel, Near Portsmouth Military Dockyard, Fallen Flagship: **_**Seraphim**_**, Kira's Quarters, Bedroom**

Kira had awoken early this morning to get a transmission from the Fallen Heaven High Council. He had to sliver out of his bed without Lacus waking up, and made it to his nearby terminal, putting his headphones on to listen to them privately. He linked up, where he had the view of the whole council in front of him. "Good morning council members, what is it you need me for so desperately that you need to contact me this early?"

"_Kira, you can have plenty of alone time with Miss Clyne on your R&R in the Kingdom of Great Britain" _came one council member, making Kira blush and look at the sleeping diva in his bed. _"We need to discuss with about Shinn Asuka"_.

"What about Shinn?" replied Kira, not too keen on discussing on what happened back then.

_**-Flashback-**_

**April 4****th**** C.E.76, 0245 Hours – Western Europe, Spanish Province ZAFT Territory – Outside Gibraltar**

Kira and Athrun, with Shinn stood with other military officers and representatives from various other nations in a deserted area that ZAFT had, which displayed numerous craters and wrecked Mobile Suits. "A testing area?" asked Kira.

"Yes" answered Athrun. "This place used to be a ZAFT firing and demonstration zone for new weapons back in C.E.71. I guess Krane re-established it"

"That you're right Athrun Zala" came Krane's voice behind them. The three Fallen officers swerved round to see the eldest son of Le Creuset.

"What's the meaning of dragging us all the way out here Hibiki?" demanded Vladimir Krukov.

Krane just smirked and made his way towards the front of the group. He turned round sharply and gave a wicked smirk. "My friends...and family" spoke Krane looking at Kira. "The reason I have brought you here this early in the morning was to show you a weapon, you could have been dealing with if the ceasefire was not met".

"This doesn't sound good" muttered Athrun to Kira, which the brunette nodded slightly.

"Behold! The ATTS-01 Imperium Omega!" cried out Krane. And suddenly large camouflaged covers were to be seen when powerful large lights shone on what seemed like a giant rock covered. Then the wired down clothes were stripped off the object underneath. And strong gasps could be heard all round. This thing was huge! It is bigger than the Destroy, but what was strange about it is that it looks like a cross between a demon and an angel. It was jet black, with its knees bent and wings folded on the back. It had a large horn above the head, and, a tail of some sorts.

"This gentlemen...is my masterpiece! As you can see, it dwarf's the Destroy unit and the firepower it unleashes is almost equal to five battleships. Designed and built to eradicate anything that opposes it! I even believe that it can even take down the Judgement" smirked Krane looking at a cross armed Kira.

"That!-That big headed bastard!" growled Shinn.

"Calm down Shinn" spoke Athrun calmly looking at him. "You're here to represent Kira remember?"

"How come Rey isn't here of that's the case?"

Kira coughed and looked away into the early morning sky. "Well...Rey was busy".

"Busy with what?"

"Just busy with work" Kira lied. And thankfully Shinn believed him! The case was that when he went to get Rey, he heard his brother and Luna enjoying themselves as the moans made his spine shiver.

"Yeah that's good and all, but that dickhead has no right to say that!"

"Shinn, if you're going to be hot-headed about this, then go back to the hotel. Get one of the soldiers's to take you back" suggested Athrun.

"Fine, I'll head back". Shinn turned round and started to leave, then he had an idea.

Kira looked at the Imperium Omega and sighed. He wondered if that _thing _would be a lot of trouble for him and his friends.

"Impressed Kira?" asked Krane as he walked up to him.

Kira shrugged. "I suppose. But it's strange how you acquired the funds to build this".

Krane just smirked at his question. "In war, money is not the issue. Besides, how do you control that _other_ self?"

Kira gulped and took a step back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Krane chuckled as he looked at his younger brother with a wicked look. "There's no point in hiding it Kira, I'm fully aware of it, as I have one also!"

"What about it? It's of no concern of you really" replied Kira defensively.

"It's because that other self is a final safeguard against us" answered Krane with a distasteful tone.

"What?" said Athrun in absolute shock.

"What do you mean it's a safeguard against us?" asked Kira.

"When we were being created, the scientists at Colony Mendel believed that the most powerful children might not follow the path they created for us. So they gave us a amino acid complex that triggers rage and anger in us, making us go out of control, becoming fearsome in battles. But the side effect is that it also creates a split personality as the mind tries to think straight whilst the hormones trigger rage. It's basically one side of the brain takes over now and again, or fights one another! It's interesting, is it not?"

Kira looked at Krane in disbelief. That was something he didn't know to believe or not. He wasn't told this by Rau. If this is true then Rau wanted him to be fighting at full strength! He hid it from him! Kira bottled his rage, but Krane smirked as he sensed Kira's rising emotions.

Then a ZAKU Knight model flew out from the nearby hanger towards the Imperium Omega. "Wait...is this now a demonstration?" asked Vladimir looking at Krane.

"It certainly is not!" growled Krane. But then he smirked again, finding something interesting. "Maybe it is now".

Kira looked at the ZAKU and sighed.

Athrun bolted back at the thought that crossed his mind. "Wait! Do you think!-"

"Yes. The pilot in there is Shinn" sighed Kira looking at it.

Shinn took aim at the Imperium Omega with the 'Vallarta' beam rifle and fired four shots are the monster Mobile weapon. The attacks were neutralised by the unit's Creation shield, which the freakish large unit turned its attention to Shinn. Shinn looked at what the unit would counter-attack with, and from his opinion it was the Vulcan cannons. That were located on its chest, but then the unit's 'tail' flicked up and ten beam weapons like extensional arrestors. He managed to swerve and knock some back with the shield, but then another twenty came off the tail.

"This is madness!" growled Shinn making a dive for the main body.

As he approached, the unit then rose its wings and sixty pods flew out from the back. About a hundred and twenty green beams flew everywhere, where the limbs of the ZAKU unit were being ripped off in all directions. Crippled, the large Gundam unit slammed its hand onto the ZAKU and pinned it down, while the centre of the chest opened revealing a large and powerful cannon, which started to charger up!

Kira eyed Krane evilly. "It's over now Krane, you won".

"Oh no. We haven't demonstrated the true power of the Imperium Omega! This is the requiem for those who challenge it!"

Kira drew his sword and pressed it against the throat of his eldest brother. ZAFT soldiers around took aim at Kira. Whilst Athrun drew his two pistols and pointed it at the first two soldiers, then scanned them round, pointing them at every single soldier.

"Would you really kill me here Kira? If so, I doubt you would escape also...shame, Lacus would be alone. Perhaps she could be my little slave once my men-"

Kira pressed the blade harder onto Krane's throat. He sensed anger and rage skyrocket in Kira, which he smirked then sighed, keeping the devious smile.

"Alright. I'll let him live, this one time! But remember, next time he won't be so lucky" chuckled Krane looking at Kira from the corner of his eye. Krane pulled out his communicator and contacted the pilot. "Let him be".

Kira could hear a groan in disappointment, then he saw the colossal move away from the wrecked Mobile Suit. Kira nodded at Athrun to go pick up Shinn. The bluette sprinted off, and Krane looked at Kira again with a wider smirk.

"Will you always be the one that protects them Kira? Remember, you can't save them all".

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Kira sighed and looked at the council on his screen. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

**

* * *

**

****

**0639 Hours – Officer's Mess**

Shinn sighed heavily as he dropped into the sofa with his can of energy drink, gripped in his hand. "I'm beat!" he exclaimed before taking a sip. "We've been up almost all morning sorting out our units Operating Systems and calibrations, and we've only been told to relax for ten minutes? I sometimes wonder who gives the orders in that hanger. That Murdoch guy sure runs you dry!".

Rey nodded as he took a sip of his own energy drink. "Agreed, but he was ordered by Kira to get us to do this".

"Why is he so harsh on us?" mopped Shinn slouching in the sofa.

"_Deity Officer Shinn Asuka, report to Chief of Command Kira Yamato"_ came Meyrin's voice through the PA.

"Well, now is a good time to ask him" smiled Rey as he walked away. He heard Shinn's feral growl on the way out, which his smirk grew.

**

* * *

**

Kira's Quarters, Office

Kira was sitting patiently for Shinn behind his desk, twirling his pen between his fingers. He didn't want to tell Shinn the bad news, and he knew why as he witnessed his carelessness first hand on that day. _'He can't help it, he gets riled up so easily. But that's why he must be-'_.

Suddenly he heard Shinn's voice through the intercom. _"Shinn Asuka reporting as ordered!"_

"Come in Shinn" spoke back Kira through the device. The door opened and Shinn walked in, smiling as he wasn't aware of what Kira had to tell him. "Please Shinn, sit down" gestured Kira to the chair in front of his desk. Shinn sat down and looked at his Commanding Officer and friend, and noticed the emotions in his eyes, they showed that he was fighting an inner battle to decide about something. Kira looked up to Shinn and sighed.

"Um...what is it you need Kira?"

Kira looked away still thinking the best way to tackle this approach. Eventually he decided he might as well not beat round the bush about it. "Shinn, I got a call from council this morning. They found out about the incident from the Creation Particle base, and that stunt you pulled against that new ZAFT Mobile Weapon. They aren't happy".

Shinn looked at Kira as he was as if he was about to scold him. "And what about it Kira?"

"They want to demote you from your rank to the lower ranks". Shinn remained quiet for a minute, which Kira looked at Shinn with a curious expression. _'I wonder what's going on in that head of his now...'_

Suddenly Kira found out. "WHAT? No fucking way! I am not handing over my rank! Kira, you must be able to do something! Please! If I get demoted...I might get drafted off this ship won't I? I don't to leave Stella!-".

"Enough Shinn" spoke Kira with a stern voice. After Shinn calmed down he waited for Kira's response. "I'm afraid I can't do anything. My hands are tied. The council have voted and approved of your demotion. I am sorry Shinn". Kira then heard a Shinn Asuka low growl. He tried to keep himself in check, but he was so mad at himself he couldn't help it. Kira sighed, and stood up and walked in front of Shinn, placing both his hands on his shoulders. "It's alright Shinn. I won't let them transfer you off the _Seraphim_. You are a vital part of the team".

"Really?" sighed Shinn in relief. "But I'll be just a ordinary soldier right?"

"No. Because being the leader of the Fallen Angels, I have my say in things" smiled Kira.

"So what happens to me?" asked Shinn looking at Kira with a curious smile.

"Well they said I have to remove you from being a Deity, but they didn't state what I can do with you afterwards".

"You know that sounds so wrong on so many levels..."

After Kira had to explain to Shinn that he was relieved of his duties as a Deity Officer, Shinn went back to the Officer's Mess and explained everything to his friends. He also was now displaying his three golden wings on his shoulders now, instead of his large wings. Stella was quite upset now, with Luna furious, whilst Rey kept quiet but Shinn knew him long enough that he was giving an annoyed look in his ice blue eyes.

"That's not fair Shinn! It's not your fault that the mission went badly in Africa!" Luna said looking like taking all his side. "However...I do understand the attack you did on that demonstration in Gibraltar".

Shinn's head dropped and groaned. "I can't help control my emotions..."

"Then you should get a grip of them better!" Rey retorted in annoyance. Making heads turn his way.

"R-Rey!" Luna cried out in shock and anger. "Don't be like that! Why are you mad anyway?"

Rey snorted and walked away. Stella watched the blonde leave and looked at Shinn, he was completely down. From her perspective, Rey and Shinn have been best friends for a while, if not having a strange friendship. Shinn would be a hot headed kid and Rey would be the adult. Now Rey never lost his temper with Shinn that bad, until now. Stella was now fuming as she stood up and marched after Rey, and if looks could kill, the blonde man hoped he prayed for mercy!

"Rey!" screamed Stella catching up to the blonde, grabbing his shoulder and slamming him against the bone white steel bulkhead. "How dare you talk to Shinn like that! He didn't deserve that from you of all people! You're his best friend and you treated him like an annoyance!"

Her screaming didn't get through the hard skinned blonde as he looked unfazed by her rants.

"Why did you say that?" demanded Stella pushing Rey's other shoulder onto the bulkhead and made him look at her.

"Because he's an idiot!" growled Rey. "Why did he have to go rushing in like that? He had nothing to prove to us! He is one of the strongest pilots on this ship!"

"Then why?"

"Because he needed to be told" he explained calmly. "So he doesn't do it again".

"But losing his rank is enough to make Shinn learn from his mistakes" protested Stella looking upset with his words.

"He needs to know from a friend. And yes, losing his rank is enough for him. That's why, in my opinion of lost myself in emotions over him, I plan to hand in my Deity rank also" said Rey walking towards Kira's office.

Stella looked at him confused, she would protest but knowing him, he wouldn't budge in making up his mind on situations like these. She needed to tell Shinn, and ran back to the Mess. Upon running in, she almost knocked down a low rank soldier who was cleaning the Mess. "Shinn! Rey is going to hand in his Deity rank to Kira!".

Shinn who instantly collected himself, stood up and ran out of the mess with Luna and Stella tailing behind. "Why? Why did he want to do that?" shouted Shinn making his way through the ship's personnel, who had recently woke up and were getting ready for their shifts.

"I don't know. He said something about losing his himself over his emotions about your demotion!" Stella explained, shoving past a low ranking officer in her towel, knocking to the floor.

"That's a lie!" Luna explained. She smirked and growled in annoyance. "It's because he became a Deity only if Shinn did, and now since Shinn's lost his, he wishes to be dropped to Shinn's rank. Those two did everything together. Being separated now would make things difficult as friends".

"I get it!" Stella cried out rushing round the corner. "Because Rey has to be professional about his job, and let's face it, that's Rey, he can't be friends to Shinn as his superior!"

"He believes it would ruin our friendship? Rey you fucking idiot!" barked Shinn coming to Kira's door. He opened it to see Kira sitting down with Rey in front of him at attention. "Rey don't do it! Don't give up your position because of me!"

Rey had a disappointed look on his face, while Kira looked puzzled. "Err, what's with the force of entry?"

All three looked at Rey and Kira embarrassed. But Shinn pulled a straight face and looked at his friend from since the academy. "Rey, don't hand in your rank because of me! You always wanted to be a Deity ever since we started training. So don't throw it away because you want to keep our friendship, because we will still be friends regardless of your rank!"

Kira looked at them both and sighed. "He's already put forward his registration of being a Deity".

Stella and Luna gasped whilst Shinn lowered his head and gritted his teeth in shame. _'If only I wasn't so reckless...if only I acted properly and not allow my emotions to control me!'_

"However, I declined his request" added Kira taking a sip of his tea.

"What?" all three young officers cried out in unison with joy and relief.

"But why?" asked Rey. "Why decline it?"

Kira looked at him and thought that Rey was asking the most stupid question ever. "That should be simple to you Rey. It's because of you that a heap of work is done. I can't afford to lose another Deity now, you are needed Rey".

"But-"

"Rey". Everyone turned round to see Lacus step out of the bedroom, with her dress she wears to special occasions and in war time. Everyone pulled a small smile as they could guess what Kira and Lacus got up to last night. However seeing Kira's death glare they dropped the smiles. "Kira is right. You are needed were you are, and the point of losing your friend due to his demotion. Is not a problem, right Kira?"

Everyone looked at Kira, which he pulled a small smile. "I am the supreme Commander of the Fallen Angels, am I not? Rey is not relieved of his duties, because I need him here, as I do with Shinn. Shinn is now Sacred Commander of Messiah's Protection".

Luna, Stella and Rey looked at Kira with wide eyes.

"So wherever I go, he goes" added Kira widening his smile.

Shinn rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to mention that to you guys in the mess, but you all jumped to conclusions that I went with the flow. Sorry".

The three young officers looked at Shinn with annoyance. "You should have mentioned that Shinn" growled Luna, cracking her knuckles.

"Shinn, I love you but you're such an idiot...maybe I need to beat some sense into the thick skull of yours" glared Stella reading herself.

Shinn gulped and stepped back in fear. "Now now...err, Rey! Help me!" Turning round, he saw his friend with his eyes closed, lifting his katana sword up, and slowly unsheathing it.

"Shinn...I will make it quick, but painful..." spoke Rey opening his eyes slowly in a dark voice.

"SHIT! AHHHHH!" And like that Shinn ran out with his two friends and lover chasing after him.

Kira and Lacus both laughed at the four, with Kira accidently knocking over his mug, smashing it. Lacus sighed with a smile and shook her head. "Kira, you need to be careful". She walked over and bent over to pick up the pieces.

Kira looked at her curves and soft backside, he felt an urge coming, but he looked over to see that her dress had shown her breasts very well in this position. He gulped quietly and clenched and relaxed his hand quickly, fighting the urge to bend her over his desk and taking her. It looked like a signal for him to have her now, but he couldn't decide, she could have been bending over like that and her curves were showing without her knowing! He drifted his hand over towards her ass, wanting to grab it. Then a thought passed through his mind, and he froze.

"_**All personnel prepare to come alongside Portsmouth Military Dockyard, HMNB Nelson!"**_came Meyrin's voice through the broadcast, which Kira's hand shot back to the desk.

'_God dammit! Every time, something comes up or stops me...why? Is this a sign or punishment from the man above?'_

As Kira was left to his thoughts, he failed to notice Lacus display a disappointed look in her eyes.

**

* * *

**

0825 Hours – Portsmouth Military Dockyard: HMNB Nelson, Jetty

Joshua stood at ease, looking at the _Seraphim_ as it was finishing its preparation to allow personnel off her. The gangway was established and soon the small blast door opened, showing Kira stepping out in his black and gold tunic jacket and trousers, with a matching trench coat uniform and cap. He saw two divisions of Royal Navy guards looking up to him, presenting saluting arms to him. He saluted back before stepping off.

Joshua approached him and shook his hand. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Great Britain, Kira Yamato" smiled Joshua.

"I'm happy to be accepted into your kingdom Prince Joshua" replied Kira smiling also.

Shinn looked round and noticed something. "Well this isn't much of a welcoming party" noted Shinn with a disappointed look.

Athrun turned round and covered Shinn's mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed. "The reason why is because Kira doesn't want people know we're to be here!"

**

* * *

**

0848 Hours – High Speed Armoured Bullet Train, En route to London

Shinn looked between Athrun and Rey which were sitting in silence. "Alright, would someone please tell me why Kira doesn't people to know why we're here?"

Athrun sighed. "It's Kira's orders".

"You know why. Since your stunt, Kira has gone paranoid on our safety" Rey added.

"And to prevent Krane getting back on us, he wants us to hide out in the Kingdom of Great Britain" explained Cagalli, considering Shinn's expression didn't understand why still. "And if we were discovered, Krane couldn't make a direct assault on this nation".

"Why?" asked Shinn.

Rey smiled. "Because ZAFT aren't at war with the Kingdom of Great Britain, and since we are at a cease-fire, they would look like they were violating the treaty. However, he did attack a British carrier, but that was unconfirmed by official reports. But we believe he wouldn't move against the kingdom".

"You can also take this as a bit of R&R" added Athrun with a smile.

Although Shinn enjoyed the mention of R&R, he sighed and dropped his head.

Luna looked at her friend, confused. "What's wrong Shinn?"

"It's my fault that this happened, isn't it?"

Everyone went silent.

"I don't care!" declared Stella wrapping her arms around him. Shinn looked at Stella with shock. "Shinn did it to make Krane look like an idiot!"

Rey chuckled and eyed Shinn. "Well, Stella beat me to it. To be honest Shinn, I would have done the same, not to mention if Krane threatened us, I will be standing side by side with you in battle".

"Me too!" agreed Luna.

"You can count me in Shinn" added Athrun. "Krane might be strong, but Kira hasn't lost faith in us, and that's why you're still here with us"

"Orb is right behind you Shinn. I wished that you wiped that smug look of Krane's face though!" smirked Cagalli at the thought of that.

Shinn looked at all his friends, they didn't care if he screwed up, and they were behind him all the way. Shinn suddenly felt himself relax and let go of emotions. He started to sniffle and turned away to hide his tears.

"Shinn? Are you crying?" asked Stella worried.

"It's nothing! Honestly!" he replied smiling, whilst tears streamed down.

All of a sudden, a loud bang broke the moment, and they all looked to see a middle-aged man in a business suit walk past them. He sent a glare at them and snorted as he stormed past. Cagalli, knowing who that was, wondered what happened in that private cabin.

**

* * *

**

Private Cabin

Joshua sighed and shook his head in embarrassment. "I apologise for Lord Windsor attitude. He's just very worried about the nation's safety, that's all".

Kira waved his hand. "Not at all, I completely understand what he means by us being a threat to nation's safety. With us being here could bring your nation to war against ZAFT. Not to mention that if the Atlantic Federation found out they might launch an assault on us, putting the kingdom in danger".

"We don't mean to trouble your nation's safety" added Lacus.

"Not at all. It's the least we can do after what you did for us in the Falklands" replied Joshua with a smile. "In the meantime, I have got the SAS on alert and are on guard at your hotel. They will also be your escorts throughout your time here, is that alright?"

"That is fine. Thank you Prince Joshua" bowed Kira.

"No, thank you" replied Joshua with his own bow.

**

* * *

**

1141 Hours – London, Grand Prince Hotel, VIP Lounge

Athrun was sitting impatiently, waiting for Cagalli to get herself ready. It came to a shock to him when the blonde decided to take great dedication in her appearance lately. It crossed his mind that she was feeling insecure around him. Suddenly, Shinn and Rey came towards him and sat down opposite him. "Do I stink or something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" came Rey's response looking at his watch.

"I didn't say you did" replied Shinn looking at him. The raven haired noticed that Athrun was wearing a smart white shirt and black pants, with polished shoes and a deep purple coat, like the ones the Orb officials wear. "Where are you off to?" asked Shinn with a curious smirk.

"Going around to explore London, and to enjoy the night out. What about you?" Athrun noticed that Shinn was dressed to go to the beach! He knew that he was going with Stella to the beach. He wore a summer white shirt and long black and red surfer shorts, with the flames in deep red. It was obvious that she loved the sea no matter where you go! "The beach I take it?"

Shinn scratched the back of his head and pulled the goofy grin. "That easy huh?"

"Too easy" noted Rey looking through the newspaper.

Both Athrun and Shinn looked at one another, and then looked at Rey who was dressed in his casual clothes. He was dressed in a white below the waist jacket, and dark grey pants and white shoes. His red shirt was revealed slightly by his upper half jacket undone.

"So where are you heading out today Rey?" asked Shinn.

"We're going shopping" he replied a little down.

Both Athrun and Shinn snickered. "You mean Luna wants to go shopping?" chuckled Athrun.

Rey nodded. "But there is something else also she wants to talk about" he said with a hint of worry.

Shinn looked concerned by his blonde friend's words. "What do you mean?"

Then as Rey was prepared to discuss it, Luna came into the lounge and smiled at Rey. She wore a red above the waist thin jacket, with white skin tight pants that stopped above her ankles and black loose shirt. With red like sandles to match her jacket and a ribbon like chocker which the ribbon ends reaching her shoulder. "Rey, are we going?"

The blonde nodded, standing up he quickly left with Luna. Shinn noticed something also as they left, they noticed that Luna had pulled a fake smile. That fake smile was something Shinn had seen many times. He was now really concerned about them both. Suddenly he had two arms lash around his neck and hang off him.

"Shinn! Are we off to the beach?" asked Stella excitedly. He turned round to see her sky blue bikini was covered by a large white shirt and summer skirt.

"Yeah, sure!" smiled Shinn. He stood up and left, whilst saying goodbye to Athrun.

Athrun was now all alone again in the lounge. He sighed, heavily. "She sure takes a long time these days..."

And as he muttered that, the lift doors opened with Kira, Lacus and Cagalli stepping out. Kira was in his best Fallen uniform, with Lacus in a beautiful white dinner dress. Cagalli was dressed in something that Athrun never expected her to be in! _'A dress? No way!'_ he thought looking at her. He tried to keep his tongue, this was priceless! Not to mention her uncomfortable shy expression made her extremely cute. _'I wonder if Kira forced her to wear one? And if so...thanks! She needs to look more feminine sometimes'_ he grinned as he thought to himself.

Cagalli was in a light emerald dress, with her short hair tied back in two places. She wore light make-up and wore a golden bracelet on her left arm.

"Cagalli..."

"D-don't make fun of me!" she stuttered in embarrassment.

"Why would I do that?" he replied smiling sweetly at her.

The blonde twin pulled a reassured smile and walked towards him in her low emerald heeled shoes. "Shall we get going?" she asked with light blush.

Athrun nodded, and then he looked at his two best friends. "Where are you two off?"

"To Buckingham Palace, where we will be dining with the prince and the queen, we shouldn't be back anytime tonight" replied Kira.

"I see. Well enjoy your dinner".

"Enjoy your trip around London. Don't do anything in public" added Kira quickly, as he and Lacus walked hastily towards the exit.

Cagalli did a double take, she then went bright red. "K-KIRA!" screamed the blonde twin in total embarrassment, but her brother was already out through the door and into his limo. She made a mental note to get him back for that comment.

**

* * *

**

London High Street

Rey and Luna walked through the shopping district of the capital, where Rey noticed that the people were doing their business as if they were at peace. Although they suffered powerful attacks from the Atlantic and Eurasian Federation army's, they still went about their usual lives. It goes the same for many other nations, but things about the war aren't so much in people's faces. Another thing that the blonde noticed was Luna was silent, still, after leaving the hotel. Although Rey didn't mind the silence, he was uncomfortable with Luna being silent herself, she was always lively, and lately she is not herself.

The blonde sighed and stopped, which then Luna stopped and looked at Rey. "Okay Luna, what is the matter?"

The violet redhead turned her head away.

"You can't hide things like what you are now from me. It's easy to know what's on your mind".

She looked back at him to see him smiling at her. The sweet smile that he only shown to her only. It was evidential that Rey did act differently around other people. "It's...nothing".

"That's a lie. You need to try better to try and convince me to drop it Luna. Now what is the problem?"

She sighed as she could now not evade the question. Whatever she could try wouldn't deter him from finding out the answer. "I...can we stop and talk somewhere more privately?" she asked uncomfortably. Rey nodded and the two walked towards a cafe where it looked packed full of shoppers and businessmen and women. They managed to get a table in the corner of the cafe, where they sat down facing one another. "Rey...you know how we...lost the baby?" asked Luna with a sadden tone.

"Yes" replied Rey closing his eyes. "It was...painful, a little too painful to bear alone".

"Well. I..." she stopped herself to find the words. "We obviously haven't used protection recently, even though I said I wasn't ready. But I didn't take the pill because, I actually wanted to try again" she said holding in the tears. Rey looked at her with shocked expression. "But...I tried a pregnancy test several times and...I wasn't pregnant. I went to the doctor, and he examined me, to find out..." Tears started to pour out of the girl's eyes. "That I no longer can bear a child for us" she gasped and pressed her head onto her crossed arms on the table.

She saw Rey's expression when she told him secret. He was shocked and horrified. She felt useless. Rey would probably not be interested in her now since she couldn't bear a child for them. Then suddenly she felt two arms wrapped around her chest, pulling her into an embrace, with Rey's head resting on her back.

"It's alright Luna. I don't mind" he whispered to her. "I will always love you; even we can't have any children of our own".

Shocked by his words, she spun round to look in the eyes. They spoke of the truth, with his kind and warm smile making her smile herself whilst wiping the tears away. She then felt Rey wipe a tear from her right cheek, where they both stared into each other's eyes. They were lost in each other's orbs, until Rey leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Luna simply returned the favour, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**

* * *

**

1224 Hours – Outside of London, Prize Beach

Shinn lay in the sun, thinking to himself that life was great. He had great friends, a beautiful beach to relax on and had a beautiful girlfriend, who currently was lying on her stomach, tanning it. He ran his fingers up her back, which caused her to tingle and look at Shinn's red orbs. "Shinn...what are you doing?" she asked, although she knew what he was doing, she just wanted to ask.

"Must I say? After all this is what makes you...hotter?" he grinned leaning closer to her.

"Shinn Asuka, you better behave yourself" she smiled. It was true about what Shinn mentioned, his finger movements were sending impulses that she really didn't need right now.

"Come on, let's go for a swim near the cliffs" he hinted, standing up and walking towards the sea.

Stella sighed. "Cheeky".

**

* * *

**

2031 Hours – London, Entrance to Thames Barrier

A man with long dark red hair and glasses sitting on the end of his nose with his emerald eyes gazing towards the city before him on his own private cargo ship, with slight interest in what task held for him. He smirked and pulled out a cigarette, whilst taking out his Zippo lighter also. His business suit showed that that he was commercial business with their cargo ship, but there was something he was carrying that could put a surprised look onto the citizens' faces.

"So we have arrived" echoed female's voice behind him.

The man turned to look at the woman to be Cecile Boonar, she looked tired, and frustrated. "Yes my dear Cecile. Welcome to London, a city renowned for various attacks against it in the three World Wars. And yet they always managed to rebuild this place and cover the past".

"I'm interested in this nation Andras, I'm only here to ensure the completion of the mission at hand" snapped Cecile looking away.

"I see. Oh, and by the way, don't you ever call me by that name!" growled Andras exhaling a plume. "It's the Head Scientist to you".

"Whatever. Remember, I'm only here because Krane ordered me to".

"And you remember that you will follow my orders to the letter, understand Cecile Boonar?"

Cecile snorted and walked off in a huff.

"Heh, women..."

**

* * *

**

2340 Hours – Grand Prince Hotel, Executive VIP Room

Lacus stepped into the room that Lacus and Kira had allocated from the British Government, and looked back to see Kira struggle to get through the door. He was drunk, after the dinner party they had with the Queen, Prince Joshua took Kira out to the nightlife in the city. The Prince and the so-called Messiah went into a drinking competition where it ended with the Prince passing out first and Kira shortly after. They got the Prince back into the private armoured car, where he was drove back to the palace. Upon entering the hotel, Kira regained consciousness and decided to walk by himself.

"Are you alright Kira?" asked the pink haired beauty worried.

"Yea, just a headache is hampering me looking straight" he replied a little tired.

She nodded, and helped Kira in, closing the door and settling him on the bed. "Wait here, I'm going to get a pain killer and some water" she explained where he nodded his head. Walking off, she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _'Would he...make a move tonight?' _she wondered with a blush on her cheeks. She opened the cabinet and took out some painkillers, and filled a glass full of water. Walking back in, she noticed that the brunette was now at the large window, looking out into the city below him. "Kira?" she handed him the glass and two tablets.

"Thank you" he replied with a smile. He downed the two with a full pint of water. He looked back out to the city, and wondered about what was his next action.

"Kira? Are you okay?"

Kira looked back to her, and smiled again. "I'm fine. Sorry about tonight, going round all those bars and getting myself stupidly drunk".

Lacus smiled back and rested her head on his chest. "It's alright. I don't mind really. Just as long you don't do anything you would regret later" she hinted about that time at Iceblade.

Kira chuckled; she was still holding that against him for a joke. "I know, I know. It won't happen alright? Because, I only love you Lacus" he proclaimed looking into her cerulean eyes.

She was happy for him to say that, even in the state he was in. But she was guessing that he was starting to sober up. He was good at that after a few drinks now. "I'm glad" she said with relieved sigh. "Now, I think it's time to get you to bed. You need-"

She was pulling on his coat when her wrist was grabbed by Kira, looking up to his lavender eyes, she saw the desire he wanted. She however wanted him to hear or express it.

Kira saw that she wanted what he wanted. They hadn't had sexual intercourse since when Kira was about to hand Lacus back to the _Archangel_. He hungered for her body, those lips and that smooth silky white skin.

But he cringed as that same thought passed through his mind. Lacus gave a surprised look as he turned away. "Kira, what's wrong? Every time this happens, you look away and lose interest straight away. What is it that puts you off?

Kira moved over to the bed and sat down at the edge of it. He looked down at the floor, ashamed to what passes through his mind, as the question he was dying to ask was forthcoming now. "Lacus, you know what things Luna got into, as well as the rumours of Stella during their captivity with ZAFT?"

Lacus moved over and say next to her lover, keeping eye contact with him. "Of course, I was there with them to comfort them the best I could with Cagalli. What does that got to do with it?"

"Well, every time we get to the point of...you know, try to have sex, I have these thoughts that you were treated like Luna..." he muttered looking away again.

Lacus looked wide eyed at the brunette, he thought that someone in ZAFT touched her or used for their sick pleasure! That she couldn't blame him really thinking that, Luna was a fine example of it. She smiled and slid her hand onto his. "You think that I suffered like Luna? I didn't, and that's the truth. I feel horrible though, as I got off easily simply because Krane kept me from everyone else".

"W-what?" stuttered the brunette looking at her. _'What is with Krane? He's our enemy and then he's friendly to us? This guy has a real split personality from the looks of it'_.

"I feel for Luna. I wish that I was there for her, or tried to protect her best I could".

Kira looked at the window and sighed quietly. It lifted a load off his chest, but talking about Luna, there was something he felt incredibly responsible for her troubles. He still didn't make it up to her whatever the cost. And then there was Stella, who had suffered during ZAFT's captivity but didn't want to talk about it. He felt largely responsible for everything that's happened, and it twisted his stomach in several knots.

"I feel completely to blame for this..."

"Kira?"

"I am to blame for whatever happened to Luna, Stella, Cagalli, Rey and you. I acted in my own thoughts only, and got everybody in difficult situations and hardships, I thought if I could carry the burden myself and change the world, I could keep you guys from trouble, but I failed" he sniffed, letting out his emotions to her.

Lacus brought his head onto her shoulder and ran her fingers through his long brunette hair. "It's okay Kira. It's okay. You tried your best. You can't predict the future, can you?"

Kira lifted her head from her comforting motions and looked her in the eyes. "You think nothing bad of me through what I did?"

Lacus looked away. "I'm afraid I do Kira". Her words made him to look away in shame. "But, people make mistakes, and it is up to those people to correct them". Kira looked back into her cerulean orbs with tears streaking down from his lavender ones. "And I will always love you Kira, no matter what you have done".

Those words touched his heart and broken the dam that held his emotions. He cried hard and Lacus brought him in close again, this time resting her head on his. He looked into her eyes again, where the comfort and warmth he felt from peering into them had not changed through the years, and he was happy. He leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. The touch of her soft lips was the buzz he needed to wrap his arms around her and push her onto the bed.

He gently pulled off the shoulder straps to her dress and slid the rest of the dress down. The brunette's right hand slid over her smooth skin on her shoulder and drifted towards her bra clips, undoing them and removed it through her arms, which his other hand then gripped the top of her other underwear and guided them through her legs. The pink haired beauty blushed heavily as she was now naked in front of him. Gripping onto her right arm, she looked away in embarrassment, but looked back to see him removing his shirt now. His muscular body excited her which then he removed his uniform's pants and then shoes.

He hovered over her on all fours, looking deeply into her eyes, and she looked back into those lavender orbs. The feeling of his warm gaze comforted her as the light breeze blew over her body, making her body quiver with more excitement. She watched as his face came closer to hers, and their lips connected. Lacus laid there still, whilst Kira's hands moved to her left breast and her lower lips. She quivered as his two fingers slid across her now wet entrance.

"Already this wet Lacus?" chuckled lightly Kira to her ear.

She didn't say anything but give out a light groan and nod her head. His left hand massaged her left breast whilst the index finger flicked her cold and erect nipple; she exhaled an excited breath which pleased Kira. He then moved down and kissed and then sucked her other nipple pushing her more to the edge.

Lacus could feel her body get hotter and hotter as he played with her special spots. But what surprised her was that he then moved her hips into the air, which her pussy was presented to Kira's face, which he was kneeling behind her back. He smiled at her, who gave back a surprised look. His tongue slivered out of his mouth and ran across her precious wet lips, and G-spot. She clenched her teeth and gripped the sheets as his two hands also massaged her large breasts.

As Lacus' back was resting on his knees, Kira could feel her back quiver madly at the pleasure and the building orgasm. He moved his left hand away, which made the young woman question what his next move was, that was until she felt two fingers enter her whilst Kira sucked hard on her G-shot. Her build-up to the orgasm was near, where she gripped the sheets again with much force that her nails were digging into her palms that could burst the skin.

"K-Kira...I...I'm coming! Kira! I'm coming!" she screamed in delight as her back arched and her juices flooded Kira's face. Her back dropped as she finished with a flustered face and deep in breath as she let out a long and hard scream. Kira removed his face from her clit and smiled at her. _'He's doing all the work...not fair...'_ With what force Lacus could muster, she pushed the brunette onto his back and looked into his eyes again.

Kira was shocked that she forced him onto his back, but then smiled again as he noticed something. "Lacus...you're drooling slightly".

Lacus in embarrassment wiped it off, and lowered her head to his chest, where her tongue glided across his toned body to his boxers. Where her gentle hands went inside and pulled out his huge cock, looking hungrily at it, she licked from the bottom, up the shaft to the tip. This made the brunette gasp lightly as she also massaged it with her hands whilst doing that. He looked up to see her innocent face whilst pleasuring him. _'I never thought Lacus would do this sort of stuff to me...she always seems so innocent to be doing stuff like this'_.

Kira sat up and lifted her up to place her back down on her back, looking into the cerulean orbs, which were eager for something more. He positioned his lubricated muscle at her entrance and slit it up and down her entrance to grant passage into her. She widened her legs to make more room for his cock to enter easily this time, however this didn't change as large manhood entered and stretched her again, and she brought her hand near to her face and clenched her teeth in both pleasure and pain. Kira looked worried as she displayed a painful look still.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked kindly.

Her hand shot forward and grabbed onto his arm. "N-no! K-keep going Kira, please".

Nodding he pushed in further which she gripped hard onto his arm, where her nails dug into his skin. Slowly, he was half in.

"Kira, c-can you put all of it in?" she asked with a shy smile and watery eyes.

Kira looked shocked at her, she was enduring some pain to his and yet she wanted more?

"Please?"

"Okay" he sighed, and pushed further in. Her back arched as he was almost completely in her, once in her, he eased out and then back in. She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut as her body adjusted to the size that was inside her. Her other arm lashed out and gripped Kira's other arm as he continued to move inside her. The motions that Lacus requested started to make her more comfortable to the manhood she wanted inside her. Her groans of pain slowly changed into complete pleasure, she lessened her grip on his arms as he then knew from her breaths that she was now comfortable with the movements; she then sped up the pace which she moaned louder.

"Kira, I-I haven't felt this good in a long time!" she explained looking at the ceiling, as he back shifted on the silk made quilt cover.

"I now, same here!" he groaned speeding up the pace again.

The sounds of thrusting into her wet pussy mixed with their heavy breaths and moans. Lacus moved her hands to her breasts and played with them as well as her nipples. She gritted her teeth again as she was climbing to her climax again. Looking at Kira's face he was just hanging on, she decided she needed to reach her climax quickly, as she wanted to cum at the same time as her true love.

Kira was hanging on the best he could, he tight walls just wasn't helping him to last at this rate. But he was doing great considering.

"Kira! I'm coming! Oh god Kira! I'm going to cum again! Cum in me please!" she screamed in absolute pleasure. It was an order he was not going to ignore, as he felt her walls tighten around his cock he released his seed into her with a loud groan with Lacus gripping her breasts hard whilst screaming his name.

It was as if the two had transcended into the ultimate bliss as they remained there for a minute regaining their breaths. As soon as they regained the oxygen they needed, Kira looked down and was shocked. Seeing his face, Lacus sat up with her body aching, and saw the mass of semen that was on the sheets and around her pussy. She knew that he filled her; she could feel the warm cum inside her. So it must have been a lot of cum that he stored since they last had intercourse.

"K-Kira, you didn't do anything since we last had sex?" she asked gently.

"Of course not!" he declared.

"No. I mean you didn't masturbate since then?"

Kira went red and looked away. "Well no, because I would only do anything sexual with you Lacus".

Lacus smiled sweetly at him. She knew this was the man she would marry and have children with; it was those honest and kind eyes. Although they have grown darker and painful through what's happened, they still carried those emotions that stirred her heart. She pulled herself up and embraced him. "I'm happy that I met you Kira Yamato".

Kira smiled also. "I'm also happy that I met you, Lacus Clyne".

They gave each other a short and gentle kiss before they both decided to retire to bed. As Lacus moved off Kira, a popping sound from below which made her look and blush. Kira smiled at her. "I guess I filled you up to the brim huh?"

Lacus smiled as she lay down on the sponge type bed with Kira lying behind her, his hand over her waist. "You did indeed Kira, which..." she smiled and blushed heavily. "In a few months you have given me something special, Kira" she whispered as she started to drift to sleep.

"I will always be there for you...you know that Lacus?" he asked also tired.

"Of course Kira...of course..." she finally said before sleep completely took her, and the brunette lying behind her.

**

* * *

****Apirl 6th, 0336 Hours**

Lacus turned groggily and looked at the phone that was ringing on the bedside. It was quiet enough not to wake someone who was drinking earlier on, example Kira. She leaned forward carefully to not shift Kira's arm from her waist. Lifting the headset it off the receiver, she spoke into it slowly.

"Yes?"

"_Miss Lacus, you have a guest who wishes to speak you"_ came the receptionist's voice.

"Can they speak to me later please?"

"_Hold on my lady...she says it's urgent. She says her name is Cecile Boonar"_.

Lacus froze, and thought that this was a sick joke. But then again who would know of Cecile Boonar then those who met her? "Tell her I'll meet her in the garden in fifteen minutes".

"_Yes ma'am"_.

Lacus put the phone down, and looked at Kira who was sound asleep. "I'll be back soon Kira" she whispered, as if he was awake. She slipped out of the bed, and almost collapsed as her legs gave. "You exhausted me..." she giggled quietly. She made her way to the shower as she needed to wash the smell of sex off her. _'What is it that she wants? And more why is she here?'_

**

* * *

**

0352 Hours – Grand Prince Hotel, Garden

Cecile looked at the green lush garden that the hotel had acquired. It was full of various trees such as pine and oak, but the main one was the one that stood out from the rest, the Japanese Sakura tree. Its petals are already in the bloom, and the strong wind peeled some off to dance in the early morning cool wind. A small stream ran through the garden where it curved round the Sakura tree like a naturally formed environment.

The Sakura tree reminded her of Yomiko keeping one herself. It was a small tree when she first got it, as a present from Rau on her birthday. Although the man showed not much emotion whilst handing it over, she cherished it like it was the best thing she ever got for her birthdays. From what she remembered, the tree was planted in her office with some soil in the corner next to her desk in the _Arcadia_ space fortress. A petal flew towards her and landed on her forehead, she chuckled as she picked it and looked at it.

'_Such beauty...'_ she thought.

"What are you doing here Cecile?" came a stern voice behind her. It was a soft and gentle voice by nature so Cecile easily figured it to be Lacus', her aura also reassured that.

Cecile stood up and looked at the pink diva that looked at the older woman with narrowed eyes. "You know that look doesn't suit you Lacus?" smiled Cecile.

"Don't ignore my question Cecile. What are you doing here? What has ZAFT got to do with this nation?" demanded Lacus.

Cecile ignored her question and sat down to look at the Sakura tree again. "You know, I always wanted a tree like this in my office. But Krane didn't like the idea of it".

"Cecile! Answer my question! What are your intentions? Are you here to harm Kira or the others?"

Cecile narrowed her eye at Lacus, and groaned. She didn't want to talk about what she actually came here for, but her conscious got the better of her. She stood up and looked into the sky. "Something like that..." Cecile then looked at Lacus. "It involves you though".

Lacus staggered back a little frightened. "Y-you're here to kill me?"

"Are you afraid of Lacus? The famous and fearless Lacus Clyne, now quivers in fear of death despite being in various situations that almost claimed your life? That's not you Lacus".

"I'm not afraid of dying!" screamed Lacus, which made the steely woman jolt. "If Kira ever found out that I was killed, killed by you, he would be a berserker with a sword. He would lash out at anyone and slay anyone in his path for vengeance! I, I can't let him become that, but his emotions would take control if it did ever happen!"

Cecile looked carefully at the pink haired woman, and the fear she was giving out at the thought of Kira becoming just that was evidential. "In truth, that's not why I came here. I came here to take you back to the PLANTs Lacus".

"No. I'm not going back there until Krane is no longer in charge!"

"And I completely agree with you Lacus" came Kira as he walked into the garden. He stood next to a large pond with his Glock pointing at Cecile. "You, have no right to be here Cecile. I better clear off if I was you".

"Kira, there's no reason to point a gun at me, I after all should have been the mother that-"

"Shut up! That never happened, so get over it!"

Cecile growled in annoyance at her position. She didn't want to harm either of the two, but it seemed more likely that at this point.

"You are under arrest for assisting in crimes against human rights and cruelty, and for betraying the Fallen Angels. I'm taking you-".

Suddenly a Newtype flash darted behind Kira, which he turned round to dodge the attack, only to feel his skin and muscle tear and his rib crack at a lead round. He saw a dark redheaded man pointing a gun at him, but then looked back to see Lacus screaming his name...but things were going black, all sounds were being deafened, and the copper taste in his mouth sputtered through his lips. The next thing he felt was being drenched in the pond water. He was managing to see Lacus still screaming at him, whilst being pulled back by Cecile.

'_Lacus...'_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: **__**Gotta be Somebody - Nickelback**_

_**A/N: A cliff-hanger for you, and I know some of you hate things like these, but I thought it was right for the moment. Lacus is kidnapped, Kira is shot, so...where's everyone else? **_

_**Next Phase: Phase 50 – The Path of Blood & Revenge**_

**

* * *

**

-ZAFT Mobile Suit Data-

**Name:** ATTS-01 Imperium Omega

**Manufacture:** Meteor City Defence & Weapons Development Bureau

**Power Supply:** Large Divine Creation Engine: "Assimilate"

**Operating System:** **G**lorious **U**nus **N**ova **D**arkus **A**rmed **M**undus

**First Deployed: **(Revealed in April 4th C.E.76 but not in service yet)

**Pilot: **Unknown

**Information: **This Large Mobile Fortress, like its predecessors in the Destroy and Obliterator lines, is born to cause a large level of destruction. It was originally designed from the Atlantian Newtype Prototype Weapon that Al Da Flaga ordered upon digging up the sunken city of Atlantis and sending it into space. Even incomplete it seemed like a mighty behemoth and La Flaga tried to restore it before his death, Rau piloted it from the La Flaga mansion and into space where he placed it under the care of Newtypes while never to be completed due to its corruptive and destructive nature. Upon the usefulness of the Fallen coming to an end, Krane had Kale retrieve it in secret before bringing it back to Meteor City where they continued to build it in secret, after the Battle of Odessa, Krane sent the unit to Fortress Frostfang to be further built upon however no matter how many times it is worked on the last six years it isn't completed until CE 76 where Krane wants to use the indestructible Behemoth to frighten the World Leaders at the 2nd Generation Millennium Series Demonstration, in which he succeed.

**Armaments:**

1 x "Glorior" High Creation Cannon, located on the tip of the large Horn

10 x High Creation Vulcan, each launch a net of fifty Beams, located inconspicuously all over the frame

60 x "Thor" Compact DRAGOONs (2x High Energy Beam Cannons, 1x Heavy Particle Cannon, 2x Beam Spike), located on the tail connected to the horn

40 x "Spine" Heat rod Javelins, can either launch themselves as Extensional Arrestor or as a Heat rod/Tentacle, they are located on the lower tail and their wire length seem endless

**Other Equipment:**

The Assimilation System – A device that allows the weapon to become a lot like a large organism that absorbs anything photon energy nearby and turns it into a burst of energy, this effect also allows the area around the cockpit to become a Mobile Suite holding area where one with an advanced Mobile Suite can link into and control the Imperium Omega from, the Mobile Suite's abilities are then replicated into the Imperium Omega with the Control System being a medium.

Mega-HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) (equipped with modified High Speed Creation booster engine, equipped with two small angelic-like wings in replacement to the Freedom design's eight, much like that of a larger based Jet Striker)

Multi-lock Weapon System (Also known as Full Burst Mode)

1 x Optionally Activated Large Creation Shield (stretches so that it takes the shape of the Mobile Weapon)


	50. Pain Redifined

_**A/N: Here's another for you lot, and a little darker than expected, but it sets in right I think. Also, you noticed that title of this chapter changed, well I decided to make a filler for the actual chapter to come. Up till lately, friends of mine have said that if you enjoy the Gundam series, you'll enjoy Eureka 7, which was like two years ago! But now owning the complete series and watching it, I have to admit that it is actually a good series! I would like to apologise to those for their reviews, I was meant to reply to them through the last chapter but forgot...great huh? Off topic, I recently signed up to the NSPCC, you know, to help those kids less fortunate than myself? **_

_**There will be changes to the Gundams later on, nothing particularly major but I will put it on the intelligence data section when it emerges. **_

_**Now for the review replies...**_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

_**Phase 50 – Pain Redefined**_

**April 6****th**** C.E.76, 0353 Hours – United Kingdom of Great Britain, London, Grand Prince Hotel, Lobby**

Athrun and Cagalli finally returned to the hotel as they spent practically the whole night to themselves, no one bothered them, not to mention to not having the odd tease from Kira. The blonde woman still holds his earlier comment before leaving for the palace; she will get him back for that, one way or another.

The day was peaceful and well deserving considering all the stress that they have on their shoulders, how everything had happened until now, was enough to run down a any normal person.

They walked into the hotel with smiles on their faces whilst holding hands. The night was beautiful and pleasant, no worries or qualms with anyone.

"I had a great night Athrun" sighed the blonde happily as sleep started to take hold over her body.

"Me too" he smiled as he looked into her azure eyes.

They both climbed the large marble staircase to the second floor, which at that moment Athrun replayed the events of tonight in his head.

_**-Flashback-**_

**0127 Hours – London Eye**

"It's basically like one of the rides you get at an amusement park. But its shows you a beautiful view doesn't it?" smiled Athrun, seeing the night lights of London under the night sky.

"Basically yeah, something so basic, and yet it gives you something like this? I applaud the one who thought of it" agreed Cagalli.

Athrun sighed happily. He enjoyed his time alone with the blonde woman, and what a woman she turned out to be. Since their first meeting, she had grown up beautifully and more mature with a still head strong personality. But tonight was special as she looked elegant in that dress she was wearing.

He reached into his pocket, and felt the object of what he planned for at this time. He turned round to look at Cagalli, which he eyed him quizzically.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, a little makeup" he smiled.

Cagalli went slightly red and looked away. "I-idiot".

Then Athrun dropped to one, and took her hand into his, as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"A-Athrun! What are you doing?" gasped Cagalli.

"Cagalli, I love you so much that I would gladly give my life for you" began Athrun.

"Athrun..."

"Please let me finish. Cagalli, when we were separated, my heart ached everyday when I wasn't with you. I had no way to contact you, and at times that I believed Krane killed you. I was only able to keep going thanks to Kira and the others, with Rau saying that he had checked up on you whilst on his visits to Krane. But what kept me going the most was the belief that stubborn and head strong personality you have kept you alive. I don't want to be separated form you again, that's why..."

Athrun went into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Flicking it open, he presented her a ring; a diamond glistened in the moonlight.

"A-Athrun?" whispered the blonde in shock.

"Would you marry me, Cagalli Yula Athha?" asked Athrun with courage, but his voice contained nervousness.

Cagalli smiled brightly, with a tear falling from her eyes. "Yes! Yes I wish to marry you Athrun Zala!"

Athrun smiled thankfully, and removed the ring to place it on the correct finger. Cagalli smiled brightly once again and let another tear fall. Suddenly, Cagalli wondered about what Kira would say. Not that it would matter, but it polite to see what he thought of it.

"What about Kira?"

Athrun grinned and stood up holding her hands. They looked deeply into one another's eyes. "He praised the idea Cagalli. All that he wishes for you is to be happy. You are his twin after all"

Cagalli snapped her hands from his grip and wrapped it round his neck whilst placing a delicate, soft kiss on his lips. Athrun believed this was the greatest moment in his life, he vowed to never abandon her again like before. With that, he quickly returned the kiss.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Athrun's smile grew as seeing that face she pulled made him happier to see a more innocent side to her hard, fiery personality.

"Athrun, why are you pulling that smile?" she asked with mischievous grin.

Athrun snapped his head at her, and laughed nervously. _'Err shit. Busted'_ he thought. "Well-"

A gunshot rang through the white marble hallway from the open garden behind the dining room, which was then followed by a scream of despair, saying Kira's name. The couple's hearts stopped as the worst scenario was placed in their minds immediately. They both ran towards the entrance to the garden hand in hand which then as they came into view of the garden, Cagalli's hand shot out of Athrun's to cover her mouth in horror.

Kira was in the large pond with his head under the water, with his blood mixing with the pond. And then there was Lacus being held back by a woman Cagalli remembered straight away. "Cecile!" screamed the blonde in pure rage. She went to charge at her blindly, but was pulled back as a man with her pointed his Beretta at her. The dark redhead fired two shots at her, but the cover of the marble pillar protected her and Athrun.

"Cecile! We must get going!" shouted the man, not as advice but more of an order.

The woman nodded and ran with the strange redhead towards the garden balcony. They both leapt over the railing and landed perfectly on the pavement which Lacus still licking and screaming Kira's name as she was shoved into a large four by four.

Athrun made it to the balcony to see the vehicle speed off. "Dammit!" growled the blue haired ace, before remembering Kira and ran to the pond where Cagalli was already to her waist below the water lifting him out. He helped her to drag him to the grass where they laid him down. His breathing was irregular and heavy, the wound made sure of that.

"Kira! Kira hang on! We'll get help!" screamed the blonde twin hysterically in fear and desperation.

"Cagalli, help apply pressure to his wound!" ordered Athrun with his tough ZAFT combat training kicking in. She placed her hand onto Athrun's where the wound was.

"Hold on Kira...help will arrive..." Cagalli sobbed with tears rolling down her face.

The sound of sirens echoed louder and louder through the streets.

**0411 Hours – Outside London, Prize beach, Grand Prize Hotel**

Shinn stirred as his mobile phone cried out for his attention, he groaned as he reached over Stella and flipped it open to see Athrun's name on the caller ID. He brought it up to his ear and yawned before answering. "Yes Athrun?"

"_Shinn, where are you?"_ Athrun's voice sounded annoyed and worried about something, that both played into what Shinn believed to be his lack of sleep.

"I'm in a hotel outside the city. Why?"

"_Get back here immediately! Kira's been shot and Lacus has been kidnapped!"_

The call ended with Shinn remaining frozen, his boss and best friend, Kira was shot, the person that he was meant to protect. He jumped out of bed and quickly picked up his clothes, this alerted the blonde young lady in the bed.

"Shinn? What's wrong?"

Shinn looked back, both in panic and guilt. The blonde immediately feared the worse, which she also climbed out of bed and pulled her clothes on.

**0441 Hours – London, Elizabeth Hospital, Emergency Ward**

Shinn and Stella rushed in with more clothing on than when they left the city, Shinn sported in jeans with his white shirt. Stella wore a jacket with white pants. They saw the two couples sitting outside a private room, where they ran towards them, ignoring the cries of the hospital staff to not run. They came face to face with Athrun who had stood up, with his hand still clenching to Cagalli's. Emerald orbs met ruby, a small silence was between them before the raven haired teenager looked through the blinds to see Kira in a bed with life support equipment hooked to him. The ruby eyed ace dropped to his knees.

'_It's my fault...I...I should have stayed here and kept an eye on him! He was my mission! My only mission to complete! And, I fucked up!'_ screamed Shinn in his mind as he held in the tears.

Suddenly Athrun's hand touched his right shoulder, the raven haired man looked up to see a half smile and half grief look on Athrun's face. "It's alright. He's not in danger; the bullet struck his rib and prevented any damage to the heart. However they did have to replace his lung during the operation. He's resting now".

Although that caused Shinn to relax a little, it still didn't make a difference to what had happened. Worry was soon replaced by rage. "Who did this?" he growled under his breath loudly.

"The man we can't identify yet, but the woman was Cecile Boonar, one of Krane's Generals" replied Rey looking like he was about to kill.

**0642 Hours – Lagrange Point 5, Shuttle En route to the PLANTS**

Cecile sat quietly reading her book whilst she carefully eyed the pink haired icon, who still had tears fall from those captivating cerulean eyes. She had calmed down a little but they wanted to be on the safe side. Originally Cecile decided not to speak to her, as she thought that she would only make the situation worse, or she wouldn't listen. Despite that, she decided to try. "You do know I had no intention of shooting Kira?" she said looking away from her new page to the young woman beside her.

There was silence, no reply which Cecile sighed and then looked back into her book. "I know you didn't intend to. But I can't forgive you or that man for what happened, Kira didn't deserve it!" she wept.

Cecile looked over to Andras who sat happily in his seat looking through documents, matters concerning Mobile weapons. "I understand..."

Lacus looked out of her thick composite plastic and glass window; the earth glowed in a beautiful blue hue around it. She could the site of the nation that she was abducted from, where the reply of what happened played through her head. She closed her eyes and let again set of tears to fall.

Cecile needed to change the subject, which strangely, Cecile had been wondering what strange smell that the woman emitted. She remembered what kind of the scent it was. "Lacus...did you and Kira have sex before you came to see me?"

Lacus spun her head round, with her face bright red and she looked shocked. "H-how?"

"That kind of scent is easily recognised from another person who's done it Lacus" smiled Cecile.

Lacus looked away, a little ashamed to have Cecile know about it.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it my dear. Besides, since knowing the truth, did you two use protection?"

Lacus looked away from the pink-purplish haired woman, as she was even more ashamed now than before. Cecile smiled. It was like a mother and daughter situation between the two which the child had done something naughty. Seeing this embarrassed side of the legendry Lacus Clyne was a moment to not forget.

"I see. But that is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Lacus smiled as she turned around slightly. "Actually yes...I want to give birth to his child".

Cecile now was envious, unlike Lacus; Cecile couldn't give birth to a child. It was something she was branded by her father as useless. "You do know that Kira isn't dead. He can't die that easily".

Lacus smile grew. "I know. He makes the impossible seem possible". Lacus used Mu's favourite phrase on her love, as it suited him rather well.

Amidst the conversation between the two, Andras listened to every word, which he sneered at the mention of Lacus wanting to be pregnant.

**April 9****th****, 1258 Hours – PLANTS, Aprilius One Harbour**

Krane stood waiting as the shuttle came alongside, and the catwalk was brought across as the hanger became stabilised and filled with oxygen. Andras was first out, with Cecile and Lacus coming out last. The eldest son of Le Creuset smirked at the scene. His first phase of the plan was complete, and now it was only a matter of time until phase two of his plan started. _'Kira if I know one weakness of yours, it's those closest to you. And of course it is mainly the woman who holds the key to your heart, Lacus. Soon enough you will come running here to rescue her, and that will be your undoing'_. He shifted himself off the deck in zero-gravity and pushed himself towards the entrance to meet his visitors.

As the doors opened, Andras gave a bow, which Cecile followed afterwards. Lacus glared at the man in front of her. This man, who put countless lives into despair and fear, not to mention to ruin lives just stood there smiling at her.

"It's wonderful to have you back Miss Clyne" he smiled, almost wickedly. "I hope you enjoyed your time with my little brother, but now the play is almost over, and we must draw it to a close soon. The final curtain drop will be Kira's defeat, and my path for humanity secured".

"Kira won't lose to you" stated Lacus in a firm tone. "He'll beat you and stop whatever little scheme your planning".

"Show some respect in front of Krane you little wench! Soon to be the leader of all humanity!" a loyal ZAFT solider declared, raising his rifle.

"You won't shoot me" she eyed the green coat. "Because I'm too vital to be rid of".

"Oh and how did you make that assessment?" asked Krane, intrigued.

"Really Krane, it's that simple. If you wanted to be rid of me, you could have had it done back on earth instead of kidnapping me".

"Very observant".

"Kira will see through this as well".

"True" sighed Krane, but then a evil grin appeared on his lips. "But there are ways to blind him to that".

"Krane" spoke up Andras, looking straight into Krane's dark filled lavender eyes. He moved forward and spoke into his ear. Which Krane looked angrily at Andras at first, before turning his hateful gaze to Lacus.

"You little whore!" growled the long haired brunette. "You seduce my little brother, and wish to carry on the Newtype legacy through you?" he screamed storming to her, grabbing her throat. "I will not have the Newtype line corrupted by your inferior genes!"

Cecile had quickly come to the realisation that Andras must have overheard the conversation that she and Lacus were having in the shuttle. "Lord Krane please be calm about this!" pleaded Cecile, before she could protest any further, she was met by a powerful glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"No! I will not have the Newtype line being corrupted by you!" snarled the brunette glaring into Lacus' eyes. He watched as life was being drained from her cerulean orbs. "You...you were the only reason he continued down that pathetic path of peace! You and those lot he calls friends! You ruined his destiny!"

"He...can...c...chose what..." she spoke with massive difficulty, but Krane's grip tightened. "D-d...destiny he...w...w...wishes...to...f-o-llow".

Suddenly Krane realised his grip on the woman, which the precious oxygen quickly refilled her lungs and body. She coughed and sputtered as she breathed in the vital air that she was deprived only for a few seconds.

"The only reason I'm going to let you live because you are something special to Kira...for some reason". The tall brunette then stormed away, leaving Andras to follow and Cecile to care for Lacus.

"Are you sure you wish to let her live?" asked Andras.

"I haven't got much of a choice now do I?"

"Lord Krane!" called out Cecile which, the brunette looked at her with a stern look.

"What?"

"Did Andras also mention that he put a bullet into Kira's chest?" she asked with a smirk.

Krane shot round and glared angrily with immense rage. "What?" snarled the Krane.

Andras looked nervous, but kept a smile. "My lord, he was aiming at Cecile, I had to do what needed to be down for our escape!"

Krane growled, looked away, then spun round quickly and laid a powerful blow into Andras' stomach. He gasped out in pain and with the air knocked out him. "You ever do that again to him. And I will kill you!"

This time Krane walked off alone. Leaving Lacus who was still regaining her breath wondered what a strange man that Krane was.

**April 13****th****, 0933 Hours – Earth, Kingdom of Great Britain, London, Elizabeth Hospital**

Rau walked into the hospital with a straight face. He was neither mad nor happy about what happened all in all. At least that Kira was fine although recovering, was all that mattered. It wasn't the feeling for a father son worry; it was simply Rau's ambition for Kira to finish what he started. And that was why Rau would give his life for the young brunette, considered his son. Rau stepped to the reception and asked for the room Kira was in.

"Fourth floor, Ward E sir" replied the receptionist. She answered him straight away, as he was another one of the well known figures in the Fallen. And not letting the man known to be a legend on the battlefield to see Kira was not the answer he would want, or the hospital.

Making his way up he wondered why Krane would kidnap Lacus, and harm Kira. Although it was simple enough, he wanted Kira to come and get her back, but being shot for it? It wasn't something Krane would order on his pride and joy little brother. Rau's brilliant mind decided to assume that it was human error in means of a soldier not acting accordingly to Krane's orders. He smirked and thought pity on the soldier. But then again he decided not to, and realise that he was going to get what he deserved.

But something else bothered him, Cecile, why was she here also? That was something Rau had not worked out yet, and it was also the first thing that he wondered about, after Kira's condition of course.

He made it to the floor to Kira's room. He noticed a half asleep Rey and Cagalli sitting down, with Luna asleep on Rey's shoulder. Athrun was sitting down also, holding Cagalli's hand, talking to Shinn who was leaning against the wall looking down. Stella was by his side, holding onto his hand.

'_I guess they've had it tough. Not that I can blame them really'_ thought the blonde man as he made his approach to them.

Rey noticed Rau's approach and stood up, giving him a half hearted salute. Rau ignored it, it wasn't the time nor was he in the mood to correct Rey. Everyone else gave a small smile, whilst Cagalli, Athrun and Shinn just pulled a straight face.

'_They really are in a bad shape'_. Rau looked at Athrun, being the second in command of this group while in Rau's absence, he needed answers straight away from the blue haired ace. "I need to talk to you privately. About the events again, this doesn't make much sense although there are things that can be ruled out easily".

Athrun nodded. "I understand. From what the Brits tell us, the two had arrived in Gibraltar and boarded a passenger vessel into London itself. How they got into the hotel past the guards was that Krane had booked them in before we were".

"He was aware of your arrival?"

"No. He booked their fake names into every hotel in the city. He narrowed it down to Portsmouth, considering the large military harbour, and London due to the politics that Kira might have been engaged in".

"And he knew we would go to London. Dammit" he sighed. "How is he doing? Actually, how did you allow this to happen?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Don't put the silent treatment on me. I need to know". He looked at Shinn and sighed. "You were meant to be his bodyguard, and yet you were somewhere at the beach?"

Shinn looked at Rau, with anger, but it was directed at himself. "He...he ordered me to take some time off" he growled. This was hard on Shinn. Kira was like the older brother he needed, and now the man he sworn to protect for what he did for him and Stella was in bed, with an injury that he could've prevented. It pissed him off.

"I see. Then I shall not press any forward about it"

Everyone looked shocked about it, but realised that Rau wasn't in mood to press anything about it.

"It was Kira's choice. In a sense you could say it was his fault, but he was only looking out for you. Anyway, is he awake?"

"Yes. But the doctors are with him now" answered Cagalli.

Suddenly, the door opened and two doctors stepped out. One a tall pale skinned man with light brown hair, and a slimmer and shorter build man with black looked and noticed Rau immediately. "Ah, Mr. Rau Le Creuset, finally you made it. Mr. Yamato is ready to see you now" explained the tall doctor.

"I see. I will talk to him privately first, understand?"

The question was directed to the group outside. They all nodded miserably.

Rau stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I see you're still alive and kicking. Then again, it is hard to kill someone like you" smirked Rau as Kira's lavender orbs caught him.

"True. But now I am a broken man...as you possibly know" replied Kira, not much effort was put into his voice. It was sad and painful.

"Yes. I have been fully briefed on what happened. But for now, we must organise her rescue".

Kira chuckled. "I knew you liked Lacus' songs, but that much that you brought it up first?"

"Well to be honest, you probably would have decided it before I just brought it up just now. Am I right?" asked Rau with a risen eyebrow.

"Of course" replied Kira in a firm voice. "I will get her back! No matter what the cost! Krane will-!". Suddenly Kira sputtered and coughed hard.

"You should take it easy for now. I have also been briefed on you medical condition. You are getting better, or shall I say improving considering what happened, with a donor lung in you now. The recovery you have is always remarkable for medical standards".

"That's because of my genes".

"Indeed" replied Rau with a nod. "Anyways, I have something for you. It's from the PLANTS, addressed to you". Rau went into his pocket and pulled out a small package, about the size of his hand. "It's been checked for anything like a bomb or chemicals as such, but there's nothing except a disc inside. I didn't open it, as I wanted you to be the first to look into it. It's without a doubt something about Krane as well as Lacus".

Kira took the package out of Rau's hands. "I will. Thank you".

"Now get better" asked Rau standing up. "We have a rescue mission to prepare for, and I know you wish to be at the front line". Rau then walked out, and closed the door lightly.

'_I wonder, what is it that Krane would have sent me?'_. Kira opened the package and pulled out the disc. It looked ordinary. No funny smell of chemicals or a small explosive device in the package confirmed Rau's tests. It wasn't as if Kira didn't believe him, it was something called human cautions to see it with his own eyes. _'I better have a look what is on it and find out what is it that was he sent me'._

**Outside**

Rau stepped back out which everyone turned to the blonde, questioning what he talked to Kira about. Rau caught their gazes and snorted. "It's nothing trivial I assure you".

"Then what did you discuss?" asked Cagalli, staring at the blonde man. Through all the time she was freed from ZAFT, she never accepted Rau as father, and that was in question to her as if she was actually related to the man.

"About Lacus, Kira is hell bent to get her back as expected".

"Well all of us are hell bent to get her back" Athrun replied looking at the man. "I know that you're not fully up to that".

"Well, I do wish to retrieve her from Krane's grasp, but you must look at the bigger picture here".

"Which is?" spoke Luna after having a stretch.

"ZAFT kidnapped Lacus, and left Kira alone, sort of. And they take her to the PLANTS. Now why do you think they did that?"

"So Kira enters the loins den to get back Lacus" answered Rey.

Rau nodded, he was always was glad he had him around to come straight to the point around people like Shinn.

"So, you believe it's a trap?" asked Athrun resting his head back on the wall behind him.

"That is highly probable" replied Rau.

"Okay. If that's the case then...wouldn't you think that Kira knows that already?" questioned Shinn. "He does think beyond the obvious here. He's probably aware of what is waiting for him".

"True. And Krane most likely knows this too. That's why; he needs something to trigger him to not think straight...but what could-".

Suddenly a frightening scream filled the corridors, mixed with rage and pain. Like someone suffering from a terrible nightmare that was so real, that it caused you to thrash and scream yourself awake. But this was not something from a dream, it was real, and it was happening in the room Kira is in now.

Everyone burst into the room to see a wide teary eyed brunette looking shocked at the screen that he had been watching. Rey moved forward to see what it was, and what he saw, froze him to the core. He had the exact same expression Kira had on his face. He started to shake and looked back at his father, who bravely walked forward to see what it was, followed by everyone else as Cagalli and Stella went to comfort a distraught brunette.

What they saw was a repeat of a scene of a gagged and tied up Lacus, looking teary at the camera as she looked like she was beaten and tortured. Bruises' were evident on her face and arms, with one or two cuts on her also. Then Krane walked into the picture pulling out a knife whilst looking wickedly at the camera. _"Such beauty..."_ he whispered before resting the blade to the pale skinned girl's neck. _"Shame that a flower will eventually wither"_. Then he knife was thrusted in and was slowly guided through the neck cutting the throat to the poor girl. Once pulling out, the camera was zoomed into Lacus' eyes, where the joyful, bright innocent life in her cerulean orbs faded as she choked on blood whilst suffocating in her lungs.

Everyone was wide eyed at the picture, where it started its re-run again.

"Stop the disc!" ordered Athrun where Shinn, instead of just ejecting the disc, he punched it several times in blind pain and anger. His knuckled started to bleed by his repetitive beating on the player. Soon enough the disc player was in pieces, with the disc now firmly in his hands. He clenched his hands aggressively and snapped the thing.

Kira was balling out in tears whilst holding onto his head. "Why? Why did he...do that?" sobbed Kira.

"Kira..."

His twin sister placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace with her own tears coming out.

"It can't be real...it just can't be-"

"You saw it! And if it ain't real then why are you crying?" shouted Rey, shaking violently.

For everyone to hear Rey raise his voice like that suddenly took everyone off guard.

"He's nothing but a cold blooded murderer!"

Athrun eyed Rau, as to see if Rau knew what was on the discs contents. However by Rau's troubling ice blue orbs proved that he had no idea was on it. "Rey calm down. Cagalli could be right, it could be a fake or-"

"Shut up!" screamed Shinn pointing at the blue haired ace. "You don't look that phased by what happened! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Shinn! Please calm down" pleaded Stella holding onto his shoulders, all she saw in those ruby eyes were rage.

"How can I be calm Stella? After watching that?" sniffed Shinn, whilst his body was shaking. "She...didn't deserve that..." he muttered crashing into the safety of Stella's shoulder for support, but what he failed to notice that she too was weak by the knees and was crying hard.

"Fuck Krane...he's dead!" screamed Rey running out.

"Rey!"

Luna chased after her boyfriend who was ready near the elevators. As he waited for the lift to arrive he was tackled into the wall. "Get off me Luna!"

"Get a hold of yourself Rey! You going up there alone to die is not going to make anyone any better!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed hysterically, as he pushed her away which she landed hard on the clean floor. He jumped into the lift and quickly pressed the ground floor button.

"REY!"

The young woman jumped back to her feet only to see him just a moment before the doors closed. She gritted her teeth and ran to the stairwell, and sped down. _'I lost our child Rey, and I am not going to lose you also!'_

Rey made to the ground floor and stormed towards the exit where he was met by a couple holding a bright blonde little girl, about two in the mother's arms. As he made his approach, he felt a impulse a fellow Newtype nearby, but this was strangely familiar as in, it was related to his own aura. The little blonde girl jolted her head and looked into the ice blue eyes of this blonde man, with her own gentle light blue orbs. She suddenly smiled happily and shouted with joy the name that took Rey by shock. Luna made to see Rey and this little girl look at one another, moving towards them. The little girl spoke again of the name that she said to Rey, where the already tear eyed man, let go a new set of tears. The name also made Luna froze as well as this impulse she got from approaching this girl.

The girl then looked confused at the couple and then smiled brightly again. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Luna slowly dropped to her knees whilst keeping her eyes on the girl. "W-w...what did she say?" _'Am...Am I going insane?'_

Rey was too shocked to comprehend what the little girl just said.

The little one then arced her head at an angle and looked confused at the two again. Those same words came out again. "Mommy? Daddy?"

**Kira's Room**

In the absence of Rey and Luna, everyone remained silent, disturbed and raging on what they saw on that disc. No one was any worse than Kira who looked blankly with tears streaming down his face still. Cagalli tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working, not this quickly, but she tried her best. Athrun came up behind her, holding in his tears still, wrapped his arms around her for her comfort. She smiled slightly but it too didn't help the grief.

"I'll...kill him..." muttered Kira.

Everyone looked at Kira, who's eyes now gave the impression that it could kill with a glare. He stared at Rau with a twisted smile on his lips, along with fresh tears rolling down.

"I will kill him...Krane...will pay...they'll all die by my hands!"

Rau eyed Kira carefully. _'I think I found what the trigger for his plan...Krane was, you sick fucker'_.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

_**A/N: Well, I must have left all of you on your toes now huh? Kira's pissed, as is everyone else. And this random kid calls Rey and Luna mommy and daddy. Questions? All will be answered in the next chapter, along with any requests! I hope you enjoyed this...if not heartbroken. RxR please!**_

_**Next Phase: Phase 51 – The Path of Blood & Revenge**_


	51. A Path Of Blood And Vengence

_**Review Reply:**_

_**Slushieeee  
2010-06-24 . chapter 50 **_

_**Oh damn, I can't wait for the next chapter. Kira is sooooo angry!  
BTW, I'm going to recommend this story to a lot of people. It's really too good to only have 283 reviews. **_

_**A/N: I hoped to get more also, but if it isn't to be then I can't argue...shame though.**_

_**White Hime  
2010-06-21 . chapter 50 **_

_**wow, poor Lacus! really, what's up with Krane? is he crazy or something? First he want to kill Kira, then want to kill Lacus because she pregnant (I think)...I know that he wants Kira all to himself but still, he is crazy, huh? hmm, I think that soon Kira will get himself capture by Krane when he's trying to Save Lacus and maybe, well maybe he'll get rape by Krane, I mean I think it will be like that because Krane is kinda obsess with Kira, let me know if I'm right **_

_**A/N: Raped by Krane?...that's kinda harsh. Krane's obsession is purely brotherhood. Nothing special. **_

_**nxkris  
2010-05-30 . chapter 49 **_

_**interesting chapter. I like that there was some R&R and also that Shinn was finally punished for once. I cant wait for the next chapter when Kira strikes back. update soon. **_

_**A/N: Well Kira isn't always going to spoil him. He must learn his lessons sometimes.**_

_**GS4ever  
2010-05-30 . chapter 49 **_

_**oh dear! just when they got to be together nd hv R&R, lacus gets kidnapped! I enjoyed this chap as it was a nyc break from the action nd we get to be acquainted with the characters again. keep it up! **_

_**A/N: Thanks. This is something will enjoy I hope.**_

_**Chesca=)  
2010-04-26 . chapter 48 **_

_**An update yes! I wish the story wont end by chapter 50. There will be no more story for me to read. haha.  
Well anyway, great chapter. And i can't wait for the next chapter.. I wonder what's with Krane's last words on this chapter.. keep up the good work! update soon. ^^ **_

_**A/N: The series won't end anywhere between now and 55, probably chapter 60 as I need to draw this to close for my other story. It has been going for a LONG time.**_

_**Slushieeee  
2010-04-21 . chapter 48 **_

_**Good chapter!  
Quick question: How many Gundams use the DIVINE system?**_

_**A/N: I might have already replied to his before, but I reply to through this for you, there are five. Judgement, Deliverance, True Destiny, Innocence and Purifier.**_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

_**Phase 51 – A Path of Blood and Vengeance**_

* * *

**April 15****th**** C.E.76, 1154 Hours – Earth, Kingdom of Great Britain, London, Elizabeth Hospital**

"We moved the _Seraphim _outside the Thames Barrier as you requested Rau, but is it absolutely necessary to do that?" asked Mu who looked at the clone of his father with a puzzling gaze.

"It's the best course of action considering what just happened a while ago. We need all our pilots to be ready to launch as soon as the enemy might attack us" replied the bright blonde haired man.

"Because of the fact that we've been compromised by ZAFT?" Murrue answered looking at the man.

"Of course, it's the best course of action for now"

"I understand"

"So how's he doing" asked Mu, which the clone knew who his considered brother was talking about.

Rau groaned silently and looked at him with plain expression. "He's still not well, that's leave it at that"

Mu groaned in reply, but much louder and annoyed. "Damn that Krane. Do kidnap her and do that, and send it to her lover, such a sick bastard"

"Do you think he really did it?" wondered Murrue, which she instantly got the attention of the two blondes. "I mean, it's all well that we know this man will do anything to get his way. But he has a strange likening to Kira, they are siblings after all"

"I've been thinking that also" answered Rau. "And frankly, its a possibility it was her". The couple sighed sadly. "However, Krane wants Kira to fight for him; I know that from conversations we've had before the war. And in order to that, he needs her alive. So, there is a high possibility that it wasn't her on the recording"

"Let's hope then" said Mu looking to the ceiling. "How is it that, out of a family of siblings, one always is the sick twisted one?"

Rau smiled as he knew that was directed to him also. "It varies"

Suddenly an upset blonde woman ran, which her head hang low and out of breath made it difficult to realise who it was at first. But the voice was recognisable to be Cagalli's. "Mu! Murrue! Rau! Kira's escaped!"

Rau instantly stood up. "What? How and when-"

"Rau! The _Seraphim_! You don't think that..."

Rau snapped to the ship which was in view of the hospital. "Call the ship; order them to restraint Kira on site!"

* * *

**Children's Ward**

Rey looked at the blonde girl that called her daddy two days ago. She played happily with the other children, out pacing them in a game of tag. He smiled slightly.

"She's quite athletic isn't she?" said the woman sitting next to him. The woman so happened to be the woman who brought the child in one that day. She had short black hair with emerald eyes, that her smooth well formed face, with thick strands of hair at each side, made her a very attractive woman. "I guess it's in her genes" she said happily.

"Maybe...has she said that to you?"

The woman looked at Rey with a puzzling look.

"I mean mommy?"

The woman sighed sadly, but kept a smile on her face regardless. "No. Those were the first two words she spoke of since we were given her"

"Given?"

"You see...I cannot have children of my own, so we adopted a child given to us by the PLANTS council, and told to give great care for her"

"So what brings you to the Kingdom of Great Britain?"

"This country isn't directly at war with the PLANTS, and me and my husband thought, that if this girl is so precious to them then we thought they use her like a weapon. After what's happened in the PLANTS up until recently, the confrontation with our homeland and the earth is only going to get deeper. We wished to head to Fallen Heaven, but they prevented us from going there, so we came here, then we planned to seek asylum in Fallen Heaven".

"I see"

The two went quiet, which the woman looked at Rey, who was concentrated on the little girl running around. "Do you wish to take your child back?"

Rey looked at her surprised. Through all that she told him, he was surprised that she would give back the child she wanted, to its rightful parents. But, he did tell her his story of how they lost her. "Is that fine with you?"

"Of course. She is rightfully your daughter, and after all, as a parent I understand that pain you have not having her around. So please, treat her well, I do believe that you are a capable father"

"T-thank you" replied Rey slightly embarrassed.

The woman smiled brightly at Rey as she tried to hold in the tears.

"I forgot to ask of your name" stated Rey standing up. "She would want to hear the truth, of the kind people that took care of her for us till now".

"My name is Sarah, and my husband is Joseph. It's was great having your daughter" she said hugging Rey, making the blonde blush as she pressed herself against him.

"Er...well. Thank you for taking care of her"

"Have you figured a name for her? It would be better to name her from her real parents. Her name was Rachael"

Rey froze, as all the time he spent with Luna, he couldn't figure out a good name for the child, boy or girl! _'Crap...'_

"Am I interrupting something?" came a annoyed tone from the doorway. Rey looked to see a irritated Luna tapping her feet. But Rey noticed that she had been crying recently as her eyed were still red. He knew that she was happy to find their child, but that much happiness caused her to cry so much. He had to be there for her most of the day and night when they found out. "You do know that if Miss Gladys was still here, she would beat the crap out of you?"

'_Miss Talia Gladys? Wait...I know'_

Rey then smiled which caught Luna off guard, and she wondered what he was smiling about.

"Rey you idiot! Kira has escaped!"

With that, it quickly made Rey drop his rare smile. "Escaped?"

* * *

**Thames River**

Kira had stealthy moved out from his room rather well, rendering the doctor unconscious and taking his clothes; he then took his car and drove out like a mad man. Finding the nearest pier, he jumped and stolen the Jet Ski that was all ready to go for some tourist, and sped towards the _Seraphim_. The upper deck guard saw the Jet Ski, and panicked, knowing they were at full alert; he aimed and fired at the Jet Ski. Manoeuvring to dodge the automatic rifle's wall of bullets, Kira looked for the best way to climb the battleship. He saw the fixed maintenance ladder on the port side, which he drove towards that.

Having raised the alarm the response force appeared with heavy weapons, the sound of AK-102 assault rifles blasted at him.

'_Damn, with six men with those weapons I'm not going to make it far'_.

He jumped off and dived into the water, and swam underwater to the ladder. The guards sensed him, and opened fire again, but they only knew his whereabouts in an area. So the attacks were at random at this point. He climbed onto the ladder and started to climb, he thought that they would spot him and open fire, but the guard that did see him, held back. It was as if they were ordered to not open fire at him.

'_I guess they got word of my arrival'_

Making towards the nearest maintenance hatch, and punched in the code he needed to get in. Lucky for him, he was awake of the master code to all locks on the ship. Climbing in the dark shaft, he closed and locked the door to prevent being followed. He sprinted down the shaft to where he hoped were his quarters were nearby.

Approaching what looked like a mess square; he looked in and saw two officers with their Glocks moving out to look around for Kira, he was above the Officers wardroom. Jumping on the ventilation vent he burst through and made his way towards his quarters. He quickly made a dash past a junction in the corridors, which two guards saw him.

"Lord Kira wait!" they shouted as they ran after him.

'_I'm sorry, I can't, I have to do this. I must have my vengeance!'_

He opened his quarters, and locked the door. He threw open his locker and pulled out his pilot suit. Zipping it up and grabbing his helmet, he turned to see a picture on his desk, of him and Lacus standing happily together at Gabriel City in a picture frame. Slowly picking up took the frame out the picture and looked deeply into it. "Lacus...I will kill him"

Going back into his locker he pulled out his sword, the item that last used in action was Antarctica. He swore he would cut Krane down with this black steel alloy blade. Taking out some grenades and his Glock pistol, he turned to the door. One grenade in hand, he walked towards it and unlocked it to open it and chuck out the grenade. A bright flash blinded anyone in the corridor, giving the brunette his chance to run for the hanger.

* * *

**Elizabeth Hospital**

"What's going on Rau? How did Kira escape under our noses?" demanded Athrun coming into the room annoyed as hell. This bugged Shinn and Stella, who were meant to be guarding him!

"He knocked out the doctor inspecting him and took his clothes and car, then stole a Jet Ski to the _Seraphim_" explained Rau, also annoyed, but Athrun's sudden outburst didn't help. "So far he's now in the ship"

"And? What does he plan to do? Take the _Seraphim_ to the PLANTS?" demanded Cagalli.

"No. He would take the Judgement to space, and take on Krane all by himself"

"That's insane!"

"That's what Krane intended" snapped back the clone. "He knew Kira would do this"

"So how would he get through the atmosphere?"

"The Space port of course. He can grab onto one of the shuttles and take him up there" growled Rau.

Suddenly, Rey and Luna entered the room with a small blonde girl.

Rau looked annoyed and confused by what the couple were doing with a small child. "And why the hell did you bring a random child in here?"

"Watch your mouth Rau!" snapped Luna holding the girl. "I don't want my child to have a foul mouth that she learned it from her grandfather!"

Everyone went silent. Rey sighed and looked at Luna unimpressed. "What happened to not telling them suddenly?"

Luna gave a glare to the blonde that remained unfazed by it.

"Wait? Grandfather?" Rau spoke confused.

Then they heard an explosion from outside, where everyone ran to the window to see the white and gold coloured Gundam fly out towards the space port as Rau predicted. "So...he actually did escape..." spoke Rey saddened by this. "It looks like, Talia won't see her uncle then..."

The child looked at her father, and started to cry, as if she responded to his emotions.

Shinn looked at Rey, shocked of the name given to the girl. "Talia..."

* * *

**1337 Hours – L5, PLANTS, Aprilius One, Krane's Office**

"Right about now, Kira probably has left the earth to head here..." mused Krane as he watched his terminal, the image of the Judgement leaving the _Seraphim_ and heading towards the Space Port, only made him smirk devilishly. "I told you, didn't I? That you would be seeing Kira again sooner than you think?"

The woman who he was talking to looked at him painful cerulean eyes. "You put him in so much pain just to bring him here?" she spoke with her soft voice slightly broken.

"I don't see what you're complaining about. You will be reunited soon enough, and that child you wish to carry, will have a mother and father"

"That's not the point. You killed a innocent woman, who you made to look like me, just to set up Kira"

Krane sighed. "You know, you're quite annoying. I don't see how Kira can put up with you"

"That's because you were never there for him after that time you two had together as brothers. I know I'm out of line also, but, I least I was there for the last three years for him when he needed me". The pink haired songstress then broke down. After which everything happened, her kidnapping, staged murder and the thought of Kira reverting back to usual self was all too much.

Krane sighed and rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked towards her, standing behind her as she wept on the couch. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her shake in fear of being struck. "Back in C.E.71 you looked weak, but you weren't...which was strange for me, puzzled me...until recently where I realised why you were that strong. It was because of that naive, soft little brother of mine. It was him who made you strong, and vice versa..."

Lacus looked up to the man, who looked at her with soft eyes, and a small smile.

"You are...destined to be together I suppose...although I can't allow it, it must be. For it, the path of you two meeting was fate". Krane then lifted his hands away and started to walk towards the exit of his office. "Just wait, he'll be here soon enough". Krane opened the door, and stepped out. "Cecile, watch for me"

Krane left where the red/pink haired walked in, looking at the woman before with a saddened look herself. She didn't like the plan, but she had no choice to argue with Krane, his word was final. "I see he upset you again"

"No. He actually...strangely comforted me..." replied Lacus, confused by his actions. "Cecile...what is wrong with Krane? Has he got a split personality like Kira sometimes?"

Cecile was shocked to hear Lacus speak of it, like she knew very well of it. She then composed herself and took a seat next to Lacus. "What I'm about to tell you is something that only Newtypes keep to themselves, understand?"

Lacus nodded, which Cecile then nodded also.

"It's not just Kira, or Krane who suffer something like that. It originally started with Rau. Rau one time took a keen interest in humanity as a whole, their purpose, their meaning...he never found out what it was though. But sometimes, he cursed humans as selfish beings who only wish to benefit themselves. It was due to the point that strong Newtypes, have another personality due to the fact our emotions. Rau had the strongest split-personality problem, which through research we found out that it helped Rau detect and give him time to think to counter any attack against him"

"Is that even possible? Two personalities working together as one?"

"It is you see right now" said Cecile indicting herself. "The split personality also plays on the SEED power with have. Our basic thinking for survival takes over and that's when we attack. And in that state, Newtypes can have the other dormant personality can help out, which that the brain is doing twice the amount of work that it is normally"

"But that doesn't explain why Krane switches between the two all the time"

"Please Lacus let me explain. You ever see Kira take those white and blue pills?" asked the older woman, seeing the younger nod. "They are inhibitors, preventing massive headaches to the mind which both Krane and Kira, are still evolving, which also evolves both their minds, causing to something like fighting over each other. Those pills are more like morphine to quell the pain"

"How is it that most powerful Newtypes now don't have to take the pills?"

"Because Thomas Hunter created a gene therapy cure for the problem for us that forces the two 'minds' to become one. However, it didn't work on Kira and Krane from my understanding. Because their genes were created to be like that"

"What? But why?"

"Because their so much more powerful and have a higher special awareness than everyone else, their 'minds' can't work together because the subconscious one starting to take over, which plays on their emotions at times. The two switch now again to in confusion. It's what we Newtypes called a curse, and that I really do think it is. Maybe God gave us this curse to realise that we aren't the perfect beings that our kind believes we are. Then again, no one whose origins come from earth are perfect, we are the imperfect beings of the galaxy"

'_Imperfect beings...of the galaxy...Kira, please be careful'_

* * *

**April 16****th****, 2256 Hours – Border to ZAFT Territory, Eternal Class Cruiser **_**Forever**_**, Bridge**

To say that the commanding officer of the ship was to say at least was an understatement. Canard was pissed, two reasons really. One was that his brother was going to be on a rampage due to Krane's stunt, and two, he was woken early in the morning to be given his orders. He had seen or had he heard of where the Judgement's projected course was. All he knew was that they believed he would use the cover of a civilian transport to get into ZAFT territory, which was why they patrolled the convoy routes.

"Anything?" asked Canard out loud to both the radar operator and electronic warfare operator. Both turned and shook their heads. "This is starting to piss me off" he grumbled. "Although I rejoice of the fact that Kira's wants to take out Krane, but to do it head on? That's insane"

"Isn't it obvious? That's why we have to stop him right?" retorted Mayu.

Canard looked at Mayu with a shocked expression. "What's got your panties in a twist little Asuka?"

"Sir! Show some respect to your fellow officers!"

"Not if you're going to have an attitude with me" Canard replied sternly.

Mayu was taken back, as she didn't realise she acted out of order to a superior officer. "My apologises sir..."

"What's wrong Mayu? You seem ticked off"

"It's...nothing"

"Nothing huh? Mayu, do you remember what officer's training taught you about subordinates acting strangely?"

"Yes I do. "You must find out what problem the subject has, and try to resolve if they have an issue immediately, as their current state could in turn, affect the person's overall performance in battle". I remember, is this a reminder and to prove I have something on my mind sir?"

"I think that's obvious really now, isn't Mayu?"

Mayu smiled. "Of course"

"Ah! Are you sooo dense Canard?" came Mudie's outburst, as she wrapped her arms around Mayu's neck. "It's because she's worried about the man that saved her life, and gave her the chance to see her brother again!" Mudie then poked Mayu on the cheek repeatedly. "You have a crush on him don't you?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"N-no I don't!" cried out Mayu with a red face.

"Lair" snickered Mudie.

"Okay...maybe I do..." spoke Mayu softly so only the woman on her shoulders can hear. "But he's in love with Lacus Clyne"

"True. But do you believe that she is truly dead?" asked Mudie curiously.

"No I don't...there's a part of me that says she isn't dead. I believe Krane tricked Kira!"

Canard nodded his head in agreement. The crew of the ship heard about the tape and what it showed, but there were mixed opinions about it. One half believed it to be a fake of some sort, while others feared it to be true.

"C-Commander Pars! We have a distress signal from a civilian vessel about a Mobile Suit battle, involving a white and gold Gundam!"

Canard snapped to the electronic warfare operator, and knew that the unit mentioned, the white and gold Gundam was the Judgement. "Prepare for battle stations, condition red! We're going to investigate!"

"Investigate? It's pretty clear that it is the Judgement" Mudie protested.

"True. But how would Kira react to seeing us suddenly? Remember, he attacked and injured the guards on the _Seraphim_. I'm not taking any chances, clear?"

"Understood!" the crew on the bridge cried out.

'_Kira, would you harm us also for helping you?'_ wondered the older brother to Kira.

* * *

**Judgement Battle**

The Judgement swerved from a barrage from ZAKU Knight 'Vallarta' beam rifles. The Judgement released it's 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods which made quick work on the ZAKU Knights, blasting off their limbs and skimming the main body weapons to stop their function. Then a powerful beam cannon fire approached from Kira, but he already sensed it and back flipped over, to blast at the patrolling Nazca-class ship's main cannons with the 'Nakir' and 'Munkir' beam rifles. The Judgement then charged in drawing its 'Punishment' beam katana blades and sliced off the two beam turrets. The last weapon in use was the missiles launchers, that fired all the laser guided explosives at the Judgement. However the 'Sammeal' DRAGOONs blasted them down, then they activated their beam coating and sliced through the propulsion of the Nazca ship, immobilising it.

With all the enemy unable to battle any further, Kira moved the Judgement around and continued to head to the PLANTs. _'I'll try to keep my promise Lacus...for your sake...'_

_**-Flashback-**_

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favour?" asked the pink haired princess as she wrapped her arms around his neck, which both then looked into the artificial sun on Gabriel City.

"Huh?"

"Can, can you try and not kill anyone in the war?"

Kira sighed. "I will try but, there are those who would continue to fight even if they lost their very limbs. Remember the Cyber Newtypes and Extendeds cannot be disabled that easily, they will self-destruct their units in order to claim their enemy's life. It would be better to end their misery the best I can"

"I understand. But can you at least try?"

"I will Lacus. I will"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Suddenly Kira's Newtype senses sparked up and he spun round to see two Mobile Suits and one Gundam approaching. "They're, the Vengeance, a Crusader Avatar and the Purifier. What are they doing here? Are they here to stop me?" questioned Kira as he tensed up. He sensed the Avatar pilot to be none other than Mayu. He didn't want to fight them, but if they did get in his way, he will fight back.

"Kira, that's as far as you go" came Canard's voice.

"Canard...I suppose Rau sent you?"

"That's right. You need to stop with this plan that you can take out Krane alone" Mudie said.

"Unfortunately this must be done. I'm not going to back down now"

"This is insane Kira...going alone?"

"I must in order to take him down. Rau won't allow a full scale attack onto him. So I must do it myself!"

Canard sighed. Either way round it, Kira would go to Krane and fight him head on. He would defeat them and then charge into the PLANTS. Or there was an alternative. "Those being the case then Kira, then allow us to seek revenge against him"

"Canard! We can't disobey orders!" Mayu protested instantly. "You know what would happen to us if we-"

"Does it really matter Mayu? Kira was after all the man who saved you remember? And now it's probably time to repay your debt to him, I too need to repay him"

"You guys can't serious? I need to do this alone. It's me he's after!" Kira decided to protest, due to the fact he didn't want anyone else to get hurt than needed.

"We're coming Kira, and there's nothing you can do about it. Krane wants a piece of me remember?" eyed Canard, hoping that Kira will change his mind.

Kira groaned and looked back at the three units. "Alright, but I need you lot as my back up only. Okay?"

"You got it!" smiled Mudie in victory.

"Just trust us Kira, we'll get Krane for sure!" Canard said with a grin of his own.

"I don't like it...but I can't argue the fact that Krane needs to be stopped. So I'll help" Mayu agreed, only just barely.

Kira kept a smile from the HUD display, he was grateful they decided to join. "Let's go then. Let's settle the score now!"

* * *

**April 17****th****, 0107 Hours – L5, PLANTS, Aprilius One, Krane's Office**

The brunette waited patiently for any news of a disturbance on the border, which he got to hear about half an hour ago. But what struck him odd, was that all the border patrol members were alive and well. Kira disabled them, and moved into the PLANTS territory without much of causing a single casualty yet. He looked at the large screen to see a large squadron waiting for Kira to appear. Krane didn't inform the public of Kira's approach as he seemed it not necessary to worry the populace. However, he couldn't pretend that this never happened as this would put mistrust in the populace about him.

'_I'll announce it as a emergency broadcast. Heh, think about it, Kira Yamato, the Fallen's best pilot here to attack the ZAFT forces single-handedly? It's just pure madness to hear'_

'_**It's something you would do right?'**_

Krane growled as that other side of him spoke without consent. _'When I ask for your opinion I will. For now, just be quiet. I believe it's any moment Kira will make his attack'_

'_**Just be prepared for what he throws at you. You do know that won't go down easily'**_

Krane scoffed. _'You make it sound like I forgotten what he's capable of. Have no fear, Andras will meet him and capture him for good'_

"_Emperor Krane Sir! A white and gold Gundam is approaching the task-force you assembled!" _came through the secretary's panicked voice. He had directed her to inform him of any detection of a Gundam from the task-force instantly without hesitation.

"Very good". Krane sneered as he knew what they we're talking about. _'So, he's here as expected...good!'_

* * *

**Outside**

Kira saw the task group that Krane had established for him. He expected this, and knew Krane would build some sort of defence force to take him. However, they were not as large as he expected. "Krane...it's time to end these childish games once and for all!" Suddenly, the SEED shattered and Kira's special awareness increased dramatically. He could sense and hear people's thoughts.

One of them was a captain of one of the Nazca-class vessels started to target the Judgement. _'We better prepare the main cannons. We're going to force him to defend himself as Lord Krane wants'_

"I see"

The main cannons fired from all the ships towards the Judgement, activating the DIVINE system he 'jumped' away at then charged in. Kira could feel the panic of the soldiers, they heard about the jump ability the Judgement had, but never seen it first hand, or it was nothing but a mere long winded story. But seeing it first hand, it was a shock, however the attacks came again with the release of Mobile Suits, ZAKU Knights and units moved in to surround him.

"You got to be kidding me!" shouted Kira releasing the 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods. _'Disable them!'_

The pods activated their beam coats and charged towards the first four ZAKU Knights which they were in a blink decapitated and limbless. Two ZAKU units dodged the initial charge but were gunned to unarmed by the pods behind them. The Judgement drew two 'Punishment' beam katanas and somersaulted towards two ZAKU Knights and sliced off each of the units head's. A moved from behind but Kira snapped the two katana swords on top the other two and drew then as a double sided katana blade, and swung round to do a horizontal swing then brought it down and swept round the legs, then used the other ended blade to cut off the remaining limbs. Two appeared behind and attacked, but the two beam 'Tempest 2' swords were stopped by the double sided katana, then two sweeps from the other double sided blade cut off their heads and legs.

"You gotta try harder if you can stop me here!"

Two more platoons moved in. Suddenly a large beam came towards the Judgement, which as Kira was about to 'jump' he sensed Canard nearby and activated his DIVINE system, a powerful mirage colloid particles formed a shield in front of the Judgement, stopping the attack.

"Thanks Canard, but I could have 'jumped' from that"

"True, but that unit that attacked you just now is moving in, so I thought you would need that 'jump' ability huh?" replied Canard eyeing a Gundam holding a large beam cannon. "You take him"

_**Battle Theme: Psycho Soldier – Akira Yamaoka**_

Kira sensed that presence...he knew it, oh so very well! "That bastard who shot me in London...I get to repay the damage you done, through this Gundam!"

The enemy Gundam charged in. "So you know it's me huh?" guessed Andras with a smirk. "I'll rip that piece of shit up and drag you to your brother...with maybe a few broken bones!"

"You better be prepared for this!"

Four cannons from that Gundam unit folded over the shoulders and hips of the black Gundam, and a bright crimson blast headed straight for the Judgement as it neared. The white Gundam swerved away and returned fire with four 'Sammeal' pods. But the attacks we stopped by a Creation Shield generated by the Gundam.

"He has one of those too...such a pain..." groaned Kira as he charges in.

"Let me show you my DRAGOON weapons!" cried out Andras, and the large Hi-MAT wings behind released eight large parts of it's wings, which charged in at high speeds. Firing thick blue and red powerful beams at him. Kira swerved and rolled away from the attacks and moved in. "Too easy for you huh?" chuckled Andras who drew his unit's beam claws at their fingers, and charged in also. _'Break!'_

The large DRAGOON pods broke up and six small ones appeared with the large one with each large wing piece, making 54 DRAGOON pods to face against it!

Ducking under three pods sweep attack, he used two of his 'Sammeal' pods to shoot them down, but they gunned down by a thick beam from the larger DRAGOON. "Damn you!" cursed Kira as he was pushed back by the assault of DRAGOON attacks, but he retaliated with his own, making a net around him, blocking the attacks. But the black Gundam appeared behind Kira, which his shock was clearly expressed. _'How?'_

"Got ya!" shouted Andras as he slashed out and severed the left arm of the Judgement.

"Fuck!"

Three 'Sammeal' pods tried to take down the Gundam, but it backtracked and slashed the pods to shreds with his beam javelin. Kira sent more of his 'Sammeal' pods to attack, but the Gundam Andras' was piloting gunned down with twenty pods with his four multi-phase cannons attached to the limbs. "Try better Yamato!"

The attack from the black Gundam's pods recommenced with the Judgement backing away six more pods were destroyed making the situation worse. "Fine then" growled Kira as he activated the DIVINE system and 'shifted' behind the black Gundam.

"I see!" gasped Andras. He moved forward but the Gundam was caught by the 'Punishment' double sided katana, a cut ripped it's back open, losing it's beam rifle that was holstered on the back.

"Got ya back you fucking prick!" growled Kira with satisfaction. But it was short lived as the pods came back and attacked Kira. "Damn it, no matter how I go about this they always seen to predict my movements! This guy is on a different level!" A small DRAGOON pod fired and caught on of the 'Ramiel' cannons on the back of the Judgement. "At this rate, I won't get anywhere close to Krane!"

Just as the pods surrounded him, they unleashed their full burst in an attempt to disable the Judgement. _'I'll disable only for Krane's sake, if it was me...I would have killed you and seen what makes that unit so special!'_ Andras laughed inside his head.

As the full burst fired, some of Kira's got caught in the cross fire and he was left with six pods left. And as the beams almost engulfed the Judgement a bright light emitted around the Judgement, stopping all attacks.

"What?" wondered Andras which then two of the large pods were shot down. "I guess they're going to gang up on me"

Kira looked back and saw the Purifier with it's 'Uriel' cannon aimed at the DRAGOON pods. Another shot took out two more pods of the smaller size. "What are you doing Kira? You think you can get anywhere close to Krane fighting like that? Calm the fuck down! And concentrate hard!" declared Canard, activating his own SEED ability and then sliced two more pods with the 'Taharial' heat rod that charged at him.

"Heh...to think that I needed a lecture on battle? But he's right, I can take him down!"

The black Gundam swerved and the pilot started to back off as he was indeed a bit outnumbered. But that didn't matter, the Unity Gundam was something not to be underestimated!

What Kira saw from the back of the Unity Gundam was that the slash it made on the back of it, disappeared. "What? Impossible...wait! It's using the technology of self-repair like the Stargazer! No wonder, they finally perfected that nano-machine technology before us...well at least they proved that it works!"

he charged in, slicing up two pods with the katana sword. And eyeing the other two he blasted them with his remaining 'Sammeal' pods. Then swung his sword to block three beam attacks, with then he barrel-rolled around and around until he was above all three pods and slashed them to pieces.

"He's gotten better. So this is the legacy Rau has created from his genes?" wondered Andras as he evaded more of the Purifier's 'Uriel' cannons attacks.

"Hold still will ya?" shouted canard as he drew the two 'Purity' beam bazookas and fired a blast at the Unity. The black Gundam blocked them with a sphere Creation Shield. "Damn it!" Five DRAGOON pods moved in which blasted off the Purifier's left arm and right handed bazooka. The Purifier then drew his 'Purging Fire' beam javelin and lashed it at the two pods that were charging at him with beam spikes.

Another set went after Kira, that the brunette pulled hard on the controls to pull up and spin kick on pod at the side, destroying it. Then the Judgement blocked at charging DRAGOON with the hand held two sided blade, and after throwing them back he sliced them.

"You've being a pest now" growled Andras with pure venom in his throat. He sent every DRAGOON pod after Kira, which then he flew away dodging every beam, whilst the Unity went after the damaged Purifier.

The Judgement swerved around left and right with barrel-rolls, he couldn't shake off the pods, he knew that all too well. But he did have a plan. He charged the DIVINE system for another 'jump' and readied his weapon of choice in group targets. He stopped in dead water, blocking with the beam shield emitter.

_'Come on, come on...'_

The pods came closer, which then Kira heard the HUD display 'DIVINE SYSTEM READY'.

"Let's go!" he said sheathing the swords, and grabbing the weapon he intended to use. He jumped, but behind the pods with the 'Ramiel' cannon out and fired the powerful cannon at the pods. They were covered in a bright white light with a red electric static sparks happening around all of them, they all vaporised in flame and smoke. And as Kira predicted two escaped from the cannon blast, but they were gunned down by the combined 'Munkir' and 'Nakir' rifles, in blaster mode.

Andras snapped to where the remaining DRAGOON pods were destroyed in an instant. "So he's destroyed them all?" The Judgement than 'jumped' behind the Unity where he slashed at the Unity again. The damage done was deeper than last time, with the Unity backing away. "I have to repair again? Who thought that Kira would change his look in an instant. But I can still fight you both off!"

Kira secretly sent a message to Canard, which he had read and smiled proudly. _'That's the Kira I know' _Canard clapped his hands together before gripping the controls. "Alright! Let's do this!"

The two damaged units chased down the Unity. "You ready?"

"You got it" replied Canard.

"Now!"

The Purifier launched it's DRAGOON pods at the Unity, whilst the Judgement prepared it's 'Rashnu' cannon again, the pods surrounded the Unity with Andras looked confused to what they were planning. The shield technology on the DRAGOONs activated, and the Judgement fired it's 'Rashnu' cannon that covered the Unity. The bright eventually subsided, which Andras looked round confused to what had happened. Shrugging it off, he went on to resume the nano-machine repairs, but a 'ERROR' message displayed on his HUD.

"What? Error?"

Kira smirked as the damaged he done to the Unity, had not been repaired, with Andras shocked aura confirming that also. The trick was that the shield technology was to prevent the Unity from escaping, and the 'Rashnu' cannon was to disturb the special nano-machines by the positron and neutron electrons, causing the nano-machines to stop functioning, acting like a EMP weapon, which secretly was the 'Rashnu' cannon's second ability.

With the Unity Gundam's nano-machine system disabled, Kira charged in and drew the katana sword and went to slice the waist of Unity, but only got an arm as the Unity moved slightly. And the fire from the Purifier shot off the other arm, with the Judgement kicking it down towards the wrecked ship below. Andras, looked at the two machines from the black depths inside the Nazca-class ship. _'Hmm, maybe they'll have this one...'_ smirked Andras leaning back. _'Well Krane, what are you going to do about it?'_

With no movement in the ship, the Judgement boasting off towards Aprilius One. Canard looking shocked at Kira's sudden disappearance, shook his head in annoyance. "Rushing ahead is going to get you killed Kira!"

* * *

**Inside Aprilius One**

The Judgement broke through a blast door with its double sided katana. The smoke hung on the Gundam as it approached the PLANT council building, three ZAKU Knights that stood guard on the entrance of the building. They panicked initially, but composed themselves and aimed at the Judgement. Pushing the thrusters to maximum power he charged towards them, and evaded the poor aiming of the guards considering they couldn't lock onto the Gundam approaching them.

"Stop it! Your attacks will damage the city!" demanded Kira through the radio. However they never heed to his warning. "Fucking idiots!"

Kira flew low and went into the first ZAKU Knight, kneeing him then slashed the unit in half at the waist, then stabbing the lower torso destroying the power plant. He then shot up and then dived onto the next ZAKU and stabbed the unit's power plant then twisted the blade round and decapitated the ZAKU's head. Twirling the blade in hand he moved onto the last one, firing the rifle at the Judgement, the spinning blade dispersed the beam attacks. Then swinging the spinning weapon he sliced off the head and legs. With the council defence down, Kira expected more troops to approach which he wasn't wrong, a huge platoon arrived over the city.

"I'm out gunned here...but if I have to take them on...then so be it!" growled Kira drawing the 'Rashnu' cannon from the back.

Kira's senses sparked up and he saw a damaged Purifier arrived and used it's DRAGOON pods to project a shield for the Judgement. "Kira, I'll hold them off! You go after Krane!"

"Alright...thanks Canard".

The dark haired man smirked. "Well I'm jealous, that you're going to get at Krane before me" h chuckled. "Just get him for me, okay?"

"You got it" replied Kira before ejecting from the Judgement and jumping down. He then sprinted towards the entrance where four Newtype soldiers burst through the door with their G36C assault rifles. Before the soldiers could act, Kira had drawn and thrown a flash grenade, blinding all of them, then dashing between them, pistol whipping them all which all flew unconscious. He burst through the glass door and stormed the lobby where terrified civil servants of the council ran in fear.

Making his way to the elevator he encountered another two guards wearing scorpion armour suits. _'Shit'_ was the reaction could muster before diving for cover behind the lobby's front desk. They made their way towards him which Kira picked up a computer terminal and smashed it over one of the soldier's head's. The other aimed at the risen Kira, but he grabbed the rifle and shoved it away, which the rifle blasted a filing cabinet. Kira then shattered the mask with his fist then repeated to smack him until he heard the shatter of a nose bone. Then pushed the soldier down and grabbing the rifle off him, and then picking up the other soldier's rifle and making his way to the elevator.

Pressing the button, the doors opened and stepped in and pressing the button for the floor the Chairman's office is. Quickly the lift moved up which soon enough the lift moved out of main building and through the glass tubes to the main offices. He saw the Purifier battling against the ZAFT ZAKU units still, holding his ground where numerous ZAKU bodies littered the field around the main lobby.

'_Hold on Canard. I'll be quick about this'_ thought Kira as they continued to approach the main government building.

* * *

**Main Hallway to the Emergency Shuttles**

A displeased look on Krane's face showed that he never expected the Judgement to make it this far. He was more than displeased inside him, beneath that look he was more along the lines of completely pissed off. _'Never did I think that he would bring Canard and his bitch along! Even that stupid Asuka girl came along! Dammit it all to hell!'_

'_**I warned you didn't I?'**_

'_Who asked you?'_

'_**Heh heh. It's your own fault. Now we have to relocate to our fortress'**_

'_Dammit it all to hell!'_

Suddenly Krane's right hand man, Shane appeared with his two sons Vega and Deus, who the little toddler looked confused in all the confusion. His brunette hair and velvet orbs matched his father's appearance. "Sir, we prepared the shuttle as requested to head to Meteor City" explained Shane.

Krane gave a quick nod, then looked behind him at the pink haired woman. "Much of Kira's foolish attempt has been foiled in the end" stated Krane, which he enjoyed seeing her face drop in sadness.

"Really Krane? I was quite disappointed with the reception you prepared for me" came Kira's voice around the corner behind Shane. The group that consisted of Krane himself, Lacus, Cecile, Shane, the two siblings and a few of Krane's personal guards looked to see Kira pointing the stolen G36C rifle at them. "It's over"

Krane let out a low growl. He knew he could take Kira on, but with his two sons in front was indeed difficult. However his trump card could make a difference. "Well Kira, considering you made it this far, I might as well reward you with something that I kept hidden"

"What the hell are you on about? I-"

It then clicked, that calm smoothing presence of that woman, he knew all so well. That presence was like a gentle breeze over his hot body, it calmed it and smoothed him. It was the morphine to his pain in a sense. "It can't be..." he muttered but looking at Cecile, he saw pink hair at her side. "Lacus..."

"That's right brother! I didn't kill her as you thought!" laughed Krane. "It was a trap all too good!"

"You could have killed her though, but I'm very grateful that you didn't. Why?"

Krane scowled. "You are a fucking blind moron aren't you Kira? It's because she is now carrying the next generation of Newtype line!"

"What?" gasped Kira silently. But in reality it made sense.

The little toddler who understood this smiled at his father. "Papa! I'm going to have a cousin?" he cheered happily.

'_Cousin? What the hell is going on?'_

All this time, Kira never knew Krane had another son, although this one wasn't adopted, as it carried all his characteristics. This was all too much at once.

Krane walked back and grabbed Lacus' arm which he dragged her forward, and threw her forward. She let a frightened gasp at first as she stumbled at first, but looking up she saw the man, that changed her life. Those lavender orbs were in a state that she knew all too well, the iris's had grown when the pupil had dilated, but that was something she needed worry or care, as she was able to see that he was here, for her. She made her way towards Kira with a relieved smile and tears of happiness. Kira moved forward and hugged her instantly. He then sensed four soldiers approaching from behind, and six from behind Krane. Quickly realising the situation, he knew they were going to be surrounded. Kira most likely would make it out, but, he couldn't count on the safety for Lacus.

Krane realised that Kira had already seen what was about to happen and he smirked. "I see that the SEED power has grown potentially on you brother"

"What are you on about now?" growled Kira in a icy tone.

Krane smirked. "The SEED power, which actually the acronym translates to Superior Evident Evolutionary Destined-factor. It is what awakens Naturals and Coordinators into Newtypes. Although you are destined as Newtype at birth, your powers awaken through the SEED activation. It is also the side effect at times that causes a split personality to powerful minded Newtypes such as you and me. Because our dormant Newtype mind starts to take over the basic one we were born with. We are evolving during our teens like maturity!"

"It sounds like a disease like cancer"

Krane chuckles. "Maybe, but it is the step to evolution in mankind! We are the ones who will bring a new age to all humans in the world! That is what the Newtypes exist! To evolve humanity to it's true potential! That is what demanded to have in our genes! The SEED that will hatch and grow into a Yggdrasil for mankind!"

"I know what you're up to. And I'm not going to blindly step back and allow you to take what drastic action you want" Kira said looking behind him slightly. His finger tensed on the trigger of his rifle that remained pointing at Krane.

"Are you able to escape Kira?" asked Krane with a raised eyebrow and chuckle.

"There's no such thing as never. I guess it's because of SEED awakening my Newtype powers, which makes me believe I can do almost anything!"

"That's just a delusion"

"Is it?" asks Kira with a smile.

Suddenly, Krane senses a Newtype nearby, or rather a Mobile Suit along with it! From the other side of the wall! "Move!" shouted Krane running, to pick up his sons and run back, where a Avatar Crusader type stuck it's hand through the wall, knocking the six guards down.

"_Lord Kira! Get on quickly! We can't hold them off for long!"_ Mayu cried out on the speakers.

Kira however didn't, as he was taking his chance to remove the soldiers first, and knowing that these were Cyber-Newtypes, Krane's brainwashed loyalist soldiers. These types of the soldiers were hard to leave alone, as they were prepared to do kamikaze attacks if you disabled them. They were essentially like Level 3 and above Extendeds. Raising the G36C rifle he gunned down the six in front of him with the entire magazine. As he removed the mag, he sensed the six behind him, pushing Lacus into the hand of the Avatar, he turned and charged at them. He clenched onto his katana sword and drew it cutting open the closest soldier's chest, his dying gasp made the other three quickly aim at Kira. But he jumped away onto a wall, and then jumped off to impale another Cyber-Newtype before cutting his sword out, leaving the man's organs fall out.

The last two saw that their ranged attacks were useless now, thus forth drawing their own combat knifes in an attempt to defend the blade. But the soldier was too slow for the Berserker Newtype which he was quickly decapitated in a flash. Jumping up, the last soldier tried to defend against the blade coming down with his knife, but the blade broken through it and sliced the man in half from top to bottom.

Blood gushed out like a high pressured hose, covering Kira, but his maniacal SEED eyes showed little regret in the kill. Sensing more soldiers on the way, Kira thought he could take them all on, but sensing Lacus' aura fill Kira's mind of worry and fear, he bettered it and ran towards the Avatar's hand, jumping on before a fresh set of ZAFT soldiers appeared watch the Avatar's hand to withdraw from the building and blast towards the kneeling Judgement.

With the strong gusts throwing themselves across Lacus', she couldn't help but look at Kira who remained covered in his victims blood. As they approached the Judgement, beam fire intensify and Kira took his chance by jumping off the Avatar's hand and landed on the Judgement perfectly. Climbing in, he gestured for Lacus to get on too, which Mayu lowered her to the chest of the Judgement. Lacus jumped into Kira's arms and they were lowered into the cockpit of the Judgement.

"Canard, Mayu, we're leaving now. Our mission is done" instructed Kira powering up unit.

"You killed Krane?" questioned Canard looking at the HUD screen of Kira's bloody face, and saw Lacus on his lap. "I see. So it was just a trick"

"We'll explain later, for now. Let's get out of here!"

The Judgement, Avatar and Purifier leapt up and started to withdraw form the colony. With the Purifier's beam shields defending the withdrawal.

Krane looked at the fleeing units and cursed silently with a sigh. He allowed them to escape again, but he hadn't got much of a choice at the moment now. He must prepare for the final act in his plan, for the world. He looked at the troops who started to cover the sliced up bodies, but instead of leading his son away, he grabbed his hand and took him over to them.

"My lord, I advise that-"

Krane ignored the soldier and pushed him aside. He made little Deus to look at the scene in front of them. "You see this Deus. This is what your also capable of"

"Daddy...uncle Kira did this?" asked the confused child.

"Yes"

"He must be really powerful..." said the child in awe.

Krane chuckled at his sons observation. "Well, I don't know about that"

* * *

**April 24th, 0228 Hours – Earth, Severnaya Zemlya Islands, Bolshevik Island, Military Base: Olympus, Spaceport Runway**

Since the defeat of the Earth Alliance on this island by the hands of both ZAFT and the Fallen back before the revolution, this base remained in the Fallen's hands throughout and acted as a means of intelligence gathering on the neighboring state Eurasia. It had grown into a fortress which had been assaulted many times both by ZAFT and the OMNI forces. Luckily they managed to secure it in every encounter.

The mountains around were fixed with defense guns and cannons, whilst having hidden spider holes for MS units. It acted as the Fallen's gathering spot for the last four months too, why to many nations was unclear to one option, a full on invasion into a territory near Olympus, the Siberian Wasteland.

Whilst the preparations were being made for this planned invasion, the ones who Kira left behind on earth gathered on the runway to see the spacecraft carrier finishing it final preparations to unload its cargo. Athrun looked at the back of the craft as the Judgement was being removed, he growled at the damaged appearance it had. He knew Kira wasn't careless in his solo mission but he could have least brought it back in a better condition.

Suddenly the door to the passengers opened, and the first to be there was Kira with a stern look on his face. Everyone there knew of the failed assassination attempt on Krane's life, and that he was scowled like a child by Rau because of his actions. He walked down and the steps to come face to face with his sister first. What came was a flinch from everywhere there, with the exception of Cagalli, and Kira as he got the receiving end of a slap. The sound traveled which caused some of the runway staff to stop what they were doing and look over.

"What do you think you were doing?" she screamed at him, tears pouring from her eyes. "You think that you could avenge her death by trying to die as well?"

Kira didn't show much of angered expression, but a sorry. "I'm sorry for worrying you Cagalli" he spoke softly pulling her into an embrace. "I'm sorry for acting irrationally"

Cagalli didn't want to say any more, she could tell he was sorry with or without those Newtype powers. But the sudden gasp from everyone behind her made her look back, to see shocked expressions looking at the transport. Looking there as well to see what the commotion was, she saw Mayu standing just behind the woman they all believed to have been killed.

"I-impossible..." she muttered.

Kira leaned back and looked at his blonde twin. "Although, I was acting irrationally, it did bring me back to her" smiled Kira trying to lighten Cagalli's mood.

"You idiot!" she cried punching him in the chest. "T-that...doesn't change..."

Lacus walked down, and wrapped her arms around Cagalli too, her best and long time friend smiled at her with tears of her own. "I'm so glad to be back" she said.

Soon everyone mustered round Lacus and Kira, cheers and tears were all round, with the exception of Rau of course who just had a small smile. Kira was relieved that he was here again, he swore that he would not do that again.

"Glad to have you back Kira, you sure had us worried" spoke Mu with a playful jab to the arm.

"Promise me you won't do that again Kira. I thought of the worse when we heard that you attacked Aprilius One" spoke Athrun. He looked relieved with a smile, but he had that glimmer in his eye to say, 'I am disappointed in you'.

Just as he was about to speak...a small voice called to him.

"Uncle!"

Kira froze, the last time he was called that was up at Aprilius One by Krane's son. He looked to see a blonde girl in Luna's arms, smiling and reaching out to him. "Uncle?" She was concealed in Luna's large winter coat, so Kira couldn't have seen her, but he did sense her, but the brunette believed they had tried for a new baby. With that in mind, Kira swore he hated this power given to him by the SEED.

Looking at Rey and Luna, the couple looked at each other and sighed as they would have to explain everything again.

Shinn smirked at his best friends expression. "Yeah...didn't you know you were an uncle?"

Kira removed the image of Deus, and replaced it with this blonde girl. "N-no, I didn't" he lied.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

_**A/N: Well there you go, Luna and Rey will now to explain to Kira about his niece...nice. He will mention Krane's son later, but that will be a secret I think? Anyway, the trashed Judgement will be repaired, with a few changes. It will be mentioned in the next update. As stated before, I wish to wrap this story up soon as I have a Naruto fic to work on, I have to put it on hold for this! **_

_**I wish to thank everyone for the support and reviews for the fic! And I hope that the final chapters won't let you guys down! Take care for now! See ya later!**_

_**Next Phase: Phase 52 – Graveyard in Snow**_

* * *

**- Mobile Suit Data-**

**Name – **NZGMF-2600MH ZAKU Knight / Mobile Hybrid Mass Produced Unit

**Manufacture – **NZAF (Neo-ZAFT Armed Forces)

**Power Supply – **Mass Produced Celestial Engine Reactor

**Operating System – **(Unknown)

**First Deployed – **9th July C.E.75

**Pilot –** Any ZAFT Personnel

**Info –** The Mass Production Neo-ZAKU Series for the regular Neo-ZAFT Military, it has all new weapons and can transform to Mobile Armour mode, it is classified as the next generation of Mobile Weapon: the Mobile Hybrid. It is designed like a Dragon/Knight thereby making its transformation into that of a Dragon, the chest location on the Mobile Suite folds up to cover the units head while the cannons fold into forwards positions on the back while the missile launchers fold down to replace most of the space left by the movement of the chest and the cockpit moves to a position where it is facing forwards. Neo-ZAFT's newest ZAKU unit in the front line, a strong and formidable unit that is armed to the teeth, which still has great atmospheric flight and manoeuvrability. However, the unit has had some technical problems in the past during it's manufacture, however Neo-ZAFT technicians managed to iron out the problems. Seen more as a heavy siege unit in mind more that defensive purposes.

**Armament - **

2 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS (located in head)

4 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS (located in wings and usable in both Mobile Suite and Mobile Armour mode)

1 x 'Vallarta' High-Energy Beam Rifle with 1x built-in Beam sabre

2 x MMI-568 'Tempest 2' Beam Sword (stored on waist)

1 x Duel High-Energy Beam Cannon (located on shoulders and usable in Mobile Armour Mode, moves to lower back after transformation)

2 x M116 'Super Amfortas' Plasma Beam Cannon (located on Saviour like pipes that can fold under arm, located on lower back in Mobile Armour mode)

2 x MA-17C 'Super Fortis 2' Beam Cannon (located on Saviour like pipes that can fold under arm, located on lower back in Mobile Armour mode)

1 x Beam Saw (built-in right wrist (can be launched on a metallic wire at the enemy unit))

2 x 10-barrelled Small Missile Launchers (located around Duel High-Energy Beam Cannon, it drops down to replace the chest armour in MA Mode and therefore is usable in Mobile Suite and Mobile Armour mode)

2 x COUP-DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Rifle, 4x Beam Shield Projector, 2x Beam Spike on the outer armour)

1 x 'Darkness' Multi-Phase Beam Cannon (located in chest (since the dragon design on the chest is used for the head of the Mobile Armour the Cannon is operational in Mobile Armour mode))

**Name –** ZGMF-L01G Unity

**Manufacture –** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Power Supply –** Rebuilt Creation Engine with 2x Backup Celestial Engine

**Operating System –** Godly Universal Nova Deity Alienation Module

**First Deployed –**

**Pilot –** Andras Casaba

**Info –** Unknown At This Time

**Armament - **

2 x MMI-GAU7 'Picus 5' 76mm Beam CIWS in head

2 x Negative Ion Beam Cannon Launcher (In wrist, folds outwards through the palm)

2 x 'Enra-O' Beam Claws (Each beam claw located on top on each finger)

1 x 'Armageddon' Anti-Matter Cannon (located on chest)

4 x 'Dark Requiems' Multi-phase Barreled Beam Cannon (located on shoulder and hips, folded down or behind when not in use)

2 x Beam Javelin (stored in waist)

8 x 'Royalty' DRAGOON HiMAT Wings (Carries 6x Beam Assault Cannon with Positron Piercing Barrels and 6x Beam spikes (can be split into 6x 'Corruption' compact DRAGOONs))

2 x 'Execution' Beam CIWS (located in MS Feet per foot)

**Optional Armament -**

1 x MA-M200 'Lupus K' High-energy Beam Rifle

1 x MMI-RG300 Cruising Shield (2 x 'Execution' Beam CIWS, 1 x 'Maximum Reflection' Beam Shield Projector)

**Other Equipment -**

CREATION System – The Ability of regeneration and repair, the Mobile Suite's Nano-machines allow the repair of the Mobile Suite when Commanded

1 x Large Creation Shield that stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) Equipped with modified 'Voiture Lumière 2' booster engine)

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System


	52. Graveyard In Snow

_**A/N: As luck would have it, I got tired of using Microsoft Word for several reasons and ended back with OpenOffice. Thus the layout might have or not changed. But enough of that, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, Lacus reunited with Kira and the more detail into the SEED factor that the original storyline never touched on. From what I believe that is what the SEED ability, a key evolution towards Newtypes. Considering that Kira was able to use a DRAGOON system and have the Newtype flash was enough for me. So here we are with the attack onto the Eurasian Federation. People might be off put with my thoughts that the story will end in five more chapters, the way it's going it won't.**_

_**I would have released this yesterday, but it was the 7/7, which if anyone in London or Britain, or the world for that matter can remember was a dark day then, and I had to pay my respects...**_

_**Review Replies!**_

_just another reader  
2010-07-08 . chapter 51_

_It seems that Cagalli always slaps Kira after he comes close to death due to his own recklessness. LOL. One bone to pick with you...Gundam particle physics has always had ties to real-life physics. How do you explain these "creation particles", anti-gravity, etc etc? Oh and I think it would be interesting to try a Kira x Mayu lemon, kinda like having Mayu and Lacus "share" Kira. In earlier chapters, Kira's tone when interacting with Mayu suggested above-normal levels of caring and concern._

_**A/N: Cagalli does that because Kira is reckless and she wants to knock some sense into him, he is her twin brother. Creation Particles are the next level in particle physics, and to say that the Gundam based it's technology on real-life physics isn't entirely true. I'm not in tune with actual physics, but I don't believe that particles can bend light energy to create a stealth ability. And that a particle energy can create a shield or bend high energy. Anti-gravity is actually something that people are investigating, although it is still high up as science fiction, also it's a theory it involves nuclear reaction. The Kira and Mayu relationship is above-normal levels of caring and concern, well Mayu's feelings are that. We'll see...**_

_Galatica SwordLady  
2010-07-07 . chapter 51 _

_wonderful truly wonderful, although this story is kinda freaking me out, as always update as soon as possible! _

_**A/N: I wonder what's freaking you out...thanks for the review!**_

_Blaid  
2010-06-30 . chapter 51 _

_Good work, can I also point out, Kira is more NIEVE again. I'm surprised you didn't show Krane's Telekinesis, also I need to speak to you about an idea! Keep up the Good Work!_

_**A/N: PM me it, and thanks! It was hard that chapter!**_

_**Onwards to the story!**_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

_**Phase 52 – Graveyard In Snow**_

* * *

**April 24th C.E.76, 1001 Hours – Earth, Severnaya Zemlya Islands, Bolshevik Island, Military Base: Olympus, Command Planning Room**

Kira had entered the planning room late, not that everybody was all too concerned about as they were all aware of his activity lately. He was busy helping the technicians and mechanics rebuild his damaged Judgement unit. He was sweating as it seemed he was running around the most, it wasn't something a pilot should concern himself with from views of other pilots, but Kira took pride in keeping his unit in top nosh as pilots should, just not mess around with the machinery side of it.

Everyone noticed that Lacus too was late, although she hadn't arrived. Cagalli knew what their expressions were about. "Lacus is resting for you guys don't mind?" she snapped which caused Athrun to look defensively.

He wanted to know what caused her spark, which he asked, "What's wrong Cagalli?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry...i-it's nothing"

Rau, not taking the time to dwell on the scene, carried on with the meeting. "Kira take your seat quickly, we have much to discuss"

The brunette nodded and sat down next to Athrun.

"As you know, we need to put a quick end to the war, which is why we need to defeat one of our enemies in their own backyard. We received reports that the OMNI forces have started up again, and the issue with Kira attacking Krane also recommenced the war between all three sides. However that wasn't a issue as ZAFT immediately attacked the Earth Alliance once they declared an end to the cease-fire"

"The Earth Alliance also attacked as soon as ZAFT broke the cease-fire onto their own territories. So it shows they were prepared for this" Mu added, Rau nodded.

"That's why need to get rid of the biggest thorn in our side for more possible allies. Our target is the Eurasia capital Moscow"

"Moscow huh? From I heard no one had successfully taken Moscow in all of Earth's history. Especially in the Second Great War" noted Shinn resting his arms behind his head.

"You mean the Second World War?" Luna said, correcting Shinn.

"No actually Shinn is correct, it is known these as the Second Great War, as politicians consider the war at the moment as the world at war" Rey said, correcting Luna. Little Talia giggled on her father's lap and pulled on his long blonde hair.

"Huh smart ass" mumbled Luna looking away, making Stella chuckle.

Rau cleared his throat to gain the young pilots attention. "Any ways, you can debate on that after the briefing. For now we're going to make the capture of the city Moscow a reality. For what we're aware of they've prepared an invasion like the one we're about to commence for years. So we need to be clever about this"

"How are we going to be clever about this?" asked Athrun.

"Simple"

"We're going straight through them" added Kira.

Everyone gasped and looked at the brunette like he truly had lost it. "Go straight through them?" questioned Murrue. "You do know that they outnumber us ten to one. We can't afford to make a cock up on this if they achieve victory here"

"We're aware of that" replied Mu.

"That's why we're going to launch the _Seraphim _on a special operation to disable the nuclear reactor facility that powers their defences, east of Vorkuta. It's located at the end of the channel that leads to the base. The _Seraphim_ will be in submarine status and enter the base near the harbour. The base is heavily defended, but that's why Canard and Mudie will assist on this mission from drop pod entry"

"Is the mission actually to destroy the facility?" asked Shinn.

"No. If we did their would a nuclear fallout" answered Kira.

"So it's to disable the actual reactor?"

"Correct"

"That's not easy. Does anybody know how to disable a nuclear reactor?" asked Rey.

"I do" spoke up Kira.

"What? We're going to let Kira disable the reactor? He's a high valued person! If the OMNI forces kill him it's all over!" protested Shinn.

"I have to agree with Shinn here Rau" agreed Rey. "If he's killed it's all over against Krane"

"That's why he's going to have an escort" countered Rau.

"The team that's going to infiltrate the reactor is composed of, Shinn, Stella, Rey and Luna" explained Mu looking at the youngest pilots in the meeting. "Shinn, you are Kira's personal bodyguard, so that's obvious, and Stella you are assigned to be under Shinn's command. Rey and Luna, it's up to you two if you do want to take part"

"I will accept the mission" stated Rey without a second thought.

Luna seemed unsure, and looked at the young girl that still played with her father's hair. "Um..."

"Luna, if you want to stay behind for Talia that's fine by fine. We'll get someone else to go with that group"

Rau rolled his eyes, a rare moment indeed which made Mu chuckle. _'So he is human sometimes'_.

Luna looked defeated about the suggestion. She was about to speak up until Kira interrupted her. "I agree. Luna can stay behind, we'll organise something. Alright Luna?"

Luna sighed in defeat in Kira's objection also. "...Yes"

* * *

**1224 Hours – Fallen Flagship Seraphim, Luna and Rey's Room**

Luna watched as her long lost daughter played with colouring pens and paper, making drawings of her newly discovered family. She held up a picture of a stern mean looking Rau, which actually he drawn quite femininely. Luna couldn't help but laugh out loud at the picture, she then pulled her daughter to her and rubbed her arm holding the picture. "Maybe we should show it to your grandpa?"

Talia nodded quickly. "Yeah! Grandpa would love it right mummy?"

"Of course!" smiled Luna, trying to hold back the laughter she imagined Rau's annoyed face.

Suddenly Luna's younger sister entered with a smile seeing young Talia being held by Luna. "She's so cute" giggled Meyrin as she knelt in front of them.

Luna looked at Talia who looked back confused, and then looked at Meyrin again. "Mummy...who's that?"

Meyrin almost fell over in shock again, as this wasn't the first time that young Talia had asked who this person was. Luna giggled behind her daughter and wiped away a cheerful tear. "Sorry Meyrin. You know why she doesn't recognise you so well"

"Yeah...because I'm not Newtype..." sighed Meyrin. "But hopefully she'll know in time"

"This is your auntie Meyrin" explained Luna to the child, which she looked from her mother to Meyrin.

"Ah..."

Meyrin stroked her neck length blonde hair, feeling slightly annoyed about something. "She could have had your hair also..."

"You know I thought that too. But I guess Rey's blonde hair was the dominant gene in that department"

"...Luna"

"Yes?"

"You want to go on that mission with Rey and the others right?"

Luna looked at Meyrin shocked and then moved her gaze away to the blonde girl. "I, don't know what you're talking about" She then lifted her daughter up into the air where the little girl kicked around happily.

"That tone you used is familiar to me you know" stated Meyrin. "I could look after Talia when your gone"

"You make it sound like I'm going to be gone for a long time" growled Luna. Suddenly Talia started to cry, she must have understood what they were talking about. "Now now Talia, auntie Meyrin didn't mean it like that" comforted the young mother wiping away the girl's tears. After Talia calmed down, Luna looked at her sister, in thought. _'Can she really? I mean, I would like to go on that mission, I am after all part of Kira's team back in the days of ZAFT, and all of us working together would be nice...'_

"I'm sure Miss Ramius wouldn't mind Talia on the bridge if I asked"

Luna thought about it hard, it would be nice, and that young Talia would spend time with her aunt, who she rarely remembers her name. "Okay. But I need to talk to Rey as well"

Meyrin smiled, which then the little girl smiled happily too. "It's nice that Rey gave her Captain Gladys' first name"

"Yeah"

Suddenly Rey walked in with his long coat off, carrying it under his arm. "Am I disturbing?"

"Daddy!" screamed Talia at the top of her lungs and ran to her father's leg.

"You know...the only bad thing is that she's completely a daddy's girl..." wined Luna.

Meyrin just laughed.

* * *

**April 26th, 2237 Hours – Northern Eurasia, Near Coastline to Nuclear Reactor Plant, _Seraphim_, Hanger**

With all the Fallen's preparations made, they waited for the assault onto the coast nearest to their Olympus base. Various Neptune-class submarines awaited the defence for the shore defences to go down, which everything was resting on the shut down on the reactor. With Luna now back in the infiltration team, they prepared for a tough battle. Although they knew of the base's location, that didn't mean that it wasn't highly protected. At least two large squadrons of Paladin units and numerous defence structures secured the site.

Kira who reviewed the map from a satellite camera shot, realised that the base was even using a Mirage Colloid Stealth System to hide the base. Various photographs then proved this as one day a building appears and within an hour it's gone. Further investigation went in and when Mobile Suits or transport vehicles went within a two mile radius of the centre of the suspected generator, they vanished. This was enough to prove Kira's theory.

"So you see we'll actually be going in blind to what they'll have" finished Kira, after explaining his investigation to his team.

"We'll ain't that nice...so how the hell are we able to shut down the reactor and expect what forces they've gathered?" questioned Shinn, looking unamused by this development.

"We have to go in anyway. We do believe that they will have some heavy fire-power also" replied Kira.

"Like?"

"Destroy units most probably"

"Great"

"But is that going to stop us Shinn?" asked Kira with a raised eyebrow and smirk. He knew all too well what Shinn's reply was.

"Of course not! I'll destroy every single of those monstrous weapons!" boasted Shinn with passion.

Rey sighed and looked away. _'So easy...'_ thought the blonde.

_'Kira can twist poor Shinn around so easily...mind the fact that Kira knows better than anyone as our divisional officer'_ thought Luna hard about the past.

"Sir? How are we going to locate the reactor if it's stealthed?" asked Stella, who wanted to get back on track on the mission on hand.

The group looked at her with a curious and shocked expressions across all. Looking round, she looked oblivious to why they were staring at her like that. Shinn, who was more deeply worried took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Stella what's wrong? You seem...up tight lately"

The blonde looked away feeling awkward that everyone sensed something was up. "I-It's nothing..."

Although Kira wanted to push for it, considering he couldn't afford having Stella's mind wonder else where, or that there was something bothering her, decided to push ahead of the plan. He needed this done now, the whole of the Fallen assault force was waiting for them.

"Shinn, you can talk about this later. For now let's onto the job at hand. As for the stealth problem, the OMNI forces might have a weak link somewhere where I believe to be the weather itself"

The group looked at Kira strangely, but Rey sort of had an idea what he was talking about. However, he decided to let Kira talk, he didn't want to put down his friends.

* * *

**2241 Hours – Moscow, Kremlin, Eurasian President's Office**

The Eurasian President, Vladimir Krukov sat behind his desk with an impatient look on his face. The man who was the last person he wanted to meet was coming here, here of all places, the place he was least wanted the most. He snarled at the man's comment on the phone to him about three days ago, and he didn't approve of the language used on him. The just thought of that man having control over him disgusted him to the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly a knock echoed in the large white and gold office, which Krukov looked annoying at the door. "Yes?" he growled, which the aide walked in, slightly worried.

"Sir, Lord Djibril as requested" stuttered the aide.

Then the man who wore an expensive suit and white hair walked in with a gleam smirk on his face. That look instantly pissed off Krukov. "Djibril...just what the fuck do you want really?" Krukov was aware of Djibril's initial intention of coming here, but there was something that the Blue Cosmos leader wanted that Krukov could deliver.

"So hostile Krukov, after everything that's happened in your nation, the Junius 7 colony drop, the Fallen assault and rebellions spread through your collation states. It seems that people would favour being apart from the Alliance"

"That's because my people don't want to be apart of scum such as yourselves. The ZAFT and Fallen forces provide a better solution than your organisation's violent actions"

"But that's going to be a problem for us Naturals soon, the Fallen and ZAFT are comprised of Coordinators! Not to mention that they are Newtypes as well! We're soon going to be a dying breed, and those filthy space monsters will take our home away from us! You need my help Krukov!"

Krukov, unamused by Djibril's ranting looked away. "And in what way can I need your help?"

"Well, for starters, you are aware that the Fallen are planning an invasion soon correct? Into your snow filled wasteland known as Siberia? They'll take it and then head here, where they'll take Moscow into the history books!"

The just thought that a Fallen flag hoisted above the Kremlin made Krukov's blood boil. The fact that Moscow, a city never conquered would be a downright disgrace to the true Russian born man. Krukov was a man who survived the Third Great War, and moved himself into politics to secure the Russian state for good. That was until this Earth Alliance came into action. But losing his beloved city to young Newtypes, Natural and Coordinator, was not something he was looking forward to.

"So what do you propose Djibril? The fallen have to get through the defences near the coastline before making a move"

"True. That's why I had the liberty to send some of our specially trained soldiers to deal with a nasty flaw in your defence"

"You what?"

Djibril just smirked. He knew of the nuclear reactor facility, and he knew the Fallen would expose that.

* * *

**April 26th, 2301 Hours – Northern Eurasia, Near Coastline to Nuclear Reactor Plant, _Seraphim_, Bridge**

Murrue waited as the were within range of the reactor base for the go ahead for the mission. The tension of trying to disable a stealth generator, then disable the reactor itself without it getting damaged, was tricky. The base was most likely highly protected as the Eurasian forces wouldn't leave their Achilles heel exposed that easily. Her thoughts suddenly were interrupted by a cheerful cry of young Talia who was awing the controls her auntie was in charge of.

"Wow! Their so pretty!"

Murrue sighed. _'How did we become a play school?'_

Meyrin noticed that Kira was pushing through, which he came on the big screen. _"Are all the preparations ready? We'll begin in-"_

"Uncle Kira!" cheered the little girl waving fanatically at the screen.

Kira sighed with a smile. _'Just how did Luna convince me that Talia can stay on the ship?' _Shaking the thought from his mind, he looked back and cleared his throat._ "We'll start in thirty seconds, prepare for battle stations!"_

Murrue nodded. "Understood! Prepare for battle stations, condition Red!"

* * *

**2303 Hours – Operation: Cloak and Dagger**

The _Seraphim_ rose form the icy depths and opened her MS catapults to launch the teams out at once. The Innocence and Tsuki launched with the True Destiny and Gaia Fate following straight after. The Alliance forces in the area didn't expect a straight forward attack onto the base, nor were they hoping for Gundam units either!

The Innocence moved in with it's 'Colopatiron' sword and sliced off the lower body of a Paladin unit. Then drew the 'Holy Lacerta' from the waist and blocked a beam sabre attack from another Eurasian Paladin. Then used the large steel blade to swipe the legs of the Paladin out, then drawing the 'Colopatiron' up and fired two shots at two airborne Paladin units, destroying the thruster packs, which they landed hard on the snow.

The Tsuki twirled round it's 'Rikusentai' and sliced-in-half a Paladin in the air, where it's cut up body exploded on the way down, mixing ash with snow. "The enemy are showing up from nowhere!"

"They've got to have some battle bunkers!" cried out Athrun as he drew his beam boomerang and threw it. The weapon decapitated both Paladins then drew his 'Holy Lacerta' and pierced into another Paladin.

"Then let's kick them out of there!" cried Shinn as he moved towards the edge of the base, a hatch opened and a sniper type Paladin appeared, the pilot inside cried out in shock as the True Destiny's 'Micah' palm cannon landed on the chest fired, blowing away the enemy Paladin.

Another bunker hatch opened and a Paladin holding it's beam rifle aimed at the True Destiny, but then the Gaia Fate landed on top of the Paladin and drove it's beam sabre through the unit, then breaking off to transform into it's 'wolf' like form. "There's probably more like these around the base! Shinn be careful!"

Shinn growled as he was saved by his girlfriend, but the tone she was using on him really ticked him off, it was like a strict mother lecturing her child.

Four more Mobile Suit battle bunkers appeared and all four were fitted with missile launcher packs and high powered sniper rifles. Stella gasped at the four and evaded the first barrage set of missiles which just manoeuvred away from a high powered beam shot. Then looking ahead she saw six beam Gatling gun turrets aim at her. She was surrounded by the bunkers and the turrets, no escape!

"Stella you're in too deep! Get out of there!" shouted Shinn as he carved his way through a Paladin aerial unit.

"It's too late!" cried out Stella. _'No! I can't die here! I have to finish things! I have to finish that nightmare!'_

The weapons fired, and Stella closed her eyes, seeing the inevitable. But something crashed into her, and they both went down into the snow and ice. The attacks missed. Opening her eyes, she could see the snow pressed against her unit's head camera, then lifting her unit up slightly she could see the True Destiny blocking the attacks with his 'Blessed' beam shield.

"_Shinn! Stella! What the hell are you two doing?"_ came Rey's irritated voice over the radio.

"_Shut up Rey! Where the hell are you? I need back up!"_ shot back Shinn on the frequency.

"_Dammit Shinn you causing problems!"_

"_Just give us a hand!"_

_'Shinn...I'm sorry...'_ thought the blonde girl as she looked up to the relentless attacks.

The Deliverance zipped past three Paladins with it's 'Damnation' beam katana and sliced all three at the chest, killing the pilot and destroying the unit easily. _'Dammit Shinn'_. The white and black Gundam then aimed it's 'Ramiel' cannons and fired a full burst at the turrets. He then had to evade the beam shots from the bunkers, which the Defiance used it's beam sniper rifle, and snipped all the Paladin units inside the bunkers.

The Deliverance landed next to the True Destiny and Gaia Fate, which Rey gave a sour look at Shinn through the HUD display. "Just what the hell is going on? Stella you shouldn't be marching through in a blind attack, the orders were to secure the area!"

"Don't shout at her Rey just because she was trying her best!" defended Shinn.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Cagalli landed next to them. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later!" spat Rey. "For now we need to locate that stealth generator!"

"I-I know where it is!" Stella cried out rising the Gaia Fate to it's feet.

"Stella? How?" asked Shinn shocked.

"Because I've been here before..." spoke Stella sounding upset about something.

Shinn was about to ask how, but Rey interrupted. "Alright lead the way then...although I am wondering why you never spoke about this before..." Rey muttered the last part to himself.

The Gaia Fate moved forward, looking around for the location that identified the structure to her easily, more attacks came from their left flank, which Luna and Rey fought back with the 'Ramiel' cannons and sniper shots. Stella drew her beam sabre in a backhanded fashion and cut down a Paladin blocking her way. Shinn moved up and blocked an attack from the stealth field with his beam shield.

The attack was a powerful multi-phase beam cannon blast that took everyone by surprise. Looking over they noticed three scorpion like Mobile Armours, with a Paladin's body lying in the heavy armour itself, holding a beam cannon and a large rocket launcher like weapon. It also had a multi-phase cannon on the tail which also had large beam axe blades on for close quarters combat.

"Well, isn't that a YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe?" wondered Luna.

Rey looked at them hard, and then realised what they were. They were in a investigation report into a Blue Cosmos weapons manufacture and distribution organisation, LOGOS. And what they found in their investigation was new weapons being built by them. Rey read the report as he was the one tasked by Rau to initialise the investigation. "No, that's a newer model. It must be the OMNI's new YMAG-X8F Hanzo Giles. Stay weary! We don't know their full operational capabilities!"

The group kept an eye on them, which then the front Hanzo Giles aimed it rocket launcher type weapon, and fired a heavy beam cannon. Rey blocked the attack, but then was struck by a rocket afterwards, blowing him back. Luna dived in drawing her beam sabre and slashed at one with a fierce war cry, but the large Mobile Armour projected a white and purplish light that blocked the attack.

"It's got a shield like a Gells-Ghe! You have to force your way through the shield!"

"I understand! But this thing is armed to the teeth!" shouted Luna jumping back from the beam blades on it's tail.

Athrun made it through the last of the Paladin units, and arrived to see the three Mobile Armours stalling the assault. Athrun watched for a bit to organise a counter attack against these Mobile Armours. Overhearing the transmissions, Athrun knew that Stella was aware where the stealth generator was located, he quickly put a plan together and moved in.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! Stella, Shinn, you two go and destroy the stealth generator! Rey, Luna, you take one of those Mobile Armours while me and Cagalli take on the other!"

"What about the third?" asked Shinn as he slashed his 'Destined Blade' onto the positron reflector, then jumped to the air after the MA fired its multi-phase cannon at him.

"It'll be covered" replied Athrun looking at the timer. _'And yet they were delayed by the Eurasian Federation space fleet'_

Just then Rey moved in with his beam katana and struck the wall of light. "These shields are annoying!" Rey growled, with a feral meaning behind it. Flipping over a crusher arm swing, the Deliverance saw an opening and fired it's 'Jophiel' assault rifle over the MA. But the swerved aside, making Rey even more annoyed. "I didn't think they were that manoeuvrable!"

Luna drew her two 'Haste Cleanse' beam pistols and fired manically at the shield that was brought up. "They're not going to go down so easily are they?" she cried.

Athrun brought the 'Colopatiron' sword onto the other Mobile Armour unit's shield. "Well we got to try harder then!"

The Tsuki aimed it's 'Dieshin Dan' buster rifle at the Mobile Armour that Athrun challenged and locked onto it. "Athrun now!"

The emerald eyed man realised Cagalli's intention and shifted back, with Extended pilot inside seeing his opportunity to take down the Innocence, but alarm warnings indicated from a threat above. Raising the shield he looked up to block a golden powerful blast, which shifted the Hanzo Giles back.

"Dammit! It blocked that attack too? Shit!"

"Keep your cool Cagalli, you were close...we just got to keep trying!" roared Athrun drawing out his javelin the other hand. "They will fall!"

Meanwhile, Stella and Shinn made their way to what Stella can remember the stealth generator's location. _'It's next to a v-shaped large glacier...that's where I saw it...and heard the soldiers talk amongst themselves about it...'_

Suddenly Shinn sensed danger and shoved the Gaia Fate away to evade blue and crimson beam attack from their purser. "Fucking hell...stop following us you bastard!" roared Shinn as he fired his two beam cannons from his shield armaments. The attacks proved fruitless as the bright shield came and stopped the attack. "Fucking cheaters...fight fair!". The True Destiny leapt forward and threw it's extensional arm forward to be stopped by the shield again. But activating the palm cannon he forced his way through slowly which the Hanzo Giles grabbed onto the arm and threw the entire Gundam unit up and slammed it to the ground, aiming it's beam chainguns at him.

Stella panicked as the True Destiny laid their motionless. _'Shinn get up! Fight back! Shinn!'_ She moved her Mobile Suit forward but then heard a chuckle from Shinn's cockpit through the comms.

"_Heh...got ya"_.

Then the crusher arm exploded throwing the Hanzo Giles back. The Extended pilot looked shocked at his unit's destroyed arm. He tried to think back to how this happened, how did he lose his unit's arm in that situation where the true destiny looked defeated?

The Gaia Fate landed next to the True Destiny, with Stella shocked herself how Shinn pulled this off. She then activated her video link through her HUD to Shinn who smirked at his trick. _'How...did Shinn do it?'_

Shinn straightened his unit and smirked again. "You should have remembered that my unit's arm are extensional, with a palm cannon. Looks like someone hasn't done their research into their enemy well enough". Shinn remembered that fault, he always didn't research what his enemies were capable of, and it was that two years training with Kira during the peace that he brushed up on his fault, a matter he clearly improved on. "And I know that crusher arm of yours can't harm Phase-Shift equipped units. That was your fault!" The True Destiny drew both it's large anti-ship swords, the 'Destined Blade's. "And now I'm going to fucking cut you up!"

The red and white Gundam sped forward with it's DIVINE System activated and the Wings of Eternal Light gushing out Mirage Colloid particles, an illusion of the True Destiny swept forward, confusing the pilot as he fired it's tail's multi-phase cannon but it was sliced off with the real True Destiny from above, then the back two legs fired their multi-phase cannons but the Destiny unit flipped over and landed in front of the Hanzo Giles.

"You bastard!" screamed the Extended pilot as he fired the beam chainguns at the True Destiny, but the beams went through like a ghost. "What?". Then the Hanzo Giles was was stabbed from above and carved in half by the real True Destiny. The unit fell into two with the Paladin unit inside ejected still holding it's beam cannon and beam bazooka weapons. "You fucking twat!"

The True Destiny looked hard at the Paladin unit. It no longer had the advantage, it's main weapons platform gone, and no aerial ability left it carrying it's heavy weapons. "Let's finish this!"

The True Destiny moved in sheathing the large swords, then the red and white unit drew it's 'Shining Destiny' weapons. The Paladin unit aimed at the charging Gundam and fired it's main heavy beam cannon which looked to engulf the True Destiny.

Stella didn't believe that Shinn would go down after the stunts he pulled earlier as saw two of the 'Shining Destiny' boomerang weapons came around the beam blast and sliced off the arms of the Paladin. "W-what? Impossible!"

Then the True Destiny landed behind the Paladin and caught the two weapons, and slashed in a cross action, slicking the unit into four across the chest. "Nothing is impossible..." noted Shinn.

* * *

The Deliverance landed back with a feral growl escaping Rey's mouth. He knew what these were capable of, but this hard, he wished he had Shinn around with his DIVINE system. The Deliverance's DIVINE system however could attack around but he need to stay still to use it properly, and the Hanzo Giles wasn't letting him have a chance.

The Defiance fired her beam pistols fanatically, but the positron shield blocked all attacks, making Luna frustrated too. "There's no point around the unit that could open up easily for an attack"

"Then we need to create one" stated Rey. "If you can distract him long enough I'll finish this". The Deliverance swerved away from the enemy's tail cannon's and returned fire with the assault beam rifle.

"You sure?" questioned Luna as she jumped away from the beam chainguns attack.

"Don't question it Luna! Just do it!"

Luna scowled. "He didn't have to be mean" she muttered under her breath. The Defiance drew out four timed mines and threw all four at the shield, which exploded on a timer of three seconds, creating a smokescreen for the Deliverance to charge and activate it's DIVINE system.

The Hanzo Giles steam-rolled through the smokescreen and knocked the Defiance down with it's crusher arm, with it's thermal energy activated. Rey stared angrily at the Hanzo Giles, and threw Mirage Colloid particles at the MA, the shield went up as the Extended pilot was alarmed to an incoming threat. The Mirage Colloid particles clashed on the shield, but went through and sliced the body in half. Because of the shield, it dispersed some of the particles which prevented an accurate strike.

"Luna now!" cried out the blonde throwing his katana blade towards the Hanzo Giles. "Finish it!"

The Defiance quickly got back onto it's feet, which it charged and jumped, grabbing the katana in mid flight and preformed a jumping slash finish driving the blade through the Paladin unit. The unit exploded due to the extend of the damage it sustained, which the Deliverance landed next to the Defiance. "I thought you said you were going to finish this?" asked Luna with a smile.

Rey sighed. "Some say it's best for a woman to blow some steam on something, thus forth the destruction of this Hanzo Giles"

Luna looked angrily at her lover. "So this was to blow some steam? You know what? It didn't work!" she growled.

"Obviously not" replied Rey rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me!"

_'Great...I have to put up with this for the rest of my life...maybe she'll grow out of it?'_ thought Rey. He looked at the violet redhead who pouted at him, like a told off child. _Then again maybe not...' _thought the blonde with his head dropped, with a large sweat drop.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli had a better time with their foe than Rey and Luna, mainly because Cagalli was providing the heavier support for the Innocence to get close to the Hanzo Giles. The Tsuki's buster rifle kept the Hanzo Giles pinned down whilst Athrun looked for openings. _'It's a three hundred and sixty degree defence. Something like a creation shield from ZAFT, but like all defences their not perfect, and this is a lead example. He can't counter-attack whilst having that active, and he can't move. Simple enough, but it's breaking through that an issue. Hold on, it uses positron particles to shield itself!'_

Athrun replayed an event in his mind back when they were fighting off ZAFT when a ZAKU Knight fired it's positron cannon at the Innocence whilst having it's DIVINE system activated. The attack repelled and the Gundam was unharmed.

_'Idiot. Should have know this better at the start'_. Athrun charged the DIVINE system. "Cagalli, keep him down, use your weapon pods if you have to!"

"You got it". The Tsuki then released it's disc shaped DRAGOON units and gripped onto it's 'Chi Ta' beam pistol and fired volley after volley at the Hanzo Giles, which prevented it's movement.

The Innocence jetted towards it with the experimental particles covering it's body, making it glow a bright white colour and put the thrusters into overdrive making the Innocence disappear, then reappear next to the Hanzo Giles with it's 'Colopatiron' sword at a position it had just swiped. The Hanzo Giles fell into two leaving the unit to explode as it's power core was destroyed.

"Great work Athrun!"

"It's a shame"

"What?"

"That the pilot inside couldn't be saved"

"Huh?"

* * *

Shinn and Stella continued on route to where Stella remembered where she believed was the stealth generator, they then came to a v-shaped glacier. While Stella thought of the exact location, Shinn couldn't help but 'feel' a presence somewhere around, it was a dark aura from what Shinn could feel. The Gaia Fate pressed it's hand against something solid but it gave off a distortion of particles. Stella found it.

"Shinn, get back. I'm going to destroy the generator now" instructed Stella.

Shinn moved back and watched the Gaia Fate lock drew out it's 'Balaena 2' railguns, and aimed with the 'Twin Purify' beam rifles. The black Gundam fired all the weapons including it's 'Pure Calidus' the invisible structure took the hits and was set in flames, and before long the structure exploded. Soon the wide range particle effect suddenly started to drop, it was like it was peeling off the layer skin to the true appearance of the base.

But what caught Shinn's sudden attention was the large Destroy unit next to a large reactor facility. He also noticed the hatch to the Destroy closed, and the eyes flashed red with rage. The machine was awake and angry. "Stella the Destroy is moving!"

Stella looked to see the monstrous unit hover off the ground. "We didn't get told that a destroy unit would be here!"

"We didn't get told those new Mobile Armours were here also!"

If it was one thing the Fallen despised, it was a Destroy unit. The large and expensive Mobile Armour was practically an unstoppable force of nature. And it's light-wave shield was a pain in the ass. Just then Shinn realised what building the Destroy Mobile Fortress was protecting.

"The nuclear reactor...Stella contact the others! We need to defeat this fucker before infiltrating the reactor!". Just as Shinn mentioned that, the Deliverance and Defiance arrived. "Well that was fast..." mused Shinn.

"The last line of defence" stated Rey. "Let's get this over and done with so we can get the invasion force ashore"

Shinn nodded. But a message came through from Athrun. _'New objective. Protect the Judgement as it makes its way toward the reactor. Purifier and Vengeance en route to your location'_

"You got that?"

"Yeah. Well orders are orders"

"You aren't getting away" snarled the Extended pilot inside. Suddenly his artificial sixth sense picked up two new foes above him, where he activated the lightwave to block the Purifier's 'Uriel' heavy particle beam cannon. "More prey!"

The Vengeance's 'Criss-Cross' beam wires landed on the shield but failed to get through, which the HERMES system then glided the red and blue Mobile Suit away from the Destroy's fingertip beam cannons. "Why is it we get the big guy?" asked Mudie irritated.

The Purifier released it's DRAGOON 'Sammeal' pods and used three to project a shield to block an enemy attack from the fingertip cannons. "Does it matter? Let's just take care of it!" Suddenly Canard noticed something, something that could go seriously wrong if the missed. "We need to get the Destroy away from the reactor! If it explodes or we miss and damage it, it could go nuclear. And dying here isn't an option"

Mudie agreed. They need to either disable the unit or move it somehow, and moving a Mobile unit if that size and weight was impossible. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Simple. We get him really, really pissed off which makes him move away from the reactor. We need to clear the way for Kira to get inside"

"Simple enough I suppose..." frowned Mudie.

The Destroy deployed it's large hand weapon pods which gave chase to the Purifier, but with Canard's excellent marksmanship he shot one down easily with his beam bazooka, and air rolled away from the five beams from the other flying hand. Then dived forward and impaled the remote weapon with his 'Purging Fire' beam javelin, then kicked it away fall into ash.

Mudie was then pursued by missiles which she shot the first two with her 'Burst Cleanse' in rifle mode, then changed to shotgun mode and shot most of the rest down in a rapid Spaz shotgun state. The slashed the remaining three with the 'Criss-Cross' wires.

"So, how do we draw him away?"

"Just pest him like a fly"

"...That's a nice way to put it..."

The Vengeance repeatedly slashed at the lightwave shield with the beam wires, and the Purifier blasted the top with the dual beam bazookas. Which from Canard's activation of his sleeping SEED ability, he could feel the annoyance of the pilot inside. "Fall back, let's see if he'll follow us now". As the two moved away, the Mobile Armour changed into it's Mobile Suit form and fired all it's heavy beam weapons at them.

"Nope! That didn't work!" declared Mudie shielding against the rapid attacks.

"C'mon you fucking pest! Move!"

"Mudie, Canard, let me help!" came Kira's voice.

"Kira?" the two said in unison.

"I'll use the Judgement's DIVINE system to teleport him away from the base, just hang onto as well!"

The Judgement came up behind them, with it's arm missing and the side armour plate that stored it's 'Sammeal' pods missing too. "You sure that's possible?"

"In theory"

"In theory? That's great to know" moaned Mudie.

"You got a better idea?"

"Nope. But any idea at this moment is a good one!" she cried as she manoeuvred away from another attack.

"Then let's go!". The Judgement, Purifier and Vengeance steam rolled towards the Destroy dodging and barrel-rolling away from the Destroy's repeated attacks. The Destroy pilot looked astonished at the three units charge, he believed they were mad! The three then clashed into the lightwave shield and pushed their beam shields on and thrusters to full, forcing their way inside, where the Purifier and Vengeance rested their hands onto the Judgement, as the white and gold Gundam placed both of it's hands onto the Destroy. "Hold on!"

The DIVINE system in the Judgement activated, with the spill of Mirage Colloid particles flooding around all four units, and in a blink they vanished to where Kira 'shifted' everyone to remote place outside about six miles away from the base. The Destroy landed in the snow, with the other three hovering above it.

"That should have done it for you guys. I'm going back to shut down the power" explained Kira moving away as the Destroy started to aim it's cannons.

"Go on. We'll make quick work on this guy!" declared Canard.

"Alright". The Judgement started to charge the DIVINE system, and then distorted the space around him and vanished.

"Next time...if he offers to take us somewhere with the DIVINE system...I'll decline..." groaned Mudie as she felt unwell.

Then the two separated as the mass of beam cannons fired upon them. "Let's end this now Mudie. I don't want to keep the others waiting any longer!" shouted Canard firing beam bazooka and heavy particle cannon with the 'Sammeal' pods, which clashed on the lightwave shield and exploded violently. The force made the unsteady giant unbalance making his next target unable to be locked on.

The Vengeance charged in with it's 'Divine Cleanse' high energy wide-spread cannon in hand. The Destroy seeing the weapon instantly knew what Mudie was up to and aimed it's three chest multi-phase cannons in her direction. Canard sensed the Destroy pilot's intention and activated the Purifier's DIVINE system and formed a shield right in-front of the chest cannons. Once the Extended pilot pulled the trigger the the beams clashed against the Mirage Colloid produced shield, and a chain-reaction and exploded, damaging the chest cannons and forcing the Destroy back again on the ice and snow. The extended, really annoyed looked up to see the Vengeance in front of him, with the 'Divine Cleanse' beam cannon in hand.

"W-wait!" cried out the pilot.

"There's no turning back as an Extended" stated Mudie before pulling the trigger and the wide green beam covered the torso, which it exploded and the Destroy fell in two, which the two pieces then followed in the flames and explosions.

"Let's head back Mudie. We need to finish securing the area" stated Canard.

"Yeah"

* * *

**Back at the Base, _Seraphim_**

Whilst the Gundams and Mobile Suits were dealing with the assault, the main battleship had to deal with the enemy ships in harbour and other spurious Mobile Suits around.The _Seraphim_ locked onto another vessel that tried to leave the harbour and counter-attack the assault. The dual 'Tristan' beam cannon easily took care of that. Murrue concentrated on cutting down the enemy ships that could prove to be with a problem.

"The Judgement has arrived at the reactor facility" informed Meyrin.

"Good. We're getting close to the objective" replied Murrue.

Mu who believed to be going out, instead was on stand by, remained on the bridge. He watched as the enemy tried to counter-attack but they were holding out against most of the enemy units. Another reason why he was on stand by was Kira's request as he was also a brilliant tactician on the bridge. He noticed that the forces they were dealing with did not react quickly enough to the attack, but that was a good thing on their side.

Bart Heim who remained on the ship from the _Minerva _due to personal reasons, noticed that they had two large land based battleships heading towards them. The identity of those land crawlers came up almost instantly as Bart saw them. "Two Alliance Hannibal-class land battleships heading this way! Red 90!"

"Two? They must have been on patrol" noted Murrue. "We better head them off, otherwise they'll interfere with the operation with the reactor. Malik, Arnold, take us up. We're going to intercept the two vessels at once"

Malik Yardbirds, also a member from the _Minerva_ who stayed on for his own reasons, nodded in confirmation. "Yes ma'am". Arnold and Malik are both the helmsmen of the of the ship, which helped with shifts, but Malik was in control as he was well more experienced and aware of this ship and it's movements.

The _Seraphim _moved up and flew towards the location of interception. "We need to cover ourselves, use that snow like valley as cover, I'll go out in the Akatsuki and when you fire you missiles, I'll launch" instructed Mu.

Murrue looked at him, and noticed that look in his eyes, they were sparkling with a plan, which Murrue long enough to trust his plans, after all he did make the impossible, possible didn't he?

"Alright. Just be careful alright?" she said with a soft smile.

"Hey, it's me" joked Mu as he left the bridge.

"You got the idea Arthur?" asked Murrue, which he gave a nod. "Good, then take the bridge into lock-down, these things are heavily armoured. And there might be heavy damage, they also carry Mobile Suits, so go into Mobile Suit battle status as well"

"Understood ma'am. We'll attack with the 'Neo-Neidart' from behind the snow, and then pull up to engage with the main cannons"

Murrue nodded with confirmation. "Good"

"Approximately five miles to engage" Bart informed.

"Understood. Take the bridge into lock-down"

And the lights dimmed as they were lowered down into the operations room about three decks, with six other operators ready to begin the attack.

"Three miles" Bart updated.

"The 'Neo-Neidarts' ready" confirmed Arthur. "Main cannons charged"

"Two miles"

"Commander La Flaga ready in the Ataksuki, and waiting conformation to launch" Meyrin added.

"Launch the Akatsuki" passed Murrue.

"Roger"

"One mile!" Bart confirmed.

"Fire the 'Neo-Neidarts'!"

"Understood!"

Eight 'Neo-Neidarts' launched which passed over the snow valley and travelled towards the second Hannibal-class battleship, striking it's side before the CIWS systems could retaliate. Fire and smoke sputtered out of the side, which the engines of the Hannibal-class slowed down to 40%. Then the golden Gundam came over the snow and charged, the two battleships released as many as Paladin units as they could, which then the Seraphim came out of the valley. The two cannons aligned onto the damaged Hannibal-class, the 'Tristan' heavy beam cannons fired and destroyed the damaged carrier before it had a chance to launch any more Paladins or retaliate.

The other Hannibal-class carrier opened it's dome hatch and deployed a Destroy in Mobile Armour mode. And it's six main cannons targeted the _Seraphim_ and fired, but the Akatsuki had launched with the 'Shiranui' pack, and launched it's weapon turrets and formed a shield around the _Seraphim_ blocking the attack.

Murrue knew that the Hannibal-class battleship was better to be removed. "Prepare the 'Tannhäuser' for firing, target is the remaining Hannibal-class!"

The ship manoeuvred around and targeted the remaining land battleship. "Enemy vessel locked on"

"Fire!"

The 'Tannhäuser' fired with the positron beam was dead on target. Until the Destroy got in the way and activated the lightwave shield.

"Damn, that was not I hoping on" growled Murrue.

The demolished carrier suddenly sprung to life, and rubble shifted to reveal a half damaged Destroy. "Great, two?" Arthur cried. "This isn't good, we only have one Gundam unit against two Destroy units and the Hannibal-class. This isn't looking good"

The atmosphere in the operations room was dire, and hopes were down. If it was one, being outnumbered and out gunned downed the spirits of the younger crew in there the most. Murrue looked around, and strangely felt the despair in here, she grunted and stood up.

"Don't give up. We need to defeat them to prove we are willing to die for the true peace we're searching for" announced Murrue. "We must never falter, the pilots in those Gundams, and Mobile Suits are risking everything! And so, we must our lives also to help them push forward, towards victory and peace!"

Everyone was silent and shocked, which was broken by young Talia who was now strapped into the spare seat where it was next to the tactical map table was. "Yeah! Daddy and Mummy are fighting the bad guys! I want to help! I want to help!"

Murrue smiled. Although the child indeed could not do anything considering her age, she admired the courage she displayed. Meyrin smiled proudly at her niece as well, she was indeed taking after her parents. "Like Talia said we will help them in every way we can by defeating these units and that warship!"

Meyrin walked over to Talia who was still uneasy about not given any job. The aunt patted her niece and smiled sweetly at her. "You are helping Talia, you're a part of this ship. So you are helping your mummy and daddy"

Talia thought about it and smiled happily. "Yeah!"

Murrue looked and her options, she needed this ship intact and make sure they don't sustain any casualties. The best way to this was something that Murrue would risk. But it could work, in theory. She picked up her headset, and asked Meyrin to patch her through to the Akatsuki. "Mu, I have a plan...but we need your help"

Mu who listened well to what Murrue had to say was about to call it crazy, but he was distracted by two more Paladin units as they closed in with their beam sabres. The Akatsuki drew it's beam sabre and cut down the two. Mu had defeated almost all the Paladins that attacked them, they were ill equipped for the job, which Mu believed they were probably rushed to get them out was the cause. He groaned as he had no other choice these three large targets were a serious problem.

"Alright, I'll go with it. Just be careful though".

"Thanks". Murrue placed the headset down and stood up again careful as Malik evaded the attacks from the Destroy and Hannibal-class vessel, by diving into the valley again. "Alright he's the plan..."

Meanwhile Talia looked at the map, and noticed the group of blue dots right net to each other, with each labelled, Judgement, Innocence, Tsuki, True Destiny, Gaia Fate, Deliverance and Defiance. She wondered what they were or meant. But her thoughts were brought away by a almost shocked scream.

"What?" cried out Arthur in shock standing up after hearing the plan.

"Listen, if we are going to destroy that monster, then we have to do it!"

Arthur backed down, he smirked though as he sat down, it was like the old times with Captain Gladys.

"Malik start the ascend"

Malik also was unsure of this, but he was just following orders, and he had a little faith in this. The ship jetted quickly out of the valley and into the sky, and like Murrue predicted, the Destroy started to move forward to get a better aim. The ship climbed higher and higher, with Talia thinking this was great, completely unaware of what was actually happening.

Neumann looked at the screen, gripping hard on the seat. "Approaching 40,000ft!"

"Make a dive now!" ordered Murrue.

Upon hearing the order, Malik pushed hard on the controls, but the force and speed they were going at slowly made them change the angle, Neumann assisted in pushing the co-pilot's controls which the ship dipped further until at the desired point of the plan. Everyone gripped hard onto something as the force of gravity and the nose dive made everyone's stomach's turn and lift horribly.

The ship descended quickly, with Neumann reading the height. "29,000ft!"

"Where's the Destroy?"

"Next to the valley!" reported Bart.

"Good. I got where I want you! Arthur the weapons! Aim at the Destroy including the 'Tannhäuser', save the 'Tristan' cannons though till later!"

Arthur nodded, feeling rather sick made the simple confirmation on the terminal and targeted the Destroy, minus the 'Tristan'.

"17,000ft!"

"Fire!" screamed Murrue.

Arthur fired all the weapons, the 'Tannhäuser', some Neo-Neidart, and the 420mm triple barrelled heavy beam cannon at the Destroy, and much to disheartened the weapons struck the lightwave shield, but something he noticed instantly made him smirk. The Destroy was close to the deep valley where the force of the weapons on the shield placed more pressure and heat onto the snow and ice below him, which they gave way. The Destroy tumbled down the small avalanche.

"Fire again Arthur!"

In doing so, the 'Tannhäuser' fired again with a direct hit onto the Destroy, it went up smoke and the crew cheered, half hearteningly from the fall still.

"Pull up!"

Malik and Neumann pulled hard with all their might, which the _Seraphim _pulled out of it's nose dive, and headed straight for the Hannibal-class land battleship.

"Fire the 'Tristan' at the Hannibal-class!"

Arthur engaged and unleashed the main cannons, which the crew on the Alliance ship were totally unprepared for it and were easily struck by the attack, four large holes were sustained and with the _Seraphim_ flying overhead like a low flying jet pushed the ship almost on it's side, but that didn't happen as it exploded with debris and shrapnel falling everywhere.

Seeing the _Seraphim_ successfully destroying both the Destroy and Hannibal-class, Mu couldn't help but smirk, his woman, sole mate, had made the impossible possible! Now what was left was the damaged Destroy. He eyed with a sorry expression, the unit was practically useless, it was missing it's right hand and most of the saucer shape backpack was damaged making it unable to change into Mobile Suit mode, the dual beam cannons on top were trashed by the crumbling steel from it's mother ship. However, the extended pilot would rather die then admit defeat, which Mu would honourably give him.

The Ataksuki moved all it's weapon pods to the Destroy and fired all over the unit in key weak points, making the stumble as the hover jets gave out forcing it to land on it's feet. The golden dawn Gundam charged in, with it's beam sabre in hand, seeing the Destroy's defences wide open, he slammed the beam sabre into the cockpit, which Mu sighed, he felt the life inside die out, like a candle light blown out.

"Another one bites the dust" Mu said in an emotionless tone. "Poor kids, they didn't deserve this"

* * *

**0147 Hours – Eurasian Power Supply Base, Nuclear Reactor Control Centre**

The defences inside the plant was gone just like the defences outside after the battle, no one opposed the group as they ran for their lives, but they were soon captured and rounded up by the Purifier and Vengeance that were outside waiting for something like this to happen. Kira entered the plant's system and immediately started to power down the reactor's power supply to the defences and other bases that prevented an easy shore assault into Siberia.

Kira sighed. It was done, and to his honestly, he was rather worried about this. _'There was more of an tough opposition than I thought, but then again can you predict this? It's basically predicting the weather on the exact time of _day'. Kira turned to his team, and discovered he was missing two of them.

Rey noticed this and sighed. "Stella wondered off, and Shinn followed, they were discussing something and she looked upset" he explained, although he was curious he was also worried, not that he wanted anyone to know.

Luna groaned at her boyfriend's cold nature. _'Why is he like this? Normally he would be more caring than this, all of sudden he more cold and aggressive lately'_

Kira however was annoyed. "And you didn't tell me this why?"

Rey looked like he just tread on dangerous territory. "B-because of the mission"

Kira let out an annoyed sigh. "You don't know the other significance of this base do you?". The two looked at one another, rather confused and unsure. "This was also a Extended facility, and graveyard"

Luna covered her mouth in shock, while Rey looked pale.

* * *

**0156 Hours – Outside, Secret Underground Bunker**

It was dark, cold and had the stench of death lingering over the entire underground complex. Shinn had to go back to the True Destiny and brought back some torches, where they explored the cavern tunnels. It seemed that the place was operational until recently, about an two to three hours ago. Shinn was confused to how Stella knew of a place like this._ 'She was part of the Alliance once, but did she come a remote and desolate place like Siberia, and if so, what purpose?'_

He scanned his torch around and they came to a open cavern. Walking in, he saw something that created flashbacks to that time back at that island. The place that was filled with massive tubes, with children and teenagers inside, linked to computers and gave out readings. But then again, they were all killed, most likely to some sort of compromise safety protocol. They floated lifelessly, with the heart monitor giving that never-ending beep of no response from the subject.

Stella gave an angry cry and punched the glass tube, which cracked under her raging strength. She started to hold in the tears, and bared her teeth in fury. Shinn then understood where they were, they were in an secret underground Extended facility, probably a place where Eurasia created their Extended platoons. He placed his hand on her shoulder, which she whipped round and buried her face into his chest, hands balled up and thumping his body.

"Bastards, bastards, bastards, bastards, bastards, bastards, bastards!" she then started to cry out, with each thump into her boyfriend's chest. He stood there and received them, allowing her to take her anger on him. The tears came.

He wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her in a place where Stella was grown up in and trained in the art of killing Coordinators. The place that took away her humanity.

"I'm here Stella, I'm here okay?" he whispered trying to comfort. Below his hidden anger, he displayed a calm and caring face. He bottled it so he could try and calm her. He was angry that another place like this existed. How many where there? And how did they gather so many children to conduct these inhuman experiments and conversions into killing human CPU's?

Stella leaned back and looked into her boyfriend's ruby eyes. "Thank you Shinn..." she sniffed. The she looked round to see more of the dark hall. It was similar to the Lodonia lab at the minor islands of Create, where death was the reeking smell that lingered. Stella couldn't hold it, she let the tears fall again. So many painful memories.

_-Flashback-_

**1st March C.E.67, 1459 Hours - Lodonia, Research and Development Department**

Stella stood over the corpse of her fallen enemy, an enemy she never intended or dreamt of killing in her life. It was girl about her age, she had long blue almost black hair, brown eyes and a pale complexion. They were good friends, were good friends. The two Earth Alliance soldiers moved slowly in, with slight uncomfortable feeling in their eyes at Stella. Who could have blamed them? They fought like animals and to be at the age, playing with knives as the instructor says. They picked up the body and left with it.

Stella looked at where she claimed victory over her victim. She slashed with the combat knife at her the girl's throat, making it a slow painful death. A sight Stella almost couldn't bare to watch. Her eyes became watery and she started to shake a little.

"Well done Stella!" shouted out the instructor, clapping his hands. "You have moved up in the world! You are truly a Level 4 Extended!". The man then turned to the scientist next to him. "What level was her friend?".

"She was a Level 4 also" he replied not interested in his question, but the results he was getting on his hand-held HUD computer.

The instructor turned back around to see Stella's back. "Good Stella! You progressed well! You shall make an excellent soldier for this blue and pure world".

Stella didn't pay attention to his words, she just shivered still as tears rolled down. "I'm sorry Rebecca..." she quietly said to her friend, hoping her soul was around still to hear it.

_-End of Flashback-_

That memory hadn't left her, not at all. And Stella couldn't let it go, it was the turning point in that time that she was injected with a higher drug dose, which lead her to the Phantom Pain squadron.

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them, and the two looked to see an Alliance soldier, about a year younger than both of them, pointing his M9 gun at them. A evil, twisted smile was on his face, with stains of blood on it. He was holding onto his chest, where he received a injury from the battle earlier on. He was chuckling evilly to himself, almost in a maniacal way.

"Fucking...Fallen Angels...You think..." he stops to cough, but his aim with his weapon didn't shift. "That you...can win? You're...in for a surprise, oh yes you are!" he laughed louder. "Djibril...will make sure of that..." He pulled the firing pin back, and smiled even more. "But before that...I'll kill you fucking bastards!"

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the icy caverns, and blood splattered over Shinn and Stella, with the Extended fell to the ground. His brains were blown out, from a brunette from behind. Kira lowered his Glock, and made his way to the couple. "I'm lucky to have found you. I feared the worst" he said, with worry clearly in his voice.

Stella cringed at the sight of Kira, and looked away. "Why? Why did you have to shot him? You could have tried to restrain him...and tried to help him, but you shot him without a second thought!" she screamed at him and started to run away, but Kira gripped onto her wrist.

"You think I had time to stop him? Like shot him in the kneecap? He would have shot you two on the floor, ignoring his pain. That was what the Extended were trained for, weren't they? You should know"

"That's enough Kira!" snarled Shinn, glaring at his teacher and acting older brother.

Kira looked at him, and ignored the glare. "You think I wasn't aware of this place? I came here, not to shut down the reactor only! I came here to put a stop into this ridiculous operation that the Alliance conducted!"

The two teenagers looked at the older one, with shocked expressions.

"I however...wanted to save these children from the fate..." he looked at the glass container of a dead little girl. "You think that I don't care, and think their animals?"

The two looked down, they never considered what Kira was actually intending. But would they know?

"I failed. I can't protect the weak and innocent like a swore to do, back when I accepted my position as the leader and Deity of the Fallen Angels...you have no idea. How much this hurts me also"

Stella released the tension in her arm and walked to Kira and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I just, I just thought-"

"We thought, that you didn't change! Only for that moment!" shouted Shinn wrapping his arms around Kira also.

"G-guys" stuttered the brunette clearly shocked by this.

"We're sorry!" the cried out in unison.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too...maybe...I'll now go that extra mile, to save them now" smiled Kira placing his hands on the two's heads, like a father comforting his scared children.

* * *

**Outside**

As the trio left the bunker, a team of Immortal Commando units outside came to attention for the officers. Kira approached them, let them at ease. "You are to gather the bodies of all the Extended. We're going to put them in the morgue of the ship, understand?"

The Commando nodded, and signalled all his team to follow with flash lights.

"And if you find a survivor...try to restrain him, got it?"

The Commando leader nodded again and went down.

Rey then walked to Stella, the snow crunching under his boots. "Stella, I'm sorry for not...um..." Rey was lost for words. He somehow thought it was his fault not actually knowing about the truth of this place. He looked down like a told off child in embarrassment.

"Jeez, you're so bad at apologising aren't you" whined Luna looking away annoyed.

Stella however smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry for telling any of you. And I'm sorry Shinn, for snapping at you earlier in battle"

Shinn produced his own smile, but a warm one that smoothed Stella. "It's okay" Shinn then pulled her into an embrace. "Just, no more secrets okay?"

Stella nodded happily with a smile.

* * *

**0232 Hours – _Seraphim_, Officer's Mess**

Luna, Rey, Shinn and Stella made their way back into the mess square to grab a quick drink before resting. That was when they found Talia laughing and jumping around the room in all excitement, while Meyrin was fast asleep on the sofa. Luna and Rey gave a dumbfounded look, then changed to anger, the babysitter was asleep and the child was _way_past her bedtime!

Luna was the first to approach her sister and kick her hard in the shin. The younger Hawke girl yelped in pain and looked angrily at the culprit. "What was that for?"

"Why is Talia not asleep and you were just now!" demanded Luna, which caused Talia, Rey, Shinn and Stella to quiver in fear.

Talia ran to her dad's leg and hid behind it. "Mummy so scary" she whispered in fear.

"Your telling me" added Shinn.

"I didn't believe that a bubbly woman like was so...frightening" agreed Stella.

"You guys have no idea" sighed Rey with his head dropped.

The Hawke sisters then talked a bit more calmly and Meyrin explained the reason from not leaving the poor girl alone in battle stations, to the epic drop from 40,000ft. "And she enjoyed that so much that she couldn't get to sleep!" moaned Meyrin. "I tried everything"

Luna sighed. "Oh great we got a hyperactive daughter to deal with" said Luna looking at her blonde boyfriend, which the girl then jumped up and down next to her father.

"I can't sleep! I can't sleep! I can't sleep!" Rey knelt down and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I can't-" she was cut off and fell into her father's arms.

"There we go" sighed Rey in relief.

"R-Rey! You can't do that! You can't just use that move to force to sleep!"

"It worked didn't it?" he retorted and looked back annoyed.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not your child, I would have a ferocious mum, and you, a insane father" joked Shinn.

Rey struck Shinn hard on the head with his fist, with and angered expression. "Shut up!" growled Rey as he made his way out. Leaving Shinn to squirm in pain from the punch.

_**A/N: For you guys information, what Rey did was squeezed a pressure point in the shoulder and nerve that forces an impulse and lack of blood to bring the brain unconscious. It's dangerous considering that if done wrong could do more serious damage. Hence forth why Luna is mad at him, and why Rey is a dangerous father...**_

* * *

**Kira's Cabin**

Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Canard, Mudie, Murrue and Mu gathered in Kira's study, to not wake Lacus who was sound asleep in the bedroom. "So how is Lacus?" asked Cagalli.

"She's okay. But she was worried, especially that plan of yours got her really worried Murrue, she had to tidy our room and everyone else's" chuckled Kira. "Boy was she mad"

"Lacus? Mad? Never" laughed Cagalli.

"So that's why our room was tidy" Athrun said, joining in the laughter.

Canard cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention."Sorry to break it up, but the report?" asked Canard, which was the main reason why they gathered. Kira nodded, which the elder brother started to read out what was in his hand. "Reports have come in from a successful landing, and the Eurasian forces are pulling back to gather for a proper defence line"

"But that means they will have a fallout massive battle" Mudie countered.

"True, but some of their power to essential bases have been cut off. They're on their own" countered Mu.

"So all in all it was a success?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes" replied the eldest Le Creuset sibling.

Kira sighed. "Thank god"

"But I have some questions, we didn't expect three new Mobile Armours to be deployed at the base, and not to mention that they were weapons developed by LOGOS, so how did they get into Eurasia?" asked Athrun.

"Most likely that LOGOS is collaborating with LOGOS now, since Eurasia was on our hit list to liberate" Murrue answered.

"That's probably the case" Cagalli agreed.

"Also" added Kira. "If you think about it. If Eurasia falls, who's next in the Alliance's opinion?"

"The Atlantic Federation" answered Mu with a smirk.

"Correct. That is why, we better be careful from here on in. Until we get to the Ural Mountains, we're still in Eurasia's backyard, and anything can go" warned Kira.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: **__**I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

_**A/N: Man thank god that was over! I thought this would never end! For your guys the Seraphim's data is below. Besides, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! ...Looking at the story traffic, I noticed that more reviews came in the first season...is the second season not to people's standards?**_

_**Next Phase: Phase 53 – Hell Frozen Over**_

* * *

**- Mobile Suit Data-**

**Serial Number & Name:** YMAG-X8F Hanzo Giles

**Manufacture:** LOGOS controlled Adukurf Mechano-Industries

**Power Supply: **Solaris Recharge Generator

**Operating System:** Unknown

**First Deployed: **April 26th C.E.76, Operation: Cloak And Dagger – Northern Siberia, Russia

**Pilot: **Extended Elite Guard

**Information: **This Mobile Armour was designed from the early Second Bloody Valentine War Mobile Armours, Gells-Ghe and Zamza-Zah, and introduced as an Mobile Armour to be reckoned with. The unit consists itself like a scorpion design, but follows more of the Gells-Ghe in overall appearance. Unlike the Gells-Ghe, the Mobile Suit body can eject and act accordingly as a normal Paladin unit. The unit carries two hand-held weapons of the 'Cryton' heavy beam cannon and the weapon development of the Calamity's 'Todesblock' beam bazooka, but this has a beam cannon with a homing rocket. Two beam chainguns act as it's CIWS although they can be used against Mobile Suits alike. The 'Predator's Tail' serves as a extra 'arm' in attacking, which is armed with a heavy multi-phase cannon for heavy retaliation with beam cannons for airborne threats whilst dealing with another enemy, but also carries two beam blades that strike targets who get too close. Each leg is armed with a 'Gamzatov Dyne' multi-phase cannon for 360 degree defence against ground targets. It's two 'Vasiliev' crushers grab and tear enemy unit who get too close to the main body of the Hanzo Giles. And last the 'Schneid Schutz' positron reflector shield, that was famously used against ZAFT in the last war, which provides excellent defence for vital structures. Overall a defensive unit, but it can also be regraded a high risk unit in base assaults.

**Armaments:**

1 x XET223 'Predator's Tail' (1 x Heavy Multi-phase Cannon, 2 x Beam Blades, 2 x Beam Cannons)

2 x Beam CIWS Chain-guns

1 x M566 'Gamzatov Dyne' Multi-phase Cannon (Located on each leg of the Hanzo Giles = 6 x Multi-phase Cannons)

2 x XM611 'Vasiliev' Hyper-oscillation Crusher

1 x 'Schneid Schutz' SX1022 Positron Reflector Shield

**Other Equipment:**

1 x 'Cryton' Hand-held Beam Cannon

1 x 'Todesblock' 400mm Beam Cannon/Rocket Launcher

**- Warship Data -**

**Serial Number & Name: **FALF-2 Minerva Eternal Class Battleship - Seraphim

**Manufacture: **Triton Ship Builders/Arcane Weapons Bureau/Ashtov Industries

**Power Supply: **Thermal-nuclear Reactor

**Operating System: FADCAWS **(**F**ast **A**ction **D**ata **C**ollection **A**utomated **W**eapons **S**ystem)

**First Deployed: **March 16th C.E.76, United Emirates of Orb

**Information: **The latest warship in the Fallen's arsenal, and probably the most powerful. The _Seraphim_ is a combination design of the _Minerva_ and _Eternal_ warships, it adopts the shape of the _Minerva_ but it takes it's wings from the _Eternal_ as it gives the _Seraphim_ great manoeuvrability and speed, with the two 'Meteor' weapons. The three catapults are implemented from the two ships also, where the _Eternal_'s catapult sits above in the centre, and ends before the 420mm triple barrelled cannon. It retains the _Minerva_'s 'Tannhäuser' and 'Tristan' cannons for heavy fire-power, and holds twelve beam CIWS chainguns which six are posted on the upper deck, and other six are underneath, kept in secret hatches. Two 'Neo-Neidart' launchers are based aft on the ship with two more in front near the catapults. The layout is the same as the _Minerva_, including the bridge lowering down but into an armoured section in the ship, which is the operations room. A standard support weapons include anti-beam cartridges and signal flares. The 420mm triple barrelled heavy beam cannon is the ship's secondary weapon, which is used base assaults but it can be also used in mass grouped formations of ships.

**Armaments:**

1 x 'Tannhäuser' Positron High Energy Cannon

2 x 'Tristan' Main Heavy Beam Cannon

1 x 420mm Triple Barrelled Heavy Beam Cannon

4 x 'Neo-Neidart' Missile Launcher (Holding 10 Homing Missiles, and 10 Heat Seeking Missiles)

2 x 'Meteor' Heavy Beam Cannon (4 x Beam Cannons, 2 x Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon)

12 x CIWS Beam Chaingun

Anti-Beam Cartridges

Signal Flares

Anti-Beam Coating Armour


	53. Hell Frozen Over

_**A/N: Hey guys and gals, it's been a while since I updated and sorry but my head is back in the books due to the fact I'm doing a navigation course for ships (not boats!), where I'm finding it difficult to catch up! And I'm going back on a world tour again soon where I'll have a lack of update times, so can you guys bear with me, I managed last year and hopefully I can do it again, other than that...Review Replies!**_

_**KiraKnightfall: **I'm just wondering if you read my last message? **  
A/N: Yes my friend I have read your message carefully and I have yet how to decide the ending although I am now planning it in full thought! Thanks for your support**_

_**The Strike Freedom:** this story just gets better and better, keep it up :D _

_**A/N: Thank you very much for the encouragement!**_

_**Unkown:** Sorry, I totally lost your story when my computer decided to die on me the last month, I just recently remembered your story while going through my external hard drive and noticing Gundam Seed on it. Your fic is awesome, but I wonder will there ever be a end to Krane / Kira they always seem to have the option to end the other yet stop when victory is almost absolute. Anyway I look forward to the next update _

_**A/N: Thanks. The time the both could finish each other were prevented due to other events, such as Orb, if Kira killed him, then he couldn't grant the safety of Orb as Kira knew they had new weapons bee built. And the other when Krane faced off in his new unit was because he lost control of 'himself'. Hope this answers your question!**_

_**Star Shatterer: **Dear Ramiel666, recently I felt the need to go back and watch seed/seed destiny (on 26 on seed now, restarting of course :P) but apparently my mind was influenced by your story so much that while watching I was wondering why they didn't mention Newtypes at all... . congrats my friend, your story has officially over-written the contents of Gundam SEED in my mind. -BattosaiofWii _

_**(Replying from a bad reply from me!) Star Shatterer: **hey dude I just got your email and I just want to make sure you realize that I wasnt complaining. I LOVE your story and I do appologize if it came across as a complaint. I enjoy reading your story and cant wait til 53! Just wanted to clear that up D:_

_**A/N: Its alright I replied to you late at night and I was tired, not to mention stressed over Maritime Navigation for ships exam!**_

_**Blaid: **Canard isn't the eldest Le Creuset Sibling, KRANE IS, how could you forget that? Also I would like to talk to you as soon as you are able._

_**A/N: Yeah but in that area and scene he was...sorry for the mix up!**_

_**none: **Good chapter. Keep up the great work. Great story._

_**A/N: Thanks and I will for you lot! Anyway, to the story!**_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

**Phase 53 – Hell Frozen Over**

* * *

**April 27th C.E.76, 0833 Hours – Eurasian Federation, Central Siberia, Fallen Flagship _Seraphim_, Bridge**

"Ah, it's too quiet...in my opinion" noted Mu. "It feels like we're moving into a trap"

Murrue couldn't agree more, this was disturbing, no attack on the Fallen flagship had occurred since their operation at the reactor. Although the landing forces came into heavy resistance, without power to bases, forts and other defensive structures, they were running back further and further into Siberia. The invasion was a success but everyone predicted that they'll hit a solid wall soon enough. No has ever taken over Russia since most history books state, the same was said about the America province since it's birth.

"Ma'am no detections on radar, or other sensors...its dead out there" Bart said looking at the blank screen.

"True. It is know as the winter wasteland. But I have a feeling that they will launch an attack against us soon. They won't let that attack at the nuclear reactor base to go unpunished"

"That's why we're in Condition Yellow?" Mu asked.

"Yes. Kira and Athrun believe that it was the correct decision"

"I see. But those two..." Mu smirked. "Taking command over us...I feel like I'm in a different world"

Murrue couldn't help but laugh. It was true, about five years ago it was Mu who was giving the lessons of war and orders, but now it seems their roles had been switched. Not that Mu could argue against, considering that Kira was now taking control and wanted to do something about this war.

The door to the bridge opened and Luna entered with young Talia in her arms. "Man he's such a pain!" growled the violet redhead.

Everyone in the bridge turned to her, which she had a sour look on her face whilst sitting down, and Talia on her knee. Meyrin let out a breath of annoyance. _'They've been at it again...'_

However not everyone was aware of the reason for young mother's attitude, which Bart turned and asked. "What's the matter Luna?"

She gave him a frightening look. "Well, Mr. High-and-mighty Za Burrel believes he has no time to look after Talia! What a useless father!"

The mood changed almost immediately. They all groaned as this was a hot topic on the ship lately. A really hot topic. Although Rey is renowned to not lose his temper lately, he has been for the last few days. Which upsets the daughter, the girlfriend and puts everyone else's spirit down. Kira had talked to his younger brother about it, but he seemed to not have listened.

"I asked him he could watch her whilst I tuned up the Defiance, but he grumbled and shook his head! God! He has been so deep in his work that even sometimes he snaps at Talia...It's like he's gone back to his old self, are we such a bother to him now?" she asked whilst trying to hold in the tears.

It was the last sentence that the entering Cagalli and Athrun entered and heard. The blonde twin looked at Luna who looked and sounded really angry about it, but as Luna looked back, she saw the older couple and smiled. Cagalli caught that tear look in the young mother's eyes, and was heartbroken by what she heard.

"Look Talia it's your auntie and uncle Cagalli and Athrun"

The child smiled and cheered in delight. "Can I play mummy? Can I?" asked the little girl. Which Luna nodded. "Yeah!" cheered girl and jumped off her mother's lap and grabbed onto her auntie's and uncle's hands. "Let's play! Let's play!"

Cagalli smiled at Talia, but had a apologetic look on her face. "Sorry Talia. Auntie Cagalli has something to do, but I will later, okay?"

Talia pulled a cute pout and looked at the blonde. "You promise?" she asked little upset and annoyed.

"I promise, cross my heart or hope to die" smiled Cagalli, as she carried the children's promised ritual with her finger making a cross over her heart.

"Okay"

"Come Talia, I'll keep you entertained till Aunt Cagalli comes back" smiled Athrun kneeling down to her height.

"Okay" smiled Talia before walking away, pulling Athrun along. He looked at his fiancée, and wondered what else she something to do. As soon as they left the bridge and went their separate ways, Cagalli made her way past Shinn and Stella, who she nearly barged past them.

Shinn growled and looked at the stormy blonde. "What's with her?"

Stella was more worried than annoyed and turned to her boyfriend. "Shinn..."

The raven haired young man turned to her, and saw that worried expression on her face, the face that persuaded him in every occasion to help her in every situation. "Oh alright" he groaned in defeat.

The blonde then lit up which the couple then followed the twin down the corridor.

* * *

**0842 Hours – Rey and Luna's Room**

Rey's hands danced over the keyboard as he was doing various reports and theories over tuning the Deliverance. He sighed and rested his head on his arms over the spare part of the desk, tapping his finger on the edge of the keyboard, thinking of what to do with the Deliverance. His deep thoughts changed to that question that had been bugging him recently suddenly made him question what was truly going on in the Judgement's hanger.

_**Theme: Kanashiki Kako – By Sahashi Toshihiko**_

_'If the Judgement is being modified, why is that they brought more of those 'Heaven's Wings' parts? And that private hanger where only the Judgement stays in, it's large enough for more Mobile Suits to fit in...maybe five more? What is it that Kira and father hiding?' _

Suddenly the door to the room where an angry blonde looked around quickly, which Rey questioned if she was looking for him. "There you are Rey!" Cagalli shouted, which Rey looked dumbfounded.

_'She couldn't notice the only person in the room straight away?' _thought Rey with a irritated stare.

"YOU!" she screamed, which nearly shifted Rey from his seat.

"Yes?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Rey looked dumbfounded by her question. "Excuse me?"

"What is it that Luna and Talia bothersome to you now?"

Rey remained puzzled, but showed some anger in his eyes to his older sister. "What do you mean Cagalli? And what business is it you? Besides, when did I say they were bothersome?"

"Humph!" You're such a selfish dick aren't you?" flared up the female blonde.

"Get out of here! You're starting to become a nuisance!"

Cagalli released a feral growl from her throat, and charged forward, grabbing Rey's collar and pressed him against the bulkhead. "She was suffering all that time in ZAFT just so she can see your miserable face on that frozen wasteland! You disgust me! You're no where near as kind as the rest us siblings! Maybe your just like Rau, wait no, Rau at least can pull a happy face now and then!"

Rey's temper was now on limits, he glared with pure rage at his older sister and pushed off the bulkhead whilst bellowing her to "Fuck off!". Much to her surprise from his strength from the sudden push and the firm grip he had on her collar, it seemed he turn the tables in a split second. "What is it to you? You had no idea what I've been through that time either! HOW DARE YOU! I have emotions too you know! I'm not some emotionless or cold hearted person!"

Cagalli chuckled. "You sure?"

That was the just slight jab, to push Rey over the edge. "YOU! What about you? How do you know your related to us? Me, Canard, Prayer, Kira or even Krane for that matter! You have no special abilities, and you aren't even a Coordinator Newtype!"

Suddenly the door opened and Luna rushed in to see the two siblings at each others throats. "Rey stop it! What's wrong with you?" screamed the violet redhead as she tried to release Cagalli from Rey's inhuman strength.

Eventually Rey let go, but his feral look didn't drop.

"You're...such a cold hearted bastard!" wept Cagalli as she ran out with tears.

Luna could only look at the blonde as she fled in tears, and looked back at Rey who still remained angered about what happened. "What did you say to her?" growled Rey now turning his attention to Luna. "What...did...you say to her?" demanded Rey with a fierce voice.

Luna stepped back petrified, she didn't know what was Rey talking about. "I...I didn't say anything"

Rey didn't believe her. But would he really? After all, word must from come from her mouth if Cagalli said what she was upset about. "You lair..." muttered Rey clenching his fist hard, and shutting his eyes tight to hold in his anger.

"Rey..." Luna approached him, and rose her right hand to his left cheek, and caressed it. "I don't-"

"You LAIR!" screamed Rey as he anger was unleashed, Luna looked in fear as his once clenched hand rose above his head.

* * *

**Officer's Wardroom**

"...And he told you that you weren't related to me, him, Canard, and Prayer?" asked Kira as sat opposite his twin sister, as she was being comforted by Lacus from Rey's harsh words.

"Yeah..." sighed Cagalli, still upset over the argument with Rey.

"This is quite unlike him" stated Lacus as she looked at Kira.

Kira nodded. "Yes. Also I haven't know of the situation between him and Luna till now. I think I need to have a chat with him"

Suddenly Luna walked hastily into the Officer's Wardroom which she held her head low. Then Stella and Shinn rushed in, both looking terribly worried. "Luna! Luna! What's wrong? What happened?" asked Shinn.

The young woman being questioned just kept her back to him.

"Luna what the hell happened?" demanded Shinn with a firm tone.

Kira and Lacus were concerned and fearful of what happened to cause this. With a nod from Lacus, Kira stood up and walked to her, which she used the nearby table as support. Her legs were shaking, and the brunette could hear sobs from her, they sounded terribly painful and hurt, which was confirmed by her aura which Kira could sense.

"Luna, tell me what happened" asked Kira softly, which he too got no reply. "Luna, I want to help you"

"Just...just go away, please!" she cried still back faced to him.

Kira now grew anxious to what happened, he turned to Shinn and Stella for answers if they knew. "What happened?"

"We saw Luna rush out of her and Rey's room, she was in tears..." explained Stella looking upset for her friend.

"Was Rey in there?"

"I caught a glimpse of him, really, really mad" replied Shinn, shuttering at the sight of blonde.

Kira now looked to the back of Luna again. "Luna, tell me what happened now" He got no response. Kira then stepped forward and grabbed her wrist and yanked her to face him, and what he saw made him loosen his grip and gasp in horror what he saw. "Did...did Rey do that?"

Luna averted her eyes from him but he could clearly see the red mark on her left side of her face, it had already started to bruise.

"Rey...did that?" shouted Shinn in both shock and anger.

"Oh no" gasped Stella covering her mouth in horror.

Lacus quickly stood up and rushed to the tearful girl and supported her up as she unleashed her painful tears. "Oh Luna..."

"I didn't say...I didn't say anything bad about him...d-did I? I don't know what h-he's talking about" she explained, through her sobs on Lacus' black and purple wartime coat.

Kira had heard enough, he knew Rey was a bit short tempered lately, but this was the last straw! He sharply turned round and left quickly to find Rey.

* * *

**Main Hanger**

Rey was busy at work adjusting several of the Deliverance's OS programs and sighed. What just happened between him and Luna replayed in his mind. He groaned at his own horrible mistake, he couldn't believe that he actually hit her. He palmed his face and sighed sadly. He had no idea what came over him but it was his fault regardless.

_**-Flashback-**_

Rey stared at Luna, seeing her stricken horror face when he slapped her with all his might. She was now on the floor covering the place were he struck her. She couldn't believe that he hit her, and behind Rey's angered face he was too. Tears started to fall as the violet redhead got up and started to run out, but Rey grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, but she was not having any of it, she squealed for him to let go of her, a knee to the gut released her from his embrace.

"I...I don't know what's come over you Rey...but is this really what it going to be? What if Talia saw this?"

Rey remained quiet, unsure how to come back to that question.

"Maybe...maybe it would have been better if we never got involved in the first place! I seem to be nuisance to you!" she declared as she spun round and left quickly.

Rey rose his hand and took a step forward to stop her, but she was already gone by the time he attempted to stop her. His hand dropped to his side, and he growled angrily at himself. _'Am I...truly a cold bastard?'_ he thought to himself which he got angrier by his. He never noticed Shinn looking in to see him display a completely terrifying angry face.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

His head dropped as he finished typing and eyed towards his screen. "I am pathetic...aren't I?" He moved the keyboard away and stepped out, brushing his hand through his hair and groaning again in annoyance at himself. He then noticed some gasps as he turned he saw Kira briskly walking towards him, with a look that could kill. _'What?-!'_ Rey didn't have much time to think at that point as he was grabbed by the collar and then received what was coming. After Kira's fist connected to Rey's face, he landed hard on the catwalk and looked up to his older brother shocked but he expected that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Kira with a bitter tone.

Rey looked away, unsure of his answer.

"Well?"

"I don't know..." replied Rey.

"That's not a good enough excuse! I saw what you did to Luna" Kira shouted, which Rey flinched slightly. "You better come up with a good excuse for yourself Rey!"

"I told you. I don't know!" argued Rey, which then he turned and walked down the steel stairs.

"Don't walk away from me Rey! We aren't finished!"

"What is there to explain?"

Kira jumped off the catwalk and landed in front of Rey, he glared at his brother as he stood up straight. "Don't be arrogant about this Rey!"

"Fuck off"

Just then Shinn entered the hanger which he was followed by Lacus, Luna, Cagalli and Stella. The four saw the two brothers square off each other.

"Say that again?"

"Are you deaf as well as naïve Kira? I told you to fuck off" said Rey up close to his face.

Everyone could feel a large killer intent from the brunette which in everyone's books, was heavily dangerous.

Rey was about to walk past his older brother, when Kira shoved him back, glaring at him. Rey instantly took this as a hostile move. He punched Kira in the face, where he rubbed his left side of his face, he then stepped forward where Rey went at him again. Kira moved his head to the right, dodging the punch and then laid his own into Rey's gut. The blonde gasped as he dropped to the floor, he was instantly winded.

"You finished?"

Rey released a feral growl and jumped up to kick Kira in the chest, he was sent back into a steel bulkhead, which Kira groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked up to Rey who looked like he was ready for more.

"You wished you hadn't done that Rey"

Rey didn't reply as he charged towards Kira with his fist risen, he threw it at Kira which the brunette caught it and pushed the blonde back with his own strength.

"Rey! Kira! Stop it!" screamed Lacus, but it seemed that the gas was thrown over the fire, they were now out of control or beyond reasoning now.

Kira then drew Rey in and laid another blow into his gut then spin kicked his head that sent him flying. Rey opened his eyes to see Kira just inches from him, acting quickly he took out Kira's legs with a kick then got up and laid a blow onto his face. Backing off quickly, Rey took a defensive stance, which Kira groggily got up and looked at the blonde. "You've improved"

"No more talk!" snorted Rey as he charged in, but his fist just slid past Kira! The blonde was amazed that Kira moved that fast. Kira had defected the punch round his side with his flat palm, as it took the right angle of the hit to deflect round.

"But so have I". Kira gave a fierce kick to Rey's chest which knocked the wind out of him again, then received one punch after another, which he fell back into small crates. Kira removed some to have Rey burst out like a angry jack-in-the-box and drop kicked Kira. The brunette landed but back-rolled and stared into Rey's raging blue eyes. _'Do I have to go further?'_

Rey came again, and this time he threw a fast punch, but Kira grabbed it and swung his foot under his arm socket. Hearing a click caused Rey to grunt, and back away slightly, before receiving a fist into the middle of his face. The sound of broken cartilage in Rey's nose was heard, then Kira threw another punch which Rey landed on his back. Kira rushed over and grabbed the front of his uniform's coat and pulled him up, with his fist risen for the final blow.

"Kira! STOP!" screamed Lacus as she wrapped her arms around his chest.. Kira looked round to see her head resting on his back. "That's enough...don't you see he's had enough?"

Looking back he could see his blonde brother tear eyed, bleeding from the side of his mouth and nose. The look in his eyes were deep sadness and pain. Letting go of Rey, he took a step back and looked at his bloodied hand. His brother's blood was on his hand. The thought of it made him shiver.

Luna came to help Rey up, but he shoved her back, and painfully got back up. He gave one look at everyone before leaving to sort himself out. Kira couldn't say anything, he was still overcome in shock of the events that came. Shinn, was unsure about this, he felt truly sorry for Luna for what Rey did, but he couldn't just brush off the beating he got although he did start it.

Stella helplessly looked at Luna. She was unhappy about Luna's mistreatment, and blamed Rey for everything. Luna wasn't in the wrong in her opinion. The blonde walked to weeping violet redhead, knelt down, wrapped her arm round Luna and pulled her head to the blonde's shoulder. She was trying to comfort her, but the best she could do was be a shoulder to cry on.

Cagalli couldn't make of the situation, everything had happened so fast. She knew Rey was in the wrong, but to get a beating like that, was hard to watch between brothers.

Lacus, was torn up by the fight, never had she seen siblings go at one another like that, it was terrifying to watch, as one of them could have been seriously hurt.

"What do you want to do about Rey, Kira?" asked Shinn, finding it hard to swallow what he asked.

"Put him in the brig" snapped Stella.

"No" replied Kira. "Just let him be..." he sighed and looked into the direction where Rey went off to.

* * *

**0938 Hours – Male Bathrooms**

Rey splashed some more water on his face and the wiped it with a paper towel, to remove the dried blood on his face. He looked sadly at the mirror, the image he once hated so much. The memories of the past he wished he could forget came back, those painful memories...

_**-Flashback-**_

**November 13th C.E.63, 2056 Hours – Abandon Colony Lucus Twelve, Holding Room**

Rey shivered in the corner of his dark, wet and empty room. He couldn't remember how long he'd been held captive, but he knew that these people only kept him alive for a few reasons, one mainly was ransom. The others talked about his genes, which he had no idea what they meant.

He could hear voices behind the door, some muttering that this was taking too long.

_'What are they talking about?' _thought the five year blonde as he looked at the door. He nestled his head into his arms, he had brought his knees to his chest and sniffed several times, trying to hold in the tears. He could remember being with Gil and Talia in the park at Aprilius One, but that was before someone at gunpoint to them appeared and took Rey. The rest were blank, he either couldn't remember or see. _'I miss Gil, and Talia...'_

Suddenly, gunshots were heard and the men outside panicked. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack?"

Some more shots rang out, and more panic was amongst the men outside.

"He's here!"

"Who?"

"The blonde masked man! L-"

Another gunshot came, and the two outside gasped in shock. "Shit!"

"Who's there?"

"I see him!"

Automatic gunfire echoed in Rey's room where he covered his ears from the noise. Then a single shot came and the blonde child could hear something hit the ground.

"Son of a bitch!"

Some more rapid gunfire echoed and then, several clicking was the observed by the blonde boy.

"J-jammed?"

"Too bad" came a cold voice.

Rey could hear the soldier sputter as something had pierced through him. He was choking from what Rey could make out. The the second body dropped and then cold footsteps approached Rey's containment. The blonde didn't know if this person was a good guy or a bad guy, so he buried his face into his knees and hoped that this man didn't kill him like the men outside.

The door to Rey's cell opened, and a tall figure with long bright blonde hair, and a white mask stepped in. Rey looked up to the man, and instantly feared him, he didn't know what it was that made this man fearful, just that he gave off a distinctive feeling. Rey's tear filled eyes widened as the man approached him. But then Rey got a better look at what he was wearing, a ZAFT elite redcoat uniform. Rey calmed himself knowing this, if he was from ZAFT then he would be saviour. The blonde man knelt down next him, and ran his hand through Rey's hair, smiling slightly at him.

"It's alright" he spoke softly, but there was a dark feeling behind it. "I'm here to take you home Rey"

"Y-you can to rescue me?" asked the boy innocently.

"Yes. Now hurry, I believe Gil is extremely worried"

Rey smiled and wiped his tears away, but as he was about to finishing wiping he noticed something about the man, he seemed really worried about him as he rubbed his back and then lifted him and held in a comforting manner, like a father...

* * *

**November 14th, 0923 Hours – Aprilius One, Gil's Estate**

Being a member of the PLANT council, and have heavily invested in the Fallen Angel army project, Gilbert Durandal was quite well off. A large mansion was sited near the large man made lake, with tall white walls surrounding the main house with a large pool a the back. Rau was impressed, but then again he wasn't, he shouldn't have expected nothing less of what Gilbert position.

Rau sat down on the sofa, and looked across the table in white mask. "I'm a little disappointed Gilbert...I thought that you would live up to your agreement"

Gilbert scowled. "What would you have me do? Die in front of Rey whilst trying to get him back? He's only five Rau"

"I am aware of that, but I thought that a 'father's job' was to protect his children with his life?"

"May I remind you Rau that he is not my son. I would have rather taken care of Kira, he is much more powerful from what I believe. Rey was just some child that was loaded off to me so I can help you" shot back Gilbert.

Suddenly the door to the lounge opened, and the two men could see the little blonde boy run off down the hall. Rau sighed and stood up, he walked out to follow Rey to where he could run off to.

Meanwhile, Rey stared at his reflection in the mirror to the bathroom and growled, something that he newly experienced, something that built up inside of him. He looked down at the stool he used to help him up to see his reflection, then quickly looked back at the mirror and rose his hand, and balled it into a fist, lunging forward...

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Rey rose his head, and saw the spider web pattern on the mirror, and in the centre his bloody fist. That memory, where he suffered for a few months in that hell hole, then the truth came out that Gilbert wasn't his real father, was all too much, but other things plagued his mind, horrible memories...

He wanted to run away from them, he wanted to leave them behind, he wanted to start a new...

But he wondered, where this all began?

The kidnapping?

The truth?

His beatings during captivity?

Were these the reasons why he acted cold and heartless to people?

That was until he met them...Shinn, a hotheaded elite pilot in training, who had a knack for trouble with his instructors. Luna, a cheery talented girl, who showed Rey about loving someone them bare loneliness. And Kira, the man who he respected, and his older brother who treated him well. Them and many others were the reason he kept going, but now, he ruined it. Their friendship, and love...destroyed it.

There was no turning back in his opinion, he needed to go, go and think, alone...

* * *

**1002 Hours - Bridge**

Kira sat uncomfortably in his command seat and felt like a ton of bricks was on his shoulders. Lacus noticed this, and knew he was troubled by his brutal beatings on Rey.

Athrun sat in front of his friend, knowing what was going through his mind. "It's too late to prevent that now Kira, what's matters is that you have the opportunity to make amends to what happened. Go see him"

"Would he even listen?"

Athrun sighed and scratched his head. "Probably not"

"Then why bother?"

Athrun groaned as his friend was starting to sound like a five year old. "How old are you Kira? Be a man that you are and go apologise. Even if he doesn't listen, at least you have said it to him. Right now you can't have something like this on your mind through the upcoming battles"

"...True..."

"I think Rey deserved it" stated Stella with a defiant stance. "He didn't need to strike at Luna!"

Meyrin couldn't agree more. "I wonder why onee-chan still wants him to love her? She can find another right? She...she's pretty after all"

Canard growled. "It's not that. What about Talia? She already knows her father, and having Luna leave him for some other man? It won't be good for Talia, they need to think about her and get their priorities straight"

Mudie nodded. "I agree. They both intended to have the child, and to leave it as it is now would mess up Talia. She's only two remember?"

"Kira, that's why you need to patch things up with Rey first, he's probably still shaken and upset. It won't help their relationship"

Kira sighed. He knew it was the right thing but Rey was so out of line, he didn't want to loose face and seem weak, but...Rey was his younger brother. "Alright. I'll go talk to him first, hopefully he'll open up and tell me what's bothering him"

Athrun and Canard smiled. "Good" they said in unison.

"Just remind him that he needs to sort out things with Luna" added Lacus.

"And to apologise to her!" voiced Meyrin.

"Alright, alright..." groaned Kira.

Suddenly Arthur gasped and cried out a deep "WHAT?" in shock. "Rey did what?"

"What's going on?" asked Murrue.

"Rey opened the hanger doors, knocked out one of the tech crew and is now taking the Deliverance outside!"

Everyone on the bridge gasped. _'He wouldn't! He's running away!'_ thought Kira in anger. "Get Shinn to follow him! He's on stand by at the moment!"

* * *

**0952 Hours – _Seraphim_ Hanger**

Rey had planned everything well. He entered the hanger like he would normally and went to the catapult liner controls and activated the opening the doors. The crew in the hanger panicked as the doors opened as if by magic. He then walked over to the Deliverance carrying his large military bag. He looked round before climbing the stairs to the catwalk where he would make his way to the cockpit. Before he could step onto the first step, he was stopped by Murdock, the trusty ex-_Archangel _chief engineer.

"Hey kid, what are you up to?" he asked with a gruff tone.

"Checking the Deliverance's OS of course"

"Really? With a large carry rucksack huh?"

Rey kept in a growl.

"You know I had kids like you doing this before? Your brother was a prime suspect!"

"Get out of the way"

Murdock grinned and took a defiant stance in front of the stairs, his arms crossed and looked at Rey like a teacher catching a pupil in the act.. "No way kid, I'm not going to allow another one of you punks take a machine without permission"

Rey sighed. "Very well then" said Rey. He slipped the bag off his shoulder, and then gave a quick karate chop to the neck, which the chief engineer dropped instantly. "...You weren't tough at all..."

Rey climbed the stairs and made his way to the cockpit, throwing his bag into the back and climbed in. Closing the hatch he activated the system and started up the machine. As it came to life, the camera spotted several engineers looking down right confused at the black and white Gundam. Rey shifted the controls forward and the Deliverance made it's way to the open hanger doors.

Madd Aves, the chief engineer from the _Minerva_ watched this and noticed a unconscious Murdock. "Rey did this?" he gasped in shock. The most dedicated pilot and trusting man was going solo? He ran over to the nearest terminal and called the bridge. He got the Executive Officer Arthur straight away.

"What is it?" asked Arthur half asleep.

"Sir! Rey opened the hanger doors, knocked out Murdock and now he's taking the Deliverance out!"

After about one or two seconds, Aves could hear a panicked and shocked 'what' on the other end. Aves looked back to see the Deliverance ready to take off. "Send out the True Destiny! Get him to retrieve the Deliverance at once!" ordered Arthur, which Aves gave a firm 'Yes sir!'.

"Prepare the True Destiny for launch! We're going to retrieve the Deliverance, and get some medical attention to Chief Murdock!" Aves commanded, which the crew got to work straight away.

* * *

**Deliverance Hanger**

Rey had gotten himself a fair distance from the _Seraphim_, which he gave a look round at the conditions he had been flying through. A late winter blizzard came and visibility was cut short. Snow was everywhere in the winter barren land, and it was difficult to tell things apart. He switched to infra-red vision and looked around, it was desolate. Suddenly Rey sensed something coming after him, he turned his unit round and then realised that this person was Shinn.

"Rey! God dammit Rey! What the fuck is wrong with you?" spat Shinn drawing the 'Shining Destiny' and threw it at the Deliverance. His intention was to disable the unit, but Shinn knew that Rey was no pushover. And this would be difficult, his point was proven as the Deliverance drew it's beam katana and sliced the boomerang away.

The True Destiny pulled out it's 'Destined Blade' and smashed it against the 'Damnation' beam katana.

"You're running away?"

Rey didn't reply, except push back on the Destiny with the Deliverance's sword.

"Answer me!"

Still he got no response.

"Then I'll bring you in your unit back in pieces!"

The True Destiny then used it's free hand and drawn another 'Shining Destiny' and went to sever off the Deliverance's right arm. But the Deliverance withdrawn and headed into the canyon of mountainous glaciers of snow and ice.

"Get back here! Fight me like the Rey I know and not a coward!"

The True Destiny followed which he navigated through various odd snow and ice that formed to block him. He looked up and saw the Deliverance came screaming down with both of the composite shields' beam sabres activated. Shinn barrel-rolled the Destiny unit away, and then drew out it's beam rifle and fired at the Deliverance. Shinn's blood boiled as the Deliverance actually was going all out on him, this was no spar or any training session he had with Rey before, this was actually friend versus friend, and Shinn now understood the frustration the Athrun and Kira had back then. He didn't want to harm him, but Rey was prepared to get away, even by going against him.

"Fine...I'll go the next level then..." Shinn opened his eyes again with SEED mode clearly evident. He activated the DIVINE system too, and charged.

Rey aimed at the 'Jophiel' beam assault rifle and fired, which he saw the rapid rate of green light pass through the True Destiny. "What? NO!" cried out Rey in realisation that he was tricked.

"Got ya!" screamed Shinn tackling the Deliverance to the ground. "And now to cut you down to size!"

"I think not!" Rey screamed as he activated the Deliverance's DIVINE system and he too, went into that state of SEED mode. He used the Mirage Colloid particles to block the attack quickly, then he swung the arm and the particles struck the ground where the Destiny unit leapt away from.

The True Destiny again took to the skies with the Mirage Colloid particles from the Deliverance attacking all the mirages he was producing. "Damn it Rey! What's your problem?"

"My problem? Its the fucking world who has a problem with me!" screamed Rey.

"You're not making any sense!" Shinn dived down and prepared the 'Micah' palm cannon to extend.

Rey sensed this and drawn back the particles, he then waited for the right time. "That's because no one understands me!"

The extensional arm threw out and the particles went up to clash with the beam cannon. The two energy particles collided, and an explosion erupted at the centre of it. Then a 'Punishment' beam sword came through the smoke and struck the Destiny's right shoulder, almost shredding it off.

"Shit!" cried out Shinn. And the Deliverance then saw the left palm cannon come through and land on the left shoulder and activated, blowing off the Deliverance's arm.

But then show, rock and ice fell around the mountains which landed on the Deliverance and the True Destiny before they knew it, they were submerged in a icy depth of the mountains.

"_Shinn, Shinn this is Meyrin! Do you copy? Shinn? Rey? Rey? Deliverance, True Destiny report! SHINN! REY!"_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

_**A/N: Well, here we go. I hope it was something for some Rey fans, but I wonder what is wrong with...well I know but do you?**_

_**A) Lost it**_

_**B) Just being a brat**_

_**C) Couldn't stand everybody on the ship any more**_

_**D) Or your thoughts?**_

_**I'll try and work on the new chapter as quickly as possible for the upcoming major battle, 'March on the Red Square', till then RxR please people! Thanks and good bye for now!**_

_**Next Phase: Phase 54 – The Madness of Rey Za Burrel**_


	54. Madness of Rey Za Burrel

_**A/N: Hello again everyone, sorry for late updates but my navigation course is now finished and now I can concentrate on this story again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or got back into the story! I am a little disappointed in the lack of reviews...but that's life I suppose...Besides my ranting, let's get t it! **_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

**Phase 54 – Madness of Rey Za Burrel**

* * *

**April 27th C.E.76, 1949 Hours – Russia Provence, West of Siberia, Fallen Flagship – _Seraphim_, Command Planning Room**

The lone brunette sat there in the dim light room, both angry and frustrated. He couldn't believe that Rey ran, and escaped. He never expected this, Kira thought Rey was better than that, but it was quite clear he was wrong. But he questioned, what was it that caused this cool headed blonde to leave? Kira guessed it was due to stress, he most likely he needed time on his own. But to run into the frozen wasteland, and when the Fallen army was preparing it's assault into the Ural mountains, was not so much of a good timing.

The other problem that existed was the outcry from his own people, inside this very ship. Soon people's voices were overheard and Kira could help but scoff at them. Rumours as such as Rey betraying the Fallen, siding with the Alliance, or ZAFT. Others, were that Rey was fed up and left to start his own organisation, or that he wanted to go solo. Bizarre as it might sound, these were possibilities.

What made them worse were that the attitude for Rey's runaway, soured people's respect for him. It wasn't something that Kira could control, but thanks to Athrun and Canard, they were made sure not to speak about Rey in his presence. Kira didn't know if he should be grateful and shameful to have his friends do his job to defend Rey, it was clear that he should have done that.

He looked at Shinn's report of the battle he had with the gone blonde rogue. In all, it stated that after the avalanche, the Deliverance was long gone before other units came for support. Wherever Rey went off to, Kira could only guess, and hope that Rey will be okay...

* * *

**Officer Mess Hall**

Shinn kicked the room bin across the room where it clashed against the wall next to the entrance, which startled Athrun as he entered. He looked to the perpetrator, who had yet to fully blow his top. Athrun's head dropped, he had to put up with this for the last 24 hours. He wondered how much more he could take.

"Shinn! Calm down!" demanded Canard, which he held the young pilot back from damaging anything else.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You got to be fucking kidding me! Rey ran away, and I lost him! You think I can calm down so easily?"

Meyrin snorted at the mention of the runaway. "Forget him, he's a traitor"

Stella nodded, which Cagalli looked away unsure of this.

"A traitor? Fuck you! You never liked him to begin with!" flashed Shinn going for her. She stood back and was petrified by his raging crimson eyes.

"What are you getting so worked up about Shinn? He left us!" Stella said helping Canard to hold Shinn.

"It doesn't matter! Rey was friend through training! Sure he was quiet and a bit cold, as well as anti-social at times, but he was my friend, and if it wasn't for him I probably didn't graduate from the ZAFT academy!"

Shinn's words snapped the blonde girl into her realisation that Shinn wasn't mad at Rey's decision, only that he couldn't bring his friend back. She lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry Shinn, I just can't trust a man who strikes his love, then leave her and his daughter! I know he was your friend, but maybe he has now become your enemy"

Shinn's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it, now Stella, his lover now believed that Rey was now a threat. "I don't believe this...you all given up on him! Screw this!" cried out Shinn, he then lashed himself free and stormed towards the exit.

As Shinn came to Athrun, he stopped, and not turned to look at Athrun. "I'll bring him back, next time for sure...he isn't a traitor..." Shinn then left to be by himself.

Stella slumped into the seat looking rather down and tired. "This all happened because of him" she muttered in pain, and anger.

Athrun sighed as he moved towards them. "Maybe, but I think there's something about Rey that we don't know about". The group looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. "We all know each other's pasts, and yet Rey, we know nothing of his. It is a complete mystery. Think about it, Rey is suffering from traumatic stress,but not TSD. Maybe something like it"

"We don't know that Athrun, only one person can tell us that, and that's my god forsaken supposed father" Canard explained, getting himself a can from the machine.

"Then maybe we have to have a chat then" Athrun replied walking out.

Canard spat out his drink in shock. "Wait! What?"

"Come on. And don't tell Kira"

* * *

**In the Winter Wilderness**

Rey sat in the cockpit of his unit, feeling cold, alone and lost. He had never felt this before, alone, was something he was used to really. He had been alone all of his life...and it sickened him. He was alone when born, and he guessed he would probably die alone. Just then a flash of Lunamaria came to his mind, he perked his head up...realising that he was now probably nowhere near the _Seraphim_, from his family, friends, girlfriend and daughter...

_'I'm such a god damn idiot!'_ he thought as he smashed his fist to the side of the cockpit.

He threw away everything, everything he wanted as a boy, he had...he cast those things to the wind like trash. That sick feeling in his stomach came again. Out of desperation, he turned on the radio, he thought that maybe something he could hear on all circuits that would distract him.

"_Hello? Any-bod-e...some-bo-de-help us! We...re...attacked...ple-ease! Any-body!"_

Rey listened to it, unsure what happened next, he took the controls and lifted the Deliverance up, and headed to the direction where the radio signal transmission is coming from.

_'What am I doing? Why am I obliged to do this? What is it...that is forcing me to do this?_'

He didn't know if it was the plea of the little girl's voice through the radio, or that he wanted to do this as an distraction...he just wanted to do something.

* * *

**1958 Hours – Fallen Flagship _Seraphim_, Luna's Room**

Luna laid on the bed that she and Rey shared, watching young Talia sleep soundly where her father used to lie on. The violet redhead, had locked herself away since Rey's departure, and had not spoken to anyone. She didn't want to. Those rumours about the blonde man weren't true, and it was sickening to hear. She would have some of the staff look at her with sympathetic looks, but she didn't want them. She knew Rey was hiding something...what she didn't know. She turned to look to the ceiling and sighed tiredly. "Rey...what's wrong? Please, come back"

* * *

**Bridge**

Rau was discussing with Mu on the strategic advance they should make onto the Ural Mountains. It seemed unbelievably difficult, the mountains had bases all round, and the only easy access was through the city of Orenburg. Mu knew this, and he believed that his blonde relative did also, but he didn't mention it. He waited for Rau did.

"The only simple route would be through the southern parts of the Ural Mountains," pointed Rau on the holographic image of the mountains.

Mu thought he was going to mention to go through the city, but he didn't. He was quite surprised, which Rau caught on to it.

"You seem surprised by my decision" stated Rau.

"Well, I thought you would chose to go through Orenburg" replied Mu.

"I did actually considered that, but he had a reason why not to. Kira requested that we avoid the city of Orenburg"

Mu raised an eyebrow. "Avoid it? Kira said that? Why?"

"He believed that the city of Orenburg Is a pointless reason for two reasons. One, that as soon as we come through it, we'll be attacked by all the massed forces behind the mountains. And two, that he wishes for us not to harm the city, due to civilian casualties"

Mu chuckled. Which his supposed brother now stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, what is so funny?"

"Just that Kira ordered it, and that I have a feeling you was actually going to do that anyway"

Rau gave a short laugh, and grinned. "I did yes. But it seems he knew I was planning to, so, what choice do we have?"

"I thought you were more of a tactical planner than Kira?" smiled Murrue swivelling round in her chair.

"I am. But he wanted this"

"Why am I sensing that Rau has gone soft?" Murrue asked, which he let out a laugh with everyone else. Rau simply rolled his eyes. Suddenly the door to the bridge opened, and Athrun with Stella, Cagalli, Meyrin and Canard stepped through. "What's wrong guys?"

"We need to talk Rau" announced Athrun steeping forward. "You know more about Rey than anybody else, and I wish to know what your keeping from us"

Rau looked seriously at them, his eyes showed that he was little ticked off, something that Rau Le Creuset wasn't famous for. The man who kept his composure, and a cool head looked like he was now about to kill one of them. "What you want to know about Rey's past, is my business"

Athrun smirked, he knew one way that would get the man to talk. "Really, how about we ask Kira?"

"He doesn't know about Rey's full past either. It is point-" Rau then stopped there, as he realised what Athrun meant. If Kira didn't know about Rey's past completely, he would ask him. It wasn't that ignoring Kira was a problem, but Kira was now in charge of the operation to Moscow, and things could get changed round because of that. The blonde kept a low growl of annoyance and then barged past them. "Come on then, I'll tell you in my office"

"You might as well do it here" Canard stated. "You know that we'll spread the word, or one of us will"

Rau was now a little more ticked off. But he couldn't deny the fact that it was true. "Fine, but you might as well get Kira, I'm not going to speak of this again"

"I'll get Shinn too!" Stella said as she entered the lift with Canard.

* * *

**2014 Hours – Tobolsk**

When the Deliverance arrived at the town, Rey noticed that it looked deserted at first. But then upon further inspection, he saw some Alliance Mobile weapons, he counted maybe twelve Paladin units and a Hanzo Giles, with OMNI soldiers surrounding the town. It seemed like calm before the storm of a battle. Rey was bewildered to what was going on.

_'They're surrounding a town like they are about to assault it...what's going on? Are there ZAFT forces in there?'_

Two Paladin units armed with missile packs launched launched their barrage at the quiet town, that soon the the lonely cold wind was mixed with eruptions of explosions, crackling fire and screams of pain and terror filled the town of Tobolsk. Rey watched as screaming families fled from their burning homes, some carrying a few accessories which then the soldiers descended into the town with their FAMAS and SA80 assault rifles firing at the fleeing populace.

Rey watched in struck horror. The Alliance were attacking unarmed people, unarmed civilians! They were gunning down everyone that were fleeing from the attack, as if they were under a death sentence for a serious crime. Rey looked around and saw a mother and her girl, about a toddler's age, holding onto her mother as they ran. He then saw a Eurasian officer gun her down with his FAMAS. The child afraid, alone and worried about her limp mother cried out for help, and shook the lifeless woman several times, hoping that her mother would move again, embrace her and escape the hell that had spewed onto them. But the woman didn't get up...the only movement was from her daughter shaking her violently, begging her to get up.

The blonde then noticed the frozen Paladin units move into the city, with the Hanzo Giles staying behind with two Paladins. Rey watched as they went into the city, firing their CIWS cannons at anyone who survived the blasts and the first attack from the foot soldiers. Rey looked at the little girl who continued to shove her mother to move, and then noticed a Paladin look towards her, it rose it's beam rifle to finish her off.

Whatever came over Rey next, was not quite explainable for him at the time. But he pushed hard, really hard onto the controls and launched the Deliverance at the Paladin. The Alliance mass-produced unit looked up to the bringer of death above him, a Gundam. Panicking, he switched his aim towards the Gundam in the sky, but Rey already had a lock on him, he fired the 'Jophiel' rifle and shredded the unit to pieces before the reaction with the 'Solaris' reactor exploded. The attack caused the other Alliance units and soldiers to look at the white and black death in the sky.

The other nine Paladin pilots changed their objective individually to the Gundam. And aimed their weapons at the Gundam. _'I got to...I got to get them away from the town!'_ Rey decided, with that he flew up high and charged towards the Hanzo Giles. _'He's in charge of this operation!'_. The Deliverance charged in and drew it's 'Punishment' katana sword, slicing the first two through their cockpits.

Then he landed a drop kick onto the positron reflector shield, which Rey released a feral growl. "Why are you doing this? DO you find this fun?"

_**-Flashback-**_

_**October 29th C.E.63, 1344 Hours – Aprilius One, Grand National Park**_

The day was a day that Rey would remember for the rest of his life, he was easily going to be reminded of this as this was the day of his kidnapping. He was on the far end of the park, away from Gilbert Durandal and Talia Gladys who were sitting at a park table. He was running round in his white shirt and trousers, enjoying the autumn leaves falling around him. That was when he saw two men, looking at him with a glee in their eyes. A smirk appeared on one's face.

"Hey, look what we have here...it's that kid"

"Yeah. Where's your mummy and daddy kid?" asked the other with a terrifying smirk.

"Um...I was told not to talk to people like you! Excuse me" stated Rey as he turned round and started to walk away.

Suddenly Rey was grabbed and lifted off the ground. "Hell no kid! You're coming with us!"

The blonde boy then kicked violently and screamed for help. Where two PLANT security officers ran towards the scene. "Fuck off space monster scum!" laughed one of the kidnappers, he drew out a AKS assault rifle from behind his long coat and fired upon them. The two guards went down before they had a chance to draw their weapons.

"Fucking die Coordinators! Fucking die!" screamed the other drawing his pistol taking shots at families around.

"HA! HA! This is fun!" laughed the AKS wielding kidnapper.

Rey's blue eyes widen as the two men laughed and called this 'fun'. This sickening scene was fun to people? Rey had learned a very important lesson on this day, that mankind were sick creatures.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"You're fucking monsters!" screamed Rey, unleashing the 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods, that quickly surrounded the Hanzo Giles. "DIE!" he screamed and the 'Sammeal' pods fired on the Hanzo Giles from all angles. The shield managed to block some of the attacks in time as the pilot inside tried to created a spherical shield. It's back legs were shot off, with the tail also. As soon as the rear end crashed into the snow, eight flashes of light went through the Hanzo Giles, and explosions dominoes to the main Paladin body. With the shield gone, Rey impaled the cockpit with his 'Punishment' sword.

The remaining Paladin units came after him from behind, but the Deliverance remained with it's back to them as the DRAGOON pods created fireworks display with gunning down the units one after another, with several barrages of green light, some were sliced as they accidentally flew into the green beams. The burning remains of the Paladin units fell into the outskirts of the town.

But the blonde didn't feel relieved, he didn't feel like he brought justice, vengeance against these men and women's actions. He knew that they were less than scum, they were lower than human, he knew that at that moment, he was near their level from his actions these last few days. He cursed the world as it is now, he cursed his life, his actions and his lack of human respect. He was a killer, but that was war. Or so that was an excuse...he knew he was no better...

* * *

**2024 Hours – Seraphim, Rau's Office**

"That is out of the question" snapped Rau.

"And why is that?" asked Athrun, returning some of the aggressive tone.

"There are matters that you should leave well enough alone. Matters that don't need your attention"

"I believe that it has already something we should not leave well enough alone" Shinn snapped slamming his fists to the table. Rau didn't even flinch. "You're hiding things from us about Rey's past!"

"Don't cross me boy. I am the last person to cross!"

"Rau, why are you getting pissed off about it? It's something that major right?" Canard asked, and rose a quizzical eyebrow.

Rau looked away.

"Don't leave us in the dark. We need to know"

"Or we'll bring Kira into this" Athrun threatened, which he got a stern look from Rau. He was glad that Rau no longer wore that mask, as he could see the look in his eyes, of anger or rage.

"Fine...come into the next room" Rau took them into his private quarters to speak in private. After sitting down on his bed, he paused for a few seconds before looking at the group standing before him. "When Rey was young, I left him in the care of Gil. Sometime in late October of C.E.63, Rey was kidnapped by members Blue Cosmos during a day out in Aprilius One National Park, the day you could remember as Blue Massacre. He was forced to watch the deaths of the people there, and then taken prisoner for a few weeks. He was beaten and told such words that they also were beaten into him"

"He was kidnapped on that day? And what came of his capture, what did they want?" asked Shinn.

"That we disband the Fallen Angels and to have me dead"

Shinn then scoffed. "Well it clearly didn't happen. You rescued him then?"

"Yes but he was mentally scarred. A psychologist said he would flashbacks of his memories, and that he blames himself for the deaths of those innocent families, because Blue Cosmos was after him"

"What has that got in connection with Rey's recent behaviour?" questioned Stella, her hand started to fidget on her skirt, which Shinn noticed.

"During the previous briefing before the invasion into Russia, we heard that Blue Cosmos activities were on the rise in Eurasia, and that Djibril, the current leader of Blue Cosmos is in Moscow helping the Eurasian military fight us...connecting that and his hatred for them, was probably making him start to snap"

It all settled in now, they knew of Rey's terrible childhood, but Meyrin wondered about something. "Did you take percussions to prevent something like this?"

"He has been on anti-depression pills since his rescue from the terrorists. But he has had nightmares of 'Blue Massacre' replayed over and over. To make matters worse, the confinement in Antarctica probably made it worse...I am not sure if he's been taking those pills recently"

"I didn't know Rey was on pills" Shinn said in surprise.

"That's because he didn't want you to know" replied Rau simply. "And there was something else also...when Rey was handled to Gilbert, he pretended to be his father. And when he was rescued, Rey overheard a conversion between me and Gilbert about him. Gilbert stated he wished he had Kira instead of Rey. You can imagine how Rey felt"

The room went into a tense silence, which no one spoke about what had been explained. The horrible truth that cold blonde had hidden was because he wanted to leave the past behind, and hide it because he wished to shoulder his pain by himself. Suddenly they heard footsteps run away from the next room, with the lazy hiss of the door open and close.

Shinn was the first out and saw a flash of violet redhead before the door closed. _'L-Luna?'_

* * *

**2026 Hours – Tobolsk**

Rey walked through the town with a depressed look on his face, any remaining Alliance soldier he found, he simply applied pressure onto the trigger and aimed before blowing their brains out. He looked half dazed and unsure of what to make. He wondered if the fight he had with the Alliance bought some time for the populace to escape, his question slowly confirming it as a no. The civilian corpses lined the streets, blood mixed with the pure white snow. He noticed that the dead bodies showed parents, protecting their loved ones, but it seemed futile.

Dragging his feet across the freezing snow, with each step he let out a breath that turned into a icy mist. He stopped in front the mother he watched get murdered, and then saw the child a few feet away. He walked, shaking not because of the cold, but because what he was envisioning. The little girl...he saw as Talia, and the mother as Luna. He moved slowly forward, and lifted the girl to examine her.

She had a piece of shrapnel embedded into her chest, she died because of that Paladin he blasted first. It was only logical. His tears dropped onto the girl's face, he held in his painful groans as he looked at the girl's face, she resembled Talia. Which only made Rey feel much worse. He hollowed in a pain cry of despair and guilt. He killed this girl. He killed Talia. Rey had lost it, his hands trembling and the sobs continued as the fire around slowly was dying out. He was soon alone, alone in the earth's giant freezer, with the smell of burnt flesh and blood. He failed to protect her, and the rest of the people.

"What good am I, if I can't even protect the people in front of me?" he cried out, he pulled his Glock to his head, and slowly squeezed the trigger.

"No!" cried someone's voice from the smoking alleys.

The blonde turned to see a tall man about in his mid twenties, dressed in a Arctic camouflaged combat suit, holding a AKS assault rifle and a few RPG weapons strapped to his back. His neck long black hair matched his dark brown eyes, with a pale skin complexion. He walked over to Rey, with worried look. Then he pulled a small smile. "I'm thankful that you came comrade. If you haven't arrived, we would have all been killed" spoke the man in a laid back tone.

"Who are you?" demanded Rey, pointing his pistol at the man.

Soon other weapons were cocked, which Rey darted his gaze around to see other men and women dressed like the man in front of him. Weapons varying from shotguns, pistols, automatics and rifles, including RPG launchers strapped to their backs. The man rose his hand and waved to lower their weapons.

Rey looked back at the stranger before him. "My name is Alexei Kaptsov. I'm the leader of the Blizzard Wolves rebellion faction. We came out here as soon as from that emergency message, and god's be praised, you were their answer. I don't think our weapons were going to effective enough, but we came anyway..." Alexei smiled. "I'm glad that you did"

Rey stared at the man for a few seconds, before lowering his weapon. "I simply answered a distress"

"True. But to have a Fallen Angel to be our saviour, and not to mention the pilot of Deliverance" countered Alexei, with a smile. It seemed that the man was rather proud to have Rey around.

"Alexei! We can't trust this guy!" stepped forward a woman, she had blondish-brunette hair that was tied back, a slim figure with olive eyes and a pale skin complexion also. She seemed to be in her early twenties and was quite attractive, but her expression to Rey was a slight put off. "He's a Fallen! They were the ones who attacked us in the last war!"

Alexei sighed deeply. "They attacked the government Nataliya, we need the Fallen's help anyway. They're the ones who are moving towards Moscow as we speak, to liberate us"

The woman looked from Alexei back to Rey, she saw the blonde still holding the dead child. She snorted in disgust. "You like touching dead children sicko?"

Rey gently laid the limp girl down and stood up, giving the woman a deathly glare that sent shivers down Nataliya's spine. _'This person...he's dangerous. Those eyes show it, he wants kill!'_

Alexei stepped forward, placing his hand on Rey's shoulder. "I apologise for Nataliya, everyone here is a little on edge from the attack. And well...we weren't expecting a Fallen to help us, so can you see the predicament you're in my friend?"

Rey's eyes returned to normal and looked back at Alexei who was only a inch or two taller than Rey. The blonde was a little taken back by this person's friendliness, he expected him to act like the others around him, but luckily he wasn't. They could kill him and take his unit for their own devices, but the smile and friendly look in Alexei's expression proved otherwise.

"I understand. And thank you"

"Well, we should get some cover, it's going to be a cold night. We'll take you to our hidden base in the mountains. You can hide the Deliverance there"

"Thank you again" nodded Rey in a calm tone.

"No my friend, thank you"

* * *

_**Seraphim**_**, Luna's Room**

The violet redhead, tightened her pilot suit up and looked over to the sleeping Talia in the bed. She smiled as she was sleeping soundly, but also a little heart broken to leave her for a while. She decided to find Rey, the irresponsible father of her child and the blonde that she loved deeply. After quietly walking into Rau's office, to request a search for him, she overheard everything about Rey's past. The pills that she barely saw him take, made sense and the quick and aggressive outbursts was now crystal clear. Rey was suffering and he didn't want anyone to know.

Luna swore she would hit herself for not noticing, but Rey was just too good at hiding stuff from people due to his attitude to others. But she decided to bring back that sorry excuse of a father, that idiot who believed that running away from everyone was answer, that idiot, was her idiot. She gave a small chuckle at that thought, Rey was smarter than her in many ways, but this was the biggest blunder he done and she won't it down for a _long _time!

Picking up her helmet, she walked towards the door and opened it to see Shinn and Stella in their pilot suits. A shocked young mother looked at the two, wondering what was going on. Shinn had his head low as in deep thought while Stella looked uncertain holding her hands behind her back. "What's up guys?"

"You're going out to get him back right?" whispered Shinn, in a tone that was a mixture of anger and sadness.

Luna was a little taken back by Shinn's emotion in his voice.

"You know that you don't have clearance to launch, which is quickly a court martial and that you're leaving Talia behind...this is unforgivable"

Luna felt her knees starting to buckle, it was hard to do this to her daughter, but she wants the little girl's father in her life, to be a proper parent to their child. Taking a deep breath, and straightening herself up, she looked directly at Shinn, with confidence and courage. "I'm going to find Rey and bring him back, because I need him, and so does his daughter. The whole ship needs him! I'm sure Kira will allow me to go and look for him!"

Stella looked at Shinn, she was quite unsure about this. She understands that Rey went through some bad things in his childhood, but so did she. It wasn't as she hated Rey, she actually got on with him until that fight between him and Luna. She wanted to find him, for the sake of everyone on board. He was vital for numerous things, his position was something of high importance as well as being a father to Talia. She decided that finding Rey would be for the best as she never knew her father, and she didn't want Talia to suffer like that!

Stella then looked at Luna, and pulled a small smile. "I'll help Luna"

Luna smiled. "Thanks Stella"

"Well, I'm glad you said that Stella" Shinn said raising his head with a big grin. "Because I was going to go and search for Rey too. Now all we need to do now is send out a search party and-"

"That unfortunately, cannot be done" came Athrun's voice from down the hallway. The three looked at the veteran elite pilot, who had a down expression, but he kept a senior officer stature. "Orders are to attack three Ural mountain bases for us to get past and head to the capital"

"B-but what about Rey? With him, we can-"

"I know that having Rey with us would be beneficial, but we talked and believed that searching for Rey whilst instead of assaulting the bases, it would waste time. We got intel that suggests that the main bulk of the Eurasian armoured division is moving from Eastern Europe and heading to Moscow. If we attack quickly then we'll get to Moscow before the armoured division does"

"Are you suggesting that we leave Rey behind in hostile territory?" asked Shinn, his voice giving a hint of anger. "I'm not leaving him out there!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Shinn, I don't like it as much as you. But Kira agreed"

Shinn, Luna and Stella looked in shock. "H-he agreed?"

"Yes. So, I'm sorry..." Athrun turned round and walked off. "Do some maintenance on your units, this battle coming up won't be easy"

Shinn's clenched trembled in anger, he was now trying to bottle it up but he unleashed his anger on the steel bulkhead, by kicking it and punching it with all his might. Athrun sighed as he walked away, he too a little ticked of the decision. But what can he do, Mu, Rau and Murrue agreed that there was no time to be searching for the blonde. Kira agreed but he took a long time to decide, Canard however disagreed and went to search for Rey. But he was silenced by Kira as facts stacked up of the main point of the operation weighted more. Canard stormed out in a huff.

Athrun could only remain silent as of his uncertainty. He walked towards his room, where upon entering it, Cagalli looked upset. Athrun wondered what recently could have happened to course her to cry. He approached her, knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cagalli...what's wrong?"

The blonde tackled blue haired man to the floor, where he heard her weep on his chest. "Athrun...I...I think I drove Rey away!"

Athrun looked shocked at his fiancée's confession. "Why you say that?"

"Well..." she lifted her head up, and looked into his emerald eyes. "I went to go and see Rey after we heard Luna in the bridge right?" she sniffed as she rest the side of her head on his chest, where he ran his fingers through her short hair. "And I was quite harsh on him..."

"You thought you were doing the right thing"

"But I remember you telling me that he suffered as a child...I know his attitude stunk, but I think that my fight with him caused it worse between him and Luna. And then Kira beaten him up, then he ran...what if-"

"Cagalli..." Athrun let out a big sigh. "This is just a big mess..."

"Maybe...you can chose your friends, but not family..."

* * *

**2122 Hours – Ural Mountains Outskirts, Blizzard Wolves Base**

Rey sat round the fire that crackled and spat with the smell of burning wood and kerosene. He looked around where the cavern had various survivors from the attack on Tobolsk, sat around, sad, cold and angry at what happened. He then looked back at the dancing flames, which he thoughts went back to the scene of him holding that dead child. He shivered at the thought of it reminding him that it could be Talia one day.

"You alright friend?" asked Alexei sitting down next to him. He had his weapons set aside and looked at the blonde. "You seem deeply sad"

"I am" replied Rey. "I ran away from the family I longed for and my daughter...my attitude...was not in the best for Talia..."

"You mean daughter?" asked Alexei, slightly shocked to see this young pilot already a father. Rey nodded, where Alexei shook the shock from himself and chuckled. "But, that was for her right? You did it to make her happy?"

It was now Rey's turn to be shocked. "Y-yes"

"But, do you think that leaving her behind is best for her? What if she needed a father there for a play she's in? Or needs help in her homework? You think that her mother can handle it all?"

Rey looked away, and thought hard about it.

"Well, I guess you came out here to think about it right? Think about it, then decide"

"Alexei! Alexei!" cried out Nataliya as she ran towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"We discovered a base that the Alliance lapdogs are hiding, which contains Mobile Suits that haven't acquired any pilots yet. New models too!"

Alexei stood up and crossed his arms, he thought about it. "Alright, give me one third of our fighting strength and I'll take those units for us"

"But Alexei, it's suicide to go in without some sort of up to date Mobile weapons!" one Russian stood up.

"We need to think about his tactically!" another shouted.

"I'll help" insisted Rey standing up.

"Y-you? Why? Why do you want to help us? You can go and do your normal duties as a Fallen" Nataliya stated raising her concern, and interest in the blonde man's proclamation.

"Because I need time to think" stated Rey as he started to walk away. "And that we have a common enemy" he added before entering the bitter cold blizzard at the entrance to the cave.

Alexei chuckled. "Fair enough"

Nataliya just looked puzzled by the two men's comments, and groaned in defeat. "Men...their so complicated"

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

_**A/N: There's another chapter you guys, hopefully it fills in some of Rey's past that in the previous story was left out. The next battle is changed from the Phase -March on the Red Square chapter I suggested, it's the Ural mountains battle with Rey and the Blizzard Wolves battles, side by side. People might think that Kira and the others are cold about leaving Rey, but in reality a whole operation can't be jeopardise because of one person.**_

_**Also there's someone following the Seraphim as an observer, or tracker? We'll see. Anyway, I have watched Code Geass: R2 season 1, and now I'm waiting for Amazon to ship me the latest season 2 in August/September, you see I prefer to pay for my favourite shows, as they don't them for free and every little helps. So any suggestions for latest battles, or any requests please come forward.**_

_**Other than that, hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks!**_

**Next Phase: Phase 55 – The Race to Moscow**


	55. Path to Moscow

_**A/N: What a both miserable and great month for me! First, my story writing laptop was fucked due to a freaking virus! AH! Wait till one day, whoever creates a virus and I catch him, he'll wish he wasn't born! My laptop doesn't respond to any command and takes me to some free view porn sites! My girlfriend thought it was my favourites option or the internet' homepage! But on the plus side, I managed to create Wiki page dedicated to Gundam Seed Dark destiny in the Gundam Fanfiction category thanks to Blaid and I played Red Alert 3 mod Paradox and Starcraft II, and it was epic! Yes I was slightly distracted but can you blame me? Also I got the complete original soundtrack to Gundam Seed and Destiny, and the original soundtrack to Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. So I had a good time this month whilst frustrated about my other computer! Okay, enough about 'what I did since the last update', and let's move onto the next installment of Dark Destiny! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Opening Theme: **_

_**Phase 55 - Path to Moscow**_

**April 26th C.E.76, 2341 Hours - Russia Province, Western Siberia, Ural Mountains Region **

Alexei scanned over the enemy base with his thermo binoculars, and took note that the enemy had hardly any defences. Just the regular foot patrol infantry, and four Paladin units standing guard. Alexei guessed that the enemy had the pilots for their new models in the base too. The heavy blizzard that came in reduced visibility greatly, which was great for striking at the enemy quickly while under its cover.

Lowering his binoculars, he moved down the snowy hill until he came across his group. They all looked keen and ready to penetrate the base and steal the new models inside the complex. He smiled gracefully at them all. "The enemies defences are quite small" he shouted to speak over the blizzard's howl. "But if we can take out the pilots for those new units and take the units unharmed we have a fighting chance against the government puppets!"

The people slightly below him cheered. Everything was now on this mission.

Alexei looked over to Rey who had his arms crossed and looked towards the sky, the falling snow covered his goggles but he seemed to be in his own world at that moment. Alexei ignored that, he knew that Rey wasn't simply ignoring because he wasn't interested, it's just that the blonde knew what to do.

"We'll begin in 18 minutes, get yourselves ready!". Everyone separated to prepare themselves. While Alexei approached Rey who looked neither keen or unwilling to do this. "You look unsure Rey"

"No. Just thinking to myself"

Alexei didn't want to pry so he decided to move on from that subject. "You know what to do then?" smiled Alexei, already knowing what Rey's answer was.

"Take out the enemy Mobile Suits?"

"Simple right?"

"Some things aren't as simple though"

Alexei chuckled to himself. "How true. Well good luck Rey"

"You too" he replied in monotone.

********

* * *

**2346 Hours - Fallen Angel Battleship, Flagship**_** Seraphim**_**, Command Planning Room**

"We will attack the enemy at the foot of the mountains, they will then have a disadvantage which then we will push up the mountain. However, the problem lies with the fortification up the mountains. Due to our three assault divisions attacking the three main bases, we will expect reinforcements from the other bases" explained Athrun.

"How heavy are the defences?" asked Shinn, with some annoyance in his tone.

"Shinn, don't throw your attitude to Athrun" Kira snapped.

Shinn shrugged and looked away. "Perhaps I wouldn't be like this if you allowed us to look for _your _brother"

Canard smacked the raven haired boy on the back of his head. "Stop being spiteful"

Shinn couldn't help but be spiteful. His best friend was still out there, and he was doing a operation without him. Rey was the sort of people Shinn rather teamed up with despite the recent lack of time they had working together. He wondered that Rey was even frozen to death all because of the joint decision.

"I don't know why your supporting them Canard, he is_ your_ brother too"

Canard scowled at the raven haired teen. He didn't like Shinn's attitude, as it pretty was much an insult. "I can't wait till the end of this operation, and I'll fucking kick your ass!"

"Bring it!"

"ENOUGH!" boomed Kira slamming his fist onto the planning desk. "Enough with these childish outbursts Shinn! I know your upset, and so am I! But what am I supposed to do? We're at war!"

Shinn lowered his head. He never had Kira snap at him normally, he was also a little guilty into thinking that Kira didn't care, but not doing anything only made his blood boil.

"Shinn". Luna's hand touched her best friend's shoulder, which he turned to her, and saw her plain expression. "It's alright. For now, let's just get this over with, kay?"

Shinn sighed and looked away. "Fine. But Kira, can we search for Rey afterwards?"

Kira looked unsure, he knew the moving forces from Eastern Europe are approaching Moscow fast, and looking for Rey would deter the pace for their assault into Moscow. But, he couldn't leave the blonde alone. There was much to answer for all what happened, also the feeling of abandoning Rey would make him sick for the rest of his life.

"If we can secure the mountains fast enough, then yes, I will help you look for him" responded Kira, with a genuine smile.

Shinn nodded, and turned around to go to his Gundam. He held a smile, as he made his way. Stella who walked next to him, caught his smile. She felt happy for the raven haired pilot, they were going to look for their friend, their comrade, their brother.

********

* * *

**April 27th, 0000 Hours - Ural Mountains Region, Secret Eurasian Base **

The two Eurasian guards both shivered, as their thick lining coats and cold weather clothing wasn't keeping them warm from the blizzard that howled around them. Visibility was terrible, which was why they relied on their infra-red goggles. With no humans around other than them and the troops behind the barbed wire fence, they saw snow foxes, bears and wolves.

"Yuri, this boring and pathetically fucking stupid!" growled the one guard.

"What the hell you want me to do? We're ordered to stand here"

"Da, but it's fucking cold!"

The other guard growled in annoyance. Although he wished that something interesting did happen to drive his boredom away. Suddenly, a powerful whoosh blasted over their heads, and then the earth shook violently where the top layer of freshly landed snow danced in the rupture.

Looking overhead, they saw a Mobile Suit, black and white, it had angelic wings and four large beam cannons holstered. They came to know this unit straight away, the Deliverance.

"The Fallen are attacking?"

The Deliverance lowered its arms and unloaded some Blizzard Wolf rebels into the centre of the base. The Gundam then turned it's attention to the three Paladin units that rose their weapons to it. The Deliverance jumped to the side and then flew in, getting face-to-face to the first Paladin, then slashed the unit down the middle with a vertical upward cut with the 'Punishment' sword.

Then swerving round a beam shot, the Deliverance slung it's beam assault rifle to the side and fired three beam bursts into the chest of the second Paladin. As the third unit fired at him, Rey detached from the wings two DRAGOON pods and ordered them to charge at the unit, piercing the unit through the chest.

Looking round, he wondered where the fourth Paladin was. _'Where are you?'_ wondered Rey.

Searching for the last Paladin, Rey sensed the remainder at the back of the base, he swerved round and flipped over a 'Ramiel' cannon and fired at the Alliance Mobile Suit. Half of the unit went missing, with its legs falling over and exploded. With the four Paladin units destroyed, the Deliverance knelt down with the cockpit opening, and Rey jumping out with his Glock and katana sword each in hand. Landing with a forward roll, he progressed towards the main building.

Rey approached the Blizzard Wolves engaging the Eurasian forces. Bulleting zipping over with frag grenades been thrown to and from each other. He saw Alexei grabbing the RPG from his back and fired it over some steel crates to a Eurasian position.

"Need some help?" asked Rey as he pressed his back against the crate.

"Would be nice" replied Alexei with a smirk, reloading his AKS rifle. "We'll hold them off here. You need to get into the building and find the pilots. There's about twelve of them, considering there's twelve units"

Rey nodded. "Create an opening"

"You got it. Dimitri! Fire at the right flank!"

One rebel risen his RPG and fired into the group were the screams of the soldiers being thrown back by the blast, opened up a gap for Rey to dash through. The blonde made it through, but not without shooting two soldiers that blocked his path into the building. Kicking the door open he sprinted down the corridor to where he found stairs to his left going down, and stairs going up to his right. Sensing some people below, he believed that the pilots were downstairs. It was also logical as would high valued targets really be upstairs?

Going downstairs he sensed two men round the corner. Pressing his back to the wall, Rey looked round slightly to see two men in pilot uniform with MP5 submachine guns, they opened fire at him which Rey returned round the safety of his corner.

Checking the magazine clip in his pistol, he reinserted it back into the firearm. Taking a small breath of reassurance he jumped round and placed two shots into the first pilot's chest, with another into the next pilot's head. Getting back up quickly, he dashed to the dead bodies, and then a door sprung open with another pilot shooting out with his SMG. Rey round kicked the man then impaled him with his sword.

With three of twelve down, Rey looked around and sensed more men in the living quarters. "Better end this quickly" he muttered to himself. He then ran towards the room, and then shoulder barge the door opened and dropped a flash bang in. Blinding the four inside, he moved in and cut the four down with quick and precise cuts across their throats. The four dropped like sacks of potatoes. But the sound of them dying for some air, filled a sickening feeling in his stomach.

_'Half down...'_

He then looked to galley, and saw a pilot dash round blasting his SMG at him. Rey kicked the table up, which took some of the bullets, but some got through which Rey rolled out of the way returning fire aggressively. The man fell. Rey got back up and walked carefully to the galley. Two pilots hid behind a turned up table, Rey could sense them...their fear and anger was what he sensed.

"Die you fucking bastard!" screamed the pilot as he jumped up and threw a frag grenade at the wall where Rey had his back against. The frag however was on the last two seconds when the pilot threw it. Before Rey could move upon realisation of the grenade exploded, throwing Rey across the room.

********

* * *

**Ural Mountain Base: 5G Fortress**

The battle to get up and through one of the Ural mountains fortresses was much harder than expected. The Eurasian forces put up a better fight, using the rocky mountains as cover and a height advantage. The Fallen had already progressed up a third of the mountain, but that was the initial defensive forces. The main ones were about two thirds up and hammering down on the Fallen with sniper fire and rockets. The True Destiny landed further up and activated it's DIVINE system, creating multiple mirages. A small team of Paladin units fired at the various images of the True Destiny, but they did no effect, they were just shooting the mirages which they panicked to where the True Destiny actually was. Then a beam boomerang sliced one in half, and decapitated another. They looked down to see it doing a zig-zag manoeuvre which then he pressed his 'Micah' palm cannon on one Paladin's head and it exploded. Shinn moved his unit behind the headless Paladin and kicked the unit down the mountain before drawing the 'Destined Blade' and slashing horizontally taking out three Paladins in one strike.

Shinn scowled at the mountain defences as they relentlessly continued in the defence of the Urals. He wanted to end this mission quickly, and go look for his friend. Jumping off the large rock he blasts off towards the next enemy position. "Why don't you guys just fall?" roared Shinn as he threw his unit into the enemies' position and slashed round with 'Shining Destiny' beam boomerangs.

Luna and Stella easily took notice of his reckless rushing into enemy positions, they knew he was just keen to be over and done with this, but it seemed that that every time he grew closer to the top, he got more reckless. And what the raven haired teen didn't know that he was getting further and further away from the main force.

************

**

* * *

**

************

0009 Hours - Secret Eurasian Base

Rey could hear a high pitched ringing noise as his vision slowly returned to him. He looked up to see a smoke and rubble where the wall he had his back pressed against was no longer there. He also saw the two pilots moving carefully through the gap in the wall, looking for him.

"Did we get him?"

"Maybe. Let's be sure"

The two couldn't see Rey because a upside down table was laying on top of him with chairs laying in front of him, hiding his presence slightly with a broken light aiding his hiding place. Drawing his pistol up, he fired at the two, he missed at first but got the further one of the two with two shots to the chest.

"You bastard!"

Rey fired another but got the shoulder of the pilot before he managed to hit him, he turned and tried to leave but Rey got him with a round into the back of his heart. Rey shifted the rubble off him and got up, steadying himself at first. He looked round quickly before picking up the dead pilots SMG and moved on.

_'Three more'_

He moved on, checking his back in case some decided to sprung on him from behind. He moved towards the accommodation's living room. The sound of music playing heavily in the background prevented any noise been heard. However it didn't prevent any from being sensed inside. As Rey slowly made his way, a spray of bullets from three SMG weapons came through the wall. Rey had luckily sensed some sort of danger beforehand and hit the deck.

Rolling over he fired the SMG using the same tactic of the three pilots behind the wall. He managed to sense that two 'auras' disappeared, but one started to move. Suddenly it clicked to Rey, that room had a secret emergency escape door! Thinking of the layout, Rey sensed the remaining one move through, what should be a wall! Running back round, he picked up and kitchen knife along his sprint round, and saw the pilot run down the hallway with his right arm bleeding. Tossing the knife, it was embedded into the guys spine on the upper back, which he fell and went limb.

"That's it..." he huffed. "That's all of them..." He dropped back onto the bullet holed wall, landing on his butt looking tired.

Then he sensed someone coming down, raising his SMG, he was ready to take out the next opponent. But then he sensed Alexei moving down the stairs, which was then confirmed as he landed at the bottom of the stairs like he was in a mad rush.

Rey dropped his arm, and sighed in relief.

Alexei approached him, with a small smile. "I take it you got all of them?"

Rey nodded, dropping the SMG to the side of him. "Yes"

"Come on. Let's go" he said, shifting Rey up, supporting him. "Hey...did you make that hole there?" asked the Russian pointing at the hole in the wall.

"I was a part of it..." Rey replied with annoyed sigh.

As the two came to the surface, cheers from all around the rebels sprung up through the blizzard as the two emerged. Nataliyia walked over with Dimitri, both happy to be alive. "We won Alexei" stated Dimitri. "We got these new units and they seem to be top noch kit as well"

"What do you mean?" asked Rey and Alexei together in unison.

"Have a look" he said leading them.

Two rebels shifted the cover off the first transport truck to show a black painted Mobile Suits that looked like a modern day knight's suit, with the helmet having two small antennas sticking out each side. With large gauntlet like forearms and three long range beam weapons, one long beam cannon fixed on the back, the second larger one attached on the left hip and the beam rifle on the rifle hip. Six small missile pods were two attached to either side of the legs and two on the shoulders. Two CIWS cannons installed on the chest and beam sabre stored behind the head of the unit. And it seemed that the thighs had a concealed compartment each.

"They're new models" stated Rey, standing up on his own two feet. "And they look powerful"

"Probably built for the Eurasian Special Forces. Whatever they're capable of, they are going to be of great asset to the fight" Alexei said whilst gliding his hand across the cold armour.

"Yes. They're surely help in your-"

********

_**'Dammit Rey! Why didn't you just come to us for help! Don't you trust us?'**_

Rey looked round, shocked to hearing Shinn's voice in his head. "S-Shinn?"

********

_**'Even if it was something that was difficult, I would try! I'm your fucking friend!'**_

_**'When we finish this, we can go find Rey'**_

_'Luna? Am I hearing voices in my head...because I've gone mad?'_ thought Rey as he looked towards the direction he was hearing these voices.

********

_**'Rey...I'm sorry, but after this mission, I'll come look for you. You are family regardless!'**_

_'Kira...'_

**_'As Shinn's friend...and mine, I will ensure you will never break this bond between us!'_**

_'Stella...'_

**_'Rey, as your older sister...I'll beat the crap out of you for running away. But as an older sister, I should have watched out for you better. I suck at it don't I?'_**

_'No Cagalli, I was also to fault' _noted Rey lowering his head.

**_'Rey come back, everyone misses you. You are as important as in everyone else'_**

_'Heh, why is it that Lacus words touch your soul the most?'_

**_'Rey...you are never alone'_**

Rey snapped his head up to his father's voice.

**_'Daddy...where are you?'_**

Rey's heart was now breaking. The voices of his loved ones, friends and family were...worried about him. The feeling of being alone, for that short time and the feeling of being unwanted, suddenly vanished from him. It was like a great weight was lifted from his heart. He held in the tears and smiled. _'I'm such an idiot. Running away? That's a child's solution to a problem. Not a grown man...nor a father'_ Suddenly Rey had rethought something back when he was a child.

**_-Flashback-_**

Rey punched the mirror and cried hard. He hated the man he was with, he hated his life, and most of all, he hated this Kira Yamato that Gil spoke fondly of. He realised that he wasn't wanted. And that's why he might as well leave, run away ad never to be seen again! Fragments of glass dropped as he removed his hand from the spider web effect mirror. Blood then slivered down the broken reflection with Rey looking at his cut fist. Seven years bad luck was expected his way for sure now, but was he already in bad luck?

Suddenly he heard a tut-tut and turned around sharply to see Rau smiling at him. "You happy to let it out on a mirror?" he asked looking at him,

Rey looked away and lowered his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm already bad luck"

Rau sighed quietly and walked to him, grabbing his cut hand and ran it under the tap. Rey struggled at first but calmed down knowing Rau was much stronger than him. "You know...Gil speaks so high of Kira because of what is expected of him"

"Is that meant to make me feel better?"

Rau smirked. "No. But just remember that Kira is human, so he will make mistakes, and he will need someone to help him pick up the pieces and start over" Rau illustrated this by picking up a large piece from the broken mirror and placed back to the place it sat. "I heard that you are brilliant on the piano. You know, Kira can't play the piano to save his life? And that, is something he must accept he's bad at. To my opinion, you're a step ahead of him in something"

Rey looked at the blonde man with a happier look. It seemed that Rey liked that. He was praised so much on the piano.

"Besides, you're young. And Kira might not turn out to be the person everyone expects to be. You might change in to someone important someday"

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"I am important. Important to my family, friends, Luna and Talia. My place is with them" he whispered to himself with a smile.

Alexei had watched and listened hard to what he said, bringing his own smile up. _'So, he's decided...'_

_'SHIT!"_

_'OH NO! SHINN!'_

_'Shinn? Stella? Something's wrong!'_

Rey turned round and ran towards his unit.

"Rey where are you going?" demanded Nataliyia.

"I have to go. I have to go and help the people I care for!" cried out Rey ascending up the zip wire.

"But-!"

The Russian woman then felt a hand touch her shoulder, which she turned to Alexei smiling. "Let him go. He's had time to think it over. He must now walk his own path"

Nataliyia then nodded, looking at the Deliverance leaving in full speed.

"Alexei. What shall we do now?" asked Dimitri scratching his head.

Alexei turned to his comrade and held a devilish grin. "We're going to take these units, for a test drive!"

* * *

**Ural Mountain Base: 5G Fortress**

The True Destiny landed hard on its back as it was almost blasted from the sky by some powerful weapon. The unit slid down the rock and snow whilst returning fire with the beam cannons at pursuing Paladins. Shinn tried to recollect what had happened that put in on his unit's back. He then noticed a large beam cannon sitting at the top of the mountain fortress. _'A Lohengrin cannon? That thing will devastate our forces if they move that into position!' _He kicked off the cliff and charged back in with the two 'Destined Blade' swords in each hand. Making a sharp manoeuvre he just managed to evade another Lohengrin shot. "There's more than one up here?"

The red and blue energy attacks continued from Paladin units armed with heavy beam cannons. The attack intensified, they were expecting this, but so were the Fallen, but the Eurasian forces were more prepared than they thought.

"You're not going to stop us here!" shouted Shinn before diving towards the group of Paladin units. Suddenly a Hanzo-Giles appeared, firing all its beam weapons at the True Destiny, which the Gundam brought up its beam shield and took the attacks. "I can't too much. If those Lohengrin cannons fire the same time I'm-" Then a powerful flash struck the pilot's mind. _'Another wave of attacks are coming!'_

The shots from the Lohengrin that Shinn feared came, and the chain reaction on his shield caused a blast so powerful that the only thing Stella could see was the True Destiny falling down with smoke trailing after it. It's left arm was missing, which Shinn opened his eyes to see the other Lohengrin charging and ready to blast him out of the sky.

"Ah, crap..." muttered Shinn as it emitted a bright light.

Suddenly the large positron cannon exploded for some unknown reason, the Paladin units near it looked round in wonder also. The Hanzo-Giles fired at the Destiny and this time, a white and black unit flew in front of Shinn and activated it's beam shield. Shinn, widened his eyes, sensing this aura, seeing and recognising the machine in front of him, which was Rey in the Deliverance.

"Rey? Y-you came back!" laughed Shinn with both shock and excitement.

"Yes...I needed some time alone. And I realised, that I am nothing" replied Rey. Everyone who heard the two pilots on the same frequency were ready to burst out in protest of his claim, but the blonde finished his sentence. "I am nothing without you guys. Without Luna, Talia, you, Stella, my brothers and sister, everyone, I am nothing, that is why, I shall make amends to by childish behaviour and remove the enemy before us!"

The Deliverance dashed forward drawing it's 'Punishment' katana sword. The first Paladin fired at Rey, where the white and black Gundam swerved from the shot and impaled the unit, before using the Paladin as a shield and fired the 'Jophiel' over the Paladin's shoulder. This strategy was useful as the other pilots didn't want to shot through their comrade to get the Deliverance. Four Paladin units had their limbs and heads removed from the burst fire attacks, but Hanzo-Giles fired it's tail's cannon at the Paladin unit held as a human shield, but the Deliverance backed away and then flipped up 'Ramiel' cannons over its shoulders.

"Get ready Shinn!" cried out Rey as he fired one powerful blast at the Hanzo-Giles. The explosion caused smoke, rock and snow to fly everywhere from the point of impact. The shield of the Hanzo-Giles dropped and then the Extended inside saw for a split second the HUD console twist and shatter as the 'Destined Blade' tore through and impaled him.

"Got ya!" smirked Shinn. Shinn got a Newtype reaction and looked up to see two N Dagger N units in the air with their beam sabres to strike. "Shit!" But the two were torn to shreds by nothing. Shinn looked back at the Deliverance, and he guessed that Rey had the DIVINE system activated and destroyed the Lohengrin cannon. Suddenly the Deliverance dropped slightly. Shinn gasped as Rey had activated the system longer than required. _'How long had he been using it? He can't have gotten this exhausted from one or two minutes?'_

"Shinn in front of you!" shouted Rey, his voice clung to be drained.

Shinn swung his anti-ship sword and sliced a beam sabre wielding Paladin. "Shit" muttered Shinn. "Stay focused. We need to get through this!"

The Deliverance and True Destiny burst into an attack formation, where Rey activated his DRAGOON pods and swarmed the base with green lights and fireworks. Soldiers dashed everywhere to get away from the menace that came to them. "Shinn there's another Lohengrin somewhere right?" Rey asked whilst his breathing returned to normal.

"Yeah, but I didn't see it"

The Deliverance blocked an enemy beam sabre attack, then pushed back at quickly laid a strike to the unit's chest. "Can it be under a Mirage Colloid stealth system?" pondered Rey looking round.

A strong Newtype reaction flashed in their minds, which both bolted their units from the line of fire. "It's over there!" they both cried in unison.

They both charged in and struck their swords into the invisible weapon, a strong explosion rocked the mountain again from their attacks. "Is that it?" wondered the blonde looking round.

"I don't think so. Look" pointed the True Destiny at a large group of Eurasian soldiers emerging with whatever white cloth they would get, and attached it to brooms and various other equipment that they could use. They waved it about fanatically, with others in the hands in the air stance. "I guess so" sighed Rey in relief. "You better inform Kira that it's all clear"

"I'm aware of it Rey" came Kira's voice through the comms. "And I must say, I am angry at you for running away and caused some trouble as Shinn's wingman wasn't there to support him from the start. You stolen a high valued Gundam unit, and left your friends, and family behind! You broke several regulations and safety protocols aw well!"

Shinn snarled. It's like Kira didn't care of his brother's return. "Listen Kira! Just because Rey has done that-!"

"Let me finish Shinn" snapped Kira with a stern tone. "With all that...I'm happy you came back. You know, you had me terribly worried you idiot. Next time, I'm being too harsh or if you have any troubles, please come to me next time" smiled Kira on the HUD display.

Rey smiled. "I will"

"Good. Now return to the _Seraphim_ when a team of Avatar units have secured the area. And good work you two, you opened a door towards the Eurasian heartland"

Both young men smiled, and did as they instructed.

* * *

**0047 Hours - _Seraphim_, Hanger**

As Rey and Shinn touched the steel deck of the hanger, cheers and clapping came from everyone who gathered in the hanger. The two looked puzzled. Then a little blonde girl ran out of the crowd and crashed into her father's legs at such force that it put him on his back. He looked up to see Talia holding onto his chest with a bright smile, and tears from her eyes. "Daddy! Daddy I missed you!" she cried happily, which Rey smiled at her as he sat back up, holding her and stroked her hair. She then looked back at him, pulling a pout. "You should have told me! I was worried!"

Rey gave her a sincere look. "I'm sorry. Daddy...had go and do something. It's, a secret"

Talia nodded. "Please tell me next time daddy, okay?"

Rey nodded. "I promise"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" came Luna's voice above him. He looked up to meet the happy, teary violet orbs of his girlfriend.

Rey got up, holding Talia in his arms. "No" he replied. "Because I already found what I wanted" he smiled.

It became Luna's turn to crash into him, with both girls crying with happiness on him, he stroked Luna's hair as he allowed his jacket to soak with their salty tears.

* * *

**0113 Hours - Officers Mess Square**

Rey laid down on the sofa on his own in the dim lit room, thinking quietly back to his youth. He realised, that even though he was second choice to Gilbert, he still had a good childhood. He guessed that was due to Rau being hard on Gilbert about his comments. But either way, it wasn't as bad as he remembered. Suddenly Stella and Cagalli came in looking at the male blonde. "Rey"

The man sat up and looked at them both. "Yes?

Cagalli sat down in front of him on the other sofa. "I want to apologise. I didn't mean to be hard on you...and, I didn't get the full story on-"

"Dad told you about my past, didn't he?"

Cagalli looked at him shocked. _'He figured it out?'_

"Please don't look too surprised Cagalli. I knew that father would spill if you pushed him hard enough. And I accept your apology, if you accept mine"

She looked shocked at first then confused.

"How I shouted that you weren't related to the family at all. I was horrible and disgusting. A brother should never treat his older sister like that" smiled Rey.

Cagalli held back a tear and smiled, with a beaming look on her face. "I accept!"

This made Rey's smile widen.

"So...how's Luna and Talia?"

"Their asleep. I didn't want to disturb them making coffee or whatever, although I couldn't keep my eyes off their sleeping smiling faces"

"Can't sleep?" wondered Stella with a soft expression.

Rey noticed her look, and wondered if she was putting it on. "Yeah. What about Shinn? Is he asleep?"

"Dropped off like a log" giggled the youngest blonde of the three.

"I see" chuckled Rey.

"Don't you think that the reason you can't sleep is because your drinking coffee?" asked Cagalli with daft expression.

"I wasn't drinking before I came in here" replied Rey with matter of fact face.

"Sorry" Cagalli mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I need to go and speak to Kira. I haven't really spoken t him since I got back" stated Rey getting up.

"Alright. We'll see you in the morning then" Cagalli said stretching.

"Is it alright to come with you?" asked Stella, which Rey rose an eyebrow in puzzlement, but nodded. Saying goodnight to Cagalli before leaving they wondered down the corridors to Kira's room. "Don't you think Kira will be asleep?"

"No. Kira would be up planning our next move. He has a lack sleep these days"

"If he keeps this up he'll work himself to death" joked Stella.

Rey didn't laugh, but smile.

_'Well, it wasn't really funny I __suppose...'_

"Stella" spoke Rey stopping in his tracks, with Stella stopping also looking nervous at Rey. "You don't have to put that fake smile on just for me. You can act as yourself as much as you like"

Stella gasped. She couldn't believe his words. "No" she snapped, which made Rey flinch. "I'm acting this out of my own accord. You were my friend before you acted strangely, and I put you down because of what happened. I still don't know much about friends really. The only friends I had were Auel and Sting. But, they're both dead now. All because of war. That is why I'm striving to end all conflict! Shinn was the only one who stood up to you, not only because you were his friend, but because he respects you"

"Respects me? Shinn? You sure?"

"Yes. He does because you helped him through basic training when everyone else put him down, you defended him. And that's why he did the same. Call it silly, but it is like he owes you"

Rey sighed. "He doesn't need to think that. I helped him not to get some respect, but because I wanted friends" Rey remembered when Kira said that Rey needed to stand up for the weak, and befriend them. It was because Rey thought weak people weren't worth saving. But knowing Shinn's troubled past, it, touched him and wondered how he could move on. He found Shinn fascinating and wanted to befriend someone headstrong and courageous.

"Well, you got a very good friend" smiled Stella.

"Yeah" nodded Rey. "Let's put that behind us for now. What are you planning on getting Shinn for his birthday?"

"I don't know. For all I know he would want the sun!"

Rey chuckled.

_'Well at least that made him laugh'_ she thought happily.

As they walked down the corridor, someone caught Rey's attention as he walked past them. He wore a dark gray technician's uniform with a cap. His short wavy turquoise colour hair struck out like black paint on white paper. But what was so strange about this person, was his aura. There were of course Newtypes around, but this was, much stronger than an average Newtype. He got him wondering who he was actually, considering as Rey never saw him before. _'Is he new here? But why? Kira kept the same people since this ship's first sail...'_

"Rey? What's wrong?" asked Stella, bringing Rey back to reality.

"N-nothing. Let's go". Rey gave one more look of the person and shook his head and carried on. _'Must be me paranoid or something...'_

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers_**

**_A/N: Alright guys, that was the prequel to assault onto Moscow. With Rey's head straightened there should be no problems, but we'll see eh? But who's the one that caught Rey's attention? Also with the Mobile Suit data below, would someone like guess what are the names of each of the MS weaponry associated to? Winner will have his or her own character in the next chapter, and who they serve under and what Mobile Suit they pilot. You can leave what Mobile weapon you would like and I will make it happen! Think of this as a competition, I'll do this again later before in the final battles! The Fanfiction on Wikipedia does need updating but I hope Blad can fill in the gaps for ZAFT and I'll update the Fallen's later when I get time! So hope you enjoyed it and please review!_**

**Next Phase: The March onto the Red Square**

* * *

**Name:** CAT-T2 Sentinel

**Manufacture:** Mikoyan-and-Gurevich Design Bureau

**Powerplant: **'Solaris' Recharge Generator - Type Epsilon

**Operating System: G**reater **U**niversal **N**euro-Link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**aneuver

**First Deployment:** April 26th C.E.76 - Western Siberia, Russia Province

**User:** Spetznaz Special Forces/ Blizzard Wolves Rebel Group

**Info:** The Eurasian Federation's newest strategic combat Mobile Suit. Designed for Special Operations units, this unit was fielded upon the completion of its trails in central Siberia. However when the Fallen invaded northern Russia, the units were quickly moved towards the Ural mountains to be used for defence of the five G-fortresses. These were however stolen by the Blizzard Wolves rebel group, and were used effectively against the Eurasian government. It mainly has medium to long and wide range weaponry. The unit carries a 'Kalashnikov' beam automatic assault rifle, similar to the Deliverance's 'Jophiel' rifle. Two 'Kodiak' beam coated knives and a long 'Hokum' beam sabre for close quarters combat, which the beam sabre is longer than the unit itself. It wields 'Grumble' missiles and 'Tunguska' CIWS cannons for close range defence. It's 'Buratino' railgun cannon, used for long range base assaults and sniping, while the 'Msta' positron cannon uses a powerful wide medium range beam to engulf enemy units. The last and interesting instalment of the Sentinel's was the 'Berkut' beam catcher gauntlet, which as it says on the tin, catches medium range beams and can be used to reflect them back at the enemy, or used as a close quarter weapon to slice enemy units. The gauntlets create a beam shield in case the unit can't take heavy beam fire.

**Armaments:**

1 x 'Kalashnikov' Beam Assault Rifle

2 x 'Kodiak' Beam Coated Combat Knife

1 x 'Hokum' Long Beam Sabre

1 x 'Buratino' Handheld Railgun Cannon

1 x 'Msta' 150mm Plasma Positron Handheld Beam Cannon

6 x 'Grumble' Missile Pods (5 missiles each = 30 missiles)

2 x 'Tunguska' Beam CIWS

2 x 'Berkut' Beam Catcher Gauntlet


	56. March On The Red Square

_**A/N: Hello again, been some time and sorry for the wait. We have now got the latest instalment of Dark Destiny for your enjoyment! Now about the questions on the last chapter, I'm happy to say that Star Shatterer had won, now would mind giving me details of your Mobile Suit, faction it belongs to (I'll try and fit in) and its pilot. Some bio on the machine and pilot would also be useful! Many thanks enjoy! **_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

**Phase 56 – March On The Red Square**

* * *

**April 28th C.E.76, 0233 Hours – Russia Province, Ural Mountains, Fallen Flagship: _Seraphim_, Main Corridor**

Rey couldn't take his eyes off the person that walked past moments ago. He was suspicious and sort of confident from what R could sense.

Stella looked blankly at the male blonde wondering what his next move was. Stella could tell by looking at the man closely that he didn't seen to be around the ship along, and Kira hadn't swapped drafts for any personnel on board. She tugged on Rey's shirt to gain his attention. "Let's follow him" she said quietly and deadly.

Rey rose an eyebrow by her sudden change. But ignored it, and nodded.

They both silently followed the suspect down the corridors until he got to a lift and entered it. Rey cursed under his breath as he saw where the lift was headed on the indicter above the doors. He ran into a sprint towards the stairs with Stella tailing behind.

Stella was now really worried. Whatever made Rey sprint into this fashion wasn't good. "What is it?" she asked as they climbed the stairs.

"That person. He's heading towards the officers sleeping quarters!"

Stella felt her stomach sink. Whatever this person was up to, he had to have a _really_ good reason to go there this late at night!

The reached the deck level the lift stopped at, and ran to the lift to find it empty. "Dammit! He's already gone!" he hissed.

"Where'd he go?"

* * *

**Athrun's and Cagalli's Quarters**

Cagalli shifted as the door to the room opened, she guessed Athrun had come back into the room. She swore she'll knock him into next week if he was frisky tonight. He was always that when he worked almost all night on the Innocence. The sound of footsteps stopped at her bed and a hand firmly gripped onto her left arm, and tugged her out of bed.

"What the fuck Athrun? Why did you?-"

Cagalli stopped mid-sentence as a Beretta was pointed at head. "So Athrun does sleep here, with a beautiful tomboy too" smiled the mysterious person. "You are my ticket to my revenge"

"Who, who are you?" Cagalli forced out with a demand. "My brothers will kill you for this treachery!"

"First off, I'm not a member of the Fallen Angels, and second...I'm an old friend of Athrun's" he smirked, with his hazel eyes showing killer intent.

"He's in here!" shouted Stella as she saw the man that she and Rey were after. "He's got Cagalli!"

The intruder spun round and fired at the blonde, narrowly missing her. "Damn, and I wanted to do this quietly too"

Rey came next to Stella as she had he back to the wall. "You alright?"

"Yes. But he's got Cagalli!" she growled in a feral tone. She drew her Glock the same time Rey did, and both rose their pistols into firing stance as the intruder came through the door, using Cagalli as a shield. Luckily the infiltrator saved the three the embarrassment that he made Cagalli wear her night robe. "Bastard! Let her go!" screamed Stella gearing to pot a shot in this guy's head.

"Calm down Stella!" snapped Rey, which the blonde girl stopped easing on the trigger of her weapon. "Now, what do you want? Because if this was a normal kidnapping, I seriously doubt you would have gotten off this ship without somebody noticing"

The intruder smirked. "Well, well. Krane did say you were the sharp one"

"So your from ZAFT. What is your mission?"

"Simple. To kill Kira Yamato"

"Really?" came Kira's voice from behind, which the intruder swerved back into the door way of Cagalli's room.

_'Dammit, Kira's here...going head on against him is suicide. Even if I take my gun from this girl's head, I'll have a bullet through my skull before I could pull the trigger at him! Only one option left...'_ The intruder turned to Kira, who was standing with his Glock pointing right at him. "I also came here to kill Athrun Zala" he stated calmly.

"Honestly? Did you check the rest of the room beforehand?"

The intruder's head jolted in shock and looked behind him to see his second target laying a strong punch to the jaw, sending the guy into the wall.

"Don't kill him! We need to interrogate him!" instructed Kira as Rey and Stella was about to kill him. They grabbed him and Rey pistol whipped him on the back of his head, sending him unconscious.

Athrun pulled Cagalli into his arms and held her tight. The sudden fear of losing her was gone by her warm body. "Thank god you're alright" he whispered delicately into her ear. 

"Thanks Athrun. It was a good thing you were bathroom when he showed up" she said with a thankful smile.

"Let's have a look of you clearly" Kira said removing his cap.

When Athrun saw his face, he gasped. "N-no way..."

Everyone looked at Athrun, and was curious. "What's wrong Athrun? Have you met this guy before?"

"I have. And so have you. Remember when you came to the PLANTs to apologise to my friend's family?" He saw the brunette nodded. "That was the person you killed. Nicol Amalfi"

Cagalli and Kira gave a proper look at the man, and realised it was him, he was older which he had a slight change in appearance. Such as his longer hair and paler skin. "Impossible..."

"Remember when I said I fought Nicol in the battle against the Fallen rebels? It was him. He was piloting that Blitz type unit"

Cagalli gasped. She remembered what Nicol looked like as she went with Athrun and Kira to the PLANTs. She couldn't believe that he was alive. "So he survived after all" Cagalli stated.

"No" Kira said standing up. "I think there's more to this than it appears"

* * *

**0842 Hours – Brig**

Athrun and Kira entered the brig with two armed guards. They stopped at the cell holding the person identified as Nicol Amalfi. He was conscious now, and glared daggers at the two men. "So, the two men that I came to kill have some questions for me?" snarled Nicol.

_'This isn't the Nicol I knew. He's more aggressive and darker than the Nicol I know. What has Krane done?' _Athrun thought looking at back the green haired man.

"We took some tissue and blood from you" spoke Kira in a stern tone. "And we identified you to be Nicol Amalfi, Coordinator of the PLANTs. But, there something off. Your DNA contains some of the Newtype abilities awakened by SEED. You are not Nicol Amalfi really, merely his shadow. Am I correct?"

The intruder laughed. "Well, you are thorough aren't you Kira Yamato? Much to the report I got of you from your brother Krane"

Kira kept a low growl.

"Yes. That is correct"

"So what are you? Answer now, or I'll get my men to do tests on you like a lab rat". Kira's voice was more tightened with anger.

Athrun noticed this and was about to protest this when Nicol laughed. "Alright alright. I am merely a clone of that person you killed. You see, Krane saw the potential of Nicol Amalfi's abilities, however, because of his kind heart and weak mind, it prevented him becoming what he can truly be!"

"Shut you mouth!" spat Athrun. "Nicol was a great person!"

"Yeah, only the skills of a pilot"

"Why you little!-"

Kira grasped Athrun shoulder, and tugged him back. He gave him a sympathetic look, and nodded his head in the direction of the door. Athrun wanted to stay, but he understood the reason why Kira was asking him to leave. He didn't want to meddled up with this clone of his dead friend. Athrun nodded and left.

"Well, aren't you two the best of friends?"

Kira glared at the clone. "Krane might have tweaked your personality, but don't you feel like you have a second chance at life?"

"Yes. My second chance is to get revenge on you! You fucking killed me!"

"Is that Krane telling you that, or yourself?" asked Kira as he headed out himself.

The clone just glared at him as he left, and snorted at the doors closed behind the brunette.

* * *

**Officer's Mess Square**

Kira entered with everyone from the pilots, officers, bridge team and Lacus, looking at him, with the exception of Rau. The blonde looked annoyed about something. Kira then scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Well, I guess Athrun has already given you the jest of it?"

Everyone nodded.

"So, he's not the real Nicol. How sad" Cagalli lowered her head. She knew how much Nicol was as a friend to Athrun. He was the same level as Kira to him.

"What now Kira? Are we going to head to Moscow as planned?" asked Rey.

"Yeah, I hope this don't hinder our operation" agreed Shinn nodding.

"No. The operation will go ahead as planned. And I believe that having this prisoner, we'll get some information out of him" reassured the brunette,

"Kira, please don't harm him" stood up Athrun looking at his friend in the eyes.

"What? This isn't the time to go soft on someone sent to kill you and Kira!" Shinn cried out in shock. "This guy isn't Nicol you know Athrun? He died! He was killed-" Shinn stopped and he eyed Kira looking away. "He was killed in action. A casualty of war" Shinn finished in a calmer tone.

Stella gripped Shinn's hand. She thought back to Sting and Auel, both casualties of war. "He's right Athrun. That isn't him"

"I know but!-"

"Going soft on him Athrun isn't going to bring him back" Canard interrupted. "Shinn's telling the truth"

Athrun lowered his head. And Kira couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Alright. No torture, but I need information Athrun so he will be interrogated"

"Thanks Kira" smiled Athrun.

"You too soft here Kira" pointed out Rau. "Just because he has the same face, voice, and walk as him, doesn't make him Nicol Amalfi. All clones develop their own personality, their own objectives, their ideals from the original. They would turn on you if they had the chance. And they would take any opportunity to strike when the deem necessary. I speak from the opinion of a clone"

"You make it sound like we shouldn't trust you Rau" stated Mu.

"Maybe. But didn't I do something like that Mu? Didn't I turn out different from our father? And didn't I kill him?"

Mu looked away and growled. But he had to hand it to the blonde clone, he spoke the truth. "Yeah. You are right about that. I guess we need to keep close eyes on this guy Kira"

Kira groaned and looked at the deck. He knew what they mean, and they spoke the truth. But he couldn't do this. "I stand by my word" Kira declared, which Rau growled.

"Very well" Rau then stood up and started to leave. "Just remember, I did warn you" Then the blonde left.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Cabin**

"Did I do the right thing Lacus? Should have I killed this guy? Should have I tortured him?" asked the brunette laying on the bed. He yawned as he had been up all night, and tired from the operation earlier.

"I think so. You put Athrun's mind to rest really. But I do feel, uncomfortable with him on board" she spoke with pure honestly. She sat down on the edge of the mattress, looking at Kira slowly drifting off. She smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through his thick brunette locks. "Get some sleep. You haven't got any lately since Rey's runaway"

"That's...true..." he yawned as he closed his eyed. "Thanks...Lacus..." he muttered before dropping to sleep.

* * *

**1 Hour Later...**

Kira awoke to the ship's alarms. He bolted upright and looked at the time. _'10:21? What the hell is going on?'_. Kira shifted from his bed, and walked to his terminal. He activated the link to the bridge and Murrue showed on the screen. "What's going Miss Murrue? Why is the alarm going off?"

"_The intruder, he escaped! And he's taken hostages!"_ she explained with little panic.

"He'd escaped and took hostages? In our own ship? How did this happen?"

"_We don't know, all we know is he used some explosive device to get out of cell"_

"Who did he take as hostages?"

"...Lacus, Mudie, Canard and Luna, with little Talia"

Kira's rage started to boil, and soon would explode into absolute fury. His fist tightened until his blood flow started to slow down, his knuckles turning white. He then slammed it into the mahogany part of the steel desk. _'That bastard! How dare he take those precious to me! At least Athrun and the others are alright. He'll pay!'_

Murrue could fearfully see the killer intent in his lavender eyes. And she knew this clone of Nicol Amalfi would regret it.

* * *

**Outside the Judgement's Hanger**

The clone of Nicol stood behind a up turned steel desk, with the stolen Glock pointing up against Canard's jaw. The black haired man growled as blood trickled down his face, from where the clone had pistol whipped him on the top of his head. Luna held onto Talia with dear life, with Lacus trying to comfort them both. The violet redhead feared the most for her daughter, and the little girl wept in fear of the fearful man. Mudie was unconscious as she tried to fight back protecting everyone here, but the clone overwhelmed her which he laid a punch into her stomach. Everyone had their hands tied behind their backs, and cruelly so did Talia, although being an toddler.

Rau stood at the other end of the corridor with his armed response team, kitted out in full kevlar armour, bullet-proof shields and M4 Carbine rifles. It was a stand off, and either were going to budge.

Kira had just arrived with several soldiers moving the ship staff away for Kira to make his way through. The ship's staff were more than happy to move, considering that look in Kira's eyes meant that there would be blood. Kira came to Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn and Stella, who were trying their hardest to calm Rey.

"I can't stand back here while Luna and Talia are held hostage by that bastard!", blasted Rey throwing Shinn's arm off.

"I know that Rey, but rushing in there could get them killed! Be smarter than this! You were the one to keep cool in every situation back at the academy"

"This isn't training with simulators Shinn! That's my family in there!"

"Then you should know what to do then" stated Athrun in strict tone. "You need to think about this. Any wrong move could end their lives"

Rey stood still this time, and let a feral growl escape his lips. "Damn him! If anything happens to them, I'll-"

"Nothing will happen to them Rey" spoke Kira calmly in a dark tone.

"Kira..."

"Athrun, I think me and you need to settle a problem we allowed to happen" explained Kira.

Athrun looked at his best friend's left side, under his coat was the hilt his katana sword. Athrun knew what the brunette was talking about, and nodded. "All right. Let's settle this"

"Be careful Athrun" Cagalli spoke, a little nervous.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry" he smiled walking towards the armed response team.

The two appeared before Rau, and he looked at them with some annoyance. "Didn't I tell you?" he spoke as he turned to look at the Nicol clone again.

"Yes you did. But now it is time to make amends to our mistake. However, I still have no intention to kill him" stated Kira looking at the blonde clone. "He is vital for future countermeasures"

Rau eyed him curiously, he knew from that the brunette had something up his sleeve. But wandered what it was. "Alright. If you want to take responsibility for this, then go ahead. Anyway," Rau eyed behind him to the clone Nicol. "I believe he's been waiting for you two anyway"

"And I have a good idea why" stated Kira, his face emotionless.

"Yes. So do I" Rau said stepping aside.

The brunette and blue haired men walked past the armed response teams that made a barricade with their shields, and stood only about twenty feet from the clone.

"So, you two finally come and grace me with your presence" grinned the clone.

"You alright Canard?" asked Kira, worried about him bleeding from the head.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just kill this bastard alright?" smirked Canard.

Kira nodded. "Luna, you and Talia okay?"

"We're fine, but Talia is really upset. In fact she's terrified" replied Luna round the corner.

"Daddy!...Where's daddy?" screamed Talia with sobs after every word.

Kira could sense Kira's anger rise after hearing that. "It'll be alright. I swear" replied Kira. "What about Mudie?"

"She's unconscious. But alright. No major injuries" replied Luna.

"I see" replied Kira. "Lacus? You okay?"

"Yes. I'm alright. I was just going to visit Luna and Talia when Nicol jumped us. Mudie and Canard came to our aid, but he overpowered them and-"

"It's alright Lacus. You don't need to explain it. All I need to know is everyone is alright. I'll get you lot out of this situation" stated Kira raising his sword.

_'A sword? Is he serious?' _laughed Nicol inside.

"I think I know the reason why you're truly here Nicol. Krane sent you to retrieve that Judgement didn't he?" asked Kira, squaring at Nicol. The green haired looked shocked. "Of course killing us was an option, but it wasn't your orders, it was your personal agenda. And to get into that hanger you need the password and the keycard that I have"

"So you figured it out. Hooray! But know, you're going to open that door for me"

"I think not" replied Kira.

"What?"

"You see, everyone on this ship is ready to fight and die for our cause. And if you kill anyone though, you would have to deal with me personally" snarled Kira, slightly drawing out his sword.

Nicol could tell this was the truth with the determination on everyone's faces. He had moved himself into a situation he wished not to. The tables were turned, and now he would soon need to go the defensive.

"F-fuck you!" screamed Nicol swinging the Glock to aim at Kira.

"Now Athrun!" instructed Kira.

"Right!"

Athrun bolted forward and ran as soon the trigger was pulled, which the two men's SEED ability awakened. Kira deflected the bullet with the partly unsheathed sword, and Athrun landed a fan kick to Nicol's face, which he released Canard.

Nicol then opened his eyes to see Kira already at his side. He stood in a samurai stance with the blade's hilt pointing down, and Kira's hand gripped tightly on it. Nicol knew what was coming, and there was no time. The sword was unsheathed in an instant which was followed by a upward vertical cut. Blood splattered everywhere, and Nicol screamed in pain, he watched as if slow motion, his right arm being removed from his body. Kira then swerved the blade round, and he then thrusted the blade into his shoulder, missing vital blood vessels. And in almost a blink, Kira drew something out of his pocket and thrust punched the clone down the corridor.

The response team rushed in first, with Cagalli in front. She leapt into Athrun's arms. "You idiot! Next time you two are going to pull that stunt, tell us!" she scolded her boyfriend like a mother to a child.

The team positioned themselves, ready to gun down the clone, when Kira raised his arm to hold them. "Let him go" he muttered to them. With confused faces, the men did as they were told.

Nicol got up and ran off to the nearest blast door emergency exit. The door opened as he punched the escape button and jumped out. He slid down the icy side of the ship and landed hard in the snow. He watched the ship move into the blizzard, clinging onto his bleeding severed arm. He drew the emergency beacon from his waist pocket and activated it. All he needed to do now was to stay alive until the reconnaissance team picked him up. But he swore he'll get those two back for this, Krane was going to get let this down.

"You're letting him escape?" Shinn cried out in shock. "The guy infiltrated our ship, took hostages, and you're letting him go?"

"In due time Shinn" Kira said as he sheathed his sword. "You know why I let him go". The others looked in puzzlement, as he walked to Lacus, untied her and helped her up. "Are any of you injured?". He looked around to see them shaking her the heads, of course he knew Canard needed that bleeding checked out, and Mudie put into the hospital wing, he shook his head in satisfaction.

"So, there is a reason you let him go?" asked Rey, comforting Talia whilst helping Luna. His voice seemed very annoyed.

"Of course. But for now, I want some patrols around the ship. Let's see if he left any traps for us, and change the codes of all doors on all primary and secondary entries into the ship on a fifteen minute basis. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" cried out the soldiers, and they rushed off to do as they were told.

"Everyone, muster in the officer's mess, I have something to tell you" the brunette announced while leading Lacus away from the scene.

* * *

**1044 Hours – Officer's Mess**

Everyone sat round the large room, awaiting for Kira to appear. Everything seemed to have calmed down now, with Talia playing with her father's hair, and Shinn and Stella getting cans of coke for everyone.

"Do you think Kira...is going soft?" asked Luna, whilst Rey tickled Talia.

"I don't know. But I never doubted Kira in the past about things, so I don't think I should now" Rey replied.

"I agree. As soon as we start doubting him, the more it'll look like he hasn't got the ship's crew and pilots behind him" Shinn added, handing Luna and Rey a can.

"I suppose so" sighed Luna. "I guess we have to trust him on this"

"And Kira would keep us in the dark about it for now" added Stella.

All four shook their heads before all simultaneously taking a sip of their cans.

Kira walked in with Lacus at his side. He was followed by Miriallia, Meyrin, Murrue and Mu. They sat down with Lacus, awaiting for Kira to speak. "I haven't seen you in a while Miri" Lacus whispered.

"I know. I was busy training the newbies on the system whilst doing my own shifts too!" the brunette whispered back.

Kira cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, and in doing so, he began. "I got you all in here because, me and Rau have some good, and bad news. The good news is, with our current speed along with the orbital drop pods ETA, we should be able to take Moscow before the Eastern European forces get there"

Small chatter of satisfaction and cheers spread around the room.

"However, as always, there is the bad news" began Rau. "As you all know, the intruder had escaped, and we are 100% sure he is gone. He used a Mirage Colloid Mobile Armour type unit to get close to us. It seems that Krane had been keeping a watchful eye on us"

"What?" Luna cried.

"They're pursuing us?" Meyrin added.

"Not really. The person who got on board came on board for one reason" continued Rau.

"The Judgement" added Kira. "He came to steal it, that's why he positioned himself outside of the hanger"

"The Judgement. It makes sense considering the ability it has" Shinn agreed.

"It would be a hindrance to Krane in the long run" Cagalli concurred.

Rau stepped forward. "We also received reports that the ZAFT 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Space Fleets are currently preparing for a massive battle. For all we know, that could target the homeland. We need to finish our business here in Eurasia and head to Fallen Heaven. I have a hunch that the final showdown will be in space"

"Everyone should get some rest considering our unwelcome guest's late arrival. Afterwards, let's complete our main objective here" Kira announced, which he had the people in the room cheer 'Yes sir!'.

* * *

**Kira's Cabin**

Kira rest himself down onto the bed again. He felt exhausted. Today and yesterday had been some toll on him. But he sighed happily as the members of his ship, were gearing ready to go and fully behind him. He did however feel worried about that report of the ZAFT main fleets preparing for a large scale battle. It wasn't a everyday occurrence that Krane would gather all three for a major operation. Something was up, all he had to do was wait and see.

He had the intelligence of what the Eurasian forces had in store for them. And it wasn't good, even with the Eastern European forces missing from the battle. Four Destroy units, several battalion divisions of Paladin units, those new Hanzo-Giles Mobile Armours, and probably some special ops units. Intelligence wasn't completely sure of these special ops, but they did say it was a high probability.

_'It doesn't look too good...at least with the Judgement new repair states, I can manage to make a difference. And I hope those special units arrive in time'_

Kira's thoughts were disrupted as the main door opened. He lifted himself up to see Lacus walk in. "You should be getting some rest Kira" she insisted pushing him back onto the bed.

"I know. But there are so many things I'm worried about right now. I can't sleep straight" he replied looking at the ceiling.

Lacus sat down next to the brunette, and ran her fingers through his brown locks. "It's not like to worry so much"

"I know. Sorry"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. It means you care"

"Of course. If this mission fails, then the Eurasian forces would reinforce the city, and with probably high casualties we can't-"

Lacus laid her finger over his lips, he looked into the soft cerulean eyes. The comfort and relaxation he got from it smoothed him. Her gentle smile lightened his heart, like all his worries were gone. "You need to rest. Would you like for me to sing you one of my songs?"

Kira smirked. "Like a lullaby?"

Lacus pouted. "What's wrong with that?"

Kira laughed at her expression. "Nothing! I was just thinking when mother, Caridad, sang me a lullaby to put me to sleep"

Lacus' smile returned. "Well, can I?"

"Please. You're singing always smooths me"

* * *

**Outside Officer Cabins**

Shinn and Rey were walking through the corridors of the hallway when they heard some singing. The two looked round to see where it was coming from.

"Lacus' singing was always the best" chuckled Athrun as he and Cagalli approached the two.

"I thought it was familiar" stated Shinn with a smile.

"Yes, it has been a while since I heard Lacus sing" agreed Rey.

"You two should be resting. Remember Kira wants you two ready for the big operation" lectured Cagalli, which the two chuckled. "What?"

"You sound like a mother" laughed Shinn.

"Well..." Cagalli chuckled nervously.

Rey snapped on, and realised her actions spoke for themselves. "Cagalli, are you pregnant?"

Athrun and Cagalli looked surprised at the blonde, while Shinn nervousy chuckled. "What? You think Cagalli's pregnant?" Shinn asked.

"I have a hunch. Anyway, when are the two of you getting married?" asked Rey.

"We hope after the war" Athrun stated.

"I see"

"Well, we didn't have a party to celebrate your engagement" Shinn sighed. "After what's happened, I foolishly think we forgot..."

"We could celebrate after the operation on Moscow" suggested the blonde man.

"Guys really. You don't need to" Athrun insisted.

"No. As my future brother-in-law, it is a very special occasion! I must organise it!" announced Rey with some passion.

"Me too!" chimed in Shinn.

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other and shrugged. They couldn't argue with the two. Their minds are made up. "Alright. But don't go over board about it alright?" Athrun asked.

"We'll see" smirked Shinn as he and Rey walked away.

"Why is it, I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Why is it that Rey is always the sharp one on noticing things?" Cagalli sighed.

"Yeah, he wasn't off the money was he?" Athrun sighed also. "Bloody has eyes like a hawk he does"

* * *

**Rey and Luna's Room**

Meyrin, Stella and Miriallia all coed at the sleeping Talia in her parents bed. "She's so cute!" whispered Stella with joy.

"I know!" agreed Miriallia. "I wonder if she looks exactly like her mother when she was that age?"

"Onee-chan always were the cutest" stated Meyrin, feeling a little down.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself" Luna whispered placing her arm on Meyrin's shoulder. "You were cute then too, and still now"

Meyrin blushed. "T-thanks Luna"

"Hey, isn't Prayer meant to be coming down during the operation?"

Meyrin's blush deepened. "I-is he?"

"Hey, why are you so embarrassed Meyrin?" snickered Miriallia.

"You like Prayer huh? It must be that all Hawke girls like blondes" Stella wondered. "Does that mean that you like me?"

The three girl's went red and gasped. "What?"

Talia shifted from the slight outburst and rolled over. "SO cute" they whispered.

Suddenly Rey and Shinn walked in, they were whispering to each other. "So, you think they'll come?" asked Shinn.

"This is an opportunity they won't let go. I have high hopes for them. Besides, they owe me one" Rey replied taking his jacket off.

"True. I'll see you tomorrow Rey"

"See you tomorrow"

Shinn pulled Stella away from gazing at the toddler, which she asked if they could have one, with that Shinn sighed and replied with a maybe. Stella just pouted.

Miriallia then left, saying good night. Meyrin then decided to leave, saying good night to Luna and kissing Talia on the head. As she passed Rey, she smiled brightly at him, which could the blonde man off guard as she left. "Strange..."

"What?"

"Why did Meyrin...smile at me like that?"

"Because you're family to her"

"What?"

"She always pulled that face when she was happily going to bed. With me and my mum. But now, maybe, she has a brother-in-law she cares about now"

Rey smiled. "We'll, isn't this family just getting bigger and bigger?"

"Come on. Let's get some rest" suggested Luna undressing herself to her underwear. She held onto Rey's hand and lifted him to his feet. After undressing to his boxers, the two crawled next to Talia either side, and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

**Athrun's and Cagalli's Room**

"I think we should tell Kira. Like soon" whispered Cagalli as she laid on the bed, with her arm over Athrun's chest.

"Don't you think he'll freak?"

"We don't need his permission Athrun. But yeah, I think he might freak"

"It'll be fun to see his expression" chuckled Athrun.

"Yeah true" chuckled Cagalli also. She could imagine it, his face going white and his gaping mouth. Something to look forward to indeed!

* * *

**Kira's and Lacus' Room**

After Lacus undressed Kira, she laid him in their bed gently. He was so much into a deep sleep that moving him about didn't wake him. After undressing herself, she crawled into bed next to him, resting her head on his chest. "I have nothing to worry about when I'm with you Kira, and you should have nothing to fear when you have me, and everyone else supporting you. We believe in you, all the way" she said before sleep caught her.

* * *

**Rau's Room**

Before Rau decided to get some rest, he looked at what Kira had requested for the operation on Moscow. He smiled and sighed. "That level of a Mobile Suit huh Kira? Well, I always wanted to see the Ghost squadron in action, with their Mobile Suits of course". The last thing on the screen before it was switched off was a image of a new Mobile Suit with the title, TSA-158 Spectre.

* * *

**April 30th, 1010 Hours – Outskirts of Moscow, Fallen Angel Assault Force, _Seraphim_: Bridge**

Kira overlooked the massive capital of Eurasia, and was amazed that the sudden change in climate. From frozen wastelands, to warm springtime outside the capital. However, admiring the current weather wasn't a luxury to have right now. He was awaiting the confirmation that all forces were assembled and ready to assault the city. From what Kira believed, the citizens of Moscow must have fled or been evacuated. This was forthcoming since the fall of the Ural mountain bases.

"Kira, we received all our forces are ready to begin" announced Miriallia. She looked at Kira as he took a deep breath and breathed out slowly.

"Very well. Begin Operation Red Fall! Shinn, Rey, you two provide power to the front lines, whilst Athrun takes the right flank, and Canard the left. We'll try an assault manoeuvre that was used a long time ago"

"_Understood!"_ Shinn nodded.

"_Just like we planned" _Rey noted.

"Luna, Stella, you wait on standby. We don't know the full capabilities of the enemy, so you two will provide Shinn and Rey backup respectfully"

"_Got it!"_ called out Luna as she saluted Kira on the screen.

"_No worries"_ Stella added.

"Rau, you and I will head out if it becomes problematic for them"

"Whatever you say. Besides, I'm dying to try out the Redeemer's new DIVINE system" smirked Rau placing his helmet on the table as he sat.

"Mu, you'll also join us along Cagalli and Mudie. I don't want to go all out straight away"

Mu nodded. "Got it kid"

"Remind again why we're not going to help Athrun and Canard?" asked Cagalli, kinda ticked that Kira placed her on here for now.

"Simple. How is Orb going to rule after it's Princess is killed in action?" retorted Kira. "Mudie, I don't expect Canard to receive any problems, that also includes Athrun. But I'll tell you two to help them _if_ and that's a big _if_ that they need it"

"No problem Kira. I understand" Mudie shrugged.

Kira turned back to looking at the city again, as Avatar Freedom silhouette and Avatar Pursuer silhouette units flew overhead. Enforcer Silhouette units sprinted off with the True Destiny and Deliverance ahead of them. "Now, let's see how well this goes..." muttered the brunette with an anxious tone.

* * *

**Spear Head Assault Group, True Destiny and Deliverance**

"It's kinda...dead" Shinn noted. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here"

"_Do you think that they fled sir?"_ asked one of the pilots.

"No" stated Rey. "Losing Moscow to us would be a humiliation to them, considering this was the city that was never conquered"

"_Sir! I'm picking up movement!"_

Shinn and Rey both received a Newtype flash, which they pulled on the controls instantly. "Split up! Ambush!" they both shouted in unison. The two Gundams separated from the forward assault team, where other units did also. A powerful crimson and sapphire beam blasted through the sky, striking two Avatar Freedom models. The two looked down and saw a Hanzo-Giles and three Paladin units in the streets.

Shinn rocketed down drawing his 'Destined Blade'. He landed in the middle and swung the sword round in spin and severed the three Paladin's chests from the lower body, and then thrusted the blade into the Hanzo-Giles light-wave shield. Putting more power into the attack, the physical blade broke through and impaled the cockpit.

Rey spotted six Paladin units jumping onto the apartment blocks roofs, and hailed their attacks onto the sky filled Fallen force. Rey dived in and in a flash drew the 'Punishment' sword through a Paladin. Then spun round slicing off the other's legs. The blonde brought up his shield as he stopped some Paladin beam rifle shots, then aimed at the structure beneath them, and fired the 'Jophiel' rifle, destroying the supporting and caused the three to stagger to get into flight. But three Avatar Freedom types swooped in and finished them off with their beam sabres.

The last one went to make a brake for it but meet the True Destiny's 'Shining Destiny' boomerang, it soon met it's fiery end, with the Gundam catching it weapon and looked around. The enemy were now popping up everywhere. "It seems they're coming out of the woods!" Shinn stated.

"Great metaphor...but yes, they used the buildings to shield their presence to surprise us"

"Well, let's get to it then! We can't let Athrun and Canard met a bigger force than they have to!"

"Yes"

The two Gundams bolted towards the enemy, with the Deliverance releasing six of it's 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods, and they darted off to attack a enemy position to the left. The three saw the small pods coming towards them and attempted to shot them down, but it was an ill attempt in the end as they were quickly gunned down.

"They're everywhere!" shouted Rey as four Paladin units fired at him with beam rifles, missiles and 140mm heavy plasma cannons. He swerved away from the shots, gunned down the missiles with his CIWS and shielded against the heavy plasma cannon.

"Tell me about it!" Shinn shouted back, before back-flipping from a beam sabre attack and fired his shield's beam cannon into the Mobile Suit's chest. He then drew his 'Shining Destiny', and cut down another sabre wielding Paladin before throwing it towards three Paladin's, which the weapon beautifully curved round, taking out the three.

"It's something I'm worried about the task force. Their numbers are far greater than expected. It's embarrassing to call for reinforcements so early" stated Rey deflecting a Hanzo-Giles 'Vasiliev' arm crushers with his swords, then released eight more DRAGOON pods, to beam pierce the Mobile Armour.

An Avatar Freedom used it's 'Liberty' beam claws to slash the enemy's shield away before impaling the cockpit with the claw. Which the successful Fallen pilot was then blasted out of the sky by a Paladin 'Prejudice' beam chaingun shield. But the unit received the same treatment as the cockpit was beam sniped by the the Defiance.

"Well ain't that something nice to say Rey? You think you don't need backup?" questioned Luna as she snipered another Paladin with his beam chaingun shield pointing at another Avatar unit.

"Don't take it to heart Luna. All we're saying it's embarrassing. We didn't think we would have this much trouble already!" Shinn said in defence, as the True Destiny finished cleaving a Paladin in half.

"Still it didn't sound nice..." countered Stella transforming the Gaia Fate into Mobile Armour mode, and charged through two Paladin units with beam sniper rifles with the 'Griffon' blades on the Wings of Light system.

"We'll apologise later, now let's move now!" Rey snapped as he saw two Avatar units failed to use their weapons on a Paladin with EMP Railgun Emitters on the shoulders, which the other Paladin used it's 'Aurelius' multi-phase cannon on the two. "They're bringing out the heavier kit"

* * *

**Athrun's Assault Team**

As the Innocence moved towards it's target destination, Athrun watched from a distance the fierce battle that was being waged on the outskirts. He also looked at his radar to see the massive force that the Fallen assault was meeting. Not so surprising. He thought on how the Deliverance and True Destiny pilots were doing, looking again at his radar confirmed their active role still.

"Alpha Charlie Six, can you hear me?" Athrun spoke to Canard's callsign, considering that their communications were encrypted, he still wanted to be on the safe side.

"_I hear you loud and clear Bravo Victor Two. What's wrong?"_ came Canard's voice, although a little distorted.

"You seen the forces that the front assault team has met on your radar?"

"_Yeah. Bigger resistance than expected right?"_

"Kira did say their numbers were unconfirmed. Although, if we secure our part of the objective first, then we can give them a hand right?"

"_True. But that doesn't mean that we're under their radar remember? The Eurasian government has made the Red Square in a fortress. Not to mention the large military base next to St. Basil's Cathedral. So we better be on our toes"_

"Yeah. We-"

Athrun was interrupted as his alarms of an enemy Mobile Suit force was heading towards him.

"I got hostile movement from the city towards my direction!"

"_Same here!"_

Suddenly the radar IFF picked up the identification of several Paladin, Hanzo-Giles and one unit of complete interest. "The Reaper? What the hell is a ZAFT unit doing here?" Athrun then saw the unit on the screen. It was the Reaper without a doubt. The Innocence pointed the 'Colopatiron' sword at the unit and fired the beam cannon attachment, only to see it's attacks deflect off it. "Shit. I forgot about that unit's annoying shield!"

The Reaper's 'Hell Magma 2' chest cannon fired with it's beam curving through three Avatar units. "Do you remember me Athrun Zala?"

Athrun snapped to look at the Reaper. "Of course...the Alliance stole them. That pilot...Victor Zellick" Athrun spoke on the same frequency with the Reaper Gundam.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" cried out Victor smashing his beam scythe on the Innocence's composite shield.

"Why do you always chat when we're fighting?" Athrun growled before flipping out a 'Divine Lacerta' beam sabre from the foot, and went to kick the unit. But the Reaper backed away, firing it's 'Balaena Xiphias' plasma cannon railguns as it drifted back. Then after a safe distance, it released the four large Super Strike DRAGOON weapon pods from the backpack and fired a full burst of 24 beams at Athrun's direction. The Innocence brought up a beam shield, whilst the unit next to him suffered the fate of being caught in it.

Athrun lowered the beam shield and charged in, blasting his 'Colopatiron' sword's cannon at the Reaper. The unit used it's 'Gizmech Panzer 2' shield to reflect it into a nearby friendly Paladin.

"You killed your own comrade!" Athrun shouted landing the sword onto the 'Maxium Reflection 2' beam shield.

"He shouldn't have got in the way then!"

"You bastard!"

The Innocence and Reaper separated, each landing on the earth staring down at each other. "I'm going to finish you, once and for all!"

"We'll see about that!"

The Innocence then broke into a sprint then lifted itself off the ground with its thrusters, holding the 'Colopatiron' sword to cleave the Reaper into two.

* * *

**Canard's Assault Group**

Canard was confused to the sudden cut of transmission that occurred between him and Athrun. All he heard was something about the Reaper, and why it was doing here. _'The Reaper, the ZAFT Reaper Gundam? If Athrun saw that...then why the hell is ZAFT here?'_

Suddenly his senses picked up enemy movement towards him, along with a serious threat telling him to manoeuvre. He pulled up the 'Gifted Control' beam shield system which two heavy beam cannon attacks struck the shield, but because of the fire-power they couldn't be caught and used back on the enemy unit. As soon as the attacked ended, Canard gazed at the floating unit that used those beam cannons against him. And there was another ZAFT Gundam blocking his path, with several Paladin and some Hanzo-Giles Mobile Armours.

"What? The Rapier? What the fuck is going on here?" growled Canard readying his beam bazookas.

"So, the traitor has returned, only to attack the city he once sworn to protect" came a familiar voice to Canard.

"What? No way...Stephen?"

"You hit the nail on the head there old friend. Now, time to receive your punishment for your betrayal!" The Rapier charged in, which the Purifier unravelled it's 'Taharial' heat rod, and readied itself.

* * *

**1234 Hours – _Seraphim_, Bridge**

Kira received reports of heavy resistance in the city blocks, but they were advancing slowly thanks to Rey, Shinn, Luna and Stella's assistance on the front. However, Kira just received reports that both Athrun's and Canard's assault teams were now under attack. Things seem not to look too good. At this rate, it will be a long drawn out battle. Kira decided to make a move.

"Rau, Mu, Cagalli and Mudie. Get ready to launch. We're going to back them up", Kira then turned to the Captain of the vessel. "Miss Murrue, continue with the fire support at the enemy positions. Also look out for Hannibal-class Land Battleships"

"Understood Kira. Be careful out there" replied the brunette woman.

"I will. Now let's go"

As they were leaving, Cagalli noticed that Rau had a small smirk. Like he was waiting for this. "You're planning on enjoying this Rau Le Creuset?" asked the blonde haired woman.

Rau eyed her, and kept his smirk. "Yes actually. Because I can test out the Redeemer's own DIVINE system. Also, I can finally see what Kira's designs on the Judgement are going to be"

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked, very curious to about the Judgement.

Rau sensed her curiosity on the Judgement, and pulled a smile. "Well, let's just say...it went through some change"

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers **_

**Next Phase: Phase 57 – Wings of Freedom**


	57. Wings of Freedom

_**A/N: Hello everyone, this is the second part to the assault onto Moscow. I just want to make some changes to the DRAGOON carry part on the Fallen Gundams, currently I have been thinking that the amount of DRAGOON 'Sammeal' pods being carried is too much for my opinion. Thus forth the following changes have been made:-**_

_**Judgement: 22**_

_**Deliverance: 26**_

_**Redeemer: 30**_

_**Avatar-Freedom: 16**_

_**Other than that, this will be the only major change to DRAGOON systems. **_

**_Thank you YamiRi reminding me. And well yes I dwell onto that fact. Thank you for your recent reviews! And thanks everyone else for the reviews!_**

_**So, from your author I must say I've had a bad time recently, one I'm in cold and windy place for a few good weeks due to the job, two that I put weight on...I guess the gym is needed after all, three that I had a nasty e-mail and that apparently some reader is talking behind my back as it was worded. If the person has a complaint than I hope he can talk to me, and not discuss it with others. And four I pissed off Blaid my co-producer because I wanted to take the story in reasonable and realistic terms. Hopefully he can forgive me but I did start this story originally. Anyway, enough of my problems, enjoy!**_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

_**Phase 57 – Wings of Freedom**_

* * *

**April 30th, 1010 Hours – Russian Province, Eurasian Capital: Moscow, _Seraphim_: Judgement's Hanger**

Kira looked up at the machine that had been under re-construction since the fierce battle onto the PLANTs to kill Krane. Kira noticed one or two things that have been changed, and one thing was pretty evident when he gazed at it. He saw the additions to his unit's arsenal, which the brunette looked rather unsettled by it. Of course he helped with the construction, but now he was having second thoughts on it.

"I wonder if the propulsion system could handle it?" he questioned out loud.

"You're doubting our design now Kira? It's a bit too late don't you think?" came voice behind him, which turning round he saw Selene McGriff.

He had he come on board at the Olympus base, which she kept a low profile. Why she wanted to was something Kira didn't understand but he respected her request, and so she stayed in the spare accommodation in the hanger.

"I am. What if the propulsion from the 'Seraphim' HiMAT wings aren't strong enough?"

Selene gave a scolding look at the brunette which he backed away slightly.

"I'm just saying. I wondering if it would work to as we calculated?"

Selene chuckled and walked next to Kira. "These were your statistics. Your doubting your work that easily?"

"This is different. I got to install that device onto the Judgement, and now...I don't know if it would work with it. We were meant to have some field tests...but now that is too late" sighed Kira.

"Why don't you do what your horrid father says? 'The only way to fully test the function of a Mobile Suit, is to put it against live targets'. Right?"

Kira sighed again, then gritted his teeth. To test the weaponry on live targets...such a terrible thing to say"

"Well, at least it's a good thing you didn't inherit his attitude" laughed Selene.

"True...I only inherited his Newtype genes". Kira gave one more look of the machine standing before him. "It's time to get to work"

* * *

**True Destiny's Battle**

The Destiny unit barrel-rolled from another heavy particle beam attack and returned fire with it's beam cannons. The attacks bounced off the Hanzo-Giles unit, but not before the beam boomerang steam rolled in from behind and sliced off the Mobile Armour's rear legs. With the shield lowered suddenly, due to the pilot's confused actions the True Destiny flew in and delivered the final blow with the 'Destined Blade' anti-ship sword.

"And another on bites the dust!" Shinn cheered.

Some rapid beam chain-gun attacks forced the True Destiny to bring up it's beam shield. Suddenly some 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods zipped in a flash and removed the two Paladin units.

"Keep your mind on the job Shinn. The enemy still slightly outnumbers us" reminded Shinn's blonde friend, before making the Deliverance kick the pesky Paladin unit away and thrust his 'Damnation' katana into the enemy's cockpit.

"Yeah yeah. I got it" groaned Shinn. "But, in all honestly, at this rate we won't meet our objective!"

"Then we better speed things up a little!" declared Luna as she snipe three Paladins out of the sky.

The Gaia Fate charged down the street in hound-form and crashed into a Paladin, which the pilot's attention was the two Gundams in the sky. And then shot the second with the shoulder 'Twin Purify' beam rifles. Then the Wings of Light beam blades carved into the pinned Paladin on the ground. Following the explosion of both units, the Gaia Fate transformed into MS form and started to concentrate fire on the Paladin position with the 'Balena 2' beam cannons and beam rifles.

"But they're relentless and they've taken strong positions!" explained Stella, dodging a beam shot.

"Then we'll steam roll through them!" cried Shinn crashing into the position Stella was firing upon, and swung his large sword in a 360 degree attack. The torsos of the units fell to the ground with the pilots soon after coming out surrendering.

"Thinking like that will be too dangerous Shinn!" Rey countered, as he fired two 'Ramiel' beam cannons into two enemy positions, wiping them out. "We better take our time"

"Yes _sir_" chuckled Shinn.

"Don't be so smart mouthed Shinn" growled Rey. _'How did Kira ever cope with his battle aggression, I will never know...not to mention Shinn never called me sir before'_

* * *

**Innocence Battle**

Athrun jumped from the ground and attempted a jump attack with his 'Holy Lacerta', that the enemy Reaper Gundam unit blocked with it's beam scythe. Then the blood red Gundam kicked off and landed, but had to side step away from a 'Hell Magma' energy cannon. Athrun charged in and clashed against the beam scythe again. The Reaper went to use the 'Hell Magma' cannon again, but was stopped as a 'Divine Lacerta' beam sabre appeared from the Innocence's foot and kicked up, making the Reaper back away.

"Those annoying little tricks" growled Victor as he saw the beam retract and the Innocence readied it's 'Colopatiron' sword.

"You're not one to talk Victor. Your unit has more annoying tricks than other units I've met" retorted Athrun before charging in.

"That's true!" laughed Victor blocking the sabre and sword attack with both of it's 'Maximum Reflection' beam projectors. "I got you!" The 'Hell Magma' weapon readied itself, but he noticed something about the Innocence straight away. The sub-flight unit was missing. "Where?" Suddenly his alarms gave him the heads up, and he saw the sub-flight come towards him, firing it's two beam cannons and drawn out it's 'Divine Lacerta' beam blades. "You bastard!"

The Reaper jumped back firing the 'Hell Magma' at the Innocence whilst using the beam machine-guns to try and gun down the sub-flight. All he saw was a red flash and the sub-flight gone. He looked over and saw the Innocence land to right his right, with the sub-flight attached to it.

"So...you moved that quickly again? Your Mobile Suit has a impressive ability. But I wonder how long you can keep this up? My shield is impregnable!"

"We'll see" came Athrun's voice as he launched the Innocence forward, and drew out both 'Divine Lacerta' from the feet and kicked out at the Reaper. Then somersaulted forward and cross slashed from above. It was almost in an instant that Victor had little to notice, but his reflexes made him kneel down from the attack above.

Suddenly the two beam machine-guns crashed onto the earth, sparks flew as the location of where they used to be. Victor growled angrily as he was damaged quite easily.

"So...you said your shield was impregnable, and that your suddenly kneeling before me...have you given up already?" smirked Athrun toying with the Alliance pilot.

"Keep that cocky attitude Zala, and I'll fucking make sure there's nothing left of you!"

The Innocence swung it's 'Holy Lacerta' and pointed it at the Reaper. "Enough of 'I will' stuff, those are just words...put them into action if your so confident!"

The Reaper released it's DRAGOON pods with a feral growl from Victor on the radio. "You wish you haven't said that Zala!" screamed Victor as he split the beam scythe into two scythes, and charged in with the DRAGOON pods. Athrun readied himself and charged in also, clashing his weapons with the two scythe weapons.

* * *

**Purifier Battle**

The Rapier backed away and transformed into its Mobile Armour form and boasted away. Canard's Purifier weapons targeted it and unloaded payload after payload at the Gundam, all failed to make a single hit. It wasn't working at this point, and Canard knew that he would have to change tactics soon. The Rapier nose dived and blasted it's 'Ascend' beam cannon, which the Purifier jumped away and then again as the cannon had targeted him.

"You don't hold still do you?" cried out the pilot.

"I'm not not going to make this easy for you Emilio!" Canard laughed, before unleashing two payloads of 'Purity' beam bazooka energy at Emilio.

The Rapier evaded it, quite easily too. "Same goes for me Canard you traitor!"

"Traitor? You kidding right? The Eurasian Federation were planning to get rid of me as soon as possible!" The Purifier leapt away from a barrage of heavy beam attacks from Paladin units, which Canard prepared to gun them down, until a squad of Freedom Avatar units crashed into their position dealing with the problem.

The Rapier charged in, and landed it's 'Palma Fiocina' beam talons onto the drawn 'Purging Fire' beam javelin. "You idiot! You forgot our promise to each other!"

"Promise? You're talking about that promise made years ago? That's pathetic, even for you Emilio!"

The Rapier leapt back throwing it's 'Cataphract' beam mace in a twirl. The twenty odd beam spikes struck the Purifier's 'Gifted Control' system, with the backup of the 'Tahiel' thermo-whip. Throwing it back the whip sliced the ball in half. "Pathetic? You fucking bastard! I trusted you!"

"And? It isn't my fault that the Alliance were planning to kill me for the Hyperion! At the time I was thinking of number one!"

The Rapier released a full payload at the Purifier, which it caught those attacks and threw them back. "You're selfish! You know that?" The beams made contact on the Rapier's 'Maximum Reflection' reflector and bounced towards the earth below.

Drawing and aiming the 'Uriel' beam cannon, the Purifier sprinted towards the near landed Rapier. He activated the 'Gifted Control' system and threw back any small arms fire at the Rapier. "A promise we made back then...to kill the bastards who turned us into killing machines, and escape the Alliance? That was a long time ago!" The cannon was fired at the ground, throwing up earth and concrete to the sky. A blast big enough to cover both Gundam units, which the 'Tahiel' heat whip came through and tangled on the Rapier's remaining cable on the mace weapon. The cable was shredded after being pulled on, and thanks to that the Rapier took to the skies again.

"I'll make you pay for this!" screamed Emilio as he released the Spear-DRAGOON pods from the carrier pods.

"Give me a break! I can do that too!" The Purifier released its own DRAGOON weapons and took to the sky, dwell with an old friend.

* * *

**1035 Hours – Kremlin, President's Office**

"Our forces are taking heavy casualties Mr. Krukov sir!" announced the aide, which he stood back a bit from the angry expression on the President's face. "B-but we're holding the line!"

Krukov then drew a pistol from his drawer and shot the aide in annoyance. "Idiot! No one had ever invaded Moscow! And now the enemy is creeping into our city! You!" pointed Krukov to another aide. "Get Djibril on the line!"

The aide nodded as soldiers took the dead one away. Soon the communications channel to Djibril was on his terminal.

"Djibril! You said that those new units would be the end of the Fallen! And yet they're now on our doorstep and coming at us at full force!"

The image of Djibril face's scowled as he looked insulted. _"Well, have you used those Fortress units I gave you?"_

It was Krukov's turn to scowl at the Blue Cosmos terrorist leader. "You got to be kidding! Those units would destroy Moscow as well as the Fallen!"

"_It's either that or let the Fallen take the city and be captured" _smirked the white haired man.

Krukov growled with huge annoyance. _'That bastard wanted this, didn't he?'_

From the Eurasian President's point of view, Djibril had no care for the Eurasian Federation. As a matter of fact, the terrorist had little care of any nation as long as the space monsters were destroyed. And Eurasia had Coordinators as civilians and soldiers, which Blue Cosmos targeted regularly in Eurasia. The government fought against these terrorists as they didn't represent the collaboration of Naturals and Coordinators, but shamefully they also needed those extremists as they always fought their enemy, the PLANTs and Fallen Heaven. And with Djibril, the terrorist leader and the top dog of LOGOS meant they were well funded and well-equipped.

"F...fine" sighed Krukov in defeat.

"_Good. Let me know the end result after you destroy that annoying cockroaches"_. The screen went blank as Djibril sighed off.

Krukov slammed his fists onto his desk. Never had he ever had to resort to extreme desperations where he would have to destroy his homeland. "Send out the Destroy units. Now!"

* * *

**True Destiny**

Shinn evaded an Hanzo-Giles beam cannon which went for the after-image, dived in, impaling the cockpit with his anti-ship sword. After backing away and the Mobile Armour exploding, Shinn saw the base next to Kremlin. "There it is. After we destroy their main base here we can-" Suddenly Shinn saw what appeared like a underground hanger open, with a large black and monstrous machine emerge from the pits of hell. "Those things! HERE?"

Rey had side rolled in mid air and back-flipped to gun down the two Paladin DRAGOON gun-barrels with the automatic beam rifle, then somersaulted further into the air as another gun-barrel produced beam wings tried to slice the Gundam in two. The Deliverance threw its 'Damnation' sword at the Paladin controlling the gun-barrels and impaled it. The white and black Gundam zipped in and grabbed the blade's hilt then swings the weapon behind it to cleave another Paladin in two. Rey had heard his friend's cry of shock and looked over to see those monster Mobile Armours in the sky. "They can't be serious!"

Soon the whole assault force saw the Mobile Armours. And the front of the five Destroy units fired it's quad beam cannon, vaporising the centre of the Fallen assault force, as well as any Eurasian defence forces in it's path. "Stella! Luna! You there?" cried out Shinn in panic.

"Yeah!" Luna cried back in shock.

"I'm okay!" also called back Stella.

"Rey? Rey you alright?" Shinn called out, and turned to see the Deliverance looking to the ground. Shinn did as well, quickly noticed a horrifying sight. People, civilians crawled, staggered, limped out of the rubble area with blood painted around them. Shinn took notice of a child, about the age of three walking around crying, calling for his mother. He had cuts down his body. And another was a man with his clothes burnt into his skin by the intense heat of the beam attack. "T-those...**BASTARDS!**_**"**_

The True Destiny charged in, with Shinn entering SEED mode.

Stella called out to her pissed off boyfriend. "Shinn wait! You can't go in alone!"

"Shinn let us back you up!" Luna cried out, but she didn't through to him.

"Damn, he beat me to it" came a dark and cold voice from Rey. "Give us some covering fire!" The Deliverance followed the True Destiny, with both Stella and Luna sighing in defeat, but looking around they understood their emotions.

"Men are so hopeless" Luna groaned in defeat.

"Maybe. But that's why with every great man, a woman has always supported them" stated Stella transforming her unit into Mobile Armour mode. And gave chase after the two Gundam units.

Luna chuckled. "How true"

The True Destiny barrel-rolled and then flew over more beam cannon attacks, which then he approached the first Destroy that transformed into it's giant Mobile Suit form over the Volga River. It's landing forced the river to climb into the streets, where some terrified citizens and soldiers ran from. It opened fire it's three chest multi-phase beam cannons, which struck the True Destiny. However the pilot was unaware of the True Destiny above it, as Shinn activated the DIVINE system on the True Destiny creating false images of itself.

The True Destiny crashed on top of the Goliath of a Mobile Suit, drawing both 'Shining Destiny' and threw both at the arms. Then placed it's 'Micah' palm cannon on the head, which the unit's head exploded and it's arms severed. Catching both boomerangs, the True Destiny spun round and flung them at the other Destroy unit. Because of the quick reaction of the Gundam, each weapon smashed into the two positron shield projector on the main body of the Destroy weapon. The pilot didn't have much time to activate it's shields.

"Rey!" Shinn called out which the Deliverance released all twenty 'Sammeal' DRAGOON units.

"Understood!" the blonde acknowledged which the pods charged in. Getting close enough they unleashed payload after payload into the giant Mobile Armour, and with the extensive damage done, the pods activated it's beam coating and charged through the unit, almost ripping it to shreds. The remains of the unit tumbled down as scrap metal with explosions setted off on different points of the shattered pieces.

Stella's Gaia Fate leapt from a building and fired the 'Balena' cannons onto the third Destroy, but the beams were blocked by the positron shield. However this didn't stop the Gaia Fate which sprinted on the ground towards the legs of the Mobile Suit and activated the 'Griffon' beam blades, and sliced off the right leg. Then flipped it's 'Balena' cannons back as he continued it's run and fired into the remaining limb. The explosion and unstable platform forced the Mobile Suit to crash into the ground.

Two Paladin units outside the Red Square base attempted to gun down the True Destiny, but two precise shots came and decapitated them with the 'Eternal Cleanse'. Then Luna zipped in with the Mirage Colloid activated, and got close enough to be underneath the legs of the fourth Destroy unit. Drawing two timed magnetic mines, and slapping them onto the waist of the Mobile Armour she swooped behind it. Then the mines self-destructed which the waist was blown clean off the main body, then main body crashed with Luna drawing both 'Haste Cleanse' beam pistols and blasted the exposed body all over until its the excessive damage brought it to flames.

The four units turned to the remaining Destroy, and the True Destiny was about to charge until he noticed a familiar unit hover above it. "What the hell is that doing here?" Shinn muttered.

"The Genocide?" Stella looked puzzled.

"The Alliance has it now?" questioned Luna.

"But when?"

"How and when is not important!" warned Rey. "It's coming!"

The Genocide zipped in and slashed out by revealing it's huge beam sword from the composite shield. "He...he's fast!" gasped Luna as she managed to shift backwards from the attack in time. The beam sword narrowing missing her.

"Stella! Luna! Go after the last Destroy! Me and Rey will take care of this guy!" ordered Shinn, which the two Mobile Suit pilots did as they were told. They needed to stop that Destroy from attacking the assault force.

"You think you two genetic monsters can take me?" questioned the pilot inside.

"Of course" answered Shinn hovering next to the Deliverance.

"I have no quarries with you two. I want Kira Yamato!" demanded the pilot.

"Well, you got to get through us first" Rey stated, raising his 'Damnation' sword at him.

"Very well. I, Sven Cal Bayan, will destroy you first!" declared the silver haired Natural.

* * *

**1054 Hours – _Seraphim_, Judgement Hanger**

Kira finished his calibrations on the cockpit's operating system, and looked over to see the operating checks all green. He then mentally closed the window showing the information on the system checks and looked at the image of Selene. _"Remember Kira, because we haven't tested out the Judgement, we don't know how efficient it is"_

"I know Selene. But we got to give it go. Otherwise the tide of battle won't tip in our favour" Kira replied gripping the controls.

"_Understood. I'll go out also to act as your backup as planned if anything goes wrong"_

"Okay. Just be careful"

The image of Selene faded from the HUD, and then the brunette connected to Meyrin. "I'm all ready to launch Meyrin"

"_Understood. Stand by for launch"_

_'This is it. The Judgement at its true form, and weapon that can turn the tide of the battle greatly, and go toe to toe with Krane's Despero Gundam. Let's hope all the time and effort has not gone to waste...'_

"_Catapult clear, Judgement ready for launch!"_

"Kira Yamato, Judgement, moving out!"

The Gundam sped out of it's hanger into the battlefield, with Redeemer, Tsuki and Vengeance in tow. The six funnels that are sited on the ring, which was attached to the back of unit came to life, which six angelic wings sprouted out. The Judgement looked the almost the same with the exception of the wings four cannons that had been attached to it. Two cannons were attached to the shoulders, but were stored on the back, were the other two were neatly attached and stowed on the rear pelvis of the machine. It's white and gold colours shone brilliantly in the spring sun.

Attaching the 'Munkir' and 'Nakir' rifles together and threw it to the Vengeance. "Take it to Canard! He will need it more that me now" explained Kira as if he sensed her confusion.

"You sure about that Kira?" asked the blonde clone, with a slight interested smirk.

"Of course"

"Very well"

"Cagalli, go to Athrun, Mudie, go and back up Canard. Rau you're with me. We're going after the Kremlin"

"Understood!" they called out in unison which the Tsuki and Vengeance broke formation and went to the respective objectives. Rau soon noticed that the Judgement was getting further from him, which Rau found strange. "Kira don't be in such a hurry"

"Hurry? But the thrusters are at 40%"

_'40%? I'm at 60% now...what has Kira designed that has made the Judgement radically different...I noticed the Freedom style cannons on it. But what else has changed? I wonder Kira...'_

"Rau, you see this?" asked Kira, pointing the Judgement's finger to the ground below.

Rau noticed rather quickly, and realised that a Mobile weapon of this devastating power had to be a Mobile Armour fortress. "It seems that the Alliance has put some Destroy units in Moscow itself. Not a clever move at all" He looked down again and saw various Eurasian soldiers trying to help the populace. "I'll catch up to you in a minute. I have something to do"

"Don't harm the foot soldiers Rau, they're useless against your unit" warned Kira, as he knew his genetic father liked his sick games still.

"Have no worries. I'm just going to do a bit of ground work" stated the blonde man, which Kira nodded and charged ahead. The Redeemer landed in a street full of civilians and soldiers. The cockpit to the Redeemer opened, which Rau stood out with his helmet off.

Soldiers raised their G36C rifles at the man, which he smirked. "Look at yourselves! You were caught in the cross fire between us and your own forces. I suppose that you were all told that the assault into Moscow was impossible and were reassured to stay?"

The civilians looked at one another, which the soldiers around also took notice of, they slightly lowered their weapons.

"And those behemoths! Those units that cause complete destruction of armies, and level cities are stored in your own city! Does this not prove that they have little faith in their forces? Relying on weapons that would destroy anything it's path, that would also harm you? It also shows how little the Earth Alliance has shown little interest in the people of Eurasia!"

"What are you getting at!" asked a soldier, who lowered his rifle.

"What if I told you the truth of the incident of JOSH-A? asked Rau.

Many soldiers gasped, as well as many civilians. The incident of JOSH-A was under speculation by Eurasia as many of it's forces based there were lost, and under claim that nukes were used by ZAFT. However the issue was brought under question as news reporters claimed that the Neutron Jammer Canceller wasn't fielded by ZAFT towards the end of the war.

Rau pulled a smile at their attention. "Have I gotten your interest?"

* * *

**1059 Hours – Genocide, True Destiny and Deliverance**

True Destiny and Genocide clashed their large beam sword weapons together, sending sparks everywhere. Which then the Genocide flipped over it's 'Balena' cannons and blasted at the shield of the True Destiny. The battle was even between Shinn and Sven, but with the Deliverance getting involved, it complicated things for Sven. That was until he registered another Gundam unit coming into the fray.

"It's about time you showed up" mumbled the silver haired man.

"Sorry, the new system and weapons were hard to register with"

"Back me up against the Deliverance!"

"Understood!"

Rey sensed something menacing aiming at him, which he stopped his assault onto the Genocide, and swooped down as huge powerful beam flew past him. The blonde gritted his teeth as it was a close call. Looking from where the attack came from, he saw a unit that he didn't recognise at all. It was a fairly large unit that carried a huge shield a disc shaped backpack unit with eight DRAGOON type units on the back that ported on the edge of it. The unknown bogey also carried a large hand-held beam cannon which was lowered from it's aim. Another thing Rey noticed was two long railgun props hanging at the sides of the chest, and in the centre was a beam cannon.

The unit then sprung into life, raising to the skies, which the Deliverance prepared it's 'Jophiel' rifle and fired a rapid burst of shots at it, which the attacks curved round from the shield. Rey looked shocked at first, then realised that the unit carried a Gizmech Panzer reflection system. "That shield won't protect you forever!" charged in Rey, with the 'Damnation' ready.

"Slow down boy, you have no idea what I'm capable of!" laughed the pilot.

Suddenly Rey sensed danger, from this unit which he rolled away seeing two beam shots from it's shins. _'What? Beam cannons attached to the shins? Unheard of...'_ Then as the Deliverance approached from the left of this unknown, the shoulder fired out a beam attack. With the Deliverance flipping over, he noticed the other shoulder fire one also. This time he had to activate the 'Blessed' shield to stop the attack.

"I got a pretty good unit right?" chuckled the pilot through the radio.

Rey gritted his teeth and closed in front of the Gundam unit, which it holstered it's hand carried beam cannon and drew out a beam javelin to clash it against the beam katana. "This unit is good..." muttered Rey. "It's not surprising considering that the Alliance hadn't made a decent Gundam unit themselves recently"

The matter of this was true. The Alliance had several units that they could produce into a Gundam-class Mobile Suit, but recent reports showed that any design for the latest was denied as it was either a concept taken from an old and outdated units. It was the reason why the Alliance stolen the three Gundams, Genocide, Rapier and Reaper. Because ZAFT could turn an old concept into a effective one. But this, was something else. It seemed that the OMNI forces managed to create a original design with good, if not very good defence system.

The units backed away which the large Gundam fired several missiles from it's shield. Rey counted them to fifteen, which he managed to gun down seven from CIWS cannons, but the remainder swerved away and went to attack from another direction! It was lucky that the Deliverance had the two 'Ramiel' cannons on the shoulders, otherwise he wouldn't have risen them to blast them out of the sky. Turning back to the enemy unit, he noticed it backing away.

Suddenly it unleashed the eight pods that were docked on the backpack, and scrambled towards Rey. He swerved from the first four beam attacks from one pod. Then had to raise the shield again from a weapon pod in front of him. Descending slowly he saw another awaiting to fire at him. Rey aimed one 'Ramiel' cannon and fired, only to watch the pod separate into four and charge at him with four beam sabres and front mounted beam spikes each, and storm towards him!

Rey released the Deliverance's twenty-six 'Sammeal' pods which the pods started to engage each other in a mad fireworks display fashion. Two of the 'Sammeal' pods were gunned down, with two of the enemy weapon pods smashed through by a charging beam coated 'Sammeal'. The Deliverance spun round and sliced another weapon pod, then leapt into the air and made a free fall stomp onto another before it had a chance to fire on it's weapon pod.

The enemy Gundam drew the large hand-held cannon and fired at three 'Sammeal' which only two were destroyed, but the third was later shot down by the weapon pods. Then the Alliance pilot aimed the two shoulder mounted beam cannons and gunned down two more 'Sammeal' pods. The unit saw a 'Sammeal' charge at him covered in a light that the pilot knew would rip him to shreds. Backing away slightly, he caused the pod to crash into the Gizmech Panzer shield, then knocked it back to shot it down with the dual beam cannons on the shield.

The two Gundam's then charged in and clashed close combat weapons, javelin and sword sparked as one of the other forced onto each other by the Gundams. "You're much better than last time when we fought at the Falkland Islands!" cried out the pilot with some satisfaction.

_'He's actually enjoying this? Also, he was at the Falkland Islands battle? And I fought him? Who is this guy?'_

"But I'm better in a Gundam unit than a ridiculous size of bird Mobile Armour!" chuckled the pilot before striking the Deliverance with the large shield. The force and the Gizmech Panzer energy threw the Deliverance an almost good two miles. "There can only be one victor, and today...it is me" he smirked pulling the trigger.

"_**WARNING INCOMING ENEMY FIRE!"**_

The early warning system alerted the pilot, which Gundam evaded the heavy beam attack and got the pilot to lazily look around. "Who's attacking me?" he wondered looking over to the Defiance with it's dual beam pistols out. "Ah, the female pilot from the Falklands also...no matter" Switching the cannon to her, he then noticed her DRGOON pods mustering together and fired another heavy concentrated beam shot. "Pretty good. I never saw those in action up close!"

Three weapon pods darted towards her, which they drew out all their close-combat beam sabres and spikes. Luna aimed her beam pistols at the pods and fired repeatedly, but the pods outmanoeuvred her attacks.

"Sluggish..." he sighed in disappointment. "I actually thought you better than this, but it seems that it was because I was controlling that huge piece of crap!"

_'Wait...'huge piece of crap'?_ _Does he mean the GFAS-X5 Hellsing? So, he was apart of that flying abomination!'_ The blonde growled fiercely as he stood his unit up. As he was about to go back on the offensive, he received a message from the Judgement. _'Stay clear Green Bravo 52?'_

Suddenly a mixture of crimson and aqua beams of light shot overhead and was heading for the enemy Gundam unit. The pilot inside gritted his teeth as he rose the 'Gizmech Panzer' shield and blocked the powerful attack, which then he saw a golden flash destroy the three weapon pods that were going for the Defiance. "Who the hell was that?" pondered the pilot.

Suddenly he saw the white and golden Judgement appear right in front of him!

"T-the Judgement?"

The Fallen Gundam roundhouse kicked the enemy back then fired all of it's recently fixed beam cannon railguns at the unit. The OMNI pilot rose it's shield again, and the beams curved away.

"Rey? Luna? You two alright?" Kira asked not looking away from the OMNI Gundam.

"Yes" Rey came with calm reply. _'Thank god you arrived on time'_

"Yeah, now I am thanks to you!" sighed Luna in relief. "Sorry about being stuck here"

"Yes. The enemy before you is more skilled than were thought"

"Have no worries" Kira said drawing the two 'Punishment' katanas. "I'll hold him off, you two go and assist Shinn and Stella on that other Gundam and Destroy unit"

"Understood" they replied in unison, which then they both bolted off. Luna looked at the Judgement, and noticed that it's 'Munkir' and 'Nakir' rifles were missing. "Rey! Kira hasn't got the dual rifles!" panicked the violet redhead.

Rey chuckled. "There's no need to worry"

"Huh?"

Rey never replied as they approached the Genocide and True Destiny duelling, whilst the Gaia Fate kept the Destroy busy.

"So...you're Kira Yamato?" asked the OMNI pilot, completely intrigued that the Chief Commander of all Fallen Forces was right in front of him. "I didn't believe that you would come to the battlefield, at the front lines of all places!"

"A leader must lead his men into battle, to help them in every way he can. If you have the power to do something, then use it. That is the principle of the Fallen Angel Leadership Code Three"

"Really, then...what is number one?" he asked making two reconnected pods fire full bursts at the Judgement. Suddenly, he saw the eight beams caught and encircled round the Judgement. The pilot gasped in shock. _'That's part of the Stargazer project technology that we've been after!'_

Then in a flash, the beams were thrown back and sliced the two units in half. They exploded violently which then the OMNI pilot stared at the emerald eyes of the Judgement. "Code One, is a leader must be willing to throw away his life for the cause of which the Fallen Angels hope for to create!"

The Judgement shot forward and clashed the beam katana on the OMNI Gundam's shield, the Earth Alliance pilot only managed to stop the attack. "And what, is that hope you wish to create?"

"A unified world peace!"

The Judgement swung the other katana, only to be blocked the enemy's beam javelin. "That's just a pathetic dream!"

"It might be a dream, but I'll make it a reality!"

The two units backed away which then they charged in again and smashed their sword and javelin after every fly past. "You really that confident?"

"I must be, otherwise there will be no future for any Natural, Coordinator or Newtype in this world!"

* * *

The True Destiny threw two beam boomerangs at the Genocide, and the stolen ZAFT Gundam shot both down with the 'Balena' cannons. He then fired the 'Chaos Kai' cannon and the True Destiny rose it's beam shield, only to be knocked into the streets. "Is that all you got?" demanded Sven, feeling his range superiority would get the best of the True Destiny.

"Just getting started!" growled Shinn with the DIVINE system activated. The True Destiny dived towards the Genocide, with various mirages of itself spreading out.

"That's nothing!"

The Genocide aimed all it's beam ranged weapons and fired at all the mirages before him. The images remained and none of them exploded! Sven gasped as he realised the Newtypes tactic.

"Below me?"

Sven looked down to see the True Destiny charge up it's anti-ship beam sword and let out a wide swing at the stolen Gundam. "Damn...only scratched him..." muttered Shinn with annoyance as he sliced open the 'Chaos Kai' chest cannon.

_'When did he do that? When did he move down into the streets and use that unit's trump card?' _Suddenly it clicked. _'When I knocked him into the streets? Well, he's much cleverer than I thought. I better be more cautious with this one!' _The Genocide thrust back, and eyed the True Destiny carefully._ 'Okay. He has superiority over me in speed and close-combat. Thus for, I need more guns' _

The Genocide then released it's Spear-DRAGOON units and took aim with all his beam weapons again. "Trying that again?"

"This time I won't miss!" hissed Sven. And a full display of mixed colours of green, blue and red, and golden flew at all the mirages that the True Destiny was making. The mirages all made their own movements in order to confuse the Natural pilot. "It won't work! I already had a Level Four Extended program done on me! I can calculate things just as fast and precise as you!" Sven let out a laugh before taking aim with his beam bazooka. "And I know that this one is the real one"

He fired and struck the mirage. "Ha! I'm over here!" cried out Shinn above the Genocide, plummeting down with the anti-ship sword.

"I know that you fool. That's why your surrounded by DRAGOON pods!" laughed Sven. "Destroy him!" The beams fired and passed through the True Destiny, it was another mirage. "What?"

"Ha! Now your the fool! You exposed your DRAGOON units to Rey's 'Sammeal' pods!"

Sven watched as the Genocide's Spear-DRAGOON pods were shot down by Rey's remaining pods. "Impossible! I thought I was a step ahead, but now it seems that this punk is two steps ahead of me!"

"No. Just a last minute change in plan" admitted Shinn with smirk.

Then a powerful beam shot at him, which the beam bazooka was destroyed in the attack. "Nice shot Luna" smiled the blonde as he saw the weapon burst into flames.

"Well, women are better as snipers as they say" smiled Luna rather proud of herself.

"Fucking bastards!" screamed the silver haired man preparing to aim the 'Balena' cannons, until he his alarms went off.

"You forgot about me! I'm heart-broken!" chuckled Shinn slashing from behind just getting the cannons, causing the unit severe damage.

"Damn you space monsters to hell!" Sven let out feral growl. He pulled his unit back, and ordered some fire support from the base for his retreat. The base's heavy dense cannons fired at the three which they could only watch the Genocide make its getaway.

Shinn went to charge in after him, but the steel alloy hand of the Deliverance landed on the True Destiny's shoulder. "Let him go Shinn. There will be another time"

Shinn looked at the Deliverance, then again at the fleeing Genocide. Sighing heavily he nodded his head. "Okay"

* * *

The Judgement and the new Gundam unit clashed their attacks again. It seemed that either were going to budge. _'I could just use the beam cannons to take him out, but the shield is a problem, and it I miss or its reflected, it could hit the remaining populace in the city...'_

Suddenly, Kira sensed a dark aura approaching, he knew it well. "Sorry I'm late, a little propaganda didn't hurt anyone" chuckled Rau.

"Never mind that. Can you take this guy?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Good. I got to make it to the Kremlin! We got to end this now!"

"Understood" The Redeemer fired it's thick 'Judicium' cannons at the enemy Gundam unit, which it backed away. "I'll take over now. Get going"

Kira nodded his head and set the Judgement towards the Red Square. The pilot of the OMNI Gundam looked in annoyance. He fired his heavy hand-held beam cannon but watched as DRAGOON pod appeared and blocked the attack with a powerful beam shield.

"Sorry. But your battle is now with me"

"I see. So I must do battle against Rau Le Creuset then..." mused the pilot.

"And I must kill Kristain Carter, in his CAT2-HA Decadence" smiled Rau, which he sensed the pilot's shock. "Yes, I know who you are and that unit. We met before with Azreal, I wonder how you forgotten. And that this unit was under-production for some time in Eurasia since the start of the war. It was only logical that a man of your calibre to pilot something like this in the Eurasia' Federation's final moments"

"Looks like someone did their homework"

"Yes. Now shall we get this over with?"

"Fine by me"

The Decadence and Redeemer charged in, with Rau's machine activating both the long anti-ship beam sabres. He swung round in a spin attack fashion, to have his attacks blocked by the shield. Then out of the blue, a beam javelin was thrown out of the Redeemer's hand and embedded itself into the unit's right arm. "Well, that was quick"

"I'm not finished yet!"

The Redeemer backed away to watch the Decadence to withdraw all it's pods to surround him. "Well well. That's nice...but I must warn you-" The Redeemer released every single 'Sammeal' pod from the larger units, which encircled it. "I was the first to use the DRAGOON system to its fullest potential!"

"Bring it!"

The weapon pods darted forward with the Redeemer and Decadence following shortly after.

* * *

The Innocence drop kicked the enemy Reaper back, then placed the thrusters to the max and dived forward to pierce the 'Colopatiron' sword into the Reaper's armour plate. "See? You're not invincible" smirked Athrun.

"Fuck you Zala!" The Reaper swung it's dual beam scythes, only to have the Innocence bounce back, then sprinted forward. The two exchanged blows on each other's beam close-combat weapons, each blocking the attacks to the best. Then the beam scythe came down, and the Innocence stopped it with the 'Colopatiron' sword, then slide the blade down the staff to point the sword's beam barrel at the Reaper's left railgun and blast it away.

The blast forced the ZAFT stolen unit back, with the Innocence charging in with the beam javelin and sliced the left arm off. "You're losing! Surrender!"

"Never!" screamed Victor in absolute shock. Suddenly his early warning alarm went off, and he saw the Tsuki with it's buster rifle out, and blasted at the Reaper. "That weapon is too powerful to stop!" cried out Victor, but in a vain attempt he brought up the shield. The high-energy weapon clashed on the shield and threw the Gundam unit into the nearby forest.

"Listen when Athrun proposes to you to surrender you better take it. Or I'll blast you into smitheries!" warned the blonde woman inside the Tsuki.

"And if I were you, I would take that as sound advice" chuckled Athrun.

"Never!" spat the OMNI pilot.

"Alright then, die!" The Tsuki aimed it's rifle again, and was ready to fire when...

"Stop! Or I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!"

"Kill them all? Who?"

Victor laughed hysterically. "The civilians of course. Have a look" And the Reaper pointed to a group of people gathered on the other end of the city, which the two Gundam units had to zoom in to see Federation Paladin units pointing their weapons at the unarmed people.

"Y-you disgusting cowardly bastard!" Cagalli shrieked as Victor laughed.

* * *

The Purifier stopped another two Freedom Avatars from being blasted away, thanks to the Gundam's particle shield from the DIVINE system. Then the Purifier fired it's dual beam bazookas at the Rapier on the overpass, but missed again. _'Damn, with that unit's manoeuvrability and my heavy powerful, but slow attacks, its like trying to hit an annoying fly with a rock'_

"Haha, you still can't hit me Canard? How pathetic!" laughed Emilio, firing it's 'Ascend' particle cannon onto another helpless pinned down Freedom Avatar units.

The Purifier used it's DIVINE system to protect those three from death, but Canard wondered how long he could keep this up. It wasn't looking good. Along with the Rapier, the remaining Paladin and Hanzo-Giles units. The Freedom and Enforcer Avatar units were taking cover in a ditch with their beam shields activated almost constantly, which eventually that would over heat the emitters.

"Where is my back-up?"

* * *

**1137 Hours**

As Kira approached the Volga river where he can see a Destroy unit battling the Gaia Fate and some Purser Avatars, his senses then picked up someone he clearly could recognise. "Mayu. Are they in position?" asked Kira where the Judgement stood in the street behind a large building. Suddenly a Mobile Suit phased-in next to the Judgement.

"Yes Lord Kira. My team is ready. We have reports that Commander Athrun and Canard are pinned down or are in a difficult position. Your orders?"

"Attack the enemy and get them out of their sticky situations...how your team does it. Is to the best of their judgement"

"Understood. All teams, your have permission to engage. I repeat you all have permission to engage"

"_Roger that ma'am. Taking out the hostile bogeys"_

* * *

Canard blocked the Rapier Mobile Armour mode raining down with it's beam spikes on the talons. Emilio chuckled. "With slow and heavy weapons, how can you ever stop me?"

Canard growled angrily at this annoying flying metal bird.

"I mean, your men will die here as well! It's only a matter of-" Suddenly an explosion ruptured at a Eurasian position, and the screams of panic rang in the Rapier's cockpit. "Time?"

"_Where did they come from?"_

"_What units are they?"_

"_They-re too powerful!"_

Emilio zoomed in to a Paladin unit looking round in a paranoid fashion, and saw a Mobile Suit phase-in from no where behind it. It was black, with two beam chainguns on it's back, with a large rifle in the middle. He saw two large discs attached to the shoulders, but rested on the arms. Each had six small 'Sammeal' pods and three bigger ones ported on them. It then quickly thrusted it's beam claws into the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. Then phased back out into nothing.

"Ah...so you just caught a Spectre in action" questioned Canard.

"Spectre?"

"As it's name applies, a Spectre, a ghost that comes and brings terror into the battlefield. First you see it...then you don't"

Emilio had heard of Mobile Suits in Eurasia being built like that, but it seems that the Fallen have also developed something similar to them as well. Suddenly another large explosion shock another Eurasian position, with a Spectre just caught before phasing out with the large rifle in its hands.

_'These pilots must be something like special forces!'_

"Why is it...I can feel your fear Emilio?" asked Canard before pushing the weight of the Rapier off his unit. "You're afraid aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Canard! Catch!"

The black haired man looked up and saw the combined 'Munkir' and 'Nakir' rifles fly towards him. "The Judgement's beam rifles?" questioned Canard looking at them.

"Kira says he doesn't need them, and he thought they would be more useful to you" explained Mudie landing next to him.

"I see...so I get hand-me-downs from the Judgement?" Canard chuckled separating the rifles. "All well...they're awesome toys anyway!" The Purifier spun the rifles round before opening fire at the Rapier. The Rapier dodged and swerved from the attacks, and although they failed to hit it. They were faster attacks, causing Emilio to evade them with more difficulty. "Mudie, go assist the Spectres against the Alliance position. I got this here now"

"Alright. Hey, you guys!" cried out Mudie to the Avatar units. "You wanna go home and see your loved ones? Then lets finish this!"

A huge cheer from the pilots was followed as the Avatar units charged forward or took to the skies. The Vengeance dashed forward thanks to the HERMES propulsion system, and landed on a wreckage of a Hannibal-class land crawler. Her 'Burst Cleanse' shotgun cleared three Paladins straight away, but she received heavy fire from a Paladin group positioned in the wreckage.

Suddenly a Spectre appeared next to Mudie, scarring her half to death, but saw the large rifle fire onto the enemy position, and with a big explosion confirmed at the centre of where they were once were.

"You alright ma'am?" asked the cold voice of the Spectre pilot.

"Alright? You scare me out of my skin, then annihilate that enemy position with that freaky huge rifle? No! I'm alright you idiot!"

"...I'm sorry ma'am" apologised the Spectre pilot, sounding extremely sincere.

"Ah! It's alright...anyway, what rounds are you using anyway?"

"Thermonuclear shells"

"...say again?"

"Thermonuclear shells"

"...Thank god you're on my side!"

Canard shifted the unit's right shoulder back to evade an attack from the Rapier's beam cannons. Then retaliated with the two rifles, which he struck the talon of the Mobile Suit/Armour hybrid. He then connected the rifles together and aimed with the 'Uriel' cannon, firing two massive heavy fire-power weapons at the Rapier. It only narrowly missed it, but the energy of the weapons burnt its way inside the Rapier. The steel had melted into molten, and the pilot knew that if this kept up then he would have to retreat from the battlefield.

As he thought this, Emilio saw two 'Sammeal' pods appear in front of him and fired. He pulled hard on the controls and looked to his right to see another three pods gunning for him. _'Crap! This is the worst situation to be in!'_

To add his annoyance he saw the Purifier before him, with the 'Taharial' thermo-whip and slashed at him, ripping off Spear-DRAGOON pods that were stored on the back.

"You're such a fucking annoyance!" cried out Emilio before pulling away from the battle to leave his forces to be slaughtered by the Fallen forces.

Canard then looked away from the fleeing Mobile Armour and pushed forward to the city to provide support to his forces below.

* * *

"Now Zala, what will you do now?" laughed Victor. He had caught the man in his trap, knowing his enemy for some time, he knew that Athrun wouldn't harm civilians. "Will you finish me off and fail to save those hopeless people? Or accept your defeat by my hands, and all those civilians walk free? Your choice"

Athrun gritted his teeth. He couldn't surrender to Victor, but he also wouldn't allow those people to be slaughtered. _'Accept defeat? Or allow those families die? That coward! How dare he use civilians as a bargaining chip!"_

"Time is ticking Zala!"

Athrun looked over to the hostages, but noticed something strange...and he felt something there also. _'What? This feeling is...not hostile to me?'_

What Athrun saw next, he couldn't believe it! The torso of one Paladin was ripped open and lifted into the air, before being tossed aside to explode away from the hostages. Then another three were cut down as well then thrown away from the hostages. The remaining four Paladins backed away and placed her backs to one another to try and get a 360 degree vision to spot whatever was attacking them. However this tactic was fateful for two Paladins as a large beam sabre was thrusted through them both.

"_Where the hell are they?"_

"_Are they using Mirage Colloid stealth?"_

Their questions were soon answered as a Spectre Mobile Suit appeared above them and released the 'Sammeal' pods to strike green neon judgement from above.

Victor froze with shock as he plan had seriously failed. These Mirage Colloid stealth units foiled his plan. And now that this was resolved for Athrun, what stopped him from re-engaging? The thought became reality as the Innocence charged in with 'Colopatiron' risen above it's head. "I won't die here!" he declared putting the thrusters to the max and bolted away.

"Come back you coward!" Athrun spat as he watched the unit escape. Athrun was about to chase it until he received a message from the Spectre squad commander.

"Sir, we're requested by Lord Kira to push on into the city. You've been held back long enough and the main assault force needs our support"

Athrun gritted his teeth, and looked at the image of damaged Reaper seep into the skies. "Very well...come on Cagalli. Let's finish this"

"Alright!"

The team then progressed into city with Spectre units as support.

* * *

Kira and Mayu observed a bit more on the enemy positions and heavy gun placements. But he also had a look around the battlefield that consumed the city. The sky that started dark and gloomy was lit up with fires that made the clouds turn orange, and heaps of smoke filled the air. Buildings were rubble, with a few still standing waiting to struck down by someone. Rescue First Aid teams were deployed everywhere. Many casualties were on both sides, including civilians. _'Dammit, this turned out more chaotic than I imagined...'_ Kira hated a sight like this, but this was war, and in war nothing was pretty about it. To get the images out his mind, he re-concentrated on the mission in hand. "It seems that they thought this out rather well" Kira noted crossing his arms.

"True. They surrounded the Kremlin in a all round defence line. Even St. Basils Cathedral is being defended well also" Mayu added.

"So, do you think you can get across there and cause some sort of sabotage?"

"I could. But by myself, will be difficult..."

"I see..." sighed Kira.

Mayu then grew nervous and looked at the enemy position next to the Volga River. "I...I can give it a go!"

"No. If you think its too extreme then I suggest we figure out-"

"No! I want to do it!" screamed Mayu defiantly.

Kira looked at her, rather confused and shocked by her sudden outburst. The Mayu he remembers was quiet and polite if not a little nervous round him. Which Kira found strange as she acted differently round others. "Mayu...why are you acting like this?"

"Huh?" The young Asuka girl went beet red.

"I mean, you act differently round me to others. Do I scare you?"

Mayu gulped as she looked at the bottom of her cockpit before looking back at the HUD display where Kira awaited an answer. "Well..."

Two large explosions sprang from the side of the river which the attention of Kira and the others got to see black units emerge from their Mirage Colloid stealth, and attack the nearest Paladin units. "Are...those ours?" questioned Kira.

Suddenly one of the Mobile Suits waved to the Fallen to follow them into battle.

"They want us to follow? Well, they are attacking the enemy defensive lines, so why not?" concluded Kira as he saw them cause havoc among the Eurasian forces there. "Charge!"

The Fallen followed that order greatly as every pinned down Mobile Suit moved in attacking the enemy positions with such force.

One of the new units rose it's 'Berkut' gauntlet and caught the enemy beam attack, then the threw it out at the Paladin, striking it down. A Hanzo-Giles fired it's 'Cryton' and 'Todesblock' beam cannons at the strange new unit, but caught the attack as it rose its arm to defend. After throwing both at the arms of the Mobile Armour, it drew it's automatic beam rifle and fired on the MA, but it's positron shield blocked it this time.

Jumping into the air, it launched all it's 'Grumble' missiles and smashed into the shield again, only to have another black Mobile Suit to charge through the smoke and thrust it's long beam sabre into the cockpit of the Mobile Suit body.

The Mobile Suit in the air slung it's hand-held beam cannon out and fired it onto a beam sentry gun and two Paladins pinning down an advancing Enforcer Avatar force. Then dropped to the earth, to see three Paladins jumping him, but he had blocked the attacks with the gauntlet, before returning fire with the 'Kalashnikov' beam automatic rifle.

The pilot inside looked behind him to see something quite impossible.

The Judgement activated its DIVINE system and 'jumped' to a place where two Paladin units looked in amazement before their heads were sliced off by one wide swing of the 'Punishment' sword. Looking over, Kira noticed that the defence lines were severely broken, many Paladin units threw down their weapons whilst others ran away.

Noticing that the entire defence forces in complete disarray, Kira opened the hatch to the cockpit and jumped out. After cocking his M4 Carbine rifle, he stormed towards the Kremlin. Suddenly the strange Mobile Suit that helped them landed near Kira, and the pilot jumping out with his AKS rifle. "Mind if I join you?" questioned the man.

Kira looked at the man and questioned his objectives. "If your objective is the same as mine, then no I don't mind" replied Kira, unsure of this person.

"Good. Lets put an end to the corruption of Eurasia"

The latter ran to the entrance and as soon as they got near, they met heavy resistance. The two jumped to the sides of the door, holding their rifles firmly. Before Kira took cover he noticed three heavily kevlar armoured men with SCAR assault rifles. _'Tactical assault rifles? Then does that mean we're now dealing with Spetsnaz forces? If so, they're going to hold their ground till their last breath'_

Kira drew a flash bang, and tossed it inside. The three averted their eyes, thinking that the enemy outside thought they weren't smart enough. However, that wasn't the case as soon as they looked back to take aim again, the first soldier met Kira face to face with his katana blade out. A quick slit across his throat made the man drop to his knees, trying to hopelessly breathe. The second opened fire, but Kira's quick reflexes were better and he somersaulted over him, then thrusted the blade through him when they were back to back. The third man made a desperate attempt to kill the brunette, but only gunned down his fellow comrade as soon as Kira moved behind the marble desk. Kira rushed out and dashed towards the last soldier in the lobby and thrusted the blade into his kneecap before spinning round, drawing it out and slash open his chest.

The allied pilot watched in amazement of Kira's abilities. _'It's no wonder why he's been nicknamed the Angel of Death. And that he's called a god...'_

"Come on. We still have some way to go" explained Kira looking to the stairs that lead up to the offices.

"I suppose you know where the main office where Krukov is then?" asked the pilot.

"I'm afraid not. But if I was going to wait, then Krukov might have an escape route planned" explained Kira looking up the stairs.

"Fair enough...however I know where its located"

"You take point then"

"My pleasure"

* * *

Athrun slain another Paladin before spinning round to fire at the head of the Paladin that tried to attack him from behind. The unit dropped to the ground where the pilot emerged with his hands up. Looking round, he saw that most of the defensive forces for the Kremlin had surrendered. It seemed that they knew that they were beaten, fair and square. Athrun then noticed a man approach his unit with a white flag tied to his rifle and wave it at him. What made Athrun look at this person twice was the fact it was dressed in a black OMNI officer's uniform with a blue beret. Athrun opened his cockpit and readied his M4 rifle.

As Athrun touched the scorched earth under his feet, he got a better view of this person. He was about in his late forties, with grey hair, and dark brown eyes. He had a tan complexion as if he has been in the desert in his youth. Rather built well and a long ago wound on his neck, like major surgery had to done.

"I know that waving the white flag doesn't actually mean that you surrendered. So what is it and who are you?" demanded Athrun with his rifle ready. But he noticed some soldiers emerge with SCAR rifles ready, but the man waved his hand to lower their aim, and they did so rather quickly.

The man smiled. "Very good. You know your battlefield tactics and meanings well. I am General Nikolai Kamarov, Commander-in-Chief of the 3rd Spetsnaz Division. I hereby surrender myself, and in doing so, I'll have my men to lay down their arms"

Athrun was quite surprised. He never expected to have the Commander of a Special Forces division to show up, face to face, and surrender right in front of him! "I Athrun Zala, Commander of Twilight Angel Brigade. Accept your surrender"

"Thank you Commander"

"Commander Kamarov, is there any more Generals like yourself willing to stop this useless violence now?"

Kamarov thought about it, then nodded. But there something bothering him, Athrun could see and sense it. "Yes. But the three remaining Generals are being kept in the Kremlin as hostages"

"Hostages?"

"Yes. Krukov wants us to fight to the death. But me and Comrades want to end this, there has been enough blood split and that you're men have clearly won"

"I see. General, I need all the information on what's going on inside the Kremlin now"

"I'll be much helpful to you as I can. Comrades! Pass the surrender order round, lets end this now"

"Yes sir!" the two saluted then attached their communication headsets to pass the order. Soon enough the attacks from remaining elite Mobile Suit divisions stopped their attacks, which Fallen Mobile Suits followed afterwards, seeing the giant mecha raise their mechanical arms in surrender. "Sir, the order has been given and all units have surrendered"

"You did a noble thing General Kamarov. You saved your men" Athrun said looking at the down expressed man.

"True. Although our pride has been tarnished, pride is only pride...anyway you need the information on what remaining forces are inside the Kremlin, correct? I'll organise some of my men with yours to storm the building, if you allow me to?"

"Of course, we need to end don't we?"

* * *

**1302 Hours – Red Square, Outside Kremlin Government Office**

Shinn and Rey both landed next to the Kremlin, and exited their Gundams to find a group of Eurasian Spetsnaz special forces and Fallen Angel Ghost special forces, arming themselves up and tightening their body armour quickly. The two spotted Luna and Stella talking to Athrun, who was standing with Canard, Cagalli and Mudie. They rushed over, confused to what was happening.

"Luna! Stella! What's going on, are we going for the final push to secure the building?" asked Shinn looking over to the special forces.

"Yes, and no" started Luna. "It seems that Krukov has got the remainder of the Generals as hostages, you see, without the Generals we can't get the remainder of the Eurasian forces to gain a ceasefire"

"So it's a rescue mission?" Rey concluded.

"Yes, but also a backup mission"

"Backup? Who are they backing up?"

Suddenly they heard a shriek of annoyance from a woman near the entrance to the government building. Rey looked over and noticed the person instantly. "Nataliya?"

The woman looked over to where she heard the voice, and saw the blonde and waved her hand. "Rey!"

"Rey...who is she?" asked Luna with a curious annoyed look. Her tone filled with suspicion.

Rey looked nervously at her, and shook his head. "You think I would cheat on you?" he asked with a risen eyebrow. Luna huffed and looked away. "She was with the rebel group I was with when I left. Nothing more"

"Okay..." she muttered still in a suspicious tone.

The woman that the blonde and violet redhead talked about approached, looking rather worried. "Rey. Alexei is in there with your brother! But the soldiers won't let me in!"

"My brother? You mean..." Rey looked round and noticed that Kira wasn't around. "You mean Kira is in there?"

"W-what?" sputtered Shinn. "He's doing his own thing again?"

"Yes" Canard said looking at the Kremlin rather annoyed that Kira was doing how he felt in a second again. "That's why we're sending in a rescue team"

"Then how come I'm not going in?" demanded Mayu looking at the eldest Le Creuset son here.

"Because it's too dangerous. Besides, I believe that Shinn would have his own say here. Right Shinn?"

The raven haired man looked at Canard then his sister. "To be honest, yes I think it's too dangerous for you to go in there"

"Then how come you aren't going in there? You're meant to be his bodyguard!"

"Get it right Mayu, I am!" declared Shinn grabbing a M4 rifle from a nearby Ghost member and charged into the building. Mayu looked defeated but went after her older brother.

Canard looked in disbelief. "For fuck sake...why do the Asuka family have to be so hot-headed sometimes?"

Stella smiled as Luna looked at her. "That's why I love him for"

"Unbelievable..." muttered Canard looking away with a sweat drop.

"So what's the situation then?" asked Rey trying to get to point of the initial conversion.

"The remaining Spetsnaz forces in the building are loyal to Krukov only. If Kira and this Alexei guy, find the Generals inside we'll send in Kamarov's forces and ours to escort them out" explained Athrun.

"So that's why it's a backup mission also" nodded Luna.

"Yeah, but knowing Kira, he'd rather do this alone" sighed Cagalli.

"Why is that?"

"Because its his nature. He rather do everything possible to save everyone he can. Sometimes I think he doesn't think straight..."

"Miss Lacus! Please wait here, it's too dangerous to get anywhere closer to the building!" explained a Ghost soldier holding back Lacus. The pink haired woman rather not listen. She tried to force through him, but he always had a upper hand when it came to restraining her.

Cagalli and Mudie went to Lacus to try and calm her, but she looked worried. Sure enough Kira had been in difficult situations before, but inside the loin's den? And surrounded by elite troops made a difference now.

"Why did he go in alone?" asked Lacus with fear and worry in her voice. She was shaking as well as Cagalli tried to comfort her.

"You know that big idiot brother of mine. He always jumps to scene before he thinks lately. Always putting himself in danger" explained Cagalli. "But don't worry, he always make it through"

Lacus nodded, still shaking with worry.

_'You better come back Kira, for her sake...and for me to beat some sense into you!'_

* * *

Kira and his companion dived through one end of the corridor into a room as Spetsnaz forces held their ground. They barricaded the corridor, and established a machine-gun position at the end near the main office. The two were regaining their breath as the enemy were tough, and persistent. They after all out flanked them several times but the two always managed to escape or counter their attack.

"Well, we're not getting through that easily" stated the Russian.

"True" replied Kira, loading the ACR rifle with a new magazine. He had discarded the M4 as it jammed and he needed a new weapon for a soldier that surprised him. "By the way, I never got your name"

"Oh yes. My name is Alexei, leader of the Blizzard Wolves rebel faction"

"Blizzard Wolves?" pondered the brunette before remembering the name. "You're that faction that Rey helped when we were looking for him, correct?"

"Yes. And It's an honour to work alongside Kira Yamato, liberator of oppression" smiled Alexei, checking the chamber was clear of his AKS.

Kira chuckled. "Thanks"

Suddenly Kira heard more gunshots, and saw two people dash into their room, with the two men's weapons risen they were prepared to gun down the one's jumping in. That was until they realised they were wearing Fallen Angel pilot uniforms. Their heads rose to see the two men.

"Shinn? Mayu? What are two-"

"Before you ask that question Kira, how about explain to us you rushing in here without some sort of backup?" Shinn shouted in annoyance. "Do you know how worried everyone is outside?"

Kira looked dumbfounded by their serious looks. But smiled. "Sorry. I couldn't help it"

"Always the same excuse" growled Shinn getting to his feet. "So...any ideas on how we get past them?" pointed Shinn at the barricade out in the corridor.

"Mayu...have you got those breach charges?" asked Kira, then looked over to the wall behind him.

Mayu smiled. "Of course. I am a member of Ghost after all" stated Mayu in a as a matter of fact tone. Mayu went over and placed a square shaped charge on the wall, and stood to the side with Kira, Alexei on the other side and Shinn standing next to her. She pressed the detonator and the bomb blew, but the explosion forced the wall to explode into the next room, where the four charged in.

* * *

"I hope they're okay" Cagalli said looking at the gunfire inside.

Suddenly a soldier was sent through the window and landed hard on the grass. His groaning meant he was still alive and in pain. Kamarov's men surrounded him, and took him away, to a medic.

"Yeah, they're fine" stated Athrun shaking his head.

Luna and Rey looked at each other. Somehow they had a funny feeling about that soldier being forced out through the window. They knew exactly who it was. "Shinn" they said in unison.

* * *

After the room was secured, Shinn looked over to see three older men in black OMNI officer uniforms tied to chairs with explosives strapped to them. "Alexei, are those the generals?"

"Da. It seems that Krukov would use them as his shield if it came to worse scenario. However the bombs don't seem to be remote controlled"

"Can they be disarmed then?" asked Kira.

"Of course. Just give me a second" Alexei said opening the explosives on one man.

"Who is this guy?" asked Shinn looking to brunette.

"From what I know he's the rebel leader that Rey was with. But...his level of expertise is quite high" The brunette watched as he disarmed one bomb after the other and untied the three Generals.

"There. They're all disarmed" Alexei sighed standing up.

"Thank you Comrade Alexei. I never have thought to meet a sane Spetsnaz Commander again" said one of the Generals shaking his hand.

"That's true"

"Da. Me neither" another agreed, giving him a Slavic greeting. _**(A/N: A Slavic greeting is sometimes called other things)**_

"Thank you sirs. But we need to get you out of here now" explained Alexei.

Suddenly the mix of Kamarov's Spetsnaz and the Fallen Ghosts, came into the room. "Lord Kira, we're here as support and awaiting your orders"

"Alright. I take it your not part of Krukov's forces, so can you escort your Generals out safely, and I need some of you here if that's alright?" requested Kira, which they saluted and a few lead the Generals away. "I didn't know you were a Spetsnaz Commander" Kira said looking at the Russian next to him.

"That was some time ago. Anyway, shall we finish this?" Alexei asked with a smirk.

"Yes"

"Alright. You four with the riot shields, you will turtle us until we remove that machine-gun post. Understood?"

"Yes comrade!" they cheered, forming a wall with their shields before side-stepping out and kneeling down for extra protection. The bullets struck the shields which forced the soldiers to regain their footing but they holding strong.

"You, with the Stinger, destroy that post now!"

"Of course!" he shouted and stepped out, Stinger ready. The soldiers at the machine-gun post quickly saw this and ran away into nearby buildings. "For Eurasia!" he shouted before firing and decimating the post.

"Move forward!"

The four men moved up with the remaining soldiers as told, and with some surprise they met little resistance as Krukov's men had come to realise it was hopeless. They burst into the room where Krukov was sitting at his desk, head in hands, defeat was written all over.

Alexei stepped in with the remaining Spetsnaz soldiers and with Kira, Shinn and Mayu afterwards.

Krukov looked up to see Kira standing before him. "I didn't think, for one moment that you would be successful until you destroyed the Destroy units...who would have thought, that you, as young as you are of a leader would finally breach the city defences and win?"

"Krukov, it's over. Will you surrender quietly?"

The man laughed as he knew there wasn't much of choice here. "Yes. And what crimes will I be facing?"

"Assisting a terrorist cell Blue Cosmos, and secretly manufacturing Extendeds in Siberia. These crimes will only be brought forward to a later date"

"I see. So it doesn't look good for me...very well"

* * *

**1320 Hours – Outside the Kremlin**

As soon as the doors to the balcony of the President's office opened, Kira stepped out. Which upon seeing his face, the crowd beneath him cheered as the war was over in Eurasia. As Kira looked round, the surrendered Eurasian forces clapped and cheered at Kira as he had successfully defeated a nation thought not to be defeated for several years.

"Listen everyone!" Kira shouted, which gained everyone's attention immediately. "The war in Eurasia is over. If there was something we all learnt so far, was that this battle was not really necessary"

Everyone looked confused, more so the Eurasian soldiers.

"The reason for this, we could have gotten along, if it weren't the activities behind the lies. We invaded your country first, that was true, but with weapons being supplied to terrorists, that was when we needed to step in. However, with all the casualties, all the friends, families, lovers, all laid down their lives for what they believed in, is something that could be prevented..."

During that pause, the crowd was silent, listening to every word Kira had to say.

"I'm not the best at speeches, but I now announce that Fallen Heaven will bring an alliance with our current ones, and with future ones, to help bring this war to an end! That's why I declare the establishment of the Freedom Alliance! If we come together, will end this war and prevent future ones so future generations won't remember us as warmongers or murderers but as men and women fighting for world peace!"

Gasps were heard everywhere, and then all of sudden after a weary silence came a thunderous roar of cheers. **"KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! KIRA!"**

Lacus and Cagalli looked up to the brunette who looked round and smiled with slight embarrassment. "They called him the Angel of Death" Cagalli said, having Lacus look at her with a puzzled expression. "But now, I bet they'll be calling him the Angel of Peace"

Lacus smiled, and looked back the man she fell in love with since the First Bloody Valentine War. Seeing him wave with Shinn, Mayu and Alexei on the balcony waving also, just seemed to have set a stepping stone to actual world peace. "Yes, I think you're absolutely right there Cagalli"

* * *

In the distance the Redeemer and Decadence were kneeling down, with both pilots standing outside their cockpits watching the scene before them. "Well I never imagined it, the fact that your kid had conquered the thought impossible and now plans to form a alliance with other nations wishing to bring war to an end" Kristain mused.

"I think it's a step forward. After all, the remaining territories who want independence and free from discrimination, can have our support. It's a soft approach, but I guess it'll do" Rau replied.

"All well. I however must still fight you guys. You are my enemies, and I that if I did betray the Earth Alliance I would probably be killed soon after"

Rau found that suspicious. The blonde knew that the Extended soldier was a lot more, calmer and composed than his counterparts, and with his drug support enhanced abilities, how would they dispose of him easily? Especially if he is a Level 5 Extended.

"Well, see you next time" Kristain chuckled before entering the cockpit. "Oh, and by the way. If you need a nice getaway, I here Iceland is the best place for it" he added before cockpit closed, and the Mobile Suit took off to rejoin the retreating forces.

"Iceland huh?" Rau pondered. "I hear it's lovely this time of the year"

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

_**A/N: That concludes the Invasion into Eurasia arc, and in the next chapter will reflect into the LOGOS Hunt Arc. The details will be in the next update, and that the name actually gives it away...**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, considering it has about 15000 words in it! A huge read but I hope you liked it. The Judgement will have more action in the next arc than what I planned in this one. Until then, take care and review please!**_

**Next Phase: Phase 58 – Secrets**

* * *

**- Mobile Suit Data -**

**Name:** TSA-158 Spectre / Fallen Angel Special Ops MS

**Manufacture:** Ashtov Industries & Arcane Weapons Bureau

**Power Supply: **Ultra-compact Hyper-deuterion Nuclear Reactor

**Operating System:** **G**reater **U**niformed **N**uclear-**D**riven **A**ssault Manoeuvrability

**First Deployed: **April 30th C.E.76, Russia Province, Moscow, Operation: Red Dawn

**Pilot:** Ghost Special Forces

**Information: **

**Armaments:**

1 x 'Sunburn' D96SR Tactical Beam Rifle _(Sniper Mode, 6 x Thermonuclear Shell Magazine)_

2 x 'Curium' 27D92 Tactical Composite Gauntlets _(1 x Anti-ship Beam Sabre, 2 x Beam Cannons, Anti-beam Coating)_

2 x 'Truthful' G22A Beam Claws _(moulded on the hands of the unit)_

2 x 'Aurora' GG45 Wrist Mounted Beam Shield Emitter

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon _(sited either side of the head)_

2 x Beam Gatling Cannon _(mounted on the shoulder packs)_

Mirage Colloid Stealth System

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Omega DRAGOON System – _12 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-1 beam machine-gun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through light-wave shields. 6 'Zeruel' DRAGOON pods (SRF-3 beam cannon x 1). Equipped with a Beam Shield. (All eighteen units are divided and sited on the left and right shoulder packs)_

**Name: **CSS-590Ω Judgement / Fallen Angel Commander MS

**Manufacture:** Experimental Arms Bureau & Arcane Weapons Bureau

**Power Supply: **Ultra-compact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Operating System:** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed: **February 20th C.E.76, United Emirates Of Orb – Operation: Godly Vengeance

**Pilot:** Kira Yamato

**Information: **The Judgement reborn. Armed with 'Apollo' beam cannons, and 'Albion' railgun cannons, which closely resemble the old X10A Freedom's 'Balena' and 'Xyphias' cannons, which actually they are newer models. The unit retains it's two beam rifles, four beam katanas and 'Seraphim' DRAGOON pods, however the unit had removed six pods due to weight issues. The newest model of the HiMAT support system was also installed, where six independent engines are mounted on ring similar to the Stargazer. With this it gives extra thrust and speed to the unit considering the extra weight it now carries. Along with this new system, the Judgement also adopts the Stargazer's beam catching ability thanks to the ring on the back. However the system can't use the 'Jump' ability and the beam catching at the same time, during the charging period for the DIVINE system. In case the system crashes, the Judgement can revert to it's 'Blessed' beam shield emitter. But through Kira's own decision the 'Munkir' and 'Nakir' rifles were removed, which were given to the Purifier at the battle of Moscow. The last weapon, which was remade was the 'Rashnu' cannon. The cannon had expanded on further development into prevention on Blue on Blue situations which created a high powerful nuclear beam that is able to pass through a high complex prism which thins the thickness of the beam into multiple directions. The system operates from a powerful computer that calculates the angles inside into different directions at the enemy, however, if the prisms are not cooperated with the main attack, a extremely powerful attack, similar to GENESIS but smaller is made.

Armaments:

2 x 'Apollo' XXX6 'Balena' Model Heavy Cannon _(shoulder mounted, stored on the back)_

2 x 'Albion' XXX7 'Xyphias' Model Railgun Cannon_ (rear waist mounted)_

4 x 'Punishment' SX42 Katana Beam Sword _(leg armour plate stored, inside)_

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon _(head mounted)_

2 x 'Blessed' GC666 Beam Shield Emitter _(wrist mounted)_

1 x 'Rashnu' Cannon Portable Superweapon _(abdomen mounted)_

'Seraphim' HiMAT Wings System _(Equipped with 'Voiture Lumiere Type Sandalphon' Ring with 6 Propulsion Funnels (Integrated with the DIVINE System))_

Nano-machine Repair System

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Omega DRAGOON System – _22 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machine-gun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through light-wave shields. (All DRAGOON ports are located inside the two long leg armour plates, that are hip mounted)._

DIVINE System (Linke**D I**ntegrated** V**irtualPsych**I**c** N**etworkDriv**E**r) – _The Judgement's 'Wings' emit powerful Mirage Colloid particles that distort the area around the Judgement causing it the ability to warp the unit to designated locations the pilot requires within a 2 mile radius of the Judgement, however it creates heavy stress on the pilot who uses it. It also must recharge for a short time to be used again._

**Name – **CSS-570β Redeemer / Fallen Angel Commander MS

**Manufacture – **Ashtov Industries/Arcane Weapons Bureau

**Power Supply –** Ultra-compact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Operating System –** **G**odly **U**nrestricted **N**erve **D**rive **A**scended **M**odule

**First Deployed – **December 21st C.E.75 – Antarctica, Neo-ZAFT Base: Frostfang

**Pilot – **Rau Le Creuset

**Info –** A brand new Gundam unit built on the old frame of the X13A Providence Gundam, also the successor for the ace pilot Rau Le Creuset. At first thought the unit looks like a altered Providence, however once the unit engages in combat that is simply no longer the case, it's heightened weapons and faster mobility makes it deadlier to it's predecessor. The Redeemer plays a more a defensive role although it can quickly change to offence in a split second. The Redeemer's anti-ship beam sabres are as long and powerful as a standard anti-ship sword, making easy attacks on large targets. It has four CIWS beam cannons that can take down a large multiple amounts of explosive projectiles. Unlike it's predecessor, the Redeemer has two composite tactical shields. The two shields project a beam shield whilst each holding a large SRF-X9 DRAGOON pod that can act like a large powerful beam cannon, and when deployed, the Redeemer's hands become free to draw a 'Redemption' beam sabre if necessary. The Redeemer's six large DRAGOON pods are stored on the shields, under the shoulder armour and on the small thruster backpack, all shoulder and backpack stored pods can train and elevate to target enemy units. The Redeemer stores a 'Ramiel Paradox' GENESIS cannon under the torso armour plates, where the plates shift aside to fire. The five DRAGOON funnels can deploy to become SRF-X1 DRAGOON pods, and create a large number of pods to attack mass amounts of enemies, whilst the SRF-X9 deploys as a wide area beam shield to defend ships and units alike.

**Armaments -**

2 x 'Judicium' Composite Weapons Shield System_ (1 x 'Blessed' GC666 Beam Shield Emitter, 1 x Anti-ship Beam Sabre, 1 DRAGOON SRF-X9 beam machine gun x 9, 1 x Beam Cannon)_

4 x Beam CIWS Cannon _(2 head mounted, 2 chest mounted)_

2 x 'Redemption' SX40 Beam Sabre

1 x 'Ramiel Paradox' Cannon _(Portable Superweapon)_

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Omega DRAGOON System – _/Whilst not Separated/ 6 large DRAGOON pods (SRF-X9 beam machine-gun x 5). /Separated/ 6 large DRAGOON pods (SRF-X9 large beam shield reflector), and 30 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods (SRF-X1 beam machine-gun x 1). Equipped with beam coating, for bursting through light-wave shields._

DIVINE System (Linke**D I**ntegrated** V**irtualPsych**I**c** N**etworkDriv**E**r) – _The Mirage Colloid particles of the Redeemer's are used as a form of computer virus spreading, which is almost similar to the Aktaeon Industries' prototype mobile suit, the NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto. This ability ranges from activating the self-destruct ability or forcing the captured unit to fire upon a friendly forces._

**Name – **CAT2-HA Decadence / OMNI Heavy Support Platform

**Manufacture – **Secret LOGOS Plant

**Power Supply – **Solaris Generator Type Delta

**First Deployment – **April 30th C.E.76, Russia Province, Moscow, Operation: Red Dawn

**Pilot – **Kristain Carter

**Information – **The latest Gundam unit built by the Alliance. Although it was built in a LOGOS plant, it was approved by the Earth Alliance considering their actual Gundam manufacturing was below standard as many designs were failures. The Decadence is built for heavy fire-power support on the front-lines. Carrying a hand-held high particle beam cannon, it can devastate warships in a flash. The idea of beam javelins were added as they proved to more effective for close-combat than than beam sabres. Six heavy beam cannons were also installed for all-round retaliation in case the unit got surrounded; where the cannons would aim at the various hostile targets in different positions without the need for the pilot to manoeuvre to lock on. The unit carries a large beam shield for use of carrying anti-Mobile Suit designed missiles, and two more beam cannons, along with a Gizmech Panzer reflection shield installed on. An interesting attempt to copy the Judgement and Despero fitted super-weapons, was the '' positron induction cannon, which requires two neutron prongs that flip up in front of the chest to use effectively. The prongs force the powerful positron beam to bend at desired targets, which can be adjusted onto the next target while still firing. The last item is the 'Icarus' backpack that holds the Gundams weapon pods, that it carries a heavy amount of beam cannon type weapon pods.

**Armaments -**

1 x Hand-held GGD-5 'Foreseer' Beam Cannon

2 x NHY33 Beam Javelin _(stored under shoulder plates)_

6 x Heavy Beam Cannon_ (2 x located on the shoulders, 2 x located on the legs, 2 x located on the forearms)_

1 x Large Anti-beam Shield_ (3 x Missile Launcher (5 Anti-Mobile Suit Warheads), 2 x Beam Cannon, Gizmech Panzer Reflection System)_

1 x '' Anti-ship Positron Induction Cannon _(Requires the two Neutron Prongs to fire. Beam bending abilities)_

'Icarus' Backpack _(For storing Weapon Pods)_

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

_System – /Whilst not Separated/ 8 large pods (GVD-X9 beam cannon x 4). /Separated/ 32 '' DRAGOON pods (GVD-X3 beam cannon x 1). Equipped with 3 x beam sabre and 3 x beam spike for penetrating and slicing enemy squads and ships._


	58. Secrets

_**A/N: Finally finished this chapter...well, this is the start of the new arc...it took a while to do as well! Anyway, this chapter contains Lemon so if any of you wish to advert that section...well you know where it starts! The internet has been slow for me so forgive me. I have started on the next chapter already, so hopefully it'll up as soon as! Enjoy!**_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

**Phase 58 – Secrets**

* * *

**May 3rd C.E.76, 0944 Hours – Russian Province, Eurasian Capital: Moscow, Kremlin, President's Office**

"Do you think it was stupid to put them through something like that again?" Kira asked as he continued to go over some papers from reconnaissance and intelligence.

Athrun looked over his own copy and wondered about it. "Well, I would consider it fair as we went through it and it was useful. So I don't see the harm in it" he explained, that he then saw Kira not keeping on track at the job at hand. "Heh, you worry too much. I'm sure their enjoying it"

Kira rose an eyebrow of question, but then looked back at his reports.

* * *

**1012 Hours – In Another Office**

"This...sucks big time!" whined Shinn as he slammed his head onto the desk. "To think that I got up early this morning to do...this!"

Rey sighed and rolled his eyes as Shinn was disturbing his concentration. "Just get on with it Shinn. It's not their fault that they ordered us to do this. It is something we have to do" he explained before opening his book and looking into it. "Besides, this is quite interesting"

"Easy enough for you to say that Rey. I was never a knowledgeable person" moaned Luna resting her head on her arms.

"Well I hope I'm not alone in this" wondered Rey looking round, and noticed Stella doing something, and then occasionally look at the three then back at her paper. "See? Stella is interested too"

Stella popped her head up and looked back to see her two friends and boyfriend look at her. "What?"

"Stella, you're interested in this aren't you?" Rey asked, which the blonde girl looked confused.

"Oh you mean this? No"

Rey's head dropped in disappointment. "Great..."

"So what are you doing Stella?" asked Luna curiously.

"Oh here" she lifted up the sheet of paper to show a talented portrait of herself, Shinn, Rey and Luna standing next to each other. Her three friends looked in shock of her talents with a pencil. "What?"

"N-nothing..." they said in unison.

"It's just...we didn't think you were an artist in disguise" Luna said a little embarrassed to mention it. The three thought she wouldn't be _that _talented in the art sector.

Stella giggled before pulling a smirk. "So, you thought I was a no good for nothing blonde bimbo?"

The three jumped to their feet and waved their arms around in panic. "No! No! We didn't mean that!" the cried in panic.

Suddenly the three were struck by well thrown pieces of chalk. Which the latter looked over to Canard at the front of the room. "Settle down you three. And get back into your books" he instructed which they groaned and sat down.

"Canard, why in the hell do we have to take this stupid lessons?" asked Shinn looking annoyed being cramped in a room for most of the morning.

Canard sighed heavily before looking at Shinn with a tired look. "Look. Me, Kira and Athrun all decided that you needed to take this as it is in conjunction with your officer's qualification. So you have a problem with it?"

"No..." he groaned slopping into his seat. "To think I'm back at school..."

* * *

**1037 Hours – President's Office**

"So...we have an idea were they're hiding now" muttered Kira looking at the snapshots of a group of people. The line below it stated 'Heaven's Base, Iceland'.

"Yes, but we better act fast, we don't want them to move to another location before long" Rau stated.

"But, I think they'll be staying there for a while" Athrun said calmly.

"Why is that?" asked Lacus looking from Kira's side.

"They'll feel comfortable in that place. One, they don't know we're aware of their presence at the base. And two, it is one of the two of the Alliance's heavy fortresses. Thinking that we would be marching straight in wouldn't even make them quiver in fear"

"I think that's a good assessment Athrun. After all the current ZAFT forces failed miserably when attempting to take it" Kira noted.

"However, that wasn't ZAFT's elite force. And this will be when we launch the operation, they'll throw almost everything including the kitchen sink to stop us" Rau warned. "We can't be too easy going on this"

They all nodded in agreement.

"So...Kira, when are we going to have a successor to President of Eurasia? That isn't your seat you know" chuckled the blue haired elite pilot.

Kira laughed as well. "Well, I haven't thought about it as of lately. But I better hand it to someone soon as. I would like to have Eurasia on our side when we go against the Alliance base"

"Well, we better go round and get some candidates then" concluded Athrun standing up.

* * *

**1054 Hours – Red Square Park**

Meyrin watched as young Talia played with Mudie's Siberian husky, Alec. The dog had grown a bit since Christmas, and it was quite playful. The girl chased it round which Meyrin smiled at her nieces burning passion of screaming that she would not be beaten by a dog!

"He's actually a wolf not a dog" noted someone behind Meyrin which the young Hawke girl nearly jumped out of her skin.

"D-don't do that!" she screamed in annoyance. She spun round to see Mayu standing behind her. "Mayu! That wasn't funny!"

Mayu was in a fit of giggles. "I'm so-rry Meyrin! Its just-...I never seen someone jump that bad!"

Meyrin groaned and sat back down on the bench hard. "It wasn't funny..."

Mayu rolled her eyes where her laughter had quietened down. "Oh come on. Don't be like that" The young Asuka girl sat down next to Meyrin, and looked over to Talia running after the wolf breed around the park. "She's quiet energetic isn't she?" stated Mayu which she got a nod, and hum to confirm it. "I guess Rey and Luna want some alone time?"

Meyrin giggled slightly and scratched her head. "Um...not really"

"Huh?"

"Well you see, my sister, Rey, Shinn and Stella all have to attend some officer classes. Strange huh?"

"Not really, I went through it"

"Really? What's it about?"

"Let's see...oh yeah! History from the First Great War to the Third, the Rise of Terrorism, the Fall of the UN and the Terror War. Religious Studies, um, Equality Studies and Politic Studies"

Meyrin looked dreading those classes. "They sound boring..."

"Not really. They're okay...although I suppose Shinn is bored to death already, he wasn't much of a study person"

* * *

**Study Room**

Suddenly Shinn sneezed really loud which made his classmates jump slightly. "Heh...someone must be talking about me"

Then a eraser slammed into his face. "Stop interrupting class!" shouted Canard.

* * *

**Red Square Park**

"Yeah, Luna wasn't either. Thank god that Rey is around Talia, otherwise I think she would be too much like Luna" laughed Meyrin thinking about it.

* * *

**Study Room**

Luna gave out a big sneeze that made Shinn, Rey and Stella jolt. "Wow...I wonder if someone was talking about me?"

Another eraser slammed into her face this time. "I said stop interrupting class!"

* * *

**Red Square Park**

"Although I wonder if Stella is as good in class as she is in a Mobile Suit?" wondered Mayu.

* * *

**Study Room**

Stella sneezed loudly. Which she giggled and apologised.

Yet another eraser slammed into the person disrupting the class. "I'm not going to say it again!" Canard screamed.

* * *

**Red Square Park**

"I suppose Rey would be blasting his way through those lessons though...he was always the bookworm of the class" Meyrin said thinking back to the academy.

* * *

**Study Room**

Rey suddenly gave a slight itchy sniff, which the three other students looked at him, awaiting for another dreaded eraser. But Rey scratched his nose then went back into his notes. "What? What's the deal with that?"

Shinn received another eraser to the face for his disturbance. "What the fuck did I say?"

"How many frickin erasers do you have you wacko?"

"You want something more? Alright then!"

"W-wait! What the hell are you doing with that table?"

"Administrating punishment!" cried out Canard in a psychotic laughter.

The raven haired pilot screamed as he was running away from Canard, the two young woman looked in fear of the scene in their class, where as Rey sighed quietly. "Such an annoying disturbance..."

* * *

**Red Square Park**

"Anyway, did you hear?"

"Hmm, what?" asked Meyrin looking at Mayu.

"Kira is going to hold a speech tonight on who he wants to take over Eurasia from Krukov. And there's going to be a party to celebrate our victory. I heard Prayer was invited"

Meyrin looked away and blushed slightly. "P-Prayer? He's coming t-t-to earth?"

"Um yeah...hey why are you stuttering?"

"What? No! I'm not stuttering!"

"It's because of Prayer isn't it?" smirked Mayu. "Oh! Meyrin has a crush on Kira's younger brother! Meyrin has a crush on Kira's younger brother!Meyrin has a crush on Kira's younger brother!"

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Why in almost every conversion you always mention Kira when there's a connection?"

It was now Mayu's turn to turn a shade of red. "W-well! He's awesome! He's the leader of the Fallen and has brought us so far-"

"You're madly in love with him aren't you?"

Mayu screamed and covered Meyrin's mouth, whilst looking around for anyone who would have heard. She was happy to know that no one was around only Talia who was still chasing the wolf around. "B-be quiet!"

"S-sorry..." Meyrin whispered. "But, that's weird. Kira's been in love with Lacus for a long time, vice versa for Lacus. You're not hoping to split them are you?" asked the Hawke girl worried. She didn't want to the relationship between Lacus and Kira to end, as it was something that she strived for.

"No...it's just. I want for one night...all to myself" Mayu muttered, blushing wildly.

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" hissed Mayu looking round again. "Can you at least control yourself?"

"Sorry"

"But it wouldn't happen...no matter how-"

"What wouldn't happen?" came Lacus' soothing voice, which both girls jumped and panicked.

"M-Miss Lacus? What brings you here?" they cried in unison.

Lacus looked at the two and wondered why they're faces were red and looked worried. She noticed Talia playing with Siberian Husky in the park and smiled. "Well, Talia is enjoying herself" she giggled. Remembering suddenly the question the two asked she looked at them with a calm expression. "Well, Kira is busy and everyone else is off doing their odd jobs, so I decided to take a stroll through the park"

"I-I see" Mayu chuckled looking worried.

"Its a shame"

"Sorry?"

"The city is in ruins. A once proud nation that prided itself on its history and principles now must face first hand defeat for a long long time"

"What's with that? I thought that it was a surrender not like ZAFT's brute force removing the government in some cases"

"That's not the problem..." started Mayu.

* * *

**Study Room**

"Before the Eurasia Federation was established, the province we're in now as Russia was a lone state. It had prided itself through military equipment and themselves as the children of the Motherland. However, being a nation like that caused enemies, which lead to the Third Great War" Rey finished.

"Well done Rey" smiled Canard looking at the small class.

"I don't get it. So why has that got to do with us damaging their pride so badly?" Stella asked.

"Because during the Third Great War, or better known as World War III, was lead by nations like China, Russia, the Arab Nations and the United States of America. During this time, Russia and America were powerful enemies. Hence why the Eurasian Federation and Atlantic Federation had a sour relationship. And these two fought over Europe, Asia and Africa. It was as to this day, the bloodiest war ever. China also invaded Japan which the United States supported, and gave Russia enough reason to invade the Chinese homeland as most of their forces were fighting the US and JSDF"

"So that's why the Eurasia Federation has large amounts of Chinese origin in the country" Luna muttered.

"To make matters more chaotic, the Second Falklands War occurred, which brought the Kingdom of Great Britain to got to war against the South American Alliance, nations made up of Argentina, Uruguay and parts of Brazil"

"Why is that an issue?" Shinn asked.

"Because the US got involved and supported the British defence"

That's why, in the end, the South American continent and Britain were apart of the Atlantic Federation. Which left Europe and most of Asia in the hands of Russia. However in order to keep the populace of the captured lands happy, the Russian Government implemented a collation Government where the Headquarters and President of the government would be here in Moscow"

"Okay, but what has the pride of Russia have to do with it?" Shinn asked, half asleep.

"Its not Shinn, think about it" Rey answered. "With all those nations they took over, they might lose them like the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991AD. It would be a blow to the people and to those who died"

"Oh...So what will happen to Eurasia?"

"Kira is trying to solve that now" Canard interrupted. "Anyway, back to the lesson"

* * *

**1114 Hours – President's Office**

Alexei walked into the office that a few years ago was the place where he was personally given his missions as a Spetsnaz Special Forces officer. But now, he enters to see Mu and Rau waiting for him. It was strange to see one kind hearted blonde, whilst another was ruthless. They were like polar twins. He shook the thought from his head and approached them.

"What is it that I can do for you two?" asked Alexei politely.

Rau smiled whilst sitting down on the large brown leather sofa that was sited at the end of the office. "We have a proposition for you Alexei Kaptsov"

"A proposition?"

"Yes" Mu replied whilst walking to the President's desk, and lifted a document from it and handed it over to the Russian. "You see, we're having difficulty chosing who would lead Eurasia now. After all, we can't let someone from Krukov's political party take the position"

Alexei looked puzzled, and looked inside the document.

"They're a list from one to twenty of the top people we would like to take the job"

Alexei had a look, and saw himself at the top of list. He gulped and swung his head and looked at the two men at each end of the room. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not?" wondered Rau. "You are the son of Oleg Kaptsov. Who was the leader of political opposition party to Krukov. You did go through political studies in your teens didn't you?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that I am fit to take the Presidential seat"

"Come now. Who else would be best for the job, you don't believe in the Extremist beliefs of Krukov's party do you?"

"No"

"And not to mention that your a good leader, well liked by people who you worked with, and that they need a young face in Russian politics. Remember, if we don't get the right guy, the Eurasian Federation will collapse with riots and uprisings to come first"

Alexei looked away, unsure of this position the two men were asking.

Mu noticed that Alexei felt pressured into this by Rau. "Listen Alexei, if you don't feel up to it. That's fine"

Rau gave a stern glare at Mu. "What? So we should waste more time on this situation and let the confusion within Eurasia prolong?"

"Give him a break Rau! He's would burdened with the whole of Eurasia on his shoulders! He doesn't need to be pushed into this"

Rau looked away, unamused and ticked.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" asked Alexei, which he looked round to see the two blondes nod. "Thank you". He left with the tension between the men inside. _'President of Eurasia? Well father did want me to take over him in the party one day...'_

The young Russian walked down the corridors, saluting back any soldier that gave him their respect. He ventured outside where he saw the damage done to the city being cleared by Eurasian and Fallen soldiers. He saw the alliance with the Fallen would benefit his country, but he knew that if someone who didn't live up to his father's legacy wouldn't do the job. He heard footsteps come towards him where Meyrin, carrying Talia, Mayu and Lacus approach him with the Siberian Husky walk next to them.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" he asked masking his thoughts with a smile. Lacus looked embarrassed along with the other two oldest women of the four, which begged the question. "Um...are you three, alright?"

"Yes we're fine thank you" laughed Mayu nervously.

"I...see. So um, Miss Clyne-"

"Please call me Lacus" insisted the pink haired songstress. "People are too formal to me all time"

Alexei laughed and scratched the back of his head. _'That's right. She did ask me to just do that when we met'_. "Lacus, can I have a word with you, alone if possible?"

Although Lacus was unsure why Alexei would want to talk to her privately, but she shrugged it off her mind and nodded. "Sure". She then turned to the two young woman. "I'll join later"

The two nodded and went inside with Talia and Alec. Lacus and Alexei walked away to destroyed Avatar unit, and both sat on it's hand.

"So, what can I help you with Alexei?" asked Lacus politely.

Alexei thought about his question carefully, he didn't want to word badly and make a misunderstanding. "It's about Kira"

"Oh?"

"When Kira took over as the leader of the Fallen Angels. What were your thoughts?"

Lacus thought deeply about it and smiled. "Well, I suppose I was proud of him"

"Proud of him? Why?"

"That's easy. Because I know that under Kira the Fallen Angels would be used for good. After all, he's proven that so far hasn't he? But, I do worry about him. He works almost tirelessly trying to get everything right and help everyone he can. It's hard because, as sad as it sounds, he knows he can't save everyone but he tries so hard, so hard that he even puts himself at risk"

"Isn't that bad for leadership? A leader running into harms way to save people that he can't. If he's killed, then the Fallen would be disarray"

"True. But the men and women of the Fallen Angels follow him into battle and wish to protect him. One man alone can't accomplish much, however people in Fallen following him head on, they might pull off miracles. As proven in the battle a few days ago. The pilots, soldiers, engineers and other members of the Fallen know of this, and accept this as it shows he would go into battle alone to rescue them"

"He would do that?"

"Kira wishes to participate in battle all the time to save as many as he can, but Rau prevents him. Because he's a high valved target. But when he is allowed he gives one hundred percent. He cares about his people, and the enemy. That's why we held that large honorary parade for the casualties in conflict yesterday"

Alexei lowered his head. "So your saying, that one person, Kira, made a difference?"

"Yes. Because if Rau was in charge, it would the same Fallen three years ago"

The idea of someone taking over Krukov, with the same ideals made Alexei cringe. _'I get it. One man can't make a difference, but if he has people supporting him, it is possible to-" _Alexei stood up and smiled at the pink haired woman. "Thank you Lacus. You've been much help to me"

"Not a problem"

"By the way Lacus..."

"Yes?"

"Why were you and the other two...looking quite embarrassed?"

"Um! Women's stuff"

"Ah, I'm sorry I pried into it. See you later tonight"

"Yes, see you later tonight..." As soon as Alexei was out of ear's reach Lacus sighed. "Complicated women's stuff..."

* * *

**1136 Hours – President's Office**

"What the hell do you think you two were thinking!" growled Kira, trying to control his anger. "Why did you go behind my back and tried to get Alexei to accept the position of President?"

Rau looked at him from the sofa, which he hadn't moved from, and crossed his arms with a stern look. "Listen, he was the best candidate for the job. So instead of wasting time to choose one, I simply pushed for someone we trust into the job"

"You could have consulted us beforehand!" Athrun countered.

"I hate to admit it guys, but Rau's right. The more time we waste on this topic, the more Eurasia in in trouble. They need a solid leader with the best interests of this nation"

The two younger men looked at one another and sighed in frustration. "Fine. But what was his answer?" asked Kira.

The doors to the the President's office opened and Alexei stepped in, with confidence written on his face with smile. "Is that position for President still open?"

* * *

**1957 Hours – Kremlin Dining Hall**

"Ah! I'm glad to be out of that boring classroom, but to go to dinner party straight after? It seems we don't have our own time any more" groaned the raven haired pilot as he sat down next to Stella, crossing his arms.

"Hey, come on Shinn!" Luna hissed. "How often do we have time to do this?"

Stella nodded. "Luna's right Shinn. We should enjoy ourselves"

"Yeah yeah. I guess you're right" Shinn looked round and was quite amazed by the renovated room where the walls were pure white with a golden touch on the ridges and ceiling. The brown marble floor was was partially covered by a huge red carpet. With the Fallen and Eurasian flag hoisted on the wall behind the podium. It was very high class, which Shinn was wondered if he didn't join the Fallen, would be able to come to places like this? Camera crews were everywhere, this was a big event all right, but a bit too big for a victory party. All officers and ratings had to be in uniform, while the non-military one could dress in dinner clothing.

Rey looked at the table behind them to see Kira, Lacus, Mayu with Athrun and Cagalli sit at their table. "Shinn...hasn't your sister been following Kira round like a shadow since the end of the battle?"

Shinn gazed over and noticed Mayu sit next to Kira with Lacus sitting down on his left. "Yeah...strange"

"Do you think she has a thing for him?"

Shinn and Luna jumped slightly as they looked at the blonde with a pale serious look. "What?"

"Settle down! You're making a scene!" hissed he blonde looking away in embarrassment. "I'm just saying, it seems like that"

Stella giggled. "I think its kinda cute. After all, he's quite attractive"

Shinn gazed at Stella which she looked up to him and smiled. "But your the only one for me Shinn!" she cried hugging him tightly.

Rey shook his head and looked away again. "This is so embarrassing..." he muttered, then spotted Rau with Mu and Murrue entering afterwards with Alexei and Nataliya following. He wondered why Alexei was followed by two Eurasian special forces bodyguards. But he didn't take much into consideration as he was possibly a high valued target by his own countrymen.

Kira stood up and walked to Alexei shaking his hand, where Mu and Murrue sat down at their own respective table. Rau and Nataliya sat down afterwards after a short discussion between them. The two men walked to the podium in the front of the dinning hall. Everyone turned to look at Alexei and Kira stand before them.

The brunette stood in front and cleared his throat slightly. "Ladies and Gentlemen" began Kira. "I would like to welcome everyone here, both Fallen and Eurasian. This is not a victory party that which many thought. This is a celebration on Euraisa's new temporary President"

Faces turned to one another in confusion.

"I have no intention of putting a Fallen representative in office, but someone who is from your homeland, someone who is very skilled and dedicated to his country. After much thought and talks with both myself and the Eurasian government, who insisted on who should replace Krukov, we decided that Alexei Kaptsov should be the next President of Eurasia!"

Immediately cheers sprung from everyone in the room, mostly came from the Eurasians as it seemed that he was the liked candidate for the job.

"I didn't think that they would select Alexei for the job..." Rey said a little shocked.

"Well, he was the logical choice" said Canard approaching Rey's table with Mudie. "He is the son of the Oleg Kaptsov. Which the Kaptsov faction sought the well being of this country. Now it seems it will be in good hands"

"Not mention that this might lead to their support for us" Mudie added.

"What? They just been defeated by us. Why would they immediately help us?" Luna questioned. "Its not like they're in debt to us"

"True. But I know that this country has been lapdogs of LOGOS and Blue Cosmos long enough. That's why having Alexei in power might change that"

Soon everyone settled down, which Canard and Mudie sat down at their table with a nervous looking Meyrin and calm Prayer. Alexei had approached the front of the podium and took a deep breath. "Thank you everyone. I for one was also surprised by the choice for me. And let me say that I am honoured to be chosen. This country is sick and in chaos. It needs a doctor to heal it of the many years of oppression for some and wrong-willed for others. We need to rethink why Eurasia came to what it was back then, back to basics. That is why, in my first order as President of Eurasia, I will re-establish the Eurasian Province Council"

Some little words were spoken between the audience of Eurasians. Not bad, but unsure.

"I see many of you are...a little unsure of this. But, the Province of Russia cannot hold the integrity of Eurasia forever, that's why I need every Province in this Federation to lend us their support, so we can bring prosperity to all people in our nation. Also, I wish to redraw the occupied lands we have. In our current state we cannot maintain them. In this war, there have been some dark secrets that many of you have been unaware of, which of today I will release a link to everyone in Eurasia about the organisation, Blue Cosmos and another, LOGOS"

* * *

**2004 Hours – Iceland, OMNI Fortress: Heaven's Base, Djibril's Private Quarters**

Djibril, who had been watching this whole event stood up and dropping his glass of fine wine in horror. The other members of LOGOS panicked. The list of names shown next to Alexei were theirs! They were betrayed! By whom they didn't know, but that wasn't the matter of case right now, they were revealed to the world of who they were!

"_LOGOS. An organisation who prides themselves in manufacturing weapons for war, selling them off to the Alliance forces to fight Coordinators, Newtypes or even Naturals in their own country who speaks out. A fine example of this, is the Extended training facility in Siberia"_

Soon images of the underground base were revealed and the men shook in fear. The pictures showed the rehabilitation labs where body-bags were left from failed experiments. The training arena and a picture taken of the chemicals used in the process. Then to add the icing on the cake, a generated list of the children who were taken into the Extended program, where some names listed 'disposed' next them.

"_LOGOS and Blue Cosmos believe that they can take their own people, convert them into living weapons and fight for a cause that they claim are unnatural people! And is this actually natural? They think that they can take children into those places and manipulate them into killing? These people believe they are above the law!"_

"Djibril! We've been exposed to the whole world! How are you going to fix this?"

The white haired man didn't reply, as he growled furiously and slammed his fist onto the table in front of him.

* * *

**2041 Hours – Moscow, Kremlin, Dining Hall**

After the speech, the VIPs of the dinner party chatted about the future of Eurasia. Knowing now that LOGOS was in control of Eurasia, sent them to believe they needed to amend such dark little secret in their own home country.

Kira had finished his drink of champagne and sat down on his own. Although the speech against LOGOS was justified, he wondered how Rau got those names. However it was one of those mysteries that was best left alone. As he went in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Mayu and Lacus were looking at him with embarrassed faces.

In the distance, Prayer was talking to his father on what role he should play now. "I want to help"

"I see that, but I would rather have you stationed on the _Avalon_. You're much needed in space as down here"

"I know. But I can't sit around while my own brothers fight without me, I feel...powerless"

Rau looked away to give it some slight thought. "I'll see what I can do". Prayer's face lightened up, which Rau noted. "That doesn't mean its a promise. I'll speak to you later, I think someone wants to talk to you privately"

"Huh?"

The young blonde boy looked round but failed to spot anyone hinted by Rau. Turning back, he saw the clone gone, then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, which he turned to see Meyrin.

"Meyrin...what is the matter?" he asked with a polite tone, showing a smile also.

"Um...here!" Meyrin whispered, showing him a letter.

_'A letter? For me?'_. He took it from her hands and opened it slowly to read it in his head. _'Prayer, for some time, I have liked you, a lot. I've bottled this secret in for as long as I can. But tonight, I decided to tell you through this letter. The thought of me doing it to you verbally was too embarrassing, I would have bottled it and made a fool of myself. It is kinda lame to do it like this, but please forgive me, I can't help but fall head over heels about you'_

Prayer finished reading it, and looked up to Meyrin who was grabbing the bottom of her jacket nervously with a red face. "It's...stupid to write it as a letter...isn't it?"

"No no. Not at all" smiled Prayer. "Well, you have taken me by surprise, but I can honestly say...I can return those feelings"

Meyrin looked up in shock, which her expression turned into bliss. "Thank you Prayer!" She leapt into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

Mayu, watched as the younger Hawke sister actually did what she dreaded. But now, she looked to Lacus, who looked just as nervous as Mayu. "S-shall we ask him?" asked the Asuka girl.

Lacus smiled whilst blushing and nervously nod. "Yes, its now or never"

The two approached him whilst he was still alone, where Kira's attention was caught on them. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" he asked politely, which he noticed both of them in a blush. "Are you two alright?"

They both nodded, which left the brunette puzzled. Mayu walked up to Kira and tugged on his jacket's sleeve. "K-K-Kira...can we talk somewhere privately?"

Kira felt as if they were hiding something, which he knew that he wasn't much off that fact. "Okay. Let's talk outside" He stood up lead them outside to the open cool air. Closing the door behind himself the brunette turned to them with a serious expression. "What is wrong you two. You're acting funny"

"Kira..." Lacus spoke in a quiet voice, but the brunette could still hear her. "There's something that Mayu needs to tell you"

The brunette looked at her where he face went into a deeper shade of red. She felt her legs about to buckle under the pressure building up inside her. "Kira, I...I love you" she whispered which Kira couldn't hear last two words.

"You...what?" asked Kira calmly.

"I love you! I've loved you for a while now! And I'm sorry! I can't help the way I feel about you! I just want to feel!-"

Mayu was stopped in mid-sentence as Kira covered her mouth, to not attract any attention anyone near, more or less her older brother. "Y-you can speak normally Mayu...I'm not deaf and I'm sure you don't want everyone here to know, right?"

Mayu nodded, and Kira removed his hand, which the young raven haired girl looked up to him with sad eyes. "I know that you and Lacus are in love...but...I just want you for one night...I...want you take me..."

"EH?" cried out Kira falling back on a chair.

Mayu looked down, both embarrassed and saddened by her confession.

Lacus took a deep breath and walked up to Kira, which his lavender eyes met her cerulean. "Kira...I know that its out of the blue-"

"No kidding!"

"But...can...you?"

"...What the hell is going on? Am I in some weird fantasy? Lacus, you can't be serious! I mean...well, its not that Mayu isn't pretty or anything but-"

"Kira...you remember back to that night after the battle at Iceblade?" asked the pink haired beauty with some courage building in her voice.

"Um...yes" The brunette remembered, for both good and bad reasons. To have two women for sexual intercourse was most men's best dream! But to have it with two random women whilst already in a relationship was a serious blow when the truth got out.

"Well...don't you wish to have that fantasy fulfilled again?" she asked now extremely embarrassed.

Kira was left in a blank expression. _'This can't be real...Lacus...is actually suggesting a threesome? A threesome with me, her and Mayu?'_

"What do you say Kira?"

"Um...well..." he muttered as he looked at both women.

"Please Kira! I mean, only one night and I won't bother you about this again" pleaded the girl, who was practically on her knees begging!

The brunette looked between one and the other as he thought that this had to be dream! He pinched himself to be sure. _'This is real...'._ Standing up he looked calmly, if not a little nervous and sighed. "If...its okay with you Lacus..."

Mayu smiled happily while Lacus managed to pull a small smile. Although she suggested it, it was uncomfortable to think she would be sharing Kira with another woman, to mention it to be a friend of hers. She rose the question to why she suggested it as they walked around the Kremlin building to the officer accommodation block. And to her dismay she couldn't think why. She believed that missing out on something like this is what Kira wants really, or maybe she was jealous that something this is what she missed out on.

The three walked through the main lobby where a Spetsnaz and a Fallen Ghost soldier stood chatting about missing out on the party. "You'll can make up for it tomorrow" exclaimed Kira walking up the stairs then heard the two hiss a joyous 'yes'. Kira mentioned it try and change his thoughts from those dirty ones from his head. But all he could think about was the two women walking behind him. He could feel his heart pump harder and that blood was rushing to his groin area. _'Dammit'_

Entering the private quarters that Kira and Lacus slept in, the the two women walked to the bed while Kira locked the door. He mind rushed over what the following events that came to past in his head. It was unbelievable how this was happening when he was sober! This only occurred last time when he was drunk and seeing those two ZAFT girls kiss for a laugh turned him on!

"Kira..."

The brunette turned his head slightly to catch Mayu lower her white top, and then drop it to the ground with her black Fallen coat, exposing her near naked body. The man gulped as his heart pounded even harder, he didn't know how long till he lost it.

"Kira..."

Kira then turned his gaze to Lacus who was now undoing her short kimono style dress. He watched as he luxurious breasts were revealed, held by a slightly tight black and crimson bra. Turning to face both of them, he walked slowly to them. Stopping between them, and as if by instinct the two women undone his coat and slid it off him, then his jacket style coat. He pulled his white top off exposing his toned chest and abs.

The two looked hungrily at him as he started to remove his white trousers, Lacus clasped onto his arm and swung him onto the bed where she positioned herself on all fours on top of Kira. The two looked eagerly at each other's eyes. Lowering her head onto his chest she licked down until she came to his boxers where her smooth hand sneaked in and pulled out his large cock. Sitting up with support on his elbows he watched Lacus lick up the rock hard manhood sending a pleasurable quiver up his spine.

Mayu watched as Kira was now getting comfortable as Lacus slivered up and down his cock. Feeling her body tighten and heat up from watching.

"Mayu..." Lacus called out softly, which snapped the girl from Kira's body to Lacus' face. "Come join in"

_'Eh? J-join in?'_ The girl gulped as she approached the couple. "R-right". Getting on her knees, she leaned to the hardened muscle and slid her tongue out.

"Don't be nervous" giggled Lacus seeing Mayu uncertain.

"O-okay". Although unsure, she watched Lacus a bit before getting the general idea and copied the pink haired songstress. Gazing up at Kira's face now and again she saw Kira blatantly enjoying this, which Lacus noticed also. Shifting herself up she positioned herself above Kira again but where he faced her black and red thong.

_'Its unusual for Lacus to wear underwear like this normally...did she wear them on this occasion?' _the brunette thought before she lowered her hips to his face, where she continued to work on his manhood. Pulling her underwear aside he licked the clean shaven pussy that was already wet for him, sending shock waves up her spine. He spread those lips to expose the bud of her womanhood, and sucked it hard that she jolted and made her gasp with pleasure.

Mayu continued from what Lacus left, but looked eagerly at the couple. Lacus noticed the girl playing with herself, and looked underneath her to see Kira still feasting on her. "K-Kira, I think Mayu needs to go first"

Kira stopped what he was doing and looked round Lacus' leg to see Mayu beat red. "If its okay with you"

Lacus got off Kira which he sat up and clasped onto Mayu's wrist, bringing her up to him. The emotions within her stirred as her dream was coming true, and her knees felt weak looking into his deep lavender eyes. He lifted her up so her back rested on his chest, as he ran his hands slowly over her body, sending tingling sensations over her. This was after all her first time being touched by a man.

His right hand slivered down to her wet underwear, which the darkened pink thong she wore on this occasion was soaking wet from playing with herself earlier. His hand slid over her clit, which she gave out a low moan as he pressed his finger into her. The Asuka girl groaned as Kira's middle finger rubbed her excited bud and massaged her vaginal walls. Lacus snaked her arms around Kira's body as he continued his foreplay on the girl.

_'I...I can't believe this is happening...never in my dreams that I thought this would be possible'_ Mayu thought as she looked back to Kira and Lacus. She rose her hand and pressed it against Kira's chest where she gave a little push.

Kira looked at her and realised what she now wanted. Knowing this, he laid back with his head resting on Lacus' lap. Mayu got on top of the brunette and positioned herself above his fully erect cock. She took hold of the large muscle and pressed it against her body's lower lips. The thought of putting that large member in made her nervous. But as she looked at Lacus, she knew that if she did it, then so can she! Putting her weight down Kira's cock entered her, which he breathed out heavily as her tight walls were pressing against his dick hard.

Mayu however gasped in pain and took heavy breathes as she only got half of it in before stopping. Her hand felt wet, and it wasn't her juices as it seemed more thick. Removing her hand's light grip on his penis she brought it up to see the crimson fluid on her hand. Lowering her head slightly, she decided to brace the pain and become a woman once and for all. Dropping her whole body, Kira was now fully inside her. He groaned as his cock was wrapped by her tight walls. Looking up, he saw her gasping in pain as he hands were gripping the bedsheets so tight that her nails almost cut into her palms. Tears ran down her face as it was too much to hold in.

"Mayu..." whispered the brunette caressing her face, feeling the tears fall on his hand. She looked up to see him smile. "Well done"

In that instant, the girl's spirit rose as she pulled a sweet smile and brought her legs up to position herself. Placing her hands on his abs, she lifted herself slowly, gritting the pain and plunked herself down again. She did a few times, getting herself accustomed to man. The pain started to die away with every time, which she breathed out moans of pleasure instead of gasps of pain.

Lacus leaned over which she exposed her wet pussy to his face. Kira leaned up and began to lick the juices flowing out, while Lacus moved to Mayu's breasts and sucked hard on her nipples.

Soon enough Kira grabbed hold of Mayu's waist and lifted her up slightly, where he began to thrust hastily into her. The girl let out a cries of pleasure as most of her sensitive spots were touched in all the right places. Which each second of ecstasy was actually minutes of pleasure.

"This!- Oh god!" she cried as another deep thrust sent shock-waves through her body. "Keep going! Don't- Don't stop! I! I'm coming!"

The brunette was also about to reach his limit and was about to pull out when Mayu wrapped her legs round his waist. Before protesting the girl came which her walls clamped round his cock hard. Her loud howl confirmed that she came. Because of her position Kira couldn't remove himself from inside her which also the spasms tripped him into unleashed his seed in her.

Lacus moved off Kira, and smiled sweetly as she watched the two breathe for air and twitch slightly.

Mayu gently lifted herself off to have Kira's now limp cock plop out a thread of of cum still connecting them. Once Mayu sat down next to Kira, the brunette sat up and looked at the Asuka girl. "W-why Mayu? This just makes things complicated now..."

"You can worry about that later Kira" gasping Mayu, still regaining her breath. "I think its Lacus' turn"

Kira looked to his right to see Lacus already lean in and grab hold his manhood. Licking from the base to the tip, she tasted both Kira's and Mayu's juices before placing as much of his cock into her mouth. Sucking him hard to try and get the exhausted muscle back and running. To aid this she squeezed his balls, which Kira felt the sudden urge to go again. Mayu moved in also, licking from his abs to his chest and around nipples.

Lacus removed herself to see a fully revitalised cock waiting for her. Moving herself up onto the bed she assumed the doggie position and rose her backside for Kira to see her pink lips clearly. Overcome with temptation he grabbed hold of her waist firmly, and the rubbed his helmet up and down her entrance, teasing her. Seeing her grip the sheets annoyingly, he gave one hard push into her where she yelped happily.

His hands moved to her breasts where he massaged them gently as he began moving in and out of her. Her heavy breathing filled the white painted room as she looked back into Kira's eyes as he continued his thrusting. She lifted her body up and pressed her back against his toned chest, leaning her head to the side she placed her soft lips on his. The brunette gladly returned the kiss while still massaging her double D breasts and sliding his large manhood back and forth into her pussy. The man moved his index fingers to her nipples and flicked them now and again, putting Lacus more on the edge.

What shocked Lacus, and Kira, was Mayu moving down Lacus' body, and attacked her exposed clit with her tongue. The pink haired songstress gasped loudly, and moved her left hand onto Mayu's head, and her other holding Kira's backside firmly. "D-don't stop!" she cried as he moved closer to the edge. She gripped onto Mayu's raven hair, pushing her against her bud as Lacus' gestured Kira's waist to move faster.

"You seem to be enjoying this a lot Lacus" whispered Kira whilst his breath tickled her neck.

Lacus looked at him with guilty eyes.

"Its okay. I'm enjoying it too. Do you want me to come in you?" he whispered seductively.

"Y-yes!" she pleaded loudly as Kira made a large strong thrust in her, almost making her yelp.

Kira moved her onto her chest, then pulling out quickly, he flipped her onto her back and reinserted himself in her warm channel, then pumped hard making her grip the sheets. From Kira's little observation her juices were flowing everywhere, soaking the bedsheets and his crouch. "You make such a mess Lacus" he chuckled which her face went into a deeper red.

Lifting her up he rubbed his hands under smooth plump backside. He soaked his two fingers with her juices then lubricated her third hole before shoving them in making her flinch and cry. "A-ah! K-Kira!" she cried arching her body back. Having Kira's cock and fingers inside her was quickly helping to approach her limit. "I-I coming! D-d-don't stop! Please don't stop!" she screamed.

Her walls tightened around Kira's cock like vice which pushed him into his limit. "Shit...I'm coming!"

"Y-yes!" howled Lacus in ecstasy as body went limp and a rush of pleasure swooped over her hot body. Through this, she could feel Kira's hot cum in her which she smiled at him, as she sat on his crouch. "I love you, Kira Yamato" she whispered before placing another kiss.

After their lips left contact, Lacus lifted herself off and sat down next to Mayu who regained herself. Looking at Kira, he was knackered beyond belief. Mayu had a wicked idea, which she whispered it to Lacus as Kira walked off to the fridge to pull out a cool bottle of water.

"You think so?" she questioned with a small smile.

The raven haired girl nodded with almost a smirk on her face. "Um...Kira"

The brunette finished downing half the bottle then looked at them to take a breather.

"Now that you pleasured us separately...how about you pleasure us at the same time?" she asked as she laid on top of Lacus, with the two looking eagerly at him.

Kira looked wide eyed and dropped his bottle in shock. Saying this was a dream was not something he wanted think of. After all, a dream is a dream, this however was happening now, it was reality! Just seeing the two women's pussy's pressing against each other, waiting for their master to pleasure them once more brought blood to man's dick once more.

He quickly moved in and pressed his cock's head against their clits and then thrusted, which his cock being sandwiched between the two women's bud. He ran his tongue up Mayu's small back, sent shivers up her spine as he squeezed Lacus' breasts at the same time. He picked up the pace, with the juices helping to lubricate this to happen. The loud moans from the girls and heavy breathing and groaning from Kira filled the room, which could have attracted some attention but luckily no one was back from the dinner party yet. And if the soldiers noticed the noise, they knew better than to sneak-a-peak onto what the Commander was doing. It wouldn't be worth their lives.

Due to his third time round, drops fell onto Mayu's back where the splashes of warm sweat beated on her. Arching her back she got a better look on Kira's face, seeing that he it wasn't long till he couldn't continue much longer, this was his final round. He placed his hand on her head and pulled her hair back gently to place a kiss on her lips. She looked in shock as she least expected this.

Upon removing his lips from hers, he dived down and placed a kiss onto Lacus' which she too was shocked. Moving himself away, he hurried to finish this. Moving his hips even faster he brought the three's bodies to heat up and approach their final climax. Mayu rested her head just above Lacus' breasts where her heavy heated breath soothed Lacus' skin. She could hear the songstress' heart beat out of control as it approached.

"Kira..."

"Kira..."

"Y-yes" he breathed as the two called him, looking down to see them both grip each other on the edge of orgasm. Their eyes' expressed complete happiness before they gritted their teeth and cried out in pleasure in unison.

Kira grunted loudly as he unleashed his load between their bodies. With their skin covered in hot cum and sweat, the two girls smiled sweatly with tired eyes. "...We love you"

* * *

**2311 Hours – Kremlin, Dining Hall**

"Where is Kira, Lacus and Mayu?" asked Cagalli looking round, noticing that the three had not been seen for most of the night.

"I'm sure they're alright Cagalli. Maybe they went to bed early?" Athrun suggested squeezing her hand.

Her attention then swerved to Athrun, that with the topic they were discussing earlier was interrupted by Cagalli's question. Looking at his serious expression she sighed annoyingly. "Why do I have to tell him?"

"Because you're his sister"

"True...but I think you're afraid to tell him" she said with suspicious eyes. She saw him gulped slightly, which she sighed in annoyance again. "Scary cat. Fine! I'll tell him"

Athrun smiled thankfully, and drew her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Thanks Cagalli"

"You do know you owe me big time?"

"Whatever you want, I'll give you it"

Cagalli pulled a wicked smile, which Athrun failed to see. "Good"

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' Bedroom**

Lying between two sleeping beauties, the man who now was in a difficult position in mind, looked at Mayu and Lacus. Coming in both of them was for sure going to get them pregnant. Lacus was easy enough, they were a couple after all. But Mayu...well, he might as well figure something out for her. It would be best to tell Shinn...but then again it wouldn't.

Mayu shifted and rested her arm on Kira's chest, which Lacus then cuddled up to his right arm. He had to admit, he was a very lucky man. Everything he wanted he had. All except peace in the world, but he had the friends and family, people who believed him, and weapons to bring this all to an end. He had the tools so to speak to make the world he hoped and dreamed of.

To make it happen, he must hunt and remove the LOGOS organisation, they cause of the Alliance to go to war with Djibril, the Blue Cosmos terrorist leader. That man had a lot of influence in Atlantic Federation's government, but if removing him would bring the next step for peace, it had to be done. He will fight to make it happen.

Mayu stirred again, and clung onto Kira as did Lacus. It seemed they could sense comfort and safety from him. "Maybe it's my aura?" he muttered as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**May 4th, 0154 Hours – The Cossack Bar**

Far from the safety of the Fallen and new Russian government garrison in the Red Square, Rau entered wearing his white coat, black sunglasses, crimson shirt, almost black jeans which almost matched his back shoes, and sat down next to brown haired man.

The bar was a pre-C.E. Era building with a oak table at the bar, with stainless steel stools lining down it. Several small tables had various Russians drinking their vodka or other beverages whilst laughing heavily, at the stand-up comedian that brought all the men and women to tears of laughter.

The man next to Rau swirled around his ice in his glass of bourbon in boredom. Rau eyed him which his clothing were a black leather jacket, standard jeans, a brown vest and black shoes. His long brown hair was gelled back away from his eyes, which shone through the orange tinted sunglasses at Rau.

"You're late" he mused before taking another swig of his top shelf drink.

"Well, trying to get out of a high security garrison undetected is quite hard Krane" he smiled. "I'll have what he's having" he said to the bartender, which the plump man nodded and got to making the drink.

"True..." smiled Krane from Rau's earlier comment. "I'll get it" insisted Krane to the bartender as the glass was placed in front of Rau. The man nodded and went off to another customer.

"You didn't need to"

"Well...I guess you deserve a round from me for the victory here"

"I need to thank you for the intelligence you gave me on Djibril's whereabouts"

Krane waved his hand. "No need. I want the prick dead as much as you do"

"Is he expendable to you now?" asked Rau taking a sip from his drink, then nodded in appreciation of it.

"I guess you can say that. He stolen some toys from me, not to mention that his time on stage is near enough over"

"Have no worries, then curtain will close on Djibril, for sure"

Krane nodded and drank the rest of his drink simultaneously with Rau.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers **_

**A/N: Well, what you think? Kinda strange turn for the Fallen huh? But the next chapter is going to make a turn for the worst for the Fallen as they attack Heaven's base. Stay tuned!**

**Next Phase: Phase 59 – Hunting Season**


	59. Hunting Season

_**A/N: Before I start babbling, yes this a late update, and unfortunately, not the one you were hoping...no! Its not a 'I can't be arsed to do this any more' chapter like the Akira fanfic, its just a filler before the actual battle. The lateness of this update is down to work...yes I know it sounds like a repetitive excuse, but if you work for her majesty's armed forces, hopefully you understand my predicament. I hardly get to use a decent internet connection, so I'm sorry...**_

_**To Review replies!:-**_

_**YamiRi: Yeah, I agree there is way too much lemon now, where this was meant to be all action! But as a filler, I thought I'll give some fans some lemon they wanted. Lacus will become stronger, I'll have to make a difference in the next chapter. Your motion noted good reader!**_

_**Slushieeee: Again yeah I agree too much lemon...its actually the last one now. Unless a massive fan poll says otherwise!**_

_**Sashu:**** Noted, will change it soon of that chapter. Well Rau has his motives, but what is it? The Gundam would be nice, with country of origin, pilot, and the disadvantage it has with its special ability (not a great disadvantage). Thanks!**_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

_**Phase 59 – Hunting Season**_

* * *

**May 9th C.E.76, 0643 Hours – North Sea, United Alliance Fleet, Fallen Flagship: _Seraphim_, Brig**

Shinn growled angrily as he stared at the man who placed him in the cell, his best friend Rey. The lights were off and the raven haired man could only make out the outline of the blonde's body. His body tightened itself to hold its anger at Rey. "He deserved it" spat Shinn looking away.

"You're noy completely alone there. He did deserve it, but there is more to this story then it appears to be" stated Rey crossing his arms. The image was like student and teacher, with Shinn being the grovelling pupil and Rey lecturing him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...yet but I intend to find out" replied Rey turning to leave. "You do know, you could have been shot by now for doing that?"

"I know...and I'm thankful you stopped it" smiled Shinn.

Rey however didn't smile. "I didn't stop it" was his reply before leaving Shinn to look in confusion.

* * *

**Officer's Wardroom**

Kira had been soothing the pain on his nose for a while now. A cold ice pack was helping with Mayu assisting him the best she could. "Your brother sure does have a good left punch these days" chuckled Kira. He had stopped the bleeding, and with Lacus returning with more tissue to change the clotted ones in his nose.

"Well...we should have seen this coming..." Lacus said both embarrassed and ashamed of the news that good out.

"I'm so sorry Kira!" bowed Mayu, tears strolling down her face. "I've now put you in an awkward position, and!-"

Kira placed his hand on her head, which she let out a quiet gasp looked up slightly to meet his smile. "It's alright. Athrun promised to make sure any of this got out. Its just a secret between everyone who had heard it"

Cagalli clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "And that so happened to be all your friends"

Kira looked down with shame. "I never intended for it to get out"

Cagalli sighed and pulled a small smile. "I know. I also was aware that young Mayu here had a thing for you for a while. So its not surprising that this might have happened, however I thought that you would show some restraint Kira"

"I know. And I'm sorry"

"Its not me you should be apologising to Kira. Its Shinn, you know how protective he is over Mayu"

"I did apologise"

"Oh that's right, it was just before he punched you wasn't it?" chuckled Cagalli.

"This is no laughing matter Cagalli" Lacus protested.

The blonde stopped her giggling and took a deep breath to compensate her hard laughing. "I know. Sorry. But what I'm more shocked is you actually suggesting this to him, Lacus. I never thought you were that dirty" teased Cagalli pulling a large grin.

Lacus waved her hands, stuttering her way to find an explanation for it.

Athrun then walked in, and already guessed that Cagalli was teasing the pink haired woman. Smirking himself he approached and dropped himself down next to Cagalli. "I see that you got plenty of ammunition for a while now?", Athrun said eyeing Cagalli before moving his gaze to the three in front.

"You bet!" cried Cagalli with a gleam in her eye, looking at Lacus and then Mayu.

"Well, to be fair on Shinn. I can understand that you sleeping with Mayu would be something that would get me pissed too. Not to mention that if you got her pregnant. Am I right Kira?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, like if you got Cagalli pregnant. However I wouldn't go as easy as Shinn did"

Athrun had a cold shiver sent down his spine, with Cagalli looking nervous.

"Anyway, how is the news of the other self-liberated European countries?"

Athrun relaxed a little as thankfully Kira changed the subject. "They came to a unambitious decision to help us"

"Good. Then we stand a better chance against the LOGOS in Iceland. It's a shame that Alexei couldn't lend us more support then he could" sighed Kira.

"Can you blame him, he trying to use the forces now to restore peace. Its going to be difficult to assume that the new Government can settle things down easily. It took Orb a while to restore order after the Seirans" Cagalli said, whilst hissing the that cursed family's name.

"Well either way" Athrun said, giving off a serious look in his eyes. "We got to catch those bastard LOGOS guys, no matter what"

* * *

**0911 Hours – PLANTs, Aprilius One, Military Dock**

Krane stepped out of his private shuttle and was approached by Shane and Cecile. He smirked to himself as he knew that the two were panicking without him around. His private trip to Russia was something only he and a few of his loyal soldiers had kept to themselves.

"Krane! Where have you been?" demanded Cecile, the older woman ready to scorn the younger man like a mother to her child. "The council were panicking to your absence, and we had a difficult time trying to explain to them-"

"They can relax, I was only on a private business trip" said the brunette walking past them.

"You can't just up and leave the PLANTs like that Krane, several people got seriously worried"

"It's private for a reason Cecile. And please stop lecturing me like a child, its rather annoying" Krane replied with a stern tone in his throat. He glanced back at the two and then pulled a smile. "Unless you want me to lecture you two?". His smile turned devilish, which he had to hold in a chuckle from the two's expressions.

"No no. Just please let us now next time" Cecile managed to speak after clearing her throat, from the look in his eyes. That gaze of his always spooked her when he got like that.

"Very well then...shall we be off?" he brunette said turning round, and carrying on down the corridor to his limo.

Shane, who remained quiet through this whole event, had ideas twisting and turning his head, on what was the reason Krane left secretly to go on this 'trip'.

Krane got a feeling through the sixth sense of Newtypes, that Shane was pondering, something about he should leave well enough alone. "Shane, whatever your thinking in that head of yours...remove it at once. Its nothing of your concern" Krane said, with a demanding voice.

"You expect me to just forget about this straight away?" asked the raven haired man, raising an eyebrow to Krane.

The brunette sighed loudly, and crossed his arms. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, but he rather not show he was getting ticked off so he pulled a fake smile to the two. "Fine. I'll discuss this at my office. Don't be late" he warned as he stepped into his limousine. With the door closing behind him, he placed his small briefcase on the seat next to him. "It is a pity that you can't just up and go these days" Krane smiled to himself in defeat.

* * *

**0926 Hours – North Sea, Fallen Flagship: _Seraphim_, Rey and Luna's Quarters**

"And that is what I heard" finished Luna, picking young Talia and sitting down on the bed next to Stella.

"So Shinn punched Kira because he did something to Mayu?" pondered Stella. She was well aware that Shinn was quite protective over his little sister, but something really bad must have happened to made Shinn just go directly to Kira and punch him. "What was this thing that Kira did then?"

"Dunno. I really haven't got a clue to what it was. Whatever it was, it was bad for sure"

The door to the room opened and Rey stepped in seeing Stella with Luna and Talia. He should have known that Stella would come to Luna for questions, but lucky for him, she didn't know the reason either.

Stella mustered the courage to ask the blonde man. "Rey, do you know why Shinn-"

"I'm afraid that I don't know the answer to your question Stella" he interrupted her quickly. "Whatever it is, Shinn is keeping it between himself and Kira. That's all I know"

"I see. Thank you anyway"

The blonde Natural left the room where Rey dropped himself next to Luna. "Strange isn't it?"

Luna eyed the blonde carefully. She knew that Rey knew something about this, but he was keeping it a secret for some reason or another. Whether it be on Kira's behalf or Shinn's to prevent embarrassment she didn't know. But she did prefer to be in the loop of what happened.

"What?"

Luna realised that he noticed her gaze on him, and groaned as she knew she might as well spill it. "What was it that Kira did that caused Shinn to hit him?"

Rey looked the other way, he knew that she would ask about it, but so up front? No, he never expected that. "Its best you don't know"

"I'm going to find out one way or another Rey"

The blonde averted his eyes again and sighed. He that was true. "Alright, but between us..." Rey covered Talia's ears and spoke softly into Luna's ear which made her cry in shock.

* * *

**Brig**

Shinn sat there wondering to himself, what made Mayu go along with what Kira did. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed ridiculous and perverted every time. Shinn wasn't a thinking man really, his best friends would vouch for that definitely. He pondered that punching Kira straight away without a chance to explain himself was without a doubt not the best choice, but he felt better after smashing his fist against his nose.

The door to the brig opened with the sound of footsteps approaching his cell. He sat himself up to see Mayu standing there, a annoyed expression clearly displayed in the dimly lit room. Shinn knew where this was going straight away.

"Why did you have to act so foolishly brother?" she asked with a harsh tone.

Shinn snorted as he looked away. "Wouldn't you be if your best friend had sex with me whilst she was already in a relationship?"

Mayu however didn't respond to his question. She merely placed a angry gaze at him. "You do realise that it wasn't his fault?"

Shinn narrowed his own gaze to her. _'Not his fault? Has she lost the plot or something?' _Shinn thought as he looked into her eyes. "Hows that then?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to?" she retorted in almost a cry.

Shinn's expression quickly changed from annoyance to pure shock. This had never crossed his mind that his own sister would actually give her first to Kira! Reeling in the surprise of this he stood up and walked to the bars of his cell. "Y-you're telling me that you wanted to?"

Mayu looked away, now a little embarrassed of the truth. However she decided to be truthful to her brother. "Yes. You see Shinn...I loved him...for so long now...Ever since that day that he came into my hospital room, and told me everything was going to be okay. His smile...his eyes...they seemed so sincere and gentle". She let out a small chuckle looking away from the cell, thinking of that time. "I was intoxicated about him. When I heard that he got back together with Lacus, I will be honest, my heart dropped. But I decided to stand by his side and protect what he cherished"

Shinn let out a small laugh as he sat back down on the cell's bed. "I see"

"But after the operation in Moscow...Lacus overheard the conversion me and Meyrin had, and she suggested...well, a..." The Asuka girl's cheeks flared trying to come out with the truth. "We had a threesome!"

Shinn gapped at his sister...he couldn't believe that Lacus would even suggest that! Not to mention that his sister's first would be in a threesome! "Y-y-you're kidding right? That's a lie!"

"No!" she cried out spinning round to face him. "He was against it at first, but I convinced him to, okay? It wasn't his fault! I begged to him to! Why do you have to act recklessly without thinking things through?"

Shinn watched painfully as his sister started to cry. "I care about you Shinn, but what I do with my life...is my choice alone" she said before darting towards the door.

"Mayu wait!" Shinn shouted reaching his arm hopelessly out of the bars, in a failed attempt to catch her. But she was out of the door before he had a chance to call out to her again. Shinn then sighed in defeat, he didn't know how to take this now.

As Mayu felt the brig she was stopped by both Rey and Luna. "I see, so that's what happened" Rey mused.

"Rey! Give her some respect! Its not like any girl came bring up the courage to tell her brother that!" snapped the blonde's girlfriend.

"So...you overheard?" asked Mayu deeply embarrassed.

"We were on our way to speak to Shinn, until we heard it all" Luna explained. "Don't worry, we're not going to tell anyone of this".

Luna gave the girl a wink, which brought a smile to Mayu's face.

"I'm just a little surprised. I never thought Lacus would think of something like that" Rey noted.

"I know. Maybe there's more to her than meets the eye" Luna added.

"What looks more than meets the eye?" asked Kira from behind Rey and Luna, making the latter jump out of their skin. Mayu failed to notice Kira as she was concentrated on the couple in front of her.

"N-nothing!" stuttered Luna waving her arms.

Rey, being able to pull a straight face easily looked at his older brother. "What brings you here Kira? Are you here to see Shinn?"

Kira nodded to Rey's question. "Yes. I think, I should really sort this out between us" said the brunette as he walked round the three to the entrance of the brig. Considering there were no guards, Kira opened the door himself, of course if there was a POW in here there would be some sentries posted. But as Shinn was the only one in here, and that he was not the type to escape and go AWOL there was no need for guards.

Mayu panicked as the image of Shinn laying another punch onto Kira flashed in her mind. "Kira! Wait! I-"

"I'll be alright. Have no worries, I will mend the situation". He entered whilst giving Mayu a comforting smile. As the doors closed behind him, he walked down to Shinn's cell expecting the raven haired boy to be sulking on his bed. But...

"Mayu!" Shinn cried out looking through the little gap in the bars, but to see the man he least expected to lay his eyes on. A sense of anger and guilt swept over him, he was still pissed off about Kira taking his little sister's innocence, but ashamed to admit that he wasn't really to blame. "Kira..." Shinn growled, walking back onto his bed.

"Shinn. I want to apologise"

Shinn couldn't say he didn't expect this. He knew the man Kira was. He would hold the burden of the blame for something he done, despite it was Mayu's request. _'Is he going to hold himself solely responsible?'_ the raven haired boy thought.

"I know that you don't want to see me right now. But, the longer I leave this the longer it would damage our friendship. And I don't want that"

Shinn looked to the deck, and sighed.

Kira looked away, unsure how Shinn would take what he was going to say to him. "Shinn, you may not believe me but Mayu-"

"Mayu requested it. I know"

Kira looked back at the raven haired, in shock.

"Mayu explained it to me. You hesitated at first, but she convinced you with Lacus' help". Shinn then looked at the bulkhead to his left, and then chuckled. "To be honest, I never thought that Lacus would think of something like that, a threesome"

Kira let out a nervous chuckle. "I know. How bizarre". Kira reached into his pocket and drew out the keycard to the cell, and swiped it through the reader.

Shinn looked surprised at Kira's actions. _'He's letting him out? Well, he is aware I understand the truth now'. _Shinn stood up and walked out of his cell. "Kira"

"Yes?"

"I want you to punch me"

"...What?" laughed the brunette.

"Seriously. Hit me as hard as I did to you, I deserve it. I had once again acted without thinking it through rationally". He saw Kira just stand there, unsure. "Come on! Hit me you fucking pus-"

* * *

**1010 Hours – Command Planning Room**

"Well, now that the kids have grown up for now, shall we get down to the battle plan?" asked Rau, with a lecturing tone. He looked at Kira, who had sort of recovered from being struck on the nose, to Shinn who had a black eye coming. "Honestly, the fate of the world is in these capable hands?"

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Kira said with a smile.

Rau rolled his eyes and grunted in disbelief. "Honestly...a bunch of children..."

Kira and Shinn moved over to the seats and sat down. Lacus and Mayu gave curious looks to the pair, while Rey lowered his head sighed. Luna found this amusing along with Athrun, Canard and Mudie. However Stella and Cagalli both looked annoyed at the two, their eyes clearly showed it. The blonde twin swore to lecture them both afterwards.

After Rau finished examining the reactions of the other pilots, he sighed and looked to the projection screen of what was a tactical map of the Icelandic base. "Anyway, to business. In about 48 hours, we will be ready to launch Operation: Fox and Hound. This operation is to apprehend, or eliminate the LOGOS key members, they're hauled up in a fortified base in Iceland, called Heaven's Base. I'm sure your all aware of it".

"Rau, we are to capture them" called out Kira, which the genetic father looked at him and nodded. However, Kira knew that Rau wished to kill them.

"The base if formidable, probably the best the Alliance has to offer. Its just as fortified as the ZAFT base Frost Fang. It is also the Alliance's primary Headquarters for Europe and the Atlantic. This place is not to be taken lightly. We have intelligence to prove that the members are hiding here as they believe its impenetrable"

"And why does this intelligence suggest that they won't move any time soon?" asked Athrun, keen on what intel he got this from. _'How can we be so sure? And if so, how did our spies even discover this'_

"Its solid evidence provided by a spy who is in Heaven's base. He's currently quite close Djibril at this time" Rau replied calmly, twisting the truth slightly. He couldn't afford for everyone here to know that this has come from Kane.

"I'm sorry Rau, but the problem I'm having is that this intel could be planted as counter-intelligence and set a trap for us" Athrun argued.

"Are you saying that the intel is inaccurate Athrun? Have you ever doubted my intel before?" Rau asked, keeping a keen eye on Athrun.

Knowing this man since his assignment into Rau's team, the ex-Le Creuset member knew that the blonde worked and obtained his intel through, unorthodox means. "No but-"

"Then why are having this conversion?"

Athrun remained silent.

"Anyway, to the plan. From what resources we have for this operation, is quite low. Our own forces as we're aware were split in two to help provide stability in Russia. The Brits have sent their Royal Marines, the Royal Para Regiment, along with members of the SAS and SBS. Russia has also sent some submarines with Spetsnaz trrops"

"SAS, SBS, and Spetsnaz? With British Commandos? Sounds like overkill!" Shinn laughed.

"True, but we haven't got a full view of LOGOS' military force yet. So the best of the best of our allies forces will assist us"

"What about the German and French governments?" asked Canard.

"They're on route but they won't arrive until we already begun the operation"

"Then they'll back us up when they arrive" Kira decided. "We're also using some our Ghost operatives on this mission"

"Ghosts as well?" Shinn gasped.

"If we capture the LOGOS members, then we can put a end to the Alliances' secret funding and weapons manufacture. Remember, these men are people who profit from war"

"Men who profit from killing people" Canard growled.

"And manipulated children for war, as living weapons" hissed Stella. Her attitude gained the attention from everyone's in the room. It was rare to see Stella in a dark mood, but everyone there knew her story. They sympathised with her, as she directed her anger at the men who ruined lives like hers.

"And that is why we need to stop them" Rau concluded, he really didn't want to go into a discussion about LOGOS' wrongs. "That concludes the units avaible. Now we move onto the battle strategy-"

Suddenly the Planning Room's door opened and Mu stepped in to see Rau's annoyed expression. He couldn't help but smile at Rau's face, it amused him to see the clone like that.

Rau clicked his tongue at the naturally born son Al Da Flaga. "What is it Mu? We're busy"

"Rau, we just a communications message from a Atlantic Federation task-group heading this way. They wish to meet us, in overthrowing LOGOS"

Mu pulled another grin seeing Rau's shocked expression.

"Well, I never counted on them to ally with us. But this could possibly be a trap, after all, we did exposed LOGOS, so it is possible"

"Admiral Hughes and General Mustang are on their way here on a VTOL transporter. I've send send a message to the other units not to engage. We might as well see where we stand with them, agreed?"

Rau looked at the brunette among the pilots, and waited for Kira's response. He never got one. "Kira, what do you think? Shall we take our chances and hear out these Atlantic Federation officers?"

Eyes moved to Kira, which made him slightly nervous but after bottling it he stood up firmly. "Yes, lets"

* * *

**1023 Hours – Officers Wardroom**

"It is an pleasure to finally meet you in person Miss Lacus. My daughter is a huge fan of your music" spoke the man in a high ranking officer's uniform.

He was middle aged, where his combed back mahogany coloured hair started to turn grey. His tired turquoise orbs looked kindly at the songstress. Lacus guessed he has seen a lot of battles, as he was fairly well built and had a nasty burn mark showing above his collar travelling most likely down his shoulder.

"Thank you, its wonderful to meet you also Admiral Hughes" Lacus replied with a kind smile.

"General Mustang, pleasure to meet you ma'am" Mustang introduced himself with a outstretched hand.

Lacus took his hand shook it gently, but she could feel his iron grip, not that it hurt or anything. His was more built than the Admiral, most likely because he was more involved in the fighting in Mobile Suit and on foot assaults. He swore his camouflage uniform with his skin deep tanned. Probably through the desert operations he'd been in. His dark brown eyes almost matched his black hair that was kept under his beret.

"I never would have thought that Kira Yamato would bring his beautiful lover onto a warship. Maybe its because he can't live out you?" chuckled the Admiral which Lacus shared the laughter. Mustang however remained silent, Lacus guessed that he wasn't the laid back type.

As the door to the wardroom opened, Kira stepped in followed by Athrun, Canard. The two Atlantic officers stood up and saluted them. "Kira Yamato, its an honour to meet you along with your skilled ace pilot officers. I hope you don't mind our intrusion?"

"Not at all. Now, what is it that makes you wish to join our cause. From what we were aware we are at war with your country still"

Admiral Hughes chuckled. "Well, yes that may be true. But we come to you for help, on orders from President Copland"

"Copland?" Canard said, a little surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You see, since LOGOS and Blue Cosmos' were unveiled to the world, the President proposes to smoke out the same people from the Atlantic Federation. I believe that you are under the influence that our country has been secretly collaborating with those two organisations?"

"We had intel to suggest that yes" Athrun answered. "Why?"

"Because myself and Admiral Hughes had just discovered this ourselves from the President himself" replied the Colonel. "He plans to rid corruption in our government in less drastic measures that happened in Russia"

"That is why we are here to lend a hand to remove LOGOS and Blue Cosmos for good" Hughes added. "But unfortunately we have little resources, because we have to believe that Blue Cosmos members are in our military command as well"

"That's a shame, it would be nice to have the full might of the Atlantic Federation on this" Athrun sighed. "But what was your excuse to send a task-force out here"

"Simple. To locate and destroy the _Seraphim_" answered Mustang. "However, we need to be quick. If LOGOS discovers that we're planning a joint operation with you, then we don't know what would happen in Washington"

Kira sat there, soaking everything in like a sponge. He understood there predicament, if they remove the LOGOS leash around their necks than they wouldn't have a war on their soil. But the brunette wondered, would they continue to fight against them? And the PLANTS? He needed to know.

"What will your country do after LOGOS and Blue Cosmos has been removed?" asked Kira, his narrowed eyes gazing cautiously at them.

"I see what your getting at Kira Yamato" Mustang noted, which he sat forward looking seriously at the brunette. "And I understand what your thinking, but you can put your worries to rest. We want nothing more but to put end to this war just as you. However, we don't know we can say the same about the PLANTS at the moment"

Kira sighed."Yes. ZAFT will be unwillingly to put up a truce. But we can worry about them later. Right now, we need to focus on LOGOS. The sooner we remove them from the picture the sooner we can concentrate on the PLANTS"

"Agreed" Hughes nodded.

"Then we shall re-draw our battle plan. Athrun, contact Rau, we will re-brief the battle plan to everyone in an hour"

Athrun smiled and saluted. "As you wish sir!" Athrun said with a mocking tone in his voice. His smile only broadened when Kira groaned in annoyance of being addressed like that.

"By the way Kira Yamato..." Hughes spoke with a puzzled look and a half grin. "What happened to your nose?"

* * *

**1126 Hours – Command Planning Room**

The room was once again seated with all the pilot squad-leaders and officers, but with the attendance of Atlantic Federation officers, including Admiral Hughes and Colonel Mustang who sat next to the screen. After looking round to see everyone here, Kira nodded to Rau and Athrun who stood out next to the display screen.

"Listen up!" called out Rau, quickly gaining everyone's attention. "Now that we have the Atlantic Federation forces to assist us in the battle against Heaven's base, on top of the British and Russian forces, we have the pride of the Atlantic Federation forces, the Navy SEALS and the Marine Core. With these numbers we might have a better chance be able to break their defences"

"But that doesn't mean this will be easy" Athrun countered. "We have no real idea of their fighting strength, however thanks to Admiral Hughes' intel we have a better picture. Admiral"

The Admiral stood up and stood next to the screen. "From what I gathered, the enemy had ten Destroy units transported to the base about two months ago. Originally we believed it was for greater defence against attacks from liberated states in Europe. The Naval base in huge, so expect a lot of units defending the base. Most of the forces there is to be believed have align themselves with LOGOS and Blue Cosmos or members themselves. And what we could gather, the units there are all custom made"

After Hughes went and sat down, Mustang took to the stage. "Enemy force is two thousand Mobile Suits, and four hundred Mobile Armours, against our combined taskforce of just over a thousand Mobile Suits, we plan to take advantage of their weak spot"

"Weak spot?" Shinn called out.

"Yes. The base doesn't run on any unnatural resources, but on what provides the base a constant supply of power. Near Heaven's base is geographical-thermal power plant in the mountains where the base draws out it's much needed power. It is however heavily guarded, but not on the scale of the main base's defences. If we are to strike a powerful blow to their defence system weapons then this would be best"

Rey rose his hand.

"Yes?"

"What kind of weapon defence systems are there in Heaven's base?" Rey asked. There was something that bothered him about this base, and Kira noticed along with Rau, Canard and Athrun.

"Two Lohengrin cannons are sited on the mountains and another three on the main docking areas. Among them are numerous missile sites and medium range beam cannon positions" pointed out Mustang on the map. But the look on Rey's face, he showed a worry brow, something that the ex-SEAL soldier knew of. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Considering that this the Alliance's impenetrable fortress, where LOGOS believes they are safe from any attack, I doubt that these defences along with the Mobile units, is the actual thing that's keeping them feeling secured"

"You think that there's something else?" Shinn asked. He guessed that whatever Rey was saying meant there was something that these officers are unaware of.

"I do. I believe that they had unveiled it, as they wish it to be their trump card against enemy invaders"

Rey's theory had put the people in the briefing room to ponder this also, the Atlantic Federation officers even had to agree with it. Athrun turned to Kira, where Kira instantly stood up and walked to him.

"Listen Kira, what Rey said does makes sense. There has to be something that these two officers are unaware of at Heaven's base"

"I agree" Kira nodded, then sighed tiredly. "That's Rey for you, he's always so damn perceptive about these things" he whispered with a small smile. "However, if these officers are unaware of it, then we can't do anything about it. Whatever it is then," Kira then spoke out loud. "We have to rely on shutting down the power plant first"

Rey nodded, accepting Kira's response, but it still bothered him.

Kira returned to his seat to have Hughes finish his brief.

"If this power plant is taken down then we have a better chance in eliminating the key targets, that are the Destroy and Gundam units stationed there, which the-"

"Wait! Gundam units? You never mentioned them before!" cried out Luna raising to her feet.

"They're the same units you battled before, the stolen ZAFT units and the CAT2-HA Decadence. I propose this is great chance to get rid of those machines, or if better capture them if possible"

"That's easier said than done. They are piloted by Extended soldiers!" roared Luna in outrage. "Why the hell didn't you mention them before!"

"Didn't you read the dossier Luna? All of the pilots in Heaven's base are Extended" Canard stepped in, to prevent her arguing with the Alliance officials.

Shinn looked over to Stella, and realised that she felt uncomfortable of the prospect of fighting her own brothers and sisters of the Extended project.

"I would have thought it would also make sense considering that LOGOS were the ones bringing it into fruition, am I wrong that you didn't make that assessment Lunamaria Hawke?"

Luna shifted back and looking defeated at Canard. "Well no...I mean, I knew that they would some. But all of the Mobile Suits and Armours are Extended pilots! Not to mention the Gundam ones too!"

"Regardless, we must carry out the mission" Rau interrupted the dispute, clearly wanting to escape this already. "The mission will be carried out. All of you will have your own respective objectives which have been e-mailed to your personal terminals. Read them well. But the outline is simple"

Athrun stepped forward. "First, show a force at Heaven's base doorstep. Receiving the full attention onto us"

"Two, infiltrate the power station, and take it out. Before the full might of the base's forces are mobilised. It will take the Destroy units roughly five and half minutes to get the pilot on, and everything booted up before they can launch"

"Three, bring down the main units, and apprehend the LOGOS members. Our main target, the man who is called Lord Djibril, he must be taken alive for interrogation, Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the junior ranks cried out, with Kira and Canard nodding.

"Rest up. It's going to be hell"

* * *

**1215 Hours – Kira's quarters**

Slipping off his tunic coat, Kira walked towards the large bed and sat down heavily. He then started to remove his boots when Lacus came out of the bathroom, wearing cream bathrobe and using a towel to dry her long hair.

"You're getting some sleep already?" Lacus questioned him as she approached him. "What about something to eat? You can't sleep through lunch"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, why are you did you have a shower for? It is only the afternoon" Kira replied with a question of his own, which he saw her smile as she sat down next to him.

"Is it a problem?"

Kira's gaze moved to her breasts which he chuckled as he averted his eyes away. "Not at all"

The sound of the room's buzzer prevented Lacus with a comeback to his comment.

"Come in"

The door opened which Mayu stepped in, looking embarrassed and uncertain of her late decision to see Kira now. "Sorry to interrupt sir...but-"

"Please don't call me sir" said the brunette as he stood up.

"I didn't mean to intrude, it just Miss Lacus-"

Suddenly she felt herself pressed against Kira's chest, his arms holding her gently in that place. "Let me guess...she asked you to come here, right?"

An embarrassed giggle escaped from her lips. "I'm afraid so"

Kira looked round to Lacus, seeing her already removing the cloth that covered her glorious body, only confirmed his suspicion on his question only a minute ago. To have thought that Lacus enjoyed the love making between the three of them in Moscow, just made him wonder if she was developing a perverted mind.

"Shall we get to it then?" he said before lying his lips on Mayu's, making the girl feel weak at the knees with the touch of his lips on hers. Then Lacus pressing her naked body against his back, unbuttoning his pants.

* * *

**Officer's Wardroom**

Athrun and Shinn played Black-jack, while Rey was in a deep game of chess. Of course the officers had electronic games and such, but they decided some old-school games were best from that long briefing earlier on.

Canard was actually staying in touch with technology and watched the news. Nothing out of the ordinary, how various battles for control were won and lost, with politicians proclaiming the undying oath to people on the flat screens that victory will come around the corner. Mudie however was stroking her six month old wolf, with the occasion of scratching its belly.

Stella and Cagalli were reading books to themselves in the corner, with Stella occasionally putting it down and carrying out the remainder of her drawing. Cagalli looked over and noticed she was drawing the people in the mess. Pulling a cheerful smile she went back into her book.

Athrun groaned as he lost again to the True Destiny pilot. "Damn it! Again?"

Shinn laughed at his defeated opponent. "Your luck is pretty bad huh Athrun?"

"Got that right" he sighed.

Rey looked over from his chess match with Luna, and rolled his eyes. "Your luck is going to get worse if you don't tell him Athrun"

The Innocence pilot looked bewildered to Rey's remark. "What?"

"About you getting Cagalli pregnant" Rey replied casually as he placed his knight on Luna's bishop.

Cagalli gasped in surprise whilst Athrun remained quiet and unsure how to react. Cagalli however was the first to react. "You idiot! You don't say a secret like that out loud!"

Rey caught the book that she threw at him, and looked at Luna, complete shock took over her. "Luna it's your turn". Turning to the blonde woman who was being held back by a panicked Stella. "Don't blame me here. Besides, if Kira doesn't know soon enough, then he'll be the one more in rage than you"

"It's not like Kira really needs to know right now" Athrun countered, finally bringing himself to reality.

Rey nodded. "I know. But how upset do you think he'll be, when he wonders why you are larger than normal? Then sees Athrun junior running round?"

The two went silent. The thought did occur to them that the uncle of Cagalli's first child, being left out of the loop, would greatly upset him. But what if he got angry instead? Athrun wasn't looking forward to seeing a raging Yamato, nor did Cagalli want Kira to disapprove the child. But he wouldn't do that, would he? He had changed so much since the end of the First Bloody Valentine War, that he was a different person at times.

"I think we should tell him now" Rey suggested.

"What?"

"Now!" Athrun panicked jumping to his feet. "N-no! Can we wait a little longer? I mean I don't know how to approach about this!"

"You had some time to think about that Athrun, and to not have thought one up is pathetic" snarled Canard. "Me and Rey are here, we're Cagalli's siblings and yet you can't confront Kira about it? We're fine about it, if fact..."

"We're happy" Rey added.

"Wait! You two knew for a while now?" Cagalli asked, half surprised. After all, Rey was good at picking things up. "Hold on! Do you think Kira has sensed it?" her voice lowered in shame.

"Its not much of a surprise if Kira does actually know. But to not being told about still, must be bothering him. Come on, you have to tell him now!" demanded the eldest sibling. "And you Athrun have to speak to him about it!"

Athrun lowered his head, looking unsure. But, he told Kira that he intended to wed Cagalli, making him his brother-in-law. And to leave Kira out of it would hurt him. He knew Kira for a while now, and he knows that the hardened Kira now, is still just that kind Kira back when they were kids.

"Alright. I'll speak to him" Athrun said with confidence running through his words.

Canard felt those words, and nodded.

Cagalli approached Athrun and held onto his hand. She was trembling, scared. Athrun squeezed her hand lightly to reassure her, he was going to be there to support her. She also nodded, which they made their way out. Everyone followed, until Shinn stopped and wondered. "Where's Mayu? I haven't seen her for a while..."

* * *

The group had shortened to Athrun, Cagalli, Rey and Luna. Shinn went off to look for Mayu, with Stella following to help him. Canard and Mudie broke off soon after that saying they were going to help. But they never mentioned it Shinn, which bothered the blonde twin.

They got to Kira's quarters, where Athrun and Cagalli stopped outside the door, nerves had suddenly got the better of them.

Rey looked at the door, and pondered. He sensed a third person in there, but he couldn't put his finger on it, the thrashing emotions in there threw it off balance.

Cagalli quickly mustered the courage and faced Athrun. "Let me speak to him first, please?"

Athrun looked at her strangely, he thought he should be in there to support her, but he guessed it was for the better first. If Kira exploded against Athrun, at least he was outside, and Cagalli would try and calm him down. He pulled a small smile and nodded, releasing his grip.

She walked forward and opened the door, where the room was pitch black, and rustling sounds from the bed got her quickly embarrassed and disturbed. She could make out three people in the bed, one obviously Lacus because of her long hair. Then Kira as the masculine figure positioned on top of the third person...which she was shorter than Lacus and had short raven like Shinn's...the sound of lustful moans and groans made Cagalli's face burn in embarrassment.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" panicked Cagalli. The words just escaped her mouth, which Kira, Lacus and Mayu all looked panicked themselves.

"W-what's going on Cagalli! Did-" Athrun stopped before he could carry on his sentence, and smirked. "You dirty pervert"

Luna and Rey both saw the scene, with Luna laughing and Rey sighing. "I should have known it was Mayu...good thing Shinn isn't around to see this"

"Hey! Guys! Have you seen Mayu yet!". Horror had struck the seven in and out of room. Cagalli quickly closed the electric sliding door. "I checked everywhere and everyone saying that they haven't seen her for about a hour or so!" Shinn said, but stopped to notice their flustered faces minus Rey's. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Luna answered quickly.

"Its best you don't look Shinn" Rey said, which he gained the worried glances from the three next to him. "Kira was getting changed and we accidentally walked in on him whilst he was naked"

The three sighed a breath of relief inside. But what they weren't expecting was Shinn's girlfriend to come with information of his missing sister.

"Shinn! The patrol units said that Mayu was last seen heading this way...hey, isn't this Kira's quarters?"

Shinn shifted his gaze to the four in front of him. "So, he was naked huh?" Shinn growled angrily.

Rey mentally kicked himself now.

"Let me see!" he spat as he charged past the four, which he surprising overpowered them, and opened the door to see Kira finishing tucking his shirt into his trousers. "Where's my sister Kira?"

Kira, had placed a great puzzled face on, to which a interrogator would have trouble at first of his cover-up. "What ever do you mean Shinn?" asked Kira casually.

"Don't you dare think you can fool me Kira!"

"Shinn, I honestly don't have a clue what you're on about. And would you mind, Lacus is having a shower and I would like some alone time, please?"

Shinn wasn't fully buying it, he had a gut sinking feeling that he was lying...but if so, where is Mayu? Shinn moved into the room, where Kira forced out a irritated sigh. The raven haired pilot moved to the bathroom and opened it. To receive a nasty surprise, he saw Lacus, completely naked in the large bath with the shower on, with a shocked and then horrified expression.

"Shinn! What are you doing!" she shrieked.

Shinn went beat red and ashamed by his reckless act. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!-"

Kira knocked him on the head which he winced in pain and looked into two annoyed lavender orbs. "Shinn...get out please? Because your sister isn't here, understand?"

Shinn nodded nervously, then quickly made his way out, without looking back. Stella joined him, giggling at the embarrassment that Shinn suffered.

Kira sighed tiredly as the coast was clear, then looked into the bathroom. "He's gone Mayu. You can come out now". Mayu popped her head out of the bath which she expressed relief that her brother didn't catch her. "We really got to lock the door..." muttered Kira as he placed a towel on her and started to dry her.

He then left to let the two to dry, which he came across Cagalli with a disapproved smirk on her face. "Naughty" she tutted.

Kira just pulled a tired grin. "Whatever...what brings you here Cagalli?"

"Well...Kira...I have something to you..."

Kira sat down on his bed, and looked at her with a honest smile. "What is it?"

Cagalli felt her body shake, why was this so hard to tell him? And what if he already knows like Rey and Canard? But what they said was true, it was better to tell him than let him pretend to find out for himself. She moved herself towards him and sat down next to him. Kira placed his arm around the back of her neck and pulled her into him.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" he asked calmly.

"D-don't you know?" she asked, nervousness shaking her voice.

Kira looked at her, with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Cagalli sighed heavily looking away. Digging up the courage to look at him, then muster what remained to tell him. "Kira...I...I want you to know that, your going to be uncle..."

His expression never changed, until his smile widened and nodded. "That's great Cagalli. I'm happy for you and Athrun" he said softly as he embraced his twin.

"Y-your not mad?" she asked a little shocked.

"Why should I be? But I wish you could tell me sooner..."

"...Wait, you found out yourself?" Cagalli asked, shamed that she had him find out for himself.

"Don't be like that. I'm just glad you told me"

Lacus and Mayu watched happily in their dressing gowns, with Luna holding in the flood gates, and Rey smiling proudly. Athrun stepped towards them, which Kira stood up extending his hand.

"Well, I guess your going to be my brother-in-law sooner or later"

Athrun took the gesture and shook Kira's hand. "Yeah. Well, you were aware of that fact already weren't you" smiled Athrun.

"Yeah"

Both men laughed.

"Well, shall we celebrate the coming of a new Zala into the world?"

"Zala? You mean Athha!" laughed Cagalli.

Athrun just smiled and sighed. "I guess she's going to chose the name, the colour of the room and what gender its going to be". The room filled with laughter.

* * *

**1533 Hours – Command Planning Room**

Rau continued to look at the tactical map on the terminal, still having his sixth sense bothering him about the operation. It wasn't that he doubted Krane's intel, he never would. But there was something eating at him, something that gave him a feeling of an unseen path ahead. He stared at it for a few more seconds before the door opened then turned to see Mu and Murrue enter.

"Still looking over the battle plan Rau?" Mu asked. The blonde clone had been here since the end of the briefing. "You do know everyone is celebrating the unborn child coming into the family. You're going to have two grandchildren now...geez, already a grandfather huh?" he joked which Rau smiled slightly.

"Doesn't that make you a great uncle?" asked Rau swerving in his chair.

"Dammit...your right!" Mu pretended to panic. "Come on Rau, leave it be. Let's celebrate for now, and then you can go back to this later"

"Cagalli is waiting for you" Murrue informed him.

But the clone simply shook his head. "I don't think so. She doesn't see me as a father anyway. So why would I believe that?"

Murrue was quickly shot down by Rau seeing past her lie. You couldn't really lie to this guy, as cold and strange as he is, he saw through many things. That was just the person he was made to be.

"But would you at least have a drink?"

Rau looked back at the screen, before turning it off and standing up. "I might as well have one or two" he said walking towards them.

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Mu cried making Murrue laugh. Rau grinned, but he still couldn't remove that strange feeling from his mind as he left the room.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers **_

**A/N: I know that you all expected a battle, well so did I, but as always I wish to have a filler before the battle. Also to make it where Shinn found out and Cagalli finally admitting to Kira of her being pregnant. Now that is out of the way, I swear this won't be an empty promise, the next chapter will be a battle! I swear! We're closing in on the ending chapters, and I wish to make my 70th chapter with a OAV of some kind also. Keep faith in me and I will deliver!**

_**Next Phase: Phase 60 – Ash Like Snow**_

_**P.S. Where did the title of the next chapter come from? :P**_


	60. Ash Like Snow: Beforehand

_**A/N: The main reason this took a while to get out was that of course my job, and that I got into Negima!, the manga version and deeply playing COD Black Ops and Sengoku Warriors, and the RA3 mod Paradox. I do have a life other than my job and fanfiction right? That stuff and that this chapter is frickin huge! I'm back home now, so I should be working on this properly now, (hopefully). I don't know if you know , but we've all had serious errors on Fanfiction lately, which is why this wasn't uploaded sooner. In the meantime, the next chapter is already !**_

_**Opening Theme: Breaking Out, Breaking Down – Bullet For My Valentine**_

**Phase 60 – Ash Like Snow: Beforehand**

* * *

**May 11th C.E.76, 0558 Hours – Iceland, OMNI Fortress: Heaven's Base, Radar Station 2-C**

The dimly lit room only added frustration and boredom to the radar operator, as his screen displayed nil contacts, friendly or hostile. If there some drafts that many Alliance soldiers wished to avoid, it was Heaven's Base. No enemy forces ever wish to come here. This is obliviously due to the heavy defence and weapons that the base possesses, it was similar to the ZAFT's Frost-fang base. And officer was dumb enough to launch a attack there, it was impossible, suicidal. The other reason was that the base was filled with these aggressive soldiers called Extended, the types you rather stay away from.

Looking away he looked at his mug, and dully picked it up to discover it was empty. He sighed aggressively and stood up quickly to walk briskly to the coffee machine. Placing his mug underneath he selected extra strong, milk, no sugar. Once the machine went silent the operator slowly returned to his console, he wished to spent as much time away from it as possible.

Sitting down he looked at the screen for a second, then noticed something on his screen. At first he thought it was some miscellaneous contact, but then the radar sweep picked it up again, along with another that stayed the next sweep with four more popping up. They seemed large units, ships to be precise. But the operator couldn't believe it, ships? Heading to Heaven's Base? There weren't any friendlies in transit here for the next four days, and if it was an emergency ship coming in, then they would be the first told.

The operator turned to his Lieutenant, who looked as bored as him before. "S-sir!" he cried out, which made the groggy officer jump.

The junior officer walked up to him, and looked unamused. "What is it?" he asked, hiding his annoyance.

"There are contacts on my screen, the radar's are picking up something, or things!" the operator spoke a little louder than he hoped.

"It might be just some miscellaneous contact, ignore it"

"But sir, these contacts have stayed on the screen for more than several sweeps, and there are more popping up!"

The officer actually looked at his screen to confirm it. It wasn't a joke or operator error, there were actually contacts out there! Heading for them. And more continued to appear. He couldn't believe it. _'Is it radar error, something wrong with the antenna? Impossible. The technicians check them daily...are we...'_

Suddenly other operators cried out for the junior rank, which he guessed they were picking them up too. A sudden chill went up his spine. He sprinted to the phone and contacted HQ. "This is radar station 2-C! We got unknown vessels heading here!"

* * *

**0601 Hours – Operation: Holy Lance, Freedom Alliance Task-group, Fallen Flagship: _Seraphim_, Judgement Hanger**

Kira walked to his Gundam, hearing Rau encourage the rest of the troops through the main broadcast throughout the task-group. He voice firm and strong, something that Rau was participially good at was encouraging others to the job. "The enemy are aware of our approach. Now is the time to strike hard against the heart of the Alliance! Take Heaven's Base, and apprehend the LOGOS members! Anything else is expendable! For victory!"

Kira placed his helmet on, and walked to the Judgement. He looked up at the white and gold unit, and stared at it for a second before grabbing the zip line. He mind was elsewhere at the moment, he couldn't figure out what was bothering him so greatly. Was it the fear of the battle getting to him? No, it couldn't be. He had been through much worse, and those had steeled him from fear. Walking to his seat, and lowering himself into the cockpit, he thought about the information that Rau obtained, where did he get it?

"Kira"

The brunette looked to his right of the HUD and saw Athrun.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. There's something off about this operation...but I can't put my finger on it"

Athrun nodded. "I know the feeling. But we're aren't alone, apparently, Rau has something bothering him also"

"What? Something actually has Rau unsure about an operation?" chuckled the brunette, which Athrun joined in the little joke.

"But on a serious note, he does think something is...off. But he doesn't know what"

Kira's expression went plain. He didn't think that the blonde clone that was his biological father through his genes donated, would be disturbed about something in the mission. Normally the cold and cool Commander would ignore those feelings, or have figured it out and countered. But if there is a anomalous factor here, it can't be good.

"But we can't postpone the mission now. LOGOS knows we're coming, and turning back now would only mean LOGOS would escape"

Kira nodded to his long friend. "I agree"

"_Judgement. Innocence. Loading to catapults" _Meyrin's voice echoed the hanger, with the large hanger doors opened and the Judgement Gundam placed on the high-powered magnet catapult. _"All Green! Judgement, ready to launch!"_

Kira gripped the controls and focused on the battle that had already erupted outside the ship. "CSS-590 Judgement, launching!". The Gundam blasted forward, where the locks were removed, where the Heaven's Wings System took control and lifted the unit into the air faster than the speed of sound.

Looking round, Kira knew of the situation. The Freedom Alliance forces had already went in engage the OMNI defence forces. Paladin units clashed, where the Freedom Alliance forces' units were painted white and black, to help distinguish friend from foe. Over the horizon, the OMNI Mobile Armour forces moved in. These were like hydrofoil units, armed with four heavy beam cannons, and a large amount of missiles.

The Judgement dived forward and joined the 12th Autonomous Armoured Division in removing the Paladins. The Gundam quickly intervened a fight between an OMNI and Alliance Paladin, where he kicked the OMNI Mobile Suit's arm away from slaying the friendly. Then quickly drew the 'Punishment' beam katana and performed a V-shape downward then upward cut, removing the arms and legs of the Mobile Suit. Sensing another hostile Paladin behind him, Kira swerved and punched the unit in the head, shattering it to fragments before swerving round it and removing the Agile Flight Support from its back.

The impulse of more enemies from his rear approached. With a simple turn of the controls, the Judgement somersaulted over the two Paladin units, bringing down two katana blades through them. The sliced Mobile Suits fell and exploded before hitting the water's surface.

"Move forward!" Kira charged as he sliced another three Paladins in his path.

Several of the Freedom Alliance pilots followed the white and gold Gundam as it removed the hostiles in its path. But in all they were in awe of the sheer power the unit had over the battlefield.

Athrun quickly caught up to his friend. Landing on a Mobile Armour hydrofoil, he drove the large 'Colopatiron' blade into its core then flipped the unit forward driving the blade into the stomach of a Paladin. Using the enemy Paladin as a shield, he blasted two Paladins out the sky with the subflight's 'Lupus Augustus' MK3 beam cannons. The pulse that warned him from something behind him drew the pilot to activate the 'Divine Lacerta' beam blade into the sabre at its feet and kicked out, slicing the arm off the black painted Paladin unit. Athrun noted that this unit was one of the custom Paladin units that the American officers were talking about, as the arm that Athrun removed was clenched onto a anti-ship sword.

The unit backed away and drew a beam boomerang. Drawing the sword from the Paladin, Athrun swung its shield arm which the beam boomerang inside activated and struck the enemy's boomerang in mid-flight. Then in a flash the Innocence drew and threw its activated beam javelin into the enemy cockpit. Three Paladins swarmed and then surrounded Athrun where he spin kicked and three times, slicing the enemy into smaller pieces. Once the fire and smoke cleared, Athrun noticed six more OMNI units with large 120mm beam cannons. Before he could react, the units were exploded after a small flash of green light.

The Judgement with its two swords drawn looked down at the Innocence. "Thought you might need a hand?" called out Kira, blocking a Paladin's beam sabre, before thrashing the attack away then striking the unit down.

Athrun saw the ten 'Sammeal' pods return to its master in quick fashion, which he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Don't they seem unfair?"

Kira clicked on to what Athrun meant, and brought his face on his HUD. "Not really, because they come in handy when doing this!"

The Judgement released all twenty-two of its 'Sammeal', and phased them into a packed group with Freedom Alliance and OMNI units, where the 'Sammeal' began their task of removing the enemy units from the battle. The network of green laser show blasted off the head and limbs of the units, leaving the cockpits intact to fall to the ocean below.

Athrun mused over the quick work that the weapon pods did. The advancement of this weapon changed greatly since the end of the First Bloody Valentine War. They were the weapons that had edge over the battle, only in space initially. But progression into earth based units quickly was lead by the Fallen who originally developed the weapon system. The end result was a lighter reinforced steel alloy from space mining, with more powerful thrusters. But the key to the effectiveness on earth, was simply the Alliance's own system from the original G-weapon, Blitz, the Mirage Colloid particles. Disturbing the air around it, allowed it to move like it was space. Now that ZAFT and the Alliance acquired these weapons, it also dawned on Athrun that many deaths would be claimed in a blink of an eye.

Athrun charged his Innocence towards the next enemy defence line and crashed into the Paladin unit, then back flipped with the beam sabres on the feet slicing off the units arms. Whilst in mid-way through the back flip he aimed the 'Colopatiron' sword and blasted off the head with the beam cannon at the tip.

"Advance slowly! We need to give the infiltration team some time!" ordered Athrun, which he got a cheer from his fellow pilots.

* * *

**0604 Hours – Geographical-thermal Power Station, Infiltration Team**

The power station that the OMNI built secretly was well concealed from satellite observations, and shore intelligence gathering teams. The base was underground in the mountain, with no clear steel doors or hatches to make it unusual. No one would have figured that the enemy relied on renewable resources for the large power consumption. The base had numerous underground caverns that used the heat to produce that large quantities of power for Heaven's base. This was all very well done because of the nearby volcano that laid somewhat dormant.

The entry was a simple hanger, where the large rock covered steel doors would open to maintenance crews and military Mobile Suits. It opened rarely, so the only way was to allow a disturbance outside the station, to force them to open that large blast doors. However, that wasn't under the tactic of infiltration. However, there was no time to be subtle. They needed to remove the power from the base before the base's Destroy units mobilised along with the base defences Lohengrin cannons. And time was now no longer the essence.

The strike force for this part of the operation were submerged with the Destiny, Deliverance, Gaia Fate and Defiance leading the op with Avatar-Hunters, and Avatar-Enforcers holding onto the Hunter types. Rey checked his watch, they were on time, and now ready. "Ready the assault. Remember your positions and now, attack!"

The thirty Avatar-Hunters swam for the surface, blasting up with the Enforcer's in wolf form aiming all their beam cannons at the blast door. The amount of fire-power thrown on the steel doors melted rock and shattered the blast doors with a thunderous blast.

Inside the pilots scrambled to their units as quickly as they could in an effort to fight back against the surprise attack. And to the surprise of the Fallen forces, they were quick enough to get themselves mobilised in the defence of the secret facility. Enemy customised Paladins stormed through the smoke and opened fire on the two nearest units which had to be the Avatar-Enforcers. The two Avatar-Hunters behind them managed to block the attack with their shield armaments. But the number of enemy units inside the secret installation were larger than expected, which that Shinn quickly saw this.

"Take defensive positions! They're now on the attack! Strike them down when you have the chance!" order Shinn, diving into the field to support the units on the ground. The tactical disadvantage that Fallen had were they didn't have any aerial support, such at the Avatar-Purser MS. However, having the True Destiny and Deliverance, compensated this.

The True Destiny swooped in with both 'Destined Blade' anti-ship swords, carving away the two Paladin's that weapons resembled of the Sword Strike, which were piling the pressure against the Avatar-Hunters. The red and white Gundam kicked the next customised Paladin that looked like the Launcher Strike, then thrusted the anti-ship sword into its chest before grabbing the large 120mm positron cannon with its free hand and aimed at the other two Launcher Strike Paladin units. After letting the full power of the cannon down on them, he tossed it aside before grabbing the sword embedded into the Paladin and charged forward.

Luna was also on the ground, gunning down the enemies with her twin beam pistols. But something was amiss. There felt a disturbance in the area around her, and it was growing closer. Turning round, she saw the air shift. And coming out was a Mobile Suit, a Paladin unit resembling the Blitz rose its weapons shield, beam sabre activated. Luna docked from the stab attack and aimed her pistol at the cockpit, firing the trigger blasting a whole where the cockpit used to be.

"They have Paladin units using Mirage Colloid Stealth!" cried out Luna, before another appeared to her right firing its missile darts at her. She crossed her arms over and aimed at the three darts, firing each one down. "Dammit! So these were the customised Mobile Suits they were talking about!". Holstering her right pistol she snatched her beam sabre wide open, slicing the unit in half.

As the Gaia Fate landed on the shore, she ran in to support the Avatar-Hunters and Enforcers on the ground. Leaping over a defeated Avatar-Enforcer, she peered down at the Paladin-Agile. "You bastard!" she roared as her 'Griffon 2' blades found their prey, then the wolf form Mobile Suit stormed up the beach to more Launcher and Sword Paladins. Slicing her way through at full speed, leaving some of the damaged ones to her Avatar units catching up.

Rey noticed that the three elite pilots were racing towards the facility's hanger, leaving a gap between their forces and them. The blonde soon moved his unit into the fray to cover the space they made. Six Agile-Paladins charged at him, guns blazing. "Surrender now, or...". Rey released the twenty-six 'Sammeal' pods and surrounded the enemy with them. "Just die!" he growled.

Unbeknownst to the blonde pilot, the six pilots shivered at his menacing voice through the radio. Their common sense dictated not to, however the effects of the Extended therapy, forced them to. Aiming their beam rifles again, they prepared to attack the Gundam.

"Fools". It was too late for them to back down the moment they rose their weapons, as the 'Sammeal' pods were immediately ordered to gun them down.

Looking back at his fellow pilots, he saw them outside the hanger. He groaned in disgust. "They just love to rush in don't they?". After he shook his head and sighing, Rey then shrugged his shoulders. "All well. Better jump on the bandwagon eh?"

As soon as Rey regrouped with the other three pilots, they checked inside with their rifles ready, for any more OMNI forces that could still be lurking inside. Seeing that the hanger was now empty, Rey placed the Deliverance into stand-by and opened the cockpit, cocking his automatic rifle before jumping down and looking down the sights around him. He was soon joined by Shinn then Luna and Stella.

"We only have a few minutes" Rey said before sprinting down the hanger, which the other three followed. "We can't afford to stall, if the power isn't down our forces will take heavy casualties".

The group arrived at the steel sliding door, where Shinn started to work on the security card-reader. "No need to re-brief us Rey we're aware of it" Shinn replied sternly. _'Sometimes he treats me like a child...'_

"Shinn, we're going to take the main corridor. Luna, Stella, you'll take the maintenance shaft. We need to find the main generator and shut it down!"

As soon as Shinn got it open, they ran in, fingers on triggers, eyes around. They were in the loin's den now.

* * *

**0606 Hours – Judgement**

The Strike pack equipped Paladin smashed it's beam sabre onto the 'Punishment' sword, where the Judgement shoved the attack aside and used the the other sword to slice the Paladin from the left shoulder to the right hip. Kira pushed the controls and flew through the sliced gap and thrusted the sword into another Paladin.

So far the battle seemed to have gone into the Freedom Alliance's favour, but it was too soon to call it victory. They have yet to see the ten Destroy units that protected the base. Kira scanned the area to find that those monstrous units haven't arrived yet. And a good thing too, along with them they would have to deal with those Lohengrin cannons.

The Innocence, flew in next to the Judgement, which Athrun made a com-link with Kira. "We haven't seen them yet...are they taking longer than expected?"

"Not sure"

"Or is the intel the Atlantic officers gave us bad? Or even, was it a trap?"

"I don't know Athrun. Whatever the case, they were going to give us some of their SEAL teams"

Suddenly the two felt a strong sense of danger in front of them, which the two spilt and watched a large crimson and emerald energy beam flew past them. The attack missed them, but they watched a Russian frigate take the whole blast. It was obliterated. The two turned to see ten tiny black dots on the horizon. Looking on their radars they noticed the large contacts coming from twenty miles away.

"How were they undetected until now!" cried a shocked Athrun.

Kira gritted his teeth. "Unbelievable!" He then switched to all units frequency. "All units take defensive positions! The Destroy units are here!"

Friendly Paladins and Russian Spetsnaz Sentinels spread themselves out whilst watching out for the enemy OMNI units. Two Russian warships turned and fired their anti-surface missiles at the first Destroy, whilst firing off their 180mm plasma railguns for the extra effect. However the Destroy units simply activated its shield reflector, making the attacks seem child's play. The unit retaliated by aiming it's four massive plasma cannons and returned fire, wiping the two ships off the face of the earth.

"At least we can agree that the Atlantic Federation's intel was correct" Athrun grunted, as he saw fifteen large anti-MS missiles head for him. The Innocence flew back then somersaulted above them firing his beam CIWS cannons, destroying seven of them, then drew all the boomerangs slicing them all up.

"Take the one's on the left flank! I'll deal with the ones on the right" the brunette grunted, as he swerved away from the Destroy units heavy beam cannon attacks.

"This would be easier if Rau didn't take Canard and Mudie with him to the Far East Union!" snapped Athrun as he retrieved all the boomerangs.

"I know"

* * *

**0609 Hours – Flagship: _Seraphim_, Operations Room**

The bridge had been in lock-down with the ops room since the attack, and Murrue couldn't help but feel uneasy, if not a little scared. The situation had quickly gone bad as soon as the enemy Destroy units showed up. And since their appearance, they started to take a beating. They already lost six ships, and three critically damaged. Murrue looked over to Miriallia and Meyrin who were staying in contact with Athrun and Kira, updating them on the situation the best they could.

However sometimes it can be a hindrance as where Kira 'kindly' told Meyrin to be quiet. Although the grave situation they were in, she couldn't help but pout. This made Murrue smile slightly, but her smile faded quickly as another explosion from a nearby came, another ship sunk.

They were originally to bombard the enemy fortifications, and if so destroy at least one of those machines before they were activated. Murrue's orders were simple now since those monsterous machines entered the fray, they were to hold off to reduce casualties. The Fallen Posiden-class subs surfaced to draw fire for the surface ships to stern away from Mobile Fortress's weapon range. But it wasn't helping much, just recently one of the subs got caught.

Murrue tightened her grip onto the he chair's arm. She couldn't take this any more. "Meyrin, patch me through to Kira. Now!"

"Captain! You're not thinking to!-"

Arthur had already clicked onto her intentions. And if he had to be honest, he would have done the same also.

Murrue stood up looking around the operations room, then back at Arthur. "We can't sit here and let the pilots deal with everything alone. We can at least provide some support to them!"

"But how?"

Murrue never answered, she looked to Meyrin who just patched the link to the Judgement for her. Kira's expression looked tense and if not annoyed. _"I'm a little busy Murrue. What is it?"_

"You need a hand?"

"_Is that a joke?" _groaned Kira, clearly not in the mood, either the right time for one.

"Listen. The _Seraphim_ will provide backup to you and Athrun. I'm not going to argue with you about this. This is my ship, and I intend to bring you guys back here alive!"

"_...You do know, that's insubordination?" _questioned Kira, unsure of what Murrue's intentions were sane.

"Screw the insubordination! Kira you need help! The rest of the Alliance can't handle the Destroys along with the other Mobile Suits!"

The video image showed Kira, looking defeated. He could never win against her. It was much like a mother lecturing her son, which provided some amusement to the ops room.

"_She is right Kira. We maybe be good, but against these odds, its something else"_ Athrun's voice came through the speakers. Still having a connection with the Judgement.

Kira sighed, and jolted the controls to evade another volley of green neon lights. _"Okay. But this won't be easy"_

Murrue tutted and rolled her eyes. "Who do you think your talking to?"

Kira smiled. _"Alright! Athrun is currently trying to make his way to the left flank of these behemoths, and I'm taking the right. Send out Mu and Cagalli to support him. Mayu will be with standby to relieve me, with the Seraphim as artillery support. I have to break through so use the Tannhäuser on the most centre unit!"_

"Understood. Ready the Tannhäuser!"

"Already onto it" Arthur replied, already halfway with the weapon readying.

"Inform the crew that we're going to enter the fray!" ordered Murrue taking her seat. Meyrin acknowledged the order and got to it on the main broadcast.

Miriallia looked at the woman who had been her captain since the Heliopolis Incident, and smiled as she still had a way of ordering or getting Kira to listen to her. "Captain we have a coded transmission from _Zhukov_!"

"The Russian submarine? What is it?"

"They request to advance and make the beach assault in sector 6 Charlie"

"Sector 6 Charlie? Isn't that?-"

"_Where one of the Lohengrin cannons located"_ Kira's voice was heard, which the crew forgotten that he was still connected.

"And if they disable that, it will draw attention back to their base. Not to mention that the design of the weapon...is very volatile". Looking up at the screen, Kira gave a nod. "Give them clearance. We might just have our chance in turning this battle around"

* * *

**0614 Hours – Geographical-thermal Power Station**

Luna and Stella dived through the narrow corridor into an unused power relay control room, where OMNI forces blockaded the passage to the main generator. Using eight foot bullet-proof shields, they barricaded themselves. Side stepping out, Stella let off a burst shot at the men down the corridor with her M4, only to have returned fire, forcing her to take cover again.

"They're holding up tight. It's no good"

Luna softly hit her head on the wall. Taking out the magazine to her TAR she checked the rear side to see what ammo she had left. "We've got no choice. Either we get the power off for the troops to land, or foolishly let them die"

Stella groaned as she cleared the jam in her rifle. "I don't anyone to die"

"Then we'll get through those guys right? Come on, we can't let the boys to beat us to their objective first, right?" Luna gave a wink, which Stella giggled.

"Yeah"

"Have you got any grenades?"

"I got frags"

"Give me one"

Stella handed one to Luna, which the violet redhead nervously took it. Stella noticed her hand shake, which didn't seem like Luna. Luna was a steely woman, if not furiously brave. To see her like this meant, she was going to try something stupid.

"Luna-"

Before the blonde could say anything further, Luna pulled the pin and tossed it out the room. The blonde looked in shock as Luna ran out after the frag grenade.

Luna had gulped as she stepped out, and jumped after the grenade. She had hoped the soldiers down the corridor had their attention on the object thrown out of the room. She prayed to herself that she wasn't going to be gunned down. Her heart pumped hard, with adrenaline going round her body like mad. She prayed that she could see her daughter's face again, and the plain blonde man she loved. Rising her leg in mid air, she kicked the frag towards the barricade. Once landing, she then heard a cry of shock and then the explosion. Looking over her body, she noticed she wasn't hit. Then moving her gaze to the barricade, where it no longer existed.

Groans and cries of pain echoed down the corridor, where the survivors had fragmentation embedded into their bodies. Luna got up, with Stella rushing out and embracing her friend fiercely. "You idiot! Don't do that again!" she cried, almost in tears.

Luna for a two to three seconds couldn't complement what was happening, until she smiled and rested her hand the blonde's head. "I'm sorry"

Stella removed her head from Luna's shoulder, and wiped what little tears almost escaped her eyes. "We better get moving...Shinn and Rey are probably nearing their objective"

"That's right! We're going to get there first"

"But um...what about them?" pointed Stella to the injured men.

Luna then noticed someone coming from behind the route they took. "Someone's coming from the rear!"

The two spun round, aiming their rifles down where they expected hostiles. "Bravo!"

"Zulu!"

The girls lowered their weapons to see men dressed in black special forces armour, helmets, khaki boots and balaclavas. They all carried modified Sharpshooters. "What are you guys doing here?" Luna asked the masked men.

"Well you know, we like to be where the party is" came a strong British accent from the man in front.

"SAS? Haven't you got another job to do then be here?"

"Hey, we thought you needed a hand! How ungrateful" teased the team leader rolling his eyes.

The two girls shook their heads.

"Captain McDonnell, well take care of those guys" pointed out the Captain. "They might hold information we need. Kwik'fit, examine them. Buster, Smudge, go with him just in case"

The team's medic went to the wining men and checked them over with the two soldiers watching over him. "They're pretty much in a mess. This bastard here looks shitty"

"Jesus, what the hell are you two girls capable of?" smirked the Captain under his balaclava.

"Weren't Fallen Angel aces for nothing" winked Luna moving up the corridor, Stella followed her friend which Luna figured where they were going. "We're in a bit of a rush. We need to shut this place down as soon as!"

The SAS man nodded. "Alright boys! Let's move it! We can't have the pretty ladies lead the way, they need a suitable escort!"

"Yes sir!" the rest of the men cried out, catching up to the two girls.

* * *

**2B Floor, Turbine Room**

Shinn and Rey positioned themselves just outside the door to the turbine room, where were readying to breach. Rey pulled out his flashbang and nodded to Shinn. The raven haired boy spun round on his heel and gave a tremendous kick to the thin steel door. After bursting open, Shinn aimed his M4 at the two guards surprised to see him and placed two bullets into their chest. One slumped to the ground where the other fell over the railing to a pipe below.

More guards spotted the scene and rushed to the door. Shinn withdrew and Rey released the flashbag through the door. The bright blinding flash stunned the three guards where the other two covered their vision. Rey took the right, and Shinn the left. Rey aimed his SCAR at the two soldiers blinded and placed a well aimed shot between the eyes. Where the third rose his weapon and fired the FAMAS. Rey dropped to his knees and rolled to the right against the wall, drawing his knife. Shinn had placed one round into the dazed soldier's forehead, and ran up to the other one with his sight still and drop-kicked him off the balcony onto a large pipe breaking his back and neck. Rey sprinted to the last one, and fired quickly at the man, striking his hip. The man covered the wound and grunted in pain, before having Rey's small blade pierce his heart.

After the last standing slumped slowly to the ground. Shinn sensed he was targeted and ducked and rolled away from the wall of lead that went for him. Rey dropped to the deck and aimed over behind the pipework to see a squad of soldiers burst out from the security room. "There's a lot more of them" Rey stated giving singe fire at the new targets.

"Eight boogies 9 o'clock!" cried out Shinn taking the kneeling unsupported stance, and letting three round bursts force the enemy to cover.

"Six at 2 o'clock!"

They were surrounded by the enemy. Although they were tactically at a disadvantage in their position. They still forced the numerous soldiers to stay behind cover, as pock shots prevented them to counter-attack.

"Frag out!" cried Shinn throwing one to the group of three. The two managed to jump away but the other wasn't lucky enough.

Rey fired two more shots which caught a soldier's exposed shoulder, throwing him out for the last shot to finish him. But the situation wasn't any better, they were pinned down and they were now on the defensive.

When one OMNI soldier swung out to take a shot at Rey, he was thrown back with blood splattering the wall from the back of his head. Rey briefly turned round to see the Navy SEALS making their entrance.

"Did we miss the party?" called out the Lieutenant as he jumped to the deck next to Shinn.

"Sort of. Your kind of late aren't ya?" replied Shinn catching one hostile's leg. Then threw another grenade to finish him off in a massive blood splatter.

"Well, we were held up believe it or not" replied the officer, firing his grenade module at two men starting to pull back. The two men flew in the air and landed the concrete below.

"We need to shut down the turbine!" Rey shouted moving forward.

"Alright boys! Support the blonde!"

"Wo-rah!" the fifteen men cried as they moved into defensive positions and provided covering fire.

Rey slid down the steel ladder and sprinted towards the next ladder, where some OMNI noticed his advance. Their attention were turned on him until two were taken out by the SEALS. Rey slung his SCAR behind his back, and drew his Glock where he placed two shots into the next man's chest. He four men left moved behind the pipework and laid a wall of suppressive fire over the room to the SEALS. But one soldier's attention was more concentrated on the blonde almost up the ladder.

Suddenly the hailstorm of bullets finally bursted the pipework where steam hissed and covered the room before anyone knew it. Alarms were blaring as a breach in the system caused right lights to brighten. Rey couldn't see, but he could still sense the four men. He aimed his Glock and shot where he knew for sure one of them were. And to his satisfaction, the sound of the body fell to the floor.

As he moved in slowly, Rey could sense the last three were panicked. This would be easy picking. However, what Rey didn't expect was one of the soldiers to jump out at him with a grenade in his hand, pinned removed. Rey saw his dim blue eyes were filled with rage and madness. "Extended!" hissed Rey. He placed his foot on the man's chest, then kicked him over the railing to land on a large steel barrel shaped piece of machinery.

The explosion ripped the noisy kit open, where a deafening sound of a turbine whirred from the hot steam. Rey looked back from the exposed turbine to the next soldier who jumped on him again. The small hands gripping onto his throat, tightening his windpipe with such ferocious inhuman strength. He punched back at his attacker where the soldier's helmet fell off. Exposing a long red haired woman, pale skin and with poisonous green eyes glaring at him. She charged again as Rey went to rise his Glock, and she kicked the weapon out of his hand. The pistol fell down into the exposed turbine. The sound of the chewed up steel gave Rey a sickening feeling.

The woman round-housed kicked Rey off the railing, where he clung onto to the railing to hover above the exposure of the turbine. He swung himself down next to the turbine, feeling himself slightly being pulled towards it. Before he could jump off the dangerous machinery, the redhead landed on top of him with a knife ready. He gripped her wrist and pushed her back off him, until she kicked him in the groin where he collapsed down again. Taking a breather to sustain the damage done, he looked up to see her thrust the small blade into his shoulder. It was lucky Rey moved in the last second, it went for his heart intentionally. As Rey coughed from the stab, he looked up to be punched her in the face.

The bottled rage in Rey soon exploded, where he threw another punch into her face, then another into her gut, winding her. She tried to swing back but Rey grabbed her arm and proceeded with a thrust-punch into her forearm, the sound of bone snapping and her scream gave the truth to Rey's strength against her. Then to finish it off, Rey spun round and kicked her towards the turbine.

It looked as if she would fall in, but she performed the splits of either side of the gap into the turbine, grinning at the blonde. She threw her hand behind her back, which knew she went to draw her secondary firearm. The blonde flashed a glare, then in an instant he gripped onto the knife in his shoulder and drew it out quickly, grunting in pain. Then threw it at the pipe above her head. She laughed as she thought he missed. However, that was to make her believe as she soon got a high pressurised steam gust on her. Screaming from being burnt she lost her footing and fell forward, soon enough she felt her leg getting shredded by the spinning blades. Screaming even more loudly in a high pitch panic, she grabbed onto Rey's leg as to support her.

Rey fell backwards on his back, hissing in pain because of his shoulder. Looking down at the panicked female, he growled as they were being pulled in by the turbine. "This is your ride to hell!" shouted Rey, before kicking her in the face with his free leg, releasing her grip which she slid into the spinning blades. The girl's agonising and fearful scream lasted only seconds as she tried to grip onto whatever she could, but she was already being pulled in. She was soon sliced into tiny pieces, which the image looked like a crazy meat blender with the top off.

Rey fell over the machinery onto his arm. He grunted the amount of pain he was in. He needed to bandage the wound, but something clicked. He looked up to see the man above, the last soldier, with tears in his eyes. Rey stared at him, as the soldier pointed the M16 at him. It seemed that the blonde had killed the woman he loved. Rey somewhat understood and sympathised with him, he would be broken if someone had murdered the woman you loved. But as soon as Rey saw his demise, Shinn jumped into the fray like a superhero in a kids program, thrusting the katana into his chest. As soon as the man fell, Shinn jumped down and examined his friend.

"You look like shit" chuckled Shinn.

"Thanks" Rey responded in a croaky voice.

As he helped Rey up, Shinn noticed Rey hobbled funny. "You okay Rey? It looks like you were punched in the balls"

Rey said nothing.

* * *

**Outside, Mobile Suit Battlefield**

The Judgement sweeped to the left and dived down towards the first MA form Destroy unit that pestered the main Freedom Alliance fleet. The large behemoth aimed its missiles at the incoming Gundam, and then readied the quad beam cannons. Kira made the first move by using the CIWS cannons to blast the fast tracking missiles, then readied the 'Apollo' and 'Albion' beam cannons and fired at the incoming heavy four beams that were aimed at him. A huge explosion erupted with the clash of energy, leaving the Judgement to charge through with 'Punishment' katanas ready.

The Destroy pilot transformed into Mobile Suit mode quickly, and pointed the ten fingertips cannons at the Judgement. A wall of green energy swooped around the Judgement, as Kira skilfully manoeuvred around the attacks with barrel-rolls and dives. The pilot couldn't believe this. He then released the large hands which the flying weapons chased the white and gold Gundam. To the Extended pilot this was the best course of action, to Kira however it wasn't. The Gundam then released his own weapon pods that they surrounded and gunned down the giant's floating hands in a rain of emerald light.

Two Paladin-Agile Mobile Suits came to support the large defender. Beam sabres in one hand and rifles in another. It looked like experienced soldiers were piloting them, which Kira took no chances and charged at them first. The two went to slash at the Judgement in unison, but both were stopped by the two katanas. The beam sabres couldn't break through the Judgement's swords, and with that they rose their rifles to the Gundam before the 'Sammeal' pods blasted their arms away leaving them exposed for Kira to cleave them in half.

With the Mobile Suits gone, Kira dodged more beam cannon attacks, and swooped in clashing his swords against the shield positron shield. Seeing the Mobile Armour fortress ready the beam cannons again, the Judgement took to the skies evading the beam attack. Kira saw this his turn to hit back with his beam cannons. He readied the 'Apollo' and 'Albion' and blasted at the shield. The attack continued in a continuously stream, that couldn't break through. Kira recalled the pods and combined the beams with his. The magnitude of the power pressured on the shield was too much, leading the shield to weaver. The Destroy pilot cried in horror as the unit took the full blast of Judgement's power. A gigantic explosion lit the battlefield and the hopes of the Freedom Alliance as they pressed their attacks harder now that one of the monsters were slain.

The next Destroy in sights vowed for vengeance against the hovering Judgement, but the green beams met the ability of the Stargazer, were the ten beams rotated around the Judgement. Kira then released them at fourteen Paladins slicing them to shreds. The blue eyes of the Gundam flashed and the until charged at the Destroy. Believing the Gundam was going to use it's beam weaponry again he activated the beam system in front of his unit at full power. Suddenly, he heard the alarm from an attack behind. The pilot looked round and realised he had his unit's back turned against the _Seraphim_! The Tannhäuser came in a flash and ripped the unit in two before two large explosions came from each piece.

* * *

Athrun grunted as he back-flipped away from a Paladin-Agile and watched it been done by blue-on-blue attack from the Destroy. Then barrel-rolled from another attack from the monster's fingertip cannons.

The Mobile Armour activated its shield as soon as the Tsuki fired its 'Dieshin Dan' buster rifle at it. The attack curved round the shield and struck the water, kicking a blinding water spray up. Cagalli then saw random green beams burst through and miss her, until one struck her. The attack was reflected back but the force of the energy threw the Tsuki back.

"Cagalli!" Athrun cried as he saw her fall back.

The blonde gritted her teeth, and thought about the family she wished to return to. She pulled the controls and pushed the throttle and flew back up. The unit glared t her with blood coloured eyes, and re-commenced its attack against her. The unit flew round the beam attacks, zigzagging round them, then fired the buster rifle in mid-somersault catching the units left arm. The units fell to its right into the sea as the force of the explosion made the pilot lose control.

Cagalli then dived in holstering the 'Dieshin Dan' and drew the 'Rikusentai' double-sided beam trident. The Mobile Fortress type Armour pulled itself out of the water, aiming it's quad-cannons at her. Cagalli stopped her charge and flew back, releasing her discs as she went. The full blast of the cannons soon came, and as the inched towards her the powerful attack was stopped in mid-flight. The Extended pilot glared at the situation, believing he got her, but was suddenly in confusion as no explosion came, then the silver armoured Gundam bolted round with the trident in both hands.

In panic the pilot released missiles, and fired beam cannons at the Tsuki, which the missiles were taken down by the cannons from 'Luna Star' DRAGOON discs, and the beam attacks blocked by the discs shield system. In a complete frenzy the pilot changed the Destroy into Mobile Suit mode, and targeted everything at her. The blonde woman knew what was coming next. With nine discs, she created three triangle shaped shield layers in time before the full power of the Destroy was struck upon her. The first shattered, destroying the three 'Luna Stars', then the second one fell afterwards but with the third holding strong.

After the blast, the Tsuki moved in again at full speed, its pilot enraged that the monster destroyed six of the 'Luna Star' discs. The monstrous machine prepared a counter-attack but was in for shock as the last that wasn't used flew in with its circumference beam edge slicing through the remaining thick arm. The damage wasn't big enough to severe the limb, but its prevented it from responding. Leaving the main cannons to charge, but it was too late as the Tsuki was already upon it. In a dash she swiped one side of the waist then darted round and slashed the other waist.

The pilot inside was now in trouble. The unit slowly started to fail on him. But in a last ditch effort he got the three chest multi-phase cannons ready and aimed for the annoying silver coated unit. It would have finished her, if Cagalli didn't pull the first move by thrusting the trident into torso then zipped up making a huge gash in the front along killing the unexpected pilot. The Destroy crashed into the sea gushing up waves, followed soon by a giant explosion with water drizzling down like rain.

* * *

Athrun watched with amazement that Cagalli solely took down the Destroy herself. Although she lost six 'Luna Star' discs in the process, she beat it. Thinking away from Cagalli's victory, he gazed over to the next Destroy that was after the Freedom Alliance Mobile Suit squadrons. Before he could move out, he saw the Akatsuki charge towards it.

"Sorry Athrun, this one is mine!" called out Mu with a smile.

Athrun snorted. "Suit yourself"

The golden Orb unit rose its beam rifle and fired consecutive burst shots around the units shield. The pilot wouldn't have know about the Akatsuki's attack if the early-warning system alerted him to it. Soon his attention was now on the bright gold Gundam before him.

The Destroy made the first move by detaching the weapon controlled flying arms, then aimed the eighteen beam cannons that were sited round the disc body of the Mobile Armour. The attacks were directly at the water round it, kicking up a wall of water. The Akatsuki watched anxiously as the sea spray splattered on the reflective armour. Soon Mu sensed the attack and dropped to the water's surface where ten green beams came for him.

The hands gave chase, with the Akatsuki turning onto its back while skimming across the water's surface and fired two with the rifle at one of the hands. The other mechanical came to its rescue with a beam shield. Then Mu was alerted to a impending attack from his left, the Destroy had armed the four beam cannons on the back!

Turning round again, he took to the skies and watched as the hands gave chase to him, with the cannons followed accurately in his ascend into the sky. The attack was imminent, knowing this Mu rotated the thrusters and dropped from the sky back down to earth at high speeds. As soon as the cannons fired it had already missed the Akatsuki but caught the weapon flying hands in the cross fire and destroyed. Mu then pulled hard on the controls and closed in the Mobile weapon. The large monster aimed the frontal beam cannons and unleashed streams of beams that forced the Akatsuki to barrel-roll and dive up and down. However this didn't deter the Akatsuki's charge.

The golden machine swerved round another blast heading for it, then drawn up its beam rifle and fired at the Destroy. The shield went up again, but something that Mu counted on. He released the DRAGOON pods which zipped round behind the monster, and blasted the back of the legs. The damage threw the machine off balance, leaving the Akatsuki to move in and thrust its beam sabre into the enemy unit's cockpit.

The giant remained still until a few seconds later showed that body of monster unit crashed into the sea. Mu then sensed another Destroy aiming for him. Jumping off the defeated unit, four thick crimson and azure colours came in vaporising the remains. Mu looked at the next Destroy see the thing in Mobile Suit mode, raising its arm up and blasting it's fingertips at him. The blonde used the pods to form a shield from the attack, and did it successfully. But what bother Mu was that the heavier calibre cannons could break through his defence shield, meaning it had to evade it no matter the cost!

The large unit then charged the three chest and head beam cannons to rip through the Akatsuki's shield. Mu was already aware of the intent by deactivating the shield, spreading the pods out and then diving the Akatsuki into the sea. The Destroy pilot targeted the Gundam into the water and unleashed hell.

Although Mobile Suits were designed for various duties, Gundams were all round combat units. Be it space, earth's atmosphere, or even the sea. These machines will fight in every environment they can best in. This is why these units are expensive, invaluable and feared.

The golden Gundam swam round a Avatar-Hunter and a Forbidden Vortex duelling with their trident weapons. Then kicked a Forbidden Vortex back as he went for him, then quickly grabbing the unit's trident weapon, thrusting it into the cockpit. Once finished with the Forbidden Vortex, the Akatsuki moved through the water towards the Destroy unit. Looking round her, the large unit's pilot wondered where the golden Gundam had swam to. After all, the Destroy wasn't designed for under-water combat. Soon she got the head's up from the early-warning system from directly beneath her!

Mu burst his Gundam out of the blue and thrusted his beam sabre into the torso of the Destroy. The monster reacted by trying to whack the Akatsuki away, but ended up hitting itself as the Orb designed unit backed away. The drifting DRAGOON pods returned and fired onto the hand of the Destroy with the explosion doing more damage to what the Akatsuki had inflicted. Mu then pulled the two pods in align with the Akatsuki, with aim of the beam rifle he fired a full burst into the smoking unit to cause another explosion, removing the cockpit which the machine fell back into the water making a large wave, brushing debris away.

* * *

Out of the ten Destroy units, five were destroyed. And with that, it caused holes in the OMNI defence. The numbers of the Alliance Mobile Suits charged through, striking down any straggler that stood in their way. Athrun however knew that the remaining six units still possessed a massive threat to the operation, and leaving them for the regular troops was too risky. Athrun also wanted to take down at least one Destroy, monstrosities like these were wrong on all levels. Not to mention he was the only elite pilot not shot one down yet.

Soon a emergency call came to a British ship that was under-attack from a Destroy model. Athrun pulled the controls to his the right and darted towards the location of the distressed captain. Soon enough he saw the black behemoth wrecking havoc on a Mobile Suit squad and firing indiscriminately at a warship. Athrun drew the 'Colopatiron' sword to the side, placing full power on the thrusters, the Innocence charged to the abomination of weapons.

The monster machine turned and noticed the Innocence, with it's pilot in somewhat dismay of a Fallen Angel Gundam heading for him. Taking the attention away from the Brit warship he released the weapon hands, giving the chase after the crimson machine. Athrun swerved round and aimed the sword's rifle part and the 'Lupus Augustus' beam cannons at the hands. Wave after wave of beam volley bounced off the shields.

Leaving the beam cannons to do their job, Athrun holstered the 'Colopatiron' sword/rifle and threw two beam boomerangs at the hands. They curved round the hands, and started to return to their master by going through the Destroy's hands. Once the beam weapons sliced through the hands, the hand weapons sparked and exploded. Upon catching the weapons, the Innocence flew through the smoke to see the Mobile Armour getting to counter Athrun's attack.

The red machine rose it's shield and blocked emerald attacks, until he saw the four main cannons main for him. With the two beam boomerangs still in hand he threw them left and right of him to the weapons. The monster unit noticed this, and aimed the smaller beam cannons at them, but instead he had to rise his shield to stop the 'Lupus Augustus' and 'Colopatiron' attacks. The constant barrage forced the Destroy to stay on the defensive until the beam boomerangs slipped through and hit their mark. The two cannons slid off and exploded as the Innocence's weapons returned to him, catching them he stowed them and then moved in with the 'Colopatiron' sword.

The Destroy quickly changed into Mobile Suit mode and charged the main cannons on the chest and head, directing the attack at the Innocence. Athrun's hands tightened on the controls as the attack came, where he swerved up from the chest cannons' attack, then rolled away from the head cannon beam, putting all thrusters into max and zipping down the attack as if he glided over it. The sword's beam coating activated and rose above the head of the Innocence, preparing to strike. But the machine did something else, the Innocence used it's free hand, and quickly drawn one boomerang and threw it, which the weapon drifted to the air. The Destroy pilot aimed for the two separate attacks, but what he got were 'Colopatiron' sword thrown like a boomerang that it was embedded into the machine's torso. Looking back down the pilot saw the Innocence rush in, grab the sword and blast up ripping up a huge hole in the Destroy also tearing out the cockpit.

The unit sank into the water, which an eruption of water gushed into the air, where the Innocence hovered patiently. Soon Athrun sensed another attack which he saw another Destroy unit gunning for him. The Destroy had by this time already charged and just fired upon the Innocence. As the large beam attacks struck the water, an explosion came from the inside. The pilot smiled as he believed he shot down the Innocence. Suddenly the alarms for a immient attack blared in the cockpit. Which he looked around to see where it was coming from. Suddenly the large unit jolted forward with the damage reports showing on the screen. He looked back and into the air to see the Innocence's subflight dash further into the skies.

What the pilot failed to notice was that in the wall of water, the Innocence sheathed the 'Colopatiron' weapon and gust towards the water, becoming submerged. While the beam attack struck one of the Innocence's beam boomerangs, causing it to be decoy. Still in puzzlement, the Innocence jumped from the blue with two boomerangs in hand in front of the Destroy.

Athrun let out a fearful battle cry as he dashed forward and cross-slashed the cockpit. The unit still looked dumbstruck as he fell into the water, sinking into the depths. Athrun then tossed the boomerangs at two Paladin-Agile types coming for him, slicing the two units up. Then activated a 'Griffon' beam blade on the leg and kicked out to the right. Sparks came from nowhere until the Paladin-Blitz type showed itself.

Athrun stared at the black unit for a moment, then sighed. It reminded him of the original Blitz that Nicol piloted, then a image of the Blitz he fought back in the last war, piloted by the shadow of his dead friend. That clone. For some reason, even to Athrun he felt rage build up in his heart. His expression changed to a deadly glare. "How dare you mock Nicol's death, Krane!" screamed Athrun activating the other leg's beam blade, but flipped out to a beam sabre and kicked the unit with the energy weapon. The beam went up from the right waist through the cockpit out the left shoulder. The unit exploded soon later as the 'Solaris' generator had a chain-reaction.

The destruction of the Paladin-Blitz however didn't quell Athrun's rage. He spun round and saw six Paladin-Agile types coming towards him. "Damn you Krane! YOU BASSTTAARRDDD!" screamed the blue haired pilot charging in. Catching the two boomerangs, the Innocence performed a spin between the units, whilst having the beam weapons extended out. As soon as the red machine reappeared from the the squad, it hovered there whilst the six Mobile Suits were diced into small pieces and exploded behind the crimson unit. Athrun's breathing hadn't calmed, his blood still boiled, he glared round to see his next opponent. "You'll pay for that Krane!"

* * *

**0655 Hours – Heaven's Base Command Centre**

The members of LOGOS were sitting in their private dull lit white room, with a glass screen showing the operations room of the command centre. The room was made for royalty, with expensive leather chairs and decorative glass table with a 1882 A.D chart of the world. Cigars and brandy bottles sat spaced out. The last interesting piece in the room were paintings of high ranking OMNI officers who were Blue Cosmos members.

Djibril was the only one who stood up out of all the LOGOS members, holding onto his small glass of expensive brandy very tightly. The way that the Freedom Alliance was moving into their base was just absolute shock and horror. The undefeated, invincible defence of Heaven's base was actually getting closer and closer to defeat. He bragged how they would be on the offensive once the Freedom Alliance saw their power. However, it all seemed empty words now. Seven Destroy units were gunned down, which seemed impossible with the assistance of the Lohengrin cannons.

"What are you going to do about this Djibril!" demanded one of the LOGOS members.

Djibril turned his head to see that it was Bruno Azrael, Muruta Azrael's cousin. The dark haired blonde man, who was wealthy and clearly seen by his slightly overweight figure. The man was also annoying and becomes quite panicky like Muruta. A trait that Djibril despised, especially when he was questioned by him constantly.

"Well Djibril!"

The white haired man snapped, and threw his glass at the direction of Bruno, missed his head just by a inch or two. After the LOGOS members turned to Djibril he walked to his Commander of special-operations. "Deal with this problem, now!"

The Commander nodded, and turned to leave.

"Carter!"

Kristain Carter turned to the Blue Cosmos leader, who looked uncertain by his gaze on the young 1st Class Extended soldier. Kristain watched as the white haired man, look behind him at the other LOGOS members. Their faces showed interest in the conversion. Then Djibril looked back at the officer, with a slight wicked smirk on his lips. The intention of some scheme.

"Proceed on Order Foxtrot Oscar"

Carter looked at the man, with a straight face. He expected his. He expected this man would contour something like this and act upon on it. However, orders were orders. "As you wish sir"

Carter then took his leave.

"What was that about Djibril?" asked one of the members as terrorist leader sat down slowly into his chair.

Picking up another glass and pouring himself a new drink. Djibril took a sip and smiled. "Why, I'm doing something about this situation" he replied, with a honest tone. The men shrugged it off and went to watch the battle on the screen next to the window. Djibril could only just smirk at the men, oblivious to what was coming.

* * *

**0658 Hours – Geographical-thermal Power Station, Passage to the Power Control Room**

With the quick insertion into the depths of the power plant, Luna and Stella allowed some of the SAS team take point. It seemed everything was going smoothly so far. Which got the blonde girl worried. Some things don't go as smoothly like this. Where was the mass security? Defence systems? There weren't any. Something was up, and it wasn't sitting right in her stomach.

Luna sensed that Stella was uncomfortable about something, which she thought it was the feeling of battle. But the thought then crossed her mind that Stella was battle-hardened. She couldn't be feeling this because of that. Luna decided to ask, considering if Stella wasn't in the right frame of mind, things can go wrong.

"What's wrong Stella?"

The blonde girl quickly looked at Luna, she opened her mouth to speak. But, she decided it was nothing to worry about. She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing"

Luna couldn't help but feel lied to. Maybe it was something to protect her from? Or was she hiding something?

"We're approaching the power room sir" whispered the Lieutenant to Captain McDonnell.

"Alright. Everyone, be ready for any Tangos near" instructed the Officer.

With that all the soldiers, readied themselves. Luna placed her hand on Stella's shoulder, which the blonde haired girl looked at Luna. "You sure everything is alright Stella?"

The blonde hesitated. But nodded.

"Alright, lets move"

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chilli Peppers **_

_**A/N: I know what your all thinking, he wrote all this and had no time to finish it? Well, to be honest, its a big chapter. If I were to put in all the other scenes in this chapter it will be about twice as long, which is why it will be broken down into three parts. Yes, three parts. I'm hoping to keep you guys on the edge as this battle is far from over since we now have Kristain Carter there and his team, there will be some more action. **_

_**The scene where Shinn and Rey were fighting in the turbine room took some effort, as I had to picture the scene carefully. As well as it was graphic I felt a good fist fight was needed. The next chapter will have Luna and Stella's fight against the Extended. How will Stella cope fighting her kind and there's a surprise waiting for her too! **_

_**Athrun's gone nuts, which I don't see calming him down soon. And Rey has been kicked in the balls. Well, someone had to I guess?**_

**Next Phase: Phase 61 – Ash Like Snow: Incident**

* * *

**- Mobile Suit Data-**

**Name – **GAT-382 Paladin / Land and Aerial Striker

**Manufacture –** Horizon Weapons Industries/BAE Systems

**Power Supply – '**Solaris' Recharge Generator

**First Deployment – **December 12th C.E.75, Western Eurasian Uprising

**Pilot – **Any OMNI Personnel

**Information – **The Earth Alliance's new Mobile Suit/Mobile Armour unit. Built by the Atlantic Federation Federation and the British Kingdom's BAE systems industries. The unit entered service to replace the Earth Alliance's ageing Windam series. The unit is best known for the securing of the Victoria base in the African Union, from an uprising attack from rebels. Like all mass-produced units, the Paladin carries a standard beam rifle and two sabres, however many haven't seen a mass-produced unit to carry a beam chaingun on it's shield. The 'Aurelius' multi-phase cannon is the unit's most powerful but only weapon that can't be used whilst in it's Skygrasper form. Unlike it competitors, the Paladin uses four DRAGOON gunbarrels instead of regular DRAGOON pods, at the pilots disposal. The gunbarrels produce beam wings that slice enemy units right through, whilst having two beam cannons to shoot down its enemy. One piece of equipment that the Paladin can be equipped is the EMP railgun emitter pack, the pack is a powerful piece of kit that can release streams of EMP to disturb enemy missiles or other basic weapons, including some sensors and radars. The pack is also able to charge to a high voltage and use as shields, then throw the uncontrollable energy at targets, destroying them completely, however the pack must recharge to be used again. It can also cause tiny disruptions that increase the units speed, the pilot however must be wary of the amount of energy it drains in order to keep the Solaris recharge energy to build back it's power after usage. Another instalment on this unit were silhouette weapons packs from the First Generation G-series unit, Strike (its three silhouettes), the Buster and Blitz.

**Armaments - **

1 x 'Prejudice' Beam Chaingun Shield

2 x 'Hercules' Beam Sabre

2 x Beam CIWS Cannon

1 x 'Aurelius' Multi-phase Cannon

4 x DRAGOON Gunbarrel Beam Cannon _(Only for Elite Pilots)_

**Optional Armaments - **

EMP Railgun Emitters Pack

Strike Agile Silhouette – _(1 x Beam Rifle, Atmospheric Boaster Pack)_

Strike Sword Silhouette – _(1 x Anti-ship Beam Sword, 1 x Beam Boomerang, 1 x Grapple Hook)_

Strike Launcher Silhouette – _(1 x 120mm Beam Cannon, 1 x Beam Chain-gun, 1 x 20 Missile Pack)_

Buster Silhouette – _(1 x Heavy Beam Rifle, 1 x Positron Cannon, 2 x 10 Missile Pack)_

Blitz Silhouette – (Mirage Colloid Stealth Generator, Shield Armament = 3 x Nein-Dart Rockets, 1 x Beam Sabre, 1 x Beam Cannon)


	61. Ash Like Snow: Incident

_**Opening Theme: Naked Arms (English Version) – T.M. Revolution**_

**Phase 61 – Ash Like Snow: Incident**

* * *

**May 11th C.E.76, 0715 Hours – Operation: Holy Lance, Iceland, OMNI Fortress: Heaven's Base, Mobile Suit Hanger**

The enemy OMNI forces defence line was falling rapidly along with the soldiers morale as the combined efforts of the Freedom Alliance were pushing back hard on their attacks. The greatest fall for this was the destruction of the seven Destroy Mobile Fortress' that held a majority of the defence-line. Now with a quarter of those machines left to fight off the invaders, the hope of winning was dwindling.

Carter knew this all too well, the Fallen were good at putting on the pressure especially when they have a chance to. The battle at Moscow was a fine example of that. He walked through the busy panicked engineers who rushed about helping the injured and immediately repairing any damage Mobile Suit the best they could. Blood and oil was painted on the deck around, an stench that he knew very well. It remains in his memories like a canvas of what wars create, pain, suffering, and death. These were the things he was familiar with as a young pilot.

After pushing some distraught pilot away from him he approached the three elite pilots other than himself on this base, and groaned at fourth that was present. His face concealed by the black tinted glass of his helmet.

"Who's this?" he asked, half interested.

"Djibril sent him. He's our other elite pilot...apparently" Sven shrugged, in which Kristain noticed the mystery pilot stare at Sven. Probably glaring at him from behind the concealed glass.

"Understood. In any case, board your units! The Fallen have turned the tables and pressing on their advance. IN which we have to hold them back until the time to fully withdraw from the battle is given"

The four pilots looked at Kristain with the three Extended pilots looking puzzled, that probably also the fourth if he weren't wearing the tinted helmet.

"Retreat?" wondered Sven, having Kristain nod to his question.

"Has Djibril gone mad!" demanded Victor slamming his fist against the ZGMF-X252S Reaper's leg, the unit he proudly stole from ZAFT.

Emilio stood up straight from leaning on the Rapier. His eyebrow cocked in an annoyed fashion. "This bastard only thinks of running away to fight another losing battle another day!"

Kristain expected a reaction like this, which he groaned and looked at the three. "You want him to stop the medication for a while?" Kristain smirked as that seemed to have quelled the squabbling, but was a little surprised to see the mystery pilot already climbing into his unit's cockpit. "He's keen" noted Kristain walking to the Decadence.

Victor and Emilio stared at the unit their new team-mate has, and both seemed a little unsure of it. "It looks like a Paladin with the Chaos unit's armament" noted Victor.

"Or the Raider's" Emilio added.

"Either way, its looks like a Paladin design gone terribly wrong. Come on, let's get this over with" Sven called out, which the two gave one more glance at the unit before boarding their own respective units.

* * *

**Battlefield**

Kira had seem the battle had finally gone their way, to which he noticed that the OMNI forces had started to fortify themselves on the rocky beaches of Iceland to hold off the attacks. Kira decided to check in on everyone since the operation to take down the Destroy units. "All Mobile Suit commanders report"

"Tsuki is okay we completed our mission" Cagalli reported.

"Akatsuki here. The right flank has fallen with our forces taking the advantage, you're plan worked kid" Mu replied with his video link on the HUD.

"Good same here" nodded Kira.

"Wait Athrun's missing!" panicked Cagalli.

"I'm sure he can handle it himself Cagalli" Mu said trying to calm her.

"But he's not answering is he!"

Kira felt his stomach turn at the thought of something happening to his best friend. Looking round, he noticed the situation was looking good with the three remaining Destroys getting a beating. "I'll look for him. I'm the fastest here, along I can sense better. Assist the remaining units defeating the Destroy units" Kira suggested.

"Alright fine with me. Just be careful" Mu insisted.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" joked Kira. "I'll be fine"

"Hope so" muttered the blonde man. _'Otherwise Rau will kill me if anything does happen'_

"Be safe Kira" pleaded the twin sister.

"I will. Have no worries, I'll find Athrun and we'll be celebrating after this" smiled the brunette brother, then jetted off to where Athrun was last located.

"_Seraphim_, I need the last coordinates where the Innocence last was. His IFF probably malfunctioned or something, I'm not picking him up"

* * *

**0723 Hours – Angel Flagship:_ Seraphim_, Operations Room**

"Understood. Sending them to you now Kira" replied Meyrin, typing away on her terminal.

"_Thanks"_ came Kira's reply before he went silent.

"Strange for the Innocence to have its IFF transponder to malfunction suddenly" noted Miriallia.

"Yeah. I mean, don't the guys mechanics down at the hanger prevent this before a sortie?" wondered Meyrin looking to Miri.

Miri nodded. "Yeah they're meant to. But I guess nothing is perfect".

Murrue was listening to the whole conversion, and wondered about this herself. It is true that the Innocence's IFF stopped functioning would be a freak incident, considering the factor of it failing is a 5 per cent chance. But something bothered her about it. And she wondered if Kira knew this as well, and lied to them about it. There was differently something more about this than meets the eye.

"Send out Mayu to follow Kira" requested Murrue suddenly. In which she got a puzzled look from Meyrin. The captain spun round and smiled at the young woman. "Just in case"

"Er, yes ma'am!" nodded the younger Hawke sister. "Mayu Asuka muster at your respective unit. Prepare for launch" she announced over the main broadcast system.

Murrue turned back to face the battlefield, where she heard Arthur launch more Neo-dart anti-MS missiles at fixed position. And Neumann calling out a change in the _Seraphim_'s course. Everything was going well, but she knew all good things come to an end eventually.

* * *

**Holy Lance Battlefield, OMNI Defence-line**

Victor shot down another Avatar-Enforcer before having a Freedom type Avatar clash its beam javelin into his shield. "Damn Newtype freak! Piss off!" screamed the Russian born pilot as he pierced the 'Vajra' beam sabre into the unit's cockpit. Upon satisfied he then tossed the lifeless machine aside, and re-stowed the weapon in the waist compartment.

"Someone is a little uptight" mused Kristain. "Is Victor upset that he can't go on the offensive?" he teased like man to a child.

"Shut up! I don't have to hear your crap Carter!" snapped the Reaper pilot. But his mood went more foul as he heard Kristain snicker through the communications. "Do you want me to come over there and rip you to shreds!"

"Heh, your welcome to try" came Kristain's dark menacing voice. The tone he used sent shivers down anyone's spine who listened in. "Behave yourself Victor. Soon enough you'll have all the fun" reassured the Colonel with a more upbeat tone. The officer just loved toying with the boy, he was so easy and loved the explosive reaction he got out of him. It entertained him for while.

Victor however, wasn't feeling the assurance that he should. "Yeah right" he mumbled.

Kristain looked over to the newest member of his team, who actually was handling himself pretty well. He somersaulted over a Avatar-Purser and then landed the beam talons onto its back, then jetted off to transform into Mobile Armour mode and dash at a Avatar-Freedom. The unit released its 'Sammeal' pods firing wave after wave, which the Paladin designed unit shielded, barrel-rolled and returned fire with its own beam rifle destroying some of the pods. The Avatar unit swung its beam javelin at the unit as it came into range, but the thing transformed again and rolled to the side, with the beam sabre out. The Avatar split and exploded from the quick attack.

"Hmm, that was pretty good there kid. What's you name?" the Colonel asked, but got no reply.

"Hey brat. Answer the Colonel when he's talking to you" warned Sven glaring at the unit on his HUD.

"It's alright. In due time Sven, in due time" Kristain said in a calm tone. Not completely effected by the pilot's silence attitude to the group.

Just as Victor was about to unleash another outburst of disapproval of this current assignment, he noticed a contact on his radar where he found very interesting. The system had identified it to be the one he most wishes to battle. Pulling the controls he lifted off and went in pursuit of his prey.

"H-hey Victor! Get back here!" demanded Kristain, busy fighting a Sentinel in close-combat.

"I'll get him" Sven sighed as he jumped the Genocide up and chased the Reaper. Sven however, wondered what convinced Victor to leave his post. He knew that the Russian wasn't stupid into running away. Knowing that he and Emilio would chase him down wherever he went, that is where could he go? Whatever it was, it picked up on Sven's interest too.

* * *

**0737 Hours **

The Innocence's fist made contact with the Paladin-Agile type's face, causing the metal cave in under the fierce punch then in a flash, Athrun thrusting the beam javelin into the torso of the machine before throwing it back. "So many of those machines...from the past! How disgraceful!" snarled the blue haired man looking round the battlefront.

Two Paladins in Sky-grasper form charged in firing their beam chain-guns at the red machine from behind. Athrun rose the beam shield as he spun round and blocked it. Drawing his beam boomerang he chucked it to his right, where the weapon curved into the Paladins flight path, cutting them down before returning to his master. Another Paladin-Blitz appeared and fired its dart rockets at Athrun. Only to have the red unit draw the 'Colopatiron' sword and cut down the rockets in one swing, the Innocence appeared from the smoke and fired the sword's beam cannon at the unit's head and limbs.

Athrun watched as the Paladin unit dropped from the sky, then remembered what the Nicol from three years said to him.

_-Flashback-_

"_This is the ZGMF-L14A Blitzkrieg! Athrun! Long time no see!". Athrun saw the smile of his green haired friend on his HUD display. _

_The Justice froze. "N-no! It can't be N-Nicol?"._

"_Nice for you to remember me! Now die!" screamed Nicol. The claw came in and would've ripped the Justice into pieces, if Athrun hadn't came over his shock and blocked the attack._

"_Nicol! Stop! Why are you doing this?"._

"_I need not explain to you why! Just be a good friend and die for me!". The Blitzkrieg kicked the Justice back and fired both beam cannons from the arm shields. The Justice swerved away, but another wave came from the two long beam rifles that flipped over the Blitzkrieg's shoulders. The next four green beams shot towards the Justice from the two beam shields and beam sniper cannons. The Justice lost it's beam rifle from the barrage. "I'll end your interference for lord Krane!". _

_-End of Flashback-_

"How! How is Nicol alive? Kira killed Nicol! I saw it! Is it just my imagination? Or is my past haunting me?" Athrun released his hands to his controls and removed his helmet. He ran his hand through his long azure hair in confusion. "If he is alive...then why...why is he serving Krane!"

The young man didn't understand it. His best friend was killed by his childhood friend, which he and Kira were enemies, then allies, then enemies again during the Second Bloody Valentine War. And now, he's allied himself with Kira, with Nicol now his enemy. Was he destined to fight a friend again in order to survive and grieve from it? Or simply allow the ghosts to have their vengeance.

"This world...is simply fucked up..." he muttered to himself.

Athrun's deep concentration was disturbed as he sensed hostile intent to his right. Gripping the controls he looked to see the Reaper and Genocide coming for him. "Those units again? Victor, I suppose you want my head that badly. But I won't let you, not until I confront Nicol!" The Innocence swerved round and readied itself against the Reaper.

Sven noticed the Innocence as soon as he picked up the unit on radar. And was amazed to see it on its own this far in. He wasn't all surprised now to see why Victor left his position now. "This is the reason I came with you? For you to settle the score with Athrun Zala?"

"Shut up! I'll kill him here and now! With him eliminated, the Fallen will be at a slightly disadvantage losing one of their Commanders!" boasted Victor.

Sven sighed. He knew the Russian was just after vengeance. However, removing Athrun Zala from the scene was crucial for the OMNI forces to have a winning chance. "Alright, I'll back you back up"

The Genocide stopped in mid-flight and deployed its duel barrelled 'Balaena Xyphias' plasma beam cannons, taking aim on the Innocence, whilst Victor moved into position to flank the red unit. Upon unleashing the large energy beams, the Innocence rose its beam shield which the two high-energy projections clashed with an explosion blowing the Innocence back.

Athrun gritted his teeth as he pushed the controls to stabilise the Innocence. A warning message flashed on the HUD showing the shield receiving 10% damage. "Dammit, that was close. But how did the Genocide manage to damage my shield?"

"Die ZALA!" screamed the Reaper as it came from below.

Athrun grunted at the pilot's attitude to modern warfare. The Innocence flipped up and dived down bearing the 'Colopatiron' at the Reaper. The two units clashed their blades with Victor slightly surprised by the quick counter-attack from Athrun. "Your such an idiot" growled Athrun as he pushed hard on the controls and putting the thrusters on full. "You don't give yourself away when surprise attacking your enemy"

"SHUT UP! When ever did I ever ask for tips from you!" spat the Reaper pilot.

Sven who was watching the scene and listening in, sighed quietly. "To be honest you could learn a thing or two from him" he muttered under his breath.

Innocence then flipped out its left 'Griffon' beam sabre from its foot and back-flipped, kicking out the beam attack which caught the large armour plates on the Reaper's right shoulder. Victor growled as he received damage, but with a quick check the HUD displayed the 'Gizmech Panzer' system still operational. The Reaper separated its 'Reaper Dual' beam scythe into two and charged in a killer frenzy at the Innocence. The scythes spun round like a angry tornado prepared to demolish anything in its path.

The Genocide aimed it's dual barrelled 'Balaena Xyphias' cannons again with the chest 'Chaos Kai' multi-phase cannon, throwing a wall of powerful energy at the Innocence. Then charged in firing the shield's two beam chain-guns whilst moving in.

As the wave came, the Innocence suddenly flashed and moved away from the attack at high speed, which the Reaper's 'Gizmech Panzer' shield curved the beams away, leaving Victor enraged. "What the hell are you doing Sven!"

"Don't make a fuss. The Reaper's shield system defended you didn't it?" questioned Sven rhetorically.

Victor growled as he chased after the Innocence. "Its so fast!"

The Genocide aimed the shields' chain-guns at the blurry Innocence. "You got to hand it to the Fallen to develop a dangerous trump card for the Gundam units" Sven said, almost as if he was impressed by the system. Pulling the trigger he aimed with great difficulty at the unbelievably fast Innocence with the chain-guns just hitting their mark. "Hold still so I gun you down!"

The Innocence flipped onto its side and fired it's sub-flight's beam cannons at the chain-gun, leaving Sven angered as his shield's weapon was now molten waste. The Innocence swerved round back towards the Reaper, with the 'Divine Lacerta' out and readied.

"Shit!" gasped the Russian pilot whilst trying to evade the counter-attack.

The Innocence made contact, slicing off the right leg of the Reaper. "Damn just missed him!" growled Athrun, then pulled hard on the controls, doing a back-flip landing the beam weapon on the Reaper's armour plate.

"Why don't you stand still and just die Zala!" spat the Reaper's pilot, swinging the scythe at the red machine.

The Innocence back-flipped again from the attack then drew its 'Holy Lacerta', diving in to pierce the unit's armour. But Athrun got a warning alarm that the DIVINE system was shutting down. "No! Not now!"

The lighting quick Innocence slowed back down to its normal speed, which the two OMNI pilots realised that the machine had reached its limit. "This is our chance Victor, get him!"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Victor laughed as he lunged at the Innocence with both scythes. Athrun rose the shield and beam javelin to defend against the attack. Only to feel his machine being crushed by the pincer attack.

The Genocide got behind the Innocence aimed the 'Chaos Kai' cannon. "Make sure you have your shield active" warned Sven charging the cannon.

"Yeah yeah" came back Victor's lazy reply, which he brought the shield up between the Reaper and the Innocence, grinning as he watched the Genocide ready. "This is where you'll die Zala!"

Athrun grunted as he knew his demise was here. "Damn it! Not here! Not yet!"

The beam blasted towards Athrun where he closed his eyes, to see a flash then a bright light emit a shadow in front of him. The shadow was clearly a Mobile Suit. "You okay Athrun?" came Kira's voice.

"Kira!"

"I'll back you up!"

The Judgement boasted towards the Genocide whilst the attack continued on the Judgement's wrist shield projector still active. Sven saw his attack splash like a waterfall hitting a lone large rock. Which he cancelled the attack and looked to see the Judgement slashing its 'Punishment' sword at him. Sven luckily brought up the shield to stop the fast attack.

"Kira Yamato? This is interesting..." muttered Sven before kicking the Judgement back. "I never thought I would face you again Kira. This must be fate that we have to fight one another!" Sven cried through the radio to Kira.

"Enough with that nonsense! Surrender now! Your forces are outnumbered and falling rapidly!" Kira shouted firing the dual 'Apollo' cannons at the Genocide, watching it side-roll then charge at Kira. The brunette drew the other katana sword and blocked the attack from Genocide's beam javelin strike.

"Surrender? You must be joking Yamato. I have intention of surrendering myself to you genetic modified freaks!" growled Sven, as if angered by Kira's request.

The two pressed their weapons harder on one another, sending small lighting arcs and sparks everywhere. The Genocide brought the composite shield's beam sabre out and swung to catch the Judgement, but the other katana which the Judgement wielded stopped it.

"Pilot of the Genocide, I am not going to repeat this again. Give yourself up! I don't wish to fight you!"

"You must be high! To hell with your pacifist ways Yamato! You claim peace and freedom, but your killing people by your own hands!"

The Genocide fired its 'Chaos Kai' to have the Judgement swing away, firing the 'Albion' railguns to which the Genocide rose its shield to the attack. "I know" Kira sighed. "I knew that avoiding deaths on the battlefield was only a dream. A dream that would never be a reality to some pilots. The lives that I took, are my sins! And mine alone!"

The Genocide then released its Neo-DRAGOON pods. "Are you talking crap again! What the hell are you talking about now?"

The Judgement released its own 'Sammeal' pods which the criss-cross of beam attacks darted everywhere as the two units swayed and rolled away from. "I will save those if I can, but if there are those like yourself, with such strength and stubbornness that would destroy what we can build together, then I will fight you. Kill you if I have to!". The two then met in the middle with beam javelin and sword.

* * *

As the Judgement pushed itself towards the Genocide with shield still active, Victor looked in shock of the emergence of the Gundam before him. Athrun took this as his chance. He disconnected the sub-flight from him and swooped down, gripping his 'Colopatiron' sword with both hands. "You will never defeat us!" cried out Athrun swinging up, slicing the large armour plate off its shoulder hard-point.

Victor looked in disbelief of the damage he received. He did however believe he was lucky that he realised that the Innocence had escaped his grasp, otherwise his machine would be in half right now.

The Innocence switched out its beam blade from its leg and flipped backwards to catch the Reaper's scythe, knocking it into the air. Athrun then dashed forward with the sword in hand and slashed at the ZAFT captured unit. The Reaper swayed away then retaliated with its positron cannon, which the Innocence rose its beam shield to be knocked back slightly.

Athrun then reattached the sub-flight then backed away, to go back-to-back with the Judgement.

"We need to beat these guys and move on to the mission objective Athrun. But I need you to come back in one piece, I don't Cagalli to be alone...along with your child to not know his or her father" Kira spoke, both serious and cool. His tone seemed concerned for Athrun's strange behaviour in the last minutes, going against the enemy alone was worrying.

The Innocence could tell his best friend was concerned for him, it was obvious considering he knew him long enough to tell. "Don't worry, I will return to her. You better return as well Kira, Lacus will be broken if anything happened to you"

Kira sighed with relief. A grin appeared on his lips. "Well we better not disappoint our ladies, eh?"

"You got that right. I need to speak to you also...about Nicol..."

Kira wondered why he was bringing this up lately, but his attention was diverged on the Genocide charging its two shoulder mounted cannons. "Okay...but first lets defeat these two first!"

The two units darted away, chasing after their respective enemy units.

"You got it!"

* * *

**0745 Hours – Heaven's Base, Defence Grid Beta**

"Hurry! We're getting high temperature readings from the Lohengrin cannon 2 to 4!" cried the weapons director to two technicians running to the scene.

"Well maybe if they allowed them to cool down for eight seconds per shot then they shouldn't be having this problem!" groaned one of the technicians. This happens regularly with many gunnery crews. There were protocols for these weapons for a reason. But in the heat of battle, they soon forget them to gun down the advancing enemy forces. This just caused problems half the time.

"Can't believe they need two technicians to sort this problem out! Surely they ought to do this themselves!" moaned the other one.

The two sprinted across the catwalk to the bunkers where the cannons sat in, completely unaware of the Spetsnaz strike teams that were underneath them. As soon as they passed they checked the suppressors on their AKS and AUG Steyr rifles before climbing up the rock face to land on the catwalk. The team leader pointed his hand in that direction, which all twenty operatives nodded and followed.

Walking carefully across whilst looking down the rifles sights, they approached the entrance where about ten gunnery crews gathered the first Lohengrin cannon. The team leader gave the signal and they all rushed in lighting up the room with gold ad white flashes.

"Intruders!" screamed one before having three bullets pass through his skull.

"Govno! Ready yourselves!" warned the team leader, as more OMNI troops arrived ready to take the fight to them.

* * *

**Geographical-thermal Power Station, Passage to the Power Control Room**

"Tango three O' clock!" cried he SAS member as he rose his Sharpshooter letting off three rounds before dodging back round the corner.

A hail of bullets flew past which Stella and Luna both joined the soldier. "How many!" shouted Stella.

"Three. They fortified themselves outside the control room with steel shields"

"If we're going to get past them, we need to force them out of the way"

Captain McDonnell made his way to the three, overhearing the conversion. "Well you know what that means! Smudge! Bring the Buster!".

Stella and Luna both looked each other, wondering what the Captain was talking about. Soon one SAS soldier arrived with a ML40 rocket launcher strapped to his back. Luna looked in utter shock that these guys were going to the extreme. "You got to be kidding"

"Sorry love. We play hard" joked the SAS soldier, as he swung it round placing it on his shoulder. He spun round in a split second and fired the projectile at the steel shields. The OMNI soldiers dived away to get blown back again as the rocket blasted the steel barricade to shreds. Various shrapnel embedded into their bodies making them unable to fight any further. "Route clear!"

"Understood. Move!" shouted McDonnell as they charged down the corridor.

The ten man team charged down but were suddenly attacked from the rear, one SAS took two bullets to his bullet-proof vest. "Tangos six O' clock!"

The strike turned round where three SAS soldiers boarded up what remains of the barricade, and one soldier grabbed the vest's collar, dragging him back while the injured man returned fire to cover the retreat to the barricades.

"There's a lot of 'em sir! About twenty or more!" cried the injured soldier, pulling the lead from his vest. "Bloody hell that hurt!"

"Girls! Go to the control room, we'll hold them off to get you to do what you need to do! Alright boys! Let's show what we are made of!"

Stella and Luna ran through the door, scanning round the large room then closing the door behind them. "Looks...deserted" Luna noted in a low voice removing her backpack.

"It's too strange...just three guards and no one in here" whispered Stella. She looked round the room, various terminals showed the status of the power plants condition, and the power output among other variations. "You would have thought that they would have some security here"

"Does it matter? As long as we can shut this place down, our forces can advance to the main complex" Luna replied removing the laptop form her backpack. Setting it up on the desk. Now Luna needed was to link up to the terminals and hack into the system to disable the steam production. "I'm glad that their aren't anyone in here to stop-". Suddenly Luna felt a impulse that someone was in here. And a extreme threat. "Stella take cover!"

The blonde dropped to the floor with Luna where a wall of lead came from the other side of the room. "I knew it was too good to be true" growled Stella kneeling up pointing the M4 over the table firing into any direction that the attacks came from.

"The enemy have us pinned down! Wait! The laptop!" panicked Luna, as she looked slightly over the table to see the computer ripped to shreds by the cross-fire. "Dammit!" cried the violet redhead as she dropped back down. "They destroyed it!"

Stella groaned. "Well the boys are probably doing better than us!"

* * *

"Rey why the hell are you still limping?" growled Shinn. "You're slowing us down to rendezvous with the girls"

Rey grumbled about something about being hit in the balls, which Shinn rose an eyebrow. "You mean. That girl hit you...down there?" Shinn chuckled. Then burst into a fit of laughter. Until pistol-whipped his right arm. "OW! Hey!"

Rey just grumbled as they headed to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Stella leopard crawled across the floor to press her back against the steel table. Changing the magazine into her rifle, lifted the weapon over the table and fired into the direction of where the enemy gunshots are coming from. Luna sensed a high threat coming, which she looked over to see one soldier preparing to throw a fragmentation grenade. Dropping back down the grenade came, in which Luna flipped her TAR assault rifle then stood up, and using the butt of the weapon as a bat to knock the grenade back. The frag came back and exploded in the soldier's face.

Stella looked in amazement at the scene that just occurred in front of her. "That was amazing Luna!"

"Well, I was part of the baseball team from the ZAFT academy" grinned Luna looking back at her._**(A/N: Or the rounders team if you're Brits)**_

Luna lost her grin as soon as two bullets came through the table near her head. The violet redhead instantly got annoyed that they almost hit her, she clenched her teeth in anger and fired her rifle over the table.

Stella just looked in disappointment. _'Surely her senses picked that up, so why is she acting so shocked and surprised?'_. Moving her frown into a sigh, she removed her flash bang grenade waving it at Luna, gaining her attention. "Ready?". Gaining her attention, she threw it over, waiting for a loud clang and then a high pitched explosion with a white flash. "Now!"

The two jumped up on the tables and charged in with with their rifles blazing at the OMNI defence forces. Two OMNI soldiers staggered back as the flash bang had done its job, Luna fired three rounds into ones chest then another three into the other one as well. Stella fired a three second wall lead into two soldiers wearing kevlar vests. Then jumped into one guard with her knife in hand, she thrusted the blade into the man's neck. Then after standing up, the last soldier in that group went to strike her with his FAMAS rifle. But the nimble blonde ducked then slashed her knife at the soldier's throat.

The Defiance pilot jump kicked one soldier to the ground where drawing her own knife she placed into throw his skull. Luna looked up to see a glassed compartment where a single terminal sat in, with several mainframes around it. _'Is that the main controls to the plant? If I can access that, then we can shut down the base's defences!'_. Luna stood up and ran towards what she thought was the control room, until she was tackled to the ground. Looking up she saw a deranged soldier's eyes peer down at her. _'A Extended!'_

Stella looked over to see Luna pinned down by a OMNI soldier. "Luna!". Stella then felt a sharp pain to the back of her head, falling to her side, she looked up to see a young female soldier. The psychotic look in her eyes showed her true colours to be an Extended. The blonde girl kicked at her legs, taking the soldier off her feet. Stella rose her foot to plant it on to the OMNI girl's face, but enemy caught it then elbowed Stella before jumping up onto her feet.

Luna punched her Extended opponent to the ground where she quickly got to her feet then spin kicked into his jaw. Blood splattered from his mouth as his skull crash landed onto the concrete floor. Believing the man was down and out, Luna spun round to get to this control room, but her ankle was suddenly gripped onto by the enemy soldier. Looking back she swung out her other leg to place another kick into his jaw. The soldier rolled back in pain before scrambling to his feet to charge at the violet redhead.

Stella back-flipped onto her feet looking at the brunette girl charging at her with a combat knife. Stella reached for hers then clashed the blade against the girl's. "You don't seen to be a Coordinator neither a Newtype, what are you?"

"I'm an Extended!"

The brown eyed brunette stared in shock at the blonde. "Why are fighting for these so-called Angels?" demanded the girl glaring daggers at the blonde.

Stella understand why the Extended warrior asked her that question. Which Stella gladly thought to herself, why not answer her? "Because Newtypes, Naturals, and Coordinators aren't different from one another! We're all people! People with feelings!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" spat the girl. She knocked the blade away then planted a punch into Stella's face. "Of course we're different! They are made artificially! They aren't normal human beings!"

"What makes us any different?" growled Stella. "I fell in love with a Newtype! He was the only one who showed so much! He was the one who risked his own life for mine!" screamed Stella charging in, slashing at the girl's neck, but the brunette stopped the attack, looking puzzling at the blonde. "We're drugged over and over again which exceeds even Coordinators and Newtypes! What makes us any much the same as a Natural? We're different in many ways, we all have our different traits but we still talk and feel the same as the Coordinators and Newtypes!"

The brunette looked even more puzzled at the blonde, where her mind wondered off leaving Stella to strike her with a fist into her gut. The winded girl dropped her blade, but as she went to quickly pick it back up, Stella's foot landed on her hand.

"They were the only ones who loved for what I was! Not as a weapon but for what I am! That is why I fight alongside them, to help Extendeds like you to fit into this world as people, not weapons!"

The brunette glared at her in a mix of confusion and jealously.

"You too can be part of this world, as a normal person"

The brunette's eyes opened wider in shock from Stella's statement.

Luna blocked the man's punch before having the enemy's hand slammed down at her shoulder, forcing her to kneel. Luna growled angrily before punching him in the groin in return. Where he jumped and yelped in pain before Luna charged and threw another punch into his stomach, then as he bent over he received a knee to the face, then an elbow afterwards. Throwing him through the pane glass window into the control console room. Seeing him unconscious she stepped over him to the terminal. As she entered the control system program, she heard glass crunch which she spun round to ready her counter-attack until she saw Stella. Luna sighed irritably.

"Give me some sorts of heads up Stella. I was ready to hit you then"

"Sorry. How's it going?"

"So far so good" replied Luna as her fingers danced on the keyboard. "All I need to do is change the system parameters which would lead to a operating malfunction, then we can-"

"You're not going anywhere!" snarled a voice behind then to which they turned to the once unconscious man now ripping off the pins to his grenade belt. "You're going to die with me!"

Stella and Luna were about to kick him out, but the fragmentation would still catch them at this range.

_'We're not going to evade it in time!'_ screamed Luna in her head.

Suddenly the man was tackled through the room and over the table by the brunette girl. "Get moving now!" she screamed as she pulled the man over the table along with the desk.

Without a second thought Luna dashed gripping onto Stella's suit and dragging her out the small glass room, both diving to the deck as the grenades detonated. The shower of fragmentation and glass showered over Luna and Stella before they both looked up to see the destruction of the control console room.

Stella looked in shock and horror at what that Extended girl did for them, while Luna was also but more concerned about their last chance to shut down the base's power. "What are we going to do now! Without a direct console the base will run on a emergency program, that cause it to continue its operations without a direct control from here!"

Stella closed out Luna's angry complaints and moved into what remained of the control compartment. The image of a terrible room decoration with red paint was present with some body pieces. Stella gripped onto her suits leg, squeezing with all her might. "I couldn't save her..." she muttered, fighting back the tears. Looking down she saw a dog-tag, reaching down she picked it up and looked at it's owner's name. "Amanda Golding".

Taking the dog-tag with her, she saw saw Luna gazing at Stella with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Stella. You did try" she spoke in a low voice.

Stella didn't say a word, but place the dog-tag into her suit's pocket. "What are we going to do now Luna?"

The violet redhead sighed and looked at the floor. "Don't know. The controls are destroyed, and we wasted time in dealing with the enemy defence forces. The battle might not be fairing too well outside. So I suppose we could go out and help them"

"Stella! Luna!" came Shinn's voice form the door, to which both girls turned to see Shinn and Rey enter with the SAS and Navy SEALS. "Did you do it?"

Both looked down, with Luna shaking her head.

"Bollocks! The mission is a failure!" cried out McDonnell. "Now what?"

Rey sighed and went to the nearest terminal, typing away at the console.

"What are you doing Rey?" asked Shinn.

"There has to be something else we can do. I will not return to Kira as a failure. He placed all his hopes on us to do this mission!" snapped Rey. "I'm not giving up"

Shinn smirked and slapped Rey's shoulder. "Me neither. How can I face him as his most trusted bodyguard if failed this mission?"

"Me too" Luna nodded.

"He placed all his faith in us. Let's not disappoint him!" Stella smiled.

Rey smiled as they cheered in support. As he accessed the data-bank, cracking past several security programs, he found something that was, interesting. "This can't be...this weapon..."

"What's wrong Rey?" asked Luna walking to him.

"Lieutenant Briggs, did you know about this?" demanded Rey pointing at the screen.

The Navy SEALS officer walked to the display and gave a brief look at what Rey discovered. "N-no way. I had no idea they constructed something like that!"

"This is a problem..." Rey muttered.

"What is Shinn, Luna and Stella came to look at the screen. "What the hell is this?" Shinn asked in shock.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, its our new target"

* * *

**0859 Hours – Angel Flagship: _Seraphim_, Operations Room**

"We just got confirmation that the Spetsnaz forces have neutralised the two Lohengrin cannons of the east side of the base!" Miriallia cried out. "They're currently pulling out!"

"Understood" Murrue acknowledged. _'This is going good so far. But it seems the enemy has abandoned the eastern side of the base to reinforce that mountain area in the centre. Something doesn't seem right...'_

"Miss Lacus!" cried out Arthur as he stood up.

Murrue spun round to see the young woman sit in Kira's command seat. "Lacus, what brings you here?" asked Murrue concerned. _'She hasn't shown herself in here for a while, and now she is sitting in Kira's seat...'_

"I wish to take responsibility of the _Seraphim_ and the 29th Submarine Fleet" she replied softly.

"What? Are you serious my lady?" asked Meyrin in shock. But in reality it wasn't so much of a shock for her to take command. She had done this in the past, but she didn't take such a active role in the last war nor this one.

"Kira asked me to" replied Lacus, bringing confusion to the crew. "Kira wanted me to be strong for him. So, I wish to take command"

* * *

**May 10th, 2141 Hours – Angel Flagship: _Seraphim_, Kira and Lacus' Quarters**

"Lacus, can you do something for me?" asked Kira as he stroked her long silky hair. The two laid in their bed, with the young lady's head resting on his chest.

"Of course Kira, what is it?" she replied half-asleep and relaxed.

Kira looked down to her as she turned herself round to face him. "I need you to be command of the _Seraphim_ and its task-force in the upcoming battle".

Lacus pushed herself off his chest and looked down at him with wide eyes. Shock and confusion took by surprise which lead her to stutter at the brunette for her answer. To her honest opinion, she didn't know if she wanted to do this or not. "W-why ask me of this Kira?"

Kira sat himself up with a small honest smile on his lips, he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Because I would like you to. I remember when you were control of the Three Ships Alliance, leading us into the Second Battle of _Jachin Due_. You were headstrong and showed yourself as a leader".

"But...your the leader of the upcoming operation Kira, remember? Why would you like me to-".

"Because I'm a Mobile Suit pilot, a leader at times must lead his men into battle" Kira said calmly interrupting her. "But sometimes there must be someone at the rear, directing us all if needs be. In case something happens to the general in the front-lines, the-".

"Enough Kira" Lacus demanded. "You can't say that".

"But its the truth. If anything should happen to me...I need you to carry on our work. I need that Lacus from the first war back. So strong and kind that I became a little jealous of you, maybe encouraged too".

Lacus looked at her lover with a puzzling look, until a smile spread across her face. "You were jealous?" she chuckled.

"Of course. When I look back at it, you were an amazing woman. You fixed a damaged knight, given him a new sword and lead him into a path to end the war. I admired you, and I wanted to have that quality that I admired for the Angels". Kira placed his hand on hers, holding it tightly. "I need that admiration back from you. The next battles won't get any easier, and with that I need your skills in helping us. You can do it".

Lacus looked away, embarrassed of Kira's honesty and nervous. "I don't know".

"I know you fear of being in control when people are dying round you. I know you don't want to relive the experience of having to watch it from the sidelines again, but Lacus we need you. I need you".

The pink haired woman looked up to Kira, with guilt and curiosity in her heart. "Did you read my emotions?" she asked a little angry.

"No. I didn't need to, your face says it all" Kira replied, ignoring her irritate tone.

The young woman looked to her true love with a shocked expression. She tried to search for the words, but couldn't find them to express her uncertainty.

"If you don't want to, I won't force you to. This is entirely your choice after all".

After a little thought into it, she pressed herself against him which the two fell back onto the mattress. Lifting her hand over to the left side of his chest, she pressed down to feel his heartbeat. "I'll do it" she muttered softly in which Kira could still hear her. "But, you must promise me this. I want to come back to me, no matter what".

Kira was left a little unsure to this. He asked her to take command if anything should happen to him, this is basically turning around his request.

As she asked him, she felt his heartbeat increase, full knowing the uncertainty that was now in his heart. You didn't have to be a Newtype to know this. "I'll take command of the _Seraphim_ and its allies, if you promise to return to me".

Kira gave it another three seconds before answering, a small smile appeared on his lips. "Okay, it's a promise".

* * *

Murrue looked at the pink haired songstress, then smiled. "I'm glad to have you back Commander Clyne" she said sitting back down.

Lacus returned the smile to the Captain of the ship, then looked up to the large screen that displayed the battlefield view. A map to the side showed the enemy and friendly forces engaging in battle with one another. The label to one group that was over where Shinn's team were. _'They should have finished the operation by now...'_ noted Lacus looking at the time. "Captain Ramius, what's keeping the sabotage team?"

Murrue in all honestly, didn't know. "I believe they are still under way with the operation" replied Murrue. "We were uncertain to determine the number of defence forces inside the plant".

"I understand, but haven't we been in contact with them lately?"

"The team hasn't reported in for a while. I'll contact them now" Miriallia announced before trying to make contact with the team.

"Are you worried?" Murrue asked, looking at Lacus.

"Yes. We need the defences down to advance onto the main complex of the base. If anything should happen to them-"

"I'm sure their fine Miss Clyne!" boasted Arthur. "This is Shinn, Stella, Rey and Luna we're talking about here. Its going to take a lot more than a few OMNI soldiers to stop them!"

Lacus smiled. "How true" she said, feeling a little ashamed to doubt the four.

"Arthur please sit down" smiled Murrue. "We haven't finished the battle yet"

"AH! Sorry ma'am!" panicked Arthur dropping back into his seat.

"Arthur's right Lacus, we got to have faith in those four. Otherwise Kira and Athrun wouldn't pick them for the job"

"How true" nodded Lacus.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed Miriallia in panic, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Miri?" asked Murrue looking concerned.

"Shinn, Rey, Luna and Stella failed in their objective to shut down the plant! And now their doing a solo mission by going into the enemy's maintenance tunnels to some weapon station!"

"What?"

Lacus looked over to the map to see the power station location. _'Failed in their mission and now doing a unauthorised mission by themselves? What's going on?'_

* * *

**0905 Hours – OMNI Maintenance Tunnel to Unknown Location**

"Are you sure we should do this? Shouldn't go back and contact the _Seraphim_ explaining the situation?" asked Luna, as she ran after Shinn and Rey down the dim lit steel and concrete tunnel.

"There's no time!" Shinn shouted back. "What if Command decides to do a orbital drop over the base! Most of our space assault forces are standing by for this operation!"

Luna growled as she knew the dire situation of what their space assault units are without knowledge facing. The LOGOS forces were careful and sneaky in constructing something like this even under the Atlantic Federation. _'If we perform a orbital assault drop, we're in trouble!'_

"Be ready. The enemy most likely even have these tunnels closely guarded" warned Stella.

The four moved deeper into the steel corridors, holding onto their weapons with anxiety and hope that the orbital space assault will begin any time soon. The thought of hundreds of pilots killed in an instant would be heavy blow to the Alliance's numbers, but importantly the lose of life. Rey gripped his pistol in the thought of all those lives gone in one cowardly act. His anger built up ready to be unleashed.

He was not the only one as Shinn was finding it more difficult to control his own rage. "There! A door!" cried out Shinn getting ahead of Rey. Pulling out one small pack C4 he threw it at the steel door then firing his M4 at the pack, just as it struck the locked automatic device with a light thud. The soldiers and technicians on the other side were preparing the weapon for a possibly orbital assault drop when suddenly the locked steel door was ripped to shreds, with smoke blasting into the isolated space.

They couldn't see nor hear properly as the blast had dealt with that. And because of that they didn't notice the two young men dashing in, with stern fearful eyes. The raven haired man turned to his right seeing two security guards standing back up to dealt their quick deaths from Shinn's burst shots at them. Then swerved on his left heel to throw a fragmentation grenade at three men's feet, blasting them back, killed by the fragmentation.

Rey charged in drawing his sword in his left and his pistol right. He charged in between four men spinning round with the blade outwards, cutting the men to the ground before aiming behind himself to fire one bullet to down a soldier on a catwalk.

Stella and Luna then entered the fray with both turning round to deal with the recovering soldiers near the door. Stella threw her knife into the enemy's skull, then charged in, recovering it before kicking off the wall high into the air, landing behind her next target. Placing the blade in the back of his neck, she dislodged the spinal cord to which he slumped to the ground.

Rey turned round sensing someone planning a counter-attack from the rear. "Shinn above and behind!"

The raven haired soldier slung the rifle on his shoulder and fired several rounds at three soldiers taking aim at him, then using his free hand he drew his side-arm and shot another soldier aiming at Rey before Rey could finish him.

"And I thought I had your back covered" smirked Rey.

The last OMNI guard dashed out only to fall over after having a combat knife thrown at his skull. Both men turned to Stella who sighed at them. "And I yet we're the ones covering your back".

Both men just rolled their eyes at the blonde girl's comment. "Alright. Let's plant the charges and get out of here" stated Shinn as he and Rey climbed the ladder to the weapon's core. "We wasted too much time".

Luna walked up to the main generator pulling out a C4 plastic explosive. "How much time do we need?" Luna asked placing the bomb on the weapon's generator.

"I would say maybe ten minutes?" Shinn suggested.

"That sounds about right" Rey replied as Shinn chucked one plastic explosive to him. The blonde man then placed the object onto the weapon's laser core, inputting ten minutes on the timer. He then finally rested his finger over the activation key. "On my mark, three, two, one, mark!" he cried as he pressed the key, with Luna at the same time. "Let's move!"

* * *

**0912 Hours – Outside Battle, Judgement and Genocide**

The two Gundams clashed the close-combat beam weapons to which the Judgement's 'Sammeal' pods forced the ZAFT stolen Gundam to back off, and then return fire with streams of beams from it's Gigalauncher's machine gun. The enemy attack was captured by the _'Seraphim'_ wing system, then returned to its owner to which the genocide evaded the numerous beam slices that came at it.

Sven growled at the annoying defence ability that Judgement possessed. "It seems that the Judgement's beam catching ability is solely on small arms fire...that means-". The pilot aimed his heavy dual barrelled 'Balena Xyphias' and 'Chaos Kai' chest cannon at his enemy, firing a huge wide attack to which after the attack subsided, Sven couldn't see the Judgement. He knew that the Judgement wasn't destroyed, as he would have seen some sort of explosion. "Hmm...b-behind me!"

Sven was right on the mark that the Judgement was behind him, but he was too late as the Judgement's katana sword removed his 'Balena' cannons.

"Damn you Yamato!" cursed the Extended pilot. "You're kind can't be allowed to live!"

"And why not!" demanded Kira as he moved in for another attack, but was blocked by the enemy Gundam's beam javelin.

"You damn freaks can sense things normal humans can't! You predict the next move like its nothing while normal humans seem slow, inferior to you!"

Kira glared whilst grinding his teeth in annoyance from Sven's opinionated view. "I never said anything like that! How dare you place me in as that sort of person!", shouted the brunette as he kicked the enemy unit away, then drew the other sword, charging in. "I treat everyone the same! No one is any different from anyone else!"

The Genocide brought out its shield's beam sabre to block both attacks. "You might not say it, but others do!"

* * *

Rey, Shinn, Luna and Stella managed to escape the underground complex and board their respective units. "We got less than three minutes! Get going!" shouted Shinn as he pulled on the controls.

"What is he so worried about? The blast shouldn't get this far should it?" wondered Luna as she looked to Rey's face on the HUD.

"It's not the blast from the energy weapon he's concerned about" he replied, pulling hard on the controls.

"Then what is it?"

"Help!" came Stella's voice, to which all three pilots heart sank as the Gaia Fate stood against a Paladin Blitz with both close-combat beam weapons clashed.

"Stella can you take him!" demanded Rey, his voice clearly concern but also agitated that this wasn't the time to for enemy to show himself suddenly. But to answer Rey's question another Paladin Blitz revealed itself behind the Gaia Fate.

"STELLA!" screamed the True Destiny pilot, as he threw his beam boomerang towards the enemy unit behind the Gaia Fate. The enemy unit spun round and deflected the attack with the shield armament. To see the puzzling fact True Destiny showing various after-images came towards him. "Rey! Luna! Head and back up our forces, I'll deal with these bastards!" cried out the pilot as he landed his 'Destined Blade' anti-ship sword on the enemy's shield.

"Get real! We're going to back you up!" snapped Luna moving her unit forward, until the Deliverance flew in front of her. "Get out of the way Rey!"

"Leave them be Luna! They can handle themselves, as we need to support the advancing forces! That was our other objective!" shouted the blonde forcing her to listen.

The violet redhead looked away, clenched teeth with a low growl. "Fine! You better get back in one piece, you hear Shinn! Stella!"

"You got it!" cried out Shinn, throwing his extensional arm onto the Paladin-Blitz's shield, and activating the 'Micah' beam cannon. The shield shattered into tiny fragments. To which the True Destiny leapt forward with the anti-ship sword and took a swipe at the enemy. _'Heh, he's quick on his feet!'_ thought the raven haired boy teen as the enemy evaded it.

Luna expressed a worried face, when both the Deliverance and Defiance left for the battlefield, to which didn't go unnoticed by Rey. "They will be fine. This is Shinn and Stella right?"

"Yeah..."

Stella back-flipped from the enemy's beam sabre attack, to which upon landing, she transformed the machine into wolf form and charged into the enemy with 'Griffon' beam blades, separating the torso from the rest. The unit exploded, to which the dog-like Gaia Fate form turned to the True Destiny battling the remainder Paladin-Blitz. "Shinn you need help?"

"No! Head out and support Rey and Luna! I'll be with you shortly, okay?"

Stella's looked at the duel between the two, and knew that Shinn knew what he was doing. And believed in him, ever since that day he saved her from ZAFT and Shane. The sudden thought of that man sent shivers down her spine, to which she gripped her sides and trembled.

"Stella! Get moving!"

The sudden cry from Shinn's demanding voice snapped her from her thought. Gripping onto the controls, she hovered off the beach and into the sea where she skied her way to the battle, not forgetting to take one last look at the True Destiny.

"You're not a ordinary Natural, are you? You're an Extended, aren't you" Shinn said looking at the Paladin-Blitz's eyes.

"You're not really human are you!" came the pilot's voice, raging voice.

"Well, I hit the money there. To be honest, I asked Stella to leave so she didn't have to see another one of her Extended friends be crushed by me again. Now, I don't have to hold back!" screamed Shinn, jumping the unit into the air and throwing the anti-ship sword.

The enemy unit caught it, to which the pilot laughed at Shinn's throw. "What the hell was that! That was pathetic, you have to try harder than that to beat me!"

Suddenly the other anti-ship sword came in like the speed of light, to which the enemy pilot rose the sword to block it but the huge force threw the unit back and unbalanced. And in that split second, the extensional arm came forward and gripped the chest of the Paladin-Blitz. "Was that better?" growled Shinn before activating the 'Micah' cannon. The pilot's scream echoed before the unit was blown apart. Shinn released his grip on the controls and slumped back, with a heavy sigh. Suddenly, Shinn noticed the IFF of both the Innocence and Judgement battling two enemy Gundam units on radar. "Kira? Athrun? Shit! They don't know about the bombs!"

Sitting back and gripping once again on the controls the True Destiny darted off, picking both anti-ship swords it took to the skies. Going as fast as he could to the battle, he saw another the IFF on radar as he approached the Judgement. "T-that's Mayu's unit!" gasped the older brother. _'Damn, she must have been sent to back up Kira!'_

* * *

**0920 Hours – Heaven's Base Command Centre**

"Sir we're detecting Angel orbital assault drop pods descending into the earth's atmosphere!" panicked one operator. "If this keeps up, we will be completely overrun!"

The commanding officer jumped to his feet, with a smirk. "So those bastards plan to stream roll through us huh? Let them come! Prepare the Nibelung! We'll eradicate them from the pure blue earth!"

Several operators looked at one another with uneasiness, then returned to their screens, preparing the base's secret weapon. Suddenly the group of LOGOS members mustered at the glass screen, pressing the inter-comm into the command room.

"What is going on Commander! Where is Djibril!" shouted Bruno Azrael. "Why aren't we evacuating!"

The Commander looked at the men with puzzled grin. "What? My orders are to use the Nibelung once the enemy begin a orbital assault. And Lord Djibril should be with you sirs".

"Commander! The Nibelung almost ready we're opening the concealment doors now!"

"Good!" cried the officer as he picked the remote control. "We'll show all of you monsters and traitors that this blue world belongs to us Naturals!"

* * *

**Secret Submarine Hanger, Submarine Operations Room**

"Welcome aboard Lord Djibril" saluted the Captain at the LGOS member.

The Blue Cosmos leader nodded as he walked round and sat down in a large chair next to the Captain's. "Get us out of here Captain"

The officer sat down next to the LOGOS member, staring at the man with a puzzling look. "Where to sir?"

"To Washington. I have to make preparations for my final plan. Our victory against those gene modified monsters draws close, with the final battle in space"

* * *

**Outside Battle**

The True Destiny noticed that Judgement and Innocence's battle had taken them across the abandoned section of the base. And as he approached the two enemy Gundams suddenly turned and round and started to flee. "Hey come back here!" demanded Athrun as he was about to give chase. But the Judgement appeared in front of him, stopping him.

"Wait Athrun, something is not right here..." stated Kira looking at the units.

"Kira! Athrun! We need to get out of here! The OMNI's secret weapon is about to violently explode where!-"

Shinn's words fell on deaf ears as a dull but loud explosion shook the land. Rocks and dirt danced as more and more explosions boomed before a loud and deafening explosion came from the mountain at the centre of the base. Smoke and ash escaped into the air, strangling the oxygen from the sky. Where a gigantic ash cloud pumped itself, covering the skies with molten ash and rock falling from the heavens.

"A-a volcanic eruption!" gasped Kira. "Everyone retreat! Re-!"

The world was soon blanketed by hot ash and rock. Everyone Mobile Suit succumbed to this attack from the volcano.

* * *

**Angel Flagship: _Seraphim_, Operations Room**

The whole crew of the bridge team stared in absolute horror. The blackness covered everything, raining down on the man-made flying machines and vessels. It was a grey snowfall blizzard with molten particles obscured the crews vision, small fireballs crashing down like a scene from apocalypse. The cries of various pilots for help and panic echoed in the dimly lit room.

Murrue watched in absolute shock. The scene made her wish to pinch herself, to see this was a dream or not. But the sudden realisation of the welfare of the pilots came to her. "Contact our pilots! Get them back! Find out if they're okay or not!" she demanded in panicked tone.

Meyrin and Miriallia both started to make contact with the pilots who most likely swept up in the ash.

Lacus gripped the arms of the chair so tight that her hands started to hurt. The passing memories of Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Rey, Luna, Stella and Mu, flashed through her mind, but most of all, Kira. The thought of any of them hurt ached her heart. _'Kira, everyone, please be safe'_.

"Ma'am, we have confirmed that the Deliverance, Defiance, Akatsuki, Tsuki, and Gaia Fate are all green!" Meyrin shouted.

"What about the Judgement, Innocence and True Destiny?" questioned Lacus, holding in her fear.

"Um...no reply ma'am. We can't use any of our sensors as the volcanic ash is interfering with the equipment. I'll keep trying"

"Please do..."

* * *

**2045 Hours – Angel Flagship: _Seraphim_, Officer's Wardroom**

"What did you mean you can't locate them!" Cagalli screamed hysterically. "What have you been doing this whole time!"

Arthur jumped back seeing Cagalli, Rey, Luna, Lacus staring at him with pleading eyes. "I-it's true. We haven't found them. The rescue teams are finding it hard to search for them. With no radar, heat, or other sensors we can't search for them like this. Not to mention we're also searching for our other comrades as well".

Lacus looked at the three standing next to her, they're faces showing distaste to the situation. From what she understood, this was all a nasty natural disaster at the wrong time. But what Rey brought up, they destroyed a large powerful cannon under a false mountain. She just wondered if what they destroyed was the cause of the eruption.

Since the eruption, the OMNI forces quickly surrendered. It was fortunate as the Angels were down fifty percent fighting force as the volcano blew its top. The LOGOS members were handed over upon the white flag, where they were taken on board HMS Lionheart and sailed to Belgium where they would face trail for possible genocide. But although they won, they were missing valuable and dear friends.

As Lacus looked round, various expressions showed the end of a battle that mother nature conjured a victory. The faces showed exhaustion, worry and pain. No expected this to happen. But Lacus noticed something, Stella was missing. Looking round, she was now in here. Ignoring the argument from Cagalli to expand the search party, she left the wardroom, full knowing where the blonde girl would be.

Walking towards the open observation deck, she pulled a breathing mask out of the basket that were placed outside the doors to the upper-deck. Placing it over her face she opened the door, and instantly saw the blonde Extended girl leaning on the railing. As Lacus approached her, the pink haired woman soon discovered that Stella wasn't wearing a breathing mask.

"Stella. You need to wear a breathing mask whilst out here. It's too dangerous to be here whilst the ash fall is occurring" protested Lacus. But she didn't seem to gain the blonde's attention.

"It's strange..." muttered Stella staring at the sky.

Lacus turned to the blonde girl, in which she wondered what Stella was saying. "What is it Stella?" Lacus inquired with a soft voice.

"The ash...the ash is like snow..." quivering the girl. Holding onto the railing tightly.

Lacus walked to the girl and pulled her to a strong embrace. The blonde girl let out the built up tears, crying into Lacus' chest. "Yes Stella...the ash is like snow...". The blonde coughed horribly in which Lacus involuntary joined. "We have to go in now Stella. Its too dangerous" She felt the blonde nod on her chest in which she led her inside, before looking back at the ash covered land, finally letting out the tears. '_Kira...everyone, please be safe and return to us'_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Strength – Abingdon Boys School**_

_**A/N: Well, this is part two of our three part arc. The next one is a little more dramatic, its a fight for survival in a natural disaster with a crisis in Japan. Did Djibril plan this scenario? Or was it bad timing of nature's wrath? Find out in the next chapter, along with a fan's character. The conclusion is coming. The end is nigh. The epic awesomeness is upon us! (...yeah). Anyway give me those reviews! :P**_

**Next Phase: Phase 62 – Ash Like Snow: Aftermath**


	62. Ash Like Snow: Aftermath

_**A/N: I finally managed to finish this over much consideration. Unfortunately, I didn't manage to get Starshatter's character or Mobile Suit in here. Sorry, I really am. But I couldn't fit him into story as it would raise some questions and probably won't work. Looking at the planning board I decided it can be done in the next chapter. It will happen! The plan everyone is to get this done before October. Considering how long it's taking me to write these now. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Opening Theme: Naked Arms (English Version) – T.M. Revolution**_

**Phase 62 – Ash Like Snow: Aftermath**

* * *

"_And now we will go to Bernadette who is on-board the civilian observation ship 'Surveyor', for her special live report on what is going on at Heaven's base. Bernadette, this is I guess one strangely and horrible disaster to happen on a battlefield?"_

"_That's right Darren! A volcanic explosion followed by eruption has happened at Heaven's base. The Earth Alliance forces main European base as it was the Alliance's last major base in the region, until two hours ago when the Earth Alliance and LOGOS members surrendered to the Freedom Alliance forces. This was primary due to the mounting pressure from the Freedom Alliance assaults, but the sudden eruption seems to have triggered the immediate surrender"_

"_And what of casualties from this disaster?"_

"_Well, from what we can tell. Both sides suffered casualties without a doubt but the Earth forces seem to have taken the worst as Freedom allied nations almost conquered the base. The eruption was near the main headquarters, which brought about the surrender. Because of the eruption, most Mobile Suits are unable to fly due to the heavy ash and rock that long dormant volcano is still spewing out. Lava has also started to cover the base to which boats from both sides were deployed to ferry all troops from the land to the safety of the ships"_

"_Bernadette, what is the official figure on who is missing?"_

"_There isn't one at this point in time, both sides have kept it behind curtain for now. But rumours have speculated that the leader of Angels assault and Freedom Alliance, Kira Yamato is among those missing. There has been denial that he is alive but injured in combat. We have yet to prove this but it is unlikely that Kira Yamato, renowned for his abilities as a pilot would be missing, or injured. There is other rumours that Athrun Zala, Shinn and Mayu Asuka have gone missing along with two hundred soldiers from both sides"_

"_What is happening now?"_

"_Search parties have been deployed to locate the missing servicemen and women. Which many of them so far have been found, but with the difficulty of the ash its making it harder than it should. Especially when you need to wear a breathing mask to just stand outside. The search parties have moved closer to the mountain areas but they have yet scale them"_

"_Bernadette Leroux, many thanks for that report. And now we turn to-"_

**May 11th C.E.76, 2051 Hours – Japan, Tokyo City, Diet Building, Waiting Room**

"Kira, Athrun, Shinn and Mayu missing? That's a joke right?" muttered Canard with anger clear in his throat. "How can they have rumours like that flying around?"

"It is a possibility Canard. You can never be sure after all. Command has yet to deny this too" Mudie replied crossing her arms whilst leaning on the wall. "I hope they are truly alright".

That slight hint of worry present in her tone made Canard look at her with observation gaze. She looked uncomfortable, standing there, and it wasn't the way she was actually standing there that caused it. The news of what happened at Heaven's base was out to the press about an hour after the incident. Since then Mudie had been restless and fill of worry. Those were their friends and family there, and all they were doing was escorting the blonde man Canard could call his father around Tokyo at this point. He sympathized with her, he too wished he was there helping with the search. Because deep down he was worried that those four were actually missing.

"To be here, guarding your old man while we could be looking for them" Mudie sighed with an agitated tone.

"Hey it is not my old man alright!"

"Who are you calling an old man?" came a chilling voice behind them. The couple spun round to see the long wavy blonde man, with a sick smile on his face. "Does being near my presence upset you that much, huh?" he grinned.

"N-n-no!" the both cried.

_'He has such a scary expression...how can Canard and the rest of his siblings be related to this sicko?' _Mudie questioned herself.

"Am I really a sicko Mudie?" Rau asked with his grin widening.

"Ah! Don't read my thoughts Rau for gods sake! That's scary as hell!" screamed Mudie dropping to her knees holding her head shivering. "Seriously! It's creepy".

Rau just sighed then returned to his calm straight faced expression. "You shouldn't really pay attention to the news that much, after all, they only get just the jest of what is happening. And don't worry about Kira, Athrun, Shinn and Mayu. They are a lot stronger than you give them credit for". Rau turned round and headed down the hallway to the conference room within Japan's Diet Building.

"How do you know that?"

"Simple. Kira is one of my sons, and the other three...well, let's just say that their knights" chuckled Rau as he left.

As Rau disappeared from sight, Mudie shivered in thought of that man again. "Seriously creepy" she muttered.

* * *

Canard sat outside the main conference room, wondering if him being here was Rau's actual intention or not. With that man you can never be sure. The dark haired man couldn't get why Kira places trust in this man so much. Although not entirely, but enough to entrust Rau with the decision making. Rau in the end was running the Angels really, not Kira. The brunette along with his siblings were just the figureheads, the moral, the elite that helped in the war. Whatever plan Kira cocked up, Rau simply agreed as it was in the blonde man's interest as well. Canard couldn't shake the feeling something was up with this man, like he was hiding something from them.

"Canard! Are you listening to me god dammit!" cried black haired woman into his ear, setting him off his seat.

"Mudie, why did you do that for!" he demanded.

"Well duh, you weren't listening to me. Come on Canard you were in la-la land again. You've been like this a while now" scowled the woman in this relationship,

Canard sighed tiredly. "Sorry. I've got a lot, on my mind lately..."

Mudie followed with her own sigh, but understood what he was talking about. "Don't worry. I'm worried too, They'll find them, I believe they will"

"Yeah. So, what was it you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah! After this can we go to the Kanto region and do some sight seeing?"

"This isn't a holiday you know?"

"You're no fun..."

* * *

"Le Creuset, it has been a while since I last saw you. You've aged normally I see. You're not suffering from the rapid ageing process any more, that's good to see" smiled the old man sitting behind the table facing the blonde man, standing in front of a shelve of photographs. "You miss her...don't you?"

"I suppose" replied Rau dryly.

"You don't need to put that face on Rau. The last time I saw my granddaughter, she was happy to be with you" the old man smiled. "You were such a cute couple too".

"Please Mr. Yamasawa, that is in the past now. I'm afraid I didn't come to see an old friend, we're in pressing times as you now"

"Yes. The final battle is fast approaching, and in that time, we will see either the Angel of Darkness or the Angel of Light will fulfil their destinies. And you request that my country sides with yours over the PLANTs?"

"You like to get to the point as always Kenji" smirked Rau sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I'm still the type of man who doesn't like being beaten round the bush Rau Le Creuset. Neither are you"

Both men fell silent, until the old man reached into his draw, pulling out a pistol and a ceramic bottle with two small cups. "Now tell me why I shouldn't use this gun, and put a pullet between your eyes?" asked the man, pointing the firearm at Rau's head.

"Because maybe I would break your before you could pull that trigger, and use it against you?"

The room went silent once again, only to be filled seconds later with laughter. "Yes. You're still the same man back then. I take it you managed to go through the gene therapy and cure you incorrect genes".

"Of course. I have much to do still".

"How true" replied the man, pouring clear liquid form the bottle into the small cups. Then after handing one to the blonde, they both raised it into the air, then quickly drank.

"Sake...it's been a while since I had it" Rau explained.

"Yes, I bet you've been drinking that Russian vodka crap, or that disgusting bourbon you love so much?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You've got no real appreciation in your drinks Rau"

"That's a fate of opinion in the end"

"Much like the choice I have in brining Japan into war against the Atlantic Federation, aiding your army and fighting the PLANTs. When was it that politics became complicated Rau?"

"When man decided to side with one another to fight the strongest, then betray his brother for his own selfish ambitions. It is a general repeat of history which must be stopped in order for mankind to survive and exist peacefully".

Rau's explanation brought silence to the room, where the blonde reached down into his large briefcase and pull out an urn. The old man looked at it with his tired eyes. "So you brought her back to Japan".

"She...would have wanted it. This was her home country. So what do you want to do with it?"

The elderly man looked at the item on his desk, fighting back the tears. "Let us go to the harbour" suggested the minister.

"Why?"

"Because it is somewhere Yomiko always visited as a child. And it would be the place that she would like to like to be set free"

* * *

**Tokyo Harbour**

The blonde and old man walked over to the railing of the harbour, both looking onto the setting sun in the nation once known as the Rising Sun. The orange rays radiated off the glass buildings, reflecting much like the water was doing. The warmth of the sun was fading as it inched towards the horizon, bringing the sea wind to chill the air as both men stared into the horizon.

"Yomiko always used to come here and play all the time when she was younger" noted the grandfather.

"Harbours are generally dangerous. Why here?"

The minister looked at the younger man with a small grin. "Yomiko always liked danger. That's why she easily enlisted into the Fallen Angels. It was also because she heard of a certain handsome looking blonde boy, that showed so much potential in the Fallen Angels".

Rau eyed the old man, a grin of his own to bare. "Yes, I heard about that as well"

"Yomiko loved it here. She always used to fish, swim and hitch rides on the ferries to get to the other side of the city. Quite the troublemaker, right?"

Rau lowered his head, his grin turned into a soft smile. "Yes, that much is very true".

Yamasawa opened the urn, placing his hand inside and grabbing as much ash as he could. "Yomiko always loved the sea" muttered Kenji as he pulled his hand out, releasing the ash into the cold sea breeze.

Rau placed his own hand in, feeling sorrow weeping his soul as he touched the remains of his once loved one. Slowly pulling it out and unclenching his fist to let the wind take the remains away. The two continued the process until the urn was empty, where Kenji placed the lid back on. The old man's head was lowered to fight his tears that were impossible to prevent.

"I wish to see her face again, her joyful proud face. I took care of her since her parents were killed in a Blue Cosmos terrorist attack, and prayed everyday to god, to protect her throughout the battles she would be facing. But I guess my voice was heard on heavy ears"

Rau remained still and quiet, letting Kenji to spill his heart out.

"But I won't be seeing her again...my poor Yomiko..."

Rau finally opened his black coat, and drew his pistol, presenting it to Kenji. "Take it and use it on me. Yomiko died to protect Kira, and as his father, I will take the responsibility if you want retribution".

The old man knocked the weapon out of Rau's hand, with the clatter of metal and scrapping as it was knocked far. The blonde looked at Kenji with puzzled eyes. "Rau, you may act all and wise...but in the end of the day, you're still a youngin'. You must realise that if I do that, the Angels would want vengeance, your children would be lost and most of all, Yomiko would hate me if I did".

The frozen form of Rau Le Creuset soon passed seconds later as his arm dropped to his side. Rau chuckled, looking away. "How very true...". The blonde had turned to mask a single tear leave his eye as he thought about Yomiko's feelings to this.

"You cannot die Le Creuset. If anything you must live to bring this world into order and peace. That is what Yomiko would want you to do".

"But that would not come to pass!" a female voice cried from behind them. The woman was dressed in a grey hooded jacket, black tight pants and white sandals. She lifted her head up, exposing her pale white face with reddish pink curly locks. Her dark emerald eyes glaring at the pair. "Rau! This is your resting place!" she screamed drawing her pistol from the back of her pants and immediately shot dead the secret servicemen.

The blonde sprinted into action, diving for his Glock, but the weapon was shot out of his reach as soon as he laid a fingertip on it. Rolling to his feet, he saw the woman aim the weapon at Rau's head.

"Stand up now!" she demanded.

Rau did as he was told, but glared at the woman assassin. "You came all the way here to kill me, Cecile. Under Krane's orders?"

The woman stared at the blonde for a few seconds before answering. "No. I came here to do this, of my own choice!" she screamed with tears rolling down her eyes. "You could have joined Krane and brought a new age of Newtypes to light again!"

Rau closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "But that is not what Kira wants".

"Why are you so bothered about what Kira wants! What about Krane!"

"Cecile..." Rau spoke opening his cold blue eyes, looking into hers to which the woman felt her soul being pierced. "You would never understand why"

Cecile let the tears continue as his words echoed in her mind, as well as the other times he spoke poorly to her.

"_Leave me alone you pest!"_

"_Why are you such a bothersome?"_

"_Don't you something better else to do than annoy me right now you stupid girl?"_

"_Why would I spend my own free time explaining something to you, that you wouldn't understand anyway?"_

"_You're annoying"_

"_You look ridiculous"_

"_Is that how you dress to get any man into bed?"_

"_You would never understand why"_

The woman shook violently, screaming in pain as she pulled the trigger. She watched as Rau grunted, holding onto his chest before dropping to his knees. The sudden realisation of what she done to the man she loved with all her heart, struck a powerful mental blow to her consciousness. Her agonizing scream echoed in the harbour as her aide, Judice ran round the harbour terminal building.

"My lady! Are you alright?"

But the once strong super soldier for ZAFT stared in horror of her actions. She pulled the trigger on the man that she loved, the man that always rejected her several times. She stood there watching Rau found it difficult to breathe, her hand shook violently from her actions. She dropped her weapon and knelt in front of the blonde, bringing him into an embrace.

"I-I'm so sorry! Rau! Please!-"

"My lady! This isn't the time! We got to go before his watchers get here!"

But the woman held onto the blonde as he struggled to get oxygen in his body. Kenji approached the pair, until the aide drew her M9 and pointed it at the minister. "Don't move old man! Otherwise you'll receive the same like this blonde fool!"

Kenji stood there as the strange scene occurred before them. But the hooded woman looked familiar, he had seen her before. "You're Cecile...aren't you?" he asked which the hooded woman looked up at the elderly man.

"Rau! Mr. Yamasawa!" came Canard's cry as he ran down the harbour to see the three, with Rau being held by a hooded woman. The tell of gender was simple with a figure like that. "You! Stay where you are!"

The aide moved his pistol towards Canard and Mudie as they sprinted towards the scene. He opened fired on the dark haired man, who simply rolled to his right, drawing his own handgun and fired upon kneeling. The aide moved away but the shot grazed his arm. "My lady we must go!" demanded the young man, grabbing onto his boss' arm and dragging her away from Rau.

Canard fired several shots after the duo but the Admiral's aide shot through the glass, smashing his way through whilst dragging his mopping superior officer with him. Canard fired two more shots but missed as they ran further into the harbour's terminal building.

Mudie approached Rau, examining his injury. "Canard we need to get Rau to a hospital soon as! He'll die if not treated properly!"

Canard looked at the building the assassins ran into, growling to himself. "Get help then!" he shouted. Mudie simply nodded whilst bringing out her phone, calling for emergency crews to get here immediately. Canard then turned round and walked to Kenji, rage in his eyes. "You are going to tell what happened here!"

Kenji sighed at the young man's anger. "It was Cecile Boonar. One of ZAFT's admirals".

"What? Why was she here?"

"The answer is in front of you boy. To kill Rau for Krane's sake. However...this wasn't Krane's doing nor wish"

Canard looked at the weak blonde, laying down as Mudie applied pressure on the bullet wound. "What? Why?"

"There are things you need to know Canard, but it is not in my place to say. I would advise you to ask your father, if he survives".

* * *

**2132 Hours – Iceland, Ruins of Heaven's Base**

_'Argh...what the hell? What happened?'_

He opened his eyes, looking at the dark small compartment the pilot was in. The lack of light in here caused him to slightly panic. But he knew better than that, his training made him think better. Feeling round the cockpit he touched the controls of his unit, pulling on them hard. But no response...something was wrong. Feeling for the telepathic connection to his machine, the computer responded. The holographic HUD came to life, with error windows all over.

_'This isn't good...what the fuck happened?'_

Looking through the programs, it seemed the ash in the atmosphere had effected it's thruster intakes. The thrusters won't work.

_'This is great...I can't fly. I got to reset the OS and configure response circuits, if I need to get the Destiny moving'._ Shinn typed across the flat keyboard, resorting the programs as he typed into the OS. "Almost done...good. At least now the Destiny can move". Sliding the keyboard away, Shinn gripped onto the joystick style controls, and pulled on them.

The large armoured walker started to pick itself up from the ground, with it's head looking round. Shinn watched the screen through the infra-red, noticing the devastation that the explosion caused. Several Mobile Suits laid in a ash like snow wonderland, with hangers and military buildings almost covered by it also. Shinn moved the True Destiny towards what seems like the airfield, observing the area for any Mobile Suit around, be it friend or foe. Numerous amounts of structures and units were crushed by large chunks of rock, from Shinn's opinion it came from the explosion up the mountain.

"This is terrible. Is this what Rey feared? If so, he had a good reason to" Shinn noted as he scanned around still for any kind of survivors. The landscape seemed something from the apocalypse. Shinn wondered how far he was from his nearest ally, considering the change of scenery from the explosion. The Destiny passed a large Mobile Suit hanger, the large number fourteen number on the side was soon being covered by the ash.

"This is madness...I don't know where the hell I am, or where Kira and Athrun are. Not to mention if those enemy Gundam units are around, I'll be in a heap of trouble. Damn, where the hell am I?"

Looking at the holographic map, Shinn noticed he was about three miles from where he was before the incident. _'I was blown that far away? Mad'_. Shinn then moved the Destiny towards his original position. He thought maybe if he got near to where he once was, he could rendezvous with his missing comrades. As Shinn started to climb the mountain he noticed the thickness of the ash increased, like a flowing stream of grey. But with the IR vision enabled it didn't matter, either way, it was going to be a slow search for them.

* * *

"This can't get any worse" wondered the blue haired Innocence pilot, as he walked through what some would call hell on earth.

This ash filled wonderland was a complete hell hole. Athrun couldn't help but think that this was something god had would have conjured. And he cursed him so as well. Due to that, his unit was unusable as a large piece of the mountain landed on his machine. Luckily his cockpit was well shielded by several layers of armour, but the force of the crash landing on his unit caused the Innocence's CPU to malfunction.

"Just my luck to have the Innocence to malfunction at a time like this, here of all places. Not to mention that I got split up from Kira".

Athrun wondered further into the grey mist, with only his flash-light as his guide through it. It was near impossible to see any further than fifty metres much to Athrun's frustration. He climbed up what were once part of the mountain, where his suits hand heated up as it was still warm from its explosion. Walking over the rock he could make several trees and would be military buildings.

"Looks like the eruption had devastated the whole area...to believe something like this happened whilst we battled the OMNI forces. It's so unreal..." muttered as he jumped down and headed towards the possible abandoned buildings. "Yet it happened" he chuckled, but remembering his dire situation wiped his smile from his face.

As he walked over the ash covered ground, he thought back to the last moments before he lost consciousness. Even though his memory was hazy, he remembered seeing the Judgement covered in ash before a large rock landed on it's back.

"No way..." gasped Athrun as he thought of it. "Kira is...No! Kira is not dead. He's too hard to killed that easily, even if this was god's work".

Athrun continued his walk to the abandoned buildings, but with a echo of gunshots coming from his desired location. Athrun dropped to the ground drawing his 9mm Glock pistol, pointing it down towards where he heard the shots. After a few more, Athrun caught wind that it wasn't him being shot at all. Standing up, he looked round to see a partially covered blood trail towards the buildings.

"I better go and find out. It might be one ours being attacked".

Athrun quickly but carefully made his way down the mountain to where he was then surrounded by several huge pine trees. The ash had settled on them like the snow would in winter. The Innocence pilot scanned his surroundings for a possible ambush, but the gunshots seemed to ring from between or inside buildings. Athrun picked up the pace but as he did, the gunfight seemed to get closer a lot faster. As he approached the edge of the small woodland, he sensed someone was coming to which he hid behind a tree, and waited for them. He watched from the gap to see a white, black and gold pilot suit came through the trees, with a 9mm Glock firing into its entry of the woodland.

Athrun rose his weapon to the unknown person but they had already risen theirs at him. They appeared as a stalemate until both realised that they were wearing the same uniform. With the exception of the unknown pilot having a bandage round his torso. "I'm so glad I found you Athrun" sighed the pilot with exhaustion.

Athrun instantly realised the voice to his best friend's. He moved from behind the tree to greet him. "Kira! Thank goodness! I remember you're were Gundam was-"

Two bullets sprang through the trees, where the two then both ran back up the mountain as if they both intentional had as a plan. "The Judgement was struck by it, but the structural integrity of it is fine, it was the casing and systems were damaged by it. It's unable to move at the moment".

"Same as mine" informed Athrun.

The duo ran out of the woodland and started to make it back up the mountain. With their purser/s in chase.

"Who were you shooting at? Victor? Sven?" asked Athrun as he checked their six.

"Both of them and someone wearing a mask. I don't know who he is, but his presence feels familiar somehow".

As they went deeper into the falling ash, the hunter appeared from the woods, looking up at where Kira and Athrun ran. With Victor and Sven coming out afterwards. "They ran up the mountain" informed the masked pilot.

"Wait, did you just say 'they'?" asked Sven, to which he got a nod for a reply. Looking up, he wondered if chasing Kira and this other pilot was a good idea. Their units were unusable in these conditions for flight, and that the masked kid's Mobile Suit was trashed by some Angel pilot. Their options were limited, but if they could acquire the Judgement and this other pilot's Mobile Suit, they might have the upper-hand in this war. "We're going after them. Kid, go get your Mobile Suit, it's the only one operational in combat. Me and Victor will tail those two up the mountain, head them off".

The masked pilot nodded, with Victor sourly nodding.

"Right. Let's move it!"

And with his order the three sprang into action, with Sven and Victor moving quickly up the mountain with care whilst the masked soldier headed back to his unit.

* * *

Shinn sensed that there someone else here besides him, and he knew that they were using a Mobile Suit too. But what he discovered as well was that they were being cautious too.

"Whoever they are...it's like they know I'm here...waiting for them" he muttered. Teasing the trigger on the controls, he waited for the enemy move into a position where the Destiny could ambush the unit from behind the tall office building. "Come on, a little closer...a little more...now!"

The Destiny rushed round the corner and lashed out with it's anti-ship sword, only to have the enemy defend with it's beam javelin. Looking at it this close, Shinn noticed the design of the unit. Its crimson paintwork with structure identified it as a Avatar-Crusader, the Angels fast attack unit.

"Identify yourself soldier" demanded the raven haired young adult as he stepped back from his attack.

"Shinn! Why did you just jump me!" moaned a girl's voice.

The Destiny pilot instantly recognised that voice, and how couldn't he? It was his sister after all. "Mayu...thank god you're alright. I was a tad worried about you when I picked up your IFF signal before the explosion".

"It is good to see you made it through too Shinn" smiled the younger sibling. "I couldn't face being separated from you again".

"Same here" Shinn sighed.

"Did you find Kira anywhere? I was sent to back him up along with Athrun, but since the mountain blew it's top I haven't located them at all" explained the younger Asuka sibling, worried of her Commanding Officer.

Shinn, couldn't help but feel the same. It was his duty to be Kira's bodyguard but seeing the predicament they're in, he couldn't live up to his duty again. "Dammit...what use am I not being there?"

Mayu taken the fact of Shinn's tone that he had not located Kira either. "Don't beat yourself up about Shinn. We'll find him".

"Yeah I know, I don't need my little sister to tell me that" Shinn replied with a smile. _'Strange it should be the other way around'_. As the two moved on to search for Kira and Athrun, Shinn looked at his HUD image of his sister ready to ask her his long waited question. Even though he knew that this wasn't the best time, but since they were alone. "Mayu?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like Kira so much?"

Mayu almost made her Avatar-Crusader fall over from the controls, due to the surprise and shock of the question. "Um...t-this is not the time Shinn!" she protested.

"I know that. But since we're alone I thought I might as well ask. I would have asked you on board, but with all the nonsense going on and our duties there wasn't a really good time to ask. So, why do you like him so much even though he is in love with Lacus?"

Mayu went silent, unsettling as it is to have her own brother ask her this, she also knew that it was best to explain now then never. "When the hillside was blown up, and mum and dad were killed, I thought I was next in line to follow...the sound of the battle was scary and hard to block out. That was when he came, with a small team to retrieve me. They were originally to pick us all up, that was why we went by the mountain pass. Because organised the Angels to rendezvous and take us to safety".

"I know. I just wished that dad didn't have to lie to us about..."

"Kira took me back and was the one assigned to guard and oversee my training. Although he was loaded with other duties besides looking after me, he made sure to see me just to ask how was I and treated me to meals and such".

"He treated you to meals? Like at a restaurant?" Shinn asked, puzzled.

"Yes. He said he was lonely, and wanted to spend time with someone who sympathised with him. Yuan, Alec and the others were busy doing other things most of the time so he only had me to keep him company".

"I see...but you saw that for something else..."

Embarrassingly Mayu nodded. "He wasn't with Lacus then, Meer was that person who filled that gap, but her death was too much...that's why he didn't want to move on. But I knew...he still had feelings for her and no one would replace her ever.".

As Mayu's explanation washed over him, his warning alarm went off to a foreign Mobile Suit. "An enemy Mobile Suit! But...it registers as a Paladin...but not completely...I'm amazed that the radar even picked this up!"

"But Shinn if you detected it, then that means that-"

"They might have detected us as well! Get ready to move Mayu! We need to take this bastard out in case-". Shinn suddenly felt that tingling presence of a fellow Newtype, in which he sensed two...and they were very familiar to him. "Mayu...did you-"

"It's Kira and Athrun!"

"And they seem in danger"

* * *

Athrun dropped down from behind the boulder as a series of bullets streamed overhead. "Dammit! Don't these guys just give? We're not really in the best place to have this!"

"They probably want our Gundam units Athrun" Kira replied from the boulder next to Athrun's, holding onto his Glock tightly. "I can't have take my sword Athrun, without it I can't change anything and in the wrong hands would cause devastation".

Athrun understood Kira's meaning to sword, if they stole the Judgement then it would be their undoing. "They won't have it Kira. I will stop them with every inch of my body even if it was battered and torn, I will prevent that!" he shouted kneeling up and fired back down at the two chasing them.

Kira smiled, knowing his friend's words were truthful and honest. "Thanks Athrun...if only I had you by my side during the last war".

"Well, I here now am I not?" smirked the blue haired man.

Just as the two were about to return fire they both sensed a third opponent, and he didn't seem to be on foot. "Mobile Suit!" cried Athrun as they both got up and ran into the pine wood forest in front of them. And as Athrun predicted a green light struck their last position, gusting rock and dirt everywhere. "What the hell? There's no way we can beat that thing on our own like this!"

Kira gritted his teeth as this was seriously bad, out gunned by a Mobile Suit was instant defeat in their predicament. "What are we going to do?"

As the two OMNI pilots on foot ran up, they looked back to see and hear a clash of close combat beam weapons. To where they saw the Destiny battle their mystery pilot's Mobile Suit. "Shit! How the hell did they find us!" Victor screamed in anger.

"Who knows, let's just finish the job at hand!"

The two ran up into the woods, eyeing their surrounds for movement. That was until Athrun took a shot to Victor to which he jumped behind a pine tree. And Kira slid down firing his pistol at Sven knocking his weapon from his hands, then tackled him down the hill. Athrun sprinted across from one tree to the next firing off at the Russian pilot. He missed but forced the OMNI pilot to rethink his strategy now.

Victor reached into his weapon pouch and removed a fragmentation grenade form it. "This will slow you down!" Victor growled as he pulled the pin, then throwing it towards where Athrun was.

Realising the device, Athrun got to his feet and ran to the next tree only to be shot at by Victor with a bullet passing through his right leg. Crying out in pain he landed on his side as the grenade exploded throwing chunks of the tree everywhere like a wooden firework display. Athrun laid there for a second before attempting to stand again, until he felt hot metal press against the back of his head.

"I got you now Zala! Do you know how long I waited for this? Ever since you humiliated me back in Siberia! Then again in Moscow! This is like the heavens have answered my prayers!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Victor, but my life is not in the hands of the heavens!" spat Athrun, as he grabbed the large wooden splinter and impaled it into the OMNI pilot's foot. With the sharp object in his right foot, the Russian dropped the pistol to which Athrun caught it and fired it into the enemy's heart.

* * *

Kira and Sven slid down the ash covered mountain wrestling the Glock between them. _'I should be able to overpower him like this...unless-'. _Kira rolled off the OMNI soldier and skidded to a halt in which upon looking up he saw Sven already up in his face. Backing off he missed Sven's right legged kick, but his Glock got caught in the process, knocking the weapon down the cliff.

"You probably have already guessed Kira Yamato. I'm not your normal Natural" Sven said standing up into a fighting stance.

"You became an Extended to combat the Newtypes" noted Kira. "You threw away your humanity just to kill people like us. Foes that even mean you would kill a Natural as well?"

"Even if your a Natural or Coordinator, a Newtype is a Newtype. And your kind are just the reason the human race was going downhill when it entered the C.E. calendar. Your kind instigated the Arabic Petroleum Crisis, the Chinese Civil War and the Russian retaliation! DO you know how many lives were lost because of the Newtypes insane ideals?"

Kira assumed his fighting pose, ignoring his injuries he stared into the man's dark velvet orbs. "That was the Newtypes in the past"

"But is doesn't matter! You're kind are doing exactly what they did back then!" spat Sven charging in, throwing a punch to Kira's face.

The brunette acted quickly and caught the attack, then throwing the OMNI soldier over his shoulder. "I am not like them!" protested Kira.

Sven spun round taking out the brunette's legs. "Don't try and make yourself out different from them! You're the same as them!"

Sven dived in with his elbow to crack Kira's skull but the Newtype rolled away then kicked the silver haired man in the gut. "I might be like them in genes and abilities. But my dreams, my vision is completely different from theirs!"

* * *

The Destiny drew its beam boomerang and smashed it into the unknown Mobile Suits shield, the thrusted the weapon in hand at the unit's torso. The enemy was more agile than it seemed. The unit backed away a hundred metres using what little power its thrusters could use, then slung the left forearm twin beam cannon at the Gundam.

_'This guy is quick at reflexes, and that armament is the same as the Purser, no, the Chaos...that Gundam which Sting piloted...'_

The enemy fired its payload, then rose used it's beam rifle to throw more attacks on the Destiny. Before stomping its way to the Destiny with a morning star beam weapon. The force of the attack knocked the Destiny back.

_'This is not an ordinary pilot. Even though he might be an Extended, he's much better than one!'_

Shinn retaliated with his own weapons smashing the Mobile Suit back from the strength of a Gundam. The difference between a Gundam type and Mobile Suit were clear as day. The Gundam were specially designed as a over-powering superweapon on the battlefield. Nothing could match in any battle be it land, sea, air, or even space. They were the ultimate weapons, but that is why you needed extremely experienced and skilled pilots to use them. Shinn then charged in swinging his beam weapons around his a frenzy, trying to confuse the enemy pilot's predictions on his attacks. And it worked as he ripped off the Mobile Suit's left arm.

The pilot inside growled at the loss of his unit's arm. But also, was impressed of the skill the Destiny pilot had since their last battle. _'I have to give him some credit, he is not a elite pilot for nothing' _ he noted. Suddenly the units two weapon pods ejected and attacked the close-combatant. But the OMNI pilot realised something, the weapon pods were responding to his commands that well. At first it might have been a malfunction in the OS, but it was in fact the environment they were in. _'Dammit, the ash has interfered with the thrusters in them too. They're practically sitting ducks!'_

And he wasn't proven wrong as the Destiny fired its composite shield beam cannon at them, making the mechanical weapons turn into scrap metal and ash.

The way the enemy pilot saw it, it was already looking bad. If this kept up, he would be losing more than just armaments. He charged in to counter-attack but his early-warning system went off, indicated to his right. Looking in that direction and pulling the controls he saw an Avatar-Crusader fly in with its beam javelin, slashing at the chest. Luckily for the OMNI pilot managed to prevent his body being vaporised but had the cockpit opened up. The intensity of the beam weapon started to melt his helmet and mask. Quickly thinking, he removed both to prevent them melting into his skin.

As Shinn backed off to ready his next strike, he noticed through the gap of the Mobile Suit, the person sitting inside. "No way...that can't be him..."

Exposed and almost overpowered, he contacted the two Extended soldiers. "Sven! Victor! We need to get out of here! We're in no condition to continue!"

"_Not no kid! I got Kira Yamato in my sights"._

The pilot shook his head in disbelief. _'He's just as bad as Victor'_. Something then caught his attention. "Victor are you listening?"

"_Sorry, but Victor is out of the game"._

The pilot froze in the chilling voice of Athrun Zala, he sounded exhausted, no in pain. But he didn't think that he was lying. Now with Victor dead, they were being outnumbered. The Crusader type swung for him again, to which he only managed to evade that attack.

"Sven, Victor's dead. We need to get out of here now. The Angels would be storming the place sooner or later to look for them".

"_...Fine. We're leaving. Can you pass out a coded message to Kristain?"_

"I can pass one out wherever he answers it or not is a different-".

"_Just do it"._

The unknown pilot groaned at his comrade's snappy comeback. And started to write the message.

Mayu turned to the Destiny puzzled to the inactivity of her brother. "Shinn, why are you just standing there?"

"Mayu. Leave him be"

"W-what?". The enemy Mobile Suit then made it's move and headed up the mountain. "S-Shinn what the hell are you talking about? The enemy is getting away!"

"Just let him!"

Mayu stared in disbelief at the Destiny. _'What happened Shinn?"_

* * *

Kira blocked Sven's kick then returned with a right hook to knock the Extended soldier down the mountain. Looking up, Sven knew that this was already starting to get worse. If what the mystery pilot said was true, then they better regroup and take what is left of their units to a rendezvous point. Kira charged down prepared to take Sven alive.

Just as he neared the OMNI pilot, the enemy unit stomped it's way to them. It stopped in front of the two, looking at the two with it's visor like eyes. Kira looked up glaring at it, expecting the enemy pilot to make it's move against him. But to his amazement, it made no move against him, only for it to kneel down to up Sven. But what puzzled him most was the feeling he got from the unit's machine, it felt like he felt this somewhere before.

The unit scooped up Sven and turned around, running into the ash like mist.

"Who was that person?" wondered Kira holding onto his wound as he walked back up the mountain. As he approached he saw Athrun limp out, a field dressing around her leg. Kira jogged up, hissing from his own wound. He caught Athrun as he stumbled, lifting his right arm over his shoulder to support him. "Are you alright Athrun? We need to get you treated, the ash might infect your wound".

Athrun chuckled. "Don't forget yours as well Kira". Athrun looked up to his childhood friend. _'Typical Kira...always, always putting others in front of himself'_.

The two saw the Destiny and the Avatar-Crusader walk towards them. _"Kira, Athrun. We got communications with the Seraphim"._ A clear sigh of relief between the two.

Kira looked up and smiled. "Athrun, did you know that this?" asked the brunette.

"What?"

"This" pointed Kira. "Ash like snow".

Athrun sighed with a smile. "The Ash Like Snow Incident..."

"...Kind of a lame name for it huh?"

Athrun laughed hard. "Yeah. But one for the history books".

* * *

"Are you sure that Kristain would come back for us?"

"You think that he won't?"

"No. But why pick up Victor's unit?"

Sven sneered. _'Is he really dense?'_. Sven eyed him, his olive colour like hair made him think to where he had seen this person before. "The Reaper is now yours. It's not like Victor is going to use it again". Sven stood outside the opened cockpit to see the Decadence flying in towards them. "See. I told you Kristain would come back for us".

The pilot looked away, unimpressed with Sven's snide.

"I know you now...your him"

* * *

**May 12th, 0022 Hours – Angel Flagship: _Seraphim_, Hanger**

"SHINN!" Stella screamed as she ran into the hanger, finding out that the four missing people had returned. Shinn had just jumped off his Destiny when he was tackled into the deck. "Shinn! I'm so glad your back! I was so worried for you!" she cried as she rested her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry Stella" smiled Shinn.

Kira was soon embraced by Lacus, fighting off the tears. "Kira, thank the heavens you came back" she whispered, hiding her weakness as per Kira's request.

"You can be emotionally distraught too" joked Kira.

Her answer was a playful punch onto his chest, to which he winced in pain. "Y-you're injured!"

"Yes. I had a run in with the OMNI elite troops".

Athrun was the last person to be jumped on. No surprise Cagalli was the person to wrap her arms around him. She was going to lecture him slightly, until she saw his leg. "W-what happened?"

"I got shot in the leg"

"What were you thinking?"

Athrun looked at her with shock. He thought a emotional worried response but got a lecture again!

"You were acting reckless weren't you? Athrun! You're always doing thoughtless actions and getting injured!"

Athrun stood there with no comeback to the argument whatsoever. Seeing this, Kira stepped in to defend him from the onslaught of sister. "Cagalli, it wasn't like he intended to get shot in the leg. Things like this are always a factor in war and-"

"You be quiet!" boomed Cagalli pointing at him. "You are not as innocent as you think Kira! You two are just asking for trouble!"

Kira slumped in defeat. "I shouldn't have said anything..."

Lacus chuckled at the ranting Cagalli was giving at the two. But noticed Shinn looked, uncomfortable about something. In which he grabbed Stella's hands and held them tightly. "Stella! There's something I have to tell you, and everyone here!" Shinn cried out, gaining everyone's attention. "When me and Mayu were looking for Kira and Athrun, we ran into an enemy Mobile Suit. He excelled in battle like he was an Extended".

"And? What about it Shinn?" asked Rey looking at Shinn with a curious stare.

"I know who he is. The pilot I mean".

Everyone eyed the raven haired Destiny pilot quizzically. How Shinn knew this person was a mystery to even to Stella.

"The pilot was Sting. Sting Oakley".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Strength – Abingdon Boys School**_

_**A/N: Well, I left a strange cliffhanger on everyone didn't I? A bit of a twist, well I have been know for my unpredictable twists! Someone asked if I can bring him back, and you know what? I decided to! Hope this makes my reader, well happy! I would like to thank everyone still reading this! Come on, this started back in 2009? 2008? Either way a long time ago now! **_

_**On a separate note, I've been playing Dead Space 1 & 2 and found my new favourite horror game! I've also watched Gundam U.C., and found it very entertaining to watch! Although a 50 minute episode, I only got three of them so far...and I don't know when the next one is out...**_

_**And on a other note, I'm also pissed off that TokyoPop has started to shut down their US division! What the hell? I mean although their output in decent manga lately are poor, they still did some memorable ones like Love Hina. I'm glad that I have started reading Viz media manga instead...**_

_**And on a final note, during my time in reading several chapters for reminders, I find that this story needs a fresher! Well of course it will improve the story but no major plot changes of course. In the meantime I will keep on track with the following chapters. **_

_**For now take care and please review!**_

**Next Phase: Phase 63 – Revelations**

* * *

**- Mobile Suit Data-**

**Name:** GAT-382 Paladin Custom Model / Aerial Type

**Manufacture:** Horizon Weapons Industries

**Power Supply:** 'Solaris' Recharge Generator

**Operating System:** Unknown

**First Deployed: **May 11th C.E.76 - Atlantic Federation, Iceland, Heaven's Base

**Pilot: **Sting Oakley

**Information: **A custom model of Paladin model. Using the parts of the Chaos to gain the advantage of the aerial battle. It was primary used as a test model but failed due to its ineffectiveness where the Paladin units preferred to use the Striker-Agile packs instead.


	63. Revelations

_**A/N: A new update in less than two weeks? I'm pulling overtime here! This is a more depth chapter to the truth behind various unsolved questions, some might have already guessed it but I am setting the record straight. I was surprised I managed to get this done despite my cravings over the new Eva film, Evangelion 2.22! And I must say, it was possibly the best animated film this year for me! Anno has well and truly outdone himself with the adopted storyline and changed scenarios! I was surprised a new character to the films, a Japanese/British girl carries the name of the RN's aircraft carrier! Well, there's more to this film than meets the eye, that's why I might watch it again! I just wish the next film is released soon...Enjoy :P**_

_**Opening Theme: Naked Arms (English Version) – T.M. Revolution**_

**Phase 63 – Revelations**

* * *

"_**So my little blonde whore...how deeply in love are you with Shinn?"**_

"_**S-Stella loves Shinn with all her heart".**_

"_**Really...you think I would let you soil him with your disgusting genes?"**_

"_**Stella loves Shinn! Y-you leave him alone!"**_

_**The man glared at the blonde girl as she was strapped to a bed, the room appeared to be a mental patient's room, like from a psychological institute. The paler, long raven haired teenager approached his captive, grabbing hold of her blonde locks. "You disgusting creature! A being that is more revolting than a Natural! Your kind are not human in anyone's eyes".**_

_**Stella fearfully stared into the crimson eyes of her jailer. **_

"_**Looks can be so deceiving, can't they?" he grinned, stretching his hand down her body, never removing his eyes from hers. "And you are like mermaid...a creature that lures men in their heavenly looks, but devours them for their own selfish desires"**_

"_**Stella would not hurt Shinn!" she protested.**_

"_**Maybe...but don't I look like him...a little?" he sniggered as reached under her gown. "Let me fulfil my selfish desire"**_

"NOOOO!" shrieked the blonde girl as she shot up from the bed. Her head in her hands, shaking violently. "Get away! Get away from me!"

Shinn instantly woke up, looking at the shaking blonde with worry. "Stella. Stella what's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly to pay attention to him.

The blonde slowly turned to her boyfriend, still shaking from the dream, only to widen her gaze at the sight of him. "Get away...get away from me! You monster! GET AWAY!" she screamed trying to claw him.

* * *

**May 14th C.E.76, 0351 Hours – Mid Atlantic Ocean, Angel Flagship: _Seraphim_, Officer's Mess**

Shinn looked up as he was handed a mug. "Thanks Rey. I needed one" Shinn sighed as he took it from the blonde man. "I don't get it. I mean I've never seen her like that before, especially when it was me" he said, then taking a small sip he sighed with relief. "Hot chocolate, a bit childish eh Rey?"

Rey smirked. "I'm drinking coffee. You got the hot chocolate Shinn, because you still are one". As he watched Shinn snort in embarrassment, Rey decided to get back on target. "Has this happened before then?"

Shinn looked away. "Sort of. She has woken sometimes from nightmares, but not as serious as this. I just don't understand Rey, I'm worried about her. This is something new. What the hell is happening to her?" he demanded, gripping on his trousers. He felt useless completely.

Rey understood what he was saying, looking down to ponder about what Shinn said. Sipping his coffee, a thought come to his head. "Shinn, had Stella taken medication or been to the doctor a lot since her treatment at the end of last war?"

Shinn at that moment looked at Rey, and thought back to then. "Yeah. Yeah she did. It was that treatment that Stella has acted...well 'normal' to people...Why? Is there something about it that might seem to involve what had happened?"

Rey thought carefully of his next words. "Just answer the question"

"Yes. She privately had medication. They said they were enhanced memory inhibitors, and brain growth accelerators. They said it was to block out the trauma from the Extended program, and to help her become normal by expanding her thinking process and other things".

"So if there are drugs that prevents dreams and memories, why are they not working any more? It doesn't make sense..."

"I think we should ask Kira. He knew about it as well, he could have some answers" suggested Shinn. He noticed Rey looked at him with some shock. "W-what is it?" he asked agitated as if to know what Rey was going to say.

"It was just a good logical suggestion, that's all" he chuckled.

Shinn snorted from his friend's tease. "Yeah well, we better ask him".

"Agreed. I heard Kira's already up since the incident, so I believe he'll be in here shortly. I could give a guess that he wants to talk with you anyway". And soon as Rey mentioned it, the brunette stepped in a dressing gown, noticing the two looking at him.

"You knew he was coming here only sensing his aura right?" Shinn guessed.

"Yes" Rey replied with a smile.

"Aura predicting bastard..."

Kira approached the two young men, in which Rey sighed. "I'll make you cup of tea Kira" stated Rey as he walked past him.

"Thank you Rey". Kira then sat down opposite to Shinn, feeling the uneasy presence within the young Destiny pilot. "You have questions that need answering right Shinn?" asked Kira straight to the point. "Bear in mind that at the moment, I'm also limited to why this is happening" Kira added, running his hand through his thick locks.

"Okay" Shinn replied calmly.

Rey returned with the cup, handing it to Kira. "Thank you". Rey sat down on the chair next to Shinn's, taking more sips of his coffee. "I take it your aware of Stella's treatment and medication Rey?". The nod from his younger sibling allowed Kira to continue. "Good. As long as we're aware Shinn, Stella should not be suffering from those traumatic memories if she is taking the medication. Have you seen her take it recently?"

Shinn looked away. "Well, not really. I haven't really seen take any since I let her know that I saw her old comrade; Sting Oakley at Heaven's base. You don't think that just because I told her that that she-" Shinn said with his voice starting to panic.

"Settle down Shinn" insisted Rey placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Rey is right Shinn. Calm yourself. Although I cannot possibly rule out that being the cause, I can however say that she could be repressing the drugs".

Shinn and Rey looked at the brunette confused. "Hold on. Are you saying that her body is repressing the drugs? Or not working any more?"

Kira sighed heavily as he leaned back in the chair, rubbing his forehead as he thought about it. "It is possible. Strange as it sounds, it could be. The memories that traumatic could have repressed the drugs".

"But how?"

"From what Rau told me way back when I was in training. "The human mind is a powerful tool and weapon, you never underestimate it no matter what". And to be honest I believe him. Our abilities allow us to sense danger or at rare times communicate with one another. I don't know what the process is to get Naturals to become Extended, but I know it involves brain-manipulation, drugs and other forbidden stuff we don't know. Although we captured two facilities that produce the Extended, the equipment was mostly destroyed in the belief we would take it. The treatment were doing on Stella is, a practice in a sense".

"Hold on Kira! Stella is not some lab-rat for you to experiment on!" Shinn fumed at the idea he was getting. He stood up sharply and gripped onto Kira's collar, pulling him to his face. "The Earth Alliance had already done that to her and I'm not going to allow you to do the same!" he shouted almost biting his face in rage.

"What can I do Shinn?" asked Kira. "We don't know the correct way to treat Stella". Kira grabbed Shinn's own then pulled them off him, to push the ruby eyed boy to the chair. "What can I do? It's not like I have all the knowledge to correct what was done to her Shinn! I'm just as furious over this as much as you!"

Again Shinn mentally kicked himself as he jumped to conclusions. Of course was worried for her, the two were friends. And he knew Kira wouldn't treat anyone like that. Getting to his feet, head down like a lectured child he bowed to him. "My apologises Kira...I did it again". Shinn felt a hand ruff up his hair, looking up he saw Kira smile at him.

"Don't worry about it. It's one of those traits that makes you who you are Shinn".

Shinn smiled with the compliment.

The blonde sat there quietly and patiently as in truth, Rey was unaffected by what happened in front of him. He was used to it back the days when Kira first took charge of them. It was like the old days again. "What about Rau? Does he have a idea on it?" asked Rey as the thought came to him.

Kira sat back down like something was disturbing Kira suddenly. "We lost contact we Rau, Canard and Mudie. But we got a coded message they will meet us at the Greenland base, Shangri-La. That's all. We could wait till then but I have an idea Shinn..."

"What? I'll do anything if it will help Stella in anyway!"

"It might be something that you would rather not hear but, I can only see this the only logical option".

* * *

**0839 Hours – L5, PLANTS, Aprilius One, Krane's Mansion, Office**

Krane swerved in his chair looking up at the woman standing in front of him. Her dark pink curls were a wreck, with her uniform scruffy, and not to mention that she seemed to be crying recently. She tried to not look at the man in front of her, the man who manipulated the media and council to his bidding. A dangerous and fearful man if crossed, and to make matters worse he was the first son from the man she shot dead in Tokyo.

Krane picked the file on his desk, skipping past the papers as he skim read it. Exhaling in a blowing motion as to be confused with the document. As he finished reading, he stayed in that pose for a few seconds before he looked at Cecile. After a few more uneasy seconds past he flung the file at her face.

"I'm...a little confused Cecile...no in fact you prefer to be called that instead of your real name, because it was the nickname Rau gave you as a friendly gesture". Krane actually thought about that, puzzled to how that was a friendly gesture or even a nickname, but then again Rau wasn't the normal type. "Cecilia! Why did you go down to earth without permission and shot Rau?"

"I-I wanted him to stop interfering with our plans. If I left him he would have-"

"That is not the point!" bellowed Krane slamming his fist on the oak desk. "I gave no such order, nor did I want him out of the picture!"

"But Krane-"

"NO BUTS!" screamed Krane picking his phone and throwing it at her. The object shattered as it struck her head. The force and hardness knocked her to the ground, and sliced open her head. "I didn't want Rau shot you stupid bitch!". Krane sat down as he watched the woman sit up applying pressure onto the wound. "Do you know what I have been doing since your solo mission? Do you?" he demanded.

The woman looked up, then averted her eyes from him. A silent single word response was hardly audible, but Krane just knew it was 'what'.

"I have been withdrawing all our troops from the earth" he responded looking at the tactical map of the earth. "All our forces are heading to every Mass-Driver we have our hands on. But the way this is looking we won't be able to evacuate all our troops in time for the final battle. All well...they will just have to collateral damage I suppose".

Cecile looked up to Krane as she was confused to what Krane was talking about.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I can't have one of my Admirals looking like that!" he snapped looking out of the window of the city. As she stood up, she bowed before leaving his office, to where Krane just hissed. "Stupid woman...she would ruin everything that we have planned for Kira...and of course-". Krane turned to look at the tactical map. "The earth".

* * *

Cecile closed the door to the office gently, embarrassed to what had happened. _'I wonder if Rau made it through. We got news he was rushed to hospital but the Angels have kept a zip-lip on his condition, or even if he survived. Did I do it out of duty or-'._ Cecile looked down at her hands, shaking still from the incident inside the room. _'Or, did I do it out of spite?'_

"You still here? I would have thought you would be long gone by now Cecile".

Cecile looked up to see the paler version of Shinn Asuka, with a cheerful grin plastered on his face as to be pleased what happened to her. And that pissed her off completely, the smug look he gave her was enough to give him a punch to his face. "You have a say for everything don't you Shane?"

"Of course I do. As Krane's loyal servant I have something and anything to say" he smirked as he walked past to enter the office.

"You're not a servant, but just a shadow of someone else" retorted Cecile as she made her way down the stairs.

Shane looked on at the woman as she went down the stairs, his glare was so intense he imagined many ways in killing the woman. But she was still useful to Krane, until they bring the plan into fruition. He entered the office, still playing scenarios of slowly and painfully killing her.

Cecile opened the main door to the office where she was saluted to by two ZAFT red coat guards. After returning the marks of respect she saw Judice waiting by the car. The young officer saw her superior bleeding from the head. "My lady! Are you alright?". Cecile waved it off as she climbed into the passenger's seat. Judice just slowly moved into the driver's seat, looking at her boss as she rubbed her wound. "I take it Krane didn't take it well ma'am".

"No. In fact my fate might have been sealed after the war is over" Cecile replied looking out the window.

Judice pulled out of the drive, gripping the steering wheel in anger. She didn't like the way Krane was handling things right now, and there was something off about his orders. And she didn't like it, there was something wrong. And she decided to find out from a 'friend'.

* * *

**0844 Hours – Earth, Seraphim, Medical Bay**

Luna sat the fidgety Talia on her lap, visiting Stella who sat up in bed, pleased to see them both. "Thank you for coming Luna, and you too Talia". Stella smiled sweetly at the little blonde girl.

In which the girl pulled a cheerful grin. "Is auntie Stella alright?" asked the worried girl. "She not sick any more?"

Stella slowly gripped onto the bed sheets, still keeping a kind face on. "Yes. Auntie Stella is much better now thank you. And how are you? What have you been up to lately?"

"I have been learning".

"Learning? Learning what?"

"Maths and other languages".

Stella was taken back from the girl's explanation. _'Maths? Languages? Don't we all now speak the common English language? And by the way, why is she learning stuff like that now at her age?'_.Stella looked up to Luna, which the mother sighed tiredly.

"She's quite intelligent. Rey thinks it's better to put in books than give her gun and fight" replied Luna, stroking the girl's blonde crown. "And I have to admit, it was a good idea. When this war is finished, we all can hopefully live in peace".

"I see".

"Talia. Can you let mummy and Stella talk alone for a bit. I think daddy is in the mess square".

The little angel beamed at her mother. "Okay!" she cheered. "Yeah! I going to find daddy!"

The two young women smiled as the little one ran out of the door, and waited for the door to close before the two could talk. "Are you alright really Stella? I heard this morning what happened. Shinn was really worried, as well as everyone else on board".

The blonde woman sighed as she leaned back in the bed. "I don't know what's happening to me Luna. I only remember that time when I was held captive by Shane. Only that damn memory keeps coming back! Why? Why can't the drugs repress that one!"

Luna sat on the edge of bed, pulling Stella into an embrace. "I don't know Stella...and I'm worried about you. I want to help, but I feel so helpless".

Suddenly the door opened, in which Shinn stood there. He noticed instantly Luna's presence in which he smiled at her. She smiled back. He then stepped into the room where Stella noticed him walk in. "Can I...speak to Stella privately Luna please?"

Luna nodded to her long time friend. She stood up saying her goodbye then left for the private conversion. After Luna left and door closed behind her, Shinn moved towards the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

"Stella. I need to ask you something, and it's something that you might have kept from me. I need to know. Because...I want to help you". He felt Stella's warm soft hand rested on his, looking up he saw her smile. "What happened to you when we were held captive by ZAFT?"

Stella flinched. _'He wants know what happened?'_.

"Stella. You can trust me, I am here for you" he whispered into her ear.

Stella soon felt the comfort from Shinn's words, she could trust him as she did when he helped to get her back to the Earth Alliance. "Okay Shinn...we need to trust each other. And I trust you, so...I will tell you what happened".

* * *

**Outside Medical Bay**

Kira and Lacus walked down the corridor towards Stella's room. Both were happy and keen to see how the young Extended girl was doing. Lacus even brought a small bouquet of white lilies. Kira looked at the flowers, interested in how she obtained them. "How did you manage get those lilies Lacus?"

"You didn't know we were growing them at the hot spring room?"

"Um, well I haven't been in there lately so no" Kira replied as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that he hadn't actually noticed.

Lacus smiled at him. "You are such a terrible lair Kira".

"I know. But it's nice of you to bring her those. She needs the support of not just Shinn but all of us. Whatever happened in her past that caused the memory suppressions to fail must be a very-"

"I KILL HIM!" came Shinn's raging voice from Stella's room.

"What?"

"Kira, you don't think..."

"I have a good idea that Stella has told Shinn something, and that he will be on a warpath from whatever it is!". Kira went to the door where Shinn opened the automatic door to see Kira standing in front of him. "What is it Shinn?"

"Shane. I will kill him!" spat Shinn trying to get past the brunette, but the older man held him back. "Let me go Kira! I'm going to rip him limb from limb!"

"Shinn! Calm down!"

Lacus came forward and helped Kira to restrain the Destiny pilot, but her strength was no match against his. "Shinn! Settle down, please calm yourself!"

The raven haired man slowly stopped his struggle, then walked back in distraught. "That bastard! How...how could he do that to Stella!"

Kira switched to his professional self and walked into the room with Lacus. "What did he do Shinn?". Kira looked to Stella, more frail than he last saw her. Looking back at Shinn his eyes were red and wet in pain and rage. "What did Shane do to Stella?"

The door closed behind them for privacy. In which Shinn looked to Stella, she was shaking in emotional pain. "That bastard...he...he violated her...he raped her Kira! He raped Stella!" he cried falling to the ground, but Kira picked him up and placed him in the chair next to the bed.

"Tell me. Tell me everything" insisted Kira.

* * *

**0847 Hours **

Kira, like Shinn couldn't contain his rage. His hands were shaking violently. The story that Shinn filled them in was hard to take in, but the brunette and pink haired pair were just in shock as Shinn was. Lacus held onto Stella as she wept, filling disgusted at what happened. Kira was lost for words, he didn't know what say or do at this time.

"I should have known, or even figured this out" sniffed Shinn.

"There was no way you would have known about this Shinn" protested Kira. "Stella was so much in pain, she didn't want you to worry. Right Stella?" he asked, in which she looked at Kira and Shinn, and nodded her head slowly. "See?"

"But I-"

"Enough Shinn. Stella wouldn't just up and explain something like this suddenly. You need to think about what to do now. Stella needs your emotional support. But for you two, listen". The two young lovers looked at their friend and commanding officer. "I cannot help like the way you two can do for each other. But if there anything you need, by the heavens, I will make sure in every ounce in my body, I will dammit make it happen! That bastard will pay for his crime!"

"Thanks Kira" sniffed Shinn, trying to hold back the fresh set of tears.

"Thank you Kira, Lacus" Stella croaked as she rested her head in Lacus' arms.

"We are here for you two. And not just us, everyone on-board is with you to support every part of the way" Lacus said reassuring the two.

With Kira's words and Lacus' kind offer, the two were lifted by them. Thankful that the two were here to help.

"Shinn, Stella, this will stay between us. No one else would need to know. If you wish to let the others know, that is your choice alone. It is not our place".

"And like I said before, I will use every ounce of my being to help you two. Stella should not have to suffer through that" Kira added.

"...Thank you. Thank both of you that our paths crossed"

* * *

**0852 Hours – Kira and Lacus' Quarters**

Kira and Lacus left the two to comfort one another, but the news had dampen their spirits also. With Kira and Lacus sitting on their bed in shock still.

"I can't believe what happened to Stella. It is disgusting to know that someone like him did that!" growled Lacus. Her anger was understandable, being a woman herself she knew that something like that would be with Stella for the rest of her life. Although she couldn't comprehend the magnitude of the suffering Stella had endured.

Kira sat quietly, shaking in anger. "This is my fault. I caused that happen. Like your capture, with Rey, Luna and Cagalli. The false impression Krane made that Luna lost Talia, the time Rey spent in that cell in Antarctica. It was all my fault! I caused this!"

Lacus slapped the brunette, in doing that he looked at her in shock. "Don't say that Kira! You don't know that!"

"But Lacus it is the truth. And you know it" he wept pushing her down on the bed. "It is all my fault!"

Lacus could only caress his face, looking up into his sad lavender eyes with an innocent smile. "I never regretted what happened Kira. Never".

Kira balled out in tears, in which Lacus brought him down onto her chest, and sang a lullaby for his comfort. She loved him, but deep down she knew it was actually his actions that caused this. And that was what broke her heart, along with his grievances.

* * *

**1826 Hours – Washington D.C., White House, Oval Office**

Joseph Copland sat in his chair awaiting for a phone call to come through. He couldn't wait, but he knew he had to. He gave an order that would be the end of him and his country, their sword against the Freedom Alliance and the ZAFT forces. He had played along with the organisations plans and orders long enough, and he was determined to end it all. The wars had ravaged not just his country but countless others, and many lives were lost in the process, all for the cause of the Blue and Natural world. The order for the arrests of all Blue Cosmos and LOGOS ring leaders were sent out, although full knowing that some of those people were in high ranks of the military. He also wad the one who sent General Mustang and Admiral Hughes, he most trusted men to help the Angels to defeat the organisation in Iceland.

Suddenly the phone rang where he answered it in a flash. "Yes?" he answered firmly.

"_How dare you betray me Copland! After everything I've done for you!"_

"Djibril. It's time to end this madness. The Freedom Alliance will come after you with full strength. Even your once undefeated fortress and elite guard was no match for them!"

"_I am deeply disappointed in you Copland. The fortress might not have fallen if you didn't leak the weakness to Heaven's base to the Alliance!"_

"Give it up Djibril. You lost"

"_I think not Mr. President. I have my last card to play, my trump card. A bit of a warning, watch the skies, as I will bring heavenly judgement upon you!"_

The phone line went dead. In which Copland placed the phone back on the receiver. "You fool" he muttered.

"M-Mr. President!" cried out an aide bursting into the office, shock present all over his face.

"What is it?"

"Sir, it's Panama! It's under-attack!"

* * *

**2009 Hours – Shangri-La Briefing Room**

Canard looked at the blonde man called his father with a dirty look. "How the fuck would you allow that to happen? Why would you put him in danger like that?"

Rau sighed irritably. "It was the plan. I didn't decide entirely on it. It came from the council itself and was passed to us to make it happen".

"But you are his father!" protested Canard. "And my brother!"

Rau looked away, probably ignoring the second son's rage. But deep down he was ashamed in himself.

"It's good to know that Kira and the others are alright. But why are we heading into space? What is happening now that you have yet to tell us?"

"When I want to discuss it with you Canard, I will dammit!" boomed Rau. The blonde stood up glaring down at the dark haired son. "I've told you sensitive information already. You were not allowed to know about it at all!"

"Screw it! You should have told all of us to begin with Rau! I wonder how Kira would feel if he knew about it?"

"What makes you think that he wasn't aware of it?" countered Rau.

Canard looked in stricken disbelief at the blonde man. "No way. No way was Kira a part in something as ludicrous as that! I suppose Rey was in it as well was he? You better stop spitting out nonsense before I'll put another bullet into you!" warned the second eldest son.

"Canard...calm yourself. There's no need to get worked up over it right?" Mudie said holding back the dark haired boyfriend.

"Why would I lie Canard?" asked Rau.

Canard glared at Rau, his teeth grinding in annoyance and frustration. "I swear if this is a lie-!"

The door to the room quickly opened with Yuan rushing in almost panicked. "Sir! The remnant forces of Heaven's base, their attacking Panama base! They must be after the-"

Rau growled. "The Mass-Driver system. It appears the Atlantic Federation has chosen its fate, and Djibril intends to head to space, for the showdown with us and ZAFT. This won't be good for anyone".

"Does Djibril have any loyal to him in space?" asked Canard, his tone changed to fit the situation.

"He has a lunar base on the dark side of the moon. What he has in that base is unclear, but I was hoping to catch him before he reaches that cursed place! Yuan, where is the S_eraphim _and the rest of our forces at the moment?"

"En-route here at cruising speed"

"Then get them here at maximum speed! We can't afford to have them idly take it easy! We're fast approaching the time we're we must clash our swords with the enemy, to end this once and for all!"

Yuan nodded and sprinted out to get the message out as soon as possible. Canard looked at the blonde, his face twisted with anger and concern. Canard decided to leave the argument beforehand to rest for now. This was no longer the time.

* * *

**2322 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, Heaven's Sent Club, Penthouse**

"It's nice to see you again Judice. I don't see you very often any more" teased the bleached blonde woman lying in bed next to Cecile's aide. Her fingers draped over the smooth back of the young woman whilst licking her lips.

"Well I don't come here often is because I believed I had no need to come here any more!" shot back Judice, picking up her liquor in aggression and downed the contents in one swift go.

"Then why are you back then?" mused the woman, lying over Judice's back founding with the girl's hair.

"I feel...I can't trust ZAFT at this point, and you're the only reliable person to turn to for information" Judice mumbled, embarrassed to admit it.

"You mean sensitive information?" breathed the woman into Judice's ear, as the she swept her hand in between legs of the girl under her body. Her hunger to hear Judice gasp made her laugh hard. "Of course, I mix business with pleasure".

"I am aware of that Claire. Now tell me do you know anything on why Krane is moving all his earth based forces to space? It looks like he's abandoning the earth for something big".

The informant Claire crawled off the bed to the cabinet, pulling out another drink. "This is sensitive stuff Judice. But I always get what I want on behind the scenes in the world. From what my girls have gathered from some high ranking officers, Krane is preparing a final showdown with the Angels. And he means business. He also has a weapon to use against them. Something about a quick, swift victory" explained Claire as she made her way back to the bed, lying next to Judice. "But I am afraid that is it. I could always dig deeper to find out for you".

"If you can please".

Claire pulled the girl's face to hers. "Of course that will cost you extra my dear".

Judice scowled at her informant. "I'm aware of-"

The woman pulled their lips together, but not before placing her drink on the bedside. Judice disliked this woman's rewards, but it was cheap and easy, the only thing that costed more than the two was her pride in the end. But to fully know her mistress' fate, and the final battle it was was worth it.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Strength – Abingdon Boys School**_

_**A/N: Hope this makes up for my dragged updates, love it, hate it, praise it, slate it. Just review!**_

**Next Phase: Phase 64 – Final Return to Space?**


	64. Return to Space, Heads Held High

_**A/N: Hello again! Before anyone says says yes this is a late update...yet again. I however must admit that this was all my fault. I wasn't exactly happy with how this chapter worked out the first time. So I redid it again and again until I am somewhat satisfied with it now. As you may notice there are some phrase changes in here, not a lot but a little. Anyway wondering what they mean are more than welcome to ask them in the review. Remember, there is no such thing as a stupid question, only stupid people who dare not ask and get it wrong. I have finally completed Dead Space 1 & 2 on the PS3 on impossible modes...they weren't easy but now I can move onto more pressing matters! **_

_**I also read up on the new Wii console, I must say...its different. I enjoyed the Wii so this shouldn't be a let down either! I also finally downloaded the Gundam X series, and own the Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 on the PS3. Where will the fun end?**_

_**To the review replies!...**_

_YamiRi: I hate it because Stella's first is Shane and it isn't Shinn. But looks like the final showdown is near I hope this will be an EPIC battle. Rau isn't dead? Awww** (A/N: The final battle is going to be about five chapters. How do you like that?)**_

_FushionAC: I just found your fic...wow you made the battle so detailed, cool, love the fight. Akatsuki's my fave MS ^^ it's Cagalli's. I'm AsuCaga Fans and satisfied with their relationship so far, even you're a guy, have concern to what girls like ^^, hope that's what you like either. kira-lacus-mayu threesome shocked me, the relations too..Kira n Cagalli other siblings, grandfather, well you're the story maker anyway..good job keep going. Ganbattene ^^** (The story is going through a re-write at mind, but no major changes other than that lemon scene. I'm happy to get a Athrun/Cagalli fan review, I don't get many! Welcome to Dark Destiny. Oh and I had to look up Ganbattene...because I am an idiot...)**_

_DarrenrEal: Aren't u over powering neo-zaft a little too much? I mean it's like many elite Newtypes are on their side plus like what Blaid said, Krane goes overdrive when Shane gets hurt but Kira still gets owned even with seed and anger. And is Kira getting a better unit cos I think Krane is pretty much overwhelming him. Krane is awesomely godlike, weird character though. But seriously. Shane. Needs. To. Die. And Krane can do better. Oh, and Athrun, Shinn plus Rey needs improvement.** From Chapter 49 (A/N: ZAT needs to be powerful, they also make the final chapters the hardest fight Kira and co will have. Shane...err...meh. What do you mean in context that Athrun, Shinn and Rey need improvement?)**_

_Star shatterer: Good to see an update here, though it's a shame you couldn't get them in yet. It is comforting to know that your not just trying to put them randomly in, so I can put up with the wait (it really wouldn't do to have them magically appear just like that so take your time to do it right, right?). Great chapter though, It seemed to have a few errors every now and then but I can appreciate the non-mobilesuit skirmish that took place.** (A/N: There were errors? Where? Please let me know, its embarrassing to have my readers pick them out for me...)**_

_Glint of Madness: As it is approaching towards the end of this story, I'm like "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" because I don't want it to end so badly, but there is also a part of me that does want it to end but in an epic way. Love the latest chapter with how Shinn wants to kill Shane so bad and, hey, who can blame him? One thing I noticed though, I thought Stella gave her first to Shinn? So Shane stole Stella's first time? Keep up the great work! **(A/N: haha. I'm happy you want something epic for the final battle for a long going story, it will have no fear. Shinn's first time with Stella is explained in this chapter. Enjoy)  
**_

_**Opening Theme: Naked Arms (English Version) – T.M. Revolution**_

**Phase 64 – Return to Space, Heads Held High**

* * *

**May 16th C.E.76, 1030 Hours – Greenland, Angel Military Base: Shangri-La, Dock 4**

Rau, Yuan, Canard and Mudie watched as the gangway was placed onto the doorway to the _Seraphim_, their nerves running thin on account on what was happening in space. Canard wondered if the crew on there were fully aware on what was happening up there. Not to mention that Djibril was probably at his lunar base, which one they were unsure of. It seemed that the Atlantic Federation was split on the decision President Joseph Copland made against the Blue Cosmos leader. All Canard knew was that they were running out of time and they need to return to the space fortress Arcadia before either ZAFT or Djibril made their move.

The door opened to where the tired group of late teens stepped off followed by Murrue and Mu. They seemed drained at first but the bitter cold thankfully woke them up to see the four watching them from the jetty. Athrun looked slightly depressed, while Shinn and Stella looked as much if not worse than him. Kira looked down too, but at least he tired not to show it. Lacus was watching Kira carefully with a worried expression, whilst Rey, Luna and their daughter looked average.

"What happened to them? They all like they lived through hell and back?" wondered Canard as he watched them approach them.

"This is war Canard" Mudie groaned at the obvious.

"No. Something else has happened, that's for sure" stated Rau. His observant eyes never deceived him, it was clear as black and white.

"I wonder where Cagalli is?" asked Mudie noticing the blonde twin not with them. As Athrun came to them first, Mudie pegged to ask for her curiosity. "Where is Cagalli? Is she sick or something?"

Athrun sighed almost irritably, although he wasn't aiming it at her. "She left the ship yesterday. Something in Orb came up and she had to go" he explained with a slight annoyance of mentioning Orb. "I knew she shouldn't have come with us. The country at the moment is in a state of panic. With ZAFT forces leaving left, right and centre they fear the worse".

"You can't blame them" replied Rau, almost none interested.

"Why is that?" asked Rey as the group approached him.

Rau turned to Yuan, ignoring Rey's question. "Yuan, prepare the _Seraphim_ for space launch immediately" he instructed, to which Yuan nodded and went to get the job done. "All of you come with me to the briefing room". As Rau walked away he looked round unimpressed. "Now!" he ordered.

Everyone followed the man on his demand, there was obviously something the matter that caused the blonde's outburst.

* * *

**1038 Hours – Shangri-La Command Centre, Briefing Room**

Everyone sat down, waiting for the blonde to make his appearance. Being ordered into the room set a eerie mood, it was evident that something has happened that brought this meeting. But what it was, no one was sure. Athrun had sat himself next to Canard to where the man seemed relaxed to this. He also realised that Canard must have some knowledge to what was going on.

"Canard, what is this about?"

Canard simply eyed Athrun, never moving his head. "You'll find out soon enough".

Athrun snorted in the response he got. Of course that kind of attitude ticked him off, along with Cagalli had to return to Orb for a emergency meeting with council members. Officially, Cagalli didn't have much power in the government, she was simply a representative, someone who would announce or pass laws and plans to the public. Why they needed her at a time like this only fuelled Athrun's irritation.

Soon enough Rau entered the room with his aide Yuan. The pair seemed concerned, it was clearly written on their faces. But Rau being the man he was, he would put on a straight or serious face to hide, it was working to some extent.

"What is this about Rau? We were planning on going after Djibril, and then you called us back on the double. Explain yourself" demanded Mu, clearly not in the mood for Rau's little games.

Rau dropped the filed document on the desk, looking at everyone with his stern ice blue eyes. "The reason I called you back is something so serious it threatens the outcome of this war".

The mood shifted from irritate to shock and worry. "What do you mean?" asked Athrun.

"We just got reports that all ZAFT forces are abandoning their campaign on the earth, and shifted all their man-power and resources to space".

"Isn't that a good thing?" Luna countered. "I mean Djibril is gone too, so we secured our objective to-"

"You're simply overlooking this!" boomed Rau slamming his hand onto the desk, making some jump in his outburst. "What do we have in space more precious than our campaign here? And who were the people we were originally meant to protect!"

"Arcadia, and Haven" Kira answered. "Krane is going to launch a all out assault on our homeland, and HQ on all the work we originally coordinated from".

"Y-your serious!" Shinn cried out. "Impossible! We defeated his forces last time he can't-!"

"Think rationally Shinn" Athrun interrupted. "He's getting all his forces for a steel-roll assault. Planning to crush us with everything he can muster".

"His final battle to take everything in one foul swoop" added Rey. "We overlooked this tactic completely".

"It seems so" Rau agreed, although he technically didn't want to. "But that is also the least of our worries. Our spies also discovered something else, the intel on this was deeply protected they only managed to get what it is. Krane has a superweapon, what it is we don't know but it seems that it will be used to give his forces a easy sweep against us".

"He has something like that as well? What chance have we got against him?" asked Stella.

"...To be honest, not much. All we can do is rely on our allies for support in the upcoming battle. A meeting is being held at Orb to assess this".

_'So that's why Cagalli was called back'_ Athrun realised. _'But I bet she doesn't even know about this until she gets back'._

"Assess? Assess what!" Shinn snapped. "There's nothing to assess at this point! We helped them to fight back! And they need to assess to help us!"

Rau sighed. He understood where the Asuka boy was coming from, in fact he felt the same about this. How can a group of their allies, or even the people they helped and protected even have to consider this? If Arcadia and Haven fall, the whole effort against Krane and his troops would have been for nothing. "We have to wait for confirmation, until then prepare your units for space combat". Rau then turned to leave, heading towards the door. "That document has all the information you need. And by the way, snap out of this pathetic emotional nonsense you all in!"

Canard glared at the blonde, infuriated by Rau's last comment. Canard could tell that something serious happened with everyone from the battle at Iceland, there was no need for Rau to depress them more. "And why don't you tell everyone how you got that gunshot wound Rau? I'm sure everyone here would like to know that the woman you slept with during the ceasefire was the one who pulled the trigger, and you didn't do anything about it, not even to stop her".

Rau glared at Canard from the corner of his eye. He knew Canard was smiling inside from getting back at him. However, this wasn't the time throwing harsh comments at one another like school children. So he ignored it and left.

Canard smirked to himself from putting Rau to shame with his own statement. But as everyone was here, Canard turned to his younger brunette sibling. "While we're being honest at the moment. Rey, Kira, maybe you should enlighten us to what was the purpose of the Fallen Angels during the Second Valentine War?"

Both spun round and shot a look of shock to him.

"Come on. Everyone is going to know the truth eventually!"

However as like they rehearsed it, both Rey and Kira stood up and walked towards the door. "Rey! Rey what does Canard mean?" Luna asked as the blonde followed Kira, only looking at Luna for a split second before returning his gaze to the door.

As the door to the room opened, Kira took one step before being stopped by Lacus. She grabbed onto his black coat's sleeve, pulling him to move his lavender eyes to her. They showed pain and sorrow as they looked into her cerulean orbs. "Kira, what did Canard mean about you two needed to be honest with us? Is there something you're hiding from us?"

Kira froze there for a moment, before pulling off her grip off him. "Nothing. I don't know what he is talking about. We need to configure our Gundams for space combat now. Please excuse us". And in a flash both we out of the door before anyone had anything else to say to them.

"What are you talking about Canard?" asked Mu, intrigued by his statement.

Canard shrugged. "I can't tell you. If we're going to have a honest and loving family and friendship, those two will have to explain" he answered as he made his own way down with Mudie. They opened the door and stepped out. "It is up to them to decide" he added before the door closed behind them.

* * *

**1046 Hours – Pilot's Lounge **

"What the hell were you thinking Rau!" growled Kira as him and Rey confronted Rau. "Why did you tell Canard about the purpose of the Fallen in the last war!"

Rau looked at the two young he would call sons. But he looked away, unfathomed by their enraged expressions. "It is of no consequence. It is better for them to knew, they all soon would have to know why we did what we did back then".

Kira was ready to punch the arrogant man that he would father from gene donation but Rey got in there first, punching the man into the glass screen overlooking the _Seraphim_'s Gundam and Mobile Suit units. Kira was slightly impressed that Rey would actually lay a finger on Rau, those two were always know for not falling out with each other.

"Why! Did you do that! Know Luna, Talia and my friends will have to know the truth!" Rey spat as he held Rau against the screen by his collar.

Rau scoffed at Rey, looking at him and the Kira before pushing Rey off him with his brute strength. "Pathetic! Both of you!" he snapped. "How can you two idly stand here to protect the secret we kept from them as the final battle approaches! To protect that from your friends and loved ones!"

"We-we were protecting them! We can't let them know what we were!-" protested Kira.

"You two really are fools!" Rau snapped again. "They have the right to know! How can you have trust between you and them if they don't know our darkest secret!". Rau took a deep breathe as the two looked away, which seemed Rau's words have sunk in. "Tell them. Don't live your lives with lies. This is personal experience coming from me. Say it is advise from a father to his children".

The two looked at the blonde, taken aback from Rau's words. They never expected the man to go soft, nor come out with words like that. Looking at each other, they nodded. "We will" Kira said to the clone.

"Thank you...father" added Rey as they left.

As the door closed, Rau dropped down into the sofa, and sighed tiredly. The other door to the room opened with a chuckle shortly after it. "I never expected this Rau. You personally intended this to happen, didn't you?" came Canard's voice as he moved to the sofa in front of Rau.

"And I never expected what you said to those two neither" giggled Mudie sitting down cross-legged.

"Yes well, it was best for them to be honest with them. I would rather my children not to follow in the shadowy footsteps of mine" replied Rau before rubbing his jaw where Rey punched him. "I have also realised that Rey has a good right swing like Kira".

That led to Canard and Mudie burst into a fit of laughter, in which Rau simply smiled.

* * *

**1049 Hours – Briefing Room**

Rey and Kira both re-entered the room they left their friends and family puzzled and annoyed. They could tell the atmosphere was exactly the same as it was as they walked out. Their faces looked at the pair as if they had expected them to get some explanation for both what Canard was talking about and why they were keeping something from them.

"I think, it is best to tell you all the original goal of the Angels" started Kira. "Our goal in mind was to unite the Earth Federation and PLANTs. The mission was to force the two to coexistence with one another. By having the two sides participate in another war".

The faces of the those listening to Kira's words were frozen.

Kira decided to continue. "The plan was to make the Angels become the bigger threat to both nations. And by this we needed to split ourselves from ZAFT, going solo against both armies. Our technological advances and Newtype pilots were the key to do this, forcing the two to work together to fight against us".

"Then are you telling me that you were the ones who orchestrated the fall of Junus 7!" demanded Shinn jumping to his feet. "You were deceiving us the whole time!"

"No Shinn. We didn't conjure that. We don't know who did" Rey replied calmly.

"Lairs! How we trust you after telling us your _so_ great plan!"

The two men looked as if they stood trail over their secrets. Kira saw the horror in Lacus' eyes, the anger in Athrun's and the disappointment in everyone else's. Whilst Rey looked away from Luna's shock and rage against him. Shinn looked as if he wanted to kill the two there and then.

"You don't have to believe us. If you deny that that we had no involvement in that, then that's your opinion. We wouldn't really lie now since we are telling you what the original goal of the Angels was. Now would we?"

The room went quiet. With Athrun looking at the two men he calls his friends. He sighed, thinking to himself if they're words were true or not. But Kira had a valid point, but he also could lie still to cover the anger. But Athrun was more interested into the later parts of the original plan. "So if you two were fighting against both ZAFT and OMNI, what about you two?"

Kira could see what Athrun meant by that, in which came the hardest part. "We would either accept capture or death until the plan was met".

"What?" muttered Murrue in shock. "You would both die for peace to be made?"

Both nodded to her question. Rey replied, "It seemed the only one we could do. You see, the other parts were to route out Blue Cosmos mostly. But we never actually got to that point".

"That plan is pointless and idiotic!" cried out Lacus looking away. "How could you two think that sacrificing your lives would prevent more violence?"

"Well look at what happened" stated Rey. "The Earth and the PLANTs went to war again, what you, Kira, Athrun and everyone else did didn't stop the violence".

Lacus argument was backfired, but she wasn't going to give up that their ludicrous plan would not work. "But taking more lives to create a false peace is meaningless".

"I know that the plan seemed highly unlikely to work, but it was also a adaptation strategy. We would overcome what came next until the primary objective was made. The original forecast was that it would work within a year of fighting. But we never expected an anomaly like Krane".

"What do you mean?" asked Athrun.

"Krane had other intentions. He was once part of the Angels, but he left to go and become a high ranking officer within ZAFT. His plans to become Supreme Commander of ZAFT and Chairman, threw our plans into disarray. We never expected him to employ powerful soldiers into his own private ranks".

"Neither did we expect the intervention he made in Odessa" added Kira. "Because of that the main higher ups in the Angels decided to bring our military to conquer both the PLANTs and the Earth".

"Which is why we fought in that rebellion. It was to stop that thrall of the main reason the Angels were established" Athrun said, understanding more and more.

"Yes. But with a greater threat than we thought, we had to change the plan. We had to stop Krane and bring the Earth nations to unite against a common and powerful foe, but the Alliance believed that they could handle ZAFT on their own".

"Which brings us to the campaign on the earth. It was to unite everyone against Krane and liberate the PLANT council of extremists" added Stella.

Rey nodded. "I know that this seems unreal and illogical. But that is the truth, we wanted peace between everyone like here does. But I guess you could say it was an extreme measure".

"If you desire to leave here and out, then we can't blame you. We'll be in the dining hall if you need us" added Kira as the two left.

This time the group were in more anger than confusion, but Athrun seemed calm about it. "You know. Kira has always been the reckless one, and to bring false peace that could have lasted the rest of our lives. It seems like something we actually would want now instead of fighting".

Everyone looked at the blue haired ace with puzzled looks.

"What? You really want to fight now instead of living the rest of our lives in peace? Surely that isn't true, and you know it".

Shamefully, although the secret that Kira and Rey kept angered them, but if it did work, then they wouldn't be here right now. Risking their lives to stop two mad men who are in space right now, plotting the demise of one another. Lacus and Luna however, didn't feel the same.

"You got to be joking!" Luna growled. "I would never allow that blonde airhead to do something so ridiculous!"

_'Airhead? You're more a airhead then he is Luna...'_ Shinn thought.

"I too would not accept it" Lacus agreed, standing up. "Those two are just as precious to us as peace is. And throwing their lives away for something fake like that, would just not sit well with me".

Athrun smiled as he too got to his feet. "Well, how about we give them a grilling they won't forget?" he joked as he walked down towards the door.

* * *

**1101 Hours – Dining Hall**

"Do you think anyone would leave?" Rey asked before sipping his tea. "...To be honest, it was a long kept dark secret of ours. To tell them this out of the blue and probably near the end of this nightmarish war, is too much".

"It won't come much of a surprise if Shinn and Stella leave. I mean, Shinn is just as a pacifist as we are now. And Stella, we were so cruel to the Extended that some were her friends, I can't imagine what would stop them" answered Kira, holding onto his mug of coffee.

"Is that so?"

Both men turned to the entrance to see the very people they spoken to about ten minutes ago. Athrun was standing in front of them, his smile still present from when he left.

"You're joking right Kira? You think after everything that we have been through you would actually think I would pick up and leave?".

Kira stared at Athrun with a surprised expression. "You mean?"

"Look Kira. I understand why you didn't tell us. It is not like you can actually tell us off the bat when you needed our help. I would have left back then". Athrun approached his long term friend, placing his hand on Kira's shoulder. "But we have a job to do. Krane is the enemy here, not the Angels. At least you are making up for the past. Besides, you wouldn't get far without me would you?"

Mu walked to Kira, grabbing him in a headlock, then ruffed his hair. "Kid, I have always believed in you. Although I had lost faith in you during the last war. But you can't shoulder this burden alone"

"I wouldn't be here right now after all the things you did to protect us Kira. From the first and the current war. I'll be at your side fighting every part of the way" Murrue stated as she stood next to Mu.

"Rey. I'm extremely pissed off with you. But, then again. You were always the person to keep things to yourself" sighed Luna as she sat down next to the blonde. "We have a daughter to raise in the world we wish to create. I'm not going to have Talia grow up without her father!" she said then winked at him.

Rey smiled back. But looked over to Stella and Shinn. "What about you Shinn? Stella?"

Shinn shifted slightly, then groaned loudly like he was unsure. "Well. I am not cool with what you said to us. However, without you and Kira, me and Stella wouldn't be together and Stella wouldn't have that specialist treatment. So, I am practically in your debt".

Stella nodded, and smiled at Kira and Rey. "I am certainly in your debt. I will do whatever it takes to free help create a new world. And help the other Extended soldiers to fit into this dream of ours".

"Yeah. I will go to hell and back if so" smiled Shinn. "But I wish Mayu would really leave you alone Kira..."

Kira groaned in agreement. "It is complicated to say at the least".

Lacus was the last to approach the group. Her expression showed she was still uneasy with the truth, the grip she hand on her hands proved that. She tired to look at Kira but averted her eyes every time. "I am...I am still angry at you Kira, Rey. Something like that is stupid and reckless. Did you think we would be happy if something happened to you two?"

Kira stood up and went to her, looking at her cerulean orbs averting themselves from his still.

"Did you ever think how would I feel if anything happened to you!" she snapped. "How much it would hurt?"

Kira didn't know how to respond. Only a human being simple reaction. "I'm sorry".

"You could have told me at least" she muttered. The apology didn't really work. "I want to help in every way I can Kira!" she cried lashing her arm out in frustration. But she was suddenly pulled into the warm and comfort arms of her lover.

"I am sorry. You know that?" he whispered into her ear. "I never wanted to hurt you Lacus. I wanted you to live in that world we both dreamt about".

Lacus gave into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his back. "I would rather live that world with you Kira".

From outside the entrance, Rau, Canard and Mudie watched as the bond they all shared was strong as ever. "Telling the truth is not that bad, is it Rau?" Canard said looking to blonde. "It would be best for you as well".

Rau chuckled as he started to walk away. "That is not me Canard, and you know that".

Mudie sighed irritably. "Such a stubborn man...and weird".

"I heard that" Rau called out making her jump.

"Seriously...freaky" she muttered.

* * *

**1845 Hours – Main Hanger Rest Room**

Rey and Shinn both went on a break from the near six hour configuration and maintenance of their units. Shinn pressed the button for lemonade, then turned to Rey to ask his friend.

"Water will be fine" replied Rey not looking.

Shinn snorted. "Just water? You're joking right?"

"No"

Shinn pressed a button then picked up the bottles, underarm throwing one of them to Rey. Rey caught it and stared at the label, groaning at it. Shinn smugly walked over and sat next to him.

"I asked for water Shinn, not coke" Rey stated with annoyance.

"I know. But I think you should unwind a little and have something more interesting than plain old water. I mean, we've finished working on our suits. Why not go crazy and have something different?"

Rey sighed and opened the cap quickly, but the built up gases squirted the dark brown sweetness over his uniform.

"You should have opened it slowly" laughed Shinn.

Rey groaned as he pulled a cloth from his trouser pocket and started to wipe his uniform down. The two remained silent for a while until Rey wanted to break the ice on a question that was puzzling him. "Shinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you were Stella's first?"

Shinn sprayed out his own coke over the wall in absolute shock. Shinn turned to his friend annoyed. "W-where the hell did that come from?"

Rey let out a small sigh. He expected this from him. "Remember back to New Year's? You wanted to...you know and you were saying it was her first time. Were you covering it up from what happened to her?"

Shinn moaned about Rey's straight forwardness. It was a pain at times. Shinn took a low deep breath before looking seriously at Rey. "No. I had no idea that happened to her until recently. I mean, that scum-bag violated her! He took her innocence from her! Kira explained to me, he kept it quiet to prevent a violent reaction from me. Not that I can blame him. She had an operation to put things right as he said it".

"I see".

"She then was going through many psychological treatments for those nightmares. I can't believe she was surviving without me even noticing!"

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it Shinn. None of us knew besides herself and Kira".

Shinn groaned as he slapped his hand onto his forehead. "I know! But I wish I knew!"

Rey didn't know what to say. Normally he had something to say to help a situation, but this was out of his league.

"I'll kill him" muttered Shinn. "I'll kill Shane if it costs me my life!"

Rey smiled at the Shinn irrational stubbornness, he admired the Destiny pilot for it. Rey placed his hand on Shinn's shoulder. "And I will help any way I can to fulfil that mission of yours".

Shinn relaxed. "Thanks Rey. It's great that I got you as my friend".

* * *

**1906 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, ZAFT Military HQ, Judice's Office**

Judice was busy doing Cecile's jobs as the boss was unfit to do it at the moment. The grinding she got from Krane was still effecting her. The assistant continued typing away on reports, then stamping approvals on requests, for leave and maintenance requirements for the latest build-up to operations, for what she didn't know. And that ticked her off. Not knowing what was going on inside Krane Hibiki's head was dangerous. She waited for any information to come from her informant, Claire, but none so far. She was starting to get worried.

_'Has she been caught? I mean, reported to the higher ups yet? No. If so, I would know! But the no replies and answers to my phone calls are not helping!'_

Suddenly she got a e-mail from Claire. Not taking any chances she pulled out her PDU and downloaded the file into her portable computer.

_'It's encrypted. That's Claire for you'._

She immediately started the decrypting of the file. The message box displayed ten minutes. It seemed too long for a word document as the encryption was done by Claire herself and the decrypting program also. She didn't pass out of computing in George Glen University with the highest score for nothing. Suddenly Judice got a call from the desk phone.

"What is it? I'm rather busy right now".

"_Judice, it's Heine. Krane wishes to have us all meet him in the main office hall immediately"._

The phone went dead, which Judice slammed it down on the receiver. "Fucking suck up talking to me like that!" she spat as she placed the PDA in her security lock drawer. Not having anyone figure out what she was up to.

Judice strolled out of her office, pondering what the brunette man they called their leader was up to now. Taking the lift down she rested her head against the glass looking down at the main office hall. But she noticed that all the operators were missing. It was strange, if not a little too strange. But the next thing that caught her eye was a woman in a ZAFT green coat uniform handcuffed sitting in the middle of the hall with various other of the high ranking pilots surrounding her. Judice soon recognised her.

"No fucking way. Claire".

As soon as she reached the ground floor, Judice briskly moved next to Cecile. "What is this about milady?"

Cecile lazily shrugged her shoulders.

Judice noticed that everyone was here, Heine, Shane, Courtney Heironimus, Vega Hibiki, Liam Gladys, the ex-OMNI pilot Auel, Cecile's older brother Kale, Mare Strode and Rikka Sheder, and the horrid twins Zake and Jake. It seemed like a while since they were all assembled like this.

"I called you all here for a specific reason!" declared Krane. Everyone faced the man, holding a pistol in his hand. "This woman was caught gathering information various officers through seduction! And she also had the decency to sneak in here, and poke around our most secret files!"

Judice felt a cold shiver creep up her spine. _'She went that far for me!'_

"Now whore. Tell me who are you working for" demanded Krane, his eyes murderous. "It is someone in this room is it not?"

Everyone gasped as to there was a traitor in their midst. Judice looked at Claire cautiously not to get attention, but the woman smiled in Judice's general direction, then turned to look at Krane.

"Heh, like I would tell you. I'm not afraid of you Krane Hibiki, eldest son to Rau le Creuset and ex-Fallen Angel Colonel". Krane was taken back from her words, shocked that she knew he was colonel back in the Fallen Angels. To which Claire's smile widened. "You might have everything under a iron fist, but in the end every dictatorship will come crumbling down on your-"

Krane pistol whipped her across the face, blood spat out as she landed on the floor. "Very well. I have means of getting it out of you" growled Krane as he turned round.

"Really?" Claire muttered before getting to her feet, with her handcuffs removed!

"S-she picked the cuffs!" panicked Vega.

Courtney drew his pistol but the woman back-flipped away, kicking the weapon into the air where she caught it.

"You will never win a battle against any of us!" cried Auel as everyone drew their pistols at her.

"I know" she replied calmly. "And you will never get my info, never!" she cried as she turned the gun to her skull, pulling the trigger. The splatter of crimson splashed over Krane as he attempted to stop her, but his quick reflexes weren't quick enough. Pulling off pieces of out was left of her brain, he turned away and walked in a quick pace.

"Get someone to clean this up!" he demanded as he walked out of hall.

* * *

**Judice's Office**

Judice staggered back into her office shocked from what happened downstairs, in fact everyone was in disbelief to what happened. It was like they couldn't process what occurred before them. She slumped herself into her seat, silently blaming herself to Claire's death. Suddenly, she remembered the encrypted message. Placing her security number in she drew the PDA out, and saw that the file was finished decrypting. She quickly opened it immediately.

_'TOP SECRET: LEVEL 7 CLEARANCE REQUIRED. PROJECT: THOR'S HAMMER'_

"Thor's Hammer? What the hell is that?" she muttered.

_'Thor's Hammer is a form of electro-magnetic energy. The weapon utilises this to short-circuit electronics and other computer-programmed units to violently react and explode. This weapon can be used to immobilise numerous armies and put the enemy in the dark whilst attacks would be made. Although in space the weapon is limited in a weapon arc, if used on earth it would use the electro-magnetic atmosphere to change the positive and negative electrons, causing a EMP effect not on a small country but on one or two continent scales. Setting back the earth several years back whilst causing massive destruction at the same time. The weapon requires solar energy to power itself up, which helps create a powerful EMP effect similar to a strong solar flare. Three power relay stations are required do to the earth's rotation. These must be guarded at all cost, as these stations are not structurally, armoured or Phase-shift generated'._

Judice sat back in her chair, surprised something like this was even constructed under her nose. Normally large projects like this would go through her first, but Krane seemed to have his hand in this. Looking at the PDA past all the theory, specifications and other requirements to build this a link was attached to the weapon's description. Upon clicking it, a small text appeared.

_'Thor's Hammer will be used in conjunction with Operation Sledgehammer on both the Angel's homeland and earth to secure a clear victory that in five years that ZAFT has struggled to accomplish. The relay stations will guarded by a selected few elite soldiers in case the enemy counter-attacks, the names have been left to Chairman Hibiki. The Invincible will join the Varda in the main assault on Haven whilst protecting Thor's Hammer'._

"So, that's why he's bringing everyone back to space. It is for the showdown between ZAFT and the Angels. Can a bunch of heaven's soldiers really take on a power of a god?" she muttered placing the PDA on her lap. "That man...Kira Yamato..."

* * *

**2017 Hours – Greenland, Angel Military Base: Shangri-La, Angel Flagship: _Seraphim_, Hanger**

Athrun stopped his typing to look over to Kira, who's hands were dashing around the keyboard. It had always amazed him at the speed Kira would work on a computer, seemed like he could crack numerous firewalls in a blink. But he proved something like that when ZAFT launched their attack on Haven at the start of the war. Athrun looked up to Kira's Judgement, seeing a slight resemblance to the original Freedom, the X10A.

"So I guess this is the finished version of the Judgement?"

Kira stopped his typing and looked at his friend, before gazing over to the Judgement. Kira chuckled before looking back at Athrun. "Actually to my surprise no. Selene has finalised the original 'Rashnu' cannons. They'll be re-equipped onto the Judgement when we get to Arcadia".

"Improved models then?" asked Athrun interested. He remembered how those powerful cannons caused mass devastation on the battlefield. It seemed logical having those back on the Judgement.

"You got some extra equipment too. Along with Shinn and Rey. Canard's Purifier already has been fitted. What you and the other's have, I am not entirely too sure" noted Kira, standing up straight crossing his arms. All I know its something to give us the edge".

"And the DIVINE system doesn't already give us that edge?"

"I would rather have something else to help us against this incoming onslaught that ZAFT will throw at us" Kira countered. "I have a feeling that he has something up his sleeve".

Athrun noticed the worried expression on Kira's face. He has seen it before. In fact he knew this expression all too well, they were childhood friends to begin with. "You're thinking that he wouldn't make a serious move, such as this unless he had a trump card, right?" asked Athrun. He knew that Krane wouldn't risk this mission unless he had good reason to.

"Indeed. Maybe we need our own trump card?" wondered the brunette.

"And our Gundams?"

"They're just part of it. But I'm thinking of something...that might deter the ZAFT invasion".

"And that would be?"

"That weapon" hinted Kira.

Athrun went silent. "Really? That?"

"I hate the thought as much as you Athrun...but what choice do we actually have?"

Athrun remained quiet, but then sighed as he too couldn't see a more ideal choice of weapon against whatever superweapon had planned for them. But the thought of that weapon, only reminded him of GENESIS. The thought quickly left his mind as he turned round and headed to the officer's wardroom. "Come on Kira, we better be seated before the launch".

* * *

**2025 Hours – Rau's Quarters**

"So you agree to assist us on the payment I propose?" asked Rau before sipping into his bourbon. As he finished he looked to the terminal, where a black haired young man with some visible grey streaks looked back at Rau with his green orbs. "It won't be much of a bother will it Zachary?"

"_You kidding blondie? I'm a mercenary, a gun for hire. This is the reason I take dangerous jobs like this, the money is great"_

"Just don't regret taking on a job as insane as this" Rau warned before looking away, resting his his head on in hand. "Just be sure you bring those Extended abilities to the battlefield".

"_Yeah yeah"_

"I'm surprised that you would want to help us. Newtypes, your mortal enemy" Rau mentioned, with a small smirk. "I suspect that you would turn on us and cut us down for your pride".

"_You really are a cold bastard Le Creuset. But to disappoint you, I have no intention of doing so. After what the OMNI and Blue Cosmos did to me, I only want to put them down to shame. I'll leave the mopping up of those insane bastards to you"_

Rau smiled again. "You enlist your services so you can also use us for your own motives? How cunning".

"_You're over-thinking this Le Creuset. Besides, I want to meet your champion, Kira Yamato. Seems like a interesting guy if not maybe soft"_

"I'll leave that opinion to you. Just be sure to rendezvous with us at Arcadia".

The screen went blank, with the screen noting 'Transmission Ended'. Rau lifted his glass to the light, seeing the dark brown change into golden brown within the glass. If there were much that made the blonde rejoice of being alive it was when a dark colour when placed into the light becomes something beautiful. The same could be said about humans in a sense. When guided into the light, they become great people, but in darkness they are feared by all.

At that moment, he thought of that woman. The woman who placed that single bullet into him. That redhead woman he knew from his teens, Cecile. Why she came to to mind was beyond him. Looking through the drink he thought aloud. "So Cecile...would humanity be guided into the light or darkness?"

* * *

**Officer's Mess**

As Kira and Athrun walked in they were gazed upon by their friends and family. Smiling at them, they walked over and sat down with Kira sitting next to Lacus and Luna, and Athrun with Shinn and Rey. Kira placed his hand softly on his niece's head, in which Talia giggled from his touch. It was like she felt that light in his heart through his touch. Luna smiled sweetly at Kira, as her daughter giggled some more. Rey watched with a smile before Talia was placed between him and Luna, he watched as her gaze move to him then grinned at him.

Athrun watched with sort jealously, he wished for a family of his own, after all he was a single child from Patrick and Lenore Zala. Suddenly he felt a nudge from Shinn who looked at him with a snide smile.

"Missing Cagalli already?" he whispered.

Athrun grunted before playfully punching him in the arm.

"I'm sure she'll come to help us with Orb riding on her back Athrun" whispered Stella to the blue haired ace. "Because like you Cagalli would go to hell and back for your sake".

Athrun and Shinn looked at the blonde with shocked expressions. Never have they ever heard Stella come out with honest and encouraging words like that before. The young woman looked at them both, panicking.

"Did I say something weird?"

Athrun smiled softly at her. "No. In fact they were wonderful Stella. I feel a lot better now thank you".

Stella beamed in her accomplishment in cheering the Innocence pilot up. Shinn, proud of her wrapped his arm round her and pulled her gently to him.

Kira watched as everyone was enjoying their last moments on earth before setting off to space. Although for his friend's sake, he wished Cagalli was not called away. But politics always seem to have the final say in everything.

He large screen to the mess flashed on with Murrue sitting down in her seat, and Mu standing by her. _"We're all ready to go everyone?" _asked the Captain of the ship, in which she received nodded replies.

"_This might be our last time here on earth, I hope you enjoyed as much as you can"_ stated Mu before being lightly elbowed into his side.

Everyone felt their hearts sink as Mu mentioned it. They were after all going up against impossible odds, but they knew they couldn't give up. Although the thought of leaving some people on the earth was hard for them.

"_This won't be our last time!" _cried out Miriallia in the back. _"We'll all return to the earth in one piece!"_

_Kira smiled._ "Yes. We will come back here after we defeat Krane".

"_Encouraging words from the legendary Freedom pilot" _noted Mu._ "I don't plan letting the earth be his playground, but like Miri said, I plan to come back here with all of you. So let's kick those ZAFT bastards' heads in!"_

Kira noticed that, from what was just said lifted everyone's spirits. It seemed like their troubles had vanished from them, their auras clear and just. "Lets return to space, our home, Haven".

Murrue noted Kira's smile and returned with her own before quickly wiping it from her face, looking all professional. _"Launch the Seraphim! Destination Lagrange Point 3, Haven!"_

They saw Mu taking his seat before the screen went black, and the ship shook slightly as the engines roared to life along with the boaster packs. The ship rose from the icy waters, climbing into the atmosphere with fierce force. As they climbed, Kira felt his hand gripped onto by Lacus. Looking to her, she appeared calm but her eyes showed some worry, but also the courage to continue on.

"We will stop Krane no matter the costs. Right Kira?"

The brunette nodded to her, then gently squeezed her hand with a small smile. "Yes. We will".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Strength – Abingdon Boys School**_

_**A/N: The next chapter should be the last filler before the major battle. I'm expecting the next four to be complete battles, so I got a lot of work on my hands to get it done! Please review!**_

**Next Phase: Phase 65 – The Calm Before the Storm**


	65. The Calm Before The Storm

_**A/N: With chapter 65, we are ever closer to the conclusion of SEED Dark Destiny. It has been strange that this story has been going on for almost four years now! I was to post this on my 22nd birthday, but my internet up and went dead on me! Useless piece of shit! Man I'm getting old...old enough to watch anime and read manga?...we'll see. Besides with my opinion to finish it once and for all, I have grown lazy lately. Now shame on me, but playing DWG2 I have been placed back in the mood rather easily. Now as mentioned before I plan to re-write the series in some place (Most of season 1 and parts of 2). However I will get the prelude done first. I will update my profile with a chapter progression more frequent and more outlines of the re-write. **_

_**Some key parts in the change of series will be that Meer, actually survives the attack in the prelude, her survival in the entire series is questionable. Krane will make an earlier appearance in the series, possibly the prelude. The rebellion of the Fallen at Gibraltar will be changed massively. The battle of Odessa will be slightly expanded. Many more to come! Now to some people's reviews!**_

_**YamiRi: The Concept of five battle chapters does sound great, it is possibly going to be the greatest thing in this story since I started. Well you guys have been with me for such a long time so you all deserve it. Oh and there isn't any more lemon or threesomes, don't worry :P**_

_**Star Shatterer: I'm happy I did get mark on him, it was difficult to go on by me (I'm not the sharpest tool you see). He's going to make his appearance again here, hope I live up to your expectations. I was enjoying DWG3. However I feel like its missing something from 2. I will rather write a two star review on Amazon.**_

_**The Strike Freedom: Thanks. I didn't know I was gone for a while!:P**_

_**DarrenEal: Thanks. The Gundam does make the difference but the pilot is the one that determines how the unit fully takes advantage of it. That's why the fights always seem balanced until someone pulls it off. Thanks for your opinion on Shinn, its true, Shinn always got bashed about by others when I actually thought of being in his shoes.**_

_**Opening Theme: Naked Arms (English Version) – T.M. Revolution**_

**Phase 65 – The Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

**May 19th C.E.76, 0717 Hours – Lagrange Point 3, Angel Territory, Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Dock 12**

The _Seraphim_ arrived at it inside the Angel fortress with no problems as it went in. With the final preparations complete, the crew of the _Seraphim_ left the ship in the capable hands of the maintenance staff. The crew walked down the halls towards the waiting lounge, expecting various individuals to greet them to their return to Haven. The pilots of the S_eraphim_ were the first to walk through the sliding doors to see Yuan, Selene and Alice amongst the other friends and family. Their faces showed exhaustion, like they had been working no stop to what ends.

Yuan was the first to approach, he saluted them, in which they didn't understand why. At first they thought it was meant for Kira as he was the highest rank among them. "It's good to have you back safe and sound" he said with a smile.

"Were you saluting all of us?" asked Shinn, who remained unsure.

Yuan nodded. "Of course. You all have been through a lot being down there. It seems that you achieved the mission tasked".

"Sort of" shot back Shinn. He knew Yuan was praising them with honesty. But the fact that the nations that they helped were still loitering around to help them in their time of need.

"Easy Shinn. It hasn't gone down well with all of us, including Yuan" Athrun explained, looking at the dirty green haired man.

To which Yuan nodded and sighed irritably. "I know the feeling Shinn. We lost good men and women to help those in need, and yet their puzzled to do like five year old children solving advanced mathematics".

Rey looked at Yuan and pondered to which the way Yuan put it was simple enough for both Shinn and Stella, or was that Yuan's actual way of seeing things.

"Any news from Orb at least?" Athrun asked.

Kira looked to this friend, knowing that Athrun at least wanted to know that Cagalli was backing them. Or at least trying to.

"Well, we have a member of the parliament who wants to talk to you about" Yuan stated, before turning to brunette "Kira, there is a message for you from the PLANTs. I have not opened it, as it would be best for your eyes only". He then turned to Rau to which he saluted. "Welcome back sir. The council wishes an audience with you".

The blonde nodded, if not expectedly. He knew this was coming, considering to what happened on earth it was easy to read them. But to straight away meet them when he returned? It was annoying but had to be done. He thought the sooner the better. "Lead the way" he replied, then followed Yuan out of the lounge.

Selene was next to step forward along with Alice, whilst Alice saluted the higher ranks, Selene simply smiled. "Welcome back everyone. I hope you didn't batter those units of yours too badly" Selene warned. The pilots expressions proved otherwise. "Well, that's what Mobile Suit teams are there for" she sighed. "You can leave them in our capable hands for now. We'll be tuning them up a little also". Selene leaned forward and winked to them. "Expect some interesting turnouts". The woman then quickly left, keen to have a look at the data and damage of her work.

Alice looked strangely at the woman before turning back to Kira, the man who given her rank as Lieutenant of the Dark Angels back when they were in training. "Sir, we have prepared yours and everyone else who's here their rooms. You will be staying at the Hotel Babylon. Your rooms ready and your belongings will soon be there to meet you".

Kira smiled sweetly at his colleague. "Thank you Alice. You better get some rest as well. You look completely worn out".

Alice went red in embarrassment, to which Shinn left a tease coming on. "There you go. You look more alive now then before".

"S-shut up!" she screamed before heading out.

"A little cruel Shinn" muttered Athrun shaking his head. "Well, I better go see this member of Orb's parliament. He or she might have a message for me" stated Athrun as he walked out. I will see you at the hotel, don't wait for me".

As soon as Athrun disappeared behind the steel doors, Canard looked at everyone and groaned. "Shouldn't we better get going to our rooms? I don't know about you, but I'm spent".

"Agreed" Mudie added. "I want to have a nice proper bath and sleep the rest of the day off".

Kira chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I too have to admit I like that idea".

"You're not sleeping the rest of the day off Kira" warned Lacus. "We need to go meet some people like you agreed remember?"

Kira sighed. "Ah yes...I completely forgotten about that..."

Shinn, Stella, Rey and Luna carrying Talia, all chuckled as they walked out leaving Kira to be put on a leash by Lacus.

* * *

**0832 Hours – Hotel Babylon, Main Hall**

Athrun was the first to arrive to the place where they would be sleeping at for only tonight before moving to their own residents. The Innocence pilot had been pondering on the situation on earth for the whole journey here. Wondering if the Orb council would actually get off their selfish ass and do something against ZAFT. Although Athrun understood the situation was to remain neutral against the war, it was no longer the time for that.

Knowing that was the policy that himself, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus all believed in for Orb, this time it was different. They couldn't sit back and allow a nation who helped free of the hold the OMNI had over them, being crushed by ZAFT. It was frustrating the least to know that no one was coming to their aid.

Athrun approached the receptionist, he nodded to her as she smiled at him. "Commander Athrun Zala, I have a reservation booked by the Angel Home Office".

"Yes sir. Please wait as I get your card key. It won't take a moment" replied the young woman before she went to the lockers to remove a 'Reserved' locker's card key.

Athrun stood there a few seconds to look round at the families around that seemed unbeknownst of the danger coming. However they knew, they were all informed the moment that a fleet was heading towards Lagrange Point 3. But it seemed that the public didn't mind, it wasn't like they weren't attacked before. But this was different. ZAFT was about to throwing everything including the kitchen sink at them. The faith these people had in their guardians, the Angels, was honourable if not foolish. Athrun didn't want to see another incident like Junius 7 occurring.

"Your key sir?" spoke the receptionist as she handed it to him.

Athrun snapped from his thoughts and smiled slightly at the young girl. "Thank you". Taking the card he headed to the elevators, looking round at the happy families, couples and friends. He envied them. He really did. But Athrun swore to protect them, these people who wished to be under protection from war. However, war seemed to coming them like it does to those who wish nothing to do with it.

The lift up to the twentieth floor was long and quiet. It wasn't really, it just felt like it. His thoughts were everywhere, the upcoming battle, the fact that Cagalli wasn't here beside him as the final moments of the confrontation with ZAFT was grinding him. Again his thoughts were drawn from him as he reached his floor. Walking out, he walked to one of the penthouses in this massive hotel. Pulling his card out of his coat pocket, he slid it in to receive a green light. He gripped the door handle and pushed it down to only have the door swing open before him. Looking up, his jaw dropped to the person opening it. "Wha-"

Before he could even finish his word, he was dragged in and the door slammed after him.

* * *

**0837 Hours – Beach-side Mansion**

Kira drove up to the mansion's empty parking space, them exited with Lacus soon after looking at the white tropical style building. It had been a while either of them had been here. It was strange to them, it was like they haven't been here before, but that was due to the war, the long period away from these colony's they call home. It was why the two changed to which Kira opted for his white done up long sleeved jacket with collar up, with the red inside showing. His black jeans and shoes were the contrast to his favourite jacket. With Lacus wearing her favourite white knee length summer dress.

They soon both walked up the colourful ceramic path that lead to the door, with Kira locking the Aston Martin with the key before turning to the door. Lacus knocked gently to which the couple heard a shuffle on the other side. Kira went to knock this time but the door flung open with a bunch of children dashing towards them. The boys tackled Kira to the ground whilst the girls swarmed the songstress.

"Kira! Lacus! You're back! You're back!" they cheered.

Kira sat up with smile on his face as the children laughed. "It's great to see you all as well. How have you all been?"

"Very good thank you!" they cried out happily.

"We missed you Miss Lacus!"

"How was earth?"

"You stopped the bad guys, right Kira?"

With the amount of questions thrown at the pair at once caused the two to stir to who answer first. _'Children...they're such a handful'_ Kira thought with a smile. He looked at Lacus as she smiled graciously at the orphans. That was when Kira remembered that the woman he is in love with would be a wonderful mother. As he stood up he realised that someone was missing.

"Where's Shinji?"

The children looked round, also confused to where the boy had went to. "Dunno" they said in unison.

Suddenly Kira looked up sensing the boy in question who was looking round the corner. He seemed upset about something to which Kira wondered about. Why would he be upset and not come and see them? As he smiled at him, Shinji quickly darted round the corner, leaving both Kira and Lacus puzzled.

Reverend Malchio soon came round from another room, sensing that the boy had ran away. Knowing the cries of joy and name calls from the children, he knew who his guests were. "Welcome back Kira, Lacus".

"Thank you. How have you been Reverend Malchio?" asked Lacus as she walked in holding the youngest orphan in her arms.

"I have been fine thank you. I see you two are good as well" replied Malchio with a smile.

Kira walked in with a smile as he heard Malchio mention 'I see'. Knowing the priest was blind only made Kira chuckle under his breath. "Yes we are thank you. May I ask why Shinji is avoiding us?"

The Reverend sighed. "He's upset about you not taking him with you to the earth. I have explained that it was too dangerous".

_'And maybe a bit too emotional as well'_ thought Kira.

"But he was insistent on going still even though you left days before. I believe he's still upset with you over it, and with Lacus leaving soon after made him more depressed. I think you need to speak to him about it. Unlike you, he doesn't understand the horrors of a warrior of peace".

Kira looked away. "I wouldn't say that".

"Don't deny something what you are Kira. You went to the earth to help those people, and you succeeded. ZAFT is now in space, controlled by Krane in his every whim. You are the only one to free them, and stop this war. That is what you said before, remember?"

Kira looked back at the priest and nodded. "Okay. Let me talk to him".

* * *

**0849 Hours – Grand Theme Park**

Rey and Luna watched as Talia ran towards the various rides whilst laughing with joy. It was something the couple had to decide upon as their usual babysitter, Meyrin was unavailable. It wasn't like they wanted to ditch their daughter on their auntie, but they wished that they had some time to themselves. But since that possible, Luna suggested a family outing. Rey couldn't disagree, in fact he encouraged it.

The young parents held their hands as they watched their daughter was delighted at the sight of the theme park. Maybe it was a good idea to all go together as a family. Although Rey would admit the whole family wasn't here, it was just probably better for the three of them. Everyone else was doing their own thing right now. As the two walked down they noticed that Talia was jumping up and down frantically at a roller-coaster ride. Luna paled at the thought of going on it. This didn't go unchecked by Rey.

"You're...uncomfortable with this?" asked Rey puzzled.

"Um...no" Luna laughed nervously.

Rey looked at her for a few seconds before smiling. "You are. Aren't you?"

"N-no!"

"Seriously...you're a Mobile Suit pilot and you're afraid of a roller-coaster?"

Luna glared at Rey with deathly gaze. "You have no idea what I had to go through when me and Meyrin were little. She LOVES these things and as the older sister I had to go with her".

Rey calmly stepped back slightly. "I see. Not a pleasant ride I take it?"

"That's an understatement of the century! I screamed and cried in vain as Meyrin loved every bit of it!"

Rey nodded with her frantic complaints as she went on and on, but then his attention slipped as he noticed a short blonde boy and red pink haired girl, who both were walking past the hedges towards some refreshment stand.

"...Hey. Are you listening me?" Luna asked irritably. "You know I hate it when you ignore-".

"Who do you think that is?" asked Rey pointing to the couple he was watching.

Luna sighed angrily and looked over to where the blonde was pointing. She soon noticed the pig-tailed red hair, and noticed the laugh was very familiar. It soon confirmed to who it was as she turned to her left slightly, laughing with the blonde man boy who happened to be Prayer himself. A slight irate twitch of her eyebrow came in which she smiled at Rey. "I'll be back in a minute, alright? Watch Talia please".

Rey was about to protest but Talia screamed playfully for her dad, to which took his attention.

Luna stood behind the girl with a annoyed grin plastered on her. She inhaled a breath quietly, with the intention to put on a more girlish voice. "Ah aren't you two the sweetest couple?" squealed Luna, waiting for a reply.

Meyrin turned round delighted with the comment, and wanted to thank the person, only to see her older sister standing there cross armed. "Er..."

"You had an important arrangement?" Luna said.

"Heh...I can explain?" Meyrin panicked.

* * *

**0848 Hours – Christen Beach **

Shinn and Stella both looked at the hot, sunny beach to which the couple remembered being her last time before the war. But beforehand the weather control system was changed from winter to summer only on Kira's request, considering that they knew war was imminent. Now they wished to catch up on some quality time before what seemed like their final confrontation with ZAFT.

As sad as it sounded, Shinn couldn't get the thoughts of the upcoming battle out of his head. This was to clear their minds, relax them for a do or die operation. However, Shinn was amazed that there were a lot of people still here enjoying themselves, with the well knowing ZAFT forcing approaching on their home.

"It was said that they should enjoy their time here before the mass evacuation tomorrow" Stella stated.

He turned to his blonde girlfriend to in which she continued to eye the artificial ocean before her. Shinn realised that his expression said it all, looking at all the families and the down face. "You can leave too you know. I would rather you go" Shinn honestly said. "Far from war. You won't be looked at as a weapon down at earth now that Blue Cosmos is almost non-existent".

Stella eyed Shinn but then returned her gaze at the sea. "Is that what you honestly want?"

Shinn groaned as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Of course. Knowing your safe would-"

"What is it with you? You seem to catch something of that attitude off him now and then" smiled Stella. "Saying you would rather have me safe and not worry. But what about me? Would I not worry? Would I want to battle our enemies alongside you?"

Shinn dropped his grasp on her, then laughed. "It seems so".

Stella grabbed his hand and tugged him to the sand. "Come on! Let's swim!"

* * *

**0840 Hours – Seaside Mansion**

Kira walked outside to the balcony where he saw Shinji sitting on the sun bed, his legs brought up to his chest. Looking at the blue sapphire as it sparkled. The brunette made his move and sat down next to him on the other sun bed. He looked at the boy, waiting for him to speak first. However, the small boy didn't utter a word. Kira thought that he should speak first.

"I'm sorry Shinji" started Kira. "I knew that you wanted me to take you with me. But...knowing your past, I thought bringing you to the battlefield would be the last place you should be at".

The boy sighed. "I see what mean Kira...but I just couldn't bare to be alone. When Lacus left I just felt that you didn't care about us any more. More concerned about what is going on in the world of politics".

Kira shook his head. "It may seem like that Shinji. But we left to go and help the people down at earth. You see, I want to change the world as a selfish desire as it is. I need to ensure a future for you and everyone else".

"A future for us?"

"Of course. If I sat here and twiddled my thumbs whilst war and bloodshed was happening around us, I would feel responsible. This war was to end the wars that might come to light. There is still a lot of work to do, but I need to help create a place for the next generation to live in peace".

"How do you know that there won't be another war?"

"I don't".

"What?"

"I can't see into the future Shinji. But I know, if another war might start I will be there to put a stop it. If there are going to people who wish for killing, I will be there to stop it. I need to make amends for the people that I have killed in the past, I need make up to my actions by bringing a peace for generations to come".

"Is that promise you made...with yourself?"

"Yes".

"That's a big promise".

"I know, isn't it?" laughed Kira. "How about we head inside?"

"Okay" smiled Shinji, he was still unsure of what Kira said was fair enough for leaving in a hurry. But all that mattered now was that he was here with Lacus, enjoying his time before the confrontation with ZAFT. "I bet Lacus is going to cook something nice right?"

"I'm think she mentioned something like cooking this afternoon" Kira pondered.

* * *

**0855 Hours – Grand Theme Park**

Luna and Meyrin left the boys and Talia to some of the theme park, while Meyrin wanted to discuss the her reasons of being here in private to her older sister. The two sat at a white steel table with their refreshments in their hands. Luna looked at her younger sister whilst Meyrin looked down at her drink. Luna knew they had little time until Talia gets bored and comes back.

"Meyrin you know how long Talia's attention span is these days. She'll-"

"Alright. I lied to you so I can go out on a date with Prayer. I'm sorry, but I always looked after Talia when something comes up. I'm not someone you can drop her off to every time you and Rey want some alone time!"

Luna frowned at Meyrin. "Look. If you wanted some time to yourself then say so. Me and Rey agreed that if you're not available then well make time another day, or take her with us. All you needed was to tell us".

The little sister looked down again knowing that she could have said that.

"But I want to know. Why Prayer? I mean its not like he's attractive or anything. But you know he's...well, Rey's brother. And since I'm planning to marry Rey, if the war ends. Won't that make it...weird?"

"Would it?"

Luna groaned and placed her head on the table. "Some might think so..."

"But wouldn't I be like a sister to Rey anyway if you married him? And Prayer be a brother to you?"

Luna looked and thought of it. "That might right but...Argh! Never mind. Can I ask...what is it that makes you like Prayer? Just looking at Rey and Prayer, they look similar. If not Prayer is a younger version of his brother".

Meyrin jumped in her seat and turned red in that face. Hoping it would go unnoticed by looking down. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Luna in which she pulled a smart grin. "So it is that".

"N-no!"

"Tell me Meyrin. I want the truth now".

The serious deathly look on Luna's face frightened the younger Hawke sister. Although Meyrin took the evil look as fear, but Luna had it as thought she was. It was easier to get the little sister to give in!

"When we back in the academy...before Kira came as our Commanding Officer...I had a crush on Rey!"

Meyrin looked up to see Luna sat there completely calm, as though her sister knew all along. She breathed a sigh of relief. But she thought too soon as it didn't sink into her as quick as Meyrin hoped. She saw her sister's cheeks go red with her jumping to her feet, brining her face only inches away from Meyrin's. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" the older girl shrieked in over the top shock.

"Sis! Calm down!" hissed Meyrin completely embarrassed.

Luna then sat down noticing that she gained attention. But that didn't matter, what her said was much more on her concern. "What do you mean you had a crush on Rey?" she whispered.

"I...did. Before you started showing signs of interest in him. At first he showed them in you first".

"What? When?"

"After the Junius 7 incident. When he came across me in the _Minerva_'s corridor, he seemed very worried about your well being. And you know what he was like back then, him showing any emotion was like trying to change the colour black to white. But...you...did it. I don't know how you did it, but you changed him".

"But, you never showed any signs of likening him! You always said you didn't like him!"

"No. I never said that. It was when you two started showing an interest with one another that I...pretended to hate him. I waited to see how your relationship would go and-"

"And then take him if we break up?" sneered Luna.

"N-no that isn't it. I wanted-".

"Don't try and beat round the bush now Meyrin! That's the truth isn't it!"

Meyrin slowly started to shake at the rising anger. She bowed her head, with tears streaming down. "It's not fair! You can't say anything! I had feelings for him first! And you were the one who took him from me!"

Luna slowly calmed down, as she looked at her sister. Seeing her cry over the feelings Meyrin had over Rey, was not something on a whim, it was serious. She was serious about him, and it did seem like that she taken him from Meyrin, although unknowingly. Luna rested her arms on the table's edge then placed her head on top.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Luna. She looked at the younger Hawke girl with a twist of guilt and annoyance. But the guilt was slowly building up, why? She didn't know, only that she did feel for her sister. She decided to think of something to cheer up Meyrin...something that would cheer her up from her secret confession? Luna scratched her head for something until it clicked. "Um well I think that Prayer is probably more attractive than Rey is!"

Meyrin looked up to her older sister, gaping at her with the comment made. It certainly turned that frown into a smirk, in fact an evil smirk. "So you find Prayer more attractive than Rey? Wait till I tell him!"

Meyrin got and ran towards Rey, Prayer and Talia. "Hey Rey! Guess what Luna said about you!"

Luna shot to her feet whilst waving her arms in anger. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN!" shrieked Luna before sprinting after her sister.

* * *

**1132 Hours – Hotel Babylon, Penthouse**

Athrun sighed as the woman he had been in bed with for the past three hours rolled off him, inhaling deeply then exhaled with a big grin on her face.

"I bet you missed that?"

Athrun sighed. "I don't know. I might need a little more convincing" he replied with a grin.

The girl then swiped the pillow beneath her head and playfully struck him in the face. She rolled on top and looked down at emerald eyes with a smirk on her face. "You're not funny Athrun Zala".

"And neither are you Cagalli Yula Athha" Athrun replied as he looked at his blonde fiancé. "What are doing here anyway? Is Orb not going to fall apart at the moment without it's precious princess?" Athrun teased as Cagalli rolled out off Athrun and off the bed towards the shower.

"There is a reason why I am here Athrun. But I would like to explore around the city beforehand. Business comes later, besides I need to speak to Kira about something" explained Cagalli before stepping into the shower.

"And what's that?" asked Athrun as he moved out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"The reason I am here stupid" Cagalli laughed.

"What are you talking about? You haven't told me, only saying you want to explore the city and business comes later".

Cagalli opened the shower door and dragged the ace pilot in with her. "Pleasure before business is best in my books" whispered Cagalli into his ear.

"I'm sure that's meant to be the other way round".

"Shut up" Cagalli came back playfully before planting her lips on his.

* * *

**1147 Hours – Angel Military Headquarters**

The space mercenary walked down the long white corridor with an escort of two Ghost Special Ops soldiers. He looked at the two soldiers, both seemed not interested in talking. It was obvious. Soldiers like these guys were stone cold serious people. They don't say anything unless they are authorised to say so. It was something he already had experienced back in the OMNI forces.

They soon approached the double doors into the officer's briefing room. The two special forces soldiers then gripped the handles and pulled the large doors open. One of them nodded the visitor to enter. He did so as ordered and as soon as he stepped inside, the doors were closed right after him.

Inside the room was black, a change from outside. With numerous screens hanging on the walls around a large ring table. At the very end of the room, Rau sat at the table with eyes fixated on paperwork on the table in front of him. Rau then lifted his gaze to the person who just entered. "Zachary Anderson. I see you made it through security well?"

The ex-OMNI pilot scoffed. "Well if you mean the a rubber glove. Then yeah I suppose" joked Zachary. "But on a serious note. You aren't taking time off before the upcoming battle like the rest of your elite pilots?"

"I have no time nor anyone to relax with Anderson. Let's just get to the point here. You're group will have the available facilities to enhance your combat ability if need be. And the payment for your dangerous work will be rewarded greatly".

Zachary nodded. "Good. Because my guys are going to fight hell itself. By the way, when I can I meet your champion of peace?"

Rau looked up and rose an eyebrow to the question. "You want to meet Kira? Why?"

"I've heard so much of him. He is after all the man who will change the outcome of this war. Well...that's what I believe"

Rau dropped his pen on the desk and looked at him as he slumped back in his seat. A small grin present on his face. "Do I believe that you have some respect for him? You look up to Kira? He was after all a crybaby back when he started out remember?"

"Maybe". Zachary then sits down in one of the seats. "But after seeing the horrors of war...it steeled him. Made him understand what he needed to do".

Rau couldn't disagree with him on that. Sure Kira was too soft for his own good when it all started out, but as time passed and the more conflict he got involved in, it changed him greatly. Even when he picked up Kira before the Second Bloody Valentine War, he was different from the war. "If you want to meet him, I have no problem. But first we have to go over the problem with ZAFT".

Zachary simply nodded. "Fine by me. However, if we ever do come out okay from this upcoming assault. You shouldn't forget about the other threat who's now in space".

Rau eyed from papers. "You mean Djibril?"

"Of course! He should be the last person to forget. He's unpredictable at this point, like a cornered dog".

"Are you sure you're not just blood thirsty for revenge?"

Zachary turned round and saw images on a screen where a Ghost special forces assaulted, and took evidence of a Extended program in Vietnam. He growled under his breath. "Maybe it is. But that bastard deserves what's coming to him. Just remember, I only agreed to help you for the money and to get that weasel!"

Rau shrugged the young man's anger off. "You don't have to remind me".

"Good" snapped Zachary. The person then walked towards the large doors, but stopped before opening. "If I were you, I would spend this time with someone special before this battle. Who knows what may happen to you in that battle". Zachary left quickly, slamming the door to leave Rau with a dull echo.

Rau scoffed as he threw his pen on the table. "What special person?"

* * *

**1254 Hours – Seaside Mansion, Dining Hall**

All the orphans stampeded into the dining hall with cheers upon hearing Lacus' cooking was done and lunch was to be served. Kira strolled in tired as he entertained the children all morning. "Monsters...complete brutal monsters in their own right..." he muttered straightening himself up before sitting down.

Shinji jumped into the chair next to where Kira would sit. "Come on Kira!"

Kira waved tiredly as he moved towards his seat.

Suddenly his cell phone went off, in which he immediately drawn it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_So far enjoying yourself?"_

"You're the last person I thought would ask that. What brings this sudden urge of calling me?"

"_Now now. Don't be snide. I called to let you know that you and the others have been booked to this spa up in the mountains"_.

Kira moved the phone away from his ear slightly and looked at all the children, seeing Malchio speak to one of them and Lacus stepping out looking round. Probably for him. But his attention went back to the phone. "You said me and the others right?"

"_Of course. Remember I don't like repeating myself Kira. So you better be there by 1400"_. The phone then went dead.

Kira looked at his phone with disgust with the attitude given to him, however he must admit it was nice that he was given a free spa, in the mountains. And if he knew where this specific spa is, then he knows he's in for a treat. Well, might as well get the most out of it.

"Kira? Who was that?" asked Lacus walking up to him.

Kira snapped the phone down and looked up to Lacus with a smirk. "Nothing much. A little gift from someone, to spoil ourselves rotten".

* * *

**1357 Hours – Mountain Spa 'Sakura Springs'**

Shinn and Stella arrived with a puzzled look on both of their faces. The reception area was much in the Japanese style spa like the name suggested. Various Edo period pictures hung on the wall with plants through the practice of bonsai spread around the walls. The pinkish red paint lined the walls. Shinn liked the style but he and Stella had no idea to why Kira had called them to these isolated but high class expensive spa! Their expressions soon changed as they saw Rey, Luna, Talia, Meyrin and Prayer standing there at the reception desk. The group meet with Shinn ready to ask the first question.

"So. You think Kira is trying to spoil us?"

Rey rolled his eyes and then sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Sorry to be obvious" growled Shinn crossing his arms.

Suddenly the door opened and Athrun walked in with Cagalli.

"W-what the hell!" yelped Shinn in shock. "What the hell are you doing here! I thought you were meant to be at Orb!"#

Cagalli scowled at the raven haired. "What? Am I not allowed to come here?"

"Yeah"

Shinn got whacked on the head from Rey with an annoyed twitch in his eye. "That's my sister you idiot". Rey then looked towards Cagalli with a small smile. "What brings you back to Haven? Did the Orb parliament actually sort themselves out lately?"

Cagalli pulled a smirk and pulled a wave. "I got something better. But I would rather have Kira here and inform him".

"From what I heard. Something incredibly shocking happened in the parliament when you got back there" Canard said when he walked past them with Mudie.

"Well the kid better come! He did organise this anyway!" laughed Mu as he walked in with Murrue. "Well we better spoil ourselves rotten. He must be paying for this!"

_'Honestly everyone is coming all at once! This is getting crazy'_ Shinn thought.

"Mu, honestly. With all the things he did for us you wish to rob him blind to his grave?" Murrue chuckled. "You can be so cruel sometimes. Besides, I don't think Kira paid for this somehow. Maybe-".

"What do you mean? Do you think that I'm some sort of a cheapskate?" growled Kira behind her. "Do you all think that?"

A sharp cold shiver went up her spine and everyone else's as they looked towards Kira and Lacus. "N-no!" they all cried in fear.

_'Kira can sure be scary when he wants to be!'_ Athrun thought with a sweat drop._ 'I think he learnt that best from Rau...incredibly scary...'_

"And to answer that question, I didn't organise this" Kira continued.

"Who did then?" asked Athrun, keen with interest. After all, who else part of their group would have enough money and influence to get this spa for just themselves?

The receptionist wearing a pink kimono walked in, she looked at the large group, at first a blank expression then a bright smile spread on her face. "Welcome to Sakura Springs! A spa with hot springs! My name is Haruka, may I take the name reservation?"

"Did she say hot springs!" screamed Lacus in delight.

Everyone looked at the pink haired woman, who was completely out of character for them. Kira nervously laughed as he approached the receptionist. "Kira Yamato, a reservation for thirty-five people?"

"Wait! Thirty-five people!" Shinn cried out. "There's fifteen here at the moment, so where's-". Suddenly a loud cheer echoed into the main hall. "Oh god no...no, no, no, no!" whined Shinn as she shivered.

"What's wrong Shinn?" asked the panicked man's girlfriend.

"Those little monsters...are coming..."

* * *

**1416 Hours**

The stone made traditional Japanese style hot spring steamed with still sense of harmony, until Athrun, Rey, Canard, Mu and Kira all laughed hard from explanation that Shinn gave about the 'little monsters'. Shinn sat in the hot spring with a twisted look of anger as he was laughed at. He slumped further into the water with his nose just above the water line, he just wanted to relax now, that was until fourteen boys of the twenty jumped over his head and splashed into the spring.

_'So much for a relaxing spa...'_ Shinn thought before one boy tripped and landed on his head. After one or two seconds of being submerged he shot up inhaling deeply, then looked at the boy who simply pulled a Chester cat smile at him. "Why you little! Get here now!" bellowed Shinn as he chased the laughing ten year old.

Kira smiled at the foolishness that Shinn participated in as the children attacked him.

"Say Kira" Athrun interrupted Kira thoughts, to which his friend smirked at him. "So who was it that organised this?"

"Well...that's a secret" laughed Kira.

Suddenly Athrun's smirk went into a glare at the bamboo lined wall. "And what do you think you're doing?" growled Athrun. Kira looked over the rest in which Rey, Canard and Shinn also presented glares in that direction.

Kira looked over to see two of the mid-teen orphans almost looking over the wall. His expression also showed a glare, if not a deathly one too.

"Um...nothing" muttered one boy.

"Get the hell down now!" Canard blasted as he jumped out of the spring and yanked the two boys down into the water.

Shinji looked at Kira with a puzzled expression. "Kira? What were they doing that got Canard so angry?"

Kira shook his head over the fact that Shinji was still only eleven and not knowing what the two boys were actually up to. Not to mention they were going to spy on the girls next door where Lacus and the others might have been naked. But that made him smile a little.

"What's funny Kira?"

"N-nothing. Besides your too young to know for now" Kira stated quickly.

* * *

"Wow. The boys sure are loud. What do you think happened?" wondered Luna out loud as held Talia half in the spring.

"Who knows. Boys will be boys in my opinion" replied Cagalli removing her towel before taking a dip into the hot spring. She sighed comfortably as she slumped into the water, arms spread behind her. "This is the life. I'm glad Kira got this for us".

"I don't think Kira got us this as you put it" Stella stated. "Someone has but not Kira".

"I believe so too. I saw Kira talk to someone on the phone before he told me we're coming here. It was at an instant he told me" Lacus explained.

Cagalli hummed to herself to think who the possible suspects could be. It was hard to figure out, Athrun couldn't have done it because he was unaware that she was coming to Haven, not to mention that Kira was the one who called and told them. But Kira insists that it wasn't him. She groaned quietly as she thought about it.

"I see your a few months into it now".

Cagalli didn't know who was it that mentioned her hump on her stomach, but smiled regardless to the comment. "Yep. Three months now and showing. Can't wait to see if it will be a boy or girl. I want to rub it in face if it's a girl" she snickered. "He's been saying its definitely a boy".

"Why not ask Kira or Rey closer to the time?" Luna suggested. "I heard strong Newtypes can sense if its a boy or girl by its aura".

"That's kinda gross".

"Why?"

"It just is".

Luna looked at Cagalli confused to why it would be. But that probably would be her own opinion about it. Thinking about it, having your brother or sister sensing through your body for the growing child, did seem odd.

"And I noticed that Lacus over there seems to have gotten than last time I saw them" teased Cagalli as she moved towards the pink haired woman. Lacus looked at Cagalli with a puzzled look on her face. Cagalli pulled a devilish grin and groped her melons. "You haven't had surgery have you?"

"N-no!" Lacus embarrassedly shrieked, her face turned red.

Suddenly Cagalli yelped and looked behind her to see the other blonde, Stella groping her this time.

"I see yours' have grown too" noted Stella with a narrow look in her eyes.

Cagalli looked frightened at the serious faced Stella. "W-well I'm three months pregnant! It's all part of the cycle!"

Meyrin and Lacus shielded and shun the young six girls away from the 'adult' humour.

* * *

Whilst the screaming of what was happening going on, the men all covered their bleeding noses. Whilst the young orphans, besides the two teenage ones, look confused at the adults. Shinji saw that Kira starting to leave.

"Kira. What were they talking about? And why is your nose bleeding?"

Kira looked back with a nervous expression. "Um...you're too young to know..."

* * *

**Massage Room**

Kira decided to leave the spring for now and get work done on his tired and stressed body. After walking in he saw a young woman in a kimono, the receptionist. Her kind smile shone at him, then she gestured to the bed. The brunette felt nervous. He didn't like the idea of another woman touching his body, not since back to his horrible mistakes in the past. Although the expert's hands relieved the stressed muscles in the back, to which he let out mumbling groans as he felt better. But his body tensed as her hands moved their way down his back towards the towel line.

"It's okay Mr. Yamato. Just relax and allow me to relief the stress your body has been under".

"Er...I'm not entirely sure that you need to go any further down".

The spa employee giggled at the brunette's uneasiness. "You shouldn't have to worry too much. This is to unwind those unwanted tensions in the body" Haruka explained, before applying pressure onto Kira's mid-level back, a crack caused Kira to hiss in pain but breathed in relief as it relieved the incredible stress on him.

However he didn't notice the grin that soon became plastered on her face. But Kira could pick up the woman's aura that she seemed...well not naturally intending her job.

* * *

**Woman's Hot Spring**

With the girl's calmed down, they decided to bathe for a while before heading inside to eat. After all they all haven't had lunch yet with the exception of the children, Lacus and Kira. Whilst they bathed Lacus sensed something off. She didn't know what it was but something was out of the ordinary. Which didn't go unnoticed.

"Lacus? What's wrong?"

Lacus was so distracted that she didn't know who was asking the question. Looking round she saw Cagalli look at her. "Um...I'm not sure. Seems like there is something out somewhere here".

Cagalli tilted her head slightly, looked into the air and thought about it. Suddenly she felt something missing, such like a lost communication or something similar. Cagalli couldn't figure it out really, but something was telling her that it was something important. An idea suddenly came to mind. "Hey Athrun!"

"Er...yes Cagalli?"

"Is Kira there?"

"No".

Cagalli smirked at looked back to Lacus. "Well that's your answer then. I wouldn't worry about it. He's probably just gone to the bathroom or something!"

"Actually he went to get a massage or something like that" came Shinn's reply.

Lacus then felt a cold shock going up her spine. Then thought about it. It seemed that the woman at the reception said she was the only one here, not to mention that if Kira is going to get a massage then that meant-

"E-excuse me!" panicked Lacus and quickly left.

Cagalli stared at the woman as she left. "I believe she's thinking was too much into this".

* * *

"Am I hitting the right spot?" Karuka asked who's fingertips rubbed deep into his tense skin.

Kira groaned. "Yes. It's been a while since I felt this relaxed..."

She smiled at Kira's reply, then worked harder on his lower back, which she felt some shock from Kira's muscles. "Don't worry this is part of the treatment Mr. Yamato. So you have nothing to worry about. Just relax and let me work this worn out body".

"Is this really part of the treatment? I don't mean to sound rude but I preferred if you didn't go any further down thank you".

The woman withdrew her actions and looked at the brunette with a defiant face. "Do you know who you are? You're the famous pilot and peace fighter, Kira Yamato. Many girls would relish the thought to be in the same room as you! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity". Suddenly Haruka started to undress her kimono.

"W-w-what are you doing!" panicked Kira.

"I told you. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity".

Kira then dashed forward and and gripped onto the falling kimono and shifted it over her chest. "What's wrong?" asked the spa employee.

Just then the door tweaked open to see a sight that Lacus would never thought of seeing again! Her heart stopped at the scene what seemed Kira undressing that young woman. The mere sight of Kira doing this made her hand shake violently on the door handle. However Kira couldn't hear it, but look at the woman in front of him.

"Look...I'm sorry. I can't and won't. You see, someone else is already in my heart. And that young singing goddess will always be in my heart. I have hurt before in the past, which pains to the boundary of almost insanity. And I swore, that I would never, ever do that to her again, I swore that on my soul!"

Lacus stood there, absolutely shocked by Kira's words. He firstly stayed faithful and secondly, she never actually heard him swear that to himself at all. This was the first to know that Kira promised himself to that he would never hurt her again. On his very life!

The girl smiled at the brunette as she shifted her kimono back over her shoulders and tied it neatly. "I see. Please accept my apologises Kira Yamato. Please, don't mention this to-"

"I promise" replied Kira instantly. "You see. It would be awkward for me as well. So this shall stay between us. I don't Lacus to get worried over something like this, it's not what she needs before the upcoming battle".

The girl knelt down and bowed gracefully to Kira. "Thank you for understanding sir. Now if you excuse me, I suggest you head back to the spring now, the massage would help those muscles now". The girl then quickly left, which caught Lacus completely off-guard as she stepped out, but closed the door quickly then smiled at Lacus. The daughter of Siegel Clyne was slightly shocked as expressed as her body gave a quick shiver as the woman's hand rested on Lacus' cheek.

"You're a very lucky woman. Make sure you take care of him" she whispered as she walked past. Lacus looked back to which the employee smiled back at her. "He's a rare breed these days" she added before walking away.

Lacus was left there, standing frozen by the Haruka's words. And what transpired. She came onto Kira, turned down, but was happy for it? And advised her to make sure she takes care of him? It didn't make sense, but all she knew that standing there now was not the best idea. She opened the door and walked into the room where she saw Kira sitting on the table still, looking down. His attention was gained onto Lacus which he looked puzzled by her odd timing appearance.

"Lacus? What are you doing-"

Lacus placed her finger on his lips, silencing the man, while she looked into his calm, warm lavender eyes. She leaned in and whispered, "Thank you". Kira was about to question her about those two words until she placed her lips on his, dropping the towel in the process. Kira soon succumbed to her, to which he slid off the table and lifted her onto it instead.

* * *

**Entertainment Room**

The whole crew left the springs and dried off only to meet in the entertainment room where the older group sat the table enjoying the tea served and children enjoyed games like ping pong, or watched television. Meyrin thought of it as a great relief as the children weren't dumbed on her, as the whereabouts of Kira and Lacus were put to the question. However Cagalli simply stated it wasn't any of their business and should stay out of it, and it was left at that.

Mu let out a calm breath as the tea helped him relax even though the spring did most of the work. "So, to the man who sorted this out for us" he began.

"We're not on this again are we?" Athrun groaned. "Let's leave it and just enjoy as much of it as we can".

"True" Rey agreed. "However...I also would like to know who it is".

Shinn gave his narrow look to Rey with some concern in his eyes. "Um, Rey? You haven't become nosey like Luna have you? I'm a little concerned for your...you know...er...manliness?"

Rey stared at Shinn for a bit for fist went into his face in an instant, shocking Stella who was sitting next to her boyfriend. "You ask me another stupid question like that again and I'll make sure you'll need a face reconstruction!" growled Rey before removing his fist from Shinn's face.

Shinn in a blink clenched his bleeding nose. "You ddn't ha t puch me in th face!" mumbled with a growl.

"Er..." Mu uttered. "Anyway. Who do you think it is?"

"What's this all about? I pay for a day at the most expensive spa here in the whole of Haven and all of you just want to argue. What a waste".

Everyone turned the cold tuned voice in the room where, standing there was the last man they had expected to be here, and admit he was the one who paid for it!

"R-RAU!"

* * *

**Male Hot Spring**

"_So how did it go?"_

"From when I asked Haruka, he turned her down straight. Lacus even went inside and well, I don't need to tell you the rest".

"_That doesn't explain if it was a good ending or bad. How many have you had already?"_

"Heh heh. A few".

"_That's too many already" _laughed the person on the other end of the phone.

"Maybe. But I should say it wasn't bad. I heard they were alone with each other in the massage room, and the stench of sex was on them".

"_That's great. To be honest, I didn't really have to know. But I'm glad that it ended well and that Kira's feelings for Miss Clyne is true. Wasn't it a good suggestion?"_

"I will admit that it was. The girl got paid as part of it as well, more money was used in this experiment. I hope you pay me back for this"

"_Sure. Make the transfer of money into your account and then seal it off...I guess this is going to be the last time we have this kind of talk. The upcoming battle is the next time we will probably meet, and it won't end well for either of us"._

"Yes...we both have committed crimes against humanity. And our crimes will come back on us, and we will pay for them".

"_True. Goodbye Rau"._

"Goodbye". Rau ended the call, then placed the phone on the tray. He picked up the tokkuri and a sakazuki, then slid down slightly,. Enjoying the quiet dip in the spring whilst he poured the contents of the tokkuri into the sakazuki, then sipped generously. "Hmm, warmed sake. Always taste great in a hot spring".

"Then you don't mind if I join you?"

Rau turned to see Kira step in and take a sakazuki off the tray and gestured to the blonde man to pour some into it. Rau looked at the brunette with plain and unemotional look, before sighing and pouring some sake into Kira's sakazuki. "You say please".

Kira then smiled kindly. "Please?"

"A bit too late for it now".

"Changing the subject. I didn't think you would come, after all I didn't consider you to be social enough to come here" Kira explained, with complete honesty.

"I'm not here to be social. I'm here to relax" countered Rau. He took a sip of his sake, in which Kira did the same. "I hope you're enjoying yourself. You must know that you might never experience this again".

"I know. But who's to say that I won't ever again? I don't intend to die, nor do I intend of anyone else to die" Kira protested. "I will protect them all with my strength and my sword".

_'He must mean his Gundam. He always reference his Gundam as his sword. So he intends to protect everyone? Foolish. I thought he would have grown out of that phase'. _Rau looked to the artificial night sky, then sipped onto his sake. "Thinking like that again? When will you learn Kira? You should learn that the world won't remember you for your ideals. People remember dictators, tyrants, and murderers. You should stop that pointless-"

"It's not pointless" snapped Kira. "You have your beliefs of the world through your past. However, so do I. But because I was suddenly faced with the sudden shock of reality, I've come to see of how the world is. I don't want to be remembered Rau, I just want to help create a world where we all can understand one another. I was created into this world for a reason, and maybe it might not be the same reason as mine. But I want to create that world".

Rau looked at the brunette boy that was his son. He wondered if Kira would make his words become reality. And knowing him so far, he would use all of his strength to make it happen. Nothing said would change Kira's mind, he set himself a task, and would go and complete it.

"I really do hope..." Rau began. "That the world you envision would come true..."

Kira looked over to Rau with a surprised look. But then smiled and looked back to the skies. "It will. Because I have everyone by my side, including you, despite your not easy to warm to. And with everyone, I will change this world, for good".

Rau continued to look up, then took another sip. "Maybe it will, but remember, Krane will be in your way for this ideal to become a reality. Are your ready to strike him down for this ideal?"

"In order to create the peace and understanding for our world, I will defeat Krane and anyone else in our way".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Strength – Abingdon Boys School**_

_**A/N: That's the last filler chapter before the final showdown! Kira's left with no regrets and determination to his goal, but with the earth nations sitting back whilst Orb ally with the Angels against the might of the whole ZAFT military, anything seems good along with ZAFT's superweapon codenamed Thor's Hammer! However the Angels have a few tricks themselves but are they enough to put a stop to the ZAFT menace and Krane's plans? And what is his plan? Total annihilation? World domination? Find out, in the next chapter!**_

**Next Phase: Phase 66 – The Ninth Level Of Hell**


	66. The Ninth Level Of Hell

_**A/N: Our final five chapters to Dark Destiny! And well, a long drawn out process its coming to be, and I don't intend it to mean its boring but getting everything I want into these final five, and believe me there's a lot I want in it. Many would notice that there's quite a bit in this, and well I do hope I do not disappoint as well as posting this on the 11th day of the 11th month as this is something important to me.**_

_**In other news, word is out that Gundam Seed is going to be redone. What I heard was that it is going to be transformed into HD, condensed into 48 episodes with other things not yet revealed. I hope that it includes some of the specials in it as well as BluRay! A new Gundam series is being aired in Japan! I finally got the Gundam 00 movie! And that Gundam Unicorn Volume 4 is being released soon too! Things are certainly looking up in the Gundam world for me!**_

_pume srichoo: You know, Heine lived too long already. I want Luna to avenge all of the pain he cause to her and then Rey come in and kill him horribly. Maybe Cecile betrayed Krane. Also note one thing. Lacus is PREGNANT. Should she showing some sign like throwing up? that all _

_**A/N: I see your point very well...I just didn't make a reference to it. Sorry. Will add that in the re-write form!**_

_Glint Of Madness: Great chapter as always man! I expect the battle's to be exciting as always and some surprises too. I just wanted to ask one question. Are you going to update your profile and saw what chapters you have rewritten so that we may see what the changes were and judge them? _

_**A/N: Very good question! Well I think most have seen my profile updates lately on the re-write form. Changes to the chapter will be noted after a day or two after its update! Stay tuned!**_

_YamiRi: Awesome. Actually I think you will put a lemon scene in this last filler because it's one of your writing style (I miss it but a normal one of course... Lol). But this one is really amazed me.. I think this is the coolest way before starting a final battle. I'm looking forward about how you will end this one.. You're talented and that's why I'm following your story _

_**A/N: Thank you. I did consider writing one more lemon scene but in act of desperation of updating I left it out. Sorry.**_

_none: Great chapter. Great story. _

_**A/N: Thanks for your continuing reviews...but who are you!**_

_Blaid: I must admit that you did catch me unaware with the idea about rewriting much of the Series, I'm quite shocked actually, will there even be some level of correction to the issues I have presented in the past? You also have to remember that killing Krane will kill all Newtypes, ruining the natural order of the world, causing it to slip into chaos and for wars to cycle onwards until the end of time. Before you consider it, Kira's genes are not of the quality needed to replace Krane as Newtype Emperor, the very heart of the Newtype Ecosystem. _

_**A/N: Ecosystem? Blaid they are humans not plants! :P**_

_The Strike Freedom: kl chapter, and nice to see ya bak :) _

_**A/N: It is good to be bacK!**_

_DarrenrEal: Hey man, nice chapter. I like how you gave the group a relief chapter, when does the final arc start anyway? Is Thor's Hammer mobile or stationary? Why not rename it Mjolnir, cos it's the real name for it?( in mythology) I saw what ur co-writer say bout it, so are u planning to change the details bout it now? _

_**A/N: Changes will be made as I was a fool. Maybe in the remake?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Opening Theme: Naked Arms (English Version) – T.M. Revolution**_

**Phase 66 – The Ninth Level Of Hell**

* * *

**May 22nd C.E.76, 0655 Hours – L3, Haven Outer Perimeter, Angel Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Operations Room**

Kira moved his eyes away the map displaying the earth's orbit and Lagrange areas, to his sister who smiled proudly. "I'm surprised that the council agreed on such a large request. I hope you didn't have to bash too many heads together to band them to this cause?"

Cagalli laughed before folding her arms and looked at Kira with a proud smug. "Well, not much blood was spilled over it".

"So what do we have at our disposal Cagalli?"

Cagalli pulled out a folded piece of paper from her military coat pocket, and red from it. "4 Izumo-class Battleships, 5 Tamba-class Carriers and 1 Kaga-class Cruiser, 27 MVF-M13B Hikari, 41 MVF-M11C Murasame, and 39 MVF-M12A Ootsukigata, with the Tsuki. I tried to get more than that but the council wouldn't allow it". Cagalli then moved her gaze to her older brother. "I'm sorry Kira. I should have tried harder".

Kira shook his head. "No Cagalli, that's more than enough. At least you acquired those on the list for us. Thank you, we now how more of an edge".

"So what do you have on your side?" the blonde twin inquired.

"191 Eternal-class Destroyers, 73 Legacy-class Carrier Cruisers, the _Seraphim_, our 6 Gundam units, including Luna's, Stella's, Mudie's and the reserves, with have 14,522 Mobile Suits. Nothing to the size that ZAFT has gathered".

"How much have they got?"

"Unknown amount of ships, Mobile Suits, Mobile Armours and Gundam types".

"Then how do you know the amount they got is greater than yours?"

"Because they brought all their earth based forces to space" Rau answered. "And let's not mention that they might have that superweapon with them as well".

Cagalli looked down at the tactical map, the thought of that weapon in amongst the ZAFT assault forces. "Thor's Hammer. You actually think that they would bring that with them?"

Kira nodded to his sister. "I don't see why not. They're already going to extreme lengths by bringing all their earth based forces to space. Intelligence also has gathered that they are also moving all of that force towards Lagrange Point 3. This is no longer a war, this is an extermination".

"Famous words from someone I knew from the first war" Rau noted. "And to be honest, we're probably facing something on a much larger scale than the First Valentine War. Krane is going to throw everything at us including the kitchen sink".

"Have I heard you say that before?" Cagalli asked. "I swear you said that saying several times before".

"...I don't think I have".

"No. I'm sure you have said that numerous times before".

"Can we get back on track please?" Kira interrupted the two. "We have a serious threat on our hands and you two are arguing about who said who!"

The room went quiet, including all the operators, senior military staff and supervisors. Their eyes moved from their screens to the three important figures at the tactical table. The air became tense and heavy, like someone was strangling it. The strong pressure that was pressing against Kira's shoulders was now being applied onto everyone else. It was like everyone now knew the amount he was under.

One of the senior officers approached Kira, with a uneasy expression. "Kira, we're going to give the order. But I want your word on this, because I need to know that it will not be pointless".

Kira moved his lavender orbs to the senior officer. "Why would you need my opinion?"

The officer sighed. "Because you are charged with the safety of the populace. And the order must be given if you deem it necessary".

Kira was left with the ultimatum, did he think that he could protect the populace? Or not? He knew he couldn't give it a chance, it was too risky. He looked back at the officer, trying to pull a smile for his confidence. But the officer knew he was forcing it, and he silently inside pitied Kira, for this tough decision placed on someone young. "Order the evacuation of the populace".

* * *

**Mobile Suit Hanger 12**

"Did you hear? Kira Yamato has given the evacuation order to all of Haven's colonies".

"Seriously? This late in the game? What was he thinking?"

"I know. Talk about delaying the order till the last minute. I bet he truly believed that he could defeat ZAFT, that was before knowing he can't?"

"What the hell are you two idiots babbling on about!"

The two soldiers who were idly chatting away after hearing the order of evacuation, looked over to a infuriated raven haired pilot storming towards them. The two suddenly felt smaller to the pilot of the Destiny Gundam. He approached them roughly and grabbed onto on of the pilot's collar, lifting him off the ground.

"How dare you criticise Kira!" snapped Shinn. "I should kick the crap out of you two!"

Rey placed his hand on Shinn's shoulder, to which Shinn looked back to see Rey shake his head slowly. "Let them go Shinn. Now is not the time". Rey continued to stare at Shinn until the ruby eyed pilot dropped the Angel soldier to his feet, before giving him a dirty look to get out of his face. "They do have a right to their own opinion".

Shinn watched as the two walked away a little shaken. "It still doesn't give them the right to say things like that Rey. I'm a little surprised that you didn't stand up for your brother". Shinn looked back at Rey noticing him slightly on the verge of snapping.

"Some of us have to keep our composure" replied Rey calmly.

Shinn noticed Rey's right hand was clenched into a tight fist. Now knowing Rey wasn't so comfortable with their comments either, he can safely assume that Rey was on his side. The thought had crossed that Rey help him from causing serious trouble, but that wouldn't matter, the battle forthcoming is a do or die last ditch effort to stop ZAFT. From where Shinn stood, Krane and his lackeys needed to be stopped. And with the way the earth is, it leaves only the Angels and Orb to take them down.

Shinn and Rey made their way back to Stella and Luna which both sat on the steel crates next to their units. Whilst looking at the pair, Shinn noticed Luna looked worried if not distracted. "You nervous about the battle Luna?"

She didn't reply, to which Stella looked to her boyfriend. "She is worried about Talia".

Shinn looked to his long been war buddy, and pulled a cheerful smile. "Hey don't worry about Luna! You'll see her again. After the battle you can-"

"It's not that Shinn" Stella replied with a saddened look in her eyes. "Talia, is on her way to the earth with Meyrin and Prayer".

Shinn looked between the two girls then back at Rey, who looked away, unable to even admit it like it was his fault. Shinn however guessed that it was in order to protect her from the battle, from what they knew, Krane would target the civilian populations as well as the military. It was that reason alone that the order for evacuating the civilian populace was called for. It was in effect long before they returned from earth, but it was more of choice back then. However, Kira had ordered the complete evacuation, and if so by force. Shinn understood that, he knew that force might have been required considering he too experienced something similar. His father was convinced that they would be fine, that was until when it actually looked bleak for the Orb nation.

"Did you decide it?" Shinn asked.

To where he got Luna shaking her head. "No, it was Kira".

* * *

**0636 Hours – Near Hanger 8**

"Rey, Lunamaria, thank you for coming and bringing Talia with you" smiled Kira, before kneeling down to his niece who giggled as her uncle pat her head. That smile slowly faded as he picked her up, and looked into the girl's eyes. "She has Rey's eyes...hair colour...but she must be Hawke girl deep down inside..."

Luna was slightly confused but nodded and laughed. "I think so to, Rey doesn't agree though". Looking to the father of her child, she noticed his brow twiching slightly.

"What's wrong Rey?"

"D-does she have to go too Kira?" mumbled Rey, holding back the tears.

Luna shot round to Kira who was held that same saddened look in his eyes as did Rey. "N-no".

Kira simply looked away from her, and to Talia. "There's choice in this any more Luna, she must get to safety. You know Haven is a whole target by ZAFT, and I won't let Talia be caught up in it as her uncle".

Talia seemed to have assessed the situation rather well, to which she sobbed then slowly cried out loud. Her desperate cry only made Luna rush to her, and snatch her from Kira's grasp. "No! I can't be separated from her again Kira! Not again!"

"Luna...there's no choice in the matter" replied the brunette. "The compulsory evacuation order has been given. Which also entices Talia to leave as well". Kira walked forward and took the little girl from her mother. In which Luna's mother instincts took over and dashed forward for her little girl, but Rey stopped her. "Let go Rey! He can't do this! He can't do this! That's your daughter as well you!-"

Looking to match the blonde's eyes, they were watery, and in pain. "We have no choice Luna. This is, her chance to escape and live on if anything happens...whatever the case, she must live...even if that means...sending her away..."

Watching her strong boyfriend drop to his knees sniffing hard to try and control his tears, she understood that this was hard for him too. And that he was right, if the worst scenario did happen then Talia had a chance. She walked over to Kira, still holding his sobbing niece, and looked at him for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Talia, your mummy wants you. Okay?"

He pasted the little girl into Luna where she cradled the little girl, tears streaming from her eyes. "Your uncle Kira is going to send to earth Talia, don't worry. You'll make some friends down there and...and...and you can tell mummy and daddy all about it okay?"

The girl nodded into her mother's chest, damping her pilot suit.

Rey walked over and held both of them in his arms. "You be a good girl for us, okay Talia. Be strong" he whispered, his tears falling down his face on his suit.

Kira stood there, silently crying himself at the choice he had to make. Breaking up the family was never his intention but for Talia, he would do anything for his niece's safety.

"Who will she be going with?" asked Luna.

The sudden footsteps made the couple look over to Meyrin and Prayer, both no longer in their military uniforms, but in civilian. It was clear that Kira had chosen them to go with Talia. "Prayer and Meyrin both agreed to leave the military and take Talia to earth, until you are re-united".

"What?"

"You are going to make it back, both of you"

"Of course they are!" smiled Meyrin. "That's my sister you're talking about!" she added with a thumbs up. "And not to mention Rey is one of the finest Angel ace pilots around!"

Kira nodded by Meyrin's comments, but easily noticed her hand shaking with worry and sorrow.

"They'll make it back for sure"

Kira noticed that Talia was still crying hard, in which he placed his hand on her tiny shoulder and smiled to her. The little looked to her brown haired uncle with her watery puffy eyes. "You'll see them again Talia, because I will protect with my life".

"B-but uncle...who will protect you?" asked the little girl in a shaky voice.

The sudden comeback took Kira completely off guard. He couldn't mask his shocked expression from her. "T-there's no need to worry. I will be fine. I will try to do everything within every fibre in my body to make sure everybody comes back okay".

The little girl sniffed and held out her pinky finger. "You promise?"

Kira looked at the gesture with uncertainty but her gulped hard and nodded. Crossing his finger with hers he smiled. "I promise".

* * *

"That fool sometimes worries too much about everyone else than himself" Luna stated to Shinn, who himself looked depressed from her story.

"True. He puts everyone else first than himself, such a terrible habit of his" agreed Shinn. "But I won't Kira do all the leg work! We're here to defend our home, friends and family also".

Rey nodded. "Yes. We should back him up as much as we can".

"This is our home" stated Stella. "Where originally no one accepted, understood and despised us. If it was not for Shinn and Kira, I would still be a human weapon, I would still be hating things that I don't actually hate, I would be still the lost, confused little girl I was back then, and I wouldn't be with the one that I love. It is here that I would gladly protect". Stella felt her hand cupped into Shinn's and he squeezed hers lightly.

"All of us will protect it with our lives" he muttered. "Because it is here, that would prove to the world that we are here to change this dark destiny mankind will drive itself into self-destruction. Like Stella I'm willing to put my life on the line, I'm sure you two are?"

Rey smiled. "Of course".

Luna nodded and her bright cheery face re-appeared. "Obviously, because this is our home. And no one can take that from us".

* * *

**0703 Hours – ZAFT Flagship, Minerva-class battleship: _Varda_, Briefing Room**

"All preparations to move into the Haven's homeland is complete. Thor's Hammer, is also making a steady progress to stay with the rest of the fleet. Expecting to be within firing range of the enemy fleet in t-minus 2 hours. Make sure you're all aware of the Angel's capabilities in the field. They will take every measure necessary to stop us, we are unaware of any super-weapons that they have in their possession. So-"

"Hold on! Are telling us that we have no idea if they super-weapons that could counter-attack us or even our own?"

Krane shifted slightly as looked to Shane. "Yes. That is it. The Angels have kept things quiet since the beginning of the war and have done a good job about it. That is why most of their attacks were random and unpredictable. Like the unforeseen overthrow of the Eurasian government. So we're walking blindly into this as they are also. Although they might have have an idea how large our force is, they have no idea what we're bringing into the field really".

Small talk broke out with discussions on the upcoming battle actually being a good idea. Krane could tell what they were all thinking, although they had superior numbers, they unfortunately tapped into the reserves in the homeland as well leaving little protection. This was a double edged sword tactic, and could work both ways. However Krane didn't consider that, defeating the Angels was a priority. Being rid of them would cause confusion and fear back on earth, and the thought of them having Thor's Hammer with it's ability to fire down onto the earth made it easier to take back.

"You can all leave all your own opinions on the matter to yourselves. I have no time for cowards and second thoughts, we defeat the Angels here, we win the war! Enough. Get back to your stations! The battle grows close, and I expect every single of you to give it your all to succeed your objectives. For the glory of ZAFT!"

All the officers and captains of the strike fleet stood up and saluted the man in front of them. He saluted back, to where they fell out to return to their units or ships. As Krane turned round he turn off the large screen behind him, he received a light tap on his right shoulder. Looking over he met the face of Kale Boonar, Cecile's older brother. Krane looked away, unamused to meet the man's grin.

"What do you want?"

"Hey is that any way to talk to your senior?"

"Do you think I care?"

That's cold Krane, really cold".

Krane ignored his comment and turned off the screen, before slumping into his seat and looking up to Kale. "What do you want Kale? I'm busy myself you know".

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But I have a favour to ask of you dear sir".

Krane rubbed the bridge of his nose then sighed before lazily looking to Kale with a plain face. "And what is this favour? You want me to move you to better quarters? Have some slut to come and see you at your beckoning? A free drink at the bar once a month?"

"No" smirked the man. "I want have permission to take down one pilot, and no one else is allowed to interfere or shoot him down".

Krane saw where this going, if not knew who he was referring to. But the brunette liked to prolong the conversion and see where it lead. "Who?"

"Now I thought that it would obvious to you" he smirked. But all he got was Krane raising an eyebrow to him. "It's your dear father of course!". Krane then moved back as Krane just continued to stare at him with stern eyes. "Don't give me that look Krane. You know that he's just as much a thorn on our side as is Kira and the rest of his bunch of misfit elite pilots".

"I'm aware of how much of an obstacle he would be. But are you sure that you're not on a personal goal here?"

"Don't give me the same treatment as you did to Shane. I'm not like the kid who's after the Extended girl. Besides, you sent the horrible twins after your blonde younger brother, and your the one who says don't make it possible?"

Krane narrowed his gaze at him. "Who told you that?"

"A little birdy".

"Don't make fun of me of me Kale".

"Wouldn't think of it" Kale smirked as he waved off Krane's hostility. "But the issue is still at hand. He needs to be removed if you want to see your dream of a unified Newtype world!"

Krane swerved round in his chair, not entirely convinced that his words actually meant what he said. He always disliked Rau, why? Well it was quite simple. Kale's sister, Cecile fell in love with the blonde man. She always mentioned him, idolised him, even sometimes as a little girl in love, stalked him. However Rau always seem to turn her away, saying that he wasn't interested. They had the occasional tender moment, but nothing flourished, even their intimate times together, it was only for fun and information.

"Do what you want" sighed Krane before standing up, and walking towards the exit. "But I shall remind you, he won't be a pushover".

As Krane walked out, Kale snickered, and jumped into the warm seat that Krane was in. "Well of course I know that. That is why it is going to make it very amusing".

* * *

**Cecile's Quarters**

"I can't believe we're going back to Haven, and for another battle" stated Cecile. "To think I would participate in another battle against Rau and his so-called children here again. That blonde fool, can't he realise that defiling our divine destiny would ultimately lead to his end?"

Whilst Cecile ponders about it, her aide Judice walked in with her boss's cup of tea.

"I have no idea milady. Like you, he believes that what he is doing is right".

Cecile looked to her aide, with a slight glare. "What are you talking about Judice? Are you saying that Rau is justified to do what he's doing?"

"No milady. I am but in a neutral position in all this".

"How so?"

"Well...what we are about to do is mass genocide. The super-weapon, mass forces with even the reserves. It seems overkill".

Cecile sighed as she lifted the cup from the tray and took a sip. Pleased with her standard teabag, two sugars and no milk. She placed it onto her desk, then swerved in her chair to Judice. "You never disappoint when you make my favourite Judice. But I am slightly puzzled to why you seem off about the upcoming operation".

Judice shifted slightly, but kept her composure. "Well milady. I don't fancy the idea of this tactic, it's quite dangerous. Also I thought that you would rather take Rau alive?"

"Take him alive? Well, that is my intention. He must face his crimes against us!"

"Are you sure you're not just protecting him?"

Cecile scoffed and looked away. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"You sure about that?"

"That's enough for today Judice. Prepare your unit for combat, I need to do some work on my own for while" said the blood-red haired woman, not looking at her apprentice. The young girl nodded to herself and walked out, leaving without saying a word. As the room went quiet, Cecile opened her drawer and pulled out a picture of herself, with Rau, Thomas, Sergei and Yomiko. With her standing close to Rau, holding onto his arm, while he pulled a small smile and Yomiko showed a tiny smile, masking her annoyance. It was Cecile's favourite picture of her with Rau, it was her birthday which was why Yomiko allowed her to attach herself to the blonde, much to Cecile's pleasure.

"Those were the times" she muttered. "If only...it never came to this..."

* * *

**Bridge**

Krane finally made it to the bridge of his mighty vessel. His long walk was plagued by most of his elite pilots wanting to settle the score with the Angel elite pilots. However, Krane was not interested, their personal goals was not in his best interests and the interests of the future he envisioned. He finally was glad that he was rid of the requests of his pilots and could have some time alone on the bridge. He dropped himself down into the his own private seat, a soft large leather chair, comforted his nerves and thoughts. The final showdown was coming and he was sort of looking forward to it. It was as many would agree a massive risk to almost use his entire forces onto a small space colony nation. But what the Angels have install for them, was a mystery and hanging in the balance of his victory.

"You seem a bit tense sir. Are you alright?"

Krane lifted his head to the captain of the ship, Renaldo Verando. "Tense is not the word for it".

"We'll be fine sir. We all have faith in you, and to have a decisive victory against the puny nation that foiled many of our plans".

"Faith huh? They have faith in Kira too you know. And to have a decisive victory? I don't know, why do you think that I brought all our reserves onto the upcoming battlefield? Whatever the Angels have planned for a defence against us, will be everything they could get their hands on". Krane sighed as he slid down in his chair, then chuckled. "This battle will be the battle to decide it all".

* * *

**0937 Hours – Angel Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Operations Room**

"Attention!" demanded Yuan, to which all heads of the operations room team moved their heads from their holographic terminals, to the man at the command seat.

"Admiral Yamato will make a speech soon. So listen up!"

Everyone turned to the brunette who nervously walked in front of Yuan, looking at all the operators. To make matters worse for him, this was broadcasting over the radio to all the Mobile Suits, ships and colony stations. Although he has done something even broader than this on the new year, this was a different situation form then. For example, thousands of soldiers would be listening with the well-being that what they might be walking into is their impending doom. He'd rather have Rau make speeches like these, but the blonde insisted that he did it. Looking at the people in front of him, he took a deep breath before

"Today, is the day that we the soldiers for peace and reformation is challenged by ZAFT on how true we stand in our beliefs, our hopes and dreams. The work we have so far has helped the people who needed us, but now we must stand alone to fight the enemy that bears it's fangs at us..."

* * *

"_...but we cannot alone that to deter us from our objective! We need to bring the peace we all desire. And the incoming ZAFT invasion is our final test..."_

Shinn and Stella listened in as they walked towards their units, holding their hands tightening as they drew closer and closer to their machines. Shinn didn't want to let go and neither did Stella. But with the upcoming test on their skills as their desire for the acceptance of all kinds of humans is based on this battle.

"_...this test will either decide the future to how the outcome of world will become for future generations..."_

Athrun held onto Cagalli a little longer than he wanted as the battle coming to them drew near. Normally Cagalli would disagree with this length but due to the circumstances, she wished she never let him go. With the Innocence ready, they slowly and painfully pulled themselves away and Athrun headed for his unit. The peace they dreamed for was all on this confrontation.

"_...that's why the future of mankind will be judged on not just as our actions, but the others made for us will not stride us from our cause..."_

Luna lifted her head from Rey's chest as the two had sat down to spend some time with each other, comforting one another and praying that they survive this onslaught and see their young daughter again. They stood up and made their way to their war machines.

"_...with savage past we have created, from this we must create a understanding between one another, and bond to bring a better future..."_

Canard and Mudie parted their lips and looked into each other's eyes. Their differences in their genes what made them hate each other, but what shocked them was what they had in common. Their love and compassion for each other now is their strength to fight on against the invaders, or even the exterminators. They headed off to face their fate.

"_...with things looking grim we cannot deter, never allow our comrades who laid down their lives before us, to have died in vain..."_

Murrue sat herself down tensely and looked over the bridge. The bridge team looked just as nervous and on edge as she was. Looking over to Miriallia she was busy looking at the Mobile Suit data, Neumann was testing the ship's controls and Arthur speaking to weapons section, and testing fire control set-up. Everyone was tense but was willingly to fight. Then a small holographic screen showed up on her chair right armrest, the image showed Mu in his pilot suit giving the thumbs up to her. Murrue smiled brightly to him, before Miriallia was giving him the final countdown to launch.

"_...we lost some friends and family because these three wars, but we must carry on to defend those we still love! We must fight united, as I will lend you my strength and I wish have yours, because we will win this! No matter what!"_

Rau finished suiting up in his private quarters, and was about to close the suit locker door when he saw a picture, a familiar picture. He went and picked it off the locker door with the blue-tac echoed a light pop. He looked at it with plain expression, before closing the door and taking the photo with him.

"It ends here".

* * *

**1049 Hours - 12th Armoured Guard, Reconnaissance Unit**

"_Delta Foxtrot, this is Mother. Any sign of hostile units over?"_

The Angel pilot didn't answer at first as he gave his long-range radar another look before answering Mother. Of course Mother was the codename for the fortress Arcadia, the chance of the enemy listening was high and code-names were used to prevent intelligence gathering.

"This is Delta Foxtrot, skies are clear, I say again the skies are clear".

"_Do you think we will be the first engage the enemy?"_ came the pilot's partner.

"Who knows. But would you rather like to face off against the whole of the ZAFT? Kinda asking for trouble if you ask me".

"Yeah. But if they do show up...we have no choice but to hold them off. We didn't volunteer for just re-con, we might as well take down as many of the bastards as we can".

Suddenly the alarm from the early warning went off, to which both pilots looked at their screens to see a large mass of contacts. The sudden shock of the sudden appearance froze the two pilots, before noticing a high-speed contact heading towards them. The speed of it was ridiculous for a Mobile Suit or even a Gundam unit. As it approached the two Avatar-AWACS units, the Angel pilots readied their beam rifles at the direction of the incoming threat.

The target greatly closed the distance and then opened fire with a wide ranged beam attack, but fortunate for the pilots it destroyed the asteroid behind them. But the two soon realised that this was to obstruct their sights. Although their radar could pick it up, they couldn't actually give a accurate counter-attack. Soon enough the large Mobile Armour met the two units, it was huge, large enough to be a small warship with two large claws. The arrowhead shaped unit seemed like a Zamza-Zah but no features made it look like it. It was white with red painted air intakes and purple joints.

The closet unit aimed its beam rifle at the Mobile Armour but the long armed claw reached out and gripped onto the Avatar-AWACS arm. The pincer like claw glowed red where the arm melted off. The pilot was stunned if not fearful of this machine, his only thought was _'How a unit that ridiculously big move that fast!'_

The Avatar-AWACS unit drew it's 'Reborn' beam javelin and went in to slay the beast but the monster bested him by firing one of it's secret beam cannon ports, the pilot couldn't even do anything before being blasted out of his machine.

The remaining Avatar-AWACS threw several barrages from its 'Purify' rifle and 'Xiphyas' railguns, but what he saw was the weapons' attacks simply curved around the mad machine. The pilot screamed out a battle cry as he charged in with both javelins, but the arrow structured machine gripped onto the Angel unit's arms, holding it in front of the tip of the arrow. The Angel pilot tried to pry his unit from the monster's grip but could only watch as the arrow tip opened up like a mouth, displaying a massive cannon, glowing with sparks of high energy converging.

The Angel pilot shivered as his fate was now sealed, but with his dumb-struck pride he swallowed his fear. "You might kill me here, but I die with honour! You might have won here but you will not defeat us!"

The pilot inside the Mobile Armour stared at the unit with her finger held on the trigger. But eventually she pulled and the thick dark purple and red beam disintegrated the Angel Mobile Suit.

"_It was only a scouting unit, they probably know we're here now, along with our numbers. That team must have been transmitting to their fortress of all data collection. There are no hold backs now, proceed with the operation, move on!"_

The female pilot simply grunted to Krane's order, sealing the anti-matter cannon, the arrow designed Mobile Armour turned round and boasted off with the rest of the ZAFT fleet following close behind.

* * *

**Main Angel Defence Line**

"_We just lost communication with the twelve armoured guard re-con unit, ZAFT forces inbound! All units and vessels standby for contact, this is it!"_

The message from Mother had confirmed the enemy presence and the quick removal of the re-con team. Everyone knew that their turn to face off against the ZAFT forces was near. And to make matters worse the information of a new unit had appeared with the data that was transferred to HQ. And soon a message with the Intel appeared on Mobile Suit and ship message screens. One person took full interest in this strange arrow shaped Mobile Armour.

"I will take care of that Mobile Armour"

"_What? You can't decide on what enemy you want to battle. This is not a pick'n'mix selection were showing!"_

"Don't panic Kira. I will be fine, I have a funny feeling that this unit will be most troublesome to most of us. Besides, there's an old score to settle"

"_Just don't do anything reckless"_ warned Kira, his voice filled with annoyance.

"This is me you're talking about. Just worry about Krane, because you know he coming personally for you"

Shinn sighed to himself as he usually was the man who was in that situation, and the spotlight was stolen from him. "Kira...if Shane..."

"_Another request, I know you all have some personal feelings or grudges against their elites, but the plan can't be amended too many times for our defence to work. Besides, if he comes for you or Stella, shoot him down without hesitation. I know it might sound hypocritical but-"._

"Don't worry, I know the situation is different. We all have to give up a part of ourselves here to make it through. I don't need to be lectured again and again of that, I will do what you ask but I won't make it promise" smiled Shinn whilst looking at the HUD with Kira on it.

"_Good...Enemy fleet now entering radar picture. Everybody stand by for engagement!"_

Shinn looked up to see faint glimpses of light from propulsion engines of the vast ZAFT fleet. Their numbers were shocking, but as much as three lights being emitted even bigger than the others. Shinn didn't know what they were but he one thing that one of them was this suspected superweapon that they have.

"Steady, wait for them to get closer to the asteroids" instructed Athrun as he too watched with a curious gaze at the enemy fleet. The looks of things, didn't seem all too well for them, of course he'd been in similar scenarios but this was different. A mass of forces like the battle at Jachin Due but this was simply a one versus one, and they weren't conspicuous like that time either.

Rey stared at the fleet with no reaction of the appearance of the enemy fleet. He knew what to expect but that wasn't his main concern, it was his willing to find and kill Krane for what he did to him, Luna, Talia and everyone else that compelled him.

Lunamaria tensed seeing the incoming threat, there was one person she gearing up to against, and she hoped to a god, that is if there was one at this moment that he would be out there.

Stella looked around, and peered at her radar to notice that something was out. "Kira? Where are the Orb space forces and that mercenary that promised to aid us in our time of need?"

"_Don't worry about them. They have their own mission to worry about. Just stay focused on the job at hand, and good luck"._

"_Numerous enemy Mobile Suits approaching, I'd as ZGMF-2600HM ZAKU Knights. Currently approaching the asteroids, numbers in hundreds!"_

"_Calm down!" _came Kira's voice in the background. _"Allow them to get closer, and wait for it!"_

* * *

**1057 Hours – ZAFT Assault Fleet, Minerva-class Battleship & Flagship: _Varda_, Bridge**

"Our forces have started to pass the asteroids that the Angels have placed in our path. Shall we manoeuvre around them? They're spaced like a semi-circle around the colonies, but not wide enough for our ships to pass through. Shall we go round or blast our way through?"

Krane looked at the scenario, going round would prevent direct fire from the Angel ships cannons, however it would allow them to pick off as they come round. Blasting the asteroids would allow them to be targeted by the Angel fleet, with the amount of debris and dust would cause a smokescreen and would allow the Angel's to use that to their advantage.

"Send ZAKU squads 1 to 30 to pass through. We'll get them to fire at first, and destroy the asteroids for us".

Renaldo nodded to the communications officer to whom he looked to his subordinates who then passed the message. "Quite clever isn't it?"

"Sort of. But to be honest, I would do something similar if I were defending this area as well. I believe that Kira established this defence".

"Why do you say that sir?"

"Simple. To defend against a formidable enemy you need someone of equal value. But..." Krane turned to his chessboard and lifted the pawn piece and moved it forward. "I've made the first move now...how would you react?"

* * *

**Operation: Spearhead**

The ZAKU Knight units steadily headed towards the Angel defence line. The formation of the ZAKU units were in groups of squad commanders, about twenty to thirty Mobile Suits to each squad. The first few pasted the asteroids with little retaliation from the Angels, it was quite surprising from the squad commanders. The questions that passed many of their minds was, are they in range to attack? Are they waiting for something, or are they planning something more?

"_Surprise attack from above!"_

"_Where?"_

"_Above! Above! They were waiting for us!"_

The squad commanders didn't know what was going on. The most furthest commander looked round and saw an Angel Avatar-Crusader unit picking off the idle ZAKU units. _"Counter attack!"_

The first few ZAKU Knights moved towards the Crusader type, but the Angel fast mover out paced them and shot them down with it's 'Knightmare' multi-cannon beam lance. The four cannons acted in rapid fire, gunning down the first three ZAFT suits, then impaling the other with it's beam tipped lance.

"_There's only one of them! Shoot it down!"_

Three more ZAKU Knights moved in but were gunned down by another two Avatar-Crusader units. In the eyes of the officers it was done in such a clean and quick succession work, professionals, plain and simple. One thing they noted was that most Avatar units are white with a black torso, but these were custom painted violet with red intakes and black hands and feet.

"_Elite pilots?" _screamed one pilot._ "Who are these guys!"_

"_How should I know? Shot them! God dammit kill them!"_

"Do you think we got their attention?" asked one of the Crusader pilots.

"I think so" the other Avatar pilot replied. "Remember we only need to draw them closer to the asteroids for this plan to succeed".

"Mars. Hilbert. Stay in the game. These guys aren't so friendly, and they're determined to shot us down! So let's hold them off until Kira is ready!"

"Understood!" replied Mars.

"Hey Hilda. Do you think we can remove over half these guys before the plan is put into action?"

The leader's Crusader swayed away from a beam javelin then thrusted the beam tip covered lance through the ZAKU's cockpit, before kicking it away then turning round to draw the 'Gigalauncher' and fire a rocket into another ZAKU Knight. "Don't get cocky, we're here to do a job! And let's get it done!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

**1009 Hours – Angel Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Operations Room**

"The trio have stalled the ZAFT forces at section 6 asteroids. However they are still gathering, so we are not within the parameters sir".

"Understood. Update me when they are they are" Kira replied as he looked to the operator. "Yuan I need to know what the rest of the ZAFT forces are doing!"

Yuan quickly leaped in zero-gravity to the next operator monitoring the long range picture. After having a quick chat with the operator and a quick glance at the screen he nodded and turned back to Kira. "The fleet is staying put. There's no movement, I think they are a bit cautious at the moment".

"Good. They need to be at the moment. I expected this from Krane, he knows not to make the same mistake like last time. However, we must be ready for his counter-attack after-"

"Sir a sizeable amount of the ZAFT forces have gathered!"

"Get our people out of there now!"

* * *

**Section 6 Asteroid Zone**

"_Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhardt. You are to leave from your assigned zone immediately, objective complete. I say again, objective complete. Retreat to rendezvous with the rest of friendly forces, over?"_

"Understand Command following new orders. Mars! Simeon! You heard the big wigs, let's get out of here".

"Roger that!" the two males replied in unison.

The three Crusader units packed the big guns away and activated the HERMES system on the suit which in a flash the dashed towards the safety of the Angel defence forces. Passing many of the asteroids along the way to which they were still a large distance to go, but they were massively faster than the ZAFT Knight units giving chase.

Hilda turned the Crusader round whilst still heading towards the Angel fleet and looked at the enemy forces. They were still chasing but still within the requirements. "Kira! We're out of the way, do it!"

As soon as Hilda cried out the asteroids exploded all around the ZAFT mobile suits, violent, massive explosions erupted throwing many pieces of rock into the enemy units, smashing them to pieces or the explosions themselves actually ripping the metal suits apart. The dust and debris blasted everywhere obstructing the sight of the enemy and Angel forces. Hilda continued to look at the smoke screen, seeing nothing coming out brought reassurance of the reduction of the ZAFT forces. That was until a high speed armour shaped Mobile Armour shot through the dust, trailing it behind like a jet in the sky.

"The enemy Mobile Armour is approaching!" cried out Hilda to the rest of the Angel forces, bringing them all on guard.

Just as the enemy Mobile Armour flew out from the dust, several green neon lights shot out with Mobile Suits and Nazca-class vessels flew through also. Krane's counter-attack commenced, with the whole of the ZAFT military behind it. Hilda watched as the Mobile Armour made its way to her, and her simple reaction was to point both the 'Gigalauncher' and the 'Knightmare' beam lance, raining green energy at the monster that chased her, but her attacks simply dispelled or reflected around the large unit.

"What a monster" she muttered as it closed in.

The Mobile Armour made it to about a hundred metres away from the Crusader with the claw out and readied, then launched it forward...only to be met with the Redeemer's met with the 'Judicium' shield's anti-ship beam sabre, sparks spat everywhere as David went against Goliath.

Hilda stared at the grey and black Gundam in disbelieved that the Redeemer came in like full knowing that this monstrosity was coming after her. "Le Creuset!"

"This is mine Hilda Harken. Be ready, the rest of the ZAFT forces are coming!" warned the blonde as he ignited other 'Judicium' beam sabre and blocked the other claw. He tuned into the frequency that pilot inside the Mobile Armour would use, it was after all the one that she was always listening to. "Well, I never expected to see you in another Mobile Armour after what happened last time you were here".

"...Predictable?"

"No. Deja Vu is more along the lines, however the colour scheme was a dead give away". The Redeemer quickly backed off as several missiles appeared from under the armour plates, the four CIWS guns took down half of them as they grew closer until the two 'Judicium' shields fired the beam cannons with the attached large DRAGOON pods unleashed a powerful blast at the remaining ones. "This the best Mobile Armour that Krane has to offer to me, especially you".

Rau grinned as he felt the pilot rage inside the Mobile Armour grew to a point that the Mobile Armour fired the front section that were positioned all from the arrow shaped machine. Rau raised his beam shield blocking the attack with ease.

"Is that it? I'm sure you've got more anger and frustration in you than that...Cecile"

"Don't push me Rau! You'll soon regret it!"

The Redeemer dashed forward with the beam sabre to have the Mobile Armour sped towards the Gundam. Their first exchange was slash out between the sabres and claws, with the added burst of the beam barrage from Cecile, but the Redeemer simply brought up the shields then swiped at the enemy. But the beam made contact with the force shield which shone brightly. Rau had back away then fire both 'Judicium' weapon at the shield which blinded Cecile slightly.

"You can't burst my shield Rau! Face it!" cried out the blood-red haired woman. The woman then released her DRAGOON units from the Mobile Armour, which surrounded the Redeemer. All the one hundred and twenty DRAGOON pods surrounded Rau, but for some reason it didn't phase him. "Surrender Rau and come in quietly! Krane might go light on your sentence!"

"You think that I would surrender that easily?"

"Fool! You have no choice!"

Rau scoffed and the laughed at the woman's order, but really it was plea. "You're still in love with me aren't you? Maybe you should just shot me. After all I am not going to let him down".

"Kira? That boy hates you for what you have done to him! You killed the woman he cared for! And planned to slaughter billions of people for forced world peace! Why the hell would he trust you!"

"You're the fool now Cecile. I thought you would know".

"Know what? Besides I have no feelings for you! You are just an old friend who ended up as my enemy!"

"I guessed as much...Cecile, why do you think this machine I'm currently piloting, and designed for me was named the Redeemer?" asked Rau, looking to the Mobile Armour through his HUD. "You should know it had another name before this one, but I changed the name. Because with this unit I can make that boy's dream come true".

"That is the most stupid thing I have heard from your mouth since I met you! You've become a fool and grown weak! I'm going end you here and keep the past you in my memory, before this...weakness". As Cecile was about to kill the man who she no longer remember, she heard Rau chuckle.

"I've become a fool? I think you have, for one don't you notice something missing?" asked Rau.

Cecile looked at the Redeemer, and noticed that there was something off from looking at the Gundam. But as she figured it out, several explosions from the DRAGOON pods that encircled the Redeemer.

"You should have noticed it earlier. When I blasted your shield with my 'Judicium' cannons I deployed my DRAGOONs and moved them away, waiting for something like this to happen. But you failed to sense them because they weren't attacking, only holding back to this exact moment". All of the Redeemer's DRAGOON pods flew in an instant and surrounded the Gundam like they were protecting their master.

Cecile growled as the grey Gundam seemed like it was toying with her. It had been like this in the past, he always used to mess with her. Even back when they were kids, he always used her as the joke of the group. But she no longer wanted to take this crap, hence why she gripped onto the controls and brought out the claws.

"Don't say you haven't become a fool!" she screamed.

The Mobile Armour lunged it's right arm at the Gundam, with the weapon pods firing at the arm, but Rau was taken back as the beam attacks curved around the large crab-like limb. To which the pods darted away for the Redeemer use its beam sabre to block the attack. The other beam sabre from the left arm activated following the Redeemer rolling over claw to have a x-shaped attack on the arm's joint. Leaving the Mobile Armour to attack with the remaining arm, but the Gundam quickly spun round on it's thrusters and fly it's beam sabre between the pincers and slice through the arm, until the limb exploded, throwing shrapnel from the explosion.

As Cecile saw the Redeemer make quick work against her, Cecile prepared the 'Sheoth' anti-matter but the Redeemer already was in front of the weapon and placed the sabre into the core of the barrel, starting a chain reaction and explosion. Soon the whole machine started to fall apart with more explosions spreading across the body. Cecile, full knowing that the Mobile Armour would soon be consumed by the explosion, she decided to detach from the machine.

Rau watched as a white and purple Gundam ejected from the armour and moved away from the Mobile Armour to leave to the flames. Looking up from his sense that the ZAFT pilot dived in towards him with her beam javelin spearing at him. Bringing his right arm quickly across his body, he slashed out to block the javelin attack.

"You changed you fucking lair! You Cheat! You Manipulative backstabbing bastard! That dream we all wanted, we all pressed forward to, you changed for the worst and turned away from it!"

"Really? I haven't actually changed. I still plan to have Newtypes succeed the Naturals and Coordinators, and lead humanity to a new path. But with Kira, it would pass into society and accepted, whilst the idea of forcing it upon people would not be accepted".

"Don't twist it to make yourself the innocent one here!"

The Redeemer activated the second beam sabre and slash it at the white advanced Mobile Suit. Cecile however drew her other beam javelin and blocked the attack, the two locked in, pushed their weapons into one another, where sparks were spewing as the two battled for supremacy.

"It seems that your Benevolence is in top shape. You must have spend your last few nights working diligently to get this performance".

"Only you know that huh? You know so well, don't you Rau!"

The Redeemer's smaller SRF-X1 'Sammeal' pods appeared above their master's shoulders and blast at the Benevolence. Cecile retracted from her attack and shielded against the pods, leaving the Redeemer to move forward with beam sabre hanging over it's head for its final strike.

Suddenly, Rau received a sharp impulse to his left, to which he backed off from his attack to have two thick crimson beams fly past him. The blonde wondered who would come to Cecile's rescue, but the feeling he got from the operator of that attack, he knew him...rather well.

"I was wondering when you would show up Kale!"

The black Gundam then combined the two heavy particle cannons together into one large beam buster cannon and pointed it at the Redeemer. "I'm going to claim your death as my prize, for the glory of the Newtype dream you abandoned!" growled Kale. The buster cannon's attack came on Kale's last word where the massive crimson beam met the Redeemer's dual white beam shields, where energy was forcing the grey Gundam back with the energy trying to crawl its way round the shields. As Kale continued the attack he suddenly sensed four 'Sammeal' pods above unleashing a barrage on him, that forced him to disconnect his buster cannon and raised his shields above his head to block the attacks, but suddenly had the realisation that the Redeemer had now regained ground and pointed it's 'Judicium' cannon at him.

But the attack was foiled by the rapid succession of green light pounding on the Redeemer's beam shield.

"Hold him there Cecile, I will end this here!" Kale shouted as he readied his buster cannon again, that was until Cecile fired her beam pistol at him, forcing him to recoil from his attack. "What are you doing Cecile!"

"Back off Kale! I'm going to take Rau down! Don't get in my way!"

"Are you retarded! Krane has given me permission to take him down!"

"What the hell are you talking about! Krane allowed me to do it!"

The two suddenly froze upon the realisation that their Chairman had tricked them both into fighting Rau. The reason was not clear to either of them, only that neither wanted the other to shoot down their target. The siblings suddenly had to dodge thick green beams from the Redeemer who had both 'Judicium' cannons pointed at them.

"When you two have put your sibling rivalry, maybe we can settle our score properly. Although I am honoured that Krane had pitted two of his best pilots against me, to which would make this rather interesting. And I would gladly claim your heads!" taunted Rau as he charged in with both anti-ship beam sabres and more DRAGOON weapons deployed.

* * *

"ZAFT forces are putting on the pressure, we need support here!" cried out Luna, as she took aim and pulled the trigger onto a ZAKU Knight's cockpit. Then backtracked to fire off more beam sniper shots into charging enemy.

"_Understood. Khrushchev Squadron en-route. Hold out till then" _came the Arcadian radio operator.

"I'll try!" she cried as she drew her beam pistol from the hidden waist compartment and blasted two ZAKU units exchanging fire with her. Then with one hand aimed her beam rifle at another ZAKU but her shot that came was slightly off target as the forward grip on it was required, instead the ranged shot only took off the head of the mass-produced ZAKU unit. "Dammit!" growled the Mobile Suit sniper, as she finished off the ZAKU with the pistol. "Where the hell are our backup! We're getting overrun!"

From the point of view Luna had it was evidential as twenty-four Avatar-Freedom units with her were struggling, even with their superior multi-attack capabilities. Two friendlies were downed by numerous ZAKU pilots firing their 'Vallarta' beam rifles and 'Darkness' multi-phase cannons. And one ZAKU unit released all its missiles at another, where the Angel pilot concentrated his attacks on the missiles aiming for him, leaving the ZAFT pilot to charge in and thrust his 'Tempest 2' beam sword into the cockpit. A friendly Angel pilot swooped in and slash the ZAKU in half before turning to Luna.

"_We can't hold them off forever! Where the hell are those reinforcements!"_ screamed the pilot, as another ZAKU smashed his sword onto the Avatar's beam javelin.

"_Team Hawke this is Khrushchev Squadron. Standby, brining the fire". _Suddenly several green, gold and red lights dashed past the Angel pilots like an autumn time rainy season striking down about twenty ZAKU Knights, leaving the remaining twelve ZAFT pilots to raise their shields, but the pure fire-power laid onto them knocked them round before all were claimed by Khrushchev squadron's heavy support. _"Tangos down. We're moving on now Team Hawke, another call for fire support"._

Luna looked round to see about sixty Avatar-Hunter types with all their ranged weaponry being stored then turned round to head to their next objective. As they left Luna returned her gaze to the oncoming ZAFT forces in which their numbers didn't seem to dwindle. Luna disliked the idea of being a damsel in distress in this situation, and she focused on not being one for someone to come to her rescue. She pulled the trigger to another ZAKU unit, watching it being blown into pieces until a blood red Mobile Suit emerging from the flame. Luna stared at the thing with nervous twitch on her trigger finger. It wasn't a ZAKU type by the looks of it, but the appearance contrasted it to be Gundam type Mobile Suit. Taking aim she pulled the trigger, but the machine just evaded it then drew its beam sabre and dashed towards Luna like it was purposely aiming for her! Slotting the pistol into its compartment, Luna drew her own beam sabre and stopped the attack.

"I knew you would be here Lunamaria Hawke if I just sat back and waited for the Mobile Suit in trouble to be rescued!"

Luna's eyes widened at the image of the Gundam in front of her. The voice was easily recognisable as Luna had to cope with that person after the Second Bloody Valentine War. Her arm tensed on the control as her rage built up. "Heine! I will kill here and now!" shrieked Luna as the rifle was released and the other sabre slashed at the Gundam as soon as the Defiance touched it.

Heine back-flipped from the Defiance landing a kick to the unit's head in the process. His chuckle echoed in Luna's cockpit. "You really think you can kill me? Get your head out of clouds Luna. You will never defeat me!" The Gundam than showed its might when it aimed it's multi-phase cannon, beam rifle and four beam cannons on its shield. "If only you stayed with me, you wouldn't have to end up like this!" he cried as he fired leaving Luna no choice but to bring her shield up.

"I would rather die than be your plaything!" came Luna's response.

But the force of the weapons smashed into her knocking her back with the enemy Gundam not letting the Defiance time to defend itself again, it charged its wing mounted high energy plasma cannons. "So be it".

Just as Heine was about to finish Luna off a rain of green beams appeared in front of him where his left cannon was ripped off the wing with the explosion sending him back. Gritting his teeth in anger at whoever was foolish enough to shot at him, he looked up to see a white and grey Gundam with its automatic beam rifle pointed at him with another barrage heading towards him. Heine had to activate his shield to block the next attack, and as he defended himself against rapid beam attacks he realised who it was attacking him.

"I should have known you would be here as her knight in shining armour!"

"I am only here to ensure you suffer as much as Luna did you sick pervert" replied Rey.

"Well, this is between me and Miss Hawke. This has nothing to do with you Za Burrel!". Alarms rang as Luna counter-attacked with her two 'Haste' pistols that the Gundam had to back away whilst still blocking the rain of death from the Deliverance.

"Maybe so. But I still have grudge to settle on the same matter!"

Heine realised that he was in a bad situation. Dealing with Luna's Defiance wasn't going to be much of a problem with some mental prod of mind games, but with the steely Newtype in the Deliverance with supreme fire-power, he was definitely in trouble. That was the case until he saw two Mobile Suit IFF codes coming in from behind him. A smirk started to crawl across his face.

"I'm afraid that the matter of this grudge with have to wait Za Burrel. You see, I got two people who have a bone to pick with you!"

Rey was unsure to what Heine was talking about but knew that it was two pilots coming to personally deal with him. And soon Rey's theory was made reality as two Mobile Suits on his radar appeared to be charging directly towards him. The blonde could only growl in frustration to this.

"Go ahead Rey!" Luna shouted.

Rey looked to the Defiance with a sense of shock. The Mobile Suit deployed it's six DRAGOON pods in which Luna pointed them and the pistols at the enemy Gundam. Knowing she was determined to take this guy, Rey decided to listen and trust her. Moving the barrel of his 'Jophiel' rifle to where the two Mobile Suits were heading for him.

"Come back alive Luna. We're going to see Talia again together"

"Of course! I'm not going to leave our little girl. And you better come back with me"

"That's a promise I can keep" he replied narrowing his look at the appearance of two Mobile Suits.

* * *

**1026 Hours – Arcadia, Operations Room**

"We have confirmation. Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel are now in combat against three other ZAFT elites. Whilst Rau Le Creuset is still under fire from two other elite ZAFT pilots" called out a operator. "We believe that the unit Lieutenant Hawke is fighting is a Gundam type!"

"ZAFT has another Gundam in the field?" Kira muttered. "What can you confirm about the unit?"

"Brining up a image of the enemy unit via the Defiance's head camera".

The image then appeared, a still if bit fuzzy but clear enough to display the crimson monster that seemed to adopt an appearance of a dragon. Kira stared at the image with some interest. It seemed like the unit was familiar to him, but he quite couldn't put his finger on it.

"T-the Guivre?" Lacus whispered to herself, but she wasn't quiet enough for Kira to hear.

"The Guivre? You know this Mobile Suit Lacus?"

Lacus looked to Kira about to explain but looked back the image to confirm her worries before looking back at the brunette. "Yes. It was a unit developed by Terminal during the Second Bloody Valentine War. When Krane started to gain more control of ZAFT, he sent his Special Ops team to destroy our Terminal asteroid base. We thought we planted charges and destroyed it, but it seems they salvaged and rebuilt it".

Lacus returned her gaze to the image of the Gundam, wondering if Luna would be fine.

"Don't you have faith in Luna?" asked Kira noticing her worried face.

Lacus gave a quick look to Kira with some dislike to his question. "Of course I have faith in Lunamaria. Why would you even suggest that I don't any?"

Kira sighed as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Because I have faith in her. I need to believe that she can do this on her own. And if you don't, how do you think that makes me feel? Or her?"

Lacus slowly looked down. "That's not fair Kira, don't say it like that. I am going to stick with my reply to you earlier, I believe in her. And the others who are out there right now fighting for the future we want".

Kira smiled as he pulled her in and held her tightly in his arms. "And that's why she will be alright".

"Lieutenant Stella Louisser is in combat against the Berserker!"

Kira shot up and looked round to the female operator who shouted out the latest. His face looked a little panicked. "Where is Shinn Asuka?"

"Holding off the ZAFT forces in Green Charlie Two. There's a large concentration of forces there!"

Kira walked over to the tactical map looking at all the movements of their forces and ZAFT troops. It seemed like the clash of the friendly blue dots and the hostile red ones made a neat red and blue line, they stacked to each other like a border between two nations. He then typed into the touch-screen keyboard where the map became three-dimensional holographic map. He then typed in the locations of all his elite pilots. Labels appeared and pointed to their positions.

"This isn't good...they have a Mobile force sweeping the right flank...but why? There's no major military objective-" Kira paused as he realised what was happening. "They're going after the colony...shit!" snapped Kira, he then ran to the door but not before turning to Yuan. "Prep the Judgement!"

The green haired officer could only nod as Kira was already gone. Yuan then turned to the operator with a stern expression as the young woman man was still staring at the door. "You heard him. Tell the hanger to get the Judgement ready for launch".

* * *

"What did you say! They're targeting the colonies!" Shinn yelled as the news of ZAFT's movement to the colonies. He swerved from the ZAKU Knight multi-phase beam, then returned fire with his beam rifle and killing the pilot. "They have nukes! What about this superweapon?"

"_Unknown. We haven't noticed it move or a surge in power fluctuations. They most likely trying to divide our forces to deal with them and then attack our remaining forces" _came the Arcadian radar operator. _"You are to remain on your current objective and deviate"._

"Wait! What about the colonies! We haven't fully evacuated everyone yet!"

"_Admiral Yamato is launching to deal with the enemy strike force"_

Shinn drew his anti-ship sword and split a ZAKU Knight down the the middle in one quick swipe. The two pieces exploded to which the Destiny then looked over to where the enemy were heading. "Unlucky for them".

"_Louisser team requires immediate back-up! I say again, Louisser team requires immediate back-up! Any free team is to rendezvous at Green Alpha Six and provide assistance. We have an enemy Gundam type Id' as the Berserker. Say again enemy Gundam is the Berserker"._

Shinn stiffened at the mention of the enemy Gundam, and that the fact it is battling Stella at this time. And knowing that they are battling it out meant that Stella is in grave danger right now.

"Captain! If you need to go then go!"

Shinn looked to the Avatar unit next to him. "What are you talking about Corporal? I cannot abandon my position!"

The Avatar pilot defended against a ZAKU beam sabre with his own beam javelin. "We'll handle these guys! Just go! If you don't go and help Stella now-" The ZAKU Knight went to kick the Avatar but the pilot flipped up its railguns and blasted the ZAKU in half. "She will be in big trouble!"

Shinn struggled inside his head on what do to. Leaving his position might cause a disadvantage to the defence effort, but the heartache of losing Stella would kill him later. The raven haired pilot nodded to himself then shifted the controls. "Take care of yourself! And thank you!" The Destiny Gundam activated the 'Voltaire Lumière' in the wings and blasted towards Stella's location.

* * *

"_This is Strike Force Gamma. Preparing to launch strike-package onto nearest colonies. Safety lock removed, ready to fire on my mark". _About forty ZAKU Knight with nuclear missile launcher attachments were closely guarded by about thirty other Knights and by forty still reliable GOUF units. Five Nazca-class destroyers were the heavy support units to provide long range cover. The area seemed completely unguarded. Easy picking for the lucky ones. _"FIRE!"_

Forty ballistic warheads flew out of their chambers towards the nearest colonies, leaving their masters behind to deal the dirty deed. The ZAFT pilots already had seemed that victory was already theirs as nova like fireworks shone throughout the battle where numerous pilots and ship's crew stopped and stared at the bright lights to see if the Angel colonies were destroyed or not. And to the shock of ZAFT and relief of Angel, they weren't even close to the colonies as the lights died down it showed that they exploded only half way to them.

The nuke carrying ZAKU units stared in bewilderment to their failed objective. Until they noticed a single Mobile Suit on radar that was in the path of the warheads but clear of the nuclear explosions. Soon the ZAFT radar equipment id' the lone unit to be the CSS-579α Purifier, Canard Pars as the pilot of that Gundam. The dark blue and white coloured machine instantly rose his beam machine-gun and unleashed a hailstorm of beams onto the unsuspecting Mobile Suits.

"_Forget about that unit! All ships follow contingency plan Bravo, launch all your own nuclear warheads at the colonies!"_

With the new directive all the ship captains followed and launched the nuclear missiles from their missile silos to which sixty thermonuclear warheads targeted Haven. Canard deployed his twelve DRAGOON pods to which scattered away from it's 'mother' to about a mile away and fixated their cannons to the launched nuclear missiles.

"You guys will not destroy another colony as long as I stand here!" the dark haired growled. "I'll take them all down now!"

The DRAGOON pods blasted each nuclear missile out from the dark abyss, making a spectacle light show that even some people on earth might notice. Drawing the two beam bazookas over the Purifier's shoulders, he slugged the other four missiles before blasting the weapons at two GOUF Mobile Suits. Holstering one bazooka he pulled out the 'Predator' machine-gun and shot down the other three nukes which blast consumed the nearby twelve Mobile Suits. As the DRAGOON pods destroyed the other fourteen in rapid succession. Several ZAFT units felt that staying around to face the wrath of the man who killed the "Eagle of Artemis". Canard didn't allow a single warhead pass as he claimed as all the missiles fell claim to the lone Purifier.

Canard then opened a channel to all the ZAFT forces near him. "If I were you, I would surrender now or high tail it out of here".

"_Don't be ridiculous!"_ came the a Nazca-class captain. _"There is only one Gundam! Gun him down you fools!"_

"You should know that soon I won't be the only Gundam pilot you would have to deal with". Canard could hear in the background of the ship's panicked radar operator yell that a Mobile Suit had suddenly appeared behind the task-force, and that it was the Judgement Gundam. "I told you. I won't be the only Gundam you would have to worry about me".

The Judgement floated there with its six wings of white, two rifles in hand and twenty-two 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods darting from their carrier towards the Nazca-class ships. Ship's counter-fire from the CIWS didn't even get close to the pods before the few seconds assaulted resulted in disarming, immobilising and morale destroyed the ships' crew.

With that, the opinion of the remaining ZAFT Mobile Suit pilots suddenly lost the urge the will to fight. It was logical considering that these elite if not godly pilots in powerful machines, would simply shoot them down even before they could react.

"_D-don't shoot! I...I surrender!"_ cried out one ZAKU pilot.

"_Me too!"_

"_Don't shoot please!"_

The numerous pleas from all the ZAFT soldiers was pretty obvious. They no longer knew that they had a chance on their own, and either dying at two men's hands. And in the Geneva Convention, if troops do surrender to the opposing forces, they _must_ be taken as POW. However in recent time in the Valentine Wars, prisoner of wars are a rare kind. But Kira believes that everyone has a second chance.

* * *

**1043 Hours – Arcadia, Operations Room**

"_Nuke strike has been neutralised and remaining ZAFT forces have surrendered. Require spare troops to escort to HQ"_

"Understood Colonel Pars. Standby for an escort team to be sent" replied the operator.

Lacus sighed in huge relief as the nuclear attack was prevented. But something seemed off about it. It seemed like a victory, a small one in the battle but it did not feel like one. She turned to Yuan who left the operators to return to the operations table, and shifted the map back to the ZAFT main force on radar. Lacus noticed by looking at the dark green haired man that he has some sort of fixation on the enemy's superweapon.

"Yuan. Can I ask you question?" she said in a low voice.

Yuan had no idea why Lacus was speaking in a low voice, but it took some common sense that it was something that she didn't want to enclose to everyone right now. He leaned in to listen to her.

"The nuke strike seems odd. They tired this last time and although they succeeded much to horror. They would not use the same tactic twice unless there was a-"

"Ulterior motive?"

Lacus nodded to him as it seems that he hit the nail on the head. But the admittance of this made her feel sickly as the image of the enemy weapon was displayed on the radar. Feeling her heart stop for a fraction realising that ZAFT. No. Krane, had set a trap as if he had knew this would play out and into his hands.

"T-Thor's Hammer!" she screamed in shock.

* * *

**ZAFT Nuclear Strike Force**

"_Admiral Yamato! Captain Pars! Thor's Hammer! They're going to use their superweapon!"_

Both Gundams looked to the enemy fleet to see the superweapon glowing, soon the Judgement quickly vanished and appeared behind the Purifier and grabbing the shoulder armour before disappearing again.

Canard in a blink realised he was now in a different location, and he felt like throwing up. But the thought of having his stomach contents to be floating in his helmet did not seem very pleasing, so he steeled his stomach.

"Kira...next time your going to do that...be sure to give me the heads up will you?" asked the older brother in an annoyed tone. "God only knows how you cope with-". Canard looked at the video feed of Kira's raging facial expression. "What's wrong Kira?"

"Thor's Hammer. The name never sat well. Now I know why...because it's does not fire electro-magnetic energy, but high-impact solar energy..."

"But I don't see the beam..."

"Because the attack is the speed of light" Kira explained. "We were fed the wrong information. We were tricked. Krane purposely falsified the information to catch us off guard! And he sacrificed a small number of his troops to put it into action most likely even if they did strike the colony".`

The Purifier turned to see that whatever was in the path of this weapon, there wasn't anything left, Mobile Suit limbs, scrap metal nothing. This weapon had literally erased anything from existence. Including the colony that stood before it.

"They destroyed a colony Canard...a damn colony!" Kira snarled.

Canard then breathed a sigh of relief. "Relax Kira. That colony was empty. No one was in there when that horrid weapon fired".

"It doesn't matter Canard. It may have been empty but that weapon is more dangerous than we imagined! We got to concentrate our attacks on the weapon!"

Although Canard would argue that Kira was being too hasty to go after the ZAFT superweapon, but seeing the thing do that in a blink does encourage Kira's point. Not to mention that unlike the GENESIS weapon, the recharge time for this one was completely unknown. To add salt to the wound, they also didn't it's power source. Did it create the solar light from a nuclear reactor or these relay satellites absorbing solar energy? Nothing was clear, so the more obvious choice was to eliminate the main weapon itself.

"I'll back you up Kira. Let's destroy that thing before it has a chance to fire again!"

Without another word the two Gundam type Mobile Suits darted off towards the enemy fleet.

* * *

**ZAFT Fleet, _Minerva-class _Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

The crew on the bridge watched in awe at the weapon that was supposedly be a electro-magnetic energy cannon, used as a EMP to Mobile Suits that can cause self-destruction on most electrical circuits. But this was something they never knew of. A weapon that shone and destroyed anything in it's light like the sun itself. It was quick and highly destructive, also blinding for those looking directly into its core.

Krane sat his chair looking intrigued. Although he falsified the information, he didn't think he would have such a great success in terms of this little plan. The Angels obviously would be frightened about this weapon in his possession, but if he knew the Angels well enough that they will not flee in fear, but come back twice as strong.

"Prepare for a heavy counter-attack from the Angels! They won't allow us to fire again!"

"How long till we're able to fire on the Angels again sir?"

"About an thirty minutes to cool and then an hour to recharge. In the meantime, put everything into the defence of the superweapon!" he ordered in a demanding if fearful tone on his troops. _'We're soon going to be the one's on the defence...try your best Kira' _thought Krane as he smirked. "Get the _Invincible_ to move forward and take down their ships! They will use those Eternal-class cruisers long range beam cannons for artillery strikes on ours!"

"Understood!"

_'Judice did just as I expected. But how quick will the Angels regroup and strike back?'_

* * *

**1045 Hours – Operation: Haven's Fall, Angel Defence-line**

Stella swerved from the Berserker's anti-ship sword then spun round drawing her javelin and collided it into the other anti-ship sword that the Berserker suddenly drawn. But that counter was then withdrawn as the other sword sliding across to just miss the Gaia Fate. The two had now been at it for a while now with the Gaia Fate not able to get the upper-hand on the Berserker. Stella fired the twin 'Balaena' and 'Calidus' cannons at the ZAFT Gundam to which the shield system dealt with the powerful blast then as Shane was about to move forward he sensed four 'Nerve-dart' missiles coming from behind. Growing to himself he spun round and gunned them down with the CIWS, but remembered that the Extended girl was behind him, turning round he blocked her javelin attack with the anti-beam coated armour side of the sword.

"Damn bitch! What is your problem? Why don't you just die!" yelled Shane. Seeing his chance he flipped the triple beam cannons to the chest of the Gaia Fate. But before he had a chance to blow her away, the tingling sensation of some coming alerted to Shinn Asuka's presence. Swaying from the attack the beam boomerang clipped the beam cannons, melting their barrels. Then swung the anti-ship sword but sliced through a mirage image of the Destiny. But the sensation of Shinn being above quickly made him panic. "I-impossible!"

Shinn let out a terrifying battle-cry as he plummeted his anti-ship sword down onto the Berserker's own. "You're fight is with me Shane!"

"Why? Why are you fighting for all the wrong reasons Shinn!"

"I'm fighting for all the right reasons you stupid ass! I'm defending people's homes that you planned to murder! All for that stuck up son of bitch you serve!"

Shane gritted his teeth as he used his other anti-ship sword to fend off the Destiny then block the beam attacks from the Destiny's forearm cannons. "Don't you dare insult Krane you failure as a Newtype! We are meant to lead humanity to the new age! And you are helping those weaklings that are obsolete!"

Stella threw all her ranged weaponry at the Berserker to which it used it's shield to block the barrage. Then turned to the Destiny with which three boomerangs spun to him. His remaining operational beam cannons shot down two of them but suffered the fangs of the remaining ripping off the right leg.

"No one has the right to decide who's inferior or obsolete! Even if your a powerful human!" screamed Stella using the dual beam rifles to put the Berserker into the direction of the Destiny's 'Micah' palm cannons but Shinn only touched a Mirage. Knowing this instantly, the raven haired knew that the Berserker evaded. And blocked the enemy Gundam's 'Super Vajra' beam sabre with the beam shield.

"We will win! And you will be the sacrifice needed to push for the new future of mankind!" Shane laughed.

"In your fucking dreams!" spat Shinn, kicking the Berserker in it's side knocking it away.

Suddenly a bright light emitted from behind him, fearing the enemy's superweapon fired again. But was shocked to see it was from the enemy's massive battleship. A large beam attack with a large radius engulfing three Eternal-class cruisers. The explosions signalled the total annihilation of the vessels with smaller explosions appeared around them, Mobile Suits no doubt.

"What kind of demon brings this upon humanity?" wondered Shinn.

* * *

Athrun had evaded two ZAKU beam rifle blasts then dropped in between their master's and spun round with the 'Colopatiron' sword slicing them in half before placing the tip of the sword into the ZAKU Knight's shield. The shield stopped the blade but the beam cannon above the tip blasted the ZAKU away. Moving on towards a Nazca-class ship, dodging the CIWS guns and cannons, the Innocence appeared before the bridge and fired the 'Lupus Augustus' MK3 beam cannons on the subflight into the bridge. Then dashing away he used the 'Divine Lacerta' on the feet to ski on the hull, ripping it open to come more acceptable to make the crew abandon ship.

Turning his attention to another two ZAKU units, drew the beam boomerang from his shield and launched it at the two, slicing the two into pieces. Seeing that the ZAFT forces were now massing in the gap of their defences. Athrun believed that their chance of winning here was slipping away further. Athrun knew that the orignal plan that had now was now in tatters now, but knowing the brunette he won't give up and might even turn this around.

Athrun suddenly felt a cold shiver down his spine. Turning round he saw something he least expected. The black coloured scheme clone of the Blitz stared at him with its green eyes.

"Never thought you would find me here" noted Athrun on a open channel.

"We're old friends in a sense...of course it was going to happen".

Athrun sighed. "Let us end it here".

* * *

**Mobile Space Fortress: Arcadia, Operations Room**

"Chapham, Smith, Madriez, and Smit team are in trouble! White, Tsarevich, Walker and Rodriguez team have been wiped out! We're fighting a losing battle here sir!"

"Calm yourself down!" demanded Yuan. "We can't start losing our cool now!"

But the situation was indeed bad. The enemy had found holes in their defences and taking full abuse of it. Things were looking grim, and desperate. Suddenly he had a phone call from Command. The infamous red phone that every politician or high military command centre has, rang with digital old-school ringtone. With that, everyone who wasn't busy watched Yuan looking nervously at the phone.

Lacus gazed at Yuan then the phone, and then back at him. It's common knowledge to even non-military people that the iconic red phone was a serious one, and Lacus knew this just as much. However he did need to answer it. "Go on Yuan".

Yuan in his position wasn't a high ranking officer, but he was the only senior one there at the time with a free hand. Moving over hastily he picked it up and placed it to his ear quickly. "Operations Room". After a few nods and a 'Uh-huhs', Yuan placed the phone back on the receiver. "Prep the . Command wants to wipe out the majority of ZAFT forces". Looking round frozen people looked in unbelief. "Now!"

Lacus was lost in Yuan's words. This weapon he was talking about didn't make sense. What it was and it's abilities unnerved her, if not frighten her as she looked at Yuan's expression. He looked white, ghost-like as he stared at the phone.

"Yuan, what was that weapon that was ordered from Command?"

"I-it is our trump card if the enemy ever seemed to overwhelm us completely. It's our superweapon".

"Wait...I wasn't aware that the Angels had one".

"We do. It was kept secret so much so that ZAFT wouldn't even know about it".

Lacus looked from Yuan to the operators preparing the weapon to counter-strike ZAFT's own. "This can't be! Kira didn't say anything about it! We can't have-"

"Kira knew. He was ordered to keep it from you. Because he couldn't risk you stopping it from being used. I'm sorry Lacus, but sometimes we need to strike back with equal force to secure a future for mankind".

Lacus just stared at Yuan, looking like she was about to break down. "Impossible..." she muttered.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Strength – Abingdon Boys School**_

_**A/N: With the end of the 'Final Five' coming into play I should like to answer someone's question on the topic on the remake. The updates on the changes might not happen as I would rather like you to read it and see for yourself, however, if people can't see the difference then I will post it on my profile page. Also the updates might be moved into a entirely new story, with the title instead called Eden. Remember people! Opinions are welcome! (Just don't bite my head off :P)**_

**Next Phase: Phase 67 – Our Pledge**


	67. Our Pledge

_**A/N: Well to put it out there for you guys is that the laptop I was using to write this chapter on, decided to up and die on me! Can you believe it!? So I had to re-write this from scratch when it was about 40% done! Now with my new laptop I hope there won't be any drawbacks...let us hope. **_

_**Whilst I lost my laptop, I am delighted to say that the rewrites are coming along smoothly. So, I decided to post the first which had been redone and chapter 2 will be releashed soon. The rewrites will be having their own story and down-rated to T. However if you require a lemon I will sort one out for you somehow. There is some margin of differences in them as you'll find out. **_

_**In other news, since my motorbike accident, I have been stuck in hospital and rehab unit on the base. When coming back home I usually played BF3 with my mates, my favourite FPS...if only there was a Mobile Suit Gundam version!**_

_**Opening Theme: Naked Arms (English Version) – T.M. Revolution**_

_**Phase 67 – Our Pledge**_

* * *

**May 22nd C.E.76, 1059 Hours - L3, Outer Haven, Angel Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Operations Room**

"IFF receiver active, target indication initialising, reading system cooling all good, calibrators steady. Standby to start rotation on atomic particle accelerator. Starting now".

"No problems from the readings so far.

Yuan stood at the back of the operations room with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. He wondered to himself the question on how it ever came to this? The decision for it would seem reasonable, but would it not stooping down to ZAFT's level? Of course Yuan cannot argue the case with the higher ups in the council. Despite Kira being an Admiral and chief in defence of Haven, it would not sway in his favour.

"You can't let this happen Yuan! If we use this weapon we'll be no different than Krane is using his own! This would be an endless circle and no one will!-"

"Lacus! I can't do anything about it. I have to follow orders" Yuan replied in a defiant tone. "I understand where you are coming from but this is my job, no. Obligation to follow the orders of the higher ups!".

Lacus was beaten down in the argument. But she knew that with all of Kira's effort in making the Angels not take this path would be in vain. And to know Kira would disapprove of it, only made her more keen to prevent this.

"Do what you must Yuan. But know that slaughtering men with a weapon of equal power won't bring true peace". Lacus then walked out of the operations room, leaving Yuan to his thoughts on her words.

_'Nothing is simple any more my lady...please forgive me'_.

Lacus continued down the main corridor to the lifts where Mayu stepped out, seeing the infuriated woman.

"Miss Lacus? What's the matter? Who-"

"I'm sorry Mayu. But I can't stay in that room with plans to fire the Angel's own superweapon onto ZAFT. I do condemn them using theirs but it doesn't justify us using one as well. It is just going to be a repeat of the First Valentine War".

Mayu looked at the woman and wondered on how to help her. She couldn't force the Angels to not use the superweapon but she could help prevent a loss of life. "Miss Lacus, do you know how to pilot a Mobile Suit?"

Lacus was taken aback from the question. "Um, no. I never intended to pilot and fight but...Kira did teach me some of the controls".

"Then we better get going my lady!"

* * *

**Operation: Heaven's Sword**

Kira and Canard blasted four ZAKU Knights away as they darted past the scrap metal remains. They sliced and shot down any ZAKU that approached the pair. The main objective at hand was the destruction of Krane's superweapon. If that remained on the battlefield the enemy would have a massive advantage, and the destruction of Haven itself. Two ZAKU units made a dash in front of Canard, enraging the dark haired pilot.

"Get the hell out of my way!" he screamed as he swung his whip and sliced the two units in half. Emerging from the explosion, both Canard and Kira came across numerous Mobile Suits standing in their way. Canard decided to make the decision to destroy that weapon in one shot. "Kira, you better destroy that weapon no matter what. Get going, I'll handle their numbers!"

Kira looked to the Purifier in disbelief. "How are you going to handle all their-"

The Purifier unloaded the two heavy 'Purity' beam bazookas that were holstered on the machines' shoulders. 'Predator' heavy machine-gun in one hand and 'Uriel' heavy particle cannon on the left arm. DRAGOON pods surrounded the master and ready to unleash against the ZAFT defence troops.

"You need to make sure that Krane doesn't end the dreams of humanity! Now get going!" he cried as he opened the first barrage onto the ZAFT defence line.

Exploding metal bodies scattered as the Judgement entered the dust and flame with poor visibility, but relied on his Newtype senses to search out the enemy units that evaded Canard's attacks. Kira drew his machine's katana sword and sensed two ZAKU units blocked his way, where he gave a quick horizontal slice right in front of them, then proceeded to the enemy superweapon.

As he emerged Kira was confronted with the remainder of the ZAKU units, the brought up the beam rifles. Acting fast the Judgement released all the 'Sammeal' pods and

proceeded to rip the closest units with beam coating before moving onto their small cannons to gun down the furtherest. Leaving the pods to deal with the numbers, Kira headed towards the ZAFT weapon with little resistance remaining. A quick sharp impulse gave the warning to evade from the right, where boasting over a heavy beam attack, Kira saw the ZAFT Gundam Despero. Kira glared at the unit as the large machine then threw itself towards the Judgement, drawing a large beam katana from it's collar-like shoulder armour, smashing the Goliath-type sword onto the Judgement's own beam katana.

"My my little brother. Do you feel the pressure?" taunted the pilot from this new Gundam unit.

"Krane?!" the brunette gasped as he slid the Angel's sword away and backed off. "So you finally entered the fray".

"Of course!" laughed the ZAFT leader. "I wanted a rematch with you! To finally determine who between us would lead humanity on it's true path!"

The Despero launched it's eight DRAGOON pods where smaller eight 'Scorpio' pods that dashed towards the Judgement, throwing net after net of green death. Three pods darted either side of the Judgement and blasted at the Angel Gundam's beam shields. Holding that position two other pods flew in and unloaded a barrage of the green beams at the front of the Judgement. Drawing the other beam katana, Kira battled the attacks away whilst holding the beam shields up. Taking it's chance the Despero appeared underneath the Judgement and slashed upward, but the Gundam backflipped away with it's 'Rashnu' cannons pointed down at the Despero, then fired a short half-powered blast that the Despero used it's Creation and forearm beam shields to block the blast. Despite shielding against the attack, the ZAFT unit was blown away from the Judgement, with Krane grinning as he steadied the unit, looking back at the Judgement with sinister pleasure.

"You've gotten better since then! Haven't you Kira?!"

Kira blasted towards the Despero with the katanas out wide before slashing out at the Despero then again and again rapidly slashing at the Despero, with it defending against the attacks with his own katana. Kira continued to play on the continued pressure where Krane started to feel the effect. Defending against two with one sword was too much, where the Despero recalled the pods back and fired at the Judgement where is suddenly disappeared.

"Playing your disappearing act now Kira?"

"You're not one to talk Krane when it comes to tricks" Kira countered behind the Despero with his double beam rifles.

Krane sensed Kira was behind him with his senses tingling at him of Kira's attack. Bringing up the Creation shield again he blocked the four beam strikes from behind then spun round with the Despero's large beam pistol and blasted at the Judgement, but the slick Gundam side rolled away, returning fire where the ZAFT unit manoeuvred away with a somersault.

"Looks like it's going to be a long battle little brother!"

"So it is".

Both machines brought their DRAGOON pods to them and unleashed multiple beam barrages at each other, where sometimes beams clashed and exploded. Friendly and hostile Mobile Suits decided to keep their distance from the two Gundams battling it out, to prevent being caught in the cross-fire of their god-like abilities.

* * *

The battle between the True Destiny and Berserker intensified as both machines used their Wings Of Light system and anti-ship swords to battle it out between them. Stella could only watch the two machines were too fast to target the Berserker and to avoid hitting the Destiny. Despite keeping up with the two she couldn't afford to make a second delay and hit Shinn.

The Destiny landed it's anti-ship sword onto the Berserker's where the Angel Gundam planted a kick onto the ZAFT unit's head, where the ZAFT unit threw it's own kick up to throw the Destiny up. The two swiped at each other with their swords, but missed each other as they both had to pull away from each other's attack. Shinn drew his surviving beam boomerang and tossed it to the Berserker where the pilot instantly released his own beam boomerang from the leg armour. The two weapons collided and was blown back to their masters. Shane drew his other beam boomerang and charged towards Shinn who blocked one boomerang with his own then used the 'Micah' palm cannon to stop the other. The concentration of energy forced the small device to explode, where the Destiny flipped out the shield's hidden sword and slashed at the Berserker but Shane backed away.

"I don't understand to why you would support Kira when his ideals will never come true! You'll be living in a dream world if you continue to back that idiot!"

"Say whatever you want! I don't have to listen to somebody who preaches to a madman like Krane!"

"Don't you fucking dare insult Krane!"

Shane drove the Berserker towards the Destiny drawing his other beam boomerang and threw both towards the Angel Gundam. Then as the Destiny deflected the attacks away the Berserker came face to face, and grabbed the wrist of the Destiny's left arm and activated the palm cannon, shattering the arm to debris before Shinn kicked the Berserker away. Shinn realised that he was now limited in combat effectiveness with only one arm available. But it didn't stop him from fighting back, as he used the Wings of Light to tackle the Berserker closer towards the ZAFT superweapon.

"Shinn! Wait! You're going into the enemy defence-line!" Stella cried as she chased the Destiny. Stella was forced to evade from two green beam shots from ZAFT Knights, which she returned fire with her dual beam rifles. "Get out of my way!" she screamed as she changed into MA mode and flew past the two enemy units, slicing them with the 'Griffon' beam blades. Stella then boasted towards the Destiny and Berserker that now were battling it out near the superweapon.

* * *

"What do you mean they have fired their superweapon already!?" Cagalli shouted back to the Angel soldier through the radio. "We destroyed that relay station! How can they have charged it already?"

The Orb pilot groaned from Cagalli's furious tone as he didn't want to be the one to inform her of the situation. "I just received word from Arcadia ma'am. It seems that ZAFT had managed to gain enough energy to use before we were successful int destroying he relay station".

"Dammit we were too slow!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it Cagalli" came Zachary's reply. "We managed to slow down the recharge process now. But what is the situation at Haven now?"

"Haven is still intact but the Angels are taking a beating. What is your plan of action ma'am?"

Cagalli started to look over the situation. The relay station they just destroyed had no Mobile Suits or ships defending it, meaning that ZAFT weren't all that concerned if they destroyed them as long as they can still recharge and fire again. It would take soon time to head to the next relay station, which would allow the weapon to maybe fire again before they reach the relay station. She decided that what they needed to do now is head back to Haven and support the troops there.

"We're heading back to Haven! We need to push back the enemy and destroy the ZAFT superweapon before they wipe out the Angels!"

"Is that a good idea ma'am? Our mission from Angel HQ was to-"

"The lady has spoken!" Zachary announced. "All forces we're going back to Haven! It's time we showed ZAFT that the Angels aren't going to stand alone in their wake!"

Cheers from all the Orb soldiers echoed, where the Orb ships about-turned and MS units blasted ahead of them to regroup the Angels. Cagalli looked at the freelance Junk Guild also mercenary's Mobile Suit, noticing that it resembled a Astray type Mobile Suit.

"Zachary...where did you find that Astray unit?"

Astray units unlike ZAFT's or OMNI units were not sold commercially to the weapons market. As Orb held a neutral stance to war they prevented their units to be sold to terrorists or either sides of the conflicts.

Zachary laughed loud to Cagalli's observation. "So you noticed the resemblance finally?"

"Finally? The machine hardly looks like a Astray any more!"

Zachary laughed hard to her reply. "I agree. It's not much left of a Astray, but it was when a found it about to be scrapped after the Battle of Orb in the first Bloody Valentine war. I took it and used various scrapped weapons to modify the machine to my specifications".

"You do realise you stole military hardware from my country?".

"Oh come on! It would have been scrapped into razor blades!"

* * *

Upon leaving Luna to deal with Heine, Rey was left to take on the two new comers to the battlefield. Both happened to be Gundam type Mobile Suits which seemed like they were personally after him for some reason. Rey discovered this as they worked as a team against him, in some sort of synchronised attack. One Gundam was super fast in the copied Aegis Mobile Armour mode and tired to clamp itself onto the Deliverance, but the swift Fallen Gundam moved away from it's attack, but was troubled with the other Gundam that was no where to be seen but was taking long range shots from the dark veil it was hiding in. It quickly occurred to that it was using a Mirage Colloid stealth system, in truth Rey disliked that system but in war like the one in now had no limits or rules. Rey then concentrated on the battle as he didn't have time to dwell on his ethics on war.

The Mobile Armour made sharp u-turn, heading back to the Deliverance with it's wide open, exposing the multi-phase cannon like the belly of a beast and fired. The Deliverance rolled away from the attack then ducked from the other Gundam's horizontal attack from it's beam sabre. He tried to counter with his own beam sabre but the enemy withdrawn to pull out it's beam rifle and fire on Rey. The attack made contact on the Deliverance's beam shield but it didn't stop the other Gundam from plummeting itself into Rey, holding onto him in something like a nutcracker as the limbs of the machine tightened on the Deliverance.

"You should have had the extra help Za Burrel!" laughed the pilot holding him. "You can't beat the Bonaparte twins, because no one has!"

"There is always a first!" snapped Rey . And in that instant, he released two of his Sammeal pods and blasted the two limbs off, freeing himself from the enemy grip.

"You little bastard! How dare you damage my Cronos Arrow!"

Rey took little care of the ZAFT pilot's outburst and fired on him with the rapid-fire beam rifle. The machine flew away from the spew of the green attack only to be confronted by the rest of the Deliverance's DRAGOON weapons. With the Cronos now distracted, Rey focused the rifle to the other enemy Gundam that hovered patiently for Rey's attention, before blending into the darkness with the stealth system.

"Hiding in the shadows. A long time ago that was considered cowardice" Rey muttered, before three beam cannon shots came to the left where he boosted up to evade then sprayed energy into the attacks direction. The sudden pulse of warning from behind Rey made him swing back and fire in the direction, hitting something then another. _'It was too small to be the Gundam...which means it has DRAGOON weapons as well?'_

It wasn't long until Rey's theory was correct as attacks came from multiple directions. Swaying from the attacks Rey knew he couldn't escape from them forever, so he decided to concentrate on the Gundam itself. But Rey was now struggling to keep his own DRAGOON weapons focused on the other machine, whilst he dealt with the stealth type. He needed to locate the cloaked unit before the other Gundam returns to back-up it's ally. Looking round Rey guessed from the amount of beams that were fired each time that there were about maybe five to nine DRAGOON weapons left. It wasn't a great estimate for weapons like these, but at least the blonde could counter knowing the number of pods operational. Rey broke into SEED mode and searched the battlefield for the presence of the enemy Gundam pilot. Pinpointing his location, Rey spun round and charged at the enemy with a beam javelin.

"He sensed my presence!" the pilot gasped.

The stealth unit drew the long-range beam cannon and fired at the white Gundam. But it easily evaded, where the twin decided to use the DRAGOON pods to squeeze Rey into a bottleneck for the beam cannon to make a direct hit. And just that, the DRAGOON pods forced the Deliverance into a tight gap as it continued it's charge. The stealth type opened fire with the heavy powered beam hitting the beam shield of the Deliverance, but not deterred its speed to the ZAFT Gundam. What the ZAFT pilot couldn't see from behind the bright light was the Deliverance brandishing it's javelin above the head, then threw it just above the beam attack, gradually arcing into the hand held beam cannon itself. The ZAFT pilot couldn't see it until it was too late, the javelin landed just above the end of the barrel of the weapon, and exploded along into the Gundam's hands.

"Bastard!"

But the enemy had no time to wallow in anger as the Deliverance approached with another beam sabre. Drawing it's beam boomerangs, it threw it towards the Deliverance. But the 'Ramiel' cannon pair on the Deliverance's shoulders took care of them, leaving the enemy to draw it's anti-armour kunai knives to block the beam sabre that would of ripped through from above.

"I-I'm not going down that easily! Me and this Death took down more important people than you!"

"Is that so?" growled Rey venomously.

The Death's DRAGOON pods came to it's rescue, forcing Rey to back away. "I got you now!" cried the pilot as three retractable extensional arrestors came from it's shield and embedded into the Deliverance's own. The stealth Gundam then slung it's huge beam rifle, to which Rey guessed was used as a sniper rifle, and fired. Rey's shield emitter was damaged from the arrestors, so he ducked low to sacrifice one of his his 'Ramiel' cannons, then went to use the other, but the enemy DRAGOON pods shot that to pieces as well.

"HA! You're out of those heavy cannons you rely on Za Burrel!"

"Really?" Rey asked confidently, where a red beam came from the hip of the Deliverance and took off the arm and beam rifle. "Now, you're MINE!" screamed Rey as he used his machine's full strength and pulled on the arrestors cables and dashed forward, escaping the Death's DRAGOON attacks and flung the beam sabre out to slice the ZAFT Gundam in half as the Delivernace flew past it.

The other twin heard the explosion and turned, but discovered it wasn't Rey, but his brother was struck down. "J-JAAAKKKEEEE! You bastard! I'll fucking kill you for that!" the twin screamed as it charged towards the Deliverance recklessly.

"Come on then. Let's see if you can put up more of a fight than he did" Rey toyed as he readied himself.

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

Kira teleported again from a trap set up from the Despero's DRAGOON pods and fired a short blast at them with his dual 'Rashnu' cannons, all but two escaped the counter-attack and returned surrounding their master. Kira aimed his dual beam rifles and fired at the Gundam where it raised it's shield, blocking the attack and then charged in with it still up. Kira used the cannons again in a short blast which forced the Despero to stop and rise all shields to block the attack. Upon lowering his guard, he saw the Judgement right in front of him with his sword and slashed at the beam shield, then quickly followed up with a quick draw attack with the other katana.

Krane had to back off. Despite Kira always using a mid-long range Gundam, he was extremely dangerous at close range with his sabres or swords. Krane was no pushover at close combat either but with only one sword in hand, he couldn't counter all attacks from the two swords or to make a counter.

The Despero's pods moved out and surrounded the Judgement, blasting him to kill but it only forced Kira away as he dodged and rolled away from each volley thrown at him. Sheathing the swords, Kira pulled out his rifles and started to fire back at the pods. A flash in the brunette's mind forced him to somersault away from Despero's hand-held heavy beam cannon. Then flew in to slash at the Judgement with his long katana, but missed as the Judgement rolled to the left, dodging the beam attack from the Despero's weapon pod at the same time. Then Krane was surprised to see two Sammeal pods waiting in front of him, where he tilted the upper body back and used his thrusters to zig-zag from more pods that attacked from above.

From a observational perspective, the two Titans could not lay a serious blow to one another. It looked even where it would take wits and luck to turn the battle to their side. Both seasoned pilots knew this and also knew that it would take some time till that opportunity to arise for it.

* * *

Athrun swerved the Innocence to avoid the Blitzkrieg's rapid beam cannon fire and returned fire with the 'Colopatiron' sword's beam cannon, where the stealth-type Mobile Suit blocked and evaded at the two beam shots. The black Gundam then extended a beam sabre out of the tactical shield and charged towards Athrun where sabre met sword then the two back off to clash again and again, exchanging fire to one another.

"Come here Athrun!" yelled the Nicol clone as he closed the gap using his shield to charge in again. The Blitzkrieg's shield extended a beam sabre, trying to thrust it through the Innocence's beam shield.

The Angel Gundam preformed a back-flip that kicked away the weapon with it's foot mounted beam sabre, with the rifle mounted sword fired into the Blitzkrieg's shield.

"Is that it Athrun? Is that best you can do!?"

"Who the hell are you!?" screamed Athrun drawing a beam javelin and countered the Blitzkrieg's own draw beam sabre. "You're no way in hell Nicol! You're nothing like him! So who the hell are you really!?"

The black Gundam then backed off then blended into the dark space around them.

_'He activated the stealth system!? Where is he?'_ Athrun questioned as he looked around to see where the enemy went, or where he was going to show himself. A flash from behind made Athrun to turn round to heavy beam attacks. In that split second Athrun shielded from them before sensing danger from his right and back-flipped away from two ranged attacks. Then two more warnings came from his left and behind. Swerving from the left and then blocking with his shield from behind, Athrun was sensing multiple attacks from all sides. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Suddenly a flash of red light zipped away and around the surrounded sneak attack. Nicol looked round to see that the Innocence was moving at ridiculous speeds from the attacks he was relaying. _'Did he activate his DIVINE system?'_

Once Athrun got some distance he stopped and looked around to see where and what was attacking him. Turning off the transmit side of the channel he was using, Athrun pondered aloud. "Why can't I see what is attacking me? I am having the sensation of what is trying to attack, but no sighting of the originality". Athrun's pondering was cut short as he had to evade two large beams where Athrun looked around and couldn't see where. "This is insane" he muttered growing irritated. More alerts came from the left and right, where using the DIDVINE system he jetted away. It then occurred to Athrun what was actually attacking him. "Mirage Colloid Stealth-type DRAGOON pods" he gasped.

As he came to that conclusion he was fired upon with a barrage from all sides. Putting the DIVINE system on full activation the suit was covered in particle cloak where all beam attacks nullified upon inches of the Gundam. Nicol stared with frustration. He specialised in the Blitzkrieg in stealth, long ranged gorilla warfare-type attacks. And what this Angel suit specialised in was speed and close-quarters combat. He knew of his chances shooting down the Innocence with it's particle armour activated was next to none, but from what information he got about it was that it only lasts a few minutes. Seeing that his only chance would be after the armour faded.

"ATHRUN!"

Both pilots snapped their view to the silver armoured Gundam coming towards them. "C-Cagalli? What are you doing here!?"

"To back you up you idiot!" she screamed back.

"NO! Get back! The enemy is using a stealth system!"

Cagalli stopped the Tsuki from going any further, but after a quick decision she charged in where three invisible attacks forced her to back away. With a few more making her back further away from the battle. Cagalli knew that the pilot didn't want her to interfere, but she however wanted to be by Athrun's side. He would need her help the most in this battle. With the increasing stress and anger, the blonde woman slipped into SEED mode and charged in, dodging each attack with quick turns until she was positioned back to back with Athrun.

"I told you to stay back Cagalli!"

"And I told you, I am here to back you up!" she shouted back. "No one is going to touch my idiot!" she proclaimed proudly whilst smiling.

Athrun watched her smile with defiant stance on his screen, where he sighed and smirked. "You'll never change". The Blitzkrieg launched a barrage of attacks where both machines separated and dashed off against the waves of deadly green death. "It is that reason why Shinn teases me about you wearing the pants in this relationship!". The Innocence charged into the direction of the multiple beam attacks, with the particle armour the attacks faded near contact as the red machine sheathed the 'Colopatiron' sword. Athrun made the Innocence grab onto the wings of the sub-flight and extended them out, before swinging them in a slashing motion with extremely long heavy beam sabres catching two of the invisible pods.

Nicol gasped in horror to the rare weapon the Innocence possessed. _'What was that? This machine carries a METEOR weapon system!?'_. But as it seemed Athrun had the advantage, the defensive anti-weapon armour dispersed. Nicol saw his chance to claim victory here and now. Regrouping the pods to move in against the Innocence, it's pilot realised the enemy's next attack and tired to counter-attack. Nicol however got himself into position where he predicted Athrun would escape to from his formulated attack plan. As he forced Athrun to back away he flipped over the dual beam sniper cannons over his shoulders and waited.

Athrun just swayed to the left where he sensed someone above him, with the aura not being Cagalli's he knew it was Nicol, but as he was about to attack with his sword, two spare pods came and crashed into the blade, exploding right in the Innocence's face. Being smoke screened, he didn't see the Blitzkrieg de-cloaking it's stealth to fire the more power hungry cannons at point blank range.

"You're dead!" screamed Nicol pulling the trigger, with the heavy cannon blasting into the smoke.

But instead two intensified beams were returned to the Blitzkrieg, where Nicol was forced to back off to see the Innocence surrounded by the Tsuki's weapon pods. The crimson machine then dashed forward with the Tsuki following.

"Two against one Athrun? That's a little handicap is it not?" Nicol growled cloaking the Blitzkrieg again.

"And you using a stealth system is fair?" snapped back Athrun as he swung the huge beam sabre, taking out two of the Blitzkrieg's DRAGOON pods.

Nicol now saw the situation had been flipped on Athrun's favour. With the battle now against him, he needed to use something to turn the tide back to his favour. And there was one that he simply overlooked as he grinned upon the realisation. Stealthy moving around the battle, Nicol used his remaining DRAGOON to distract the pair as he moved into position.

"Having your dear Cagalli to support you in this battle is romantic. But it is also an Achilles heel!"

Athrun spun the Innocence round to the Tsuki to watch the Blitzkrieg's beam claw pierce through the lower torso and left side of the chest. "Let her go!" screamed the blue haired.

"No chance! Throw those huge guns away and the sword!"

Cagalli gripped and shook the controls in frustration. In the position her Mobile Suit was in, a simple shove or nudge could cause the Blitzkrieg's beam claw to tear through Cagalli's cockpit. And to make matters worse was that the Tsuki's power was failing, leaving Cagalli no chance of a counter-attack. However there was one attack that could make all the difference.

"ATHRUN! Don't you dare throw that sword away! Come at us with it!" Cagalli screamed typing away at her computer keyboard.

"Are you mad!?" Athrun protested. "You do realise that-"

"Just shut up and trust me!" Cagalli shot back. "You do trust your fiancée right?"

Athrun folded back the METEOR weapons then drawn the 'Colopatiron' sword, with the intense beam particles coating the steel, Athrun pointed the weapon towards the Tsuki. "It's one of the main pledges to a married couple. So I guess I have no choice, but to trust you!" he cried as the Innocence charged forward.

"W-what!? Are you mad!? You would sacrifice your love to kill me!?" Nicol snapped as the Innocence came close.

Suddenly a beam attack struck the arm of the Blitzkrieg, severing the claw from it's master. "DO IT ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed as she used the remaining power in the suit to move away for the sword to fly past and strike the Blitzkrieg's cockpit.

"H...how?" gargled the clone as the sword took his entire lower body. "How could...you kill me? I'm...your-"

"That's why your wrong" Athrun stated firmly. "You're not Nicol. The Nicol I know would never use cheap tactics as hostages. You're just a cheap shadow of him, a mere FAKE!". The sword was then throw upwards almost splitting the Blitzkrieg in half. Before it exploded, covering the Innocence in the Blitzkrieg's debris.

When things settled, Cagalli looked to the Innocence, feeling worried for Athrun inside. "Athrun? Are you all right?"

Athrun however felt relief overcome him, knowing that this clone, this fake was gone and the memory of his old friend was kept as should be. He looked round to the Tsuki, barely able to move with the beam claw now gone, Athrun sighed as he drifted his unit to it. "Am I all right? What about you? Your Tsuki seems to be more worse for wear. Not to mention that was a stupid stunt".

"It might have been. But in the end we defeated him".

Athrun sighed. "Just please don't get taken hostage again".

Cagalli gave a narrow expression through the HUD. "It's not like I always intend to".

* * *

Placing the sniper rifle away and drawing the dual beam pistols, Luna engaged in rapid shots against the enemy Gundam. Heine retaliated with his quad beam cannon shield, where both machines shielded and swerved from each others attacks.

Luna's blood boiled as she just couldn't get a hit on the ZAFT unit despite attacking the enemy in long to short ranges. Heine seemed to just get the upper hand of her, reapplying the pressure, and putting Luna on the defensive.

The black and red ZAFT Gundam fired it's heavy beam cannon into the Defiance's beam shield throwing it back, with Heine following up with the machine's beam rifle, making Luna zig-zag around the attacks. She returned fire but the ZAFT unit seemed more manoeuvrable, dodging each of her pistol shots.

Luna could then hear Heine's annoying high-pitched laugh through the radio, making grit her teeth as the ZAFT Gundam dove in, smashing it's sabre into her shields. "Is this the best you can do against my Guivre, Luna!? I don't see why we even bothered trying to keep you in ZAFT's fold when your absolutely useless! It seems you were only useful to get Rey into the battlefield!"

"Screw you Heine!" screamed the young mother as the Defiance kicked the Gundam away then threw a timed mine.

Heine flipped the unit back then pointed the rifle but had a magnetic mine attach to the end of the barrel. Realising what it was, he released the weapon and let it explode, fuelling his anger of Luna getting the one up on him this time. He swung his shield to the Angel unit and unleashed a hailstorm upon Luna who released her six DRAGOON pods, and forced Heine to retreat for Luna to gain some distance to use her sniper rifle. Using a quick draw shot she caught the left leg then took another two shots but missed. The Gundam suddenly transformed into a plane like form, taking a shape of a dragon and jetted off towards the Defiance. Two 'Griffon' beam blades appeared on the wings as the machine got closer, leaving Luna to realise he was going to ram her with them.

Raising her shield she blocked the attack but was being tackled from her weapon pods, making her exposed to any ranged attack. Which happened to be the case as the ZAFT machine called the Guivre, opened up the beam cannon on it's back into the left arm of the Defiance. The Fallen Mobile Suit placed a shot into the beam cannon, then kicked the machine away. Luckily Luna's DRAGOON weapons caught up and opened fire at the Guivre, making Heine back away.

"You damn bitch! Just die already!" screamed the redhead pilot opening fire with the multi-phase and quad beam cannons. The barrage struck three of Luna's DRAGOON pods and her unit's right leg and sniper rifle, with the explosions throwing her off balance. "After I kill you, I'm going to make your precious daughter suffer as my little bitch when she comes of age!" he shrieked as he charged in again with the Guivre transforming into it's Mobile Armour mode. The Guivre activated its 'Griffon' beam blades, planning to wing attack the Defiance. "TIME TO DIE!"

As the Guivre neared the Defiance, Luna drew her beam sabre and shoulder barged the head of the dragon, beam sabre thrusted through the left shoulder and out the lower back. The Gundam suddenly stopped functioning as it's powerplant was destroyed. The Defiance drifted back and pulled out it's beam pistol, pointing at the cockpit of the Guivre.

"Time to die, you fucking sicko" Luna muttered venomously, before pulling the trigger.

"N-no!" Heine was able to scream before he was completely vaporised.

Luna exhaled heavily and rested back in her pilot seat, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her. But she soon straightened herself as she knew in her Mobile Suit's state she was not at full or half combat effectiveness. In hindsight she would be a burden to anyone, her best course of action was to head back to HQ for repairs. Although she grew worried for Rey and the others.

* * *

**Angel Force's Second Line of Defence**

Zachary just gunned down another two ZAKU units that bocked his path, when he turned to sense another enemy ace was taken down. "Jeez, are these guys really the best Krane has to offer? They're dropping like flies for god's sake. If this keeps up I won't have anyone to gun down someone special myself". Suddenly Zachary noticed a white and red Avatar unit dashing from the third defence line. "Strange. A custom painted Avatar unit". He moved in front of it where it stopped near him, he gave a puzzled expression as the machine didn't seem to be piloted for war. "Nice colour scheme. You planning on scaring the enemy away with it?"

"Sorry! Now is not the time not for jokes! We have a serious problem!"

"What problem is that?"

"Do you know where Kira is?"

Zachary sighed and moved his Mobile Suit in the direction of where Kira was. "Somewhere up front in the middle of the battle. He's fighting Krane I presume from what reports I heard. Why? Is it something that he needs to be aware of?"

"Um..."

"Hey. You came flying into the battle looking for him. Don't chicken out now. What is it?"

"Are you aware of us having a super-weapon?"

Zachary looked dumbfounded by the question, but then returned a serious answer. "No. I believe our friend is opposed to the Angels having one right? That's why we haven't use one yet. But if your saying they do have one, and they are intending to use it soon. Then I have no better option but to escort you to the man. Honestly, he is not going to be happy".

* * *

"DIE!"

The Destiny smashed it's anti-ship sword against the Berserker's own blade, which from a spectator's point of view the two pilots an equal. Neither one had overpowered the other as they exchanged fire and swords. Shinn dashed back, firing the beam cannon from his shield armament to the Berserker's beam shield before swooping in again low to upper-cut the enemy Gundam, throwing Shane off balance to receive a roundhouse kick to the machine's head.

"I don't get you!" Shane screamed as he caught the Destiny's leg then severed it with the anti-ship sword. "Krane is trying to create a new world! A new world that Newtypes could live in! Your one yourself and yet you follow that fool Kira! Why? What is so special about him!?"

The Destiny dashed away before swerving round to charge straight back to the Berserker. "He doesn't intent to wipe out anyone who is not one or support his ideals! He is not monster unlike that bastard you serve!"

"Why you!"

The Destiny came close to the Berserker where the ZAFT Gundam slashed at an illusion. "What!? Behind me!?" gasped Shane as he sensed Shinn behind him. He tried to evade but failed to fully escape Shinn's parry, slicing off the left arm and wings of the unit. Shinn delivered another kick, then threw his anti-ship sword at the Berserker. Shane deflected the weapon with his remaining shield then fired at Shinn with the wrist mounted beam machine-gun, only to hit another illusion. "You bastard Shinn!"

The Destiny instantly retrieved the anti-ship sword and charged in again. The Berserker tried to counter with the beam cannons on the wings and missiles, but the Angel Gundam danced round each attack to come inches off the main body again, but taking the other set of wings from the Berserker. Shane tried to counter with his anti-ship sword but the Destiny backed off again, readied itself then begun it's next charge.

As Shinn was coming to the Gundam again he felt his head spin, then a migraine developed before the DIVINE system in the Destiny cut itself off. Shane saw his chance and unleashed the chest beam cannon. Shinn using what concentration left sluggishly moved the attack, with the remaining arm beaning sacrificed in the process.

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA! Now look at you! Pathetic! You have nothing to counter with any more! What can you do now Shinn?" laughed Shane hysterically. The Berserker toyed with the Destiny firing it's beam machine-gun around the crippled Gundam. "You have nothing to fight back with now!"

_'Dammit...It can't end like this, it just can't. What he did to Stella, what he did in a whole...he must pay in blood!'_

"Come on Shinn! What can you do? Surrender! And I'll make sure you'll live, if not through a nightmare!"

"Surrender? Heh heh. Thanks, but no thanks Shane. I would fucking die rather than be your little bitch of a plaything. You pathetic excuse of a human being".

"What?" Shane growled, grinding his teeth in Shinn's defiance.

"I mean come on. Where do you get off trying to be someone who you were cloned off? You're not me. You tried but failed. You knew that, but tried again and again. That's why you violated Stella! Isn't it you creep!"

Shane rage could not be contained as his growl manifested psychotic scream. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! THEN I WILL BE SHINN!" shrieked the berserker pilot as he aimed and charged the chest cannon. "I WILL BE THE ONE EVERYONE KNOWS!"

The attack was then unleashed and headed for the Destiny, with Shinn little strength to react he watched the light approach. _'Mum...dad...I'm sorry I can't look after Mayu now...'_

"SHINN!"

The raven haired pilot snapped to as the attack was stopped by a black Mobile Suit in front of him. The shape of unit made Shinn realise who it was. "S-Stella?"

"Don't die Shinn! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone again!" she pleaded as the beam attack intensified. "I want you by my side, forever!". The attack ultimately destroyed the Gaia Fate's arm but protected the vulnerable Destiny nevertheless.

"Stella..."

"That bitch is here too!? Fine! I'll destroy you both at the same time!"

"Stella, grab the 'Excalibur' sword...we'll charge right at him together!"

Stella used the remaining arm of the Gaia and pulled the anti-ship sword, pointed at the Berserker and charged with the Destiny pressing against the Gaia, using it's Wings of Light to put more speed into the attack. Despite Shinn struggling, he willed his machine through the DIVINE system to move.

Shane watched the attack quickly come upon him, where he used his remaining thrusters to move away and back towards the ZAFT superweapon. "G-get away!" he screamed as he fired his beam cannons and machine-gun. It however didn't deter the advance, which Shane continued to back trace towards the mouth superweapon.

"This is it Stella! Let's take him down!"

"For good!" she cried in agreement before the DIVINE system in the Destiny kicked in, throwing them what looked instantly to the Berserker.

"I'm not going down!" Shane snarled defiantly as he tried to thrust his own anti-ship sword at the pair. But the Gaia lowered it's head to have the blade scrape over it's thrusters and left wing. The counter-attack did little to stop the Destiny's sword thrust itself into the Berserker's cockpit and through the deadly machine. Shane looked down to see his upper body sitting on top of the blade not covered by the beam technology. "N...no..." he whimpered. "I...cannot die..."

The charge was so fast that the three machines rushed past ZAKU defence units with them looking in awe as they flew into 'Thor's Hammer' right into the belly of beast, where Stella impaled the Berserker against the core energy reflector. The reflective panels shattered with the force of the impalement with the Gaia and Destiny drift back to fallen machine.

"Can...not...die..." choked Shane as blood rushed up his throat before his machine exploded, striking the energy that building up, causing a chain-reaction all around the inside of the tube like cannon.

"My thrusters are down" muttered Stella.

"My machine is far beyond it's limit" hissed Shinn.

"Shinn? You alright?" panicked the blonde.

"Me? I'm good" laughed Shinn. "We did it Stella, we took him down"

"But, it looks like we can't escape here" noted Stella with touch of sadness.

"That's fine" came Shinn's reply. "Because I'll be with you in the afterlife"

"Shinn..." Stella smiled whilst trying to hold back the tears. They both opened their cockpits, and pushed off into each others arms.

"We'll be together forever, like you wanted" he whispered.

The two machines floated there together as the structure started to come down around them. They braced the fireball that would consume them both.

"You two are really hopeless, you know that?"

The couple sharply looked to the white and gold Judgement hovering next to them.

"K-Kira!? What the-"

"No time! Quick inside!" Kira cried as he opened the cockpit, where both kicked off the head of the Destiny then pushed off the Judgement's head into the cockpit below. "Hold on! You might feel a little sick!" Kira warned as the cockpit closed above them. Suddenly a massive pressure was felt in Stella's and Shinn's stomach as the view inside the superweapon changed to looking a few kilometres from it. "Everyone okay?"

"I feel a little sick..." noted Shinn.

"Sorry, but the jump does for the first timers".

"Kira, how did you know we were inside the superweapon?" Stella asked stomaching the sickening feeling.

"You serious?" Kira replied. "Everyone on the battlefield saw that massive light you two were producing. I saw that light enter the weapon. But when you didn't come out when explosions were erupting all around I had to come and see if you were alright".

"But what about Krane?" Shinn asked.

"He wasn't happy in the least when I disappeared completely. And I imagine he is more furious with the superweapon right now".

"Even more when he finds out Shane was inside that thing".

The Thor's Hammer continued to show chained explosions before the large weapon's reactor ultimately was consumed by the flame, emitting a blinding light in the dark space with debris being flung everywhere, big and small. Several debris smashed into the ships that were surrounding it, taking out a huge chunk of the enemy assault force.

"Kira!"

The Judgement turned to see the Zachary's Astray with a white and red Avatar Mobile Suit. "Is that you Mayu?" Shinn asked through the radio.

"Shinn? What are you doing inside the Judgement?" came the sister's reply.

"Long story".

"Yeah well you can tell it later!" interrupted Zachary. "Kira did you know of a superweapon within the Angels?"

The brunette looked puzzled by the question, but already assumed what Zachary was asking of him was true. "No. I didn't know. And I bet Rau was even keeping it from me".

* * *

**Arcadia Operations Room**

The entire ops room crew watched as the ZAFT superweapon exploded, giving raise a deafening cry of celebrations. Yuan watched the weapon break apart and destroy nearby ZAFT vessels, seeing various ZAFT troops to panic in the explosion. He then moved his gaze to the operator monitoring the Fallen's own superweapon. He wondered, if they would really use it now since the ZAFT monster was destroyed?

"Sir, we have a transmission from the Judgement!"

Yuan was looked to the comms operator and then nodded. "Patch it through to my PDA. It is possibly going to be a private matter".

The operator nodded, then made the connection link to Yuan's PDA.

"Hello Kira. I suppose this is the matter of the superweapon we kept from you, right?"

"_Of course. Why was I not informed about it Yuan? Can I not be trusted?"_

"That is not the case".

"_Then explain to me why? And do you still intend of using it?"_

Yuan could see himself in mere seconds getting an earful from Kira to what he was about to say. "The person who wanted to keep it from you was Rau. I don't know why, you have to ask him. And as for using the superweapon...I don't know. And that is the honest truth".

_'You know my position Yuan, what is yours?'_

Yuan looked round the operations room, remaining silent until making up his mind. "Trust me, I'll do what I have to do" Yuan stated before ending the connection.

"Sir, Command wants to talk to you".

"Got it, patch them through".

"_What are you doing Lieutenant Commander? Why haven't we fired upon the ZAFT fleet?"_

"Because there no longer seems a need to. The ZAFT superweapon is destroyed".

"_That's not the point. Open fire on the ZAFT fleet!"_

Yuan inhaled then exhaled heavily, preparing himself for his answer to the big wigs above. "No sir. This is my operations room, and by default I decide what's best. What would Admiral Le Creuset say if you-"

"_Le Creuset is on the battlefield somewhere! His words is not final!"_

"Sorry sir. He's my commanding officer, take it up with him". Yuan ended the link then turned sharply to the crew of the ops room. "Listen up! We're going to put a lock down on the Arcadia's superweapon right now!" roared Yuan, but got lost expressions from the team. "NOW!". Soon everyone got to work where Yuan walked over to the weapons desk. "Rewrite the authorisation codes and give them to me and me only".

* * *

**ZAFT Super-carrier Class: Gwadan, Bridge**

"W-what are we going to do!?"

"Get sections 6 and 8 to reform a defence line around the flagship!"

"But sir! The Angels have already begun a counter-attack in the hole of our lines! They're performing the pincer movement on the rest of our forces!"

Martin Dacosta watched the command team of the this giant carrier panic. It seemed that this unlikely event with the ZAFT weapon had actually made his job easier. He slowly started to walk away from the captain and his executive officer towards the back of the bridge. He pulled out and switched on his communicator as he faced the door to the bridge. "The snake's head has been cut. Let's finish this".

"What are you doing!? Get back to your post!" screamed the weapons officer as he approached.

Martin thought quickly and drew his pistol and placed it against the officer's forehead. "I will. After you relinquish yours to us".

Dacosta's action had caused the bridge team to bare their own against him, leaving him heavily outnumbered and out gunned. "You stupid prick" hissed the weapons officer. "You think you could take control of the whole ship by yourself!?"

"Not at all. I have friends to do that for me".

The bridge door was suddenly blown open with ZAFT soldiers pouring in wearing blue armbands, pointing their rifles at the bridge crew to which the immediate reaction was the crew dropping their pistols and holding their arms up in surrender.

Martin pulled out his communicator and contacted his superior. "Sir, we have the bridge".

"_Good work Martin. Engine, operations, logistics and docking are all under our control. Let's send the message"_

"Will do". Martin moved over to the CIC station, taking the comm headset and opened the channel to all frequencies. "Attention ZAFT fleet! The Gwadan has fallen. I say again, the Gwadan has fallen into our hands! We plea to our fellow comrades to cease this fight, and surrender!"

* * *

The Nightmare and the Redeemer pushed off one another from their beam javelins collided after hearing the communication from the Gwadan. Kale's eyes widened from what he heard, and infuriated him.

"How the fuck did some little shits take over the entire Gwadan!?"

"Simple really. We had people sneaking on board whilst the battle began, of course they couldn't how gotten on without a few inside men" Rau kindly informed his enemy, grinning as he knew it would get under the pilot's skin.

"Your dirty tricks never seem to end Rau!"

"Stop your whining Kale and come get your spanking"

"I'll bring you down once and for all!" Kale screamed as the Nightmare charged back towards the Redeemer.

Cecile spun round after evading multiple shots from the Redeemer's DRAGOON weapons, only to see the two Gundams charging into each other again. She grunted as she barely missed another attack, losing her concentration just for the moment. She focused to get away from the Redeemer's DRAGOON weapons to get back into the fight against her enemy, Rau. But it would take some time as Rau was doing a good job to balance out his attacks on her and Kale.

"_Cecile, Kale, we're withdrawing"_

Krane's voice alarmed Cecile, both suddenly and by his order. "What? Why?"

"_We have lost the advantage. We'll pull out and regroup. That's an order"._

Cecile growled angrily as she prepared to head back but Kale didn't seem to in the mood of following orders.

"Cecile head back. I'll be back as soon with Rau's head!"

Cecile however decided to close in to the battle between the Redeemer and Nightmare.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Strength – Abingdon Boys School**_

_**A/N: The next chapter will finish the first battle, then begins the battle with LOGOS. We're getting closer to the end. Please rate in your review!**_

_**Next Phase – Phase 68: LOGOS' Last Stand**_

* * *

**Mobile Suit Data**

**Name:** ZGMF-X/L14A Guivre **Manufacture:** Originally Terminal/Meteor City Secret Research Teams **Powerplant:** Ultracompact hyper-dueterion nuclear reactor **Operating system:** Generation Unrestricted Network Dragonoid Assault Module **First Deployed: **Unknown, First sighted May 22nd C.E.76, Battle of Haven - Operation: Heaven's Sword **Pilot: **Heine Westenfluss **Information: **This Mobile Suite/Armour hybrid was originally designed by Terminal with aid from ZAFT however before it was completed it was sold off to Krane Yamato in exchange for the DOM Trooper data, Krane upgraded it to the point that Terminal hardly even recognised it after all the upgrades it had endured, the pilot is Dark Celestial Sleep Agent and Spy Heine Westenfluss who has been spying on Kira Yamato, the Minerva and Gilbert Durandal's top secret plans and allies, however once Krane arrives on Earth he shows loyalty to Krane and is willing to partially abandon commands given by Gilbert Durandal. **Armaments:** 4x MMI-GAU2 Beam CIWS _(head mounted)_ 1x MA-M21 'Lupus R' High-energy Beam Rifle 2x MA-M02GR 'Super Lacerta R' Beam Sabre 2x RQM51G 'Super Bassel' Beam Boomerang 2x MGX-2230E 'Destroyer' High-energy Plasma Cannon _(wing mounted)_ 1x MGX-2245C 'Super Callidus Kai' Multi-phase Beam Cannon _(chest mounted)_ 2x MR-Q17X 'Griffon 2' Beam Blade _(wing edge)_ 1x M191SE 'Super Draupnir' 4-Barrel beam Cannon with 'Eternal Reflection' Beam Shield Projector **Name:** ZGMF-L95IaA Death **Manufacture:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams **Powerplant:** Custom Celestial Engine **Operating System:** Giga United Nuclear Debilitating Assassination Module **First Deployment: **Unknown, First sighted May 22nd C.E.76, Battle of Haven - Operation: Heaven's Sword **Pilot: **Jake Bonaparte **Information: **The Gundam Unit piloted by Jake Bonaparte the twin to Zake Bonaparte and ZAFT ace. The machine is designed for covert operations including assassination, this is helped with it's Mirage Colloid system that is derived from the Blitzkrieg Gundam. It was planned for mass-production but the immense cost in manufacturing on a large scale was too much and not cost effective. Instead it was given to Zake to make the most of it's weapons and his abilities in Black ops missions. It was rumoured that it was responsible for killing high ranking Alliance and Angel officials on earth, but was never proven. **Armaments:** 1x Beam Sniper Rifle _(stored on lower back)_ 1x 'Callidus' High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon 2x Composite Shield _(equipped with 3x EEZ9J Retractable extensional arrestor)_ 4x Anti-Armour Kunai _(stored in each limb)_ 2x RQM-60F 'Flash Edge 2' Beam Boomerang/sabre _(located in upper legs)_ 8x Super Strike DRAGOON _(2x Beam cannon, 2x Beam Spike (equipped with Mirage Colloid, stored like a kilt around the waist))_ Mirage Colloid Stealth System Wireless Energy transfer System for DRAGOONs **Name:** ZGMF-L96MT Cronos Arrow **Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams **Powerplant:** Custom Celestial Engine **Operating System:** Giga Unified Nuclear Dextral Armour Manoeuvre system **First Deployment: **Unknown, First sighted May 22nd C.E.76, Battle of Haven - Operation: Heaven's Sword **Pilot: **Zake Bonaparte **Information: **The fastest of Commander type Gundams where it is designed so that it is a fraction of the size of the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate and of the same design as the Aegis, it is piloted by Zake Bonaparte, one of ZAFT top aces. The Gundam was a combination design of both GAT-X303 Aegis and ZGMF-X13A Providence, which became a challenge to the research teams. The long difficulty then paid off when it was released for combat. Primarily used for fast heavy-support engagements, where it plays long-range reconnaissance with it's large radar dome attached to the back. The unit amazingly can transform into the same Mobile Armour body as the Aegis, making the unit smaller to hostiles but faster as well. **Armaments:** 2 x MA-M21 'Lupus 2' High-energy Beam Rifle _(stored under Radar Dish)_ 1 x 'Super Scylla 2' Multi-phase Beam Cannon 4 x MA-XM435 beam claw _(located in lower arm and legs)_ 5 x Strike DRAGOONs _(2x GDU-X8 beam machine gun), stored on built on radar dish))_ 4 x Energy Siphon Cable _(one per arm and leg)_ 2 x 'Eternal Reflection' Beam Shield Projector _(mounted on wrists)_ Wireless Energy transfer System for DRAGOONs 


End file.
